


死亡尽头

by light_and_warm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 590,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm
Summary: 德哈，原著向HE，时间从三年级暑假开始，67w↑↓简介：哈利四年级的时候遇到了一个神秘的人，他对他说——“不要相信马尔福，也不要对德拉科·马尔福产生任何好感。”“我本来就对他就没什么好感。”哈利疑惑地回答道。“那么以后也不要有。”真与假，对与错，爱与恨，生与死。他们在命定的纠缠中苦苦挣扎，在阵营与观念的背离中互相折磨，共同走向无法逃避的结局。





	1. The Sham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虚假的梦境。

**【序】**  
他做了一个梦。  
梦里有人牵着他前行，他的手很温暖，浸在朦胧干涩的白雾中却微微发凉。他们在海一般的雾气中前行，穿过晃荡的铁道，灯光在雾影中流动，仿佛半透明的深海水母。  
他低下头，那人穿着名贵的真皮皮鞋，鞋帮因为长途跋涉而磨损得斑驳。他又抬起头想要看清那人的面容，可却总隔着一层雾，看不分明。  
他们似乎走了很远的路，直到铁轨消失，回荡的机械运作声也弥散，只有冷冷的雾气将他们包裹，呼吸都夹带着疼痛。那人停了下来，他久久地望着前方，似乎在寻找那隐没在白茫茫中的红色列车，又似乎只是怅然张望。  
“你在看什么？”他忍不住问道。  
“如果那辆车倒回来，如果那个时候……一切会不会不一样？”他的声音有些沙哑，中间有几个字被风模糊。他觉得很耳熟，却想不起是谁。  
那人轻轻回过了头，揉了揉他的头发。哈利努力地仰起头想看清他的脸，却只觉得金光闪耀，像是阳光打在面颊。  
“如果再给你一次机会……如果一切可以重新来过，你是不是还会这么做？”  
他想问他什么是再一次机会，什么又是重新来过，可他最终说出口的却是莫名的一句：“是的，无论多少次都是一样。”  
哈利不知道自己为什么要那么回答，可他又真真切切地明白那的确是他的真心话。

 **【Part 1：The Sham】**  
哈利猛地从床上坐起来，背部的布料已经被浸湿了。他揉了揉眼睛，视野慢慢变得清晰，一道昏黄的月光透过窗户落在被褥上，流淌过波浪般的深浅不一的折痕。  
他按了下眉心，从床头柜取过眼镜戴上。他额头上闪电形的伤疤依然在疼痛，像是有人将一块烧红的烙铁按在上面似的，不过比起刚睡醒那一会儿已经好多了。  
他记得自己做了一个很奇怪的梦，梦中是一片死寂的幽绿，有一间废弃的带后院的大庄园、一个佝偻的古怪麻瓜老头、一条足有二十英尺长的巨蛇和一个声音高亢尖利的不成人形的东西。  
他不知道自己梦见的是不是真的，但梦中的细节依然历历在目，哈利觉得自己不可能凭空想象出这么奇怪的事，可伏地魔——那个杀死他双亲的可怕的黑巫师——他不可能会在附近，这种想法真的太荒谬了。  
可哈利还是朝窗外看了看，女贞路一片寂静，只有恶风吹过街道，所有房屋都一片漆黑，像是浸在一层薄薄的黑色幕布下。他似乎看见黑暗中有一道细弱的银光一闪而过，分不清是月光、灯光亦或是铁罐反射的光芒，总之他再次看去的时候已经不见了。  
哈利拉上窗帘，觉得自己真的是想太多了。  
伤疤依然在微微发烫，那是一种难以忽视的疼痛，哈利一边按着伤疤一边爬起来拿出羊皮纸和笔，他决定给小天狼星写封信来谈谈这件事。  
他蘸好墨，仔细听了听周围的声音，远远传来的达力的呼噜声此时反而让他放下心来。  
“亲爱的伤风，”他写道，“我是在夜里给你写这封信的，因为我的伤疤忽然疼了起来——”  
好吧，他觉得这样写挺蠢的。  
“……我不清楚这是怎么回事，你是否知道魔咒伤疤会不会在多年以后忽然痛起来？还是说这和我之前做了一个噩梦有关……”  
哈利写完信后便打开了猫头鹰笼子将海德薇抱出来。白猫头鹰拍打着翅膀，往他怀里蹭了蹭。他把信纸卷好绑在它的脚上，打开窗户。  
“是寄给‘伤风’的信。你知道他是谁吧？”哈利抚摸着它光洁的羽毛，低声说道。  
海德薇啄了一口他的手指，展开翅膀飞出了窗。哈利打了个哈欠，回到床上拉好被子打算继续睡觉。  
而在他没有看见的地方，一个笼罩在黑斗篷中的身影仰起了头。一根细细的魔杖从黑暗中递出，无声地迸发出一道红光，击中了那只白猫头鹰。  
尖锐的鸟鸣在深夜中划过天际，随后又陷入一片寂静。

哈利在第二天中午就收到了小天狼星的回信，这让他惊喜不已，他本来还以为自己去了陋居以后才能得到回复呢。他连忙打开信，信上的字迹比以往好辨认了一些，至少那些字母没有挤在一块儿：  
亲爱的哈利：  
我很高兴得到你的音讯。我现在在离英国很远的地方，所以无法来到你身边和你面对面讨论这件事情，当然我也认为这也是不太明智的举动。  
很遗憾我并不知道你的伤疤为什么会忽然疼痛，这也许去询问专业人士会更合适一些，但我觉得你应该不认识什么圣芒戈的治疗师……  
而我刚好想起我以前有一个朋友，他似乎在毕业后从事了相关职业，所以我帮你询问了他。他说他可以帮你看看，但需要你亲自上门门诊。  
这是他的私人诊所地址：费克路18号，菲柯特诊所  
你真挚的，  
伤风  
哈利发现这个地址似乎离女贞路并不远，走十几分钟就能到，不过他有点疑惑为什么一个巫师会把诊所开在这种麻瓜覆盖率这么高的地方……但既然是小天狼星的朋友，应该还是值得相信的吧？哈利把信折好收起来，打算找个机会溜出去看看。  
笼子里的海德薇发出了一声有些压抑的鸣叫，哈利这才察觉从回来起它看起来就有些疲惫。难道是长途送信太累了吗？也对，连夜穿梭于两个地点应该非常耗费体力吧。他给笼子里的小碗加了些水和鸟食，安抚性质地摸了摸海德薇的头。  
这天下午哈利勉强编了一个理由骗过了弗农姨夫，在佩妮姨妈怀疑的眼神中跑出了家门。站在街道上时他感觉全身都放松了，像是迎来了久违的自由一般。他松了一口气，朝着目的地跑去。  
信中的“菲柯特诊所”在一条潮湿的、不起眼的泥泞小巷里，房屋厚厚的影子带走了所有的温暖，在炎炎夏日中这也许能算得上是一个避暑圣地。  
哈利在诊所门口望了望，犹豫了一会儿还是推开了门。魔杖就放在他的口袋里，只要他愿意随时都能取出——虽然他知道他根本不能用魔法，在《限制未成年人使用魔法的法令》还在生效的情况下。  
诊所内部干净而凉爽，光线昏暗。墙边摆放着一张木桌，桌面上放着一沓纸、插满钢笔的笔筒和医用听筒，没有一点魔法的迹象。  
哈利走到桌前坐下，而他的对面已经坐了一个高高瘦瘦的白大褂医生。他的黑发梳得整整齐齐，锐利的双眼透过圆框眼镜打量着他，这让哈利有些不自在。  
“呃，你好？”他努力朝他露出一个笑容，让自己显得不那么紧张，手指在膝盖上互相捏着。  
“噢，很高兴见到你，波特。上次我和你打招呼已经是好几年以前了……”菲柯特先生也朝他笑了笑，轻声说道。  
“我们以前见过面吗，先生？”哈利忍不住问道，他一点印象都没有。  
“我想你也大概是忘了，”菲柯特先生一副并不惊讶的样子，他一手撑着下巴，陷入了沉思，“让我想想……那时候你还很小呢，和家人在一起……我是在街上遇到你的，和你握了手，你看起来有些不知所措。”  
随着他的描述，哈利有些想起来了，那的确是很久以前的事了——久到他还没有进入霍格沃茨，不知道自己是一名巫师，也不知道自己打败了最强大的黑巫师。那时候有一些衣着奇怪的人——他后来才知道他们是巫师——见了他就会激动地和他问好，说着他听不懂的话。每遇到这种事弗农姨夫就会生气地把他带走，盘问他是不是认识他们。  
而菲柯特先生似乎就是其中的一员。  
“抱歉，我记性不太好。”哈利不好意思地挠挠头发，内心的警惕放松了一些，“菲柯特先生，我想你应该知道我为什么来找你吧？”  
“当然，伤风在信中已经告诉我了。”菲柯特先生朝他挤挤眼睛，从笔筒中抽出一支钢笔，开始在纸上写着什么。  
哈利为这个称呼和他的动作愣了一下，马上就反应过来他应该是相信小天狼星是清白的极少数人之一，这让他对他一下子就有了好感。  
“波特，你是说你的伤疤忽然疼起来了，之前还做了噩梦？”菲柯特先生问道。  
“呃，是的，以前都没有发生过这种事。”哈利点点头。  
“你做了什么梦？”  
“嗯……说出来你可能有些不信。”哈利迟疑了一下，压低了声音，“是关于伏——不，神秘人的。”  
菲柯特先生慢慢地点着头，与此同时手中的笔飞快地写着字，一缕黑发垂到了他的眼前，略微挡住了他的视线，菲柯特先生抬起手将其撩开，哈利无由来地觉得这个动作非常养眼。  
“我想，我需要检查一下你的伤疤才能下定论，波特。”菲柯特先生抬起眼，哈利连忙收回了视线，若无其事地与他对视。  
“噢，当然可以，先生。”哈利说着微微前倾身体，而菲柯特先生拿出了一些精巧的仪器靠近了他，他感觉他修长的手指拨开了他凌乱的刘海，温柔地抚摸着那块闪电型伤疤，随后一个柔软的东西压了上去，一触即走——大概是海绵，哈利想——随后是一个冰冷的仪器贴着他的伤疤缓慢挪动，小孔中不断放射出红光敲打着哈利的眼皮，让他觉得有些刺目。  
菲柯特先生观察了很久，期间他们都没有说话。静谧的空气中浮动着令人心安的消毒水味，那似乎能让人的心情沉淀下来，解除厚厚的戒备进行一场没有保留的交流。  
哈利正想着他还要检查多长时间，那冰冷的仪器就移开了，菲柯特先生摘下眼镜，优雅地用一块浅蓝色的眼镜布擦了擦又重新戴上，认真地看着他说道：“我先给你开一点药，波特，那能减少伤疤对你的影响。”  
哈利点点头，菲柯特先生站起身走进了背后的药房，他边拉开抽屉边说道：“如果之后还有什么情况的话还可以问我，波特。不过我之后可能不在这儿了，我会再给你一个联系我的方式。”  
“好的，先生。”哈利倒是不担心这个，他相信无论他在哪儿海德薇都能把信送到，它是他见过的最好的猫头鹰，“不过我也很快就要离开女贞路了，先生。”  
“噢，和朋友出去旅行是么？”菲柯特先生拿着一个药包走了出来，他在外包装上写了一些数字，和哈利解释该如何服药。  
“嗯……也不是。”哈利心不在焉地应着，观看世界杯应该不算旅行吧？  
“如果是出远门的话，一定要保护好自己。”男人像是随口一说，可哈利觉得他的眼神认真极了，像是在郑重地嘱托，“要看管好自己的魔杖，危险的时候不要害怕使用魔咒，哈利。”  
“呃……我明白。谢谢你，菲柯特先生。”哈利留意到他在最后改变了对他的称呼，但意外地他并不觉得很介意，他拿过药包，和他告别后便离开了诊所。  
菲柯特先生目送着男孩离开了阴暗狭窄的小巷。他摘下眼镜按着太阳穴，苦笑了一声。

早在上个学期末，罗恩就和他叨念了好几次想去看魁地奇世界杯，而韦斯莱先生在魔法部工作，正好拿到了几张票能带他们一起去。  
“……哈利，就算你姨夫一家人不让你去，我们也打算把你带走。你不能错过这个，真的。”罗恩反复地和他强调着，所以当这天中午韦斯莱先生带着他的儿子们从弗农姨夫家的壁炉中钻出来时——好吧，哈利觉得自己还是非常惊讶的，而且佩妮姨妈可能要气疯了，毕竟她刚刚才将地板拖得干干净净。  
他们凌晨早早地起床去赶一批门钥匙，到了漆黑昏暗的场地边缘还要自己动手搭建帐篷，而且不能使用魔法——因为卖日常用具的麻瓜一直在困惑而好奇地打量着他们。  
每个人都累得不想说话，哈利、罗恩和赫敏靠在帐篷外有一搭没一搭地聊着天。头顶的天空浮现出钴蓝过渡到鱼肚白的空明清澈，连缀的星光闪耀在云雾中，宛若一把洒在海里的碎钻。  
“嘿，你们看，那个帐篷好像特别古怪，他们这样会让麻瓜产生怀疑的——”赫敏忽然指着一个方向说道。然后她打了一个哈欠，眯起了眼睛。  
哈利朝着她所指的方向看去，那儿确实有一个格外豪华高大的帐篷，它十分夸张地使用了大量的深绿色高级条纹绸，边角镶嵌着铜钉和黑石，绣着一层淡白色的精致花边，简直像一个小型宫殿，入口处还拴着几只蓝孔雀。  
“噢，赫敏，我想我知道那是谁家的帐篷了。”罗恩拿着刚买的望远镜仔细地观察了一会儿，啧了一声，表情变得很不屑。他将望远镜递给哈利，但哈利已经用不着了，因为他看见德拉科从帐篷中走了出来。  
“最讨厌的人出现了，哈利。”罗恩在他耳边低声说道。哈利点点头，他端起望远镜看向那个男孩，德拉科穿着一件深棕色的长袍，金色的头发整齐地梳在一边，手中把玩着他的魔杖。哈利猜想他可能是趁卢修斯不注意偷偷溜出来的，因为他正四处张望着，似乎打算出去找乐子。  
哈利正打算放下望远镜，这时视野中的男孩忽然转过了头，对上了他的视线。他马上就认出了他们，浅灰的瞳孔微微一缩，随即嘴角扬起了一个极为挑衅的弧度。哈利的手一抖，望远镜险些滑落下来。  
“喂，这是我的望远镜，哈利你小心一点！”罗恩手疾眼快地接住了它，抱怨了一声。  
“啊，抱歉。”哈利朝那个方向看去，德拉科已经不见了。  
“好了，你们几个——原来在这儿，起来吧，我们需要一些水……”韦斯莱先生提着沾满灰尘的水壶从帐篷里走出来，招呼着在一边偷懒的三人去帮忙。  
他们拍拍身上的尘土起身，罗恩拿出一张地图，这是他们刚来时小卖部的麻瓜卖给他们的：“啊，这张地图上这儿标着一个水龙头……”  
“好吧，那么你就和哈利、赫敏一起去打点水来，我们剩下的人去捡点柴禾准备生火，好吗？”  
“呃，好吧。”  
他们在无数帐篷中穿梭，此时太阳刚刚升起，清凉的日光照亮了稀薄的雾气，如同漂浮在半空中的透明岛屿。罗恩和赫敏一路上点评着各式各样的帐篷，哈利则好奇地看着他们张贴在帐篷上的四叶草图案和克鲁姆的动态画像。他们在汲水处遇见了西莫和迪安，两人开心地朝他们打招呼。  
“我不明白他们为什么不让我们彰显个性，我觉得这很酷……”西莫大声说道，他正在和罗恩抱怨着魔法部的严格管制。而哈利目光随意一瞟，他似乎看见了一个熟悉的身影一闪而过，但当他想看仔细时却又消失不见了。  
哈利晃晃脑袋，心想自己一定是看错了，那个人怎么可能会出现在这里。  
他们一路买了许多纪念品，回到帐篷时韦斯莱先生已经把火生起来了。罗恩头上戴着一顶跳舞三叶草的帽子，胸前佩戴着一个绿色玫瑰型大徽章，赫敏则给他们三人都买了比赛说明书。  
“你们会需要这个的，比赛很快就要开始了！”她这样说道。  
这时，从森林深处传来了欢快的敲锣打鼓的声音。很快地，千万盏红红绿绿的灯笼在头顶点亮，明媚耀眼绽放到了极致。  
“时间到了！”韦斯莱先生大声说道，他看上去兴奋极了，“我们快点走吧！”

“一等票！顶层包厢！”入口处的那位魔法部女巫看了看他们的票后说道，“一直往上走，亚瑟，走到最顶上。”  
他们沿着紫红色的地毯拾级而上，随着人流慢慢走进了两侧的看台。韦斯莱先生最后带着他们来到了一个精致的小包厢中——位于体育馆的最高处，正面对着金色的球门柱，里面有二十多张分成两排的紫色镀金座椅。  
他们在位置上坐下，哈利在后面一排倒数第二个位置看见了一个家养小精灵，它非常瘦小，身上围着一条擦拭餐具的茶巾，脸埋在双手里。  
“这就是家养小精灵？”罗恩好奇地盯着它看，“我说，它们看起来都是一些古怪的家伙，对吧？”  
不一会儿，他们所在的包厢里渐渐坐满了人。韦斯莱先生不停地起身与那些人握手，而他们一看就知道是很有身份的大巫师。当魔法部部长康奈利·福吉到来时，珀西站起身激动地朝他鞠躬，结果他的眼镜摔在了地上，只好尴尬地用魔法修好。  
“哦，哈利，这个暑假过得不错吧……”福吉慈祥地和哈利握着手，还要把他介绍给他身边保加利亚的魔法部部长，“哈利·波特，你知道的，从神秘人手中死里逃生的男孩……你应该明白了吧……啊，卢修斯来了！”  
哈利、罗恩和赫敏立刻转头看去，在离他们有两排远的地方，卢修斯·马尔福、他的儿子德拉科·马尔福以及一个女人——哈利猜那一定是德拉科的母亲——正站在那儿。  
“啊，福吉。”卢修斯慢慢走向魔法部部长，朝他伸出手，“好久不见，我想你还没见过我的妻子纳西莎吧？还有我的儿子德拉科。”  
福吉笑着对马尔福夫人鞠了个躬，而哈利他们则直直地盯着德拉科。后者自然无法忽视他们几乎凝成实质的注视，他高傲地扬起下巴，轻蔑的目光从他们身上扫过，尤其在经过哈利时停顿了一秒，微微敛起双目。这让哈利想起了他们在望远镜中对视的一瞬，内心不知为何一紧。  
“……噢，卢修斯，请允许我把你们介绍给奥巴隆斯克先生，他是保加利亚魔法部部长……让我看看还有谁——你认识亚瑟·韦斯莱吧？”  
气氛一下子变得非常紧张。卢修斯和韦斯莱先生互相对视着，谁都没有先说话。哈利还记得他们两人上次见面的场景——他们在丽痕书店很不友好地打了一架。  
卢修斯冷漠的灰眼睛越过韦斯莱先生扫视着那排金贵的座位，缓缓开口了，声音很低，语调中有刻意的嘲弄：“天哪，亚瑟。你卖了什么才弄到了顶层包厢的座位？你那破家当肯定不值这么多钱，对吧？”  
哈利他们怒视着卢修斯，罗恩看起来很想冲上去揍他一拳，而德拉科示威地扬起唇角，似乎在嘲笑他根本不敢。哈利不动声色地伸长了腿用力地踩了他一脚，后者马上吃痛地跳起来。这动静引起了卢修斯的关注，他似乎有些不悦：“怎么了，德拉科？”  
德拉科恶狠狠地瞪了哈利一眼，转过头又换上了一副若无其事的笑容：“没什么，爸爸——”  
卢修斯狐疑地看了他一眼，没再多问。而德拉科的脸色马上就阴沉下来，他朝哈利挥了挥拳头，用口型说着“你等着”，哈利耸耸肩，没把这威胁当成一回事。  
卢修斯和福吉寒暄了一会儿便落座了。世界杯很快就开始了，满场的欢呼声、喝彩声、尖叫声将他们淹没，这种欢乐的情绪非常容易感染，哈利马上就忘记了刚才不愉快的小插曲。他拿着望远镜和罗恩一起为爱尔兰追球手的精彩动作大声叫好，也为克鲁姆精妙至极的假动作赞叹不已，很多人都站了起来，挥舞着手中的爱尔兰跳舞帽和保加利亚小旗子又叫又跳。  
“我的天，刚才真惊险！林齐被克鲁姆的假动作骗了……”比赛暂时停止了，罗恩依然沉浸在紧张又兴奋的情绪中不能自拔。  
哈利顺着他的话不住地点头，蓦地，他感觉背后似乎有一道炽热的视线正死死地钉在他身上，他瞬间感觉自己像是被毒蛇盯住了，不由自主地战栗起来。  
哈利猛地回过头，身后是一群激烈讨论着赛况的外国巫师，他们的衣服是哈利从未见过的奇怪。他看见了那个家养小精灵——它叫闪闪，本来是替它的主人来占位，可现在看来他并没有来。哈利的目光越过闪闪，又转向了马尔福一家人。德拉科正在和卢修斯说着什么，看起来也是一脸激动。  
他困惑地回过头，心想这难道又是错觉吗？可他却不觉得这是什么巧合，他想起了那个古怪的梦、深夜伤疤的疼痛以及菲柯特先生的话——  
“如果是出远门的话，一定要保护好自己。要看管好自己的魔杖，危险的时候不要害怕使用魔咒，哈利。”  
想到这儿他连忙去摸口袋里的冬青木魔杖，发现它还好好地躺在那儿才松了一口气。  
林齐经过稍微治疗后，比赛又重新开始了。由于比分的激烈，球赛的下半场变得不择手段起来。双方球员都频频犯规，裁判不得不大声吹哨，而爱尔兰和保加利亚的吉祥物也毫不示弱地为己方鼓劲、给对手喝倒彩。  
“太卑鄙了，怎么能这么做！”当一个球员被对方的击球手的击球棒打中后脑勺，不得不提前离场时，赫敏忍不住抗议道。韦斯莱先生摇摇头，和蔼地告诉他们魁地奇有上百种违规方式，球员们对胜利的渴望远远超过他们的想象。  
“当然，这种行为确实是不可取的，我们必须要公平比赛——”  
而最后的结局几乎是谁都没有想到的，克鲁姆抓住了金色飞贼，而爱尔兰球队却赢得了比赛。巫师们陆陆续续吵吵嚷嚷地离开球场，大家一路讨论着这个不可思议的结果，哈利还在回味着比赛中球员们的精彩表现，罗恩忽然大声说他的金币都不见了，这把所有人都吓了一跳，直到韦斯莱先生告诉他那些不过是小矮人金币，本来就会消失的——  
“什么？我还以为它们真的给我们发金币！”  
“别傻了罗恩——”  
哈利听着弗雷德和乔治取笑着罗恩，他下意识地也去摸自己的金币，却发现口袋里一片空荡。哈利一愣，定定地站在原地，如驻冰窖。  
“怎么了，哈利？”赫敏注意到了他的异样，停下了脚步。  
哈利又看了一眼自己的口袋，咽了口口水，声音有些变调：“我的魔杖不见了。”  
“什么？！”罗恩和韦斯莱先生惊叫出声。韦斯莱双胞胎、比尔和查理都一脸凝重，金妮和赫敏捂住了嘴，面面相觑。  
“哈利，你说真的？你记得你忘在哪儿了吗？”罗恩着急地问道。  
“比赛中途暂停的时候我找了一下，那时候还是在的。”哈利说道，他依然有些喘不过气来。  
“可能是出体育馆的时候在人群中挤掉了，”韦斯莱先生判断道，“事不宜迟，我们现在就回体育馆找找看。”  
此时体育馆的人还没有完全撤离，不少人正大声嚷嚷着从出口走出。他们逆着人流前行，一路不住地道着歉。哈利觉得愧疚极了，明明菲柯特先生早就提醒过他，可他却依然没有放在心上，现在还害得大家四处奔波为他着急。  
韦斯莱先生和入口处的魔法部女巫说了几句话，女巫看了哈利一眼便被把他们放了进去。他们沿着出去的路倒着往回找，几乎搜遍了每一个座位，可依然一无所获。  
两个小时后，所有人聚集在他们原来的包厢前，汗流浃背、气喘吁吁，试图从别人脸上找到一丝安慰的神色，可每个人都摇了摇头。  
哈利疲倦得不想说话，他双手撑着膝盖大口地喘着气，汗湿的刘海披在额头上。他已经不抱希望了，实际上他觉得他的魔杖可能不是不小心挤掉的，而是被人蓄意偷走的。如果是后面这种情况的话，恐怕他是找不回来了……一想到这里他就喉咙发紧，指甲深嵌入肉中。  
陪伴了他这么多年的冬青木魔杖就这样因为他的失误而丢失了……哈利觉得他永远也不会原谅自己。他是那么中意自己的那根魔杖，它永远那么顺手，使用起来就像另一只臂膀。  
“韦斯莱先生，不用找了。”他用力地闭了闭眼，呼吸仿佛都是痛的，“我回去再去买一根魔杖吧。”  
“哈利……”赫敏担心地唤了一声。  
“没事的，我想奥利凡德先生会再给我一根很好的魔杖的。没事的。”哈利勉强地挤出一个笑容，他当然不能再要求他们为他继续耗费时间……这本来就是他的错，不是吗？是他不够小心……  
大家都沉默着看着他，没有说话。哈利不太喜欢被他们用这种有些怜悯的眼神盯着，他故作轻松地笑了一声，拍了拍罗恩的肩膀，后者的眼圈都红了：“不用这么看着我，这不是什么大事，真的，又不是再也不能用魔杖了……”  
“别说了，哥们。到时候我陪你一起去对角巷。”罗恩有些粗鲁地打断了他的话。  
“就是，让罗恩给你买十根魔杖——”弗雷德追加了一句。  
“这样不管怎么丢都不怕了——”  
哈利被他们兄弟俩的话逗笑了。气氛一下子轻松起来，韦斯莱先生走来摸了摸他的脑袋，什么也没说。  
他们说笑着走出体育馆，此时还在营地里走动的人已经非常稀少了，清冷的月光渗落在晃动的深色树叶中，风吹动一片银灰。  
哈利正要随他们一同进入帐篷，他忽然目光一凝，收回了踏入的脚，转身追了出去。  
“哈利？”  
“我很快就回来！”他头也不回地大声说道。  
凛冽的夜风吹过他的耳尖如同刀割，树枝上摇晃的露珠落在凌乱的黑发中潮润一片。哈利在森林中狂奔着，时不时出现的盘虬交错的树根将他绊倒在地。他顾不得痛，连忙站起继续追着那个身影往前跑。如果他没有看错，那应该是——  
他看见那个人终于停下了脚步，靠在一棵树旁边喘着气，似乎也是跑得脱力了。哈利松了一口气，咬咬牙继续向他跑近。  
他伸长了手，眼看着就要触碰到那人的衣角，一只脚忽然伸过来猛地绊倒了他，哈利收力不及重重地摔倒在铺满树叶的潮湿泥地上。他痛得头昏眼花，正欲起身，背上加了一只脚死死地踩着他不让他起来。  
哈利的侧脸紧贴着冰冷泥地，双手支撑着地面。他能听见那人弯下腰时布料摩擦的柔软声响，以及压抑的、急促的呼吸声，像是这片寂静森林中唯一的声息。  
“你跟踪我干什么，波特？”那人揪着哈利的头发按着他的脑袋，冷冷地看着他碧绿的眼睛，声音没有一丝温度。  
“我也想知道，马尔福家的少爷这么晚为什么还要一个人跑到森林里去。”哈利一个字一个字吃力地说着，这种姿势说话对于他来说很费劲。  
“那不关你的事！”德拉科提高了声音，他的脸在逆光中显得一片惨白，浅灰色的眼睛死死地瞪着他，像是要看穿他的内心，而哈利毫不示弱地与他对视着。  
“你没有资格揣度我，波特。不过我想，这里没有人看得见对不对？就算我把你揍一顿也不会有人知道的，”他的眼中闪过一丝恶意的兴奋，像是得到了玩具的小孩子，“这可是你自找的，只能怪你自己太愚蠢——”  
“所以你避开卢修斯到这儿来到底是想干什么？”  
“别转移话题！你以为多问几次我就会告诉你了吗？”德拉科踏在他背上的脚更用力了一些，他似乎非常享受这种感觉，又使劲踩了几脚。哈利闷哼了一声，愤怒地握紧了手指。  
“要我说，你就该猜到是这个结局的，对不对？你不应该多管闲事，波特。”德拉科冷冷地说道，抽出了口袋里的魔杖。哈利目光一顿，他忽然反向伸长了胳膊，趁他不注意劈手夺过了魔杖，就地一滚挣脱了德拉科的束缚，扶着一棵树站起来。他紧攥着德拉科的魔杖，有些颤抖地指着他。  
局势一下子反转，德拉科的脸色显得更苍白了。他眯起眼看着他，脸颊上浮起了一层红晕，低声说道：“放下魔杖，波特。把它还给我。”  
“这不可能，马尔福。”哈利觉得自己的气顺了许多，被汗浸湿的手不停地换着角度捏着那根细细的魔杖。内心的怀疑不断升腾，如果魔杖是他偷的，哈利想，那他现在就应该拿出来了。  
“把它还给我，波特。你不可能在校外用魔法——”德拉科的声音变得尖锐起来，这种情况下他似乎还想要威胁哈利，“听着，你拿着它没有用，这儿可没有人能帮着你，要是让我父亲知道了……”  
“那么你现在就可以跑去告诉你的父亲，马尔福。我想他会很高兴知道你在这儿的，也不白费你躲着他逃出来。”哈利说着露出了一丝微笑。他很高兴地看到德拉科被他激怒了，他好像很想直接冲过来和他打一架，但他忍住了。  
“这样吧，波特。你把它还给我，我保证不会对你做什么……未成年巫师不能在校外使用魔法，你知道的。”他舔了舔下唇，用一种极有诱惑力的语气说道。  
“我很难相信你，马尔福。你知道，以你之前的所作所为，我很怀疑你拿走魔杖后就会出尔反尔——”  
“你在质疑马尔福家的信誉吗，波特？”德拉科的声音变得很阴冷。  
“我只是质疑你而已，别搞错了。”哈利将魔杖抬了抬，他不出意料地看见对方脸色一变。  
他们互相瞪视了一会儿，哈利觉得自己的手臂都有些酸了，而德拉科则一瞬不瞬地盯着他，似乎在思索着什么。最后他晃了晃脑袋，恶狠狠地说道：“好吧，波特，我把你送回韦斯莱的帐篷那儿……到时候你再把魔杖还给我，嗯？”  
哈利犹豫了一下，似乎在判断他说的是真是假。最后他微微点了点头，但依然没有放下魔杖：“你走前面，马尔福。”  
德拉科狠狠地瞪了他一眼，慢慢转过身。他们一前一后地在树林中走着，哈利一开始还牢牢地盯着德拉科，生怕他违反约定，但后来便渐渐放松了警惕。之前的困惑再次浮上心头，他想了想，低声唤了一句：“马尔福。”  
走在前面的人脚步一顿，却故意没有回答。哈利走近了一步，用杖尖刺了刺他的后背，后者马上回头怒视着他：“波特，你做什么？”  
“马尔福，你晚上到底出来干什么？”  
“我出来散散心可以了吧？”德拉科像是被问得烦了，他冷笑了一声，摸了摸鼻子，“倒是你——不好好呆在韦斯莱家的破帐篷里，跑出来凑什么热闹？”  
“你有没有看到什么可疑的人……呃，我是说，看起来像是做了坏事的人……”哈利踯躅了一会儿，还是问了出来。他依然记挂着菲柯特先生的那句话，他是不是事先就已经知道了会发生这种事呢？  
“可疑的人？”德拉科扬起眉，他思考了一会儿，忽然走近了一步，露出一个笑容，“我的确看到了一个。”  
“谁？”哈利屏住了呼吸。面前的男孩笑得高深莫测，他神秘兮兮地朝左右看看，似乎在确定没有人偷听他们说话，而哈利也下意识凑近了他。  
两人此时靠得很近，彼此之间呼吸相抵，哈利能看见德拉科在月光下明亮的眼睛和眼睑下方一小块被照亮的皮肤，后者一只手放在了他的肩膀上，凑到他的耳边轻声说道：“我看见的那个可疑的人，就是……你，波特。”  
“什——”哈利刚说了一句就意识到自己被耍了，随后右手掌心一空，他抬起头，德拉科已经站在不远处拿着魔杖得意洋洋地看着他。他冷冷地用魔杖指着他，高傲地扬起了下巴：“把手举起来，波特。让我揍一顿别还手我就放过你。”  
“你休想！”哈利怒极反笑，“你以为我会上当吗？你也不能使用魔法！”  
德拉科歪了歪头，有些怜悯地看了他一眼，冷酷地说道：“噢，我想我和你是不一样的，波特。毕竟那个韦斯莱可不能帮你在部长那儿求情吧？不过，很奇怪，波特，很奇怪……”  
他舔了舔嘴唇，眼中流露出一丝意味深长的、算计的光芒。  
“为什么你不把你的魔杖拿出来呢？”  
哈利浑身僵硬。他现在可以肯定德拉科并不是那个偷走他的魔杖的人了，但却也让自己陷入了另一种危险的境地。有恃无恐的德拉科会对他做出什么事来……哈利闭了闭眼，反正最多也就是被羞辱一番打一顿吧，忍忍就过去了。  
“好吧，这次算我倒霉。”哈利生硬地说道，“你想揍就揍吧，不过别指望我不还手。”  
德拉科盯着他看了一会儿，似乎有些困惑于他的服软。他皱起了眉，试探性地问道：“你的魔杖丢了？”  
哈利翻了个白眼，不情愿地回答道：“是，那又怎么样？你不会真打算在这里用魔法吧……”  
不出他所料，德拉科马上恶毒地大声嘲笑了他一番，哈利怒气冲冲地瞪着他，握紧了拳头。  
“好了，波特，站到那儿，我要把你的伤疤当靶子……”德拉科正说着，忽然脸色一变。哈利一愣，正想询问发生了什么事，他忽然捂住了他的嘴，警告性质地瞪了他一眼。  
哈利大气也不敢出，他渐渐听见了从不远处传来的喧闹，似乎有人在大声尖叫、疯狂奔跑，树林被撞得左摇右晃。他微侧过头想看看究竟，但视线被繁茂的黑色树叶挡住了，只能看见破碎缝隙中漏下的黯淡星光。  
“……看来是开始了。”冷慢的声音贴着耳侧响起，哈利浑身一凛，手肘用力往后打去，男孩痛呼一声，恼怒地抓过他的手臂反绑在身后。  
“你最好老实一点，波特，如果不想被我揍得太惨的话——”  
哈利扭过头，挣开了捂着嘴的手，压低了声音逼问道：“到底发生了什么？”  
“噢，你会知道的，很快……等你回去以后你愚蠢的朋友们会告诉你的……”德拉科的声音很愉悦，而哈利听了只想咬他一口。  
“马尔福，放开我！”他又要开始挣扎起来，德拉科连忙收紧了勒着他的手，将他完全按在自己身上。  
“别出声，波特，如果我没听错的话——”话音刚落，哈利也听到了从他们身后的树林里传来的脚步声，似乎有人深一脚、浅一脚地往他们这儿走来，跌跌撞撞的。  
哈利深吸了一口气，他紧张极了，耳膜中是血液冲撞的嗡嗡声响。身后的人的心跳也在明显加速，他感觉他浑身都烫了起来，勒着他肩膀的那只手压得更紧了。  
脚步声越来越近，似乎马上就要经过他们身边，哈利睁大了眼睛想要一看究竟，而那脚步却停住了。  
哈利皱起眉，他可以肯定有人站在他们旁边，虽然他看不见……而那人似乎也在和他们比着谁更有耐心似的，始终没有出声。他感觉德拉科按着他手臂的那只手松了下来，无声地垂在身侧。魔杖轻轻扫过他的腰际，他忽然明白了他要做什么——  
“除你武器！”  
“昏昏倒地！”  
两道红光迸发出来，在空中交错。哈利只觉得有什么击中了自己，他眼前一黑，身体软倒了下去。  
德拉科感觉怀中的人忽然一软，连忙伸手去扶他，可那具身体依然在往下滑。德拉科心里暗暗咒骂着波特关键时刻给他拖后腿，目光却丝毫不敢从那人身上移开。  
那人手中的魔杖已经被他的缴械咒击飞了，他逆光站着，德拉科根本看不清他的面容，从体型上来判断应该是一个身材瘦削的青年男子。  
“你是谁？”他冷冷地问道。那人移动了一步，似乎要去捡他的魔杖，但德拉科马上逼近了，“不许动，不然接下来就不是缴械咒这么简单了。”  
他努力使自己的语气变得有气势一些，实际上他并没有什么后招。如果那个人没有被他缴械的话，德拉科知道自己也许并不是他的对手。  
要是在平时，德拉科绝对不会怕他，他的父亲不会允许有人威胁到他……但现在这种情况卢修斯是不会来帮他的，他自己都自顾不暇。  
德拉科屏息凝气，死死地盯着那个人，心想自己只有一根魔杖还带着一个累赘，真是太为难他了……一想到这个他就来气，他不动声色地踢了哈利一脚。哼，待会再跟他算账。  
那人的身影忽然动了，他像是看到了什么，忽然转过身朝外跑去，一下子消失在了树林中。  
“……怎么回事？”德拉科疑惑地皱起眉，他在原地等了一会儿，确定那人不会再回来后收起魔杖，看向躺在草地上的人。  
“喂，起来了，波特。”他又踢了哈利一脚，慢慢蹲下身。男孩双眼紧闭，额发凌乱地落在眼睫上，看起来茫然又无措，没有一丝防备。德拉科盯着他看了一会儿，伸手碰了碰他的额头，又触电般地缩回来。  
“……真昏过去了？”德拉科想起了刚才的那个昏迷咒。怪不得他毫发无损，原来是哈利替他挡住了。可这下他反而倒有些为难起来，按道理来说现在哈利陷入昏迷，想教训他真的是太容易了，但德拉科又觉得这样很没意思，看不到他愤怒的反应，一点趣味都没有。  
德拉科想了一会儿，忿忿地跺了跺脚：“真是便宜你了。”他站起来，弯下腰从背后抱住哈利的腰将他往外拖。男孩的体重有些出乎他的意料，他擦了把汗，随意地朝一侧看去，蓦然看见一个高大的人影立在那儿一动不动，不知已经站了多久。  
德拉科出了一身冷汗，他不知道那人是什么时候开始站在那儿的，他竟然一点都没发觉。他警觉地看着他，手又移向了口袋，但还没等他抽出魔杖，那人就抬起了手，一道红光闪过，德拉科只觉得额头一痛就失去了知觉。

“哈利……哈利……快醒醒！”睡梦中似乎有人在呼唤着他，忽远忽近，极不真实。哈利的睫毛颤了颤，眉头微微皱起。他慢慢睁开眼，一个人正蹲在他的面前焦急地看着他，见他醒来后才松了一口气。  
哈利揉了揉眼睛，定睛一看，惊讶极了：“菲柯特先生……？”  
眼前的男人正是小天狼星的朋友、为他治疗过伤疤疼痛的菲柯特先生，他朝他露出一个和蔼的笑容，轻声说道：“哈利，你觉得怎么样？”  
“呃，我挺好的。菲柯特先生，你怎么会在这儿？”  
“我也是来看世界杯的，刚才刚好路过这儿，看见你倒在地上不省人事。本来想把你带回我的帐篷，但是外面情况太乱了，到处都是人，我根本过不去，所以就暂时让你呆在这里。”菲柯特先生解释道，他的脸上有一丝担忧。  
“菲柯特先生，外面到底发生了什么事？”哈利连忙问道。  
男人摇摇头，叹了口气：“有人把那些麻瓜吊起来在空中展示，真是令人发指……而且刚刚还在森林里发现了黑魔标记。”  
“黑魔标记？！”哈利倒吸了一口气，他想到了什么，声音都在打颤，“那……是有人死了吗？”  
“那倒没有，并没有发现死者……对了，哈利，这是不是你的魔杖？”菲柯特先生从口袋里拿出一根魔杖递给他，“在你身边不远处的草丛里发现的，好像有人丢在那儿了。我想可能是你的。”  
哈利盯着那根熟悉的魔杖看了一会儿，缓缓伸出手接过了它。他摩挲着它光滑的杖身，每一寸凹凸不平的问句，他想起了那个朝他和德拉科施魔法的人，就是他拿走了自己的魔杖吗？  
“谢谢你，菲柯特先生。”他由衷地感谢道。菲柯特先生只是摇摇头，表示这没什么。  
“对了，先生……你是事先知道世界杯上会发生这样的事情吗？”他犹豫了一会儿，轻声问道。也知道我的魔杖会被偷走。  
“……是的，我的确提前听到了一些风声，但是不太确定。”菲柯特先生表情凝重，他站起身，静静地望向被树叶遮掩的天空，眼神有些难懂。  
哈利也站起来，抖掉了袍子上的树叶和露水。男人回过头，他忽然郑重地握住了哈利的手，沉声说道：“哈利，我要提醒你一件事情。虽然你可能会觉得很难接受，但日后你一定要记在心里，千万不能忘记。”  
“什么事情，先生？”哈利内心一沉，有种不好的预感。  
“不要相信马尔福，也不要对德拉科·马尔福产生任何好感。”他的语气非常认真，像是有千雷万均却被迫压抑，最后化为一声沉重的叹息与嘱咐。  
哈利眨了眨眼，有些困惑：“我本来就对他没什么好感。”  
“那么以后也不要有。”  
哈利不知为何他如此在意这件事情，但他相信菲柯特先生一定是为了他好……马尔福的立场本来就与他相悖，他从来都没有信任过他，也不可能有这个机会。  
“我知道了，先生。”  
菲柯特先生的脸上总算露出了一丝笑容，他正打算再说点什么，可两人都听到了一串越来越响的脚步声，有人正朝着他们靠近。哈利下意识地握紧了手中的魔杖，这让他更有安全感了一些。  
但当他看清那人的脸时，不由得一愣，惊呼出声：“……马尔福？”  
德拉科在离他们不远处停了下来，脸色阴沉得滴出水来。他冷冷地看着他们两人，最后目光定在了菲柯特先生身上，而话却是对哈利说的：“波特，他是谁？”

德拉科一醒来就觉得不太对劲，周围有一群人吵吵嚷嚷地围着他，他们窃窃私语，不断地提到“黑魔标记”“马尔福”“卢修斯的儿子”这几个关键词。他皱起眉，有些无措，并不知道到底发生了什么，直到一个魔法部女巫将他拉起来，她看着他的表情是让他不愉快的怜悯：“噢，孩子，你有没有看到什么？你看到食死徒了吗？”  
德拉科内心咯噔一声，难道父亲他们的行动已经被发现了？他强自压下内心的惶恐，勉强扯出一个礼貌的笑容回答道：“噢，我的确遇到了一个可疑的男人，但他把我击昏了，所以我没看到他长什么样。”  
“哦，可怜的孩子！我想你一定吓坏了……可怜的，幸好你没事，不然卢修斯一定会非常伤心的。”女巫夸张地说着，她将他带到一边。又有几个严肃的魔法部职员对他进行了讯问，德拉科镇定地一一作答，但他内心的疑惑却一点都没有解除，他知道一定发生了什么事，是他预料之外的。  
“请问，这位尊敬的先生，这里到底发生了什么？”当那群职员要离开时，德拉科连忙叫住了其中一位男巫，彬彬有礼地问道。  
“哦，你们这些孩子还是离这儿远一点！我想那群食死徒还没有死心，他们真是太嚣张了，不把魔法部放在眼里……”魔法部男巫叨叨絮絮地说着，却一个字都没有提到重点。德拉科强忍着不耐，继续问道：  
“那他们做了什么？”  
“你看看那儿……对，就是那个绿油油的东西，认出来了吧，黑魔标记！天呐……”男巫摇着头，却没再和德拉科说话了，慢慢走远了，“这段日子恐怕不得安宁啊……”  
德拉科谢过他后快速离开了这片人群聚集之地。他快步在树林中走着，浑身发热，心脏跳得飞快，大脑隆隆作响。  
这一切都是怎么回事？为什么会出现黑魔标记，父亲之前可没和他说过这个……如果不是父亲做的，那到底是谁，是那个人吗？还是后来击昏他的人……不，一定有什么地方出了差错，有什么地方已经和之前不一样了！不是这样的……本来不是这样的……他停住了脚步，胸口起伏着，灰色的瞳孔中暗波涌动。到底是谁？是谁……对了，说到这个，波特去哪儿了？他不是和自己在一起的吗？  
德拉科感到后背一冷，他知道突破口在哪儿了，那个带走波特的人，他一定就是造成这一切错乱的人！德拉科开始跑起来，他还记得韦斯莱的帐篷在哪儿……  
当他跌跌撞撞地跑到目的地时，却发现韦斯莱的帐篷人走楼空，显然都出去看热闹或者寻找哈利了，他走进去看了几眼，也没有在意里面简陋的装扮，确定帐篷里没有人后便离开了。  
波特还没有回来，也就是说……他是被那个人带走了？他为什么要带走他？德拉科不想承认自己内心竟然有一丝担忧，这太可笑了，他当然希望波特越惨越好……但是他必须要搞清楚那个人的目的，他到底是谁……  
德拉科原路返回，匆匆跑入森林中。内心的不安感越来越强烈了，他努力在繁茂的枝叶中张望着，试图寻找到那两人的踪迹。他相信那人并没有走远，这里已经被魔法部封锁了，谁都逃不出去……或许吧，但说不定他已经幻影移形，或者把波特带到了自己的帐篷里？又或者他已经杀人灭口……  
脑海中闪过了无数可能性，但他的脚步并没有停下。德拉科越走越深，渐渐地仅凭月光已经看不清眼前的路了，他抽出魔杖，低声说了句“荧光闪烁”，扶着树干继续前行。  
也不知走了多久，德拉科觉得自己双腿都要被冻麻木了，而且他很可能已经迷路——他终于看见了两个站在树影中的人，其中一个有着一头乱糟糟的头发，看起来像个鸡窝。  
于是便出现了现在的这一幕。  
哈利看着那个风尘仆仆的男孩，他看起来显然在树林里奔跑了很久，衣服都被刮破了好几道，头发、脸颊上满是汗水，沾在脸上一片银亮。他是在找自己……？哈利很快就排除了这个想法，德拉科没有理由这么做，这其中肯定另有原因。  
“马尔福，你在这里做什么？”他警惕地问道。  
德拉科一听这话脸色更难看了，他想把这个愚蠢的波特摇醒，告诉他他身边的人才是最危险的！但很显然他并不会相信。  
“哈利，别忘了我的话。”男人开口了，哈利瞬间醍醐灌顶，看着德拉科的眼神更不友善了。德拉科不知道那人对他说了些什么，反正肯定不是什么好事，他也懒得解释，大步走来拉过哈利的胳膊就往外走。  
哈利大吃一惊，下意识就要挣脱他，德拉科回过头朝他吼了句“别乱动”，哈利也火了：“你到底要做什么——”  
两人怒瞪着对方，德拉科强自压下内心的怒气，用一种轻蔑的、有警告意味的语气说道：“波特，你信不信以你这蠢笨的脑袋，就算被人卖了还在替别人数钱——”  
“你这话什么意思？”哈利的怒火一点都没有缓解，但他意识到德拉科的话意有所指，于是强忍住了朝他发火的欲望。  
德拉科冷冷地看了菲柯特先生一眼，将哈利拉到身后，薄薄的嘴唇微微动了动：“这位先生，请问你为什么会出现在这里？”  
“马尔福，他救了我——”  
“闭嘴，波特！”他刚说完，腿就被身后的男孩踢了一脚，痛得他差点摔倒。  
菲柯特先生看着他们两人的互动，扯了扯嘴角，微笑着说道：“正如哈利所说，是我救了他。”  
“是吗？”德拉科夸张地拖长了语调，他明显并不相信，“那么先生，那你为什么那时候要击昏我呢？这不是非常奇怪吗？”  
“击昏你？不，我没有这么做。我路过的时候只看见了哈利，没有看到你，马尔福。如果说你当时就在哈利身边的话，我是不可能没看见的。那么你是否可以解释一下你为什么不在哈利身边呢？”菲柯特先生的语气很和缓，但他的话却把德拉科气得浑身发抖，他的内心尖叫着这个男人在撒谎，撒谎！他迷惑了波特，还往自己身上泼黑水，真是既无耻又可恶！  
他回头看向哈利，后者果然一脸怀疑地看着他，试图挣脱他的束缚。德拉科心情烦躁，抓得更紧了一些。  
“你在撒谎，先生。我一直都在波特身边，是你故意把我击昏，因为你不敢让我留在他旁边，你对他图谋不轨！”他高声说道，毫不示弱地与菲柯特先生对视。对，就是这样，一定是这样……只有波特才会傻乎乎地相信一个陌生人，他才不会被他伪善的面孔所欺骗。  
“马尔福，菲柯特先生不会欺骗我的。他是我……父亲的朋友，不会这么做的。”哈利说话了，德拉科扭过头恶狠狠地瞪着他，这人为什么总在关键时刻拆他的台！  
“不用和他多说了，哈利，他不会相信的。”菲柯特先生走上来，德拉科条件反射地拉着哈利移得离他远了一些。男人看了一眼他警觉、愤怒的脸，耸耸肩。  
“我带你们回去吧，现在已经不早了。再不回去你们的父母就要着急了。”  
德拉科一路上都在和哈利解释他真的是无辜的，他绝对没有做什么对不起他的事。  
“我醒来的时候还在原地，你可以去问问那些魔法部职员，他们都可以为我作证！你去问问，那里都是人！”  
但哈利并没有心情听他的辩解，他只是冷漠地点点头，反问道：“那你的意思就是菲柯特先生在撒谎了？”  
“波特，你总算聪明了一回——”  
“我不会相信的，马尔福，你的目的太明显了。”哈利直接打断了他的话。  
德拉科张了张口，一脸震惊，脸颊发红：“波特，我实在难以理解，为什么证据确凿你就是不信呢？！”那个菲柯特先生到底给他灌了什么迷汤？  
“好了，也许是先生看错了，这个话题没有必要再继续讨论下去了。”哈利有些疲倦地说道，他甩开了德拉科的手，皱着眉揉着被他抓痛的地方。马尔福和菲柯特先生，一个是他一直以来的宿敌，一个是教父的朋友，谁更可信一目了然，而且后者并没有对他做任何不好的事，反而给了他很多有益的提醒……比如不要相信马尔福。  
他当然不会相信他。他对菲柯特先生的污蔑看在他眼里就像是拙劣的掩饰，他一个字都不会信。  
德拉科从哈利的眼神中也明白了他的态度，他只觉得又气愤又委屈，不，其实他根本不在乎波特相信谁、会不会上当受骗，他只是为自己感到非常不值，好心被当做驴肝肺。  
他本来就不应该多此一举，德拉科想，他们从来都水火不容，这一点不会有任何改变。  
菲柯特先生将他们带出了树林。一走出树林德拉科就离开他们独自回去了，而哈利则被他送到了韦斯莱帐篷前。  
哈利一走进帐篷就被一群人围住了，罗恩和赫敏扑到他身上问他去哪儿了，他们脸上似乎有哭过的痕迹。韦斯莱先生则是一副终于松了一口气的样子，一脸疲惫。  
“哈利，你是说，你遇到德拉科·马尔福了？”罗恩大吃一惊，随即压低了声音，“他说了什么？他有没有提到——”  
“他什么都没说。我本来以为是他偷走了我的魔杖，不过并不是……对了，我的魔杖找回来了。”哈利从口袋里拿出了他的冬青木魔杖，咧开嘴笑起来。  
“啊，那真是太好了哈利！你在哪儿找到的？”  
“是小天狼星的朋友帮我找到的……”哈利和他们解释了自己暑假伤疤疼痛的事情，这果然引起了两个朋友的担忧，赫敏给他列出了一堆书单和人名，罗恩则结结巴巴地说着安慰的话：  
“可是，可是他不在那儿呀……我是说，你上次伤疤疼痛的时候，他其实是在霍格沃茨的，不是吗？”  
“是啊……”哈利不得不承认。  
“这只是个梦，哈利。”赫敏劝道。  
“我也希望只是个梦，但是三天后食死徒就出现了，还有黑魔标记……”哈利揉了揉后脑勺，觉得自己头疼得厉害。  
罗恩和赫敏面面相觑，他们都沉默了。  
一大早他们就收拾好了帐篷，从门钥匙保管员巴兹尔那儿领到了一只破轮胎做成的门钥匙，匆匆回到了陋居。韦斯莱夫人早就在那儿等待着他们了，她用力地拥抱了每一个人，哭着说自己有多么担心他们。  
“我从报纸上看到了，黑魔标记！天哪，我一直在想你们会不会出事……”  
他们饱饱地睡了一觉，第二天中午坐在饭桌上激烈地讨论着这件事。魔法部已经乱成一团，珀西和韦斯莱先生都早早地去处理后续的事情了，韦斯莱夫人则前往对角巷帮他们购置新学期的书本、学习用品和袍子。哈利和罗恩都长高了不少，需要定制新的巫师袍。  
“本来应该让你们跟着我一起去的，但现在这种状况……哎，真没想到会发生这种事……”韦斯莱夫人不停地叨叨着，显得非常焦躁。  
整个陋居沉浸在一片假期结束的阴沉气氛中，哈利、罗恩和赫敏闷不做声地收拾着行李，韦斯莱兄弟从他们身后走过，弗雷德拍了一下罗恩的肩膀：“嘿，你们刚才有没有听到比尔和查理的话？”  
“怎么了？”哈利好奇地问道。  
“他们说霍格沃茨接下来会有一件大事……魔法部最近都在操心这个。不过他们没说是什么，说是要保密……”乔治抱怨道。  
“大事？”他们对视了一眼，罗恩从他的行李箱中拿出了一条绛紫色的天鹅绒长裙，领口镶着仿佛发了霉的荷叶边，袖口上也有同样的花边。  
“妈妈，你把金妮的新衣服给了我。”罗恩高声说道。韦斯莱夫人朝房间里看了一眼，心不在焉地回道：“就是你的，罗恩，你们学校开出来的单子上写着，你们这学期该准备礼服长袍了……就是正式场合穿的袍子，我也给哈利买了一件。”  
“什么？我绝对不会穿这样的衣服的！”  
哈利有些惶恐地打开行军床上的最后一个包裹，还好，他的礼服长袍并不像他想象得那样糟糕，它是深绿色的，上面一条花边都没有。  
“我想它会把你的眼睛颜色衬托得更漂亮，亲爱的。”韦斯莱夫人慈爱地说道。  
“哦，这倒挺好！为什么我就不能有一件这样的呢？”罗恩气呼呼地说道。他和韦斯莱夫人就礼服长袍的事情争执了一会儿，最后他还是拗不过她，不得不将衣服塞进了行李箱里。  
他们坐上韦斯莱夫人预订的三辆普通的麻瓜出租车来到了伦敦的国王十字车站，哈利、罗恩和赫敏一边漫不经心地聊着天，一边侧身穿进了墙壁里，九又四分之三月台便出现在了眼前。  
查理和他们拥抱着，微笑着说道：“我也许很快就能见到大家。”  
“为什么？”弗雷德急切地问道。  
“你会知道的，可千万别告诉珀西我提到这事儿……要知道这可是‘绝密情报，要等魔法部认为合适的时候才能公布’。”  
“你们这一年会过得非常有趣，”比尔说道，他的眼睛亮亮的，“我也许会请假来观看一部分——”  
“一部分什么？”罗恩追问道。  
可就在这时，哨子吹响了，韦斯莱夫人把他们赶向车门。他们只好找到了一间空车间坐下，外面已经下起雨来，密集的雨点噼里啪啦地敲打着窗户，罗恩烦躁地将窗户拉上，埋怨着家人们吊胃口的行为。  
“真不知道今年霍格沃茨到底有什么大事……我敢说一定是非常有趣的，可是他们都不说！”  
“嘘！”赫敏忽然小声说道，她用一根手指按住嘴唇，指了指他们旁边的隔间。哈利和罗恩仔细一听，一个熟悉的油腔滑调的声音从敞开的门口飘了进来：“……我父亲一直都想让我去德姆斯特朗而不是霍格沃茨，不过我母亲不同意，她说那儿太远了……说实在的，你们应该去听听那个校长的话——我是说德姆斯特朗的校长，听听他对邓布利多的看法，哎，他这个人太爱泥巴种了，德姆斯特朗从来不会让那种下三滥进来……”  
哈利正好坐在门边，于是小声走过去关上了门。赫敏气呼呼地说着“那么他是想去德姆斯特朗了吗”，而罗恩则追问着德姆斯特朗是什么。  
“德姆斯特朗是一所臭名昭著的魔法学校，”赫敏露出了嫌恶的表情，“根据《欧洲魔法教育评估》上说，它非常重视黑魔法。”  
“噢，那种学校我是绝对不会去的——”  
“你别想多了，它也不可能收你，纯血统叛徒韦斯莱。”  
他们蓦然朝门口看去，德拉科不知何时出现在了那儿。他的背后站着克拉布和高尔，一个暑假过去他们看起来又高了不少，凶神恶煞的像是两个保镖。很显然，他们刚才偷听了他们的对话，哈利没有把门锁紧。  
“吃屎去吧，马尔福！”罗恩恶狠狠地瞪着他，说了一句很难听的脏话——如果韦斯莱夫人在旁边的话，他是绝对不敢说的。  
德拉科摸了摸下巴，冷笑着说道：“把嘴巴放干净一点，韦斯莱，如果你不想哭着回去找妈咪的话——”  
哈利坐得离他很近，他伸出一只脚要去绊他，但德拉科这次早有防备，轻松地闪开了。他转过身面对着哈利，嘴角扯起一丝冷硬的笑容：“哦，好久不见，波特，我想你一定度过了一个非常美好的假期吧，嗯？可怜巴巴地躲在韦斯莱的破房子里，拿着一根不合适的魔杖——”  
话音未落哈利就拔出魔杖站了起来，杖尖直指着他，身后是赫敏的惊呼和罗恩的猫头鹰小猪的扑腾声。  
德拉科盯着他的魔杖看了一会儿，那张尖尖的脸显得更加苍白了。  
“你找到了，波特。”他低声说道，“我想应该不是你自己找到的吧？”  
“那又怎么样？我不允许你对他们出言不逊——”  
“是那个先生给你的？”德拉科打断了他的话，他的声音很低，有一丝危险。  
“你问得太多了，马尔福。”哈利皱起眉。  
“我想我提醒过你，波特，你有没有想过偷走你的魔杖的人就是他？”德拉科扬起眉，慢慢地说道，一字一句像是刻意要他听清楚。  
“你别想挑拨离间，马尔福。”哈利想也不想地回道，但他心里还是起了一丝涟漪。他不能否认这个可能性，但在没有确凿证据之前，他是不会相信他的话的。  
“你认为我是在挑拨离间？”德拉科像是还想说什么，但他又打消了这个念头，只是瞪了他一眼，朝克拉布和高尔打了个响指，三人消失在了门口。  
“嘿，哥们，马尔福他说了什么？”罗恩好奇地问道。  
哈利盯着那扇门看了许久，慢慢收起魔杖，坐回了原位：“没什么，只是一些毫无意义的内容而已。”  
毫无意义……吗？  
火车很快就到站了。他们乘坐着马车前行，暴雨依然在下，天空中雷云滚滚，每个人踏进城堡的时候都成了落汤鸡，更别提还有讨厌的皮皮鬼在一边捣乱了。它把一个个大水球往学生身上砸，玩得乐不可支。  
“皮皮鬼！给我下来！”一个戴着尖顶帽的黑袍女巫大步走来，那是他们的变形课老师麦格教授。他们陆陆续续地走进礼堂，一道雷电在窗外闪过，照亮了整面长窗户。  
分院仪式结束后，他们坐在餐桌前自在地享用晚餐。赫敏和罗恩讨论着今年的新黑魔法防御术课老师会是谁，而哈利则认真地对付着眼前的糖浆馅饼和约克郡布丁。  
甜点心扫荡一空，盘子里最后剩下的末屑也清理干净后，邓布利多站了起来。他笑眯眯地看着大家，大声说道：“好了！现在我们都吃饱喝足了，我必须再次请求大家注意，我要宣布几条通知。首先，看门人费尔奇希望我告诉大家，今年城堡内禁止使用的物品又增加了几项……”  
“你说，他会不会提到那件重要的事？”罗恩低声说道。  
“……我还要非常遗憾地告诉大家，今年将不举办学院杯魁地奇赛了。”  
“什么？”哈利惊讶得喘不过气来，他扭头看向弗雷德和乔治，他们都张大了嘴瞪着邓布利多，似乎吃惊得说不出话来。  
“这是因为有一个大型活动将于十月份开始，一直持续整个学年，占据了老师们的许多时间和精力——但我相信你们都能从中得到很大的乐趣，我非常高兴地向大家宣布，今年在霍格沃茨——”  
就在这时，随着一声震耳欲聋的雷响，礼堂的门被嘭地撞开了。一个男人拄着一根很长长的拐杖站在门口，他裹着一件黑色的旅行斗篷，摘下兜帽，抖出一头长长的灰白头发。所有人都朝他看去，此时他的背后又闪过一道雪白的雷电，照亮了他的脸。  
哈利倒吸了一口气，他从未见过这样一张脸，它像是在一块腐朽的木头上雕刻出来的，每一块皮肤都伤痕累累。而这个男人最令人害怕的是他的眼睛。他的一只眼睛很小，是黑色的，亮晶晶的，而另一只眼却很大，圆圆的像一个玻璃球，而且是一种明亮的蓝色。那只蓝眼睛一直在滋溜滋溜转个不停，前翻后翻，和另一只眼毫不相干。  
陌生人走到邓布利多身边和他握了握手，后者对他小声说了几句什么，他面无表情地点点头，压低声音做了回答。邓布利多示意他坐到教工桌子唯一空的位置上去，随后愉快地打破了沉默：“允许我介绍一下我们的新黑魔法防御术课老师，穆迪教授。”  
礼堂中响起了一阵嗡嗡的讨论声。一般新老师与大家见面，所有人都会鼓掌欢迎，可现在除了邓布利多和海格以外没有一个教师或学生鼓掌。大家都被他古怪的长相惊呆了。  
穆迪似乎并不在意大家的冷淡反应，自顾自坐下开始吃东西。邓布利多则继续说话了：“好了，我们继续说那件事……在接下来的几个月里，我们将十分荣幸地主办一项非常精彩的活动，这项活动已经有一个多世纪没有举办了。我十分愉快地告诉大家，三强争霸赛将于今年在霍格沃茨举行。”  
“你在开玩笑！”弗雷德大声说道。  
自从穆迪进门后就一直笼罩着礼堂的紧张气氛一下子被打破了，几乎所有人都笑了起来，邓布利多也赞赏地看了他一眼。  
“我没有开玩笑，韦斯莱先生。”邓布利多开始介绍三强争霸赛的内容，而台下的人都激动地凑在一起讨论着。弗雷德和乔治看起来兴奋极了，跃跃欲试，罗恩的脸上也露出了梦幻般的向往表情，只有赫敏对邓布利多说的死亡人数感到忧心忡忡。  
哈利下意识地看向斯莱特林那一桌，他看见德拉科正兴致勃勃地和克拉布、高尔谈论着，而潘西则在一边崇拜地看着他。似乎是注意到了哈利的目光，男孩转过头看了他一眼，扬起眉，对他做了一个挑衅的手势。  
哈利瞪了他一眼，没有理会。过了一会儿，耳边忽热响起了一阵纸张扑扇的声音，他抬起头便看见了一只叠好的千纸鹤飞到了他的桌前。哈利又看向德拉科，后者正和他的朋友们说着话，丝毫没有看这儿。  
他接过了那只千纸鹤将它展开，上面潦草地写着一行字：“所以你一定会参加的吧，波特？为了你的名号？”  
他正要回话，邓布利多的声音却传入了耳中：“我知道你们都渴望为霍格沃茨赢得三强争霸赛的奖杯，但参赛学校和魔法部一致认为，要对今年的参赛者规定一个年龄界限。只有年满十七周岁的学生，才允许报名——”  
弗雷德和乔治马上变得怒气冲冲，嚷嚷着“他不能这样”，而哈利抽了一张餐巾纸开始写字。  
另一边，德拉科正心不在焉地回答着潘西的种种问题，余光忽然瞥到了一只小小的千纸鹤正在朝他飞来，于是手疾眼快地抓住了它，马上打开了：  
“你想参加就参加吧，到时候我会勉为其难地去医务室里探望你的。”  
餐巾纸的右下角还画了一个嘲笑的表情，德拉科挑眉，他看了哈利一眼，快速地在这张纸的空余处写了一句“如果你去报名的话我就去”便飞了过去。  
身边的克拉布和高尔都目瞪口呆地看着他，前者试探性地问了一句：“马尔福，你是在和波特写信吗……？”  
“嗯。”金发男孩随意地应了一句，却没有下文了。  
承认了！克拉布和高尔对视了一眼，都看到了对方眼中的惊讶。高尔小心翼翼地问道：“你是在骗波特参加比赛吗？”  
德拉科意外地看了他一眼，似乎有些欣慰：“噢，高尔，你好像变聪明了一点。”  
高尔：“……”  
他们还没来得及再问什么，千纸鹤又到了，这下所有人都好奇地看向德拉科手中的纸条。德拉科正要拆开，他感觉到了什么，朝左右看去，克拉布、高尔和潘西连忙装作什么都没有看见的样子转过头。他这才满意地打开餐巾纸，看见了哈利写在角落的一句话：  
“我才不会上当，马尔福，只有达到十七岁以上的学生才能参加你不知道吗？”  
哦，他当然知道，他早就知道了——卢修斯从一开始就告诉他了，他当然不希望他的宝贝儿子去参加这么危险的比赛。不过看着波特这么天真的言论，他不知为何觉得非常愉悦。德拉科从口袋里拿出了一包纸巾，抽了一张继续写——原来的餐巾纸已经没有空隙了，他将其叠好塞进了口袋里。  
“如果你是一个够格的格兰芬多，就应该做出一点冒险的尝试……比如你旁边的韦斯莱双胞胎就已经在做努力了。为什么不试一试呢，波特。也许我能够帮帮你……”  
这就是哈利最新收到的那张纸条上的内容，他不屑地哼了一声，心想德拉科不会以为他看不出他的歪主意吧。虽然他对三强争霸赛的确有一丝幻想，但那不过是幻想而已，他可不认为自己能够被选中，毕竟他才只有四年级。  
于是德拉科又得到了一张画了嘲讽表情的纸巾：“我想你比我更需要这个殊荣，马尔福。你的父亲会很高兴的，想必你也很在意别人仰慕的目光吧？”  
仰慕的目光？德拉科皱起眉头，他朝右侧看了一眼，潘西正用期待的眼神看着他。他瞬间明白了什么，唇角不经意地上扬，露出一个意味深长的笑容。  
“你不会是嫉妒了吧？”  
看到这几个字，哈利险些从座位上滑下来。他气愤地看向德拉科，后者一手撑着下巴，悠然自得地盯着他看，一脸志得意满。哈利忿忿地将纸巾收起来，心想和他传纸条就是个错误。

新学期的生活马上就开始了。哈利和罗恩研究过他们的课表，除了魔药课以外只有神奇动物课是和斯莱特林一起上，这让他们觉得很糟糕——马尔福那一伙人一直对海格非常不友好。  
果不其然，第一节神奇动物课就出了乱子。海格给他们展示一种名叫炸尾螺的生物，它长得非常奇怪，像是一种变了形、去了壳的大龙虾，黏糊糊的，体型并不大——也许是因为还处于幼年时期，哈利觉得它根本没有眼睛和嘴巴，看起来非常恶心。  
“我之前也没有饲养过这种生物，不知道它喜欢吃什么，不过我准备了蚂蚁蛋、青蛙肝和翠青蛇，你们每一样都拿一点试试看看它们吃不吃。”海格兴致很高地说道。  
哈利、罗恩和赫敏完全是出于对海格的深厚感情才抓起一把滑腻腻的青蛙肝去引诱炸尾螺，而其他同学踯躅了一会儿才不情愿地分成组去喂养它们。  
“我想这玩意儿恐怕也没什么用吧？也只有海格这种傻瓜才会想养这种东西……”马尔福拖腔拖调的声音飘进了他们耳中，他似乎故意想让海格听到，声音特别大，而他身边的克拉布和高尔都笑了起来。  
“他是不敢，他不敢碰炸尾螺而已，”罗恩咬牙切齿地说道，他用力地切碎了一块过大的青蛙肝，砧板震动，这让炸尾螺跳弹了一下，差点从盆子里逃出来，“瞧他娇生惯养的样子，肯定心里害怕着呢。”  
“你在说什么，韦斯莱？”冷冰冰的声音在耳边响起，他们三人回过头，德拉科正站在他们面前，抱着双手。他凑过来看了一眼他们桌上的盆子和砧板，发出了一声嗤笑：“噢，我想你应该很愿意替海格将这些恶心的玩意儿养大吧，嗯？你们的破房子里应该有很多这种东西，你从小就跟它们呆在一块儿……”  
说时迟那时快，罗恩马上拔出了魔杖，而他丢下的刀子却飞到一边砸中了哈利的胳膊，这让他痛呼了一声。德拉科早就把魔杖拿出来了，他看见哈利手臂上被血浸湿的布料时瞳孔一缩，下意识就靠近了一步，却被赫敏愤怒地推开了。  
“瞧瞧你们干的好事！”她瞪了罗恩一眼，后者耷拉着脑袋，愧疚地朝哈利道歉。周围的同学纷纷围上来，海格着急地跑来说要把他带到医务室去。  
德拉科张了张嘴似乎想说什么，这时一个同学的胳膊肘不小心碰倒了装着炸尾螺的盆子，里面的一只正在往外爬的炸尾螺飞了出来扎在了他的手臂上。德拉科一怔，脸上瞬间呈现出嫌恶和惊恐相混合的表情，他还没来得及将它甩开，炸尾螺鲜红的尾巴一抬，喷射出一股气流在他手臂上炸开了。  
第一节课上就有两个学生受伤的事让海格既难过又愧疚，他让其他同学呆在原地继续尝试喂养炸尾螺，自己带着哈利和德拉科前往医务室。  
庞弗雷夫人看着他们两人的伤口叹了口气，一边替他们治疗一边把三个人都数落了一通。海格低着头内疚地应着，德拉科看了他一眼，正想添油加醋嘲讽几句，却被哈利阻止了：“如果不是你，马尔福，我们根本不会在这儿。”  
“你怪我，波特？”德拉科扬起眉，“恕我直言，我觉得这个大块头根本不适合当老师，你看看他给我们准备的都是些什么……”  
“只要你按照他的话乖乖上课就不会有这么多事！别狡辩！”  
“波特，你——”  
“好了，你们两个别吵了！马尔福，该轮到你了，把袖子卷起来让我看看你的伤口……”庞弗雷夫人说着抓过德拉科的胳膊将他宽大的袖子拉起来，上面一片通红，有的地方还破了皮，不过并没有出血。她往上面涂了一种药膏，要求德拉科在这儿呆一个小时进行观察：  
“被炸尾螺炸伤的学生我还是第一次见到，不能保证这种药膏就能把你治好……不过我想应该没问题的，没问题的，但还是先观察一下吧。”  
海格表示他得先回去维持课堂秩序了，他不放心把他的学生们丢在那儿：“我得回去继续上课了，哈利，你要不要跟我一起回去？还是留在这儿……”  
哈利内心很是纠结了一番，虽然他不喜欢炸尾螺，但和罗恩、赫敏呆在一块儿显然比和德拉科吵架要愉快得多。他回头看向德拉科，后者也正看着他，似乎正在等他做决定。  
“呃……我想我还是呆在这儿吧。”哈利犹豫了一会儿，回答道。海格点点头，没有勉强他，迈着大脚快步离开了。哈利转过身就对上了德拉科考量的眼神，他似乎在揣测着他的心思，然后很快就露出了一个假笑：“我不需要你的假好心，波特。”  
“我当然不是因为关心你才留下来的。”哈利没好气地说道，“我是担心——担心我们都不在，你会编造出什么匪夷所思的受伤言论来迫害海格。”  
“噢，那你可真是了解我。”德拉科没有否认，他看了眼自己手臂上那一层灰白色的药膏，火辣辣的感觉刺激着他的皮肤，德拉科伸出手似乎想触碰，却马上被眼尖的庞弗雷夫人制止了。  
“别碰它！如果你想让你的伤口好得快一些的话！”她尖声说道，“老老实实地等一个小时吧，马尔福，我知道会有点难熬……”  
“哦，真糟糕。”他抱怨了一声，扭头看向哈利，似乎想找点乐子，“我想，就算你呆在这儿我也可以给海格制造点麻烦出来。我可以说他的炸尾螺给我造成了很大的精神损伤，他必须要为此负责……”  
“区区一只炸尾螺就给你造成了精神损伤，那你还想参加三强争霸赛？”哈利翻了个白眼。  
“我什么时候说我要参加了？”  
“你不是说我报名的话你就报名吗？”哈利反问道。  
“哦？你真的打算报名？”德拉科扬起眉。  
“呃，并没有……”  
“如果你打算报名的话，我倒是可以给你提供一种增龄剂，非常管用……”德拉科摸着下巴，一脸笑意地看着哈利，似乎在等他掉进陷阱。哈利冷冷地看着他，他有点想知道德拉科会做到什么地步，他最近的行为虽然没什么不合时宜的地方，但总让他觉得有些刻意。要说哪里显得刻意，就是找茬的次数似乎太多了一些……他以前虽然也非常可恶，但好像没有把注意力都放在他们身上。  
“如果是这样的话，那到时候你先去报名。”哈利想了想，说道。  
“这可不行，我怕你会反悔。”  
“你以为我是你吗？”  
“这样吧，到时候一起进去。”德拉科选择性地忽略了哈利的话，他似乎想拍拍哈利的肩膀，却习惯性地用了受伤的右手，伤口扯动带来的烧灼般的痛楚令他表情一僵。  
庞弗雷夫人的声音马上又响起来：“我跟你说过了马尔福，别乱动！哎，你们这些孩子怎么一个个都不听话……”  
她叨叨絮絮地埋怨了很久，德拉科不得不好声好气地和她道歉，哈利在一边忍笑得很辛苦。

哈利回到休息室后赫敏和罗恩便迎了上来，两人一直询问着他的伤况。罗恩还是一副心怀愧疚的样子，哈利不停地安慰着他说没事的，他的伤没什么大不了，倒是马尔福——  
“马尔福怎么了？”  
“他——他可能会拿这个大做文章，”哈利的声音显得有些气愤，“他上个学期就想用鹰头马身有翼兽的事让海格被开除——”  
罗恩一听马上就跟着他一块儿开始指责德拉科，他们把他开学以来干过的坏事通通数了一遍，越讲越来劲，罗恩还把仇恨转移到了他的父亲身上：“那个卢修斯（赫敏：“罗恩！”）总是在魔法部刁难我爸爸，真是可恶……”  
他们发泄完之后便开始写家庭作业，特里劳妮教授要求他们对一星期的运程做一个预测，而赫敏则开心地说着维克多教授什么也没布置。  
“噢，维克多教授真是太好了。”罗恩垂头丧气地说道。  
另一边，斯莱特林休息室。  
暗绿色的湖水光芒在昏暗的墙壁上晃动，密集的鱼群影子映在来往的学生的衣袍上，玻璃隔开的走道幽静而狭长。德拉科正站在休息室一侧的魔药台旁测试着他刚完成的一种解药。斯莱特林向来对魔药学非常重视，据说学院创始人萨拉查·斯莱特林就是一个魔药大师，他希望每一位斯莱特林都能够擅长制作魔药，所以在休息室里摆放了许多魔药台和魔药工具，每一位斯莱特林学生都能够使用。  
德拉科拿出一个小玻璃瓶，从铜炉中舀了一勺药汁倒进瓶中，用软木塞塞好。他仔细地打量着瓶中乳白色的液体，似乎有些不满意，随手放进了旁边的书包里，清理掉炉中的液体，打算再尝试一次。  
而他旁边的魔药台蓦然发出了一阵爆炸声，锅炉震动，破裂开来歪斜在一边。德拉科知道那个同学一定是制作失败了，他看了他一眼，扬起眉，用一种打趣的语气说道：“布雷斯，你在制作什么？失败了这么多次，不会是迷情剂吧？或者是更高级的东西？”  
“哦，德拉科，少说风凉话。你明明知道下节课斯内普教授就要给我们下毒了。”布雷斯揉了揉鼻子，烦躁地扔掉了他那黏着焦糊液体的报废的锅炉，“我可不想被他加作业，或者得到一个比P还难看的分数。”  
“那你还算有自知之明。”德拉科慢悠悠地说道，他已经开始重新烧水了，动作娴熟地用魔法调节温度，“不过我想他应该只是在吓唬我们，或者只会给愚蠢的格兰芬多们下毒。”  
布雷斯听到这话后想了想，笑了一声：“说得也是，毕竟斯内普教授这么喜欢我们。说起来，德拉科，你在做什么？”  
“噢，一点有意思的东西。”德拉科说着露出了一个笑容，“能够让你看起来更成熟一点。”  
“不是吧，德拉科……难道你要调制增龄剂？”布雷斯瞪大了眼，一脸不可思议，“我觉得那玩意儿没什么用，恐怕是无法骗过去的。”  
“我本来就没想要骗过邓布利多，不过捉弄一下天真的格兰芬多还是很有趣的。”德拉科耸耸肩，脸上的笑意更浓了。布雷斯马上就反应过来，若有所思地点点头。  
调制完毕后，德拉科收好药剂坐在扶手椅上闭目养神。他想起了最近遭遇的一切，树林里神秘的人影和黑魔标记，他询问过父亲很多次却一无所获，甚至还得到了一个不安的眼神，这让他意识到父亲似乎并不希望黑魔王重新回来。  
不过比起这个，更让他感到心烦的是那个人——波特无比信赖的那个人。他能察觉到他的诡异之处，德拉科觉得他正在破坏所有事件运行的轨迹，他是不该出现的，他是一个错误……但他还没搞清楚他到底是谁，那个人现在呈现出来的并不是他本来的面貌。  
也许他应该去消灭他，在他还没有酿成大祸之前，德拉科心想。自从他出现他就隐约地感到烦躁，而这种失控感最近越演越烈，让他有想出去找波特决斗的冲动。  
德拉科抬起头看向头顶闪烁的深绿光芒，那是黑湖斑驳的倒影，此时影绰得如同星河湾。他挠了挠头发，披上外套就走出了休息室。  
德拉科漫无目的地在城堡里闲逛着，他也不知道他在期待些什么。不过当他看见几个人围在门厅又宽又长的阶梯上议论纷纷时，不由自主地蹑手蹑脚地走了过去。  
“……这是真的吗？”  
“哦，我讨厌丽塔·斯基特，她就喜欢胡说八道——”  
“‘……昨日，由于禁止滥用麻瓜物品司的阿诺德·韦斯莱的怪异行为，又使魔法部陷入新的尴尬境地。阿诺德·韦斯莱两年前被指控拥有一辆会飞的汽车……’”德拉科故意大声将罗恩手上的《预言家日报》内容念了出来，让挤在门厅里的人都能听见。哈利、罗恩和赫敏马上转过身齐齐看着他，目光很不善。  
“哈，韦斯莱，她连你父亲的名字都没写对，这说明你父亲只是个不招人待见的小人物吧？”德拉科得意洋洋地说道，这张报纸他早上就看见了，不过那时候他赶着去上课便没有机会去嘲笑他们，现在撞见了自然不会放过。  
罗恩握紧了拳头，目光几乎能喷出火来。德拉科倒是不怎么在乎罗恩的反应，他回想了一下早上看到的那张报纸上的内容，又笑出了声：“哦，对了韦斯莱，我记得报纸背面还有一张照片——一张你父母的照片，站在你家的房子前面，你居然也管这叫房子！还有，我想你妈妈如果能减减肥的话，相貌还是能看的吧？”  
罗恩的脸涨得通红，门厅里所有人都盯着他看。哈利和赫敏死命地拉着他不让他扑上去。  
“滚开，马尔福，”哈利说道，“别和这种人生气，罗恩……”  
德拉科看着他，浅灰色的眼睛渐渐眯了起来，他压低了声音：“噢，对了，波特，你夏天是和他们一起住的，是吧？那么你来说说到底是照片失真呢，还是他妈妈就是这么胖？”  
“是你没有眼睛，马尔福。”哈利冷冷地看了他一眼，他转过身勾着罗恩的肩膀低声安慰着他，似乎完全不在意他的存在。  
德拉科握紧了手指，他忽然感到一股怒火涌上心头。并不是因为哈利的话——那还远远不至于，他讨厌他的眼神和态度，这让他觉得他在做无用功，他在胡搅蛮缠，他的所作所为都是一个笑话……  
愤怒将他的理智淹没，他从口袋里抽出了魔杖，指向他——  
一团炽热的白光擦着哈利的脖颈飞过，男孩吃惊地回过头，德拉科还没来得及做出反应，背后就响起了一个暴雷般的声音：  
“哦，不许你这么做，小子！”  
随后是“嘭”的一声，周围响起了几声尖叫，德拉科感觉全身涌过一股热流，他似乎在缩小、骨骼压缩发出细微的噼噼啪啪的声音，视野也在快速降低，直到最后他发现自己只能看见别人的鞋子——每一只都像一艘小船，在地面上不停地挪动着。  
“他伤着你了吗，波特？”那个沙哑的声音说道。  
“没……没有，没有打中，教授。”哈利回道。  
“我最看不惯在背后偷袭的人，”穆迪粗声粗气地吼道，“这种做法是最肮脏、卑鄙，最小人的行为——”  
德拉科渐渐地反应过来发生了什么，他看了看自己的手，那是一双小小的、白生生的爪子，掌心还有粉红色的肉垫。  
他感觉身上落下了一片阴影，一只手揪着他的后颈将他轻轻地抓了起来，放在手心。他想要挣扎，那只手抚摸着他后背的绒毛，这让德拉科觉得舒服极了，一时间忘记了逃跑。  
“教授，变形的时间有多长？”他听见那个熟悉的声音这样问道。  
“最多两个小时，波特。”

格兰芬多寝室。  
此时正是傍晚，寝室里窗帘紧拉着，浓郁的夕阳透过厚重的深红色窗帘将床铺照得一片艳红。哈利将暖水壶放在床头柜上，他刚打开床帘就被一双手猛地拉了进去，狠狠地按在了床板上。  
哈利抬起头，覆在他身上的男孩此时一脸愤怒，他的脸不知是不是晚霞的原因涨得通红，金灿灿的短发凌乱地垂在耳侧，灰蒙蒙的眼中此时泛着红光。他死死地瞪着他，似乎要在哈利脸上凿出一个洞来。  
“你还真的敢这么做，波特，你居然——你居然——”德拉科的声音很压抑，他似乎觉得耻辱极了，脸颊更红了，没有再说下去。  
“我做什么了吗？”哈利咬牙忍受着他越来越重的力道，决定继续装傻。  
“占了便宜还想否认？！”德拉科气得笑了，他低下身子靠近他，嘴唇贴着他的耳侧缓慢摩擦，“你和罗恩真把我当成宠物了，嗯？是不是觉得很有趣？还有，你居然还敢把我带回寝室来——”  
“那是因为我以为你还没这么快就变回来！明明才一个小时！”哈利辩解道，他试图挣脱他的束缚，德拉科伸出一只腿压住了他的下身。他感到更愤怒了，也就是说哈利其实还打算回寝室继续那样对待他？这对他来说简直是奇耻大辱！  
德拉科无法忘记刚才他们把他放在休息室的小桌板上好奇地盯着他看，哈利伸出手指一遍一遍抚摸他背部的毛皮，他竟然感受到了难以忽视的愉悦感……更过分的是他后来还把他翻过来，不顾他的挣扎触碰他的身体，德拉科的感觉就是他的全身都被摸了一遍……  
“我觉得你的胆子越来越大了，波特。”德拉科盯着他，一个字一个字慢慢说道，“我得让你也尝一尝我刚刚所遭受的一切。”  
“你说什——住手！放开我——！”哈利察觉到他想做什么后大力挣扎起来。德拉科抽过他的枕巾拉长了卡在他的口中缠在脑后，他脱下他的外套，扯下领口的领带扔在一边，掀起衬衫下摆探进去，故意用力地胡乱抚摸他的身体。  
哈利的脸涨得通红，他感觉下腹有一股热流涌上来，这让他觉得羞耻不已，抬起腿就要踢他。德拉科手疾眼快地按下他的膝盖坐了上去，他恶意地捏着他的腰，翻过他的身体将他的衬衫也扯下来。男孩的背部线条修长而优美，隆起的脊柱如同山脉缓缓延伸。德拉科的目光暗沉下来，他伸出手一节一节触摸他的脊骨，哈利似乎觉得有点痒，挣动了一下，德拉科马上把他按住了。他盯着他被夕阳照耀得发红的躯体，一种异样的温暖浮上心头，随后化为了无法抑制的冲动，他拉下了他的裤子。  
哈利身体瞬间一僵，他猛烈地挣扎起来，德拉科一下子没支撑住，险些被他甩下床去。哈利扭过身，身体快速向后缩到床角，他扯下堵住嘴的枕巾，怒视着他：“你干什么？！”  
德拉科看着他衣衫不整、满脸通红的样子，扬起唇角露出一个暧昧的笑容，语气却是不徐不慢的，极为欠扁：“我们才进行了一半，波特。”  
“这不公平！”哈利想也不想地抗议道，“我可没有碰你的腿！”  
“什么？”  
“你知道——呃，你变成白鼬的时候，腿比较短，所以——嗯……”哈利的声音越来越轻，德拉科的脸已经色变得非常难看，他紧绷着脸，扑过去把他拉过来按在身下。他也不知道他想干什么，其实他并没有想象中那么生气，但就是不想放过他。  
“行了，马尔福！你应该玩够了吧……？”哈利觉得浑身发烫，床铺间闷热得厉害，他挣扎着坐起身，正要去拿自己的衬衫却被按住了手。男孩倾靠过来，呼吸喷吐在他的耳侧。  
“一个小时。”他不紧不慢地说道。  
“你开什么玩笑！”

最后德拉科当然没有真的折腾哈利一个小时，但那也够他受的了。结束后他坐在一边悠闲地整理衣服，而哈利用被子蒙着头躺在床上，似乎看也不想看他一眼。  
“波特，我要回去了。”他懒懒地推了推那团被子，哈利从被子里踹了他一脚。德拉科扬起眉，抓住了他的脚踝。  
“放开，马尔福！”哈利扭过头掀起被子，他们对视了一会儿，德拉科忽然抓起被子用力蒙在他的头上，在男孩怒骂声中得意地笑着离开了。  
听见寝室的门被关上的声音后，哈利拉开床帘向外看了一眼，又缩回被窝里，将自己整个人罩在被子中。他低头打量着自己的身体，咬牙切齿地看着上面一道道红色的指痕，忍不住抓紧了被单。  
“马尔福……你给我等着！”  
第二天早晨，当哈利一如既往穿上校服去食堂用餐时，即使是粗神经的他也觉得罗恩和赫敏看他的眼神有些奇怪，不过他并没有在意。不过当他上草药课的时候，就连周围同学的目光都变得怪异起来，哈利低头看了看自己的衣服，发现并没有穿反，扣子也扣得整整齐齐……难道是德拉科昨天留下的痕迹被发现了？可他的脖子上是干干净净的……  
哈利用戴着龙皮手套的手去挤巴波块茎的脓水时有一两滴溅在了衣服上，他将这些粘稠的液体收集在瓶子里，交给斯普劳特教授。  
“这下庞弗雷夫人该高兴了。”斯普劳特教授用塞子堵住了最后一个瓶子的瓶口，“巴波块茎的脓水是治疗顽固性粉刺的最好药物。这样就可以阻止学生用过激手段去除他们的青春痘了。”  
他们收拾好书包走出三号温室，穿过潮湿的菜地，罗恩依然时不时看他一眼，似乎有话想说，哈利终于忍不住了：“好吧，罗恩，你们从早上开始就这样了——到底是怎么回事？”  
罗恩似乎终于得到了赦免似的，压低了声音问道：“哈利，你昨天是不是——嗯，被马尔福报复了？”  
听到“马尔福”这个名字，哈利的警惕性瞬间提到最高，心脏几乎跳到了嗓子眼，难道他们真的发现了？这不可能——还是说马尔福自己说出去了？他的确像是会做这种事的人……  
“……为什么这么问？”哈利谨慎地问道。如果马尔福敢大肆宣扬的话，他也不介意把他变成白鼬后的美好经历告诉每一个格兰芬多学生。  
“呃，哈利你是真的没注意到你戴着斯莱特林的领带吗？我想你平时也没和其他的斯莱特林同学接触……”罗恩还没说完，哈利的表情就变了。  
而斯莱特林的一些眼尖的学生们也察觉了某知名纯血家族的小少爷今天居然没有戴领带，尤其是克拉布和高尔简直大跌眼镜，他们都非常清楚德拉科平时多么在乎自己的仪容外表，不系领带这种事是绝对不会发生在他身上的。  
他们正打算询问一下是怎么回事——虽然这很可能会遭到他们老大的训斥，但这实在是太不寻常了，更何况他们还听说了昨天下午德拉科被穆迪变成白鼬后又被波特三人组带走的事迹……  
不过德拉科并没有给他们这个机会，他一下课就把书包扔给了克拉布，让他帮忙带回休息室，自己便匆匆离开了。  
克拉布和高尔对视了一眼，克拉布皱起眉：“我觉得今天马尔福有点不正常……”  
高尔附和地点点头。  
“不如我们跟过去看看吧？”  
哈利下课后书包也来不及放便向斯莱特林休息室赶去，他在心中想了好几种将德拉科教训一顿的方式，他认为这都是他的错——肯定是他昨天穿衣服的时候误拿了他的领带才导致产生这种误会，这下所有人都察觉到他们之间发生了点什么了！  
他走到半路就碰见了朝着他的方向走来的德拉科，一看见他哈利就气不打一处来，上前迎面就是一拳，却被德拉科接住了。  
“你想被围观吗，波特？”他冷冷地瞥了他一眼，带着他往走廊拐角走去。哈利也注意到一些经过的同学已经朝他们投来好奇的目光了，只好跟着他前往走廊尽头拐角的僻静之处。  
“马尔福，都是你干的好事！”一停下来哈利就忍不住埋怨道，德拉科冷淡地伸出手：“我的领带呢？”  
看见他这种态度哈利不知为何觉得有些委屈，这种情况他明明应该道歉才对吧，为什么还能这么一副理直气壮的样子？  
“如果我说被我扔了——”哈利随口胡编了一句，话音未落眼前就落下一片阴影。德拉科逼近了一步，一手撑在墙壁上。  
“如果你敢弄丢，波特，那你就给我织一条。”他紧盯着他，目光冰冷极了。哈利一时被那眼神吓得怔住了，一时忘了回答。而德拉科抿了抿下唇，很快换上了一个讥诮的笑容：“或者说，你更愿意给我织一条领带？可惜很遗憾我不需要，波特，我才不会戴那种破烂……”  
哈利听着他的话，浑身的血液慢慢冷下来，一股无名火从胸口升起。他从口袋里掏出了那条银绿两色的领带，用力地塞进了他手中：“这是你的领带，马尔福。拿着它滚远点吧，最好不要再出现在我的视野里！”  
说完他转身就走，背后响起了德拉科冷冰冰的声音：“波特，你还没有把你的领带拿走。”  
“你留着做个纪念吧，或者扔掉也可以。”哈利挥挥手，想了想又补充了一句，“我想，既然它被你戴过了，那么……”  
男孩快步走上来拉过他，晃了晃那条银绿条纹的领带，表情有些扭曲：“你有什么资格嫌弃我，波特。你自己看看你给我的领带上沾了什么！”  
“什么？”哈利困惑地拿过领带，当他看清楚中间部分的一点黄绿色的污渍时，表情变得诡异起来。  
“咳，我不是故意的……你知道，上草药课的时候经常会发生这种事……我是说，还给你之前我并没有注意到。”哈利的目光瞟向别处，好吧，把巴波块茎的脓水溅在上面的确是他的不对，不过还是不要告诉他这是什么比较好。  
“那么拿回去洗干净，波特，不要让我看到一点污垢。”德拉科抱着双手站着，他的脸色还有些难看，似乎觉得触碰到那条肮脏的领带是一段非常不美好的经历。  
哈利心想着真不知道平时他是怎么克服困难上草药课的，随手把领带塞回了口袋里。  
“对了，要用手洗，不许用魔法。”德拉科眼中闪过恶意的、嘲弄的光芒。果不其然他马上就遭到了对方的抗议，他慢悠悠地打断了他，从口袋里拿出哈利的金红条纹领带。  
“波特，我需要体会到你的诚意，知道什么叫诚意吗？”  
哈利正想着我为什么要给你展示我的诚意，一只手翻起他的领子拉了上去，随后一根带子绕过了他的后颈，他低下头，一双修长白皙的手正在帮他系领带。他将两条带子交错在一起，其中一条从后方弯折绕过前面，再束进环中拉好。那骨节分明的手的关节处不断触碰过哈利的胸膛，领带时不时的摩擦让他觉得有点痒。德拉科最后将他的领子翻回去，把领带塞进马甲里，用力拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“明白了吗？”  
哈利愣了愣，很快反应过来他刚才是在身体力行地给他诠释什么叫诚意。他低头看了眼被德拉科系得整整齐齐的领带，忽然感到有些赧然。  
“我明天带给你。”哈利没说什么，有些狼狈地转身离去。德拉科在原地站了一会儿，很快也离开了。  
不远处的树林中，偷窥的某两人正抢夺着一台望远镜。  
“快，给我看看！你都看了这么久了！”  
“没什么好看的，高尔，他们已经走了——”  
“什么？”  
“话说，我们刚才的确是看到了吧？”克拉布放下望远镜，一脸严肃。高尔点点头。  
“马尔福居然给波特打领带！他们又在搞什么鬼？”

哈利匆匆回到休息室，坐在了他的两个好朋友身边。他拿出了课本和羊皮纸开始写作业，一副十足认真的样子，但罗恩和赫敏都能看得出他的心不在焉。他们时不时看他一眼，当罗恩注意到哈利已经在羊皮纸上第三次写同一句话时，他终于忍不住发问了：“哈利，你的领带找回来了？”  
“啊？”一听到领带这个词，哈利条件反射地低头看了眼自己整洁的领带，他又想起了刚才的那一幕，感觉自己脸都要烧起来了。  
罗恩疑惑地看着他脸上不断变幻的表情，他和赫敏对视了一眼，后者试探着问道：“哈利，你有什么烦心事吗？”  
“是不是和马尔福有关？如果是要去揍他一顿，我很乐意帮忙——”罗恩兴致勃勃地说道。  
哈利总算回过神来，他知道他让两个朋友担心了，于是安抚性质地笑了笑：“没什么事，我刚才在想事情而已……不过赫敏，你知道怎么洗掉巴波块茎的脓水吗？”  
“嗯？用一个清洗咒的话……”  
“我是说手洗，呃，就是不用魔法。”哈利打断了她的话，挠挠头发。  
“手洗？噢，那我帮你查查资料……”赫敏说着从书包里拿出了一本大部头的书，罗恩低下头看了看书脊，上面写着几个大字“草药大全”。  
“赫敏，这种书你都要看？你以后是打算从事这方面的职业吗，嗯？”罗恩一看到里面密密麻麻的字就头痛，赫敏边查目录边说道：“哦，难道我就不能把它作为我的休闲读物吗罗恩？……好了，哈利，你用清水洗，嗯，然后加一点蛋白虫汁和食盐，搓一下就行……”  
“蛋白虫汁哪儿有啊？”  
“我想斯普劳特教授应该会愿意给你一点儿，”赫敏有些不确定地说道，“或者你可以去问问斯内普教授——”看到哈利脸上的表情后她便识趣地闭上了嘴。  
“好吧，我会去试试的。”哈利有些垂头丧气。  
罗恩和赫敏又对视了一眼，前者朝后者使了个眼色，赫敏耸耸肩。  
“好吧，哈利，你为什么要手洗？呃，我觉得用魔法更容易一些。”罗恩清了清嗓子问道。  
“因为这样更有诚意。”哈利随口回答道。他没有意识到他的话给他的两个朋友带来了怎样的震撼，他们努力不表现出惊愕的样子，但暗地里又交换了一个严肃的眼神，罗恩扯下一张羊皮纸开始和赫敏传小纸条。  
罗恩：“哈利被马尔福威胁了，我敢肯定。”  
赫敏：“说不定并没有那么糟，也许只是一次合作？”  
罗恩：“哈利和马尔福能有什么合作？肯定是上次白鼬的事情马尔福记恨在心……我觉得我们得去帮哈利的忙。”  
赫敏：“哈利不会告诉我们的，既然他这么久都不说的话。”  
罗恩：“那我们就偷偷调查。”

第二天哈利便向斯普劳特教授要来了蛋白虫汁，并从礼堂的厨房里带回了一些食盐。罗恩见他真的在卫生间中认认真真地洗那条领带时不禁大吃一惊，他不忍心打扰好友的工作，于是便偷偷溜出去和赫敏讨论这件事。  
“他在给马尔福洗领带，千真万确！”罗恩一看见她就激动地说道，语气非常夸张。  
赫敏扬起了眉毛：“你确定那是马尔福的领带？也许只是某个斯莱特林同学——”  
“噢，哈利哪里还认识什么斯莱特林同学？”罗恩摇摇头，“马尔福真可恶，居然让哈利帮他洗领带，他自己不会吗？还是说平时被伺候得太好了——”  
“嘘！他下来了！”赫敏用一根手指压在嘴边，不动声色地指了指右侧的楼梯，哈利正背着书包从那儿下来。他说出口令后走出了休息室，罗恩低声说了句“我们跟上”便拉着赫敏追了上去。  
哈利走得很快，而他前行的方向似乎正指向斯莱特林休息室。罗恩和赫敏一路躲躲藏藏，当他们靠在一个拐角旁偷窥时，他们赫然看见德拉科从一堵墙后走了出来。  
“你看，我就说是马尔福吧？”罗恩忍不住说道。  
“先听！他们说话了！”  
两人都屏着呼吸想要听清楚哈利和德拉科在说什么，但走廊上风声很大，而且两人似乎刻意压低了声音，他们什么也没听清楚。德拉科忽然抬起头朝他们这儿看了一眼，赫敏可以肯定他笑了一下——随后他勾着哈利的肩膀把他带到了走廊尽头的槲寄生下。  
“啊，糟糕。”罗恩说道。  
“他好像发现我们了。”赫敏遗憾极了。  
“他们两个到底在讨论什么？不行，回去后我要问他。”  
哈利不明白德拉科为什么话说到一半就不说了，而且还把他带到这种地方来——按照赫敏的话来说，这里是阴暗而静谧的、情侣最喜欢去的地方之一。不过确实也很适合进行秘密交谈。  
“你的两个好伙伴跟踪了你一路，可能你没发现。”德拉科懒洋洋地解释道。  
“你是说罗恩和赫敏？”哈利回想起他们从今天早上就开始的鬼鬼祟祟的行动，恍然大悟。他取下书包，从书包中拿出了那条洗干净后并烘干的银绿条纹领带，递给了他，“现在可以了吧？”  
德拉科接过他手中的领带，打量了一番后用它绕过自己的后颈开始系上，哈利看着他优雅娴熟的动作不禁想到昨天他替自己系领带……他别过了脸看向右侧，却发现那儿有一对正在亲热的情侣，顿时感到尴尬不已，连忙收回了目光。  
“喂，波特。”那个有些油腔滑调的声音忽然贴着耳朵响起，哈利吓了一跳，后退了一步却一不小心踩到了一块凸起的石头上。眼看他就要摔倒，德拉科伸手拉了他一把，哈利下意识一手按在他的肩膀上，支撑住身体后马上松开了。  
“站着都能摔倒，你可是越来越蠢了波特。”他毫不客气地嘲笑道，哈利瞪了他一眼，内心有些烦躁：“如果没有事的话，我就先回去了。我晚饭还没吃……”  
“当然还有事，波特。”德拉科把某个想开溜的男孩拉了回来，“你忘了我们的约定了吗？”  
“什么约定？”  
德拉科心想他果然是忘了，于是将他拉近了一些。月光透过交错的槲寄生树叶落在哈利的脸颊上，深浅不一微微晃动，而男孩下颌部分的皮肤却是被走廊上的温暖灯光照亮的，像是一眼月牙。德拉科感觉喉咙一紧，握着他的手更用力了一些。  
哈利等了半天也没听到他的下文，正要开口发问却觉得手臂被抓着的部分一痛。面前的人似乎靠得更近了一些，他能清晰地看见他微敛的浅灰色眼睛，灰蓝的瞳孔像是收缩成一束的漩涡，银亮的光芒点缀在上方如同摇曳的星烛。他垂下的眼睫倒映在那一湾灰色河流中，宛若伸向湖心的枝梢。  
德拉科伸出一只手轻轻抚摸着他光洁的下巴，他的目光沉下来，内心不知为何涌上了一股冲动……他正要凑上去，旁边走过的几个女生的大声嚷嚷惊醒了他，而哈利也瞬间反应过来，甩开他的手后退了几步，一脸警惕。  
“咳，我是想提醒你，明天布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的人就会来，晚上我们就可以报名了。所以……”德拉科咳了一声作为掩饰，他适时停下来，饶有兴致地打量着哈利的表情，哈利脸色一变：“你已经准备好了？”  
“当然。”他从口袋里拿出一小瓶药剂，里面盛放着乳白色液体，“要不要提前看看效果？”  
“不用了，到时候再说吧。”哈利冷着脸拒绝了。他决心以后离德拉科远一点，他总觉得最近他们之间的发展很不妙。  
“那么明天晚宴结束后，凌晨一点钟，我们在礼堂会合。”德拉科打了个响指。哈利也听不出这个计划有什么问题，不过他还是谨慎地补充了一句：“马尔福，如果你是打着和一年级时一样的主意——约了人过来然后放鸽子的话，我劝你还是早点打消这个念头，我不会上当的。”  
“噢，我很高兴你还记得一年级你干的那些蠢事。”德拉科笑了一声，摸着下巴，“当然，你可以穿上隐形衣过来，如果一点钟没看到我的话就回到寝室去——”  
“我当然会这么做。”哈利翻了个白眼，他忽然想到了什么，走近一步压低了声音，“对了，马尔福，你要是敢把之前那件事说出去——”  
“什么事？”德拉科装作不解地看着他，后者怒视着他，咬牙切齿地说道，脸还有点红：“就是你在我寝室里做的那些——卑鄙的、可耻的、下流的事情——”  
“噢，如果你说的是这件事的话……要是你听话一些我说不定能替你保密。”他上下打量着他，眼神玩味，似乎还在回忆着那天的经历。  
哈利知道他在想什么，强压下怒气说道：“如果你说出去的话，我就……你应该还记得被当成宠物的愉快时光吧？”  
德拉科一听这话，脸马上阴沉下来：“你还敢提这件事，波特。”  
“既然我们手中都有把柄，那就不欠什么了。”哈利快速地结束了这个话题，他抬起头，月亮已经高高升至头顶，“我想我得回去了。”

正如德拉科所说，第二天城堡的墙壁上果然贴上了一张告示，内容如下：  
由于布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的代表将要到来，今天下午的课程将提前半小时结束，届时请同学们把书包和课本送回宿舍，到城堡前面集合，迎接客人并参加欢迎宴会。  
这张告示马上就在学生间引起了轰动，休息室、走廊、教室甚至是盥洗室，不管走到哪儿都能看见凑在一起兴奋地讨论着这件事的男女生。  
“哦，真是太棒了！我早就想看看别的魔法学校是什么样的了！”  
“也不知道三强争霸赛会有什么项目呢？”  
“听说赫奇帕奇的塞德里克可能会成为勇士——”  
哈利他们走过礼堂时发现整个城堡焕然一新，墙上挂着巨大的丝绸横幅，每一条代表霍格沃茨的一个学院，而在教师席后挂着一条最大的横幅，上面是霍格沃茨的纹章：狮、鹰、獾、蛇连在一起，环绕着一个大字母H。  
整个校园都笼罩在一片喜悦的气氛中，学生们的注意力都飘得老远，并没有多少人真正认真上课。一下课哈利、赫敏和罗恩便跑到格兰芬多塔楼放好书包，换上斗篷来到了城堡前，按照学院和年级排好队伍。  
周围的学生们兴奋地叽叽喳喳议论着，时不时有人钻出头四处张望，等着布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的代表到来。哈利却有些走神，他一个上午都在想着晚上的行动，内心莫名地有些紧张和……期待。  
不，有什么好期待的？这完全是一次错误的行动，且不说马尔福的增龄剂有没有用，他并没有想过真的要参加三强争霸赛……这本来就只是马尔福用来捉弄他的方式而已，根本就没什么值得期待的。可哈利还是觉得自己的心跳变得很快，手心都出汗了。他将目光移向斯莱特林的方向，找了半天才看见德拉科的身影，他正在和潘西说话，两人一同笑了起来。  
哈利立刻别过脸，握紧了汗津津的手指。  
布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的代表很快就到了。他们乘着大马车和巨轮而来，邓布利多上前与他们的校长马克西姆夫人和卡卡洛夫教授握手寒暄。哈利他们还在人群中看见了威克多尔·克鲁姆——世界上最优秀的找球手之一。  
“天哪，我居然没有带一只羽毛笔！”  
“哦，真希望能得到他的签名照——”  
哈利和罗恩都异常兴奋，而赫敏却对此很不能理解。他们排着队回到礼堂，里面灯火辉煌，餐桌上摆放着金色的餐杯和盘子，头顶的天空星光闪烁，这无不预示着这会是一个令人欢欣鼓舞的夜晚。  
他们刚在格兰芬多餐桌旁坐下，罗恩忽然哑着声音说道：“啊，他们来了！在这儿，快来坐到这儿！赫敏你往旁边挪一挪，让出点空位来……哎，来不及了！”  
哈利抬起头，他看见德姆斯特朗的学生们已经在斯莱特林桌落座了，德拉科、克拉布和高尔因此得意洋洋，德拉科正倾过身子和克鲁姆说话。  
“哦，马尔福在巴结他呢，”罗恩尖刻地说道，“我敢肯定，克鲁姆一眼就看出了他是什么货色……我敢说，每天奉承他的人可多了……”  
哈利随口应了一句，没有接话。他又陷入无端的紧张之中了，他知道这对他没什么好处，对方表现得比他自如得多，显然没把这件事放在心上。  
哈利恍惚得厉害，就连布斯巴顿的女生来端盘子都没注意到，直到有人撞上了他的后背，对他低声说了句“抱歉”时才回过神来。  
“啊，没关系……”哈利连忙扭头看向那个女生，她匆匆地回到了拉文克劳餐桌。哈利盯着她看了好一会儿，慢慢收回视线。  
吃完晚餐后，邓布利多从费尔奇端上来的一个镶嵌着珠宝的大盒子中拿出了一只木质的高脚杯，杯中跳跃着蓝白色的火焰。所有人都目不转睛地盯着那只奇妙的高脚杯。  
“今年勇士们比赛的具体项目，克劳奇先生和巴格曼先生已经仔细审查过了……你们已经知道了，将有三位勇士参加比赛，分别代表一个学校……负责挑选勇士的是一位公正的选拔者，它就是火焰杯。”邓布利多大声说道，“每一位想要竞选勇士的同学，都必须将他的姓名和学校名称写在一片羊皮纸上，扔进这只高脚杯。有志成为勇士者可在二十四小时内报名。明天晚上，也就是万圣节晚上，火焰杯将选出它认为最能代表三个学校的三位同学名。今晚，火焰杯就放在门厅里，所有愿意参加竞选的同学都能接触它。”  
“为了避免不够年龄的同学经不住诱惑，我要在火焰杯周围画一条年龄界线。任何不满十七周岁的人都无法越过这条界线。”  
邓布利多话音刚落，底下便热闹了起来，哈利朝德拉科的方向望去，对方也正好看着他，对上他的目光后便露出了一个微笑。他看见德拉科又低下头，拿了一张餐巾纸写着什么，便知道他要给自己传纸条，于是转了回去。果然，不一会儿，一只千纸鹤扑扇着翅膀落在了他的眼前，哈利连忙抓起它打开：  
“凌晨一点，门厅不见不散。”  
哈利撇撇嘴，在下面写了一句“我知道了”便飞了回去。  
欢迎宴会结束后，所有人陆陆续续地离开礼堂往各自的寝室走。哈利在出门时遇到了一个小插曲，德姆斯特朗的校长卡卡洛夫教授认出了他，顿时一脸震惊，瞪着他说不出话来。  
“哦，是！他就是哈利·波特！卡卡洛夫，如果你没事的话就别堵在这儿！”正当他们僵持着，拄着手杖的穆迪教授大步走了过来，粗声粗气地说道。  
“你？是你……！”  
哈利、罗恩和赫敏看了眼剑拔弩张的两人，悄悄从大门溜走了。  
回到寝室后，罗恩依然在兴奋地谈论着今天的所见所闻，布斯巴顿的漂亮女生、克鲁姆和火焰杯，而哈利却渐渐冷静下来。他从箱子里拿出隐形衣放在床头，也不换下衣服，打算就这样等到凌晨一点。  
斯莱特林寝室。德拉科脱下外套挂在衣柜里，取了件更厚的大衣出来，同寝室的几个男生正在兴致勃勃地讨论着自己看见的女生。  
“我觉得布斯巴顿的女生——不是我说，但是真的，她们特别不一样！”  
“哈哈哈，诺特，我看你是看傻了吧？”  
“哦，我觉得德姆斯特朗的也不错……”  
“是吗？你看中哪个了——”  
“就是那个短头发的——”  
德拉科听着他们的争论，不禁嗤笑了一声，他正打算上床，诺特却忽然将话题引向了他：“嘿，我说马尔福，你今天怎么什么也不说啊？”  
他顿了顿，嬉笑着补充了一句：“该不会是有了目标不想跟我们说吧？”  
“哦？马尔福有目标了？”其他男生好奇地朝他看来，德拉科在内心翻了个白眼，表面上还是装作漫不经心地回答道：“是啊，怕说出来被你们抢走。”  
“哈，我们怎么会做这种事！”  
“马尔福，到底是谁啊？你不说我们都睡不着觉！”  
德拉科扯扯嘴角，耸耸肩：“那就别睡了。”  
男生们纠缠未果后只好纷纷散去。寝室很快就熄灯了，德拉科坐在床上望着漆黑的帘幕默不作声，他闭了闭眼，撩开垂到眼前一丝额发。  
也不知坐了多久，他拿起魔杖点亮，看了眼手表，指针已经接近数字“12”。他熄灭了光，披上大衣，无声无息地走出了寝室。  
他慢慢走下楼，大衣柔软的下摆在楼梯上轻轻摩擦沙沙作响。他将衣摆拉起来，单手推开了门，沿着休息室蜿蜒曲折的走道走向一堵严实的石墙。  
“美酒。”德拉科低声说道。石墙缓缓移开了，清冷的月光流泻，在背后落下一个长长的黑影。他慢慢朝着门厅走去，夜晚的霍格沃茨寂冷而美好，灯火熄灭，墙壁上的肖像画陷入沉睡，墙角的盔甲武士反射着银色的光。所有的一切都沉浸在幽蓝的寂寞之中，只有他一人无比清醒。德拉科觉得这时候如果能有人在旁边弹奏小夜曲就更好了，他很愿意在这个幽雅的夜晚做一些风雅之事。  
门厅很快就到了，意料之中地，那儿并没有人。德拉科走到一根罗马柱旁站好，夜风吹过，他将大衣裹得更紧了一些。他又看了眼手表，一点钟已经到了，他相信哈利已经站在门厅的某个角落，只是披着隐形衣不让他发现而已。  
一想到他偷偷藏在某处的谨慎的样子，德拉科的嘴角就不住地上扬。修长的手指不断地敲打着手中的魔杖，他感觉有细微的风在耳角吹拂，于是伸长手臂向右揽去。  
“哎哟！”耳边响起一声低呼，随后半空中出现了一个男孩的脑袋。这副场景此时看起来着实有些灵异，但德拉科却知道是怎么回事，他伸手就要去脱哈利身上的隐形衣，后者连忙阻止了他。  
“你怎么发现我的？”哈利又惊疑又困惑，他几乎要以为自己的隐形衣失去了效用。德拉科见他拽着隐形衣死不松手也就不勉强。  
“猜的。”他耸耸肩，又觉得和半空中一个脑袋聊天这种行径非常蠢，“波特，你就打算这么跟我说话？”  
哈利打量着他，迟疑了一会儿，试探着说道：“如果你不介意和别人穿一件衣服……”  
他想以德拉科的脾气肯定不愿意做这种事的，但这一次没有如他的意。男孩扬起眉，拍了拍他估摸着应该是肩膀的位置：“那就快一点，波特。我们时间不多。”  
哈利不情不愿地把隐形衣脱下来罩在两人身上，他们盘腿在地上坐下。德拉科正要从口袋里拿出增龄剂，这时两人都听见了一串沉重的、稳定的脚步声，渐行渐近，于是一同屏住了呼吸。  
那人慢慢地走过他们身边，伸出手推开门厅的大门朝里走去，脚步声随着空间的隔远而变得更加低沉起来。哈利和德拉科对视一眼，两人小心翼翼地站起身，拉着隐形衣跟着那个身影往前走。  
快要跨过门槛时哈利无声地扯了扯德拉科的袖子，提醒他要留意，德拉科心说这还用你提醒，却没有争辩什么。那人轻松地越过了邓布利多留下的年龄界线，站在火焰杯前。杯中蓝白火焰幽异地跳跃，那是黑暗中唯一的光源，照亮了他的手臂。  
他们慢慢地朝着那人靠近，德拉科指了指火焰杯右侧的一根柱子，哈利点点头，两人缓缓移动到柱子后站着不动，探出头朝外看着。也许是害怕隐形衣松开，德拉科的手从后方绕过哈利的腰将他拉近了一些，并适时捂住他的嘴。哈利侧靠着柱子，不得不一手拉着隐形衣，一手按着他的肩膀，两人身体紧挨在一起，能清晰地感觉到彼此的呼吸。  
哈利努力忽略内心的悸动，他别过脸去看那个人，刺目的蓝白色火焰点亮了他手中的羊皮纸。哈利努力探过头想看清纸上的字，却被德拉科一手按了回来压在他的肩头。他忿忿极了，但由于情况特殊也无法抗议，只好瞪了他一眼。  
男人从口袋里拿出了一根魔杖，他轻轻挥舞着，口中念着模糊的咒语，随着他的动作空中开始亮起一点一点星辰般光辉，如同无数星球在光年中漂浮不定。星星汇聚成星河，星河流转成旋臂星系，男人猛地一挥魔杖，所有的恒星宛若璀璨烟花向上升起，在空中组成旋转的风暴。  
那炫美瑰丽的光芒照耀着整个礼堂，墙壁上的银质徽章、巨幅油画、镂空灯盏和四色丝绸都镀上了一层温柔清冷的银光。男人手中的魔杖一指火焰杯，星空陨落，宇宙崩裂，万千星辉如鱼群疾走，汇入那跳跃的火花之中。  
蓝白色火焰跳动的幅度忽然颤抖起来，洁白的核心暴涨出一尺高，火星向两侧散去，如同孔雀开屏。哈利怔怔地望着这一幅绚丽的魔法奇景，几乎忘记了呼吸。灿烂的白光给男人的身体镀上了一层明亮的轮廓，他能看清他被魔法力量吹荡的发丝。男人静静等待着火焰沉沦下来，他将手中的羊皮纸丢进了火焰中，又静站了一会儿，转身离去了。  
男人已经走了许久，两人却依然一动不动，呆呆地望着燃烧的火焰杯出神。德拉科微微缓过神来，他拍了拍哈利的背脊，覆在他耳边低声说道：“还想抱着我到什么时候？”  
哈利一听这话瞬间涨红了脸，连忙松开手，但由于一同披着隐形衣，两人之间也无法拉开距离，哈利忽略了他脸上戏谑的表情，转移话题：“马尔福，刚才那个人到底是谁啊？”  
德拉科皱起眉，难得严肃起来：“我也不清楚。”  
“报名火焰杯需要施展这么高深的魔法吗？”  
“当然不需要。”德拉科瞥了他一眼，一字一顿地说道，“他肯定不只是来报名的。我不知道那个人做了什么，但也许我们很快就会知道了。”  
哈利陷入了思考，他总觉得有什么他所不能控制的已经悄然运转。他又想起了暑假的那个梦，爬行在老宅子里的大蛇、椅背后面的男人、被杀死的麻瓜……伏地魔要杀死他。  
一切都显得如此巧合。  
无处不在的危机感令他如芒在背，可哈利知道除非等待对方出手，否则他并没有反击的余地。他总是被动地陷入危险。  
“你在想什么，波特？”耳边响起男孩冷冰冰的声音，哈利抬起头，德拉科正认真地盯着他看，“你是不是已经有什么猜测了。”  
“不，我没有。”哈利撒了个谎，他并不想告诉别人那个梦。  
“那好吧，既然你不愿意说的话……我想我们在这儿耗的时间也够长了。”德拉科慢悠悠地说着，伸出一只手沿着他下巴的轮廓抚摸着，哈利不适地想要转过头，德拉科忽然用力按住他的下颚强迫他张开口，另一只手拿出早已准备好的药剂，勾开软木塞全部倒了进去。  
“什么——”哈利霎时感到口腔中一片冰凉，滑腻腻的液体顺着食道流了下去。他掐着喉咙大声咳嗽着，弯下腰来，德拉科站在一边整好以暇看着他，顺手捡起了滑落的隐形衣。  
“轻点儿，波特。小心被人发现。”他若无其事地替他拍着后背，哈利回头就给了他一拳，德拉科侧身闪过了，抓住他的手腕将他拉向年龄界线。  
“住手，马尔福！你为什么不喝药剂！”哈利用力挣扎着，拍打着他的后背。德拉科蓦然停住回过身，哈利反应不及撞在了他的身上。  
“你知道吗波特，其实不用增龄剂也有办法。”他忽然这样说道。  
“你是说……让高年级学生帮你投？”哈利望着他沉静的侧脸，不知为何气消了不少。  
“当然不是。”德拉科从口袋里拿出了一张羊皮纸，上面写着“霍格沃茨——德拉科·马尔福”，他用一根皮筋将纸条绑在了一个金加隆上，朝着火焰杯扔了过去。金加隆稳稳地落入了火焰中，火焰升腾起来，将羊皮纸包裹进去，而金加隆和皮筋则被弹了出来，德拉科伸出手稳稳抓住。  
“好烫！”他刚碰到硬币就“嘶”了一声，险些把它扔出去。哈利只是盯着他看，不知该说什么。  
“嘿，波特。该轮到你了吧？”德拉科将金加隆和皮筋塞进口袋里，似笑非笑地看着他，故意拖长了声音，“如果你没有我这样好的准头，那我还是建议你自己走进去，毕竟半夜被人听见门厅里金币格啷格啷响可不好，而且你还得把它捡回来。”  
哈利狠狠地瞪了他一眼，心想我为什么要试，我根本就不想参加三强争霸赛！德拉科看出了他的心思，低声提醒道：“我已经完成了，波特。你是想反悔吗？”  
“明明反悔的是你好吗，你说了要和我一起进去的！”  
“哦？你就那么想和我一起？”  
“你——你明明知道我不是那个意思！”哈利气得脸颊通红，他知道他又被德拉科耍了，菲柯特先生的话是对的——他就不应该相信他！  
“我当然明白你是什么意思，波特。”德拉科扬起唇角，他绕到哈利面前，动作轻柔地抱住了他，搂着他细瘦的腰。不知为何他又想起了那天下午他躺在他面前任他为所欲为的模样，身体微微一僵。  
哈利惊讶于他的举动，一时竟没有反抗。抱着他的人将他往怀里送了送，蓦然用力推开，哈利一下子没有站稳，向后跌入了年龄界线中。  
哈利还没有接触到地面，身体就被年龄线反弹出来重重摔在地上发出了“嘭”的一声，痛得他龇牙咧嘴。  
“马、尔、福！”男孩隐忍着暴怒的声音在门厅里响起，然后是另一个男孩的大笑，德拉科指着哈利笑得弯下了腰，拳头不停地捶着地面：“你看看你自己，波特——你看看你现在什么样子——”  
哈利本想上去和他打一架，此时却是停了停，怒气冲冲的脸上流露出一丝困惑：“我怎么了？”  
他伸手摸了摸自己的脸，当手移到下巴的位置时，浑身僵硬了。他似乎摸到了一团陌生的、絮状的、毛茸茸的东西。  
“感觉到了吗？感觉到了吧！你的确长大了波特，你已经长出胡子了！”德拉科笑得喘不过气来，哈利揪住他的衣领恨不得把他揍得鼻青脸肿无法见人，后者握住了他的手，另一只手拍拍他的脸颊：“别冲动，波特，如果你还想要解药的话——”  
“马尔福，从今以后我要是再相信你我就跟你姓！”  
“哦，这种话可别乱说。”德拉科扬起眉，恶趣味地揪了揪哈利刚长出来的小胡子，“不过我记住了。”

哈利觉得现在他对火焰杯有非常严重的心理阴影。他一看到它就会想起昨天晚上他怎么被德拉科耍得团团转，而这个经历的羞耻程度不亚于那天下午在寝室里发生的事。但倒霉的是，他们经常需要经过门厅，因为礼堂就在附近，而他的两位好朋友还常拉着他驻足观望。  
“哦，哈利，你知道吗，赫奇帕奇的塞德里克一大早就把纸条投进去了！”  
“弗雷德他们也尝试了，结果你猜怎么着，他们被弹出来了！脸上还长了胡子！”罗恩说完就笑了起来，而哈利却一点也笑不出来。  
他们下课后想要去拜访海格的小屋，可刚踏入一步就被他的新造型惊呆了。海格换上了一件毛茸茸的棕色西装，戴着一条黄色和橘红色相间的格子花纹领带，而他的头发上抹了大量机器润滑油一类的东西，光溜溜地梳成了两束。赫敏呆滞了半天，最后决定不加以评价。  
而当他们看见他走向马克西姆夫人并和她愉快地聊天时，哈利、罗恩和赫敏便恍然大悟了。  
“我还以为他在等我们，原来是在等她！”赫敏抱怨道。  
“他是爱上她了！”哈利评价道。  
到了晚餐时间，他们一同走进礼堂，那里已经坐着许多翘首以盼的同学了，德姆斯特朗和布斯巴顿的学生也纷纷落座。  
万圣节晚宴似乎特别漫长，许多同学频繁地仰起头去看邓布利多有没有吃好，哈利也被这种气氛渲染得有些紧张起来。  
而当餐桌上终于变得干干净净时，邓布利多拿着火焰杯走到教师席前，温和地说道：“好了，火焰杯就要做出决定了。我估计还有一分钟……勇士的名字被宣布后，我希望他们走到礼堂顶端，再沿着教工桌子走过去进入隔壁的那个房间——他们将在那里得到初步指导。”  
他拿出魔杖，大幅度地挥动，所有的蜡烛瞬间熄灭了，只留下几盏南瓜灯摇曳着光芒。礼堂一下子陷入了半昏暗的迷离状态，火焰杯跳跃的火光如同巨大的太阳。蓦地，它的火焰变成了红色，哔哔啵啵火星四射。  
一道火舌窜入空中，从中飞出一片烧焦的羊皮纸，所有人都屏住了呼吸。邓布利多接住了那片羊皮纸，举得高高的，就着火焰的光辉看清了上面的字：“德姆斯特朗的勇士，是威克多尔·克鲁姆！”  
“这根本不意外！”罗恩大声说道，整个礼堂都陷入了一片欢呼和尖叫中，卡卡洛夫教授大力地拍打着克鲁姆的后背：“太好了威克多尔！我就知道你会被选中的！”  
克鲁姆没精打采地站起来朝邓布利多走去，慢慢地穿过礼堂的走廊走进了小房间里。  
“好了，接下来是下一位……”火焰杯的火花又变成了红色，邓布利多接住了从里面飞出的第二张羊皮纸，“布斯巴顿的勇士，是芙蓉·德拉库尔！”  
一个漂亮的女孩从布斯巴顿代表群中站了起来，她有一头银亮的长发，像是丝绸般流光溢彩。她优雅地从拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇的桌子中间穿了过去。  
“哦，她们好像有些失望。”赫敏指着其他的布斯巴顿学生说道。哈利觉得用失望这个词还是太轻了，好多女生都抽泣着哭了起来。  
欢呼声渐渐安静下来后，所有人的注意力再次集中在了火焰杯上。哈利注意到霍格沃茨的同学们目光更灼热了，几位被期待的竞争选手都被大家频频投以目光关注，哈利深吸了一口气，也暗暗猜想着到底会是谁呢……会是塞德里克还是安吉丽娜？还是另有其人……  
火花变成了刺目的红色，将邓布利多的脸照得赤红。一道细长的火舌如同流星破空而出，带出飞溅的火星。邓布利多手疾眼快地用两根指头夹住了那张纸条，他看着上面的字，瞪大了眼睛，一时间说不出话来。  
所有人都着急地等待着，他们窃窃私语、面面相觑，猜测着邓布利多为什么会露出那样的表情，坐在前排的不少同学都站起身想去看纸条上的名字。哈利觉得自己手心直冒汗，他抬起头，邓布利多似乎终于反应了过来，他的目光朝一个方向盯了一眼，随即大声宣布道：“霍格沃茨的勇士，是德拉科·马尔福！”  
全场瞬间陷入一片寂静。哈利扭头看向德拉科，后者面无表情地坐在那儿，目光直直地盯着邓布利多，从那僵硬的姿势他可以判断德拉科绝对没想到会造成这种结果。哈利忽然非常想大笑一场，他想知道德拉科为了戏耍他而把自己陪进去的感觉如何。  
到时候一定要找个机会嘲笑他，哈利心想。  
德拉科终于回过了神，他站起身，慢吞吞地穿过斯莱特林餐桌，顶着所有人的目光沿着红地毯走向小房间。  
当他消失在小房间中后，礼堂里才响起了议论声，声音越来越响、难以控制，所有人都面面相觑、一脸震惊，只有斯莱特林们在欢呼雀跃。  
“梅林啊，怎么会是马尔福？”罗恩张大了嘴，似乎难以消化这个消息，“他怎么做到的？我想他一定是让别人帮他带进去了！”  
“不，他没有这么做。”哈利不假思索地说道。罗恩和赫敏疑惑地看了他一眼：“你怎么知道？”  
哈利这下回答不出来了，他尴尬地笑了笑，转移了话题：“呃，不说这个，我觉得火焰杯会选中他才是最令人惊讶的——”  
“说的也是，我还以为会是安吉丽娜呢——也不知道火焰杯选择的标准是什么。”  
邓布利多拍了拍手，清清嗓子：“好了，现在我们的三位勇士都选出来了。我知道我一定可以信赖大家，包括布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的其他同学，你们一定会全力以赴地支持你们的勇士。你们通过给勇士加油，也会为这次活动做出很大的贡献——”  
他忽然打住了话头，而大家也看出了是什么吸引了他的注意力。高脚杯里的火焰又变红了，火星噼噼啪啪四处迸溅，一道火舌窜入空中，又有一张羊皮纸飞了出来。邓布利多几乎是下意识地接住了那张纸条，他瞪着上面写的名字，礼堂中一片死寂。  
所有人都看着邓布利多，他咳了一声，大声念道：“哈利·波特！”

小房间里，威克多尔·克鲁姆、芙蓉·德拉库尔和德拉科·马尔福围着火炉站着。火光在他们脸上晃动，映入眼瞳中如同一面燃烧的镜子，德拉科用手背挡住了眼睛。他忽然有些不知所措。  
德拉科当然没想过要参加三强争霸赛，他本来就没有资格参加，也不想参与这么危险的活动，更何况他根本不缺钱——一千个金加隆对于普通家庭来说是一笔巨额财富，但马尔福家族的家产不知是它的多少倍。  
好吧，他当初把写有自己名字的纸条投进去只是觉得好玩、有趣，只是想逗一逗哈利，让他乖乖听话。他想看到他被自己气得说不出话来又无可奈何的样子，那会让他很有成就感。他承认，其实他觉得哈利生气的样子挺可爱的。  
但这个代价也太大了吧？他在暑假期间就询问过父亲许多关于三强争霸赛的事情，他知道这个比赛相当危险，有不少学生因此丧命，就连评委也经常受伤，所以今年才对学生的年龄进行了限制。  
他不想参加比赛，一点都不想！德拉科虽然对夺得第一名后的光辉场景有所憧憬，但这并不能抵消他对比赛过程的恐惧。而且他可以想象哈利现在一定非常高兴，等不及要笑话他……  
如果也能把波特拉下水就好了，他想。  
咔哒一声，门忽然打开了。哈利从门外走了进来。  
哈利显然也一眼就看到了德拉科，两人对视了一会儿，谁都没有说话，最后是芙蓉高傲地问道，打破了沉默：“你是来叫我们回去的吗？”  
哈利的表情马上变得极为尴尬，他不知该怎么解释，这时卢多·巴格曼走了上来，一手搭在哈利肩膀上：“噢，太不可思议了！孩子们，我要给你们介绍一下，我知道这很难相信，但这是我们的第四位勇士，哈利·波特！”  
一瞬间围着火炉的那三人表情都变得很精彩。克鲁姆上下打量着哈利，芙蓉扬起了眉，一副听不懂他讲什么的样子，德拉科在短暂的震惊后渐渐露出了幸灾乐祸的微笑，他用他特有的拖腔拖调的声音问道：“这么说，波特，你也要参加比赛了对吗？”  
他停了停，充满恶意地补充了一句：“你是来陪我的吗？”  
“才不是！”哈利想也不想地反驳道，巴格曼安抚地拍了拍他的肩膀，大声说道：“好了，哈利，德拉科，你们都需要参加三强争霸赛……”  
“这显然是有问题的！”芙蓉说道，“他看起来那么小——”  
“我的年龄也很小，德拉库尔小姐。”德拉科冷冰冰地说道。  
他们这才把目光投向他——或者说现在才意识到这一点，这位霍格沃茨的勇士年龄也同样远远不够格。德拉科哼了一声，撇过脸不再看他们，这时门外传来一阵争吵声，几个人推开门走了进来。  
“邓布利多，我不理解，这是非常不公平的！我没想到霍格沃茨居然当众耍这种手段——”卡卡洛夫教授愤怒地朝着邓布利多大吼，他气得嘴唇颤抖，“原来一个学校可以有两位勇士，嗯？是不是我没有看清楚比赛章程？”  
“我也希望你能给我们一个解释，邓布利多。”马克西姆夫人大声说道，她抱着胸，看起来非常不满，“你说过你的年龄界线能够阻止未成年学生参加比赛，我们都相信了你！可你现在看看，霍格沃茨的勇士们都没有达到十七岁！”  
她特意加重了“们”的读音，锋利的眼神扫向德拉科和哈利：“小伙子们，你们多少岁了？”  
“……十四岁。”哈利回答道。  
“我也是十四岁。”德拉科耸耸肩。  
“哈利，德拉科，你们没有跨过那条线，对吗？”邓布利多湛蓝的眼睛紧盯着他们两个人，似乎要看出他们内心在想什么。  
“我没有，教授，我可以发誓。但是波特的话，恕我直言，他从入学开始就想着用各种方法出名……”德拉科清了清嗓子，一本正经地说道，讥笑着看了哈利一眼。  
“我没有！”哈利扭头怒视着他，他没想到德拉科居然倒打一靶，他转回头认真地看着邓布利多，“我没有越过那条线，教授。”  
就算的确越过了那条线，他也被弹出来了。哈利抬起头，正好对上德拉科似笑非笑的眼神，他似乎在嘲笑他愚蠢的谎言。  
“你们也没有让高年级同学帮你们把纸条递进去，对吗？”邓布利多问道。  
“没有。”这次两人齐声回答道。  
“那是怎么回事？我要求做出一个公正的决定，邓布利多！要么让我们都派两名代表，不然我就带领我的学生们回去！”卡卡洛夫教授提高了音量。  
“哦，卡卡洛夫，你明知道这不可能！被火焰杯选中的勇士必须要参加比赛，这是规矩！”一个粗声粗气的声音从门外传来，穆迪教授走进了小房间。  
他们又陷入了一轮新的争论中，哈利站在一边木木地听着，现在发生的这一切都是他完全没有料想到的，他不知道到底是怎么回事，他为什么会成为第四名勇士……  
“……现在看来，我们只能接受这个结果。火焰杯已经熄灭了，下一次点燃是在五年以后。好了，接下来我们需要给四位勇士介绍一下第一个项目了。”巴格曼拍了拍手，招呼着四位勇士上前来，“好了，勇士们，第一个项目我们会考验你们的勇气……好了，提示就这么多了！今天就先回去休息吧！”  
大家陆陆续续地走出小房间，此时礼堂里的人已经散光了。哈利浑浑噩噩地踏出大门，他刚走过拐角就被一人拉了一把，带进了旁边的一间空教室里。他一进入那人就快速关上门，教室里瞬间陷入一片黑暗。  
哈利靠在墙边静静地看着他，德拉科走过一排排桌椅，拉紧的窗帘后露出的细细窄窄的月光一道一道不断扫过他灰银色的眼瞳、苍白的脸颊和薄薄的嘴唇，倒显露出几分剔透的冷峻来。  
他似乎想坐在一张桌子上，手指摸了一把桌面却被上面的灰尘厚度吓了一跳，拍拍手作罢了。  
“马尔福，这是怎么回事？”哈利先发问了，他抬起头直直地盯着他，想从他脸上看出点端倪来，可是隔得太远了。  
“你说的是什么事？”德拉科反问道，“是指你为什么会被选为勇士吗？”  
“……马尔福，我昨天的确没有把纸条投进火焰杯吧？”哈利沉默了一会儿，小心翼翼地问道。他忽然有些不确定了，难道自己昨天被推进年龄界线时纸条不小心滑进去了吗？  
“没有，我可以肯定。因为你的纸条在我这里。”德拉科说着从口袋里拿出一张皱皱巴巴的羊皮纸，他没等哈利发问就直接解释道，“你摔出去的时候从你口袋里滑出来的。”  
“那为什么会这样？”哈利百思不得其解。  
“你没认真听他们说吗？”德拉科没好气地说道，他看着哈利茫然的眼神，叹了口气，“穆迪教授认为有人要害你，他想让你在比赛中丧生。”  
哈利的脸白了一瞬，他马上觉得这个猜测非常合理。他忽然想到了什么，压低了声音：“马尔福，你还记得我们那天晚上见到的那个奇怪的男人吗？”  
“记得。噢，你是说……”德拉科马上就意识到了他的想法。  
“我觉得可能是他做的……我想，如果有人要暗算我，应该会选择没有人的时候行动。”哈利一脸严肃。  
“嗯，很精彩的推理。”德拉科却懒洋洋地点点头，随意地拍了几下手表示鼓励。哈利被他的这种态度气得半死，他转身拉开教室的门就要走，德拉科脸色一变，大步走来一把拽住了他的手腕。他用力将他抵在门板上，锁上门，低声说道：“我还没有说完，波特。”  
“好吧，我给你一个机会，三分钟内快点说完！”哈利仰起头，身体努力向后仰，试图与他拉开一些距离。  
“三分钟可不够。波特，你想好第一个项目该怎么应对了吗？”德拉科饶有兴致地盯着他因后仰而露出的脖颈看，他似乎很有兴趣在上面咬一口。  
“我根本不知道内容是什么，马尔福！”  
“内容我可以弄到，就不知道你有没有兴趣和我合作了。”  
“跟你合作？”哈利以为自己听错了，“马尔福，这又是新的耍弄方式吗？你以为我还会上当？”  
“错了，波特。我是在非常有诚意地和你商量。”脖子上一痛，哈利倒吸一口气，他双手攀着他的胸口想将他推开，但德拉科整个人覆在了他的身上，使他几乎没有发挥的余地，“你想想，我们都是霍格沃茨的学生，我们是同一阵营的，而且只有我们的年龄最小……不联合起来就会被他们吃掉。”  
他的声音很低，如同深夜的风暗暗徘徊，久久回荡。哈利被他的靠近的气息扰得心神不宁，男孩身上清冷的气味令他觉得清醒而沉迷，他恍惚间觉得德拉科说得很有道理，但又感觉哪里不对，可也说不上来。他侧过脸含混不清地说了句“让我再想想”，用了点力推开他，打开门狼狈地离开了。  
德拉科在原地站了一会儿，双手揣在口袋里，嘴角扬起一个意味不明的笑容。  
的确，不联合起来就会被他们吃掉……不过联合起来你就会被我吃掉。  
哈利回到格兰芬多塔楼后才意识到情况比他想象得还要糟。大家似乎都不相信羊皮纸不是他自己投进去的，一个劲儿地在他身边欢呼呐喊，还鼓励他一定要打败德拉科，让那些趾高气昂的斯莱特林抬不起头来。  
哈利被他们纠缠了半个小时才回到宿舍。他推开门后看见罗恩穿着睡衣坐在床上，一看见他，他的脸上便硬生生挤出一个变形的笑容：“噢，你回来了。”  
他的声音高亢得不正常，让哈利觉得有些刺耳。他正想说什么，罗恩便继续僵硬地说道：“很好，很好，哈利，你又成了大明星了——不过，为什么不叫上我一起呢？在你把羊皮纸投进去的时候。我又不会告发你——”  
“我没有这么做，罗恩，你明知道——”哈利简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，他以为至少他是会相信他的，相信他从来没有哗众取宠，他本以为是这样的。  
“噢，为什么不承认呢？你之前不是还说过要趁人不在的时候把羊皮纸投进去吗？——你知道，我可不是傻瓜。”罗恩脸上的笑容还是非常古怪。  
哈利没好气地说道：“但你现在的表现的确给了我这个印象。”  
他脸上的强装的笑容瞬间消失了，只剩下一片冷漠：“好吧，我想也许你更希望和马尔福凑一块儿。我猜，就是他告诉你怎么做的对不对？哦，哈利，我真没想到你会这么做。”  
“我没有把我的名字投进火焰杯里，罗恩！我也没有和马尔福凑在一起！马尔福才是那个违规的人，你为什么不相信呢！”哈利气恼地大吼道。  
“显然他的方法很好，不是吗？你们两个都被选上了。我想你现在需要好好睡一觉，明天起来接受媒体采访什么的。”说完他便拉上了床帘，不再理他了。  
哈利呆呆地望着那深红的帷幕，一动不动，说不出话来。

“哦？他认为我们两个人狼狈为奸？”  
神奇动物保护课结束后，大家都苦不堪言地把炸尾螺赶回笼子里，哈利去盥洗室洗手时正好遇见了德拉科——后者靠在墙边，不好说是不是专门等在那里堵他。他拉着哈利把他带到了一间空教室里，锁好门。  
德拉科摸着下巴思考着，嘴角有一丝隐约的笑意。哈利则不停地挪动位置，想要离他远一些。  
“某种程度上来讲，他说的也没错。”德拉科将越挪越远的某位拉回来，一手挂在他的肩膀上，“波特，我一年级的时候就说过了，你不该和韦斯莱那样的人来往，迟早会吃亏的——”  
“闭嘴吧马尔福，不许你这么说罗恩，好像你就特别高尚似的。”哈利哼了一声，“你别忘了，这次如果不是你搞鬼，我根本不会落到这个下场！”  
“你说我在搞鬼？”德拉科气得笑了，他捏住哈利的下巴让他抬起头看他，声音还是一如既往的漫不经心，但却带上了几分阴沉，“你搞清楚，波特，要害你的人不是我。就算那天晚上你没有出去，你依然会成为勇士，而我不会……说到底损失最大的是我好吗！”  
哈利仔细一想好像是这么一回事，他想转头却被德拉科按住了，于是瞪了他一眼，毫不留情地嘲笑道：“那也是你活该，马尔福，谁让你先算计我。”  
而德拉科仿佛没有听清他在说什么，他直直地盯着哈利的嘴唇看，似乎很想一口咬上去。哈利被他炽热的目光吓了一跳，莫名感到一阵心慌，他说着“我该回去了”便要推开他，后者忽然将他拉到怀里，一只手扶着他的腰。  
“你干什——”  
“上次的提议，你考虑好了吗？”他轻声问道。  
“……根本不用考虑，你肯定是在耍我。”感觉他又在若有似无地占便宜，哈利气得牙痒痒。  
“哦，那你是答应了？很高兴你做出正确的选择——”  
“我什么时候这么说了！”  
“第一个项目和火龙有关。”德拉科忽然说道。哈利一怔，一下子忘记了他之前的话。  
“火龙？是……真的火龙？”哈利小心翼翼地问道。  
“应该没有错，不过我会去再次确认一下……怎么，吓怕了吗？如果你跪下来求我，说不定我会考虑帮帮你。”德拉科得意地笑着，哈利一听此话用力地拍着他的肩膀，震得两人前后摇晃，后者连忙抱紧他以免摔下去。  
“马尔福，这就是你合作的态度，嗯？跪下来求你？”  
“刚才你还很不情愿，波特。”德拉科懒洋洋地指出，“不过既然你同意了，那么跪下来就免了。求我。”  
他最后两个字蓦然轻下来，很有种缱绻的味道，哈利身体僵硬了一瞬，马上反驳道：“……我才不用！我自己就能做好！”  
哈利用力挣脱了他的怀抱，转身推开门跑走了。

从那天后，哈利刻意地处处躲着德拉科。他之前就打算这么做了，但对方似乎总有办法找到他。  
罗恩已经不和他说话了，赫敏夹在两人之间调解。她倒是相信哈利没有那么做，认为罗恩只是在嫉妒而已，但也指出哈利需要解释一下前段时间和德拉科之间发生的事情。  
“我们都很想知道，哈利。”赫敏严肃地说道。  
哈利在她眼神的逼迫下只好含糊地解释说是马尔福气不过那天的事情想要报仇，赫敏虽然觉得这个答案漏洞百出，但也勉强接受了。  
而现在学校里对哈利的态度非常复杂，有人认为他的存在至少能让斯莱特林们不那么嚣张，起到一定的制衡作用，这种看法占大多数；也有人认为他为了出名不择手段，一个劲儿地抨击他——这种大多是斯莱特林，他们现在对哈利的敌视又达到了新高度，使得他在魔药课上的日子更难过了。  
这天哈利和赫敏来到魔药课潮湿阴暗的教室，还没开始上课，几个斯莱特林的同学就把他们两人围住了。  
“哦，让开，诺特。你挡着我们的路了。”哈利看着站在他面前的斯莱特林男生说道。  
“是你挡着我们的路了，波特。”西奥多·诺特大声说道，“我不知道你用了什么卑鄙手段才成为了勇士，不过我相信你一定能坚持很久的——大概是一个项目后十分钟吧。”  
周围的斯莱特林学生都大笑起来，尤其诺特和潘西笑得极为夸张。哈利和赫敏冷冷地看着他们，一言不发。  
“笑够了？”等到他们的笑声终于停止，哈利眯起眼睛瞪着诺特，“那就让开吧，我想斯内普教授不会高兴你们聚在这儿的。”  
“需要担心的是你自己，波特。”诺特依然一脸得意，“你知道吗，我们都在打赌你什么时候会被踢出局，你猜猜我押了多少？”  
哈利还没回话，身后就响起了一个冷冰冰的声音，如同一把凛冽的刀子：“你们在这儿做什么？”  
所有人瞬间转过身，德拉科正抱着双手现在他们面前，他的背后跟着高尔和克拉布。诺特一看见他马上露出了大大的笑容，大声说道：“哦，德拉科你来了，我正在帮你教训波特那臭小子呢！他居然有那么大的胆子去抢你的名声……”  
德拉科边听边点头，歪着脑袋戏谑地看了哈利一眼，耸耸肩：“好吧，你做得很好，波特确实应该教训教训……不过现在要上课了，都散了吧。”  
诺特连忙说是，围在旁边的斯莱特林学生也纷纷散去。哈利注视着德拉科微笑着和诺特边聊天边找了位置坐下，没有看他一眼。  
赫敏拉着哈利在一堆格兰芬多中坐下，他这才收回了目光。罗恩则和西莫、迪安坐在了一起，始终没有看向他，这让他觉得更烦躁了。  
不一会儿斯内普便来了，他走入后教室瞬间陷入了寂静。他简单地讲解了这节课的内容便让大家开始操作。  
德拉科将曼德拉草根整齐地切碎，倒入了锅中烧沸的热水中。他盖上盖子，从桌上拿出三瓶试剂，各倒了三毫升在玻璃杯中，用玻璃棒搅匀，又洒入一把星星沙，杯中的灰色粘稠液体便呈现出一种闪烁的、晶莹的、纯粹的质感。他看了一眼身边的诺特，他正往锅中倒入一种青色的半透明液体，那正是这次调制魔药在需要的欧卡草汁。  
德拉科打开锅盖，一股热腾腾的白雾扑面而来，曼德拉草根已经被煮得熟烂，他用大勺子将精华散尽的草根捞出来倒进垃圾袋里，又将调制出来的灰色液体倒入，逆时针搅拌三圈后再次盖上锅盖。他又看了诺特一眼，扯了扯嘴角，从桌上拿了一瓶用褐色瓶子装着的粉末。  
诺特正捏着鼻子皱着眉搅拌着锅中一团颜色诡异的胶体，他心知自己调制的魔药一定哪里出了问题，不然不可能会是这种亮丽的粉红色……  
他扭过头去翻看课本，右手擦拭着额头上的汗水。在他没有留意的地方，一只手伸了过来，抖了一小撮白色粉末在锅中。  
诺特看了半天也没发现自己到底哪里出了错，只好按部就班地继续调制药剂。他刚回过头就看见锅中那一团粉红色胶体忽然开始冒泡，锅炉也震动起来，发出嘎吱嘎吱的刺耳声响。  
“怎么回事？”他疑惑极了，周围白雾缭绕，所有人都在专心致志地调配魔药，没有人注意到他的异况。在他们看来，在魔药课上出现这种状况在正常不过了。  
诺特拿起玻璃棒去戳那些气泡，这个举动给他惹来了大祸，那些正在膨胀的气泡忽然炸开了，滚烫的粉色粘稠胶体飞起来扑到了他的手臂、前胸和脖子上，将他的袍子灼穿了一个个大洞。  
“啊——”他忍不住惨叫起来。  
诺特的叫声终于引起了身边的同学的注意，德拉科着急地叫来了斯内普，他们把他送到了医务室接受治疗，这场混乱才算是告一段落。  
然而魔药课还没有结束，他们还得继续调制自己的解药。这时，地下教室的门忽然被敲响了，一个小男孩闪进来。他四处张望着，似乎在找人，看见哈利后朝他绽开笑容，快步走来。  
“哈利，斯内普教授呢？”科林·克里维问道，“我想这件事应该和他说一下……”  
“他去送学生到医务室了，怎么了？”哈利停下了手中的操作。  
“呃，巴格曼先生让你和马尔福一起去楼上，我想他们可能是要拍照……”科林说道，他又开始四处张望了，“话说哈利，你知道马尔福坐在哪里吗？”  
“他和斯内普教授一起出去了，我猜他们很快会回来的。”哈利看了眼自己锅中尚未完成的药剂，用魔杖把它清空了。他动作麻利地收拾好书包，看了眼德拉科的位置——那儿被诺特四处喷溅的失败药剂弄得一团糟，桌子上全都是粉色的黏液，凳子东倒西歪，地上洒满了不知是谁的书本。  
哈利犹豫了一会儿，内心挣扎。他抓了抓本来就很乱的头发，最后还是咬咬牙下定决心走过去，开始帮他收拾书包。  
哈利知道他现在的举动在别人眼中非常不正常，作为马尔福的宿敌，他更应该做的是在他的书包上踩几脚，而不是帮他清理桌上的污渍垃圾。  
幸好魔药教室中烟雾缭绕，就连彼此挨得很近的同学之间都看不清对方的脸，关注到哈利的人就更少了。他蹲下身，翻了翻那一堆书的封皮，发现都是诺特的书便置之不理了。  
几分钟后，他提着德拉科的书包走向现在那儿发愣的科林，低声说道：“我们去外面等吧。”  
“哦……哦，哦，好的。”科林终于反应过来，僵硬地点点头。  
他们刚走出教室便看见斯内普教授和德拉科从走廊的另一头走来，两人谈笑风生，德拉科正讨好地对他说着什么，扭头便看见哈利站在门口，手中提着的书包似乎有些熟悉。  
“你们站在这里做什么？”斯内普教授冷冷地问道。  
科林涨红了脸，结结巴巴地和他解释着，德拉科踱步到哈利身边，接过了他手中的书包。  
“你帮我整理的？”他一边背上书包一边问道，凑得很近。哈利点了点头没有说话，德拉科忽然笑了，笑容很灿烂，像是小孩子得到了最美味的糖果。  
“你可真贴心，波特。”他低声说道。哈利只觉得脸热，侧过身不去看他，而此时科林已经和斯内普教授交涉完毕，带着两人往楼上走。  
哈利跟着他踏上楼梯，他一路都低着头，没有理会德拉科，但还是能感觉到对方的视线一直停留在他身上。过了一会儿他终于忍不住了，转过头压低声音问道：“你盯着我干什么？”  
“哦，波特，我觉得你应该把领子拉高一点。”德拉科的语气很悠闲，他伸手摸了摸哈利的脖颈，后者触电般地闪开了，但还是觉得触碰过的地方有点痒。  
“那关你什么事，马尔福。”他警惕地说道，不知为何有些心慌。  
德拉科却是神秘地笑了笑，耸耸肩不说话了。  
他们被带进了一间小教室，教室里的桌子都被推到了墙边，留出了一大片空地。中间排放着三张桌子，上面盖着浅蓝色的天鹅绒，后面摆着五把精致的靠椅，其中一把椅子上坐着卢多·巴格曼，他正和一个穿着洋红色长袍的陌生女巫交谈着。  
巴格曼一看见哈利眼睛便亮了起来，他正要和哈利打招呼，德拉科却迈出一步跨到了哈利面前，朝他伸出手。  
“你好，巴格曼先生，我是德拉科·马尔福，我们在世界杯上见过……对，我的父亲经常和我提到你，他说你是个很优秀的巫师，对，没错……很感谢上次你给我们提供的门票，真是精彩极了……”德拉科驾轻就熟地微笑着和巴格曼交谈起来，而那个陌生女巫走到了哈利面前，牢牢地盯着他。  
“噢，你好，哈利，我是丽塔·斯基特，受雇于《预言家日报》，正在写一些关于三强争霸赛的文章。在你们开始前，我能不能和你说几句话？”她热切地注视着他，哈利觉得她的大鼻头都要碰到自己的额发了。  
“呃……”  
“太好了。”她开心地说道，那涂着鲜红指甲油的手马上就如鹰爪般大力抓住了哈利的胳膊，他怎么也挣脱不开，“我们不能呆在那儿，太吵了……让我看看，啊，这儿倒是很合适……”  
她抓着哈利进了一间放扫帚的房间。  
等到哈利和丽塔消失在房间里后，德拉科目光一闪，对巴格曼露出有些抱歉的表情：“噢，巴格曼先生，我肚子有点痛，不能再和你谈下去了，我得去一趟厕所……”  
巴格曼关切地问他知不知道厕所在哪儿，德拉科点点头。他佯装着痛苦跑到了放扫帚的房间旁边的一间小屋子里，贴着墙屏气听着。  
“过来吧，亲爱的——这就对了——太好了，”丽塔·斯基特一屁股坐在了一只反扣的水桶上，晃晃悠悠的，似乎随时会掉下来。她把哈利按在了一只破纸箱上，抬手关上门，房间里便陷入了一片黑暗之中，“好了，让我想想……”  
她打开她的鳄鱼皮手袋，抽出一把蜡烛，一挥魔杖，蜡烛便燃了起来，围成一圈漂浮在空中。  
“噢，亲爱的，你不介意我用速记羽毛笔吧？这样我就能更好地和你交谈了……”丽塔微笑着说道，她歪过头，目光忽然被某一处吸引了，“哦，哈利，我的天呐，你是和别人打了一架吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你的脖子上还有淤伤，看来你的校园生活并不安稳，哈利。让我想想，学校里有什么人对你特别不友好吗？”丽塔两眼亮晶晶地看着他，哈利下意识地向后靠去，却没想到后方没有支撑，险些摔下去。  
“不友好的人？当然是马尔……”哈利不假思索地就要回答，忽然想到了和德拉科的合作，生生地截住了话头。  
“是谁，哈利？”丽塔兴致勃勃地追问道，“马尔是谁？我想，应该不是刚刚和你一起上来的那位勇士，德拉科·马尔福吧？”  
哈利：“……”不，就是他。  
十分钟后，当邓布利多走进来打断他们的谈话时，哈利松了一口气。丽塔看起来依然意犹未尽，甚至还想约个时间下次再聊，哈利赶紧逃离了她的视线。  
邓布利多将他带到隔壁的一个小房间里，克鲁姆、芙蓉和德拉科已经坐在门边的椅子上了，五位裁判中的四位坐在铺着天鹅绒的桌子后，还有一个熟悉的老人静悄悄地坐在窗边。  
“请允许我向你们介绍一下奥利凡德先生，他将要检查你们的魔杖，确保魔杖在比赛前状态良好。”邓布利多在裁判席上坐下，对几位勇士说道。  
奥利凡德先生站了起来，朝他们微笑着。他仔细检查了芙蓉和克鲁姆的魔杖，当轮到德拉科时，奥利凡德先生看起来比刚才高兴多了：“噢，这是我的产品，对不对？没错，里面有一根独角兽毛，非常柔韧……十英寸长……山楂木制成，很坚韧。状态优良……你有定期护理它吗？”  
“昨晚刚用高级利福特水擦过，先生。”德拉科懒洋洋地回答道。  
这人不炫耀会死吗？哈利心想。  
奥利凡德先生从德拉科的魔杖头上喷出了一团银色的烟圈，烟圈从房间的这头飘到那头，他点点头表示满意：“还有最后一位……波特先生。”  
哈利站起身把魔杖递给他。他永远记得三年前的那个夏天，在他十一岁生日的时候，他在奥利凡德先生的店铺中找到了适合他的魔杖——冬青木制成，含有凤凰尾毛，十一英寸长，他对它爱不释手，而奥利凡德先生却说这是他见到的最神奇的一件事，因为那个杀死他父母的黑巫师伏地魔所用的魔杖中的凤凰尾羽和他魔杖里的羽毛是同一只鸟身上拔下来的。  
哈利从来没有把这件事情告诉任何人，他潜意识里觉得这并不是什么好事情。  
奥利凡德先生检查他的魔杖用的时间格外长，检查完毕后他们便留下来拍照，这又耗费了很多时间，因为马克西姆夫人不管站在哪儿都显得特别突兀，摄影师想让芙蓉站在醒目的位置，但丽塔却微笑着总把哈利拉到前面去，来回反复折腾了好多次。  
在拍照终于结束后，每个人都解放似的松了一口气。哈利快步走出闷热的房间，背后响起了一串脚步声，德拉科跟了上来。  
“波特，”他走到他身边，伸手拨开了他的衣领，调笑道，“你和别人打了一架吗？”  
“什么和别人打了一架？”哈利从丽塔问他开始就觉得很奇怪，他低下头想去看自己的脖颈，但以他的角度根本看不见。德拉科把他拉进了附近的盥洗室，将他推到镜子前。  
“看到了吗，波特？”他指着哈利脖子上的一团牙印给他看，它并不清晰，大部分已经消退了，但露在前面的部分似乎特别深，尤其明显。  
哈利瞬间想到宣布勇士的那天晚上，在那间阴暗的、布满灰尘的小教室里，他覆在他身上，低下头在他的脖子上用力咬了一口……  
哈利的脸蓦然涨得通红，他用力扯过领子拉紧，转身就想走，德拉科手疾眼快地按着他的肩膀把他压在了洗手台上。后背一片冰冷，哈利抬起眼便落入了一片影影绰绰的、银灰色的海中，盥洗室昏冷的光线给他的皮肤笼罩上了一层细密的金属质感。  
“你应该好好回答她的问题，波特。”哈利还在忡怔，德拉科却已经开口了，他的手抚摸着他的肩膀，随后是纤细的脖颈。  
“……什么问题？”哈利觉得有点痒，呼吸都要窒了。  
“好好告诉她，嗯，那个在学校里对你不友好的人就是我，”他俯下身，又用力在他未好的伤痕上加深了印记，声音低低的，含着笑意，“德拉科·马尔福经常欺负哈利·波特，各种意义上的。”  
“你给我滚——！”  
“不过我想敬业的丽塔·斯基特已经把这件事好好地写下来了，”男孩没有理会他的暴躁，继续愉悦地说着，“说起来我还挺喜欢看她的文章的，总能找到很多乐趣。我想明天就能看见了，她向来很高效……她应该会把你写得楚楚可怜吧，嗯？”  
“你给我闭嘴，马尔福。”哈利挣扎着想起身，但又被德拉科按了回去。  
“对了，我帮你教训了诺特。”他忽然想起了什么，一本正经地说道，“他可是我的好朋友，这个代价可不小。波特，你得给我一些补偿。”  
哈利此时只想朝着他的脸一拳打过去，他从没见过如此不要脸的人：“我什么时候要你帮我教训他了？是你自己多管闲事！”  
“所以周末跟我去霍格莫德。”德拉科没给他继续说下去的机会，直接宣布道。  
“什么？等等，不行，我和赫敏约好了——”  
“格兰杰？让她和韦斯莱一起去。”他不耐烦地挥挥手，似乎很不悦。  
哈利连忙大声说道：“我不同意，马尔福，我一点都不想和你那群斯莱特林朋友呆在一块儿！”  
“没有什么斯莱特林朋友，波特。”德拉科在他额头上点了一下，那一瞬间哈利的伤疤猛然一痛，但当他去感受时又莫名其妙地消失了，似乎只是他的错觉，“只有我们两个。”  
“克拉布和高尔也不在吗？”哈利不相信地追问道。  
“没有，都没有。”德拉科肯定道。哈利看见他的眼中闪过一丝极为细微的兴奋，顿时明白他又想找个机会让他出丑。  
“我是不会去的！”他做着最后的抗争。  
“跟我去霍格莫德或者把衣服脱了躺床上，你自己选吧。”德拉科似乎失去了耐性，哈利注意到他的目光慢慢往下移，内心警钟大作。  
“马尔福，你敢——”  
“哦，我有什么不敢的？倒是你，你敢说出去吗？”德拉科脸上的笑容很邪恶，他说着就要去掀他的衣服，哈利慌忙抓住了他的手。  
“好吧，好吧……”他恨恨地妥协道，“就这么一次。”  
一次？德拉科扬起眉，暗暗嘲笑他的天真，有了第一次就会有第二次。

接下来的这几天，哈利一直都陷在极为焦躁和忧虑的情绪中难以自拔。第一个项目的比赛时间已经慢慢逼近了，他将在众人面前进行一场艰难、高深、危险重重的魔法展示，而他根本不知道他该怎么做。  
紧张感如同一只怪兽将他紧紧勒住喘不过气来，哈利觉得做什么事都失去了乐趣，而他还要花时间去应对周围的流言蜚语，因为丽塔·斯基特的文章已经登出来了。这篇文章与其说是关于三强争霸赛的报道，不如说是哈利个人私生活的写照，里面大量捏造的虚假言论让哈利一想起来就觉得耻辱无比——  
“‘……哈利·波特说着便潸然泪下，我们不曾想到这个男孩的校园生活并不像我们想象得那么顺利。他的身上有青春疼痛的伤痕，他说是他的父母给予了他坚持下去的勇气……’波特，你真的哭了？哦，我没想到你这么感性——”德拉科一边阴阳怪气地大声朗读一边用戏谑的眼神瞅着他，他坐在旧教室两张桌子叠着的高处，笑眯眯地看着哈利气得跳脚，“还有，青春疼痛的伤痕是什么，嗯？能给我展示一下吗？”  
“马尔福，你给我下来！”  
“再来看看这一段，波特，‘哈利终于在霍格沃茨找到了他的初恋，他的亲密好友科林·克里维说，哈利与一名叫赫敏·格兰杰的女生形影不离，格兰杰小姐美貌惊人，出生于麻瓜家庭……’”德拉科的声音渐渐变轻了，他越读到后面脸色越阴沉，最后盯着那段文字，似乎要把手中的报纸撕碎。  
不一会儿，他露出一个古怪的笑容，表情看起来僵硬极了：“噢波特，很好，我还不知道，嗯？初恋？进展倒是挺快的，恭喜你啊。哦对，我忘了，你们本来是要去霍格莫德约会的对吧？被我打搅了真是抱歉——”  
“我听不懂你在说什么，马尔福，如果你再不下来——”  
“美貌惊人？我可不这么认为，她是拿什么做标准，金花鼠吗？不过是一个泥巴种而已……”他还没说完哈利就一脚踹向了桌腿，摆在下面的那张桌子瞬间摇晃起来，连带着上面的桌子轰然倒塌，震起一片呛人的烟尘。  
哈利也傻了眼，他本来只是气不过德拉科侮辱赫敏，并没有想把他弄残废。他连忙跑向倒塌了一片的桌椅堆，颤声呼喊道：“马尔福？你还好吧？”  
男孩没有回答他，这让哈利更慌张了。他颤颤巍巍地跨进那一堆桌椅中，德拉科正仰躺着，头发散乱，眉头皱得很紧，一副极为痛苦的样子。  
他慢慢地伸出一只手，哈利马上去扶他，却在触碰到的那一瞬间蓦然在他眼中看到了一丝狡黠，心中暗道不好。下一秒，德拉科拉过哈利把他重重按在倒下的桌子侧面，坐在了他的身上。  
“我觉得应该好好管教管教你，波特。”  
“哦，那你侮辱赫敏就是对的了？”哈利冷笑，“既然没受伤的话就从我身上起来，你有什么资格管教我？”  
“那就让我换一个说法，波特。”压着他手臂的力量更重了一些，“我觉得，应该好好‘欺负’你。”  
“等等，你要干什么！？”  
二十分钟后，哈利无力地靠在桌板上，他用一只手遮住眼，有点不想看到德拉科的脸。男孩正坐在一边悠闲地扣衬衫扣子、穿上外套，时不时意味深长地看哈利一眼。  
“需要我帮你穿衣服吗，波特？”打点好自己的衣装后，德拉科转过身，修长的指尖轻轻触上他的身体，哈利瞬间鲤鱼打挺般地坐起来，挥开了他的手。  
“你转过去。”哈利狠狠地瞪着他，从一边拿回被他脱下的衬衣。德拉科本来正打算转过身，但看见他通红的脸颊和因愤怒羞耻而显得晶亮的眼睛后便打消了这个念头。  
他们刚刚又把那天下午做过的事情温习了一次，而这次哈利觉得德拉科更过分了，他总是恶意地触碰那些特别敏感的点，让他浑身酥软、几乎丧失反抗的力气。而且哈利还觉得自己的身体热得不正常，有什么在蠢蠢欲动，这令他感到极为惶恐。  
哈利见德拉科迟迟不转过身便恼火地瞪着他，用力推他的身体，德拉科又盯着他看了一会儿，在男孩即将爆发时才遗憾地转过身。  
但即使背对着他，听着背后窸窸窣窣穿衣扣扣子的声音德拉科还是眯起了眼，他有些控制不住自己的想象，于是晃了晃脑袋。  
哈利一直担心害怕德拉科会忽然转过来，所以穿衣速度变得前所未有地迅速。他匆匆系上领带后便催促着他起来，两人收拾了东倒西歪的桌椅后离开了教室。

哈利发现自己很难向赫敏解释自己为什么周末不能和她一起去霍格莫德了，因为他没有任何理由不去那儿，而他也不可能和别人一起去。但他又绝对不能把实情说出去，否则就是坐实了他和德拉科有一腿的传言。  
为此他绞尽脑汁，想了许多办法都被自己否决了，最后只能装病推辞，结果赫敏自告奋勇要留下来照顾他，哈利连忙拒绝了她。  
“哦，不，我真的不需要，赫敏，我知道你的好意，但是……”  
“听着，哈利，我怎么可能把你一个人丢在寝室里呢？”赫敏严肃地看着他。  
“我只是感冒而已，一点都不严重——但是去霍格莫德会加重病情，那儿特别冷，你知道的。你和其他朋友一起去吧，顺便帮我带一些好吃的回来。”哈利努力劝说道。女孩盯着他看了许久，只好不情愿地点点头。  
“对了，你不和罗恩好好谈谈吗，哈利？说真的，我觉得那只是误会——”  
“除非他主动向我道歉，不然我是不会理他的。”哈利固执地说道，“这一切又不是我造成的，是他的问题。”  
“可是你也很想念他，不是吗？”  
“不，我没有。”这句话绝对是撒谎。哈利很喜欢赫敏，但和赫敏呆在一块儿的感觉跟罗恩是不一样的，这意味着开玩笑的时间会减少很多，花费在去图书馆的时光则会增加。哈利这样想着，脑海中却不知为何浮现了德拉科·马尔福苍白的脸。他忽然意识到最近自己似乎经常和他呆在一起。  
哈利并没有主动去找过他，但他总是忽然出现，并且正好错开哈利与赫敏相处的时间，这让他有一种被窥视的感觉。  
德拉科真是越来越闲了，他想道，以前他虽然也经常针对自己，但那时候他更喜欢的是在所有人面前嘲笑他。但现在他似乎爱上了单独捉弄他，胁迫他答应一些奇奇怪怪的要求……哈利又想起了他的逾矩，脸上一烫。  
不行，他不能再被他耍得团团转了，马尔福这家伙肯定在什么地方嘲笑他的愚蠢呢。而且他并没有忘记菲柯特先生的话，虽然他们已经很久没有联系了。  
也许他应该给他写一封信，和他聊说说自己的近况……最近发生的事太多了，哈利都没有时间细想。也许他能就三强争霸赛给他提出一些建议。  
哈利挠挠头发，觉得心情好了一些，便打开课本开始练习魔咒。

无论哈利愿不愿意，周末还是到来了。在和赫敏告别后，哈利仔细地听着宿舍楼里的动静。他披上隐形衣悄悄地溜到休息室，趁一个同学出去时和他一起挤出了门，躲在柱子后。  
哈利静静等待着，等着休息室里的人走完，走廊上空空荡荡，远处回响着学生们的嬉笑声。他听见不远处传来的清脆的脚步声，渐行渐近，每一声都如同敲在心尖令他震颤不已。  
哈利转过头，远远地一个修长的身影正朝他走来。他披着和那天晚上一样的大衣，目光直直地穿过长廊到尽头。  
他停下脚步，靠在墙边无声等候，那种安静平和的姿态仿佛即使雪花飘慢，时光静止，他也将独自在此守候直至宿命中的人到来。  
哈利呆呆地盯着他的侧脸看了许久。德拉科一直看着格兰芬多休息室的入口，过了一会儿他似乎有些不耐烦了，原地边踱着步边自言自语：“波特那家伙怎么还没出来？也太能磨蹭了吧。难不成在里面梳妆打扮吗？看不出来他还有这方面的爱好……”  
哈利一听这话便黑了脸，快步走去用力拍了一下他的肩膀。德拉科转过头却什么也没看见，他扬起眉，意识到了什么，低声说道：“把隐形衣脱了，波特。”  
“不行，我和赫敏说了我感冒不能去霍格莫德。如果被她撞见我们的话……你知道会发生什么事，马尔福。”哈利回答道。  
“但这样让我感觉很不好，波特。如果你偷偷溜了，我会很生气的。”德拉科慢慢地说道，语气有些危险。  
“我不会溜的！”  
“我不相信你，波特。如果你坚持要穿隐形衣的话，那么把手伸出来。”德拉科伸出一只手，他的手上戴着精致的黑色防冻手套，上面绣着繁复的绿色花纹。哈利嘀咕着“这样更奇怪”，但还是握住了他的手，德拉科牵着他的手揣进了口袋里。  
“这样就不奇怪了。”他的声音听起来很愉悦，哈利却觉得有些别扭，手套的纹路摩擦得他很难受。他想挣脱他的手却被抓得更紧了，德拉科用力地捏了一下他的手心，有些愤怒：“你在做什么，波特？”  
“你的手套让我很不舒服。”哈利如实说道。  
德拉科朝他的方向看了一眼，抽出手摘下了手套，塞进口袋里。他朝他伸出骨节分明的手，哈利犹豫了一下，再次握住了。他的手出乎意料地温暖，可他却觉得更别扭了。  
他们一起走入霍格莫德，由于手被德拉科握在口袋里的缘故，哈利不得不紧贴着他往前走，一路还要担心别撞到来来往往的同学们。  
霍格莫德大雪纷纷，落在鼻尖冰凉沁透。德拉科戴上了帽子，深色的针织帽裹着他浅金色的短发和洁白的脸颊倒显出几分英气。哈利东张西望着，低声问德拉科：“我们要去哪里？”  
“你想吃甜点吗？”德拉科抬了抬下巴，指向挤满了人的蜂蜜公爵。  
“穿着隐形衣怎么吃啊……”哈利抱怨道。德拉科没有回答，径直拉着他往那长长的队伍走去。  
“喂，我没说我要吃——”  
“声音轻一点，波特，你想被别人发现你在这儿吗？”德拉科漫不经心地抚摸着哈利放在他口袋里的手，他握着他的手腕，大拇指轻轻摩挲着他的手指骨节和细细的指缝，指腹抚过每一寸褶皱。哈利觉得有些痒，尤其在他轻轻刮擦着无名指和小指之间的缝隙时，那种酥麻感令他不自在地想要抽离，德拉科趁机指尖滑入与他十指相扣，牢牢地抓着按在腿侧。哈利很庆幸别人看不到他，否则就会发现他的脸红得惊人。  
“马尔福——”  
“与其在这里胡思乱想，还不如想想要买什么。”指尖继续摩擦着他的皮肤，哈利咬牙切齿地瞪着德拉科，可完全没有效果。  
“我没带钱，马尔福。”他故意这么说道，但马上又后悔了，他可不想到时候眼巴巴地看着德拉科一个人吃。  
“你想让我请你是吗，波特？我早就猜到你的心思了。”德拉科用力握了握他的手，“我可以请你，作为给合作者的小恩小惠……”  
“那我想买什么你都会买吗？”哈利的笑容充满了恶意，德拉科自然知道他打着什么主意，哼了一声：“只要你吃得完。”  
三分钟后，德拉科提着一大袋五花八门的甜食顶着周围同学的目光离开了蜂蜜公爵。哈利听着那些同学的议论，内心暗暗发笑，假装好意地建议道：“你可以用两只手提，马尔福。”  
“噢，然后你就趁机逃走是吗？”德拉科恶狠狠地说道，他很想剥下他的隐形衣好好“管教”他一番，不，他现在就要这么做。德拉科拉着哈利往尖叫棚屋的方向走，那儿常年闹鬼，很少人会进去，不过他可不怕。  
“嘿，德拉科，你这是要去哪儿呢？”这时迎面走来几个穿着斯莱特林制服的女孩，她们看见他手中的一大袋甜食后纷纷惊叫起来，渴望无比地盯着他。  
“噢，德拉科，你是要开派对吗？这么多太妃糖和巧克力！”  
“我的天，我们能参加吗？”  
“德拉科，能分给我们一点吗？求你了！”  
哈利听着她们的话，手不禁慢慢攥紧了。他靠过去，凑在德拉科耳边低声警告道：“马尔福，别忘了我说过的话。”  
他想了想，又补充了一句：“我可不想和你的斯莱特林朋友们呆在一块儿。”  
他还没来得及退开，德拉科蓦然转过了头，哈利感觉有什么柔软的东西蹭过了他的嘴唇，他惊得后退一步，险些甩开他的手，却被一股强硬的力量死死按住了。  
“噢，抱歉——很抱歉，我得赶快去了，下次有空再请你们吃冰淇淋。”德拉科朝她们礼貌地笑了一下，不顾她们的追问便拉着哈利往前跑。手揣在口袋里的姿势极为不方便，他也就大方地将手伸出来，反正这儿经过的人并不多，没有人会注意。  
“马尔福，慢一点！”哈利好几次差点被凹凸不平的青石板绊倒，而德拉科却充耳不闻。他们跌跌撞撞地跑进了尖叫棚屋，反锁上门。两人靠着墙壁坐下来，微喘着气。德拉科点燃了一根蜡烛放在不远处的墙边，屋子里便亮堂了一些。  
“你到底干嘛跑那么快？”哈利捶了他的肩膀一下，德拉科反手拽过了他，另一只手扯着他身上的隐形衣。  
“你干什么……唔……”口中被对方塞进了一只薄荷冰淇淋，沾得他嘴边都是，哈利觉得口腔都要被冻麻了，连忙将冰淇淋拿下来，狠狠地瞪着他。  
“好吃吗？”德拉科拿过了一块粉色椰子冰糕，他让哈利坐在他的腿间与他面对面，一手放在他的腰上。他低头看着他，却发现对方忙着吃冰淇淋，完全没有注意到他刚才说了话。  
哈利正舔着薄荷冰欺凌上的奶油，冰凉清冷的滋味满溢在他的唇间。他的鼻子上也沾了一小块冰淇淋，德拉科抬起手替他抹去了。  
哈利顿了顿，也没有多想，问道：“我脸上沾了很多冰淇淋吗？”  
“嗯，很多。”德拉科咬了一口椰子冰糕，眉头也不皱地睁眼说瞎话。  
“在哪儿？”哈利说着伸手去摸自己的脸颊，眼前的男孩将剩下的冰糕塞进口中。揽着他的腰的手蓦然收紧了，哈利猝不及防地趴在他的胸口。德拉科低下头，在他的唇角舔了一下，然后是另一边的唇角、下唇……  
哈利呆愣在原地，大脑陷入一片空白。手一松，冰淇淋落在了外衣上，冰冷的温度让他瞬间反应过来。他脸颊滚烫，手用力推着德拉科的胸膛，耳边是激烈的令人烦躁的心跳。对方死死地抱住他，在他耳边低声说道：“冷静一点，波特！”  
“你太过分了！”  
“我只是帮你擦掉冰淇淋而已。对了，你脖子上还有一点……”听着对方含笑的话语，哈利羞怒到了极点，他用力用额头撞了他一下，霎时又觉得伤疤一痛。这下德拉科不得不松开了他，捂着额头沉吟着。  
“下手真狠，波特。”他瞪了他一眼。  
“那是你自找的。”哈利一点儿也不觉得心疼。  
他挪得离他远了一些，在袋子里翻找着，拿出两块果汁奶冻球抛给了德拉科一块。  
墙角的烛光风吹摇曳，温暖如同酒酿的昏黄光线织在两人肩头，跳跃偏移，光华轮转。屋外雪越下越大，细细碎碎的沙响伴随着树枝晃动连绵起伏，偶尔听见鞋子压碎积雪的硬脆声响。哈利很快就吃不下了，坐在一边看着袋子中剩余的甜点。德拉科瞅了他一眼，问道：“吃饱了？”  
“嗯……”  
“我记得你说过会把它们吃完的。”  
“我什么时候说过？”  
“排队的时候，别赖账。”德拉科直起腰，将墙边的蜡烛拿过来放在两人之间，映着面容火光如镜。  
哈利想了半天也不记得自己说过这样的话，皱起眉头：“可我已经吃了很多了，马尔福，我记得你没吃多少。”  
“我不怎么喜欢吃甜食。”德拉科望着他，浅灰的眼中晃动着浓酒般的火，“如果你不吃的话，那我就把它们分给你看到的那些女生了。走吧。”  
哈利的眉皱得更深了，那些女生？哦，就是他们在路上遇到的那几个……他不得不承认这个提议很合理，但他却觉得有些烦躁，他不希望他这么做——但他又有什么权力阻止，而且为什么？这本来就是用他的钱买的东西，他想怎么处置自然是他的自由……  
德拉科弯腰提起袋子，哈利下意识握住了他的手腕，对方看了他一眼，他又连忙缩了回去，默默地站起身，从地上拾起隐形衣穿上。  
他们一同离开尖叫棚屋，哈利敏锐地发觉德拉科并没有提出要拉自己的手。他看着他的侧脸，男孩面容平静，没有一丝波澜。他是生气了吗？就因为自己没有把甜点吃完？但他的确吃不下了……哈利想着就有些沮丧，再加上内心莫名的烦躁感，情绪就更低落了。  
他们渐渐走回了热闹非凡的霍格莫德街道。处处张灯布彩，霍格沃茨的学生们拿着闪烁着五彩光芒的冰棒跑来跑去，大声兴奋地尖叫着。  
一个男生嬉笑着朝哈利的方向跑来，哈利连忙退到德拉科身后。此时人群涌动，几个吮着棒棒糖羽毛笔的赫奇帕奇女生忽然挤入了他们之间将两人隔开了，哈利为了避免被人发现只好寻着空隙远远地跟随着他。  
天色越来越晚，日落西山，五光十色的灯火在街道两侧照耀。哈利已经有些分辨不清眼前的人影，他只能在人群中寻找着那抹金色，可不断涌来的人群将他推移到了另一边，他努力地挤出包围去寻找，却看见那个熟悉的身影闪进了三把扫帚酒吧。  
他去那儿干什么？买黄油啤酒取暖吗？哈利这样想着跟了过去，他并没有进入酒吧，而是靠在玻璃外张望——被人看见门莫名其妙地打开了着实过于诡异。  
他看着德拉科几步走到了一张桌子旁，马上就有一个男生站起来让他落座，自己站在他的背后。他悠闲地靠在椅背上，微笑着说了句什么，那一桌的男女生便大笑起来。德拉科把甜食袋放在桌上说了几句什么，他们欢呼起来，纷纷哄抢……  
哈利只觉得刺眼极了，内心酸涩发堵。他大概是忘掉自己了，他想，无论是什么原因，反正他现在和他的朋友们呆在一起，已经不需要他了。  
想到这儿哈利也就没心情继续待下去了，他朝着来时的入口走去，悄无声息地从费尔奇眼皮底下走过。  
回到城堡里哈利就脱掉了隐形衣，他在寝室待了一会儿，赫敏兴冲冲地跑上来将一堆零食放在他的床上。哈利笑着和她道谢，但他现在一点也吃不下，便小心翼翼地放在了床头柜上。  
“哦，哈利，你猜我回来的时候看见谁了吗？”赫敏说道，“我看见马尔福站在我们休息室的门口！你说奇不奇怪？他为什么会在那儿呢，看起来像是在等人……”  
哈利心不在焉地应着，等到赫敏离开后猛地站起来，换上鞋子跑下楼，说了口令后匆匆来到走廊上。他微喘着气，四处张望着，却没有看见那个男孩的身影。  
冬日空气寒冷，风如刀割，逼得他睁不开眼。哈利揉了揉眼角，他说不出内心是什么感觉，像是被生生挖空了一块，难受至极。他深吸了一口气，摇摇头往回走，可才迈出两步就被抓住了手臂，对方箍住他的手如同烧红的烙铁，烫得惊人。  
哈利回过头便落入了一片暗波汹涌的灰色大海中。  
他被他拖进了一条无人的狭窄小巷中，光线昏暗，树影凄清。哈利还没站稳就被重重地推到墙上，面前的人靠过来死死地盯着他，眼眶竟有些发红。  
“你给我解释一下，波特。你知道我找了多久吗？”他的声音又低又冷，仔细听的话会发现微有些颤抖，像是在强自压抑着什么。  
“我在人群中走散了，找不到你，就自己回去了。”哈利不想提他在三把扫帚酒吧里看见的情形，他认为这根本不是他的错，是德拉科先抛弃了他……不，抛弃这个词太奇怪了，好像他是怨妇似的，但哈利一时也想不到更好的词来形容这种感觉。  
德拉科盯着他看了一会儿，握住他的手轻轻滑动，低声说道：“噢……你是在怨我没有抓住你的手吗？我以后会注意的，波特，我会牢牢抓住让你别想甩开。”  
这像是曼妙动人的情话，可他的语气却是冰冷狠绝的，没有一丝柔情，反倒近似于威胁。哈利不由自主地想起了他在烛火下的靠近，起身离开时眉眼中淡淡的疏离，他可以肆无忌惮地纵容他、耍弄他，而转身却毫无违和地露出另一副面孔又与其他人交谈甚欢。他的周围仿佛有无数面镜子，折射出他无数个不同的侧影，他仅仅踏入了一步便想要逃离。  
哈利猛地推开他，德拉科不及防地后退了两步，他看了眼手表说道：“时间不早了，我得回去睡觉了。”  
“我还没说完，波特。”  
“你还有什么想讲？”哈利冷冷地看向他，“尖叫棚屋里有那么多时间为什么不说？”  
德拉科暴躁地抓了抓头发，拦在了他面前：“听着，波特。我本来的打算是带你去酒吧里好好谈谈，不过中途出了点意外——”  
“意外？你是指我走丢了吗？”  
“不是，是我的问题。”德拉科没有过多解释，“我以为你会在意——不，没什么，总之你明天晚上来斯莱特林休息室找我。”  
“我不想去——”  
“和三强争霸赛有关，或者我去找你，你自己选。”  
哈利愤恨地看着他，他的内心乱极了，他对德拉科平静的态度感到极为不快，他没有对自己的行为做出一点解释，反而一直在要求他。虽然这和比赛有关，但这却让他更难受了——就像是——就像是他一点儿也不在意他对他造成的影响，而自己却像个傻瓜似的暗自苦恼……  
“我明白了，我会去找你的。”他的语气有些无奈，像是累极了，他推开他朝外走去，“我想我要回去休息了，马尔福。明天见。”  
“明天见，波特。”他走了几步，背后远远地传来那个男孩的回应。他目送着他远去，消失在巷口。他的嘴唇动了动，却只是说道：“晚安。”

哈利不知道德拉科又在打什么主意，他这些天已经被他的种种举动搅得心神不宁，直觉告诉他这对他很不利，可他没有办法阻止这一切。  
德拉科总是以各种方式介入他本来就不平静的生活，使他的心绪变得更为混乱，哈利发现自己甚至没有很多心思去在乎罗恩对他的态度——这是非常反常的，要知道他们以前总是形影不离。  
哈利叹了口气，慢吞吞地往外走。他没有忘记和德拉科的约定，以防万一他还带上了隐形衣。哈利心里想着这是最后一次了，最后一次和他出去活动，但他又想起了他们之间的合作，心情有些复杂。  
当初他就不应该答应的，这分明是一个圈套。  
哈利慢慢地往斯莱特林休息室走去，走到一半他又退缩了，于是从口袋里抽出隐形衣披在身上，这让他有安全感了一些。  
斯莱特林休息室的入口在一堵石墙后，只要说出口令就能进入。哈利在入口旁站了一会儿，左右没有等到德拉科到来，嘀咕着他也许还在休息室里呆着。虽然没有人看得见，但他还是觉得自己这样干站着有点傻，于是当一个斯莱特林学生说出口令“美酒”后进入休息室时，哈利跟在他身后混了进去。  
哈利并不是第一次来到斯莱特林休息室。在他二年级时，密室开启，当时他们都怀疑这是德拉科干的，于是他和罗恩便用复方药剂变成了高尔和克拉布去套他的话。那时候他就见到了这个与格兰芬多塔楼风格完全不同的地方。  
黑湖之底昏暗的幽绿光线笼罩着这片被无数精致玻璃板隔开的休息室，靠墙的一侧摆放着一张张造型典雅的珊瑚扶手椅，哈利甚至看到了几个银制魔药台，台面上的黄铜锅炉还残余着魔药的蓝色光芒。斯莱特林学生们坐在扶手椅上写作业，或聚成一团高谈阔论。  
哈利走过一面映着黑湖游鱼的玻璃墙，他小心翼翼地避开涌来的人群，试图从中辨认出德拉科的身影，却是一无所获。  
也许他还在寝室或者礼堂里。哈利觉得自己有些鲁莽了，他正打算原路返回，一个声音却飘进了他的耳中。  
“德拉科，你晚上没事吧？”  
哈利蓦然回头，朝着声源望去。那是两张摆在墙角的扶手椅，扶手椅中间还有一张小玻璃桌，桌上放着几张羊皮纸和一支花哨的羽毛笔——看起来像是用孔雀羽毛做的。在桌旁两个面对面坐着的人正是德拉科和达芙妮。达芙妮拿着一支羽毛笔，手肘压着桌面看着对面的男孩，脸上的微笑有讨好的意味。而被她注视着的人却心不在焉地望着另一侧，他双腿交叠，一手撑着脸颊，半张脸沉浸在暗蓝的阴影中。  
“德拉科？”见男孩没有回答，达芙妮只好又问了一次，德拉科这才回过头，朝他露出一个微带歉意的笑容：“抱歉，刚才走神了，能再重复一次你的话吗？”  
女孩被他的笑容晃了眼，脸有些红了，摆摆手表示没关系：“没什么，我就是想问问你晚上有没有空？我想请教你几个问题。”  
“噢，我很乐意，但我已经有约了。真的非常抱歉，我想，也许你能换个时间？”德拉科脸上的表情让人觉得他似乎真的为此感到十分遗憾，所以达芙妮并没有因为被拒绝而感到尴尬，反而对他更有好感了。  
“啊，那真是不巧，我再找个时间吧。”女孩微笑着说道，充满暗示性地看了他一眼，这时刚好有人在不远处呼唤她，达芙妮只得不情不愿地起身与他告别。  
如果不是有人找她的话，她肯定是想一直赖在这儿的，哈利心里暗想。  
不知为何，这种猜想让他觉得很不舒服，而那两人融洽交谈的一幕也使他觉得刺眼极了。哈利扭头甩掉内心莫名的情绪，当他再看去时德拉科已经开始收拾桌上的纸笔了。他想了想，轻手轻脚地走到他身边，俯下身在他耳边说道：“马尔福。”  
男孩的身体猛然一僵，过了一秒，他慢慢地将羽毛笔塞进书包里，压低了声音：“把隐形衣脱了，波特。”  
“想都不要想。”哈利哼了一声，然而这恰巧给了德拉科提示，他循着声源摸去，正好拍在了哈利的腹部，还顺便揉了一把，这让后者气得踹了他一脚。  
“你等着，波特。”德拉科吃痛，弯下腰拉起裤腿，洁白的脚踝已经红了一块。他默不作声地收拾好书包，朝一个方向伸出手：“把手给我。”  
哈利正犹豫着想他要做什么，德拉科就不耐烦地发话了：“快一点，你想让我更生气吗？”  
哈利只好不情不愿地握住他的手，德拉科极为自然地拉着他揣在口袋里。他们沿着楼梯走上了宿舍楼，望着周围来来往往的学生——还有不少人穿着睡袍，哈利越来越觉得不对劲，连忙低声问道：“你要去哪儿？”  
“你看不出这是宿舍楼吗，波特？”德拉科的语气很有种冷嘲热讽的意味，哈利又伸腿去踩他的脚，不过时机没把握好，没有完全踩中，但男孩还是察觉了他的举动，笑容更冷了。  
“你可以再踩几脚试试，”他轻声说道，“我不介意加长一点时间。”  
“什么加长时间？”哈利没有理解他的意思，而德拉科显然没有解释的意愿。他强拉着他走进了宿舍，一进门便将他推进了自己的床铺，脱下书包扔在他身上。  
哈利被他的书包砸中了脸颊，却因为寝室里还有别人只得压下满腔怒火。为了不被人发现，他不动声色地脱下鞋缩在床帘里，而德拉科似乎也发现了他的意图，反手拉紧床帘。  
“唷，德拉科你回来了啊？正好，帮我看看这一步棋怎么下……”这是布雷斯的声音，他似乎正在和克拉布下巫师棋。  
“嘿，布雷斯难道你就这么没自信吗？”另一个男生大声嘲笑道，布雷斯急急忙忙地辩解着，又有一个男生走上来和德拉科搭话，后者应了几句便说自己要换衣服，爬上了床。  
哈利早有准备地缩在床角，他冷眼看着德拉科脱下外袍和毛衣马甲，随后是领带和白衬衫。衬衫的纽扣一颗一颗解开，散开的领口露出男孩精致白皙的锁骨。哈利看了一眼便瞥过脸，他想德拉科一定是故意的，却又忍不住用余光看去。  
床铺间昏暗的光线给这幅场景更添了几分暧昧，德拉科低垂着眉眼，那银灰的光芒此时却显得肃穆起来，让哈利不由自主地摒住呼吸。  
他利落地拿过放在床头的另一件白衬衫套在身上，随意地扣好扣子，抬起头，目光直直地盯着哈利的方向，那一刻他的心脏蓦然收缩，几乎要以为自己的隐形衣失效了。  
“我知道你在那儿，波特。自己脱隐形衣还是我帮你脱？”德拉科嘴角弯起一抹邪恶的笑容。  
哈利抿着下唇，很不服气地脱下隐形衣，问道：“你怎么知道的？”  
“我听见你吞口水的声音了。”男孩淡定地说出让哈利吐血的话，他的脸瞬间烧得通红，刚说出一个字就被德拉科捂住了嘴。  
“轻一点，你想被他们听见吗？”  
哈利依然不甘心地瞪着德拉科，而那明亮的碧绿眼睛并没有让对方感到一分愤怒，反而勾起了某种莫名的欺负欲，德拉科目光一暗，二话不说将他拉到身边开始解他的衣服。  
“你干什——”哈利明白他的意图后大为惊骇，话没说完就被他再次捂住了嘴，罪魁祸首一手伸进他衬衣的下摆摸索着，紧贴着他的耳侧低声细语：“我说了轻一点，波特。我想干什么你还不知道吗？”  
“马尔福，你别太过分了！”哈利低吼道，他不敢太用力地挣扎，生怕弄出太大动静引来寝室里的其他同学。而德拉科却抓住了他的软肋为所欲为，这次他甚至将手探进了他的裤中，这让哈利惊慌极了。  
“你不是说找我有事吗？如果就是这种事的话——马尔福，我……”  
“你会把我怎么样？我洗耳恭听。”他似乎笑了一声，俯下身在他肩头咬了一口。  
“马尔福——”  
“记得以后不要随便挑战我的耐性。”德拉科慢悠悠地替他扣上扣子，指尖触碰男孩干净柔软的皮肤引得细微的震颤，“你晚饭吃过了吗？”  
“吃过了。”哈利不知道他为什么忽然转移话题，但还是老老实实地回答道，心想他以为这样就能转移他的注意力了吗？  
“那么等一会儿我们就出发。”他揉了揉他的头发。  
他们披上隐形衣穿过霍格沃茨城堡，走向禁林。场地上风很大，哈利的右手紧紧地攥着隐形衣的衣摆，生怕风将它吹起，但这似乎是多虑了。  
“我们到底要去哪儿？”他低声问道。脚踩过沾着露水的草堆发出细微的沙响，德拉科紧握着他的手，这让哈利觉得有点难受，因为他们手上都沾满了汗水。  
“去了就知道了。你会不虚此行的，波特。”他依然卖着关子，哈利只好暂时压下内心的紧张和好奇。  
他们绕着禁林边缘走出了很远，城堡和湖泊都已经看不见了，远远望去只有一片黑漆漆的树林和起伏的鸟群。哈利刚想发问就听见了不远处传来的动静，有几个男人在大声喊叫，随后是一声震耳欲聋的尖利的咆哮——那并不是人声，更像是从深渊中发出的野兽的巨吼，令人头皮发麻。  
德拉科拉着他绕过了一片小树林，停在一块能看见场内的地方。哈利站稳后定睛一看，不由得瞪大了眼睛。  
“我的天哪，那是——”  
“没错，火龙。”身边的男孩低声说道，他似乎对哈利的反应很满意。  
四条长相十分凶狠的成年火龙被关在用厚木板围成的大场地里。它们用后肢支撑着自己，鼻孔中呼哧呼哧地喷着火焰，不断地发出吼叫，铜铃大的眼在深夜显得格外明亮和吓人。  
“你比较喜欢哪一条，波特？”德拉科仿佛只是随口一问，他定定地看着场地中火花飞舞的绚丽场景，眼中光芒闪动，“我觉得那条绿色的普通威尔士绿龙很不错，你说呢？”  
哈利还没来得及回答他，他就继续说下去了：“不过我想你应该更喜欢那条红色的中国火球吧，代表勇敢的格兰芬多？”  
哈利没有说话，直觉告诉他德拉科并不需要他的回答，他只要听下去就可以了。  
“不过最危险的是那条黑色的——对，长得很像恐龙的那一条，它是匈牙利树蜂，它的前面和后面一样危险。但愿我们都不会抽到它。”德拉科指了指匈牙利树蜂龙的尾巴，哈利看见那巨大的尾巴上每隔几英寸就冒出长长的、锋利的、青铜色的尖锥。  
“所以我们的第一个项目就是面对火龙？”他终于说话了，声音有点抖，不知是因为寒冷还是恐惧。虽然德拉科之前就提示过他，但当他看见真正的火龙时还是感到无比畏惧。  
“哦，肯定不是让你打败它，我想应该是从它身边通过吧。”德拉科耸耸肩，他又盯着那条巨大的匈牙利树蜂龙看了一会儿，它直立起来足有几十层高楼那么高，几乎将所有的月光都挡住了，那双浅黄色的眼睛暴突着，瞳孔像蛇瞳一样是竖直的，细长如同一条缝隙……它忽然咆哮起来，暴怒而凄厉，巨大的膜翅上下拍打着，带起一阵巨大的风。  
场地上有三十多个巫师，七八个巫师对付一条火龙，他们围着火龙施咒，七彩的光束齐齐打在它们的鳞片上发出一声声巨响。哈利在其中看到了一个熟悉的身影，他差点指着他叫出声来：“啊，那是罗恩的哥哥查理！我想起来了，他就是在海外研究火龙……怪不得他说他会来观看三强争霸赛呢！”  
德拉科对此并不感兴趣，但他意外地没说什么，只是哼了一声。哈利的目光依然追着查理，他想他可以把这一幕记下来回去告诉罗恩，但他很快又想起罗恩已经不和他说话了。  
“行了，别看了。”德拉科忽然有些烦躁地跺了跺脚，拉过他让他面对着自己，“你有什么头绪吗，波特？你应该准备好了招数让所有人大吃一惊吧？”  
“你有什么办法吗？”哈利直接无视了他后半句话。  
“我爸爸告诉我疾眼咒比较可行，不过我想可能还有别的办法。”德拉科故作轻松地回答道。哈利却觉得有些不对劲了，德拉科和自己分享比赛内容还能算得上是出于合作约定，但这个约定的内容显然不包括告诉对方自己怎么通过项目……他难道就不怕他学习他的方法吗？本质上来说他们依然是对手。  
想到这儿，哈利看着他的眼神就有些古怪了，但他并没有指出这一点，而是转移了话题：“我想我们应该回去了，马尔福。现在已经不早了。”  
“现在才只有九点，我们再看一会儿。”德拉科劝说道。哈利觉得他握着自己的力道更大了一些，不禁偷偷瞄了他一眼，而后者似乎真的在认真观察火龙，哈利只好回过头。  
他们一直在寒冷的场地上呆到了巫师们将所有的火龙都制服、收工回去才离开。哈利困得直打哈欠，眼睛都睁不开，任由德拉科牵着他往回走。  
“波特，你走路看着点儿！”当哈利第三次即将撞上一棵大树时，男孩终于忍无可忍地将他拖到一边。他愤怒地瞪着他，似乎恨不得把他的脑袋敲开看看里面装了些什么，而哈利仿佛没有听到他的怒吼，他迷茫地眨了眨眼睛，很想让自己清醒过来，但眼前的景象却越来越模糊了。他垂下头，靠在了他的胸口。  
德拉科定定地望着面前毫无防备的男孩，似乎在确定这是不是真的。他抬起手，好像要去摸他的头发，最后却只是撩开了两人身上的隐形衣。  
“醒一醒，波特。回去再睡。”他低声说道，轻轻揽住男孩的腰。哈利摇摇头，砸吧着嘴，往他怀里凑了凑。德拉科的目光暗沉下来，他低头望着他凌乱的黑发、发间掩盖的小巧的耳朵、月光下白皙纤细的脖颈……  
“我说过了不要挑战我的耐性，波特。”德拉科用力地按了按自己的眉心，一手抬起他的下巴。他盯着他看了好一会儿，摘掉他的眼镜凑过去小心翼翼地吻在他的唇角。  
德拉科想起了上次在昏暗的尖叫棚屋中，他将他拉近去舔他唇边的冰淇淋，那冰凉、甜蜜的滋味似乎依然残留在舌尖。那次不过是浅尝辄止，面前的男孩便如羞恼的小兽般涨红了脸将他撞开。德拉科捏住他的下颌强迫他张开嘴，撬开牙关长驱直入。  
他吻得有些迫切，哈利无意识地挣扎起来，然而这种挣扎在德拉科看来完全微不足道，他很轻易地制住了他的双手，侧过头变换着角度亲吻他。  
他放肆地在他的脖颈上吮吸噬咬，留下斑驳的痕迹，男孩轻吟出声，他的睫毛动了动，德拉科一惊，连忙拉开一点距离。他屏息凝气注视着他，胸口剧烈起伏着，血液撞击耳膜嗡嗡作响。哈利动了那一下后就没有动静了，德拉科确定他还没有醒来后便松了一口气。他扶着他站直，重新给两人披上了隐形衣。  
“波特，我们要回去了。”他在他耳边低声说道，捏了把他的腰，“能走路吗？”  
哈利没有回答他，德拉科拉过他的胳膊勾在脖子上，带着他慢慢往城堡走去。但不一会儿他就觉得这种方式不够灵活，特别是当他们要上台阶的时候显得尤为不方便。德拉科叹了一口气，侧过头将他按在墙壁上又舔吻了一遍，蹲下身让他伏在他的背上，背着他继续往前走。  
“真是重死了。”他有些咬牙切齿，“回去以后我可不会轻易放过你，波特。”

第二天哈利是被噩梦惊醒的。他醒来时觉得格外闷热，揉了揉眼睛想坐起来，却发现自己腰间横着一双手。他愣了半天才反应过来是有人从背后抱住了他，他试图去掰那只手，但那人却越收越紧，像是要将他勒进骨血之中。  
“你放——”哈利说了两个字就被捂住了嘴，随后是一阵天旋地转，他被那人按着双手压在了身下。  
“你找死吗？”德拉科松开了捂着他的嘴的手，冷冷地说道，伸手拿过床边的手表看了一眼，“知道现在是几点吗？”  
“那关我什么事！马尔福，我为什么会在这里？你昨天晚上对我做了什么？”哈利气得牙痒痒，他注意到自己几乎赤身地躺在他身下，不禁恼羞成怒。  
“你还好意思提昨晚的事？”德拉科冷笑，他死死按住哈利的手腕不让他挣脱，俯下身在他耳边一字一句地说道，“波特，你站着也能睡着真是让我刮目相看。你以为昨晚是谁把你背上来的？你难道还指望我送你去格兰芬多宿舍楼？”  
“……我昨天睡着了？”哈利一怔，他快速地回想着昨晚的事，他好像的确……  
“不然呢？”德拉科似乎懒得再和他争执下去，他将他翻了个身，抱着他的腰拉上被子打算继续睡觉，但怀里的人一直不安分地扭动着，想要逃离他的束缚，他细腻的皮肤不断摩擦过他的腰腹，勾起某种冲动……  
“……该死！”德拉科咬牙将他抱紧，下巴抵在他的肩膀上，“别再给我乱动，波特。不然后果自负。”  
哈利安静了一秒，他能感觉到对方语气中的压抑，仿佛在克制着什么，但这种姿势实在让他觉得极为难堪。  
“马尔福，我不是人形抱枕——”  
“但是比人形抱枕还要舒服。波特，你再吵我就亲你。”德拉科的声音闷闷的，似乎已经陷入了半睡半醒的状态。哈利被他后半句话震了一震，他知道他说的是真的，并不只是在恐吓他，这让他呼吸几乎停止，心跳蓦然加速。  
不要被他骗了，哈利。他只是想戏耍你而已，他不值得相信……他不断地催眠着自己，渐渐地眼皮越来越沉……他进入了梦乡。  
“波特，该起床了。”睡梦中有人摇晃他的肩膀，哈利不耐烦地扭着肩膀挣开他。那人轻笑了一声，随后是一阵湿漉漉的触碰，一只手从腰际抚摸到腿部，他感觉胸口被恶意地挤压，这让他蜷缩起来，试图抵御对方的进犯。  
耳边传来床帘拨动的沙响，那人似乎下床离开了。哈利把被子抱得更紧了一些，满足地继续沉睡。  
过了一会儿，床帘被再次拉开，一双手将他抱了起来，捏住了他的鼻子。哈利呼吸困难，难受地张开嘴，而那人似乎就等着他这么做似的，攫住他的嘴唇热情地和他拥吻起来。这下哈利完全清醒了，他想要睁开眼，对方却手疾眼快地蒙住了他的眼睛。  
这个吻持续了一分钟，当对方松开他时，哈利一拳朝对方打去，德拉科一下子抓住了他的手腕。  
“混账！”哈利瞪视着他，紧咬着下唇，后者却完全没有做了坏事应该反省的觉悟，反而一脸恶作剧得逞的坏笑。  
“你应该感谢我，波特。如果不是我好心把你带到这儿，你已经在禁林里挨冻了。”他玩弄着哈利耳边的垂发，饶有兴致地将它卷在指尖。  
“是吗，那还真是谢谢你啊。”哈利咬牙切齿地说道，他用力推开德拉科去找自己的衣服，男孩也不恼，站在一边悠然自得地看着他穿衣服，时不时说一些话来分散他的注意力：  
“波特，你有没有发现寝室里已经没人了？”  
哈利没有理他，他正扣着衬衫的扣子，德拉科似乎也不打算等他回答，自顾自地说了下去：“因为他们都去吃早饭了。如果你再慢一点，可能连早餐都吃不到了。”  
“马尔福，你给我闭嘴！”  
“你知道现在几点了吗？七点四十，还有二十分钟就要上课了，我想你应该不想在斯内普教授的课上迟到吧？”德拉科依然不紧不慢地说着，一点也不着急。  
哈利自然不想给斯内普一个扣分的机会，他匆匆套上外套冲进卫生间，德拉科连忙跟在他身后，递给了他一个装着牙刷的牙杯和一条毛巾：“你用这个，波特。”  
时间急迫，哈利也顾不得怀疑他的用意，接过来就开始刷牙洗脸。他推开门就要往楼下跑，德拉科从背后追上他，按着他的肩膀将隐形衣披在他的身上。  
“如果你不介意所有人都知道你在我床上过夜的话，你可以不穿隐形衣。”他低笑着说道，“顺便刚才你用过的牙刷、牙杯和毛巾都是我用的。”  
哈利深吸了一口气，强行忍下了揍他一顿的冲动。  
格兰芬多塔楼离斯莱特林塔楼并不近，而距离魔药教室就更远了，如果哈利回寝室拿书包再去上课的话肯定会迟到，于是他只好跟着德拉科直接去了地下教室。  
在进入教室前哈利脱掉了隐形衣，赶在德拉科之前跑进了教室，他可不想被别人发现他们是一起进来的。哈利环视四周，教室里坐得满满当当，赫敏旁边的位置已经被纳威和帕瓦蒂占了，他只好随意找了一个角落里的位置坐下。  
斯内普阴沉的目光扫过哈利，他正想说什么来刁难他，门再次被打开了，德拉科慢悠悠地走进来，反手关上门。  
“抱歉，教授，不小心睡过头了。”他懒懒地说道。哈利知道如果自己敢这么和斯内普说话，对方一定会非常乐意给格兰芬多扣二十分，再加上一堆气死人的嘲讽，但德拉科的待遇明显和他不同——  
“回到座位上吧，下次不要再迟到了。”斯内普拍了拍男孩的后背，表情堪称柔和。  
斯内普很快就开始讲课了，哈利却一直坐立不安。他没有带课本，甚至连纸和笔也没有，根本记不下斯内普快速显示在黑板上的字。  
完蛋了，待会实际操作的时候他马上就会被拆穿的！哈利已经可以想象斯内普会怎么对他进行冷嘲热讽了，他紧握着魔杖，努力想要记下他的教学内容，可脑子里却是一片空白。  
蓦地，旁边的同学敲了敲他的桌面，将一个硬邦邦的东西塞进了他手中。哈利低头一看，是一本八成新的魔药课本。他疑惑地看了他一眼，翻开书的第一页，上面用圆体字写着一个名字：德拉科·马尔福。  
哈利一惊，扭头朝不远处望了一眼，德拉科正靠在椅子上认真地听课。他的右手悠闲地转着魔杖，旁边的高尔将他的书移了一半到他面前。  
哈利默默地收回目光。他看了眼旁边同学的书页，记住了页码，却发现目标页已经夹了一枚书签。书签上印着一个银灰黑三色的家徽图案，图案中间是一个镂空的枝状M字母，左右两边各盘旋着一只飞龙，顶上则是几条吐着蛇信的大蛇，图案四角支棱出四根菱形尖锥的长戟，典雅而精致。  
哈利翻过书签背面，上面写着一句话：  
波特，以你蠢笨的脑袋估计找不到是哪一页，所以我帮你夹了一张书签。好好收着。  
哈利哼了一声，将书签抽出来塞进口袋里。他心不在焉地听着斯内普讲课，手却忍不住将书往前翻。整本书看起来很干净，有的地方标注上了笔记，还有的地方涂写着一些不知所谓的单词，或者勾画着莫名的轮廓。  
哈利看得津津有味，当他听到斯内普的一句“好了，大家开始操作吧”时，内心暗道不好——这节课他几乎什么都没听。  
下课后，哈利面无表情地将自己的成果装进玻璃瓶里交给了斯内普，顶着他嘲笑鄙夷的目光走出了教室。德拉科正站在走廊上似笑非笑地看着他，克拉布和高尔一左一右跟在他身后。  
哈利从怀里拿出了魔药课本递给他，低声说了句谢谢，德拉科接过来交给了旁边的克拉布，后者拉开书包拉链帮他塞了进去。  
两人站在原地互瞪了一会儿，德拉科换了个自认为更优雅的姿势站着，清了清嗓子。  
“波特，我已经把书借给你了，怎么还是被斯内普教授骂了一顿？”  
好吧，他就知道他要嘲笑自己一番。哈利还没想好怎么回答他，德拉科又抛出了一句话：“中午一起吃饭？”  
哈利震惊之余回头看了一眼，摇了摇头：“不了，赫敏还在等我呢。”说完他便朝他挥挥手，转身朝着走廊的另一边走去。  
克拉布和高尔都一脸惊讶地看着这一幕，说不出话来。从一开始哈利还书他们就忍不住想问德拉科是怎么一回事，再到后来德拉科居然主动提出约饭……真是越来越想不懂了。  
“喂，马尔福，你借给他的书上是不是有动什么手脚？”克拉布小心翼翼地问道。  
“嗯？”  
“比如能让他的魔药失败之类的……”  
德拉科过了一会儿才明白他是什么意思，冷哼了一声：“他做失败是因为他蠢，和我可没什么关系。”  
他并不想承认，此时他的内心不爽极了。

自从知道了第一个项目的内容后，哈利就成天和赫敏泡在图书馆里寻找合适的应对方法。他们坐在两排书架之间的走道里，边打哈欠边眯起眼看书页上一排排细细的字，头昏眼花。  
“我觉得《龙与现代诗》里应该不会有有用的内容……让我看看《飞行动物的弱点》……哈利，你看一看这本，说不定能帮得上忙……”赫敏在一旁叨叨絮絮，哈利伸了个懒腰，推了一下滑到鼻尖的眼镜：“赫敏，你别在看书的时候念出来。”  
令他们倍感烦躁的不仅是应对方法的毫无头绪，还有克鲁姆的频繁造访。哈利猜测他也需要来图书馆找点灵感，这个念头让他好受了一些，但随之而来的他的那些叽叽喳喳的粉丝团却让他们很是吃不消。  
“哎，为什么他总要到这儿来？”赫敏叹了口气，她刚才很想稍微睡一会儿，但被后面那排兴奋的女生吵醒了，“哦，哈利，我要休息一会儿，一个小时后叫我一声。”说完她便将外套拉到了头顶，挡住了自己的耳朵。  
哈利放下书，老实说他也有点困了，外头刺眼的阳光照得他眼前发昏，眼皮隐隐发麻。他看了一眼这本他翻了一个早上还没有看完的书，有些厌倦地将它插回了书架，戴上兜帽靠在书架上也睡了过去。  
哈利睡得并不安稳，周围总有人走来走去，光线一道一道交错迭动，书架震动。他感觉有人走进了他这一排书架，哈利侧过身将外套下摆翻到旁边去，依然没有睁开眼。  
那人在他身边坐下了，还挨得很近，这是哈利最不愿遇到的情况——他并不喜欢和陌生人靠这么近，特别是在他睡觉的时候。  
但他的确很困，而且起身挪个位置也显得太奇怪了，哈利只好强忍着不适缩成一团，尽量减少和那人的接触面积。  
不知为何，哈利觉得那人并不是来这儿看书的，他没有从书架上拿下一本书，他也没有听见翻书的声音。  
既然不看书的话，为什么不离开呢？哈利漫无边际地想着，他不懂图书馆这么多空位他为什么一定要呆在这儿让他难受。正当他想得出神时，耳边响起了柔软丝绸摩擦的沙响，那人似乎靠了过来，一手放在了他的腰上。  
哈利顾不得震惊就要将他推出去，那人却趁机将他压到了怀里，镜框硌得哈利极为难受。他的手在那人身上胡乱摸着，想找一块能支撑的地方，他摸到了大约是肩膀的位置，硬撑着起来，抬起头正对上一双浅灰色的眼睛。  
此时哈利心中只想骂人。但转念一想，他早该猜到的——在这儿敢对他做这种事的也的确只有他了。  
“很少在图书馆见到你，马尔福。”他不动声色地推了他一把。  
“波特，如果你想看书的话，我家里有一个环境更好的书房。”德拉科抱着他就不松手了，他甚至搂着他的腰往上提了提，调整了一下两人的姿势，耳边的声音依然是油腔滑调的，“绝对没有克鲁姆和他的粉丝团。”  
“谢谢你的好意。”哈利翻了个白眼，“不过我现在要睡觉了，有什么事待会儿再说。”  
“那你就睡吧。”  
一听这话哈利又去推他，但德拉科纹丝不动，还抱得更紧了一些，哈利有些怒了，压低了声音在他耳边说道：“你什么意思？”  
“没什么意思，如果你觉得不舒服的话可以换个姿势。”德拉科一脸理所应当，他嘴角弯起一个意味深长的弧度，“当然，也可以去我床上睡。”  
“滚开，马尔福，你有病吧。”哈利低吼道。他倒不觉得这个姿势不舒服，说实在的德拉科看起来瘦削，但实际上还挺结实的，靠着也不难受，但现在这种状态让他觉得窘迫极了——他整个人深陷在他的臂弯中，脸埋在柔软舒适的布料里，鼻间是浮动的淡淡香气，有点像男性古龙水的味道，正一缕一缕往里钻。他能清晰地听见对方的心跳，一下一下撞击他的耳膜，令他觉得有些呼吸困难。  
德拉科拉开宽大的外袍罩在他的身上，摸了摸他的头发，低声说道：“睡吧。”  
“会被看见的……”哈利嘟囔着，垂死挣扎。  
“到时候我会叫你。”他安慰道。男孩没有回答，德拉科低头一看，却发现他竟然已经睡着了，闭着双眼的面容脆弱而安宁。下午浓郁的阳光透过书架上书籍的缝隙在他的眼睑下蒙上一层层的光影，昳丽生辉。有一瞬间德拉科想拉上袍子将他严严实实地挡住，不让任何人看见。  
他的视线下移到哈利浅色的嘴唇上，唇瓣微开着，似乎是睡得香甜的原因还在他的注视下舔了舔，德拉科强忍着没有咬上去。  
他看了一眼在一边同样睡熟的赫敏，其实他的确有想要在这儿和他亲热的心思，而且觉得相当刺激……他想象着哈利在他的怀抱中挣扎，想要抗议却因为环境而被迫克制，无奈地任他为所欲为的样子，喉咙一紧，竟有了些反应。  
该死。他低咒一声，轻轻咬了一口他的耳廓，把手伸进他的衬衣下摆感受他的皮肤。仅仅是肌肤上的触碰并不能解除内心的渴望，德拉科正思考着要不要做点更过分的事，哈利动了动，往他怀里挤了挤，找了个更舒服的姿势。  
德拉科觉得自己忍得相当艰难。他现在也不太理解自己这种看见哈利就想去激怒他、调侃他，顺便揩油的奇妙心理，有时候还会莫名其妙地患得患失、情绪暴躁，他能感觉得出克拉布和高尔背地里的议论，但他向来懒得解释。  
他忽然听到了一些动静，扭头一看赫敏似乎要醒来了，内心顿时烦躁起来。干脆把他抱到角落里吧，德拉科冷静地想，不过走道里人有点多……  
最后他还是用力在他嘴唇上压了一下，拍了拍他的头，小心翼翼地让他靠在书架上，起身离开了。

赫敏最近一直都在两个朋友之间周旋，她觉得自己疲惫至极，整颗心都惴惴不安，像是被绳子栓住了。罗恩还是和以前一样的倔脾气，硬是不和哈利说话，而哈利却也奇怪得很，总是神神秘秘的不知在干什么，和他聊天也老是走神。  
而这天，他们一上完黑魔法防御术课，哈利就被穆迪教授叫走了，回来后一脸严肃地找她说要练习飞来咒。  
“我很担心，这样是不是犯规的行为？我是说——穆迪教授——”赫敏听了他的描述后有些担忧地问道。  
“我也不知道。”哈利也显得不太确定，“不过穆迪教授说布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗都会得到他们老师的帮助，作弊在三强争霸赛中是很常见的。而且，呃，我也只是得到了一点小提示……”他的声音渐渐轻了下来。  
他忽然想到了一个问题，既然穆迪教授给他开小灶的话，那么他有没有去帮助德拉科呢？不过以他对食死徒的厌恶程度以及把德拉科变成白鼬的经历……就算他愿意帮助他，德拉科肯定也不会接受吧。  
但这不是他应该关心的事。德拉科肯定已经有了自己的解决方案。也许他早就学会了疾眼咒，正等着在赛场上一展身手呢。  
哈利摇摇头不再多想。一连好几天他和赫敏都在用几个枕头在空教室里练习，哈利的飞来咒一开始只能让枕头浮起来一点儿，后来已经可以让它移动一段距离了，不过方向还不太准确。  
“放松，哈利！挥动魔杖的动作自然一点！”赫敏大声说道，她在一边给他做示范，“枕头飞来！”  
最远的那只蓝色印花枕头迅速升起来朝她飞去，扑进了她的怀里。哈利应场地鼓了几下掌，休息了一会儿后继续练习。  
哈利本来想翘掉下午的占卜课，但赫敏并不想逃算术占卜课。如果只有他一个人练习飞来咒的话就没什么效果了，他只好极不情愿地背上书包去往特里劳妮教授的塔楼。  
哈利走到一半时肩膀被人拍了一下，他头也没有回便直接说道：“马尔福。”他想他应该没有猜错。  
“波特，去上课？”那人走到他面前来，也背着一只书包。  
哈利翻了个白眼，心想这不是废话吗，难道他不是去上课？这时他脑中忽然闪过一个念头，很快，但被他抓住了，并且在他还没有后悔的时候问了出来——  
“你想不想旷课？”  
一听这话，德拉科的眉毛明显向上扬起，似乎在思考他说这句话的真正目的。但他显然没有想很久，因为下一秒他就朝克拉布和高尔挥了挥手说道：“你们两个去上课吧，我不去了。”  
“什么？”  
“马尔福，你说真的？”  
克拉布和高尔瞪大了眼，一副想挽留但又不知该如何措辞的样子。德拉科踢了脚地上的石子，斜了他们一眼：“知道该和老师怎么说吧？”  
“呃，知道……”  
“那就行了。”他满意地点点头，朝哈利扬了扬下巴，“走吧，你要去哪儿？”  
“二楼的一间……空教室。”

让德拉科来当自己的陪练确实是脑子一热的想法，当哈利回过神来时他们已经站在那间放着枕头的空教室里了。  
德拉科放下书包，沿着两侧的走道走了一圈，边走边抱怨这里久积的灰尘和肮脏的地面，说得哈利黑了脸，瞬间觉得把他赶出去是一个更好的选择。  
“你原来是什么课？”他问道。  
“天文课。”德拉科回答道，“你呢？”  
“占星课。”  
男孩停下脚步，仰起头想了想，脸上露出一抹意味不明的笑容来：“哦，是那个老骗子的课吧？我听说她经常在课上编排你的未来，好像挺有趣的——”  
“闭嘴，”哈利说道，“一点都不有趣。”  
德拉科快速看了他一眼，用不在乎的语气问道：“那么，波特，你带我来这儿干什么？总不会是约会吧？”  
“……你脑子里都是些什么东西。”哈利皱了皱鼻子，直接问道，“你会飞来咒吗？”  
“飞来咒？”德拉科愣了一下，随即傲慢地点点头，“我当然会。”  
“那你给我演示一下？”哈利指了指那些放在桌上的枕头。德拉科也没有过多犹豫，拿起魔杖微微一抬，低声说道：“枕头飞来！”  
一只干净的白色枕头升了起来朝他飞去，然而飞到一半就软软地落在了地上，飘起一层灰。  
两人沉默了一会儿，哈利终于忍不住大笑起来。德拉科脸色阴沉地看看他又看看那只枕头，冷声警告道：“波特！”  
然而哈利并没有留意他的表情和语气，依然笑个不停，他边笑边从口袋里抽出魔杖，勉强克制了一下，挥动魔杖对着一只鹅黄色的枕头喊道：“枕头飞来！”  
鹅黄色枕头嗖嗖地朝他飞来，在快要撞到他的头时哈利下意识伸手接住了。他低下头看了看手中的枕头，又看看德拉科，愣在了原地。  
“……不会吧？”  
德拉科的脸更黑了，他眯起双眼盯着他，低声说道：“波特，如果你叫我过来就是为了让我看这一幕——”  
“我先声明，是你自己说你已经掌握了飞来咒的。”哈利大声说道，“还有，这是我第一次成功，我想大概是托了你的福，我应该好好感谢你——”  
“是啊，你的确应该好好感谢我。”德拉科竟点了点头，大步朝着他走去。哈利瞬间就明白了他想干什么，他后退了一步，朝着那堆枕头一指：“飞来飞去！”  
堆在桌上的十几个枕头都摇摇晃晃地飞了起来，在半空中飘来飘去，有几个还撞在了德拉科的脸上，在他额角落下一层灰。德拉科抹了一把，低头看到手上的肮脏痕迹后，他如刀的目光扫向哈利，一字一句地说道：“你完了，波特。”  
三十分钟后，两人站在男生盥洗室里对着镜子清洗自己沾满尘土的手和脸。  
哈利的脸上黑一道白一道的，手心乌黑一片；德拉科也没好到哪里去，他的领子都歪了，雪白的衬衫上能看到明显的褶皱和污渍。他们的外袍上也满是灰尘，灰扑扑的一块一块，看起来像是在泥地里滚了一遭，惨不忍睹。  
哈利看着德拉科一遍一遍地洗自己的手，顿时觉得有些小题大做。他本来就感觉他有洁癖，现在看来的确如此。  
“我白白浪费了一节天文课，波特。”德拉科一边在水龙头下冲洗自己细长的手指，一边咬牙切齿地说道。  
“如果你真的想去上课就不会跟我来这儿了。”哈利耸耸肩，他觉得这时间没有白费，他已经大致掌握了飞来咒，只要多加熟悉就没问题了。想到这儿他的心情放松了许多，拍了拍德拉科的后背。  
“马尔福，你准备的怎么样了？”  
“波特，你手上都是水！”男孩瞪了他一眼，听到他的话后用手腕擦了擦额角的水，别有用意地瞥了他一眼，“怎么，你在打探敌情吗？”  
“你不愿意说就算了。”哈利并不在意，他也就是随口一问。  
“看样子你准备得不错，嗯？到时候可别吓得半死，我可不会去搭救你……”  
“还是先顾着自己吧，谁需要你搭救了。”哈利反驳道，德拉科从口袋里拿出了一张手帕擦干脸和手，看了他一眼便往外走去。  
“还有几十分钟，你想去哪儿？”他问道。  
哈利看了眼手表：“我想回休息室了。”  
“哦，斯莱特林休息室吗？”他含笑问道。哈利扭头看见他戏谑的表情就知道自己被耍了，正想说话，德拉科忽然靠了过来，吻在了他的脸上。  
像羽毛一样轻。  
“祝你比赛顺利。”  
同样轻飘飘的一句话，没有嘲笑也没有故弄玄虚，似乎只是简单的祝福而已。

三强争霸赛第一个项目比赛的日子很快就到来了。  
这天天气很好，空气也格外清新——大概是昨晚下了一场雨的缘故，可这完全没有给哈利带来一点安慰。早上醒来时，哈利就觉得自己紧张得浑身发抖，肚子都忽然痛起来。他浑浑噩噩地下楼吃早餐，连赫敏提醒他他把面包蘸在咖啡里了都没听到。  
“哦，哈利，放松一点！你一定能成功的！”赫敏用力地握了握他的手，鼓励地看着他。然而哈利却感觉更紧张了  
整个学校沉浸在兴奋与喜悦之中，中午学生们就停课了。哈利和赫敏走进礼堂吃中餐，哈利觉得什么都吃不下，但为了即将到来的比赛他必须要吃一些。  
“波特，现在勇士们都要到下面的场地上去……你们必须做好准备，完成第一个项目。”麦格教授匆匆朝他走来，周围有很多人好奇地转过头都望着他们。  
哈利站起身，跟着麦格教授绕过格兰芬多餐桌去往斯莱特林餐桌。她把德拉科也叫了出来，他看着他慢慢从人群中站起，旁边的斯莱特林学生都纷纷起身鼓励他，大声为他加油，同时朝哈利投来充满火药味的目光。  
德拉科微笑着和他们挥别，哈利敏锐地注意到他的手有点抖，心想他其实也没有表面上这么镇定。  
他们随着麦格教授离开礼堂、走下石阶来到户外，麦格教授看起来也非常慌乱，她其实和赫敏一样焦虑不安。从礼堂、走廊传来的喧闹声越来越远，像是来自另一个世界似的并不真实，他整个人都飘飘悠悠的，灵魂仿佛浮在空中，直到被一个人握住了手才慢慢落到地面。  
哈利转过头，德拉科也正看着他。他的脸色比以往更加苍白了，额头蒙上了一层薄薄的汗，但他依然扯出一个笑容，轻声说道：“你看起来很紧张，波特。”  
“你也是。”哈利回道，他觉得声音都不是自己的了。  
他一看到他便回想起那天的那个吻，哈利再迟钝也已经察觉出不对劲了，那并不像是普通的戏弄，而更像是一种情感表达……哈利想问他到底是什么意思，内心有一个猜想已经难以控制地开始冒泡，可自我保护机制让他不敢深想也不敢相信，生怕错误的期待最后只能给他带来难堪。  
“你……”哈利张了张口，却还是没有问出来。他难道应该问他你是不是喜欢我吗？这样太蠢了，德拉科一定会嘲笑他自作多情。这种起起落落的心态一直折磨着他，哈利低下头沉默不语。  
等到这个项目结束再说吧，他想，结束后他就去问他，去面对真相，就算被嘲笑也没有关系。  
德拉科看着男孩紧皱的眉头舒开了，不禁也松了一口气。他知道他想要问什么，那一瞬间看到他闪动的眼神时他就明白了，可他知道自己也没有办法给他一个明确的答案。这些天他准备比赛之余也在不停地问自己为什么要这么做，他感到困惑、苦恼，甚至有些难受，他对哈利的感觉绝对不只限于“想要欺负他”“想要逗一逗他”这么简单，但多出来的那部分到底是什么？  
德拉科意识到自己本能地抗拒着这个答案，而抗拒的源头却是因为他无法控制。  
等到这个项目结束再说吧，他想。结束后他会给出那个答案。  
麦格教授自然不知道两位勇士此时正在进行的内心挣扎，她带着他们穿过禁林边缘，朝火龙所在的地方走去，那儿已经搭起了一个黑色的大帐篷，帐篷的入口正对着他们。  
“你们必须和其他几位勇士一块儿进去，”麦格教授说道，她的声音有些发抖，“等轮到你们的时候。巴格曼先生也在里面……他会把步骤告诉你们……祝你们好运。”  
“谢谢。”他们回答道，声音十分无力，像是没吃饱饭似的。  
他们走进帐篷，克鲁姆和芙蓉已经在里面了。克鲁姆看起来比以前更加阴沉，芙蓉则一副病恹恹的样子。  
巴格曼先生穿着一件黄蜂队的旧队袍，一看见他们就露出了大大的笑容，愉快地说道：“好了，现在大家都到齐了——该向你们介绍一下情况了！观众聚齐后，我会把这只布袋轮流递到你们面前，你们从里面挑出各自将要面对的那个东西的模型，它们有不同的种类。我还有一件事要告诉你们……啊，对了，你们的任务是拾取金蛋！”  
哈利听见了千万双脚经过帐篷的声音，夹杂着嬉笑欢呼，如同潮水淹没了他。几乎是一瞬间，巴格曼先生就解开了那只紫色的布袋。  
“女士优先。”他把袋子递到芙蓉面前。  
芙蓉面容惨白，颤抖着将手伸进布袋，从里面拿出了一只小巧的、惟妙惟肖的龙模型——是威尔逊绿龙，脖子上系着一个号码：二号。哈利听见德拉科发出了一声小小的遗憾的感叹。  
克鲁姆抽到了红色的中国火球，是三号。他们谁都没有对此表现出惊讶，显然早就已经得知了比赛内容。  
轮到德拉科时，他看了哈利一眼，拉起袖子伸进布袋，掏出了一只拍打着银蓝色翅膀的瑞典短鼻龙，脖子上的号码是一号。他的脸色瞬间变得很难看，目光阴沉地盯着小龙模型，用力地扯了它的尾巴一下，这让瑞典短鼻龙尖叫了一声，给了他一爪子。  
哈利知道留给自己的是什么了，他把手伸进绸布口袋取出了那条黑色的匈牙利树蜂。他低头望着它，小龙展开翅膀，露出它小小的獠牙。  
“好了，你们都拿到了！”巴格曼先生高兴地说道，“你们都抽到了自己要面对的火龙，它脖子上的号码是你们去与火龙周旋的顺序，明白了吗？好了，我现在要暂时离开一下，因为我要给观众做解说……马尔福先生，你是第一个，你一听见哨声就走进那片场地，知道了吗？那么……哈利，我可以跟你说几句话吗？到外面来？”  
“呃……好的。”哈利一脸茫然。他跟着巴格曼先生走到帐篷外的一片树林里，巴格曼先生左右看了看，脸上带着一副慈父般的表情：“感觉怎么样，哈利？有什么需要我帮助的吗？”  
“什么？”哈利惊讶地说道，“我——呃，我不需要。”  
“心里有谱了吗？”巴格曼鬼鬼祟祟地放低声音，“如果你愿意，嗯，我这儿有几个点子。你知道，你处于弱势……我想说，如果需要我帮忙，你可以——”  
“不，”哈利唐突地说道，他知道自己有些不太礼貌，“不——我的意思是，我知道我该怎么做，谢谢。”  
“不会有人知道的，哈利。”巴格曼先生朝他眨了眨眼睛。  
“嗯——真的，我真的不需要……”哈利有些无措地拒绝道，“我是说，我已经有了一个方案，真的……”  
这时忽然响起了哨声，巴格曼先生惊慌地回过头，拔腿就跑：“天哪，我得跑着去了！”  
巴格曼先生离开后，哈利朝帐篷走了几步，旁边的树影中闪出一个人，把他吓了一跳：“马尔福？你怎么还在这里？”  
哨声再次吹响，德拉科回头看了看场地和远方浮动的云朵，又看了他一眼，一句话也没说，面无表情地转身走向比赛场地。哈利愣愣地望着他的背影，不知为何内心有些发堵。  
哈利回到帐篷里，坐在芙蓉和克鲁姆的对面。几秒钟后，他听见场地中传来了一阵呼喊，这意味着德拉科已经进入了场地，面对着那只瑞典短鼻龙……  
哈利侧耳倾听着，一切比他想象得还要糟糕。当德拉科想方设法通过那条龙时，观众们一直在高声尖叫，而巴格曼的解说让这一切变得更加糟糕了——  
“哦，非常惊险、非常大胆！差一点就被发现了！”“我不敢说这样能有用！太悬了——”  
哈利的心揪起来，他不知道德拉科用的是什么方法，他只能从观众的反应和巴格曼的只言片语做出最坏的判断。他不知道他有没有受伤，一想到这种可能性他就感到一阵心慌，甚至压过了即将上场比赛的紧张。  
比赛中受伤很正常，非常正常……他们一定很有经验，一定有办法救治的，不用担心……有万全的准备……哈利安慰着自己，可这并没有什么用处，他依然焦躁不已，绕着帐篷一圈一圈打转。  
大约十五分钟后，哈利听见了一阵震耳欲聋的欢呼声，几乎要把帐篷掀翻。这只能说明一件事——德拉科终于通过了那条瑞典短鼻龙，拿到了金蛋。  
“确实非常出色！”巴格曼先生扯着喉咙喊道，“现在请裁判打分！”  
然而他并没有报出得分，哈利猜是因为裁判们把分数写在牌子上给观众看了。  
“一个下去了，还有三个！”口哨声再次吹响时，巴格曼先生大声喊道，“下面有请德拉库尔小姐上场！”  
芙蓉猛地站起来，浑身僵硬地走出了帐篷。哈利从未感觉她如此亲近过。  
他觉得自己已经陷入了一种完全麻木的状态，外面观众席上的呐喊欢呼像是从遥远的天边传来，与他毫无干系。他的太阳穴突突地跳，从帐篷外吹来的十一月的冷风让他浑身发抖，他忍不住弯下腰抱住了自己的腿。  
芙蓉已经完成了项目，场外一片激动的欢呼声……现在是克鲁姆……巴格曼先生在讲话……哈利未曾觉得时间过得这么快过，哨声吹响，瞬间就轮到他上场了。他深吸一口气，咽了口唾沫，站起身走出帐篷。  
急救帐篷内。  
“好了……行了！你可以去看比赛了，不过我想也快结束了——”庞弗雷夫人最后查看了一次那道划伤的痕迹，点点头。德拉科拉下袖子，抖了抖长袍，起身向外走去。旁边的克拉布、高尔和潘西连忙跟上了他。  
他在比赛中使用幻身术将自己隐形，小心翼翼地经过火龙身边偷取金蛋。一开始他进行得非常顺利，但在后来强行搬走金蛋时被火龙的尾巴扫到了胳膊，划了一道伤口。  
“德拉科，你要去哪儿？去看比赛吗？”潘西凑到他身边安慰道，“放心吧，波特的分数肯定不会比你高的——”  
她的话还没说完就戛然而止了，因为他们都看见了那一幕，吃惊地张大了嘴：黑色巨龙低吼着，愤怒地喷吐火焰，而一个小小的身影灵活地躲过了袭击。他操纵着火弩箭盘旋直上，引着火龙慢慢抬起上身，张开黑色的巨大膜翅。他们的体型如此悬殊，似乎下一刻哈利就会被火龙咬住或被火吞没，可他却一次又一次惊险地躲过了它的袭击，甚至占据着主动地位。  
德拉科的目光死死追逐着那个身影，他的黑发在风中飞扬，黑袍猎猎吹动，如同在空中自由飞翔的黑鹰，没有什么能够将他束缚。  
德拉科侧过脸，他不想去看他，不想被他的一举一动牵引思绪，可他又忍不住地去追随。即使目光无法到达，心绪却紧紧相连。  
德拉科忽然听见场上传来一阵遗憾的叹息，他蓦然仰起头，原来是匈牙利树蜂尾巴上的一根长刺扎进了哈利的肩膀，撕裂了他的长袍。他咬住下唇，手指蓦然握紧，指节发白。  
匈牙利树蜂慢慢地直起了整个身体，它漆黑的翅膀完全展开了，足有三十米长，扑扇着遮住了半个场地，在半空中卷起剧烈的大风。蓦地，哈利俯冲下去，时机之准确、速度之快令他屏住了呼吸，措手不及。  
他松开火弩箭，腾出双手抓住了金蛋，随即腾空而起在看台上盘旋。全场像是被按下了开关一般忽然热闹起来，尖叫声、呼喊声响彻云霄，几乎将他的耳膜震破。  
“看呀！你们快看呀！哈利·波特以最快的速度拿到了金蛋！”巴格曼先生大声嚷嚷着。  
德拉科仰起头，望着空中的那个男孩，他看见他脸上洋溢着灿烂的笑容，在阳光下显得那样耀眼而美好，让他想要紧紧抓住。  
“我去厕所一趟。”他忽然说道，转身离开。

德拉科走到一半便闪到树后，轻轻挥动魔杖，口中念了一句“速速融形”，他的身体便迅速与身后的场景融为一体。他慢慢地朝着急救帐篷走去，也就是他刚刚出来的地方，他看见哈利被庞弗雷夫人拉进了帐篷中。  
“……你还算幸运，伤口很浅……不过要先清洗一下，我再给你治疗……”庞弗雷夫人的声音从帐篷中传来，德拉科站在门口往里望，哈利坐在中间的小隔间中，以他的角度只能看到他的一双腿。  
德拉科正犹豫着要不要进去，耳边传来了一阵急促的脚步声，他连忙让开一步，赫敏和罗恩冲了进去。  
“哈利，你真出色！”赫敏尖声尖气地说道，她似乎还没从兴奋中缓过神来，“你真是太棒了！真是太棒了！”  
“哈利，不管是什么人把你的名字扔进了那只火焰杯——我——我认为他们是想要你的命！”这是罗恩的声音，听起来有些僵硬。  
德拉科靠在门边静静听着他们的对话，他听见哈利原谅了罗恩，赫敏在一旁忽然哭起来，大声说他们两个太傻了，转身奔出了门外。他偏过头往里面看去，哈利拿起了火弩箭和金蛋同罗恩一起走出，他们讨论着比赛情况，有说有笑，那种融洽的笑容是他从未在他脸上见过的——当他们两人在一起的时候。  
他对他总是恼火的、抗拒的、不愿靠近的，从来都没有如此从容的态度，也没有笑容。德拉科以前从来都没有注意过这一点，或者说他根本就不会去在意，此时却觉得如鲠在喉，刺眼极了。  
他无声地望着他们渐行渐远的背影，蓦地一拳砸在了旁边的树干上，粗糙的树皮让他的手指瞬间出了血，但德拉科明白如果他再不找到一种发泄方式就会被火一般的愤怒和嫉妒吞噬。  
他知道他的愤怒很可笑，毫无来源，他根本没有资格感到愤怒——他愤怒什么呢，因为他在比赛后没有去找他，却和别人这么开心地交谈？别再犯蠢了，德拉科，把这些没用的念想放到一边去，你难道不觉得幼稚吗？  
可他清楚自己到底想要的是什么，那种渴望越来越清晰，已经无法再刻意隐藏。他可以装作无所谓欺骗众人，却无法逃过内心的诘问。他想要在他比赛结束去拥抱他，和他一起走出帐篷去听最后的打分；他想站在他身边的位置，挡住所有的危险，采撷所有的笑容——  
他想要拥有他。  
欲念的火种破壳而出，他仰起头，周围的喧嚣如水流过，皆与他无关。  
他已经知道了自己想要什么，可却无法得到。

根据卢多·巴格曼的说法，三强争霸赛的第二个项目的提示就藏在这个金蛋中。第一个项目结束的那天晚上，哈利就在格兰芬多休息室当着大家的面打开了金蛋，可它却只发出了一阵尖锐刺耳的鸣音，除了被吵得心烦意燥以外他们毫无所获。  
“听起来像是女鬼的叫声……哈利，下次你可能要从一个女鬼身边通过！”西莫尖声说道。  
“我倒觉得这声音有点像珀西在唱歌……说不定你要在他冲澡的时候去袭击他，哈利。”乔治说道。  
离第二个项目开始还有很长的一段时间，哈利一点也不着急。这天上神奇动物保护课的时候，丽塔·斯基特又莫名其妙地出现了，她硬是要采访海格和哈利，虽然两人都对她不假辞色。  
“邓布利多已经说过不让你再出现在学校里了！”海格气呼呼地说道。  
哈利、罗恩和赫敏努力将最后十只炸尾螺分开，带着它们去散步，不让它们自相残杀。海格让他们观察炸尾螺的生活状态，判断它们需不需要冬眠。  
“冬眠？我觉得它们一年到头都在打架。”罗恩评价道。  
哈利心不在焉地点点头，目光下意识地朝着另一个方向看去。德拉科这次选的座位是在离他非常远的对角处，这个距离只能勉强辨认出他的脸，其他什么也看不清。哈利看了一会儿便收回了视线，因为盆中的炸尾螺又逃出来了。  
下课后，哈利刚收拾好东西便看见他背着书包快步离开了场地，甚至没有等克拉布和高尔一起走。那两人急匆匆地拎着拉链都没拉好的书包一颠一颠地朝他跑去，没跑几步书本就撒了一地。  
“马尔福这是怎么了？和他的两个跟班吵架了吗？”罗恩看着他们蹲在地上捡起课本的狼狈模样，感叹道。  
哈利也觉得他变得有些奇怪。平时他们在路上相遇，德拉科都会有意无意地和他打招呼，而最近却总是视而不见，像个陌生人似的。  
哈利没有忘记纠缠他许久的问题，但这次并非他不想去问，而是根本没有机会。哈利发现以前都是德拉科找自己说话，而他从不知道一旦一个人刻意躲开自己，他想找到一个时机与他交谈是多么不容易的一件事。  
想到这儿，哈利忽然一怔。是了，就是这个——刻意躲开。  
德拉科最近在刻意躲开他。  
哈利不知道原因，他觉得自己并没有做什么对不起他的事，可事实就摆在那儿，他现在可以肯定下课后他走得那么快——甚至顾不得等他的两个朋友——就是为了躲开他。  
哈利顿时觉得又愤怒又委屈。也许是习惯了以往的相处方式，他现在感到内心莫名空落落的，憋着股怨气无处释放。但他又不好意思硬拉住德拉科质问他，对方也没做错什么。  
不过是一切回到了原点。  
不，也许并不是回到原点，至少他变得和以前不一样了。  
下午，哈利和罗恩、赫敏在休息室里写作业，弗雷德和乔治忽然端了一盘糕点到他们面前，香气扑鼻。  
“天哪，果酱馅饼、蛋奶饼干、松花糕……你们又去厨房了？”罗恩一边抓过一块饼干一边问道。  
“是啊，那儿有很多好吃的——”弗雷德啧啧称赞，脸上是一副神往的梦幻般的表情。  
“非常容易进去——”乔治也应和道。  
“那该怎么进去？”哈利好奇地问道。  
“很方便，有一扇门藏在画着一碗水果的那副画后面。只要轻轻挠一挠那个梨子，它就会吃吃发笑，然后会出现一个门把手。”弗雷德回答道。  
哈利和罗恩马上就有了兴致，于是这天一到晚饭点，他们就硬拉着赫敏悄悄溜进了厨房。  
厨房的面积和上面的礼堂一样大，周围的石墙边堆着许多闪闪发光的铜锅和铜盆，中间摆放着和礼堂一样的四张长桌，无数个家养小精灵在长桌间忙忙碌碌。还没等哈利看清楚，一个小东西便飞奔着扑了过来，边跑边尖叫着：  
“哈利·波特，先生！哈利·波特！”  
紧接着，尖叫的小精灵猛地撞在了他的上腹部，把他紧紧地搂住了，哈利觉得自己的肋骨都要被勒断了，肺部的空气都被挤了出来。  
“多——多比？”哈利喘着气，惊讶地说道。  
“是多比，先生，是多比！”多比边尖叫边抹着眼泪，像是激动得哭了，“多比一直盼望着，盼着能见到哈利·波特，先生，结果哈利·波特亲自来看他了，先生！”  
多比松开了手，后退了几步，笑着抬头望着哈利。他和哈利记忆里的分毫不差，细长的鼻子，大大的、蝙蝠似的耳朵，长长的手指和腿，都和以前一模一样，只有衣服大不相同。  
以前多比在马尔福家干活时，总是穿着那件脏兮兮的旧枕套，而现在，他的一身穿戴简直是哈利见过的最奇怪的组合。他头上顶着一只茶壶保暖套，上面别着一堆五光十色的徽章；胸膛上围着一条马蹄图案的领带，下身穿的是一件类似于儿童足球运动短裤的东西。  
多比正要兴奋地说什么，他那一对乒乓似的、大的惊人的眼睛忽然瞪得更大了，惊慌地后退了一步，似乎是看到了什么极为可怕之物。哈利蓦然回头，他看见他们进来的那扇门晃荡了一下。  
他几步跑去推开门，正瞧见一个身影快速向外移动，哈利边喊边朝他追去：“马尔福！”  
那个身影顿了顿，又继续往前跑。哈利抽出魔杖，用力挥动：“烈火熊熊！”  
德拉科的袍子一角忽地窜起一团火来，这让他不得不停下来灭火。哈利趁着这个机会跑到他身边，他还没说话就被对方推了个踉跄，德拉科一手拽着烧焦的衣摆，另一手握着魔杖指着他，怒气腾腾：“你脑子出问题了吗，波特！”  
“你鬼鬼祟祟的想干什么？”  
“那又关你什么事？回去和那个丑陋的小精灵呆在一块儿吧，少在我面前晃悠！”  
明明是你自己在偷窥我们，哈利心想，但他没有说出来，而是冷哼了一声：“你最近很奇怪，马尔福。”  
“奇怪什么？”德拉科像是想到了什么，轻蔑地笑了一下，语气很讽刺，“哦，你是在怪我没有给你透题吧？是我疏忽了，我过几天就给你送来——”  
“不是——”  
“反正在你眼里我也就这么点用途了不是吗？你放心吧，我还是会守信用的……”  
“我不需要！”哈利蓦然大吼道，打断了他的话。德拉科的脸色瞬间变得惨白。  
他们怒视着对方，谁都没有说话，周围像是有人按下了消音键似的一片死寂。  
“我不需要，马尔福。”哈利闭了闭眼，全身都失去了力气，他觉得自己疲惫极了，“我们不是盟友了。不是了。”  
德拉科定定地望着他，他的拳头握得很紧，又颓然松开。他转身头也不回地走了。  
哈利僵硬地站在原地，看着他的背影消失在拐角处。他呆滞了许久才缓缓回身，正对上罗恩和赫敏震惊的表情。  
“也就是说，你上次比赛得到了马尔福的帮助？”格兰芬多休息室里，罗恩问道，他脸上的表情像是被人喷了一脸巴波块茎脓水似的，而且已经保持很久了。  
“哈利，这样是不对的。”赫敏扭头看了一眼周围，有几个同学正偷偷往这里看，她压低了声音，“我是说，作弊这种事……”  
“行了，我知道了。”哈利忽然觉得有些烦躁，出声打断了她的话，但说完后马上又后悔了，于是放软了语气，“我以后不会再接受他的帮助了。”  
赫敏看了他一眼，她似乎还想说话，但最后什么都没说。哈利叹了口气，怅然望向窗外。  
一个星期后的变形课上，哈利和罗恩正拿着弗雷德和乔治发明的两根假魔杖玩得不亦乐乎。罗恩手里的是一只镀锡的鹦鹉，哈利手里是一条橡皮的黑线鳕鱼。  
“波特！韦斯莱！你们能不能专心一点儿！”麦格教授恼火的声音炸雷般响起，惊得两人抬起头来，连忙收起了手中的玩具。  
“我有几句话要对你们大家说。圣诞舞会就要来临了——这是三强争霸赛的一个传统部分，也是我们与外国客人交往的一个大好机会。是这样，舞会只对四年级以上的学生开放——不过如果你们愿意，可以邀请一位低年级学生——”  
这一段话，斯内普教授也在魔药课上和他们说了一遍，不过哈利从他脸的朝向来看，他应该是讲给斯莱特林们听的。  
他刚说完，台下就有几个女生吃吃地笑起来，大家都把目光投向了哈利和德拉科。哈利如坐针毡，德拉科倒是没什么反应，镇定地看着斯内普教授。  
“圣诞舞会无疑使你们有机会在众人面前好好表现一番，不过，如果我看到有谁以任何一种形式给霍格沃茨丢脸，”哈利觉得斯内普教授的目光在他的脸上盯了一下，而他毫不示弱地瞪了回去，“我会感到非常、非常痛心。下课。”  
下课铃响了，德拉科收拾好书包，再把书包甩到肩头。旁边的同学都兴奋地讨论着舞会的事，几个女生不断地朝他投来暗示性的眼神，其中就有潘西和达芙妮。  
“德拉科，你跟我过来一下。”斯内普教授朝他招了招手。  
周围的人都安静下来，德拉科耸耸肩朝他走去，男人拍了拍他的后背将他带到一边。  
“我想这件事你应该已经知道了，不过以防万一我还是和你说一下。德拉科，每一位勇士都要邀请一位自己的伴侣。”  
德拉科快速地回头看了一眼，格兰芬多的人已经走光了，只剩下几个斯莱特林学生还在磨磨蹭蹭地收拾书包。  
“哦，教授，我听说舞会是由勇士和他们的舞伴开舞的。”他满脸堆笑地说道。  
“是的，传统惯例的确是这样的。德拉科，你会跳舞吧？”  
“我当然会，教授。”德拉科依然面带微笑，可他的眼中却没有一丝温度。  
哈利并不认识多少在霍格沃茨登记过圣诞节的同学，当然他自己是每年都会留下来的，他可不想回到女贞路的姨父家里去。但在他的记忆中，留在霍格沃茨过圣诞节的人只是极小一部分，但今年就不同了，几乎所有四年级以上的学生都留了下来，他们对圣诞舞会似乎相当痴迷——至少女生们是这样，他忽然发现霍格沃茨居然容纳了这么多女生，他之前都没有留意。  
“她们为什么总是成群结队呢？”哈利抱怨着，刚才走廊上走过了十来个挤在一起的女生，她们打量着哈利，偷偷地笑着，“你怎么才能等到她们单独活动，抓住一个提出要求呢？”  
“用绳索套住一个试试？”罗恩提议道，“哈利，你有想要邀请的对象了吗？”  
哈利认真地思考了一会儿，在脑海里过了一遍他认识的女生，似乎并没有特别想要邀请的人选……而且想到最后他的脑海中不知为何出现了德拉科的脸，这让他觉得自己一定是疯了。  
“听着，哈利，你是不会有什么麻烦的。你是勇士嘛，才刚刚打败了匈牙利树蜂，大家都挤破头想要当你的舞伴呢。”  
事实证明，罗恩的推测很正确。第二天，就有一个赫奇帕奇学院三年级的卷发女生来邀请他，而哈利之前从未和她说过话。他吃惊之余毫不犹豫地拒绝了她，那个女生离开时看起来很是受伤。接下来又有两个女生来邀请他，一个是二年级的，还有一个竟然是五年级的，似乎哈利如果敢拒绝，她就会把他打晕过去。  
“哈利·波特，如果你还没有找到舞伴的话，我的意思是，可以考虑一下我吗？”这天下午，又有一个女生在教室门口拦住了哈利，旁边的罗恩和西莫马上露出了看好戏的表情。  
“呃……”哈利还没来得及做出反应，他的后背就被经过的一个人猛地推了一下，险些撞到那个女生身上。他扭头看了一眼，正好看见德拉科的背影一闪而过。  
哈利微微眯起双眼，沉默了一会儿，最后下定决心。他对那个女生露出了一个笑容：“好啊。”  
“真的？”女生捂住了嘴，她显然也没有料到哈利真的会答应。在主动邀请他的女生中，她并不是最漂亮的，也不是身材最好的，她本以为自己肯定也没有希望。  
比起女生的惊喜，罗恩和西莫则是一副见了鬼的表情。等到她离开后，两人迫不及待地问道：  
“哈利，你真的要和那个女生一起跳舞？”  
“我观察过了，她穿上高跟鞋的话会比你高——”  
“哈利，你认识她吗？”  
哈利随便找了几个理由敷衍了过去，其实他连那个女生的名字都记不清楚，只知道她和他同年级，是拉文克劳的学生。不知为何他觉得有些愧疚，就像自己只是利用了她似的。也许他应该哪天去约她出来熟悉熟悉。  
德拉科回到斯莱特林休息室后便把书包重重地放在了桌上，坐在扶手椅上一言不发。克拉布和高尔都感觉到了他的低气压，不敢说一句话。  
然而还是有几个没有观察力的女生围上来找他说话，若是在平时德拉科倒是很乐意吹吹牛，跟她们讲述自己的英勇事迹，但今天他完全没有心情，浮皮潦草地扯了几句后就开始走神，连她们都走了也不知道。  
“嘿，马尔福。原来你在这儿。”布雷斯走来坐在了他对面，摸了摸下巴，“你看起来心情不太好。”  
德拉科抬起头看了他一眼，脸色阴沉，没有回答。  
“你找到舞伴了吗？我听说波特已经找到了——”布雷斯依然不知死活地继续往下说，下一刻，坐在他对面的男孩背脊僵硬，下巴绷紧了。  
“他找了谁？”他问道，声音很低。  
“不清楚，那个女生我不认识。反正我看不上。”他耸耸肩。  
“呵，以你挑剔的眼光，霍格沃茨就没有你看得上的女生吧？”德拉科笑了一声，眼神冰冷。  
“所以我不打算跳舞。”布雷斯摇摇头，“那么你呢？你心里应该有人选了吧？”  
“嗯。”男孩大方地点点头。布雷斯顿时被勾起了兴致，旁边的克拉布和高尔也好奇地凑过来偷听。  
“是谁？”  
修长的手指在桌面上敲了敲，德拉科扬起唇角，露出了一个温和的笑容：“赫敏·格兰杰。”  
德拉科的朋友们被他骇世惊俗的答案吓了一跳。他们对他进行了无数次苦口婆心的教诲，但这并没有起到明显的效果，德拉科依然一意孤行。  
第二天天吃中餐的时候，一只千纸鹤忽然朝哈利他们飞了过来，而不知为何哈利一眼就看出这是德拉科的手笔。正当他下意识想要接住时，千纸鹤掠过了他，停在了赫敏面前。  
赫敏手中的刀叉一顿，明显吃了一惊。她迟疑了一下，伸手将它拿起，打开了千纸鹤，罗恩和哈利都凑过来看。  
“‘赫敏·格兰杰你好，不知是否有幸邀请你作为我的舞伴一起参加圣诞舞会？德拉科·马尔福’。等等，这不会是真的吧？”罗恩将信上的字念了出来，嘴巴越张越大，像是看到了三个头的巨怪。  
“罗恩，你声音轻一点！”  
哈利浑身僵冷，感觉身体都不听使唤了。他没有回头去看，他怕看见一张嘲笑的面孔，将他最后的毅力都摧毁。他猜对了——那封信的确是德拉科的杰作，但却不是寄给他的，这让他觉得像是被扇了一个耳光似的难受。他总觉得这种特殊的书信交流方式只会存在于德拉科和他之间，现在看来他还是太天真了。  
赫敏愣了一会儿便反应了过来，皱着眉将信纸塞进口袋里，一言不发。罗恩的表情相当纠结和扭曲，厌恶、嫉妒和震惊混合在一起呈现出一种诡异感，他的嘴唇抽了抽，声音像是从牙缝里挤出来的：“……赫敏，你千万不能答应他！马尔福肯定想让你当场出丑，你可别上当！”  
“哦，我当然不会答应他。”赫敏扫了她的两个好朋友一眼，他们都如释重负，尤其是哈利——他的脸色惨白得像鬼似的，“我已经答应别人了。”  
“什么？你在开玩笑，赫敏！”罗恩又惊又怒，而哈利的思绪却飘到了远处。毫无疑问，虽然他知道赫敏肯定不会答应，但当她真的说出拒绝之语时他还是松了一口气，可他的内心依然不是很舒坦。  
他没有怨赫敏，他也不该去怨她，这件事错全在德拉科，是他故意用这种方式来恶心自己，而他还真的就被他刺痛了。这个时候他特别地痛恨自己。  
哈利心不在焉地吃完了中餐，罗恩依然在追问邀请赫敏的人是谁，而赫敏的意思是要给他们一个惊喜。  
“惊喜？”罗恩嚷嚷着，“我看是惊吓！”  
斯莱特林休息室。  
“马尔福，恕我直言，如果你的父亲知道你和一个泥巴种跳舞，他可能会把你赶出家门——或者至少把你的腿打断。”德拉科刚在椅子上坐下，布雷斯就坐在了他的对面，这句话他似乎已经憋了很久了。克拉布和高尔没有说话，但从他们的表情上来看，他们也很赞同布雷斯的观点。  
德拉科看起来一点也不急，他悠闲地交叠双腿，双手交错在一起，慢悠悠地开口：“其实我也考虑过金妮·韦斯莱，不过我想，格兰杰应该会让波特更生气。”  
“韦斯莱？”布雷斯马上厌恶地皱起了眉头，“你是为了让波特生气？我好像能理解一点儿了，可是——”  
“格兰杰不会答应的，我也只是做个样子而已。”德拉科笑了笑，他忽然侧过身朝旁边围着的一群女生招了招手，喊了一声，“潘西！”  
那群女孩全部转过头来，开始起哄，一脸看八卦的兴奋。人群中慢慢站起了一个短发女生，她兴冲冲地朝他们走来，脸上满是期盼的红晕。潘西在他们面前站定，紧张地抓着衣角：“德拉科，你找我什么事？”  
“潘西，你愿不愿意跟我一起去参加舞会？”德拉科还是那样温和地笑着，似乎并没有什么能让他生气。  
“噢，德拉科你是认真的！”女孩发出了一声喜悦的尖叫，她冲回女生堆中得意洋洋地给她们重复了一遍他的话，这如同将一块石头扔进湖中一般击起一片片涟漪，女生们鼓掌祝贺，纷纷朝她投来羡慕嫉妒的眼神，潘西大声说着自己要穿上最漂亮的礼服裙……  
“看不出来你这么受欢迎。”布雷斯有些惊讶，“不过也是，你是勇士……对了，马尔福，你爸爸对你参加三强争霸赛有什么看法吗？”  
“他把我骂了一顿……还是那些老话，说我不顾大局，不听他的教诲……”德拉科摇摇头，没把这些放在心上。  
“他是担心你受伤，马尔福。不过如果你能拿个奖杯回来，他也许就不会这么说了。”布雷斯随口说道。德拉科眼神微微一动。

而此时，格兰芬多休息室中则是另一副场景。哈利和罗恩一左一右坐在赫敏身边，盯着她手中的羊皮纸，如临大敌。  
赫敏认真地给羽毛笔蘸好墨，正要落笔，她抬起头看了两个男孩一眼，问道：“你们盯着我干什么？是作业太少了吗？”  
“赫敏，你打算给马尔福写回信了吗？”罗恩一脸严肃地问道。  
“是啊，难道你们要盯着我写吗？”赫敏感觉今天这两个人很不对劲。  
“呃……”罗恩和哈利对视了一眼，后者郑重其事地说道，“我们得确定你写的——嗯——足够解气。”  
“足够解气？你们是想我在信里骂他一顿吗？”  
“那当然了，你想想，他不怀好意地想要让你出洋相，想让你成为笑柄——你应该好好讨伐他一番——”  
“比如在信里写他卑鄙无耻、虚伪险恶——”  
“还有不知廉耻——”  
赫敏不得不打断了他们，她觉得哈利和罗恩说得越来越不像话了：“等等，如果你们想要骂他，可以联名写一封信寄给他。但是我——呃，我觉得拒绝信还是要礼貌一点比较好。”  
哈利和罗恩面面相觑，遗憾地叹了一口气。他们当然知道赫敏说得有道理，但就是气不过。不过自己的确无理取闹了，哈利想。  
“哈利，你觉得一起写一封信这个主意怎么样？”罗恩像是被赫敏的提议打动了，跃跃欲试。哈利失笑，摇摇头。写信去指责他其实根本没有必要……反而显得自己的气量太小，太幼稚。  
可他的的确确不高兴，也不甘心，甚至有些苦闷，内心充斥着一种透不过气来的烦躁感……他不知道自己是怎么了。  
哈利按了按额角，从书包里拿出课本，正打算去写作业来分心，耳边蓦然传来一阵翅膀扑腾的声音，海德薇落在了他的桌上，腿上绑着一封信。它亲昵地啄了啄他的手指。  
哈利连忙将信拆下，急匆匆地打开，纸上隽永的字让他呼吸一窒：波特，一月一日晚上，带上金蛋去级长盥洗室洗澡。  
信纸没有落款，但他一看这个字就知道是谁寄来的，哈利深吸了一口气，抽了一张羊皮纸出来，拔开钢笔笔盖。  
别忘了，我们已经不是盟友了。他赌气似地恶狠狠地写道。写完后他将信纸绑在了海德薇的腿上，马上让它寄了回去。  
望着那雪白的身影消失在夜空中，哈利长出了一口气。  
可这个种子终究是种下了。他真的不会去吗？哈利自己也说不好。

然而这件事并没有就此消停下来，反而有愈演愈烈的趋势。  
过了一天赫敏又收到了一张纸条——依然来自德拉科，这次他多写了几行字，用词更华丽了一些，看得罗恩直蹙眉，扭头问哈利这是不是从什么歌德诗集上抄的。  
“哦，罗恩，原来你还知道歌德！”赫敏将信扔在一边，思考着是不是该去图书馆借一本诗选来看看。  
“据说歌德也是一位巫师，有些研究学者认为他的诗作中有很多与魔法相关的内容——”  
赫敏倒是有些兴趣，可哈利没什么兴致听罗恩讲这些小知识，他呆呆地看着那封信，心里一片刀割般的空荡荡。  
到了傍晚，海德薇又给他带来了一封信。信上一个字都没写，也没有落款，就是一张坦然的白纸。哈利一眼就看出了这封信中的玄妙之处，阴郁的情绪一扫而空。  
这封信显然是德拉科寄来的，而他正在暗示他之前写的那封信……他在生气，生气于自己的回复。也许他是想让自己松口，重修于好……但无论怎么说，他还是在乎自己的，不是吗？  
哈利拿出钢笔，直接在德拉科寄来的白纸上开始写字。他存了点坏心思，打定主意这次要和他犟到底。  
“那什么，这是第几封了？”中午，罗恩打着瞌睡看着那张折得皱巴巴的纸条，由于赫敏的严厉禁止他才没有把这件事讲出去，但这不妨碍他像朗诵一样把上面的内容念出来，“‘当晨曦染红大海，当月光穿透流泉，遥远的路上扬起沙尘……夕阳西下，星光璀璨，哦，如果你也在那儿，那该多好啊！’赫敏，你觉得是不是……”  
“这是歌德的诗，《爱在身旁》。我觉得马尔福是太闲了。”赫敏狠狠地剜了罗恩一眼。  
“好吧，那么，”罗恩将信纸收起来，换了一个姿势撑着下巴，认真地看着赫敏，“那么到底你要和谁一起去参加舞会？”  
“哦，现在不能告诉你，你们会嘲笑我的。”赫敏依然是一样的回答，死不松口。  
哈利拿过了被罗恩随便放在桌上的信纸，用手指一点一点抚平。他细细咀嚼着上面的字，不知为何有了种奇妙的体会。德拉科的字很好看，线条流畅优美，结构不失大气，一眼就能看出是经过严格训练的。而这样的字用来抄写诗句显然再合适不过了。  
哈利看了一眼今天海德薇给他送来的白纸，苦笑了一声，在上面随手写了一句：你在练字吗？  
而他刚把这封回信寄出去没多久，海德薇竟然又飞了回来。哈利惊讶之余，从它的腿上利落地拆下卷好的羊皮纸。还是那张自己写了字的信纸，只是下面多了一行字：你觉得我只是在练字？  
哈利哼了一声，折起信纸收好。神使鬼差地，他把那首诗也塞进了口袋里。  
说来也奇怪，那天后德拉科就没有再给赫敏寄信了。  
眼看着圣诞节就要到来，学校里张灯结彩地布置起来。哈利发誓他在霍格沃茨从未见过这么漂亮的装饰——当然，霍格沃茨一直都很漂亮，但这次似乎是为了向外校学生展示风采，大理石楼梯的扶手上挂满了永冻不化的冰柱，礼堂里一贯摆放的那十二棵圣诞树上装饰着各种各样的小玩意儿，有闪闪发光的冬青果、不停鸣叫的金色猫头鹰和半透明的紫色水晶星星等等。而那些在城堡里移动的盔甲都被施了魔法，只要有人经过就会开始唱圣诞颂歌。  
罗恩后来不得不找了帕瓦蒂当他的舞伴——这是经由哈利的舞伴介绍的，她是帕瓦蒂的妹妹，名字叫帕德玛。  
圣诞节的早上，哈利一觉醒来就对上了家养小精灵多比绿色的大眼睛，它一大早就来给他送礼物——一双不对称的手织袜子。  
罗恩、西莫、迪安和纳威都起身兴奋地拆自己的圣诞礼物。哈利收到了赫敏送的一本《英国和爱尔兰的魁地奇队》、罗恩的一袋鼓鼓囊囊的粪蛋、小天狼星的轻便削笔刀、海格的一大盒糖果以及韦斯莱夫人寄来的一个包裹，里面有一件绿色的火龙图案的毛衣和一大堆自制肉饼。  
哈利将他收到的礼物放在一边，当他拿起那一盒糖果时，一个长长窄窄的深红色小盒子从它旁边滑了出来。哈利好奇地拿起那个小盒子，它的表面什么也没有，饱满的深红反射着光芒。哈利将它拆开，盒子里用天鹅绒装着一条项链，项链极为纤细，哈利只能看见它在光线下闪过一道水一般自由的银光。中间的挂坠也非常简单，是两颗小巧的珠子，暗红的石榴石和深邃的绿玛瑙，哈利盯着它们看了许久，将项链戴在了脖子上。  
他不知道这条看起来就很名贵的项链是谁送给他的，盒子里并没有落款。但他想，他已经猜到了是谁。  
他们在宿舍里换上各自的礼袍，大家都有些紧张，但谁都不像罗恩那么惊恐——谁也改不了这个事实，他的礼袍确实很像裙子。罗恩最后孤注一掷，对那些褶皱和花边念了切割咒。这还算管用，至少看起来像回事了，但他有几道做得不利索，袖口领口依然泛着毛边。  
当他们来到公共休息室的时候，帕瓦蒂已经在楼梯下等着罗恩了。她看起来的确很漂亮，穿着耀眼的粉红色长袍，乌黑发亮的长发用金丝带编成了辫子，手上带着闪闪发亮的金手镯。然而罗恩并没有欣赏她的打扮，他左顾右盼地寻找赫敏的身影。  
“帕德玛在门厅等你。”帕瓦蒂对哈利说道。  
门厅里已经挤满了来回打转的学生，礼堂的门直到八点钟才会开。哈利在人群中张望了一会儿，终于找到了帕德玛的身影，她今天穿着一件鲜绿色的长袍，和她姐姐一样漂亮。  
“哦，哈利，你今天看起来真不错！”她高兴地说道，“你的项链很漂亮。”  
“谢谢你。”哈利咧开嘴，冲她笑了笑。  
门厅外靠边的不起眼的位置，德拉科正倚着柱子，目光久久地停留在一个方向。他穿了一件黑色的礼服长袍，锋利的黑色领口镶着树枝状银边，袖口、肩膀处则点缀着一串串细碎精致的碎钻，在灯光下如同一片摇晃的寰宇星空，将他衬托得极为贵气。  
他的皮肤本来就苍白，发色极浅，那双浅灰的眼睛更是如同透明玻璃一般剔透，整个人看起来就像纸一样轻而单薄。那一身深色的袍子却将那种轻飘飘的气质压了下来，反而沉敛得让人移不开眼。  
周围有不少女生频频向他看来，眼神中满是惊艳，而站在他身边的潘西则一脸高傲和得意。她今天将头发梳到了一边，扎成了一个髻，看起来比平时端庄了不少。潘西不停地拉着他说话，德拉科应付着她，却始终没有移动过目光。  
他看着那个穿着绿色袍子的男孩和他身边同样穿着绿色长袍的女孩说着话，那双绿玛瑙般的眼睛被衬得极为灵动。他的视线移到了他锁骨处垂挂的那条项链上，红色与绿色交替闪烁，相映生辉。他脸色微霁。  
礼堂的门很快就打开了，学生们早就等不及了，纷纷涌入。哈利和罗恩带着自己的舞伴随大流走入礼堂，罗恩依然在东张西望。蓦地，他的动作停了下来，眼睛盯着一个地方不动了。  
哈利随着他的视线看去，他马上就明白了——他看见了赫敏，她今天打扮得尤为漂亮，她以往乱蓬蓬的头发此时看起来柔顺而有光泽，在脑后挽成一个高雅的发髻；她穿着一件用飘逸的浅紫光蓝色面料做成的丝绸长裙，整个人的气质都显得不太一样了。不过这还不是最让人惊讶的，最令人大吃一惊的是她的舞伴——竟然是克鲁姆！  
克鲁姆的粉丝团们都嫉妒地盯着她看，潘西挽着德拉科的手臂一脸怀疑地打量着她，就连德拉科似乎也说不出什么，扫了一眼就撇过了头。  
哈利并不太会跳舞，在德思礼家时他的姨父姨妈自然不会去教他，霍格沃茨也没有专门的舞蹈课程，他只能凭着对以往见过的舞会的记忆学学样子。幸好帕德玛显然比较擅长，有她带着哈利还不至于出丑。  
一支曲子跳完后马上又响起了另一首，哈利本来想休息一会儿，但帕德玛却说这首曲子非常好听，硬要拉着哈利继续跳。哈利拗不过她，不得不跟着她跳了三支曲子才停下来，坐在桌边缓口气。  
哈利靠在椅背上，边吃水果边欣赏着还在舞池中跳舞的男女。纳威和金妮在近旁跳舞，他可以看见金妮频频皱眉，因为纳威踩到他的脚了。而邓布利多正在和马克西姆跳华尔兹，和她一比，他简直就像一个小矮人，他的尖帽子才碰到她的下巴。而疯眼汉穆迪也十分笨拙地和辛尼斯塔教授跳舞，后者紧张地躲避着他的木头假腿。  
哈利忽然感觉到有人正在盯着他，那炽热的目光令他难受极了。他不动声色地侧过头去寻找那个人，却什么也没有发现，大家都在自顾自地跳舞、闲谈、用餐，那视线似乎凭空消失了。  
当哈利狐疑地转回头后，那被人窥视的感觉又出现了，甚至比上一次更强烈，哈利抖了抖，低声对帕德玛说了句“我去上厕所”便走出了礼堂。  
走廊上冷风吹拂，透过五光十色的吊坠和圣诞树能看见满是积雪的枝桠和鸟巢。哈利站在洗手台前冲洗手掌，他抬起头，面前的银镜大而明亮，昏黄中影影绰绰映着他的面孔。哈利忽然发现镜子的右上角还有一个小小的人影。他的后背一阵发麻。  
哈利慢慢地关掉水龙头，转过身，在离他不远的地方正站着一个人。他直直的盯着他，整个人浸在水银般的月光中。  
哈利在原地愣了一秒，失声喊道：“菲柯特先生？！”  
月光中的男人似乎是点了点头，缓缓朝他走来。他依然戴着那副圆框眼镜，黑发梳得一丝不苟，目光锐利极了。  
“好久不见，哈利。”他的声音和往常没有什么不一样，可这一次却让他有种头昏目眩的幻觉，似乎有锋利的东西从他的脑海中深深划下了一刀，切成了两半，所有的记忆都褪去了一层虚假的皮。哈利头痛欲裂，有什么挣扎着要从脑壳深处爬出来，如同潜伏已久的巨兽。  
“好久不见，菲柯特先生。”哈利强笑着回答道。  
“哈利，你还记得我给过你的忠告吗？”菲柯特先生开门见山。  
哈利心里咯噔一声，下意识回答道：“记得，先生。”  
菲柯特先生曾经告诫过他不要相信马尔福，也不要对他产生好感。他不是不记得，却完全没有做到。他一次一次地轻信他，被他耍弄，甚至对他走了一些期待……这都是极不可思议的，也是不应该发生的。  
“但是你并没有把我的话放在心上吧？”菲柯特先生敏锐地从他的眼中捕捉到了一丝躲闪。他叹了口气，摸了摸哈利的脑袋。  
“抱歉……”  
“不，这不能怪你。即使重来一次，你还是会那么做……但现在来不及了。他快要发现我了，我必须得告诉你，哈利，我之所以让你防范着马尔福，是因为他其实——”菲柯特先生说到这儿蓦然停住了，哈利不由得仰起头来看他，却发现他双手掐着自己的喉咙，似乎努力想要说什么却无法说出口似的，表情扭曲而痛苦。  
“先生，你怎么了？”哈利着急地问道。  
菲柯特先生拧眉，他扭了扭脖子，仿佛已经放弃了挣扎：“算了，不能说就不能说吧……但是我必须要让你知道。”  
他在哈利的额头指了一下，一股尖锐的如同利刺的东西便钻入了哈利的大脑中，彻彻底底地将那些模棱两可的记忆划分成泾渭分明的两半。大脑中一片混沌和刺痛，眼前模糊不清，哈利强撑着和菲柯特先生告别后一步一步沉重地往礼堂走，他想找个地方靠着休息一会儿，哪怕是几分钟也好，让他缓过劲来……  
一只手蓦地伸过来握住了他的手腕。冰凉刺骨，有些僵硬。哈利迷茫地转过头，于是便落入了那一双微红的眼中。  
那双眼简直不像人的眼睛，细细的瞳孔漂浮在染了血的混浊灰海里，狰狞可怖，如同兽类。哈利瞪大了眼，钝重的脑袋清醒了一些，他正要说话，那人抓着他拉进了一条漆黑的走道中，双手扣着他的头将他按在了墙壁上，堵住了他的嘴唇。  
舌尖第一时间探入攻城略地，他卷起他的舌头疯狂地吮吸，强迫他与他共舞，那种冰冷而黑暗的压迫感正如同这条狭窄逼仄的小巷，从他碾压式的亲吻传递全身。哈利微微战栗起来，对方修长的双手慢慢后移，捂住了他的耳朵，将风声与喧闹声隔绝。他只能听得见自己的血液撞击着耳膜，像是白色的浪花撞碎在黑暗海岸。  
手掌轻柔地摩擦着他的耳廓，哈利觉得自己整个脑子都像烧起来了似的发烫，他侧过脸想要避开他，他却紧追不舍，变换着角度吻他。  
听觉与视觉的隔离使这场亲密触碰变得更强烈，哈利羞耻地发现自己居然有感觉了，他被吻得几乎窒息，不得不用力拍打着他的肩膀才让他拉开了一些距离。  
哈利剧烈地喘息着，他的身体发软，几乎站不稳。而那罪魁祸首似乎看出了这一点，他将他抱在怀里，手隔着礼袍抚摸他的腰线，嘴唇蹭着他的脖颈，在侧颈上不轻不重地咬了一口，怀中的人猛地一瑟缩。  
“波特，喜欢我送你的礼物吗？”冰冷的手指攀上了他的胸膛，指尖轻轻触摸着一红一绿那两颗异色的珠子，哈利觉得有点痒，“我觉得绿色的那颗特别像你的眼睛。”  
哈利浑身一僵，下一刻就用力将他推开，德拉科手疾眼快地将他拉回来，再次捕获他的嘴唇。这次他遭到了极为强烈的反抗，德拉科将他紧紧压进怀里，抓着他的头发让他的头向后仰，热烈地与他深吻。  
呼吸变得炽热无比，背后寒冷的墙壁刺激着他的神经，哈利觉得有一股凉风吹进了他的衣袍，德拉科将他的袍子撩了起来。  
“马尔福！”哈利终于抓住了一个空当躲开他，“你到底在干什么？”  
“你不知道？”那双深暗的眼中依然没有褪去令人心悸的红，他拍了拍他的肩膀，“波特，那位先生跟你说了些什么？”  
“我……”  
“我想我也知道他会说什么。”德拉科没有等他的回答，自顾自地说了下去，“不过没关系，没关系……我希望不会有下次了。”  
这句话的语气很平静，没有任何胁迫的意味，可就是让哈利感到毛骨悚然。他忽然后退了一步，卯足了劲甩开他，踉踉跄跄地跑出了巷子。  
今夜的风格外的冷。

哈利并没有离开太远。他跑到草药园边上就渐渐停了下来，微微合上眼，风从指间穿过。  
他知道他跑得有点急了，他不应该那么急的……也许他应该再和他说几句话，可他真的撑不住了，他需要好好想想接下来该怎么做。  
哈利抱住脑袋，慢慢地蹲下来。鼻间是清新的泥土气息和辛辣的草木味道。他一步都不能走错。  
“我以前……从没碰到过另一个！”  
“另一个？你说清楚！”  
耳边忽然传来一段激烈的对话，哈利一惊，连忙俯下身一动不动。他听得出那是海格和马克西姆夫人，可他们在这儿做什么？  
“另外一个混血巨人啊，那还用说！”海格理所当然地说道。  
“你好大的胆子！”马克西姆夫人马上尖叫起来，“我这辈子没有受过这么大的侮辱！混血巨人？我？我只是——我只是骨架子大！”她的声音像是雾角般划破了寂静的夜空。哈利看见芙蓉和她的舞伴从玫瑰花丛中蹦了出来。  
马克西姆夫人气冲冲地离开了，她用力拨开花丛，惊得一群金蝴蝶四处飞逃。因为夜色太暗，哈利看不清海格的表情，他在长椅上呆坐了一会儿便朝着自己的小屋走去。  
哈利长吸了一口气，起身回到礼堂。  
舞会还在继续，音乐与灯光如同酒精能将人麻痹。哈利已经找不到帕德玛了，也许她是和某个布斯巴顿的男生跳舞去了，但他看见了罗恩和赫敏，他们看起来正吵得不可开交。  
“你怎么能答应他——他是德姆斯特朗的人！他是哈利的对手！”  
“他不是你想象的那样——”  
“哦，那他接近你干什么？让你帮他完成比赛项目吗？”  
“听着，罗恩，他从来没有和我说过比赛方面的事！也没有向我问过哈利！”赫敏非常恼火，“还有，我当然希望哈利赢！”  
“哦，那你表现的方式可有些奇怪。”罗恩嗤之以鼻。  
哈利停下了脚步，他听着两个朋友越来越高的音量，本来就疼痛的脑袋更难受了。他摇摇头，转身朝休息室走去。

“这一次，你别妄想再逃跑了。”那声音冷酷而高亢，如同硬生生刺入肉中的冰锥，没有一丝反抗的余地。  
他透过那人的视线看着卑微地匍匐在地上的男人，他全身被绳子紧紧捆着，凌乱的黑发遮住了一只眼睛，而另一只眼却狠狠地瞪着他——瞪着自己：“……你不会成功的，伏地魔。他会识破你的阴谋诡计。”  
“哦？你那么有自信？”哈利听见自己发出了一声冷酷的大笑，举起了魔杖。握住魔杖的那只手苍白而细长，骨节突出。  
“我想，如果他知道了你的死亡，你觉得他会为你哭泣吗？”那语气带着明显的调侃意味和冷冷的嘲弄，他轻柔地抚摸着自己的魔杖，如同抚摸自己的爱侣——虽然并不存在。  
那人似乎想要辩驳，可他抬起头，声音在一瞬间又变得冷漠残酷了：“阿瓦达索命！”  
冰冷的绿色火焰吞没了整片视野，将他的意识焚烧成漆黑的焦土。哈利尖叫着捂着额头从床上坐起来，他的伤疤灼痛得几乎无法忍耐。  
他喘着气，低头看了眼手表，还是凌晨，寝室里传来其他男生安稳的呼吸声和鼾声。他按了按太阳穴，用力闭上了眼。  
伤疤残留的疼痛提醒着他这一切并不是一个单纯的梦，梦里伏地魔杀死了一个人……而他想，他是认识那个人的。  
哈利又倒回床上，一手蒙住眼睛。不可能……这不可能。他不可能就这么死了，那一定是假的……一定是假的！他迷迷糊糊地想着，眉头皱得很紧，不知不觉又睡了过去。  
早上起床时哈利难受得要命，嗓子又干又痛，太阳穴跳得厉害。他闷闷地和罗恩去上神奇动物保护课，已经有一群学生聚在那儿了，但今天站在他们面前的却不是海格，而是一位上了年纪的女巫师。  
“海格教授有事请假了，今天就由我来代课。我是格拉普兰教授。”格拉普兰教授这样说道。她有一头灰白的头发，下巴格外突出。  
她带着他们绕过临时搭建的马厩，哈利和罗恩面面相觑，都从对方脸上看到了担忧的神色。  
“海格是怎么了？怎么会突然请假？”  
“我不知道，我觉得格拉普兰教授可能了解一些——”  
他们朝着禁林边缘的一棵大树走去，树下拴着一只漂亮的大独角兽，它一身白色毛发极为耀眼，蹄子是璀璨的金色，女生们看见它都发出惊艳的赞叹。  
“男生们退后！”格拉普兰厉声喊道，“独角兽喜欢女性的抚摸。女生站在前面，小心地接近它，过来，放松点儿……”  
“教授，海格出什么事了？”哈利几步走到格拉普兰教授身边。  
“你就别管了。”她不耐烦地说道，又高声喊道，“男生站远一点！”  
哈利不情不愿地走回罗恩身边，朝他摇摇头，罗恩叹了口气：“我担心他受了什么伤，比如炸尾螺什么的……”  
“如果是这个的话，你们大可不必担心。”一个刺耳的声音在背后响起，两人回过头，几个斯莱特林男生正站在他们面前，脸上是得意的笑容。刚才开口说话的是诺特，他见他们都注意到了他，便继续往下说了：“我想，海格之所以没有出现在这里，是因为羞耻于露出他的那张丑脸。”  
“你什么意思？”哈利提高了音量。西奥多·诺特耸耸肩，从口袋里拿出了一张叠好的报纸，慢慢递给他。  
“你会发现很多有趣的事情的。”他充满恶意地说道。  
哈利和罗恩连忙打开这张《预言家日报》，上面有一篇文章，上面刊登着海格的照片，他的神情鬼鬼祟祟的。文章的标题是“邓布利多的重大失误”。  
“‘……阿不思·邓布利多一直敢于聘用有争议的教员……邓布利多雇来教授神奇动物保护课的半人半妖……海格……滥用权力，恐吓学生……’疯了……这些都是无稽之谈！”罗恩气得浑身发抖，他的目光在文章上的一句“他的母亲是女巨人弗里德瓦法”上停了一下，表情微微扭曲，“她为了污蔑海格，居然还捏造这种事实——”  
“不，是真的。”哈利摇摇头，他把自己昨晚看见的内容告诉了他。罗恩张大了嘴，一脸震惊。  
哈利的注意力却停留在那句“三强争霸赛的勇士之一，四年级学生德拉科·马尔福说：‘我受到一只鹰头马身有翼兽的袭击，我的朋友文森特·克拉布被一条弗洛伯毛虫狠狠咬了一口。我们都讨厌海格，但我们敢怒不敢言。’”上停留了一会儿，抿住下唇。  
“我觉得他的教学生涯已经到头了，”诺特开心地说道，他的眼睛都在放光，“混血巨人……家长们都不会答应的，哈哈，他们怕他把自己的孩子吃掉……”  
这堂课下课后他们将报纸递给赫敏，后者也是一脸吃惊：“怎么会这样！——那个女人怎么会知道的？这种事，海格不可能告诉她……”  
“我也不知道。也许她是在舞会上听见的吧。”哈利闷闷不乐，“但我当时并没有看到她。”  
“她是怎么进来的呢？邓布利多已经不允许她进来了！”罗恩百思不得其解。  
吃完饭后他们便回到了休息室，哈利和罗恩下了一会儿巫师棋后便出去上厕所。他刚走出休息室便看见德拉科站在那儿，一副欲言又止的样子。  
哈利看了他一眼，面无表情地从他身边走过，后者马上抓住了他的手腕。  
“波特——”  
“放开！”哈利条件反射地甩开他的手，警惕地后退一步。德拉科脸色一白，眯起了眼睛。  
他们对峙了一会儿，德拉科先开口了。  
“我只是想告诉你，级长盥洗室在六楼糊涂波里斯雕像左边第四个门，口令是新鲜凤梨。”他低声说道。  
“那么我也想告诉你，弗洛伯毛虫没有牙齿。”哈利冷笑了一声，转身离开了。

《预言家日报》上刊登的采访有不少已经过去很久了——比如对德拉科就海格的看法的采访，那时候他正陷入无端的烦躁情绪，对关于哈利·波特的一切事情都相当排斥，而这种排斥和以前的针锋相对是不一样的。  
这种排斥主要的源头在于他自己。他认识到了自己的情感，随之选择了逃避，而逃避的方式有很多种，恢复以前的一些习惯——比如诋毁哈利的朋友，就是一种非常幼稚的方式。  
但这件事做了就是做了，而且没有任何辩驳的余地。当德拉科看见《预言家日报》把这件事翻出来时，他就感到了深深的无言以对，大概抱起石头砸了自己的脚就是这种感觉吧。  
而且这件事似乎在持续发酵，根据他的观察，海格已经连续三天都没有出现了。他的小屋闭门不见人，无论怎么敲门都不肯打开，而在用餐时他也没有出现在礼堂的教师席上。  
若在平时他是绝对不会关心这种小事的，德拉科转了转手中的笔，在纸上飞快地写下了论文的最后一行，啪地合上笔盖。  
丽塔·斯基特从来不会放过任何一个可能滋生新闻的机会。她的新闻灵敏度比普通的记者要强很多，但这并不是好事，因为她渲染夸张、弄虚作假的本事也丝毫不弱。  
她的喜好给《预言家日报》带来收益的同时也引来了不少麻烦，据说报社办公处的电话每天都能接到无数投诉电话，其中不乏魔法部高层人员和获得梅林勋章的著名巫师，而《预言家日报》能一直撑到现在都不出事也说明了这个报社的本事。  
此时，霍格莫德的三把扫帚酒吧。丽塔·斯基特正坐在桌边惬意地喝一杯伏特加。她今天穿了一件香蕉黄的长袍，指甲上涂了亮晶晶的粉色指甲油。  
她正在等一个人，而那个人也是她一直想要结交的对象之一。丽塔慢慢将杯中的伏特加饮尽，门口铃铛晃动，一个披着黑大氅的男孩推门而入。  
他放下兜帽，发尖上沾了点雪花，整个人看起来像是裹在风雪里，格外萧索。但当他在她面前坐下来时，微敛的眼神和紧抿的嘴唇却透出一丝令人无法反抗的威仪来，丽塔一怔，那一瞬间她以为坐在她面前的是他的父亲。  
不……就算是他的父亲也没有给她带来过这种感觉。丽塔有过几次和卢修斯打交道的经历，那个男人高傲而狡猾，待人处事傲慢而泾渭分明，和他说话时丽塔总有一种被轻视的不快之感。但这并不是威严，也不是上位者的压迫感。  
但当丽塔再看向德拉科的时候，那种感觉已经消失了，此时坐在他面前的似乎只是一个寻常的斯莱特林男生，骄傲狂妄，有些自以为是的小聪明。  
“很高兴见到你，斯基特小姐。”德拉科朝她伸出手，脸上是一个得体的笑容，“抱歉，外面风雪很大，我来晚了。”  
“哦，没事，马尔福先生。”丽塔笑得花枝乱颤，她的十指交叠着，一边的速记羽毛笔正在纸上飞快地写着字，“我想，你今天约我出来应该有重要的事情吧？”  
“是啊，的确有重要的事情。毕竟勇士的时间是很宝贵的，你知道。”德拉科懒洋洋地说道，食指敲打着桌面，“所以我希望我们能尽快达成共识。”  
“那么我就洗耳恭听了。”  
“好，我就直说了。”男孩眼中闪过一丝厉芒，“前几天你登在《预言家日报》上的文章我都看了，关于鲁伯·海格的那篇……”  
“哦，你是说那篇啊。不得不说，那是让我骄傲的一篇杰作……”丽塔满脸堆笑，她似乎很乐意谈一谈自己的创作历程，“我早就发觉那个海格有问题了，瞧他对我的态度，如果你需要的话，我还能把他写得更过分一些……对了，我记得马尔福先生也接受过我的采访吧？”她笑眯眯地看着他。  
“啊，是的，的确……”德拉科心不在焉地说着，他的目光游移了一会儿，又转了回来，冷冷地瞧着她，“不过我要说的不是这个。我是说，我想要你接下来停止投稿诋毁哈利·波特及他的朋友的报导，并且写一篇向鲁伯·海格道歉的文章。”  
“你说什么？”丽塔瞬间提高了音量，周围的人都朝她看来，而她的速记羽毛笔也抖了抖，似乎能感觉到主人起伏的情绪，“我想我应该是听错了吧，马尔福先生……”  
“不，你没有听错。就是你想的那样。”德拉科毫不客气地击碎了她的幻想。  
“我不明白，马尔福先生，”丽塔的笑容消失了，“没人会想看这个的……歌颂哈利·波特，他们看得太多了，要有点新奇的东西才能抓住他们的眼球，报纸才能卖得出去……还有，道歉是绝对不可能的，向一个混血巨人道歉？哦，所有巫师都会嘲笑我的，《预言家日报》也丢不起这个面子！”  
她的手指紧紧地握在了一起，晶粉色的指甲油都被她磨落了。  
“你不用担心《预言家日报》愿不愿意，斯基特小姐。”德拉科依然不紧不慢地说着，“只要你肯写，我总有办法让它登出来。只不过……如果你不愿意的话，我也不可能强人所难。”  
丽塔的脸色终于好看了一些，她正要挤出一个假笑说点客套话，德拉科的下一句话却让她浑身僵硬了：  
“但那样的话，我们下一次见面就可能是在法庭上了。”  
“你要起诉我？”丽塔死死地盯着他，眼珠子都要瞪出来了，她压低了声音，“马尔福先生，我不得不告诉你这种手段是没有用的——想要我闭嘴的人太多了，你见过他们谁成功了？一个也没有，所以……”  
“哦，我当然不是要起诉你恶意撰稿攻击政府。”德拉科愉快地说道，“你知道魔法部新颁布的修订法律对非法阿尼玛格斯的惩罚有多重吗？我的父亲和威森加摩的那些老头关系很不错……我想，如果你哪天被关进阿兹卡班的话，他应该很乐意去关照关照你……”  
丽塔的表情看起来像是想把速记羽毛笔戳进他的喉咙里。  
“你怎么知道的？”她咬牙切齿地一个字一个字说道。  
“没有马尔福不知道的事情，丽塔小姐，我希望你能记住这一点。”德拉科打了个哈欠，“好了，我想你应该能马上做出决定吧？勇士的时间可不多，我的父亲还等着我拿个好成绩呢。”  
丽塔脸上表情变幻莫测，她仿佛在妥协和傲然离去中死死挣扎。德拉科也没有刻意催她，只是偶尔说一句“明天就到了给父亲寄信的时间了”这样的话来增加她的心理压力。  
“好吧……好吧……我可以答应你……不过，你能保证不把这件事说出去吗，以马尔福家族的信誉？”丽塔抓狂极了。  
“如果你办得好的话，当然。”德拉科友善地微笑着，而丽塔已经完全不再相信了，她恶狠狠地瞪着他，垂死挣扎为自己争取最后一点利益：  
“那么事成之后，马尔福先生应该会给出慷慨的回报吧？”  
“哦，你是说稿费么？这个是《预言家日报》负责的，当然要走程序了。”德拉科假装听不懂她说的话。  
也就是说自己除了一点点稿费以外什么也拿不到？丽塔此时很想冲上去朝着他这张得意的脸打一拳。

哈利一点都不想听从德拉科的建议去级长盥洗室。他还在生他的气，不仅仅是因为海格，还有那圣诞舞会上发生的事，总让他觉得难以平静。  
那天后他和罗恩、赫敏最后终于敲开了海格小屋的门，邓布利多也正好站在里面，他拿着许多家长的来信来安慰海格，劝他回到教室岗位。  
“海格，我们根本不在乎你是不是混血巨人，你的生活也不应该就此被影响！”赫敏恳切地说道，哈利和罗恩都连连点头。海格拿出了一张大手帕，擦掉了脸上的泪水和鼻涕，抽泣着用力地拍了拍他们的肩膀，几乎让他们背过气去。  
“哈利，你第二个项目已经准备好了吧？”他和蔼地看着他，泪汪汪的眼中充满了期待，“我相信你是最好的，会把他们都打败。”  
哈利支支吾吾地应了下来，他实在不想告诉他自己根本还没有开始准备，但他不想让海格失望。和海格撒谎的感觉是不一样的，他整天心里都不舒服，内疚得不行。  
而很巧的是，第二天《预言家日报》上就刊登了丽塔·斯基特的道歉文章。文中她承认了自己对海格的诽谤，并且表示了诚恳的歉意，这突兀的转变让哈利不禁怀疑这出自于另一个记者之手，只是标上了她的名字而已。  
不过不管怎么说，这件事总算是告一段落，哈利内心舒坦了许多。他纠结了很久，最终还是打算按照德拉科的方法试一试。  
一月一日转瞬即至。这天晚上，哈利披上隐形衣，带上金蛋悄悄溜下了楼梯。他无声地穿梭于城堡中，来到了糊涂波里斯雕像前——这是一个表情茫然的巫师，他两只手上的手套戴反了。  
他找到了雕像旁边的那扇门，靠上去低声说道：“新鲜凤梨。”  
门吱呀一声开了，哈利快速闪进去，将门插好，脱掉隐形衣四下张望着。级长盥洗室的天花板上有一只点着蜡烛的豪华枝形吊灯，给房间里投下了温暖的光。所有的东西都是用雪白的大理石做成的，包括中间那个陷入地面的浴池——它简直像一个长方形的泳池。  
浴池边有一百多个金色水龙头，每个水龙头上都镶着一块不同颜色的宝石。雪白的亚麻窗帘垂在窗边，墙壁上挂着一副镶在镀金画框中的画，画上是一个金发女人，正靠在岩石上睡得正香。  
而在哈利看不见的地方，一道目光正紧紧黏在他的身上。德拉科早早地候在这儿等着哈利到来了，他坐在墙角，用幻身咒隐去了自己的身形，静静地望着那个人。  
他看着他脱掉衣服滑入了泳池，自由自在地在水中游了几个来回，把各式各样的水龙头打开，泳池里开始冒出雪球似的白色泡泡和小小的实心的棕色泡泡。哈利享受地靠在墙砖上，全身被泡泡包裹着，微眯起眼。  
他看起来实在是太舒服了，悠闲自在得让人想要毁掉。德拉科的目光描摹着他泡在水中的肩膀和脖颈，白皙纤瘦，他想起了曾经在上面咬下的痕迹。  
哪天再补一个好了。他想。  
水从发尾滑落，沿着脸颊、脖颈汇入锁骨，再沉入水中，哈利从岸上将金蛋抱下来，金灿灿的光芒衬托得他的手臂更加洁白无瑕了。  
德拉科忽然有一种想把他按进水中的冲动。  
哈利将金蛋放进水中打开，不一会儿他自己也憋气沉了进去。德拉科百无聊赖地想着本来桃金娘也会来凑热闹，他当初来这儿的时候就被她偷窥过，不过他用了点办法让她暂时从这儿消失了。他可不希望这种时候还有第三个人在场。  
德拉科站起身，慢慢地走到池边。哈利并没有关掉水龙头，水池里的泡泡越堆越多，男孩很快就浮了上来，毛发上堆满了各色的泡沫。  
德拉科伸出手碰了碰他潮湿的黑发，忍不住捻住发尾磨磋着。他恶意地扯了一下他的头发，哈利瞬间回过头，摸了摸自己的后脑勺。他张望了一会儿，没发现什么异样，疑惑地转了回去。  
哈利抱着金蛋自言自语了一会儿，德拉科也没注意听他说了些什么，他的注意力一直停留在他露出水面的上半截身体上，并且克制着自己想要去摸一摸的冲动。  
“……要让马尔福好看。”虽然他并没有认真听，但哈利的一句话还是飘入了他的耳中，德拉科扬起眉，心想自己又怎么惹到他了。  
哈利从浴池中爬起来，擦干身体换上衣服，德拉科选了个角度站在一边盯着他看，目光肆意地在他的身上扫来扫去。当哈利用毛巾擦头发时，他忍不住又摸了一把，这让哈利浑身一僵，警惕地回头望。  
在两次感觉到有人摸自己的头发后，哈利只觉得背脊发凉，不敢多留，带上金蛋和活点地图披上隐形衣就往外走。  
哈利蹑手蹑脚地往楼下走，尽量不发出声音，但肖像画中还是有几个人听见了地板的吱呀声和他睡衣的窸窣声，好奇地转过脸来。哈利一直回想着刚才诡异的经历，没怎么留意脚下，结果在他走到一半时，一只脚忽然陷入了一个捉弄人的台阶中，这是纳威经常忘记跳过的。  
哈利一惊，笨拙地晃动了一下，那还沾着泡沫的金蛋便从他的胳膊下滑落了，哈利慌张地伸手想要去捡，但已经来不及了，金蛋沿着长长的楼梯滑了下去，每下一节台阶都发出哐啷一声巨响，仿佛敲响了一座大钟。隐形衣也滑落了——哈利连忙把它抓住了，盖住了自己露出的一截脚踝。  
金蛋滚到楼梯底部，从挂毯下面钻了出去，弹开了，开始在下面的走廊中尖叫起来。尖利的惨叫带着回声重重，几乎将哈利的耳膜震破，他陷在齐膝深的恶作剧台阶中无能为力。  
哈利全身的血液几乎都要倒流。他屏住呼吸听着走廊里的动静，一串跌跌撞撞的脚步声从不远处传来，几乎是跑步朝这儿赶来的，急促而焦虑。  
是费尔奇。  
“皮皮鬼！吵吵嚷嚷的干什么？你想把所有人都吵醒吗！”费尔奇的声音因为愤怒而提高了，“我要抓住你，你……咦？这是什么？”  
哈利一动不动地站着、聆听着，费尔奇只要走几步就能穿过挂毯，他会发现并没有什么皮皮鬼。  
“天哪，这是金蛋……勇士的金蛋！终于被我抓到了——你偷了勇士的金蛋！”费尔奇的语气听起来非常欣喜，他踉踉跄跄地将金蛋捡起来合上，惨叫声停止了，“终于找到机会能把你赶出去了……太好了……太好了……”  
哈利听着他抱着金蛋往楼梯上爬，而他的那只骨瘦如柴、毛色暗灰的猫似乎也跟在他身边，死死地盯着哈利的方向——哈利早就怀疑隐形衣对猫科动物不起作用。他使劲想把脚拔出来，却反而陷得更深，费尔奇随时都有可能朝着她的方向走来，撞在他身上……  
“费尔奇？出了什么事？”  
费尔奇停下脚步，转过身去，此时他和哈利之差几级台阶了。楼梯底下正站着一个人，如果还有谁能让哈利的处境更加险恶，那也只有这个人了——最讨厌哈利的老师，斯内普。他穿着一件灰色的衬衫式长睡衣，脸色铁青。  
“是皮皮鬼，教授。”费尔奇恶狠狠地小声说道，“他把这只金蛋从楼梯上扔了下来。”  
斯内普快步上楼，走到费尔奇身边。哈利咬紧牙关，他相信他砰砰跳的心脏随时会暴露他的存在。  
“皮皮鬼？”斯内普不动声色地皱起眉，“不可能，皮皮鬼不可能进入我的办公室……”  
“教授，你是说这个金蛋原来在你的办公室里吗？”  
“当然不是，我听见了砰砰砰的声音，然后是一声惨叫——”  
“那正是金蛋，先生——”  
“——我就过来调查一下——”  
“是皮皮鬼扔的，先生——”  
“——我经过我办公室时，我看见火把亮着，一个柜门开着一条缝！有人在里面翻找东西！”  
“可是皮皮鬼不可能——”  
“我知道皮皮鬼不可能，费尔奇！”斯内普的声音又严厉起来，他看起来恼火极了，“我用咒语把我的办公室封死了，只有巫师才能闯进去！”斯内普抬头望望楼梯上面，目光径直穿过哈利的身体，然后他又低头望着下面的走廊，“我要你过来帮我搜查那个闯进来的小偷，费尔奇。”  
“我——好的，教授，可是——”  
斯内普没有理会他，径直往楼梯上走去。哈利的心几乎跳到了嗓眼，眼看着他就要撞到自己身上，背后蓦然响起了一个声音：  
“教授。”  
斯内普停住了脚步，仰起头望着那个人。他似乎感到非常意外。  
那个人慢慢地走到哈利身边，不留痕迹地踢开了在他身边到处乱嗅的洛丽丝夫人，镇定地看向斯内普：“那个金蛋是我的，教授。”  
斯内普盯着他看了一会儿，轻声问道：“你半夜还在外面游荡，德拉科？”  
“抱歉，教授，我的金蛋被皮皮鬼偷了，我不得不去找它。”德拉科平静地说道。  
“果然是皮皮鬼！校长这回必须要听我的了，偷勇士的金蛋……”费尔奇迫不及待地嚷嚷着。  
斯内普依然是一副不太相信的样子，他看了费尔奇手中的金蛋一眼，又看着德拉科。他们无声地对视了一会儿，似乎在看谁沉不住气，最后还是斯内普先开口了：“好吧，德拉科……不过晚上在外面乱逛是不被允许的，我得罚你关一次紧闭，明天晚上到我办公室来。”  
“我知道了，教授。”  
斯内普点点头，朝费尔奇伸出手：“费尔奇，把这个金蛋交给我。”  
“不行，教授，这是皮皮鬼盗窃的证据！”费尔奇像护着个宝贝似的不肯撒手。  
“这是勇士的金蛋，你必须要还给他。”斯内普严肃地说道，费尔奇丧气地耷拉着脸，不情不愿地将金蛋递给了斯内普。斯内普把金蛋还给德拉科，他的动作停顿了一秒，似乎在迟疑着什么，但很快就恢复了正常。  
“早点回去休息，德拉科。”斯内普和蔼地说道，他看了他最后一眼，转身走下楼梯。  
费尔奇倒没有这么好打发，他又在楼梯上转了几圈，而德拉科不停地将那只灵敏的洛丽丝夫人踢走，最后狠狠地踹了它的屁股一脚，它才尖叫了一声跑走了。  
等到费尔奇不情不愿地离开后，哈利松了一口气。他脱下了隐形衣，狠狠地瞪着在一边玩着那颗金蛋的德拉科，恶声恶气地说道：“过来帮忙，马尔福。”  
“这就是你求人的态度？”德拉科依然玩着金蛋，“刚刚我还帮了你，波特。”  
“就算如此也依然改变不了你是一个变态的事实。”哈利冷冷地说道，“躲在浴室里偷窥很好玩吗？”  
“确实很有趣，你要不要也来试试？”德拉科的注意力终于从金蛋转移到了哈利身上，他走过去，蹲下身握住了他的脚踝，一个使力帮他拔了出来，手却没有移开，沿着那被勒出一道红痕的皮肤缓慢抚摸，“你可以来我的宿舍，浴室大门永远为你打开——”  
“滚！”哈利的脸蓦然涨红，他抬腿想甩开他的手，但对方却沿着他的小腿滑了上去，掀开了他的睡袍，在他的大腿上捏了一下。  
“你再抬高一点我就都能看见。”他在他耳边低声说道，哈利反应了一会儿才知道他指的到底是什么，耳根都红了。他气呼呼地从德拉科手中抢过金蛋往前走，后者悠闲地跟在他身后，时不时忽然凑过去和他说话，把哈利吓一跳。  
“马尔福！”男孩压低了声音，咬牙切齿地吼道。刚才德拉科趁他不注意揉了一把他的腰，这让他险些滑一跤，而他趁机把他搂到了怀里。  
哈利身上散发着沐浴的清香，正是这香味让洛丽丝夫人一直在他身边打转。而德拉科觉得他自己也似乎已经迷醉了，那香气丝丝渗透进鼻腔中，他凑到他颈间去蹭他的肌肤，闻他的气息，上瘾了似的无法满足。他忍不住去亲吻、噬咬，细细品尝。  
“马尔福……呜……”嘴唇被用力封住了，他索取得很急迫，实际上在浴室里他就想这么做了，但他忍住了……哈利被吻得有些喘不过气来，他身体发软，几乎抱不住金蛋。眼看着它就要滑下来，德拉科手疾眼快地接住了。  
“因为你的愚蠢差点就酿成大祸，波特。”他咬了口他的耳垂。  
“因为我？”这人居然这时候还恶人先告状，哈利气得笑了，他的呼吸急促，“难道不是你先……”  
话音未落，他又被吻住了。这次的吻没有持续很长时间，德拉科舔了舔他的嘴角，意犹未尽。  
“冰淇淋真好吃，波特。”他轻声说道，手沿着被扯开的衣领往下滑，被对方打开了。哈利知道他说的是那次霍格莫德的亲密接触，他一边再次拉开德拉科不安分的手，一边没好气地说道：“我要回寝室了。”  
“你在邀请我回你寝室吃吗？”德拉科厚颜无耻地搭上哈利的肩膀，怎么都甩不掉。  
“你想得美。”哈利瞪了他一眼。  
“哦，那看来你是不想要这个金蛋了。”  
“反正我已经破解谜题了，如果你想要的话就留着吧。”哈利一点也不买账。  
“那他们要收回去的时候你该怎么办呢？”德拉科慢悠悠地说道，“你不会以为这是送你的吧？”  
哈利：“……你到底想怎么样？”  
德拉科：“很简单，去你寝室吃冰淇淋。”  
哈利跺了跺脚，他拿德拉科一点办法都没有。他虽然表面上对他不假辞色，但实际上总是在纵容他的行为。他又想起了那个问题，因为德拉科的躲避而搁置的问题，他不知道如果他询问会不会导致再一次的退却，也许他应该珍惜来之不易的重归于好。  
“你为什么要去我的寝室？那里可没有你精心布置过的床舒服，马尔福。”哈利瞟着他，认真地说道，“如果你只是想参观一下，我想，可以等到某个我们都有空的下午我带你去参观。”  
“我对格兰芬多寝室长什么样一点兴趣也没有，而且以前也看过了，”德拉科想也没想便脱口而出，“我只是对你有兴趣而已。”  
他们一下子安静了下来，互看着对方，大眼瞪小眼，没有说话。  
哈利没想到德拉科会说出这种话来——其实他也做好了心理准备，但真正听到时冲击力依然比想象中要大得多。他的心跳更快了，甚至比穿越火龙前还要慌乱。他不知该怎么回答，而对方似乎比他更惊讶，他看起来懊恼极了，而这种态度让哈利又惴惴不安起来。  
“喂，马尔福，你不会打算反悔吧？”哈利抢先说道。  
“什么反悔？我可不觉得我说了什么有意义的话。”德拉科说着就要转身离开。哈利看到他这打算无赖到底的态度就来气，他一把拽住了他：“够了，你就不解释一下吗？”  
“有什么好解释的吗？”德拉科依然死不认账，“我今晚不去你那儿了，可以了吧——快放手，波特！”  
他刚说完，哈利抓过他的领带将他拉向自己，毫不拖泥带水地吻了上去。

第二天早上，当闹钟响起来时哈利习惯性地伸手要把它按掉，却感觉自己的身体像是压了千斤铁似的难以动弹。他努力地挣脱那个绑在他身上的又重又软的东西，甚至还用力拍了几下，终于关掉了一直吵闹不停的闹钟。  
哈利松了口气，刚躺回床上便被拉了一把，扯进了一个温暖的怀中。他侧过头，对方冷灰色的眼睛正盯着他看，似乎因为睡觉被吵醒而感到非常不愉快。  
“波特，你知道你打得有多用力吗？”德拉科伸出手臂，哈利看见上面都是自己留下的红印，顿时有些尴尬。  
“呃……那我让你打回来？”  
“那样太便宜你了。”德拉科说完便扣住他的后脑勺堵住了他的嘴唇，另一只手拉着他的手往某个方向移去，哈利察觉到他的目的后慌乱不已，努力想挣脱却无济于事。  
过了一会儿，床帘被一下子拉开了，哈利匆忙穿上拖鞋冲到厕所里洗手。  
寝室里的其他人都还没有起床，哈利被德拉科这一通折腾后已经没了睡意。他洗漱完毕后回到床上，德拉科正光着上身坐在一边，手中还拿着魔杖。  
“你在干什么？”哈利随口问道。  
“清理床单。”德拉科微笑着说道。  
哈利：“……”  
他红透了脸转过头不再搭理他，自顾自地换上衣服，德拉科眯起眼看着他穿戴整齐，还伸手替他理了一下袖口。  
“你不起床吗？”哈利奇怪地问道。旁边床铺的床帘唰地拉开了，西莫睡眼惺忪地下了床。  
“我早上没课。”德拉科耸耸肩，他把哈利拉到身边，抱着他坐着，亲了亲他的耳朵。  
在他昨晚做了那惊人的举动后，德拉科的反应比他还大。他几乎是迫不及待地挟着他回到了格兰芬多塔楼滚到了哈利床上，两个人抱在一起相互慰籍，哈利觉得自己的嘴唇都要被磨破了。  
虽然谁都没有真正地说出那几个字，但内心似乎都已经确认了关系。哈利的内心还是有些不安，但现在这种状况已经让他比较满足了。  
“我得去上课了。”哈利听见了罗恩整理书包的声音，不得不推开德拉科，虽然他也很想再和他呆一会儿。德拉科手伸进他的口袋里将隐形衣抽了出来，披在身上。  
“认真听课，波特。”他凑过来，贴在他耳边轻声说道，温热的气息喷吐在他的脸颊上，“不许看女生。”  
他想了想，又补充了一句：“男生也不行。”  
哈利转头瞪了他一眼，头也不回地离开了。  
哈利当然没有把德拉科的话当真。他匆匆背上书包就和罗恩下楼与赫敏汇合，他们一起来到礼堂吃早餐。  
哈利从未觉得自己内心如此充实，被温暖明亮的光芒塞得满满当当的，仿佛要溢出来。他觉得每个人的脸看起来都如此可爱，就连那些嘲笑他的斯莱特林们和特里劳妮教授都显得顺眼起来。  
他感觉真的很不可思议——明明几个月前他还恨不得揍德拉科一顿、还在为他的无礼感到愤怒，可现在他却像是坠入了一场白日梦或高烧一般，滚烫的、灼痛的、排山倒海的热浪将他吞没，他偶尔清醒却又陷得更深。  
他几乎是急不可耐地沦落其中。  
“哈利，你最近遇到了什么好事吗？”罗恩好奇地看着他，“你已经笑了一天了。”  
“哈利，你第二个项目准备好了吗？”赫敏问道。  
哈利的笑容僵在了脸上。他忽然意识到虽然他已经知道了第二个项目的内容是什么，但并不清楚自己该怎么完成。他应该如何在水下坚持一段时间呢？  
哈利明白自己恐怕又要天天泡在图书馆里了——不过这次的帮手还多了一个罗恩，三个人一起查阅书籍速度就要快得多了。  
下午的魔咒课上，他们练习着一种与飞来咒相反的咒语——驱除咒，赫敏和罗恩一边练习咒语一边讨论着哈利的第二个项目，哈利则回想着他中午回寝室午睡时看见的放在床上的小纸条。  
“晚上我要去斯内普教授办公室关禁闭。来等我。”  
德拉科是为了帮他隐瞒才被斯内普罚禁闭的，哈利清楚自己推脱不得，而他本来就不想推脱。他的内心甚至有点隐秘的小兴奋。  
除却早上尚未清醒的对话，这是他们第一次以不一样的身份见面，哈利光是回想纸上优美的文字都心跳如鼓。

而德拉科这一天也始终处在浮躁之中。一切都显得那么不真实，早晨他坐在哈利的床上等到所有人都离开后，那一声关门才犹如钟声在他脑中敲响，将他完全震醒。  
他终于意识到自己和哈利之间已经不同了……不再是以前那种暧昧不清、似敌似友的关系——他真正地属于他了，他可以理所应当地靠近他、霸占他、驱除窥视他的人，让他烙刻上他的印记……  
一想到这里，德拉科就激动得浑身颤抖。  
他在哈利的床上又多躺了一会儿，他嗅着枕头上、被子上那个男孩的气息，那几乎让他沉迷，他甚至想用他的被子做点什么……不过一想到哈利发现后羞恼的的表情，他好像更想做了。  
最后德拉科还是安安分分地帮他把被子叠好放回去，变了张纸出来给哈利留纸条。不知为何，他竟然开始对晚上枯燥无味的禁闭期待起来。  
克拉布和高尔得知他们的老大晚上被斯内普关禁闭都感到非常吃惊。谁都知道德拉科一直都是斯内普的得意门生，他从来不会对他说一句重话，更别提关禁闭了。他们追问原因时，德拉科只是随口敷衍了几句，并且拒绝了他们送他过去的请求。  
“是不是我的错觉……？我觉得马尔福好像挺高兴的？”  
“大概是你的错觉吧，哪里有人关禁闭还高兴的。”  
虽然斯内普有些怀疑那天闯进他的办公室的人是德拉科，但在没有证据的情况下他也无法责罚他。况且，他也不太愿意惩罚他优秀的学生，于是在问了德拉科几个问题、又让他抄了几篇文章后便放他回去了。  
德拉科一走出办公室便看见了鬼鬼祟祟站在墙角的哈利，他似乎正犹豫着要不要出来打招呼。  
德拉科不动声色地朝他的方向走去，看起来自己仿佛已经看见了他，却在哈利打算走出来时拐了个弯，抬着下巴走向另一处。  
“马尔福！”被无视的人忍不住了，追上来拉住他。他刚碰到他的手臂，德拉科马上侧过身在他的脸上捏了一把。  
“你早就看见我了对不对？”哈利用力地拧了一下他的胳膊，而代价就是被按在墙边狠狠地亲了一口。  
打好了心理基础后的德拉科是越来越肆无忌惮了，随心而动，想做什么就做什么，根本不管旁边有没有人经过。但哈利对此还是相当介意，当他听到不远处传来几个学生的嬉笑声时，他连忙甩开了他的手，这让后者有些不悦。  
“对，我早就看见你了，而且觉得你偷偷摸摸的样子特别有趣。”等到那一群学生走过后，德拉科硬拽回了哈利的手，扣着他的手掌轻轻抚摸掌心。  
“……我以后不等你了。”  
“不行。不等我你还想等别人吗？”  
他们一路闲聊着往前走，哈利一开始没怎么注意路线，只是跟随着德拉科，后来便渐渐感觉到了不对劲：“马尔福，这不是去斯莱特林休息室的路吧？”而且也不是去格兰芬多休息室的路。  
“我什么时候说要回休息室了？”德拉科反问道，他脸上的笑容很邪恶，“你不觉得应该好好珍惜晚上的时光吗？”  
哈利：“……”  
所谓的珍惜夜晚时光便是被德拉科拉到某个无人的空教室里亲热了一番，再晕晕乎乎地被他送回去。在哈利进入休息室之前，德拉科拍了拍他的肩膀，看似随意地问道：“你准备好第二个项目了吗，波特？不瞒你说，我已经很有把握了。”  
“啊？我……”  
“这次我的分数可不会比你低。”  
看着德拉科略微骄傲的神色，哈利的好胜心瞬间被激了起来，他扬起唇角：“是吗，那可不一定。”  
他们告别后，哈利一回到寝室就对罗恩说明天一起去图书馆，罗恩口上答应着，心里困惑地想哈利什么时候这么主动了。  
赫敏一如既往非常热情地帮哈利在图书馆寻找有用的资料。她一直坚信大多数问题的解决方案都能在书中找到，但这次她似乎也动摇了，因为他们一直没有重大收获。  
“我想，也许哈利应该再用一次飞来咒。你不是说过麻瓜有一个叫做……呃，水肺的东西吗？”罗恩提议道。  
“用飞来咒让一副水肺直接飞到霍格沃茨？那是违反《国际魔法保密法》的！”  
他们坐在自习桌前，被那些布满灰尘的大部头书籍包围着，寻找一个能让人在没有氧气的情况下存活的办法。哈利心想他很快就会厌弃图书馆，并且一辈子都不想再进来。  
在午饭时间、晚上、整个周末，他、罗恩和赫敏都在此苦苦搜寻——哈利还请麦格教授给他写了一张纸条，允许他借阅禁书区的书籍，并且向那个长得像老鹰的图书馆管理员平斯夫人请求过帮助，但都没有任何作用。  
哈利又开始被那种紧张感包裹着了，他一想到比赛就心情沉重、胸口发闷。而那片熟悉的黑湖，他忽然觉得它是如此的宽阔和冰冷，似乎看不到它的尽头。  
“哈利，你说过你在金蛋里听见的歌声是……”  
“它说我需要去寻找人鱼，因为人鱼带走了我重要的东西。”哈利不厌其烦地重复道，他知道他的朋友们想得到更多的线索。  
因为沉迷图书馆的缘故，哈利和德拉科见面的机会也变得少了。一想到他已经有了应对方法，哈利就不太想看见他。他和德拉科还有一个口头上的赌约，而现在想来他不禁感到有些后悔。如果到了比赛的时候他还没有找到办法那该怎么办呢？也许他只能对评委们说他不得不退出比赛，在一片嘲笑声中离开，《预言家日报》也有了一个好噱头……而哈利知道他绝对、绝对不想沦落到这种地步。  
德拉科自然不会容许哈利躲着他。他虽然能理解他的心思，不去打扰他查资料，但他无法容忍三天都跟哈利说不上一句话。对此他的解决方案就是选一个离哈利他们较近的位置，等到哈利起身去厕所时便光明正大地尾随拦截他。  
哈利不想承认，在日复一日的毫无进展中，这居然成为了他去图书馆的唯一乐趣。  
这天他又被德拉科压在厕所门板上亲吻，对方边吻他边把手伸到他的衣摆下，而哈利也不甘示弱的将手探到背部去感受他的皮肤。德拉科的皮肤光滑细腻，没有一丝赘肉。哈利的手沿着他的蝴蝶骨向下抚摸，指尖触碰一节一节的脊柱，然后是腰部。他感觉男孩身体微颤，将他抱得更紧了一些，手拉下了他的裤腰。  
“马尔福！”惊呼被堵在了口中，德拉科拍拍他的肩膀让他放松一些，加快了手中的动作。  
他克制地喘息着，在他手中释放出来，最后伏在他身上平复呼吸。  
每天这样做的后果就是罗恩和赫敏总是在疑惑哈利为什么去一趟厕所可以用掉这么多时间，有时候甚至到了快闭馆的时候才回来，而且还是一副衣衫不整、唇角破皮、脖子上留有痕迹的样子，罗恩怀疑他是不是在厕所里被人揍了一顿。  
“哈利，你最近是不是被斯莱特林的那群混蛋盯上了？”罗恩一脸严肃地问道。  
“啊？……呃，没有……”哈利不知想到了什么，脸红了一下，慌慌张张地将领带摆正。  
哈利觉得他不能这样下去了，离比赛只剩下了两天，可他却依然无法静下心来。虽然和德拉科在一起很能分散自己的注意力，也能让他不再感到焦虑，但他还是向他提出了不希望在图书馆见面的要求。  
令他没想到的是，德拉科很爽快地答应了：“好啊，反正也只有两天了。”  
哈利翻了个白眼，正想说点什么，德拉科继续添油加醋：“不过如果你没有把握的话，波特，我建议你放弃。我可舍不得看到你呛水——”  
“我也舍不得输给你，马尔福。”哈利恶狠狠地说道，朝他挥了挥拳头，“走着瞧吧，到时候你就会知道了。”  
“看起来你很有把握。我会劝我斯莱特林的朋友们对你宽容一点儿的，波特，不要太紧张。”德拉科调笑道。  
而在比赛前的最后一节神奇动物保护课上，不知是为了表示格拉普兰教授懂的自己也能教，还是因为炸尾螺只剩下了最后两条，海格把格拉普兰教授留下的独角兽的内容继续讲了下去。  
事实证明海格对独角兽的了解并不比巨怪少，而且他还从禁林带来了两只幼年独角兽。幼年独角兽对男性并不排斥，它们全身是金色的，看起来可爱极了，拉文德和帕瓦蒂一看见它们就忍不住惊叫起来，就连潘西都无法掩饰自己对它们的喜欢。  
“有把握了吗，哈利？”当同学们都聚到前面去围观那两只幼年独角兽时，海格悄悄来到哈利身边，问道。  
“嗯……还行吧。”哈利勉强回答道。虽然他对德拉科说得很有把握，但其实他到现在还没有想出一个办法。  
“我知道你能做到的，对不对？当初面对火龙的时候，他们都觉得你不行，但你还是成功了，而且比他们做得都要好……”海格和蔼地笑着，拍了拍他的后背。  
哈利看着他，有一瞬间他想要承认自己根本不知道该怎么在水下呼吸，也许海格有时候会需要潜入水下对付乌贼和海怪，毕竟霍格沃茨的动物都是由他管理的，他大概能给自己提供一点帮助……但他最后还是朝他笑了笑，走到前面假装去和大家一起安抚幼年独角兽了。  
“如果你真的不知道该怎么应对的话，我可以告诉你几个办法。”耳后传来一个略带笑意的声音，哈利侧过身背对着他。他现在不太想看到他得意的嘴脸。  
“你真的不需要吗，波特？你天天和他们去图书馆，却不肯向我寻求帮助？”听着德拉科越来越低的声音，哈利忍不住回道：“我们是对手，马尔福！你见过谁向对手求助的吗？”  
“我都不介意，你介意什么？”德拉科继续挑拨着他的神经，他的气息不断地吹拂着他的耳侧，哈利觉得自己的耳朵都要烧红了，连忙站得离他远了一些，并严厉地拒绝了他。  
德拉科耸耸肩，一副很惋惜的样子：“那么赛场上见，波特。希望你能在水中憋气超过一分钟。”他在他的耳廓咬了一口，悠闲地踱步离开了。

离比赛开始只剩下最后一天时，他和罗恩、赫敏依然不死心地呆在图书馆做最后的挣扎。  
“哈利，我觉得这个掏干咒可能还有点用，不过你不太可能把整个黑湖掏光——”罗恩一边翻着书一边有气无力地说道。  
“噢，我知道了——我应该成为一个阿尼玛格斯，像小天狼星那样。”哈利叹了口气，合上手中的《水生生物的生活作息》。  
“对，你可以变成一条金鱼——”  
“或者是海龟——”  
“别傻了，阿尼玛格斯是要到魔法部登记的，而且手续很麻烦。”赫敏瞪了他们两个一眼。  
而令哈利他们没想到的是，这天他们还没有呆多久，乔治和弗雷德就走来带走了赫敏和罗恩，据说是麦格教授找他们有事。  
“到底是什么事？”哈利追问道，罗恩也一脸不知所措。  
“我们也不清楚。”乔治耸耸肩。  
而在他们离开后，哈利一直在图书馆呆到了半夜，直到实在撑不住了才惴惴不安地回到寝室。他依然找不到可行的方法，心里想着也许自己真的只能一大早起来去告诉评委们自己要退赛了。  
夜已经很深，他不得不爬上床睡觉。哈利以为自己会睡不着，但不知是不是这几天过于疲惫的缘故，他几乎是沾到枕头就进入了梦乡。  
他梦见级长盥洗室里的那幅画上的美人鱼在大笑，哈利像个软木塞一样在堆满泡泡的浴池中上下浮动。美人鱼手中高举着他的火弩箭，尖声说道：“来吧！打败我就能拿走它了！”  
哈利挥舞着手，努力向她游去，可却怎么也无法靠近……美人鱼的脸越来越模糊，眼看着他就要碰到她的鱼尾，面前的人忽然变成了德拉科。他微笑着将他拉近，抱着他倒进了水里。  
哈利蓦然睁开眼，胸口剧烈起伏着。他死死地看着床铺上方，长出了一口气，按了按眉心。  
“哈利·波特！哈利·波特！波特先生必须要醒醒了！”一个声音在他的耳边响起，哈利坐起身拉开了床帘，多比正站在他的床边急切地看着他，“比赛很快就要开始了！你需要和其他勇士一起到下面去！”  
“什么？”哈利看了看手表，只剩下二十分钟了，他又看了看其他的床铺，他们似乎都已经下楼了，就连罗恩都不见身影——也许他一个晚上都没有回来，“抱歉，多比，我不参加这个项目了——我不做了，我完成不了……”他垂头丧气地说道。  
“不，波特先生可以的！多比已经帮你想到办法了！”多比说着从口袋里拿出了一团看起来像是无数根老鼠尾巴一样的东西，“这是鳃囊草，只要吃下去就能在水下呼吸了！”  
“真的吗？”哈利喜出望外，“多比，你确定没有问题吗？”  
“是的！多比在打扫办公室的时候听到穆迪教授和麦格教授的谈话了！他们在讨论下一个项目！……波特先生必须要去救出他的韦崽！”多比扯着哈利往楼下跑，哈利跌跌撞撞地跟着它下楼，心里想着韦崽是什么……韦斯莱吗？难道他们把罗恩带走了？  
而当他匆匆忙忙来到场地上时，克鲁姆、芙蓉和德拉科早就等在那儿了。场地上人声鼎沸，巴格曼先生一看到他就露出了如释重负的笑容，急忙将他拉过来，大声宣布道：“大家听好，我们的勇士已经各就各位。我一吹口哨，第二个项目就开始。他们有整整一个小时的时间，夺回他们手里被抢走的东西。我数到三。一……二……三！”  
尖利的哨声在寒冷的空气中回响，哈利平复着急促的呼吸，他看了德拉科一眼，后者显得比他镇定自若许多，甚至还朝着在一边呐喊的斯莱特林们打招呼。  
哈利低下头脱掉鞋袜，将鳃囊草塞进了口中，慢慢趟水走进湖里。水很冷，湿淋淋的长袍重重地往下坠。哈利的脚踩在了光滑的沙石上，不停地打滑，他飞快地嚼着鳃囊草，那味道并不好，像章鱼的触手一样又滑又腻。  
他听见台上传来一片哄笑，他知道自己表现得很蠢，就这样走进湖水中，没有展现出一点魔法的本领。哈利的下半身已经泡在寒冷刺骨的湖水里，一阵凛冽的冷风毫不客气地吹着他的衣袍和头发，他觉得笑声更响了，其中还夹杂着斯莱特林们的嘘声尖叫和嘲笑……  
“你觉得他们会知道湖里发生了什么吗？”一个低哑的声音在耳边响起，哈利哆嗦着转过头，他这才发现德拉科不知何时已经在他身边了。  
“嗯……应该是知道的吧？”他的声音因为寒冷而打着颤。不然的话评委要怎么打分？  
“那你说……如果我在水里吻你，他们会知道吗？”德拉科的语气非常正经，似乎在讲一件再严肃不过的事。哈利的脸一下子红了，他用手肘顶了他一下，警告他别乱来。  
“开玩笑的，波特。”德拉科耸耸肩，揶揄道，“难道你还真的在期待吗？”  
“才没有！”  
紧接着，很忽然地，哈利觉得似乎有一个看不见的枕头压住了他的嘴和鼻子，他一吸气，只觉得脑子里天旋地转。他肺里空空的，脖子两侧蓦然一阵刀割般的剧痛。他摸了摸自己的两颊，那儿长出了两个开裂的鱼鳃，正自如地开开合合。  
手臂忽然被人抓住了，哈利惊讶地朝德拉科看去，后者用力地拉了他一把，带着他直接坠入了水中。在全身被水浸透的前一刻，哈利心里的念头只有一个——为什么会和梦里一模一样？  
在湖中的感觉并没有那么糟，尤其是习惯了湖水的寒冷之后，哈利一呼吸便能感觉水从他的鳃里顺畅地流过，把氧气输送进他的大脑。他低头去看自己光裸的脚，它变长了，脚趾间有蹼相连，仿佛他的双脚忽然变成了鸭蹼。  
德拉科依然握着他的手，哈利转过头看他时，发现他用了一个泡头咒，整张脸都在透明的壳中放大了一圈，显得非常滑稽。哈利忍着没有笑出声，实际上他也无法在水中说话，一张开口就是一串气泡。  
德拉科对他的反应有些恼火，但隔着一个泡头咒他也不好对他做什么，只能用力捏了捏他的手心，用口型对他说了一句“你完了”。  
他们朝着水下游去，在一片黑漆漆的奇景中漂浮。长长的水草从脚边滑过，如同一片波动的紫黑色森林。遥远的湖底闪烁着金亮的泥沙，似乎有沉落的宝藏藏在那儿，待人发掘。  
哈利使劲往远处看，那里是一片碧绿的水草，有两英尺深，像极了一片茂密的草坪。他发现吃了鳃囊草后自己不需要眨眼睛也能看得清清楚楚，两只带蹼的脚让他前行得很快，德拉科甚至都有些跟不上。  
他拉了拉哈利的袖子示意他慢一些，后者回过头狡黠地看了他一眼，用口型说了句“我们是对手”就用力地甩开了他。  
“波特！”德拉科口中冒出一个大气泡，他伸手要去抓住那人的衣角，可水中巨大的阻力使他错过了他，只能看着他自由自在地游向远方，哈利甚至回过头朝他做了一个鬼脸，游得更快了。  
德拉科心里想着比赛结束后一定要好好教训他一番，至少要让他明白挑战自己耐心的代价。他加快了速度追上去，竭力辨认四周模糊的阴影，区分出它们到底是飘动的海草还是潜伏的格林迪洛——一种头上长角的水怪。  
哈利游得离他越来越远了，他看见一个乳白色的幽灵靠近了他，对他说了句什么，随后哈利朝着另一个方向游去。德拉科想起来那是桃金娘，之前被他驱散的那个女幽灵……哈利到底是怎么认识她的？她好像特别关照他……算了，跟一个幽灵有什么好计较的，德拉科握紧了手中的魔杖，逼退了两只格林迪洛，沸腾的水柱在湖水中慢慢扩散开来，水波擦过脸颊和四肢微微发痒。  
好吧，他其实还是觉得非常不爽。  
德拉科沿着哈利拐弯的方向追去，这次他游得离水草远了一些，避免被那群格林迪洛暗算。湿透的袍子覆在身上难受极了，他想着比赛结束一定要好好洗个澡，把袍子熨一熨……  
在至少游了半个小时后，德拉科才恍恍惚惚听见了人鱼那美妙的歌声，忽远忽近，捉摸不定：  
“只有一个钟头的时间，要寻找和夺回我们拿走的东西……”  
前方混浊的水中出现了一块大岩石，上面雕绘着许多拿着长矛的人鱼，栩栩如生。德拉科循着歌声前行，四周的场景忽然变幻，水草变得稀少了，冒出了不少古怪的石头蜗居，铁灰色皮肤的人鱼从里面钻出来，不怀好意地看着他。  
当德拉科到达人鱼村庄的中心广场时，哈利已经在那儿了。他割开了罗恩身上的绳子，正要去替赫敏解开束缚，却被六七个人鱼拦住了。  
人鱼们哈哈大笑着，男孩气愤地朝他们大吼大叫，却没有发出一点声音。那些人鱼把他拉走了，他绝望地望着那被绑在人鱼石像尾巴上的四个人，不知叫喊着什么。  
德拉科不再停留，慢慢朝着他游去。哈利转过头，他也看见了他——他的脸上瞬间露出了惊喜的笑容，大力挥舞着手臂，口中说着什么，可德拉科看不清，直到他渐渐靠近了才分辨出他的口型是“帮帮忙”。  
德拉科扬起眉，举起魔杖正打算帮他驱散那几只人鱼，却见哈利摇了摇头，指了指被捆在一起的那几个沉睡着的人质。  
德拉科瞥了他一眼，心想为什么他身处险境还想着那群根本不会出事的人质。在水中说话实在是太费劲了，他没有多问，游到了那几人面前，从口袋里拿出了一把折刀割开了潘西的绳索。  
潘西的身体缓缓漂浮起来，在雕像上方飘来飘去。他把她接下来，顺带把罗恩也拉了过来——那群人鱼此时包围着哈利，空不出手来对付他。  
他吃力地带着两个人游到哈利身边，恶狠狠地瞪着那群人鱼，示意他们把哈利松开。就在此时，人鱼们忽然欢呼起来，松开了哈利。  
德拉科转过头，一个庞然大物正朝他们游来，他有一个鲨鱼的脑袋，下面却是穿着泳裤的人的身体……是克鲁姆，看样子他想给自己变形，但是不太成功。  
半人半鲨鱼的克鲁姆朝着赫敏游去，他对着绑着赫敏的绳子又扯又咬，但他的新牙齿结构古怪，但凡是比海豚小的东西他咬起来都格外别扭，而且可以肯定他的动作并不小心，他简直要把赫敏咬成两半了。  
哈利弯下腰从地上捡起了一块锋利的石头扔给克鲁姆，示意他用石头磨破绳索。克鲁姆接过石头后朝他点点头，很快就解救了赫敏将她带走了。  
德拉科皱起眉，凑到哈利身边，撞了撞他的手臂：“你和他不是对手么？”  
哈利点点头，又摇摇头，德拉科没有理解他的意思，追问道：“你为什么要帮他？”  
哈利从地上拾起一块石头，指了指绑在雕像上的最后一个人。那是一个一头银发的小女孩，她静静地闭着眼，沉睡的面容如同天使。  
他朝着那个小女孩游去，而人鱼又聚集到了小女孩身边阻拦着他，哈利吼了句什么，从口袋里抽出了魔杖指着他们。那群人鱼的脸上露出了一丝惧怕，他们虽然看起来非常可怕，但他们和巨乌贼一样不会并且惧怕魔法。  
人鱼们不得不退开了，哈利游上前麻利地割开了小女孩身上的绳子，他一手将她抱起、另一手提着罗恩就要往上游去，德拉科连忙追上了他。  
“波特，你到底在做什么？”他伸手扳过了他的脸，强迫他看着自己。他终于明白他为什么会做这一连串在他看来匪夷所思的事情了——他被人鱼拦住、帮助克鲁姆、救出小女孩，都是只是出于对其他人性命的担忧，而这恰恰令他觉得很好笑，“你不知道这些人质不可能会死吗？”  
男孩张了张口，他终于说话了，虽然还是只冒出了几个泡泡，但德拉科看明白了：“可是那首歌里说——”  
“波特，你怎么这么傻，那只是吓唬你的！”德拉科觉得又好气又好笑，早知道是这样他一开始就告诉他了，还害得他们白白浪费时间。  
哈利明显有些泄气，德拉科郁闷之余倒是觉得他的表情可爱极了，强忍住了想要亲一口的冲动。他们没再说什么，一人架着小女孩的一只胳膊往上游。人鱼也跟着他们游上来了，他们轻快自如地在水中游来游去，看着两人在水中挣扎……  
德拉科觉得自己越来越疲惫了，身体几乎要往下坠。他看向一旁的哈利，男孩的黑发在水中起起伏伏，他两眼泛白，脖子两侧的鱼鳃开始消退，身体上鱼的性状越来越不明显……德拉科知道他也快撑不住了，于是用力地往上托了一下压他身上的两个女孩。  
忽然，他感觉自己的头猛然露出了水面，新鲜而温暖空气涌入肺中，他大口大口地呼吸着，喉咙有些痛。德拉科带着潘西和小女孩继续往前走，他侧过头看向哈利，后者脸上沾满了水，沿着脸颊的弧度流入细细的脖颈。他甩了甩头发，也转过头看着他，脸上绽开了一个灿烂的笑容。  
德拉科呼吸一窒，内心像是被一道阳光照亮了。他忽然觉得耳边人群的喧闹声和身上湿湿黏黏的感觉都不那么重要了，头顶的光是如此耀眼明媚，让他想要永远握住，死不放手。  
“波特……”他正想说周末我们去霍格莫德约会吧，男孩却转过了头，罗恩已经醒了过来。  
不只是罗恩，潘西和那个小女孩也迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛。潘西清醒后一眼就看见了德拉科，他浅金色的发被水浸透了粘在脖子上，看起来有些狼狈，苍白的皮肤在明亮的光线下显出一种半透明的质感，清冷绝伦。她呆呆地这样看着，忘了眨眼。  
哈利和罗恩辩解着自己为什么又多救了一个人上来，以及为什么德拉科也在这里，没有注意到一个哭泣着的人正朝他们扑来，用力抱住了那个一头银发的小女孩。  
“哦，加布丽！”芙蓉呼唤着她妹妹的名字，打量着她的脸颊，关切地问着，“你没事吧？是格林迪洛——格林迪洛困住了我——”  
她的目光投向了哈利，眼神很热切：“是你救了她对吗？”  
“呃，是，还有——”哈利还没说完就被芙蓉搂住在脸颊上亲了一下，他窘迫极了，而在一边虎视眈眈的德拉科还没来得及吃醋，芙蓉就冲到了他的面前：“哦，你也有帮忙对不对？真的太感谢了——”  
“等等——”德拉科还没来得及阻止，他的脸上也被印了一个唇印，他旁边的潘西嫉妒地瞪着芙蓉。  
他们一上岸就被庞弗雷夫人带过去用大毯子包住了，周围的人都围上来询问状况，赫敏也跑到了哈利身边大声祝贺他：“哈利，你真棒！你这次完全是自己完成任务的！”  
哈利犹豫着想要告诉他们多比的事，而巴格曼先生洪亮的声音已经在上空响起了，他开始宣布各位勇士的比分：  
“女士们，先生们，我们终于做出了决定。人鱼首领默库斯把湖底发生的一切原原本本地告诉了我们，我们决定在满分为五十分的基础上，给各位勇士打分……  
“芙蓉·德拉库尔尽管表现出了对泡头咒的出色运用，但在接近目标时遭到格林迪洛的袭击，未能成功救出人质。我们给她25分。”  
看台上传来一片掌声，芙蓉摇摇头，哑声说道：“我应该得零分的。”  
“威克多尔·克鲁姆运用了变形术，虽不完整但很有效，他是第一个带着人质返回的，但他比一个小时超过了五分钟。我们给他46分。”  
卡卡洛夫巴掌拍地格外起劲，一副得意洋洋的样子。  
“哈利·波特使用了鳃囊草，取得了惊人的效果。但他回来的时间远超过了一个小时，不过人鱼首领告诉我们，他是第一个找到人质的，但他要确认所有人质都顺利离开后才离开，而不只是关心自己的人质……德拉科·马尔福也是如此，他使用了泡头咒，是第二个到达的勇士……大多数裁判，”巴格曼先生说到这儿顿了一下，非常不满地扫了卡卡洛夫一眼，“认为这充分地体现了高尚的道德风范。所以……波特先生的分数是45分，马尔福先生的分数是42分。”  
哈利的心欢悦起来——他本以为自己的多此一举会给德拉科带来很大的麻烦。他并不是很在意自己的分数，但如果因此连累了他的话，哈利会感到非常内疚。罗恩和赫敏呆呆地看着他，随后马上欢呼起来，不顾他还被罩在毯子里，跑上来紧紧抱住他。  
“真有你的，哈利！”罗恩在喧哗声中扯着嗓子喊道，“原来你不是犯傻啊——你是在表现道德风范！”  
芙蓉也在用力地鼓掌，而克鲁姆显得很不高兴。因为他想和赫敏搭话，可赫敏只顾着为哈利欢呼喝彩，根本不理睬他。  
观众席上掌声雷动，但斯莱特林的座位上却只有一片稀稀拉拉的鼓掌声。潘西哼了一声，心里对哈利分数比德拉科高感到非常不快。她故意说了几句不屑的话，用眼角悄悄瞟着德拉科的反应，却发现后者一直盯着被人群簇拥的哈利看，根本没注意她说了些什么。  
“第三个，也是最后一个项目将在6月24日傍晚进行，”巴格曼先生大声宣布道，“勇士们将提前一个月得知项目的具体内容。感谢大家对勇士的支持。”  
结束了，哈利怔怔地想，终于结束了，他不用再提心吊胆了……不用了。  
庞弗雷夫人开始护送勇士回到城堡，送上干爽的衣服。哈利踮起脚尖朝一个方向望去，那儿有一片金色在晃动，沉沉浮浮，如同海面上久久不散的金色雾气。他忽然咧嘴一笑，拉低了头顶的布，偷偷挤过人群，小心翼翼地来到他身后，张开手臂用力抱住了他。  
那人全身一僵，却没有回头，只是冷淡地说道：“波特，你把我刚换的衣服弄湿了。”  
他的声音很低沉，让哈利怀疑他是不是生气了。哈利觉得自己像是被浇了一盆冷水，他刚想退开，对方却一把将他拉到身前，紧紧搂在怀里。  
“既然弄湿了，那正好一起去洗澡。”他的尾音中带着笑，如同小提琴的琴弓轻柔地撩拨着哈利的心脏。  
“啊？”  
“今天晚上去我那儿。”  
“等一下——”  
“周末一起去霍格莫德。”  
“喂，马尔福，别帮我擅自安排——”哈利刚抗议了一句就感觉身上一轻，那条厚重的毯子被德拉科掀起来罩在了两人身上，粗糙地遮挡住旁人的视线，他倾身吻了下来。

周末，霍格莫德。  
“马尔福，你过来看一看！你觉得这双袜子怎么样？”德拉科正站在镜子前欣赏镜像中的自己，旁边的男孩朝他招了招手，欢快地喊道。他打了个哈欠，慢悠悠地朝他走去，靠过去将下巴压在他的肩膀上，另一只手绕过他的后背拿过了他手中的那只红绿条纹的长袜。  
“波特，圣诞节早就过了。现在是二月份。”他毫不客气地嘲笑道，在他耳朵上咬了一口。  
“这是买过来送给多比的！它在比赛项目上帮了我大忙——”  
“多比？那不是我家的家养小精灵吗？”德拉科提高了音量。  
“早就已经不是你家的了，马尔福。”哈利翻了个白眼，“它现在在霍格沃茨工作，你下次和我一起去看望它吧。”  
德拉科郁闷极了，嘀咕了一句“不就是一个做仆人的家伙吗，还要我去看望”，结果因为靠得太近而被哈利听得一清二楚，他马上转过头瞪着他：  
“马尔福！”  
“好了我知道了，我陪你去就是了！”德拉科连忙投降，“还有，波特，我觉得红配绿真的很丑。”  
哈利：“……那你给我挑一双？”  
德拉科摇摇头，用挑剔的目光在挂满袜子的墙壁上扫了一圈，从边角处取下了一双袜子。哈利从他手中将袜子拿过来看了看，瞅了他一眼，脸上是一种难以言喻的表情：“多比不会喜欢这种袜子的。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“我就没见过他身上穿过纯色的东西……更别提是黑色了。”哈利遗憾地挥挥手，把那双黑色袜子挂了回去。  
最后的结果就是德拉科不得不提着一袋子各式各样的袜子走在街上——他觉得简直丢脸透了。而哈利却优哉游哉地吃着冰淇淋欣赏街景，为了不被人认出来他还戴了一副墨镜，这是让德拉科唯一感到庆幸的地方：他看起来比他更蠢。  
“波特，我也想吃冰淇淋。”他凑到哈利身边，后者看也没有看他，直接把吃了一半的冰淇淋递过来，德拉科把他的手推回去：“我说的不是这个。”  
“嗯？不喜欢这个口味的吗？”哈利终于转过头来。德拉科看着他困惑的样子，忍不住搂着他的脖子在他的嘴唇上舔了一下，冰凉甜腻一触即化。  
“我比较喜欢这个口味。”他轻声说道，趁他没反应过来又碰了一下。  
“马尔福！这是在大街上！”哈利脸涨得红透，他推开他，紧张地四处张望，确定没有人注意到他们后才松了一口气，警告道，“你下次不要再这样了——”  
“波特，冰淇淋快化了。”  
“啊！”  
从霍格莫德回去后哈利便硬拉着德拉科去了厨房。厨房一如既往地光洁明亮，闪耀着金光，围着围裙的小精灵们在长餐桌旁叮叮咚咚地忙碌着。  
多比一看见哈利便开心地跑过来，却在瞧见哈利身后的德拉科时害怕地躲了起来，这让德拉科内心很不是滋味。  
“多比？”哈利回头看了一眼德拉科，连忙跑过去在它面前蹲下身，安慰道，“没事的，多比，他不会对你怎么样的……你看，这是我们送给你的袜子。”  
“真……真的吗？”多比的眼中溢出了大颗大颗的泪水，它颤抖着接过了那个袋子，“真是太感谢波特先生了！还有……马尔福少爷！”它畏畏缩缩地看了德拉科一眼，似乎在害怕他的惩罚似的，很快又躲开了目光。  
哈利朝它笑了笑，没有再说什么，转身和德拉科一起离开了。  
“波特。”回去的路上，两人都没有说话，直到到了分岔路口德拉科才蓦然开口，他侧过头看着他，“其实我并不需要——并不需要你来帮我改善关系。”  
他说完这句话后有些忐忑，生怕哈利发火，却又不敢看他，只好故作高傲地撇过头。  
“我没有帮你改善关系，马尔福。”哈利瞪了他一眼，“我是为了多比才这么做的，你别想太多了。”  
德拉科：“……在你眼里，我还不如我家的小精灵？”  
“你在说什么啊？我的意思是，如果你真的想改善多比心目中的形象，最好自己去向它道歉。”哈利耸耸肩，“如果没事的话我就先回去了。”  
“可笑，我怎么可能会和它道歉……”德拉科看着男孩远去的背影，冷哼了一声，内心却有些不舒服。

在第二个项目结束之后，不少同学都好奇地来询问他们比赛的具体内情，而罗恩也因此大出风头。  
原本他所描述的故事版本和赫敏的差不多：麦格教授把他们带到办公室里，邓布利多教授给他们施催眠咒，告诉他们不会有生命危险，并且一出水就会醒来。但后来不知为何就渐渐变成了他和五十个人鱼对战，他们最后打昏了他才把他抓走了。  
帕瓦蒂对他的态度变得好了很多，而罗恩也经常给她展示自己口袋里的魔杖。  
“只要我愿意，我就能把他们都击倒。”他这样说道。  
“你要怎么做，朝他们打呼噜吗？”赫敏毫不客气地讽刺他，她的脾气变得更暴躁了，因为她现在成了克鲁姆的小甜心，而大家都在取笑她。  
罗恩的脸顿时烧红了。于是他的故事版本又变回了之前的那一个。  
这天魔药课上，哈利他们一走进昏暗的地下教室就看见一群斯莱特林学生围成一团在看着什么东西。他们议论纷纷、义愤填膺，当看见哈利走进来后议论声变得更响了，而且还不停地朝他投来恶毒的目光，似乎恨不得用眼神把他毁灭。  
“怎么回事？”罗恩低声问道。哈利耸耸肩表示他也不清楚。  
一位格兰芬多学生悄悄递给了他们一张《预言家日报》，指了指第一版的头条，他们连忙展开一看，上面刊登了对三强争霸赛第二个项目的报导。哈利敏锐地发现这篇文章的作者并不是丽塔·斯基特。  
“‘……哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福在比赛中充分体现了道德风范和赛场友谊精神，他们守望相助，共同救出了布斯巴顿选手的人质……在分数上，马尔福先生略输一筹……’这报导写得有够奇怪的，哈利，怪不得斯莱特林们那么生气。”罗恩评价道，“对了，你的脸怎么这么红？”  
“没、没什么……”哈利掩饰道。他忍不住回头看了眼德拉科，后者正一瞬不瞬地盯着他，这让他马上转回了头。  
“你们在看什么？”一个冷冰冰的声音伴随着脚步声从天而降，把三人吓了一跳。  
斯内普劈手抽走了他们手中的报纸，粗略地扫了一眼，扬起眉嘲讽道：“上课看报纸？格兰芬多扣掉十分。哦，波特，看来你在为你三强争霸赛上的小小的好成绩沾沾自喜……不过这不代表你就不用上魔药课，你在我眼里还是那个讨厌的、自以为是的小鬼……”  
哈利怒视着他，气得要命，而斯内普显然并不打算就此放过他，他继续添油加醋：“看来我得把你们三个分开，这样你们就会把心思放在配制药剂上，而不是谈论与上课无关的事了……波特，你应该换一个地方去组建你的追星俱乐部。那么，韦斯莱先生，你坐这儿不动，格兰杰小姐，你上那儿去，坐到潘西旁边去，波特——你坐到德拉科旁边去，好了，快行动吧。”  
哈利和赫敏不得不站起来，把配料和书包都丢进坩埚，端着坩埚走向斯内普指定的位置。而当哈利走进那一圈由斯莱特林霸占的位置中时，他清晰地感受到了他们不怀好意的目光和冷笑。他咽了口口水，顿时有一种羊入虎群的感觉。  
德拉科旁边的座位是空的，但哈利可以肯定至少之前并没有这么干净，看来在斯内普说话和他整理书包的这几分钟之内他已经把这儿清理了一遍。  
哈利故作镇定地把坩埚放在桌上，再把书包和配料一一拿出来摆好。他能感觉到旁边的人一直在盯着他，那炽热的目光几乎要把他的皮肤烧灼，实际上他自己也口干舌燥，紧张无比，心脏砰砰砰地跳。  
他偷偷瞥了德拉科一眼，他本以为德拉科会和他说几句话，可他只是认真地听课，似乎他的到来并没有让他感到惊喜。  
也许他只是不想在别人面前表现出来，哈利这样安慰自己，但内心还是有些空落落的。  
他甩甩头，打定主意不去想德拉科，好好上课做笔记。哈利刚抽出羽毛笔写了几个字，放在桌面上的左手就被人握住了，这让他笔尖一滑，险些写错了字。  
哈利转过头，德拉科一手撑着下巴看着黑板，另一只手若无其事地覆在他的手背上，还时不时滑动着，让哈利想忽视都没有办法。  
“德拉科！”他压低了嗓音，试图把自己的手抽回来，但对方瞬间握得更紧了，“会被人看到的！”  
“嗯。”德拉科不在意地应了一声，按着他的手垂在了桌下，手指更肆无忌惮地缠上来，与他十指相扣。  
哈利左手一动也不敢动，在众目睽睽之下维持着这个暧昧的姿势令他慌张得说不出话来。他呼吸急促，脸颊发红，脑袋晕乎乎的，一个劲写着笔记不敢去看德拉科。  
明明他们之间接吻都不知道有多少次，可这样的牵手却还是让他心浮气躁。  
一到实际操作的时间，哈利马上甩开了他的手，将书放在一边开始捣他的圣甲虫，偶尔手肘碰到身边的人都能让他心悸不已。他觉得自己现在这个样子一定蠢毙了，于是低下头更不敢看他了。  
德拉科将粉末状的甲虫倒进坩埚中，开始细细切割姜根。他发现自己几乎没办法把目光从哈利身上移开——之前斯内普讲课的时候他就发现了这一点。他一看见他，脑子里就自动滋生出一些不合时宜的念头来。他怕自己控制不住对他动手动脚便做出一副认真听讲的样子，实际上到底听进去多少只有他自己知道。  
德拉科本以为配制药剂能分散自己的注意力，但事实证明并没有——再忙他都能分出心思来观察他的一举一动。他低头翻书时垂下的碎发、切割姜根时轻轻晃动的手臂以及宽大的袖子下露出的一截皮肤都无时不刻吸引着他的眼球。  
当他拿起量杯，看倒出来的犰蜍胆汁是不是够了时，那翠绿的眼睛似乎穿过玻璃与他的目光对上了，德拉科慌忙躲开了他的眼神，脸微有些红。  
他觉得自己大概是陷进去了。  
魔药课快要结束时来了一个不速之客——卡卡洛夫忽然来找斯内普谈话，但后者一副并不想与他交谈的样子。哈利好奇极了，但他仔细听也只听到了几个关键词，最后只得作罢。  
“波特，以后你还是不要坐在我旁边了。”配置完成后，德拉科一边把书塞进书包里，一边平静地说道。  
“为什么？”哈利皱起眉。  
“你太影响我上课了。”  
“我哪里打扰你了！”哈利委屈极了，他上课明明没说过几句话，就那几句还都是在阻止德拉科骚扰他。  
“你坐在我旁边，我就会开始想今天晚上的计划。”德拉科看向他，一本正经地回答道，随后他又露出了一个笑容，揉了揉他的头发，“当然，如果你愿意跟我回寝室的话，我也很乐意指导一下你的魔药学——”  
哈利觉得自己最近几天都不想再和这个人讲话了。

夜晚。月光倾泻于稀疏的树林，在地上落下一道一道亮白的刀影，雾形掠动，低低的虫鸣如同一场前奏曲。  
他站在潮湿的树林中，眼前是一片干涸的坟墓。视野摇晃，仿佛有雨水黏着睫毛流下，模糊又痛楚。  
他看见一个形销骨立的黑衣男人被绑在一块坟墓上，粗重的铁链贯穿了他的四肢将他钉在墓碑上。铁链上浸满了血，斑驳的血痕如同发霉的菌斑。他垂着头，黑色的发因许久不打理而凌乱无比，展开吊着的双手上是一道一道触目惊心的伤痕。  
他遥遥望着他，迈开脚慢慢走近他，一步，又一步，内心在剧烈震颤着，似乎在害怕某个显而易见的真相。他轻轻伸出手想要撩开那人的头发，却又迟疑了。  
为什么不呢？你到底在犹豫什么？  
他盯着那个近在咫尺的男人，他对他的靠近无动于衷，仿佛已经死去，再也没有挽回的余地。  
他的手一顿，终究是垂下了。  
蓦地，那人猛然抬起头，惨白的脸上那一双布满血丝的眼直直地瞪着他，闪动着濒死之人绝望而欣喜的光芒。他龟裂的嘴唇动了动，声音沙哑得像是几年没有被水滋润过：  
“你，知道怎么做，对吗……？”  
低哑的话语如同一声诅咒，天空忽然雷声大作，一道白光闪过，将他的脸映得更加失血苍白。  
而哈利终于看清了墓碑上的字——  
汤姆·里德尔。  
他蓦地睁开眼，大口大口地喘着气，过了好久才平复呼吸。身边的人似乎察觉到了什么，翻过身抱住他，迷迷糊糊地问了一句“怎么了”，哈利并不想惊扰他，便含混地回了句“没什么”。  
德拉科揉了揉眼睛，垂下睫毛轻声问道：“做噩梦了？”  
哈利没想到他还是发现了，也就不再隐瞒，应了一声。  
“很可怕吗？”  
“也不是……”哈利想起了那个人惨淡的面容、残破的身体，天空中穿透而过的闪电齐鸣，不禁喃喃着补充了一句，“……有点可怕。”  
德拉科揉了揉他的头发，撑起上身，睡衣摩擦被子簌簌作响。他凑过来吻他，压住他柔软的嘴唇，哈利微侧过头，一手勾住他的脖子加深了这个吻。  
德拉科边吻朝将他压在身下，他的手掀起他的睡袍沿着腰线向上缓慢探索，当指腹触碰到胸前的两点时，男孩身体震颤了一下，伸手推了他一把：“喂，你手往哪儿放啊？”  
“别说话……”德拉科将他的手按在身侧，把睡袍整个掀上去，嘴唇渐渐往下，手指流连在他的全身，留下一个个深刻的痕迹。哈利被他抚弄得浑身发烫，克制不住地轻吟出声，但一想起这是在寝室里又硬生生地忍住了。  
他褪下了他的睡裤，手探入细长的双腿间替他抚慰。哈利急促地喘息着，侧过脸想躲开德拉科火一般炽热的目光，却被他阻止了。他捏着他的下巴让他张开口，用力地含吻他的嘴唇，卷起他的舌头舔舐吮吸，手中的动作也不曾停下，反而加重了力道。  
他们折腾了两个小时后才堪堪停止，哈利抱着被子蜷缩在德拉科怀里，脸颊还留有薄薄的红晕。德拉科无声地望着他的侧脸，指尖划过他耳侧的碎发。  
蓦地，他感到大脑一痛，手下意识捂住了头，微闭的眼中闪过一抹不易察觉的红光。  
大脑越来越痛，被一片冰冷覆盖，当德拉科终于再张开眼看向那熟睡的男孩时，脸上已无半点温柔。  
“波特……”苍白的手指缓缓抚摸过他脆弱的脖颈，他轻轻蹭了蹭，却在下一刻蓦然收紧了。  
男孩皱紧眉头，两颊渐渐涨得通红，他挣扎着，想要咳嗽却因喉管被压紧而无法动弹，面露痛苦之色。  
哈利用力踢蹬着双腿，动静却越来越小了，失掉了气力。德拉科冷冷地看了他一会儿，猛然松开他，哈利一解除束缚就蜷缩成一个球，身体颤抖着，像是抓住救命稻草般地紧紧抱着被子。他剧烈地咳嗽着，像是要把血都咳出来般拼命，眼角滚落着生理性的泪水，濡湿了被子。  
德拉科静静地听着他断断续续的咳嗽声，他眼中的冷意渐渐下沉，沦为了一片毫无波纹的死水。他伸过手将哈利拥进怀中，让他转了个身面对着自己，轻轻拍着他的背安慰着他。  
男孩终于停止了咳嗽，他抬起头微睁开眼，看见是他后砸吧砸吧嘴，安心地缩进他的怀里。  
第二天起床时一切如常，哈利悄悄穿好衣服、披上隐形衣后，偷偷溜回了格兰芬多塔楼。  
他们今天上午是草药课，下午是神奇动物保护课，海格抱来了一箱的嗅嗅——一种毛茸茸的、生着长鼻子的黑色的小动物，它们非常喜欢闪闪发亮的东西。  
“嗅嗅是很有用的小探宝器，今天我们可以拿它们玩个痛快了。”海格高兴地说道。  
于是他们开始了一场用嗅嗅寻找金币的比赛，大家都玩得不亦乐乎，哈利看得出罗恩非常喜欢嗅嗅，他的嗅嗅拿了第一名，他还向海格提出了留一只嗅嗅给他的请求，但海格并没有答应。  
不过德拉科似乎对嗅嗅缺乏好感，下课后他皱着眉看着自己手腕上的几个被它咬出的齿印，从口袋里拿出险些被嗅嗅咬坏的手表重新戴上。  
“如果在马尔福庄园丢一只嗅嗅的话，那绝对是一场灾难，马尔福。”哈利取笑道。  
“你别得意，波特。”德拉科哼了一声。  
复活节后，随着夏季学期的到来，他们的作业越来越多了。往常这个时候哈利还要加紧准备魁地奇训练，但这个学期他要准备的是三强争霸赛的最后一个项目，可他现在还不知道自己需要做什么。  
终于，到了五月的最后一个星期，麦格教授在变形课后将他留了下来。  
“波特，你今晚九点到下面的魁地奇球场去，”麦格教授对他说道，“巴格曼先生要在那儿告诉勇士们第三个项目是什么。”  
于是这天晚上，哈利在格兰芬多塔楼与罗恩、赫敏分开后，独自来到楼下走到门厅，而德拉科已经等在那里了。  
“你来的太迟了，波特。”在哈利走近后，德拉科一手搭在他肩膀上，两人一起走下石阶，融进浓云翻滚的夜色中。  
“马尔福，你觉得会是什么内容？”哈利问道。  
“嗯，你想让我提前给你透题吗？”德拉科扬起眉。  
“……那还是算了。”哈利顿时深觉自己不该问这个问题。他们顺着漆黑的草坪朝魁地奇球场走去，然后穿过看台间的一道裂口进入了球场。  
他们马上发现球场变得不一样了——它不再光滑平整，似乎有人在这里建起了无数道长长的矮墙，它们错综复杂，曲折蜿蜒地伸向四面八方。  
“啊，是围墙！”哈利说道，他低头好奇地观察着离他最近的那道围墙。  
“你们好！”一个愉快的声音在远处响起。  
他们抬起头，巴格曼先生正带着克鲁姆和芙蓉朝他们走来。哈利和德拉科跨过一道道围墙朝他们走去，两人走近时，芙蓉朝他们露出了灿烂的微笑，自从上次他们把她的妹妹从湖里救出来后，她对他们的态度就大为好转。  
“你们觉得怎么样？”当哈利和德拉科跨过最后一道矮墙时，巴格曼先生高兴地说道，“进展很快，不是吗？再过一个月，海格就会把它们变成二十英尺高。不用担心，”他看见了哈利和德拉科脸上不快的表情，仍然微笑着，“争霸赛项目一结束，你们的魁地奇球场就会恢复原样！好了，我想你们大概也猜得出我们在这里要做什么吧？”  
一时间没有人说话。过了一会儿，克鲁姆粗声粗气地说道：“迷宫。”  
“对了！”巴格曼说道，“是一个迷宫。第三个项目非常简单明确。三强争霸杯就放在迷宫中央，哪位勇士第一个碰到它，就能获得满分。”  
“我们只需要通过迷宫就行了？”芙蓉问道。  
“会有许多障碍，”巴格曼欢快地说道，一边踮着脚跳来跳去。“海格提供了一堆动物……还有一些符咒必须解除……诸如此类的东西，你们知道。还有，得分领先的勇士首先进入迷宫。先是克鲁姆先生……然后是波特先生，马尔福先生，最后是德拉库尔小姐。但你们都必须要拼搏才能成功，就看你们穿越障碍的能力了。应该挺好玩的，不是吗？”  
海格在这种场合会提供什么样的动物，哈利真是再清楚不过了，那可是一点也不好玩的。不过他什么也没有说。和其他的勇士一样礼貌地点点头。  
“很好……如果你们没有问题，我们就回城堡去吧，好吗？这儿有点冷……”  
大家一起跨过不断增长的矮墙，巴格曼先生匆匆绕到了哈利身边，哈利觉得他又要提出帮助自己了，可就在这时，克鲁姆从后面拍了拍哈利的肩膀。  
“可以跟你说句话吗？”  
“可以，没问题。”哈利回答道，略微有些吃惊。他感觉到德拉科的目光马上就扫了过来。  
“你跟我来，好吗？”  
“行。”哈利好奇地说道。  
“有什么事不能在这儿说么？”一个冷冰冰的声音插了进来，哈利内心咯噔了一下，他果然吃醋了。克鲁姆皱着眉朝忽然出现的德拉科看去，摇了摇头：“是私事。”  
德拉科的脸色更黑了，哈利觉得他很快就要问出一句“你们能有什么私事”来了，于是赶在他前面说道：“你们先回去吧，我们随后就来。”  
德拉科一脸黑线地看着哈利和克鲁姆离开了队伍，他抿了抿下唇，也随口找了个借口躲开了巴格曼先生和芙蓉，悄悄跟上那两人。  
哈利和克鲁姆已经离开了球场，他们没有朝德姆斯特朗大船的那个方向走去，而是走向了森林。  
“我们为什么走这条路？”他听见哈利这么问道。  
“不想被人听见。”克鲁姆简短地回答道。  
不想被人听见？他们到底是要谈什么？德拉科内心警钟大作。他们终于来到一片幽静的空地，离布斯巴顿的马厩还有一段距离，克鲁姆在树荫下停下脚步，转过身面对着哈利。  
“我想知道，”他沉着脸说道，“你和赫—米—恩是怎么回事。”  
德拉科躲在一棵树后静静地听着，屏住了呼吸。这个问题问得好，他想，我也想知道。  
“没有什么。”哈利的声音清晰地传入耳中，“我和她是朋友。”  
“赫—米—恩经常提起你。”  
“是啊，我们是朋友嘛。”  
“你们从来没有……你们没有……”  
“没有。”哈利回答得非常肯定。  
克鲁姆顿了几秒，他的声音显得愉快起来了：“你飞得很棒，我看了第一个项目。”  
“谢谢，我在魁地奇世界杯上看见你了。”哈利轻松地笑着，这让德拉科非常想冲出去打断他们两个之间融洽的对话，“朗斯基假动作，你真——”  
忽然，克鲁姆背后的树丛中出现了古怪的响动，那一瞬间德拉科简直要以为是自己不小心把内心所想付诸行动了。哈利本能地抓住克鲁姆的胳膊将他拉了过来，他们紧盯着刚才有动静的地方。  
德拉科还没来得及对哈利的举动有所反应，他忽然觉得他旁边似乎多了一个人，随后是吱吱嘎嘎的鞋子踩着枯枝败叶的声响，一个男人跌跌撞撞地从他身边走过。德拉科一动不动地看着他摇摇晃晃的背影，背后一凉，忽然感到一阵后怕。  
此时他也顾不得隐藏了，直接从橡树后走出，跑到了哈利旁边，一手挡在他面前。  
“马尔福！”哈利惊讶极了，而克鲁姆的脸色则变得很难看。  
德拉科认出那是魔法部国际魔法合作司的主人克劳奇先生，而他之前已经很久没有出现在霍格沃茨了——本来他也是评委之一。他看起来像是在外漂泊了好些日子，长袍都撕破了，血迹斑斑，脸上也布满伤痕，胡子拉碴，面容灰白憔悴。  
克劳奇先生的相貌固然看起来很古怪，但更古怪的是他似乎是在和什么人说话，但这个人只有他自己能看见。他嘴里不停地嘀嘀咕咕，还打着手势。  
“他不是个裁判吗？他不是你们魔法部的人吗？”克鲁姆盯着克劳奇先生问道。  
哈利点了点头，他迟疑了片刻，正要朝着克劳奇先生走去，却被德拉科拦下了。后者从口袋里抽出魔杖，一步一步慢慢地走向他。克劳奇先生没有看他，只是对着旁边的一棵树说个不停。  
“……韦瑟比，你办完这件事后，就派一只猫头鹰给邓布利多送信，确认一下德姆斯特朗参加争霸赛的学生人数，卡卡洛夫捎信说有十二个……”  
“克劳奇先生？”德拉科低声说道。  
“……然后再派一只猫头鹰给马克西姆夫人送信，她可能也要增加学生人数，既然卡卡洛夫的人数增加到了十二个……就这么办吧，韦瑟比，行吗？行吗，行……”  
克劳奇先生眼珠突出，他站在那儿，直勾勾地盯着那棵树，嘴里无声地念叨着什么。蓦地，他踉跄了几步，一头栽倒在地。  
“克劳奇先生？！你没事吧？”  
德拉科皱着眉再向他靠近一步，他回头看了眼哈利和克鲁姆，他们也朝着树丛走来。  
“邓布利多！”克劳奇先生大口喘着气说。他扑过来，一把抓住了德拉科的长袍，把他拉到自己身边，可他的眼神却直直地瞪着他头顶上方的位置，“我要见……邓布利多……”  
“好的，克劳奇先生，”德拉科试图从他手中把自己的袍子拉回来，但他失败了，“只要你起来，我们就带你去见邓布利多。”  
“我做了……一件蠢事……”他喘着气说道，他看上去完全疯了，眼珠子滋溜溜转着，口水顺着下巴滴落，“一定要……告诉……邓布利多……”  
“快起来，克劳奇先生！”德拉科厉声说道，“起来，我们带你去见邓布利多！”  
克劳奇的目光忽然钉在了他身上，他死死地盯着他，似乎要将他看穿：“你……是谁？”  
“我是德拉科·马尔福，霍格沃茨的学生。”德拉科强作镇定地说道，他又朝后看了一眼，哈利走到他身边，握住了他的手。  
“你不是……他的人？”克劳奇轻声问道，嘴巴向下耷拉着。  
德拉科张了张口正要回答，他的大脑又是一痛，有什么东西一闪而过，他的脸色忽然变得惨白。  
哈利奇怪地看了他一眼，接上了克劳奇的话：“我们不是。”  
“是邓布利多的人？”  
“对。”  
克劳奇松开了德拉科，转而拉住了哈利的袍子：“给邓布利多……提个醒……”  
“如果你放开我，我就去找邓布利多，”哈利说道，“放开我，克劳奇先生，我去找他……”他扭头看向德拉科，发现他还是一手撑着额头，一副痛苦难忍的样子。  
“你真的……会去找邓布利多？”克劳奇怀疑地问道，他依然紧紧地抓着哈利的袍子，两眼突出。  
“是的……我会去找他！放开我，克劳奇先生！”哈利求助地看向德拉科，后者却仍然低着头。他又扭头看向克鲁姆，一面用力想扯回自己的袍子，一面艰难地说道：“克鲁姆……你和马尔福留在这儿看着克劳奇先生，我去找邓布利多教授。”  
“好……你快点回来！”克鲁姆还是点点头。  
“我和你一起去。”一只手反握住了哈利的手腕，德拉科抬起头来看着他，那通红的眼眶让哈利吓了一跳。  
“这……”哈利犹疑地扫了克鲁姆一眼，鼓起勇气说道，“找邓布利多我一个人去找就够了，我觉得克劳奇先生状况堪忧……”  
他话还没说完，德拉科便不由分说地拉着他往外走，那力道大得他怎么也挣脱不开。哈利只好回头朝克鲁姆表示歉意，而拉着他的人察觉到他的小动作后跑得更快了。  
“啊！”当他们跑过散发着清香的草药园时，哈利一脚踩在了一块松动的破石板上，险些跌倒在地。他踉跄着起身，想要甩开他的手，对方阴郁地盯着他看，抿紧了下唇。  
“马尔福！”哈利低吼道。他有些想发火，他不知道德拉科是怎么了，态度忽然变得很奇怪。明明在这么危急的状况下，所有的小情绪都应该放到一边去才对。  
“你到底是怎么回事——”哈利说到一半后蓦然停住了，他呆呆地看着德拉科，后者微敛着睫毛，眼睛完全变成了浓稠的红色，像是沾染着血的恶魔般恐怖，而那眼神却又如同一座死城，毫无生气。  
而此时，那座死气沉沉的城池像是镜头拉近般地朝他归拢，轰然倒塌，溃散成了一片废墟。德拉科像是在压抑着什么，他忽然发狠地紧紧地抱住了他，身体微微发抖。  
“波特，波特……”他的声音也打着颤，哈利的内心猛地抽痛起来，他也用力抱紧他，将下巴压在他的肩膀上。  
“别怕，马尔福……我在这里……别怕……”他不停地低声安慰道，他不知道自己为什么要说这些话，它们似乎已经压在他心底许久了，只是不曾提起。  
“他快要来了，波特，他要来了——”  
“他是谁？你说的是谁？”哈利内心一震，连忙问道。  
德拉科没有回答，只是松开他，握紧了他的手，定定地看着他：  
“波特，向我保证……你要向我保证，你一定要杀了他……”  
“他是谁？”哈利急切地问道，他的心中已经有了答案，“是伏地魔吗？”  
听到这个名字，男孩的身体猛然颤抖了一下，他打了个寒噤，轻声说道：“……答应我。”  
哈利静静地望着他，望着他那双血红的眼，像是在无底的深渊中挣扎，那一瞬间他想到了很多，很多他以前刻意忽略的东西……无论他们之间的关系如何，无论他有多么在意他，那些烙刻在骨子里的信仰与坚持总是没有那么容易改变的。  
那是一触即痛的伤口，一碰即碎的裂纹，永远算不清的帐，永远数不尽的爱恨隔阂。  
他们从来没有讨论过这些，并非逃避，只是时候未到。  
“我答应你，”他听见自己这样清晰地回答道，“我会杀死他，杀死伏地魔。”  
即使你没有求过我，我也会这么做。  
但这样想的人，应该是我，而不是你。  
他们无声对视着，都看见了彼此眼中自己的倒影。德拉科忽然将哈利拉过来，低头咬住了他的嘴唇。他吻得那样用力，带着一种肆虐的疯狂，几乎是瞬间就让哈利感觉到了痛。  
血腥味在两人口腔中蔓延，哈利蓦然推开了他，拉起他的手向前跑去。他还没忘记他们的目的。

克劳奇的事件最终以一个离奇的结局收尾。当他们找到邓布利多回到树林时，克劳奇已经不见了，克鲁姆被人击昏了倒在地上，这让卡卡洛夫怒不可赦，和邓布利多大吵了一顿。  
哈利和罗恩、赫敏就这件事情讨论了很久，最近发生的一切都透着丝诡异。他现在已经被邓布利多要求不得再离开城堡，这让他觉得郁闷极了。  
“他是为了你的安全着想，哈利！”赫敏尖锐地指出，“你应该听他的话！”  
“好吧，可是整整一年都没有人对我下手。”哈利闷闷不乐地说道。  
“但是有人把你的名字放进了火焰杯，说明他们肯定打算做些什么！”  
哈利没有再反驳她，他想起了那天德拉科的异常举动，他血红的眼睛，郑重其事的话语，如今想来依然像是一张惨白猩红的画片，处处透着魔幻的不真实感，却给他的神经与感官带来极大的冲击力。  
他为什么会变成那个样子？又为什么要说那些话？哈利的脑海中不知为何浮现了梦中那个被钉在坟墓上的浴血男子，他惨淡的笑容仿佛一把刀，在心头割出一道道鲜血淋漓的伤痕。  
他隐隐地感觉到所有的一切从最初就已经开始运转，此时所有的线索终于勾连在了一起，大网撒下，只待猎物入瓮。  
接下来的几天，哈利不是跟罗恩、赫敏在图书馆查找毒咒，就是去空教室练习咒语。他最近在专心练习昏迷咒，而他以前从未用过这种咒语，所以赫敏和罗恩要做出一些牺牲了。  
“我们能不能绑架洛丽丝夫人？”星期一中午，罗恩认真地建议道，他躺在魔咒课教室的地板上，连续五次被哈利击昏又弄醒，腰酸背痛，“或者把多比叫来，我想它应该很乐意——”  
“那是因为你都不倒在垫子上！你要往后倒，罗恩！”赫敏不耐烦地说道，一面整理着他们练习驱除咒用过的那些垫子，弗立维把它们留在了柜子里。  
“昏迷了以后没办法控制方向，赫敏！不如你来试试？”罗恩生气地抱怨道。  
“呃，我觉得哈利已经掌握了。”赫敏连忙说道，“缴械咒就不用练习了，我感觉没有问题……我认为应该学几个毒咒……啊，我觉得这个障碍咒不错，可以截住任何企图袭击你的东西。哈利，我们就从它开始吧。”  
铃声响了，他们匆匆把枕头塞回弗立维的柜子，快速溜出了教室。  
哈利最近都没有看见德拉科，自从发生了上次的事以后，他就像从人间蒸发了一般，连着好几节魔药课和神奇动物保护课都没有到场。哈利不知道他是故意避开他，还是真的出事了，但无论是哪种可能性都让他很担忧。  
他曾想过向他的几个好朋友——比如克拉布和高尔——打探消息，但迟迟没有行动。他和他们的关系一直非常恶劣，就算当前正在和德拉科交往也没有改变。  
而现在，他和罗恩与赫敏告别后，朝着北楼的方向走去，他们得去上占卜课了。耀眼的阳光一层一层覆盖在窄窄的旋转楼梯上，拖出一条条又宽又长的光带。鞋子踩在木板上发出吱吱呀呀的声响。  
“特里劳妮的教室热得像蒸笼一样，她从来不把火炉熄掉。”罗恩抱怨道。  
他们推开活板门，一股蒸腾的热气扑面而来。熏香的味道比以前更加浓郁了，几乎让哈利喘不过气来。  
他和罗恩选了一个靠窗的位置坐下，趁特里劳妮教授解去挂在灯罩上的蚕丝巾时将窗户打开了一条缝，一道细细的风吹在他的脸上，顿时舒服了不少。  
“亲爱的，”特里劳妮教授坐进有翼的扶手椅中，用她的那双被眼镜放大了的眼睛盯着他们看，“我们已经差不多学完了行星占卜，但今天是研究火星作用的一个特殊日子，因为它正处在一个非常有趣的位置……”  
哈利一手撑着下巴，歪着头看着她从椅子底下拿出了一个熠熠生辉的小型太阳系模型，行星们围绕着燃烧的太阳旋转着。即使打开了窗户，房间里的温度还是太高了，哈利打了个哈欠，他的眼皮越来越沉。  
他看向窗外，湛蓝的天空一尘不染，一排大雁向南飞去……他又看见了那一把背对着他的椅子，椅子旁有蠕动的两个黑影……一个是一条大蛇，另一个是人……一个秃顶矮个子男人，他正跪在火炉边的毯子上啜泣，肩膀一耸一耸的……  
“算你运气好，虫尾巴，”一个冷酷而尖利刺耳的声音从椅子里传出，“你真是非常走运。你的失误没有把事情搞砸，他已经死了。”  
“主人！”地上的男人尖声叫道，“我……我真的非常高兴！我太抱歉了……”  
“纳吉尼，”那个声音继续冷冷地说道，“你的运气不好，我不打算把虫尾巴喂你了……不过没关系……还有哈利·波特……”  
大蛇扭动着身体，发出嘶嘶的声音。  
“现在，也许我应该提醒一下你，我不能容许你再犯错误了……”  
“不，主人……不要……求求你……”  
那把椅子朝上露出了一根魔杖，杖尖直指着虫尾巴。  
“钻心剜骨！”  
虫尾巴痛苦地尖叫起来，蜷缩成一团在地上打滚，他的尖叫声灌进了哈利的耳朵，额头上的伤疤火烧火燎地疼痛起来。  
“哈利，哈利！”  
哈利睁开眼，他正躺在地板上，双手捂着脸。伤疤依然着火了似的疼，把他的眼泪都疼出来了。罗恩正一脸惊恐地看着他。他抬起头，他发现所有的人都围在旁边看着他，尤其是特里劳妮教授——她直接走到了哈利面前，拽着披在身上的轻飘飘的披风，那双眼睛里闪动着简直能称得上是兴奋的光芒。  
“哈利，你没事吧？”罗恩担忧地问道。  
“哦，他当然有事！”特里劳妮教授激动地凑过来，她似乎想握住哈利的手，但被他躲开了，“孩子，告诉我，你看到了什么？是不是一团预示着不祥的黑色迷雾？”  
“没什么。”哈利撒了个谎。  
“哦，孩子，你刚才捂着伤疤！说来给我听听，这事儿我有经验！”  
哈利后退了一步避开她，僵笑着说道：“我想我需要去医院，我的头疼得厉害。”  
“亲爱的，你显然是收到了我教室里的特异视觉振动的影响！”特里劳妮教授试图阻止，“如果你现在走开，就看不到你从来没有见过的——”  
“我只想找到治头痛的办法。”哈利说。他站了起来，全班同学纷纷向后退去，脸上带着不安的表情。  
“一会儿见。”哈利低声对罗恩说道，他背上书包朝活板门走去，没有理会沮丧的特里劳妮教授。  
他离开教室后并没有去校医院，而是径直朝格兰芬多休息室走去。冥冥之中他有一种预感，他一定能在那儿见到自己想见的人。  
他走过空荡的礼堂和门厅，走廊上稀稀拉拉有几个学生迎面走来，看见他后露出了有些惊讶的表情。  
哈利没有和他们打招呼，这一路上他都很恍惚，像是大梦初醒。他慢慢走向休息室门口的挂着肖像的活板门，他看见一个人影靠在柱子旁，手中把玩着一根细长的魔杖。哈利朝他走近，在他面前停下。  
男孩停止了摆弄那根魔杖，修长的手指合拢将它握紧。他抬起头看着他，微扬起的尖下巴使他能清晰地看见他隆起的颧骨和下陷的双颊。哈利仔细地寻找着藏在疏疏的睫毛下的那双眼睛，浅浅的灰色，在光线下透出一丝幽蓝。  
“为什么不去上课？”哈利问道。虽然他想，他已经知道了原因。  
“你最近都在练习毒咒么？”德拉科没有回答他，而是问了一个毫不相干的问题。  
“是啊，得为第三个项目做准备。”哈利点点头。  
“我陪你练。”德拉科按了按眉心，“走吧。”  
他们又来到了那间布满灰尘的旧教室。这次德拉科没有再抱怨什么，只是用了一个清洁咒理出了一块干净的空地。  
“嗯——好吧，波特，你都练习了些什么咒语？”  
哈利从口袋里拿出了一张写满咒语的纸，认认真真地看了一遍，随后抬起头看向他：“马尔福，你能当我昏迷咒的靶子吗？”  
德拉科：“……我能给你找只小动物吗？”  
“你的脑回路怎么和罗恩一模一样，”哈利翻了个白眼，“你要找什么小动物，白鼬吗？”  
“……波特，你绝对是故意的！”  
见德拉科一脸不善地往这儿走来，哈利连忙后退，举起魔杖朝他大喊了一声：“障碍重重！”  
德拉科马上就停住了脚步，但还是险些绊了一跤，脸色瞬间变得很难看。他马上也毫不客气地从口袋里拔出魔杖，直指哈利：“塔朗泰拉舞！”  
哈利连忙闪开，魔杖一转，几乎是脱口而出：“腿立僵停死！”  
“铁甲护身！”一道长长的透明墙壁在他们两人之间竖了起来，从教室的这一端延伸到另一端。哈利遥遥望着长墙对面的那人，两人一时间都没有说话。  
“我记得我们是来练习咒语的，对吧，波特。”德拉科低声说道，微弓起身，紧盯着他。  
“是啊……没错。我们只是来练习咒语的。”哈利沿着长墙慢慢地走着，目光一瞬不瞬地看着他。铁甲咒的效果消失的那一刻他马上举起了魔杖，而对面的人也同时抬起了手：  
“除你武器！”  
“昏昏倒地！”  
二十分钟后，倒在地上的两人呆呆地望着天花板上的蜘蛛网。哈利伸出一只手，看着自己指缝间漏下的闪动着光芒的灰尘。它们静静飘舞，过滤了时光。  
“我觉得我们不过是练习咒语，不用每次都弄到得上校医院的程度吧。”哈利评价道。  
“一直都是你挑的头，波特。”德拉科懒洋洋地说道，“你得负全责。”  
“负全责？这话你也说得出口！”哈利坐起身，拍拍身上的灰尘站起来，低头看着他，“到比赛的时候就要见真招了，马尔福。”  
他说完这句话后自己也怔了一下，笑容凝固在了脸上。  
德拉科没有察觉到他的表情变化，他伸了个懒腰坐起来，随口应了一声：“你可别给我拖后腿。”  
“你别给我使绊子我就谢天谢地了。”哈利哼了一声。

期末临近，罗恩和赫敏都开始准备期末考了。哈利由于要参加三强争霸赛而不用考试，但他每场考试都坐在教室后面，为第三个项目寻找合适的咒语。  
而德拉科也坐在教室后方，有时候还会挤到他旁边和他一起看书。不过由于有其他同学在场的缘故，他们之间并没有多少语言交流。至于有没有肢体交流，就只有他们两个自己知道了。  
这天早上的考试是魔法史，哈利和罗恩、赫敏正坐在礼堂里吃早饭，麦格教授朝着他们走了过来：“波特，勇士们吃完早餐后在礼堂旁边的会议室集合。”  
“可是比赛晚上才开始呀！”哈利惊讶地说道。  
“我知道，波特，”麦格教授说道，“勇士的亲属被请来观看决赛，你们可以见见面。”  
哈利有些茫然地坐在原地，他问罗恩：“他们不会觉得德思礼一家会来吧？”  
罗恩摇摇头：“不知道，哈利。我得去考试了，一会儿见。”  
礼堂里渐渐冷清下来，大家都匆忙赶去考试了。哈利看见芙蓉从拉文克劳桌子旁站起来，朝会议室走去。不一会儿克鲁姆也慢悠悠地去了。哈利坐着没动，他没有亲属，也没有人会来看他。  
“波特，还不走么？”一个人从背后走来，拍了拍他的肩膀，“你坐在这儿是在等我吗？”  
哈利不情不愿地站起来，回头看了德拉科一眼，低声说道：“我想，没有人会过来看我的。”  
德拉科不置可否：“去了就知道了。”  
他们一起穿过大厅，推开门走进了会议室。克鲁姆正在屋子的一角和他的父母快速地用保加利亚语交谈着，芙蓉则在用法语和她的母亲说个不停。她的小妹妹加布丽牵着母亲的手，见哈利和德拉科进来便朝他们一笑。  
哈利很快就看见了德拉科的父母——卢修斯正站在墙边和巴格曼先生聊天，纳西莎挎着一个小包在他旁边，她一眼就看见了他们。德拉科越过哈利快步朝她走去，哈利看着他抱住了纳西莎，微笑着和她交谈起来。卢修斯低头看了他一眼，摸了摸他的头继续和巴格曼先生说话。  
“哈利！”一个熟悉的声音唤了他一声，哈利转过头，韦斯莱夫人和比尔正站在壁炉旁笑盈盈地望着他。  
“没想到吧！”韦斯莱夫人热情地迎上去，“我们想来看你比赛，哈利！”  
“你好吗？”比尔笑着同哈利握手，“查理也想来，但他走不开。他说你战树蜂的那一场太精彩了，简直不可思议。”  
哈利注意到芙蓉越过她母亲的肩膀好奇地盯着比尔看，她似乎对长头发和带尖牙的耳环一点也不反感。  
“你们真好，”哈利轻声说道，“我还以为是德思礼呢。”  
他们朝着通往礼堂的门口走去，经过卢修斯他们身边时，他回过头来看了一眼，意外地没说什么又转回去了。  
当三人即将走出会议室时，哈利转过头去，正好看见德拉科正侧着脸盯着他，接触到他的眼神后做了一个鬼脸，又回头继续和卢修斯说话了。  
哈利、比尔和韦斯莱夫人在城堡里散步，消磨了一个下午。他们追忆着自己当年在霍格沃茨念书时的往事，韦斯莱夫人说自己曾和韦斯莱先生约会到凌晨四点，回来时还被胖夫人责骂了一顿。  
“回来真好，”比尔感叹道，“这地方我有五年没见了。不过一切好像都没有变。”  
他们回到礼堂用晚餐，桌子上的食物非常丰盛，但哈利却没什么食欲。他又开始紧张了，惴惴不安，肚子隐隐作痛。  
施了魔法的天花板从橙红的霞光渐渐转变为紫蓝的星空，邓布利多从教师席站起来，拍了拍手，于是所有人都安静了下来。  
“女士们，先生们，再过五分钟，我们就要请大家去魁地奇球场，观看三强争霸赛最后一个项目的比赛。现在请勇士们跟巴格曼先生到运动场去。”  
哈利站起身，格兰芬多的学生们都为他热烈鼓掌，韦斯莱一家和赫敏大声祝他好运。他僵硬地笑着，和德拉科、芙蓉、克鲁姆一道往魁地奇球场走去。  
“我们将在迷宫外面巡逻，”麦格教授对勇士们说道，“如果遇到危险，想得到救援，就朝天发射红色火花，我们会有人来帮你，听明白了吗？”  
勇士们点点头。巴格曼先生宣布了目前的比分后，他们便随着哨声一个接着一个走进了迷宫。  
迷宫被高高的、漆黑的树篱遮挡着，勾勒出一条条狭小的路。视野并不清晰，只能看清十米开外的景象，再远的地方都被黑雾遮挡住了，一片混浊。  
哈利一路畅通无阻，很快就到达了第三个路口。天色慢慢变暗了，他将魔杖平放在掌心，轻声说道：“给我指路。”  
杖尖亮了一下，旋转着指向了他右边的树篱。那儿是北面，哈利知道迷宫中心在西北，最好的办法就是走左边的树篱方然后尽快右拐。他快步走进左边的树篱，穿过了一个分岔口，依然没有障碍物，这让他有些慌张了，似乎这个迷宫在用平静的外表迷惑着他。  
忽然，背后传来了一声巨响，哈利连忙握着魔杖转过身，却看见那儿照出一道明亮的红光，一个人逆着光朝他跑来。  
“海格的炸尾螺……就不该让那个笨蛋在森林里养这种东西！”德拉科边说着边跑到他身边，他脸色比以往更加苍白了，袖子上还冒着烟。  
“不许你说海格是笨蛋，马尔福。”哈利拍了拍他冒烟的袖子。后者微微喘息着，眯起眼，脖子上沾满了汗。  
“你看起来倒是情况不错。”德拉科扬起眉，直起身，他转身走向另一条岔口，朝他挥了挥手，“我走了，波特。”  
“祝你好运。”  
德拉科抹了把汗，捏了捏手中的魔杖，大步走入岔口中。整个场地都被施了咒语，他并不感到闷热。但没有风，寂静得吓人，只能听得见自己的脚步声。  
他转过弯，不远处有一团弥漫的金雾，在月色中如同一片飘荡的金色薄纱。他盯着它看了一会儿，用魔杖指着它，灰色的瞳孔闪过一瞬的红光：“云消雾散！”  
一道青色的光芒从杖尖射出，冲入那团雾气中将它生生撞散。金色的云团自两侧滚滚涌过，德拉科收回魔杖，平静地从中间穿过，长袍在身后猎猎飞扬。  
“啊——”不远处蓦然传来一声惨厉的尖叫，划破了寂静的夜空。德拉科仰起头，皱起眉：“芙蓉？”  
他快步向前走去，起先只是加快了脚步，到最后他奔跑起来，很快就冲过了这条走道。他刚拐了个弯，右侧忽然冲出一个人影，和他撞在了一起。  
那人的体型比他魁梧许多，个子也高，这一撞直接把他撞出了三米远，德拉科的后背直接砸在了树篱上，树篱上伸出的细枝把他的袍子都撕裂了。  
他痛得眼泪都流了出来，背部断了似的热辣辣地抽痛。德拉科一手按在地上，正要挣扎着站起来，就看见一根魔杖伸到了自己面前。  
他仰起头，正对上克鲁姆失去焦距的眼神。  
“……你要做什么？”  
男孩没有理会他，嘴唇动了动，吐出了一个冰冷的咒语：“钻心剜骨！”  
红光直直灌入了他的额头，像是所有神经都被扭断了似的，德拉科一下子撑不住自己倒在了地上。他蜷缩成一团打着滚，不停地尖叫着，从太阳穴、手心、脚心蔓延上来的钻心的痛令他几欲发狂。他几乎听不见周围的声音，也不清楚发生了什么，只感觉旁边似乎有什么震了震，然后是一声高亢而熟悉的“昏昏倒地”……  
剧烈的痛渐渐消退了，他躺在地上大口大口地喘着气，双手捂住皱成一团的脸。  
一个人在他身边蹲下了，他用了点力托起他的上半身，让他靠在自己身上。德拉科慢慢睁开眼，他渐渐放下了手，蓦然紧紧地抱住了身边的人，将头埋进他怀里。  
哈利有些措手不及，他似乎看见他的脸上沾满了泪痕，心疼得要命。他低下头靠近他，轻轻抚摸着他的头发。  
德拉科终于平定下了自己的情绪，用力擦干脸上的泪水，站起身来。  
“马尔福，你没事吧？”哈利仔细地打量着他，他的脸白得像一张纸，眼眶还有些红。德拉科摇摇头，看了一眼躺在地上的昏迷不醒的克鲁姆，声音沙哑：“没事……我没事。无法相信……我和他撞到了，然后他就用魔杖指着我。”他的身体还在发抖。  
“真是难以置信……”哈利倒吸了一口气，“你听到芙蓉的尖叫声了吗？”  
“听见了。”德拉科理了理被抓乱的头发，“你没碰见他吧，波特？”  
“没有。”哈利摇摇头，实际上他这一路基本上没遇到太大的难题，“我觉得我们应该……嗯……发射一个信号，不然他可能会被炸尾螺吃掉。”  
德拉科不怎么情愿地点点头，举起魔杖朝空中发射了一串红色火花。火花在空中悬浮着，标出了克鲁姆所在的位置。  
“走吧，波特。我们一起去。”德拉科说道。  
“一起……？这是不符合规定的，马尔福。”  
“规定里有说勇士不能互帮互助吗？”他反问道，摸了摸鼻子，脸色不太好看。哈利听见他“啧”了一声，知道他是想起了刚才脆弱地抱着他的那一幕，自觉有些丢脸，也没有去拆穿。  
哈利用指向咒找准了方向，两人一起沿着冰冷狭窄的迷宫路口走去。他们走得不快，哈利能清晰地听见他们的鞋子压过草坪的细碎声响和巫师袍因走动而相互摩擦发出的声音。他呼了一口气，寒冷无比，灌得他的喉咙有些痛。  
他们拐过了好几个岔口都没有遇到障碍，这让德拉科觉得非常不可思议：“波特，我怀疑是不是有人在暗中帮助你——我一路走来从没有这么顺利过。”  
“大概是我运气好吧。”哈利也觉得自己幸运得过分了，这样想来不只是第三个项目，前两个项目他也一直在得到帮助……虽然他不清楚其他人是否也和他一样。  
他们正说着，前方忽然传来了动静，两人马上转过头，快速作出了防御的姿势。  
随着一阵咔哒咔哒的压抑声响，黑雾被层层拨开，一只庞大的八眼黑蜘蛛出现在了他们面前，它又粗又长的蜘蛛腿上长满了锋利的刺，在月光下闪着寒光。  
“我的天，这又是海格养的什么怪物？”德拉科目瞪口呆，哈利觉得这一趟下来他可能再也不想去禁林了。  
“八眼蜘蛛，我和罗恩二年级的时候见过……那时候差点被它们当成甜点吃掉。”哈利一本正经地说道，他知道这个时候自己不应该笑，但一看到德拉科强行克制着恐惧的表情他就忍不住。  
不过现在的确不是开玩笑的时候，八眼蜘蛛已经朝着他们冲过来了，它粗壮的腿在地上快速地爬动着，像是一台高速运作的挖土机。它的体型虽然极为庞大，可移动起来却一点也不慢，反而相当灵活。  
“昏昏倒地！”哈利大声说道，红光击中了蜘蛛的一条腿，它抖了抖，却没有受到影响似的继续往前爬。  
他们不停地后退，一道一道昏迷咒和障碍咒都只能让八眼蜘蛛停顿一会儿，没有起到更有用的效果。  
“四分五裂！”  
“烈火熊熊！”  
后面这个咒语倒是起了些作用，八眼蜘蛛显然被身上点燃的火焰刺激到了，在原地胡乱舞动起来，张开口器发出尖锐的叫喊。哈利和德拉科不敢放松，两人同时举起魔杖，直指八眼蜘蛛：“昏昏倒地！”  
两道光束分别重重击中了蜘蛛的眼睛和毛茸茸的身体，也许是双重咒语产生了叠加效果，它翻腾了一下，轰地一声倒在了地上，烟尘四起，山崩地裂。  
两人等了一会儿，确认蜘蛛不会再苏醒后不由得松了一口气。  
德拉科扭头看了哈利一眼，拉过他的手小心翼翼地绕过了八眼蜘蛛小山一般的身躯。他们从它纠缠的腿中跨过去，哈利能看见它巨大的、圆溜溜的眼中倒影出他们两人一晃而过的侧脸。  
“我真的、真的很难理解海格的爱好。”他们走过了拐角，直到看不见那只大蜘蛛后德拉科才生硬地开口，声音中有一丝颤抖。  
“实际上，你知道，他养的这些动物对他都是很友善的。”哈利慢吞吞地说道，他有时候也不敢对海格的爱好苟同——他还记得自己二年级的时候差点被阿拉戈克吃掉的经历。  
德拉科嘟哝了一声，哈利没有听清。他们松开了彼此的手，握好魔杖继续前行。接下来的一路他们依然没有遇到什么障碍，哈利一直都紧绷着神经，和德拉科有一搭没一搭地说着话。  
他们用指向咒再次确认了方向，转了一个弯。眼前厚重的树篱变得稀疏了一些，一直笼罩着迷宫的黑雾也渐渐消散。一束光穿过树枝间的缝隙透进来，哈利看见了百米外的放在底座上的三强杯，金光闪闪，精致而美丽。  
“去吧，波特。”身旁的男孩忽然这样说道，他推了他一把。  
“……什么？”哈利吃惊地看着他，“你不跟我一起去吗？”  
“我就不去了，我不需要它。”德拉科故作轻松地耸耸肩，“你知道，那点奖金对于我来说什么也不算——”  
“那你觉得我就很在意那一千金加隆？”哈利打断了他的话，“马尔福，这是比赛！都走到这一步了，你难道甘心就把奖杯拱手让出吗？”  
“不，波特，我知道你比我更适合——你从克鲁姆手下救了我，这个奖杯应该让你来拿。”德拉科摇摇头，他似乎下定了决心，后退了一步。  
“马尔福，这不是谦让的时候——这么说吧……你和我一起去，好吗？”哈利长吸一口气，朝他伸出手，直直地望着他，轻声说道，嗓子微有些哑，“说实话，这一个学年我一直都和你在一起……你帮了我很多，也带给了我很多，这是我从来都没有想到过的。我……我想和你一起去，一起走过这一段路，一起拿到三强杯。”  
他固执地看着他，手伸在那儿不收回。德拉科沉默地看了他一会儿，慢慢地一步一步走上前，将沾满汗水的魔杖换到左手，在袍子上擦了擦汗湿的手心，用力地回握住了他的手。  
哈利咧开嘴笑了起来。此时他的样子真的算不上整洁，经过八眼蜘蛛那一战后两人看起来都脏兮兮的，衣服上沾着泥土，袖口留有被烧焦的痕迹。可德拉科就是觉得他整个人都在发光，就像是午夜的太阳，让他无法移开眼球。  
他轻轻靠过去，在他的嘴唇上碰了一下，又轻轻舔过，单手托住了他的后脑勺缠吻上去。此时他才不管台上的观众有没有可能看见，他只想好好地吻他，亲吻这个属于他的男孩，在这片空旷而寂静的迷宫里，胜利与他们只有一步之遥。  
我爱你。他在内心一遍一遍地念道，我爱你，我爱你……波特。  
可他不知道，过了今夜，他会无比后悔那时候没有说出这句话。  
直到两个人都吻得气喘吁吁后，德拉科松开了他，牵着他的手朝着三强杯走去。内心随着脚步一步一步登上云端，他觉得自己仿佛已经站在山巅，握住了整个世界。  
德拉科觉得这条原本就不长的路显得更短了，他忽然想就这样永远走下去，什么也不用不想、不用思考……就这样下去，一直到尽头。  
他们站在了三强杯的两侧，对视了一眼，一人伸出一只手握住了三强杯的把手，将它缓缓举起，庄重得像一个仪式。  
他们还没说什么就感觉肚脐眼被勾了一下，眼前陷入一片漆黑。

哈利感觉双脚碰到了地面，他睁开眼，放开了手中的三强杯。  
“这是哪儿？”他问道。周围的风景已经完全超出了霍格沃茨的范围，连城堡周围的环山都不见了。他们正呆在一片杂草丛生的黑暗树林里，不远处有一个小教堂和一片山岗，哈利辨认出山岗上有一栋精致的别墅。  
他扭头看向德拉科，后者一脸茫然地看着他，张了张口似乎想要说什么，忽却然抱住了自己的脑袋。  
哈利静静地看着他，似乎早就料到了这一切的发生。而他的伤疤也蓦然火烧火燎地痛起来，这让他不得不后退了一步，按住了额头。  
当他再扭头看向德拉科时，男孩已经抬起了头，他原本灰蓝的双眼此时烧得火红，像是天边的火烧云。可这时候天空一片漆黑，乌云密布，一切走向毁灭。  
四周一片静谧，只有阴冷的风在黑暗中游荡，如同哭泣的孤儿，慰藉着死不瞑目的亡灵。哈利感觉到有人朝着这儿走来，他形态佝偻，身材矮小，从他行走的姿态来看，他像是抱着什么东西。  
伤疤痛得越来越厉害了，像是将一大块铁烙压在额头上似的，哈利甚至感觉自己快神志不清了。他跌坐在地，指尖不停地按压着额头。  
“波特……快起来，波特……”身边的人托住了他的后背，将他从地上拉起来，“看着我，波特，看着我……”  
德拉科扳过了他的身体，他的眼睛更红了，简直像灼烧的血焰般吓人，而那对瞳孔细长得不像人眼，充满了极致的恐怖感。他就用这样一双极具冲击力的眼睛盯着他看，声音低低的仿佛在催眠：“杀了他，波特，快去杀了他……你答应过我的……”  
“杀了谁……？”哈利茫然地问道，他的双眼失去了焦距。  
德拉科的手一指那个男人手中抱着的东西：“他。”  
哈利转过头，那个男人已经走到了他的面前。他穿着一件斗篷，右手缺了一根指头，看起来畏畏缩缩的。哈利看向他怀中抱着的那个东西，那是一团布，布中似乎包裹着什么东西，他只看了一眼就感到了极致的厌恶感，只想把它推进水里淹死。  
“杀了他……快……杀了他！”那低低的声音又在耳边回荡了，如同鬼魅。  
哈利中了魔一般向前走去，粗暴地将那团布从男人怀中抢过，男人尖叫着要抢回来，德拉科上前用昏迷咒将他击倒了。  
哈利低下头想去看怀中的东西，但伤疤已经痛得难以忍受，而那个声音又催命般地鼓动着他，哈利只觉得怀中抱着的是一团火，他从口袋里抽出了魔杖。  
“对……就是这样，杀了他吧，波特……杀了他……”  
哈利紧抿着下唇，咬着牙，将魔杖直直地指向了德拉科。  
四周忽然一片寂静。他们对视着，谁都没有说话，哈利的魔杖有些颤抖，但他的表情却越来越坚定，直至一片冷漠。  
“你在做什么呢，波特。”终于，德拉科先开口了，他的语气还是漫不经心的，“我是让你杀死伏地魔，不是我。”  
哈利看着他，一字一句地说道：“你就是伏地魔。”  
德拉科脸上的笑容消失了。  
“我听不懂你在说什么。”他干巴巴地说道。  
“你就是伏地魔。”哈利说道，“还需要我再重复一次吗？”  
过了一会儿，他轻声问道：“……什么时候发现的，波特？”  
“舞会那天开始吧，菲柯特先生告诉了我一些事……虽然你不让他说话，但他还是用别的办法告诉我了。”哈利平静地说道，他顿了顿，“他想让我全部想起来，但你的魔法很有效，我一直都懵懵懂懂、一知半解，有时候能察觉到一些不对劲，不过大多数时候还是没有发觉。直到占卜课那天我才真正明白了一切……”  
“只要我一直潜伏着，你就不可能发现，”德拉科冷冷地说道，“到时候我会告诉你这一切都是一个梦，然后带着你自杀……当然，死去的只有你，波特。”  
“但是意料之外的事情还是发生了。你以为这里只有我们两个人，但实际上还有第三个人，而正是这第三个人一直在打破你的计划，破坏梦境的完整性和真实性，他让一切都变得和我的记忆不一样，所以我才能这么快就醒来，所以你一定要除掉他……”哈利看向手中的那团布，如果他没有猜错，藏在这里面的灵魂正是那个被锁在墓碑上的男人，也就是菲柯特先生……真正的德拉科。  
“我被你骗了这么久，伏地魔，不过一切还来得及……变出这个梦境的人是你，杀死你，一切就结束了。”哈利转回头，定定地看向他。  
“你觉得你能杀死我？……波特，什么时候你变得这么狂妄了？”德拉科轻声说道，语气中有浓浓的不屑。  
“我没有变得狂妄，伏地魔。是你给了我这个机会。”哈利冷静地说道，“这个梦是构架在我的记忆的基础上的，里面所有的一切都是我记忆的投影，所以我才是主宰。如果你能杀死我，你早就动手了，何必还要借我之手去杀德拉科？”  
没等哈利出手，眼前的世界已经开始慢慢扭曲，随后所有的景象都化为一道一道彩色弧线朝着德拉科旋转而去，如同一个透明的、庞大的漩涡。虚幻的空间像是奔流不息的河水中撞碎的浪花，在身边分崩离析。他低下头，怀中的那个不成形的肉团也在消失，他似乎看见了一闪而过的灰色……  
他又抬起头，努力朝德拉科的方向望去，他依然直挺挺地站在那儿，用血红的眼看着他。他张了张薄薄的嘴唇，慢慢地说了一句话，哈利瞪大了眼。  
一切都碎了，随即陷入昏黑。哈利蓦然睁开眼，刺目的阳光让他有些难以适应。他坐起身，握了握自己的手。  
他确实是从舞会那一天才开始醒悟，但现在想来，其实之前就已经有线索了。  
无论是菲柯特先生的那句“不要相信马尔福”，还是德拉科触碰他的额头时伤疤一闪而过的疼痛，都指向那个答案。  
他也想过伏地魔为什么不直接杀死他，为什么还要用这种迂回的办法来迷惑。后来哈利猜测应该是他的灵魂破损得太过严重了，没有办法撑起一个完整的虚幻世界。所以伏地魔借用了他的记忆，附着在他记忆中的德拉科身上，重现了这一切。  
也就是说，这个梦境的大部分能量，是由哈利的灵魂提供的，他才是起主导作用的那个人。而隐藏在背后的伏地魔，他并没有能力杀死梦境中的外来者——哈利或者德拉科，都没有办法。  
所以他才想要借他之手杀死菲柯特先生。  
这个梦境是虚假的，也不完全是虚假的。它和哈利的记忆几乎一样——除了菲柯特先生出现的部分和记忆投影的德拉科被伏地魔灵魂控制的部分，所以他才无法察觉，深陷其中。若非德拉科伪装的菲柯特先生一直在提醒他，他非常有可能永远也出不来，最后陷入伏地魔的陷阱，自杀而亡。  
哈利甩了甩头，坐起身，习惯性地摸了摸脖子上的那条项链，却发现它已经碎了，石榴石和绿玛瑙都从中间裂开来，洒落在地上。他的动作一僵，脑海中回放过伏地魔最后对他说的那句话——  
“波特，喜欢我送给你的项链吗？”  
这条项链当然不是他送的——这是德拉科送的，不要被他骗了！心底有一个声音不停地这样尖叫着，试图击溃他内心恐怖的猜测，可他的眼前却浮现出了另一幕，那是在圣诞舞会的晚上，他刚和菲柯特先生告别，“德拉科”拦住了他——  
“波特，喜欢我送你的礼物吗？”冰冷的手指攀上了他的胸膛，指尖轻轻触摸着一红一绿那两颗异色的珠子，“我觉得绿色的那颗特别像你的眼睛。”  
哈利盯着散在指间的破碎的宝石，他觉得自己快要吐了。  
所有的记忆终于重新回到了大脑，哈利沉痛地闭上眼。他忽然想到了一件很重要的事。  
自己已经死了。


	2. The Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真实的谎言。

**【Part 2：The Reality】**  
“干掉碍事的。”一个高亢而尖锐的声音在耳边响起，紧接着是一阵嗖嗖声，一道绿光刺痛了他的眼皮——  
“阿瓦达索命！”  
德拉科的视野被绿光包裹住了，他几乎是条件反射地向右一滚，死神擦着他的肩膀掠过，随后是一片碎石崩裂的爆炸声。  
他喘息着，声音不住地颤抖：  
“你——你到底是谁？为什么要杀我？”  
那人没有理会他，又开始念咒：“阿瓦达——”  
“我是德拉科·马尔福！是卢修斯·马尔福的儿子！你不能杀我——”男孩的声音中充满了惊恐，他似乎想以此来增加自己的胆量，但那战栗的尾音暴露了他内心的恐惧，他连魔杖都握不稳了。  
听到这句话，那人的动作顿了顿，那个冷酷的声音又说话了，语气有种打趣的味道：“马尔福？”  
“是……是的，我是马尔福，如果你杀了我，我爸爸不会放过你的……”德拉科松了口气，他感觉自己底气足了一些。  
“我倒是想看看卢修斯敢做出什么。”那人冷笑了一声，声音阴沉下来，“把他击昏，捆起来。”  
还没等德拉科反应过来，一道红光便击中了他的身体，他眼前一黑，倒在了地上。  
当他再次醒来的时候，身边已经多了许多人。他们都戴着兜帽，蒙着面孔，围在一个高大的男人身边，而那个高大的男人——德拉科简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，他从未见过一个人长成这样——皮肤惨白得吓人，手指如同苍白的大蜘蛛，而那双眼睛是鲜红的，瞳人是两条细长的缝，像是蛇的眼睛。  
德拉科大气也不敢出，他想去找哈利的身影，却发现他被捆在一个墓碑上，微眯着眼睛。而在他旁边还有一个断了手臂的矮小男人，他正缩成一团抽泣着，德拉科认出他就是之前对他施咒的人。  
他回过头，那个高大的男人说话了，他的声音很平静：“欢迎你们，食死徒。十三年……距离我们上次集会已经有十三年了。但你们还是像昨天一样响应我的召唤……我是说，我们仍然团结在黑魔标记之下！是吗？”  
这句冰冷的话冲击着德拉科的大脑，他愣愣地看着那个人，几乎不敢相信自己听到了什么。  
食死徒……黑魔标记……他到底在说什么？这不可能……不可能……父亲告诉过他，黑魔王已经死了！不可能……他又扭头去看哈利，男孩也感觉到了他的目光，他们无声地对视了一会儿，直到伏地魔又继续说话时才转过头。  
“我闻到了愧疚，”他说，“空气中有一股愧疚的臭味。”  
那群人哆嗦了一下，他们似乎想后退，但都不敢动。  
“我看见你们，健康无恙，魔力一如从前——这样迅速地赶到！——我问我自己……为什么这帮巫师一直不来帮助他们的主人，帮助他们宣誓要永远效忠的人？”  
没有人说话，也没有人敢动。只有那个男人抱着自己流血的手臂哭泣。  
“我回答自己，”伏地魔轻声说道，“他们一定是相信我不行了，以为我完蛋了。他们溜回我的敌人中间，说自己是无辜的，不知情，中了妖术……”  
德拉科听着他缓慢的、低沉的、毫不留情的言语，内心越来越冷。恐惧像是恶鬼的手抓住了他的双脚，他的半截身子都变得僵直冷硬。  
他忽然想到那群围着伏地魔瑟瑟发抖的人是食死徒……那么，那么他的父亲会不会也在里面？一想到这儿他就觉得头皮发麻。  
蓦地，圈子中的一人忽然扑倒在地，他匍匐在伏地魔的脚下，从头到脚都在颤抖。  
“主人！”那人尖叫道，“主人，饶恕我！饶恕我们吧！”  
伏地魔冷笑起来，他的笑声是那样可怖，没有一丝怜悯与人情，倒像是冰冷的海水从头顶灌下来。他举起了魔杖：  
“钻心剜骨！”  
那人倒在地上痛苦地尖叫起来，他扭动着、挣扎着，德拉科几乎想象不出究竟是怎样的痛苦才能让他发出这样惨厉的声音。他觉得自己已经完全麻木了，像是绝望到了尽头后的不抵抗。  
“起来吧，埃弗里，”伏地魔轻声说道，“站起来。你求我饶恕？我不会饶恕。我不会忘记。漫长的十三年……我要你们还清十三年的债。然后才会饶恕你们。虫尾巴已经还了一些债，是不是。虫尾巴？”  
他看着那个男人挥动魔杖，变出了一道月光般明亮的光芒，为那个蜷缩在地上的男人接上了手臂。那个矮小的男人激动地道着谢，表达着他的忠心，也加入了那个圈子里。  
然后伏地魔走到了虫尾巴右边的那个人面前，停下了脚步，低声说道：“卢修斯，我狡猾的朋友，我听说你并没有放弃过去的行为，尽管你在世人面前装出一副道貌岸然的面孔。我相信你仍然愿意带头折磨麻瓜吧？可你从来没有去寻找，卢修斯……你在魁地奇世界杯上的举动倒是挺有趣……但如果你把精力花在寻找和帮助你的主人上面，不是更好吗？”  
父亲……？父亲果然也来了吗……卢修斯是食死徒，德拉科一直都是知道的，但这和直观感受到这一切又是两码事，他忽然觉得以往无比高大的父亲在伏地魔面前也显得弱小无比，似乎随时都能被摧毁，只要他说一句话……  
不，不要……不要动他！不要动我的父亲！他想要尖叫，想要咆哮，可喉咙却像是被掐住了似的发不出一点声音。  
德拉科不用看也知道自己的脸色是如何的苍白，现在卢修斯还没有发现他，如果他看见他了，他会怎么做……？  
“主人，我一直非常留心，”卢修斯熟悉的声音从兜帽下传来，“只要有您的任何信号，只要有关于您下落的任何传言，我立刻就会赶到您身边，什么也拦不住我——”  
“可是去年夏天当一名忠实的食死徒把我的标记发射到空中后，你却逃走了。”伏地魔懒洋洋地说道——卢修斯忽然就闭了嘴，“是啊，我都知道，卢修斯……你令我失望……我希望你以后能更忠诚地为我效力。”  
“当然，主人，当然……您宽宏大量，谢谢您……”  
伏地魔没有回答，他回头看了一眼，德拉科惊恐地发现他的目光定格在了自己身上。随后他转过头，慢悠悠地说道：“我不得不提一下，卢修斯……你得好好管教一下你的儿子了。”  
“什么……？”男人抬起了头，他的目光越过了伏地魔的肩膀，和德拉科灰色的眼睛对在了一起，他的身体不易察觉地抖了一下，“德拉科……？你怎么在这里——主人，这是怎么回事？”  
“这你得问问你的宝贝儿子，他为什么会同时和哈利·波特出现在这儿……我得警告你，我不会心慈手软，如果被我发现背叛，我不会手下留情……”伏地魔的声音越来越低了。  
德拉科与卢修斯对望着，他想一定是自己恐惧的表情吓到了他的父亲，卢修斯僵硬地撇过脸，小声地哀求道：“我会的，主人……我回去就好好管教他。他还只是个孩子，他什么都不懂……主人，求你放他一马……”  
伏地魔冷哼了一声：“是么，我希望他能识相一点，卢修斯。”  
“会的……会的，感激不尽，主人……”  
他拖着他那件黑色长袍走了一圈，随后又回到了圈子中间——哈利和德拉科呆着的地方，他没有看德拉科一眼，而是走到了哈利身边：“今天我请到了一位特邀嘉宾，没错……哈利·波特大驾光临我的再生聚会。”  
四周一片沉默。随后，德拉科看见他的父亲向前走了一步，低声说道：“主人，我们渴望知道……恳求你告诉我们……你是怎样完成了这个……这个奇迹，重新回到我们身边……”  
“啊，说来话长，卢修斯，”伏地魔漫不经心地说道，“这个故事的开头——还有结尾——都和我的这位小朋友有关。”  
他的红眼睛一直盯着哈利看，男孩似乎觉得疼痛难忍，紧皱着眉头。  
“你们都知道，在我失去魔力和肉体的那个夜晚，我想要杀死他。他母亲为救他而死——无意中使他获得了某种保护，我承认这是我没有料到的……我不能碰那个男孩。”  
伏地魔伸出一根苍白细长的手指，凑近哈利的脸颊。  
“他母亲在他身上留下了牺牲的痕迹……这是一种古老的魔法。我应该记得的，但我却愚蠢地忽略了……不过没关系，我现在可以碰他了。”  
细长的手指触到了哈利的皮肤，那一瞬间德拉科看见他的表情皱成了一团，像是疼痛难忍，连带着让自己的心也揪得痛起来。  
别碰他……求求你别碰他……别碰他……！  
像是听到了他的心声似的，伏地魔在哈利耳边轻笑了一声，移开了手指，继续面对着食死徒说话。  
然而德拉科已经听不清他在说什么了，他的大脑乱成一团，恐怖、寒冷、惊惶、无措将他包裹住了，他仿佛坠入冰霜地狱，所有人的脸都成了苍白。  
伏地魔尖利冷酷的声音折磨着他，他不由自主地朝哈利望去，此时只有那个男孩能让他感觉到一丝温度。他看见了他脖子上垂下的那条石榴石和绿玛瑙的项链，那是他送给他的礼物……  
这时，他感觉到了一道冰冷的视线正暗中窥视着他。他转过头去，卢修斯正从兜帽底下望着他。德拉科打了一个寒噤。  
他怎么忘了……他怎么就忽略了。这儿不是自由的霍格沃茨，而是伏地魔的地盘……他和哈利的立场也不是两个同级生，而是食死徒的儿子与黑魔王的死敌。  
他不能肆无忌惮地盯着他看，不能和他交换眼神……甚至不能表露出一丝对他的在意。  
“……那杯子已经被我的食死徒换成了门钥匙，它会把他带到这里，远离邓布利多的帮助和保护，落到我的手里。他就在这儿……你们都认为是我的克星的这个男孩……”  
伏地魔慢慢地向前走去，他忽然停住了，转身面对着哈利，举起了魔杖：“钻心剜骨！”  
德拉科惊惧地看着一道红光闪过，那个男孩像之前那个男人一样痉挛般地抽搐起来，因为口中塞着布而无法尖叫。他无力地挣扎着，软绵绵地挂在墓碑上，大口大口地喘着气。  
他想大声说不，他想跑过去将他抱在怀里、让他远离这一切，可他的喉咙就像是堵住了似的，一个字也说不出。最终他只能在众食死徒的嘲笑声中远远地望着他，无能为力。  
“我想你们已经看到，认为这个男孩比我强的想法是多么愚蠢，”伏地魔等到笑声停止后，慢悠悠地说道，“但我要彻底消除大家脑子里的误解。哈利·波特从我手里逃掉完全是侥幸。现在我要杀死他，以证明我的力量，就在此时此地，当着你们的面，这儿没有邓布利多保护着他，也没有他妈妈为他做出牺牲。我会给他机会，他可以跟我搏斗，这样你们就不会怀疑谁更强大了。你稍等一会儿，纳吉尼。”他轻声说道，大蛇从草地上游到了食死徒们站立的地方。  
“把他放下来，虫尾巴。把他的魔杖还给他。”  
不……不……不要！不要杀死他，不要！德拉科眼睁睁地看着虫尾巴抽出哈利嘴里塞着的破布，割断了绑着他的绳索。  
哈利站在杂草丛生的墓地上，食死徒们围上来，将他所有可能的逃跑路线都堵死了。虫尾巴从圈子外拿回了哈利的魔杖，粗鲁地塞给他，又回到了圈子里。  
“你学过决斗是不是，哈利·波特？”伏地魔轻声问道，他的红眼睛在黑暗中闪着光。  
男孩没有回答，他只是看着伏地魔，紧攥着魔杖。德拉科忽然觉得光是站在那儿就能耗光所有的勇气。  
“我们互相鞠躬吧，哈利，”伏地魔欠了欠身，但他那张蛇脸始终望着哈利，“来吧，礼节总是要遵守的……邓布利多一定希望你表现得很有风度……向死神鞠躬吧，哈利……”  
食死徒们又哄笑起来，伏地魔也露出了一丝刻薄的微笑。而哈利却没有弯腰。  
“我说了，鞠躬——”伏地魔显然被男孩的倔强惹火了，他举起了魔杖——哈利的背像是被一股力量强硬地往下一按，硬生生弯了下去。食死徒们的笑声更响了。  
“很好，现在你看着我，像男子汉一样……昂首挺胸，就像你父亲死时那样……现在——我们决斗。”  
这几乎只是伏地魔单方面的宣判，话音刚落，哈利还没来得及抬起魔杖——他甚至都没有动一下，伏地魔的钻心咒就击中了他。  
男孩尖叫起来，惨声连连，他紧紧抱着自己的脑袋，几乎要把头发都抓烂了。德拉科的嘴唇都要咬出血来，这群疯子……疯了，都疯了！全都疯了！他觉得自己也要疯掉了，大脑像是被生生劈裂成了两半，一个声音叫嚣着要挣脱绳索去把哈利救出来，另一个声音却在冷酷地劝他不要妄想，不要试图反抗伏地魔……  
他们都看着呢，德拉科，你的父亲也在看着……别去送死，没有办法的，你做不到的。那可是伏地魔啊……你以为你真的能从他手下救人？  
男孩踉踉跄跄地撞到了食死徒组成的人墙上，他们又把他推了回去。  
德拉科注视着他毫无血色的脸庞，他看起来被折磨得够呛，面容惨淡。放过他吧……求求你们放过他吧，他这样想着，别让他再露出这种表情了……放过他吧……  
出乎他意料地，伏地魔的下一句话倒是顺应了他的意思：“暂停，休息一会儿……很疼吧，哈利？你不希望我再来一次，是不是？”  
说“是”，波特，说啊……不要再让他折磨你了，偶尔屈服一下真的没有关系，波特……  
“我问你要不要我再来一次，”伏地魔轻轻地说，“回答我！灵魂出窍！”  
男孩的双眼失去了焦距，他呆呆地望着伏地魔，嘴唇颤抖，德拉科几次都以为他要认输了，要对伏地魔说出“不要”两个字，可哈利却忽然大吼道：  
“我不说！”  
那一刻，他的双眼从梦幻恢复了清明，从中透出的那股力量得几乎让德拉科承受不住。  
“你不说？”伏地魔低声说道，食死徒们不笑了，“你不肯说‘不要’？哈利，我要在你死前教会你服从的美德……也许要再来一点儿疼痛？”  
男人又举起了魔杖，但这次哈利有所准备，他还算敏捷地往旁边一扑，滚到了大理石墓碑的背后。咒语落空了，击碎了墓碑。  
“我们可不是在捉迷藏，哈利，”伏地魔轻声说，那声音冷酷极了，食死徒们在一旁发笑，“你躲不过我，这是否表示你已经对我们的决斗感到厌倦了？你是不是希望我现在就结束它，哈利？出来吧，哈利……出来决斗吧……很快的……甚至没有痛苦……我不知道……我没有尝过死的滋味……”  
伏地魔一步一步走向哈利藏身的墓碑，他离他越来越近了，似乎很享受这种猫抓老鼠的滋味。  
德拉科的心越揪越紧，他几乎要把自己的牙咬碎了，快逃……波特，快逃！快点逃！不，就算跑出来也是无用的，没有希望的……是的，没有希望……怎么办，他该怎么办，他就要死了——他就要死了，他爱的那个男孩，他就要死了……  
伏地魔还没有转到墓碑之后，哈利就站了起来。他将魔杖举在身前，闪身冲了出去，正对着伏地魔。  
“不——”他惊呼出声，但没有人注意到，因为那两人同时喊出了咒语——  
“除你武器！”  
“阿瓦达索命！”  
红光和绿光撞击在一起，渐渐融成了一条金色的光弧。哈利和伏地魔升到了空中，食死徒们大声喊叫着，他们跟随着伏地魔跑到了一块没有坟墓的空地上，请求着指示，有几人拔出了魔杖。  
已经没有人去管德拉科了，他奋力地挣扎起来，但那绳索绑得很紧，他折腾了半天只抽出了一只手。他用力地把那一圈圈绳子往下拨拉，粗糙的绳索将他的皮肤摩擦得生疼也丝毫不管。正当他费力地伸手想要够着后面的线头时，绑着他的绳子被砍断了，松了下来。  
德拉科转过头，卢修斯正站在他面前，他没有说话，用力拉过他跑回那个圈子里。  
凤凰的歌声在墓地中回响，这是这片黑暗树林中唯一的温暖与慰藉，德拉科却感觉到了浓浓的哀伤。哈利和伏地魔依然在对峙着，他们身周被一道一道金网包裹住了，像是一个巨大的金色笼子。  
他听见伏地魔的魔杖不断发出惨叫，一个个灰色的幽灵似的人影从他的杖尖钻出……一个老头……一个女人……还有一个长发女人和一个男人，那似乎是哈利的父母，他和他们长的很像……德拉科不由自主地盯着他们看，这是他第一次见到他的父母。  
蓦地，哈利手中的魔杖向上一挑，连接他和伏地魔的金线断了，光网消失了，凤凰的歌声也停止了，但那些幽灵并没有消失，他们将伏地魔围了起来，不让他看见哈利——  
他看见哈利朝这儿跑来，德拉科几乎是条件反射地往旁边一让，男孩风驰电掣般地从他身边跑过，他恍惚听见他说了声“多谢”……  
“击昏他！”伏地魔高声喊道。  
一片红光朝着男孩射去，卢修斯也举起了魔杖。哈利躲在一个大理石天使雕像后面，他将魔杖举过肩头：  
“障碍重重！”  
有几个跑来的食死徒被拦住了，摔在了地上，更多的光雨从天而降。  
“闪开！我要杀死他！他是我的！”伏地魔终于冲破了幽灵们的束缚，跑上前来。他和哈利只隔着一块墓碑，德拉科看见他的嘴唇扭曲成一个狞笑，举起了魔杖。  
“奖杯飞来！”哈利用魔杖指着三强杯喊道。那只丢在地上的奖杯嗖的一下朝他飞去，被他握在了手中，他的身影瞬间消失在了原地。  
伏地魔狂怒地叫喊起来，那声音尖锐刺耳，但德拉科已经听不见了。他觉得自己完全虚脱了，几乎站不稳身子，脑中只回荡着一个念头：他逃出去了……逃走了……谢天谢地……  
一只大手紧紧地拽住了他的手臂，德拉科转过头，卢修斯正一脸严肃地看着他。他表情凝重，紧抿着嘴唇，似乎想要说什么，却只是死死地盯着他看。  
伏地魔的吼叫声又回到了他的大脑里，周围回荡着食死徒们的议论声，他仰起头，夜色空洞而死寂，没有一丝生机。  
这仅仅是一个开始。

隔着一层薄薄的窗帘，他依然看得见那轮血红的夕阳。它徐徐沉落，金红铺着满天的霞光，像是被一剑刺穿，从内里溅出猩红的血，泼洒在云端画布上。  
血红而暗沉的光芒，隔着防盗窗和帘子浇灌他的头发和脸，他浅灰发蓝的双眼，再侵蚀他的其他部位。  
自从那天以后，德拉科就没有回到霍格沃茨。他被卢修斯直接带回了马尔福庄园，关在家里不让他出去。  
他从父母的只言片语中听说哈利险些被一个藏在霍格沃茨的食死徒杀死，但那个食死徒最后却因为一个摄魂怪的吻而成为行尸走肉，为此伏地魔大为恼火。  
他还听说邓布利多在晚会上告诉了学生们伏地魔已经回来的事实。他不知道那个老头会怎么描述他——一个投奔伏地魔而未曾回来的学生？不管怎么说，这都已经发生了。  
不，其实他并不在乎邓布利多对他的评价，但他的话对哈利却有非常大的影响。想到这儿，德拉科的手慢慢攥紧了。他会以为自己也和他们是一伙的，从而不相信他吗？他会以为自己也参与了这个阴谋，然后憎恨他吗？还是说他信任着他，却遭受着其他人的非议……  
无论哪一种可能性都让他心如刀绞，德拉科拉上了窗帘，慢慢曲起了双腿。他的心随着夕阳一同下沉至黑暗。  
身后传来了开门的声音，德拉科回过头，垂下眼帘，低声说道：“父亲。”  
卢修斯大步走到他面前，那双冷灰色的眼睛冷冷地盯着他看，脸上的肌肉颤抖着，像是在隐忍着什么。然后他一指地上那条波斯地毯：“跪下。”  
德拉科僵在原地没有动弹。  
“我让你跪下，德拉科。需要我再重复一遍吗？”男人的声音提高了，却依然是冰冷的。德拉科不再犹豫，他站起身，在他面前慢慢跪了下来。  
他抬起头，他从未听过卢修斯用这种语气和他说话，也从未见过他露出这样失望的表情，德拉科明白他一定是知道了，而且他的主人也知道了。  
卢修斯抿了抿嘴唇，扬起手就要朝他挥去，德拉科下意识闭上眼侧过了脸。然而疼痛感始终没有传来，他睫毛颤了颤，尝试着睁开眼睛，却感觉那只温暖的大手揉了揉他的头发，狠狠地拍了一下他的后脑勺。  
德拉科低着头，垂下眼。  
“为什么去招惹哈利·波特？”卢修斯问道。  
果然还是来了。德拉科的肩膀动了动，低声回答道：“我控制不住。”  
“那你需要好好锻炼一下你的自控力，德拉科。”卢修斯居高临下地看着他。  
“我知道。”  
“如果我不替你求情，你很可能就会死，你知道吗？”  
“我……知道。”  
卢修斯冷哼了一声，向右跨了一步，背过身去：“主人是无情的，德拉科，他不会放过背叛他的人，但也不会去关注一个无名小卒。他之所以对你这么严苛，是因为你是我的儿子，你是马尔福家族的人！你不能做出不符合你身份的事情，明白吗？”  
德拉科的指甲几乎嵌进肉里，他强忍着撕裂般的痛苦点了点头，咬紧了牙齿。  
“说出来，德拉科。你明白吗？”卢修斯回过身，低头看着他的儿子，厉声说道。  
“……我明白，父亲。”  
“那么你以后要怎么做？”  
“我……我会好好听你的话，父亲。”德拉科长吸了一口气，他只觉得就连呼吸都扯得喉咙发痛。  
卢修斯盯着他看了一会儿，伸出手摸了摸他的脸颊，却感觉指尖一湿，不由得放软了声音：“德拉科，从现在开始你做的任何事情都与我们整个家族的命运挂钩。你不要以为主人不知道你在想什么，他什么都知道……什么都知道。你必须要把过去错误的认知从脑子里驱赶出去，不然下次我也救不了你！”  
“错误的认知……那是什么？”男孩的声音有些颤抖。  
“任何对主人不忠的想法、任何侥幸的念头、任何不负责任的自暴自弃，你得搞清楚你自己的定位，和哪些人来往才是正确的，而不是沉迷在毫无意义的玩闹中。”卢修斯的声音又变得严厉起来，他看了眼跪在地上的男孩，他的身体在微微发抖，似乎有些害怕。卢修斯叹了口气，握了握手指，从口袋里拿出了一封信扔在他面前。  
“这是学校寄给你的级长徽章。你好好想一想。”  
他大步离开了房间，只留下德拉科一人独自面对着冰冷的墙壁。

魔法部，第十审判室。  
四周墙壁深黑，火把的光线昏暗阴冷，两侧是一排排升高的空板凳，而在他面前最高的几条板凳上，有几个人影晃动着。  
哈利坐在那张冰冷的板凳上，他只觉得周围的空气在不断地变冷，无论如何都无法焐暖。实际上，自从前几天两个摄魂怪袭击了他和表哥达力、他收到了魔法部的传票后，他就已经是这种感觉了。  
这些天来，那种缠绕至深的恐惧、悲痛与愤怒一直在纠缠着他，他不断地回想起在那片墓地发生的一切，伏地魔的死而复生、凤凰忧伤的歌声、父母的投影、黑夜中男孩惨白的脸庞。  
他一直都忘不了那双惶惑的灰色眼睛，像是在痛苦中苦苦挣扎，既温柔又无望。  
他反复地翻看着报纸，试图从中找到一些关于伏地魔的消息，可是没有，谁都没有来告诉他到底发生了些什么——明明他才是直面最深的恐惧的那个人，可他知道的却是最少的，这种愤怒在哈利被接到格里莫广场后达到了顶点。  
窃窃私语的声音停歇了。哈利想抬起头看看那些审判员，但又觉得还是继续研究自己的鞋带要轻松得多。  
“赞成指控不成立的请举手。”博恩斯女士用洪亮的声音说道。  
哈利猛然抬起头，他看向那一排排椅子，一只手举了起来……两只手……超过了半数！他想再重新数一遍，但博恩斯女士已经说下一句话了：“赞成罪行成立的请举手。”  
福吉把手举了起来，同时举手的还有六七个人。他左右看了看，脸色变得相当难看，因为压抑拼命着火气，声音都变得古怪了：“好，很好……指控不成立。”  
“太好了。”邓布利多愉快地说道，迅速站了起来，“好了，我得走了。祝大家今天过得愉快。”  
说完，他看也没看哈利一眼，快步走出了审判室。  
那种烦躁感更强烈了。  
哈利呆坐了一会儿，威森加摩成员们已经纷纷起身说着话收拾东西，于是他也站起身，犹豫不决地往门口迈了几步，见没人阻止后便加快了步伐。  
他拧开了房门，因为动作过猛险些和等在外面的韦斯莱先生撞了个满怀，后者脸色苍白，显得惶恐不安。  
“哈利，邓布利多有没有说——”  
“澄清了，”哈利反手把门关上，说道，“所有的指控不成立。”  
韦斯莱先生瞬间眉开眼笑，一把抓住了哈利的胳膊：“真是太棒了，哈利！其实，当然啦，他们不可能判你有罪的，你有证人嘛，但我还是不能假装自己不担心——”  
他忽然顿住了，因为这时候审判室的门又开了，威森加摩成员们鱼贯而出。  
“我的天哪！”韦斯莱先生惊讶地喊道，他把哈利拉到一边让他们过去，“他们正式开庭审判你？”  
“我想是的。”哈利轻声说道。  
一两个巫师走过时冲哈利点了点头，还有几个——包括博恩斯女士——对韦斯莱先生说：“早上好，亚瑟。”但大多数人都把眼睛望着别处。  
福吉和一个癞蛤蟆似的的女巫几乎是最后离开审判室的，但他只把哈利和韦斯莱先生当成了空气的一部分。最后走过的是珀西，他也和部长先生一样，完全无视了他父亲和哈利的存在。他抓着一大卷羊皮纸和一大把备用羽毛笔，挺直了背，昂着头大步流星地走了过去。  
“我想直接把你送回去，你可以把这个好消息告诉大家。”韦斯莱先生说道，等珀西的背影消失在通往第九层楼的阶梯上时，他示意哈利向前走，“我得去工作，顺便把你捎回去。走吧……”  
他们一路往上走一路聊着天，刚走到第九楼的走廊上时韦斯莱先生忽然打住了话头，哈利顺着他的目光看去，康奈利·福吉正站在离他们只有几步远的地方和一个高挑的男人交谈着。那个男人有一头油光发亮的金色长发，脸颊白皙，下巴很尖。  
听见了他们的脚步声，那人转过脸来，他似乎也是还没说完话就停住了，浅灰色的眼睛深深地眯起来，死死地盯着哈利的眼。  
“好啊，好啊，好啊……守护神波特！”卢修斯·马尔福冷冷地说道。  
哈利忽然觉得透不过气来。他上次看见这双冰冷的灰眼睛时，它们隐藏在食死徒兜帽窄窄的狭缝下；他上次听见这嘲弄的声音，是在那阴森晦暗的墓地里发出阵阵嘲笑，而那时候伏地魔正在折磨他。  
他无法想象卢修斯居然还敢出现在他的面前，在他亲眼目睹了他的真面目后，他居然还大摇大摆、若无其事地和福吉交谈。  
而那双灰眼睛和冰冷的嗓音又像极了另一个人，一个他永远都忘不掉的人，这让他胸口胀闷，愤怒与痛苦堵在喉咙口无法发泄。  
但令哈利感到有些惊讶的是，卢修斯看起来也相当愤怒——甚至可以说是仇恨，他不知道他这么强烈的情绪究竟从何而来。  
“部长先生刚告诉了我你侥幸逃脱的经过，波特，”那憎恨的眼神很快就消失了，仿佛只是哈利的错觉，卢修斯又恢复了一贯的装腔作势，“真是令人惊诧，你能不断地从很狭窄的洞里钻出来……说实在的，真像蛇一样。”  
韦斯莱先生紧紧地抓着哈利的肩膀，警告他不要轻举妄动。  
“是啊，”哈利看着他说道，“是啊，我很善于逃脱。”  
卢修斯·马尔福冷冰冰的目光移动到了韦斯莱先生的脸上。  
“还有亚瑟·韦斯莱。你在这儿做什么呢，亚瑟？”  
“我在这里工作。”韦斯莱先生没好气地回答道。  
“肯定不是这里吧？”卢修斯说着扬起眉毛，扫了一眼韦斯莱先生身后的那扇门，“我记得你好像是在二楼……你的那份工作所涉及的不就是把麻瓜物品偷到家，然后给它们施魔法吗？”  
“不是。”韦斯莱先生硬邦邦地说道，他的手指已经深深陷进了哈利的肩膀。  
“那么你呢，你在这里做什么？”哈利忽然出声问道。  
“我认为，我自己和部长之间的一些私事不需要你来过问，波特。”卢修斯说着竟大步朝他走来，随着他的跨步哈利清晰地听见了一阵轻微的丁零丁零的声音，似乎他的口袋里装满了金子，“说实在的，你可不能因为自己是邓布利多的宠儿，就指望我们其他人也对你的所作所为骄纵放任……”  
他走到哈利身边，韦斯莱先生警惕地瞪着他，看他的架势似乎想把魔杖抽出来。卢修斯没有理会他，而是缓缓低下头来，金子般的长发垂在脸侧，声线绷得很紧、很低：“离我儿子远一点，波特。”  
哈利瞬间一僵，绷直了身子。  
卢修斯没再说什么，转身迈开大步朝福吉走去：“好了，部长先生，我们这就去你的办公室吧？”  
“当然。”福吉说着和他一同朝前走去，“这边走，卢修斯。”  
他们低声交谈着，很快就消失在了拐角处。韦斯莱先生终于松开了哈利的肩膀，后者活动了活动手臂，轻松了一些。  
“……他到这下面来做什么？”哈利掩饰道，他不知道韦斯莱先生有没有听到卢修斯的话，他的手到现在还在发抖，“如果他们要一起谈事情，他为什么不在福吉办公室外面等着呢？”  
“照我看，他是想偷偷溜进审判室，”韦斯莱先生显得十分心烦意乱，他不停地扭头看有没有人偷听，“想弄清你到底是不是被开除了。我把你送回去时要给邓布利多留一个口信，他应该知道马尔福又跟福吉嘀咕什么。”  
“他们之间到底有什么私事呢？”  
“我想应该是金子吧，”韦斯莱先生气愤极了，“许多年来，马尔福一直对各种各样的人出手很大方……好使自己跟有权势的人攀上交情……然后可以要求特殊照顾……让那些他不想通过的法律一拖再拖……哦，卢修斯·马尔福，他真是能量不小，神通广大。”  
哈利沉默了一会儿，强迫自己忽略掉所有多余的想法。  
“韦斯莱先生，如果福吉跟……马尔福这样的食死徒来往，我们怎么知道他有没有被施夺魂咒呢？”  
“别以为我们没有想到这一点，哈利。但邓布利多认为福吉先生目前是按照自己的意愿行事——但是，用邓布利多的话来说，这并不能给人带来多少安慰。现在最好还是别谈这件事，哈利。”  
哈利知道他说的是什么意思。现在魔法部统一口径不相信他关于伏地魔已经回来的言论，而这一点恰好给了伏地魔和他的食死徒们一个绝好的机会来实现他们的目标。小天狼星他们曾告诉哈利，伏地魔目前在寻找一个强大的武器，他们并不知道这件武器是什么。  
提到小天狼星，哈利又想起了之前在格里莫广场12号——布莱克祖宅帮忙打扫卫生时，他曾看见了挂在墙上的一条挂毯，它已经很旧了，颜色暗淡，但上面绣的金线依然闪闪发光，他们还能清晰地看见一幅能够追溯到中世纪的家谱图。  
哈利那时候仔细地打量着那条挂毯，小天狼星的名字并不在上面——他十六岁的时候离家出走，他母亲就把他的名字烫成了一个焦洞。  
他看见一根双股金线将纳西莎·布莱克和卢修斯·马尔福连在了一起，然后一根单股垂直金线从他们的名字上连向了德拉科的名字。  
那一瞬间，他的内心猛然一震，呼吸都有些急促了。  
“你跟马尔福一家是亲戚！”  
“纯血统家庭之间互相都有亲戚关系。”小天狼星说，“如果你只想让自己的儿女同纯血统的人结婚，那你的选择余地就非常有限了。我们这种人已经所剩无几了。莫丽和我是有姻亲关系的表姐弟，亚瑟大概全是我叔伯祖父的曾外孙吧。但在这上面寻找他们是没有用的——如果有哪个家庭里都是一群玷污血统的败类，那准是韦斯莱一家了。”  
哈利默不作声地盯着那个金色的名字看了一会儿，他似乎找到了一种凭证，可这并不是他想要的——这只让他觉得自己离那个人越来越远了，他们相隔的远远不只是一条挂毯、一根单股垂直金线的距离，而是从出生就已经构建起的重重围墙。  
他叹了口气。他们以前有多么亲密，现在就有多么遥远。

傍晚，马尔福庄园。  
德拉科躲在客厅墙后的楼梯间里，紧贴着墙壁悄悄听着坐在客厅里的两人的谈话。他原本想下楼去茶几上偷一份报纸了解近况，却没想到正好遇上卢修斯开门回来，而且他还带回了一位客人，于是他便只好在楼梯上坐下来偷听。  
客厅里传来一阵轻微的水声，德拉科猜想这应该是他父亲在给客人倒茶。不一会儿，扑鼻的香气证实了这一点。  
以前这活儿都是多比干的，而现在卢修斯不得不亲自来做。一提到多比，德拉科又想起那次哈利带他去霍格沃茨的厨房给多比送礼物，而那似乎是很久以前的事了，甜蜜与温暖都显得如此遥远，他的内心不由得一酸。  
“啊，西弗勒斯……近来可好？听说你昨天去见了主人，他应该没有对你发火吧……”父亲开始说话了，德拉科连忙集中注意力。  
“谢谢你的关心，卢修斯……主人是仁慈的，他原谅了我……当然，也是因为他觉得我很有用。”一个低沉而熟悉的男音响起，德拉科下意识屏住了呼吸，他这才确定父亲的客人的确是他的魔药课教授——也是他最喜欢的教授，西弗勒斯·斯内普。  
“确实，你的位置很有利。他需要一个探子在霍格沃茨盯着邓布利多那伙人的情况……对了，如果我的消息来源还算准确的话，西弗勒斯，你应该还是凤凰社的一员吧？”卢修斯抿了一口茶。  
“是啊……邓布利多很相信我，你知道，他很轻信，总觉得应该给别人第二次机会。”斯内普说道，“我可以给主人提供很多消息……凤凰社内部的……主人他需要知道，这对他的计划也很有好处……”  
德拉科听得模模糊糊的，那两人像是在防范着什么似的，声音压得很低，他把整个身体都贴在墙壁上了也只能听见只言片语。  
“说实话，西弗勒斯，现在的局势对我们还是很有利的……福吉不肯相信邓布利多和波特，他给《预言家日报》施加压力，还把邓布利多威森加摩首席成员的职位撤销了……我今天给了他一点钱，让他加快步伐，争取收回他的梅林一级勋章……”  
“这个可能不太容易。梅林一级勋章不是魔法部颁布的，而是国际巫师联合会……”  
在听到“波特”这个名字时，德拉科的身体不由自主地一动，敲在墙上发出了动静，这个小细节并没有逃过卢修斯的耳朵，他放下了茶杯：  
“谁在那儿？”  
德拉科犹豫了一秒，慢慢地走下了楼梯，来到客厅里。  
“父亲，”他朝那两人笑了笑，“晚上好，教授。”  
“噢，德拉科……你自从比赛后就没回去了，我还担心了一阵子。”卢修斯眉头一皱，斯内普脸上浮现了一丝极淡的笑容，他拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“这孩子和波特一起被送到主人那儿了，他吓坏了……”卢修斯摇摇头，他朝德拉科看去，但他的儿子躲开了他的目光，“当初我可没想到他会参加比赛，那会儿可是把我气得够呛……”  
“小孩子不懂事，贪玩也是难免的。不过听波特说，他们是一起赢得三强杯的？”斯内普问道。  
“哦，别提了。就这件事主人一直揪着不放，这孩子险些坏了大事。”卢修斯有些恨铁不成钢的样子，而德拉科依然低着头没有看他，也没有反驳。  
“这事情也不能全怪德拉科。”斯内普看了男孩一眼，安慰道，“我向邓布利多提出让他当今年的级长，徽章应该已经收到了吧？”  
“收到了，西弗勒斯，非常感激……”  
德拉科在沙发上有些坐立不安。之前他在墙后偷听的时候觉得怪刺激的，而现在坐在现场却又感觉很无聊，只想找个机会溜回去，但又显得不太礼貌。  
他看得出卢修斯并不想让他呆在这里，只是暂时没提而已。从这一点来看父亲其实并没有打算和斯内普聊什么机密，很可能只是在打好关系。  
德拉科的目光停滞在了茶几上的一份打开的《预言家日报》上，他看见了其中一个不完整的小标题——“大难不死的男孩在三强争霸赛后……”，他的好奇心完全被挑了起来。德拉科开始思考怎样不动声色地把报纸取走。  
“……魔法部这学期会介入霍格沃茨的教学，福吉非常担心邓布利多的影响力，他很在意自己的位置坐得稳不稳，这就是他的弱点……当然，如果讨好了那个检察官，我想这一年德拉科会在霍格沃茨过得更顺利一些的，毫无疑问……”卢修斯断断续续的话语传入了德拉科的耳中，他有些茫然，什么检察官？他为什么要去讨好他？但卢修斯这句话显然不是对着他说的，于是他也不好贸然插进去询问。  
“……自然地，我一直都很照顾德拉科……我最讨厌的就是波特，他和他父亲一样讨厌……听说格兰芬多这一年的级长不是他，这让我觉得邓布利多做的决定还是有对的地方，不然他就更狂妄自大了。”斯内普说道。  
格兰芬多的级长不是哈利？德拉科一愣，他以为在经历过这么多事情后，邓布利多肯定会让他当级长。而且父亲一直都说邓布利多特别关照哈利，给他开了很多后门。  
如果是在以前，德拉科听到这个消息一定会幸灾乐祸，想办法去嘲笑哈利一番，而现在他却只觉得有些怅然若失。  
“对了，德拉科。”斯内普懒懒的声音打断了德拉科的沉思，“主人让我通知你，明天晚上去见他一面。他好像有任务要布置给你。”  
话音刚落，德拉科和卢修斯的脸瞬间变得煞白。卢修斯握紧了拳头，惬意的笑容完全消失了。  
“……你确定，西弗勒斯，你确定他是要找德拉科，而不是找我？”沉默了一会儿，卢修斯低声问道，他的声音很压抑。  
“我当然不敢把主人的吩咐搞错，卢修斯，不然遭殃的就是我了。”  
“主人……他是什么意思？”卢修斯的手握得更紧了。  
“抱歉，卢修斯……我也不敢揣测主人的意思。”  
“他有对你说是为什么吗？……德拉科他还是个孩子，他还没有成年！让他去执行任务怎么能行……”  
“我也不太清楚，卢修斯……我没有听错，我想德拉科不会出什么事儿的，也许这反而是个机会。”斯内普的声音也越来越轻，他们两人时不时看德拉科一眼，表情严肃极了。  
德拉科又开始坐立不安了，他这下觉得自己都要喘不过气来了，肚子痛得厉害。他深吸一口气，将桌上的报纸拿了过来，对卢修斯和斯内普说了句自己要去睡了就上了楼。  
该来的总是会来。

开学的日子很快就到了。  
很难想象时间会过得这么快，哈利觉得自己前一刻还在担心审判结果、还在纠结于谁成为了级长、还在为凤凰社的未来忧心忡忡，而这天一大早起来他就要拖着行李箱去霍格沃茨了。  
前一夜他睡得并不踏实，他的父母不停地穿梭在他的梦中，却不发一言；韦斯莱夫人对着克利切的尸体哭泣，罗恩和赫敏戴着王冠在一边旁观……他看见自己站在一条空荡荡的漆黑走廊上，走廊尽头是一扇紧锁的门。伤疤猛然刺痛起来，哈利坐起身，他发现罗恩已经换好了衣服，正在和他说话：  
“快点儿，哈利，妈妈正在发火——她说我们很可能赶不上火车了。”  
他们匆匆地跑下楼，此时房子里一片混乱，到处都是正在翻箱倒柜的晃动着的人影。哈利草草解决了早餐，而赫敏则在一旁说着警卫的事儿。  
“……他们说我们去国王十字车站需要警卫，哈利。”  
“为什么？”哈利不耐烦地问道，“我觉得伏地魔现在正在潜伏……他们难道以为伏地魔会躲在某个垃圾桶后面找机会对我下毒手吗？”  
“我不知道，反正疯眼汉是这么说的。”赫敏心不在焉地说道，一边看了看手表，“如果我们现在还不动身，那肯定就要迟到了……”  
他们将行李箱胡乱塞进租来的车子后备箱里，哈利吃力地将装着海德薇的鸟笼挤进仅有的空隙里。这时，一条大黑狗蓦然出现在他的身边，朝他摇着尾巴。  
“哦，小天狼星，邓布利多说这是不行的——”韦斯莱夫人绝望地喊道，“哎，算了！后果你自己承担！”  
可是大黑狗开心地叫了一声，围着他们嬉戏玩耍。它假装去追逐一只蝴蝶，又转着圈咬自己的尾巴，把哈利他们逗得哈哈大笑。说实在的，小天狼星这些天一直呆在屋里可是憋坏了，哈利觉得有这么个放风的机会也挺不错的。  
行李终于收拾完了，大家急急忙忙地坐上车。大黑狗也从窗户跳了进来，趴在哈利的膝盖上。  
赶到国王十字车站的时候时间已经快到了，韦斯莱夫人催促着他们赶快进入九又四分之三月台，小天狼星也随着他们一起闯了进去。  
“嘿，哈利！这条狗可真不赖！”火车旁，一个高个子男孩大声说道。  
“谢谢你，李。”哈利咧开嘴微笑着道谢，小天狼星在一旁兴奋地摇着尾巴。  
哈利和罗恩、赫敏站在火车口与他们告别，他望着站在不远处的韦斯莱夫妇、卢平、唐克斯和疯眼汉穆迪，内心不禁有些感伤，却不知从而来。  
蓦地，他感觉肩膀一沉，小天狼星跃上来，将两条腿搭在了他的双肩，朝他吐着舌头。  
“哦，小天狼星，你得表现得更像一条狗一些！”韦斯莱夫人惊呼道。  
“再见！”火车开动了，哈利从敞开的车窗朝他们大力招手，小天狼星追着火车一路奔跑着，惹得车上的人哈哈大笑。  
“好了，总不能一直站在这儿吧。我们可得去找车厢了。”弗雷德说道，他转身拖着箱子和乔治一道离开了。  
哈利转过头看向罗恩和赫敏，他们两人的神色有些不自然。他试探着问道：“我们也去找车厢吧？”  
“呃……那个，哈利，我和罗恩得去级长车厢。”赫敏和罗恩对视了一眼，她抓了抓头发说道。罗恩没有看着哈利，他似乎对自己的鞋尖产生了非同寻常的兴趣。  
“啊，噢，”哈利说，“好的，行。”  
“我想我们不会一直都呆在那儿的，”赫敏说得很快，“信上说我们只是分别去接受男生学生会主席和女生学生会主席的指示，然后时不时地在走廊上巡视一下。”  
“好的，”哈利又说了一遍，“那么我们——我们待会儿见吧。”  
“哎，没问题。”罗恩用惶恐不安、躲躲闪闪的目光看了哈利一眼，“我——我们会尽快回来的，我一点也不想去，我宁愿——我是说，我可不是珀西。”最后一句话他说得斩钉截铁。  
“我知道你不是。”哈利咧开嘴笑了。但当他们两人离开后，他还是感觉到了一丝难以忽略的落寞。要知道，以前他们都是三个人坐在一起的呀。  
哈利转过身走进了旁边的一间空车厢，他跪在柔软的长椅上，费力地将行李箱搬到行李架上，坐在靠窗的位置呆呆地望着远方。  
远处山脉连绵，轻薄的雾气如同半遮半掩的轻纱，浮动中透出青黑色的轮廓。阳光在云雾上方铺上了一层明亮的金色油漆，而下方却是深浅不一的灰色海浪波纹，强烈的反差令人难以移开眼球。  
哈利久久盯着那磅礴的云层没有动弹，大脑一片放空。他什么也没有想，也不愿意去想，他似乎听见了有人打开车厢的门，但却懒得理会。  
神经在这个时刻变得无比疲软，全身陷入了一种怠惰的麻痹状态，就连动一根指头都会打破这静默。  
他感觉那人来到了他的身边，气息越来越近，哈利终于慢慢地转过头，但还没看见那人的相貌就被一只冰凉的手掌蒙住了双眼。  
“谁？你干什么——”视野的瞬间黑暗令哈利又惊又怒，他马上就脱离了那种昏沉的状态，仿佛溺水的人浮上水面。他正要掰开蒙住眼睛的那只手，那人一使力就将他推到了墙上，压住了他的嘴唇。  
“唔……”哈利挣扎着，这个吻堪称粗暴，急迫得没有一丝技巧。索吻的人似乎只是想攫取他最热烈的气息、感受他最实在的柔软，他的舌尖不断地摩擦着他的舌苔、牙床、口腔上壁，无所不及，像是要将压抑已久的情绪都释放。  
他的另一只手攀上他的身体，隔着外袍抚摸着他的腰和胸膛。哈利敏感地瑟缩了一下，那冰凉的手指扯出了他收在裤腰下的衬衫下摆，沿着腰腹一点一点向上用力抚触，暧昧至极。  
衬衣被撩至胸口微有些凉意，唇齿间的纠缠依然在继续，来不及咽下的唾液从唇缝溢出，哈利难耐地侧过脸，他的后脑勺一半压在墙壁上，另一半却悬空在玻璃窗前，被对方越来越用力的压制硌得生疼。  
这种疼痛非常难忍，却使得这一切变得尤为深刻，那几乎将他的大脑劈成两半的裂谷般的痛似乎要将这疯狂的、禁忌的行为死死烙进身体深处，从此再也无法忘却。  
他渐渐放松了紧绷的神经，随着他一同下沉。蒙着眼，听着刮过原野的风，远处跳跃的金光摇碎了落进湖泊之镜。  
也不知过了多久，那人终于松开了他，又用力将他压进怀里，紧紧地箍着他的腰，仿佛要以此来证明什么。他们谁都没有说话，只能听见彼此起伏的呼吸声，缠绕又分离。  
“德拉科，你去哪儿了——”门外响起了一个女孩着急的叫喊声，随后是一串愈来愈近的脚步声，哈利下意识挣了挣，可那人却抱得更紧了。  
过了一会儿，他放开他，转身打开门大步走出去。

罗恩和赫敏过了一个小时才回来，而那时哈利的休息室里已经多了纳威和卢娜。卢娜坐在一边倒着看一本《唱唱反调》，纳威则折腾着自己的一盆米布米宝。  
“啊，我可是饿惨了。”罗恩一屁股坐到哈利旁边，拿起他们桌上剩下的巧克力蛙，撕开了包装袋，一口咬掉了青蛙的头。  
“是这样，每个学院的五年级都有两个级长，”赫敏说道，她看起来心情并不好，“一男一女。”  
“哈利，你猜猜谁是斯莱特林的级长？”罗恩仰着头看着天花板。  
“马尔福。”哈利马上回答道，他的神色有些不自然，不过两个好朋友并没有察觉。  
“没错。”罗恩苦闷地回答道，他又拿起了一个巧克力蛙。  
“另一个是那个十足的母牛潘西·帕金森，”赫敏尖刻地说道，“她怎么能当级长？她比一个患了脑震荡的山怪还要笨呢……”  
“赫奇帕奇的是谁？”哈利问道。  
“厄尼·麦克米兰和汉娜·艾博。”罗恩很快地回答道。  
“拉文克劳是安东尼·戈德斯坦和帕德玛·佩蒂尔。”赫敏说道。  
“你和帕德玛·蒂佩尔一起跳过舞，哈利。”一个含混不清的声音说道。大家都转过头看着卢娜·洛夫古德，她的眼睛从《唱唱反调》上方一眨不眨地盯着哈利。  
“是啊，我知道。”哈利有些吃惊。  
“那天你后来走了，她挺担心你的。”她说道，又低下头继续看自己手中的《唱唱反调》了。  
“呃……那天我有点事。”哈利挠挠头发，不知该怎么回答。  
罗恩看了看手表，说道：“我们应该去走廊里巡逻巡逻，看看有没有人做坏事……我现在迫不及待想抓到克拉布和高尔的把柄，把他们好好惩罚一顿……”  
“罗恩，我们不能滥用职权！”赫敏严厉地说道。  
“是啊，没错，因为马尔福是一定不会滥用职权的。”罗恩讽刺道。  
“这么说你要把自己降低到他那个层次？”赫敏扬起眉。  
“不，我只是要保证在他欺负我的朋友之前，先给他的朋友一点厉害瞧瞧。”  
“是吗？”车厢的门一下子被打开了，他们转过身，德拉科、克拉布和高尔正得意洋洋地站在门口。  
德拉科抱着双手靠在门边，他的话虽然是对罗恩说的，但目光却直直地盯着哈利：“别让我抓到你的小辫子，韦斯莱，小心你被撤销职位——我想你爸妈听到这个消息一定特别高兴吧，韦斯莱家族里第一个被撤销级长职位的人，嗯？”  
罗恩涨红了脸，赫敏怒气冲冲地说道：“出去，马尔福！”  
德拉科没有理会她，他直起上身大步走进来，径直走到哈利面前，仰着下巴俯视着他：“好久不见，波特。”  
哈利自他出现以来就一直躲避着他的目光，没有看他一眼。他的确没想到德拉科会像以前一样来找他们麻烦，而一个小时前他们刚在这儿缠绵。  
他以为他只要不理他，这一切就可以过去了，可对方却不依不饶地找上来。  
哈利抬起头看了他一眼，想到旁边还有人盯着便说道：“一个暑假而已，马尔福，这么快就皮痒了吗？”  
“说这种话不觉得很可笑吗，波特。要知道我可和你不一样，我有权力惩罚你，而你不能，这就是差别。”德拉科扬起眉，笑容更得意了。哈利蹙眉，他总觉得对方这句话意有所指，也许是他的错觉。  
“是吗，那你是要罚我关禁闭还是抄句子？”  
德拉科不知是想到了什么，眯起了眼睛，轻声说道：“关禁闭。”  
哈利面无表情地看着他，暗中握紧了手指。  
旁边的人并没有反应过来他们到底在讨论什么，而德拉科显然也没打算让他们知道，他清了清嗓子，油腔滑调地说道：“总之祝你好运，波特。建议你放规矩一点儿，因为我会像猎狗一样跟着你，看你有没有逾矩。”  
他朝他挥了挥手，哧哧坏笑着，最后看了哈利一眼便和克拉布、高尔转身离开了。  
哈利还沉浸在德拉科暗示性的话语中，而赫敏却皱起了眉头。她看了看身边的两个男生，却发现两人似乎都没有领会到她的想法，不得不推了推他们：“哈利，罗恩！”  
“怎、怎么了？”男生们回过神来，一脸茫然地看向她。  
“你们没意识到吗？”赫敏看了卢娜和纳威一眼，压低了声音，“马尔福可能认出那条狗是小天狼星了。”  
“啊，你是说‘猎狗’是吗？”哈利也反应了过来，但他想得却更多了。德拉科是在以此给自己传递什么消息吗……他是在告诉他，他们已经发现了小天狼星？还是说凤凰社内部……  
火车慢慢减速，很快就要到站点了，他们快速换上了校服，把自己的行李箱和宠物笼拿下来准备下车。罗恩和赫敏要去走廊上监督秩序，于是哈利和其他人便帮他们照顾小猪和克鲁克山。  
“我来帮你拿那个猫头鹰笼吧。”卢娜朝他伸出手。  
“嗯——好的，谢谢你，卢娜。”哈利没有推辞，将笼子递给了她。  
他们拖着沉重的步伐汇入了走廊中拥挤的人流。车外没有下雨，但天色阴沉得可怕，紧紧压在头顶的乌云如同一座座小山，让人喘不过气来。  
哈利仰起头向外张望着，目光越过涌动的人海。他也不知道他想要看到什么。  
他们下车来到站台上，卢娜提着猫头鹰笼子站在他身边，海德薇在笼中好奇地转动着它的头，拍打着翅膀。  
一盏提灯朝着他们移了过来，像是行驶在黑海中的小船。随之而来的是一个陌生的、干脆利落的声音：“一年级新生请上这儿排队！所有一年级新生都跟我来！”  
哈利惊讶地朝声源看去，那是格拉普兰教授，上个学期她曾帮海格代过神奇生物保护课。此时她正高声喊着，执行着原本属于海格的任务。  
“海格去哪儿了？”哈利大声喊道。  
“我不知道，哈利。”卢娜回答道，“不过我想，我们得往那儿去了。瞧，很多人要从门口出来呢。”  
他们顺着站台往车站外走去，两人渐渐地被人流挤开了。哈利惦记着卢娜手上还提着的猫头鹰笼子，停下脚步等她跟上来，一边眯起眼在黑夜中寻找海格突出的身影。他此时最渴望的事情就是见到他，他不可能不在这儿……可他无论如何都找不到他的影子。  
“你在找谁，哈利？”卢娜终于挤到了他身边。  
“我在找海格。以前他都在这儿的。”哈利没有再说什么。海格不可能离开霍格沃茨的……不可能的，他大概只是感冒了什么的……但就哈利自从认识海格以来，他就从没生过病。  
他边走着边寻找路罗恩和赫敏，想知道他们对格拉普兰教授再次出现有什么看法，并没有察觉在右后方隔几个身位的地方，有一个人盯着他和卢娜看了很久。  
“怎么不走了，德拉科？”潘西正打量着街道上停着的马车，却发现身旁的男孩很久没有动弹了，于是顶了顶他的手肘，“我们得赶快去了，不然马车都被别人抢光了。我可不想到时候只能和格兰芬多们挤一块儿！”  
德拉科终于把视线从那两人身上收回来，他沿着潘西所指的方向看去，那儿的确有一百多辆没有马拉的马车，每年都是它们把一年级以上的学生送到城堡去的。  
“嘿，你们！快让开，这是我们先看中的马车！”潘西忽然向前跑了过去，将离他们最近的那辆马车旁的几个二年级学生挤到一边。那几个二年级学生忿忿然地和她争执不休，德拉科慢吞吞地走到她身边，正好听见潘西这样说道：  
“你们不知道谦让吗？有位置要先给级长坐，这么浅显的道理难道都不懂吗？”  
“明明后面还有这么多马车——”一个女孩不悦地反驳道。  
“就是啊，仗势欺人算什么本事！”另一个男孩冷笑着说道。  
潘西愤怒地瞪着他，悄悄推了德拉科一把。德拉科瞥了她一眼，又看看面前这几个明显不是好捏的软柿子的二年级学生，心情烦躁到了极点。他向前跨了一步，冷冷地看着他们，凌厉的目光如同刀割：“让开。”  
“什么？”  
“我说让你们滚，没听见吗？”他拔高了声音，脸色沉凝如水。  
男孩还想再说什么，女孩却有些害怕了，她偷偷拉了他胳膊一把，对他摇摇头。男孩甩开了她，狠狠瞪了德拉科一眼，扭头和朋友们离开了。  
潘西开心地跳上了马车，她趴在塑料窗边向外眺望着，叽叽喳喳说个不停，而德拉科却是一言不发。克拉布和高尔也笨拙地跨入马车内，坐到他们的对面。  
他偏过脸去寻找哈利的身影，却看见他和罗恩、赫敏、卢娜上了同一辆马车。赫敏拉上了马车的木门和窗帘，隔绝了他的视线。  
哈利眼睁睁地看着赫敏把窗门关紧，他张了张口，却怎么也提不出拉窗帘的要求，只好做罢。  
“你知道吗，马尔福刚才对那几个二年级学生态度非常恶劣。我发誓我要告他一状，他戴上徽章还不到三分钟呢，就利用它变本加厉地欺负别人……”赫敏气呼呼地说道，她一边抚摸着克鲁克山柔软的皮毛。  
哈利没有接话，他看着马车前方，那儿已经不是空荡荡的了。辕杆之间站着一些动物，它们有点儿像马，却又类似于爬行动物，身上一点肉都没有，黑色的毛皮紧紧贴在骨架上，每一根骨头都清晰可见。它们的头很像龙的脑袋，没有瞳孔的眼睛是白乎乎的一片，肩骨间隆起的部位生出了一对又大又黑的坚韧翅膀。  
“那些动物真奇怪，不是吗？”他推了推罗恩的手臂。  
“嗯……什么动物？”罗恩抬起头。  
“就是那些拉着车的马。”哈利伸手指去，“你说它们是什么？”  
“你说什么，哈利？哪里有马？”  
“我在说——你看！”  
“你叫我看什么呀？”  
“看那个——那儿，就在辕杆之间！套在马车上的，就在你面前……”可罗恩还是一脸迷惑，哈利忽然产生了一个奇怪的想法。  
“你不会看不见它们吧？”  
“看见什么？”  
“难道你看不见拉马车的东西？”  
罗恩一脸惊愕地看着他，眼神都有些不对了：“你没有什么不对劲吧，哈利？”  
“我……我没事儿……”哈利感到困惑极了。那匹马明明就在眼前，它结实的翅膀在车站窗户透出的朦胧灯光下反射着光芒，走路时紧贴着骨架的毛皮上下耸动，鼻子里呼出的气息在夜晚的寒冷空气中凝成了水汽。  
他记得自己二年级的时候也能听得见别人听不见的声音，后来发现那是因为自己会蛇佬腔。但这群马和虚无缥缈的声音根本不一样。  
“没关系。”哈利身边响起了一个恍恍惚惚的声音，“你不会变疯什么的。我也能看见它们。”  
“真的吗？”哈利急切地问道，转头看着卢娜。他看见她那双剔透的银白眼睛中映出了那些长着蝙蝠翅膀的怪马。  
“哦，是啊，”卢娜淡淡地一笑，“我从第一天来这儿就能看见它们。它们一直在拉马车。放心吧，你的头脑和我一样清醒。”  
马车很快就把他们送到了通往霍格沃茨大厅的橡木大门的石阶旁，哈利第一个下了车。他扭头去看禁林边上的海格小屋，那儿一片漆黑，没有一丝有人居住的迹象。  
他叹了一口气，和其他人一起汇入了人群，匆匆走上石阶进入城堡。  
门厅里灯火通明，四处是燃烧的火把，把每个人的脸庞照得通红。哈利注意到自己经过时，周围的人都停止了兴高采烈的交谈，盯着他指指点点。是了，《预言家日报》和魔法部花了两个月的时间把他形容成一个脑子出问题的可怜男孩。哈利咬紧牙关，努力做出一副无所谓的样子。  
他们在格兰芬多餐桌旁坐下，哈利旁边正挨着拉文德和帕瓦蒂。这两个女生过分热情、虚情假意地和他打招呼，哈利可以肯定前一刻她们还在讨论着他。他的目光朝教师席望去，海格的位置是空的。  
“他不在那儿。”罗恩和赫敏的目光也在教师席上扫来扫去，其实这根本没有必要，以海格的个头，无论他在哪儿他们都能一眼看见。  
“他不可能离开的。”罗恩有些担忧。  
“当然不会。”哈利坚决地说道。  
斯莱特林餐桌。  
德拉科一手撑着脸颊，另一只手在桌上无意识地敲着，视线一直牢牢定格在一个方向。  
“嗬，恭喜你，马尔福。我就知道你会是级长，斯内普那么喜欢你……”坐在他旁边的布雷斯凑过来，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
德拉科回过神，脸上露出一抹假笑：“是啊，我早就知道了……虽然收到的时候还是有些意外，不过也在情理之中。”  
“对了，马尔福，你认识那个人吗？她是谁？”布雷斯忽然指向教师席中邓布利多旁边的那个位置，那儿坐着一个又矮又胖的女人，她留着一头卷曲的灰褐色短发，上面还别着一个鲜艳的红色大蝴蝶结，跟她罩在长袍外面的那件毛绒绒的粉色开襟毛衣很相配。  
“她长得可真难看。”布雷斯毫不客气地讥讽道。  
德拉科在那个陌生女人的脸上停留了一秒，微侧过身，头略低下来一寸，笑容古怪：“不是我说，布雷斯，你这句话可别让她听见。小心她让你吃不了兜着走。”  
“怎么了？”布雷斯吃了一惊，“她是很重要的人物吗？”  
“我们的黑魔法防御术课的新老师。”他懒洋洋地说道，“来自魔法部。”  
“什么——这么说，这学期魔法部要介入霍格沃茨了？”布雷斯马上反应了过来。  
“嗯，是啊。所以我劝告你，不管你有多么瞧不上她的长相——还有穿衣品味（布雷斯：“她的那件粉色开襟毛衣真的太恶心了。”），讨好她能让你这个学期过得更愉快一些。顺便，我也觉得她的蝴蝶结是我见过最丑的，没有之一。”  
“噢，好吧……好吧。只要她别让我说她漂亮，我才不会故意去招惹她。”布雷斯耸耸肩。  
分院仪式和晚餐结束后，邓布利多一如既往地站起身讲话。  
“今年，我们的教师队伍有两个变动，我们很高兴欢迎格拉普兰教授回来，她将教你们神奇动物保护课。我们同样高兴地介绍乌姆里奇教授，我们的黑魔法防御术课的新老师。”  
礼堂里响起了一片礼貌的、并不是很热情的掌声，德拉科懒懒地鼓了鼓掌，布雷斯则动都没有动。  
邓布利多继续说道：“学院魁地奇球赛的选拔将于——”  
“咳，咳。”他旁边的乌姆里奇教授忽然清了清嗓子，站了起来。邓布利多猛地顿住了话头，但他脸上惊讶地表情只出现了一瞬，很快就坐了下来望着乌姆里奇教授，似乎迫不及待要听她说话呢。  
但其他老师并没有掩饰他们的诧异。斯普劳特教授的眉毛向上扬起，都快蹿到她轻飘飘的刘海里了。麦格教授的嘴唇抿得很紧，似乎在强压着怒气。以前从没有哪位新教授打断过邓布利多的讲话，许多学生都在暗自发笑——这个女人显然不懂得霍格沃茨的规矩。  
“看来魔法部这次是下了狠手，让这么个嚣张的家伙来这儿。”布雷斯评价道，“我倒是想听听她要说些什么。”  
德拉科没有回答，只是撑着下巴低头看着桌面，一副什么也不关心的样子。  
不过布雷斯很快就被打脸了，因为他才听乌姆里奇教授讲了两句话就开始走神，然后忍不住和德拉科吐槽她的话自己一个字都听不进去。  
“比邓布利多每年一模一样的发言还无聊。”他说道。  
德拉科耸耸肩没有说话，他又继续进行他的偷窥活动了。  
嗯……波特居然在认真听那女人讲话？有什么好听的，还不如看我……哦，他果然开始发呆了……该死的韦斯莱，挡住我视线了，为什么你不去找泥巴种说话……看见了，又被挡住了……啊，他好像看过来了！  
这一段跌宕起伏的复杂心理活动最终在哈利不经意的一个眼神中结束了，德拉科故作镇定地转过头，留给那人一个高贵冷艳的侧脸。  
哈利盯着斯莱特林餐桌看了一会儿，慢慢地回过头，而这时乌姆里奇教授也已经结束了发言，台下响起了一片礼貌的掌声。  
“非常感谢你，乌姆里奇教授，你的话非常有启发性。好，那么正如我刚才所说的，学校魁地奇球赛的选拔将于接下来的两周内举行，各学院球队队长结合实际情况自行安排时间！”邓布利多站起来拍了拍手，“那么大家可以回到寝室休息去了！”  
他们纷纷站起身，罗恩伸了个懒腰，赫敏想起了什么，惊呼道：“对了，我们现在得去带领一年级新生了，罗恩！”  
“噢，对……嘿，到这儿来，小不点儿们！”罗恩朝着格兰芬多餐桌的另一头喊道。  
“你不能这么称呼他们，罗恩！”  
“他们本来看起来就很小嘛……”  
“那也不能叫他们小不点儿！一年级新生——请往这边走！”赫敏很威严地朝着桌子那边喊道。  
哈利的目光转移到了那群一年级新生身上，他们羞涩地从餐桌旁走出汇成一队，看起来稚嫩极了。哈利忍不住咧开嘴笑了，但那几个新生一看见他就露出了惊恐的表情，碰了碰旁边人的手臂，凑在一起议论纷纷。  
哈利脸上的笑容马上消失了。他转过身逆向穿过人群，找了条隐蔽的小路往回走。  
他早该想到的……去年学期末他独自从墓地回来，张口就说伏地魔回来了，也没有和大家解释清楚他们就回去了，而一个暑假他们所听到的就是自己是个骗子，邓布利多是个老疯子……  
邓布利多是不是一个暑假都在忍受这些流言蜚语？他已经被赶出了威森加摩和国际巫师联合会，那么接下来他还要忍受多少？  
前方是阴暗昏冷的狭窄巷道，它通往一条布着围幔的旋转阶梯，阶梯很窄，只能让两人通过。哈利慢慢地停下了脚步，他听见了从身后传来的足音。  
哒。哒。哒。沉稳而冷静，又有种按捺不住的焦虑感。  
哈利转过身，他离巷口已经有些距离，远处照进来的白光在地上拖出幽蓝的虚影，迎着来者向后扬起的外套下摆。那人浅金色的发在逆光下勾勒出雪白的边缘，他整个人呈现出一种暗蓝紫的模糊色调，只有左臂上的级长徽章时不时反射着光芒。  
德拉科在他面前站定，静静地看着他。他微喘着气，额前的金发起伏着。  
“你不应该在这儿，马尔福。”哈利开口了，“你是级长，得去给一年级新生指路。”  
“这件事交给潘西一个人来做就行了。”德拉科看起来毫不在意。  
“真令人惊讶，你居然会放过这样一个在新生面前逞威风的大好机会。”哈利讽刺道。  
“那对于我说只是无关紧要的事，波特。可有可无，做不做都无所谓。当然，如果不是条件所迫，我很愿意锦上添花……”  
“噢，那你到底在意什么？”哈利打断了他的话，“看来对于你来说，过来嘲笑我比欺负一年级新生更让你感到愉快。”  
“你觉得我是来嘲笑你的？”德拉科扬起眉。他回头看了一眼，巷口正好走过了一群吵吵闹闹的学生，他们踢踏的脚步令两人胆战心惊，德拉科马上拉着哈利向前跑去，穿过薄薄的黑色帷幔，跑上旋转的铁质扶梯。  
喧闹声变得更遥远了，幽蓝的光在飘荡的帷幔后晃动，带着一种朦胧的静谧感。扶梯很窄，哈利不得不坐在了冰凉的铁质细扶手上，扶手并不高，向下能看见下一层楼黑暗幽深的走廊。  
他蓦然产生了一种平静的坠落感。  
“马尔福，有人问过你那天发生了什么事吗？”哈利轻声问道。  
他忽然意识到他是这个学校里唯一一个能够为他作证的人。他们一同经历从死到生的恐怖和血与痛的阴暗，见证魔王与他的仆从再度降临人间。共同遭遇过这样的苦痛，他们本应惺惺相惜，可哈利此时却只能从他的眼中看见挣扎和……歉意。但愿他是看错了。  
“有。”德拉科终于回答道。  
“那你是怎么回答的？”  
德拉科垂下眼，没有说话。哈利却已经从这沉默中明白了一切，他冷笑了一声，跳下扶手就要回去，身后的人却一下子抓住了他的手腕将他拉入怀中。  
“放开我，马尔福！收起你这一套假惺惺的关心，要我说，如果你直接承认你是一个伪君子，我可能还会看你更顺眼一些！”哈利吼道，用力地掰着德拉科环在他腰上的手，手肘不断地向后顶着他的胸膛。后者闷哼了一声，却没有放手，反而抱得更紧了。  
“你什么时候看我顺眼过，波特？”约莫是被他的挣动折腾得烦躁了，德拉科一口咬上了他的脖颈，那用力程度让哈利毫不怀疑他的脖子上绝对会留下一个星期都消不掉的疤痕。他把的身体转过来，将他推坐在楼梯上，单手撑在他身边的台阶上，另一只手捏住了他的下巴。  
“如果可以的话，波特，我真想把你关在只有我能看得见的地方。”指腹轻轻摩挲着下颌内侧柔软的皮肤，他凑上去舔了一口，男孩仰起头向后退去，“你为什么要和他们走在一起？你本来就应该是我的。你应该和我坐同一辆马车，这样就没有人看得到你了。”  
哈利气得笑了，他闪避着他，后脑勺一不小心磕在了台阶上，痛得呲牙咧嘴。  
“现在还说这些做什么？有意义吗？”他被逼得退无可退，仰靠在楼梯上，索性抛下一切包袱想说什么就说什么，“你大概不知道吧，那天在魔法部我撞见你的父亲了，他还在得意洋洋地和福吉说话呢——你说他为什么还会有这样的胆量？还是说你们马尔福家族的人都这么虚伪？”  
“够了。”德拉科脸色阴沉下来。  
“你不知道我这个暑假经历了什么，当你在家里享福的时候，我却遭到了摄魂怪的袭击，还要忍受魔法部的审讯和编排——”  
“波特，够了！”德拉科吼道，他用力握住了男孩瘦削的双肩，身体微微颤抖着，嘴唇抿得很紧。  
他看起来很痛苦，那种挣扎和歉意变得更加深刻了，这让哈利感到有些迷惑。他想起他们在火车上的亲吻，内心闪过了一个大胆的念头。  
也许这一切和他想象得不一样。也许他并没有选择背叛与抛弃，哈利不知道他是不是可以这样肆意揣测他的心思，也许他还是在意着他——并且不想放弃这一段感情。  
哈利内心的愤怒和委屈像是被水浇灭了，渐渐平息下来。他慢慢伸出手，贴上对方的面庞。冰凉，有些汗湿。德拉科握住了他的手，拉着他轻轻垂放在身侧。  
“我不需要你告诉我才知道你有多痛苦。”他沙哑着嗓音说道。  
哈利怔怔地望着他，眼眶有些湿了。德拉科俯下身，温柔地含吻他的嘴唇，吮吸着他的舌尖，急切地与他交换着呼吸。清冷的银光穿过城堡交错的层层屋椽稀稀落落地洒在他们身上，光影交汇，美好得像一幅画。  
哈利伸手抚摸德拉科眼角被照亮的一小块白皙的皮肤，他用指尖轻轻蹭着，爱不释手。德拉科已经解开了他的上衣，迫不及待地在上面留下自己的痕迹。他隔着裤子挑逗他，故意用力揉了几下，哈利抬起腿就要踢他，却被他按住了脚踝，曲着膝盖放在台阶上。  
“要我帮你弄出来吗，波特？”他恶意地咬着他的耳廓，在他耳边吹气，一边把手伸进他的裤子里。  
“给我拿出去，马尔福——”  
“你明明很享受，波特。”  
“滚！”  
哈利被德拉科折腾得面红耳赤，最后有气无力地靠在他的怀里，咬牙切齿地咒骂着。德拉科正替他扣着衬衫扣子，听到他的话后皱起了眉，又压上去强吻了一番，把他吃干抹净后才满意地收手。  
“我的天，都已经这个点了！马尔福，都是你干的好事！”哈利看了眼手表，惊慌失措地推开身边的人往楼梯上跑。德拉科快步跟在他身后，他一点都不着急，还漫不经心地提着无耻的建议：“波特，想不想跟我回寝室去欣赏我的级长徽章？说实在的，你输给韦斯莱还挺可惜的——”  
“闭嘴！”哈利回头恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。  
“我和我的床都很想念你——”  
“可我一点都不想！”

哈利回到寝室的时候，其他人都已经上床准备睡觉了。罗恩含混地问了他几句，但哈利觉得他似乎并没有认真听他的回答。纳威坐在床边照料着他的米布米宝，迪安和西莫在他一进来后就停止了交谈，拉上了床帘。  
哈利觉得有些奇怪，他甚至疑神疑鬼地猜测他们刚刚还在讨论他——但当他看了罗恩一眼后，他打消了这个念头。  
第二天早晨，他和罗恩来到公共休息室时，赫敏正瞪着布告栏上的一张大启事，一副又惊又怒的样子。  
“哦，这是——”罗恩仰起头。  
“弗雷德和乔治的招收实验者的招募广告。”赫敏板着脸说道，她把告示一把揭了下来，“他们太过分了，罗恩，我们得管管这件事。”  
“啊，为什么？”罗恩愣愣地看着她，很是不解。  
“因为我们是级长！他们做这些事是不对的！”赫敏严厉极了，而罗恩则耷拉着脑袋。他显然不觉得去劝他的两个哥哥是一件好差事。  
哈利在一旁没有说话。他在三强争霸赛结束后就把自己得到的一千个金加隆送给了弗雷德和乔治，资助他们完成心愿——在对角巷开一家笑话商店。他不需要这些钱，而另一个得奖者显然也并不需要。  
他们走向礼堂的路上遇到了一些拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇的学生，他们一看见哈利就纷纷躲过了眼神，低下头和旁边的人窃窃私语，对他指指点点。哈利面无表情从他们身边经过，握紧了拳头。  
你得习惯这种事，他想，他们总会认识到你是对的。  
但这的确需要一个过程，至少哈利现在还是觉得非常难受。  
当他们在餐桌旁坐下时，一个高个子的黑肤色女孩来到了哈利面前：“嘿，哈利。”  
“你好，安吉丽娜。”  
“暑假过得怎么样？”她轻快地问道，没等他回答，她又说道，“知道吗，我被选为格兰芬多魁地奇球队的队长了。”  
“太好了，”哈利咧开嘴笑着说道，“恭喜你。”  
“啊，对了，奥利弗走了，我们需要一个新的守门员。选拔将于星期五下午五点钟进行，我希望全体队员都能到场，行吗？这样我们就能看看那个新人能不能很好地和大家配合。”  
“好的。”  
安吉丽娜朝他微笑了一下就离开了，这时候麦格教授走来挨个儿给每个人发课程表，罗恩扫了一眼就唉声叹气起来：“看看今天！魔法史、两节魔药课、占卜课、两节黑魔法防御术课……宾斯、斯内普、特里劳妮，还有那个叫乌姆里奇的女人，哎，我真希望弗雷德他们能快点把速效逃课糖研制出来……”  
“罗恩，你这种想法是不行的——”  
“噢，我就是想一想……”  
很快就到了上课的时间。魔法史堪称最无聊的课程，宾斯教授能把激动人心的巨人战争讲得比念经还枯燥刻板，哈利听了十分钟就开始走神了，他恍惚意识到如果这堂课换个老师也许会有意思得多。  
下课后哈利和罗恩都把上课的内容忘得一干二净，幸亏还有赫敏的笔记可以借鉴，虽然笔记的主人对他们的这种态度表示很不齿。  
“如果没有我，你们该怎么办呢？”她摇摇头。  
“哦，赫敏，我知道你最好了——”  
而对于哈利来说，斯内普的魔药课向来比魔法史课还要难熬一百倍。  
“安静。”斯内普走进教室，来到了讲台前。其实他根本没有必要说这句话，因为他一进来大家就都沉默下来了。  
“在我们今天上课之前，我认为要提醒你们一下，”他严肃地望着大家，“明年六月，你们就要参加一项重要的考试了，那时你们将证明自己学到了多少魔药配制和使用方面的知识。尽管这个班上有几个人确实智力很迟钝，但我希望你们能在O.W.Ls考试中都能够勉强达到及格，不然我会……很生气。”  
斯内普的目光落在了纳威身上，后者吓得脸都白了。  
“当然了，过了这一年，你们中间的许多人就不能再上我的课了。”斯内普继续说道，“我只挑选最优秀的学生进入我的N.E.W.Ts魔药班，这也就是说，有些人不得不和我说再见了。”  
他的目光这次落到了哈利身上，哈利毫不示弱地瞪了回去，他一想到过了五年级他就可以放弃魔药课了，不由得感到一股快意。  
这节课调配的药剂是O.W.Ls考试中所需测试的一种非常复杂的缓和剂，程序多而冗杂，一条都不能漏掉。  
哈利忙得大汗淋漓，他的药剂此时正冒着一团团深灰色的雾气，而罗恩的坩埚正向外飞溅着绿色的火花。斯内普经过他旁边时停了停，脸上露出了讥讽的微笑：“波特，你做的这是什么？”  
前排的斯莱特林们纷纷转过了身，他们最喜欢听斯内普挖苦哈利了。  
“缓和剂。”哈利硬邦邦地回答道。他看见德拉科也回过了身，饶有兴致地盯着他看。  
“告诉我，波特，你认识字吗？”斯内普轻声说道。  
德拉科嘴角微微上扬，他没有控制住自己轻声笑了出来，马上就得到了某人的一个瞪视。  
“认识。”哈利的声音更生硬了。  
“把操作说明的第三条念来给我听听，波特。”  
“加入月长石粉，逆时针搅拌三次，沸腾七分钟，再加入两滴嚏根草糖浆。”哈利内心一沉，他忘记加入两滴嚏根草糖浆了，他等了七分钟后就直接开始执行第四条说明了。  
“很好，那你应该很清楚你忘了什么步骤。这代表着你这一坩埚垃圾毫无用处。消隐无踪。”斯内普一挥魔杖，哈利的坩埚便被清空了。他傻傻地站在空坩埚旁，大脑一片空白。  
德拉科轻轻眯起了眼睛，他正想说什么，斯内普已经走向讲台了：“凡是认真读了操作说明的同学，把你们的药剂样品装进一个大肚短颈瓶里，拿到我的讲台上接受检验。家庭作业，在羊皮纸上写十二英寸长的论文，论述月长石的特性及其在制药方面的用途，星期四交。”  
德拉科看了自己坩埚里的银白色药剂一眼，右手快速地一扫将旁边高尔的大肚短颈瓶兜进了怀中。他娴熟地盛了两个瓶子的药剂，用软木塞塞紧，趁哈利他们经过他身边时塞进了他手里。  
男孩惊讶地回头看了他一眼，德拉科朝他坏笑着，做了个手势让他赶快离开。  
“奇怪，我的瓶子去哪里了？”高尔满头大汗地张望着，四处寻找着他的瓶子。这时，他坩埚里的一团黑色的东西忽然火花四溅，把他的袍子都烧着了。  
德拉科嫌弃地看了眼正慌张地灭火的高尔，撇了撇嘴：“算了吧，就你这成果，交上去和没交也差不多。”  
高尔没有回答他，他好不容易拍灭了袍子上的火，手掌一片焦黑。忽然，他眼前一亮，越过德拉科拿过了桌上的另一个干净的空瓶子：“这儿还有一个——”  
“把它放下，那是我的！”克拉布咆哮道。

上午的时光很快就过去了。德拉科和克拉布、高尔吃完中餐走出礼堂时刚好撞见了斯内普，后者的目光在德拉科身上停留了一瞬，停下了脚步：“德拉科，你到我办公室一趟。”  
德拉科一怔，脸上却马上挤出了一个笑容：“好的，教授。”  
斯内普没再说什么，大步往办公室走，德拉科跟在他背后走进了他那间光线昏暗的办公室。东面的墙边立着一个大大的药材柜，上面足有一百多个小抽屉，每个抽屉上都贴着写了药材名的小标签。而在墙的另一边则排放着几个型号不同的坩埚，在头顶阴冷的烛灯下反射着银光。  
斯内普在办公桌前坐下，他指了指他对面的那张凳子，示意他落座。德拉科这才注意到那张黑色的桌子上放着一个大银盘，盘中放着几十个大肚短颈瓶，正是他们今天课上上交的成果。  
德拉科觉得他似乎明白他要说什么了。  
斯内普没有马上说话，他眯着眼在眼前的一堆装着各式各样的液体——有些甚至称不上是液体——的瓶子中找了一会儿，随后小心翼翼地挑出了两个瓶子放在一边，将大银盘推远。  
“觉得熟悉吗，德拉科？”斯内普指着这两个装着银白液体的瓶子，问道。  
德拉科扫了一眼，平静地回答道：“右边这个是我的，教授。”  
斯内普紧盯着他的眼睛，轻声回答道：“噢，我当然知道。你完成的很好，德拉科，但你觉得我真的认不出两瓶一模一样的缓和剂吗？”  
男孩袍子底下的手瞬间握紧了，脸上的表情却没什么变化。他没有躲开他锐利的目光：“我听不懂你在说什么，教授。”  
斯内普双手交叠在一起，那锋利的目光像是要洞察德拉科的内心。他抿了抿薄薄的嘴唇，冷冷地说道：“你和波特的作业成绩都作废。我选你当级长不是为了让你干这种事的，德拉科。”  
“我以为是我父亲的缘故，或者是因为我们有交情，教授。”德拉科脸上的笑容完全消失了，“看来你的确对波特存在着很大偏见。很抱歉，我下次不会自作主张了。”  
“这不是你能不能自作主张的问题。你还是没有搞清楚问题的关键，德拉科。”斯内普说道，“你忘了你父亲对你的告诫了吗？”  
德拉科瞳孔猛然一缩！他的大脑嗡嗡作响，双眼死死地盯着他。他没想到斯内普会在这儿直接和他提到这件事，他本以为他不会管的。  
“我的确不想管，但你似乎已经忘记了黑魔王交给你的任务。”斯内普冷冷地提醒道。  
“你知道他交给我什么任务？”德拉科一脸警觉。  
“不知道，但我想，显然并不是让你和波特谈情说爱。”他的语气很讽刺，“我想说的只有一点，而且我只说一遍。德拉科，能看透别人在想什么的人不止我一个。不要让黑魔王失去耐心。”  
德拉科内心蓦然一颤，如受重击，胸口碎裂了般疼痛。他的指甲几乎要嵌进肉里去，却依然勉强维持着表面上的镇定，那是他最后的一层盔甲。他咬着牙说道：“我知道了，教授。谢谢你的忠告。”  
“那么周五晚上过来关禁闭，德拉科。”  
“你已经把我和波特的分数都扣掉了，教授。为什么还要关禁闭？”  
“因为你是级长，这能让你长点记性。”  
德拉科瞪着他看了半天，最后一个字一个字地说道：“知道了，教授。”  
斯内普挥挥手示意他回去上课，德拉科离开办公室时重重地带上了门。他快步在走廊上走着，大脑一片混乱，恼怒、茫然、失望、痛苦，各种情绪揉杂在一起让他几乎失控。  
为什么要这样呢，他想，为什么要提醒他，让他这么快就醒来呢。就这样一直让他沉浸在梦中不好吗，至少还能感受到一丝快乐……但他又非常清晰地明白他这样是错误的，他不能只想着自己，只考虑自己的心情。他一直都不是一个人，不是一座孤岛。  
——你的一举一动都会牵扯到整个家族，德拉科。  
不用再说了，我知道了。如果一定要这样的话——如果一定要这样的话，我也可以做到的。他这样痛苦地想着，沉痛地闭上了眼。  
走廊里空无一人，现在已经上课了，而他还没走到自己的教室。当德拉科经过一间正在上课的教室时，里面传出的一个声音让他停住了脚步。  
“理论在现实世界有什么用？”  
这个声音响亮而清晰，如同玻璃刀冷冽地割开了伪造的平静。  
“这是学校，波特先生，不是现实世界。你想想，谁会来攻击像你们这样的小孩子呢？”  
另一个小女孩似的女音回答道。德拉科辨认出那是乌姆里奇教授，他们的新黑魔法防御术课老师。  
“嗯，让我想想……也许，伏地魔？”  
教室里响起一片倒吸寒气的声音，德拉科甚至听到椅子翻倒的响声，似乎有人摔在了地上。  
“格兰芬多扣十分，波特先生。”乌姆里奇教授停了停，继续说道，“好了，让我把几件事情弄弄清楚。有人告诉你们说，某个黑巫师死而复生了——”  
“他没有死，但是没错，他回来了！”  
“波特先生你已经让你们学院丢了十分，别把事情越弄越糟。正如我刚才说的，有人对你们说，某个黑巫师又出来活动了。这是无稽之谈。”  
“这不是无稽之谈！我看见他了，我跟他搏斗了！”  
“关禁闭，波特先生！”乌姆里奇教授得意洋洋地说道，“明天傍晚，五点钟。在我的办公室。我再说一遍，这是无稽之谈。魔法部保证你们不会受到来自任何黑巫师的危险。如果你们仍然心存疑虑，请务必在课后来找我。如果有人用黑巫师死而复生的鬼话吓唬你们，我倒很乐意听一听。我随时准备帮助你们。我是你们的朋友。好了，请大家继续阅读第五页，‘入门基本原理’。”  
德拉科听见了椅子腿拖动的声音，有人站了起来。  
“那么你觉得，为什么马尔福那时候消失在了迷宫里，一直都没有回来？”  
德拉科的呼吸蓦然一窒，浑身血液倒流，他下意识就想逃跑，但脚却怎么也迈不开，像是被钉在了地上。  
“德拉科·马尔福没有遇到任何危险，那只是比赛的一个意外。”乌姆里奇教授冷冷地说道。  
“不是意外，根本不是意外，你明明知道的。”  
他屏住了呼吸，教室里一片死寂。过了一会儿，乌姆里奇教授用那种最最温柔、最最嗲声嗲气的小女孩一般的声音说道：“过来，波特先生，亲爱的。”  
他听见哈利走了过去，然后是一阵羽毛笔书写的沙响。过了一分钟左右，乌姆里奇教授的声音又响起了：“亲爱的，把这个拿给麦格教授。”  
脚步声走向了大门，德拉科惊慌失措，他觉得自己几乎没有跑得这么快过——他马上就躲进了后门的墙壁后，心脏跳得飞快。  
那人重重关上了门，顺着走廊飞快地向前走。脚步声消失在了拐角处。  
过了许久，德拉科才从墙后慢慢走出。走廊里恢复了空荡，一片寂静，可那种心慌的感觉却没有消失，反而更强烈了，几乎要将他压垮。  
他呆呆地望着那个拐角许久。最终，他毅然转身，走向了相反的方向。

那天晚上在礼堂吃晚饭对于哈利来说是一次相当痛苦的经历。  
他和乌姆里奇教授大吵大嚷的消息不胫而走，即使以霍格沃茨的标准来衡量，这样的传播速度也是快得惊人。  
当他和罗恩、赫敏在礼堂中间吃饭时，周围一片窃窃私语。而那些讨论的人根本不在乎他会不会听见——实际上，他们似乎巴不得他发火，再次大吵大嚷起来，这样他们就能亲耳听听他是怎么说的了。  
“他说伏地魔回来了……”  
“他还幻想自己和神秘人搏斗呢……”  
“天呐，饶了我吧……”  
“他以为自己在骗谁呢？”  
哈利切牛肉的手都有些抖，他强忍着不出言反驳他们，因为这样就中了他们的圈套。他们并非渴望知道事实的真相，只不过想听个滑稽的笑话罢了。  
但当他们走出礼堂时，却不想在门口正好遇见了一群斯莱特林学生。他们围成一圈站着，簇拥着中间的一个人，似乎正在激烈地讨论着什么，时不时爆出一阵笑声。  
哈利他们皱了皱眉，正打算绕过那一群人，而他们却已经气势汹汹地拦在了面前，脸上带着不怀好意的笑容。  
“哦，这不是波特嘛。”潘西笑着说道，“嘿，你的英雄事迹我们都已经知道了，真是可怜，小小年纪就有被害妄想症……”  
“让开，帕金森。”赫敏怒气冲冲地喊道，“你最好给我们闭嘴。”  
“居然还想着自己和神秘人决斗呢，想出名想疯了吧？”  
“他以为自己是谁啊……”  
哈利面容僵硬地忍受着他们的冷嘲热讽，他一刻也不想在这儿呆下去，只想马上离开，但他们却堵着不放，似乎一定要逼他动怒才肯罢休。  
“对了，波特，你不是还说德拉科遇到了意外吗？”潘西像是忽然想起了什么，脸上的讥诮加深了。她扭头望向靠着门柱低头玩着魔杖的那个男孩，他金灿灿的头发尤为耀眼，像金子般流亮璨丽，而那双隐藏在深深的眼窝中的双眼朦胧而阴晦，像是蒙上了一层薄雾。  
“德拉科，你说他说的是不是真的？”女孩大声问道，她的话引来了所有人的注意，他们都看向他，期待着他能给出一个答案。  
德拉科终于抬起了头，懒洋洋地看向哈利。后者内心蓦地一沉。  
那双眼中没有任何感情，像一把刀生生割开了他的心。德拉科嘴角弯起一个嘲讽的弧度，拖腔拖调地说道：“噢，当然是假的了。什么神秘人回来了，那都只是某个人做梦发疯说胡话而已，难道你们还相信了吗？”  
他说着带头笑起来，而那群斯莱特林们也放声大笑，有些人甚至夸张地弯腰捶地，倒在地上蹬着双腿。  
哈利浑身冰冷，像是被海水从头灌到脚。他几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，用力地摇了摇头。  
假的。假的。都是假的。清醒一点吧，哈利·波特。  
别再执迷不悟了。  
赫敏和罗恩硬拉着他走出了人群。他们一人握着他的一只手往公共休息室走，紧绷着脸，谁都没有说话。  
公共休息室里几乎空无一人，大家都还在礼堂里吃饭。克鲁克山在一张扶手椅中舒展身体，小跑出来欢迎他们，发出很响的呼噜呼噜的声音。他们在壁炉前的扶手椅内坐下，围着桌子沉默不语。  
“别在意他们，哈利。”过了一会儿，赫敏率先打破了沉寂，试图安慰道，“斯莱特林们一直都是这样，别理他们……我们也不能指望他们说出什么好话。”  
“是啊，如果哪天马尔福那家伙向着我们，那才真是太阳从西边出来了。”罗恩附和道，“别去管那些不重要的人，哈利。”  
“而且你跟我们说过，他的父亲是食死徒……他肯定不会承认的。”  
哈利久久没有回答。过了很久，他才慢慢地点头，轻声说道：“我没事了，你们……不用在意我。”  
罗恩和赫敏对视一眼，依然十分担忧，但也无计可施。他们不是真正面对伏地魔的那个人，他们没有遭受过如此强烈的诽谤和猜疑，他们不会理解针扎在他身上到底有多痛。虽然他们很想去理解。  
哈利默默地从书包里拿出魔药课本和羊皮纸开始写斯内普布置的论文。罗恩和赫敏都很想让他恢复过来，可有很多事情他们并不知道。  
他们不知道德拉科·马尔福对于他来说并不能算是无关紧要的人。他们昨天还在火车车厢里和旋梯上抵死缠绵，他还紧紧拥抱着自己，告诉他他明白他有多痛苦。  
可今天他就能把刚拔出来的刀子重新插回还在流血的旧伤口，而且一刀比一刀狠烈。  
哈利低下头，他的脖颈上垂挂着一条石榴石和绿玛瑙的项链，那是德拉科去年圣诞节送给他的礼物。他轻轻抚摸上那两颗宝石，它们在他指尖光滑地转动。  
其实不需要他为他做什么，他只要不落井下石就是对他的最大帮助。可现在想来，他还是低估了他的善变，也低估了自己的天真。  
别想着去相信他了，没有用的……没有用的。最值得你相信的人就在你身边，不是马尔福，而是一直陪伴着你的两个朋友，以及凤凰社的成员们。  
从来都不是马尔福。  
哈利始终低着头翻看书本，时不时在纸上写几行字，虽然他也不知道自己写了些什么。他不想让罗恩和赫敏看见他通红的眼眶，以及险些涌出的泪水。而那两人又开始讨论乌姆里奇教授，赫敏嚷嚷着“邓布利多怎么能让这种事情发生呢”，哈利被吓了一跳，克鲁克山从她的肩膀上跳开了，一副受了冒犯的样子。  
“他怎么能让那个可怕的女人教我们呢？而且还是在我们参加O.W.Ls考试的这一年！”  
“哎，我们的黑魔法防御课从来就没有过像样的老师，是不是？你知道这是怎么回事，海格告诉过我们，谁也不愿意接这个活儿，他们说这份工作中了恶咒。”  
“这倒是，可是他居然聘请了一位根本不让我们施魔法的人！邓布利多到底在想什么？”  
“那女人还想让别人给她当密探呢。”罗恩郁闷极了，“记得吗，她说如果我们看见有谁说神秘人回来了，她希望我们去向她汇报。”  
“对了，哈利，那时候她让你去找麦格教授做什么了？”赫敏问道。  
感觉到两人都注视着他，哈利终于不得不抬起头，回答她的问题，“呃……她向麦格教授打小报告。”注意到罗恩骤变的脸色后，他连忙补充了几句，“不过麦格教授没有惩罚我。她让我以后低调一点，别去惹那个女人。”  
赫敏叹了口气，翻了一页桌上的书：“我想，她说的是对的。你得按照她说的去做。那个老女人肯定巴不得再让你吃几次禁闭呢。”  
“啊，是啊。我尽量。”他闷闷不乐地说道。  
“对了，哈利，明天你就要去关禁闭了吧？”罗恩忽然想到了什么，“可你还有魁地奇选拔赛！”  
“我的天，我差点忘记了！安吉丽娜一定要气死了，我才刚答应她……”哈利沮丧地发现苦恼的事情又多了一件，他觉得自己的太阳穴已经开始疼了。

第二天的天空依然阴蒙蒙的，乌云密布，将雨未雨。哈利的心情并没有比昨天好多少，他昨晚又梦到了一条长长的走廊，走廊尽头是一扇黑暗的、神秘的门。  
然而一到上课，哈利就发现自己根本没有精力去想别的事情了，几乎每一个老师都在强调O.W.Ls考试的重要性。  
“你们要记住，这个考试能影响到你们未来的人生！”小个子的弗立维教授站在讲台上尖声说道，他显得非常激动，脸都涨红了，“如果你们还没有严肃考虑过你们的职业，那么从现在开始要为自己做打算了！有些职业对魔咒学科的O.W.Ls成绩是有硬性要求的，我希望你们能重视这一点！”  
于是他们花费了一节课时间去重温飞来咒，因为弗立维教授说这是O.W.Ls考试中必考的内容。他又布置了一大堆咒语让他们课后练习，并且暗示他们下节课会进行检查。  
麦格教授在课上也重复了一次几乎相同的内容，她教了一种相当困难的新咒语——消失咒，而到下课的时候只有赫敏成功让她的乌龟消失了，因此为格兰芬多赢得了五分。只有她一个人不用做家庭作业，其他人都必须连夜练习这个咒语，准备第二天下午再在那些乌龟身上尝试一番。  
繁重的作业和越来越有难度的课程内容成功地让哈利不再去考虑那些烦心事，他们花了一个中午的时间匆匆把占卜课的做梦日记写完，练了一会儿咒语，下午去上神奇动物保护课时，哈利觉得自己的太阳穴又在隐隐发痛了。  
而梅林仿佛是要让他更难受一些似的，当他们穿过草坡，朝禁林旁海格的小屋走去时，背后传来了一阵并不友好的刺耳笑声。哈利没有回头看，他不用回头也知道那些人是谁——  
“是啊，没错，那时候我在他旁边。本来我能拿到奖杯的，但是，你们知道的，波特想出名想疯了——总之，他抢走了三强杯，还胡编乱造说我失踪——”那个声音得意洋洋、油腔滑调的，像是利剑刺进了他的耳中。  
“我的天哪，真没想到他是这种人！居然为了一个奖杯做出这种事情！”  
“噢，我以前还以为他只是狂妄和愚蠢呢！”  
“马尔福，你也太仁慈了，如果是我的话，我就直接告诉裁判们，让他们好好教训波特！”  
“哎，我本来也想这么做，不过邓布利多那老糊涂太惯着波特了——”那个声音又出现了，而且故意说得很大声，似乎就是要让他听见。  
哈利攥紧了拳头，强压着心中的怒气。他做了好几个深呼吸，却还是没有用。他停下了脚步，转过身，正对着那一群斯莱特林。  
那群人也看见了他，纷纷停下来，脸上带着一副看好戏的表情。哈利直直地看着站在中间的那人，他微仰着上身，双手抱胸，右手握着魔杖，扬着下巴睥睨着他，一脸不屑。  
“马尔福。”哈利深深眯起眼，开口了。  
“怎么，波特？”对方扬起一边的眉，眼神极为挑衅。  
“你最好给我闭上你那张肥嘴，”哈利说道，“别再让我听见你诽谤邓布利多。”  
“哦，你倒是很护着那个老头啊？”他踱着步慢慢朝他走来，哈利站在原地没有动，“但是没有用的，他已经滚出威森加摩和国际巫师联合会了，很快就连梅林一级勋章都保不住了，波特。这就是你们的下场，你觉得开心吗？”  
“那也比你，比你的父亲，还有站在你们背后的伏地魔要强得多。”哈利冷冷地说道。德拉科的表情完全扭曲了，那一瞬间他们同时举起了魔杖直指着对方，速度之快让罗恩和赫敏甚至来不及阻止：  
“门牙赛大棒！”  
“火烤热辣辣！”  
德拉科躲过了哈利的魔咒，咒语击中了站在一旁的高尔，他的脸马上变得又红又肿，还开始冒脓疱；而德拉科的咒语则擦着哈利的肩膀命中了赫敏，她的门牙立刻开始疯长起来，很快就超过了下巴的长度。潘西马上指着她讥讽地大笑起来。  
“你们在做什么？”背后响起了格拉普兰教授怒气冲冲的声音，她大步朝他们走来，哈利和罗恩连忙把赫敏推到她面前，而德拉科也不甘示弱地按着高尔挤到了前面。  
“老师，是他先动的手！”  
“是他出言挑衅我们——”  
“够了，你们都别吵了！斯莱特林和格兰芬多各扣二十分！”格拉普兰教授很不耐烦地打断了他们的话，“我先带他们去校医院，你们呆在原地不要动！”  
格拉普兰教授带着高尔和赫敏离开了，哈利和罗恩都狠狠地瞪着德拉科他们，恼火至极。为了不再次引发一场恶斗，他们两人站到了离斯莱特林们比较远的地方。  
“马尔福……下次有机会，我一定会好好算这笔帐……”罗恩用力地拔着地上的草根，“他为了抹黑你，居然还编造这种恶心的谎言！”  
“而且大家都会相信他。”哈利面无表情地说道，“‘为了赢得三强杯而坑害讨厌的斯莱特林对手’显然比‘伏地魔死而复生’更容易让人接受得多。他这一棋下得很妙。”  
“怎么会这样！”罗恩惊慌失措，“哈利，这下可怎么办，如果大家都相信了他，那他们对你就更反感了！”  
“不用理他。”此时哈利反而冷静下来，“对付这种跳梁小丑最好的办法就是晾着他，他觉得没意思自然就会停止了。如果和他争吵的话反而会让人看笑话。”  
“如果他揪着你不放怎么办？”罗恩皱着眉头，他还是十分担心。  
“要是他纠缠不清的话……那就别怪我不讲情分了。”哈利垂下眼，握紧了拳头。  
格拉普兰教授很快就回来了，但她身边并没有跟着赫敏和高尔，显然那两人还在校医院里接受治疗。德拉科跑上去询问高尔的情况，她只是摇了摇头就开始上课，拿出了一个装着一堆细树枝的大盆子。  
她今天介绍的神奇动物是护树罗锅，它们一个个像是木头做的小精灵，每个都长着褐色的、疙里疙瘩的腿和胳膊，每只手上有两根树枝般的手指，而每张扁平的、树皮般的滑稽面孔上都有两只圆溜溜的褐色小眼睛在闪闪发亮。  
哈利一节课都听得很认真，像是要把格拉普兰教授说的每个字都印在脑子里似的。也许是因为赫敏的受伤，也许只是内心憋着一股气，他和罗恩仔细地观察着这些神奇的小动物，完整地绘制出了一张护树罗锅身体结构草图。  
哈利决心不再理会德拉科，也不再看他一眼。如果说这就是他所选择的道路，那他也无话可说。  
然而某些人的恶劣脾性却并不是他想躲就能躲得过去的。  
快要下课的时候，哈利两人难得提前完成了任务，便开始讨论海格失踪的事情。  
“我刚才去问了格拉普兰教授，她根本不告诉我。”哈利一脸苦恼，他按了按眉心，烦躁极了。  
“也不知道海格出了什么事，到底什么时候才能回来……”  
“没错，”这时，远处的人群里传来了德拉科清晰的、拖腔拖调的声音，“两天前我爸爸刚跟部长谈过话，听那意思，魔法部真的下决心要采取严厉措施，扭转这个地方不规范的教学了。所以，即使那个傻大个儿真的又露面了，他大概也会马上被撵回去的。”  
哈利紧紧地攥着那张草图，几乎要将它撕破了，罗恩连忙拉住了他的手臂，阻止他扑上去：“别再去惹马尔福了，哈利……你刚和他打了一架，他现在是级长，能让你的日子变得非常难过。”  
“他就算不是级长，也能让我的日子变得很难过。”哈利卷起那张护树罗锅草图，站起身匆匆去上草药课。

当一天的课程终于结束的时候，也意味着其他的麻烦将涌上来了。哈利不知道德拉科花了多少心思宣传这件事情，总之当他们坐在礼堂里吃晚饭的时候，旁边的人似乎都已经知道了这件事。他们和昨天一样窃窃私语，而这次的目光充满了嫌恶和鄙夷。  
赫敏从校医院回来后已经听罗恩讲述了整件事的经过，她气得浑身发抖，声音都变得尖利刺耳了：“他怎么能这么无耻？明明你还在比赛中救了他一命！明明是他怕死才跟着你！明明是你提出要和他一起拿奖杯的——他怎么可以这么说？”  
“得了，为了陷害哈利他什么事做不出来？”罗恩冷哼了一声，他扭头喝止了一个说话声音过大的低年级生，朝他扬了扬胳膊上的级长徽章，“我真是受够这些人了，他们根本不是来吃饭的！”  
“我先走了。”哈利忽然站起身，大步朝外走去。他餐盘上的南瓜馅饼还有大半块，果粒牛奶也没有喝完。罗恩和赫敏对视了一眼，也丢下自己没有吃完的晚餐追上去。  
哈利走得很快，他的离开引起了周围很多人的注意，有些同学甚至伸出脚来绊他，但都被他躲过了。  
他们回到休息室里，还坐稳，另一件麻烦事就来了——  
“喂，波特！”一个愤怒的声音高喊道，安吉丽娜快步走到了他面前，用手指戳着他的胸膛，“你怎么在周五下午五点钟给自己弄了一个禁闭？”  
“呃……抱歉，安吉丽娜。”  
“说抱歉有什么用？我不是告诉过你，我希望全队员都参加选拔，找到一个能跟每个队员都配合默契的人吗？我不是告诉过你，我已经特地定好了魁地奇球场了吗？现在你又决定不参加了！”  
“我没有决定不参加！”哈利反驳道，他觉得自己被这些不公平的话刺伤了，“是那个叫乌姆里奇的女人罚我关禁闭，就因为我跟她说了关于神秘人的实话。”  
“好吧，那我希望你能去恳求她，让她星期五放你一马，”安吉丽娜情绪相当激烈，“我不管你怎么做，如果你愿意，不妨告诉她神秘人是你凭空想象出来的，只为了保证你能够到场！”  
她说完后便气势汹汹地走了。  
“你觉得有多少可能乌姆里奇会在星期五放你一马呢？”罗恩问道。  
“几乎为零。”哈利愁眉苦脸地打开魔咒课本，“不过最好还是试一试，对吗？我可以提出增加两次禁闭什么的……我希望她别把我留得太晚。你们知道吗，我们要写三篇论文，给麦格练习消失咒，还要给弗立维设计一个破解咒！”  
五点差五分的时候，哈利告别了他们俩，独自朝四楼乌姆里奇的办公室走去。他敲了敲门，只听一个甜得发腻的声音喊道：“进来。”  
哈利小心翼翼地走了进去。  
“晚上好，乌姆里奇教授。”他不自然地说道，同时打量着这个办公室。所有的东西上都盖着带花边的罩布和台布，一面墙上挂着一组装饰性的盘子，每只盘子上都有一只色彩鲜艳的大猫咪，各自脖子上戴着一个不同的蝴蝶结。这些东西简直太恶心了，哈利都被吓住了，只顾着呆呆地望着它们。  
“晚上好，波特先生。好了，坐下吧。”她指着一张垂着花边的小桌子，旁边有一张直背椅，桌上有一张空白的羊皮纸，显然是为他而准备的。  
“嗯，”哈利没有动弹，“乌姆里奇教授，嗯——在我们开始前，我想请求你一件事。”  
“哦，什么？”她那双向外突出的眼睛眯了起来。  
“是这样，我是格兰芬多魁地奇球队的队员。我应该在星期五下午五点钟参加新守门员的选拔，我——我不知道我能不能那天晚上不来关禁闭——另外找一个晚上再补上……”  
哈利还没说完就知道这是完全没用的。  
五个小时后。他一言不发地离开了办公室。他慢慢地走过走廊，当他拐了一个弯，确信她不会听见时，便撒腿跑了起来。  
而在他没有看见的角落，一个身影静静地靠在门柱后的阴影中，不知已经站了多久。他几乎伫立成雕塑。

哈利没有时间练习消失咒，也没有设计破解咒，那么多篇论文一个字都没有动。第二天早上，他没有吃早餐，匆匆忙忙写了几行字便去上课了。他惊讶地发现罗恩衣冠不整，蓬头垢面，显然也在临时抱佛脚。  
“你昨天晚上怎么没做呢？”哈利问道，罗恩漫无目的地在公共休息室里东张西望，寻找灵感。昨晚哈利回到寝室的时候，他已经沉沉睡着了。听到了哈利的问话，罗恩含混地嘀咕了一句，像是“干别的事情了”，然后低头在羊皮纸上划拉了几行字。  
“对了，在乌姆里奇那里关禁闭怎么样？她叫你做什么了？”  
哈利迟疑了一刹那，回答道：“写句子。”  
“噢，那倒不算太糟糕，是吧？”  
“是啊。”  
第二次关禁闭和第一次一样痛苦难熬。哈利跟罗恩说乌姆里奇只是让他写句子，这句话其实只说对了一半——她的确是让他写句子，但这句子是用他的血书写，印在他的皮肤上的。  
我不能说谎。我不能说谎。他一遍一遍地在纸上写道。手背上的皮肤疼痛难忍，他怀疑再来几次那些伤口就不能这么有效地愈合了，而这句话也将深深刻进他的血肉中。  
星期四是在昏昏沉沉的疲劳中度过的。哈利的第三次关禁闭和前两次并没有什么不一样，只是过了两个小时后，他手背上的字迹便不再愈合，一道道血红的划痕便留在了那里，渗出细细的血珠。  
乌姆里奇教授没有听见羽毛笔笔尖的沙响声，便抬起头来。  
“啊，”她温柔地说道，绕过她的书桌来检查哈利的手：“很好。这应该可以提醒你了，是不是？你今晚可以走了。”  
“我明天还要来吗？”哈利问道，因为右手疼痛难忍所以只能用左手拎起书包。  
“哦，是的。”乌姆里奇教授笑得还和以前一样肉麻而恶心，“是的，我想再有一夜的努力，我们可以把这句话刻得更深一点。”  
哈利没有回答，转身离开了办公室。他慢慢在走廊上走着，风吹过手背时不时透入一丝钻心的刺痛。他在转角口停了下来，抬起右手查看自己的手背。上面还在冒血珠，鲜血淋漓。  
他叹了口气，刚迈出了一步手腕就被人抓住了。他蓦然转过头，撞进了一双灰蓝的瞳孔里。  
德拉科一手拽着他细瘦的手腕，另一只手托着他握成拳的手指仔细端详着那一行字。他探出指尖似乎想要触碰，哈利瞬间缩回了手。  
“波特。”  
哈利没有理会他，转身就走。德拉科上前一步拉住了他的手臂，将他硬生生扯回来。  
“滚开，马尔福！”哈利用没有受伤的那只手使劲推着他，愤怒地喊着，“来我这里找什么优越感！”  
“别自以为是了，波特。”德拉科嗤笑了一声，强硬地按住了他的左手手腕，另一只手抓起他的右手，修剪过的指甲用力划过手背上未愈合的伤口，哈利顿时感到了一片血肉模糊的剧烈疼痛，“我还不至于到你这儿找优越感——你有什么好值得我炫耀的？你觉得我会和恶心的炸尾螺一般见识吗？”  
没等哈利回答，他用力地甩开了他的手，大笑着离去。那高亢刺耳的笑声在整个楼道中回荡，几乎要刺穿哈利的耳膜，如同魔音在颅脑中传响。  
他在原地呆站了许久，最终拉下衣袖，看也没看手背上鲜血淋漓的伤口，大步向前走去。

今天是最后一次关禁闭，哈利希望自己也是最后一次呆在这地方。  
昨天关禁闭结束后，他没能藏得住自己的流血的手，在罗恩的逼问下不得不说出了乌姆里奇惩罚的真实内容。不知为何，他没有提到德拉科的出现。  
而罗恩在咒骂了一顿这个老变态后也告诉他，自己最近正在独自训练，准备去参加参加格兰芬多球队的守门员选拔。  
“呃，你知道，我妈妈给我买了一把还算体面的扫帚，所以我就觉得也许能试一试……以前我和弗雷德、乔治他们玩魁地奇的时候，他们都让我当守门员。”他不太好意思地说道，似乎害怕哈利嘲笑他。  
“你要去竞选守门员？那太好了！”哈利眨了眨眼睛，不假思索地回答道。罗恩明显松了一口气。  
哈利坐在桌子前，继续在纸上写着那句话。我不能说谎。我不能说谎。他仔细地听着从办公楼外传来的声音，努力分辨着来自球场的喧闹。  
他们应该已经开始选拔了，他想。不知道罗恩进行得怎么样。  
而另一边，斯内普办公室。  
德拉科正站在高大的药材柜前替斯内普重新书写每个小抽屉上的药名牌。他从来不知道原来魔药药材有这么多种，而且名字一个比一个古怪。  
他小心翼翼地在斯内普准备的新牌子上用花体写上药材名——幸好他从小就被卢修斯教导着练字，也不知斯内普是不是看中了这一点才让他干这种苦力活。  
“记得不要写错。”斯内普一边批改他们上交的月长石论文，一边叮嘱道。  
德拉科没有回答。实际上，他现在有些神志恍惚，没有一点心思在书写药名上，只不过是身体在机械地运作而已。  
他不知道今天还来不来得及去乌姆里奇办公室旁边等着，抄写任务似乎遥遥无期。德拉科心里很清楚，其实他根本没有必要这么做，他就算站上一天一夜哈利也不会对他有丝毫同情，只会以为他是来找茬的——而从他最近的所作所为来看确实如此。  
但他这么做并不是为了让哈利感激他。他也想知道是为什么。  
“教授。”  
正在批改论文的斯内普笔尖一顿，抬起了头，示意他说话。  
德拉科身体微微向前倾，手指交叠在一起：“我想问一个问题，教授。我听父亲说你现在是凤凰社的一员，而且邓布利多非常信任你……你是怎么做到，呃，让他这么相信你的呢？”  
斯内普鹰钩鼻上的眼睛眯了起来，他抿着下唇，仿佛觉得这个问题很古怪：“德拉科，我没有听错吧……你想当双面间谍？”  
“我不是这个意思，教授。”德拉科连忙辩解道，“但是现在黑魔王很不信任我，我怕他会对我的家人动手，所以我想……嗯，知道一些取信于人的方法。”  
“最好的取信于人的方法就是完美地完成他的任务。如果他不是故意用这种方式来惩罚你的家人的话，只要你别犯蠢做出一些不可挽回的事情来，我想，他是不会随意伤及无辜的。”斯内普平静地说道，“如果没什么其他问题的话就继续吧，德拉科。”  
“是，教授。”德拉科不得不低下头继续工作。  
斯内普的意思就是让他认真完成任务，可这样真的就没问题了吗？只要完成任务，黑魔王就会放过他吗？可按照他以往的意思来看，他分明是要自己断绝对哈利的念想……  
德拉科一边纠结着一边在药名牌上写字，不知不觉两个小时过去了，他也终于把所有的抽屉都换上了新的药名牌。右手酸痛无比，几乎无法动弹，斯内普挥挥手让他回去。德拉科有气无力地说了句“再见，教授”便关上了门。  
他没走出多远就听见右侧楼梯间传来一片兴奋的讨论声，德拉科朝那儿看了一眼，似乎是格兰芬多的魁地奇球队队员正结束了选拔赛回来。  
他看见了位列其中的罗恩·韦斯莱，他手中拿着一把新扫帚。而后者显然也看见了他，脸上马上就露出了深深的敌意。  
“马尔福，你在这儿干什么？”  
德拉科冷冷地看着他，扯了扯嘴角：“关禁闭。怎么，高兴吗？”  
“你？关禁闭？”罗恩一愣，眼中闪过一丝不相信的神色，但也知道这种事没什么好撒谎的，幸灾乐祸起来，“原来你也有关禁闭的一天，我的确很高兴！”  
德拉科没再理会他，转身离开了。他的声音远远地飘过来，有些不真实：“是吗，那你也可以说给波特听一听。”  
罗恩皱起眉看着他远去的背影。他觉得今天的德拉科有些不对劲。  
“罗恩，你说马尔福被关禁闭了？”格兰芬多休息室里，哈利正坐在扶手椅上写论文。他的进度很慢，因为右手手背上的伤口还没有愈合，不断地向外渗出血珠，痛得他呲牙咧嘴。  
“是啊，我回来的时候碰见他了……对了，哈利，我被选上了！我现在是守门员了！”  
“啊，太好了。”哈利抬起头朝他咧嘴一笑，心里却困惑着德拉科为什么会被关禁闭。  
而且他为什么要把这件事告诉罗恩？这难道是什么暗号吗？哈利觉得头有点痛，索性不再去想。他竭力忽视了内心的担忧。  
无论如何，他现在都和自己没关系了。

第二天清晨，他们在礼堂吃早餐时，一群猫头鹰将早晨的信件朝学生们送来。一只长耳猫头鹰叼着一份《预言家日报》向赫敏飞来，看似惊险地落在了汤碗旁，伸出了一只腿。赫敏把一个铜纳特塞进了它的皮钱袋，拿过报纸，罗恩和哈利都凑过来看。  
“有什么重要新闻吗？”罗恩问道。  
“等等，罗恩……啊，糟糕，小天狼星！”赫敏忽然惊叫起来，又马上捂住了自己的嘴。  
“出什么事了？”哈利说着一把抓过报纸，结果因为用力过猛而把报纸撕成了两半，他和赫敏各拿着一半。  
“魔法部从消息可靠的人士那里获悉，小天狼星布莱克，那个臭名昭著的杀人魔王……等等，等等……目前就藏在伦敦！”赫敏忧心忡忡地读着她那一半报纸。  
“我敢打赌，肯定是卢修斯告诉他们的，他那天在火车站台上看到了小天狼星。”哈利压低了声音，气愤地说道。  
“什么？”罗恩显得惶恐极了，“你该不会是说——”  
“嘘！”哈利和赫敏同时制止道。  
“哎，他现在又一步也不能离开房子了。”赫敏小声说道，“邓布利多的确提醒过他不要出门的。”  
哈利翻看着他的那半张报纸，发现在一个角落还有一篇不起眼的小报导，讲的是斯多吉·波德摩——一个凤凰社成员，因为在八月三十一日凌晨一点试图闯过魔法部的一道一级保密门而被捕。  
“八月三十一日，刚好是送我们去学校的那一天，他本来也应该来的，但是却没有到场。所以他应该不是在为凤凰社做事才被捕的。”哈利说道。  
“这也许是诬陷！”罗恩激动地嚷嚷起来，“听着，说不定他根本没有闯过一道门，只是——只是魔法部知道他和凤凰社有关，所以故意给他找了个罪名，好把他抓起来！”  
赫敏一脸若有所思：“噢，如果是这样，那我可是一点都不惊讶。”

斯莱特林餐桌。  
德拉科一手撑着额头，另一手拿着勺子舀着南瓜汤。他昨晚没有睡好，做了一个很长的梦，到现在都头痛欲裂，昏昏沉沉。  
他梦见自己任务失败，被伏地魔关了起来，父亲亲自上门去替他求情。他的视线穿过狱笼的铁栅栏，看见那个平日里高傲而狡猾的男人低着头颅，缓缓下跪，匍匐在黑暗的阴影之下，恳求魔王的原谅。他的声音嘶哑而颤抖，像是一下子老了十岁。  
他听见自己崩溃的哭喊，伏地魔高亢冷酷的拒绝，父亲痛苦的尖叫，视觉、听觉、触觉揉成一团，杂乱不堪。他的视野闪动着一道接一道血一般的红光，伴随着“钻心剜骨”的怒吼将他的双眼都染红。德拉科脸颊一湿，一摸，全都是血。  
然后场景一变，他拉着哈利的手在霍格沃茨长长的走廊上奋力奔跑，冷冽的风灌进两人的喉咙火辣辣地痛。他们身后是紧追的食死徒，魔法光束不断地与他们擦肩而过，击碎了墙壁和窗户，砖瓦四溅、烟尘四起。  
他们不停地爬楼梯、跳跃断裂的桥梁、抓着绳子从一处飞跃到另一处，他们不断地上升到天穹、下降到湖底，却依然遇到了死路，无处可逃。他将男孩死死挡在身后，替他拦下了所有的魔咒，却也身受重创，无力回天。  
德拉科的身体渐渐软倒，视线漫漶，眼前的画面从残酷冷漠的食死徒变为蔚蓝的天空。他渐渐合上了眼。他觉得似乎有一层水漫上了头顶，冰凉而温柔，宁静得像是凤凰挽歌。  
他意识到是有人在抚摸他的脸颊。  
于是他便醒了过来。  
德拉科喝了一口南瓜汤，汤汁已经凉了，含在口中清醒而寒冷。他勉强咽了下去，将碗推到一边，背上书包起身离开礼堂。  
“嘿，德拉科。你知道吗，我听说格兰芬多球队选了韦斯莱当守门员！你说他们是不是眼瞎了？”他刚在草药课教室的位置上坐下，诺特就挤到他旁边兴冲冲地说道。  
“噢，是吗，那可真是个大惊喜。”德拉科撑着脸颊懒洋洋地说道，他翻开了草药课课本，“要我说，他们很快就会意识到相信韦斯莱是最大的一个错误……他家孩子多到养不起，当然也不可能有一把像样的扫帚……”  
“你说得太对了，德拉科。我听说他们今天下午有训练呢，不如去提前刺探一下军情怎么样？”诺特一脸谄媚。  
德拉科眯起了眼睛，轻声说道：“好啊。”

哈利他们今天早上没有课，于是他和罗恩便抛下了他们的三篇论文去球场上练习了一早上——用赫敏的话来说，这叫“不负责任”。  
他们吃完中餐后休息了一会儿便前往球场去参加真正的训练。这是罗恩入队后的第一次训练，哈利能感觉得出他非常紧张。  
“怎么样，罗恩？”当他们到达球场时，其他队员都已经到了，乔治朝他眨了眨眼睛。  
“准备在我们面前露一手，小不点儿级长？”弗雷德一边拉扯着他的魁地奇球袍一边说道，他毛蓬蓬的脑袋从领口钻了出来。  
“闭嘴。”罗恩板着脸说道，第一次穿上了自己的队袍。  
“好了，各位，”安吉丽娜从队长办公室走出来，她已经换好了衣服，“我们开始吧。艾丽娅，弗雷德，劳驾你们帮大家把球箱子搬出去。噢，外面有几个人在观看，我希望你们只当作没看见，行吗？”  
她的语气故意显得很随便，但哈利已经猜到那些不请自来的观众们是谁了。果然，当他们离开更衣室来到阳光明媚的球场上时，忽然听见了一阵尖叫声和嘲笑声，那正是斯莱特林魁地奇球队的队员和一些五花八门的追随者。他们聚集在空荡荡的看台中央，肆无忌惮的声音在露天球场周围回荡着。  
“哦，那个韦斯莱骑的是什么玩意儿？”德拉科仰靠在椅背上，双臂懒懒地放在两侧，高声冷嘲热讽，“怎么会有人愿意给那么一根发霉的破木头念飞行咒呢？”  
话音刚落，克拉布、高尔和潘西便放声大笑、尖声狂叫起来，德拉科垂下眼。他觉得有些刺耳。  
罗恩骑上了自己的扫帚，蹬离了地面。哈利跟在他身后，从后面能看见他越来越红的耳朵。  
“别理他们，别理马尔福……”他一边说着一边加快速度追上了罗恩，与他并驾齐驱，“等到跟他们比完赛，我们就知道谁在笑了……”  
“我要的就是这个态度，哈利。”安吉丽娜赞许地说道。她的胳膊底下夹着一只鬼飞球，飞旋着绕过了他们，然后放慢速度停在所有人面前，“好了，各位，我们先传几个球热热身……”  
德拉科坐直了身子，皱着眉看着球场上的人。虽然他看起来漫不经心、没精打采的，但目光却死死地咬着那个身影。在自己出言嘲讽罗恩后哈利便追了上去，那一定是去安慰他了，说不定还损了自己几句……他咬了咬下唇，站起身喊道：  
“喂，波特，你的伤疤感觉怎么样？你真的不需要躺下来休息吗？你肯定有整整一个星期没上医院了吧，这次可是破纪录了，是吧？”  
乔治把球传给了安吉丽娜，后者回手传给了哈利。哈利没想到会传给自己，但还是用手指尖接住了，飞快地传给罗恩。罗恩扑过去接球，差几英寸没接住。  
“别这样，罗恩！”安吉丽娜看到罗恩又俯冲到地面去追鬼飞球，恼火地说道，“多留点儿神！”  
德拉科和斯莱特林的其他球员们又爆发出一阵哄笑，罗恩的脸现在涨得和鬼飞球一样红了。  
而第三次传球时，罗恩终于稳稳接住了鬼飞球。也许是过于激动了，他将球传给凯蒂时使错了力，球脱离他的掌心朝着另一个方向飞去，猛然擦过了哈利的脸颊，一片刺痛。  
“对不起！”罗恩沉吟着说道，嗖地飞过去看他伤得严不严重。  
哈利用指尖轻轻碰了碰受伤的部位，倒吸了一口气。已经擦破皮了，但还好没有出血。他向朝他围过来的球员们摆摆手，表示自己没什么问题。  
看台上的男孩在哈利受伤后便站在原地不动了，他直直地盯着他看，一言不发。当格兰芬多球队重新开始训练时，他大步朝外走，克拉布、高尔和潘西发现后连忙询问他要去哪儿。  
“我去一趟卫生间。”德拉科头也不回地说道。  
哈利骑着扫帚在天空中盘旋着，温暖的风吹拂着他的双颊、颈窝、手臂和双腿，像是在温柔抚摸。周围变得安静了，斯莱特林们的嘲笑声渐渐远去。安吉丽娜已经让弗雷德把金色飞贼和游走球放了出来，他眯着眼在空中寻找着那个小小的、扑着翅膀的金色身影，却不经意间在球场的入口处看见了一个靠着墙站立的身影。哈利快速扫了一眼观众席，那儿缺了一个人。  
蓦地，哨声吹响，哈利停了下来。他有更多的时间去打量那个人影了。  
“停下——停下——停下！”安吉丽娜尖声叫道，“罗恩——你没有守住中间！”  
哈利转过头看向罗恩，只见他盘旋在左边的圆环前，另外两个圆环完全无人防守。  
“哦……对不起……”  
“你得一边盯着追球手，一边不停地挪来挪去！”安吉丽娜说道，“要么守住中间，等必须防守某个圆环的时候再移过去，要么就绕着三个圆环盘旋，千万不能莫名其妙地移到一边去，刚才那三个球就是这么漏进去的！”  
“对不起……”罗恩又重复了一次，他的脸简直和烽火台一样通红发亮。  
这场训练可谓糟糕到了透顶，罗恩几乎没有接住几个球，而斯莱特林始终高唱着“格兰芬多输惨了”也让人心神不宁。最后哈利终于抓住了金色飞贼才终止了这一切。  
他们垂头丧气地回到更衣室，斯莱特林还在大声唱个不停。  
“哈利，你觉得怎么样？你的脸很红——”  
“啊，那是因为很热——”  
“不，我是说刚才擦破的部位！”安吉丽娜打断了他，哈利皱着眉又碰了一下，的确更痛了。  
“只是擦伤了而已，没什么关系。”他安慰道，没有在意安吉丽娜的担忧，和罗恩一起走了出去。  
两人回到休息室时，赫敏抬起头冷淡地看了他们一眼，正要说什么，却忽然指着哈利问道：“哈利，你的脸怎么了？”  
“训练中受伤了，没什么大碍。”哈利觉得他们完全没必要这么小题大做，他以前在训练中受的伤比这还严重得多，也没什么影响。可赫敏却不这么想。  
“不行，哈利，你得抹一些药膏，不然可能会发炎——”  
“真的不用——”他有些不耐烦了，将手伸进口袋里，却摸到了一个冰凉、滑溜溜的东西，拿出来一看，是一支绿色的药膏。  
赫敏手疾眼快地从他手中拿过了药膏，盯着后面的介绍说明看了一会儿，喜上眉梢：“啊，就是这个，看起来还是高档货！哈利，快过来，我替你敷上……”  
哈利内心疑惑着为什么他的口袋里会刚好多了一只药膏。他想到了他在飞行时看见的那个身影。  
不，这不可能……不可能是他。他下意识否定了，但另一个声音却说道，不是他还会是谁呢？  
哈利抓了抓垂在额前的发，叹了一口气。德拉科，你到底在想什么？

哈利他们一直都很不理解邓布利多为什么会让乌姆里奇这样一个根本不让他们使用魔法的人来担任教授，而今天早上，当他们收到最新的《预言家日报》时，这个问题终于有了答案。  
《预言家日报》的头条就印着一张大大的乌姆里奇的照片，下面是一行大字：  
魔法部寻求教育改革——多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇被任命为第一任高级调查官  
“乌姆里奇——高级调查官？这是怎么回事？”哈利皱着眉头，吃了一半的面包从他指尖掉下来。  
赫敏大声念道：  
……调查官将有权审查她的教员同事，确保他们都能达到标准。乌姆里奇教授在其教职之外被授予这一职位，我们很高兴地告诉大家她已欣然接受。  
……“现在知道邓布利多将得到公正而客观的评价，我总算安心多了。”现年四十一岁的卢修斯·马尔福先生昨晚在他威尔特郡的宅邸里说，“我们许多关心自己孩子切身利益的人最近几年一直为邓布利多的古怪决策忧心忡忡，现在得知魔法部正在密切注意这一局面，感到十分欣慰。”……  
她读完后，双手撑在餐桌上看着罗恩和哈利，目光炯炯，“我现在终于知道为什么要给我们派来一个乌姆里奇了！福吉通过这个‘教育令’硬把她派到了我们这里！现在他又给她权力调查其他教师！”她深吸了一口气，“我真不敢相信，这简直是无耻！”  
“我知道这是无耻。”哈利低下头看着自己手背那行字，它还留着淡淡的白色痕迹。他慢慢地抚摸过那凹凸不平的表面，他已经不感到痛了。  
而当他们去上魔药课时，乌姆里奇并不在那间阴暗的地下教室里。斯内普把他们上个星期写的月长石论文陆续发了下来，哈利论文的右上角批着一个又长又尖的“D”。  
“如果你在O.W.Ls考试中交出这样的东西，我给你的这个成绩就是你将得到的。”斯内普在他耳边讥笑着说道，一边快步走在全班同学之间分发着家庭作业，“这应该会让你对考试中会出现什么有一个清醒的认知。”  
德拉科看着自己手中的论文。这是他有史以来在魔药课上得过的最低分——P，代表着差（Poor）——如果不算上上次被取消成绩的话。他知道是为什么。  
那几天哈利正好被乌姆里奇关禁闭，他几乎每天都陪着他等在办公室外。哈利在里面呆了多久，他就在外面站了多久，回到寝室后累得什么都不想做，更别说写作业了——那都是凌晨他在半睡半醒中完成的，根本没有质量保障。  
他想斯内普一定是知道了，但那又怎么样呢。如果他不能给他提一些建设性的意见的话，那么就最好闭嘴。德拉科把那张论文揉成一团塞进书包里，开始配置今天的药剂。  
虽然他的状态并不好，但药剂完成得还算过得去。和克拉布、高尔离开前他看了眼哈利交上去的成果——虽然不是完美的碧绿色，但至少是蓝色的。斯内普应该会给他一个还可以的分数。  
看来他过得比自己想象得要好。德拉科无声地笑了一下，快步离开了教室。

接下来的这节黑魔法防御课上，哈利又收获了乌姆里奇的一个星期的禁闭。  
起因是赫敏向乌姆里奇提出她不认同书中的观点，她认为恶咒在防御时非常有效，乌姆里奇驳斥了她并扣除格兰芬多五分。  
“……以前教你们这门课的老师也许给了你们更多的自由，但他们没有一个人能够通过魔法部的调查——大概奇洛教授除外，至少他似乎只教授适合你们这个年龄的内容——”  
“是啊，奇洛教授是个了不起的好老师，”哈利大声说道，“只有一点小小的美中不足，他让伏地魔贴在他的后脑勺上了。”  
这句话一说出口，教室里瞬间安静了下来，哈利还从未见过如此掷地有声的沉默。紧接着——  
“我认为再关一个星期的禁闭会对你有点帮助，波特先生。”乌姆里奇圆滑地说道。  
而在下午的神奇动物保护课上，非常不幸地，他们又见到了这个讨厌的女人。  
“你平常不教这门课，是不是？”乌姆里奇抱着她的写字板站在格拉普兰教授身边，问道。这时候他们来到了长条搁板桌旁，那群被捕获的护树罗锅正你争我夺地抢吃土鳖，像无数根有生命的树枝。  
“非常正确，”格拉普兰教授双手背在身后，看起来干练极了，“我是代课老师，临时代替海格教授。”  
哈利和罗恩、赫敏交换着不安的目光，他朝德拉科望去，后者此时正好看着他，接触到他的视线后忙转过了头。  
“唔，”乌姆里奇放低了声音，但哈利依然能很清晰地听见她说的话，“我不明白——校长似乎很奇怪地不愿意向我提供这件事的任何情况——你能不能告诉我是什么原因使海格教授这么长时间没能来上课？”  
“恐怕不能，”格拉普兰教授语调轻快地说，“我知道的并不比你多。我只收到了猫头鹰捎来的邓布利多的信，问我愿不愿意代两个星期的课，我接受了。我所知道的只有这么多。好了……我可以开始了吗？”  
“好吧，请开始吧。”  
乌姆里奇这节课采取了一种不同的方式，她在同学们中间走来走去，询问他们关于神奇动物的知识。大多数同学答得都不错，这让哈利心情好了一些，至少全班同学在关键时刻没给海格丢脸。  
德拉科病恹恹地看着桌上的护树罗锅，他伸出了一只苍白修长的手去触碰那些有着细长四肢和锋利爪子的生物，目光时不时往不远处瞟去。  
他看着那个又矮又胖的女人在学生中穿梭，那张丑脸上堆着笑，用她那甜得发腻的声音询问着问题。德拉科以前只是觉得她看起来很恶心而已，但现在简直是反感、厌恶、憎恨，看见了就想吐。这倒不是因为他对邓布利多有多支持，或者对海格有多同情，他也不反对魔法部。  
只是一看见她，他就会想起哈利手背上血肉模糊的字，日日折磨得他发疯。  
当然，他也讨厌他自己。然而现在，他还要继续做着他最不愿意的事。  
“对了，我听说这个课上有同学受伤？”乌姆里奇走到了高尔旁边，笑眯眯地问道。  
高尔咧开嘴笑了，德拉科马上调整好了表情，举起了手：“是我。我被一只鹰头马身有翼兽划伤了。”  
“鹰头马身有翼兽？”乌姆里奇重复了一遍，快速地在本子上记着。  
“那只是因为他自己太傻，不听海格的吩咐。”背后传来了一个怒气冲冲的声音。他马上回过头，哈利正怒视着他，罗恩和赫敏站在他背后唉声叹气。  
他定定地望着他，望着他那双因愤怒而发着亮的碧绿眼睛，简直像翡翠宝石一般迷人。对，就是这样……望着我，只望着我一个人……不要去看别人。即使是在这个时刻，他依然这样失神地想着。  
他说得没错……我的确很傻，也很愚蠢。  
“我想，再关你一晚上禁闭吧。”乌姆里奇温柔地对哈利说道，随后她扭头看向格拉普兰教授，“好了，非常感谢，格拉普兰教授，我想我不再需要别的了。你将在十天内收到对你的调查结果。”  
德拉科暗暗攥紧了拳头。

那天晚上，当哈利离开乌姆里奇办公室时，已经差不多是半夜了。他的手一直在流血，止都止不住。夜风寒冷，哈利不停地打着哆嗦，当他经过一个拐角时，一个人影从角落冲了过来，抓住了他的右手手腕。  
“喂！”哈利忍不住叫了一声，那人放松了拽着他的力道，有些慌乱地从口袋里抽出了一条银绿条纹围巾缠在他受伤的手上。可血还是不停地向外渗着，将围巾染得血迹斑斑。  
“为什么止不住……”他低声喃喃，声音嘶哑极了，从中透出的深切的痛苦之感让哈利产生了一种内疚的错觉，无法对他说出任何责难的话。  
德拉科抬起头，那通红的眼眶吓了哈利一跳。他下意识地后退了一步，却被他紧紧拉住了。  
“为什么会止不住……”他重复了一次，那声音像是魔怔了一般，将哈利定在原地。  
德拉科缓缓伸出苍白的手，颤抖着，向前移动。他的指尖触碰上了他颈间的项链，那两颗璀璨欲滴的宝石在幽暗的楼廊中反射着光芒。哈利内心一颤，握住了他的手腕。  
“我得回去了，马尔福。你也是。”他听见自己这样说道，冷静得像另外一个人。  
德拉科猛然仰起头看着他，原本失控的表情渐渐平复了。他的眼中还是布满了血丝，但却很平静。他抽回了自己的手。  
“我想也是。”他淡淡地说道，手放进口袋里，毫不留恋地转身离去了。  
哈利僵直着身子在原地站了许久，才慢慢地往公共休息室走。  
他以为他回去时公共休息室里不会有人了，却没想到罗恩和赫敏正坐在壁炉前等着他，那一刻哈利简直要落泪。  
赫敏焦急地将一小碗黄色液体推到他面前，叮嘱道：“给，把你的手浸在里面，这是一种经过过滤和酸洗的莫特拉鼠触角的汁液，应该能管用。”  
哈利小心翼翼地解下那条血淋淋的斯莱特林围巾放在膝盖上，将手浸在碗里。疼痛感一下子就减轻了，哈利觉得舒服极了，他感激地对赫敏说道：“谢谢。”  
赫敏摆摆手表示不客气，她压低了声音，壁炉里的木柴烧灼发出噼噼啪啪的声响：“你知道吗，你进来的时候我正在跟罗恩说……我们必须对她采取一些行动了。”  
“我的建议是下毒。”罗恩一本正经地说道。  
“不……我的意思是，我们刚才在说她是一个多么糟糕的老师。从她那里我们根本学不到什么黑魔法防御的知识。”  
“哎，那我们有什么办法呢？”罗恩打了个哈欠，他看起来困极了，“已经来不及了，不是吗？她得到了这份工作就注定要在这待下去，福吉会保证这一点的。”  
“嗯，”赫敏犹豫不决，“是这样，我今天在想……”她有些紧张地望了哈利一眼，然后继续说道，“我在想——也许我们应该索性——索性自己来做了。”  
“自己来做什么？”  
“嗯——我们自己学习黑魔法防御术。”赫敏说完后观察了一下两人的表情，叹了一口气，“我是说，就像哈利在乌姆里奇的第一节课上说的，我们要做好准备，去对付外面将要等待我们的一切。我是说，我们要确保真的能够保护自己。如果我们一年什么都学不到——”  
“我们自己做不了什么，”罗恩用一种心灰意冷的口吻说道，“我是说，不错，我们可以到图书馆从书里找到一些恶咒来练习——”  
“不，我认为我们已经过了只从书本上学习东西的阶段了。”赫敏说道，“我们需要一个老师，一个合适的老师，他可以教我们怎样使用魔咒，如果我们做得不对，还可以纠正我们。”  
“如果你是在说卢平——”  
“不，我不是在说他。哈利，你还看不出来吗？”赫敏望着哈利，“我说的是你，哈利。”

一个星期后，哈利在乌姆里奇那儿的禁闭终于结束了，他怀疑刻进手背上的字恐怕永远也不会消失了。他们也终于学会了消失咒，能够成功让老鼠消失了。而赫敏实际上已经更进一步，开始练习让小猫消失的咒语了。  
到了九月底，在一个狂风大作的夜晚，他们一起呆在图书馆为斯内普查找魔药成份，赫敏又提起了黑魔法防御术的话题：“我很想知道，你有没有再考虑过黑魔法防御术的事，哈利。”  
“当然考虑过，”哈利没好气地说道，“怎么能忘记呢，有那个母夜叉在教我们——”  
“我指的是我和罗恩的那个主意——”罗恩惊恐地朝她看来，拼命地摇着头，她皱起了眉，“好吧，是我的那个主意——由你来教我们。”  
哈利没有马上回答。一个星期前赫敏提出这个提案的时候，他对着他的两个好朋友发了一次火，可把他们吓得够呛。  
那时候他觉得他们根本不理解他——不理解他每次直面死亡、直面伏地魔时受到的那种恐惧，他们还以为这是很容易的事，是因为他出色才能活到现在，而哈利很清楚地明白根本不是。  
无数人的牺牲才换来了他的存活，而这也意味着他要承受他们所有的痛苦。  
死亡与期待的压力加诸他的身上，这让他根本没办法轻易地谈论天赋、能力、责任和宿命之间的关系。这个话题太沉重了，哈利甚至不愿意深想。  
他们不会明白的，哈利知道。但赫敏说得对，他们不能再这样下去了……黑暗当前，魔法部本应率领众人前行，此时却反而举刀对准了他们。也许伏地魔和食死徒们正嘲笑着他们愚蠢的自相残杀，而作为清醒的少数人，他必须要有所行动了。  
“嗯……是啊，我想过一些。”哈利不再假装对手中的《亚洲抗毒大全》感兴趣了，慢慢抬起头。  
“说下去。”赫敏急切地说。  
“我也说不好。”  
“我从一开始就觉得这是一个好主意。”罗恩见哈利肯定不会再大吵大嚷了，便比较热心地加入了这场讨论。  
“你们听我说过那全都是靠运气，是不是？我想说，我们的确应该武装起来，但我并非就是最合适的人选——”  
“不，没有谁比你更合适了。你的黑魔法防御术非常出色，你自己也不能否认。”赫敏温和地说道，“去年，只有你一个人能彻底摆脱夺魂咒，你能变出一个守护神，你能做到各种连成年巫师也做不到的事情。”  
哈利沉默了。过了一会儿，他犹豫着说道：“就教你和罗恩，对吗？”  
“嗯，”赫敏看上去有些不安，“嗯……你听了可千万别再发脾气，哈利，求你了……但我确实认为，只要有谁想学，你都应该教他们。我是说，我们是在谈论如何保护自己，抵抗伏—伏地魔。哦，别那么垂头丧气，罗恩。如果我们不给别人提供机会，这不太公平。”  
哈利考虑了片刻，说道：“是啊，但我怀疑除了你们俩，还有谁会愿意让我去教他们呢。毕竟在他们眼里，我可是一个怪物啊。”  
赫敏眨了眨眼睛：“嘿，我想，当你知道有那么多人有兴趣听你讲话时，你恐怕会感到吃惊的。知道吗，十月的第一个周末我们要去霍格莫德？我们不妨叫每个感兴趣的人在村里跟我们见见面，好好议一议这件事，好吗？”  
“我们为什么一定要到校外去呢？”  
“因为，”赫敏埋头抄着那张咬人甘蓝的图表，“如果乌姆里奇发现了我们要做的事情，我想她肯定不会高兴的。”

德拉科觉得这个学期特别漫长。明明现在才刚到十月份，他却觉得像是过去了一个世纪。  
而这个周末，他拒绝了高尔、克拉布和潘西的霍格莫德邀请，独自使用幻身咒慢慢潜伏到了格兰芬多塔楼门口，继续他的盯梢。他不知道那个人是否已经离开，如果已经走了的话他就回寝室睡觉。  
不一会儿，塔楼里陆陆续续地涌出一些吵吵嚷嚷的格兰芬多学生，他们嬉笑着朝霍格莫德入口方向走去。  
德拉科在墙边站了一会儿，仰头望着天花板。头顶的玻璃灯中找不到他的身影，这样的画面确实有些惊悚，他看了一会儿便低下头望着大理石地板。  
“哦，快一点儿，罗恩！我们可不能迟到！”从门口传来了赫敏的呼喊，德拉科猛地抬起头。那熟悉的三个人从拐角处走出，罗恩正急急忙忙地追上走在前方的哈利和赫敏。  
“话说，我们是要去哪儿……？”  
“我和他们商量好了……猪头酒吧，那儿人比较少，不像三把扫帚酒吧……”赫敏压低了声音。脚步声渐渐远去，德拉科直起了腰，尾随在他们身后。  
费尔奇面前排起了长队，因为他要对着那张长长的、被家长允许进入霍格莫德的名单核对他们的名字。德拉科找到一个空隙闪身穿过了立着带翼野猪的高高石柱，等到哈利他们进入后便跟在离他们只有三步远的地方。  
他们顺着大路往前走，然后拐进了旁边的一条小路，路口有一家小酒吧。破破烂烂的木头招牌悬挂在门上锈迹斑斑的支架上，上面悬挂着一个被砍下来的野猪头，血迹渗透了包裹着它的白布。  
哈利他们面面相觑，看着那被风吹得抖动的招牌，犹豫不决。德拉科趁着这个时机走到他们身后，他得和他们一起进去。  
“进去吧？”哈利说道。他们推开了门。  
德拉科几乎没有来过猪头酒吧。这间酒吧和三把扫帚酒吧不同，它不在大道上，偏僻而狭小，光线非常昏暗，而且充斥着一股羊膻味。几扇凸窗上积着厚厚的灰尘，光线几乎透不进来。桌子上点着一小截蜡烛头。猪头酒吧中总坐着一些奇怪的人，比如现在就坐在窗边的一个将自己全身都裹进绷带中的女巫和一个戴着头套的男巫。  
德拉科自然不会屈就自己来这种肮脏、不上档次的地方，这次只是个例外。他小心翼翼地在哈利旁边的一张桌子旁坐下，静静地听着他们的对话。  
“……大约有两三个人……两三个比较感兴趣的人会来。我跟他们说了是这儿，大概就是这个时间。”赫敏的声音传入了耳中，德拉科正思考着他们到底要干什么，酒吧的门忽然被撞开了，一道粗粗的、弥漫着灰尘的阳光将酒吧一分为二，一群人涌了进来。  
首先是纳威、迪安和拉文德，后面紧跟着帕瓦蒂和帕德玛，还有恍恍惚惚仿佛是无意间晃进来的卢娜，在后面是凯蒂、艾丽娅和安吉丽娜、克林和丹尼斯兄弟俩、厄尼、贾斯廷、汉娜，一个不认识的赫奇帕奇女生，以及三个拉文克劳男生——安东尼、迈克尔、泰瑞，还有金妮，背后跟着一个高高瘦瘦的赫奇帕奇男生，走在最后的是弗雷德、乔治和李，他们怀里都抱着大纸袋，里面装着从佐科笑话店买来的东西。  
德拉科发现自己居然认识了这么多非斯莱特林的同学。他看见他们开始从旁边搬椅子便赶紧从座位上起来，走到哈利背后站着。弗雷德和乔治从吧台拿来了二十几瓶黄油啤酒放在桌上。  
“两三个……？”哈利看了看他们，又看向赫敏，后者显然也没有想到会有这么多人来，吃了一惊。  
等到他们都坐下后，赫敏清了清嗓子，开始说话，“嗯——嗯，大家好，你们都知道——为什么要到这儿来，是这样，哈利想出了一个主意——”哈利转过头瞪了她一眼，德拉科能清晰地看见他乱糟糟的头发晃来晃去，“好吧，是我想出了一个主意……”  
德拉科渐渐听明白了她的意思，他们竟然要背着乌姆里奇自己组建一个黑魔法防御术学习小组，而且还是让哈利当老师。  
他仔细一想便知道了赫敏的用意，的确，没有人比哈利更合适了，他从出生起就开始对抗黑魔法，对抗一个世纪以来最强大的黑巫师，一次又一次死里逃生，他当然有资格当领袖。  
可随之而来的便是一种深深的、令他心脏抽痛不已的嫉妒。他看着面前这群人，他们有的面带怀疑，有的不置可否，如果可以的话他真想把那些不情不愿的人都赶出去，换做自己坐在这儿。  
他们不明白他有多羡慕这些有机会接受哈利指导的同学，却还不珍惜这宝贵的机会。天知道他是多么渴望能正大光明地站在他身旁和他好好说话，而不是一见面就翻天覆地地争吵。  
他要带领着这一群人在乌姆里奇眼皮底下秘密地反抗她了，这多带劲啊，德拉科想，可是我却不能成为他们的一员，而且还得帮着乌姆里奇打压他们。一想到这儿他就痛苦万分，难受得呼吸不过来。  
“……我想知道，那天到底发生了什么事。”那个黄头发的赫奇帕奇球员举起了手，他的声音有些刺耳。德拉科认出他是扎卡赖斯·史密斯。  
“如果你是想知道伏地魔是怎么复活的，那我可没办法帮你。”哈利没好气地说道，他有些生气地看了赫敏一眼，似乎在埋怨是她的主意让他们把他当做动物园的猴子似地观看。  
“不，我想知道的是另外一件事。就是在年级段里广为流传的、你抢了马尔福的三强杯的事情。”扎卡赖斯大声说道，说完后得意洋洋地看着哈利，等待着他的回答。  
德拉科全身的血液瞬间就凝固了。他发现他几乎得用所有的力气去阻止自己的双手不把那个让人讨厌的家伙掐死——他为什么要在这种时候提起这件事！  
但他又有什么立场去这么做？散布出这种谣言的人就是他自己，如果一定要有一个人去死的话，那也应该是他自己才对。  
四周一片安静，所有人的目光都集中在了哈利身上。德拉科垂下眼，望着他的头顶。无法否认的是，他也想知道他会怎么回答。  
蓦地，德拉科发现他盯着的那团头发升了起来，他忙后退了一步——哈利站起身，环视着坐在桌旁的十几个人。  
哈利酝酿了一会儿，清晰地开口说道，“如果你们想知道的话，那我就告诉你们。但我只讲一次，说完以后不相信的人可以直接出去了。”他停了停，那声音含着一种力度，能让人忍不住去倾听他的话，“我没有抢走马尔福的三强杯。这三强杯是属于他的，也是属于我的，因为我们是一起拿到的。至于他为什么会散布这种谣言，”哈利又顿了顿，德拉科的心几乎悬在了嗓子眼，他觉得自己急促的心跳都要让对方发现他的存在了，“那当然是因为他是马尔福。”  
德拉科呼吸骤然一停，指甲瞬间嵌入了掌心。  
哈利重新坐了下来。他看着他们，所有人都在位置上坐着不动，没有一个人起身离开，包括扎卡赖斯，虽然他看起来将信将疑。  
“好了，既然你们都不离开的话——”赫敏看着他们说道，“那也就意味着你们都相信哈利的话了，我希望以后不要在你们口中听到质疑的言论——当然，现在你们还有机会从这儿出去。”  
依然没有人站起来，也没有人说话。  
“好，那么，就像我刚才所说的，如果你们想学习一些防御术，我们就需要筹划一下该怎么做，多长时间碰一次面，在什么地方碰面——”赫敏还没有说完，一个扎着麻花辫的赫奇帕奇女生就打断了她的话，她望着哈利：“那是真的吗，你真的能变出一个守护神？”  
“是啊。”哈利迟疑了一下，有些戒备。  
“一个肉身的守护神？”  
“嗯——你不认识博恩斯女士吧？”  
那女生笑了，“她是我姑姑，”她说道，“我叫苏珊·博恩斯，她跟我说了你受审的事情。那么，这是真的咯？你能变出一只牡鹿守护神？”  
“是的。”哈利回答道。  
是啊，就是那只守护神——银白的，长着一对漂亮的角的生物——在三年级的时候吓了他一跳，德拉科想。他忽然有点想知道他自己的守护神会是什么。  
“太棒了，哈利！我以前从来都不知道！”李十分敬佩地喊道。  
“你用邓布利多办公室的那把剑杀死了蛇怪？”泰瑞·布特问道，“那是去年墙上一幅肖像告诉我的。”  
“嗯——是的，是这样的。”  
贾斯廷吹了声口哨，克里维兄弟交换了一个震惊的目光，拉文德发出了一声轻轻的“哇”。  
德拉科心里有些不悦，这件事他比他们都清楚——是的，他早就知道了，比他们早多了——密室就是用他父亲留下的日记本打开的，而那本被摧毁的日记本现在还在他家里……也许他应该找个时间把它翻出来。  
“我们上一年级的时候，”纳威对大伙儿说道，“他救出了那颗魔术石——”  
“是魔法石。”赫敏小声纠正道。  
“噢，对——从神秘人手中。”纳威补充道。  
嗯……魔法石这件事好像和自己没什么关系，德拉科绞尽脑汁地想着，不过他倒是想起那时候他和哈利一起被惩罚去禁林，还看见了死去的独角兽，自己吓得落荒而逃……不，忽略这个……  
“哦，还有上学期他在三强争霸赛中所完成的那些项目——穿越火龙、人鱼等等……”帕德玛微笑着说道。  
桌旁响起了一片钦佩和赞同的喃喃，所有人都用热切的目光盯着哈利看，像是重新认识了他这个人似的，而德拉科心中的那种烦躁感却越来越深了。  
是啊，没错，他在三强争霸赛中的表现非常好，这当然用不着你们来说。而且，你们恐怕不知道，你们眼中的英雄在那一年中是怎样和我躺在一张床上、怎样被我压在身下亲吻、怎样和我携手一起度过所有的难关。他是我的，他是我一个人的，你们就算再敬仰他、再崇拜他也不能碰他一根指头，因为他不是你们的。  
如果可以的话，德拉科现在就想解除幻身咒当着所有人的面吻他以宣示主权，但他知道这不可能。他已经失去了这个资格。  
——是你亲手毁了这一切。  
不，不是的。  
——是你亲自把你们的情谊粉碎，把携手并进的证明染成残忍背叛的污点，都是你做的，德拉科·马尔福。你已经没有回头路了。  
不——不——不要再说了！  
他们又讨论了一会儿时间、地点和上课频率的问题，赫敏拿出了一张纸，犹豫了一下，让所有人在上面签了字。一开始有些人不太愿意，不过后来大家后来都妥协了。  
“我觉得进行得还算顺利。”其他人都离开后，赫敏收拾着桌上的东西。  
“那个叫扎卡赖斯的家伙真讨厌。”罗恩怒气冲冲地瞪着酒吧外隐约可见的扎卡赖斯的背影。  
哈利忽然抬起头说道：“我想去趟厕所，嗯——刚才黄油啤酒喝得有点多。”  
“噢，好的。我们在这儿等你。”罗恩下意识地回答道，又疑惑地喃喃，“奇怪了，我觉得哈利没喝什么啤酒啊……”  
猪头酒吧只有一间相当窄小的厕所，而且藏在很隐蔽的位置，平时根本发现不了。哈利左拐右拐走到厕所门前打开那扇看着不太牢固的木门，他停了停脚步，开了灯，跨了进去。  
他站在里面等了一会儿，像是确认了什么，关上了门。  
哈利深吸了一口气，低声说道：“别藏着了，我知道你在这儿。”  
周围没有任何动静。  
“难道真的需要我说出你的名字吗？——站那么久也应该累了吧，马尔福。”  
他抬起头，面前的空气中闪过一道黑色，随后整个空间扭曲了起来，像是一片波动的涟漪在聚合扩散。一个人从中剥离出来，如同一滩惶然的阴影。哈利又吸了一口气，向后退了一步，背脊抵在了冰冷的墙壁上。  
两人对视着，久久沉默。似乎谁都不想说话，也不知道该说什么。长久的、压抑的对峙与折磨已将他们之间的所有言语都化为空白。  
最后还是哈利先开口了。  
“我知道，如果我说让你不要去告诉乌姆里奇的话，你是肯定不会听的。”  
德拉科静静地看着他，没有回答。哈利叹了口气，看起来有些疲惫：“你变得越来越狡猾了，马尔福。也许你觉得你会赢，但我们也绝对不会放弃。”  
听到这句话，男孩的表情终于动了动，仿佛冰化开了。他扯了扯嘴角，低下头，轻声笑了：“你说错了，波特。我很高兴看到你一如既往地有斗争精神，但这毫无用处，愚蠢得可笑。你们赢不了，胜利的将会是我们。”  
“说实在的，你这么说我一点都不觉得意外。”哈利故作轻松地耸耸肩，实际上他全身都紧绷着，“但谁也说不准结局会怎么样，不是吗？谁都不知道谁能笑到最后。”  
“是啊，或许你说的是对的。但无论如何，对于我来说，结局只有一个。”德拉科握了握手指，轻声说道，“你讨厌我吗，波特？”  
哈利没想到他会问这样一个问题，有些猝不及防。他只是犹豫了一瞬，马上回答道：“当然，马尔福。”  
“那你为什么还戴着我送给你的项链？”他抬起头，浅灰的双眼在昏沉的灯光下折射出幽蓝的光芒，像是一道锋利的刀痕。  
哈利下意识想要去抓那条链子，却又觉得没有必要。他张了张口，最终平静地开口：“你想太多了，只是我忘记了而已。”  
德拉科定定地望着他，似乎在思索他说的到底是真是假。他忽然轻轻一笑，蓦然用力揪过他的衣领吻在了他的嘴唇上。疯狂的噬咬、急促的舔吮、用力到极致的触碰和压迫，在这逼仄而黑冷的空间中显得更加惊心动魄。哈利几乎是瞬间就被卷入了漩涡之中，疼痛、欲念、释放、交缠，绝望如同黑夜的罂粟在寒冷中绽放，一寸一寸吞噬人心，让人抛盔弃甲。  
他能感觉到这个男孩内心的痛苦与争斗，就像开学那天在楼梯间感受到的一样。哈利顿时觉得又愤怒又委屈，他到底凭什么在对他做出这些事后又来博取同情？他到底想要什么，想得到什么，明不明白自己在做什么？！  
他知不知道他随意的一个举动都能打破他冰封的外壳，令他溃不成军。  
不用这么在意，哈利。这只是一个吻而已。这什么都不是。一个声音在心底这样说道。  
哈利慢慢闭上了眼睛。他觉得更黑了，也更清楚了。那个人的气息与触碰，此时都被他所感受着，握在手中。  
这什么也不是。  
德拉科移开嘴唇，轻轻松开了他。他们的脸还是贴得几近，他望着他，在他耳旁嘶哑着声音说道：“对于我来说，结局只有一个。波特，你懂吗？”  
无论哪一方胜利，他都不会赢。  
在这场战役中，他永远是输家。

如果不是德拉科忽然出现，这个周末剩下的时光原本可以过得很愉快。哈利他们有一个半天的时间可以来补他们拖欠的作业——虽然这说不上快乐，但至少见不到那些讨厌的人，而且一想到他们在乌姆里奇不知道的地方干着反对她的事情，哈利就感到兴奋和刺激。在猪头酒吧聚会的那群人没有把他当成怪物，而是真心诚意地敬佩他，这也让他受到了很大鼓舞。  
可最后在猪头酒吧的厕所里，德拉科的那个绝望的吻和他的那些意义不明的话却在他心头挥之不去。他灰蓝的眼中闪动的执念和纠葛像是细线，从这一头连到那一头，将他的心紧紧缠绕。那并不是激烈的剧痛，而是一阵一阵、一丝一丝的长久折磨，在无数个秒针走动的瞬间霎时闪现，如同雷雨时节山头闪过的巨大白光，猝不及防，难以忘却。  
哈利不由得想到了很多，很多他不曾注意的、故意忽略的细节。他想到了那条血迹斑斑的围巾，那管凭空出现的药膏，那无数远远遥望的视线，一直延伸到无法交错的原点。  
周末很快就过去了，又到了星期一早上。哈利和罗恩一起走下楼梯，一路讨论着安吉丽娜的新注意——在当晚的魁地奇比赛中练习树懒抱树滚新招术。当他们走到光线明亮的公共休息室中间时，他们发现布告栏上踢了一张大告示，而那儿已经聚了一群人。  
“‘霍格沃茨高级调查官令：兹解散一切学生组织、协会、团队和俱乐部……可向高级调查官乌姆里奇教授请求重组，未经高级调查官批准，不得存在任何学生组织、协会、团队和俱乐部。如果发现……立即开除’。我的天哪。”罗恩大声地读了出来，哈利的心猛然一沉。他又读了一次告示，内心仅剩的那一些快乐都消失了。  
“这不是巧合，她已经知道了。”哈利轻声说道。他早该想到的，德拉科一定告诉乌姆里奇了，他一定会这么做的。  
“不可能。”罗恩马上说道。  
哈利张了张口，他不知该怎么解释德拉科跟踪了他们一路的事情。没有人知道他和德拉科之间的纠缠，那就像是一场美好到极致的梦。如今梦醒了，他只能独自收拾残局。  
“赫敏知道这件事了吗？”  
“哦，我想她还没有下来……”  
他们正讨论着，赫敏轻轻巧巧地从楼梯上滑到他们面前，问道：“发生什么事了？”  
“赫敏，你快看布告栏上的新告示！”他们拉着她来到了布告栏前。  
“会不会是那些参加的人告的密？”  
“不，不可能。”赫敏不假思索地低声否定道。  
“你太天真了，”罗恩说道，“你以为就因为你是正直可靠的——”  
“不可能，因为我在我们签字的那张羊皮纸上施加了一个魔咒。”赫敏严肃地说道，“相信我，如果有人去向乌姆里奇告密，我们准能知道，而且他们会真正后悔的。”  
“他们会怎么样？”罗恩急切地追问道。  
“这么说吧，它会让爱洛伊丝·米德根的青春痘看上去像一些可爱的雀斑。”赫敏说道，“走，我们去吃早饭，看看别人怎么想……”  
然而，当他们坐在餐桌旁时，却发现事情远比想象得要严重。  
安吉丽娜面色惶急地朝他们走来，焦虑地大声说道：“哈利，罗恩！你们发现她把魁地奇球队也包括在内了吗？我们得去请求重组格兰芬多球队！”  
“什么？”  
“不可能！”罗恩震惊地叫道。  
“你们读了告示，上面提到了团队！听着，哈利……我说最后一遍……求你，求你不要再跟乌姆里奇闹脾气，不然她可能再也不让我们比赛了！”安吉丽娜看起来就要哭出来了，哈利连忙答应她：“好，好，我会注意的……”  
一切都在朝着崩坏的方向发展。这一点在哈利发现来找他的海德薇受了伤时，得到了更准确的验证。  
“霍格沃茨的内外通信通道已经受到监控了。”他们坐在休息室里，围着温暖的壁炉写作业，哈利压低了声音这样说道。  
“那封信是谁寄来的？”赫敏问道。  
“小天狼星，他说让我们在老地方、老时间见。”  
他们都知道所谓的老地方、老时间指的是什么，他们之前也和小天狼星见过面，就在休息室的壁炉里，而那一次他提出想在霍格莫德和他们聊聊，但被哈利他们严词拒绝了。现在想想，这的确是个明智的决定——如果德拉科仍然用换幻身咒跟着他的话。  
“也许乌姆里奇并没有从信中发现什么……它还封得严严实实的，不是吗？”哈利安慰道。  
“我不知道……用魔法重新封上信并不难，学校的飞路网很有可能已经被监视了，但我又不知道该怎么提醒他不要来！”赫敏将书包甩到肩上，她烦躁极了。  
他们三人表情沉重，在走下楼梯时都沉默着。当他们快要来到魔药教室门口时，远远地就听见一个拖腔拖调的声音大声说道：“没错，乌姆里奇让斯莱特林魁地奇球队继续活动，我今天一早就去问她了。嘿，这事儿办起来就像自动的似的，跟你们说吧，我爸爸和她很熟悉，我爸爸经常出入魔法部……不过格兰芬多球队能不能继续打球就有的瞧了，是不是？”  
“别动怒，他就是想激你们……”赫敏连忙劝道，因为哈利和罗恩都铁青了脸。  
德拉科转过头，那双浅灰的眼睛恶意地朝他们看来，他继续嘲讽道，“我是说，要论对魔法部的影响，我看他们是没什么机会……据我爸说，部里这些年一直在找理由撤掉亚瑟·韦斯莱……至于波特嘛……”说到这儿他顿了顿，轻飘飘地扫了哈利一眼，嘴角扯起一个得意洋洋的笑容，“我想圣芒戈更适合他，那儿有一个特殊病房，专门收脑子有问题的人……”  
说着他便大笑起来，他旁边的高尔和克拉布一如既往地咯咯傻笑，潘西则激动地跳着脚。  
蓦地，哈利觉得有人猛然撞了他一下，一个人影朝德拉科扑去，他马上意识到那是纳威，一个箭步抓住了他的袍子后摆：“纳威，不要！”  
纳威疯狂地挣扎着，哈利一只胳膊搂着他的脖子，要把他拖离斯莱特林的那群人，而高尔和克拉布也撸起袖子护在了德拉科面前，准备把他揍扁。  
“帮帮我！”哈利对着罗恩喊道，后者急忙上前抓住了纳威挥舞的两只手臂。  
而德拉科却拨开了高尔和克拉布，慢慢走到纳威面前，背着双手仰头俯视着他，轻声说道：“你很愤怒？”  
“马尔福！”  
“可惜没有用，你再愤怒也只是一个弱小的可怜虫而已，你就算今天把我揍一顿，那又有什么意义呢？”他继续用那种冰冷的、漠然的语气慢慢叙说着，那傲慢的姿态像是要把纳威激怒到极点。  
“冷静，纳威……冷静……”哈利觉得他越来越压不住这个狂怒的男孩了，他知道这是怎么回事，纳威的父母就是被钻心咒折磨疯了，一直在圣芒戈中住院。  
“你的爸妈呆在圣芒戈可怨不得我，只能说他们蠢，站错了阵营。”德拉科的声音越来越低，只有哈利和纳威能听得见。哈利不知为何手一松，纳威猛地朝德拉科冲去，却被罗恩向后一拽，绊了一跤。而趁着这个机会，德拉科拔出了魔杖指向他：“统统石化！”  
纳威的身体瞬间僵硬了，他两眼发直，向前扑倒在了地上。  
“纳威！”  
男孩退后一步，冷眼看着他们七手八脚地将他扶起来。他依然高傲地抬着头，抱着双手，用一种不响、但是所有人都听得见的音量说道：“这差点造成伤亡，是不是？波特，是你没有拉住他。我想，我得惩罚你，让你长点记性……既然你的球队没办法参赛了，那你就给我们做点贡献吧……去把魁地奇球场打扫一次怎么样？我想大家都很乐意的。”  
哈利抬起头，眼中的愤怒与失望几乎将他烧成灰烬。  
“马尔福，你这个混蛋。”  
哦，又是这样。一次，一次，一次又一次，将希望抹杀，将期待涂抹成愚蠢的笑话。  
一次又一次，永无止尽。

对于哈利来说，这一天简直糟糕透顶。上魔药课时，他因为过分在意斯内普和乌姆里奇的对话而把自己的药剂搞得一团糟，结果被斯内普强行加了作业。而在占星课上，特里劳妮教授显然收到了乌姆里奇的调查报告，她整节课都显得极为暴躁，把哈利抨击得更狠了，这无疑使得他对她的最后一点同情心都消失殆尽。  
到了下午五点钟，哈利又收到了德拉科的惩罚单，要求他在斯莱特林球队训练完毕后去打扫魁地奇球场。  
“谁知道他们要训练到什么时候？而且这天色……”罗恩看了一眼窗外阴沉的天空，愤懑不平。  
“我们的训练也被取消了。”哈利有气无力地说道，“安吉丽娜说乌姆里奇要考虑一下……她只是觉得这样要挟我们很有趣而已……”  
“我很担心你一个人去那儿会被那群斯莱特林算计，哈利。”赫敏忧心忡忡地说道。  
“我会等他们都走了再去的。”哈利将吃了一半的餐盘推开，虽然他依然很饿，却没有一点胃口。  
吃完饭后他们在休息室写了会儿作业，哈利估摸着斯莱特林们可能已经训练完了，便告别了罗恩和赫敏独自往城堡外走去。天色已晚，长长的落霞在苍穹拖下羽翼般的影子，像是巨斧在山间劈开的裂谷。  
哈利从阶梯走下，缓缓走向球场。果然不出他所料，球场上已经空无一人。他送了一口气，从扫把间里拿出了一把彗星800开始清扫。  
观众席上，德拉科坐在最中间的位置，静静地看着偌大的球场上那个渺小的身影。球场上风沙很大，吹得他长袍飞舞、头发不断地打在脸上。他时不时需要把碎发从眼前撩开，逆风艰难地清扫着球场上的落叶。  
他的目光紧紧地追随着他，隔着这么远的距离德拉科其实根本看不清哈利的脸，但他就是想象出了他被汗浸湿的脸上坚毅、隐忍的表情，似乎无论怎样艰苦都能顽强地坚持下来。  
他一定恨透了自己吧，他想，风越来越大，身体越来越疲惫，他也一定越来越恨他了。  
然而一想到他被这样一颗纯洁善良的心炽烈地、疯狂地、扭曲地恨着，德拉科竟几乎要激动得颤抖起来。他的内心几近干涸，需要强烈的情感来补充。只要是来自那个人，就算是极致的恨意也能让他感到满足，觉得自己确确实实存在着，而并非完全被抛弃。  
他狂热地注视着他，他忽然想到这广大的空间中只有他们两个人存在，没有别人——没有那些可恶的干扰者，他是属于他的。德拉科这样想着，身体竟然有了反应。  
嘀嗒。嘀嗒。嘀嗒。  
他仰起头。从天而降的哀唱浇灭了他丑陋的欲望。  
哈利停下脚步，一手握着扫帚，另一手摊平伸出。又有几滴雨落在了他的掌心。哈利心中暗道不好，他早已把外套脱了扔在地上，此时连个避雨的方法都没有。他抽出魔杖给自己的眼镜施了一个防水防湿，拖着扫把往回走去捡自己的外套。  
雨很快就变大了，打在身上又刺又麻。他快步奔跑起来，拾起地上的衣服罩在身上，勉强在附近找到了一根球柱避雨。哈利深吸了一口气，将半湿不干的外套裹得紧了一些。他回头朝观众席看了一眼，那儿已经空无一人。  
哈利刚来到这里时就看到德拉科了，他心知他是来监督自己的，所以只好认真扫地给他看。而现在下雨了，整片球场变得又湿又冷，娇生惯养的小少爷肯定忍受不了这种环境回去了，而他也能够提前结束惩罚。  
哈利正这么想着，罩在身上的外套忽然被人一把掀去了。他蓦然回过头，一个滚烫的怀抱贴了上来，喷在他脖颈处的呼吸几乎要将他灼伤。随之而来的是狂乱的吻，雨点般落在嘴唇、脸颊、脖子上，他疯了似地去扯他的毛线背心和衬衫，手探进他的衣摆抚摸他的腰和后背。  
德拉科的疯狂把哈利吓坏了，他的大脑一片空白，反应过来后猛烈挣扎起来。但对方比他更加凶狠，他竟然用力地撞向他的额头，脑袋瞬间的疼痛令他头昏眼花，缓过劲来时哈利已经被对方压在了草坪上，冰冷的雨点打在脸上生疼。  
哈利努力在雨中睁大眼睛，他惊恐地发现德拉科的额角正往外渗血，细细的血丝混着雨水沿着冷酷的脸颊流下，透着一股股腥气，狼狈而刺目。他用力地甩了甩头，将淋湿的一缕金发甩到一边，俯下身亲吻他。  
偏执，癫狂，走钢丝般的濒临崩溃。这就是哈利从这个吻中感受到的东西。这是他以前从未发觉的。他不是第一次感觉到他的痛苦甚至绝望，可绝望也只是绝望而已，那不是扭曲，也不是病态，更不是能这种能将人摧毁的放纵。  
倾盆大雨将两人的衣服都淋得湿透，紧紧贴在身上，哈利觉得自己的整张脸都被冻麻了，雨水不断的流入他的眼角、嘴巴、鼻孔和耳朵。德拉科将他的眼镜扔到一边，他不得不闭上了眼。风吹得他直打寒颤。  
连绵的吻沿着脖颈往下，上身的衣服都已经被他全部扯下，德拉科含吮着他的肩膀，他胸前的樱红，他的腰和小腹。哈利觉得有火在身上烧灼，与凉凉的雨丝交混在一起带来一种奇异的触感。潜藏在深处的欲念被勾起，他浑身发热，烫得不可思议，而在这铺天盖地的狂风暴雨中又感受到无法扑灭的寒冷。哈利哆嗦着靠得近了一些，他需要有人为他遮风挡雨，为他解除这令他错乱的火热与冰冷……  
而当德拉科一把扯下了他湿淋淋的长裤，将手探向他双腿间时，哈利才醍醐灌顶。他猛然挣扎起来，抬起腿用力踢向他，翻过身跪在地上。他发现自己的手不知何时已经被对方用领带绑住了，此时他只着一条内裤暴露在夜晚风雨交加的球场上，狼狈而羞耻。  
哈利努力想将领带扯开，可居然被打了紧紧的死结，无论怎样都无法挣脱分毫。而趁这个时机对方又扑了上来，从背后将他紧紧压在草地上，潮湿的草坪泥土紧贴着他的身体，难受极了。  
“放开我，马尔福！你疯了吗！”他大吼着，惊惧万分。感觉到对方的手掌沿着他的脊背滑动，他奋力地扭身想逃离他的压制，却被德拉科掐着脖子按了回去。  
“你真的疯了……疯了！别让我恨你，马尔福！”他已经褪去了他身上最后的屏障，哈利绝望地嘶吼着，他的声音在寂冷的夜中回荡，弥漫着淙淙雨声。  
身上人的动作终于停了停，他俯下身来，双手撑在两侧。  
“你难道不是已经在恨我了吗，波特？”  
哈利扭过头，德拉科的脸沉在一片阴暗与雨水之中看不分明，只有那双眼沉寂而混浊，布满了血丝。他深吸了一口气，咬咬牙：“别让我……真的恨你。”  
德拉科死死地盯着他，他们在雨中对视了好一会儿，哈利觉得自己的睫毛间都沾满了雨珠，眼前一片模糊。对方蓦然硬把他的头掰回去，紧接着他感觉到有滚烫的东西挤进了自己的双腿间，他几乎要尖叫起来，两根冰凉的手指探进了他的口中，压住了他的舌头。  
“把腿夹紧。”男孩喑哑的声音在耳边响起，哈利下意识地照做了。扣在他腰间手收得很紧，哈利知道自己逃过一劫了，不由得松了一口气。  
当一切终于结束，他几乎脱力地软倒在地上。哈利疲惫地合上眼，任黑暗将他吞没。  
迷迷糊糊间，他感觉到有什么盖在了自己身上，有人小心翼翼地抱起了他，在他耳边呢喃低语……  
“对不起。”  
雨仍在下。

级长盥洗室。  
已是半夜，室内并没有打开顶灯，只有左右墙壁的两盏壁灯散发着清冷的微光。空气中弥漫着柠檬和橄榄混合的清香，宽敞的浴池里布满了蓝绿色的泡泡，将两个男孩的身体完全覆盖住了。  
德拉科仰靠在冰凉的浴池壁上，呆呆地望着天花板，眼中一片迷茫无措，惶惶然如同一滩死水。如果有人看见他这个样子，或许会以为他在思考着什么，但实际上他什么都没想，只是静静地维持着这个动作而已。  
过了许久，浴池的水都微微发冷，德拉科慢慢低下头，摸了摸鼻子。他看向靠在自己怀中、枕着他肩膀的熟睡的哈利，眉眼中流露出一丝温柔的神色来。他轻轻揉了揉他湿淋淋的黑发，另一只手伸去将浴池的排水口和热水水龙头同时打开。  
他带他来到这儿已经有一个多小时了。那时候他匆匆用大衣将他包裹起来，便使用幻身咒一路赶到级长盥洗室。当他将哈利身上的大衣解开时，男孩已经冻得嘴唇发白、浑身打颤，整个人蜷缩成一团。那一刻德拉科心痛得无以复加，不顾自己也是同样的冷，紧紧地将他抱在怀里。  
“对不起……对不起……都是我的错……”他紧贴着他冰冷的面颊，不停地在他耳边这样说道，仿佛可以对他犯下的罪过进行补救，可他心知毫无用处。  
是他非要在这样狂风大作、暴雨倾盆的夜晚强迫他，是他犯了痴、发了狂、动了丑恶的念想，是他变得如此扭曲不堪、不像自己。  
哈利没有变，变的是他。  
德拉科匆匆将哈利抱进浴池后便开始替他清洗身体，他的身上布满了他留下的痕迹，一寸一寸触目惊心。他拭去他腿间的污浊，他胸口沾染的泥土，又用力抱住他，用指腹摩擦他苍白的唇瓣，直到那具身体不再颤抖、彻底放松下来才呼出一口气。  
热水渐渐漫上来，浸泡着他们交叠的身体。德拉科痴痴地看着他沉睡的侧脸，他忍不住凑上去蹭了蹭他的脸颊，潮湿，微凉。他让他靠在浴池壁上，轻轻碰了碰他的下唇，又含住了他的唇片小心翼翼地索吻，用舌尖去探索那一片柔软潮润。内心有滚烫的情感喷涌而出，他动情地深吻着他，手指深入他的发中。闭上眼，眼角微微发红。  
“波特。”良久唇分，他伏在他耳边轻声说道，微喘着气，“你现在睡着了吧？睡着了就好……如果你醒着，我绝对不会告诉你。”  
德拉科笑了笑，有些惨淡。水珠从他浅金色的发尾流下来，沿着脸颊滑入下颌。  
“我爱你。”他在他的脖子上轻咬了一口。男孩轻吟了一声。  
“我爱你……”他将头埋在他的胸口，低低地叹息。  
“从今以后……不会再有别人。”尾音拖得很长，似乎穷极无奈和爱怜，却又痛苦万分。他垂下头，虔诚地亲吻他胸口的那条项链，亲吻那石榴石和绿玛瑙，如同祭奠他们无望的爱情。  
他定定地盯着哈利单纯而毫无防备的脸看了一会儿，伸出手，轻轻解开了他脖子上的项链。他游到岸边将自己的外套拿过来，把项链塞进了口袋里，然后从另一边的口袋中拿出了一条一模一样的项链。  
德拉科慢慢游向哈利，他的手在剧烈颤抖，几乎握不紧那条冰冷的项链。有那么一瞬间，他想把手中那恶心的东西扔下去，让它冲到下水道里不见天日，这种渴望相当强烈，极力怂恿着他、蛊惑着他的心智。  
但他最后还是咬咬牙，下定了决心。  
德拉科深吸了一口气，小心翼翼地将项链戴在了哈利光洁的脖子上。男孩依旧熟睡着，脸庞宁静而美好，一如初见模样。  
他静静地望着他，就这样望着他，像是在凝望一幅最美的画卷，他在画中看见了自己的过去和未来。他伸手抚上了他的脸颊。  
“如果你恨我，我一点都不会觉得奇怪。恨我吧，波特。至少比爱我幸福得多。”他嘶哑着声音说道。  
直至此时此刻，他已明白自己毫无退却之路。他不会后悔。他只觉得悲哀。  
悲哀自己无能为力，悲哀自己无法自由地守护想要守护的东西。  
悲哀自己竟然还奢侈地渴望着对方的原谅。

哈利第二天醒来的时候头重脚轻，整个人如同浮在空中，全身滚烫无比，而一缕风吹入被中时又觉得刺骨地冷。他挣扎着想睁开眼，却只能张开一条缝，睫毛糊在一起，难受不已。  
“醒了？”头顶传来一个冷冰冰的声音，像是一把碎冰揉进了他的耳中。哈利迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，视野中有一团模糊的人影，有些熟悉。  
“醒了就从我床上滚下来吧，还想占到什么时候？”视线渐渐清晰起来，他终于看清了那人的面容。金发男孩的脸上有明显的不耐烦和厌恶，他伸手就要去拉他，哈利下意识打开他的手——令他吃惊的软绵绵的力道，根本毫无作用。  
他被他从床上拉了起来，哈利强撑着穿上裤子和外套，随即就被对方拽着往寝室外走。  
“你干什么？”哈利怒气冲冲地吼道，他马上就发现自己的喉咙像是被撕裂了般痛，声音嘶哑难听。对方的嘴角扬起了一个讥讽的笑容。  
“怎么，难道你还想赖在我的寝室里？”德拉科上下打量着他，笑容更轻蔑了，“哦，我理解你——你昨天应该觉得很爽吧？是不是很舒服？”他撇撇嘴，口中啧啧作响，“只可惜我不想伺候你，波特，我只想让你滚出去。你留在这儿一秒我都觉得恶心。”  
哈利张了张口，他几乎已经脱离了愤怒，大脑中只剩下冰冷的、死一般的觉悟。他也不知自己是哪来的力气用力推开了他，后退了一步，正好跨出了寝室大门。  
德拉科似乎愣了一下，但马上又换上了那副冷酷的嘴脸：“好走不送，波特，自己回去吧。”  
说着他便当着他的面重重地甩上了大门。  
那响亮的“嘭”的一声将他震在原地，也震碎了他们曾小心呵护的、无比珍贵的东西，再也无法挽回。  
哈利站了许久，垂下眼，长吸了一口气，用力地抹掉了眼角不知何时渗出的泪水，扶着墙壁轻手轻脚地开始一步一步往楼下走。  
而寝室内，德拉科僵立着，背靠着房门，目光呆滞。他的身体慢慢地滑了下来。他瘫坐在地上，看着自己苍白修长的双手，剧烈地颤抖着，将脸埋进了掌心。他的肩膀松动着，无声地哭了起来。  
——对不起……  
——不，我已经连道歉的资格都没有了。

哈利几乎是无意识地往下走，他的大脑完全懵了，又痛又昏，烧得厉害，这使得他过了一会儿才意识到自己不披隐身衣在斯莱特林寝室的楼梯上走是多么危险的一件事。  
他晕晕乎乎地往楼梯下移动，也没有注意来往学生诧异的目光。他们对他指指点点、议论纷纷，有些人好奇地停下来看着他，还有些人甚至走上来推他一把，似乎想看看他会有什么反应。  
哈利一开始还能做到对这些视而不见，毕竟他状态的确已经不允许他兼顾自身和外界反应，但后来那些议论的声音越来越响、越来越肆无忌惮，已经到了难以忽视的地步。  
“天呐，那不是格兰芬多的波特吗？他怎么会在这里？”  
“他来这里是想干什么？”  
“哦，他看起来好像很不好——”  
当他走到楼梯口时，有几个男孩拦在了他的面前。哈利没有理会他们，径直往前走，似乎想从他们之间的缝隙穿过去，却被一个男孩按着肩膀推了回去。  
“唷，波特。你怎么会在这儿？”说话的声音有些熟悉，哈利眯起眼看向他。是诺特。  
“让开。”他冷冷地说道，试图让自己的声音更有威慑力一些，但这种尝试很显然失败了——诺特和他的朋友们大笑了起来。  
“真没想到大难不死的男孩也会有这么狼狈的一天。我想，也许应该让所有人都看看你这副样子。”诺特的脸上是一种极为恶毒的笑容，这和德拉科的厌恶不同，这是纯粹的恶意，甚至没有来由。  
这种恶意会令哈利感到愤怒，却并不具备真正刺痛的力量。如果在平时，哈利也许会再和他周旋一会儿，但现在他能明显感觉到自己的状态越来越不对劲。他不打算再浪费时间了。  
当诺特双手罩在嘴边，作势要大声宣布什么时，他一直握着口袋里的魔杖的右手蓦然伸出，将杖尖直指向他，快得不可思议：“昏昏倒地！”  
红光迸现，直直击中男孩的肩膀。诺特瞪圆了眼，他倒下的同时哈利与他擦肩而过，几乎只是一瞬间。  
楼梯间里的所有人都被这忽然爆发的一幕惊呆了，过了几秒才有人反应过来，大声尖叫起来：  
“快！追！”  
“别让他跑了！”  
哈利尽量快地穿过斯莱特林休息室，此时他不知自己该不该感谢这个休息室的特殊构造。  
斯莱特林休息室的光线尤为黑暗，当他快速跑过时周围的同学几乎无人认出他是谁，也没有做出拦截的动作；但它的走道又非常狭窄，宽阔的空间被玻璃墙割成了蜿蜒的蛇形走廊，哈利行走时不得不很不礼貌地从同学间挤过去，而且由于视野的受限导致时不时会和同学撞在一起，这严重影响了他的逃跑速度。  
眼看着就要接近那面冰冷的石墙了，而身后凌乱的脚步声和叫喊声也越来越近，哈利加快了脚步，他看见两个男生从石墙外有说有笑地走入，石墙就要缓缓合上……  
“不，别关门！”哈利忍不住大喊了起来，他嘶哑而粗暴的声音把那两个男生吓了一跳。  
“喂，你怎么了？”一个男生试探着问道，他能感觉到哈利的情绪很不稳定。  
“帮我把门打开，同学……我忘记口令了。”哈利尽量用平缓和蔼的语气说道，他喘着粗气，长时间的奔跑令他筋疲力尽，而身后的喧闹声越逼越近，哈利更焦急慌张了，一下子握住了那个男生的手，“求求你了，帮个忙！后面有人要教训我……”  
男生马上抽回了手，他用一种奇怪的眼神打量着他，随后露出了一个礼貌的笑容——哈利的心马上凉了半截：“抱歉，我不能帮你。我可不想随便得罪什么人。”  
他退后了一步，对身边的男生说了句什么，在哈利听来似乎是“那是哈利·波特”。  
哈利向后退了一步，而此时，一群人涌进了狭小的门厅。  
哈利从未想过这么小的空间居然能塞得下这么多人，而他们吵吵嚷嚷的声音像是一堵墙，把所有的生机都隔绝在外。  
为首的是几位哈利不认识的、之前聚在诺特身边的男生，他们此时正抱着手争执着，似乎在对如何处置哈利进行商讨。其中一个长满雀斑的男生察觉了哈利的目光，他凶狠地瞪了他一眼，作势要上来揍他，却被哈利用一个障碍咒拦住了。  
而这个反抗的举动却引来了大祸。斯莱特林们义愤填膺，群情激愤——在他们看来自己人多势众，哈利已经是阶下囚，而这种情况下他居然还敢伤人，这简直不能忍受。  
站在前面的一排男生有的冲了上来，有的朝他举起了魔杖，哈利一手向后撑着墙壁支持着自己的身体，另一手勉强抬起魔杖。他头晕目眩，昏厥感一波一波涌来几乎将他击溃——  
“铁甲护身！”  
一道防护墙在哈利和斯莱特林们之间立了起来，几个刹车不急的男生直接撞在了坚固的墙壁上，几道魔咒撞在墙面发出轰然声响。  
无论如何，他算是暂时抵抗住了他们的进攻。哈利松了一口气，垂下手，身体彻底瘫软下来。他呆滞地望着黑暗的天花板，又抱着膝盖缩起身子。那种之前被强行忽略的昏沉感席卷而来，他觉得大脑发昏、浑身发冷，额头却烫得惊人。  
耳边是斯莱特林们拼命破坏铁甲咒的巨响，一声一声连续不断如同催命。哈利硬撑着挪了挪身子，他知道自己必须要想办法了，铁甲咒并不能坚持很长时间，一旦溃散他就要面临被群殴的下场。  
哈利手脚并用地爬到石墙旁，他并不知道口令，只能无助地敲着墙面，绝望地试图与它沟通：  
“我忘记了口令……你能开一开吗？”  
石墙没有回应。另一边传来的轰击声更响了，哈利清晰地听到了铁甲咒裂开的刺耳声音。  
“对不起，你能开一开吗？我被他们围堵了！”哈利焦急地喊道。  
石墙依然没有反应。哈利长叹了一声，攥紧了手指，垂下了头。是啊，他怎么这么傻呢……哪一个正常的人会傻到去和一面墙去沟通，即使它被施了魔法……他真是愚蠢到无可救药。  
身后破碎的声音接二连三地响起，他看见一个男生的腿已经穿过了破碎的一块墙面，他们怒骂的声音清晰传入他的耳中。  
哈利慢慢地撑着墙壁站起来，握紧了手中的魔杖。他正打算再加一个铁甲咒时，一个神秘而诡异的声音从他背后的冰冷墙面中传出，让他浑身一僵：  
“如果你一开始不撒谎的话，我说不定还会心慈手软放你一马，格兰芬多男孩。”  
哈利猛地转过身，直愣愣地盯着那扇石墙。他觉得自己绝对是幻听了。  
“只可惜你欺骗了我，你根本不是忘了口令，而是从来都不知道口令。”那个声音继续说道，带着一丝轻蔑和邪恶，“所以，很遗憾，我是不会打开的。”  
忽然得到希望又被重重抛进黑暗深渊的反差感令哈利几欲崩溃，他按了按额头，心里想着斯莱特林的石墙果然和它的学生们一样奸诈狡猾，早晚有一天他会炸了它。  
哈利重新转过身，他举着魔杖，紧盯着那一群近在咫尺的敌人，打定主意只要有一个人破墙而入他就施展铁甲咒。  
破碎声连绵不断，铁甲咒制造的墙面几乎每一处都出现了蛛网般的裂纹，摇摇欲坠。说实话，这个咒语能坚持到现在他已经非常惊讶了。  
正当哈利手心冒汗，咒语就要脱口而出时，一个穿透力极强的声音忽然响了起来，像是一道闪电掠过天空，瞬间镇住了所有人。  
“你们在这儿干什么？”  
人群安静了一瞬，其中有几个男生下意识报出了来者的名字：“……布雷斯·沙比尼？”  
其他人也纷纷反应了过来，那个长满雀斑的男生不耐烦地撇撇嘴，大声说道：“别碍事，沙比尼，我们在教训格兰芬多的波特呢！”  
“是么，但我不管你们在教训谁，反正我现在是要出去了。”布雷斯冷冷地说道，他正要向前迈步，那个男生急忙拉住了他，脸色有些变了：  
“沙比尼，你不给我面子？”声音中有一丝威胁的味道。  
“我可不记得你有什么资格在我面前这么说话，布尔斯特罗德。”布雷斯的声音更不屑了，他似乎是用力地抽回了自己的手，揉着手臂，“面子这种东西是要自己争取的，我可不会施舍给你。”  
布尔斯特罗德正要发怒，却见面前瘦瘦高高的男孩一下子从袖口甩出了魔杖顶着他的脖颈，那尖锐的触感让他瞬间僵硬了身子，不敢动弹分毫。他死死地瞪着布雷斯，后者俯视着他，用魔杖戳了戳他的脖子，收回来，转身继续大步向前走。  
布尔斯特罗德眼看自己的计划就要败在一个人的手中，内心愤怒到了极点。他怎么也不会想到布雷斯居然会在这种时刻横插一脚，而且还是在大庭广众之下甩他脸色，这让他几乎失去了理智。  
“门牙赛——”  
“除你武器！”布雷斯蓦然转身厉声喊道，布尔斯特罗德的魔杖瞬间就从手中脱离，弹到了空中。布雷斯利落地收起魔杖，走到石墙前说了句“龙渣”，墙震了震，轰然移开。  
他从始至终看也没看哈利一眼，在身后一众斯莱特林男生目瞪口呆的注视下大摇大摆地走了出去。  
哈利松了一口气，连忙跟在他身后离开了休息室。  
过了几秒，男生们顿时炸开了锅。  
“布尔斯特罗德，就这么算了？”  
“怎么回事，沙比尼怎么会帮波特？”  
“这次他的面子可算是丢大了……”  
布尔斯特罗德铁青着脸从地上拾起魔杖，他用力地擦了擦杖身，将它塞回口袋里，表情扭曲。  
“怎么办啊，布尔斯特罗德？沙比尼他……”一个男生凑到他面前，试探着问道。  
布尔斯特罗德恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，呸了一口，粗声说道：“沙比尼做事不考虑后果，到时候有他好受的……哼，谁不知道年级段里最讨厌波特的是马尔福？我想马尔福知道了这件事后不会饶过他的……”  
然而这恐怕是要让布尔斯特罗德失望了。当他兴冲冲地找到德拉科打小报告顺便邀功时，得到的却是对方冷酷到极致的回应。  
“你带着人去围剿波特？”男孩玩弄着手中的山楂木魔杖，修长的手指勾动着光滑的杖身。  
“是啊，但是却被沙比尼那家伙搅和了——”他的话还没说完，德拉科眼中凶光一闪，一腿将他扫到了地上，没等他反应过来，一根魔杖已经压在了他的额头上。  
布尔斯特罗德几乎不敢相信发生了什么，他坐在地上呆愣了好几秒才意识到自己的确是在被德拉科胁迫着，而他完全不知道自己错在了哪里。  
他嘴唇动了动，正要开口询问，男孩尖利的声音已经劈头盖脸地砸下来，话语刻薄至极：“愚蠢、丑陋、卑微的东西，你有什么资格碰波特？我真想剁掉你拿着魔杖的手！哦，你大概觉得你很聪明吧，拿着这个来跟我炫耀？我告诉你，你连给他提鞋都不配！波特只有我一个人能欺负，他是我的，你听明白没有！”  
德拉科一口气说了这么多，微微有些气喘，苍白的脸上浮上一层红晕。布尔斯特罗德完全听愣了，他大张着嘴，直直地看着他。  
德拉科抿了抿下唇，平静地说道：“一忘皆空。”  
指着他额头的杖尖闪过一道微光，男孩的目光瞬间变得恍惚起来。  
德拉科垂下魔杖，他像是失掉了所有的力气，颓然陷进了身后的沙发，一手蒙住眼睛。  
门“吱”地一声打开了，布雷斯从厕所里走出来。他看了德拉科一眼，又看向瘫在地上的布尔斯特罗德，摇摇头，几步走去提着他的后衣领把他拖出门外。  
布雷斯关上门后走到德拉科面前的那张椅子前坐下，慵懒地靠在椅背上，脸上是一种倨傲的神色：“你说过会给我一个解释，德拉科。”  
德拉科的肩膀动了动，放下了蒙着眼的手，他的眼眶还有些红，但表情看不出有什么异样，“当然，布雷斯。”他坐直了身子，“如果我说这是黑魔王的命令呢？”  
“噢，我想黑魔王应该不会下令让你去保护波特。”布雷斯露出一个讥诮的笑容，他显然并没有相信。  
“黑魔王给我布置了一个任务，布雷斯。”德拉科沙哑着声音说道，“一个只有我能完成的任务。我得保障波特暂时的安全，以达成更远大的目标。”  
布雷斯沉默了一会儿，笑了一声，“好吧，当我刚才的那些话都是白讲。我在和你开玩笑，你没听出来吗？”他抿住厚厚的下唇，这让他看起来变得有些优柔寡断，但实际上显然相反，“你编谎话的能力越来越差了，德拉科。黑魔王会用一个还没成年的学生来执行任务？”  
德拉科眉头皱得更深了，他就知道布雷斯没那么好蒙蔽，但他的确没有更好的人选去营救哈利。克拉布和高尔又蠢又笨，他们是斗不过诺特和布尔斯特罗德的，而潘西又过于显眼。  
“有什么不可能的？如果黑魔王需要一个人去暗算波特，那我可是最好的人选。”他不动声色地说道。  
“好吧，既然这样——”布雷斯摸了摸鼻子，“给我看看你的黑魔标记。”  
德拉科一愣，有些窘迫起来，脸却苍白了许多：“黑魔王说要在我顺利完成任务后才能给我赐印。”  
“哦，真是遗憾，那我不能相信你。”他耸耸肩。  
德拉科神态不变，手却瞬间移向了口袋中的魔杖。布雷斯观察到了他的小动作，他眯起了眼睛：“别想对我用遗忘咒，德拉科。这没有用。”  
“你为什么不相信呢，布雷斯？”德拉科也耸耸肩，扯出一个假笑，“无论如何，该发生的已经发生了，也没有办法补救。”  
布雷斯盯着他看了一会儿，冷冷地说道：“我看不见你对黑魔王的忠心，德拉科。”  
“不劳费心，黑魔王比你更能判断这一点。”德拉科回敬道。

哈利离开斯莱特林休息室后一路朝校医院走去，他看了眼手表，发现时间出人意料地早——还不到七点半。这个时间点他赶去吃个早餐再去上课也来得及，但他现在的状态真的很差，哈利怀疑自己很可能会半路昏倒在地。  
“哈利？哈利！你怎么在这儿！”面前有两个人影晃动着朝他跑来，哈利定睛一看，正是赫敏和罗恩。他们背着书包，似乎正要去礼堂吃早餐。  
“哈利，你的脸好红，是发烧了吗？”赫敏说着就用手背贴上了他的额头，一片滚烫，“天呐，你得赶快去医院！”  
“你们帮我向老师请个假，我现在就去医院。”哈利有气无力地说道。  
“我们陪你去吧。”罗恩担忧地看着他，扶起了他的一只手臂，“哈利，你昨天晚上一夜未归，我们都快吓死了……我们还以为你被马尔福欺负了……”  
从某种程度上来说罗恩说得一点都没错，哈利这样想道。他的确被德拉科欺负得够惨……也彻底断绝了念想。  
他只希望从今往后他都不要再来招惹他，但这显然只是他的一厢情愿。  
罗恩和赫敏扶着他慢慢走到了校医院，并答应中午下课就来看他，并且给他带饭。哈利朝他们点点头，内心苦恼着该怎么解释这件事情。  
要告诉他们真相吗……？告诉他们自己曾经和德拉科相爱，如今却被他无情抛弃？哈利倒不会觉得丢人，他也不是不相信他的两个朋友，只是这件事说起来太离奇，也太不可思议。  
所有人都认为他们是死对头，是泾渭分明的格兰芬多和斯莱特林，却不知道他们曾彼此吸引、共赴地狱。  
可事到如今，这件事是否对他人说明都已经不重要，因为结局没有任何改变。他只需要直面自己的内心。  
哈利忽然明白了该怎么做。  
中午，赫敏和罗恩带着盒饭来到校医院时，看见的就是哈利独自坐在床上的侧影。他静静地望着前方，目光平静，像是阳光下的大海。他的脸色依然那样苍白，虚弱得似乎风一吹就会倒，但又有一种坚韧的力量贯穿始终，使他不致摧毁。  
“哈利，你好点了吗？”他们走到床边，赫敏将饭盒放在床头柜上。  
哈利转过头，点点头：“已经好很多了，应该可以回去了。”  
他接过盛得满当当的饭盒，一边用餐一边听两人叙述着昨天晚上的事情。赫敏告诉他，昨晚他们和小天狼星在壁炉里进行了会谈，小天狼星说蒙顿格斯偷听到了他们的黑魔法防御术聚会，他非常赞成这个主意，但他们话还没说完，就发生了意外。  
“……壁炉的火里忽然出现了一只手，我可以肯定那是乌姆里奇的手！又短又粗，而且戴着难看的老式戒指……我想一定是乌姆里奇那个老妖怪偷看了你的信，她知道我们要和小天狼星会面！幸好她没有抓住他……”罗恩激动地说道，然后因为音量太高而被庞弗雷夫人严厉地警告了一次。  
“对了，哈利，我和罗恩都想知道……”赫敏看了罗恩一眼，后者的表情马上由愤慨变成了尴尬和忐忑不安，“想知道——嗯——昨天到底发生了什么事。”  
哈利看着他们专注的眼睛，没有说话。  
“实际上，我一直都觉得你有什么在瞒着我们，虽然我没有问过……”赫敏小声补充了一句，她见哈利还是不回答，鼓起勇气说道，“昨天我们真的太担心了，哈利，你被马尔福罚去扫球场，后来又下了暴雨……我和罗恩后来偷偷去球场找过你，但是没有找到。”  
“你们去找过我？”哈利忍不住问道。  
“呃，是的，在和小天狼星的会谈结束以后。”赫敏小心翼翼地说道，“那时候还在下雨，我们打着伞去的。”  
哈利点点头，他低着头沉默了一会儿，握紧了手指，下定了决心。  
“好吧，我告诉你们。”他抬起头，从两个朋友眼中看到了明显的放松和愉快，“我都会告诉你们的……呃，从去年开始的所有事情。”

无论如何，将深藏已久的秘密和痛苦与朋友分享对于哈利来说还算是很有意义的，至少他不必再一个人纠结那些是非了。而他也信任他们，这就够了。  
但罗恩和赫敏显然还需要一段时间去好好消化这庞大的信息量。  
“你是说，哈利，我还是不太理解——马尔福他真的——你真的和马尔福——我是说——”罗恩涨红了脸，挥舞着双手想要表达自己的意思。  
“就是你想的那样，罗恩。我和他在一起过。”哈利说道，他有些无奈。  
“但是——他可是马尔福啊。”他的话没头没尾的，但哈利明白了他的意思。  
是啊，的确，他是马尔福。这不仅仅是一个简单的姓氏，在这个魔王复生、黑暗四伏的时代，这个姓氏意味着什么他再清楚不过了。它背后所蕴含的历史、观念、责任和命运就像是一座千层山，重重地压在他和德拉科的身上，谁都逃避不了。  
“那个时候我没有想那么多，你知道，在发生这种事的时候一般不会太用理智去思考——我指的是，呃，恋爱。我没想到伏地魔那个时候会回来，我没想那么远。”哈利慢慢地说道，他的眼神也有些恍惚了，似乎又想起了去年的那些甜蜜得不真实的美好时光，“我知道一时间很难接受，我也只是告诉你们而已……都已经过去了。”  
赫敏一直认真地听着他们的对话，在两人停下来后她便开口说道：“哈利，你是说马尔福现在还是选择了神秘人的阵营，就像他父亲一样？”  
“他一直都是神秘人那一边的。”哈利平静地说道。  
“那到时候，如果在战场上遇到他——我的意思是——”  
“如果在战场上遇到他，我不会心软，”哈利想了想，补充了一句，“应该吧。”  
说出这句话没有想象中那么困难，但就像割掉了一块肉，无论如何还是会痛。  
不过，他至少不会再踯躅不前。  
下午的时候安吉丽娜喜气洋洋地跑来告诉他们，格兰芬多球队已经重组了，这让哈利和罗恩都露出了一丝笑容——这是这些天来他们听到的最好的消息了。  
“我去找了麦格教授，她似乎告诉了邓布利多……总之乌姆里奇不得不让步。”安吉丽娜说道，“我申请了今天下午五点的球场，到时候你们一定要准时来。”  
然而下午五点天色昏暗，很快又下起了雨。他们在雨中淋得像落汤鸡似的，而哈利在更衣室换下湿淋淋的球服时，他的伤疤猛然刺痛了，针扎般疼，这让他叫出了声。  
“怎么回事？是不是你的伤疤？”他们一离开更衣室，罗恩就看看四周，紧张地问道。  
哈利点点头。  
“可是……”罗恩看起来更慌张了，“他——他现在不可能离我们很近，是不是？”  
“是，”哈利低声说道，他们走进了休息室，罗恩一屁股坐在了椅子上，“他也许在千里之外。我疼是因为……他……发怒了。”  
哈利根本没想到这么说，这话在他听来像是出自一个陌生人之口，但他马上意识到这是实情。  
“你看到他了吗？”罗恩恐惧地说道，“你……是不是看到了幻象？”  
哈利静静地坐着，低下头看着自己的脚尖，他闭上眼，让自己的意识和思想在余痛中慢慢放松，连接那段仍残有余韵的记忆……那一瞬间，他感到胸前的项链热了一下。  
“他想办一件事……想得到一个东西，很重要的东西，但是一直无法得到。”哈利又一次惊奇地听自己说出这句话，而又清楚这是实情。  
他抬起头，罗恩正目瞪口呆地看着他。  
“你可以代替特里劳妮了，哥们儿。”罗恩敬佩地说道。  
“我没有预言。”哈利说道。  
“不，你知道你在做什么吗？”罗恩的语气中充满敬畏，“哈利，你在读神秘人的思想！”  
“不，我想只是他的情绪，”哈利摇头道，“我有一些闪电般的感觉……邓布利多去年说过会发生这种情况，他说当伏地魔靠近我、或当他感到仇恨时，我就会有感应。”  
他们又讨论了一会儿后便开始写作业，虽然哈利一点也没有心思。半夜的时候小精灵多比自告奋勇地把哈利痊愈的猫头鹰送回来，而那时候哈利看书看得睡着了，他又梦见自己走在那条没有窗户的走廊上，脚步声在寂静中回响。走廊尽头的那扇门越来越近，他的心跳加快了……要是能够推开它……走进去……  
“推开它，波特……”一个有些尖锐的声音在心头响起，“推开它……”  
他还没来得及判断出这个声音属于谁，他就被一种有些灼热的刺痛感惊醒了。当他睁开眼，多比正站在他的面前。  
“先生好像不高兴，多比听到他说梦话了。”多比怯怯地说道，“哈利·波特做噩梦了吗？”  
“还好，”哈利打了个哈欠，“我做过更可怕的。”  
小精灵用它那双又大又圆的眼睛端详着哈利，然后耷拉下耳朵，极其认真地说道：“多比想帮助哈利·波特，因为哈利·波特释放了多比，多比觉得现在比从前快乐了好多好多。”  
哈利笑了，他摇摇头：“你帮不了我，多比，但是谢谢你。”  
他俯身拾起掉落在地上的魔药课本，当他合上书时，壁炉中跳跃的火光照亮了他手背上那条白色伤疤，他眼前一亮。  
“等一等——有一件事你可以帮我，多比。”哈利慢慢地说道。  
多比瞬间喜笑颜开：“说吧，哈利·波特，先生！”  
“我需要一个地方，能让二十八个人练习黑魔法防御术而不被被老师们发现，尤其是，”哈利攥紧了课本，那道伤疤反射出白色光泽，“乌姆里奇教授。”

在经历过那次雨中疯狂后，德拉科一直很小心地避免再和哈利接触，而且他也没必要再接近他了——毕竟他已经完成了伏地魔交给他的任务。  
他很清楚那个人对他的影响力，他只需要一句话、甚至一个眼神就能摧毁他的整座城池，令他孤立无援、缴械投降。  
他是一个禁忌，是一杯毒药，是一片不能碰不能想的伊甸园。  
他已经从伊甸园中逃出来了，再也回不去了。  
但当德拉科得知哈利创建的那个黑魔法防御术学习组织——据说现在有了一个新名字叫D.A.——已经找到了合适的处所上课时，他内心那种痒痒的、蠢蠢欲动的感觉又冒上来了。  
“这件事情你有没有告诉别人？”德拉科靠在走廊尽头拐角处的墙边，用一种复杂的目光审视着眼前这个卷发女孩。  
“没有，我没有告诉别人。”女孩回答道。  
她叫玛丽埃塔，父母在魔法部工作，禁止她做任何触犯乌姆里奇的事情。玛丽埃塔说自己本来也不想参加这个非法组织，但是她的好朋友一定要拉着她一起过来，她没有办法拒绝。  
“我觉得很害怕，马尔福，我妈妈知道了一定会暴怒的……”她摇晃着脑袋说道。  
他盯着她看了一会儿，伸出手拍了拍她的肩膀，低声说道，“你做得很好，玛丽埃塔。先不要告诉别人，继续监视他们……以后你参加了活动都要告诉我你们做了什么，好吗？”他停了一下，靠近她的耳朵低语，“……你的妈妈会为你感到骄傲的。”  
女孩的肩膀抖了一下，耳朵红了一圈。她羞怯地点点头，鞠了个躬后飞快地跑走了。  
德拉科站在原地，闭了闭眼，长吸了一口气。  
别跟过去看，德拉科。你永远没有你自己想象得那么有自制力。你会疯掉的。  
他没有像以前那样跟过去偷窥，只是听着玛丽埃塔的汇报，然而这件事却像是吸毒一般让他上瘾。他总是不耐其烦地询问她授课的内容和实施的情况，有意无意地把话题引到哈利身上，然后想象着那个人的模样。他明白自己这种做法龌龊至极，可他就是无法停止。  
“今天我们学习了粉碎咒。还有一些成员因为没有掌握障碍咒，所以还在复习上节课的内容。”玛丽埃塔说道，她的手指因为不安而交错在一起——这是她经常做的一个动作，她知道德拉科听她汇报的主要目的是为了了解哈利的行踪，于是继续说道，“呃，波特给我们演示了粉碎咒，然后下来巡视我们的完成情况。他指导了好几个人的错误动作，授课结束的时候已经有十一个人学会了粉碎咒。”  
“还有呢？”  
“嗯……对了，集会结束的时候格兰杰小姐给我们每个人发了一枚假的金加隆。金加隆上的编号会变动，能显示下一次集会的时间。”玛丽埃塔说着从口袋里拿出了一枚硬币。德拉科从她手中接过硬币对着阳光打量了一番，不得不承认它仿制得非常好，不是专业人士根本分辨不出真假。  
他抛了抛硬币，扭头看向她：“这枚硬币给我。”  
“啊？可是——”  
“你告诉你的朋友，你不小心把它花掉了。格兰杰能做出二十八个，那么第二十九个也不成问题。”德拉科冷静地说道。他手腕一抖，除了拇指以外的四根修长的指头旋梯般地轮圈转动，抓住了坠落的硬币，塞进口袋里。  
“……好吧。”玛丽埃塔有些不情愿地答应了。  
在她离开后，德拉科双手放在口袋里，低着头静静地望着自己狭长的影子。它与城堡的罗马柱的细长阴影融合在一起，边缘拓印出漫漶的蓝光，一边汇入极暗，一边凸显光阴，如同一场未曾开始的悲曲。  
哦，德拉科，你真的疯了。

随着本赛季的第一场魁地奇球赛——格兰芬多球队和斯莱特林球队交锋的临近，D.A.的集会不得不暂停了，因为安吉丽娜坚持几乎每天都训练。  
由于魁地奇杯长期没有赛事——上个学期中断了——人们更增加了对这场比赛的关注。拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇非常关心比赛结果，因为他们来年要和这两个球队较量。  
而两个学院的院长表面上一副洒脱的态度，暗地里却悄悄较上了劲。哈利看得出麦格教授是多么希望他们打败斯莱特林，她甚至在比赛前一周免除了他们的作业。  
哈利对格兰芬多队感到乐观，毕竟他们从未输给德拉科的球队——想到这个名字时，他的心脏不规律地跳动了一下——但他有些担心罗恩，这倒不是因为他的技术，而是他的心理素质还不够过硬。  
哈利对于斯莱特林队赛前的挑衅早已习以为常，他们吹了四年的牛皮都没有真正实现过。但罗恩不一样，他之前没有受过这种侮辱、讥讽和恐吓的无情攻势。  
当一些斯莱特林的学生经过他身边时低声问道：“这次准备给斯莱特林队送多少分，韦斯莱？”他没有笑也没有反驳，耳根通红，双手颤抖。  
而当德拉科恶意地笑着说要把他从扫帚上撞下去时，他的脸色变得很苍白。  
“不过我想，就算用不着我，你自己也会从扫帚上掉下去吧？我敢打赌……”  
“滚开，马尔福，你还是先给自己在圣芒戈定好床位吧。”哈利恶狠狠地嘲讽道。  
“怎么，想在比赛中报复我吗，波特？”德拉科扬起眉毛，抱着双手，笑容更恶劣了，“放心吧，我已经给你们准备好了大礼，不用谢我——”  
哈利还想说什么，赫敏拉了拉他的衣角，对他摇了摇头。德拉科的脸色忽然变得很难看。

十一月在寒风中降临了。温度几乎是瞬间降了下来，窗台上每天早晨都会蒙上一层厚厚的白雪，风吹在脸上如同刀割。  
天空和礼堂的天花板变成了浅淡的蓝灰色，像极了某个人冷漠的眼睛。而在这样寒冷的眼睛的注视下，哈利也觉得浑身发冷，体内的热度和水分都要被抽干似的，只留下干瘪的、无法运作的内核。  
这天罗恩从早上起床就很不对劲，脸色惨白，脸颊和额头汗津津的，不肯说一句话。他坐在餐桌前盯着他的餐盘发呆，似乎要吐出来了——但他明明什么都没有吃。  
“完了，我根本打不了球。”他忽然张口说道，声音嘶哑得厉害，巍巍颤颤的，“我根本不会打球，我是个废物……我为什么要参加球队？”  
“别这么想，罗恩。你非常棒，只是有点紧张。”哈利连忙安慰道。  
“紧张是好事，我发现考试你一不紧张就考不好。”赫敏热情地说道。罗恩没有回答，他似乎什么也听不进去。  
哈利本来想等罗恩吃完早餐一起去球场的更衣室换衣服，但现在看来他显然没有一点胃口，于是便拉着他往礼堂外走。赫敏在与他们告别前在罗恩面颊上亲了亲表示鼓励：  
“祝你好运，罗恩。还有你，哈利——”  
穿过礼堂时，罗恩看起来有些清醒了，他摸了摸被赫敏亲过的地方，一脸茫然，仿佛不清楚发生了什么事。  
在经过斯莱特林餐桌时，哈利注意到他们胸前似乎都戴着一个王冠形的小徽章，上面刻着这样的字：韦斯莱是我们的王。  
哈利直觉这不是什么好话，忙拉着罗恩离开了。  
他们匆匆赶到球场的更衣室，安吉丽娜在他们换上球服的同时给他们介绍着斯莱特林球队的情况，她显得有些忧虑：“我看到了斯莱特林的最后阵容，去年的击球手德瑞克和波尔走了，但蒙太好像找了两个普通的大猩猩，而不是飞得特别好的球员。他们叫高尔和克拉布，我不太了解他们——”  
“我们了解。”哈利和罗恩马上一起说道。  
“他们好像连扫把头尾都分不清。”安吉丽娜收起了手中的羊皮纸，“不过话说回来，我一直奇怪德瑞克和波尔不靠路标是怎么找到球场的。”  
“克拉布和高尔也是一路货。”哈利安慰她道。  
格兰芬多球员们走出更衣室，来到宽广的球场上，四面响起了热烈的欢呼声和尖叫声，哈利听见有人在唱歌，但歌声有些飘渺，歌词十分模糊。  
斯莱特林球队已经站在球场的另一面了，哈利注意到他们的胸前也戴着那枚王冠形的徽章，在阳光下闪闪发亮。而同样闪闪发亮的还有德拉科的头发，那一抹浅金色耀眼得难以忽视，而对方注意到了他的目光，得意地朝他挺了挺胸，好让胸前那枚徽章凸显出来。  
“双方队长握手……骑上扫帚……”霍琦夫人猛地一吹哨子，十四名球员腾空而起。  
德拉科在球场上空盘旋着，眯着眼寻找着那个金色的小球，他知道哈利也同样在这样做，而他勉力克制着自己不去看他。  
他们很快就要收到他的那份大礼了。德拉科嘴角上扬，内心格外愉悦。他不知道他这种奇怪的愉悦感从何而来，这不同于以前教训讨厌的格兰芬多们的快乐，他现在已经不屑于做这种事了——如今他只想引起那个人的注意，即使用最恶劣的方式也无所谓，让他生气发怒也无所谓，这是他唯一能消除渴望和罪恶感的方法，尽管又矛盾又扭曲。  
“约翰逊，约翰逊抢到了鬼飞球！多好的姑娘，我说了好几年了，她还不肯跟我约会——”李·乔丹的声音在球场上空响起。  
“乔丹！”麦格教授喊道。  
“开个玩笑，教授，加一点佐料——她躲过了沃林顿，闪过了蒙太，她——哎哟——被身后的游走球击中了，克拉布打来的……”  
德拉科拉回了自己漫无边际的思绪，开始继续在场中寻找金色飞贼，不过他很快就发现自己不过是一直目不转睛地盯着哈利的身影看……而与此同时场内的歌声越来越响了，李·乔丹的讲解声也无法掩盖它，不枉费自己教了他们好久的歌词——  
“韦斯莱那个小傻样，他一个球也不会挡，斯莱特林人放声唱，韦斯莱是我们的王。韦斯莱生在垃圾箱，他总是把球往门里放，韦斯莱保我赢这场，韦斯莱是我们的王……”  
父亲从小的严苛教育对他产生了极大的影响，德拉科在文学方面说不上造诣多深，但在排律押韵方面还是非常讲究的，这首歌词他也费了一番功夫才写出来——虽然内容相当不堪入目，而编曲则交给了潘西。  
渐渐地，几乎所有人都注意到了斯莱特林们的歌声，哈利也不例外。德拉科悠然自得地盘旋在远处盯着他看，对方此时已经没有心思去寻找金色飞贼了，他紧张地扭头看向罗恩。  
哦，别看他了，波特。他只会把事情搞得越来越糟，没用的……他在内心轻笑着，快乐得几乎要溢出来了，我送给你的礼物还算满意吗？这首歌我其实是专门为你写的，虽然内容和你没有关系……但我只在乎它被你听到。  
他握紧了扫把头，俯身朝哈利冲去，眼睛余光看见罗恩漏过了一个球，斯莱特林观众席爆出一阵欢呼声……歌声震耳欲聋，李·乔丹的声音几乎听不见了……他乘着席卷全场的歌声朝他飞去，宛如携带着淹没整个世界的风暴潮浪，背后风声猎猎，空气剧烈抖动着、摩擦出尖锐的破空声，将他刻薄的面颊削得更尖了。  
哈利察觉到了他的接近，不慌不忙地闪开了，快速朝另一个方向飞去。在他们擦身而过时，他凑近他的耳畔，在他耳边低声哼唱他所编写的歌曲：“韦斯莱生在垃圾箱……”  
“——沃林顿丢掉了鬼飞球，凯蒂·贝尔——呃——也丢掉了……现在是蒙太拿到了鬼飞球，斯莱特林的队长蒙太拿到了鬼飞球，正朝前场冲去，格兰芬多加油，拦住他！”李·乔丹大声喊道，似乎想盖住那满场的歌声，但却无济于事。  
德拉科现在快活极了，他所期待的一切都正在发生：罗恩不断地丢球、格兰芬多气焰被打压、斯莱特林节节高升、他的歌曲响彻赛场——那个人不得不被他所制造出的一切影响着思绪。  
无论是恼怒也好、慌张也罢，他总归是被他所掌控着的，这种把握一切的愉悦感令他舒服得要呻吟出声了。他看见哈利绕场奔驰，疯狂地寻找着金色飞贼的身影，他知道他想快些结束这场比赛，因为罗恩已经漏掉了四个球了……  
既然他想结束，那就结束吧，反正他的目的已经达成了。这是他这些天以来最大的放纵，他放纵自己肆无忌惮地凝望他、影响他，从中攫取可怜可悲的一点点快乐。  
德拉科再次朝着哈利冲去，他们离得并不远，他很快就从他左边冲出，飞向那悬在球场上方的金色飞贼。  
飞贼转过球门圆环的柱脚，向看台的另一侧飞去，这一转对他非常有利，他离得更近了一些……他的眼角瞥见哈利拨转火弩箭，试图从弯道超过他……他追上来了，与他并驾齐驱……  
啊，就是这样，真是太棒了波特！追逐着我吧，只看着我一个人……即使只有短短的一瞬间。  
他们一同向下俯冲，动作默契得像是事先约好了似的。在离地面只有几英尺的时候哈利双手放开了扫帚，把手伸向金色飞贼，德拉科也松开了手，但他却没有看一眼那金色飞贼，而是抓向了他的手。  
那一刻他觉得自己是彻底发疯了。他把所有的荣誉都抛之脑后，只想握住那只曾经温暖过他的掌心的手，紧紧地握住——哪怕这是最后一次。  
反正他已经疯狂了整场比赛，再加上这么一次也无所谓吧。德拉科这样想着。  
但他没有抓住。  
哈利的双臂垂下来，与他的手指恰好错过，他紧紧握住了小小的、挣扎着的金色飞贼。  
他的指甲绝望地伸向他的手臂，可哈利一拨扫帚毫不留情地腾空升起，他飞向了明媚的天空，将金色飞贼高高举过头顶，迎接响彻云霄的格兰芬多们的欢呼……  
嘭！  
一只游走球重重地击中了男孩的后腰，将他从扫帚上打了下来。他摔落在了地上，手中还紧紧攥着那只代表胜利的金色飞贼。  
德拉科浑身的血液瞬间都停止流动了一般，视野仿佛崩裂开来，胸口痛得要炸开了。他猛然回过头，正看见克拉布得意洋洋地握着击球棒。  
看台上顿时哗然大乱，不少同学发出愤怒的抗议，也有人发出了嘘声和嘲笑声。霍琦夫人吹响了哨声，骑着扫帚从哈利头顶上飞过，冲向克拉布。哈利揉着后腰慢慢起身，从背后赶来的安吉丽娜连忙把手递给了他。  
“你没事吧？”她焦急地问道。  
“当然。”他咬牙说道，抓住了她的手，让她把他拉起来。  
“是克拉布，那个暴徒！他一看见你抓住了飞贼就把游走球朝你打来！——但我们赢了，我们赢了！”  
哈利还没来得及与她击掌相庆就听见背后传来一声冷笑，他转过身去，后腰撞伤的肌肉拉扯得有些疼：德拉科慢慢降落在他面前，脸色发白，嘴唇微微颤抖。他的表情是一种失了色的狰狞，似乎在痛苦与嘲笑之间挣扎，最终选择了后者。  
“伤得不轻，是吧，波特？不过还是值得的，至少救了韦斯莱一命，是不是？”他抱着双手，冷冷地讽刺道，“我从没见过这么垃圾的守门员……可他就是生在垃圾箱嘛，你喜欢我的歌词吗，波特？”  
哈利没有理会他，他走过去迎接他的队友，他们陆续降落在地上，激动地呐喊欢呼、挥舞着拳头，只有罗恩例外，他在球门柱那儿下了扫帚，独自慢慢走回了更衣室。  
“我们还想多写几行歌词呢，可是又肥又丑不好押韵，我们想唱唱他的老妈——”德拉科大声说道，此时哈利正和凯蒂、艾丽娅拥抱，他的脸色马上阴沉下来，转身大步朝德拉科走去。  
“你最好给我闭嘴——”他低吼道，揪住了他的衣领。  
“哈利，不要——”  
德拉科冷冷地挥开了他的手，后退了一步：“怎么，生气了？我们还想唱唱他的爸爸呢，不过没用的废物也不好押韵——”  
哈利回头看了弗雷德和乔治一眼，趁他们还没有听到，扭着德拉科的胳膊把他拉到了更衣室后的小树林里。一到周围无人的地方他便把他摔在了墙壁上，愤怒地瞪着他。  
“你还想说什么？”哈利盯着眼前这个正漫不经心地整理着被他扯乱的衣领的金发男孩，全身都在发抖。他不知道这是一种什么情绪，不是恐惧、也不仅仅是恼怒，还有更深层次的复杂的东西埋藏其中。  
“喜欢我的歌词吗，波特？”德拉科歪着头，抱着手斜睨着他，又问了一次这个问题，“哦，你生气了……你可以更生气一点，这样我会很高兴。”  
“你到底想要怎么样，马尔福！”哈利终于忍无可忍。如果是在他们在一起之前，他的这种作为他早已习以为常，可如今分手后他却依然这样伤害他，而且一次比一次过分，这让他不禁怀疑之前他的温柔全都是虚假的谎言。  
“我想要你。”他戏谑地看着他，嘴角含笑，“但是你能给吗？你给不了，波特。所以别管我想怎么做……你永远都想不到我在想什么。”  
哈利死死地瞪着他，德拉科汗湿的金发和那双冰凉的灰蓝眼睛此时都显得如此惹人厌恶，不，从未如此让他讨厌过。而那弯起的唇角含着的刺目的嘲讽让他浑身发烫，血液直冲脑门。他蓦然抓起他的衣领，另一只手用力地朝他的肚子揍去。  
哈利听见肉体碰撞的令人牙酸的沉闷声响，男孩的惨叫和呻吟令他感到了一丝快慰，但内心很快又是一片空洞的茫然。他忽然不知道自己为什么要这么做，只是紧盯着德拉科惨白如金纸的脸，想从那张脸上看到一丝痛苦、哪怕是一点点也好，他想知道他为什么能这样无所谓地伤害他、令他千疮百孔……可他失败了。  
那张英气的脸扭曲着、痛难自抑，却依然在笑，笑得越来越灿烂、也越来越难懂。他似乎想说话，但一张口就剧烈地咳嗽起来，持续了好久才慢慢停歇。  
哈利怔怔地望着他，无意识地伸出手想要抚摸他的脸，却又马上缩了回来。那一刻，德拉科脸上的笑容消失得一干二净。  
“波特。”他低低地喘着气，他能感觉到他在强忍着腹部的痛苦。  
“……为什么？”哈利将脸埋进掌心，哑声问道。  
“我说过了，波特。不要试图猜测我在想什么，我不想吓到你。”德拉科低声说道，浅浅地抽息着。  
“……我恨你。”他站了起来，俯视着他，碧绿的眼睛在圆框眼镜后颤抖，他攥紧了自己的手。  
德拉科望着他，像是失去了所有的力气般躺倒在地上。  
“哈利！哈利！你快停止——”身后传来女生的尖叫，格兰芬多球队的球员们跑了过来，将他们围起来。他们看看哈利，又看看倒在地上的德拉科，惊得捂住了嘴。  
“我从没见过这种行为——回城堡去，你，波特，直接去院长办公室！快！”紧接着传来了霍琦夫人愤怒到极点的声音，斯莱特林队员们也涌了过来。哈利听见克拉布在一边嘲笑。  
哈利没有说话，他默默地转过身，慢慢朝着城堡走去，没有再看德拉科一眼。  
人群的喧嚣声渐渐远去，当他走到门厅时已经只能听见自己的脚步声了。哈利走过门廊，穿过一道黑纱帷幕，当他看见一节台阶时，他忽然意识到这条楼梯是他穿着隐形衣抱着金蛋陷入陷阱的楼梯，而那个时候德拉科挺身而出，替他挡住了斯内普的搜索……  
他的眼眶不禁湿润了。哈利吸了一口气，正打算继续往上走，却听见背后传来一阵趿拉的脚步声，似乎有人在一瘸一拐地爬楼梯，而另一个人扶着他前进。他回过头，德拉科正一手扶着扶手，另一只胳膊由潘西搀扶着往楼梯上走。  
看见哈利杵在那儿，他露出了一个冷淡而讥诮的笑容：“怎么不走了，波特？你腿断了吗，需不需要我们帮你一把？”  
哈利深深地看了他一眼，转身继续往上走。他听见背后潘西对德拉科的关切问候，而对方回答时的那种温和语气简直如一把刀刺穿了他的心脏。  
哈利和德拉科一前一后地走到麦格教授的办公室的门前，德拉科刚停下脚步，麦格教授就从他们身后走了上来。她的脖子上还围着格兰芬多的金红围巾，但在看到他们后，她双手颤抖着把围巾扯了下来。  
她打开门，厉声对哈利说道：“进去！”  
哈利低着头走进办公室，德拉科和潘西走入时她拍了拍前者的后背，什么都没有说。  
麦格教授走到了办公桌后，将围巾扔在了地上：“比赛完以后就斗殴？我从没见过这样的事情，波特！”  
哈利紧咬着下唇，没有说话。意外的是，德拉科也什么都没有说。  
麦格教授看了看他们两个，脸色阴沉：“你们谁来解释一下发生了什么事？是谁打谁？还是都有动手？”  
“是我打他。”哈利嘶哑着声音说道，“他没有还手。”  
“这么说，你是认错了？”麦格教授瞪着他，“你不让霍琦夫人来解决，决定展示麻瓜的斗殴方式，是吗？”  
哈利的头低得更深了。让霍琦夫人来解决？他没有想过这种方法，不，他绝对不会这么想……他不会让别人插手他们两人之间的事情，是的，他至今都觉得这是他们两人之间的私怨，和谁都没有关系。  
这不只是输了一个球、唱了一首侮辱性质的歌那么简单肤浅的事。他看了德拉科一眼，对方正定定地望着他，那浅灰的眼睛还是和以前一样漂亮。  
可他却觉得越来越看不懂他了。  
“咳，咳。”  
哈利、德拉科和潘西一齐转过头去，乌姆里奇正站在办公室门口，裹着一件绿花呢斗篷，这使得她更像一只大癞蛤蟆了。她的脸上依然带着那种阴森森的、令人作呕的笑容。  
“需要我帮忙吗，麦格教授？”乌姆里奇用她那种骨子里最毒的甜腻嗓音问道。  
麦格教授面部抽动了一下，手紧抓着办公桌面边角，“帮忙？”她努力压低声音说道，“你是什么意思，帮忙？”  
乌姆里奇慢慢地走进办公室，脸上还是那种恶心的微笑：“哦，我以为你会感激多一点点权威呢。”  
“你想错了，”麦格教授没有理会乌姆里奇，她看向哈利，“你给我听仔细了，波特，无论马尔福做了什么，你的行为令人厌恶，我罚你关禁闭一个星期——”  
“咳，咳。”  
麦格教授闭上了眼，似乎在祈求耐心，过了一会儿她再次转向乌姆里奇：“你有什么事？”  
“我想波特应该受到比关禁闭更重的惩罚。”乌姆里奇笑得更甜了。  
麦格教授猛然睁开了眼睛。“很遗憾，”她坚定地说道，同时努力报以对等的笑容，“我的意见是算数的，因为波特在我的学院，多洛雷斯。”  
“哦，实际上，米勒娃，”乌姆里奇皮笑肉不笑，“我想你会发现我的意见是算数的。咦，放在哪儿了？康奈利刚刚发来的……我是说，”她假笑了一声，在手提包里翻找着，“部长刚刚发来的……在这儿……”  
她抽出了一张羊皮纸打开来，清了清嗓子大声宣读：“咳，咳……《第二十五号教育令》。”  
“又来一个！”麦格教授激烈地叫道。  
“不错，米勒娃……好了，我现在宣读新法令……‘高级调查官今后对涉及霍格沃茨学生的一切惩罚、制裁和剥夺权利事宜有最高权威，并对其他教员所作出的此类惩罚、制裁和剥夺权利有修改权’……”她慢悠悠地卷起羊皮纸放进手提包中，脸上堆着笑，“所以……我想我不得不禁止波特先生再打球。”  
“禁止我……再打球？”他浑身发冷，声音遥远。  
不知为何，在经历了和德拉科的争执后，这件事似乎变得不那么重要起来。他当然喜欢魁地奇，但他还有更重要的东西……再不握紧他就会失去。  
“不错，波特先生，我想终身禁赛比较合适。我要没收你的飞天扫帚，把它们安全地保管在我的办公室里，以确保没人违反我的禁令。但我并非不讲情理，麦格教授，”她转身对像冰雕一般瞪着她的麦格教授说道，“其他队员可以继续打球，我没看到他们有暴力倾向。好了……祝你们下午好。”  
说完她便神气十足地走了出去，留下一片恐怖的沉寂。  
哈利抬起头，慢慢地看向站在他对面的德拉科。对方眼中有一丝尚未收起的寒意。

德拉科走进斯莱特林塔楼的时候，有不少同学围上来询问情况，问题无非是伤况如何、到底发生了什么事、哈利受到了什么惩罚……他一个人都没有回答，只是面无表情地从他们身边穿过。而身旁的潘西倒是夸张地渲染着乌姆里奇宣判的情景，满脸兴奋。  
当走到男女宿舍的分岔口时，他用力推开了她，转身慢慢走进黑暗的楼道内。  
斯莱特林塔楼位于地下，光线昏暗稀薄，所有来往的人形轮廓都模糊晦暗，影影绰绰。德拉科垂着眼走着，他第一次觉得这种黑暗让他感到无比宽慰，就像是一个冷冰冰的栖身之地。  
他推开了寝室的门，男孩们大声吵嚷的喧闹声扑面而来，克拉布、高尔、诺特和布雷斯正围在一起看一本搞笑杂志，边看边粗声粗气地笑着。他们并没有察觉到他的到来。  
德拉科悄无声息地关上门，一步一步轻手轻脚地朝他们走去。他边走边拿出魔杖，面朝着他站着的布雷斯已经看见了他的身影，他正要开口，却被德拉科脸上狰狞可怖的表情惊呆了，最终什么都没有说。  
德拉科走到了克拉布身后，他的身高和体型都不如他的这个跟班——本来他们跟在他身边也只是为了攀附马尔福家的权势而保护他，体格上自然强壮许多。  
德拉科以前一直把克拉布和高尔当作他的朋友，虽然看不出来，但他内心的确是这样认为的。他没有在意过他们跟随他的目的，他带着他们恃强凌弱、欺负讨厌的格兰芬多——尤其是欺负哈利·波特，混得风生水起。他以为他们也是这样认为的，但今天的事情让他擦亮了眼睛。  
他看见了克拉布的笑。在他被哈利揍了一顿后悲惨地躺在地上，斯莱特林球队赶到现场，而克拉布在笑。  
德拉科当然知道他不是在笑自己，他在笑哈利咎由自取，但他觉得恶心。  
嘲笑哈利和关心朋友的伤势哪个更重要？克拉布已经给出了答案。他觉得恶心极了，但这件事只是一个导火索而已。他对他周围同伴的厌恶反感早已埋下，这颗种子不知何时已经拔地而起长成了大树，再也无法容忍。  
德拉科知道这不是他们的错，他们一直都是这样的——如果他不曾遭受这些事，他会和他们一样沉迷于幼稚的挑衅和毫无罪恶感的欺侮中，沦陷在陈腐的偏见和浅陋的认知里，变得丑陋、肤浅、狭隘、懦弱。  
他很庆幸他终于从内心远离了他们的世界，尽管痛苦着、卑微着，但不致邪曲。  
克拉布正指着杂志上的一幅动图哈哈大笑，他的肩膀猝不及防地被人猛然向后一带，这让他踉跄着向右侧扑了几步，站在了寝室中央。  
他愤怒地去寻找始作俑者，却发现那高挑瘦削的金发男孩正握着魔杖指着他，一脸疲倦和残忍。  
“马尔福……？”  
“滚出去。”他的声音冰冷如同吹过隆冬极地上空的大风。  
“什么……？”克拉布困惑地皱起了他的粗眉，他似乎难以理解这个命令的含义，或者说他还没有从之前的震惊中反应过来。  
“需要我重复一次吗，克拉布？还是要让我亲自赶你出去？”他冷冷地说道，歪了歪头，活动了一下肩膀，“滚出去，立刻。”  
“我不太懂，马……”  
“昏昏倒地！”尖锐的念咒声如同尖啸而过的鸣笛，红光刺痛了所有人的眼睛。那个高大魁梧的身影头一仰，重重地一声不吭地倒在了地上。  
高尔、诺特和布雷斯都僵站在原地，一动不动。德拉科看了地上的男孩一眼，用了一个驱除咒将他的身体扔在了走廊上，用力关上门。  
随后他大步走回，其他人纷纷让开一条路，害怕他再忽然动手。但他并没有这么做，而是爬上了自己的床铺，漠然地看了他们一眼，拉上床帘隔绝了他们的视线。  
三人过了好久才回过神来，面面相觑，不敢说话。高尔想去把克拉布拉回房间里，但被布雷斯按住了手，摇摇头。  
“他是怎么了？”诺特压低了声音，心有余悸地看了眼那拉得紧紧的深绿色床帘，“克拉布哪儿招惹他了？”  
布雷斯抱着胸，紧抿着下唇，表情严肃。  
“我不清楚，但你们都别管克拉布，免得引祸上身。”他顿了顿，眉头皱得更紧了，“我待会儿去问一问。”  
诺特和高尔点点头，各自散去了。布雷斯盯着那面床帘看了一会儿，走过去敲了敲床板：“德拉科，我掀床帘了。”  
里面的人没有回答，布雷斯权当他默许了，拉开床帘侧着身坐在床上。德拉科正坐在床角，面无表情地望着他，那视线似乎能将他完全冰冻。但布雷斯并没有被吓退，他的嘴角动了动，一句话切入主题：“是不是和波特有关？”  
男孩的眼睛明晃晃的，空得吓人。  
“不是。”许久，他这样回答道。  
“我不信。”  
“我没有向你解释的义务，布雷斯。”德拉科笑了笑，有些轻蔑，“我希望你能自己离开。”  
“你以为你在做什么，德拉科？你这又做给谁看？——你知道他们现在都是怎么想你的吗？”布雷斯的问话一句一句蹦出来，咄咄逼人，德拉科流露出了明显的厌烦的表情。  
“我不需要、向你们解释。你们爱怎么想怎么想，最好别来和我说话，给我一个清净。”他说着就把他推了出去，重新拉上了窗帘。  
这真的是最糟糕的一天。

得知哈利被永久禁赛的消息后，罗恩和赫敏等一众人都愤慨至极。罗恩暂时忘记了斯莱特林们对他的嘲笑和他在魁地奇球赛上的糟糕表现，帮着哈利一起在休息室痛骂乌姆里奇和新颁布的教育令。  
“那个可恶的老妖婆！我看她就是不想让我们好过！”他愤愤然道，其他人也纷纷点头。  
他们似乎都没有意识到他和德拉科之间的微妙的关系——罗恩和赫敏虽然已经知道了哈利和德拉科曾经有过一段情感，但他们了解到的只是表面上薄薄的一层，哈利内心的挣扎和迷惘要深得多。  
他不清楚自己从什么时候开始已经看不懂德拉科在想什么了。  
他无情的嘲笑、冰冷的双眼、挨揍后惨痛的笑容、绝望决绝的话语都令他感到极度不安，他知道有什么东西正在他所探查不到的角落发生，可他没有办法阻止——对方的大门并没有为他敞开。  
马尔福……你到底在想什么？你到底要做什么……到底……  
然而很快他就没有心思去想这件事了。海格终于回来了，在一个弥漫着夜雾的晚上，身上带着令人恐惧的伤痕。  
哈利、罗恩和赫敏连夜去拜访了他，得知他和马克西姆夫人一同去了巨人的领地试图劝服他们与凤凰社合作，但他们失败了——巨人们的新领袖选择了伏地魔的食死徒。  
更令哈利他们感到担忧的是，海格似乎完全没有意识到将要来检查他上课的乌姆里奇是个多么可怕的存在。  
“海格，你必须通过乌姆里奇的检查，所以，如果让她看到你教我们怎样寻找庞洛克、怎样区分刺佬儿和刺猬真的会好得多！”赫敏急切地劝道。  
“那可不大有趣，赫敏，”海格笑着说道，“我准备的东西可神奇的多，我养了好些年了，我想全英国只有我这一批驯养的……”  
赫敏急得快哭了，而海格却毫不在意，挥挥手让他们离开了。  
第二天，他们果然在神奇动物保护课上遇到了乌姆里奇。海格脸上的伤看起来更严重了，他背着一只死牛，将它放在树林中，用它引来了几只夜骐。  
哈利不仅很担心乌姆里奇，还非常在意其他同学的表现——尤其是德拉科和他的朋友们，他们总是不遗余力地在海格的课上捣乱。  
但当他今天朝他们看去时，却发现德拉科冷着一张脸独自站在一边，和克拉布、高尔隔了好一段距离，看起来又孤独又倔强。  
哈利皱起眉，他这是怎么了，和他的两个朋友吵架了吗？这可不太正常……他仔细地观察了他们一会儿，克拉布和高尔一直凑在一起讨论着什么，他们时不时瞟德拉科一眼，眼中似乎有一丝怨恨，而后者根本没有理会他们。  
而当乌姆里奇刻意曲解海格的意思，在写字板上边写边念一些诽谤的内容、故意用肢体语言代替英语时，克拉布、高尔和潘西都强忍着笑，似乎圣诞节提前一个月到来了，而德拉科却依然板着一张脸，什么都没有说。  
哈利盯着他看了一会儿，他忽然意识到他可能根本不想来上课……他希望这一切早点结束。他感到煎熬。  
这种猜测令他胆战心惊。而根据他的想法，德拉科并非是因为讨厌海格才产生这种情绪，当然这不能证明他对海格产生了好感，但哈利想，他也许是难以忍受呆在这群朋友身边了。  
为什么会这样？为什么他会变成这个样子？哈利很难说自己内心是高兴还是难过，这种转变对于海格和格兰芬多是一件好事，但对于德拉科自己来说……或许会是一场灾难。  
如果他彻底排斥他的朋友们，那他到底要怎样去承担这一切？不对，他那些所谓的朋友也许永远都不会懂他的感受。哈利这样想着朝他靠近了一步，而此时对方正好双手抱胸看过来，眼睛微微眯起。  
“马尔福……”  
“怎么，波特。你以为来向我求情就能保住这个蠢蛋的职位了吗？”德拉科朝有些慌乱的海格海格看了一眼，嘴角扬起一个轻蔑的笑容，“我告诉你，这根本没可能。依我看，这份工作根本不适合他……还是早点滚蛋比较好，你说呢？”  
“马尔福！”哈利强压下内心的怒火，“你能不能好好说话？你就不能坦率一点——”  
“你觉得我不够坦率，波特？”德拉科打断了他的话，歪着头看着他，那笑容刺眼极了，“是要我把对你的所有厌恶都明明白白告诉你，你才会满意吗？如果是这样的话，那我不介意说给你听一听……”  
“闭嘴，马尔福。”哈利后退了一步，冷声说道，“闭嘴。”  
不要让这一切变得更糟了。  
“我讨厌你，波特。你一切的一切都让我讨厌至极。”他走近了一步，声音很低，面容沉在一片阴影之中，“你多管闲事、自以为是的样子都让我讨厌，你凭什么有资格来教训我？我忍你很久了，波特，如果你再不给我滚开，我就——”  
“你在做什么，马尔福！”赫敏尖锐的声音在哈利背后响起，他猛地一抖，像是从一场无止境的噩梦中逃脱出来，浑身是汗。  
赫敏将哈利拉到一边，一脸戒备地盯着德拉科，眼中是深深的厌恶：“马尔福，如果再被我看见你欺负哈利……”  
然而对方没有听完她的警告便一脸漠然地转身离开了。他双手放在口袋里，背影有些萧索。  
赫敏愣愣地看着他，又回过头看着哈利，后者脸色惨白，失魂落魄。  
“哈利……”她叹了口气，似乎想说什么，但最后只是拍拍他的肩膀。  
“我没事。”哈利勉强扯出一个笑容，似乎是为了让她相信自己，他又重复了一次，“真的没事。”  
德拉科慢慢走回斯莱特林的群体，潘西还在兴奋地对乌姆里奇说海格的坏话，克拉布和高尔在一旁傻乎乎地笑着，布雷斯则直直地盯着那群德拉科看不见的夜骐看，脸上露出嫌恶的神色。  
“怎么，你能看得见？”德拉科扬起眉。  
布雷斯回头看了他一眼，耸耸肩：“是啊，很意外？”  
“有那么一点吧。不过，这显然不是一个好话题。”德拉科意有所指地说道。只有见过死亡的人才能看得见夜骐，而如果他去询问布雷斯为什么能看得见它，显然不是很礼貌。  
布雷斯没说什么，他的目光终于不再停留在夜骐身上了，而是转向了那几个围着乌姆里奇的同学：“看来你确实发生了一些改变。”  
“这也不是一个好话题。”德拉科不愿多说。  
“你心情不是很好，但请你别发泄在我身上。要我说，我觉得波特说得没错。”  
“什么？”  
布雷斯怜悯地看了他一眼，高傲地扬起下巴：“一个人憋着是会憋出病来的。”  
德拉科沉默着没有回答。过了一会儿，他低声说道：“但是没有用的。”  
他转过头看向树林中的那只死牛，似乎有好几张看不见的嘴在吞食它，他看着它的肉被凭空拉起、搅动着消失不见，这场面着实诡异。  
“就像夜骐，有的人看得见，但大数人是看不见的。”

进入十二月后，雪更大了，随之而来的是雪崩般的家庭作业。随着圣诞节的到来，罗恩和赫敏的级长工作越来越繁重，因为他们要负责监督装饰城堡，要看着课间因为天冷而呆在室内的一二年级生，还要和费尔奇轮班在走廊里巡视，因为费尔奇怀疑节日中打架可能会增多。  
哈利坐在休息室里写魔法史的作业。这是他第一次不想在霍格沃茨过圣诞节。不能打球，还要担心海格被留用察看，更重要的是霍格沃茨的每个角落都能让他想起某个人，想起和他有关的记忆——甜蜜的、悲伤的、痛苦的，纠缠不休。  
他不想回忆和他有关的一切了。那个时候在世界杯的密林里，他为什么要追出去呢？就让他独自跑进树林里不是很好吗？就算他的魔杖丢了，那也和德拉科没有关系，最后还是在树丛里找到了……  
哈利按了按眉心，他开始嫉妒能回陋居过圣诞节的罗恩了。  
“罗恩，你打算怎么回家过圣诞节？”他忍不住问道。  
罗恩抬起头，有些惊讶：“你也去呀！我没说过吗？妈妈几星期前就写信叫我邀请你了！”  
赫敏转了转眼珠，而哈利的心已经飞起来了：回陋居过圣诞节真是太棒了，只是哈利有些内疚不能和小天狼星一起过节。也许他只能寂寞地和克利切拆开一个彩包爆竹，他想。  
今天是圣诞节前最后一次D.A.活动，哈利早早地来到了有求必应屋。他很高兴自己来得早，因为当房间里所有的火把都亮起的时候，他看出多比为了过圣诞节已经把这个地方装置了一番。天花板上吊着一百个金色小球，每个上面都印着哈利的大头照，而且还刻着一行字：“圣诞哈利路亚”！  
过了一会儿，D.A.成员们陆陆续续地到来了。安吉丽娜一过来就把斗篷脱下扔到了角落里，咳了一声：“哈利，我们找到替补了。”  
“替补我？”哈利傻乎乎地问道。  
“是的，我们有新的找球手了！”  
“谁？”哈利连忙问道。  
“金妮·韦斯莱。”站在一旁的凯蒂回答道，她看起来也冻得浑身打颤。  
哈利愣愣地望着她们，说不出话来。  
“没错，我知道，”安吉丽娜边说着边抽出魔杖，活动着胳膊，“可她真的很不错，真的。当然不如你，”她狠狠地白了他一眼，“可是既然你不能参加……”  
哈利硬生生憋回了已经到嘴边的反驳，她难道不知道自己被乌姆里奇强行禁赛要遗憾一百倍吗？  
他不再说话，等到人都到齐后便开始组织大家两两组合，复习前段时间学过的所有咒语。  
“今天不学习新的魔咒？”扎卡赖斯·史密斯嚷嚷道，声音传遍了全屋，“早知道就不来了！”  
“噢，我很遗憾哈利没有提前告诉你！”弗雷德毫不留情地大声说道。大家都笑了起来。  
走廊外。  
德拉科靠在墙边，仰着头，慢慢合上眼。过了一会儿，他从口袋里拿出那枚硬币，手臂举过头顶，指腹轻轻抚摸着下面那一串数字。  
他之前在休息室里写作业的时候，衣袋里忽然有东西烫了一下他的大腿，德拉科略一翻找发现是这枚D.A.的假金加隆。  
他端详着上面的数字，玛丽埃塔曾教过他怎么理解它们的含义，于是他很快就知道今天D.A.将要进行圣诞节前的最后一次聚会。  
内心的冲动又涌了上来，这次比以往任何一次都要凶猛，他几乎难以控制这种渴望。德拉科握紧了金加隆，硬币冰冷的边缘硌得他手掌生疼，可他丝毫未觉。  
不要去，德拉科……他不会高兴见到你的。在发生了上次的事情以后，他肯定不想见到你。不要去。  
心里虽然这样想着，可他的手还是把羊皮纸和羽毛笔塞进书包里，再把书包甩在肩上，快步走出了阴暗的休息室。无论如何，他知道圣诞节回家后他将会面临什么。在此之前，他想最后见他一面。  
只是见他一面、看他一眼而已，德拉科想，他不会现身，不会和他说话，只要看着就够了。哈利不会发现站在阴暗里的他。  
德拉科静静地靠着冰凉的墙壁。他的手无力地垂了下来，放在身侧。他听不见墙壁里的任何声音，但他知道那群学生就在里面。他们与哈利呆在一起，他会慢慢走过他们身边，耐心地指导他们、纠正他们的错误，他会温和地对他们说话、朝他们微笑。  
他们能够在阳光底下正视他，而他不行。他只能躲在阴影中渴慕地凝望着他，不能被任何人发现。  
他低声笑了，眼中满是自嘲。  
也不知过了多久，德拉科觉得自己的腿都已经站麻了，身体也被走廊上的寒风吹得冰冷僵硬，太阳穴一抽一抽地痛。他听到墙边似乎传来一丝响动，猜测他们的聚会已经结束了，便直起身，走到走廊的另一边安静等待。  
原本普普通通的墙上出现了一个漩涡似的小洞，D.A.成员一个个从里面说着话走了出来。首先出来的是几个赫奇帕奇的学生，然后是看起来恍恍惚惚的卢娜·洛夫古德、安吉丽娜、艾丽娅和凯蒂，韦斯莱双胞胎也嬉笑着走了出来……德拉科等了半天也没看见哈利，内心有些急迫了，却又变得更加害怕和胆怯，他忽然之间不想见他了，可却挪不动脚。  
罗恩和赫敏走了出来，看起来神神秘秘的。德拉科懒得去管他们在想什么，他只注意到哈利并没有和他们在一起。  
怎么回事？他到底在做什么……德拉科皱起眉，他走到墙边徘徊着，心里默念着“我需要一个组织集会的地方”，那个漩涡又出现在了墙上，他连忙跨了进去。  
德拉科一走入就僵在了原地。D.A.集会的地方和他想象中的一样，大而不空，到处放着各种防御黑魔法的道具和书籍，一个柜子上摆满了各种垫子，还有一块小小的台子能让他们对练魔法。  
他没来得及仔细打量这个哈利授课的地方，就看见了站在台子上的那一男一女。女孩的身影被哈利挡住了一半，德拉科看不清她的表情，但能从她的话语中知道她正在告白：  
“我真的喜欢你，哈利。”  
那两人似乎靠得越来越近，眼看着就要吻上了。他的拳头越握越紧，内心的愤怒和嫉妒终于达到了极限，德拉科大步走上前，用力将哈利往后一带，把他拉离了那个女孩。  
哈利显然被这意外的袭击吓到了，回头去看却发现什么都没有。而女孩则惊愕地望着他，怯怯地问道：“哈利？你怎么了？”  
此时德拉科已经松开了他，哈利内心一动，马上调整好了表情，朝她抱歉地一笑：“对不起……我不能答应你。”  
女孩从哈利刚刚的举动中也有所预料，她没再说什么，拿起地上的书包就冲出了有求必应屋。急促的脚步声消失在走廊里。  
哈利无声地望着她消失的方向，他感觉有人从背后轻轻地、温柔地抱住了他，将脸靠在他的肩膀上。他低下头，环在腰间的那双手洁白而修长，指甲修剪得整整齐齐，极为优美。德拉科已经解除了幻身咒。  
哈利垂下了眼睛。那人温热的呼吸在他颈间吹拂，他柔软的发丝在他脸颊上摩擦，他微微侧过头，他的嘴唇触碰着他的耳朵……哈利不自觉地战栗，体内那些对某个人眷恋的记忆又慢慢复苏，他合上眼，似乎这样就能忘记所有疼痛所有伤害，似乎这样就能回到从前……  
可明明再也无法重新来过。  
当德拉科靠过来要亲吻他的嘴唇时，哈利用力地推开了他，向前走了一步转身面对着他，从口袋里拿出魔杖指着他。  
“从这里离开，马尔福。”他冷静地看着他说道。  
男孩站在原地，他的眼神闪过一瞬的茫然和脆弱，但又很快变成了一片荒漠。他揉了揉鼻子，就那样伶俜地站在那儿，也没有去取魔杖，轻声说道：“我当然会离开，波特。这儿可是你们这些反叛者的地盘，是不是？”  
哈利握着魔杖的手紧了紧，他忽然觉得有些无力。  
“你又跟踪我了，对吗？”  
“我没有义务告诉你，波特。”他轻笑了一声，“不过如果我今天不在这儿，你是不是就要接受那个女生的告白？”  
哈利扬起眉：“你很在乎这个？”  
“我当然在乎。”  
哈利望着他，他忽然很想笑，很想抓住那个人的脑袋使劲摇晃，质问他的心里到底装了些什么，为什么事到如今还能说出这些话语？他难道真的看不出来他们现在的处境吗？  
“那又如何？你现在又是站在什么立场说这句话？”哈利冷笑，“你上次的话我都有好好记着，马尔福。你说你受够我了，我又何尝不是？”  
“波特。”  
“既然你这么讨厌我，你为什么要一直跟着我，为什么要和我说话？你为什么不干脆躲得远远的，让我也别再看见你？”哈利的魔杖渐渐垂下来，紧握在身旁，他的声音沙哑极了，像是在强行忍耐着激烈的情绪，“你明明知道，马尔福，你明明知道……”  
“够了，波特。”  
“……我不可能真的愿意伤害你。”  
德拉科愣愣地看着他，苍白的嘴唇颤抖着，似乎不敢相信他说的话。  
哈利说完后便收起魔杖转身就走，而德拉科像是忽然反应过来了似的，扑上去抓住他的后衣领将他拉到身旁。他紧紧地将他抱住，低下头用力地堵住他的嘴唇，重重地挤压，粗鲁地用舌尖顶开他的牙关，竭尽全力汲取他的呼吸。  
他的吻癫狂而肆虐，像是要将几个月以来积郁的痛与渴望都释放出来似的，哈利的嘴唇很快就被他咬破了，血腥味弥漫在彼此的口腔间，仿佛一种令人迷醉的证明。  
“波特……波特……”他哑声唤着他的名字，急促的呼吸喷在他的面颊上。他咬了咬他的下巴，又开始吮吸下颌内侧的皮肤。他的手攀上了他的身体，可已经是冬天了，他们穿的都太多了……  
“放开我，马尔福……唔……”哈利的挣扎渐渐迷失在对方急切的吻和抚摸中，不知何时他已经被德拉科压在了旁边的一张桌子上。他喘息着，身体渐渐变得滚烫，即使身上的衣服越来越少……当德拉科开始脱他的裤子时，他侧过头，伸出一只手拦住了他。  
对方停了停，俯下身死死地抱住他，似乎担心下一秒他就会消失。  
“马尔福……”哈利刚低哑地说出一声，德拉科就打断了他的话，颤抖着说道，“波特，波特……我不想再坚持下去了……求求你饶过我，饶过我……”他伸手触上他的面颊，微微发抖，“饶过我，波特……我错了，波特，我错了……我永远都没有办法——没有办法对你无动于衷。”  
哈利怔怔地看着他惨淡的面容，他双眼失神，脸色憔悴，如同经历了一场饥荒。  
……究竟是为什么？  
“我坚持不下去了……真的，我再也坚持不住了……”他轻轻抬起头，眼眶通红，眼角还闪烁着泪光。他吻了吻哈利的嘴角。  
“我不想再管什么黑魔王了……让我们在一起吧，波特。”  
那一刻，像是有白光在大脑中炸开，将一切都兑成空白。哈利忽然失去了思考能力，他无法判断这到底是不是对方的另一个谎言，他面对着这个人脆弱而崩溃的脸，一句话都说不出来。  
无论如何，他从心底不想在这个时刻伤害他，不，他从来没有想过伤害他……虽然他已经伤心透顶。  
哈利伸出手，碰了碰德拉科流泪的脸，侧过头吻去了咸涩的泪水。他抓住了他的手。  
那双灰蓝的眼像是星空般璀璨闪烁起来。  
当德拉科慢慢从后面入的时候，哈利伸着手想要握紧什么东西，但他左右拍打桌面都摸不到任何可以接力的物体，只能把手握成拳，咬牙坚持着。  
“放松点，波特。”德拉科抚摸着他紧绷的身体，尤其是向上弓起的背部脊椎，他能感觉到他的极度紧张。  
“很痛，马尔福……！”哈利从牙缝里挤出这句话。  
德拉科也不太好受，实际上他还没有完全进入，哈利的身体内部太过温暖紧致，他忍不住想粗暴一些，又怕伤到他，只好慢慢往里进。  
完全推入后两人都不敢动，哈利的指甲都快将手心戳出一个洞来。直到他逐渐适应了这种感觉，德拉科才开始动作起来。他亲吻着他光洁的后背，一寸一寸抚摸过他突出的脊骨，轻轻地叹息，满足地伏在他身上，感受他最深处的炽热。那像是一股活水温泉将他包裹，他浸在水中沉沉浮浮，时时沦陷，迷失自我……  
他让他仰躺在斗篷铺着的地面上，哈利还是觉得有些冷，倒吸了一口气。德拉科连忙拿过一条毛衣垫在他身下，他拉开他的双腿放在两侧，再次进入他。这次他不再像第一次那样生涩，而是更温柔了一些，努力想让他感到舒服。  
身下的人一手蒙着双眼，似乎不愿意面对这一切。德拉科俯下身，拨下他的手亲吻他的手指，又摘下他的眼镜吻他的眼睛。  
哈利低喘着，无力地纵容着，身体因情潮而涨红。德拉科痴迷地望着他，他似乎要在他身体的每一处都留下自己的烙印似的，手指抚触着，随后是吮吸舔咬。他最后释放在了他的体内，却依然不肯松开他，而是将他汗湿的躯体紧紧抱在怀里。  
“波特……”他在他耳边低声说道，“饶恕我吧，波特……我为你发疯。”  
哈利迷瞪瞪地看着他，虚软地笑了笑，慢慢问道：“马尔福……你到底想要什么？”  
德拉科的眼睛迷茫了一霎那，又变得清晰起来。他的脸颊蹭了蹭他的脖颈。  
“……我只想要你。”  
哈利盯着他看了一会儿，低低地叹了口气，说不清是什么情绪：“可我给不了，马尔福。”  
德拉科的身体僵硬了一下，他把他抱得更紧了：“那不是你的真心话，波特。”  
“你怎么知道不是？”  
“我就是知道。”他斩钉截铁地说道，不给他一点反驳的余地。  
不，他不知道……但他不想从他口中听到任何可能的答案，一点都不想。  
哈利气得笑了，他抬起手一拳朝他打去，德拉科丝毫未避，胸口结结实实地挨了这一拳，随即低下头用力封住他的嘴，强迫他与他共舞。  
“滚开，马尔福，我要回去了。”哈利没好气地说道，他可从来没说过自己已经原谅他了，而这人却得寸进尺，抱着他不让他走，手又探进了某个私密的部位。  
“马尔福！”  
“再来一次，波特，怎么样，就最后一次……”  
“……”  
“你怎么不说话？”  
“你都进来了我还能说什么？！”

过了三个小时后，哈利才回到休息室。在冰冷的地面上做实在算不得舒适，他腰酸背痛、双腿发软，脸颊有些红，手到现在还在发抖。当他回过神时，他几乎难以置信他已经和德拉科发生了最亲密的关系。  
怎么会这样呢？这是他完全没想过的……一定是德拉科对他施了什么魔法，不然他怎么会任由对方对他做这种事，而且丝毫不感到厌恶？  
罗恩和赫敏正在壁炉旁等着他，后者在写一封长长的信，已经写满了半卷羊皮纸。  
“什么把你绊住了？”罗恩问道，他把目光从那一群在玩纸牌的一年级生上移了回来。  
哈利张了张口，他当然不打算告诉他们他和德拉科在有求必应屋里做了好几次，于是干笑着掩饰道：“呃，没什么……”  
“帕德玛把你拦住了吧？”赫敏头也不抬地说道。  
哈利惊讶地看了她一眼，只好点点头：“是啊……”  
罗恩哧哧地笑着，看到赫敏的目光后马上停止了，装作很随便地问道：“那——她想干吗？”  
“她——她说她喜欢我。”哈利的声音有些哑。罗恩一下子站起来，把墨水瓶碰得骨碌碌地滚在地毯上，却全然不管，只顾眼巴巴地看着哈利。  
“那你——你怎么说？”  
赫敏白了他一眼，将墨水瓶捡起来放在桌面上：“当然是拒绝了，哈利又不喜欢她。”  
哈利再次点点头，罗恩只好坐了下来，看起来有些失望：“那你怎么磨蹭了这么久？足足三个小时，打一场球赛也就这么长时间吧……”  
“呃……我安慰了她一会儿。”哈利搪塞了过去。罗恩耸耸肩，继续涂涂抹抹他的变形课论文，赫敏沉默地写到了羊皮纸的最后，认真地将它卷起封好。哈利则盯着跳跃的炉火发呆，什么都没有做。  
他想，那个时候他应该要和德拉科说的。他不是圣人，不可能在被他如此伤害后还无动于衷……  
他爱他，但他让自己感到疲惫。  
炉火噼里啪啦越烧越低，红热的余炭渐渐化为了灰烬。哈利环视四周，发现休息室里只剩下他们三个人了。  
“好了，晚安。”赫敏打着哈欠朝女生宿舍的楼梯走去。  
哈利和罗恩也慢慢走回了寝室，哈利刚倒在床上困意就席卷了他的大脑，他强撑着换上睡衣、拉好床帘，抱着被子就睡着了。他太累了，无论是肉体还是心灵在今天都备受折磨。  
他梦见自己回到了D.A.集会的房间，帕德玛怨他把自己骗来了，说他答应只要她来了就给她一百五十张巧克力蛙画片，哈利辩白着……随后她的脸变成了德拉科，他用魔杖指着他，尖声说他是一个小偷，他偷走了他的巧克力蛙画片。他说道：“波特，你不应该白白拿走我的东西，你得用你自己来交换……”随后是一场令他筋疲力尽的欢爱，他们在洒满巧克力蛙画片的地面上互相亲吻……  
梦境幻化了……  
他的身体柔软、有力而灵活，在闪亮的金属栅栏间，在阴暗冰冷的石头上滑行。他的身体紧贴着地面，用腹部滑行……他的视野很低，只能看到小小的一块区域……光线很暗，但他周围的物体却呈现出一种奇异鲜明的色彩……他转动头部，一眼看去走廊是空的……不对，有一个人坐在地上，头耷拉在胸前。他的轮廓在昏暗中闪烁。  
哈利伸出舌头尝了尝那人的气味，他还活着，但是在打瞌睡。他坐在走廊尽头那扇门的前面。  
哈利本想避开他去打开那扇门……他渴望了许久的门，可那人惊醒了，猛然跳了起来，一根魔杖从皮带上抽出……他别无选择……  
他竖起身子，袭击了一下，两下，三下，把他的尖牙深深插进那人的皮肤。他感觉到他的肋骨在他的牙齿间断裂了，热乎乎的鲜血漫上来，他的喉间满是血腥气……  
那人疼得大叫，瘫倒在地，鲜血溅在墙壁上、地面上，一路流下来……  
哈利觉得自己的额头疼得要命，似乎要炸开了……  
“哈利！哈利！”一个急切地声音在他耳边大叫。哈利蓦然睁开眼，大口大口地喘着气，浑身浸着冷汗，床单全裹在身上像是紧身衣。  
“哈利！”罗恩站在床边，看起来像是吓坏了。还有几个人也围在旁边，哈利滚到一旁，握着床柱吐了起来。  
“看起来是真病了……要喊人吗？”  
“哈利！哈利！”  
哈利大口吸着气，勉强站起身，他头痛得要命，他要把这件事告诉罗恩，这至关重要：“罗恩，你爸爸，你爸爸……出事了……”  
斯莱特林寝室。  
德拉科正在床上睡觉。他睡得很不安稳，梦境摇摇晃晃，如同一场铺天盖地的洪水，破碎的白色浪花涌过全身将他铸造成坚硬的钢铁……他梦见了哈利，他就站在自己面前，被他生生刺穿。血涌了出来，像是潮水……他无坚不摧，毫无破绽，却也没有缝隙去容纳一份心软。  
手腕上佩戴着的手环忽然烫得惊人，几乎要将他的皮肤灼烧，德拉科猛地坐了起来，一把掀开被子。他将那枚黑铁手环摘下来放在被子上，一手撑着额头，汗湿的金发垂落下来。  
这个手环是开学前去见伏地魔时，从他那儿得到的。它有着一部分黑魔标记的作用，能够在伏地魔需要他的时候发热发烫，而他只要抚摸上面的一个按钮就能像使用门钥匙一样去往他身边。  
德拉科用力拭去了额头上的汗，从衣柜里拿出整洁的校服换好，将手环重新戴在了手上。它已经不那么烫了，但依然散发着惊人的热度。德拉科长吸口气，用力按在了按钮上。  
空间一阵扭动，眼前一片黑暗，德拉科觉得自己像是被挤压成了一团，冰冷而难以呼吸。过了几秒，他感觉自己落在了地面上，忽然出现的光亮刺痛了他的眼睛。  
德拉科闭了闭眼，慢慢地适应了周围的景象。他惊讶地发现自己正站在家中，正对面坐着一个苍白细长的男人，他正低着头玩弄着自己的魔杖。食死徒们围在他身边坐成一圈，低着头，神色肃穆。  
德拉科在那一圈人中看见了自己父亲的身影，他正抬起头看向他，眼神中有一丝忐忑不安，这让德拉科的内心沉了下去。  
“你来了，德拉科。”伏地魔抬起头，那血红的眼睛看向他，德拉科觉得自己心脏像是被攫住了，“走近一些，男孩……对，就站在这儿，我要问你话。”  
德拉科僵硬地停下了脚步，尽量压抑着内心的恐惧。他害怕和这个男人对视，他总觉得他能看穿他在想什么。  
“你知道我为什么这么晚让你过来吗，德拉科？”男人轻声说道，漫不经心地抚摸着手中的魔杖。  
“我……我不清楚，主人。”他的声音有一丝颤抖。  
“我做了个小测试，德拉科。我想很快就能收到结果了。不过在此之前，我想问你一个问题……之前我交给你的任务，你完成了吗？”  
心脏重重地在胸腔跳了几下，德拉科深吸了一口气，冷静地回答道：“我已经完成了，主人。我把那条项链换掉了。”  
伏地魔没有说话，他直直地盯着他的眼睛，像是要从中挖掘出什么似的。德拉科挺直了后背与他对视，那血红的眼珠是如此锐利和可怖，他觉得自己的脑门都被凿出了一个洞，但他不能躲避。  
“很好，”男人竟是笑了笑，似乎很满意，“你没有在撒谎……当然，我也知道。过来吧，德拉科，坐到你的父亲旁边来……不用害怕，你做得很好，值得骄傲……”  
德拉科松了一口气，后背已经沾满了汗水。他慢慢地走向卢修斯，后者脸上带着一丝淡淡的宽慰的笑容，这让他内心一阵复杂而扭曲的刺痛。  
卢修斯旁边的食死徒向右挪了挪，给德拉科留出了一个空位，他刚在地上坐下，就看见一条花纹艳丽的大蛇从伏地魔手旁慢慢爬过，环绕在他身边。伏地魔低下头用一种奇怪的语言和它交流了几句，脸上渐渐露出了笑容。  
“好了，纳吉尼告诉我，凤凰社的人果然把那个亚瑟·韦斯莱救走了……看来我料想的并没有错。”他得意地说道，旁边的食死徒低声议论起来。  
“主人，不知您能否为我们解惑……为什么凤凰社的那些人会发现败类韦斯莱受伤了呢？”卢修斯抬起头，沉声问道。  
伏地魔看了卢修斯一眼，轻轻点头，目光最终落在了德拉科身上：“这是我的一个小试验，我想我们的哈利·波特小朋友可能已经发现了他的特殊之处……以后我也许会和你们解释这件事情的。”  
“主人，”德拉科忽然开口了，其他人听见他的声音后都吃惊地将脸转向他，“是和那条项链有关吗？”  
伏地魔饶有兴致地看向他，男孩脸色惨白，显然是压抑着内心的极度恐惧才能问出这个问题，而被他所注视着的时候他显得更为紧张了。  
“哦，有那么一点关系吧，德拉科。不过并不是全部……那条项链会在以后派上大用场的，但还不是现在。”伏地魔打趣地说道，他像是想起了什么，朝他招了招手，“对了，我答应过你，在完成任务后让你成为我们中的一员……当然，你现在已经是了，不过还需要一个证明……”  
德拉科的双手一下子握紧了，嘴唇失掉了最后一层血色。他浑身微微颤抖着，没有动弹，直到卢修斯暗暗推了他一把才醒悟过来，长吸了一口气，慢慢站起身向伏地魔走去。  
他感觉到所有人的目光都聚集在他身上，他们神色各异，德拉科无法揣测其中的善意恶意，只好硬着头皮走到高大的男人面前，跪了下来。他拉起了左手手臂的袖子，微侧过身。  
四周静谧无声，空气冰冷，德拉科似乎听见了一个人急促而焦虑的呼吸声，后来发现是来自于自己……等待的过程艰难而漫长，德拉科觉得自己几乎要晕过去了，似乎下一秒就会一头栽倒在地上。  
如果真的发生了那种事，所有食死徒都会嘲笑他的吧，父亲也会对他失望……他正漫无边际地想着，一根冰冷的手指触上了他的上臂，轻轻按了按，然后是一根尖锐的物体抵在了上面，德拉科猜测应该是魔杖……他听见那个男人念了句什么，嗓音高亢而冷酷，随后他觉得自己被触碰过的那一块皮肤像是烧灼似的疼痛，他忍不住尖叫了一声，有几个食死徒笑了起来……  
痛苦终于消失了，但烙印的地方还是残存着针扎般的痛。德拉科感觉伏地魔重新坐了回去，他僵硬地站起身，双腿因为长时间的跪坐而有些麻痹，险些摔倒。  
食死徒们又在笑了，他看见伏地魔也笑了起来，然后轻声说道：“你太紧张了，德拉科。没什么好紧张的，你还年轻，有很多时间来成为一个出色的食死徒……你会让卢修斯感到骄傲的。”  
德拉科扭头看向卢修斯，后者正淡笑着看着他，看起来对他的表现还算满意——也许仅仅是因为伏地魔的赞赏，毕竟自己的胆怯所有人都能看得出来。  
他稍微稳定了一下情绪，将衣袖拉下来，重新走回了卢修斯身边。伏地魔又吩咐了一些事情下去，剩余的时间他们便开始诅咒那些凤凰社的成员——尤其是邓布利多。  
德拉科打了个哈欠，他看了眼手表，现在已经凌晨一点了。他觉得又累又困，只想好好睡一觉。食死徒们终于散去，德拉科勉强拖着身子和卢修斯一起上了楼。  
当他往自己的房间走去时，他听见卢修斯清冷的声音在他耳边响起：“你应该表现得更勇敢一些，德拉科。”  
他顿住了脚步，没有回头：“我知道了，父亲。”  
“但黑魔王对你的表现很满意，他能谅解你的一点小小的失误，那么我也就不多加苛责了。”说到这儿，卢修斯摸了摸德拉科的头发，拍拍他的后背，“我希望你能像他说的那样，令我骄傲。”  
男人的脚步声远去了，德拉科僵硬在原地，久久没有动弹。也不知过了多久，体内的温度似乎都被蒸发掉了，他拖着冰冷的身体慢慢走进卧室，脱掉校服爬上了床。  
他紧紧抱着被子蜷缩成一团，慢慢探出右手，一寸寸抚摸上左上臂的那个黑魔标记。印记很新，仅仅是触碰就能感觉到疼痛，不断地提醒着他不要忘记自己的罪孽。  
德拉科明白他已经彻底没有回头的路了。如果说之前还残存着一丝挣扎，现在则是连最后的希望都消失殆尽。他被刻上了黑暗的烙印，被划为对立的阵营，被爱人彻底抛弃。  
不，他真正在意的并不是黑魔标记，而是那一句句本应让他欢欣鼓舞的认可的话，此时却一步一步将他推至悬崖边缘：  
——你做得很好，值得骄傲。  
不。  
——那条项链会在以后派上大用场的，但还不是现在。  
不，不要……  
——你还年轻，有很多时间来成为一个出色的食死徒……你会让卢修斯感到骄傲的。  
不是的，不是这样的……！  
——我希望你能像他说的那样，令我骄傲。  
不——不——不！  
他抱着自己的脑袋在床上翻滚，口中发出嘶哑的吼叫，眼眶像被沙子研磨过般红得可怕。不一会儿，他蓦然安静了下来，直愣愣地望着前方，像是噎住了一般紧抿着嘴唇。  
不……放过我吧，求求你们放过我吧……不是的，不是的，不是这样的，我从来都不想这样做——！他痛苦地抓着自己的头皮，双腿不停地蹬着。对不起，父亲，对不起……我还是没有做到……真的对不起，我让你失望了……我不配得到你们的认可。  
他的手渐渐垂下来，在折叠的膝盖处慢慢收紧。泪水沿着苍白的脸颊流下。  
是的，他不配。他的自制力没有一点长进。他还是和以前一样追逐着那个人，甚至更加疯狂。他自欺欺人地去伤害他，却只是让自己陷入更深的、愧疚和后悔的泥潭。  
而在这肮脏泥潭中催生出的绝望爱情，远比以前更执着、病态、残酷，像是藤蔓将他紧紧缠绕直至窒息。  
他已深陷泥潭难以自拔，却仍渴望着更深的堕落。  
德拉科望着自己洁白的右手，它保养得很好，修长漂亮，没有一丝赘肉，掌心划出的三道掌纹清晰可见。他用力握紧了手指按在胸口，指节紧压着薄薄的衬衣，心脏的跳动沿着手臂传递全身，他呼吸沉滞，难受极了。  
……可是为什么它还在跳动？为什么它还在不断地告诉自己他在悔、他在痛、痛得肝肠寸断？到底是为什么？  
“……对不起。”他轻声说道，那声音就像断掉的风筝线，轻飘飘地飞起，最后孤独地坠落在地上。  
“我忘不掉他。永远、永远……所以对不起，父亲。”  
他合上了眼。  
“也对不起你，哈利·波特。我背叛了你，背叛了我们的爱情。无论是从前，还是以后，我都不值得你原谅。  
“我不奢求你的谅解，也不奢求你的爱……那个时候，我知道你想说什么。我当然知道。”  
他的睫毛微微颤抖，沾满了泪水。德拉科唏嘘着，喉咙中发出了几近嘶吼的哭声。  
一天后，翻倒巷的博金·博克商店迎来了一位年轻的顾客。他全身裹在一件长长的黑斗篷里，只露出一张苍白的尖脸，整个人看起来只有黑白两种颜色。  
博金先生微笑着迎上来，他反复将自己油光水滑的头发梳平，望向面前的男孩：“好久不见，马尔福少爷……您的光临真是让小店蓬荜生辉，请问你是和马尔福先生一起来的吗？”  
“不，只有我一个人。希望你不要告诉我父亲这件事。”德拉科放下了兜帽，压低了声音，“……我这次来是想买一个东西的，博金先生。”  
“噢，非常乐意为您服务……”博金先生满脸堆笑，声音油腻腻的，“请问您想要买什么呢？”  
“嗯……有没有那种，能让人忘掉一些记忆的工具？”德拉科犹豫了一会儿，说道。  
“哦，你可能需要一杯遗忘之水，马尔福少爷。”  
“不，不是，我指的是暂时遗忘，不是永久性的。”德拉科连忙补充道。  
博金先生摸了摸下巴，思考了一会儿，忽然眼前一亮，回内房翻找出了一面积了灰尘的铜镜，小心翼翼地放在柜台上。他从抽屉里拿出了一块抹布将镜子擦亮，摆在德拉科面前，神神秘秘地说道：“如果是暂时遗忘的话，马尔福少爷，我觉得这面‘催眠镜’最合适了。”  
“催眠镜……？”德拉科伸手摸了摸镜子边缘深深浅浅的沟壑和花纹，那些纹路马上亮了起来，散发出雾气般的蓝色光芒，这让他立刻收回了手。  
“是的。你只要对这面镜子念一个咒语，然后就可以对它说话进行自我催眠，一次时效二十四小时。不过缺点就在于它只能自我催眠，但还是很好用的……”  
德拉科盯着镜子中憔悴的自己，那耷拉的眼皮和黯淡的皮肤朦胧而昏暗，像是一道模糊的伤疤将镜面分裂。他合上了镜子。  
“我就要它了。你告诉我那是什么咒语吧，博金先生。”他定定地看向博金先生。  
几分钟后，德拉科提着一个袋子走出了博金博克商店。晦暗阴冷的街道上雪花纷飞，落在他瘦削的肩膀上，平添了几分孤单与萧索。  
他仰起头，望向白茫茫的天空。冰凉的雪从天而降，落入他迷惘的双眼。不知为何，他想起了父亲的话。  
——你应该表现得更勇敢一些，德拉科。  
“……可我也很讨厌只会逃避的自己。”他喃喃着。

哈利独自瑟缩在他和罗恩的卧室里，望着刷干净的墙壁和墙壁上菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯的空相框，内心充满了对自己的厌恶。  
他刚才用伸缩耳听到了穆迪和韦斯莱夫妇的对话，得知他们怀疑他能通过伏地魔的蛇的眼睛看东西，是因为伏地魔附在了他身上。  
他看着自己的双手，它们看起来如此光洁，可此时却让他感到又肮脏又恶心。  
他已经不干净了，哈利想，他被伏地魔附身了……他一直寻找的武器就是他，他应该知道的，为什么他们都要派人看守着他，因为他们怕他忽然袭击别人……他是危险的，是牺牲品……  
敲门声忽然咚咚咚响起了，哈利不情不愿地去开门，却发现赫敏正站在门外：“你出来好吗？我想和你谈谈。”  
“你到这儿来干什么？”哈利问道，他随着她走下楼梯，“我以为你跟你爸妈去滑雪了呢。”  
“唉，说实话，滑雪真的不适合我，所以我是来过圣诞节的。”她头上沾着雪花，脸冻得红扑扑的，“不过可别告诉罗恩，我跟他说滑雪很棒，因为他老是笑我。”  
他们来到客厅，哈利惊讶地发现罗恩和金妮都坐在沙发上等着他。  
“我们都很担心你，哈利。”不等哈利说话，罗恩就开口了，哈利正要反驳，他又继续说了下去，“但是你一直躲着我们——”  
“是吗，可我不需要你们的担心——”哈利大吼道。  
“那你可有点傻，”金妮生气地说道，“你认识的人里，只有我被神秘人附身过，我可以告诉你那是什么滋味。”  
哈利呆立了一会儿，回过神来转过身看着她：“我忘了。”  
“你可真走运。”金妮冷冷地说道。  
“对不起，”哈利真心地道歉，“那么……你认为我是被附身了吗？”  
“你能记得你做过的所有事吗？”金妮问道，“有没有大段的空白，你不知道自己做了什么？”  
哈利努力地回想着：“没有。”  
“那么神秘人就没有附在你身上，”金妮斩钉截铁地说道，“他附到我身上的时候，我有几个小时都不知道干了些什么。我发现自己在一个地方，但不知道怎么去的。”  
哈利的内心几乎是不由自主地轻松起来，虽然他还是将信将疑：“但是我在蛇的身体里，好像我就是蛇……如果伏地魔用魔法把我运到了伦敦——？”  
“你没离开过你的床，哥们儿，”罗恩说，“在叫醒你的前一分钟我看到你在那儿翻来覆去……”  
哈利开始踱步，来回走动……他们的话不只是一种安慰，还很有道理……我不是那件武器，哈利想，他的内心重新溢满了快乐和解脱的感觉，伏地魔没有附在我身上……  
他的这种好心情保持到了晚饭后，直到斯内普忽然走过来说要和他谈一谈。  
他惊疑不定地跟着他走进了房间。十几分钟后，当哈利从房间里走出来时，罗恩和赫敏都发现他的脸色相当难看。  
“怎么了，哥们？”罗恩与赫敏对视了一眼，担忧地问道。  
“我得和斯内普学习大脑封闭术，在开学以后。”哈利叹了口气。  
“邓布利多想让你不再做那些关于伏地魔的梦，”赫敏马上说道，“你不会舍不得它们吧？”  
“跟斯内普补课？”罗恩的声音中充满了恐惧，“我宁可做噩梦。”  
由于星期一晚上六点就要去斯内普办公室，哈利在回校后的第一天一直处于恐惧之中。而D.A.成员们都很期待地来询问他今天晚上举不举行聚会，而他只能尴尬地笑着拒绝：“抱歉，我也很想举行聚会，但是今晚不行，我……我要补魔药课……”  
“补魔药课？”午饭后，扎卡赖斯·史密斯把哈利堵在门厅里，挑起眉毛，“老天，你一定是糟糕透了，斯内普不经常给人补课，是不是？”  
史密斯趾高气扬地离开了，罗恩在背后气愤地瞪着他：“要我咒他吗？我还能点中他。”  
“算了，”哈利沮丧极了，“谁都会这么想，是不是？觉得我笨——”  
到了晚上六点，哈利慢慢地起身离开了休息室，朝着斯内普办公室走去。随着距离的接近，他内心的不祥之感越来越强烈了，当站在那扇门前时，他无比希望自己不在这儿，哪儿都行，只要别是这儿。  
哈利深深地吸了一口气，敲门进入。  
几分钟后，哈利的那种不祥之感就灵验了。  
“站起来，拿出你的魔杖，波特。你可以用魔杖解除我的武器，或用你能想到的其他方式自卫。”斯内普说道。  
“你要做什么？”哈利紧张地问道，他有些恐惧地看着斯内普手中的魔杖。  
“我要进入你的大脑，”斯内普轻声说道，“我们要看看你的抵抗能力。我听说你已经展示出对夺魂咒的抵抗力……你会发现这里要用到类似的能力……现在，准备……摄神取念！”  
斯内普忽然动手，哈利还来不及准备抵抗。办公室的东西在他眼前晃动着消失了，他的记忆如同电影画面慢慢倒放而出，他已经看不见周围的一切。  
十一岁时他放出的那条蛇……他把他的姑妈吹胀了……赫敏被石化了躺在校医院里……尖叫棚屋中，德拉科凑过来舔去了他嘴唇上的冰淇淋……  
不，你不能看这个……这不能让你知道——！  
他感到膝盖一阵剧痛，周围场景变幻，视野渐渐清晰起来。斯内普昏暗阴冷的办公室又回来了，他发现自己倒在地上，一只膝盖在办公桌的桌腿上重重磕了一下。他抬起头，斯内普正站在他面前揉着手腕，那儿有一个红色的伤痕，看起来像是一块烙印。  
“你想使用蜇人咒吗？”斯内普冷冷地问道。  
“没有。”哈利咬牙切齿地说道，从地上爬起来。  
“我想也是。”斯内普的语气很轻蔑，“你让我进入得太深。你失去了控制。”  
“你都看到了？”哈利不清楚自己想不想听到答案。  
“一些片段。”斯内普撇撇嘴，哈利的心脏悬在了嗓子眼，但出乎意料地，男人没再说什么。  
“不过，作为第一次，还不算太差。”斯内普又举起魔杖，“你终于阻止了我，虽然浪费了很多时间大喊大叫。你必须集中精神，用你的脑子抵抗我，不需要用魔杖。”  
“我会努力的，”哈利愤怒地说道，“但你没告诉我怎么做！”  
“礼貌，波特。”斯内普恶狠狠地说道，“现在，我要你闭上眼睛。排除杂念，波特，丢开所有的感情……你没有做到！波特，你需要约束你自己……一——二——三——摄神取念！”  
一条黑色的巨龙在他面前张牙舞爪……他的父母在厄里斯魔镜中朝他招手……阴暗的坟墓山坡上，月光照亮了金发男孩惨白的脸……  
“不——！”  
他又跪在了地上，脸埋在手心，汗流浃背。哈利大口大口地喘着气，脑海中仍然回放着那个噩梦般的夜晚，惊魂未定。  
“起来！”斯内普厉声说道，“起来！你没有做，没有努力！你让我你所害怕的东西，等于在给我武器！”  
哈利站了起来，心脏剧烈地跳动。斯内普看起来比平时更苍白、更愤怒，尽管远不如哈利愤怒。  
“我——努——力——了！”他大吼道。  
“我叫你丢开感情！”  
“是吗？我觉得这很难做到。”哈利冷冷地讽刺道。  
“那你很容易被黑魔头利用！”斯内普毫不留情地呵斥道，“骄傲的、感情用事的傻瓜们，不会控制自己的感情，沉溺在悲伤的回忆中，让自己那么容易受刺激——一句话，软弱的人，他们在他的魔力前不堪一击！他要侵入你的思想易如反掌，波特！”  
“我不软弱。”哈利低声说道，他怒火中烧，觉得自己马上就有可能揍斯内普一顿了。  
“那就证明它！控制自己！”斯内普训斥道，“克制你的怒气，管好你的大脑！我们再来！准备！摄神取念！”  
弗农姨父把他们带到暴风雨中的小屋里……他从扫帚上掉下来，手臂中的骨头消失了……猪头酒吧厕所里的亲吻……球场四处回荡的歌声，他把男孩揍了一顿……有求必应屋飘荡的窗帘……  
“够了，波特！”男人严厉的声音震醒了他无止尽的噩梦，哈利蓦然睁开眼，他正仰躺在地上，而斯内普则死死地瞪着他。  
他们无声地对视了一会儿，男人冷冷地说道：“起来，波特。我想今天就到这里吧。我希望你周三同一时间过来，我们继续练习。”  
“好的。”哈利揉着自己硌痛的后脑勺，摇摇晃晃地站起来。  
“你每天晚上睡觉前要排除一切感情——使你的头脑空白而平静，明白吗？”  
“明白。”他回答道，但几乎没有听。  
“小心，波特……我会知道你有没有练习……”  
哈利把书包甩在肩上，慢慢地朝着大门走去。开门时，他听见斯内普在背后说了一句，这句话让他的背脊瞬间绷直了：“我懒得管你的风流韵事，波特，但这会是你最容易被黑魔王利用的一个点……”  
哈利脚步一停，但马上就加快步伐走了出去。  
他刚走出斯内普办公室所在的走廊就奔跑了起来，直到进入一片空旷的大厅后才停下来，站在原地大口大口地喘着气。他摘下眼镜揉了揉眼睛，后背无力地靠着墙。  
摄神取念让他的大脑处于一种脆弱的、发虚的状态，额头时不时传来一阵刺痛。他感觉那些被压抑的情感和记忆并没有如斯内普所期待的那样被控制，反而更加汹涌了，肆无忌惮地冲刷着他的灵魂。  
他想起了世界杯的寒冷树林、那条洗干净的领带、槲寄生下的相互靠近……还有深夜投进火焰杯的羊皮纸、黑暗中闪耀的火龙、霍格莫德的袜子、废弃教室中飞舞的魔咒、共同举起的三强杯……它是如此明亮，耀眼得让他无法移开目光。  
那无数个相视而笑的瞬间，他忽然觉得他可以为此奋不顾身，纵身赴火。  
就算被欺骗、被伤害，就算死掉也无所谓。他忽然这样觉得。  
哈利一手撑住额头，沉重地闭上眼。那个夜晚惨白的记忆又浮了上来，那一张张隐藏在斗篷下的狰狞面容，无不提醒着他某个早已清晰认识到的事实——黑暗已再次降临，没有人能够置身于外，而他更是首当其冲。  
他从来没有想过逃避，只是猝不及防。  
哈利重新戴上眼镜，他眨眨眼，却发现不远处站着一个人。他正一脸惊恐地看着他，雪白的尖脸像是黑夜中一张白面具。  
他们对视着，哈利猛然起身朝他走了过去，而那人却转身就跑，像是在躲避一只怪物。  
哈利追了几步就感觉腹部一抽一抽地痛，可能是岔气了，他倒吸了一口寒气，喊道：“马尔福！”  
那人脚步一顿，却跑得更快了。哈利没有力气再追了，他赌气一屁股在墙边坐下，手臂围着膝盖，低着头休息。  
他知道自己现在处于失控的边缘，内心有无数种复杂的情感找不到地方发泄，而最好的办法就是自己冷静一会儿，把它们都消化掉。  
可那些无终的眷恋、错失的遗憾、迷茫的恐惧紧紧压在心头，哈利忽然就不想这样将它们压抑下去。他感到愤怒，感到痛苦，他希望有谁来安慰他一句，告诉他一切都还很好，他不需要去考虑太多——他希望有一个人能明白他的想法，所有的想法，无需解释……可他知道没有。  
他还是要一个人慢慢走下去，即使前方一片迷雾，即使他不知道他将会失去多少珍贵的东西才能换得解脱。  
哈利叹了口气，他正要站起身，身旁坐下了一个人，他的校服袍子扫到了他的手臂上，略有些痒。  
哈利转过头，怔怔地望着他。也不知是不是光线的原因，德拉科的侧脸看起来比以往更加没有血色，一缕金发垂在高挺的鼻梁上。他微喘着气，胸口起伏着，露出的一截洁白的脖颈看起来尤为诱惑。  
他侧过头面对着哈利，眼中仍有一丝未掩饰好的惶恐，哈利看了他一会儿，嘴角慢慢扯起一个笑容，全身松懈了下来。他蓦地抱住了他的肩膀，一口咬在他的脖子上。  
“痛！波特！”德拉科忽然受袭，又惊又恼，低吼出声。而对方却寻到了他的嘴唇，直接撞了上来，毫无技巧地索取着他的呼吸。德拉科猝不及防地被他撞倒在地上，后脑勺一阵刺痛，他报复性地将他的舌头顶回去，攫住用力吮吸，同时手伸进他的衣服里感受着他滚烫的皮肤。  
这个吻开始得莫名其妙，却又难以停止，两人纠缠在一起难舍难分。哈利的裤子被德拉科扯落了大半，挂在膝盖上，而德拉科的领带也被扔到了一边，衬衫领口一片凌乱，此时他正肆意地吮咬着他的下巴，然后是喉咙、锁骨，他的手伸进去刺激他胸前的两点，哈利身体微颤，小小地瑟缩了一下。  
德拉科本来并没有在这里来一场的打算，虽然这个地方并没有人，不过谁知道费尔奇会不会忽然经过。实际上他刚才控制不住自己的身体走回哈利身边已经让他够懊恼了，他知道现在他最好躲得离哈利远远的，这样才能把对他的伤害减到最轻。  
他昨天试验了一番那只催眠镜，效果好得出奇，但它所带来的后遗症却令他难受不已——他今天一整天都头痛欲裂，感觉自己心脏都要炸开了，而且总是觉得想吐。  
德拉科难以想象一旦自己使用了那个东西，他会对哈利做出些什么混账的事情来，但他别无选择。他难以承受父亲期待的眼神，却也无法放弃这无望的恋情。  
“波特，我们不能在这儿。”他试图劝说他，可今天的哈利似乎有点不一样，他像是在渴求着什么，也许是情感的滋润，也许是身体的抚慰……也许仅仅只是想要抓住一点东西。  
男孩没有回答，他依然压在他身上抱着他，双手环着他的腰。他又开始吻他，扯他身上的衣服。德拉科被他撩拨得有些感觉了，咬了口他的嘴唇，坏笑着说道：“波特，你今天这么热情会让我觉得你是意图不轨。”  
哈利顿了顿，白了他一眼，撑起上身开始整理衣服：“你的想象力很丰富，马尔福。”  
德拉科却盯着他露出的大腿看，当哈利打算站起身穿裤子时，他一把按住了他的手，另一只手暧昧地抚摸着他大腿内部的柔软肌肤：“波特，你不会是打算撩完了就跑吧？”  
哈利扬起眉，竟然笑了一下，用力甩开他的手：“是啊，没错。”  
说完他快速站起身与他拉开距离，把裤子提上来。德拉科把扔到远处的领带捡回来重新系好，他走到哈利面前，拉过了他的一只手。  
“波特，你这个圣诞节……过得怎么样？”德拉科犹豫了一会儿，问道。他潜意识里也希望他能反问他，因为他过得很不好。  
“嗯……还好吧。”哈利没有说韦斯莱先生遇袭的事情，也没有告诉他自己刚刚在接受斯内普指导的大脑封闭术课程。这些都是凤凰社的秘辛，他不能告诉别人。  
一段原本还算温馨的对话却这样简短地结束了。他们沉默了一会儿，一阵冷风拂过两人的额头，德拉科忽然清醒过来。  
他到底在做什么？试图用以前的模式和这个人交往吗？快点从梦中醒来吧，别再做这些毫无意义的事情了，把你的感情都收一收，为什么你还是没有一点长进呢？  
可当他低下头，对上哈利明亮的绿色瞳孔时，他的内心却又颤抖起来。果然，如果只凭他自己的话，是永远都做不到的……做不到放弃他。  
“我也还行。”他勉强扯出了一个笑容，随口找了一个理由放开了他的手，转身逃跑似的离开了。  
哈利有些莫名其妙地看着德拉科离去的背影。他挠挠头，转身独自走回了格兰芬多塔楼，罗恩和赫敏正在写乌姆里奇布置的作业。  
哈利在他们面前坐下，他的伤疤还在突突地痛，从窗户的倒影中看起来似乎比平时更明显了。  
“怎么样？”赫敏小声问道，她露出了担忧的神色，“你没事吧，哈利？”  
“嗯……没事……我不知道。”哈利痛得皱了皱眉，“我有点……我不大喜欢大脑封闭术。”  
“脑子一次次受到袭击，我想谁都会发虚的。”赫敏同情地说道，“你趴在桌上休息一会儿吧，我想会舒服一些……”  
哈利按着额头，呆呆地注视着那跳动的炉火，它在他的眼底燃烧，像是一只撒了火种的日晷。他的眼前越来越昏暗，眼皮沉重极了……他想睡觉，可大脑忽然被切开了似的痛起来，他不知自己身在何处，坐着还是站着，不知道自己的名字……  
疯狂的笑声在他的大脑中回荡，他好久没有这么开心过了……欣喜若狂，得意忘形……一件天大的好事发生了……  
“哈利，哈利！哈利！”有人扇了他一耳光，狂笑中惨杂了一声痛苦的呻吟，哈利缓缓睁开眼睛，他这才发现笑声来自于自己……罗恩和赫敏忧心忡忡地看着他，休息室里的其他人议论纷纷，惊恐地盯着他看，那眼神似乎觉得他彻底发疯了。  
哈利将书包甩上肩膀，一手按着额头往楼梯上走。罗恩也连忙把羊皮纸和羽毛笔往书包里一塞，追了上去。  
“你怎么啦？是不是伤疤……？”他低声问道。  
“我……不知道……”哈利断断续续地说着，“他很高兴……很高兴……”  
“神秘人？”  
“有一件好事发生了，”哈利嘟哝道，他像发现韦斯莱先生受伤之后那样浑身发抖，难受极了，“天大的好事……他一直盼望的……”  
就像在格兰芬多更衣室那一次一样，这些话就像是一个陌生人说出来的似的，但哈利知道这都是实情。  
“是找到那件武器了吗？”罗恩有些害怕地问道。  
哈利蹙眉想了想，大脑针扎了般痛，他摇摇头：“不是。”  
他一回到寝室就疲惫地倒在床上，身体因为晚上摔的那些跤而疼痛不已，伤疤也火辣辣地跳动。他怀疑那些大脑封闭术的课程反而削弱了他的抵抗力，同时他也怀着极大的恐惧揣测究竟是什么事让伏地魔感觉到十四年来从未有过的开心。  
而哈利的问题在第二天就找到了答案。第二天早晨，当赫敏打开《预言家日报》时，她蓦然尖叫了起来，周围的人都好奇地朝她看去。  
“怎么了？”哈利和罗恩齐声问道。  
赫敏把报纸摊在桌面上，指了指上面的标题：  
阿兹卡班多人越狱，魔法布担心布莱克是食死徒的“号召人”  
“魔法部昨天夜间宣布阿兹卡班发生大规模越狱事件。部长康奈利·福吉在办公室接受采访时证实十名重犯于昨晚脱逃，他已向麻瓜首相通报了逃犯的危险性……”哈利往下读道。  
“你看，哈利，”罗恩害怕极了，“所以他昨天晚上那么高兴……”  
“我不敢相信，”哈利低吼道，“福吉居然把越狱怪到小天狼星头上？”  
“他还能怎么样？”赫敏挖苦道，“他能说‘对不起，邓布利多提醒过我，阿兹卡班的看守投靠了伏地魔，现在伏地魔的得力助手也逃跑了’吗？他花了六个月对大家说你和邓布利多是骗子，不是吗？”  
哈利看向四周，其他同学似乎都没有在讨论这件事，像赫敏这样整天拿着报纸的学生毕竟是少数，他们还在愉快地讨论着作业、魁地奇、八卦和一些鬼知道是什么玩意儿的东西。他们不知道千里之外，有十个食死徒已经逃出了阿兹卡班，壮大了伏地魔的力量。  
他下意识朝斯莱特林餐桌看去，德拉科也正翻看着一份《预言家日报》，他右手拿着的勺子端了好几次又放下去。哈利看见他的脸上划过了一丝喜悦的笑容，不由得内心一紧。  
十名食死徒逃离阿兹卡班的消息很快就传遍了校园，魔法家庭的孩子从小就听说过这些食死徒，他们的名字几乎就和伏地魔一样恐怖，他们在伏地魔恐怖统治下所犯下的罪行众所周知。那些家人曾被这些食死徒夺去性命的同学都很不情愿地发现自己都受到了大家的关注。  
很显然，乌姆里奇对于福吉的失误感到很恼火，她甚至不愿意让教员们讨论这件事情，这从她的《第二十六号教育令》就可以看出：兹禁止教师向学生提供任何与其任教科目无关的信息。  
而晚上在有求必应屋进行的D.A.聚会上，成员们在练习完新咒语后也没有马上离开，而是讨论起了食死徒越狱的事情。  
“魔法部的解释实在是太奇怪了，很多人都将信将疑。”苏珊·博恩斯说道，“他们对魔法部的表态不太满意，而一切都似乎指向了哈利和邓布利多在暑假前说的那些话……”  
“当然大多数人还是不肯相信这个事实。”迪安说道。哈利相信就算是坐在这儿的二十八个人中，也未必每个人都相信他的那番话。他也许得做点什么，他想，但他不清楚该怎么做。  
当他们离开有求必应屋时，哈利和罗恩发现赫敏和卢娜还坐在一边激烈地讨论着什么。当然，只是赫敏单方面表现得比较激烈，卢娜的脸上还是一如既往的恍惚。  
他们等了一会儿，赫敏背上书包匆匆走来，她看起来似乎有些兴奋。  
“怎么了？你们在讨论什么？”罗恩往后看了一眼，卢娜晃晃悠悠地走出了有求必应屋，哼着“韦斯莱是我们的王”离开了。  
“对了哈利，下下个星期的周末，呃……中午的时候你能到三把扫帚来找我吗？”赫敏问道。  
“到底是什么事情？”哈利问道。  
“一个小采访……我想应该会挺有用，在现在的这个时候……”赫敏说得极为含糊。  
罗恩和哈利对视了一眼，无奈地摇摇头。  
哈利希望自己的大脑封闭术能够像纳威在D.A.聚会的表现一样突飞猛进，然而他似乎并没有什么进展，反而越来越糟了。他的伤疤几乎不间断地疼，时常能接收到一些不属于他自己的喜怒哀乐，他感觉自己像是变成了接收伏地魔情绪的天线，身不由己。  
而且他每天晚上都会梦见自己在那道没有窗户的走廊上，走向那扇门，渴望着它打开，而他在某次的大脑封闭术课上终于弄清楚了那扇门是通往神秘事务司的大门，这也让他遭到了斯内普的严厉指责，他认为哈利根本没有努力。  
哈利再没有在大脑封闭术课结束后再遇见德拉科，那次的偶遇似乎真的只是一个巧合。而且不知是不是他的错觉，他最近在课堂上总能感觉到他投来的视线，可却充满了怨恨……？  
为什么会这样？明明食死徒越狱了他应该很开心吧？自己并没有做任何对不起他的事情……哈利感到头痛极了。实际上，他几乎每次在大脑封闭术课上都会回忆起和他有关的事，晚上睡觉的时候更是如此，而且对方出现在梦中的形式越来越让他难以启齿，这也让他觉得斯内普看他的眼神越来越诡异了。  
“波特，我很遗憾不能把这些梦传递给马尔福同学。”他恶毒地说道，“不过我觉得你最好期待它们不要成真。”

哈利未曾想过生活中竟有那么多需要烦心操劳的事——五年级学生山一样多的作业、秘密进行的D.A.聚会和斯内普的定期辅导，两个星期很快就过去了，二月份已经到来。赫敏上次提到的事情因为一些她不肯说的缘故又往后推了一个星期，等他们去霍格莫德的时候已经是情人节了。  
德拉科正和潘西走在霍格莫德冰雪纷飞的大街上，两旁的街道上都张贴着冷冰冰的食死徒通缉令，给情人节喜庆的气氛平添了几分肃然。然而这次和小天狼星·布莱克越狱那次不同，并没有大群围在各个路口巡逻监察的摄魂怪。  
德拉科很清楚这是什么原因，他在刚看到报纸上的那则新闻的时候就给卢修斯写了信，得知有一大群摄魂怪已经听从伏地魔的命令脱离了魔法部的控制，而且数量在不断增多，这让他欣喜非常。  
他下意识摸了摸自己左臂上的黑魔标记，这是他已经成为食死徒一员的象征，他为此感到骄傲……当然，他没有把这件事告诉别人，他不屑于这么做——这令他自己也觉得有些奇怪，他对他周围的同学似乎产生了一种排斥感，却不知道原因。  
但德拉科并没有感到担忧，他知道这是他使用了那面镜子后出现的一些小问题——记忆方面的小缺失，但并没有太大影响。实际上，自从他开始催眠自己以后，他觉得他的心情比以前舒畅多了，当然啦，前提是他没有见到哈利。  
不知为何，他自己也觉得有些莫名，他对那个格兰芬多男孩产生了一种极深的仇恨——以前虽然也有，但不至于这么强烈——以至于每次看到他都感到心神不定，内心产生一种令自己都感到恐惧的破坏欲。  
他想要揍他、欺凌他、摧残他、毁灭他，看着他恐惧、哭泣、面带痛苦地向他求饶，他想要夺走他的一切……这种情绪从他看见他的第一眼就开始滋生着，几乎难以克制。而他清楚一旦放任自己他不知会做出些什么事情来，所以德拉科一直避免着和哈利正面相遇。  
而在这个冰冷的情人节，他答应了潘西的邀请同她一起来到帕笛芙茶馆。茶馆里很小，雾气腾腾，几乎所有的东西都用褶边和蝴蝶结装饰着。  
果然是个女生们会喜欢的地方，他不屑地想着，有些不情愿地和潘西坐在了仅剩的一张小圆桌旁。每张小圆桌上都飞翔着金色的小天使，时不时向人撒下粉红的纸屑。  
“我觉得这些情人节的装饰真不错，是不是？”潘西愉快地说道，她很感兴趣地盯着那飞舞的小天使瞧，脸上被撒了好几张纸屑。  
德拉科敷衍地点点头，他发现周围都是些拉着手的情侣，而坐在他隔壁桌的拉文克劳球队队长罗杰·戴维斯正在和一个漂亮的金发女孩热情接吻，丝毫不顾忌他人的眼光。  
潘西很快也注意到了他们，她用期待的眼神看着他，似乎也希望他能照做。然而德拉科全然无视了她充满暗示味道的目光，他发现自己没有一点这样的想法，反而相当抗拒，不止是因为他不喜欢潘西。他潜意识里认为自己是有想要亲吻的人的，虽然他一时想不起来这个人是谁。  
他们点的咖啡很快就送上来了，茶馆里放着古怪姐妹舒缓的音乐。处在这种温暖舒适的环境中，人的警惕心总会不经意地降低，而对事物的苛求度也会慢慢变小，因为他们的感官被极大幅度地满足了。  
德拉科也是如此。他慵懒地靠在椅背上，眯着眼看着灰蒙蒙的窗户外飞舞的雪花和屋内纷纷扬扬的粉色纸屑，不知为何产生了一种愉悦感。这种感觉使得他的反应变得迟钝了，连潘西不正常的靠近都变得不那么过分了似的……  
当他们的嘴唇即将相触时，德拉科才意识到她是想吻他，而这时他正好看到了窗外一晃而过的一个人影，那人面色惨白，身体抖得像筛子……  
他蓦然推开了潘西，拉开茶馆的门冲了出去。  
哈利刚从三把扫帚酒吧中离开，内心还有些沉重。他在那儿接受了赫敏和卢娜两个小时的尖锐询问，她们追问着那天在三强争霸赛上发生的每一个细节，尤其是卢娜，哈利不知道她为何能想得出那么多奇奇怪怪的问题，而有时候又很一针见血。  
据赫敏的说法，她会将这份采访记录写成稿子让《唱唱反调》来发表。虽然哈利对她的撰稿能力表示了怀疑——“这不是写论文，赫敏！”——但她还是斗志昂扬地离开了。  
卢娜告诉他说她不清楚赫敏的文章什么时候能登出来，她爸爸正等着发一篇关于发现了弯角鼾兽的精彩长文章。“当然，那是一篇非常重要的文章，所以哈利的可能要等下一期了。”  
哈利离开三把扫帚酒吧后打算去蜜蜂公爵那儿买点零食，可当他经过一个拐角时，他忽然发现里面有一家他以前未曾见过的茶馆，于是便好奇地走了进去。  
哈利真希望自己并没有这么做。  
他低着头往前走着，也不知道自己到底要到哪里去，只是想离那个地方远一点、再远一点。打在身上的雪花冰晶从未令他感到如此厌烦过，内心的愤怒无处发泄，他刚戴上兜帽，后领就被人用力抓了过去，转身的同时帽子滑落了下来。  
“马尔福？！”他惊呼出声，尾音卡在了喉咙里。那人用力地把他推进了旁边的一条小巷中，冷冷地盯着他看，那恶意的目光几乎能将他烧成灰。  
“你跟踪我做什么，波特？”他轻蔑地问道，他发现自己很享受这种全盘控制对方的过程。  
“我没有跟踪你，马尔福！”哈利怒声说道。他似乎气得发抖，两颊涨得通红，不过也有可能是冻的。  
“你给我听好了，波特，如果你被我发现在刺探我的行踪——或者做任何对我不利的事情，我就好好揍你一顿。”他恶狠狠地威胁道，说着用力踢了他的小腿一脚。  
男孩忽然受袭，痛得直抽气。他仰靠在墙壁上，一脸不敢置信：“你觉得我在做对你不利的事情？你在这样想？”  
“哦，难道不是吗？莫非你还会站在我这一边不成？”德拉科目光恶毒极了，他又逼近了一步，手按在哈利脆弱的脖子上，似乎下一秒就会把它捏断，实际上这个想法相当诱人，“让我撞见你落单是你最大的不幸，波特。”  
哈利深吸了一口气，寒冷的空气令他喉咙难受极了，雪花糊住了他的睫毛，他呼一口气眼镜上就会起一层雾。他觉得他已经出离愤怒了，甚至感到无比震惊。他从未觉得德拉科这样陌生过，他的语气和眼神仿佛真的非常厌恶他的存在，而他不知道为什么会这样。  
“给我滚开，马尔福。”他冷下眸子，一手挥开了他卡在他脖子上的手就要往外走，可对方拎着他的兜帽将他扯了回来，重新狠狠摔在粗糙冰冷的墙壁上。  
“我还没好好教训你，波特。你打搅了我的约会。”他冷慢地说道。  
“我打搅你的约会？”哈利简直要笑出声来，胸口一片冷冰冰的刀子戳着他的心脏，“我既没有拍玻璃也没有闯进去，这叫打搅？我很怀疑你只是在胡搅蛮缠，马尔福。”  
“哦，你说得很对。”男孩笑了笑，眯起了眼睛，“我只是想揍你一顿而已。”  
“什么——”哈利还没说完就感觉腹部一痛，他不敢相信德拉科竟然真的一拳打了过来，而且接踵而至的是越来越重的力道，他意识到对方不是在开玩笑，他的确恨他、想要报复他，一点都没错。  
——到底是为什么？哈利想要反抗，但身体被挤压在窄小的空间里难以伸展，他感觉那人将他软倒的身体拖了起来，拳脚相加地将他往泥地里踹。哈利觉自己整个人都被粉碎了压进寒雪中，无论是肉体还是心灵都被生生摧毁了一遍，痛得无以复加。  
他勉强抬起头去看那个人的面容，却只瞥见了一抹闪过的冷漠灰蓝，下一秒他的眼镜便被踩碎在脸上，似乎有一块碎片刺进了眼角，痛得他叫出声来。  
听见他的惨叫，那人的动作顿了顿。他蹲下身来，打量着狼狈不堪的哈利，轻蔑地笑了一声，扯下那空荡荡的镜框扔到一边，站起身离去了。  
直到德拉科的脚步声渐渐消失，哈利才慢慢地伸出一只手颤抖着拿下了脸上的眼镜碎片。他的手臂也被他踢了好几脚，不用掀开袖子查看哈利都知道淤青了好几块，但这种疼痛比起左眼根本不算什么，他觉得眼睛都睁不开了。  
哈利把碎片塞回口袋里，颤颤巍巍地站起身，走到墙角小心翼翼地把镜框捡起来收好，沉默着走出了巷口。

哈利跌跌撞撞回到霍格沃茨的时候，他狼狈的样子把罗恩和赫敏都吓呆了，他们连忙把他送到了校医院，并且在问清原因后共同把德拉科讨伐了一遍。  
“身上的伤都不算太严重，就是左眼那块，如果角度再偏转一点就要失明了。”庞弗雷夫人一边小心翼翼地用酒精清洗哈利眼角的伤口一边说道，后者在她碰到伤口时倒抽了一口气。  
听到这话，罗恩和赫敏都脸色发白，特别是罗恩，看他脸红脖子粗的样子似乎是要跑出去和德拉科打一架，不过赫敏拉住了他。  
“如果有机会，我一定不会放过他……马尔福……”他恨恨地说道。  
“哦，罗恩，我明白……”  
斯莱特林寝室。  
德拉科此时正坐在紧拉着床帘的床铺上，那面古老的铜镜立在他的面前，因他的动作而微微震动。  
催眠镜一次的催眠时间可以持续二十四个小时，然而它的副作用持续时间却很长，而且很不稳定。所以德拉科一直都是在晚上使用它，这样就能用睡眠冲刷掉副作用。  
然而这次他从催眠中缓过神来时，却感觉大脑像是被无数箭翎刺穿了一般剧痛无比，太阳穴突突地跳，而他的手指也仿佛通了电一般痉挛起来，无法控制。德拉科使用全部意志力握紧了拳头，重重仰躺在松软的枕头上。床头的香囊送来一阵阵幽冷而清醒的香味，这让他好受了一些。  
过了几分钟，这种昏胀疼痛才慢慢缓和下来，德拉科一把抓下垂挂的香囊让自己整张脸陷在里面，猛吸了几口，直到自己的鼻腔中都充满了某种高级药草的熏香味才懒懒地将它扔到一边，抱着枕头眯起眼，缓慢地呼吸着。  
蓦地，他的眼睛瞪大了，抱着枕头的胳膊猛然收紧，身体像是筛子般颤抖起来。  
白天的记忆缓缓复苏，像是黑夜的潮水倒入脑中，将所有的机能都冷冻。他不敢相信自己都做了些什么。  
他和潘西出去约会了……还是在情人节？他为什么要愚蠢地答应她，明明他一点都不喜欢她，就算被催眠了也是一样！哦，大概是那些残留在内心的可笑的自大和虚荣心吧，他大概很享受被人仰慕的感觉……  
而那在暗巷里发生的事情，德拉科简直不敢去回想……可他越是逃避，哈利那时痛苦的表情和黯淡的眼神就越是在眼前回放，犹如毒蛇将他的喉咙紧紧勒住难以呼吸。细节在脑海中变得越来越清晰，他能清楚地想起自己是怎样一拳拳打向他的腹部、怎样踢他的膝盖和胳膊、怎样踩碎他的眼镜。血液从他的眼角蜿蜒流下，像是一条血红的小蛇。  
当时的他是怎么想的呢？德拉科现在怎样也无法理解那时自己的心境。对于他来说，那个自己陌生得像另外一个人，可他很清楚地知道那个自己曾经是存在的。  
因为他对催眠镜说的关键词之一是“做我本来应该做的事”。  
而另一个则是“我讨厌哈利·波特”。  
双重的心理暗示让他变得又陌生又扭曲，但这也许才是父亲所期待的样子——他为伏地魔的壮大感到欣喜，为自己的选择而自豪。他与哈利·波特彻底站在对立面。  
不过就算是德拉科也已经察觉到“自己”对哈利的厌恶程度恐怕已经远远超过了讨厌，究竟这是为什么他也不太明白，潜意识告诉他这与他内心深刻的爱意有关……烙刻在自己心中的感情过于深重，必须用更加强烈的暗示才能将它压制，也许是这样，他想。然而这种想法不能让他有丝毫好受。  
德拉科抱着枕头静静地躺在床上。他沉痛地合上眼，又睁开，看了眼手表，慢吞吞地爬起来将镜子挪到自己面前。  
“开镜。”他低声说道，镜面旁一圈的精致纹路都亮了起来，映得镜中他雪白的面容一片发蓝。  
“做我本来应该做的事。”德拉科说完后深吸了一口气，压抑着内心的强烈渴望，“我讨厌……哈利·波特。”

第二天哈利出现在餐桌上的时候，几乎所有人都吓了一跳，因为他临时换了一副不是很合适的金框眼镜，而且左眼蒙着纱布。  
“发生什么事啦？”  
“你被谁揍了一顿吗，哈利？”  
周围的同学围上来嘘寒问暖，然而哈利并不太愿意把昨天的事情告诉别人，只是嘟囔了一句“不小心摔了一跤”便打发了他们。他转过头，正好看见罗恩瞪着从礼堂门口走入的德拉科和他的朋友们。  
那个金发男孩正在和潘西说话，他看起来快活极了，似乎一点都没把昨晚发生的事放在心上。  
哈利想起了他在茶馆里看见的那个吻……那两张脸越靠越近，也许在自己离开后他们已经碰在了一起……德拉科大概很恨自己打搅了他和潘西吧，哈利有些自虐地想，这不能怪他，谁让他们要坐在窗边呢……而且就算看见了他，他也可以视而不见呀，潘西一定不会介意的。  
哈利不知道德拉科有没有看见他的奇怪打扮，当然他肯定有很多机会可以看见并嘲笑他，想到这儿他不禁开始祈祷不要在他购买的新眼镜到货前碰见他。  
可这种祈祷并没有用，这天神奇动物课下课后，他、罗恩和赫敏便被德拉科一伙人堵在了雪中的一条小路上。这几节课德拉科越来越嚣张了，因为他听说了海格被停用查看的消息，恨不得捅出几个篓子让他早点滚蛋。  
“你的新眼镜很好看，波特，”他得意洋洋地说道，“至少比以前那笨重的玩意儿显得聪明了点儿。”  
他身旁的高尔和克拉布吃吃地笑起来，赫敏拼命拦着罗恩不让他冲上去。  
“还有你现在是变成独眼龙了对吗，波特？”德拉科继续抱着手挑衅道，“也许我应该去放几个烟花祝贺这皆大欢喜的事情。”  
“不必浪费你的烟花，马尔福，”哈利冷笑了一声，“我想也许留在你和潘西的婚礼上更合适，你觉得呢？”  
他说完便绕开他们头也不回地走了，两个朋友连忙从后面追上他。  
“哦，哈利，别和那种人一般见识。”赫敏安慰道，她回头看了他们一眼，压低了声音，“不过潘西是怎么回事？”  
“什么？”哈利内心一惊。  
赫敏耸耸肩，没有再说什么。哈利按了按眉心，他知道自己有些冲动了，可他心里确实是针扎了似地难受。  
而这个周六则是格兰芬多的第二次魁地奇球赛，哈利第一次站在旁观者的角度去看球赛，他很难说这是一种很好的经历，因为他在台下看得相当着急。  
说实话，金妮表现得很不错——比哈利想象得要好得多，但罗恩还是没有克服他的广场恐惧症，因为斯莱特林们一有空就开始唱那首《韦斯莱是我们的王》，而哈利发现其中唱得最带劲的就是德拉科。  
当他扑漏第十个球的时候，哈利已经不忍心再看下去了，不过其他人的表现都还过得去，最后金妮在赫奇帕奇找球手夏比的鼻子底下抓住了飞贼，险险胜出。  
“你抓得很好。”哈利称赞道，他看了眼罗恩，后者一脸颓丧地瘫在扶手椅中，似乎和它融为了一体。  
“很幸运，那飞贼不是很快，夏比感冒了，关键时刻打了个喷嚏。”金妮耸耸肩，“总之等你归队后，我会选择当追球手而不是找球手。”  
“金妮，我终身禁赛。”  
“是乌姆里奇在学校期间禁赛，”金妮纠正他，“这不一样。安吉丽娜和艾丽娅明年都要走了，我更喜欢进球而不是找球。”  
哈利叹了口气，他一想到乌姆里奇还在这儿压迫着他们、每周都要去斯内普那儿上课、海格被留用察看、德拉科恶意满满就觉得生活处处和他对着干，可他还是得继续坚持下去。  
真不知道何时才能解脱……这么多痛苦的事情，哪怕消除一件都能让他好受很多。

星期一早上哈利他们进礼堂时，正赶上猫头鹰送信来。赫敏不是唯一一个焦急等待《预言家日报》的人，几乎人人都急于知道在逃食死徒的新消息，尽管有许多人报告看到过他们，但至今一个都没抓到。  
哈利喝着橙汁，他这一年才收到过一封短信，所以当一只猫头鹰落到他面前时，他以为它准是搞错了。他懒洋洋地把橙汁从猫头鹰嘴下移开，看清了收信人的姓名地址：霍格沃茨学校，礼堂，哈利·波特。  
他皱起眉，却发现这还没完，又有三四只猫头鹰落在了他的桌前，挤来挤去，抢着要把信交给他。当哈利的桌前已经聚集了八只猫头鹰时，赫敏兴奋地抓出了一个长筒形包裹，撕开棕色的包皮，从里面拿出了一份卷得很紧的《唱唱反调》三月刊：“哈利，看看这个！我想是知道为什么了！”  
哈利把杂志展开，他看到封面上的自己腼腆地微笑——这张照片似乎是那天在三把扫帚酒吧被强行要求拍下的——照片上印着一行红色的大字：  
哈利·波特终于说出真相：那天晚上我看到神秘人复活  
“挺棒的，是不是？”卢娜游荡到了格兰芬多桌子旁，挤坐到弗雷德和罗恩中间，“昨天出来的，我叫爸爸送给你一份。我想这些都是读者来信。”她扬手指指仍在哈利面前挤挤搡搡的猫头鹰。  
德拉科正坐在斯莱特林餐桌前享用早餐，他伸过手要给面包片蘸点蓝莓酱，过道里挤过的一个胖胖的女人凶狠地撞了一下他的手肘，让他把蓝莓酱全糊在了袖子上。  
德拉科刚要发火，却发现那女人是乌姆里奇教授，只好打碎了牙齿往肚子里吞。他皱着眉用清洗咒洗掉蓝莓酱，转过头去看到底是什么让乌姆里奇变得这么急冲冲的，但是她肥胖的背影挡住了她面前的人，德拉科只知道那是格兰芬多的餐桌。  
“采访？你说什么？”乌姆里奇的音量忽然提高了，德拉科马上竖起了耳朵。  
“有个……呃，记者向我提问，我做了回答。在这里——”他听见哈利这样回答道，并向她扔了一本《唱唱反调》。  
“你什么时候干的？”乌姆里奇的声音在颤抖。  
“上次去霍格莫德的时候。”  
上次的霍格莫德？德拉科一怔，他想起那天他似乎揍了哈利一顿……那天他还做了些别的事情？不知为何这个想法让他觉得非常不快。  
“你不许再去霍格莫德了，波特先生，”她轻声说，杂志在她粗短的手指间颤抖，“你怎么敢……你怎么敢……我一次次地教育你不要撒谎，但你显然把它当作了耳边风。格兰芬多扣五十分，再加一个星期的关禁闭。”  
她噔噔噔走开了，把《唱唱反调》紧攥在胸口，许多学生的目光都跟着她。这次德拉科避开了她的手臂。  
到了中午，德拉科马上就知道了令乌姆里奇生气的到底是什么。  
首先是无数张贴满了整个学校的告示——不光是在学院布告栏上，就连走廊和教室里都是——上面写着大大的“霍格沃茨高级调查官令”，下面是令人有些匪夷所思的一句话：任何学生如被发现携有《唱唱反调》杂志，立即开除。  
德拉科记得《唱唱反调》是相当不入流的一份杂志，因为上面刊登的都是些连流言都算不上的疯言疯语，没有哪个正常人会去看它。  
在下午的草药课上，诺特悄悄塞给了他一份被施了魔法的《唱唱反调》，还神秘兮兮地对他说了声“嘘”。  
“这是我好不容易从别人那儿要过来的，现在《唱唱反调》都绝版了，因为乌姆里奇那女人不让看，你可得小心点……”诺特说道，而德拉科看他的眼神像是在看一个神经病。他有些嫌弃地接过了被诺特视若珍宝的杂志，刚看到封面就被那张哈利的大头照吓了一跳。  
“哈利·波特终于说出真相：那天晚上我看到——”  
“别读出来！”诺特连忙小声提醒道，同时瞅着斯普劳特教授的动静。德拉科马上噤声，他翻到了内页，里面大篇幅地讲述着他和哈利那天在坟墓的经历，还算挺客观……不过他注意到了一行加粗的字：  
“哈利·波特表示他清晰地看到了那些藏在兜帽下的食死徒的面孔，并且此时还记得住他们的名字。‘克拉布、高尔、马尔福、埃弗里……’他这样说道……”  
德拉科的目光在“马尔福”上停留了很久，他内心有一把火在燃烧，他恨不得把这本杂志烧成灰烬，再把哈利好好教训一顿……不，后面这件事他一定要做，是的，他可见不惯他这么得意……  
“很可恶吧？”诺特见他看完了便伸手想要拿走杂志，却发现德拉科攥得紧紧的，怎么都拉不开，“波特居然还指控你们的父亲——我是说，他以为拉几个垫背的就会有人相信他了吗？你爸爸还是很有名望的名人呢……”  
诺特的话正好戳中了他的怒点，的确，他不能容许任何人编排他的父亲，即使他知道哈利说的都是事实，那也不行……  
而更令德拉科感到怒火中烧的是，才不过几个小时，学校里的同学表现得似乎都已经看过这篇报道了似的，他在教室里、走廊中、礼堂里、甚至男厕所的小间里、不管在哪儿都能听见他们在讨论杂志上的内容、引用杂志上的话。  
“波特说那个三强杯被食死徒调换了，还说之前代课的穆迪教授是假的……天哪……”  
“他和马尔福一起被送到了神秘人所在的墓地里——”  
“怪不得那时候马尔福没有回来，是被他爸爸带回去了……”  
“神秘人真的回来了——”  
德拉科强自控制着内心的怒火。下午下课后，他和克拉布、高尔、诺特一起去了图书馆。克拉布和高尔也感到极为愤怒，他们凑在一起讨论着该如何收拾哈利，而这时高尔正好看见哈利正站在书架旁找书，他威胁地把指关节捏得咯吱响，后者看了他们一眼便拿着书离开了。  
“现在他们三个都在这里，不太好下手……”  
“等他落单——”  
“一定要让他不敢再做出这样的事情……”  
德拉科眯着眼盯着那个离去的瘦削背影。那种想要摧毁的感觉更强烈了。  
这天晚上，当哈利走出格兰芬多休息室打算去乌姆里奇那儿关禁闭，却被德拉科、克拉布和高尔堵在楼梯口时，他还是感到措手不及。他的小身板在高尔和克拉布面前根本不够看，哈利刚打算往后跑就中了德拉科的一个障碍咒，随后被高尔踩翻在了地上，紧接着就是比那天疼痛不知多少倍的折磨——不管怎么说，高尔和克拉布可比德拉科下手重多了。  
哈利一直用手护着脑袋，他的眼睛昨天刚拆了绷带，他不敢再冒险受伤了。他觉得自己的肋骨可能断了一根，胸腔时不时感到一阵刺痛。唯一让他感到庆幸的是这场一边倒的殴打并没有持续很长时间，因为过了一会儿德拉科就懒洋洋地让他们停止了。  
他在哈利面前蹲下身，捏起他的下巴让他看着他，脸上是令人反感的恶意笑容：“我跟你说过，波特，如果你做任何对我不利的事情我都会好好收拾你。”  
哈利瞪着他，他忽然觉得喉咙口一阵腥甜，扭头吐掉了一口血，抹去了嘴角的血迹，沙哑地说道：“我记得很清楚，马尔福。不过乌姆里奇规定过不能看那份杂志，你想被开除吗？”  
“那你只管去告我好了，你这不是就要去她那儿关禁闭吗？”德拉科慢悠悠地说道，他松开他站起身，又踹了他一脚，“祝你这个晚上过得愉快，波特。”  
说完他便大笑着和他的两个跟班离开了。

哈利觉得像自己这样受伤后还要去乌姆里奇那儿关好几个小时的禁闭，忍受着手背和胸口火辣辣的疼痛的学生真的很少见。而果不其然，他去校医院的时候庞弗雷夫人已经准备睡觉了——她来开门时打着哈欠，穿着米黄色的睡衣，毫不客气地把他骂了一顿。  
“为什么不早点来？都这么晚了……”她让哈利躺在一张空病床上，拿出魔杖对着他指指点点，“哦，你最好在这儿呆一夜，拖的时间有点长了……”  
她在哈利身上涂了一些药膏，又施了几个魔法，才打着瞌睡离开了病房，关好窗门。走廊上的最后一盏灯熄灭了，周围瞬间陷入无比寂静的黑暗，哈利眨了眨眼，长出了一口气。  
这是他这个学期第二次因为德拉科而进入校医院了，而且两次并没有相隔很长时间。德拉科厌恶、仇恨的目光仍在他脑中徘徊，他的口腔中仍残留着令人作呕的血腥味。哈利觉得又烦躁又痛苦，却无法言说。  
他知道是为什么。自开学以来，德拉科对他的态度一直都时冷时热——冷的时候居多，他大概能明白是什么原因。就和《唱唱反调》上写的一样，他的父亲是食死徒，自然不可能允许他的儿子亲近伏地魔的死敌。哈利能看见德拉科的挣扎，也能理解他的所作所为，但他……无法原谅。  
他的确承受着压力，但这并不是他把痛苦施加在自己身上的理由，哈利自认为没做过什么对不起他的事情——可能举报他父亲算一件——更不应该得到这样的待遇。  
让他受苦的又不是自己，凭什么他就能理所应当地伤害他呢？哈利不禁猜想对方可能已经挥霍光了对他的好感，他现在只是在证明给别人看，证明他确实已经将自己忘怀……情人节的时候他不是还和潘西在一起吗？他确实已经干净地放下，而自己却还眷恋着旧情，徘徊不前……  
哈利这样想着便昏昏沉沉地睡着了。  
然而他没睡多久就被一阵急促而响亮的敲门声吵醒了，他没有动，庞弗雷夫人拉开卧室的门小跑到了门口。  
“怎么了？怎么回事……今天这群学生们怎么都这么晚过来……哦，天哪，这是怎么搞的？”哈利听见她倒吸了一口寒气，而一个低沉的男声回答道：“不小心割伤了，夫人……”  
“快把他扶到床上去，我的天，怎么会做这种傻事……”庞弗雷夫人摇着头从一旁的柜子里拿出了几只药膏。哈利悄悄将眼睛睁开了一条缝，他僵着身子没有动，余光中看见有两个男生把另一个男生扶到了他旁边的病床上。那人似乎被碰到了伤口，沉吟了一声，其中一个男生马上斥责了一句：“动作轻一点！”  
哈利觉得他们有些眼熟，但一时辨认不出到底是谁。庞弗雷夫人匆匆跑到病人身边，挡住了哈利的视线，他只好听着他们说话。  
“什么时候发生的？”他听见庞弗雷夫人问道。  
“就是刚刚……我听见厕所里传来很响的东西破碎的声音，就去敲门，但他一直没有回应我……我们就把门撞开了……然后就看见他……”之前那个低沉的声音说道。  
“哎，他最近有遭遇什么烦心事吗？”  
“我也不太清楚……”  
“我想他还是让他在这儿住一个晚上，我给他打一点镇定剂，让他稳定情绪……哎，怎么会发生这种事……”庞弗雷夫人又摇摇头离开了，看样子是去取镇定剂了。哈利趁机悄悄地侧过头想要看清那人的面容，可依然难以判断。  
而那人的两个朋友似乎发现了他，惊呼道：“天哪，西奥多，快看这是谁！波特！”  
“波特怎么会在这儿？”  
那两个男生凑近了些，哈利觉得有温热的呼吸扫在自己的脸上。他紧闭着眼，假装自己已经睡着了，脑子里却在快速搜索着“西奥多”这个名字。  
“像是睡着了……波特……”  
“我听说……揍了一顿……”他们的声音渐渐变轻变远了，仿佛在顾忌着他的存在，哈利不由得有些遗憾。  
庞弗雷夫人喀喀喀的脚步声又响起了，她身体的阴影挡住了投射在哈利脸上的一片光线。不一会儿，她替那人拉上了被子，压低了声音说道：“好了，你们先回去吧，明天早上再来看他……对，我想那时候他应该会清醒一些了。哎，真是个傻孩子……”  
庞弗雷夫人和那两个男生离开了房间，关上了门。哈利听见校医院大门落锁的清脆声响和她重新关灯的声音，以及回响在寂静中的脚步声。  
足音停止，一切重归静谧。哈利呆呆地在床上躺了一会儿，他犹豫着要不要爬起来看看这个忽然到来的人是谁。正当他陷入纠结时，旁边响起了床板吱嘎声，那人坐了起来，随后便是布料摩擦的沙响，他似乎在脱衣服。  
哈利赶紧闭上眼，但又睁开了一些。那人脱掉了校服外套和长裤，又解开了衬衫最上面的几颗扣子，露出线条优美的白皙脖颈。黑暗中哈利看不清他的脸，只觉得他的皮肤白得亮眼，而背影又熟悉得吓人。  
等那个人重新躺下后，哈利觉得心痒难耐。他已经猜到了那人是谁，但还是不敢置信。他为什么会出现在这儿，到底发生了什么事？他想等他睡着了再去一探虚实，便一直耐心地等待着。  
也不知等待了多久，那张床上一直没有任何动静，哈利深吸了一口气，小心翼翼地爬下床。他的胸口还在胀胀地痛，似乎是庞弗雷夫人药膏的药力发挥了作用，它变得更火热了。  
哈利轻手轻脚地走到床边，探身朝那人看去。他侧身背对着他睡着，面容笼罩在阴影之中。哈利看不清他的脸，又不敢绕到另一边，便一手撑在床单上向另一侧望去，却仍然难以一窥究竟。哈利轻叹了一声，咬咬牙打算绕过去，刚走了一步便看见了那人垂在身侧的手。  
那只手臂袖子撩到了胳膊肘以上，下面一节小臂修长而美好，宛若天鹅脖颈般垂放在腰侧。但哈利关注的并不是这个，而是缠在手腕上的一层一层厚厚的纱布。他俯下身，想要碰一碰那只手，但刚伸出手就缩了回去。那半透明的纱布上还染着一层凝固的血丝，像是暗示着某个未成功的毁灭……哈利捂住了嘴，但下嘴唇还是咬得发痛。  
为什么……？为什么……他实在是无法理解。  
那只手动了动，哈利连忙后退了一步。他抬起头，那人已经翻过了身，用未伤的另一只手撑着上半身看着他，散开的领口下是月光中精致的锁骨。  
那双灰蓝的眼睛静静地望着他，仿佛在凝望着某个永恒的存在，夜色穿过他深邃的瞳孔凝结成了冰。他薄薄的嘴唇微微动了动，声音沙哑，似乎带着一丝乞求：  
“波特。”  
那一刻，哈利觉得一定是有一根又长又细的线将自己的心脏和他的声音拴在了一起，不然为什么只要他轻轻开口，他便无法自控地为之心痛。  
哈利后退了一步，腿抵在了病床边缘。德拉科的眼黯淡了一瞬，他苦笑一声，单手将被子往上拉了拉，仰靠在墙壁上。  
他的姿态很有些颓废的味道，像是一个丧失了求生欲的病人。这种联想让哈利吓了一跳，他迟疑了一会儿，慢慢走近他，站在他的身边。  
哈利正要说话，德拉科却蓦然低下头，直起身子侧过去一手揽住了他的脖子就吻上来。  
他的嘴唇很凉，像是覆盖了一层月光。哈利愣了一秒就反应过来想要推开他，德拉科含了含他的下唇，喑哑着声音说道：“别动……就让我亲一会儿……”  
哈利这时候真是恨透了自己的心软。明明之前已经决定对他硬起心肠，可对方一示弱，他又对他无可奈何。  
他的舌尖探入他的口中肆意搅动，唾液沿着唇缝流下来。哈利已经坐在了德拉科的病床上，他的双腿横放在他的膝盖上，脖子被他紧紧搂着。对方的另一只手解开了他衬衫的扣子，伸进去抚摸他滚烫的身体。  
哈利不敢反抗他，他怕碰到他受伤的手。他时轻时重的揉弄使得原本因为药力而隐隐发烫的胸口更敏感难忍了，哈利忍不住低吟出声，恳求道：“别弄了，马尔福……求你……”  
德拉科在他的脖子上轻咬了一口，低下头打量着他的身体。他伸手要去脱掉哈利的衬衫，后者连忙阻止了他，他解释道：“我不碰你，我就是看看。”  
哈利依然警惕地护着自己的衣服：“看什么？有什么好看的？”  
德拉科凝望他许久，伸出手摸了摸他的肩膀，轻声说道：“痛吗？”  
哈利怔了怔，半天才明白过来他的意思，却不知该用什么语气来回答。  
“你觉得呢？”他恶声恶气地说道，“你以为是谁让我受的伤？”  
“伤的最重的是这里吗，波特？”德拉科没有回答他的问题，用手背贴上了他的胸口，“这里最烫。”  
“你别碰——喂！”哈利握住了他的手，那人却用另一只手臂将他揽得近了一些，埋下头在他胸口吮了一下，哈利的身体瞬间绷紧了，脸红得要渗出血来。  
“马尔福！”他咬紧了嘴唇，“你到底想做什么——”  
“轻点，波特，小心吵醒庞弗雷夫人。”德拉科低声劝道，他又开始扯哈利的衬衫，实际上他已经成功了一半，衬衫的扣子只剩下两颗没有散开，一边的衣服滑落下来，雪白的肩膀暴露在寒冷的空气中，哈利不禁打了个寒噤。  
“让我检查一下就好，波特……”他按下哈利的一只手，特地用绑着纱布的手将他的衬衣脱下来——他似乎知道他不会去阻拦他的伤手。  
“庞弗雷夫人已经检查过了，我不需要你假惺惺的同情……快给我停手……！”哈利咬牙切齿地试图躲避他的触碰，虽然对方似乎真的只是在检查他的伤口，但他还是觉得异常古怪。  
他的手指蜻蜓点水地在他的身上移动，这种接触让哈利觉得全身都在发痒，内心悸动得厉害。  
他在一寸一寸摧毁他构建起来的城墙，他想，他总是这样，若即若离，似乎觉得只要给颗糖自己就会不计前嫌地追过来……怎么可能。  
德拉科借着暗淡的月光打量着这具几个小时前被自己的两个跟班狠狠殴打过的身体，伤口并不明显，也许是已经愈合。  
男孩侧过了脸不去看他，他能看见他发红的双颊，他的这种可爱的反应一直让他痴迷不已。德拉科清楚他从来都拥有让他全线溃退的能力。  
他只需稍稍靠近，甚至不必触碰，他的整个人就会不由自主地随他而动。德拉科的视线向下转移，当他试图去脱哈利的裤子时，果不其然遭到了对方的反抗。  
“马尔福——”  
“轻一点，波特。”  
“够了！”他低吼道，打开了他的一只手，“你以为——你以为你这样做什么意义吗？你以为我这样就会原谅你吗？”  
在他说这句话的时候德拉科身体颤抖了一下，脸上浮现痛苦之色。哈利努力忽略了。  
“没有意义，波特。”他撩开了垂至额前的发，低声说道，“大概只能让我自己好受一点。”  
“是啊，你做什么都是为了你自己，马尔福。”哈利笑了笑，有些疲惫。  
“……我知道我很卑鄙。”德拉科深吸了一口气，他现在觉得呼吸都是痛的了，“就算是这种情况……就算是这种情况，我还是……”  
哈利惊疑不定地看着他，他看见男孩握紧了双手，浑身颤抖起来。似乎是因为用力过猛，左手缠着的纱布竟开始渗出血来，哈利吓得连忙抓住了他的左手：“德拉科！”  
男孩如梦方醒，松开了拳头，可血还是止不住似地往外流，哈利跳下床想去叫庞弗雷夫人，德拉科拉住了他。  
“快放手，我去找庞弗雷夫人——”  
“你刚才叫我什么，波特？”他轻声问道。  
哈利瞪着他，都什么时候了他还有心情关心这个？  
“你——”  
“再叫一次。”他固执地说道，哈利怎么也甩不开他的手，又怕自己的动作让他的伤势更严重，只好怒声说道：“德拉科，你有完没完！”  
德拉科如善从流地松开了他，他看着他消失在门口的身影，自嘲地笑了一声。  
庞弗雷夫人很快趿拉着拖鞋就来了，她的脾气比先前更暴躁了，显然在不满他们打扰了她的好梦。  
“我说过让你不要乱动，马尔福！你们这些混小子都不把我的话放在心上……”庞弗雷夫人拆开了纱布，重新用药剂止血。哈利看了一眼德拉科手腕上的伤口，深红色的刻痕凹陷进去，血肉模糊，狰狞得吓人。他不敢想他是多用力才会把自己伤成这样，可他还是想问一句为什么？  
庞弗雷夫人嘟嘟囔囔地为德拉科重新包扎了一次，严厉地再三叮嘱了一番后，又把哈利揪过来重新检查了一遍，顺便把他也骂了一顿：“你们两个这么晚还不睡，到底是想干什么？波特，你也是，都已经是病人了能不能安分一点？”  
两个男孩被她训斥得抬不起头来，面面相觑。  
“庞弗雷夫人话真多，还让不让我们睡觉了。”德拉科压低了声音说道，却没想到这句话被耳尖的庞弗雷夫人听见了，她勃然大怒，又训斥了他们十分钟。  
等到病房大门关闭后，哈利松了一口气，朝德拉科翻了个白眼，爬回了自己的床上。他刚要拉上被子，却感觉床垫向下一陷，德拉科坐了上来，将双腿伸进他的被窝里。  
“马尔福！”  
“叫我德拉科。”德拉科懒洋洋地说道，很自然地拉开他的衣领看庞弗雷夫人重新上药的部分。哈利非常想问他是怎么做到这么理所当然的。  
“这不重要，马尔福。”他从他的手中把衣领扯回来，然而对方的手探进了被窝中，隔着裤子抚摸他的大腿。  
“这很重要，哈利。还有，你睡觉的时候应该把裤子脱掉。”  
“关你什么事！”哈利没好气地说道，他忽然想到了什么，问道，“你的手是怎么回事？”  
德拉科一顿，慢慢抬起了右手，那缠绕的洁白纱布衬得他的皮肤更苍白了。  
“厕所里，用瓷砖划的。”他故作轻松地说道，“如果你想看的话我可以拆开来——”  
“你别乱动！”哈利连忙阻止了他，皱起眉看着他，犹豫着动了动嘴唇，“……为什么要……这么做？你是……”他想说你是疯了吗，但还是没有问出口。他实在是不知道他为什么会变成这个样子。  
“是啊，确实。那一刻，我的确想到了……死。”德拉科看着自己的手腕，闭上了眼，“不过我还是害怕了。”  
害怕什么呢？他问自己，是害怕父亲的失望，还是害怕死后的流言蜚语？不，这些都没有关系了，和死去的他没有关系……也许他是在害怕一些更深层次的东西，像是齿轮缝中的星星、手指间的大海、肩膀上的原野……那样的东西。  
其实他死去也没有什么大不了，这个世界依然在转，伏地魔依然在扩张势力，魔法部依然死不承认……潘西可以去寻觅下一个陪她过情人节的人，克拉布和高尔他们依然开着幼稚的玩笑，韦斯莱还是守不住球，格兰杰依然是万事通，哈利……  
啊，哈利。他也许会为自己伤心一场，然后把他彻底忘掉。  
真正最伤心应该还是他的父亲和母亲，他们对他给予了多高的期待……此时就会有多悲痛。  
然而这一切都是他现在在想的东西，他用瓷砖碎片割裂手腕的时候可没想这么多。那时候他的脑子里只有一个念头。  
——谁来救救我都好，让我消失吧。  
“死？……为什么？为什么你会这么想？”哈利难以置信地望着他，看他那表情似乎很想把他脑壳敲开看一看里面装的都是些什么，“像我这样天天被你欺负的人都没有想要去死，为什么你却要死要活的？”  
他的话乍一听非常有道理，德拉科不知为何有些想笑。他忍不住凑过去在他的唇上偷了个吻，摸了摸他的后颈。  
“哦，我当然不会告诉你原因，哈利。”毕竟那么可笑的理由说出来也很丢脸，而且他敢打赌哈利绝对只会嘲笑他自作自受。  
“你不说的话就从我的床下去，马尔福。”  
“说过了，叫我德拉科。”德拉科的手在他的腰侧滑动，哈利白了他一眼，拉上被子侧过身：“不说了，我要睡觉了。”  
身后的人轻叹了一声，慢慢将他拉到怀里，环住他的腰。静谧、黑暗而博大，哈利能感觉到热度从他的肢体一寸一寸涌来，柔软地舔舐着他的全身。那双扣在腰际的手像是一把咬合紧密的锁，将他牢牢锁在宿命之中，逃无可逃，去无可去。  
哈利不安地动了动。  
他明白自己远没有表现出来得那么淡然，实际上他的内心焦灼得像火，火舌从胃部一直蔓延到喉咙口，令他的肌肉痉挛而颤抖。他怕死，没有一个人不怕死，但此时他找到了更怕的东西，那就是身后的这个人死掉。  
他想质问他你凭什么能这么做，凭什么在破坏了一切后又如同一个受害者般自怜自怨，还要像被全世界抛弃一样走向死亡？明明受害者是我，被抛弃的也是我啊……你就是一个恶霸，不都说好人不长命祸害遗千年吗？你就应该永远活下去，活到我死的那一天再来笑话我，笑我愚蠢、悲哀、自讨苦吃……难道不应该是这样吗？  
他怔怔地想着，慢慢地合上了眼。我希望你能永远活下去，德拉科·马尔福。懦弱也好，虚伪也好，明张目胆地恃强凌弱也好，活下去才能见到希望，死了就什么也不存在了。  
“德拉科。”他忍不住低唤了一声。  
“嗯。”  
“以后不准再做这种事情了。”  
“……好。”那人似乎轻笑了一声，吐出的呼吸喷在他的颈侧，像一阵湿软的风，“哈利，你转过来一下。”  
“啊？”男孩困惑地转过身，德拉科放在他腰际的手趁机上移，扣住了他的脑袋与他拥吻在一起。  
在被窝里黏黏糊糊地纠缠了一番后，哈利的衣衫被他扯落了大半，红着脸低吼着要他滚开，德拉科却将他的腿拉开缠在腰上，俯下身一脸真挚地望着他：“哈利，我觉得我们今晚可以通宵。”  
“给我滚下去，德拉科！”哈利恼羞成怒，然而对方却快速地用手捂住了他的嘴：“小心吵醒庞弗雷夫人，哈利。我们如果再吵醒她的话——”  
“所以说你给我下去！”哈利压低了声音。  
“我会温柔一点的。你记得要配合我，哈利。”德拉科一本正经地说道。  
“你敢，德拉科，你——痛！你到底会不会——”  
“很快你就知道了。”  
第二天早上起来的时候，哈利严重睡眠不足，全身骨头散架了一般酸软无力。他眯着眼刷牙洗脸，感觉似乎一直有人在旁边晃来晃去，他以为是庞弗雷夫人，也就没怎么在意。  
直到他昏昏沉沉地走出校医院，那个人影还一直跟着他，他扭过头想问他是谁，那人却拉住了他的手，带着他向前走去。  
握着他的那只手很凉，也很柔软。哈利不知为何感受到了一股安定与祥和。他乖乖地跟着他往前走，穿过积雪的草坪和牛奶般的晨雾，穿过槲寄生和灌木丛。他们在门柱旁停下了。  
“接下来你自己走回去，哈利。”那个人说道。  
“你是谁？”哈利连忙问道。  
“你是睡傻了吗？”他回过头，吃惊地看着他，“我是德拉科啊，是不是要亲你一下你才肯相信？”  
“不，你不是德拉科。德拉科只会欺负我而已。”  
那人抓着他的手颤抖了一下，低声说道：“你忘了，德拉科也会牵你的手。”  
“是啊，不过……那个德拉科已经死了。”  
哈利抬起头，他发现面前的人垂下了眼，眼眶通红。他似乎无法再掩饰内心的剧烈起伏，双手按住了他的肩膀又堪堪收回。  
“对不起，哈利，对不起……”他的声音很轻，几近喃喃，哈利勉强分辨清楚。还没等他说话，那人却转身离开，用力地抹了把眼睛，身影消失在城堡中。  
我欠你的实在是太多了。

中午，德拉科一回到寝室就发现所有人都坐在自己的床铺上严阵以待，似乎一直在等着他到来。  
他没有兴趣去问他们的目的，爬上自己的床拉上床帘隔绝一片天地。然而他刚把书包放下，床柱就被敲响了，布雷斯的声音传进来：“把帘子拉开，德拉科。我们谈一谈。”  
“我要午睡了，布雷斯。有什么事以后再说吧。”  
令德拉科有些惊讶的是，布雷斯竟爽快地答应了：“好吧，不过为了以防万一，我得做点防范措施。”  
他正想着他要搞什么防范措施，床帘猛地被拉开了，布雷斯的半个身子探了进来。他一手抓过德拉科昨晚放在床铺上还没收起来的催眠镜，用力砸碎在了地上。  
清脆刺耳的破碎声像是一把锤子敲醒了他的大脑，明晃晃的碎片反射出自己无数张茫然的脸。他觉得内心有什么东西也跟着一起碎掉了，清晰而明亮。  
“这是我和西奥多一致的决定……”看见诺特惊恐的脸和摇晃的手后，布雷斯瞪了他一眼，改口道，“好吧，我一个人的决定……我们都不希望看到这种事再发生，德拉科。”  
“使用黑魔法器物是非常危险的。”诺特见德拉科似乎没有要发火的样子，小心翼翼地补充道。  
“而且你还连续不断地用了三个多月。”布雷斯补充道，“我想那个奸商应该没有告诉你它的强烈副作用，但你自己也应该很清楚吧。”  
“再用下去我们担心你脑子会出问题——”  
“你的脑子才有问题，诺特。”德拉科没好气地说道。  
“而且我们一致认为——”布雷斯回头看了一眼，这次诺特没有摆手，“你应该自己去解决你的问题，而不是依靠这种东西。”  
德拉科盯着他看了一会儿，后者抬着下巴，毫不示弱地与他对视。最后他看了眼地上的碎片，冷冷地说道：“赔钱，布雷斯。一百个金加隆。”  
布雷斯：“……”  
“对了，昨天的事情……谢谢你们。”德拉科像是想起了什么，有些不情愿地说道。  
布雷斯试探着问道：“那……少点钱？”  
“哼，想得美。”  
最后布雷斯和诺特两人勉强凑齐了一百个金加隆给他，德拉科接过钱后便倒在床上。他把钱袋随意地扔在一边，双手枕着脑袋，迷惘地望着头顶。四周一片沉寂，他的脑海中却不断回荡着哈利的话。  
你做什么都是为了你自己。  
不，你不是德拉科。  
……那个德拉科已经死了。  
是啊，他自私又软弱，卑微又可怜，残忍地伤害他，却又做不到对他彻底放手。纠缠、折磨、扭曲、万劫不复，他一步一步把自己变成了这个丑陋的样子。  
而那个人——即使被这样伤害，却依然对他说：  
“以后不准再做这样的事了。”  
换句话来说就是，我希望你好好活下去。  
德拉科一手蒙上眼，身体微微战栗，目光透过细细的指缝捕捉那模糊的光亮。那是他唯一的光，透过一丝缝隙就能点燃整个星球。他勉强扯了扯嘴角，拉过被子罩在自己脸上。  
“为了这一句话，我拼了命也得撑下去啊。”  
“我欠你的实在是太多了，哈利。一辈子……都还不完。”  
他闭上眼。血流了，镜子碎了，心也平静了。他也该……去还债了。

这个周末哈利又做了关于伏地魔的梦。梦中那个又高又瘦的男人残忍地惩罚着匍匐在地上的食死徒，他的惨叫声贯穿了他的大脑，额头上的伤疤像是被一把剑刺透了似的，痛得要裂开来。  
毫无疑问，这个梦让他在斯内普的大脑封闭术课上挨了一顿骂，而当他气冲冲地揉着额头从阴暗的教室里走出来时，却正好撞见了乌姆里奇解雇特里劳妮教授的一幕。  
“不！不！这不可能发生……不可能……我拒绝接受！”特里劳妮教授站在门厅中间，一手拿着魔杖，一手握着一个空酒瓶，看起来完全疯了。她的大眼镜歪斜，头发散乱，那些以前缠在手上的丝带也乱七八糟地挂在身上。  
“你没想到会这样？虽然你连明天的天气都预测不了，但你总该意识到，你在我听课时的糟糕表现和此后的毫无改进，必然会导致你被解雇吧？”乌姆里奇用尖尖的小女孩般的声音说道，似乎觉得有些好笑。  
哈利看着这一切，内心莫名有些难受。虽然他平时恨透了特里劳妮教授对他的各种诅咒。  
不过特里劳妮教授并没有被赶出城堡——邓布利多的到来保证了这一点，他还任命了马人费伦泽担任新的占卜课老师。哈利到现在还记得乌姆里奇那时震惊的表情。  
这天晚上，他们照样在有求必应屋召开D.A.集会。他们终于开始学习守护神咒了，每个人都练得很起劲，不过哈利再三提醒他们是在一间灯火明亮的教室里练习咒语，真正面对摄魂怪的时候就是另一副光景了。  
“哈利，我觉得我成功了！”西莫喊道，这是他第一次参加D.A.聚会，是迪安带他来的，“看——唉，它不见了，但我敢说它一定是某种毛绒绒的东西，哈利！”  
赫敏的守护神是一只闪亮的银色水獭，此时正围着她欢蹦乱跳。“它确实挺好看的，不是吗？”她欢喜地看着它说道。  
有求必应屋的大门打开后又关上了，哈利转过身去，却什么也没有看见。站在门边的几个同学脸色微变，哈利觉得有什么在拉着他的衣角，他低下头，家养小精灵多比正哭丧着脸看着他。  
“嘿，多比！”他说道，“你怎么——出什么事了？”  
小精灵瞪大了眼睛，身体还在发抖。他哆嗦着尖声说道：“哈利·波特，先生……多比来给你报信……但家养小精灵被警告过，不能说出……”  
他一头朝墙壁撞去，哈利连忙抓住了他一只纤细的胳膊，他对多比自我惩罚的习惯早有经验：“出什么事了，多比？”  
“哈利·波特……她……她……”  
“‘她’是谁，多比？……难道是乌姆里奇？”  
多比点了点头，想用脑袋往哈利膝盖上撞，但哈利伸直手臂挡住了他。  
“她怎么了？多比——她发现了这件事——发现了我们——发现了D.A.？”哈利从小精灵愁眉苦脸的表情中看到了答案，他蓦然扭过头，对着目瞪口呆的众人们大声喊道，“你们还等什么？快跑啊！”  
斯莱特林休息室中，德拉科正在写作业，蒙太忽然急匆匆地冲到他的桌边，兴奋地说道：“哦，德拉科，别再这么勤奋了！乌姆里奇教授有事情让我们做！”  
“什么事情？”他懒洋洋地问道，在论文的末尾签上了自己的名字。  
“听说有人举报波特和一群学生在秘密集会，现在去就能抓个现行！”蒙太压低了声音，眼睛里都发着光。德拉科扬起眉，扯着嘴角煞有其事地点点头，眼中闪过一丝阴鸷。他将桌上的东西都收拾进了书包。  
“那我们就快去吧。”  
D.A.集会的地方德拉科虽然只去过一次，但他闭着眼都能找到那个地方。蒙太并不只叫上了他一个人，还有几个斯莱特林的学生也一脸激动地跟着他往有求必应屋的方向跑。德拉科知道这是条远路，等他们跑到的时候恐怕他们都逃走了，不过他也懒得提醒。  
跑到一半时德拉科忽然抱着肚子蹲下身，一脸痛苦地说自己肚子痛。不出他所料，蒙太他们抛下他便继续前进了。他撇撇嘴，侧身拐进一条小巷。  
有求必应屋中，哈利叮嘱了多比好几句后才放下他，砰的一声关上了身后的房门。他朝两旁扫了一眼，其他人都跑得相当快，他只能看见他们消失在走廊两端的后脑勺和鞋子。他也加速向右侧跑去，他看见那儿有一间男生盥洗室，只要他能跑到，就能假装自己一直在那儿……  
“如果你这样做的话，就会撞见皮皮鬼正在里面准备拔掉水龙头的开关。”他忽然听见了一个拖腔拖调的声音，随后哈利便感觉被什么绊了一下，向前滑出了好几步才停下来。身后传来低低的笑声，德拉科从一个丑陋的龙形装饰瓶下面的壁龛中钻出来，抖了抖有些皱的袍子。  
哈利瞪着他，缓缓平复着呼吸。他想到了——通风报信的显然就是他，不是吗？只有他知道他们在哪儿聚会！  
一想到这儿，哈利站起身，用力推开他就想往前跑，却被德拉科拉住了衣领向后一拽。  
“乌姆里奇就在那条楼梯上守着，你想自投罗网吗？”他在他耳边低声说道。  
哈利挥开他的手转过身，也不跑了，一把揪住了他的衣领把他推到墙上，恶狠狠地说道：“是你举报了我们，德拉科，我不会放过你——”  
德拉科平静地看着他，蓦然压着他的后脑勺亲了上去，充满恶意地响亮地吮吸着他的嘴唇。那声音让哈利又惊慌又羞耻，扭着头想摆脱他，他推了推他的肩膀，终于找到一个机会躲开了他，怒声道：“你真无耻，德拉科。”  
“那是因为你可爱。”德拉科毫无廉耻心地说道，他紧紧扣着哈利细瘦的腰不让他挣脱，“顺便，举报的人不是我。”  
“你以为我会相信吗？”哈利还在试图摆脱他的桎梏，而对方趁机在他的脖子上咬了几口，痛得他猛捶德拉科的后背。  
“轻点，哈利！你想被那个老女人发现我们在这儿吗？”德拉科警告道，他的脸色有些发白。  
“你到底想怎么样？把我送到乌姆里奇手中吗？”哈利咬牙切齿地说道。  
“哦，不是……我想皮皮鬼马上就要冲出来了。”他快速地说道，拉起他的手就往左侧的楼梯间跑，哈利一时没搞懂他到底想做什么，愣愣地由着他带自己跑。他们快速地冲下阶梯，避开了人流最多的走廊跑进了一条光线昏暗的旋转小巷中。周围的人渐渐地都不见了，两人停下脚步，米橙色的帷幔在夜色中飘浮，如同包裹着山落的晨雾，罅隙之间闪烁着莹莹月光。  
哈利松开了他的手，站在狭窄的石板上。他仰起头，从交错的屋椽和弧形拱顶的缝隙间看见了重重叠叠的灰色云雾，云雾之下是发着亮的城堡火光。他的内心忽然安静下来。  
“德拉科。”他忽然唤道，“你真的没有举报我们吗？”  
“当然没有。”男孩转过身，走到他面前，摸了摸他汗湿的脸，但被哈利打开了手，“举报你们的另有其人。”  
“是谁？”哈利皱起了眉。  
“玛丽埃塔，”见哈利有些困惑的样子，德拉科好心提醒道，“那个脸上有雀斑的女生，鬼鬼祟祟的。”  
“是她？为什么？”  
“她的母亲在魔法部工作，她在帮乌姆里奇监视霍格沃茨的炉火。”  
“是她做的？怪不得——”哈利后半句话没有说下去，他意识到自己不能透露小天狼星的讯息，便咳了咳，“好吧，好吧……是我们看走了眼。”他抬起头看了德拉科一眼，后者正盯着他，哈利有些尴尬地避开了，侧着头说道，“那么……这次谢谢你了。”  
说完他就转身想往外走，德拉科拉住了他：“哈利。”  
“干什么？”哈利条件反射地甩开他的手，有些警惕地看着他。  
德拉科有点被他的动作和眼神刺痛了，他握紧了拳头，克制着声音说道：“没什么。你回去注意安全。”  
哈利狐疑地看了他一眼，转过身快速离开了。  
德拉科望着他远去的背影，他低下头看着自己的手心。他用力将左手袖子拉上去，手腕处的疤痕仍触目惊心。  
这是他应得的。

第二天哈利才从罗恩和赫敏那儿得知他们离开时忘记把那张D.A.成员名单表从有求必应屋带走了，而潘西把那张纸交给了乌姆里奇，这导致邓布利多险些被捕——“坐下，哈利，听我说完！”赫敏吼道——不过他最终他从福吉他们的眼皮底下成功逃走了。  
“看到今天早上贴在布告栏的东西了吗？乌姆里奇现在接替邓布利多出任校长了！”罗恩恨恨地说道。  
“我想，邓布利多不久以后就会回来，”厄尼在他们上完草药课回来的路上信心满满地说道，“我们上二年级时，他们没办法赶走他，这次也一样。对了，胖修士告诉我——”他神秘兮兮地压低了嗓音，哈利、罗恩和赫敏只好凑过去才能听得见他的话，“——昨天晚上他们在城堡和场地上搜索他，那个乌姆里奇想要进入校长室，可惜她没办法通过怪兽。校长室自动封闭了起来，她进不去。”厄尼得意地笑了，“很显然，她发了一通牢骚。”  
“哦，我看她是一心想坐进校长办公室，”赫敏一脸厌恶，“在所有老师头上作威作福，这个愚蠢的自大狂，利欲熏心的老——”  
“我建议你不要说完这句话，格兰杰。”一个有些刺耳的声音响起来，他们转过头，潘西、德拉科、克拉布和高尔正从礼堂里走出，大摇大摆地堵在他们面前。刚才那句话是潘西说的，此时她正恶毒地盯着他们。  
“看来我不得不给格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇扣掉几分了。”她得意洋洋地说道。  
“只有老师才能给学院扣分，帕金森。”厄尼马上说道。  
“对啊，我们也是级长，记得吗？”罗恩厉声道。  
“啊，我知道级长不能扣分，韦斯莱王。”站在一旁的德拉科嘲笑道，克拉布和高尔呼哧呼哧地笑起来，“不过调查行动组的成员——”  
“什么？”赫敏尖声喊道，  
“调查行动组，格兰杰，”德拉科指了指自己长袍上级长徽章下面一个很小的银色“I”符号，“是一群精选出来的学生，都支持魔法部，由乌姆里奇教授亲手挑选的。总之，调查行动组成员确实有扣分的权力……”  
“就是这样。”潘西高傲地抬起下巴，俯视着他们，“所以，格兰杰、韦斯莱、麦克米兰，你们三个身为级长却不起好带头作用，各扣五分。波特也扣掉五分，因为你太蠢。”  
哈利一行人瞪着他们，罗恩想要拔出魔杖，但赫敏连忙阻止了他，便只能看着那四人趾高气昂地离开了。  
“他们在吓唬人，”厄尼吃惊极了，“不可能给他们扣分的权力……这也太荒谬了，会彻底破坏级长制度的……”  
可哈利、罗恩和赫敏不由自主地朝着身后巨大的沙漏转过身，那几个彩色沙漏并排放在壁龛里，用宝石记录着各个学院的分数。在今天早上，格兰芬多和拉文克劳还并驾齐驱排在首位。而就在他们的注视下，红宝石和黄宝石向上飞去，下半截沙漏里的宝石越来越少，实际上似乎只有斯莱特林的绿宝石沙漏没有任何变化。  
“你们也注意到了，是吧？”身后传来弗雷德的声音，他和乔治一起走下大理石楼梯，站在罗恩旁边面对着沙漏。  
“刚才帕金森给我们扣掉了二十分！”哈利愤怒地说道，这时他们又看见有几块宝石从格兰芬多沙漏中飞了上去。  
“事实上，课间休息的时候蒙太也打算给我们扣分。”乔治冷冷地说道，“不过他没成功。”  
“怎么回事？”罗恩马上问道。  
“他没能把话说完，”弗雷德耸耸肩，“因为我们硬把他大头朝下地塞进了二楼的消失柜里。”  
赫敏大吃一惊：“你们会惹上大麻烦的！”  
“在蒙太重新露面之前不会的，那可能要花上几个星期呢，我不知道我们把他打发到什么地方去了。”弗雷德说道，“反正……我们决定再也不为惹麻烦担心了。我是说，既然邓布利多已经走了——”  
“——我们认为出点大乱子正是我们亲爱的新校长罪有应得的。”乔治接上他的话。  
“你们不能这么干！她巴不得有个理由开除你们呢！”  
“你还没有听明白吧，赫敏？”弗雷德微笑着说道，“我们再也不想留在这里了。要不是决定先为邓布利多做点贡献，我们就退学。所以，总之——”他看了眼自己的手表，“第一阶段已经开始了，如果我是你的话就会去礼堂吃午饭，那样老师们就会看到你和那件事一点关系都没有。”  
他们面面相觑，赫敏有些紧张地看了看那两个离开的背影，低声说道：“我觉得我们必须离开这里，免得……”  
“是啊，没错。”罗恩附议。他们三个朝着礼堂大门走去，但当哈利刚刚瞥见在天花板上飞掠而过的白云时，一只手拍了一下他的肩膀。他一转身，发现自己正和守门人费尔奇对着脸，连忙后退了几步。  
“校长有事找你，波特。”他不怀好意地斜眼瞅着他。哈利扭头瞥了一眼赫敏和罗恩，两人都十分担心地看着他。他耸耸肩，跟着费尔奇逆着涌来的人流走回门厅。  
德拉科在他们还没走进礼堂的时候就看见哈利了，此时见他忽然被叫走还感觉有些奇怪。但他很快就没有心思想这些了，因为没过几分钟，礼堂上空忽然传来一阵爆炸般的轰响，整个地板都摇晃了起来，餐桌上的茶杯和盘子震动着，杯中的柠檬果汁洒在了吃了一半的蛋糕上。  
“什么——怎么回事？！”  
“发生了什么？”  
学生们惊慌失措，他们四处张望，有不少人慌忙躲到了桌子底下，还有人直接冲出了礼堂，却也因此遭到了更直接的袭击。  
德拉科放下了刀叉，背上书包朝礼堂外望去，他看见一条——不，好几条全身由金色和绿色火花构成的火龙正在门厅中飞来飞去，它们不间断地喷出艳丽的火红色气流，把那些逃出礼堂的学生拦了个正着。  
一个鲜艳的粉红色凯瑟琳车轮式焰火正扭转着身体在空中穿梭，发出巨大的嗖嗖声。它撞碎礼堂的玻璃闯了进来，被焰火光芒照得绚丽斑斓的玻璃碎片一片一片洒向屋内，把坐在门边的学生们吓得张惶逃窜。  
这下礼堂也变得极不安全了，大家纷纷弃下未吃完的午餐向外逃去，德拉科也早有准备地挤出了大门，内心还有点可惜那半块没吃完的蛋糕。  
他匆匆顺着人流沿楼梯跑到二楼，却发现二楼走廊的情况更糟糕：各色的火箭拖着闪耀的由银星构成的长尾在墙上呼啸着撞来撞去，墙上挂着的肖像画中的人尖叫着在不同的画框中逃窜。烟火棍在空中自动拼写出骂人的话，荧光闪耀着映在枝状玻璃灯中。到处都有爆竹在地上炸开，烧着人们的鞋底，女生们提着裙子哭叫着跑上通往三楼的楼梯。不过德拉科相信情况并不会好很多，因为往楼下跑的人也不在少数。  
整座城堡像是陷入了一场激烈的战争，又仿佛世界末日已经到来，爆炸声轰鸣声铺天盖地，火花飞溅，砖瓦、玻璃碎片落了一地，火龙和紫色大蝙蝠在人群中穿来穿去，引发此起彼伏的尖叫哭喊声。  
德拉科转过身，朝一个方向望去。他觉得他看见了一个身影，那人站在楼梯口呆呆地望着这爆炸般的场景……德拉科悄悄地挤过去，拉了一下他的衣摆，那人马上转过头来，惊讶极了：“德拉科？”  
德拉科朝他做了一个噤声的手势，拉着他穿过人群挤到角落。身后是火龙拖拽出的闪耀的金绿色火光，墙面上的陈旧却依然色泽鲜艳的旗帜被气流吹得纷纷飞扬起来，奔跑声和喊叫声出现在各个角落，似乎没有人注意到他们。  
“你刚去干什么了？”德拉科问道，他看着男孩垂落的发倒映的明亮光芒，那双湿润的翠绿眼睛像是潜在深水中一般，水藻在深处幽幽晃动。  
“啊？乌姆里奇问了我几个问题……你问这个干什么？”哈利警惕地抬起头。他们贴得太近了，胸口紧靠在一起。他忽然看见一条火龙咆哮着冲来，重重砸在了墙上，对方捂着他的耳朵抱紧了他，那浅金色的发丝被气流吹开在空中胡乱飞舞。  
他们都被震得东倒西歪，好不容易站直了身子。德拉科依然搂着他，他抬手撩开了遮住一只眼睛的头发，低下头亲了亲他的额头。  
蜻蜓点水的吻让哈利清醒了过来，他用力推开他，充满敌意地看着他：“让开，德拉科。”  
“哈利——”他想去摸一摸他乱糟糟的头发，但哈利躲开了，让他的手落了个空。  
“别碰我。”他冷冷地说道。  
德拉科觉得自己像是掉进了冰窟窿里，全身凉飕飕的。面前的男孩抖开了他的手，抓了抓头发——把它抓得更乱了，谨慎地盯着他。  
“我现在就和你说清楚。你做什么都没有用，德拉科，我不会原谅你。”哈利干净利落地说道，他毫不意外地看见了对方有些僵硬的表情，狠狠心继续说下去，“别再来打扰我了——特别是用那种我最讨厌的方式，比如说你今天早上的举动。实在是毫无意义。”  
“今天早上扣你们分的不是我，哈利。”德拉科马上说道。  
“你旁观了这一切，嘲笑了我的朋友——”  
“我只是叫绰号而已——”  
“闭嘴，别狡辩！”哈利打断了他，他逼近了一步，怒声低吼道，“我不明白，德拉科，你到底是什么心理——你到底在以什么心理接近我？你忘了你之前做了些什么了吗，需不需要我提醒你一下？”  
德拉科怔怔地张了张口，却什么也说不出来，而哈利已经在一条一条报账了：“你诬陷我偷了三强杯，损害我的名声；罚我在雨中清扫魁地奇球场，导致我高烧住院；编歌曲嘲笑罗恩；揍了我两次，一次踢破眼角一次断了根肋骨，更别提各种言语伤害，那可是数不胜数，我不觉得我们现在还能搂在一起亲热……实际上，和平共处是我能做到的最大让步了。”  
德拉科咬紧了下唇，身体绷得很紧，像是小提琴旋紧的琴弦。哈利每说一条都像是一根针刺进他的心脏，持续地痛着，虽不致死亡却无法终止。他确实一时忘记自己竟然对他做过这么多、这么多，那些伤痛此时如同一群黑色的飞鸟将他包围，它们一只只将自己尖锐的鸟喙狠狠扎进他的血肉中，就像曾经刺透那个人的心一样。  
四周依然盘旋着光与火的风暴，德拉科却觉得那群只有他和他才能看见的黑鸟已经将自己紧紧包裹了。它们的翅膀昏天黑地，疯狂地叫嚣着，漆黑的眼珠子里闪着恶毒的、不屑的银光。他的胸腔像是被塞入了一块剧毒的金属般沉甸甸地难受想吐，可身体却在持续地淌着血，冰冷的、黑色的血，在那锋利的鸟喙抽出后从血洞涌出，把气力都从内部抽离。  
“你对我许下的承诺没有一个实现，我只希望你能答应我最后一个请求。”哈利认真地看着他，一字一句慢慢地说道，“别让这一切变得更糟了。求你了。”  
那碧绿的海面浮着金色的火，他看清后才发现是自己的脸庞，黯淡失色，埋着悲伤。  
德拉科木木地看着哈利毅然远去的背影，他伸出手仿佛想抓住什么，但最后还是落下了。  
旁边传来乌姆里奇和费尔奇的对话声，似乎是新校长对一支火箭施了一个昏迷咒，却使得它在空中猛然爆炸了。  
“不要对它们用昏迷咒，费尔奇！”她恼火地喊道，活像是刚才费尔奇念了这个咒语似的。  
“你说得对，校长！”费尔奇喘息着说道，他冲向附近的橱柜，从里面拽出一把扫帚开始用力拍打半空中的焰火，然而几秒钟内扫帚头就着火了，他不得不怒骂着丢下它。  
看着这滑稽的一幕，德拉科僵硬的嘴角微微上扬，他慢慢地笑出声，捂着肚子蹲下身，笑得眼泪都出来了。他将脸埋在膝盖中，右手伸过去用力摘下左臂上的级长徽章，抬起头盯着上面小小的“I”看了许久。  
他将它贴在嘴边，轻声说道：  
“对不起，哈利。格兰芬多加五十分。”  
说完后他用力地把它扔了出去，银质徽章砸在墙壁上发出响亮而清脆的声音，混杂在火箭和焰火的爆炸声中无人知晓。

中午发生的小插曲让哈利内心有些许的难受，就像是一根鱼刺卡在了喉咙里，怪别扭的。他没有把这件事告诉任何人，也没有人发现他的异样。实际上，学校里发生的大事已经够让他们操心了。  
整个下午，那些爆竹和焰火一直在燃烧，在校园里横冲直撞，并且扩散到了各个地方，闹腾个不停。尽管弗雷德和乔治搞出来的这些玩意儿惹出了很多混乱，但老师们似乎一点也不在意。  
“天哪，天哪，”麦格教授讽刺地说道，这时一条火龙正在她的教室里四处飞舞，发出响亮的爆炸声，许多同学都害怕地蜷缩着身子，“布朗小姐，请问你能不能跑去和校长说一声，我们教室里有一个漏网的烟火？”  
结果乌姆里奇当上校长的第一个下午都用来在学校各处跑来跑去，仿佛离了她，所有的老师都没办法处理这些烟火了似的。  
晚上回到休息时候，弗雷德和乔治成了英雄，一大群同学围着他们要求订单，就连赫敏都跑过去祝贺他们。  
“这些烟火太奇妙了。”她充满钦佩地赞美道。  
“多谢，”乔治显得又惊讶又高兴，“这是韦斯莱嗖嗖—嘭烟火。只不过我们把存货都用光了，现在又得重新从头做起了。”  
一个小时后，当哈利和罗恩回到寝室时，他们仍能听见漏网的爆竹在远处发出的巨响。他脱去衣服后，一根烟火棍从窗外飘过，不屈不挠地在塔楼上空拼出“呸”字。  
他打着哈欠上了床，摘掉眼镜。那些闪耀的烟火变得遥远而模糊了，声音也渐渐远去。哈利又回想起了今天中午的事情，在那片混乱的爆竹和烟花中，他狠绝地拒绝了德拉科……很不应景，是啊，本来是一个还算欢快的下午，他胡思乱想着，他不是看不出德拉科有和好的意思，但他的内心很矛盾，或者说，并不太想接受。  
这对他们都好，哈利闭上了眼，是的……对他们两个都好。  
他一下子落入了通向神秘事务司的走廊，正快步走向那扇朴素的黑色房门……他推开了它，里面是一个圆形的房间，周围围绕着许多的门……他穿过房间，把手搭在一扇熟悉的门上，它打开了，向里转动……  
现在他进入了一间很长的长方形房间，满耳都是一种机械装置发出的古怪滴答声。一些光斑在四堵墙壁上跳跃……他没有停下来，继续往前走……在屋子尽头有一扇门，他碰了碰它，它也打开了……  
现在他到了一间光线昏暗、像教堂一般高大宽敞的房间里，这里没有别的东西，只有一排排高大的架子，每个架子上都摆满了满是灰尘的小玻璃球，玻璃球中盘旋着银色的光雾……  
他的心脏剧烈地跳动起来，这里有一件他很想得到的东西，或者别的什么人也想得到……  
他跑了起来……他的伤疤在疼痛……  
嘭！  
哈利立刻被惊醒了，又困惑又气恼，而宿舍里的其他人也都醒着，围在床边发出笑声。  
“酷！太酷了！我觉得有一个凯瑟琳车轮式焰火撞上了一枚火箭，它们好像合并在一起了！快看！”西莫大声喊道。罗恩和迪安马上兴奋地凑过去看，哈利揉了揉发疼的额头，内心有一种空落落的失望感。

德拉科的寝室早上五点钟就被一声巨响吵醒了，一条火龙冲破了塔楼的玻璃撞进了他们宿舍，把地板炸出了一个大窟窿。随后它就在窄小的空间中四处碰撞，所有人都不得不起床围捕它。  
在火龙撞碎了高尔的茶杯和宿舍的一盏壁灯、把墙壁炸得乌七八黑、并且成功烧着了诺特的床帘后，它终于被他们齐心协力消灭了。大家都累得气喘吁吁，德拉科看了眼手表，已经快七点了。  
“谁搞出来的这玩意儿，真是害人……”诺特抱怨道。  
“听说是韦斯莱……”  
“哪个韦斯莱？”布雷斯哼了一声，“叫韦斯莱的太多了。”  
他们嘟嘟囔囔地走进礼堂，德拉科在餐桌边坐下，目光不由自主地往格兰芬多餐桌瞄。哈利似乎还没来吃早餐，他看了一会儿便朝窗外望去，经过一下午一晚上后，剩下的烟花爆竹已经不多了，只剩下孤零零几根在空中有气无力地游荡，显然能量快耗光了。  
他此时的心情也像这些走到尽头的烟花，无助、茫然。他还记得哈利昨天对他说的话，他让他不要把一切变得更糟……他明白他在和他划清距离，想要回到以前互不干扰的状态。  
德拉科的心脏一抽一抽地痛，他知道这对他们来说是最好的结局了。就当一切都没发生，他们没有相爱也没有互相伤害，所以不必犹豫、后悔、纠缠不休，也不会犯下无法挽回的错误。  
可他们真的能假装什么都不知道吗……？他们给彼此留下的痕迹如此之深，无论是爱还是痛——这两种东西有时候其实可以混为一谈。  
即使哈利想忘掉他，但德拉科知道自己做不到。他早该意识到了，在他一次一次试图逃避却发现自己始终绕不开这个圈的时候，他就该明白了——  
他一辈子都别想逃脱他的囚困。  
但他心甘情愿。  
当他们下午上完课，打算去礼堂吃晚餐时，却发现门厅前原是地面的地方横亘着一片巨大的泥潭。泥潭四周围着一大群学生，大家都望着泥潭南边的那几个人。  
“好啊，你们是觉得把学校地面变成泥潭很有趣吗？”乌姆里奇甜腻的声音响起来，她正笑眯眯地盯着不远处的两个男孩。  
“乌姆里奇教授，我找到了！找到了……”一串跌跌撞撞的脚步声伴随着生锈的铁链碰撞拖拽的声音由远及近，德拉科朝声源望去，费尔奇一脸激动地抱着一堆老式手铐和铁鞭趿拉着脚后跟走来，“我找到鞭子了！我找到了……这些东西终于能派上用场了……”  
“啊，很好，很好……谢谢你，费尔奇……”乌姆里奇满脸堆笑。  
这时，那两个男孩中的一个说话了：“弗雷德，我觉得我们在霍格沃茨学到的知识已经够用了。”  
“是啊，是时候让我们到社会上大显身手了——”另一个男孩回应道。  
“那么——飞天扫帚飞来！”他们一起举起手高喊道。不一会儿，空中渐渐传来了什么东西疾速飞来的破空声，德拉科眯起眼，他看见两个黑点越来越大……两把扫帚穿过人群上空嗖嗖地朝他们飞来，不少同学吓得弯下了腰。  
韦斯莱双胞胎一手抓住了自己的扫帚，灵活地跨上去，迅速升高，盘旋在上空。他们正好看见皮皮鬼正在礼堂上方游荡着，乔治朝它挥了挥手，高声说道：“为了我们，送她下地狱吧，皮皮鬼。”  
在此之前，德拉科从没见过皮皮鬼会听哪个学生的命令，然而他却看见它摘下自己的帽子朝他们敬了个礼，然后在学生们的掌声中飞进了浓烈的夕阳之中。  
德拉科呆呆地看向那两个飞远的身影，他们在鲜艳的天空中渐行渐远，变成了两个小点，最后消失在了云层深处。  
有一瞬间，他想像他们一样冲出围墙，冲出这片被束缚着的天地，他想和那个人一起离开这儿，去一个没有阴影与黑暗、没有区别和偏见的真正自由的地方，永远永远生活下去。他会把他捧在手心上，力尽所能对他好，再也不会伤害他。  
可他知道这只是他的奢望。他无法做到像他们这样任性和自由。他想要弥补自己的过错，但他知道他要为此付出多大的代价。  
他不会再逃避了。

随着O.W.Ls考试的临近，学校的氛围越来越紧张了。图书馆和休息室彻夜通明，每天都挤满了复习的学生。每个老师在课上都不断地强调着考试的重要性，这使得学生们变得越来越焦躁，有几个女生甚至在课间歇斯底里起来，于是她们马上得到了庞弗雷夫人的镇定剂。  
德拉科每天晚上都会去图书馆，因为他受不了休息室里那群人背书的大嗓门，而且他还怀有一种隐秘的希望——希望能在图书馆遇到哈利。他的确碰见过几次，不过没说上一句话，也没有多余的眼神交流。但那依然是一段颇为享受的时光，烛灯、书页、指尖，窗外的高桥和湖水，安静极了。  
“德拉科，我听说——呃，你的父亲和主考官认识？”一天中午在图书馆，克拉布凑到他身边小心翼翼地问道。  
“可能吧，毕竟他经常出入魔法部，你知道，他认识的人非常多——”德拉科随口回答道，他正偷偷看着坐在不远处的哈利、罗恩和赫敏。  
“噢，那我想你爸爸请她吃一顿饭就能解决这个问题了吧——”  
“这也说不定，他们一般都会卖我爸爸一个面子，以他的声誉这大概不成问题……”他想也不想地说道，这时候他瞥见哈利抬起头扫了他一眼，凑过去和罗恩开始讨论。  
他努力想听清他们说了些什么，但他失败了。当他们起身离开时，德拉科依然坐在原处没有动。他在哈利走过时悄悄伸过去碰了碰他的手，有些凉。  
“嘿，我说你们想不想试试这个？闻一闻就能变得清醒的龙爪粉？还有这个——”考试将近的这几周，走廊里一直有几个男生在神神秘秘地兜售一些奇怪的药剂，克拉布和高尔似乎很感兴趣，德拉科摸了摸下巴，考虑着要不要也去看看……然而很快他上就看见一个女生走过去严厉地将那几个男生拦住了，夺过了他们手中的药包，并给他们出示了自己的级长徽章。  
“这些都是有害的东西，我没收了。”她说道，“以后不许再出现在这儿了！”  
“把东西给我看一看，格兰杰。”  
赫敏转过头，德拉科、克拉布和高尔正站在她面前，一脸高傲地看着她。  
“噢，我想我没必要听你的命令。记得吗，我也是级长。”赫敏抱着双手，不甘示弱。  
“我知道你是级长，格兰杰。但是作为调查小组的成员——”  
“又在用这个仗势欺人是吗，马尔福！”身后传来一个怒气冲冲的声音，德拉科克制着自己没有回身，等到哈利和罗恩走到赫敏身边时才大胆地看向他，努力做出一副得意洋洋的表情。  
“好久不见，波特。”他的声音有点抖，他希望对方没有听出来，“考试复习得怎么样？”  
“不用你管。”男孩充满敌意地看着他，那双灵动的翠绿眼睛让德拉科觉得有些心痒。  
“我想你会需要这个的——”他努努嘴，用下巴示意着赫敏手中拿着的东西。哈利还没回话，罗恩眼前一亮：“这是龙爪粉？”  
“什么，赫敏你弄到了他们的龙爪粉？”  
赫敏一脸恨铁不成钢地看着这两个人：“这些都没用，哈利，罗恩！”  
“给我们用一点吧，就一点，真的，龙爪粉特别有用，它让你有几个小时头脑非常清醒——”罗恩恳求道。  
“哦，我仔细看过了，罗恩，它只是——”  
趁着他们还在争执，德拉科几步走到哈利身后，不动声色地捏了把他的腰，没等他回过神来便快步离开了。  
“——只是狐媚子的干大粪——”  
哈利回过头，下意识去抚摸那一块被触碰过的皮肤，他觉得自己像是通电了一般，手心冒汗。

O.W.Ls考试转眼之间就到了。德拉科自认为考试进行得还算顺利，除了在测试的时候被哈利的守护神吸引了注意力导致自己的变形术失败——他把盘子变消失了，但不知道是怎么发生的；天文课考试时看见海格逃离了学校、麦格教授被四道昏迷咒击中了胸口以外，他并没有出什么重大错误。  
但是在魔法史考到一半时，他左胳膊上的黑魔标记和手环蓦然同时烫了起来，灼烧得几乎难以忍受，德拉科强忍着才没让考官看出异样来。他翻过自己的卷子草草地在最后两大题上写了点字，举起手提前交卷了。  
“哦，孩子，时间还有很多！你可以再写一会儿——”托福特考官劝道。  
“抱歉，教授，我——我很不舒服——”德拉科说道，这他可没有说谎，黑魔标记烧得他的皮肤都要绞起来了。  
他看见坐在前排的哈利回过头看了他一眼，又转回去继续考试了。  
哈利走出考场的时候就觉得有些心神不宁，他不停地往后看，但一直没有找到那个身影。内心像是有一块石头一直紧压着，令他难以喘息，他觉得占卜术考不及格都没有让他感到如此沮丧。  
“哈利，你怎么了？”罗恩关心道，“是不是担心魔法史？我忘掉了巨人战争的几个战役名称，然后胡编了一些，希望能蒙混过关——”  
哈利正要回答，赫敏从背后追上了他们，急匆匆地说道：“糟了，我好像把两个叛乱妖精的名字搞错了——我是说，我写漏了一个字母，我一定——”  
“赫敏，”罗恩坚决地打断了她，“已经考完了，等成绩单发下来再说吧。”  
无论如何，令人心惊胆战的考试总算是结束了。傍晚时，当他们坐在休息室里时，哈利总算不用再去想自己有没有记住赫敏笔记上的内容、漂浮咒是否完全掌握了。但天文考试时他们看见的那一幕依然让他揪心不已：乌姆里奇带着好几个魔法部的巫师来围攻海格，麦格教授来阻拦他们却被打成了重伤。  
“我想去海格的小屋看一看。”哈利忽然说道，他刚站起身，伤疤忽然裂开了似的疼痛起来，这让他重新倒回了椅子上，沉吟起来。  
“哈利？你怎么了？”  
“哈利！”  
耳边的声音渐渐远去了，变得飘渺而不真实……他看见自己又站在那间摆满装着玻璃球的架子的大屋子里了，他站在第九十七排和九十八排之间，心脏跳得很快……他感到了兴奋，他马上就要得到那个东西了，很快……他看见一个黑影坐在两个架子之间，他快步朝他走去，越来越近……  
他看清了那个人的脸，他蜷缩成一团，原本油光发亮的金发此时乱糟糟的，像是被雪风吹了一阵，刘海很不整齐地贴着脸颊。他的眼眶发红，尖尖的脸惨白得吓人，脖子被黑风衣的立领裹着，露出的一小截皮肤上透着清晰的青黑色血管。  
他的胃因为激动而痉挛起来，他拿出魔杖轻声说道：“替我拿过来，快……我不行，但是你可以，替我拿过来，德拉科……”  
男孩抬起了头，那张脸像是在水中浸过了一般，沾满了汗水，而且他的额头还在不停地往下滴汗，似乎怎么都止不住。他的灰蓝色瞳孔也在颤抖着，如同即将坍塌的星盘，银色的星光叹息坠落，汇入眼底成了黑色的灰烬。  
男孩伸出一只手，想去够着那架子上的玻璃球，但才到一半就缩了回来，害怕地摇着头：“不行，主人，我没有办法——”  
“快一点，德拉科！”他的口中发出冷酷而高亢的声音，“不要让我失去耐心，这是你唯一弥补的机会……你的事情我都知道……”  
手中的魔杖慢慢地举起，直直地指向他……  
“不，主人……不要惩罚我！”男孩惊恐地向后挪移着身子，他看起来快哭了，胸口剧烈起伏着，一缕金发贴在鼻梁上，狼狈不堪，“不要惩罚我，主人……原谅我……”  
“那么把它给我拿过来……不然我就得让你尝尝钻心咒的滋味了……”  
“求求你，主人，我做不到——”  
“钻心剜骨！”一道红光照亮了两侧灰扑扑的玻璃球，正中男孩的胸脯。他的身体向后仰去，在地上痛苦地挣扎着、尖叫着，最后像一条死鱼无力地躺在地上，大口大口地喘着气，眼珠翻白。  
“你不可以违抗我，德拉科。现在还有好长时间……我希望你尽快完成你的任务，越快越好，不然……”他冷冷地说道，那声音没有一丝人性，如同地狱深处的魔鬼絮语。  
男孩仰躺的身体动了动，他抽了口气，右手摸索着按住了架子的一排，勉强支撑着坐了起来。他的脸颊上灰尘、汗水和泪水混合在一起，凌乱不堪。他用力抹去了糊住眼睛的泪水，哑着声音说道：“我会尽力，主人……但你知道我做不到，真的做不到……”  
他甩了甩头发，抬起头来看着他，眼睛有些肿了。  
“你杀了我吧。”  
他听见自己口中发出愤怒的咆哮，伤疤火烧火燎地疼痛着，他睁开了眼睛……太阳穴突突地跳，哈利发现自己仰面倒在地上，赫敏和罗恩蹲在他身边不断地呼唤着他的名字，一脸担忧。一些其他学生也围了过来，好奇地盯着他们看。  
“哈利，怎么了？是不是……？”  
“你看到什么了？”  
哈利撑着地面站起来，他的大脑还有些晕，但刚刚看见的那一幕却清晰得吓人，像是死死刻进脑子里了似的，胸口的项链隐隐发烫。  
“我们出去说。”他按着额头低声说道。  
他们来到休息室外的走廊上，冷风一阵一阵刮进城堡，夹着细细的雪花，冰碴粒子打在脸颊上，有着细微的刺痛。  
“我刚才看见了，看见伏地魔……他在神秘事务司里。”哈利犹豫了一下，没有说完。  
“这么说他还在考虑怎么取到那个武器？”罗恩问道。  
“不……不是，他快要取到了，我是说……”哈利不停地按着额头，“我看见他在强迫……马尔福帮他拿过来。”  
“马尔福？”两人齐声问道，不敢置信。  
“是啊，没错。他在折磨马尔福。”  
“我……我不明白，”赫敏低声道，“我是说，这太不可思议了，伏—伏地魔不可能会用马尔福的，他还没有成年！”  
“也许他能拿到那个东西，我是说也许，我也不知道！我脑子很乱……”哈利烦躁地说道，“他逼他去拿，马尔福说他做不到。然后他就折磨他……我也不明白……”  
“下午魔法史考试的时候他提前交卷了，记得吗？我坐在他后面，他的卷子还有好几题没写呢，他说他不舒服……谁知道他去哪儿了。”罗恩说道。  
“但这是不可能的，伏地魔不会让马尔福去的——哈利？”赫敏发现男孩又皱起了眉头，一副痛苦难忍的表情，担忧地问道。  
“我……我看见他在地上打滚……他很生气，很生气……他在惨叫……”哈利断断续续地说着，他的伤疤痛得要昏过去了，而那惨淡恐怖的景象也在折磨着他。他不敢与他恐惧而倔强的眼睛对视，那是某种类似于怨念和执念的东西，太强烈太复杂，会将人逼疯。但实际上他已经要疯了。  
“哈利……”罗恩和赫敏担心极了，后者拍了拍他的脸颊，发现已经起了一层虚汗。  
男孩忽然睁大了眼睛，像是得到了某种感应一般，他把手掌放在胸口，揪紧了衣服，指节用力得发白。  
“他在哭……他在哭……他让伏地魔杀了他……他说他忘不掉。”  
“忘不掉什么？”罗恩问道。  
哈利看向他，那眼神痛苦而颤抖，仿佛整个世界都在瞳孔中裂开，又像是冰河世纪的末尾，所有的冰川融化，海面上涌，洪水席卷了一切。那个时候，天空是白茫茫的，大海也是空而虚的，而他的眼睛就是那样碎而空茫地黯淡着，裂开了，涌出冰一般的泪珠来。  
“我。”他说，“他说他忘不掉我。”  
赫敏和罗恩怔怔地看着他，一时间谁都没有说话。罗恩一脸茫然，赫敏皱着眉头，目光复杂。  
“……你还喜欢他，是吗，哈利？就算他这样伤害你？就算——他可能已经投靠了伏—伏地魔？”她尖锐地问道。  
“是的，我喜欢他。”他毫不犹豫地回答道，“这和他是什么立场没有关系。”  
赫敏转过头看向罗恩，后者惊恐地望着他，口型无声地说着“他疯了”，女孩耸耸肩。  
“所以你——”  
“我必须得去——我是说，我不能眼睁睁地看着他被折磨。他是为了我才被折磨的，我不能——”哈利抽息着说道，他的额头依然在隐隐作痛。  
“好吧，我知道我们劝不住你，”她叹了口气，“那么我们也要去，哈利。可以的话，我想再叫上几个D.A.成员。”  
“可我们没办法向他们解释，赫敏。我说服你们都这么困难，如果告诉他们我们是去救德拉科——”  
赫敏叹了一口气，只好点点头：“好吧，哈利。人少一点也好，我们能钻进隐形衣里。”  
“那么……我们该怎么离开霍格沃茨？我想乌姆里奇绝对不会让我们出去的，她还会盘问我们到底去哪儿。”  
“我们可以用扫帚离开，就像弗雷德和乔治那样——”罗恩提议道。  
“我的扫帚被乌姆里奇没收了，罗恩。也许学校的扫帚棚里有几把，但是它们太慢了。”哈利说道。  
赫敏想了想，忽然眼前一亮：“我想，我们可以乘坐夜骐……哈利，你能看见它们的，不是吗？”  
“嗯，应该可以吧……不过现在很晚了，我们最好还是带上隐形衣去禁林。”  
哈利以最快的速度冲到寝室拿出了隐形衣，三人披上隐形衣离开城堡来到禁林。他们沿着记忆中海格喂养夜骐的地方走去，哈利惊喜地在几棵高大的树边看见几只黑色大马一般的夜骐正在那儿栖息。听见了动静，它们酷似龙的头抬起来，那白色的眼睛四处扫动，长长的脖子随着呼吸一下一下地收缩着。  
“过来吧，这里有一只……”哈利慢慢走过去，轻轻摸了摸其中一只夜骐的背，示意罗恩骑上来。后者显然对于骑上一匹看不见的动物感到很惶恐，他战战兢兢地拍了拍它看不见的背脊，小心翼翼地跨了上去。  
“真希望能看见它。”他嘟囔着。  
“我想最好还是不要。”哈利也骑上了一匹夜骐，他不知该怎么让它飞起来，于是便夹紧了它的腹部。那神奇的动物抖了抖脖子，缓慢地拍动着巨大的蝙蝠似的翅膀飞了起来。  
“我们要去魔法部，你知道那是哪儿，对吧？”哈利不安地问道。他们越升越高，渐渐离开了又高又深的禁林树木，从茂密的树枝穿出，继续往高处飞。寒冷的云雾将他们包裹起来，哈利斗胆看了眼下方，城堡、黑湖和禁林已经变得很小了，在暗夜中像是一幅模糊的等高线图。  
他听见了背后赫敏的惊呼和罗恩吸鼻涕的声音，下意识抱紧了夜骐的脖子。那生物似乎觉得有些难受，甩了甩头，哈利连忙松开了一些力道。  
喉咙中不断吸入干燥冰冷的空气，撕扯得痛而难受。也不知过了多久，哈利觉得他们开始下降了，蓦然的失重感令他脸色发白。他向右看去，罗恩正紧揪着夜骐的毛皮，闭着双眼一副等死的样子。  
夜骐渐渐落在了地上，他们把它们绑在了一间废弃商场的后方。三人挤进了通往魔法部的红色电话亭，哈利回想着韦斯莱先生带自己来接受审讯的经历，在拨号盘上按下了62442。不一会儿，一个陌生女巫的声音从天而降，她的声音又平又直：“您好，这里是魔法部。请问你们的名字？”  
“哈利·波特，罗恩·韦斯莱，赫敏·格兰杰。”  
“你们的来意？”  
“我们是来救人的！”哈利快速回答道。  
电话亭中传来一阵嗡响，三张写着名字和来意的银色卡纸从电话底面吐了出来。哈利将纸递给另外两人，电话亭开始晃动、下降，周围陷入清晰的黑暗，只剩下静电般的、镇定的破空声，和他们急促的呼吸。  
不知过了多久——应该只有几秒钟，或者更短，他们终于到达了门厅。魔法部中一片昏暗，位于中央的“魔法即是力量”金属雕塑流动着冰冷的银色光辉，柔和的轮廓被浅浅地勾画出来。  
“我们得从电梯到达神秘事务司，它在地下九层！”哈利低声说道。他将隐形衣展开，将两个朋友罩进去，一起走进了魔法部职员上班时使用的隔间。  
阴影在令人窒息的黑暗中聚集，他们在不断地下降。哈利又听见那静电般的声音了，在无数个梦里他也时常能听见，像是一种错乱的幻觉。而此时他也像在那些梦里一样，站在黑暗的圆形展厅中，周围一扇一扇大门包围着他们，静谧得宛若神秘与死亡。  
他沿着梦中的路缓缓向前走去，他推开了那扇门，里面是一个高高的教堂似的空旷房间。他带着两个朋友继续往里走，又推开了尽头的那扇门，那个摆满积着灰尘的架子的房间呈现在眼前。  
一切就像在梦中显现的一样，架子上摆放着晶莹剔透的玻璃球，它们都被尘埃罩住了，里面灰色的雾气慢悠悠地起伏盘旋。  
“就是这儿？”罗恩压低了声音问道，赫敏和哈利马上朝他做出噤声的手势。  
“伏地魔可能在这里！”他提醒道。  
“可是这儿太静了，哈利。”赫敏小声说道，“如果马尔福在被折磨，那肯定会有声音的。”  
哈利没有回答。他的内心也在隐隐发颤，有什么似乎出错了，但他并不愿意承认。他慢慢朝着第九十七排架子走去，尽量不发出声音。鼻息间飘着尘土，架子上的数字序号泛着陈旧的金属光芒，而那些隐隐的银光如同埋没已久的传说，等待人来打开。  
他们终于来到了第九十七排架子和九十八排架子之间。架子很长，尽头一片昏暗。哈利屏住了呼吸，他想要快步向前走，确认那儿是不是躺着一个气息微弱的男孩，但又怕动作太大发出声响，只好放轻了脚步。  
他注意到架子上摆放着的玻璃球下都有一个小小的金属牌，上面写着人名和日期……距离越来越短了，他离目的地越来越近……四周是如此寂静，他能听见自己越来越快的心跳……  
他终于走到了。黑暗如同围幔将他们盖住了，架子尽头空无一人。哈利皱起眉，他朝罗恩和赫敏做了个手势，脱下了披在他们三人身上的隐形衣。他蹲下身想要去寻找是否有留下的痕迹，目光无意中一瞟，一下子凝固住了。  
他看见一只玻璃球下方的金属牌上写着他的名字。哈利·波特。  
他忍不住伸出手，将它拿了起来。他擦去了玻璃球上的那层灰，仔细地观察着它内部包裹着的银色雾气，猜想着这到底是什么，为什么会写着他的名字……  
“好了，波特，冒险到此结束了。把你手中的预言球交给我。”一个拖腔拖调的声音在背后响起，他们三人蓦然转过头。  
架子的另一边，卢修斯正握着魔杖指着他们，一脸得意洋洋的微笑。他的背后还站着多洛霍夫和埃弗里，两人都用魔杖对着他们。  
银盘闪耀，幻象明灭，幽蓝的影子在暗处燃烧殆尽。一切沉沦寂灭，一切在暗夜中缓缓升起。他们站在谜团般的命运中央，预言嘀嗒作响，齿轮转动不停。  
德拉科此时正用幻身术隐形站在卢修斯的背后，默默地看着眼前的这一幕。他最尊敬的父亲用魔杖直指他最心爱的男孩，后者的双眼寒冷而镇定，抿着下唇，紧握着手中的玻璃球。  
他静静地望着他，大脑昏眩。他从考场匆匆回到家后就知道伏地魔一定在计划着什么，内心不安极了。而当他偷听到父亲和多洛霍夫的交谈时，他就决定一定要跟着他们溜过来。  
他知道魔法部怎么走，这不成问题，但困难的是他该怎样帮助哈利而不被他们发现，尤其是自己的父亲……他在使用幻身术的时候不能用其他法术——他还没达到那个水准，所以他不能在隐形的同时帮助他……那该怎么办？然而德拉科还没有想出一个解决方法，卢修斯他们就已经找到了哈利三人，将魔杖对准了他们。  
他透过父亲高大的背影凝望那双瑰丽的翠绿眼睛。在深邃的黑暗中，它们显得尤为明亮，美得动人。  
他早该想到的……他其实一直在面对这种处境。他们从来都位于尖锐的对立面，此刻不过是显得更加分明罢了。  
从他爱上他的那一刻起，他的面前就出现了泾渭分明的两条路。伏地魔、他的父亲和马尔福家族站在这一条路上，那个男孩、他的同伴和凤凰社站在另一条路上。他望着这个分岔口，茫然无措。  
这不是一条爱情的路，至少不只是这样……它与人生、未来和宿命密切相关，它决定马尔福家族的兴亡、无数人的生死……而他必须要做出选择。  
在此之前，他总是轻易地软弱，逃避着选择背叛他，选择向黑魔王效忠……即使知道自己根本不想呆在那儿，却依然强迫自己做着最不愿做的事。  
他自欺、自虐、自厌、自杀，直至疯癫。而说到底，那个人讲得一点都没错——他自私又可笑，他只想着自己。  
他有放不下的骄傲和责任，所以他肆无忌惮地伤害他，还自怨自怜地觉得是迫不得已，却不知道这世上根本没有什么迫不得已，只有这条路和那条路。  
“一个人的选择远比他的资质要重要得多。”德拉科记得似乎曾听人说过这样的话，却忘了是谁。  
他闭了闭眼，再次睁开时已恢复了清明。  
德拉科伸出手，从后方用力推了一下多洛霍夫的背脊，他踉跄了一步，撞在了卢修斯的背上。  
“搞什么……？”金发男人皱起眉头看向他，后者很暴躁地向后看去，却一无所获。而趁此机会，哈利三人朝后方跑去，沿着狭窄的甬道快速跑向大门。  
“拦住他们！”卢修斯高声喊道。埃弗里跑去堵住了大门，多洛霍夫和卢修斯则在架子的另一侧跟着他们跑动，他们几次想要施咒，但房间里障碍物太多了，都被哈利他们轻松避开。咒语击中了木质架子和玻璃球，带起一片灰尘。几个玻璃球破碎了，银色雾气缓缓升起，里面的人影张口说着模糊的话，没人能听得清。  
当他们穿过了所有的架子，来到房间前端的空地时，卢修斯和多洛霍夫同时出现在了另一边，朝他们举起魔杖。  
“预言球飞——”卢修斯大喊道，但他没有说完，因为他不知为何跌了一跤，哈利连忙抽出魔杖：“昏昏倒地！”  
红光一闪而过，在墙壁上敲出了一个小洞，哈利将滑到指尖的玻璃球重新握紧，和罗恩、赫敏站在一起。  
“我们必须得离开这个房间。”他低声说道，目光紧盯着面前的三个男人。  
“他们守得太紧了，我们没办法。”罗恩说道。  
“他们的目标是我，我来引开他们——”哈利还没说完就被两人同时打断了。  
“不行！太危险了——！”  
正当他们争执之时，卢修斯和多洛霍夫已经走近了几步，赫敏警觉地抬头看着他们，此时多洛霍夫正好抬起了魔杖指向她。  
“铁甲护身！”看着那根魔杖中闪过一道黑光，赫敏条件反射地喊道。黑光像是撞到了一面看不见的屏障，擦着她的脸颊滑过，她还能感觉到一股残余的烧灼温度。  
赫敏松了口气，而她的叫喊声也点醒了她的两个朋友，他们连忙后退了一步，哈利指着卢修斯大声喊道：“障碍重重！”  
男人连忙收住了脚，但还是慢了一步，险些被绊倒在地。哈利趁机滑过他的右侧，直接面对守着门的埃弗里。埃弗里连忙抬起魔杖，趁着他还没有完全准备好作战，哈利连发了好几道咒语，但都被他闪过了。卢修斯和多洛霍夫马上转过身来将他团团围住，卢修斯又想使用飞来咒，但罗恩在背后用力给了他一拳，阻止了他的念咒。  
哈利苦苦躲避着咒语，但他们的距离太近了，而且他们人多势众，不少咒语都擦着他的衣服被他险险躲过，有一道魔咒割破了他的左胳膊，带出几滴血溅在地上。  
罗恩和赫敏拼命想要挤进战圈，他们在背后给卢修斯、多洛霍夫和埃弗里使绊子，时不时发射障碍咒和软腿咒进行骚扰，使他们无法准确命中哈利。  
他们的骚扰的确起到了不少作用，因为过了一会儿多洛霍夫就转身去对付罗恩和赫敏了，这让哈利感到轻松了许多。他正要施咒，堵在门边的埃弗里忽然双眼发直，直挺挺地倒了下来，哈利连忙后退一步避开了。  
“怎么回事？”卢修斯也察觉了不对劲，他朝左右看了一眼，“谁在那儿？！”  
自然没有人回答他。哈利警惕地盯着他，同时小心翼翼地朝大门移去。卢修斯马上转过头来，他浅金的长发在灰尘中显得比平时黯淡，呈现出一种冰冷沉重的银灰色，正如他同样阴冷的双眼。哈利停住了脚步，轻喘着气，呼吸急促。  
他们对峙着，卢修斯冷冷地看着他，低声说道：“不要做无谓的牺牲，波特。把预言球交给我，不然你会有什么下场，我可就不能保证了……”  
“想都别想。”哈利不假思索地回答道，他汗湿的左手紧紧捏着那个玻璃球，内心犹豫着该不该直接拉开门冲出去。  
蓦地，他感觉自己的右胳膊被人拉住了，一股陌生的力量带着他跨向大门。紧闭的门被快速地打开，哈利跟着他拐出了门，大门在身后重重关上发出巨大的、沉闷的声响。  
他们在空旷而高大的房间里奔跑着，哈利能清晰地听见房间里传响着两个人的脚步声。他看向自己的右方，那人依然握着自己的手，可那儿空空荡荡。  
这种事以前也曾发生过。在他在楼梯上即将被斯内普发现的时候，在他于猪头酒吧进行集会的时候，在他面对帕德玛的告白的时候，那个隐形的人都曾出现过。  
原本急促的心跳此时变得更剧烈了，他浑身发烫，甚至有些想吐，但心情却莫名愉快起来——不为别的，只因知道他仍安然无恙。  
“德拉科？”他轻声问道，声音在颤抖。  
那人没有回答，只是捏了捏他的手心。哈利用力握住了他的手，温暖而有力。  
当他们跑过房间一半的路程时，身后的门开了，卢修斯攥着手杖冲了出来。哈利感觉到握着他的那只手拽得更紧了，似乎在紧张着什么。他想他明白这是为什么，却不知道该怎么安慰他，只能用加快步伐来掩盖思绪。  
卢修斯在背后怒吼着，一道道光束在昏暗肮脏的房间中嗖嗖飞舞，照亮了布满灰尘和蜘蛛网的墙壁。他们惊险地躲避那交错的光网，有一道魔法光束似乎擦过了德拉科握着他的左手，他感觉对方的手臂猛地颤抖了一下，却依然没有放开他。  
这段很短的距离此时显得尤为漫长，他们终于跑到了门边，哈利看见面前的门被一只看不见的手拉开了，他们跑了出去——  
“障碍重重！”  
身边的人脚步一顿，似乎是被什么卡住了，身体无法克服惯性而向前倾去。哈利一时没有拉住他，反而被他带着摔倒在地上，他紧握着预言球，没有让它滑出手中。  
握着他的那只手松开了，哈利的内心蓦然空了一块。他不顾膝盖的疼痛连忙站起来，却发现自己已经被几个站在圆形大厅中的男女包围了，他们从一开始的惊讶中回过神，脸上露出了阴险的笑容。  
“噢，噢，噢，小哈利自己送到我们面前了……很好，很好……”一个长着一口大黄牙的男人搓着双手，两眼放光地看着他，那目光让哈利毛骨悚然，将魔杖攥得更用力了。  
“哦，把预言球交给我，波特！”另一个一头乱发的女人高声说道，她抱着双手，笑容非常残忍，像是一道伤疤划开了那张苍白的、有些熟悉的脸，使她变得尤为狰狞。哈利认出她是贝拉特里克斯，小天狼星的堂姐。  
他向后退了一步，将预言球握得更紧了一些，圆润的球形硌得他的掌心发疼。他咬着下唇，紧张地盯着他们，内心快速思考着该如何破解这个困境。  
一阵脚步声由远及近，卢修斯从房间里走了出来。他拨开了飘到额前的一缕金发，将手杖抬起对着哈利，脸色在黑暗中显得更加阴沉：“躲躲藏藏可不算什么本事，波特……现在你可没地方逃了，还有帮助你的那个脸都不敢露的胆小鬼。你们还是马上投降吧……”  
“哈，怎么回事，卢修斯？”那个一口黄牙的男人问道，“这儿还有一个人？”  
“是啊，一个不敢露面的家伙。”卢修斯灰色的眼睛依然紧盯着哈利，“交出预言球，波特。”  
“有本事的话你就自己来抢，马尔福。”哈利说道，他感到左手手腕一暖，内心镇定了几分。  
“你以为我不敢吗？预言球飞——”  
手中的玻璃球又挣扎着要逃出去，哈利使劲抓住了它，他的耳边响起了一个刻意压低的声音：“做好准备。”  
他浑身一凛，挺直了后背，而抓着他手腕的那只手一紧，猛然拉着他冲向了离他们最近的那扇门，迅速打开后拖着他躲了进去。  
背后是男人女人们愤怒的吼叫和追逐的脚步声，在狭小的空间中重叠回响，像是一只巨大的锤子落在海面激起千层浪。在哈利跑进屋内的那一瞬间，他的余光看见一道红光朝他飞射而来，眼看就要击中他的后脑勺，一只手按着他的脑袋将他压了下去，狠狠地关上了门。  
刚跌进屋德拉科就解除了幻身术，哈利也来不及观察这个房间的状况，连忙扶着他在墙边坐下：“你感觉怎么样？”  
德拉科朝他摆摆手，抬起魔杖指向那扇门，“速速禁锢！”他回头看向他，解释道，“这大概能抵抗一点时间。”  
哈利没有回答，他拉过他的手臂检查他的左手，结实的上臂有一道深深的刻痕，正在往外渗血，外套已经湿了一片。他变出了绷带简单而迅速地帮他包扎伤口，对方则用另一只手环着他的腰，认真地观察着他身上的伤。  
“都是小伤，没什么关系。”哈利注意到了他的视线，安慰道。  
德拉科抬起头，灰蓝色的眼睛疲惫却又明亮而深邃，像是幽夜中的星球，在寂静中慢慢旋转，映着无数渺小的尘埃粒子。  
“都是我父亲做的？”他问道。  
“不是。”哈利避开了他的眼神，他知道他在想什么，“我们不可能一直呆在这里。我们得出去。”  
“我知道。”德拉科依然单手抱着他，右手托着他的脸颊，那温柔的力度让哈利觉得有些痒，心跳骤然变快了。  
房间里昏暗沉郁，四周摆放着大大小小的玻璃瓶。玻璃瓶中盛着水，里面装着白花花的人脑，像乌贼般在水中扭动，诡异至极。而在他们后面，一面轻薄的围幔正无风自动，它是那样轻柔曼妙，哈利的目光不由得被它吸引而去，他似乎听见了有人在围幔后说话，欢笑声、吵闹声、窃窃私语……  
“哈利？”德拉科察觉到了他的不对劲，他拍了拍他的脸颊，男孩没有反应，依旧眼神恍惚地盯着那面围幔。门外的撞击声越来越响，再没有多久他们就要闯进来了，德拉科连忙用力摇晃他的肩膀，甚至在一口咬在了他的脖子上，对方才回过神来，一脸茫然地看着他。  
如果不是处在这种紧急的情况下，德拉科想他一定会吻他的，他根本不知道自己这副无措的样子有多让人怜爱。但是时间不多了，他们必须要想办法。  
他拉着他站了起来，退到门的另一边贴着墙站着，低声问道：“哈利，你带隐形衣了吗？”  
“带了，现在要穿上吗？”哈利说着从口袋里拿出了丝绸般顺滑的隐形衣，将两个人罩在里面。  
“待会儿等他们闯进来以后，我们找空隙逃出房间，赶紧坐电梯上楼。”他叮嘱道，哈利下意识地点点头，随即马上摇头：“不行，罗恩和赫敏还在房间里！”  
“我们没办法把他们一起带出去，哈利，来的人太多了！”德拉科劝道，他心里也并不好受，“你回去了才是最重要的，他们的目标是预言球，对其他的事物并不上心。”  
可哈利却冷静了下来，反驳道：“不，你说的不对。如果我离开了，他们就会把愤怒发泄到罗恩和赫敏身上……我不能走，德拉科，你先去帮他们吧。”  
“哈利！”  
门外的撞击声似乎变小了，也有可能只是被他们忽略了。他们瞪着对方，谁都不肯低头。德拉科还想说什么，那撞门声忽然停了下来，下一刻，一股巨力猛然轰开了大门，门板重重地锤击在墙面上，使贴着墙的两人浑身一震，甚至险些摔倒在地。  
贝拉特里克斯和卢修斯大步走进来，女人大声叫着哈利的名字，试图用飞行咒找出预言球，而卢修斯则一脸阴鸷地扫视四周，关上了门。  
两人屏住了呼吸，大气不敢出。哈利看向德拉科，后者正紧盯着用手杖四处探查的卢修斯，似乎在思考着什么。  
他忽然很想问他为什么要这么做。为什么要出现在这里，义无反顾地背叛他背后的所有人。他从不记得他拥有这种勇气。  
哈利望着他的侧脸，那苍白的皮肤在阴暗的玻璃瓶的映照下透出一种清澈的质感，他稀疏的睫毛像是沾着雪的细小树枝，在初冬季节小心翼翼地伸展出来。  
他忽然觉得如果再不问出这个问题就没有机会了。冥冥中的惶恐让他抓紧了他的手，德拉科回头看了他一眼，低头轻吻了一下他的额头。  
“我们一起逃走吧，哈利。”他的嘴唇紧贴着他的耳朵，声音低沉而沙哑，“从这里离开后，逃到没有人的地方去。”  
哈利一愣，下意识想问为什么忽然要说这些，可他喉咙一紧，没有问出口。他突然觉得面前的男孩又孤单又悲伤，他的内心很凉，却并不绝望，只有一种孤身赴死的决意。重生与死亡两种相悖的光芒同时缠绕在他的身上，使得他这张脸显得格外洁净。  
“好。等我们逃出去了，就一起去。”他听见自己这样说道，像是一句谶言。  
男孩笑了起来，灿烂而耀眼。哈利已经很久很久没见过他这么开心的笑容，所以即使处于绝境之中，也不由得快乐起来。  
“出来吧，波特，我知道你就在这儿。你能藏到什么时候呢？”卢修斯忽然说话了，他环视四周，想要找到一些蛛丝马迹，“如果你再不出来的话，你的两个朋友会怎么样就很难说了。”  
哈利倒吸了一口气，他下意识朝门的方向看去，德拉科按住了他的手，对他摇了摇头。  
卢修斯挥舞着魔杖到处施展着显形咒，他离他们越来越近了，脚步声如同敲在心头的鼓点。哈利不由得朝德拉科靠去，后者揽住了他的腰，将他按到怀里，另一只手准备好了魔杖……  
蓦地，门外传来了一阵喧闹声，似乎有人大声喊叫、高声念咒，他们在走廊中跑来跑去，四处是魔咒飞舞的嗖嗖声，哈利甚至听见了几个熟悉的声音。他抬起头和德拉科对视了一眼，马上直起身站好。  
卢修斯和贝拉特里克斯也听见了那些声音，停止了搜寻。后者大步走去拉开门，还没说话就有一道红色光束朝她飞来，她慌忙闪过了。  
“凤凰社！”她尖声喊道，几步跑出了房间，挥舞着魔杖加入了战斗。卢修斯倒是想继续留在这儿，但是已经有人找上了他——听声音似乎是韦斯莱先生——他不甘心地看了空空荡荡的房间最后一眼，转身离去了。  
房间一下子安静下来，光斑在墙壁上隐隐闪耀。白色的人脑在水波中沉浮，那黑色的围幔轻轻飘舞，像是舞女轻柔的纱裙。这些景象在暗夜中显得如此神秘和诡谲，透着一种超脱自然的味道。  
哈利紧绷的身体终于放松了，他深吸了一口气，几乎不敢相信他们已经逃过一劫。凤凰社来了，一切终于要结束了，终于……哈利也不知自己为何会产生如此强烈的安全感。他转头看向德拉科，他还记得他的话……他们要一起逃出去，冲破永恒的黑暗抵达另一岸。无论能否做到，此刻他都不愿放开他的手。  
德拉科也望着他，那目光用力得似乎要将他的脸庞深深刻进脑海深处。他忽然抱住了他，热烈地吻向他的嘴唇，浅金色的发丝扫在他的脸上温柔微痒。  
他们互相搂着对方，哈利激烈地回应着他，探出舌头与他交缠。他感觉到他的触碰，伴随着尘埃、月光、微风，糅合成一首曼妙而静谧的优美舞曲。这细微却强烈的触感从未如此令人沉湎，他恨不得揉碎了与他融合在一起，让自己体内的每个细胞都沉入这片寂静、深情的海。世间再无此倾尽一切的拥吻，忘却了一切隔阂和代价，只愿留在此刻。  
他们气喘吁吁地分开，又忍不住吻在一起，他的手掌在他身上游移，迷恋地流连在每一个部位。哈利的嘴唇被吮咬得红肿疼痛，而德拉科还要不知餍足地继续纠缠，他连忙推开了他。  
“我们得出去了，德拉科。”他的脸有些红，但手臂依然搂着他不放。  
德拉科“嗯”了一声，但谁都没有动，只是痴痴地望着对方，似乎怎么看都不足够似的。  
哈利注意到对方额头上的一块磕伤的痕迹，似乎是刚才摔倒的时候撞到的。他伸手去抚摸他的额角，对方握住了他的手，抓着放下来。  
“为什么要这么做？”哈利还是问出了口，他本来已经觉得完全没有必要了，“你难道不害怕吗？”  
德拉科静静地看着他，眼神柔和得像是在凝视最珍贵的宝物。他轻声说道：“我当然害怕，哈利。但是我已经想明白了……”  
他还没说完，门外蓦然闯进了一个男人，他像是中了一个混淆咒，竟浑浑噩噩地朝墙面撞去，一头撞上了那些装着人脑的玻璃瓶，将它们生生撞碎了。  
水从破碎的缝隙中涌出来，瞬间淋湿了他的衣服，在地面上积起粘稠的一滩。而那些白花花的人脑却滑溜地缠上了他的颈部、手臂和后背，越勒越紧，哈利看见他双眼暴突，脖颈上爆出青筋，一副十分痛苦的样子。  
“埃弗里？”哈利惊呼道，他握紧了魔杖，警惕地盯着他。而男人的目光丝毫未往这儿看，虽然他们已经褪下了隐形衣——那是在亲热的过程中滑落的，此时正堆在地上。  
埃弗里揪着那些纠缠的人脑，可它们太光滑了，他无论如何都使不上力。最后他似乎放弃了，摇摇晃晃地朝着他们侧过身，从地上捡起他掉落的魔杖，脸上呈现出一种奇怪的笑容。  
他看见了他们，笑得更厉害了，嘴角像拉链往两边扯开：“噢，是你们……是你们！你们看……这些东西多有趣！”  
他指着正往他脸上爬的那些白色触角，那团人脑已经完全紧贴在他的后脑上了，像一只丑陋的乌贼寄生在他的背后。德拉科嫌恶地皱起眉，他拉了拉哈利的手：“我们走吧，他看起来有问题。”  
似乎感觉到了他们对他的忽视，埃弗里忽然激动起来，他大声嚷嚷着，挥舞着手中的魔杖：“你们别走！快来看！你们看……这多么神奇啊！”  
哈利和德拉科面面相觑，他收起了隐形衣，低声说道：“走吧。”  
他们不再理会他，转身朝的门走去，然而哈利才刚跨出一步，背后蓦然传来空气被刺破的嗖嗖声，一道红光朝着他们迸射而来，德拉科手疾眼快地拉着他躲开了。  
他们转过身，被白色触角包裹着的埃弗里拿着魔杖坚定地指着他们，脸上浮起不正常的红晕，眼神竟有些癫狂。  
“你们……瞧不起我……你们居然敢瞧不起我……”他低吼着，像野兽般弓起背，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音，“瞧不起我！不能瞧不起我……去死吧……都给我去死！阿瓦达——”  
德拉科看清楚了他魔杖的指向，瞪大了眼睛，条件反射地朝他举起魔杖：“除你武器！”  
然而这个咒语并没有起到应有的作用，只是让埃弗里的魔杖歪了一下，强烈的绿光如同火焰照亮了整个房间，逼得他们睁不开眼。哈利下意识向右侧躲去，灼热的光芒从身边一掠而过，击碎了他手中的预言球。  
玻璃四处崩裂，一个模糊的身影在黑暗中升起，他张着口似乎在说什么，但没有人听清。  
德拉科揉揉眼，他赫然注意到了在那熄灭的光芒中晃动着的身影，那模糊的阴影中抬起的魔杖。他用力将哈利推到一边，嘴唇微张，似乎想说什么，可下一刻他的表情就僵在了脸上，绝望的绿火将他的面容吞没了。他的身体无力垂下来，靠在哈利身上，后者踉跄了一步，下意识托住他，他察觉到有些不对劲，可又说不出是什么。  
他觉得怀中的人身体软趴趴的，似乎站不稳，于是便扶着他在墙边坐下，拍了拍他的脸。  
“德拉科……？”他呼唤着他的名字，轻轻吻了吻他的眉心，男孩的皮肤还是温热的，依然有血液在下面流动。他漂亮的灰蓝眼睛仍然睁着，像两块璀璨的蓝宝石，哈利又低下头亲吻他的眼睛。他终于明白是哪里不对劲了。  
如果在平时，德拉科早就会笑着回吻过来了，而不是像现在这样静静地躺着，不动也不说话。  
他将手抚摸上他的胸口，期待着能感受到一种生机勃勃的、强有力的跳动，但他失败了。他什么也没有感觉到。  
他这才明白那潜藏在内心的强烈恐惧是真的。他死了，身体在渐渐变得冰冷。他死了，再也不会对他笑，再也不会抱他吻他，叫他的名字了。他死了。  
哈利忽然感受到了愤怒，那像是一团火在他身体里燃烧，将他的理智都要燃尽。他想使劲摇醒他，把他从梦境中唤回来，他想问他你难道忘了对我说过的话了吗，我们说好要一起逃出去，而不是留下我一个人！  
“为什么……为什么？为什么我又被抛下了……”他将头埋在他的胸口，那宽阔的胸膛曾无数次为他所依靠，可现在却在消亡，“我恨你，德拉科……你对我许下的承诺没有一个成真。你这个骗子。”  
哈利抬起头看向他的脸，德拉科的嘴角似乎在微微上扬，又似乎没有。如果他在笑，他又是笑什么呢？难道他就这么想去死，想要离开自己吗？哈利知道不是这样，可他此时就是见不得他的笑容，仿佛他受尽所有苦难只是为了此刻的上升与行进，仿佛他得到了解脱而将他抛在地狱。  
“那时候，你想说什么？……你明白了什么？”他低声问道，虽然对方永远都不会回答他。他将他的身体往上抱了抱，闭上了眼。  
内心彻底地沉下去、沉下去、沉进泥潭、沉进深海、沉进熄灭荒凉的宇宙，他听见水漫过大地，听见风吹动围幔，听见那缠绵的、细细的碎语……似乎有人在围幔之后说话，不轻不重，正好落在心上。  
他仔细地听着，想要分辨出他们在说什么，但他的冥想很快就被打断了。有人闯了进来，看见他后便激动地大声喧嚷起来：“终于找到你了，波特！把预言球交出来！”  
哈利没有理会她。他的内心只有寂静被打破的烦躁和恼火。  
贝拉特里克斯扫了一眼贴在墙边被大脑勒得死紧的埃弗里，啐了一口，大步朝哈利走去：“波特，你有没有听到我说的话？！”  
男孩极不情愿地直起身，却依然没有站起来。他冷冷地看着她，干巴巴地说道：“预言球已经碎了。”  
“什么？”女人一愣，她的眼中闪过一丝惶恐，马上又尖声喊道，“不可能，你骗人！预言球飞来！预言球飞来！”  
然而没有任何动静。  
“是真的，它的碎片就在这里。”哈利指了指旁边的一堆玻璃渣。不知为何，看着她恐惧的脸，他的内心感到了一丝险恶的快慰。  
“不……不！这不是我的错，不是我干的，主人，不要惩罚我！”贝拉特里克斯尖叫着，痛苦而懊恼地抱住了自己的头。  
“没用的，你们的主人听不见你的求饶——”哈利得意地说道，下一刻，他的伤疤忽然痛得要炸开了，一个冷冰冰的声音在不远处响起：  
“是这样吗，波特？”  
那个黑夜般的高大男人出现在了面前，他的那张蛇脸苍白如纸，而那双血红的眼死死地瞪着他，哈利顿时觉得有一股力量侵入了他的大脑，记忆不受控制地倾泻而出。  
“他说的是真的，贝拉……我看见真相从他不值一文的脑子里呈现出来……”被摄神取念后的恍惚感依然残留在脑中，被伏地魔摄神取念的感觉和斯内普完全不同，哈利此时感觉头痛欲裂，可他甚至不知道他到底读取了一些什么。他注意到了对方注视的方向，条件反射地用手护住了德拉科的尸体。  
伏地魔看见了他的举动，冷笑了一声，残忍地扬起嘴角：“很好，很好……真是令人感动，保护一具没有任何作用的尸体……放心吧，我还没有虐尸的癖好。不过我想，也许让你们死在一起也是很好的一种结局，你说是不是，波特？”  
可哈利此时已经听不见他的声音了，他的大脑被一种模糊的、梦幻般的说话声完全覆盖，他觉得有轻柔的围幔拂过他的脸，仿佛有人温柔地抚摸着他，这触觉有些熟悉，似乎是某个非常重要的人……  
“……对不起，德拉科，”恍惚间，他低声呢喃着，“是我对不起你。你应该活得比我久得多，本来应该是这样的……不，就应该是这样的。是我的错，这是我欠你的。”  
那声音越来越响亮、越来越清晰，他仿佛听见有人在寂灭中唱歌，清澈而明亮，宛若圣音……他听见有人幽幽地说，我走过这样多的路，一直在错误中徘徊；我凝聚、爆发、溃散、沉寂，陨落在茫茫宇宙中……但我不后悔。  
那声音飘忽不定，又忽然消失了，被其他的声音所替代，好像只是他的错觉……那些不同的嗓音远远近近、回回荡荡，其中传来一个男孩的哭声，脆弱而挣扎，断断续续，失魂落魄，仿佛失去了最重要的东西。  
他想说你别哭了，你到底丢掉了什么？……别哭了，别哭了，别哭了……我把我的赔给你吧，别哭了……  
胸口被什么东西刺痛了，变得越来越烫、甚至让他有些受不了。他低下头想要去看一看，却只能看到一片闪耀的光。他侧过头，周围的场景都变得扭曲而模糊，只有一张脸苍白而清晰。  
他定睛一看，发现那是伏地魔。他血红的眼眯成了一条缝，冷漠地盯着他，似乎看透了一切。  
哈利没有心思去想他的眼神到底是什么意思了，因为那团耀眼的光已经将他包裹了起来。胸口疼得几乎要碎裂，他用最后的力气抱住了德拉科的身体，将自己的头靠在他的肩膀上。  
此时他只想睡一觉，好好地睡一觉……也许醒来之后，他会发现这一切只是一场梦……

“……这位同学，醒一醒，快醒一醒！”  
似乎有人在拍他的肩膀，哈利睁开眼，他发现自己正坐在O.W.Ls的考场上，面前是那张写了一半的魔法史试卷。他的笔尖还停留在“巨人战争”这几个字附近，卷子旁有一些看起来像是中途睡着而留下的墨迹。  
监考老师离开了，哈利愣愣地看着自己的试卷。他用力地掐了一下大腿，疼得厉害。  
这是真的。可到底是怎么回事？难道自己刚刚真的做了一场过于真实的梦？哈利低下头，他的目光落在了胸口的那条项链上，它的宝石光芒看起来比平时黯淡了许多，甚至和普通的石头没什么区别。他的内心猛然一跳，意识到了什么。  
“老师，我要提前交卷。”背后响起了一个懒洋洋的声音，如同一个炸雷在他大脑炸开，哈利一下子转身站了起来，把走来的托福特教授吓了一跳。  
“怎么了，孩子？”他谨慎地问道。  
“抱歉，先生，我也要提前交卷。”哈利很快镇定下来，他知道罗恩和赫敏此时正目瞪口呆地看着他，但他无视了他们，只是死死地盯着德拉科看，嘴唇抿得很紧。  
也许是被哈利难看的脸色吓到了，托福特教授竟没说什么，收起他的卷子便示意他可以离开。  
哈利慢慢走出教室，他看见托福特教授朝德拉科走去，也许是有了哈利在先，这次他也没有劝德拉科再多写一会儿，干脆地收起他的卷子就走回了讲台。  
德拉科甩上书包快步离开教室，哈利从门后闪出跟在他身后。他清楚德拉科肯定已经看见他了，但他并不在乎。  
此时他心里只有一个想法——无论之前发生的一切是不是一场梦，他都不能让德拉科再死一次。  
哈利尾随着德拉科走进了男生盥洗室。他刚踏进房间门就被关上了，男孩动作敏捷地按着他的手臂将他抵在门板上，脸颊靠得很近，几乎鼻息相抵。  
“鬼鬼祟祟的跟踪可不像你的风格，哈利。”德拉科轻声说道，微微扬起唇角。  
“你中途交卷是想要做什么？”哈利问道，虽然他心中已经有了答案。  
“这我可不能告诉你。”德拉科故作神秘地耸耸肩，但哈利捕捉到了他眼中一闪而过的慌乱，于是更加确定了。  
“不要去，德拉科。”他想也不想地说道，“不要回去，你会有危险的。”  
他认真地看着他，面前的男孩脸上却流露出一丝困惑的神色，他的目光变得警觉了，却试图用戏谑的语气来掩盖一切：“你这是在关心我吗，哈利？可我听不懂你的话，我没有要去任何地方。嘶！”  
最后的痛呼引起了哈利的注意，他敏锐地发现德拉科左臂猛地抖了一下，表情有一瞬间的痛苦。  
哈利意识到了什么，一个大胆而惊悚的猜想闪过他的大脑。他一下子抓住了德拉科的左手，不顾他的阻止硬是将他的袖子扯了上去。他一下子就看见了那白皙皮肤上清晰的、烧成黑色的印记。  
那印记他非常熟悉，他曾在世界杯的营地里看见过，它漂浮在黑夜的空中，蛇从骷髅头的嘴里缓缓伸出，如同一个巨大的诅咒。  
而此时，那个给人带来恐惧的黑魔标记就印在男孩的手臂上，狰狞得像一个丑陋的疤痕。  
德拉科用力抽回了手，拉下袖子。他脸上的笑容完全消失了。他们对视了一会儿，德拉科的嘴角扭曲成一个僵硬的弧度，声音也有些生硬了：“既然被你看见了，那我就不隐瞒了。”  
他停了停，冷冷地说道：“就是你想象的那样，哈利。我是个食死徒。”  
德拉科说完后便闭上了双眼，似乎在等待他的厌弃。哈利却只是看着他，眼神充满了悲伤和不忍。他终于明白了。  
他终于明白他到底是以怎样的一种心情去救他，又是以怎样的决意背叛他所信仰的一切。他想起他说过的那句话，他是不是早就想好了结局，所以当死亡猝不及防地到来时，也不觉得意外？  
也许对于他来说，死亡才是一种恩赐。他在黑暗中挣扎太久了，这场苦役也太过漫长。可他只觉得难过，喉咙像是被死死扼住了似的难以呼吸。他从来都不知道他有这么痛苦，他只看到了他用以掩饰的面具。  
“……你到底明白了什么？”他低声道。不，这已经不重要了。  
男孩睁开眼，有些困惑地皱起眉，似乎不懂他在说什么。哈利垂下眼睛，慢慢靠近吻住了他。  
德拉科惊疑地瞪着他，他下意识想推开他，但哈利抱住了他，同时按住了他的后脑勺。他温柔地撬开他的牙关，一寸一寸吮吻他的嘴唇、品尝他的口腔内部。他想好好地吻他，吻去他内心的苦痛，虽然他知道他做不到。  
似乎是感觉到了他亲吻中的安抚，德拉科的身体渐渐放松了下来。他也用力地抱住他的腰，毫不客气地把哈利的舌头顶回去，夺回主导。他将他用力压在门板上，一只腿挤进他的双腿间，左手探下去解开了他的裤子，握住了他的脆弱。哈利倒吸了一口气，也不知是不是因为黑魔标记烧灼的疼痛过于猛烈，德拉科的下手特别重，哈利没坚持多久就交代在了他手中，无力地瘫软在他的身上。  
“哈利，你的反应真可爱。”德拉科咬着他的耳朵，低笑着说道。他的手胡乱抚弄着他的肌肤，男孩抱着他的背低低地呻吟。他触吻着他涨红的脖颈，徘徊在他的敏感点，指尖挑弄着他胸前的两点。  
哈利瞪了他一眼，却也没有反抗，反而主动贴近他，将更多的肌肤朝他袒露。  
“你知道我是食死徒，哈利，你知道的。”他将他背过身，稍微分开他的双腿，就着大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤摩擦挺弄。哈利双手撑着冰冷的门板，咬着下唇不让自己发出令人羞耻的声音。  
“我知道……嗯……”然而他一开口便是破碎的吟哦，身后的人抓紧了他的胯，手滑下去沿着大腿的弧线肆意妄为。他在他耳边轻声说道：“那你应该知道我现在该走了。当然，如果不是这样，我今天一定会让你用后面帮我吸出来。”  
哈利浑身一凛，下意识想转身，但被德拉科用力按住了。  
“不要回去，德拉科，”他焦急地劝道，“你回去后会被杀的！”  
“被杀？被谁？”德拉科扬起眉，埋在他的肩头咬了一口他的脖子。  
“伏……伏地魔。”身体的反应让他难以说出完整的字眼，而身后的人还时不时吻他一下，打断他的话。  
“为什么？”  
哈利张了张口，发现自己说不出缘由。他能告诉他因为他的背叛被伏地魔知道了，所以他现在肯定要惩罚他吗？这一切是未来发生的事情——现在还会不会发生他也不清楚，而德拉科根本不知道。  
哈利可以肯定回到过去的并不只有自己，他想起了最后看见的伏地魔的清晰的脸和诡秘的眼神，如果他没有猜错的话，伏地魔一定也清楚发生了什么……  
正当他思索着，忽然有什么溅在了他的腿间，哈利反应过来后脸瞬间涨得通红。德拉科将他的身体扳过来，又重重地在他嘴唇上亲了一下，指尖描摹着他的下眼睑。他沙哑着声音说道：“我不知道你为什么要这么说，哈利。但……我必须要去。”  
他不再说话，低头帮两人清洗身体。哈利看着他沉默的侧脸，不由得又忆起了魔法部深处的大脑室里，他微笑着死去的脸庞。明知道是一条不归路，他却依然要走，他的内心究竟经历过怎样的崩塌和重塑他也无法得知。  
他们重新整理好穿着，德拉科抬起头最后看了他一眼，他朝他笑了笑，按住了自己手腕上的手环。  
“德拉科。”哈利忽然叫住了他，认真地盯着他看，“你……一定要相信我。”  
男孩惊讶地挑眉，随后随意地点点头，那漫不经心的态度让哈利有种想打人的冲动。但德拉科随后走过来，伸手在他的额头上弹了一下。  
“这句话应该让我来说才对，哈利。是我对不起你。”  
他静静地望着他，用力捏住手环，消失在了原地。

德拉科刚在马尔福庄园的大厅站稳就察觉到了不对劲。伏地魔坐在高处冷冷地俯视着他们，食死徒们在下面呈两排跪坐着，低头不言。  
他深吸了一口气，慢慢走向他们，步伐稳定。当他走到两排人的中间，打算坐到卢修斯旁边时，高高在上的男人说话了：“就站在这儿，德拉科，我待会有话要对你说。”  
他的脸转了一个方向，目光直直地看向卢修斯：“卢修斯，你过去迎接一下你的儿子吧。”  
卢修斯疑惑地看了他一眼，慢慢站起身走到德拉科身边。  
“德拉科，你知道我为什么要叫你回来吗？”伏地魔慢慢问道，那语气危险极了，可德拉科并不清楚发生了什么事。  
“我不知道，主人。”他有些惶恐地回答道。  
“抬起头来，德拉科。”男人说道。  
德拉科内心一紧，他抬起头，伏地魔正认真地盯着他，那眼神似乎能把他的内心看透。他背后冒了一层汗，却也不敢回避他的眼神，直到他的眼泪都要瞪出来了，伏地魔才移开了目光，淡淡地说道：“你的事情我都知道，德拉科。你没有听我的话，是不是？”  
男孩大脑瞬间一片空白，他强自平静下来，尽量镇定地回答道：“我一直都在按照你的指令做事，主人。”  
“说谎，德拉科。我最讨厌别人对我说谎……我从你眼中看到了心虚，你背叛了我……”他手中的魔杖慢慢抬起，红光凝汇，“钻心剜骨！”  
德拉科下意识闭上了眼睛，但想象中的疼痛并没有到来。他睁开眼，周围的食死徒们议论纷纷，他茫然地转过头，却发现卢修斯跪在地上单手撑着地，后背剧烈地颤抖着。  
这是……怎么了？  
他无意识地在他父亲身边蹲下，凑近他的脸庞。他忽然发现这个高大的男人此时看起来苍老了许多，他眼角的皱纹已经难以掩盖，浅金色的发丝中也出现了一缕白色。然而最令他感到心魂剧颤的是他此时强忍痛苦的扭曲的脸……他从未见过他如此狼狈的一面，在他的记忆中他的父亲是永远高大的，不为任何人所屈服。  
可此时此刻，他却在代替他受罚。  
钻心咒的红光一道一道从天而降，砸落在这个已经开始衰老的男人身上，他的背脊无法再挺直，梳理好的金发此时也显得格外散乱，失去了以往的风度。德拉科看着他颤抖的面容，几乎要哭出来。他伸手想去抱紧他，可卢修斯推开了他的手，让他坐倒在了一边。  
铺天盖地的红光如同一场残酷的末日审判，他的耳边嗡嗡作响，窃窃私语和悲号声纠缠不清。视野模糊了，不知是不是因为沾染了泪水，睫毛的黑色和魔咒的红色混在一起，空洞而绝望。  
恍惚间他忽然想起了那个梦，那个久远的梦……梦中的他也是如此无力地倒在地上，看着红光将卢修斯淹没……窒息般的痛苦吞噬了他，而德拉科还记得这个梦的后半部分：  
他拉着哈利的手四处逃跑，背后是追逐的食死徒……他挡在他面前，他死了，似乎有人轻柔地抚摸他的脸……此时他忽然觉得如此熟悉，仿佛这一切曾经发生过，可他一点也想不起来。  
德拉科跪坐下来，擦干眼泪，挺直了背。他曾记得父亲对他说过这样一句话——可能是这样的，他记不清每一个字，但男人那严肃的表情依然刻在他的脑中：  
“失去了骄傲和尊严的马尔福就像是死了一样。”  
所以他不能哭，不能在别人面前表现得脆弱。所以父亲即使遭受着惨绝人寰的惩罚，也绝不需要别人的搀扶。那样的姿态是卑微的、丑陋的、令人鄙弃的，马尔福即使失去了昔日的荣光也决不能低头。也许有人会说这是迂腐和顽固，但这就是马尔福存在的意义。  
折磨终于停止了，耳边是卢修斯断断续续的、几乎要断气般的低声喘息，他的心揪成了一团，屈辱和崩溃将他割得支离破碎，但他挺直了背脊，没有看卢修斯一眼。  
这种坚持又高傲又残忍，德拉科没有忘记这场折磨是因自己而起，如果下一个被惩罚的是他，他也应当昂着头接受这一切。  
然而伏地魔似乎没有打算继续惩罚德拉科，他高亢冷酷的声音落了下来：“这是你的错，德拉科。我没有就地处决你只是因为我是珍惜纯血巫师的……纯血巫师的血每一滴都很宝贵，不能白流……但这不代表你不应该为此付出代价。如果你再没有觉悟，德拉科，我就不可能对你手下留情了……”  
“我知道了，主人。”他低声说道。  
“那么接下来我有一个任务要布置给你，德拉科……一个让你弥补愚蠢过错的机会……”男人轻声说道，“我会让人送你去魔法部，你需要把预言球从波特手里完好地夺过来。”  
“预言球……？主人，那是什么？”德拉科抬起头。  
“是一个玻璃球，只有我和波特才能触碰它。”伏地魔说道，“你到时候会知道的。无论你用什么方式，强抢豪夺或者利用感情……我需要你把预言球带回来。”  
他嗓音中的晦暗让德拉科的身体抖了抖，他低下头，恭敬地回答道：“是，主人。”  
“你应该明白，如果你做错了什么……或者你不回来，你的父亲和母亲将会遭受什么吧。”  
“……我明白，主人。”

深夜的魔法部徘徊着一种寂静而寒冷的气息。墙壁上晃动着灰白的光斑，这让德拉科想到了深海水族馆，摇曳的水浪波纹透过玻璃面投射在墙上，一收一缩，仿佛在无声呼吸。  
食死徒们带着他来到了幽黑的地下九层，他们通过长长的、没有窗户的走廊，走进一个圆形房间，房间四周是一扇一扇一模一样的门。  
他们把他推到了其中一扇门前，走在他旁边的卡罗俯下身，低声对他说道：“德拉科，一直往里面走，你会看到一个放满架子的房间。走到第九十七排和九十八排之间，找到那个标志着‘哈利·波特’的预言球，然后等波特过来。”  
他说完后似乎又想起了什么，面色不善地警告道：“记住，我们都在这儿等着……你想擅自逃跑是没有用的！”  
德拉科点点头，推门走进了房间。房间的天花板很高，墙壁上摇晃着齿轮漏下的光点，四处响动着指针走动的滴滴答答的声音。他边走边打量着这个房间，不知为何，他觉得这一切有些熟悉。  
他拉开房间尽头的门，果然看见了那个摆满架子的大房间，它像个教堂似的有着高高的穹顶，昏暗的空气中漂浮着幽蓝的尘埃，玻璃球中银白的雾气在时光中缓慢起伏，照亮了它们前面摆放着的金属牌。  
德拉科一排排往后走，终于走到了卡罗所说的架子。内心的熟悉感越来越强烈，他觉得这儿他肯定来过一次，可他没有一点记忆，这太奇怪了。  
不，所有的一切都让他感到诡异，无论是哈利的态度还是伏地魔忽如其来的惩罚，以及这个诡秘而熟悉的地方，他觉得自己似乎忘记了什么……一些很重要的东西……  
他沿着架子继续往前走，窄窄的走廊光线昏暗，他觉得那儿应该是有一个人的，上次就有一个人……上次？德拉科晃了晃脑袋，心想自己一定是出现了幻觉。  
随着距离的越来越短，另一种不安笼罩上了心头。他到底该怎么面对哈利？他刚才还让他相信他，现在就要从他手中夺走预言球……他无法做到这种事，无论如何，他都已经想明白了——他所做出的决定与任何人无关，这只是他的决定而已。这是他本应该遭受的灾难，所有沉睡后的清醒都是痛苦的，他本来就该知道。  
可伏地魔似乎事先知道了他的计划，这让他变得难以遁形。他走投无路，可又不愿放弃。  
德拉科走到了架子尽头，他看见了那个闪着光的金属牌，以及刻在上面的“哈利·波特”。可它的后面空空荡荡，并没有任何预言球。  
他呆呆地站在原地，盯着那个金属牌看了一会儿，将它小心翼翼地拿起来。他拭去在上面蒙了一层的灰尘，低下头轻轻吻了一下，将它放进了口袋里。  
德拉科转过头，身边吹过了一阵风。随后眼前的空气抖动起来，拨开了一层纱，一个男孩在面前显现出来。他平静地看着他，仿佛凝望一个久远孤独的星象。  
“你在找这个吗？”他在口袋里翻了翻，掏出了一个玻璃球。  
德拉科看看哈利手中的预言球，又看看他的眼睛，轻声问道：“你都已经知道了？”  
哈利耸耸肩，又把预言球塞了回去：“或许吧。德拉科，如果我不给你，你会怎么做？”  
德拉科眯起眼，他向前走了一步，扯过他的领带将他拉近：“把你做到哭。”  
“你可真下流。”男孩翻了一个白眼，一手拍开了他的胸膛，但对方依然死皮赖脸地贴近他，凑过去想捕捉他的嘴唇，哈利一时不留意便被他得了手，强行压在墙壁上抵死缠绵。  
“停……停下！德拉科！”哈利忍无可忍，他死死按住了男孩伸进他衣服口袋里的手，“够了，你别想趁机偷预言球！”  
德拉科讪讪地把手收回来，然后摸进了他的衬衣下摆：“相信我，我只是一时把手放错了地方……”  
“我不相信你的信誉，德拉科。”哈利瞪了他一眼，德拉科觉得他这眼神简直风情荡漾，情不自禁地又抱住他索吻起来。  
一吻完毕，两人都气喘吁吁地抱在一起，德拉科碎吻着他的额头和鼻尖，摘下他的眼镜吻他的眼睛和睫毛。哈利觉得脸上一片湿漉漉的，他伸出手捏了捏德拉科的脸，竟出乎意料的细腻柔软。  
“别乱动，哈利。”德拉科毫不客气地捏了回来，顺便在他胸口蹭了一把。哈利感觉他又开始动手动脚了，连忙将他推开了一些距离，抱着手看着他。  
“你不生我的气吗，哈利？”德拉科低头看着他，忍不住又捏了捏他的脸。  
哈利打开他的手，哼了一声：“我当然生你的气，德拉科。你高傲又自以为是，还总是自作主张——”  
“你再拐着弯骂我我就要教训你了，哈利。”德拉科在他的下巴上用力吮了一口，“我是说，你不生气我——我来抢预言球吗？”  
“你不会抢我的预言球。”哈利眨眨眼。  
“谁说的？”德拉科莫名有些不服气，哈利自信的语气似乎觉得自己已经被他吃定了似的，“我当然要把预言球抢走，而且不只是预言球——你也是我的。”  
哈利瞥了他一眼，从口袋里拿出了隐形衣披在两个人身上，拉着他的手往外走。他的手温暖柔软，握在手里很舒服，德拉科趁机又捏又揉，在对方想要抽回去时用力拽住了，指尖滑入紧紧相扣。  
他们走过长长的走廊和嘀嗒作响的房间，哈利推开房门，一片吵闹声如同海潮将他们包裹住了。德拉科惊愕地看见那群食死徒和凤凰社的成员打成一团，各种魔咒四处横飞，他有些紧张起来，哈利看了他一眼，抓了抓他的手示意他不要害怕。  
他带着他穿过了混乱的大厅，径直拐进了大脑室。大脑室的门是开着的，里面四处摆放着装着人脑的玻璃瓶。一个男人全身被白花花的脑子纠缠着，瑟缩在墙角。  
哈利没有看他一眼，拉着他走到墙边坐下。他们静静地靠着墙壁，望着墙壁上摇晃的水浪波纹。  
他们沉默了一会儿，哈利开口了，他的声音有些飘渺：“有没有觉得这里有些熟悉？”  
德拉科下意识点点头。何止是熟悉，悲伤和疼痛的感觉扑面而来，像是一场风暴。而这风暴中又夹杂着一丝丝解脱的宽慰和不悔的坚定，浓郁苦涩的味道在空气中蔓延。  
“你的父亲带你来过这儿吗？”哈利又问道。  
“没有。”他几乎是条件反射地摇头，随后便陷入了新的困惑。如果不是父亲曾带自己来到这儿，那他为什么会感到熟悉？  
“没有是正常的，这儿一直都不对外开放……神秘事务司一直在钻研很多人类至今都无法理解的事物。这些事物有时比魔法更加玄妙，它们贯穿了人类的整个历史，是所有的文学作品中永恒的主题……比如智慧、宇宙、预言、死亡……以及爱。”  
德拉科转过头去看着他，哈利的侧脸沉浸在暗蓝的黄昏中，那双翠绿的眼也被染上了一层微蓝的光，忧郁得致命，却也非常温柔。  
哈利侧了个身，转向那长长的无风自动的围幔。他闭上眼，仿佛那半透明的纱正罩在他的脸上，而他则享受着它的抚摸。  
“我上一次能在那围幔后听到好几个人的声音。有我的父亲，我的母亲……你知道，他们都已经过世了，但那个时候我总觉得他们并没有远去……死去的人到底去了什么地方，死后的世界又是怎样的……”  
他的声音越来越轻，直至消失，德拉科觉得他还有话没说完，可哈利没有再接下去讲了。他睁开眼，似乎听了一场音乐会，又像是从长梦中醒来。  
很奇怪，他说的这些话都模模糊糊没有一个明确的指向，可德拉科就是听懂了他的意思。他好像有些明白了他眼中的悲伤，这和笼罩在这儿的那种风暴是不一样的……但他也说不上是怎样的不同。  
不过，如果可以的话，他想要驱散那层风暴，真真实实地抓住他。他恍惚间明白这是一条分岔口，上一次他没有抓住，而这一次……德拉科看向了那条漆黑的围幔，它浮动着，似乎有不屈的灵魂在背后默默凝望着他们。  
他的内心平静了下来。  
“如果再给你一个机会，如果一切可以重新来过……你是不是还会这么做？”哈利忽然这样问道。德拉科觉得他已经知道了答案。  
“是的，无论多少次都是一样。”

马尔福庄园。  
男孩提着灯穿过幽长的走廊，明晃晃的光跳跃着映着干燥的墙面，晃动在他的眼里。他敲了敲门，门里传来了一声“进来”，他便推门而入。  
房间里光线昏暗，高大的男人正坐在扶手椅上，他的脚边绕着一只足有二十英尺长的斑斓大蛇。他顶着他锐利的目光走上前，用手帕从口袋里拿出了一个晶莹剔透的玻璃球，恭恭敬敬地双手递交给他。  
男人将玻璃球从手帕中拿出，放在眼前观察了一会儿，脸上总算露出了一丝满意的笑容。  
“完成得很好，德拉科……是你从波特那儿得到的吗？”  
“是的，主人。”德拉科谨慎地回答道，“我从他口袋里顺来的。”  
“很好……你可以走了，德拉科，你会得到奖赏的……”  
德拉科唯唯诺诺地应着，慢慢走向大门。当他拉开门正要离开时，背后响起了男人冷酷高亢的声音：“但愿你以后也能做好你分内之事，别怀有不切实际的幻想。”  
他的脚步一顿，握着门把手的手指一下子收紧了，但回答却异常平静：  
“是，主人。”  
他关上了门。  
房间里瞬间陷入寂静，只有火焰燃烧的细碎声响。伏地魔对着光源端详着手中的预言球，他笑了一声，他已经有些迫不及待了……  
他将魔力渡入了预言球中，看着它被一种更亮的白色光芒渐渐填充满，像是一轮皎洁的圆月。  
蓦地，变故骤生，玻璃球中原本晶莹的白色不知为何涌动着转变成了一种浓郁的、死亡般的绿色，随后是一阵滋滋的破碎声，玻璃球从内部冒出一层层冰裂般的缝，像是雾凇长满了整个玻璃面。  
他马上停止了魔力传输，但为时已晚，绿光已经从缝隙中探出了玻璃球外、甚至延伸到了他的手臂上。伏地魔连忙将它扔出去，可他苍白的皮肤上已经灼伤了一片，表层褪成了烧焦般的黑色，似乎还能闻到糊焦味。  
伏地魔脸色难看地盯着地上的那个破碎的预言球，它已经裂成了好几块，正冒着漆黑的烟。  
细长狰狞如同蜘蛛脚的手指马上抓紧了扶手，他目光冰冷，薄薄的嘴唇咬牙切齿地挤出了几个字：  
“哈利·波特！”

女贞路。茂密的爬山虎沿着墙壁一路向上攀爬，有几片甚至延伸到了哈利的窗前，于是他便打开窗户放它们进来，让碧绿装点自己的窄小房间。盛夏明亮的光斑在墙面上延伸。  
魔法部事件过去已经有一个月了。那时候凤凰社和食死徒打成一团，魔法部部长福吉带着他的下属最终赶到见证了一切。他们不得不承认伏地魔已经回来了。  
紧接着便是魔法部的紧急改组，人们显然需要更强有力的政府来带领他们抵御黑暗时期，福吉不得不下台，新上任的部长鲁弗斯·斯克林杰强势而威严，他很快就赢得了民心。  
而和上一个暑假不同，这个暑假伏地魔势力的痕迹随处可见。布罗克代尔桥断裂、西部飓风、阿米莉亚·博恩斯的死亡、四处漂浮的黑色雾气……然而弗农姨夫和佩妮姨妈似乎对此毫无知觉，他们只把这些当成了一些正常的意外——当然，哈利也不打算告诉他们真相。实际上，他现在连自己的事都顾不及了。  
在很长的一段时间里，哈利都只能梦见模糊的银白雾气、刺眼的绿色光芒和苍白皮肤下凸起的青黑色血管。  
他无数次走在那长长的走廊中，有时候是响动着指针嘀嗒的高大房间，更多的时候是那间放满预言球的教堂似的预言厅……他一次又一次看见那个写着自己名字的金属牌，拿起剔透的预言球，有时候他会在架子尽头看见一个模糊的身影，倏忽不见。  
他偶尔会造访那间神秘的大脑室，绿光浮影，黑色的围幔无风自动。如果他去了那儿，那么他一定会在墙角看见一个苍白的男孩，他蹲下身抚摸他脆弱纤细的脖颈，以及下面分明的血管，他去试探他的鼻息。他已经没有了呼吸。  
他在他梦里一次次地死去，他从他身边拾起被绿光击成碎片的玻璃渣，焦黑而锋利的玻璃边缘割破了他的手指。血滴下来，溅在地上黑了一片。  
所有的幻境最后都终结于额头的一阵刺痛，以及一声冰冷的贯穿大脑的“哈利·波特”！  
他静静地望着头顶的天花板，那儿已经剥落了一块，露出一层灰绿透着黑棕的内里。墙角单调地织着蜘蛛网，蜘蛛一跳一跳地向下垂挂。他伸手蒙上眼睛，低低地叹了一口气。  
他后来从邓布利多那儿知道了那个预言，他终于明白伏地魔为什么要在他还是一个婴儿的时候杀死他。三次击败伏地魔的家庭……出生在七月的男孩……伏地魔标记他为劲敌，他拥有伏地魔所不了解的力量……  
当知道这一切时，他只感觉难以接受。仅仅因为一个预言他就要承受这么多同龄孩子难以想象的痛苦，他一次一次在伏地魔手中死里逃生，可站在身边的人却越来越少。  
“可是，那个人也有可能不是我，不是吗？”他不甘心地问道。  
“但是，哈利，伏地魔标记了你！他愿意相信那是你，所以他决定在你还是一个婴儿的时候就把你杀死在见不得人的愤怒中！”邓布利多在办公室里来回走动，他看起来并不平静，“但他没有听到预言的后半部分，所以他做错了。他想要杀死你，可却因此给予了你更强大的力量，哈利。你拥有他所不理解的力量——”  
“不，我没有——我拥有什么呢，除了爱？”  
“就是爱，哈利。没有什么能与爱匹敌，你想想看，那些因为伏地魔而死去的人，他们就真的不存在了吗？四年级在那块墓地里，是什么让你从恢复肉身的伏地魔手中逃生？还有在魔法部的那个夜晚，你很清楚你本来就可能会死去的，如果不是因为对德拉科·马尔福的爱，你救不了他，也救不了你自己……”  
哈利听着听着便瞪大了眼睛，他眼角微微发红，嘴唇在颤抖。他低声问道：“教授，你都知道了？”  
邓布利多湛蓝的眼睛平静地看着他，脸上有一丝很浅的笑容：“或许吧……我想那次经历已经让你明白了很多。但是我想问你，哈利，如果你一开始就不知道这个预言，不知道自己被设定了要去杀死伏地魔，那你会不会去杀死他？”  
哈利深吸了一口气，合上眼睛。他想起了摄魂怪来临时听见的父母的呼喊，想起了纳威和他奶奶站在圣芒戈医院病房前的身影，想起了小天狼星被阿兹卡班摧残后的沧桑面容，想起了德拉科在他面前缓缓软倒……  
他睁开眼，坚定地回答道：“我当然想杀死他。”  
哈利明白邓布利多想要告诉他，自己挺起胸膛走进战场和被拖着拽着拉进战场是不同的。也许会有人说这没什么不同，但他知道，他的父母和德拉科都知道，这是世界上全部的不同。

马尔福庄园。  
冰冷的窗户上蒙着一层薄薄的白雾，重重叠叠的树影在玻璃面上漫漶出水一般的阴暗色泽。  
窗框上雕刻着的精致花纹隐隐发亮，映着男孩白皙的面容一片沉凝的银亮，那深浅阴影如同戴着古希腊的祭祀面具。德拉科仰躺在床上，双腿折叠着交错在身前，懒洋洋地翻看着他从客厅里拿来的报纸。  
他正在看的这一面中最醒目的标题是“哈利波特：救世之星？”，而下面的内容则粗略地描述了那场发生在魔法部的骚乱。  
“……那场骚乱的中心是在传说中的预言厅……那个预言的内容不明，但人们纷纷猜测与哈利·波特有关，他是人们所知的唯一从杀戮咒中生还之人……有人甚至称波特为‘救世之星’，他们相信，那个预言指出只有哈利·波特才能使我们摆脱那个连名字都不能提的魔头……”  
德拉科打了个哈欠，又看了报纸上的内容几眼，用裁剪咒将报道剪下来放进了口袋里。床边的桌上还放着一本魔法部授权出版的薄薄的小册子，上面印着十几条安全准则，不过在他看来只是一堆破烂。  
他并不知道那个预言到底是什么。当伏地魔将那堆预言球的残骸愤怒地丢在他面前时，他茫然地抬起头看着他，又深深地埋下了头。  
“你知道这是怎么一回事吗，德拉科？”那个男人的声音中含着冰冷的怒火，德拉科把头埋得更深了一些，小心翼翼地回答道：“我不清楚，主人……我并不知道会变成这样……”  
伏地魔盯着他看了一会儿，慢慢从高处走到他身边，那柔软的黑色布料如同一滩黑水漫到了他的脚边。  
“在预言厅里，波特对你说了些什么？”他轻声问道。  
“我……”他刚说了一个字，男人就厉声打断了他：  
“抬起头来，德拉科。”  
德拉科只好抬起头，他有些不敢看伏地魔扁平的脸，但那血红的眼睛直盯着他，使他不得不与他对视：“我……他……他试图许诺给我好处让我背叛，但——但我——我虽然答应了，但我只是在欺骗他。”  
开了一个头以后，接下来他的话便顺多了：“哈……波特以为我已经是他那边的人了，但实际上我还是忠于主人您的。他对我放松了警惕，所以我才能把预言球偷出来。”  
他大胆地看着伏地魔，努力不让自己露出胆怯的表情，虽然他内心一直在打鼓。男人没有说话，德拉科觉得他似乎笑了——非常浅，但那弧度的确无法忽视。他正猜想着难道伏地魔已经相信了他，就听见男人冷冰冰的声音降下来：  
“你在说谎，德拉科。这是第二次了。”  
他的心脏漏了一拍，后背瞬间冒了一层冷汗。他下意识闭上了眼，但男人却走开了，当他再次睁开眼时他已经坐在了高台上。  
“我一眼就能看出你在说谎，男孩……我想你还对波特怀有旧情，这非常愚蠢，不过我能理解……你现在也许还无法理解你的使命，沉浸在儿女情长中无法自拔，但总有一天你会明白的，德拉科。”  
德拉科默默地听着伏地魔的话，他不太明白他说这些的目的是什么。他绝对没有原谅他，也不可能真如他所说的那样理解他……预言球破碎了，他的目的没有达到，他应该很生气才对……  
“……他有一个非常明显的弱点，他很重感情，你可以好好利用这一点，德拉科。这对你完成任务非常有帮助。我希望能在这个学期结束之前看到你的成果，如果你成功了，自然会得到无上的奖赏……当然，必须得是你亲手杀死他。”男人停了下来，平静地看着他，似乎在等待他的回答。  
德拉科迷茫地看向他，他忽然听不懂他在说什么，他到底要让他做什么？他的脑中一片混乱，无数昏暗的影子在晃动，一股寒气从背脊缓缓爬升上来。  
“你没听懂吗，德拉科？需要我再解释一次吗？”见男孩许久没有说话，伏地魔的目光变得有些冷了。德拉科马上回过神来，他点点头，低眉顺眼地回答道：“不、不必了，我会尽力的，主人。”  
“我期待你的表现，德拉科……当然，为了让你更好地完成任务，我会让你的同班同学西奥多·诺特来帮助你。”伏地魔满意地点点头，挥手让他先退下了。  
德拉科盯着窗外看了很久，又收回目光。他拿出那张报导又看了好几遍，用指尖抚摸着上面的名字，直到字迹褪了一层颜色才堪堪停止。他从口袋里拿出了一个金属牌，望着上面的名字。他将它放在唇边吻了一下。  
伏地魔说他一眼就能看出他在撒谎，这没有错，他根本无法掩饰自己对哈利的感情。他从回家的那一天就开始思念他，回想他的面容和话语，他生气时格外璀璨的绿色眼睛，朝他微笑时微微上扬的眉角，站在走廊边被风吹起的乱发，以及和他接吻时紧张地搂着他的手臂。  
他想念他……无时不刻不想念他，可谁都不能纵容他爱他。他们总逼迫他去做一些他不愿意的事情，似乎觉得这理所当然。可他始终沦陷在深绿色的阴影里。  
德拉科按了按眉心，低咒了一声，翻身下床走进厕所。  
他不可能做得到的……不可能的，他绝对无法杀死邓布利多，就算加上一个诺特也不行。他是一个非常伟大的巫师，连伏地魔都对他十分戒备，光凭他怎么可能做得到……更何况他也不想做。德拉科打开了水龙头，他盯着镜子中自己发白的脸，以及在未开灯的光线中被过滤得一片灰暗的碎发。那两颗灰蓝的宝石晃动着轮盘似的枝蔓河流。  
可那些人却在期待着哈利杀死伏地魔。

哈利被邓布利多带到陋居的时候已经是凌晨，天空蒙蒙亮，云层外透着一层清澈的白光，几只大鸟呼啦呼啦飞过天际。  
韦斯莱夫人打着哈欠出来迎接了他，他吃了点面包便倒在卧室的床上睡着了，连衣服都没脱。  
然而他没休息多久就被吵醒了，有人用力拍了一下他的背，随后是一声“别打他，罗恩”！哈利翻了个身，揉了揉眼睛，罗恩和赫敏正微笑着站在他面前。  
“我们在这儿等了你好几天，妈妈说你今天就会来了。”罗恩笑着说道，“我们下去吃早餐吧，妈妈已经准备好了。”  
那天结束后他简单给罗恩和赫敏复述了在魔法部发生的一切，他下意识隐瞒了德拉科为他死过一次的事情，因为这实在太过难以置信。但哈利没有隐瞒他和邓布利多的对话，他告诉了他们那个预言。  
“天哪，哈利——我是说，我那时候就有预感，我觉得可能就是这么一回事，你要和神秘人战斗——”罗恩的脸憋得红红的，似乎又紧张又敬畏。  
“你觉得害怕吗，哈利？”赫敏关心地看着他，哈利摸了摸头，回答道：“刚开始的确有些不敢置信，不过后来想起来，又觉得我好像本来就应该和他有这么一战似的。”  
哈利和他们打着哈欠走下楼，他们一路聊着天，哈利无意间告诉他们邓布利多下学期要给他上课，这引起了两个朋友的惊呼。  
“邓布利多给你上课？梅林啊——他会给你教些什么？”罗恩倒吸了一口气。  
“我觉得可能是一些咒语吧。”哈利不太确定地说道。他看着两个朋友热心地替他分担解忧，不禁咧开嘴笑了。内心的沉重感终于开始慢慢消融，像是被一束光照得透亮。  
那个预言无法代表任何事情，他想，它不能替自己做决定，也无法控制他的人生。他的人生是他自己选择的，只是它正好印证了预言而已。  
他们走下楼时，韦斯莱夫妇已经在桌边坐着了，而客厅里还有两个意外来客——卢平和小天狼星。  
“我的罪名已经澄清了，哈利，”在对上哈利惊讶的眼神后，小天狼星解释道，他抓了抓自己凌乱的黑发，把头发撩到脑后去，露出了瘦削得过分的脸颊，“魔法部已经撤销了对我的指控，现在虫尾巴在被通缉……当然，既然现在摄魂怪也不受魔法部控制了，我想我出来溜达也是没关系的——”  
“这不是能拿来开玩笑的事情，小天狼星！”韦斯莱夫人呵斥道，而她看向哈利时又是一脸慈爱，“坐下来吧，孩子，我想你一定是累坏了。”  
哈利慢慢在桌边坐下，拿了一块南瓜馅饼蘸上酱塞进嘴里。他确实是饿坏了。  
卢平和小天狼星讨论着近期的情况，两人的表情都很严肃。韦斯莱夫人则抱怨着不应该在饭桌上谈论这种话题。不一会儿，窗外传来了由远及近的猫头鹰拍翅的声音，韦斯莱夫人走去打开窗户，赫敏忽然跳了起来，看起来有些紧张。  
“是霍格沃茨的猫头鹰，孩子们！”韦斯莱夫人走进来，手中拿着三个信封，分别递给哈利、罗恩和赫敏，“我想是你们的O.W.Ls成绩单。”  
哈利吃了一惊，颤抖着接过了那个牛皮信封，信封上浇着一个霍格沃茨校徽形状的火漆。他小心翼翼地将它打开，从里面拿出了一张折好的羊皮纸。他从开头慢慢往下浏览，发现自己的呼吸越来越顺畅了……他考得比他想象得要好得多！  
他的占卜是P——这在意料之中，他本来就觉得自己不可能及格；而他的魔法史中途就交卷了，自然没希望通过；他其他的几门竟然都考得不错，就连魔药学也得了一个“良”！而最棒的是他的黑魔法防御术竟然是“优秀”！  
“只有占卜和魔法史没有通过，不过谁在乎那玩意儿？”罗恩看着自己的成绩单，随后他把它递给了哈利，“来——交换——”  
赫敏一直皱着眉盯着自己的成绩单，罗恩悄悄凑过去看了一眼，扬起眉：“嘿——除了黑魔法防御术以外的都是‘优秀’，你居然还觉得不满意？”  
赫敏摇了摇头，没有说话。  
下午，韦斯莱夫人和海格带着他们一起去对角巷购置学习用品。哈利从来没有见过这条巷子这样肃静冷清，所有人都拉紧兜帽低着头匆匆走过，似乎只想早点买完东西呆在家里。两旁的店铺都贴着魔法部分发的紫色大告示，上面用巨大的标语写着各种注意事项。  
在这种沉重的氛围下，哈利他们也变得步履匆匆。他们很快就购置了新学期要用的课本和器材，随着海格来到摩金夫人服装店定制新的袍子。  
哈利刚踏进店门就看见一个浅金色头发的男孩从衣帽架后面走出来，他穿着一件漂亮的深绿色巫师袍，袖口和领口别着别针。他对着镜子打量着自己，目光和哈利在镜面中相遇了。  
“你穿起来很不错，孩子。”摩金夫人从他背后走上来，替他整理肩膀和衣袖。德拉科回头看了她一眼，挥开她的手，径直朝着站在一边的纳西莎走去。  
“怎么了，德拉科？你不喜欢吗？”纳西莎慈爱地摸了摸儿子的头发。  
“噢，不是的，妈妈。”德拉科假笑着说道，他扭头扫了一眼哈利三人，又马上转回来，抬起下巴倨傲地说道，“我想再定制一件，当然，是在房间里面测量尺码——我可不想和他们呆在一块儿。”  
纳西莎点点头应允了，她轻蔑地朝哈利他们看了一眼，转过身做出一副高傲的姿态，仿佛不屑于他们呆在同一个房间。  
哈利看着他的背影消失在了店铺内部的一个小房间里，他耸耸肩，走到摩金夫人面前让她替自己测量。  
摩金夫人的自动皮尺在他身上转了好几圈，她记下具体尺码后从里面拿出了一件黑色的巫师袍递给哈利，示意他去更衣室试穿，然后走去替罗恩量体裁衣。  
哈利拿着丝绸般轻薄的袍子往店铺内部走，两侧是一排排挂着各式各样巫师袍的衣架。当他经过一间试衣间时，房间的门忽然打开了，里面伸出一只手把他拉了进去。  
试衣间窄小而光线暗淡，墙面上挂着的钩子和落地镜闪着银光。哈利一进入就被抵在了门板上，一个身影压上来吻住了他。他摘掉他的眼镜放在一边，捧着他的脸用力吸吮他的嘴唇和舌头，强势的气息压迫得哈利几乎不能呼吸。他的吻很急切，哈利难以回应他的热情，只能尽量适应他的节奏。  
试衣间中昏暗的光线使得这一切变得更加隐秘和刺激，空气沉闷而浮躁，酝酿着热气。他的手在他身上攀移，解开他的衣领探进去胡乱抚摸，男孩忿忿地踢了他一脚，但德拉科却抬腿移入把他的腿卡住了，甚至故意在大腿内侧摩擦着，引得对方难以控制地喘息。哈利手中拿着的袍子落在了地上，积在两人脚间。  
“好久不见，哈利。”他恶意地咬了口他胸前的凸起，男孩倒抽了一口气，脸顿时涨得赤红。他用力推了他的肩膀一把，蹲下身把袍子拾起来抱在怀里。  
“背过身去，德拉科。我要换衣服了。”他恶声恶气地说道。  
“我可以帮你换，哈利。”德拉科眨眨眼，脸上是一抹意味深长的笑容，他伸手就要去脱哈利身上已经被扯得凌乱的袍子，后者慌忙避开了他的手。  
“别闹了，德拉科……唔……”他的嘴唇又被堵住了，德拉科边吻边褪下了他的衣服，在他身上肆意揉捏。他拽着他的手来到下身，轻笑着在他耳边低语道：“你自己感受一下，哈利，我怀疑你是不是已经禁欲了两个月——”  
“滚——！”哈利终于忍无可忍，然而德拉科却抢过了他手中的袍子，在身前抖了抖再展开。  
“你的品位还是和以前一样烂，哈利。”他摇摇头，啧了一声。哈利白了他一眼，皱着眉夺回了他手中的黑袍子快速地套在身上，结果因为太急切而穿反了，又被德拉科嘲笑了一番。  
“别这么着急，哈利。还是让我来帮你吧。”德拉科不顾哈利地抗议从头顶把袍子脱了下来，拎着肩膀部位的布料比对了一下前后领，找到正确方向后重新套在了哈利头上。  
而在哈利将手伸进衣袖的空当，德拉科假装替他抚平衣袍上的褶皱，趁机又揉了把他的腰腹，一本正经地评价道：“你又瘦了，哈利。也许是我没有把你喂饱——”  
“你别太过分了，德拉科！”哈利瞪着他。他理好了衣领，拍了拍袍子的下摆，抬起头却发现男孩正一瞬不瞬地盯着他，那目光炽热得似乎在在他衣服上烧出一个洞来。  
“怎么了……？很奇怪吗？”哈利又低头看了看新袍子，内心有些忐忑起来。  
“噢，不是。实际上，这件毫无装饰的衣服穿在你身上看起来还过得去。”德拉科哼了一声，不太情愿地说道。  
“……你坦率一点不行吗？”哈利翻了个白眼，他打量着德拉科身上新换上的深灰色烫金滚边长袍，随口评价道，“你的袍子挺好看的。”  
“……真的？”德拉科一愣，他低头看着自己的衣摆，又走到镜子前欣赏了一会儿，考虑着待会儿不如别把它换下来了。  
哈利看了眼手表，发现自己已经在更衣室里呆了足足二十分钟，心里想着罗恩和赫敏也许已经结束了，于是几步走到门边就想推门出去，德拉科连忙拉住他的手阻止了他：  
“我妈妈在外面。”  
“噢……那我用隐形衣。”哈利不假思索地说道。  
“你就这么想出去吗？”德拉科有些不高兴了，他把他拉到身前正想说话，更衣室的门却被敲响了。  
“德拉科，你在里面吗？”外面传来纳西莎的声音，她又敲了两下门，“我们该走了。”  
“知道了，妈妈。”德拉科高声说道，死死拽住了哈利试图挣脱的手，“帮我把那两件衣服买下来吧，我这就出来。”  
听着女人的脚步声渐渐远去，哈利松了一口气，一不留神就又被按在了墙上缠吻了一番。  
“O.W.Ls考得怎么样，哈利？”没等哈利回过神来，德拉科揉了揉他有些汗湿的黑发，漫不经心地问道。  
“我的黑魔法防御术是‘优秀’。”哈利不知怎么地直接蹦出了这样一句话，对方放在他头上的手一僵，随后他听见他冷哼了一声，手滑下来用力捏了一下他的耳垂。  
“噢，‘优秀’，真了不起啊波特……让我想想，我的魔药学也是‘优秀’，很可惜我们下学期不能一起上魔药课了，斯内普教授可不会接受‘优秀’以下的学生……”德拉科慢条斯理、拖腔拖调地说道，他依然揉捏着哈利的耳朵，让他觉得有些痒痒的。  
“噢，那你的魔法史考得怎么样？”哈利不服气极了，他知道这个问题绝对是他们两人的软肋——果然，话音刚落德拉科就变了脸色。  
“你先说，波特。”他沉默了一会儿，咬牙切齿地说道。  
“让我猜一猜，你不会是T吧——”哈利戏谑地观察着他的表情，拉长了声音。  
“闭嘴，不是！”  
“那么就是D？你那时候没有写完，罗恩说你还有好几题是空着的。”哈利耸耸肩，他见德拉科面色发白便知道自己猜对了，于是愉快地说道，“其实我也是D，马尔福。”  
德拉科松了一口气，用力揉了把他的头发，随后想到了什么，又露出了一副不善的表情：“你什么时候开始叫我马尔福了？”  
“是你先叫我波特的，马尔福。”哈利反驳道。  
德拉科狠狠地捏了捏哈利的脸，他发现自从那次以后他就对这种行为产生了强烈的兴趣，尤其是看到对方气恼的神情后就更来劲了。他觉得他的反应真是怎么看怎么可爱，以前自己到底是怎么做到狠下心伤害他的？  
他甩甩头，把后面这个不愉快的念头抛到一边。他们又搂在一起黏糊了一会儿，德拉科抱着他满足地叹了口气。他思念了一个暑假的人此时就真真实实地在他怀里，而不是一些回忆的片段和报纸上模糊的字样，他很想什么都不考虑，拉着他四处逛逛，把伏地魔和任务都忘在一边——但这显然是不可能的。  
“……我想和你一起上魔药课，哈利。”他轻声说道。怀中的男孩抬起头，在他嘴角吻了一下，然后用力掐了掐他的脸。  
“哦，不要再提醒我你的魔药O.W.Ls成绩是‘优秀’了，德拉科！我还记得你失败的变形术！”  
“什么？恕我直言，那是因为你考试的时候故意炫耀你的守护神才让我分心，这都是你的错！”  
“到底故意炫耀的是谁啊？！”  
哈利离开更衣室后就被罗恩和赫敏数落了一番，他们抱怨着他磨蹭了太长的时间，韦斯莱夫人和海格都有些等得不耐烦了。  
“我们得赶快走了，我还想去弗雷德他们的店里看看呢！”罗恩说道。  
“他们在对角巷开店了？——生意好吗？”哈利问道。  
“生意好？他们简直是在大把大把地捞钱啊！”罗恩摇摇头，“真想马上去看看，妈妈现在也不是太反对他们了，大概她也没想过他们能办得这么好……”  
他们沿着街道往另一个方向走，云层遮住了天空，光线暗淡，灰蒙蒙的。罗恩探着头四处张望着，寻找弗雷德他们开张的笑话商店。然而哈利很快发现他们根本不必刻意去找，因为它实在是太显眼了——  
首先映入眼中的是店铺门口跳跃着、尖叫着的各种玩意儿，门檐上垂挂着变化着颜色的五角星形状的小灯，玻璃橱窗旁堆着顶到天花板的小盒子。店里挤满了兴奋的男孩女孩，他们对着各式各样的瓶瓶罐罐指指点点，脑袋凑在一起激烈地讨论着。  
哈利他们好不容易打开了门，缩着身子挤进窄小的缝隙中。弗雷德和乔治正站在店中央招呼着客人，看见他们后便朝他们挥了挥手。  
“嘿，你们来了！”  
赫敏和罗恩马上分散开来去找寻自己感兴趣的商品了，哈利走到弗雷德和乔治身边，踮着脚尖地四处观察着。他看到什么都想摸一摸，但却极力忍耐着没有这么做。  
“哦，哈利，你想要什么就拿去吧，我们不收你的钱。”弗雷德注意到了他的目光，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“呃，这怎么能行，我——”  
“别说了，我们开店铺的钱就是你给的，哈利，”弗雷德一脸严肃，“我们不会收你的钱。”  
这时，罗恩抱着一堆小盒子走到了他们面前，乔治扫了一眼说道：“十个金加隆、七个银西可和两个铜纳特，罗恩。”  
“什么？我可是你们的亲弟弟！”  
“所以那两个铜纳特就替你省了。如果你没有钱的话，就把东西放回去。”乔治毫不客气地说道。  
罗恩瞪了他们一眼，骂骂咧咧地把几个盒子放回了原处。  
哈利朝窗外看去，从窗口斜看出去能看见街道的一角。他忽然看见德拉科正一个人走在街道上，他警惕地朝左右看了看，拐进了右边的一条巷子里。  
纳西莎一定不希望她的宝贝儿子离开她的身边，德拉科一定费了很大劲才甩开了她……哈利不知道他要做什么，但潜意识他认为他一定有什么计划。  
哈利边看着窗外边对罗恩说了句“我出去一下，马上就回来”，不顾他的阻止快速披上隐形衣，悄悄溜出了笑话商店。  
他紧紧裹着隐形衣，穿进了德拉科走入的那条小巷。巷子很深，四处横亘着铁杆子、积着蜘蛛网，光线昏暗。他笨拙地挤过来往的人群，目光紧紧追随着那个一沉一浮跳跃着的金色光影。  
德拉科扶着墙壁走出了巷子，消失在右侧。哈利连忙绕过旁边一个端着盘子卖牙齿的黑衣女巫，匆匆跟了过去。他发现德拉科走进了翻倒巷，仅仅犹豫了一秒后便继续跟紧他。  
翻倒巷中的人向来不多，而现在就更加稀少了，那些蒙在阴暗中的店铺里似乎没有一个顾客——在这个时期出入这种地方可能是会暴露身份的。  
德拉科转身进入了那间哈利造访翻倒巷时经常会去的博金·博克商店，那里贩卖各种来路不明的黑魔法物品。哈利一年级暑假时还曾在那儿的一个大柜子里躲过，那时候德拉科和卢修斯正好来贩卖他们的藏货。  
哈利蹑手蹑脚地溜到店门边，整个人趴在门板上努力想听清他们在说什么。然而在听到声音的那一刻，他愕然发现店中还有第三个人——他不知道他是什么时候出现的，他没有看见他进入店中——唯一的可能性就是他一直等在这儿，等着德拉科出现。  
“你可算来了，德拉科，”那人说道，“我已经等了十多分钟了。”  
“抱歉，西奥多——我妈妈并不好摆脱。”德拉科拖着声音说道，哈利听见他的手指敲打着玻璃橱窗，发出清脆的鼓点般的声响。  
“我想知道，德拉科，你说的那个计划到底是什么？”  
“在这儿不方便讨论，西奥多。”德拉科转过了头，他的的声音换了一个方向，“博金先生，那件东西该怎么修你应该知道吧？”  
“这个嘛……”博金·博克的店主博金先生舔了舔嘴唇，有些犹豫地说道，“我想，你可以把它带过来，我得看看那个东西具体是什么样的……才能下定论，你知道……”  
“我不能把它带到这儿。它必须被留在原处。”德拉科打断了他的话，“你只要告诉我怎么修那东西就行。”  
“这……好吧……嗯……”  
“啊，我觉得也许让你看看这个会更有信心。”德拉科说着将左胳膊放在了玻璃柜台上，拉起了自己的袖子。哈利听见博金先生倒吸了一口气，而一边的诺特则神色不变，似乎早就已经知道这件事了。  
“这……”  
“芬里尔·格雷伯克你认识吧，他是我们这儿的常客……他会来看看你做的怎么样的，如果有必要的话……”  
“这根本没必要——”  
“那由我说了算。”德拉科冷冷地说道，他拉下袖子，双手抄在胸前。  
“好、好吧……”博金先生的声音变得谄媚了一些，还有一丝难以察觉的颤抖，“那么，马尔福少爷，诺特少爷，你们是要把这个东西带走吗？”  
“当然不了，你这个愚蠢的矮子，我们提着它走在街上像什么样？你替我们保管好就行。”德拉科尖声说道，他踢了一下玻璃柜台，又扭过头对诺特说了几句话，后者点点头，又叮嘱了博金先生几句后便和他一同走出了店铺。  
他们走到门前时哈利还没反应过来，直到德拉科伸手推门时他才慌忙藏到一边，拉紧了身上的隐形衣，检查着自己的腿有没有露出来。  
两个男孩边说话边跨下台阶，在昏暗的街道上大步走着。街道上风很大，哈利听不清他们在说什么，但他在德拉科的脸上看到了一丝隐秘的笑容，他双手放在口袋里，仰着头高傲地和诺特交谈。他们很快就消失在了拐角处。  
哈利依然披着隐形衣站在原处。他发现自己仍屏着呼吸，胸口又胀又难受，喘不过气来。  
他知道德拉科给博金先生看的东西是什么，他上个学期也曾在他手臂上见过。那是黑魔标记，是他食死徒的证明。  
他想起了诺特的话，德拉科果然在策划着什么……不知为何，他的内心感到了极度的不安，他觉得那不是什么好事——当然，和伏地魔扯上关系的都不会是什么好事。他不知道德拉科需要维修的到底是什么东西，也不知道它会在他的计划中起什么作用。哈利静站了一会儿，还是拖着僵硬的双腿慢慢走出了翻倒巷。  
如果他去问德拉科的话，他一定是不会告诉他的，哈利想。他说了让他相信他，所以他应该保持沉默，不闻不问吗？  
哈利知道自己绝对做不到。

新学期很快就到来了，国王十字车站又挤满了去往霍格沃茨的巫师。他们推着行李箱，假装成麻瓜漫不经心地穿过看似普通的墙壁，走进了热闹非凡的九又四分之三月台。  
德拉科踏进红皮火车的时候有些心不在焉，他的目光漫无目的地向四周瞟着，仿佛在寻找什么，又似乎只是在打发时光。  
旁边的诺特也一直沉默着没有说话。这个暑假他们经常通信，看起来关系似乎亲近了许多，但德拉科知道自己依然在徘徊。  
他提出了一个不错的建议，虽然诺特一直表示这个计划的不确定因素比较大，因为他们未必能修好消失柜，但他也承认自己想不出更好的办法。  
德拉科知道诺特只是伏地魔派来监视自己的人，只要他的表现有任何异常，他马上就会陷入万劫不复的境地。他随时都能背叛自己，德拉科想，如果他知道自己内心的背离，他又会怎么看待他呢？  
“嘿，你们看——他在那儿！”  
“……你们谁去问问他？”  
德拉科回过神，他发现一群低年级女生正挤在一个车厢外吵吵嚷嚷、激烈讨论着什么，把整条走廊都挡住了。  
“她们在做什么？”诺特皱起眉。德拉科已经猜想到了什么，他几步走到车厢外正欲往里看，一个短发女生率先推开了门大步走进房间内。她响亮而自信的声音从里面传出来：  
“你好，哈利·波特，我是罗米达·万尼。我想，你没必要和他们坐在一块儿，我是说，你可以到我们车厢去。”  
德拉科下意识用手紧紧扣住了门框。  
“他们是我的朋友。”他听见哈利平静地回答了她。  
“噢——是这样。”从女孩的声音听不出她是否失望，但她很快就走出了车厢，朝期待地簇拥在门外的一群女孩摊摊手。  
女孩们遗憾地叹着气离开了，走廊瞬间空了一片。德拉科走到门前从气窗往里望了一眼，那个男孩正坐在沙发上和卢娜说话，而纳威则蹲在一旁寻找着他的蟾蜍。  
哈利似乎感觉到了他的视线，转过头朝车厢外看去，对上了他的目光。他朝他粲然一笑，几不可见地挥了挥手。  
德拉科内心的那一点不爽瞬间被抚平了，他走回诺特旁边时脚步轻快得像是在飞，他几乎想哼几首小曲了。  
“你没事吧，德拉科？”诺特狐疑地看着他，伸手在他面前晃了晃，后者挥开了他的手：  
“我当然没事，西奥多。”  
车厢内。哈利趴在气窗旁盯着那两人渐渐走远，直到他们消失在视野的界限才缓缓垂下踮起的脚。  
他慢慢走回座位，放松身体靠在椅背上。卢娜从又大又闪亮的眼镜后看了他一眼，翻过了《唱唱反调》的一页。  
“你是被骚扰虻困住了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“骚扰虻，一种看不见的小虫子，会趁人不注意的时候飞进你的脑子里干扰你。”卢娜说着放下了杂志，挥动着双手，似乎真的在驱赶骚扰虻。  
哈利笑了一下，但很浅。他依然很在意德拉科的事情。  
他又和诺特走在一块了，上个学期他可没见过他们这么亲密……不，他当然不是在嫉妒，他只是想知道他们到底要干什么，他是有权利知道的，他是他的男朋友，不是吗？  
可哈利却并不愿意自己亲自去问德拉科，他更希望的是对方主动告诉他，虽然他觉得这种情况发生的可能性很小。  
哈利又朝大门望去，那儿当然已经没有人了，明亮的气窗反射着洁白的云海和湛蓝的天空，日光与云层的阴影随着火车的前行缓慢漂移。他叹了口气。  
过了一会儿，门外响起了一串脚步声，罗恩和赫敏推门而入。他们看起来累坏了，罗恩一进来就倒在了沙发上，拿过桌上的南瓜馅饼咬了一口。  
“今年不懂事的一年级新生特别多，可把我们累得够呛。”他仰着头看着天花板，又转过头对着哈利，口中依然叼着那块馅饼，说话含含糊糊的，“对了，哈利，你知道吗，马尔福作为级长居然没有去执勤！这真奇怪，对不对？”  
“真的？”哈利一听就来劲了，坐直了身子，“为什么？”  
“不知道。我们经过车厢的时候看见的，他和其他斯莱特林的学生坐在一起。”罗恩耸耸肩，他终于吃完了那块南瓜馅饼。  
哈利的脑子快速转着，德拉科居然没有在走廊上欺负低年级学生——好吧，换种说法——炫耀他的级长职权，这的确很罕见。是因为他觉得有什么事比这更重要吗？还是说他根本就没心思做这件事？  
“或许是因为他更想和调查组成员呆在一起。”赫敏猜测道。  
“请问，我可以进来吗？”一个细弱的声音从门缝中传来，大家纷纷朝外看去，哈利走过去打开了门。  
站在门外的是一个低年级女生，她手中拿着两张卷好的羊皮纸，在看见哈利后，她的耳根瞬间红透了：“那个……有人让我把这个交给哈利·波特和纳威·隆巴顿！”  
说完她便把羊皮纸塞进了哈利手中，低头快速跑走了。  
哈利和纳威分别把写有自己名字的羊皮纸展开，罗恩和赫敏都凑上来看：  
哈利：  
如果你能在C号车厢与我共进午餐，我将非常高兴。  
你忠实的，  
H.E.F.斯拉格霍恩教授  
“斯拉格霍恩教授是谁？”罗恩问道。  
“我们的新教授，”哈利回答道，他把请帖卷起来塞进口袋里，“看来这是必须去了，不是吗？”  
他和纳威告别众人后便朝着C号车厢走去，一路上遇见了不少陌生的女生。她们一看见哈利就躲起来和其他人讨论，炽热的目光直盯着他，直到哈利离开后还能听见她们的笑声。  
“斯拉格霍恩教授会叫我们去做什么？”纳威的脸色有些发白。哈利摇了摇头，他也不太清楚。  
当他们走进车厢的时候，两侧的沙发上已经坐着几个人了——哈利竟然看到了金妮和德拉科，后者朝他挑了挑眉，舔了一下嘴唇，他瞬间感到喉咙发干。斯拉格霍恩教授正微笑着对他们说着什么，他扭过头看见哈利后便露出了一个大大的笑容。  
“噢，哈利，我的孩子！你可算来了！——这位是纳威·隆巴顿先生吧？快进来，快进来，找个空位坐下——”斯拉格霍恩朝他们挤来，他胖胖的肚子把车厢里剩余的空间都填满了，而他身上穿着的那件马甲紧紧地勒着他的肉，上面的金色纽扣反射着光芒。  
纳威和哈利面面相觑，他们小心翼翼地挤在了沙发的一角，而斯拉格霍恩教授已经开始给他们介绍其他学生了：  
“这位是斯莱特林的布雷斯·沙比尼，和你们同年级，一定认识——？”  
那是一个高高瘦瘦、皮肤很黑的男生，他懒懒地靠在沙发上，抿着有些厚的下嘴唇，一言不发。哈利和纳威也没有说话，不管怎么说，格兰芬多和斯莱特林总是敌对的。  
“这位也是斯莱特林的同年级学生，德拉科·马尔福，你们肯定认识？”  
哈利终于明张目胆地看向了德拉科，男孩一手撑着额头，将垂下的浅金色刘海拨到一边，笑容很深。  
“噢，我当然认识，”他摸着下巴，歪着头直直地盯着哈利看，“‘救世之星’哈利·波特嘛，报纸上都写着呢。”  
布雷斯笑了一声，周围的其他人都能听得出他话语中的讽刺。哈利气呼呼地瞪着德拉科，他的脸有些红了。  
“啊，说得没错，”斯拉格霍恩像是没有丝毫察觉似的，他捋着胡子，兴致高涨地说道，“魔法部里发生的那些事，还有那个预言，是不是？要我说，这的确没说错……”  
哈利依然在看着德拉科，他们都回想起了在神秘事务司发生的那一切。他感觉对方的笑容更意味深长了，目光大胆地在他身上扫来扫去，甚至在某些部位停留了一会儿，那暗示意味简直让他面红耳赤，恨不得把他的脑子敲开看看里面都装了些什么龌龊的东西。  
“这位是考迈克·麦克拉根，也许你们曾经见过——没有？”  
考迈克是一个头发粗硬的大块头小伙子，他冲哈利和纳威挥了挥手。  
“——这位是马科斯·贝尔比，也许你们——？”  
贝尔比看起来很瘦弱，他腼腆地朝他们笑了笑。  
“——这位迷人的年轻女士告诉我，她认识你！”斯拉格霍恩终于说完了，金妮朝哈利做了个鬼脸。  
斯拉格霍恩开始和每个同学说话，和哈利猜测得一样，这儿的每一个人都是和某个有名的人沾亲带故才被邀请过来的——只有金妮除外。贝尔比的叔叔达摩克利斯曾发明了狼毒药剂，获得过梅林勋章；考迈克的叔叔提贝卢斯是魔法部的高级官员；而布雷斯·沙比尼的母亲竟然是一个大名鼎鼎的漂亮女巫，以哈利得出的结论来看，她结过七次婚，每一个丈夫都离奇死亡，而且都给她留下了一大笔遗产。  
当斯拉格霍恩开始询问纳威时，那真是不愉快的五分钟，因为纳威的父母都曾是傲罗，并且被钻心咒折磨进了圣芒戈医院。而当纳威结结巴巴地回答完时，斯拉格霍恩似乎对他是否继承了隆巴顿夫妇的聪明才智还抱有怀疑。  
“啊，德拉科，我以前也教过你的父亲卢修斯——他帮过我不少忙，尤其是在魔法部方面……”  
“噢，是的——没错，父亲也经常提起你，教授，他说你是一个很有才能的老师，令他印象深刻——”德拉科马上讨好地笑着说道，他正从传递的盘子里拿过一块夹心蛋糕。  
而轮到哈利的时候，他觉得又尴尬又难为情，因为斯拉格霍恩一直在引用这个暑假预言家日报上的内容，而他根本不知道该怎么回答。  
“我想那个预言的内容非常清晰了，是吧，哈利？‘救世之星’……”  
布雷斯的眼中闪过一丝讥讽，他扭过头和德拉科谈论了几句，两人都露出了奇怪的笑容。  
“哦，扎比尼，我想你是太有天赋了，尤其在装腔作势上……”金妮忽然怒气冲冲地说道。  
“如果我是你，布雷斯，我可不敢惹这位美丽的女士。”斯拉格霍恩眨了眨眼睛，“我刚才看见她在车厢里施展了一个漂亮的蝙蝠精咒，你可要小心一点儿！”  
布雷斯冷哼了一声，没有说话。哈利好奇地盯着他看，然而他很快就感觉到了一道更炽热的目光停在了自己的身上，于是讪讪地移开了。  
斯拉格霍恩又开始兴致勃勃地讲述自己以前教过的著名巫师和一些趣事，天色渐渐暗了，火车驶进了一片浓郁的雾气中，雾中映着火焰般的晚霞。  
“啊，都这么晚了！我没注意到他们都把灯点上了，”斯拉格霍恩惊呼道，“你们最好马上回到自己的车厢换衣服吧！哈利、德拉科、布雷斯、考迈克——欢迎你们随时过来。当然，还有你，美丽的小姐。”  
哈利松了一口气，站起身和纳威、金妮走出车厢，德拉科和布雷斯跟在他们身后，后者挤过哈利身边时瞪了他一眼，而哈利则饶有兴致地盯着他看。  
“终于结束了，他真是个怪人，对吧？”纳威回头看了一眼斯拉格霍恩，后者正哼着小调用魔杖合拢窗帘。  
“是啊，有点儿……对了，金妮，你怎么会在这儿？”哈利依然盯着离去的那两个人的背影。  
“他看见我在给扎卡赖斯·史密斯施恶咒，”金妮耸耸肩，“他一直缠着我问你的事情，我烦不胜烦，就对着他施了一个蝙蝠精咒。我还以为斯拉格霍恩教授要给我扣分呢，倒没觉得那个咒语用得好。”  
“因为这个被邀请，总比他们因为自己的母亲——或者是叔叔——”哈利瞪着布雷斯的后背，他忽然想到了一个主意——一个绝妙的想法——这也许是他唯一的机会了，他们现在正在往自己的车厢走……  
“你们先回去吧。”哈利说道，他从口袋里抽出隐形衣披在身上，纳威在背后叫着他，但他已经隐入黑暗中了。  
哈利在不碰到他们的情况下紧跟在那两人身后，屏着呼吸听着他们的对话。然而德拉科和布雷斯并没有讨论什么重要的内容，他们的话题漫无边际地变换着，从刚才的聚会转到了魁地奇球队上，又转到了德拉科新买的飞天扫帚——  
“火弩箭？波特早就有了。”布雷斯嗤笑了一声。  
“不一样，这是加强版的，保加利亚国际球队使用的那种。”德拉科纠正他，语气略有些不满。  
“你觉得用这把扫帚就能从波特手中抢到金色飞贼？”  
“为什么不试试呢？”德拉科耸耸肩，他斜睨了他一眼，“你难道觉得我比他弱吗？”  
“我可没有这么说。实际上，我觉得聚会上你的眼睛都快把他的脸烧出一个洞了。”  
他们说着便走到了车厢前，这时火车忽然向上震了一震，哈利一下子没站稳趴在了德拉科背上。他可以清晰地感觉到德拉科的背脊蓦然僵硬了，他猛然转过身，哈利连忙后退了一步。  
“怎么了？”布雷斯问道。  
德拉科没有回答，他直直地盯着漆黑空旷的走廊，扶着墙的手握紧了，表情变化不定。  
过了一会儿，他像是试探着什么，慢慢向前伸出了手，仿佛期待着谁能握住似的。哈利盯着他的手看了一会儿，内心又挣扎又犹豫。  
德拉科恐怕已经猜到是他了，可能也知道他的来意，那么他这是什么意思呢？是邀请他进入他们的车厢吗？  
德拉科的手依然向前伸着，似乎得不到回应就不放下似的，而布雷斯却皱起了眉，低头看了眼地面，原地跺了跺脚。  
“你在干什么，德拉科？快一点儿，我们还要换衣服——”  
哈利咬咬牙，决定豁出去了。反正以后还有很多机会搞清楚他在干什么，他这样想着便握住了他的手。  
德拉科的脸色瞬间好了很多，他不动声色地拉着哈利的手放进了自己的口袋里，侧过身朝布雷斯假笑了一下，跟在他后面推门进入了车厢。  
车厢里已经坐了四个人，高尔和克拉布在看漫画，诺特和潘西坐在另一边，似乎并没有什么交谈。  
见到他们进来，潘西向一边挪了挪，仿佛等待着德拉科他们坐到那儿。但德拉科却换了个方向，拉着哈利坐在了一张空长椅上。布雷斯在潘西旁边坐下了。  
德拉科终于松开了哈利的手，他将自己的外袍脱下来盖在身上，右手在椅子上探了探，摸到了哈利的大腿后捏了一把……哈利忍住了没有挣脱他的手。紧接着德拉科就极为悠闲地躺了下来，头枕在了哈利的大腿上，一只手把外袍往上拉，挡住了他的头和哈利的大腿。  
“你们去干什么了？”潘西问道。  
“新来的斯拉格霍恩教授举办了一个聚会，请了一些人。”布雷斯回答道，他从桌子上拿了一个巧克力蛙。  
“他请了谁？”诺特问道。  
“格兰芬多的麦克拉根，他的叔叔是魔法部的大官。”德拉科的声音从衣服底下传出来，他的肩膀向上挪了挪，头压在了另一只大腿上。哈利觉得他似乎要滑下去了似的便伸手托住了他的肩膀，结果被对方抓住了手指，放在嘴边吻了吻。  
“——还有一个叫贝尔比的，是拉文克劳的——”  
“哦，别提他了——那只是个草包！”潘西尖声说道。  
“还有隆巴顿、波特和韦斯莱家的那个姑娘。”布雷斯最后总结道，打了个哈欠。  
“他还邀请了隆巴顿？”诺特嗤之以鼻，“他有什么可刮目相看的？”  
“也许是因为他的父母，我想……”  
“噢，波特……大名鼎鼎的波特！他肯定是想亲眼看看‘救世之星’！”潘西讥笑道。  
她说这话时，德拉科正在吸吮哈利的手指，他的舌尖暧昧地舔过他的指腹，模仿着某种动作上下滑动。哈利浑身僵硬，想抽回手却被他拽住了。而在听见潘西的话后，德拉科用力咬了一下他的指头，哈利险些叫出声来。  
“可是韦斯莱家的那个姑娘，她有什么不寻常的？”  
“噢，很多男孩喜欢她，”潘西边说着边看向德拉科的方向，虽然她只能看见一件外套，“就连你也觉得她漂亮，布雷斯，对不对？我们都知道你的目光有多挑剔！”  
“我才不会去碰她那样一个肮脏的小败类呢，无论她长什么样。”布雷斯冷冷地说道，潘西顿时喜形于色。  
他的脸转向诺特，像是想起了什么似的不经意地说道：“不过——我刚过来的时候他和我打探你的父亲，诺特。”  
“什么？”诺特的脸色马上就沉了下来。  
“看起来他们是老朋友，不过他一听说你的父亲被抓了，脸色就不太好看。”布雷斯说道，“我想他本来可能也是想邀请你的。”  
“谁在乎他邀请谁。”诺特恼火地说道，他似乎对别人提起他父亲的事情感到极为不快。  
哈利想起了那场发生在魔法部的骚乱，有不少食死徒被赶来的傲罗抓获，送进了监狱。而诺特的父亲就是其中一位。  
“说起来，德拉科，今天我没在车站见到你的父亲，平时他都会送你过来的。该不会是——”语句巧妙地停住了，所有人都纷纷扭头看向德拉科的方向。  
“他生病了，”德拉科不太情愿地松开了哈利的手指，语气有些冲，“当然了，以前他都会来送我的。”  
大约是察觉了他语气中的不耐烦，其他人没有再追问下去。车厢中沉默了一会儿，火车的速度渐渐慢了下来，从窗口已经能看见霍格沃茨漆黑的城堡群，潘西他们纷纷站起来，套上了校袍。  
火车终于哐的一声震动了一下，停了下来。高尔打开车厢的门，呼哧呼哧地挤了出去，诺特、布雷斯和克拉布也跟着他离开了。  
“你先出去，”德拉科也坐了起来，他把外套掀在一边，避开了潘西伸过来的手，“我还有点事。”  
车厢里很快就空了下来，走廊中传来学生们吵吵嚷嚷的声音和行李箱轮子滚动的轱辘声，火车的蒸汽喷鸣悠长如同尖锐的鸟叫。  
德拉科抽出魔杖将窗帘都拉上了，这样走道里的人就不能从外窥视内部。然后他安静地坐了一会儿，弯下腰打开了箱子，从里面拿出校服外套披在身上，  
“你还要躲到什么时候，哈利？”他边穿衣服边说道，手掌拍打着校袍的下摆，将它压得更平了一些。  
听见他的话后哈利才慢慢脱下了隐形衣，把它塞到口袋里。他转过身看向他，对方还在整理着自己的衣服。哈利正想说话，德拉科蓦地侧过头吻住了他的嘴唇，按着他的肩膀把他压在了长椅上，毫不客气地分开他又瘦又长的腿缠在他的腰间。  
“我不知道，哈利，原来你这么想念我。”他边吻他的嘴角边说道，单手拉下了他的裤子。他的动作快到哈利来不及反应，当他回过神来时对方已经握住了他腿间的东西恶意地揉捏，那力道几乎令他尖叫出声。  
“轻一点儿，哈利，外面还有人。如果你不介意被别人发现——嗯——救世之星的另一面，我也不会拦着你，”他托着他的腿把他拉得更近了一些，肆意地抚摸着他大腿内侧的柔软皮肤，几乎把那块肉搓红了，“不过，我想你应该想得到会有这么一出的，哈利……你这可是自己送上门来，不是我硬要你坐在这儿。”  
他笑了一声，又重重地捏了一下，哈利被他折腾得几乎说不出话来，只能红着眼瞪着他。  
“列车员很快就会过来的，”他哑着声音说道，低低地喘息着，“你别太过分，德拉科。”  
“我这是为你着想，哈利。”男孩轻声说道，他把他的腿抬得更高了一些，手在某个部位暗示性地按了按，哈利连忙伸手去阻止他，“我觉得你可能看不够我，所以才悄悄跟过来……既然是这样的话，我当然要满足你的要求了。”  
哈利又羞又恼，他挣扎着想要起来，但对方的一只手依然紧紧握着他的致命弱点，令他不得不屈从于他。他感觉浑身的血液似乎都往他触碰的地方涌去，酥麻发痒，又有种难以言喻的欢愉……那像是风暴将他全身包裹，刺激着他体内的每一个细胞，他不太明白为什么会这样……哈利扭动着身体，难以控制地轻吟，而当他即将抵达某个点时，德拉科低下头，温柔地替他含住了。  
哈利的大脑轰地一下，瞬间陷入空白。他几乎不敢相信他做了些什么，他的举动令他想起了刚才他吮吸着他的手指，又色情又缠绵，令人意乱情迷。  
“舒服吗，哈利？”德拉科轻轻舔了舔嘴角，充满诱惑力地问道。  
哈利侧过头避开了他热情的眼神，他的脖子根都红了，脑子依然难以从刚才的刺激中缓过神来，混乱一片。  
他怎么能做这种事——他居然——  
他一只手蒙上了自己的眼睛，哀叹了一声。他觉得这个世界肯定是疯了。  
“今天晚上我来找你。”德拉科在他的下巴上响亮地吮了一口，懒洋洋地替他穿上裤子，顺便在腰上捏了一把。哈利这才反应过来，匆匆推开他坐起身，跳到一边把裤子提上来。  
他恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，推开门跑进走廊，德拉科连忙追上了他，快步走在他旁边。  
天空已经完全暗了，夜幕携着星光降临，山头垂挂着尖尖的月亮。站头亮着一盏一盏昏黄的灯，从这一头连到另一头，如同一条珍珠项链一跳一跳向深渊坠落，惶然末路。  
当他们即将走到马车旁时，德拉科拉住了哈利的手。男孩疑惑地看向他，正要发问，他在他的额头上轻吻了一下。  
“我爱你，哈利。”他低声说道。  
哈利望着他，路灯的光芒在他脸上拓出涣散又明亮的光影，像是类星体在某一点辐射闪亮。他的脸颊藏着整个宇宙的恒星。  
他笑了。  
即使这个告白没有让他感到丝毫高兴，他还是踮起脚尖吻了他，亲了亲他的鼻尖。  
“你不用加强版火弩箭也能追得到我，德拉科。”只要你不要对我有所隐瞒。

这天晚上德拉科果然来找他了。他再一次扔下了级长带领新生的任务，拉着哈利在城堡里到处闲逛。凉爽的夜风将他们的脸颊吹得有些冷，哈利想起了上个学期开学的时候，他们也是在黑夜的城堡中互相慰籍。  
每到这种时候他都想忘记那些烦心的事情，什么也不想，就和他就在风、光与雾气中走到永远。  
他们拉着彼此的手，慢慢走上孤寂的旋转楼梯。细细的螺旋铁杆上雕刻着复杂的花纹，月光涌过那些蕴藏着铁一般的河流的沟渠。他们的脚步声响在破碎大理石瓷砖的深处，像是影子悄无声息地渗入了不朽。  
哈利仰起头去看一幅以前从未见过的肖像，画上有深蓝的庭院，雾中生长着露水和郁金香，它们在夜色中显得朦胧虚幻，仿佛一张张立着的纸片，风一吹就晃动得不成形状。而画中的女人正梳理着自己金子般的头发，从肩头垂到了地上，像是灿烂的瀑布。  
他们在肖像前接吻。哈利简直爱极了这铁锈般的夜晚，陈旧，腐朽般的堕落，又有种逃叛的刺激。嘴唇之间的触碰像是未开的饱满花苞相互挤压，甜蜜的花汁从柔软的缝隙间落下来。  
当哈利把这种感觉讲给德拉科听的时候，他们正一同倒在有求必应屋的床上。依然是夜色和星辰将他们笼罩，哈利双手手肘压在床垫上，尽量放松身子方便德拉科的开拓。  
他知道会有这么一出——从摩金夫人服装店相遇的那一刻他就很清晰地在他眼中看到了渴望，对自由的渴望，对他的渴望，各种意义上都难以忽视。  
德拉科从后面凑过来吻他的嘴角，他觉得像是含了片月光似的，有些冷，他还感觉很渴，于是扭过头用力地回吻了过去，追逐着那片月光。  
“我爱你，哈利。我爱你。”  
他这样说着，像是说上瘾了似的，不断地在他耳边重复着，似乎想要以此来证明什么。哈利发现自己很难不被他的甜言蜜语影响，就像之前在马车前的告白一样，明知道他是在掩饰自己的目的、转移他的注意力，他依然难以忘怀。  
他怎么会不知道呢？……他一定是知道的。他知道这种方式最有效，他根本无法抵抗他的温柔，他总能轻而易举地沦陷，只是因为他愿意。  
“你怎么不说话，哈利？”他轻声问道，“你难道没有什么表示吗？”  
哈利的手紧抓着被单，脖子向后仰着。他扭过头瞪了他一眼，咬咬牙，低哑着声音断断续续地说道：“你真狡猾，德拉科。”  
“不狡猾怎么能把你骗到手。”德拉科轻咬着他的脖颈，在上面留下月牙般的深深浅浅的印记，如同幽蓝的阴影，“说你爱我，哈利。”  
他在他耳边恶魔般地劝诱着，同时用行动逼迫着他，让他不得不放下尊严来求饶。  
“德拉科……”  
“快一点，哈利。还是说你想让我——这样？”  
他入得更深了一些，哈利绷直了身子，倒抽了一口气。他觉得身体已经不是自己的了，就连思考能力都被完全剥夺，交给了邪恶的魔鬼。  
但也许这才是自己想要的，哈利想，将他毫无保留地交给他，让他给自己带来欢愉……  
他曾为自己死过一次。他直视过死亡的眼睛，他有做出选择的勇气。哈利安慰着自己，也许确实只是自己神经过敏，或者说是他在逃避现实……但无论如何，此时此刻他都只在想沉浸在这温冷的海中。  
“……我爱你，德拉科。”

第二天吃早饭的时候，哈利、罗恩和赫敏在公共休息室碰面了。哈利对于自己夜不归宿的解释是“和邓布利多进行了一场谈话”，而看起来罗恩对这个解释还算能接受。  
“邓布利多什么时候要开始给你上课？”他的语气听起来有些期待。  
“我也不清楚，他说到时候会通知我的。”哈利没有继续说下去了，因为周围经过的同学正好奇地盯着他看，时不时窃窃私语，想要偷听他们的谈话。  
“哦，我喜欢六年级——我们有大把大把的空余时间，可以坐在那儿什么都不干。”  
“罗恩，我们应该用这些时间来学习！”赫敏说道。  
“知道啦，但不是今天。”罗恩双手枕在脑后，“今天要用来痛痛快快地睡一觉。”  
他们来到礼堂的长桌旁吃早餐，哈利的目光悄悄看向斯莱特林的长桌，他在一排学生中找到了德拉科，他正对付着面前的蛋糕，嘴角沾上了一点奶油。  
哈利盯着他出神，他觉得自己怎么都看不够，他的每一个动作对于他来说都显得如此有吸引力，令他目不转睛。  
直到麦格教授走下来安排每个学生的课程表时，哈利才勉强吃完了盘子中的早餐，两腮鼓鼓的面对着她。  
“下面，波特……波特……”麦格教授翻看着她手中的笔记，“魔咒，黑魔法防御术，草药学，变形术……都可以。我得说一句，我对你变形术的成绩很满意，波特，非常满意。可是，你为什么不申请继续学习魔药课呢？”  
“可是，我的魔药课O.W.Ls成绩没有达到‘优秀’，教授。”  
“斯内普教授授课时只接受达到‘优秀’的学生，但斯拉格霍恩教授很愿意让‘良好’的学生进入提高班。你愿意继续学习魔药课吗？”  
昨天的晚宴上，邓布利多宣布了新来的斯拉格霍恩教授将教魔药课，而斯内普如愿以偿地成为了黑魔法防御术的老师，这让哈利大为惊诧，甚至感到愤怒。  
邓布利多难道不担心这会让斯内普走上旧路吗？无论如何，直到现在他依然对他保持着怀疑，虽然邓布利多非常信任他。  
“愿意，”哈利说道，“但是我没买课本和原料什么的——”  
“我相信斯拉格霍恩教授愿意借给你一些。”麦格教授在纸上做了个记录，“很好，波特。这是你的课程表。对了，我顺带提一句，已经有二十位同学报名参加魁地奇球队了，到时候我把名单给你，你抽空安排一下选拔赛。”  
哈利这才记起自己已经成为了格兰芬多魁地奇球队的队长，他朝麦格教授点点头，后者便走去安排罗恩的课程了。  
哈利又扭头看向斯莱特林的长桌，德拉科正在查阅自己的新课程表。他放下羊皮纸，抬起头对上了哈利的目光，朝他笑了一下，从书包里拿出了一张纸开始写什么。  
哈利低下头，他忽然觉得有些喘不过气来。不一会儿，耳边响起了一阵清脆的扑翅声，哈利猛地抬头，抓过了那只折好的千纸鹤。  
纸上这样写着：  
救世之星，你选了什么课？  
我的是魔药课（我得了“优秀”）、草药课、黑魔法防御术、变形术、魔咒课。  
P.S.我知道你很想知道，所以就先告诉你。  
P.SS.你再盯着我看，我就要亲你了。  
哈利脸上的表情不断变换着，他抬起头狠狠地瞪了德拉科一眼，在纸的背面写了一句“我选的和你一样，你这个蠢白鼬”就飞了回去，背起书包和罗恩走出了礼堂。

他们的第一节课是黑魔法防御术。由于提高班需要进行筛选，每个学院的人数实际上并不多，所以都是四个学院一起上课的。哈利他们早早地来到教室，斯内普已经在这间教室里烙上了属于他的特征：窗帘紧拉着，房间里光线昏暗，只有几只小蜡烛摇摇晃晃地闪烁着，墙壁上挂着一幅幅图，图中的人各个都在忍受着痛苦。  
同学们陆陆续续地到来了，他们放下书包，打量着墙壁上恐怖的图片，窃窃私语。  
哈利也皱着眉看着那些图画，这时，他的额头忽然被人弹了一下。他转过头看去，德拉科正微笑着站在他面前。  
“给我让个位子，波特。我要坐在这儿。”他高抬着下巴说道。  
哈利看着他，眨了眨眼睛：“不，不行。我可不想和白鼬挤在一块儿。”  
罗恩和赫敏都笑了起来，德拉科的脸色马上就变了。他恶狠狠地把哈利挤到一边，硬是在他旁边坐下了，拉过他的手放在膝盖上。  
“晚上有你好看，哈利，”他压低了声音说道，“还有你给我写的那什么玩意儿……我会让你哭着求我……”  
哈利的脸马上就红了，他想把手抽回来，但德拉科一下子拽紧了不放，他只好瞪了他一眼，毫无气势地威胁道：“你要是敢乱来，德拉科——你知道，我——”  
“哦，一直没有告诉你，哈利，你不知道你自己有多棒。”德拉科懒洋洋地打断了他的话，悠闲地揉捏着他的手。他倏忽凑近了他，笑容诡异，“你的里面热极了，而且特别紧，做起来非常舒服……还有你的腿缠在我身上的时候，简直——”  
“闭嘴，马尔福！”哈利咬牙切齿地低吼道，脸烧得通红。他觉得自己的耳朵都要烂掉了，他怎么敢在这里毫不害臊地说出这种话！  
德拉科一瞬不瞬地盯着他看，似乎觉得他的表情很有趣。然后他松开了他的手，神秘兮兮地低声问道：“你那里还痛吗？”  
“什么？”哈利一时没反应过来，而德拉科已经满脸歉意往下说了：“我昨天好像做得有点狠……你现在还能坐凳子吧？”  
“马！尔！福！”哈利忍无可忍，他恨不得拿起那本《遭遇无脸妖怪》砸到他的脸上。  
“你生气的时候我就特别想亲你。”德拉科丝毫不受他的情绪影响，依然自顾自地说着荤话，“和你接吻的感觉也很棒，哈利。你的嘴唇很软，而且无论多少次反应都很生涩，让人特别想欺负……”  
于是当斯内普跨进教室的时候，便看见救世之星拿起课本拍在了他的得意门生的脸上，发出响亮的一声。他扬起眉，恶意满满地说道：“故意伤人，波特，格兰芬多扣二十分。”  
德拉科伏在桌面上，肩膀一耸一耸，显然就是在暗自发笑，乐不可支。哈利紧抿着嘴唇，狠狠地在他的大腿上掐了一把，却被对方捉住了手指放在唇边亲吻。  
斯内普在教室里来回走着，指着墙壁上的图片为他们讲解，同学们都仰起头听他说话：“……因此，你们的防御，也必须像你们需要对付的黑魔法一样灵活多变，富有创新。这些图画，生动形象地表现了那些受害者的情形……”  
他们这节课需要练习无声咒，即不出声地念出咒语。所有人组成两人一组，一个施恶咒，另一个击退咒语。  
“让我看看你这个暑假是不是有所长进，波特。”德拉科伸了个懒腰，顺便不留痕迹地捏了捏哈利的腰，“当然，我不会手下留情……毕竟救世之星需要一些额外的锻炼嘛，我想……”  
“把你的手给我拿开，马尔福。”哈利抖掉了对方伸到他衣服底下的手，面无表情地从口袋里拿出魔杖。  
他们面对面站着，紧盯着对方。德拉科看起来严肃了许多，他似乎也觉得无声咒相当困难，嘴唇微动着，却一直没有咒语发出。  
“快一点，马尔福，如果你做不到的话我也能理解——”  
“安静一点，波特，你在干扰我！”  
他们又互相瞪视了几分钟，而在此期间赫敏已经不出声地击退了罗恩的一个软腿咒了，哈利回头看了他们一眼，正想嘲笑德拉科几句，却看见他手中的魔杖对准了他，小声说道：“门牙赛大棒——”  
“铁甲护身！”哈利想也不想地大声喊道，他把无声咒忘得一干二净。  
他的铁甲咒力量太大了，让德拉科后退了好几步，撞在了后面的桌子上。他脸色发白，勉强站稳身子，看起来痛苦极了。哈利愣在原地，他想去看看他伤得怎么样，而这时一道黑影从眼前闪过，斯内普大步走了过来。  
他看了看德拉科，询问了他几句，然后又冷冷地将头转向哈利：“我记得我们练习的是无声咒，波特。”  
“是的，教授。”哈利干巴巴地回答道。  
“你的话听起来不太有说服力，我觉得我得让你长点记性……就算是救世之星……周六晚上关禁闭，波特，在我的办公室。”斯内普慢悠悠地说道，得意地欣赏了一会儿哈利怒气冲冲的表情，宣布下课。  
哈利低着头走回座位收拾书包，他内心有一种莫名的情绪在发酵，这让他觉得胸闷气短。那是什么呢——又酸涩又苦恼，而且还很丢脸——好吧，无论是什么，总之他恨透了斯内普。  
他把书包甩上肩膀就要走出座位，然而他的左边被人堵住了。他转身朝右走去，身后的人拉住了他。  
“别生气了，哈利。”那人快速说道，“我到时候去等你。”  
哈利转过头，盯着他看了一会儿。然后他笑了，捏了捏他的脸，没等德拉科反应过来便背着书包快速溜走了。  
而当他和罗恩、赫敏走在回休息室的路上时，两个朋友看了看周围，终于按捺不住地发问了。  
“哈利，我想知道——”  
“我想说——”  
两人对视了一眼，赫敏说道：“你先问，罗恩。”  
“好吧，那我就说了。哈利，你可别生气，我是说——你和马尔福和好了？”他说完后似乎觉得这种说法怪怪的，挠了挠头发，“虽然我没有见你们好过。”  
“嗯——”  
“哈利，就算你会生气我还是要说，你难道忘记上学期他是怎么对你的了吗？我不觉得他会做出什么改变，实际上，我认为也许他另有阴谋。”赫敏抢着说道。  
哈利怔了怔，他又想起了那天在博金·博克听到的一切，他不得不承认赫敏说得很对。  
“我相信他。”他这样说道，罗恩和赫敏都露出了怀疑的表情，“虽然他——的确做过很过分的事情。不过，他的确有很大的理由让我去信任。”  
“那是什么呢，哈利？”赫敏问道。  
“……那件事比较离奇。我是说，也许很难理解，我以后想好了会告诉你们的。”哈利想了想，说道。赫敏还没来得及表示异议，旁边忽然有人走来，递给了哈利一张卷好的羊皮纸。  
“哈利，有人让我把这个交给你，”是格兰芬多的斯劳珀，他看起来气喘吁吁的，“对了，球队的选拔赛什么时候开始？”  
“这个我会安排的，到时候会通知你。”哈利朝他道谢，他没等斯劳珀再说话便和两个朋友离开了，因为他认出了信纸上那斜斜长长的字。邓布利多要给他上课了。

哈利和罗恩下午坐在休息室里写斯内普布置的作业，这实在是太困难了，直到赫敏上完算术占卜课回来时他们还没写完，不过她回来后进展就快得多了。  
而他们刚刚做完，下午两节魔药课的铃声就响了。他们顺着熟悉的路往地下教室走——那儿很长一段时间都是斯内普专用的。  
他们走到教室外的走廊中，发现只有十二三个学生来上魔药提高班。很显然，克拉布和高尔的O.W.Ls成绩没有达到要求，但还有四个斯莱特林学生通过了，其中就有德拉科、诺特和布雷斯，他们正聚在一块说着话。布雷斯抬起头看见哈利后用手肘捅了捅德拉科的手臂，后者侧过脸，朝哈利挤挤眼睛。  
剩下的人中还有四个拉文克劳和一个赫奇帕奇——厄尼·麦克米兰，他大步走来和哈利握手，端着架子说道：“哈利，上午的黑魔法防御术课上没和你说话。课上得不错，不过对于我们这些D.A.老成员来说，铁甲咒已经是老掉牙了……你们怎么样，罗恩——赫敏？”  
听到这句话，哈利看见德拉科果然扬起了眉毛，哼了一声。他们只来得及说了句“还好”，教室的门就打开了，所有人鱼贯而入。  
和往常不同的是，讲台桌上已经摆放了好几锅不同的药剂，正在向外升腾着白色的烟雾。哈利嗅到了一种令人心旷神怡的甜蜜芳香，内心说不出的愉快。  
德拉科等四个斯莱特林学生已经在一张桌旁坐下了。哈利想到了什么，他走到德拉科面前正想说话，对方却不由分说地拉着他坐了下来，让旁边的男生挪了挪。  
“我没打算坐在这儿，德拉科，我就是跟你说件事——”  
“但你已经坐下了，所以就别想着走了。”德拉科在桌底按住了他的手不让他站起来。哈利抬起头，他发现诺特皱起了眉，扭过头去和布雷斯说话，他隐隐约约地听见了“波特为什么在这儿”，而布雷斯的回答很模糊，他没有听清。  
哈利感到不自在极了，他硬是抽过了自己的手，低声说道：“我周六晚上不用去关禁闭了。”  
“为什么？”德拉科问道，“斯内普放过你了？”  
哈利犹豫了一下，他知道自己不能告诉他是因为邓布利多要给自己上课……但很显然斯内普并不会放过他。  
“斯内普周六晚上有事，我改时间了。”他解释道。  
德拉科点点头，没有再问下去。  
斯拉格霍恩教授很快就走进了教室，他换了一件深蓝色的马甲，满脸堆笑，拍了拍手：“好了，好了，孩子们，我们开始上课了。这些药剂是我特地准备来让你们开开眼界的，等你们接受了更好的训练之后应该就能调制出来了。那么，有没有人知道这些是什么——有没有人——这位同学？”  
他站在最右侧的一个锅炉前，哈利微站起身，看见锅中有清水在翻滚。赫敏站起来回答道：“这是吐真剂，一种无色无味的药剂，能强迫喝它的人说出实话。”  
“很好，很好！”斯拉格霍恩高兴极了，“现在，”他指着旁边的那只坩埚，“这种比较出名……最近部里发的几本小册子上也重点介绍过……谁能？”  
赫敏的手又一次抢先举了起来：“是复方药剂，先生。”  
哈利也认出了第二只坩埚里翻滚着泥浆一般的气泡的混浊液体，但他一点也不嫉妒赫敏回答这个问题，因为二年级的时候就是她成功调制出了这种药剂。  
“说到这个，德拉科，不知道你还记不记得我们二年级的时候……”哈利压低了声音。  
“二年级的时候怎么了？”德拉科凑得近了一些，似乎是想听清他的话，而这种距离已经近得快吻上了。  
“二年级的时候我们为了知道密室是谁开启的，用复方药剂潜入了你们休息室……”  
“什么？”德拉科皱起了眉头，“你们干过这种事——？你——”  
“太好了，太好了！”斯拉格霍恩大声说道，这让德拉科不得不停止问话，“还有这里这种——你说，亲爱的？”他看见赫敏又一次举起了手，有些讶异。  
“是迷情剂！”  
“一点儿也不错，似乎根本不用问。”斯拉格霍恩此时终于露出的由衷的佩服，“我想你肯定知道它是用来干什么的？”  
“它是世界上最有效的爱情魔药！”赫敏回答道。  
“非常正确！我想你是通过它特有的珍珠母的光泽认出来的吧？”  
“还有它呈螺旋形上升的蒸气，”赫敏兴致盎然，“而且，它的气味因人而异，根据各人最喜欢什么。我可以闻到刚修剪过的草地，崭新的羊皮纸，还有——”  
她忽然绯红了脸，不再往下说了。  
“亲爱的，可以把你的名字告诉我吗？”斯拉格霍恩问道，似乎没有注意到赫敏的不好意思。  
“赫敏·格兰杰，先生。”  
“格兰杰？格兰杰？你是不是跟非凡药剂师协会的创办人赫托克·达格沃斯-格兰杰有亲戚关系？”  
“不，应该不是，先生。我是麻瓜出生。”  
哈利感觉到旁边的德拉科动了动，似乎想说什么，但最终还是忍住了。而斯拉格霍恩倒是没有表现出失望的样子，他看了眼哈利，笑眯眯地说道：“嗬，对了！‘我有一个最好的朋友也是麻瓜出生，她是全年级最优秀的！’我敢断定，这就是你说的那位朋友吧，哈利？”  
“是的，先生。”哈利回答道。  
“很好，很好，给格兰芬多的格兰杰小姐加上当之无愧的二十分——”  
“‘最好的朋友’？给我解释清楚，哈利，这到底是怎么回事？”耳边响起了德拉科有些阴沉的声音，哈利侧过了脸懒得理他，但后者却不依不饶，将手伸进了他的裤子里。  
“别胡闹，德拉科，你无不无聊——”哈利压低了声音，努力按着德拉科不安分的手，“我下课再告诉你，下课——”  
“吃完晚饭后来找我，哈利，有求必应屋见面。”他在他耳边暧昧地低声说道，而这时斯拉格霍恩已经讲下去了：  
“哦，是的，没错，这大概是这儿最厉害的一种药剂了。”斯拉格霍恩似乎注意到了诺特和布雷斯脸上不屑的表情，夸张地说道，“你们可别小看魔法对爱情产生的力量，非常强大，非常惊人……当然啦，那并不是真正的爱情，只是一种迷恋。”  
德拉科一手撑着脸颊，饶有兴致地看着那坩埚中的药剂，他想到了什么，眼中的兴味更浓了：“有没有想过，哈利，如果你服用了迷情剂——”  
“你休想，德拉科。”  
“——我想看你主动向我——”  
“滚！”  
“——求欢，然后我狠狠地——”  
“……我要回去了。”哈利简直难以抵挡德拉科的调戏，他觉得再这样下去他就别想好好上课了。为了他的学习成绩，他决定以后再也不和德拉科坐在一块儿了。  
“别这么说，哈利，我现在吃不到你，所以只能和你斗斗嘴了，你要体谅我……”  
“如果是这样的话，那就把你的手从我身上拿下去。”哈利恶狠狠地甩开了德拉科放在他臀部的手，把椅子向外挪了挪，“你这个色情狂——”  
“你可以继续骂我，我会在晚上一一找回来的。”德拉科耸耸肩。  
“现在，我们应该开始上课了。”斯拉格霍恩说道。  
“先生，你还没有告诉我们这里是什么呢。”厄尼指着讲台上的一只黑色的小坩埚问道。那只坩埚里面的药剂正欢快地飞溅着，它像是一盆熔化的金子，表面涌动的大滴大滴的液体宛若一条条金鱼。  
“嗬！”斯拉格霍恩来了这么一声，哈利相信他根本没有忘记，只是等着人来问，以制造一种戏剧性的效果，“对了，那种还没说呢。女士们先生们，那玩意儿是一种最为奇特的小魔药，叫做福灵剂。我想，”他笑着转身来看着发出一声惊叫的赫敏，“你家肯定知道福灵剂有什么作用吧，格兰杰小姐？”  
“它是幸运药水！”赫敏兴奋地说道，“会给你带来好运！”  
全班同学顿时挺直了腰板。哈利意识到德拉科也终于把注意力转移到了课堂上，开始认真听课。  
“非常正确，格兰芬多再加十分。是的，这是一种奇特的小魔药——福灵剂，熬制起来非常复杂。一旦弄错，后果不堪设想。不过，如果熬制得法，就像这坩埚中的一样，你会发现你不管做什么都会成功……之前在药效消失之前。”斯拉格霍恩说道，“这个嘛，我将作为这节课的奖品。”  
教室里一片寂静，讲台上那些药剂的每一个冒泡声、沸腾声都清晰可闻。  
“小小的一瓶福灵剂，”斯拉格霍恩从口袋里掏出了一个塞着软木塞的金色玻璃瓶，举给全班同学看，“可以带来十二个小时的好运，从天亮到天黑，你不管做什么都会吉星高照。不过，我必须提醒你们，福灵剂在有组织的比赛中是禁止的……比如体训竞赛、考试或竞选。因此，拿到奖品的人只能在平常的日子里使用，然后等着看这个日子会变得怎样不同……”  
“那么，”斯拉格霍恩忽然变得兴奋起来，“怎么才能赢得我的这瓶福灵剂呢？好，把《高级魔药制作》翻到第十页，我们还有一个多小时，你们就用这段时间好好地熬制一份活地狱汤剂。我知道这比你们以前做过的任何东西都要复杂，我也不指望有人能熬出十全十美的药剂，不过做得最好的那个人将会赢得福灵剂。那么就开始吧！”  
哈利和罗恩并没有购买书本和坩埚，于是斯拉格霍恩从后面的柜子里给他们拿了两本二手书和两只褪色的坩埚。  
而当他匆匆忙忙把坩埚摆在桌上，翻开书本，将砝码放在天平上时，德拉科已经开始飞快地切着缬草根了。  
德拉科动静很大地翻着他的魔药课本，内心有一个隐秘的声音叫嚣着要他做得快一点、再快一点，做到完美……他需要那瓶福灵剂，他的任务需要它……有了它，他很快就能修好消失柜，那么——  
可是如果修好了消失柜，你就得杀死邓布利多，那么到时候你该怎么能面对哈利呢？另一个声音在脑中这样说道，你真的想好了吗？你真的想要做这件事情吗？  
但我别无选择……这是我的任务，我当然要做这件事情。那个声音说道，就算没有福灵剂，我还是要做，只是不知道能不能成功而已。  
不，你可以选择背叛……选择投靠凤凰社……我想，他们会想出办法帮助你和你的家人，如果你决定要这么做的话……  
德拉科的动作慢了下来，他呆呆地望着自己冒着白雾的坩埚，那清香滚烫的气息迎面喷在他的脸上，将他的所有表情都遮住了。  
我到底该怎么做？老老实实完成任务还是背叛，杀人或者不杀……一想到这儿他打了个寒噤，晃了晃头。  
不，无论如何，拿到福灵剂总是有好无害的，无论他要做什么事情。德拉科点点头，终于下定了决心。  
魔药教室中烟雾缠绕、热气腾腾，一个小时很快就过去了，斯拉格霍恩大声喊道：“时间到……停！”  
大多数同学都停了下来，但还有几个人手忙脚乱地搅拌着坩埚中的液体。斯拉格霍恩在一排排桌子前走着，时不时凑到他们的坩埚前看一看、闻一闻。当他走过德拉科的坩埚时，他点了点头，没说什么，而他向前跨了一步，站在哈利的坩埚前时，脸上露出了无比惊艳的神色：  
“无可争议的优胜者！”他对着地下教室的所有同学大喊道，“出色，太出色了，哈利！天哪，你显然继承了你母亲的天赋，莉莉方面在魔药课上就是如此心灵手巧！给，拿去吧——我说话算数，给你一瓶福灵剂，好好利用！”  
哈利把那一小瓶金色液体塞进了口袋里，他还来不及说什么，手臂就一下子被人紧紧抓住了，他扭过头，德拉科的脸近在咫尺。  
“你是怎么做到的？”他的话语像是从齿缝间一个字一个字蹦出来的。  
哈利愣愣地看着他没有说话，实际上，他有些被他的表情吓到了。而这时罗恩和赫敏叫了他一声，他连忙甩开了他的手，收拾好书包匆匆追上他们。

德拉科整个下午的心情都有些阴郁。傍晚，吃完饭后他便将哈利拦住了，但对方拒绝了他的邀请，理由是格兰芬多球队的选拔赛定在了今晚举行。  
“有二三十个学生报名了球队，可能需要花费不少时间来挑选，”哈利说道，“如果你晚上有事的话，我想——”  
“我在看台上等你。”德拉科马上抢着说道，“等你结束后我们一起走，我们课上还有一些话没说完。”  
哈利看起来有些犹豫，但德拉科没有给他反悔的机会，匆匆说了句“就这么定了”便离开了。  
他本以为在看哈利挑选队员会是一件很享受的事情，一直以来他都对他飞行的姿态十分着迷——干练、迅疾，如同美丽的雄鹰。他喜欢看他在风中抖动的碎发和袍子，以及他盯着金色飞贼的专注的眼神，他想象着这样一双眼睛认真地盯着自己……  
然而这次他的期待落空了，因为哈利根本没有参与选拔赛，他只是在一边悬浮着观察报名人员。而令德拉科感到很不爽的是，那些所谓的竞选人员似乎根本不是来选拔的，他们只是想看看哈利：  
第一组全是一年级新生，他们之前都没有飞行过；第二群则是一群女生，她们愚蠢得要命，哈利一吹哨子她们就笑个不停、抱作一团，德拉科还在其中看到了罗米达·万尼；第三组绕着操场飞时摔成了一团，第四组的人基本没带扫帚，第五组竟然都是赫奇帕奇的学生。  
“真是荒唐……斯莱特林球队选拔的时候就没出过这种事！”德拉科嘟囔着，他也不知道自己到底在气些什么。  
“你看他，快看——他发脾气了，啊，我也好想去申请加入球队……”旁边的一个女孩对自己的朋友说道。  
“加入球队干什么，在大庭广众之下丢人现眼吗？”  
“我可以近距离地看看他嘛——救世之星——嘿，你说是不是真的？那个预言——”  
“——他一直以来都坚持着自己的看法，真了不起——”  
“而且这个暑假他好像长高了——”  
德拉科忽然站了起来，把那两个女生吓了一跳。他紧绷着脸，一言不发地转身离开了观众席。  
哈利在听他们发了一通牢骚、朝几个人大吼大叫发着脾气，并且看见一些新生摔坏了好几把扫帚后终于为自己选好了找球手、击球手和守门员。他感到疲惫极了，一手抹着汗朝更衣室走去，然而还没等他推开门，一只手忽然用力拉着他的手腕将他扯到了另一侧的墙边。  
哈利已经猜想到了是谁，也便没有反抗。他刚结束了运动，浑身是汗，情绪有些放松，而对方则双手环着他的脖子和他拥吻起来。他们汗湿的身体紧贴在一起，空气中满是嘴唇摩擦发出的暧昧声响。  
“我们走，哈利。”气喘吁吁地分开后，他低哑着声音说道。  
“你越来越急色了，德拉科。”  
“因为你在勾引我。”他毫不客气地指责道，拉着他往城堡的方向走。  
“胡说八道，血口喷人。”哈利白了他一眼。  
“你不管怎么样都是在勾引我。”他挠了挠他的手心，抓紧了他的手指。  
德拉科紧拽着他往有求必应屋走，他一路都直视前方，嘴唇抿得紧紧的。刮进城堡内部的风让他感到寒冷，他的浅金色发丝像是枫叶般摇摆，而握着的那人的手却是温暖的，如同一团柔软的水。他的心渐渐平静下来，而另一种捉摸不定的难受感却涌上心头。  
他忽然有些不想继续进行接下来的计划。  
内心僵冷、挣扎、甚至有些作呕，但身体却依然顶着风与疼痛继续前进。在跨入房间前德拉科拉着哈利又索要了一个吻，他试图以此来说服自己，让自己沉溺在欲望中，但是没有用，他的大脑还是清醒得可怕。  
德拉科看向哈利，后者似乎什么也没有察觉，依然单纯地看着他，这让他产生了一种撕裂般的负罪感。他拉着他走进门，迎面而来的冷凉的幽蓝光芒像是夜晚的沙子铺在他身上，迅速降温的冷吸走了所有的热量。  
他需要一点温度，他想，他需要什么来壮壮胆……他想起来他在书包里装了一瓶黄油啤酒，他连忙拿出来打开了瓶盖，拿过旁边架子上的两只玻璃杯倒了进去。  
一杯酒灌入肚中，德拉科总算觉得自己的血不那么冷了，四肢也有一股热量往上窜，似乎什么都做得成。他把哈利推在床上，急切地亲吻他，脱去他的衣服。男孩嘴边有残留的酒液，他吻去了，用舌头撬开他的牙关，浓郁的酒精味在口腔中蔓延，迷醉着两人的神经。  
他拿过自己的领带绑在了哈利的眼睛部位，男孩不适地动了动。德拉科在之前就注意到了那个大架子上放着的东西，他隐隐约约知道它们是用来做什么的……就算不清楚，试一试也就知道了。  
哈利只觉得自己的身体被翻了过来，有什么陌生的东西挤进了自己私密的部位……他正想出声询问，德拉科打开了开关。  
“德拉科——这是什么！”哈利刚说了句话便浑身一软。他从来没有遭受过这种对待，或者说他以前甚至不知道还有这些东西——他只觉得那在他身体的东西不断地震颤着，连带着他的全身都又麻又痒，任何触碰都显得格外敏感。他紧抓着被单，咬着牙不让自己发出声音，但他很快就被折腾得直不起腰，双腿无意识地挣动着，白皙的皮肤上浮起一层红晕。  
德拉科看着床上的这道美餐，他的喉咙发紧，几乎要控制不住自己扑上去好好享用，但他还记得自己的任务，于是便将哈利脱在一边的外套拉过来搜寻他的口袋。  
他记得他是把福灵剂放在这儿的，没错，他看见了……德拉科紧张地把手探进他左边的口袋里，那儿没有，他又翻右边的口袋，也是空的。德拉科深吸了一口气，他明白他已经把福灵剂换地方了，很可能放回了寝室……不，他还没有回寝室，他吃完饭就直接去球场了，扫帚也是罗恩帮他带来的，所以应该没有机会把它放在寝室里……他又去翻找他的裤子口袋，依然没有。  
他到底把东西放在哪儿了？！德拉科的内心不由得烦躁起来，他甚至没空欣赏那道美景，他把哈利的书包提了上来，开始翻找里面的东西。  
“够了，德拉科……快点拿出去……！”哈利将头埋进枕头中，他难以自抑地喘息着，曲着双腿，眼前的一片黑暗让他对身体内部发生的变化变得敏感。他觉得自己快被折磨疯了，他蹬着腿，试图去踹德拉科一脚，但男孩不知去了哪儿，他翻转着身体也碰不到他。  
哈利忽然陷入了一种不安，身体中传来的震颤和一波一波上涌的刺激感也无法化解这种不安。他试图去解开绑着的领带，但他怀疑德拉科打了一个死结，也可能是因为他手心沾满了汗水，总之怎么也解不开。正当哈利想试着从上面直接扯下来时，一双有些凉的手握住了他的手腕。他亲了亲他的手指骨。  
“你……”  
“乖，别乱动。”那人轻声温柔地说道，他按着他的双手在两边，吻了吻他的下巴，然后一寸一寸吮吸着他的胸口。  
“把那玩意儿拿出去，德拉科……嗯……”哈利几乎被撩拨到了极点，他喘息着，踢蹬着双腿，两腿间的东西已经半醒了，被对方拉着手覆了上去上下套弄……哈利羞得满脸通红，他口中怒骂着他，但身体却无法掩饰冲动。  
到后来哈利已经神志不清了，也不知道德拉科是什么时候将那东西取出、换成自己进入的。他的双手被他用手铐锁住了——不用说，又是那个架子上的玩意儿，哈利不知道那架子上还有多少这种东西，但他不想再尝试了。  
德拉科紧紧地抱着他细瘦的腰，经过之前道具的折腾，哈利的身体变得更加敏锐，反应也越来越勾人。他细细地吻着他春山般的背脊，他觉得愈渐幽深的蓝色沙子不停地洒在脸上，如同一场风暴……发生在孤冷的星球上的风暴，长久地持续着，没有回声。  
“我爱你，哈利。”他低声说道，亲了亲他的耳朵。男孩轻吟着，没有回答。  
“我爱你。”他像是不甘心似的又说了一遍，翻过了男孩汗湿的身体，拉开他汗湿的双腿重新进入。哈利闷哼了一声，微微睁开迷蒙的眼。  
他已经看不清楚了，只觉得眼前一片恍惚的蓝，像是一面铮亮的镜子映着海月。他看见了两个月亮，蓝色的，格外明亮……他后来才知道那是德拉科的双眼。  
“我也爱你，德拉科。”他轻叹着说道。身上的男孩浑身一震，手臂几乎抱不紧他。然后他重重地往里送了送，俯下身和他缠吻了一番，把他吻得晕晕乎乎的，才在他耳边问道：  
“对了哈利，你在二年级的时候干了些什么？”  
“嗯？”  
“就是你在上课的时候说的……”  
“噢，你是说那个……我和罗恩用复方药剂变成了克拉布和高尔，去了你们的休息室……啊……”  
“为什么？”  
“为什么？因为那时候——呃，你表现得很像斯莱特林的继承人，特别过分。”  
“你说我过分，哈利？”德拉科扬起眉，惩罚似地捏了捏他胸前的两点。  
哈利缩了缩身体，瞪了他一眼：“你难道不过分吗？你还记不记得你三年级的时候想要让逼海格走——”  
“那个傻大个——”  
“不许你这么说，德拉科！你那时候假装手受伤，结果导致巴克比克被制裁！”虽然巴克比克最后还是被他和赫敏用时间转换器救下了，不过这就没必要对他说了。  
“我是真受伤了，哈利。你一点都不心疼吗？”  
“一点也不。”哈利翻了个白眼，这导致的结果就是被按着做了好几次，到最后他不得不哀求着他停下，德拉科轻咬着他的耳垂，低声说道：  
“哈利……帮帮我，哈利……”  
“帮你什么……？”  
“我想要一点你的福灵剂……我想试试它的感觉。”他小心翼翼地斟酌着语句，“你知道，它很神奇，我是说，我很好奇——”  
哈利眨了眨眼。他像是忽然清醒过来了。  
“好吧，那么，”他一只手撑着床板坐了起来，勉强直起腰，“告诉我，德拉科，你到底在策划些什么？”  
德拉科的心脏瞬间跳到了嗓子眼。他的四肢渐渐冷下来，沉进了海里。  
“我没有在策划着什么，哈利，”他镇定地回答道，“我只是很好奇。”  
哈利怀疑地瞅着他，他抿了抿下唇正想说话，德拉科忽然又抱住他往里面顶，一下比一下重，哈利咬着牙抓挠着他的后背，他知道他在做什么，他想强迫他答应……真是太阴险了。  
“我不答应，德拉科，我不——”  
“你太小气了，哈利，不就是一瓶福灵剂——”  
“你别说话的时候动手动脚！我——嗯——只要你告诉我——”  
“我都说了我没有，你为什么要怀疑我——”  
“够了！”男孩忽然吼了一声，将他推开了。他看起来狼狈极了，脸颊残余着红潮，身上布满了暧昧的痕迹。他将汗湿的发拨到一边，按了按眉心，长叹了一声。  
“告诉我，德拉科。我想知道……我希望能亲口听你说。”他拉过旁边的外套勉强遮住自己的身子，缓了口气，“我都知道，德拉科，无论是什么我都不会怪你。只要你告诉我。”  
德拉科看了他一会儿，他翠绿的眼睛像是一片明媚的远野，阴影在远处褪去，眼底积着明晃晃的海。  
他笑了一下，平静地回答道：“没有，哈利，什么也没有。”  
日光消弥，海面上覆上了一层阴霾。

这个星期六哈利去校长室上了邓布利多的第一节课。邓布利多的授课内容非常出乎意料，他带哈利看了一些他好不容易得到的记忆，从各种角度替他分析伏地魔——这个他终将面对的对手。  
哈利将这一切都告诉了赫敏和罗恩，他们听得津津有味。赫敏表示多了解一些有关伏地魔的事情肯定是有帮助的，而罗恩则露出了敬畏的神情。  
而这天当他们一同走出礼堂时，哈利迎面撞上了斯拉格霍恩，后者看起来似乎正好要找他说话。  
“哦，哈利，我的孩子！这个这个星期六你一定要来参加我举办的一个小聚会——我邀请了一些冉冉升起的新星——沙比尼、马尔福、考迈克，还有一位美丽的小姐。当然，也非常欢迎你去，格兰杰小姐。”斯拉格霍恩朝她挤挤眼睛，他从头到尾没有看罗恩一眼，仿佛当他不存在。  
“抱歉，教授，我星期六晚上要去斯内普教授那儿关禁闭。”哈利说道。  
“哦，我全都指望着你呢，哈利！”斯拉格霍恩露出了明显的失望的表情，他摇着头，“我去和西弗勒斯说一说，我想我可以说服他的……”  
他说着便远去了，哈利看着他的背影说道：“他不可能说服的斯内普的，他巴不得剥夺我的自由时间……比如聚会什么的。”  
事实证明也是如此，当哈利浑身酸痛地从斯内普办公室替弗洛格毛虫剪完刺回来后，他看见赫敏正独自坐在休息室里写作业。她的桌上堆满了书，一本一本叠得老高，几乎要挡住她的脸了。  
他在他旁边的扶手椅上坐下，整个人瘫在了柔软的布料中。  
“你已经从鼻涕虫俱乐部回来了？”哈利问道。  
“是啊，没错。”赫敏没有抬头，“斯拉格霍恩介绍我们互相认识……其实还挺有趣的，哈利，你不必那么排斥。”  
“嗯……”哈利不置可否，他想了想，犹豫了一会儿，还是问道，“除了我以外的人都到了吗？”  
“你这个问题很奇怪，哈利。我并不知道原先要到多少人。”赫敏耸耸肩，她抬起头敏锐地看了他一眼，将书拨到一边，“我是不是能这样猜想，哈利，你其实是想要问马尔福有没有去？”  
哈利抿着嘴唇，心知这也没什么好隐瞒的，便点点头承认了。  
赫敏叹了口气，她把手中的笔放到一边，双手交叠着放在桌上：“我该怎么说呢，哈利……我希望你不要太生气。实际上……他来了，但不是一个人来的。”  
“……什么？”哈利一愣，手指抓了一下，一根一根握紧了。  
“斯拉格霍恩允许我们带一个同伴，马尔福把潘西带过去了……”赫敏一直观察着哈利的表情，当她注意到他的脸色越来越难看时，她便识相地闭嘴了。  
“他……带了潘西？一起去？”哈利重复了一次，背部绷得很紧，“他说了些什么话？”  
“还是以前那套，自大狂妄，还不忘了嘲笑我。”赫敏耸耸肩，“看在你的面子上我没有和他吵一架……当然，有斯拉格霍恩在场，我们也吵不起来。”  
“你们都聊了些什么？”  
“也没什么，斯拉格霍恩一直吹嘘他以前交往过的大名人……听考迈克讲他叔叔的事情……当然还有马尔福，他非常得意地讲卢修斯的事。”  
“噢，这的确是个让他耀武扬威的好时机。”哈利尖刻地说道，“好像以为我们不知道他爸爸是食死徒似的。”  
“恐怕斯拉格霍恩是真的不知道，那天出事的时候卢修斯不在魔法部。”  
哈利没有回答。自从那天以后他就没有和德拉科说过一句话了，见了面也和陌生人一样。赫敏和罗恩都察觉到了两人之间的异样，纷纷询问，哈利只是说他们吵架了，没有多做解释。  
德拉科一再否认他正在策划着一件事，如果是在平时哈利可能就相信他了，但他亲眼看见他和诺特进入了博金·博克，还亮出了自己的黑魔标记……  
哈利不知道自己和德拉科的冷战还要持续多久，但如果对方是这种态度的话——比如把潘西带到聚会上——他不介意让这种状态再维持得久一些。  
“对了，哈利，我想说，你真的不应该相信一本来路不明的书上的字！”赫敏忽然一脸严肃地看着他。  
“那只是几个小窍门而已，赫敏，那没什么！”哈利辩解道，他知道赫敏说的是斯拉格霍恩借给他的那本《高级魔药制作》，他就是靠着它才在魔药课上出类拔萃。  
“我觉得他不够正派，我是说，有多少巫师会把自己称为‘混血王子’？巫师没有王子，哈利。”  
“这只是一种称呼，也许是个外号……你只是不甘心他在魔药上比你学得好，赫敏……”  
“我？我才没有不甘心！”赫敏似乎感觉自己被冒犯了，狠狠地瞪了哈利一眼，低下头继续写作业了。

有求必应屋。  
墙壁四周挂着的摇曳的烛灯映着一片冰凉的地面，房间内摆满了架子，架子上放着各式各样的旧书、损坏的魔法器具和一些叫不出名字的小玩意儿，堆到了天花板那么高。  
而在那飞舞着灰尘的角落中，一个白色的大柜子旁正站着两个男孩，一个男孩皱着眉观察着它背后被拆开的结构，另一个男孩则钻到了柜子里面。  
“不行，结构太复杂了，我根本搞不懂。”诺特费劲地盯着那错综复杂的花花绿绿的装置看，最后坐在了地上，有些垂头丧气。  
“我想，我们需要一本说明书。”德拉科的声音从内部响起，显得瓮声瓮气的，“我觉得我们如果胡乱操作的话可能会把它弄得更坏。”  
“你上次说你找到了一个修理的办法，那到底是什么？”诺特问道。  
“……忘了那件事吧，我失败了。”德拉科沉默了一会儿，回答道。他从柜子里走出来，用布擦了擦地板，也慢慢坐在地上。  
诺特困惑地看了他一眼，没有再说什么。  
他们各自静静地坐着，灯光中尘埃漂浮。德拉科抱着自己的双腿，不知在想什么。  
这几天他总能想起那个夜晚，哈利躺在深蓝的床铺上。他的肢体美好如同月圆，他对他说，我什么都不会怪你，只要你告诉我。  
但他真的不会怪他吗？在他接受了这种任务后，他真的还能一如既往地容忍他吗？德拉科明白自己绝不会冒着风险让他知道，即使最近他们的这种状态让他感到极为难受。  
有时候他忍不住会想，他为什么要加入食死徒？这个问题提出的本身就很奇怪，因为他还记得就在不久前——也许是一年前，他还对这个组织充满了浓厚的兴趣和热情，幻想着自己哪一天能加入它。可当他如愿以偿的时候，他却没有感受到一丝快乐。  
自己以前到底是怎么想的……而他为什么又会变成现在这个样子？  
德拉科按了按眉心，长叹了一口气。他的叹息引来了诺特的注意，对方看似随意地询问他在担忧些什么。  
“西奥多，你觉得这个任务难吗？”他问道。  
“当然很困难，但这也是黑魔王给我们的挑战。”诺特耸耸肩，“我想如果我们成功了，黑魔王会好好褒奖我们的。”  
“但如果失败了，我们就将承受他的怒火。”  
“我们还有很多时间，德拉科。现在才刚刚开始。”  
德拉科咬着下唇，他将脸埋在手心，又觉得很热似的抬起头，低声说道：“你觉得，西奥多，我们为什么要在这儿？”  
“……什么？”诺特皱起眉，“抱歉，我没太听懂。”  
“我是说……我就是有些好奇，没有别的意思……是这样的，我想知道，你为什么会想要追随黑魔王呢？”德拉科侧过头看向他。  
诺特仿佛对这个问题感到十分吃惊，德拉科知道恐怕他从来没有考虑过这个问题，因为这是理所应当的——斯莱特林的人当然应该追随伏地魔。可有没有人问过自己一句为什么？  
“我想，这个问题不难回答，这和你为什么要加入是一样的。”诺特想了一会儿，慢慢地回答道，“我加入食死徒，当然是因为黑魔王所追求的和我们是一样的。纯血论、巫师高贵论……我们推崇他所推崇的一切，我们要剔除这个社会中丑陋肮脏的泥巴种，统治愚蠢无知的麻瓜……最终使巫师占领整个世界，这就是我们的目的。为了达到这个目的，我们必须有所牺牲，杀死那些反抗我们的人……”他看向德拉科，反问道，“德拉科，难道你不是纯血论的支持者吗？你不认为纯血家族本来就高人一等吗？”  
“嗯……当然，这毫无疑问。”德拉科回答道。  
“你不觉得不应该让那些泥巴种使用魔法吗？他们的血是脏的，他们根本不配得到魔法这种东西……他们应该和麻瓜一样为我们驱使……”  
“当然，你说得没错。”德拉科想到了那个头发乱蓬蓬的赫敏，想到她在课堂上跳上跳下地回答问题，内心浮起一丝厌恶，“不，你说得对极了。”  
“是吧，就是这样。”诺特点点头，脸上流露出轻蔑的神色，“还有那些麻瓜……他们根本不明白魔法是什么，而我们却必须躲避着他们……《国际魔法保密法》是我见过最愚蠢的法律，不可理喻……强者没必要藏着掖着，我们本来就应该统治他们，巫师生来就是高贵的，纯血巫师更是如此。”  
德拉科下意识地点点头，他说得很对，完全契合他的内心所想……确实，在最初他的确为此吸引，而现在也是如此。他怎么就忘记了他的初心，忘记了他所背负的一切……这是马尔福家族不变的传统，他们一直都秉承着这样的思想，德拉科从来没有觉得有什么不对。  
而他现在在做什么？……他为什么会动摇，为什么会迟疑？  
因为哈利·波特。一个小小的、清晰的声音在大脑中这样回答道。  
因为哈利·波特，所以他要放弃自己一贯以来的立场，抛弃家族于不顾，做出让所有人失望的选择……如果卢修斯知道他做了些什么，他会怎么想？……他一定会对自己失望透顶吧。  
德拉科终于知道了自己和哈利最根本的不同，这并不是站在哪一个阵营的问题，而是更深入的、更绝望的、一触即痛的思想根源问题。  
他和哈利之所以会站在对立面，完全是因为他们的世界观和价值观截然不同。如果他为他而改变——如果他这样做了，那远比因为爱情而背叛更令人绝望。  
爱情容易被时间与境遇打磨殆尽，而思想却会在磨砺中愈发坚定不移。  
德拉科明白他一旦改变，就再也回不去了。而这代价很可能是他无法承受的。

时间过得很快，去霍格莫德的日子马上就到来了，哈利、罗恩和赫敏一起排在去往小镇的入口处，等待接受费尔奇和他的探测器的仔细检查。  
“我说，我们把黑魔法物品带出去有什么关系呢？难道不应该检查我们带进来东西吗？”罗恩看着在他身上转来转去的探测器，有些害怕地说道。  
结果最后他被探测器额外戳了几下，痛得龇牙咧嘴。  
霍格莫德长年处于雪线之上，大雪纷飞，零星的冰雪碎片飘落在哈利的眼镜架和鼻梁上，他拉上兜帽，裹紧了袍子。  
蜂蜜公爵那儿一如既往地挤满了人，罗恩提出去三把扫帚酒吧呆一会儿——那儿开着暖气，比较温暖。  
“学校最近的管理真的越来越严了，”罗恩一在位置上坐下便这样嘟囔道，伸过手臂给哈利和赫敏看他被探测器刺出的红印子，“费尔奇那个老头——”  
“那是因为局势越来越严峻了，罗恩。”赫敏严肃地说道。  
哈利的目光随意地向右转去，却正好看见布雷斯懒洋洋地靠在不远处的一根柱子上。他眯着双眼，似乎下一秒就要睡过去了。  
哈利下意识地朝他周围望去，目光寻找着某个身影，但他失败了，布雷斯似乎是一个人来的。他听着外头呼啸的雪风，冰雪打在玻璃壁上发出细细的沙响，路边的树被刮得东倒西歪。黄油啤酒很快就拿上来了，哈利开了一瓶闷闷地喝着，罗恩也坐在一边一言不发地喝酒，不过哈利知道他是想引起那位妩媚动人的老板娘罗斯默塔夫人的注意力——他已经喜欢她好一段时间了。  
“罗恩，你在盯着什么？”赫敏问道。  
“没什么。”罗恩慌忙把目光从吧台移开了。  
“我想，你那位‘没什么’正在后面拿着更多火焰威士忌吧？”赫敏尖锐地指出。  
罗恩没有理会她的话，继续端着酒杯默默喝酒。哈利放下了杯子，他站了起来，两个朋友都看向他。  
“我去上个厕所，”他说道，“很快就回来。”  
说完他便拉开椅子，慢吞吞地朝着吧台右侧走去。他状似不经意地走过布雷斯面前，而后者却在此时睁开了眼睛，像是从梦中清醒了似的，轻蔑地盯着他看。  
当哈利即将跨过他身边时，他开口了：“波特。”  
哈利马上停下了脚步，扭头看着他：“有什么事？”  
布雷斯停了停，似乎在思考该说些什么，“……你上次没有来参加聚会，挺遗憾的。”  
哈利一听这话便冷下脸，心想德拉科的朋友果然和他一样不是什么好东西。他正要反击，布雷斯有意无意地又补充了一句：“德拉科也觉得很遗憾。”  
很好，这绝对是明张目胆的挑衅，哈利可以肯定布雷斯找他搭讪一定不安好心。他平定下心绪，尽量冷静地说道：“我想你大概是搞错了，沙比尼……不过我也很遗憾不能参加聚会，我挺想听听他会怎么吹嘘他家里的丰功伟绩，好像以为我们都是傻瓜似的……”  
布雷斯高高地扬起了眉毛。他抱着双手冷冷地看着他，抿着厚厚的下唇：“……自以为很了不起，嗯？救世之星？……揪着这件事不放，我还以为……”  
不知为何，他的话让哈利产生了一种难以消除的烦躁感，仿佛自己身上存在着什么令人失望的特质似的。他冒冒失失地打断了布雷斯的话：“我当然没有这么想，但自己做了什么事自己知道。”  
布雷斯没有马上接话，他用一种让哈利很不舒服的不屑的目光打量了他一圈，哼了一声：“鲁莽又愚笨，虽然我一直都不怎么信任德拉科的眼光……不过这么差还是出乎了我的预料。”  
哈利几乎难以忍受他夹枪带棒的讥讽话语，他觉得布雷斯的话甚至比德拉科还要刻薄，而他也毫不掩饰他的敌意。这场谈话已经没有必要进行下去了，哈利想。蓦地，他感觉有一道熟悉的身影从不远处闪过，转身一望，却发现是诺特。他的内心一紧，连忙转身追去。  
诺特的背影消失在了一根脏兮兮的柱子后，哈利几步跑到那根柱子旁，他看见了一扇隐藏在柱子后的小门，它微微打开了一条缝。哈利出了一口气，小心翼翼地推开门，无声踏入。  
门内是一条黑漆漆的小路，里面的温度极低，与外头的温暖完全不同。哈利抱着双手往前走，他注意到右侧一个房间亮着灯——光线从门底泻出来，如同一条带子。哈利连忙走到门边，贴着墙试图偷听。  
“把这个给随便一个人……从厕所里……”  
“对……没错……让她交给……”  
声音低沉而含混不清，哈利贴近了门想要听得更清晰一些，却不想门一下子被打开了，而他并没有听到任何脚步声——也许是因为那人正好站在门边。哈利吓得一动不动，那一刻他心里闪过的念头只有一个——为什么他没有带隐形衣出门。  
那人没察觉到似的关上了门，刚转过头便和哈利打了个照面，两个人都愣在了原地。  
德拉科瞪着哈利，显然没有想到会在这儿见到他。他很快就反应了过来，拉开了旁边的一个房间的门，带着他闪了进去。  
一进门德拉科便将他紧紧按在怀里，一手捂住了他的嘴。哈利能感觉到他全身都紧绷着，心脏跳得很快，胸口剧烈起伏。他也不知出于什么想法，竟伸出舌头舔了一下他的掌心。有点咸。  
身后的人手掌蓦地微颤。他浑身一震，按着他的肩膀把哈利压在了墙角，额头抵着他的额头贴得几近，声音有些咬牙切齿：“别逼我，哈利·波特。”  
“你们在这里干什么，德拉科？”哈利不为所动，冷声问道。  
“这与你无关，哈利。别多管闲事。”房间中光线昏暗，德拉科灰蓝的眼显得格外明亮。他单手拂过哈利的脸颊，但被对方打开了。  
“布雷斯是在外面放风吧？你们到底想算计谁？”  
“你信不信，哈利，你再不知好歹，我就在这里要了你……我会做到你明天都起不来。”德拉科恶狠狠地威胁道，而哈利却丝毫没有把他的话放在眼里，他推开他就想往外走，却被德拉科从后面用力抱住了。  
“放开我，德拉科！”  
“西奥多在外面，你想被他看见吗？”德拉科压低了嗓音低吼道，话音刚落他们便听见一串脚步声从走廊里响起，似乎还不止一个人。急促的跫音在狭窄的空间中回响着，渐渐远去直至消失。  
哈利在原地僵站了一会儿，深吸了一口气，缓过神来后用力甩开了德拉科的手。他转身后退了一步，冷漠地看着德拉科，抬高了下巴。  
“你不肯告诉我你到底在做什么，德拉科。但我总会知道的。”  
德拉科望着他的眼睛，脸上慢慢露出了一个假笑：“别什么都想着插手，哈利……你真以为自己是救世之星，什么都能管吗？这种想法太幼稚了，真的……”  
“你还是打算执迷不悟吗，德拉科？你明明——你明明之前还——”哈利张了张口，却说不下去了。他难道要说他之前还选择了背叛伏地魔，站在他这一边吗？这件事在这个时空根本没有发生，死去的德拉科就是死了，活着的德拉科……谁知道他还是不是那个值得他信任的他？  
“我之前怎么了？”德拉科迟迟没听到他的下一句话，困惑地蹙眉，走近了一步，“你说清楚，哈利。”  
“没什么，”哈利有些疲惫，他按了按眉心，深深地看了他一眼，“你好自为之。”  
说完他便拉开门走了出去。  
哈利回到了罗恩和赫敏所在的桌子旁，却发现他们已经把桌上的黄油啤酒喝光了，两人神色都有些不对，看起来像是吵了一架。  
“你们怎么了？”哈利困惑地看了看他们，赫敏侧过脸，罗恩咳了一声，声音异常高亢：“我们回去吧，哈利！”  
哈利看了眼酒吧外肆虐的大雪，点了点头。他们站起身，又把自己裹进厚厚的斗篷里，将围巾拉上去挡住脸，戴上手套，跟在凯蒂·贝尔和她的一个朋友背后走出了三把扫帚酒吧。  
夹着冰雪的风打在他们脸上，略微刺痛。他们艰难地踩在冻得坚硬的雪泥上，谁都不想开口说话。哈利自顾自想着刚才自己看见的一切，但走在前面的凯蒂和她的朋友似乎吵了起来，她们的声音越来越响，已经到了无法忽略的地步。  
女生抢过了凯蒂手中拿着的一个布包，凯蒂暴躁地大叫着试图把布包抢回来，但却把它扯散了，一条项链哗啦一声从里面掉了出来。  
德拉科、诺特和布雷斯正在后面远远地走着，他们都披着厚厚的毛皮斗篷。德拉科伸手理了理针织帽下被吹乱的刘海，眯着眼盯着不远处那几个摇晃的人影，他们仿佛无尽冰雪中踽踽前行的旅客，夕阳在缓缓沉落……然后他看见一个女孩忽然升上天空，她仰着头，头发在身后失重般地张开，双手优雅地在身侧缓缓抬起。  
然后她落了下来，重重摔在了地上。  
“凯蒂！”有人大声呼喊着，更多的人围了上去，将她团团包住，焦急地询问着。  
德拉科看见哈利注意到了那条蛋白石项链，他似乎伸手想去拿，他的心瞬间悬在了嗓子眼。正当德拉科忍不住要出声阻止的时候，哈利缩回了手，用那块布小心翼翼地包了起来，放进口袋里。  
德拉科长出了一口气，他把围巾往上拉了一些，手在口袋里握紧又放松，放松又握紧，不断重复。  
那条项链是他们交给被施了夺魂咒的罗斯默塔夫人，命令她从厕所将其交给一个学生，再让那个学生转交给邓布利多的。这只是一个毫无意义的、冒险的行为，因为他和诺特的计划迟迟没有进展，他们必须要做点什么让自己安心一些。  
可这一切却被哈利看见了。他会告发自己吗？他会拆穿他吗？德拉科有些不安起来，他看了眼旁边走着的诺特和布雷斯，他们看起来神色如常，诺特甚至不屑地笑了一声，似乎在嘲笑凯蒂。  
德拉科回过头又看向那群蹲跪在雪地上的人，他们正在把凯蒂扶起来带往学校。他想起了在房间里哈利说的话……他那时候到底想说什么？……他到底在期待些什么？他咽了口口水，喉结一动。  
德拉科的目光紧紧追随着那个身影，他的全身也裹着厚厚的斗篷，步伐有些蹒跚……他忽然回头看了一眼，目光与德拉科撞上了。他的内心一缩，心脏砰砰乱跳，竟是比之前更加紧张了。  
然而对方只是瞥了他一眼，便漠然地转回了头。  
凯蒂是在厕所得到那条蛋白石项链的。根据她的朋友利妮的说法，她从厕所出来的时候就很不对劲，手中多了一个布包，神神秘秘的，而且说不出是怎么拿到它的。  
“我说她不应该随便收陌生人给的东西，她不听，还让我闭嘴……”利妮哭哭啼啼地说着，抹着眼泪，“我想把那东西抢过来，结果就……”  
他们聚在麦格教授的办公室里，后者正一脸严肃地听着他们的描述，鹰一般锐利的目光在他们脸上扫视着。  
她的眼神让哈利有些心虚，他不由自主地想起了自己所看见的一切，那房间里隐秘的对话、德拉科阴鸷的面容……不用说，这里肯定是他们干的，但他到底该不该告发他们……？也许德拉科会因此被退学，但他不能因为自己的感情而纵容他的所作所为……  
“这东西上面附有黑魔法，幸好你们及时把她拉开了，不然——”  
“教授，我想说……这可能是……”  
“你说什么，波特？”麦格教授看向他。  
哈利与她明锐的眼睛对视了一会儿，他抿住嘴唇，轻轻摇了摇头。  
“不，没有，教授。什么也没有。”他这样说道。

这个学期的魁地奇球赛很快就要到来了，而哈利却迟迟不愿意寻找新队员代替凯蒂，虽然已经有很多人有意无意地指出这一点。他盼望凯蒂能在比赛前好起来，回来参加球赛，然而随着时间的流逝这件事的希望变得越来越渺茫了，他不得不考虑选一名新球员。  
不过哈利觉得他绝不能忍受再举行一场全院选拔赛了。一天变形课后，他在走廊上堵住了同班同学迪安：“你对打追球手还有兴趣吗？”  
“什——？有啊，当然有！”迪安兴奋地说道。  
“好吧，你可以加入了。”哈利说道，“今天晚上训练，七点钟。”  
“好，太棒了，哈利！哎呀，我得赶快把这件事告诉金妮！”  
迪安匆匆背着书包离开了，哈利还没来得及转身就被人从后面推了一把，他险些跌倒在地上。他侧过身，把滑下来的眼镜推回去。  
“滚开，波特，你挡着我的路了。”果不其然，德拉科、克拉布和高尔正站在他面前，一脸假惺惺的笑容。  
哈利看了眼空空荡荡的走廊，一言不发地走到另一侧。  
德拉科眯起眼睛看着他，内心腾地升起了一团怒火。这可不是他期待的反应……不，实际上他也不知道自己在期待些什么，但毫无疑问，他非常讨厌对方的这种漠视态度，这让他有种有气没处撒的烦闷感。  
“你选了两个同班同学入队，波特。”德拉科嘲讽道，抱着双手，“生在垃圾堆的韦斯莱，还有那个——叫什么来着——”  
“迪安·托马斯。”哈利冷冷地提醒道，“叫不出名字就别说话，马尔福。”  
“我敢说你们球队会倒大霉的，”德拉科坏笑着，威胁似地一根根握紧手指，“你们会被我们打得落花流水。”  
“那就等着瞧吧，马尔福。但愿你的新扫帚能给你带来一点好运，帮你抓住金色飞贼。”哈利反击道，回身随着罗恩和赫敏离开了。  
晚上训练的时候，迪安一骑上扫帚哈利就没有后悔将他选入队，他和金妮、德米尔扎配合得非常默契，击球手珀克斯和古特的表现也越来越好，唯一有问题的就是罗恩。  
哈利一直都知道罗恩的心理素质不太好，临场比赛总是非常紧张，而这即将到来的第一场比赛似乎把他所有的心理问题都诱发出来了。他漏掉了六个球，其中有四个是金妮打来的，而且还一球打在了德米尔扎的鼻子上，哈利不得不费了些心思帮她止住血。  
这场训练非常糟糕，而罗恩的心情也相当低落，哈利一路安慰着他才让他稍微打起了精神。可当他们走过八楼的一个拐角时，却正好撞见了在如胶似漆地接吻的迪安和金妮，这副场景刺激得罗恩几乎爆炸了。  
“我不愿意看见我的亲妹妹和别人在大庭广众之下搂搂抱抱的！”  
“这个走廊本来没有人，是你自己闯进来的！”  
他们怒气冲冲地朝着对方大吼大叫，哈利努力把罗恩压在墙壁上才阻止了他对金妮施恶咒。  
“他只是随便说说的，金妮——”  
“哼，他就是这么想的！”金妮忽然朝着哈利发起火来，“就因为他从来没有跟别人亲热过，就因为他从小到大只被我们的穆丽尔姨妈吻过！”  
“你闭嘴！”罗恩的脸变成了绛紫色。  
八楼墙壁内部。  
“……外面怎么这么吵？”正在埋头研究着德拉科好不容易找来的说明书的诺特困惑地抬起头，他看了眼坐在不远处写变形课作业的德拉科，后者似乎没有听到他的话，“德拉科？”  
“啊？”男孩抬起头，一滴墨落在了羊皮纸上，而诺特已经走到墙边偷听了。他的脸上渐渐浮现出了一丝诡异的笑容。  
“外面是波特和韦斯莱，德拉科。”他用一种嘲弄的语气说道，“他们好像在讨论接吻的事情。”  
“什么？”在反应过来之前，德拉科已经跳了起来，羊皮纸落在了地上。  
“你自己过来听听。”诺特耸耸肩。  
德拉科二话不说走到墙边，将耳朵贴在墙面上。外面的争吵声传入耳中，他发现走廊中似乎不只有两个人，还有一个尖锐的女声——  
“……真是可怜！如果你自己也跟别人来点儿搂搂抱抱，就不会这么在乎别人在做什么了！”  
“你知不知道你在胡说些什么——”  
“住手，罗恩！”  
“你在亲吻小猪吗？还是在枕头底下藏了一张穆丽尔姨妈的照片？”  
诺特听得津津有味，还时不时插一句评论：“真没想到韦斯莱居然会在意这种事情，真是令人替他难为情——”  
“说话的那个女生是金妮·韦斯莱？”德拉科冷不丁地问道。  
“是啊，没错，韦斯莱家的小女生，据说还有挺多人喜欢，”诺特嗤笑了一声，“哦，我还听说她以前喜欢波特……”  
“有这种事？”德拉科的眉头几不可见地皱了一下。  
“好像是潘西说的，”诺特承认道，“她一年级的时候在情人节给波特写了封情书。而且她现在在格兰芬多球队里。”  
德拉科想起来似乎的确有这么一回事，那时候他好像也嘲笑过他们……  
“真是可笑，”他故作轻松地笑了一声，诺特奇怪地看了他一眼，“她写了些什么内容？”  
“我怎么知道？”诺特的眼神更奇怪了，他皱起眉问道，“喂，德拉科，你不会也喜欢韦斯莱家的小杂种吧？”  
“什么？”德拉科险些呛到了，咳了好几声，“你别瞎说，西奥多，我怎么可能会看上韦斯莱？”  
诺特的表情还是有些诡异，不过他没再问下去，懒洋洋地拿起说明书坐在一边继续研究了。  
德拉科拾起地上的羊皮纸，抖了抖上面的灰尘。他的变形课论文还只写了一英寸，而麦格教授警告过他如果再不上交作业就要关他禁闭了。  
他用羽毛笔蘸了蘸墨水，继续在羊皮纸上胡编乱造，内心却满满地装着刚才听到的内容。  
情书……情书……他想着，哈利收到的第一封情书居然不是他的……好吧，他根本没想过给他写情书……不对，他好像是写过的，只是那时候为了让他生气都寄给别人了。  
自己是不是应该再给他写一封呢？韦斯莱家的小女生都给他写过情书，自己没有写会不会让他很不高兴？不过以他们现在的状态，如果他给他寄情书的话，他说不定会气呼呼地撕掉……德拉科猛地拍了拍自己的脑袋，把头发揉乱了。  
他都在想些什么乱七八糟的东西……作业还没写完，任务也没有丝毫进展！而且凭什么要他写情书，难道不应该是哈利写给他吗？  
他这样想着，煞有其事地点点头。不远处的诺特看着他变化莫测的表情，心想这人最近是越来越古怪了，就像谈恋爱了似的……难道他真的喜欢上了韦斯莱？呃，这个要不要写进给黑魔王的报告里呢……

这些天来，德拉科每天都要花费五个小时以上和诺特呆在有求必应屋，同时要应付六年级越来越复杂的作业，而且他还要同时分出精力去关注哈利的一举一动——也不知是不是神经过于紧张的缘故，魁地奇球赛的前一天他忽然觉得头昏脑胀，浑身发软，路都走不动了。  
“——你这是发烧了，德拉科。明天的比赛——”  
“不，我要上场。”他固执地说道，声音有些嘶哑。  
“你话都说不清了，我觉得——”斯莱特林球队新队长厄克特摇摇头，他朝旁边的扶手椅看了一眼，那儿正坐着一个壮实的大块头男生，凶神恶煞地朝这儿看着。  
“我明天就会好的。”德拉科说道，实际上他已经烧得有些神志不清了，一手撑着发红的脸颊，“我这次肯定能赢，我爸爸给我买了新扫帚……我肯定能打败波特。”  
厄克特心想如果你这种状态还能打败哈利·波特那才是见鬼了，但他没有把这话说出来。他又看了一眼在一旁等候已久的哈珀，挥挥手把他招过来。  
“这样吧，德拉科，如果你明天还没有休息好——抱歉，我必须为整个球队考虑——我就让哈珀代替你上场了。我们一定要打败格兰芬多，让他们看看这个新队长有多么不靠谱……”  
“哈珀不行。”德拉科扫了一眼那五大三粗的男生，摇了摇头，“他不行，只有我能打败波特。”  
“喂，你这是瞧不起我吗，马尔福？”哈珀双眼突出，恶狠狠地瞪着德拉科，“你觉得你比我强很多？”  
“不是我比你强很多，而是你比波特弱很多。”他的声音有些虚弱，冷笑了一声，抬起脸望着他，“你觉得你有几成胜算从他手机抢到金色飞贼？”  
“别用这个激我，马尔福。就算我抢不到金色飞贼，我也能把他从扫帚上撞下去。”哈珀冷冷地说道。  
“你敢这么做，哈珀，你敢故意违反规则，看我以后怎么收拾你！”德拉科闻言瞬间提高了音量，他剧烈地咳嗽起来，脸涨得更红了，“别忘了，你只是暂时代替我而已！你敢借此机会做一些不入流的事情——”  
他们越吵越激烈，眼看着两人就要打起来，厄克特不得不吼了一声，把他们拉开了。  
“够了你们两个，别争了！总之，明天德拉科你如果好不起来的话，就乖乖呆着，让哈珀代你上场！就这么定了！”厄克特大声说道，他的目光在愤怒的两人中扫来扫去。德拉科哼了一声，一句话也没有说便扭头离开了。  
他一路扶着冰冷的墙壁往前走，休息室昏暗的光线透过幽绿的湖水落在他红得不正常的脸颊上。他咳嗽着，拒绝了几个同班同学的慰问，大步走出休息室。  
下午温暖的风吹在脸上却是如此寒冷，德拉科觉得自己的血都是冰凉的，风将一切温度都带走了。双腿变得僵硬而难以行动，手臂沉重得如同累赘，他不知自己在往哪儿走，也不知自己为何不停下。  
身体在一步一步衰竭，内心的渴望却愈加强烈，他感觉这场火似乎要把他的所有理智都烧得只剩灰烬。灰烬的黑子在眼前飞舞，混浊了他的眼球，他想要大声嘶吼，想要说出自己的心里话，而不是这样隐秘地憋在心中；他想要奋力奔跑，想要做想做的事，而不是停滞不前。  
德拉科想跑到那个人身边，得意洋洋地告诉他明天我们就要对战啦，我特地让爸爸给我买了新扫帚，就是为了在比赛场上赢你一次，我一定会打败你……他想朝他张扬地笑，放肆地笑，他想高傲地对他说在赛场上我们不是同伴而是对手，我不会手下留情。  
他想把自己的所有都给他。毫无由来地，也许是脑子被烧坏了，这一刻他的渴望尤为强烈。  
他想见到他，虽然不知道见了面该说怎样的话，但他就是想见他。那些无端的话语，相见后总会知道的。  
德拉科慢慢在走廊边上停下了。风还是一样的冷，他的身体僵硬得像冰。他低低地喘息着，他觉得自己似乎清醒一些了，虽然头还是痛得要命。他揉了揉眼，那飞舞着的灰烬消失了。  
自己到底在想什么……？他晃着脑袋，拍了拍滚烫的脸颊，真是不像样……说了些糊里糊涂的话，还朝厄克特发脾气。不像样，真不像样。  
德拉科沿着墙壁缓缓滑坐在地上，低着头望着自己的鞋尖。  
别做傻事了，德拉科。你又再次……回到了原点。在一瞬间领悟什么并不困难，但一觉之后的早晨又会轻而易举地忘记。  
他总是好了伤疤忘了疼。  
德拉科听见不远处的拐角响起了一阵脚步声，他站起来，拍了拍裤子，不经意地朝那儿看去，却在触及那个身影的时候浑身一颤，落荒而逃。  
比赛那天德拉科的病还是没有好，他不得不看着哈珀和其他人一起趾高气扬地走向球场。潘西似乎想来安慰他，但德拉科没等她开口说话便起身离开了礼堂。  
他裹紧了身上的袍子，抄小路登上了天文台，随手拿过放在桌上的一只黄铜望远镜将镜头转向了球场。  
球场在视野中放大，他看见了斯莱特林观众席，高尔和克拉布正指着场上的球员吃吃地笑着……格兰芬多球队队长和斯莱特林球队队长握手，哨声吹响……  
“好，现在他们出发了。我想，看到波特这学期临时拼凑起来的这支球队，大家都会感到吃惊的。许多人以为，守门员罗恩·韦斯莱上学期表现时好时坏，大概不会再呆在球队了，但是他和队长私人关系密切，这无疑帮了他大忙……”  
斯莱特林观众席爆出了一场哄笑，德拉科把镜头转向了解说员的台子，发现站在那儿的是那个瘦瘦高高的黄头发男生扎卡赖斯·史密斯。  
“哦，斯莱特林球队第一次向球门发起了进攻，是厄克特快速飞过球场——韦斯莱把球救起，是啊，我想他偶尔也会交点好运……”  
格兰芬多一次次进球得分，他们的队员发挥得相当出色，就连一直被人诟病的罗恩这次也和吃了福灵剂似的怎么打都顺手，轻而易举地救起了一个又一个球。  
观众们又唱起了那首他编的老歌《韦斯莱是我们的王》，而德拉科的视线却追逐着那个金红色的身影，他的黑发黏在汗湿的脖颈上，手臂弯曲时紧绷的肌肉弧度优美流畅，他看见他赞赏地对救起球的罗恩竖了个大拇指，然后忽然有人猛地飞过来撞向他，几乎要把他撞下扫帚——  
是哈珀！  
德拉科重重地放下望远镜，大步走出天文台。有一股火在胸口燃烧，他觉得自己终于找到了一个机会合理地生气发火，可又觉得他的这种情绪这只是在作秀给自己看……  
他跑下天文台，却没有往球场走，而是迈向了斯莱特林休息室。而在路上他便撞上了比赛回来的球员们——他没想到球赛这么快就结束了——他们看起来垂头丧气、义愤填膺，哈珀正怒气冲冲地给他们讲述着：“——本来我已经抓到金色飞贼了，都怪那个狡猾的波特！他忽然问我马尔福给了我多少钱让我替他来打比赛，然后飞贼就被他抢走了！”  
斯莱特林们跟着他怒骂着、讨伐着哈利·波特，德拉科站在柱子后冷冷地看着，不发一言。喧闹声越来越响，大群斯莱特林学生涌上了阶梯，德拉科后退了一步，在被他们发现之前转身跑开了。  
他也不知道自己要往哪儿去，就像昨天烧得稀里糊涂的时候一样，他只是想往前走而已，最好离那个世界远远的。  
他的内心经常会浮起一种恶心的感觉，就好像所有的事情都失去了乐趣，有时候他不知道自己坐在有求必应屋里是为了什么，但有时候他又清晰地明白一切。他觉得自己矛盾极了，一边做着这种事，一边又想得到哈利的理解……怎么可能呢？他不会认同他的，他和自己不一样。  
他和自己不一样，他为什么会爱上这样一个截然不同的人？他爱他，无数次冰冷的伤害与火热的愧疚为青涩的年少欢喜浇铸铁水、打磨淬火，将这份爱封存进寒铁中。他早已不可能心无旁骛地只想着他了，但他依然爱他。  
德拉科停下了脚步，他发现自己不知不觉来到了格兰芬多塔楼，而此时他们似乎正在举行庆祝晚会，灯火通明，欢呼声从里面一浪一浪地传出。  
他僵硬着站在原地，闭了闭眼。额头还是有些发烫，太阳穴一跳一跳难受极了。他一手按在走廊的扶手上，叹了口气，却也是热的，虽然内里冷得彻骨。  
德拉科看见一个身影走出了休息室，他看起来有些苦恼，不停地抓着头发。他痴痴地看着他，低声唤道：“哈利。”  
那人猛地回过了头，困惑地皱起眉：“……德拉科？你怎么在这儿？”  
“你为什么不和他们一起庆祝晚会？”他没有回答他的问题。  
“我……呃……没什么。”哈利摇摇头，仿佛觉得有些难以启齿。  
“你今天可是大英雄，从哈珀那儿抢到了金色飞贼……大英雄应该被粉丝团们包围起来才对，怎么一个人呆在这儿？”他慢慢地走近了他，嗓音沙哑，“对了，我没给哈珀一分钱。”  
“这关我什么事——”  
“你和朋友吵架了？”  
“啊？没有——”男孩否认道，而德拉科已经把头靠在了他的肩膀上，有些瘦，硌得他难受，“你干什么？这儿还有人，你别——”  
德拉科二话不说拉着他往旁边的空教室走。他的手指很冷，而哈利的很烫，刚运动完不久还沾着汗，握在手里湿湿黏黏的。  
“好了，德拉科，我就是出来透透气——罗恩和赫敏吵架了——”  
“噢，为什么？他今天可是大出风头。”德拉科拉着他面对面坐在空教室的桌子上，他紧紧地抱着他的腰，将头埋在他的颈窝，伸出舌头舔了一下，哈利微微颤了颤。  
“罗恩和拉文德——呃——在一起了。赫敏看见他们在亲热……”  
德拉科想起了之前偷听到的对话，笑了一声，在他的脖子上咬了一口：“在大庭广众之下？他可真虚伪。”  
哈利白了他一眼，没有理他。他不安地扭动着身子想从他身上下来，德拉科托着他的臀部往上垫了垫，将他抱得更紧了一些。  
“我想，他的接吻技术不怎么样吧？”德拉科讥诮道，没等对方回答便凑上去含住了他的嘴唇，一手按着他的后脑勺不让他躲开。他舔吮着他的唇片，舌头探进去顶开他的牙关，肆意地在他的口腔中搅拌。  
“唔……我怎么会知道他的接吻技术……”  
“学着点，哈利，我们都亲了这么多次了你还是没有长进。”他看见男孩恶狠狠地瞪着他，坏笑着又吻了上去，手向他的双腿间探去，用力地揉了一把。  
“我也想在大庭广众之下吻你，哈利。”他把他按在桌面上，掀起他的衬衣下摆，沿着腰线吻上去，在胸口轻轻咬着，“你是我的，哈利，谁都别想碰你……”  
“虚伪。”他听见身下的人这样说道，声音低沉，“德拉科，你还想从我这儿得到什么？”  
他瞬间僵在原地，全身的血液都冷透了，一点一点凝结成冰。哈利仰躺在桌面上，平静地看着他，锐利的目光透过镜片将他的所有伪饰都击溃。  
“我不会把福灵剂给你，我不可能明知道你会做坏事还帮着你。你上次策划的事情我没有告诉麦格教授，但如果还有下次……我不会再替你隐瞒。”  
德拉科盯着他翡翠般的绿色瞳孔，那是一条深邃的隧道，尽头闪动着濒死的晨曦。他轻蔑地笑了笑，拨开他眼前的黑发，有些轻佻地吻了一下他的眼睛：“你该不会以为你说了这些话我就会服从于你的威胁了吧，哈利？……真是天真。”  
“你——”  
“你尽管去告诉麦格教授，我敢保证他们不能把我怎么样。”他双手撑在他的耳侧，嘲弄地扬起嘴角，“我警告过你不要多管闲事，哈利……假装什么都不知道，我们还是可以好好的……”  
“天真的是你，德拉科……真不敢相信你还能说出这种厚颜无耻的话来……只有你觉得这一切不算什么，真令人难以想象。也许当初是我做错了，我不应该原谅你，幻想着你已经有所改变——”  
“改变？哈利，你想要我做出怎样的改变？”他眼中的失望深深地伤到了他，这让德拉科的语气变得更恶劣了，口不择言起来，“你希望我听你的话，成为凤凰社的走狗是吗？你是这样想的对吧？听着，哈利，你不能妄想着所有人都和你们一样！”  
“你不知道你在说什么，德拉科。”哈利不敢置信地看着他，“你以前不是这样的——这么说，你是铁了心要站在我的对立面，帮着伏地魔杀死我们？”  
“我不想站在你的对立面，哈利。”德拉科沉默了一会儿，慢慢地说道。  
“是吗，但你的所作所为很难让我相信这一点。”哈利冷冷地说道，“我是没见过比你更虚伪的人了……也许你的父亲算一个，德拉科……”  
“不许你这么说我的父亲，哈利。”  
“我不想和你争论这个问题。我没有妄想着你和我变得一样，我以后也不会这么想。”他看起来有些疲惫，挥开他的手就要下去，却被德拉科一把扣住了后腰翻过身压在桌面上。  
“痛——你做什么！”哈利愤怒不已，撑着上身就要起来，男孩按着他的肩膀压了下去，捞起他的衣摆，沿着他的背脊一寸一寸抚摸上去，然后绕到前面捏住他胸前的凸起用力一拧。  
“滚开，德拉科——”他意识到了他要做什么，扭着肩膀奋力挣扎着，德拉科强硬地掰过他的手按在背后，用领带死死绑住了。  
他脱下他的裤子，拉起他的腿让他趴跪在桌面上，稍微分开双腿，手伸到前面替他抚慰。对方挣扎着、怒骂着，还是坚持不住交代在他手中。他揉了揉他的腰，小心翼翼地探进去两根手指。哈利的身体猛地抽了一下，他轻吟着，脖子根都涨红了。  
“你会后悔的，德拉科，从我身上下来——你敢这么对我……”他喘息着，但低哑的嗓音中已经透露出难耐的欲望，他咬着下唇不让自己发出声音。  
德拉科依然没有说话，他轻轻摘掉了哈利的眼镜，在他的后颈处咬了一口，然后毫不怜惜地重重挤了进去。  
“德——拉——科！你——你发什么神经——啊！”感觉到触碰了某个点，哈利的声音一下子变调了。德拉科明白自己已经找到了，便不再克制，泄愤似地用力地压向他。他的力道一次比一次更大，哈利觉得自己的身体都要被捣穿了，一波波的愉悦感袭击着大脑，令他几乎失去理智，沉沦在这荒谬的快乐之中。  
他感觉自己被翻了个身，双腿被对方压到两侧再次深入。哈利微微睁开眼，德拉科灰蓝的眼睛像是一道阴鸷的伤痕，边缘翻卷着火焰般的纹路，仔细一看却是晃动的阴翳，如同森林深处的影子。  
他叹息着，将头侧到一边不去看他，沉痛地闭上眼。  
“也许我永远也无法改变你的见解。”  
也许是他做错了，他把他的愧疚当成了转变，轻易地对他抱以这么高的期待——他本来就不应该苛求他，他做出怎样的选择都是他的事，他没有权利干涉。  
只是他以为，在他们经历了那样多的苦痛、折磨、背叛和携手并进后，他们能更心意相通一些，他会变得不一样。  
可这只是他的一厢情愿。到头来他们还是回到原点。  
“我们的看法一直都不一样，哈利。这不能代表什么。”德拉科说道。  
他看向他，摇了摇头：“不，你错了。你不明白。我们身不由己。”

哈利觉得很难描述自己现在的心情到底是怎样的，那就像一团纠缠不清的线团，拉出一根线便能牵扯到所有复杂的轨迹，各种滋味充斥心头。  
自从那次德拉科强迫他、两人不欢而散后，他们的课堂已经变成了某种战争。他每节课都和德拉科一起上，这也就意味着他们每天有无数的碰面机会，吵架、冷嘲热讽、使绊子实在是太容易了。  
哈利在魔药课上的优异表现一直让德拉科耿耿于怀，他连续好几天把坩埚搬到他旁边试图探索他的秘密，而也终于发现了那本书的奇妙之处。  
“原来你是在作弊，波特。”他恶狠狠地说道，“你觉得斯拉格霍恩知道了会怎么想？”  
哈利没有回答，他直接用魔杖关掉了对方坩埚下的火。  
“波特！”  
而在黑魔法防御术课上两人也一直针锋相对。斯内普总是故意让他们两人组成一对练习咒语，而每一次哈利和德拉科都能把这节课变成一场恶咒实验的灾难，最终的结果一般都是两人双双进了校医院。  
这次哈利又躺在医院里让庞弗雷夫人修复他手臂上的肿起的脓包，赫敏则坐在一旁叹着气替他第三次复原他破碎的眼镜。  
“你再弄成这样我就不管你了，哈利。”她把眼镜放到他手中。  
“都是德拉科的错，赫敏。这次是他先动手的——”  
“我不管是谁的错，”她瞪了他一眼，“总言而之，如果还有下次——”  
“我觉得肯定会有下次的——”  
“我就好好教训马尔福一顿。”  
“啊？”哈利听到这句话后便愣住了，而另一张病床上马上响起了一个尖刻讽刺的声音：“格兰杰，你要教训我？你这个泥巴种有什么资格教训我？”  
话音刚落，哈利就从口袋里抽出了魔杖，庞弗雷夫人高喊着“病房内不许施魔法”，并催促着赫敏赶快离开。  
“总之，哈利，斯拉格霍恩教授让我请你去参加他的圣诞聚会。这次你可逃不掉了，因为他让我看着你哪天有空。”赫敏在离开前抓紧时间说道，“顺便说一句，你要小心一点儿，我之前在盥洗室听到有一打女孩子讨论着怎么让你喝下迷情剂，她们都希望能被你带去参加晚会。换了我就赶快邀请一个人，这样别人就觉得没机会了。再见，哈利。”  
她离开后病房里陷入了一种诡异的寂静。他盯着前面的那张床看了一会儿，那团金色的头发没有任何动静，但哈利觉得德拉科似乎有话想说，不过他没找到这个机会——罗恩和拉文德走了进来，病房里马上就热闹起来了。  
赫敏和罗恩似乎打定了主意不和对方说话，上课也坐得很远，哈利又不得不在两人之间周旋。  
“她没什么可抱怨的，”罗恩说道，“她亲了克鲁姆，结果发现有人想亲我。嘿嘿，自由国家嘛，我没做错什么。”  
哈利没有回答，他正查看着德拉科给他留下的伤疤，庞弗雷夫人说需要至少三天才能完全消退。  
“我从没对赫敏承诺过什么，”罗恩嘟囔着，“我是要跟她一起去参加斯拉格霍恩的圣诞晚会，可她从来没说……只是朋友……我是自由人……”  
当他们两人回到休息室时，罗米达·万尼不知从哪个角落满脸笑容地迎了上来，手中拿着一杯饮料：“嘿，哈利，想喝一杯峡谷水吗？”  
“呃，不用了。”哈利拒绝道，连忙和罗恩快速离开了。  
哈利曾期待着他的两个朋友能在圣诞节前和好，但现在看来几乎不可能。这节变形课上赫敏刻薄地嘲笑着罗恩染色失败的眉毛，而罗恩则模仿着赫敏跳上跳下回答问题的样子，这让她几乎要哭出来了，一下课她就跑了出去，一半的东西都没拿。  
坐在后排的德拉科看着哈利抱着赫敏的书追出去的身影，重重地把变形课本塞进了书包，一言不发地离开座位，顺便踢了罗恩的桌子一脚。  
这些天随着圣诞节临近，他的脾气变得越来越暴躁和阴晴不定。高尔和克拉布都不去触他的霉头，他只好在休息室里斥责那些笑得太响的低年级生。  
下午下课后，当德拉科去盥洗室时，他发现整个盥洗室都漫着水，不断有男生从抱着头从里面跑出来。他朝里面望了一眼，正好看见皮皮鬼在试图拧松一只枝状灯管，他已经把所有的水龙头都打开了。  
“哦——傻宝宝请疯姑娘去参加晚会！傻宝宝爱上了疯姑娘！傻宝宝爱——上了疯姑——娘！”他边飞来飞去边咯咯笑着、尖叫着，德拉科皱起了眉。  
“傻宝宝是谁？”他问道，内心产生了一种不好的预感。  
然而皮皮鬼并没有听见他的问话，他飞到另一侧又拧开了一个水龙头，猛然喷出的水把德拉科的裤脚全淋湿了。  
不过他很快就证实了自己的猜想，当他回到休息室的时候似乎全校都知道了这件事——哈利·波特邀请了疯姑娘卢娜·洛夫古德参加晚会。  
“——真不敢相信，我只能说是物以类聚人以群分——”  
“他居然会看上疯姑娘！波特的眼光真是——”  
“我等着在那天看笑话了，你猜疯姑娘那天会怎么打扮？”  
“真不知道波特是不是脑子进水了——”  
德拉科一脸阴沉地将折好的信纸塞进了一个黑色的礼盒中，拿出一张羊皮纸开始写作业。然而他没写几个字，布雷斯便走过来在他面前坐下了，一脸高深莫测的微笑：“潘西让我来问你打算邀请谁去参加晚会，德拉科。”  
德拉科抬起头看了他一眼，没有吱声。  
“我对她说她最好自己去问，”布雷斯继续说道，“有趣的是，西奥多对这个问题的答案也很好奇。”  
德拉科笔尖一顿，下意识握紧了手中的鹅毛笔。  
“他旁敲侧击地问过我你是不是对哪个女生产生了一点兴趣，我回答说绝对没有，德拉科只对救世之星有兴趣——”在接收到对方杀人般的目光后，布雷斯耸耸肩，“好吧，最后一句话我没说。”  
“看来西奥多已经闲到有心思关心这些东西了，”德拉科冷冷地放下笔，哼了一声，“好吧，那就告诉他，我邀请他去参加圣诞聚会。”  
“哈？”布雷斯愣了一秒，随即笑出了声，“哈哈哈！你不会是认真的吧？”  
“你看得出我有多认真。”德拉科又恢复了之前懒洋洋的样子，低下头继续写作业。  
布雷斯兀自乐了一会儿，想着诺特知道这个消息后会有什么反应。他又看了眼面前的男孩，忍不住又问道：“对了，你和波特最近是怎么回事？”  
“什么怎么回事？”德拉科内心蓦地一跳。  
“这么说吧，上个学期你还总是为了波特要死要活的，特别矫情（德拉科：“你说谁矫情？”），这几天倒看你和他斗得挺快活……”  
德拉科扬起眉想了一会儿，他也觉得有哪里不对，但他又认为现在的情况和上学期不一样。那时候他是为了伤害他而伤害他，把自己折磨得几乎疯癫，而现在……他们是为了各自的立场而坚持。  
德拉科很遗憾不能与他在观念上达成一致，但他也不会轻易认输。  
“这不关你的事。”他说道，“我有我自己的想法。”  
“好吧，这毕竟是你的事，”布雷斯站起了身，“不过如果是我，我可忍受不了这种互相折磨、进进退退不得要领的感情。那简直是在自虐。”

斯拉格霍恩的聚会在他的办公室举行。不知是本来就是这样，还是因为施了魔法，他的办公室显得比一般老师的大很多，墙壁上挂满了鲜艳的大红、浅金、深绿的绸缎，中央的一盏金色华灯把整个房间照得亮彤彤的，灯里有小精灵在闪烁。远处的一个角落中传来响亮的、听起来像是曼陀铃伴奏的歌声，几个老男巫正抽着烟斗，兴致勃勃。  
哈利和卢娜一挤进门就被斯拉格霍恩兴高采烈地拉到了一边，给他介绍形形色色的著名人物。  
“这位是埃尔德·沃普尔先生，我以前的学生，《血亲兄弟：我在吸血鬼中生活》的作者——”  
沃普尔热情地和哈利握手，说道：“哈利·波特，我真是太高兴了！我那天还在和斯拉格霍恩教授说呢，我们大家拭目以待的《哈利·波特传》在哪儿呢？”  
哈利陪着笑和那些人一一握手，他觉得自己的脸都要笑僵了。当斯拉格霍恩还想给他引见另一个高高瘦瘦的男人时，他坚决地拒绝了：“抱歉，教授，我看见了我的一个朋友。”  
说完他便拉着卢娜挤进了人群，他刚才看见了一头棕色的长发一闪而过，消失在了古怪姐妹之间。  
“嘿，赫敏！”  
“噢……哈利！卢娜！太好了！”那个人停了下来，哈利走到她身边。  
“你怎么了？”他问道，赫敏看起来凌乱不堪，像是刚从魔鬼网下逃脱出来。  
“嗯——我刚逃脱了考迈克，在槲寄生底下。”赫敏解释道。  
“谁让你跟他来的。”哈利严厉地说道。  
“我想他最能让罗恩生气，”赫敏冷静地说道，“我还考虑过扎卡赖斯·史密斯，不过我觉得还是考迈克更——”  
他们又聊了一会儿，直到赫敏看见考迈克出现在不远处的人群中时才匆匆离开。卢娜转身去和特里劳妮教授交谈，哈利扭过头忽然看见了站在深红色长窗帘旁的德拉科，他旁边还跟着诺特，两人似乎在吵架。哈利眨眨眼，和卢娜打了个招呼后便悄悄挤过人群，溜到了阳台的玻璃门后。  
他紧贴在门板上，小心翼翼地努力分辨着那两人的对话。  
“……听着，德拉科，与其参加这种无聊的聚会我们不如去干点正事！”  
“正事？正事？别以为我不知道你给黑魔王写了些什么……我都知道，西奥多！别做多余的事！”  
“我们没有成效，德拉科，这多么天了，还是没有进展……我还是要说，那天的计划愚蠢至极，我们已经被怀疑了……在那之后斯内普找了我好几次，德拉科，我很疑惑——难道他没有找你吗？”  
德拉科顿了顿，慢慢说道：“他找过我，不过我没去。他还关了高尔和克拉布的禁闭……好像觉得我们真的会在意黑魔法防御术似的……”  
“无论如何，现在已经是圣诞节了！我们必须尽快完成计划……就算你不在乎，我的父亲还在阿兹卡班里！”诺特提高了音调。  
“冷静一点，西奥多……”  
“你让我怎么冷静？也许你的计划根本没办法成功！也许你——你根本就——”  
“我根本什么？你给我说清楚！”  
“你根本就不想帮着主人做事！你看，你现在还来参加这些乱七八糟的活动……”  
“够了，闭嘴，西奥多！你不知道你在说些什么！”德拉科似乎也难以保持理智了，他的声音变得尖锐起来，“这个计划是我想出来的，有本事你自己去想一个！”  
诺特气呼呼地离开了，留下德拉科一人靠着墙平复情绪。哈利隔着墙听着他的喘息声，大脑中快速思考着。  
诺特和德拉科吵得很厉害，他想，无论他们在策划着什么，这个计划看起来进行得并不成功。  
哈利说不出自己心里到底是高兴还是不高兴，烦躁地抓了抓头发。然而没等他走开，阳台的玻璃门便被推开了，披着黑色外套的男孩跨了进来。  
哈利当即愣在了原地，不知该说什么。过了一秒后他觉得自己应该假装什么也没听见，于是咳了一声就想走，然而对方叫住了他：  
“滚回来，波特。”  
哈利走得更快了。  
背后响起了一串急促的脚步声，以及厚厚的衣袍抖动时发出的沉闷声响，哈利在他碰到他之前向右躲开了，转身看着他。  
阳台上落着大厅里黄澄澄的光，衬着德拉科轻盈的冷金色发丝。他的脸颊也染上了一层金色，但哈利却发现他看起来并不如以前那样精神了，皮肤有些发灰，眼睛下有一圈黑眼圈。  
“你都听到了吧？”他冷冷地问道，扯起嘴角。  
“怎么，想打一架吗？”哈利扬起眉。  
“这些天打的够多了，”德拉科抬起下巴，逼近了一步，“我给你准备了一份圣诞礼物，波特。”  
“礼物？”哈利依然防备着他任何可能的袭击，“我不会收你的礼物，马尔福。”  
“那可由不得你。”德拉科冷笑了一声，伸手过来揪住了他的衣领，一头撞上了他的额头。  
“痛！你做什么——”哈利的后脑勺直接撞上了阳台扶手的边缘，痛得他龇牙咧嘴。对方抱着他让他坐在了扶手面上，一手把他的裤子扯到了膝盖以下。哈利试图将他踢开，但他一动腿身体就向后倾斜，他这才发现背后竟是没有任何护栏的无尽深渊，吓得他赶紧倒抓住了扶手外部向内弯曲的棱角，免得让自己掉下去。  
“你疯了，德拉科，我会摔下去的！”他简直不敢相信他居然会这么对他。冷风吹过他颤抖的背脊令他打了个寒噤，内心的恐惧更深了。  
“所以抓紧一点，波特。”那人的声音似乎在笑，他拉起他的腿放在了肩膀上，哈利不得不把身体往后再倒了倒，愤怒而不安地将下巴压在锁骨处瞪着他。  
感觉到对方的手摩擦着大腿内侧，缓慢地进入了某个部位，哈利紧张地咬着嘴唇，他听着从门外传来的喧闹声，心脏都快从嗓子眼跳出来了。  
“这样不行，马尔福——德拉科——真的会掉下去的，求你——”他像是抓着救命稻草似的紧握着扶手，他能感觉到吹过后脑的雪风，冰雪落在眼睑上融化成了雪水。然而对方没有理会他的求饶，耐心地开拓后几乎是急不可耐地挤了进去。哈利的身体瞬间绷直了。  
他感觉所有的知觉都涌向了下身，上半身的悬空给他带来了极大的恐惧，而随时可能被人撞见的禁忌感也让他倍受刺激。他仰着头，极力克制着，脖颈几乎弯曲到了极限，头发因为重力倒垂而下，视野中的一切都是倒立着的反相。  
德拉科抱着他瘦长的腿，恶意地吸吮着他大腿内侧的皮肤，在上面留下一串红印。他毫不留情地侵犯他，一边轻声说道：“圣诞节快乐，波特。你觉得——楼下的人会不会看见？”  
哈利的声音都有些嘶哑了，他想要说话，却在他的冲撞下变得支离破碎：“滚，我不想——不想见到你，马尔福……你这个混蛋——”  
然而这句挑衅的下场则是更粗暴的对待，哈利觉得身体都不是自己的了似的，随着他的动作向后晃动，他真的觉得自己马上就要掉下去了，连扶手都抓不稳了——  
“啊！”  
“……怎么了？”蓦然听见哈利发出了一声惊恐的喊叫，德拉科停下来问道。  
“我的眼镜掉下去了。”那人的声音干巴巴的，似乎在强压着怒火。  
德拉科：“……”  
“你马上去给我捡回来，马尔福！”哈利咬牙切齿地吼道，他试图撑起上半身，但因为悬空的部位太大而难以实现，险些倒下去，德拉科连忙将他抱下来。  
“滚远点，马尔福，如果你把我的眼镜弄丢了，看我怎么收拾你！”哈利活动着被冻得发白的双腿，咬牙清理着自己的身体，他拒绝了德拉科的帮助，还让他快点去找他的眼镜。  
“所以你想让别人看见你张着腿——”  
“给我闭嘴！”  
“而且用一个飞来咒就能把眼镜拿回来了，波特。”德拉科没有理会他恶劣的态度。  
“我知道，但是，我要你跑下去给我捡回来。”哈利瞪了他一眼，重新穿上裤子。他想扶着墙站起来，但双腿又酸又痛，他试了一下便放弃了。  
“你让我给你做这种事？你好大胆子，波特——”  
“你以为这是你第几次弄坏我的眼镜了？马尔福，如果你再不给我下去——”他话还没说完就被对方揪着领带在嘴上咬了一口，德拉科匆匆捡起扔在地上的黑大衣披在身上，哈利不想承认他的穿衣的动作性感极了。  
“在这里等着，波特。”他说道，“要是我回来看见你不在，你就走着瞧吧。”  
说完他便推开玻璃门走了出去。  
在他离开后哈利也勉强站起了身，踉踉跄跄地离开了这个他不想再来第二次的阳台。  
干坐在那儿吹风？他可没那么傻。  
晚会最后的时光哈利一直默默地坐在角落的沙发喝热啤酒，屋子里闷热的空气这时候倒让他觉得非常舒服，尤其是他冷得发抖的双腿和摩擦得生疼的后背此时都得到了极大的安慰。  
“我说了让你在阳台等我，波特。”哈利感觉沙发向下一陷，一个人在扶手上坐了下来，伸出手给他戴上了眼镜。  
哈利哼了一声，嘀咕了句“没有人性”，摘下眼镜用袖子胡乱擦了擦沾在上面的碎雪，重新戴上。他在人群中搜寻着赫敏和卢娜的身影，卢娜正和吸血鬼血尼、古怪姐妹聊着天，而赫敏却不知所踪，哈利不禁怀疑她可能为了躲避考迈克而离开了屋子。  
“你在看什么？”旁边的人凑了过来，哈利皱着眉推开了他，随口说了句“不关你的事”便起身走开了。  
最后哈利和卢娜一起回到了各自的学院塔楼，他能感觉到德拉科一直在背后盯着他，他们告别后哈利走回了寝室，正好看见罗恩正坐在床上发呆。  
“晚会怎么样？”他问道，声音有些飘忽。  
“嗯……还行吧，来了很多人。”哈利脱掉了外套，盖在了床头柜的一个黑色盒子上。  
“对了，赫敏和考迈克真的在一起了？”  
“我在晚会上看见他们了，不过我觉得他们关系也没那么好。”  
罗恩看起来总算精神了一些。两人又谈论了几句，他忽然想起了什么，指着哈利的床头柜说道：“对了，哈利，邓布利多让贾斯廷给你送来了纸条，他让你下个星期六去他那儿上课。我把纸压在那个盒子下面了。”  
“噢——噢，好的。对了，这个盒子是什么？”哈利拿开了他的外套，从盒子底下抽出羊皮纸看了一眼，好奇地问道。  
“我也不知道，是贾斯廷一起拿过来的。他那时候看起来可有些奇怪……也许是我神经过敏……”  
不过哈利没有过多在意这件事，因为第二天他就和罗恩一起回陋居过圣诞节了。  
六年级的课程变得越来越难了，最近的一节魔药课上讲述的戈巴洛特第三定律似乎只有赫敏一个人听得懂，那时候她脸上的表情得意至极——她受够了每节魔药课都被人超过。  
然而当哈利又靠着书上的一条小批注、几乎什么也没做就拿了第一名时，赫敏和德拉科都恼火得要命，甚至说不出谁更生气。  
“你是自己想到的对不对，哈利！”赫敏压低了声音问道。  
“你等着，波特，我下课就去告诉斯拉格霍恩！”德拉科狠狠地威胁道，哈利开心地发现他的身上似乎被泼洒了猫屎似的东西。  
“那你可得先好好洗个澡，不然我觉得斯拉格霍恩教授可能不愿意见你。”他讥讽道。  
他们回到休息室时看见有一大群学生围在布告栏前张望着，罗恩挤进人群仰头看了一会儿，兴奋地告诉他们幻影移形课就要开张了。  
“‘如果你已经年满十七周岁或到八月三十一日年满十四岁，便可参加由魔法部幻影移形教员教授，为期十二周的幻影移形课程’，上面是这么写的！”  
哈利有些心不在焉地点点头，他注意到外面阴云密布，好像又要下雨了。  
第一节幻影移形课安排在礼堂上课。当哈利和赫敏一起来到大厅里时，他发现所有的桌椅都不见了，墙壁上点着昏暗的灯，映得每个人的脸颊紫彤彤的。  
幻影移形课指导老师是一个小个子巫师，他苍白得出奇，睫毛透明，身材纤细，看起来极不真实。哈利猜想也许是幻影移形让他变得如此纤瘦——或者说这样的体型更适合幻影移形。  
“大家好，我叫威基·泰克罗斯，将在接下来的十二周内担任你们的幻影移形课导师。希望我们能在接下来的课程中好好相处——”  
“认真听课，马尔福！”麦格教授忽然厉声说道。  
哈利马上转过了身头，他看见德拉科涨红了脸，怒气冲冲地从诺特身边走开，他们刚刚似乎正在争执。  
哈利看了眼麦格教授，悄悄溜到了人群外围。泰克罗斯还在继续讲话，他小心翼翼地挪移到德拉科他们背后，不动声色地听着他们的对话：  
“你得听我的，西奥多，这个计划的主导者是我！”  
“是你？谁说的？这么说吧，德拉科，我警告你，黑魔王说一旦发现你有背叛行为我就能取代你的位置，而你那天的所作所为——”  
“那天？什么那天？”  
“我都看到了！就是……”诺特的声音低下来，变得模糊不清。哈利看见德拉科脸上表情变换，他似乎在强忍着愤怒和恐惧。  
“我可以解释，西奥多。”他停了停，这样说道。  
“你该不会说你所做的一切都是为了任务吧？”诺特讥笑道。  
“就是为了任务，西奥多……我只是在利用他，你不用担心……”  
“不管怎么说，如果你这几天不能有所作为，我就向主人报告了……”  
诺特离开了，德拉科站在原地一动不动。他的脸颊绷得很紧，眼中简直能喷出火来。  
“自己什么都不做，还想坐享其成……这种威胁……”他咒骂着，啐了一口。他挠着浅金色的发，回头看了一眼，哈利连忙躲到了一个男生背后，内心思考着德拉科他们到底在计划些什么。  
哈利一回到寝室就拿出了他的活点地图，在上面寻找德拉科的身影，他发现下课后他便离开礼堂回到了斯莱特林休息室，诺特、布雷斯、高尔和克拉布都在寝室里。  
从这儿看不出德拉科在干什么，他想，从现在开始他要严密地监视他的一举一动了。  
哈利说了声“恶作剧结束”后收起了活点地图。他抬起眼便看见了那静静放在床头柜上的黑色盒子，随手拿过来拆散了上面绑着的绸缎。盒子盖得很紧，哈利费了好大劲才把它打开。由于用力过猛，盖子猛然打开时的反作用力让他向后倒去，一张纸从里面飘了出来，落在了床底。  
哈利重新坐起身，他发现盒子里装着一个金黄色的小瓶子，上面写着他看不懂的拉丁文字。  
“这是什么？”哈利把小瓶子转过来，后面贴着一个小标签，写着“存放越久药效越烈，请及时服用”，“是邓布利多给我准备的吗？”  
他又看了一次邓布利多给他留的纸条，上面并没有提到这瓶药剂，不禁觉得困惑极了。  
“这是什么，哈利？”罗恩从厕所走出来，好奇地看着他手中的小瓶子，“这是那个盒子里的吗？看这颜色倒是像福灵剂……”  
他从哈利手中拿过小瓶子，打开软木塞闻了闻，脸上出现了一种梦幻的神色，眉头悄悄舒展开了：“啊……非常美妙，哈利，很好闻，你闻闻看……我觉得肯定不是什么有害的东西……我觉得我看到了……”  
他迷迷瞪瞪地把瓶子递给哈利，他的手臂抬得很高，摇摇晃晃的。哈利正想提醒他先把塞子塞上，罗恩手一抖，瓶子落了下来，一半的液体泼到了哈利的衣服上，还有一些洒在了他的脸上，糊得他的脸上都是，甚至有几滴顺着唇缝渗了进去——味道意料之外的甜美，像是某种甘甜美酒。  
他和罗恩大眼瞪小眼，面面相觑。  
“对——对不起！哈利！我这就帮你收拾！”罗恩慌慌张张地道歉，抽出魔杖指着沾在哈利身上的药水说了句“清理一空”，看见污渍从哈利的衣服上消失后才松了一口气。  
哈利走到厕所里用毛巾擦干净了自己脸上的药水。他觉得头有点晕，内心忽然涌上了一种悸动而惆怅的感觉，像是吹胀的氢气球似的充斥着他的全身。这种感觉并不陌生，在以前——也许是这学期开学的时候——或者是四年级的时候，都存在过，那种难以控制的、为了另一个人心动不已的青涩的感觉。  
哈利按着额头坐回了床铺，罗恩在一边担忧地询问他的情况，他没有理会，只感觉心头的苦闷难以化解。  
他忽然开始疯狂地思念那个人，脑子里满是他的模样，倒带似的在眼前回放……他趾高气扬地和朋友在走廊上经过，他坏笑着向他挑衅，他握着他的手一起走向树林中的三强杯，他微笑着在他面前倒下，他抱着他在深蓝的夜中互相亲吻，抵达彼此的最深处……一切的一切都是他，他沾染了他所有的记忆，像是银灰色的摆脱不去的风暴……  
然而这种强烈的思念又渐渐变调，那些记忆都隐去了，只留下热烈到焚烧理智的狂热。他觉得胸口充满了跳动的火，异常胀热，甚至达到了难以忍受的地步……他陷入了危机，他朦朦胧胧地想，只有一个人能化解他的危机……他想见到那个人，他一定要见到他……他才不管有什么后果，他要见他——  
他蓦然站起了身，目光直愣愣的。  
“哈利？你怎么了？”罗恩忧心忡忡地看着他，“你是不是不舒服？”  
“我——我要出去了。”他喑哑着声音说道，几步走去推开了门。

德拉科正站在斯莱特林休息室外的走廊上，皱着眉看着天空中遥远的、飘忽不定的星辰。他的内心像是摇摇欲坠的星河，几乎快承受不住压力溃塌下来，一败涂地。  
他刚才又和诺特吵了一架。时间的临近……诺特的威胁和逼迫……更重要的是他们依然没有修好消失柜，不断增强的挫败感使两人之间的矛盾越来越大。  
这几天他们几乎见面就要吵，而很不幸的是他们还住在同一个寝室，德拉科只好一回寝室就拉上床帘眼不见为净，诺特也恰有此意——他每天都早早地离开宿舍，上课的时候也坐在离他很远的地方。  
他没有人能诉说这些烦恼和苦痛，它们越积越深，像是滚雪球一般越滚越庞大，总有一天会把他彻底压垮。而德拉科觉得他已经要到极限了。  
他不行了……做不到的，他做不到……他没办法完成任务，诺特又虎视眈眈地想告发他独占好处，而哈利也不可能理解他……他要完蛋了，这一切都要毁在他手中了。  
德拉科用力地踢了一脚墙壁，却觉得脚底板发疼，内心更沮丧了。他靠在墙壁上，低着头，一只手遮住了眼睛。  
没办法了。对不起，对不起。没办法了……  
他沿着长长的走廊向外走去。已经二月了，草地上的积雪都融化成雪水，将泥土搅得泥泞不堪。空气阴冷潮湿，刺骨的寒意渗进骨缝里，如同冷水将他的热情都浇灭。他忽然有些想哭，但他忍住了。  
这是他自己选择的路，他活该忍受这些痛苦……但是太沉重、太苦闷、太压抑了，他该怎么做，他到底该怎么做……  
“……德拉科？”耳旁响起了一个声音，那人似乎有些犹疑。他不敢置信地转过头，正看见哈利站在他面前。  
男孩的双眼有些茫然，甚至是紧张而羞涩的——德拉科觉得自己绝对是看错了。  
“我一直在找你，德拉科，”男孩说道，走上来拉住了他的衣袖，“我好想你。”  
“你——你怎么了？”德拉科吃惊地瞪大了眼，他在想哈利该不会是吃错药了吧，但男孩下一刻便用力抱住了他。他的身体滚烫得像火，透过衣服一波一波传递给他。  
德拉科脑中有什么一闪而过，一种难以置信的狂喜击中了他。  
他想起来了，他曾寄给他一份迷情剂……他没想过那能成功，但是……！  
哈利见他迟迟没有回应，有些焦躁不安起来。他忽然跺了跺脚，红着脸仰起头吻住了他。  
哈利的吻鲁莽而缺乏技巧，更像是情窦初开的少年初尝禁果。德拉科回过神来，拉着他走到了无人的角落。他把他推到墙壁上，结结实实地回吻他，手掌粗鲁地将他的衣服往上撩，肆意地在他身上点火。哈利热情地回应着他，双手环着他的肩膀，满脸晕红。  
一吻完毕，两人的情致都涨到了顶点。德拉科红着眼看着面前正在喘息的男孩，他衣衫凌乱，眼睛沾了水似的明亮，嘴唇被他吮得红肿。内心有一个声音叫嚣着先把他吞食入腹，德拉科握紧了拳头，青筋爆出，强忍住了把他按在地上为所欲为的冲动。  
不行……这是唯一的机会，不要坏了大事，德拉科……他抿了抿嘴唇，又把哈利拥进怀里，温柔地吻着他的后颈。男孩敏感地颤抖，紧紧地搂着他的腰，将头深深埋进了他的颈窝。  
“哈利。”他低声唤道，“你为什么要来找我？”  
哈利抬起头，单纯而迷茫地看着他，眼中那热烈的情感几乎令他瞬间就后悔了。  
“我需要你，”他叹息着，“我不能离开你，德拉科……不然我会死的。”  
“我也是。”即使知道这都是迷情剂的作用，如果在平时哈利绝对不会说出这样的话来，但德拉科依然产生了一种冲动。他需要克制。他用深吻来代替这种冲动，他抚摸着他，手指在他的敏感部位徘徊……男孩低吟着，纵容着他……  
“我需要你，哈利，”他边吻他的脖子边说道，“我需要你帮我一个忙……只有你能做到……”  
“什么忙……？”男孩问道，他的脖颈上布满了他咬出的痕迹，暧昧不堪。  
“我需要你的福灵剂。我真的需要它……不然我就没命了，我的爸妈也会死……哈利，你一定会帮我的，对吧？你肯定不想看着我死掉……”他的声音越来越急切，到最后他死死地抓着他的肩膀，期待地望着他。  
哈利睁开了迷蒙的翠绿双眼，魔怔似的看着他。他似乎在思考着他话语中的含义，然后慢慢地点了点头。  
“好啊……我当然会帮你。”  
德拉科望着他的脸庞，那一瞬间产生的狂喜和愧疚像是两把刀子把他撕裂成了无数片。

他觉得自己仿佛在一片温冷的海中遨游。海潮上涌，冰凉的阳光如同一场盛大的末日。他被审判的强光钉在地上，穿透了心脏……撕裂胸腔的痛，蚀骨般蔓延全身。他似乎要在阳光下彻底蒸发，身体变成灰烬般冷的沙子。他做错了事，理应受到惩罚，但那潮水又是这样温柔眷恋，令他久久徘徊……  
他晃了晃脑袋，从迷幻而混浊的梦中浮上海面。  
哈利有些难以分辨眼前的场景。这是一片雪白的地狱，墙壁和地面都是用白色大理石做的，照映着他模糊的影子。过了一会儿他才认出来这儿是男生盥洗室，而他正站在浴缸中……可他为什么会在这里……他想转身，可稍微一动，身体内部便传来了奇怪的酥麻的感觉，令他几乎直不起腰。  
哈利低下头，发现自己什么也没穿。大脑猛然刺痛了一瞬，他忽然意识到了什么，攥紧了自己的手指。所有的记忆都涌入了大脑，哈利脸色发白，几乎要把牙齿咬碎了。  
他都做了些什么……？他居然把福灵剂交给了德拉科，还毫无羞耻心地缠着他不放，最后被他带到这里为所欲为，答应了他无数极为恶劣羞耻的要求……他怎么会做出这种事来……  
如果可以的话，哈利真想拿把刀把自己杀了——当然，在此之前，他会先消灭罪魁祸首。  
而罪魁祸首的手依然托着他的腰，哈利强忍着怒火，他看见他们脱下来的衣服被扔在不远处，于是用力去掰那人的手，可他却加快了速度，把他撞得尖叫连连，只能无力地伏在浴缸扶手上喘息。  
恶心……太恶心了……怎么会这么恶心……他无法想象他居然会这么卑鄙地利用他来达到自己的目的，而此时竟然还有脸侵占他的身体……他觉得恶心得快吐了，强烈的反胃感令他头脑发昏，眼前一片恍惚的光。  
那人似乎没有意识到他已经清醒过来了，他将他翻过了身，正对上他饱含怒意的眼睛。两人都盯着对方没有说话，哈利忽然扬起手重重地扇了德拉科一个耳光。  
清脆的声响震散了这片沉默。德拉科的脸被他打得侧过去，苍白的皮肤上马上浮起了一层红印。他垂着眼不说话，濡湿的浅金色头发遮住了侧脸。哈利没有理会他，撑着浴缸扶手就要爬出去，但手却蓦地一软，狼狈地跌了下去。  
德拉科连忙伸手去扶他，而哈利用力地打开了他的手，吃力地翻了出去。他的双腿酸软无力，几乎抬不起来，只能慢吞吞地用手在地上滑行。好不容易蹭到了衣服旁，哈利从外套口袋里拿出了魔杖，颤抖着清理干净自己的身体。  
他拿起衣服往身上套，全身都在微微发颤。  
背后响起了起身出水的声音，然后是赤脚落在大理石板上的轻响，一只手伸过来扯过了另一堆衣服。  
他们默默地穿好衣服，哈利扶着墙壁站起来，右手紧紧捏着魔杖，直指着德拉科。德拉科换上校服后瞥了他一眼，后退了一步，面色惨白，脸颊上依然留着明显的红印。他似乎不知该说些什么，只是木木地看着他，手足无措。  
“把福灵剂还给我，德拉科。”哈利打破了沉寂。  
德拉科看着他，没有回答。  
“快一点！”他提高了音量，汗湿的手指紧捏着魔杖，将它转了一转。  
德拉科沉默了一会儿，轻轻摇了摇头，嘴唇像是拓开的灰色阴影般开合。  
“不行，哈利。”  
他的大脑瞬间被通电了似的痛起来。  
哈利闭了闭眼，不再费心思和他纠缠，大声喊道：“福灵剂飞来！”  
没有任何反应。哈利又喊了一次，依然没有成功。他瞪着德拉科，后者似乎早就料到了这个结果，平静地解释道：“有些咒语是可以屏蔽飞来咒的，哈利。”  
哈利咬牙怒视着他，他的平静让他的心窜起一种无由来的怒火。他无法理解他此刻的冷静……也许他一点也不感到后悔，也许他早就料到了现在的情况，但他依然觉得不可理喻。  
他讨厌欺骗，更讨厌他的欺骗和利用……到前所未有的愤怒和失控笼罩了他，哈利大吼道：“昏昏倒地！”  
红色的光线击穿了背后的玻璃，德拉科躲开了四处飞溅的玻璃碎屑，握着魔杖试图防御：“铁甲护——”  
“金钟倒立！”  
依然没有击中，一根水管破裂了，猛然喷出的水洒得到处都是。  
“神锋无影——”  
德拉科闪开了，魔咒将墙壁击出了一个大洞，无数缝隙如同蛛网向四面八方扩散，砖瓦一块一块落下来，砸在地上轰然作响。德拉科看了一眼背后一片狼藉的墙壁，用手背抹去了额头上的汗。  
“你想怎么样，哈利，你到底想怎么样……”  
“我想怎么样？”哈利挺直了腰杆立在墙边，他的脚几乎没有动，目光汹涌着像是烈焰，“我想你死，德拉科。”  
话音刚落，男孩的脸色便灰败下来，僵硬如同荒凉的石刻。他整个人蒙在一层灰蓝的阴影中，深陷的眼窝一片漆黑，令人看不清他的眼神。  
哈利咬着下唇，那一刻他有一丝后悔，但很快这种情绪便被顺理成章的怒火和失望掐灭了。他看见德拉科向前迈了一步，手中的魔杖慢慢抬了起来。  
各色光束在盥洗室中四处飞舞，砖瓦落雨般从天而降。到处都有向各个方向喷射的爆裂水管，大理石地面泥泞不堪，他们的脚步在破碎的石块和水中快速移动，躲避着对方射出的魔咒。  
两人身上都是伤痕，有些是被石块割开的血痕，但大多是被对方的魔咒割开的烧灼伤口。他们微低着身子，警惕地盯着对方的一举一动，不敢有丝毫放松。  
德拉科忽然躲进了水龙头制造的一片白雾中，隐藏了身影。哈利心中暗道不好，果不其然，虽然他一直死死地盯着他消失的地方，但依然中了计——一束从另一个角落射出的昏迷咒擦破了哈利的手臂，带出了一道血丝。哈利忍着痛后退一步，却不小心踩在了一块尖锐的碎石上，脚一滑摔在了地上，魔杖飞出了老远。  
他想站起身，但地上全是水，根本无法支撑。他向前挪移了几寸，正好进入了一根水管的喷射范围，冰凉的水花喷了他一脸，眼镜上沾满了水滴，肩膀上的衣料全被淋湿了。  
他摘下眼镜，视野一片模糊。他听见了夹杂在水流声中的脚步声，一个人正向他大步走来。他马上坐起身，握着喷水的水管挣扎着站起，胡乱擦了擦眼镜重新戴上，然而还没等他完全看清楚，一根魔杖就抵在了他的鼻尖。  
他这才意识到德拉科已经走到了他的面前。  
他们之间只隔着一根魔杖的距离。  
“……真的不行吗？”他听见那人问道。冰冷的水流进了两人的声带和肺腑。  
“不行。”他回答道，一块砖瓦落在湿淋淋的地面上发出咚的一声，“我们生错了时代。”  
那人古怪的扯了扯嘴角，哈利不知道他是想哭还是要笑。但这已经不重要了，因为下一刻他的表情就扭曲成了一张漫漶的油画：  
“钻心剜骨！”  
他这才感觉到了痛。  
比身体的疼痛还要剧烈一百倍的，某个核心破碎的撕心裂肺。  
像是高空坠落，粉身碎骨。

哈利不怕粉身碎骨。这段感情中他被摧毁了无数次，他的心早已坚硬如铁。  
但他现在不知道自己还有什么理由坚持下去。  
他的福灵剂被他骗走了，德拉科马上就会完成他的计划……无论是什么计划，毫无疑问都对他们不利。他到底该怎么办？他该怎么补救他的过错……这无疑是他的错，因为他对他产生了不该有的感情才会发生这种事。  
他应该去告诉邓布利多，哈利想，但他不得不留意到邓布利多这个学期经常不在学校，中午时他的位置都是空的。似乎只有在给他上课的时候他才会出现。  
等到周六再告诉邓布利多恐怕就太迟了，但哈利也别无办法。他只能寄希望于德拉科的计划不要那么快就成功，或者邓布利多能想到一些解决的策略。  
这几天哈利和德拉科又重新陷入了冷战。和上次不同，这次他们是彻彻底底地不说话了，坐的位置也相隔甚远，似乎打定主意再不来往。  
哈利对他已经完全失望了，他不再妄想着能改变他的想法，如今更要紧的是做好自己的事，完成邓布利多的嘱托。  
这天他和赫敏从图书馆回来时，远远地看见一个人影靠在格兰芬多休息室门口的走廊上。他双手放在口袋里，双眼直直地望着前方，似乎在等待什么。  
哈利目不斜视地从他面前走过，赫敏倒是好奇地看了他一眼，两人说了口令后便走进了休息室。  
德拉科木木地盯着那扇合拢的门，上面的胖夫人打着哈欠，拉了拉自己金黄的泡泡袖。  
他刚才已经听见了他们说的口令，如果可以的话，他也能进入休息室。但他不会这么做，也不可能这么做。  
他不知道自己为什么要跑到这儿来，也许潜意识里觉得这儿有什么能安慰他，虽然他可能忘记了那种东西已经被他亲手摧毁了。  
他看着他头也不回地走进了休息室，他没有叫住他，他知道自己没有这个立场——他也许只是想看看他，但在看到他以后又觉得这远远不够。  
德拉科按了按酸痛的太阳穴，慢慢地在墙边蹲下来。  
他不想回到寝室，一点都不想……可他无处可去。德拉科盯着大理石地板上的纹路看了一会儿。他看见了自己的倒影，像是银面另一侧静静窥视的亡灵，面目狰狞，冷漠肃穆。  
他用袖子擦了擦自己的脸，缓缓起身离开了。  
寝室里一片寂静，没有人交谈。所有人都坐在床上干自己的事情，克拉布在看漫画，高尔已经睡着了，布雷斯在阅读一本杂志，诺特则正在写一封信。  
德拉科轻手轻脚地走向自己的床铺，他坐在柔软的床垫上，正打算拉上床帘，目光却在对床的诺特手中的信纸上停住了。  
他眯起眼睛，慢慢地走到他身后，探过头看他信上的内容。  
诺特似乎没有察觉到他的接近，他拿过放在床头柜上的水杯喝了一口，换了个姿势坐着，蘸了蘸鹅毛笔继续写字。  
德拉科看清了他信纸上所写的内容，他的脸色蓦然阴沉下来，一手探去扯过他手中的信纸撕成了两半。  
“你做什么？！”诺特猛然回过头，却正好看见男孩用魔杖点燃了火将信纸烧成了灰烬。黑色的纸烬在空中飘洒，诺特转身朝他扑去，德拉科后退了一步，举起了手中的魔杖。  
“再靠近一步就让你尝一尝不可饶恕咒的味道，西奥多。”  
诺特歪了歪头，脖子扭动发出古怪的咯嘣咯嘣的声响。他二话不说走回自己的床铺，从外衣口袋里拿出了魔杖，直指着德拉科的眼睛：  
“有本事就试试，德拉科，你以为我会害怕？”  
德拉科的眉毛动了动，嘴角扭曲成一个弧度：“我倒是想看看你除了打小报告还有些什么本事，西奥多……你这个好吃懒做、不知廉耻的混蛋……”  
“——门牙赛大棒！”  
“住手！”  
有人高声尖叫，有人吓得从床上滚了下来，红色的魔咒光束如同子弹在墙壁上凿出一个个小洞。花瓶破碎，书包砸落下来、里面的书撒了一地，深绿色的床帘被扯到地上，绊倒了傻乎乎的高尔。  
“铁甲护身！”一道看不见的透明屏障在红了眼的两人之间竖立起来，隔开了他们。布雷斯微喘着气，面色难看地盯着诺特和德拉科。  
他放下魔杖，冷冷地开口说道：“传出去也不怕让人耻笑……在寝室里打架？德拉科你还是级长，居然带头做出这种事……”  
“你倒是提醒我了，布雷斯……”德拉科一手擦去了脸颊上的血迹，垂下手臂，“建议你收敛一点，西奥多……小心我收拾你，罚你关禁闭。”  
“哈，关禁闭！德拉科，你也只会这些下三滥的手段了。如果你更有本事一点就应该做点有意义的事，而不是在这儿胡搅蛮缠！”诺特冷笑。  
“胡搅蛮缠？你说我？”德拉科怒极反笑，“你倒是说说到底谁更无能一些，谁什么都不干只知道威胁我……你信不信，如果你再这样下去，我就——”  
“你就什么？”诺特直接打断了他，“你什么也做不出来的，因为你只是一个胆小鬼！”  
“——我就杀了你。”  
房间里瞬间陷入了寂静。诺特瞪着他，似乎要把眼珠子都瞪出来了。克拉布和高尔傻傻地看着他们，似乎不知道发生了些什么。布雷斯哼了一声，扬起下巴抱着双手，声音很冷：  
“吵够了吗？吵够了就上床睡觉！你们今天又吵架又打架，现在总该冷静下来了吧？”  
德拉科和诺特瞪着对方没有说话，也不知有没有听进去。  
“现在把房间收拾一下，我希望你们能好好反省反省……”布雷斯说着用恢复咒修好了那只破碎的花瓶。但是里面原本茂盛的花却无法恢复如初了。  
德拉科默默地将塌陷的床帘搭了回去，又理好书包。他躺回床上，用力拉上了床帘，让自己沉陷在完全的黑暗之中。  
——我想怎么样？……我想你死，德拉科。  
——如果你再这样下去，我就杀了你。  
这两句诅咒般的话不停地在他的颅脑中回荡，重重叠叠，他抱住了自己的头，挣扎着翻了个身，像只濒死的鱼直挺挺地躺着，鱼尾时不时地抽搐。  
他忽然拿出口袋里的那只金色的小瓶子扔到了床角，倒在床上躺了一会儿，又鲤鱼打挺似的坐起身，疯狂地搬开被褥将福灵剂找回来，小心翼翼地捏在手里。  
因为这个，哈利对他说出了那种话……不，不对，是因为他的欺骗让他对他失望了……说到底还是因为他们之间的观念差异，这个时代强迫他们必须表明立场，这让所有的宽容忍让都失去了存留的空隙。  
他摇晃着那瓶子中金子般的液体，它丰盈而雀跃，如同盘旋的金雕，给人间带来美好的祝福。金光点燃在他的眼瞳深处，德拉科合上了眼。  
这些欢愉都只是短暂的瞬间，只有孤独和痛才是永恒的主题。

哈利好不容易挨到了星期六。他从未觉得一个星期的时间竟会如此漫长，这一周他时刻关注着《预言家日报》，但除了摄魂怪又捣乱了几次以外，并没有什么重大新闻发生，这让他稍微安下了心。  
这些天他时常能在格兰芬多休息室门口看见德拉科。他并不进去，看见哈利的时候也没有什么反应，仿佛一座雕塑竖在那儿，冷冷清清。哈利没有和他说过一句话，形如陌路。  
这天晚上他往邓布利多办公室的方向走时，他又看见德拉科站在那儿了。他的身体像是和夜色融为了一体，染着冷灰和银紫的光芒，宛若铁铸。  
哈利看了他一眼便继续往前走，他本以为这次德拉科会和以前一样继续维持着他雕像般的姿态，可他却僵硬地动了动冻得冰冷的腿，慢慢跟上来了。  
哈利的心情莫名有些烦躁，他想阻止他跟着自己，可他连话都不想和他说，于是便闷闷地大步往前走。  
来到通往邓布利多办公室的石头怪兽前，哈利低声说了句“柠檬汽水”，怪兽缓缓移开了。他刚踏入面前的升降通道，德拉科就硬是挤了进来。  
“你进来做什么？！”哈利又惊又怒，下意识去摸口袋里的魔杖，德拉科凑过来按住了他的手腕，灰蒙蒙的眼睛直盯着他，像是狼盯着它的猎物。他侧过头吻在他的嘴角。  
楼梯旋转着向上攀升，环绕着中央火焰凤凰的神圣塑像。他被德拉科死死压在墙壁上亲吻，他的力气大得不可思议，哈利甚至连觉得他想把他永远囚禁在这里，囚禁在黑暗的海中。  
不过这种感觉很快就消失了，因为升降梯停了下来，他们到达了目的地。哈利用力推开他，跨出了狭窄的空间。他大步向前走，停下来敲了敲邓布利多办公室的门。  
“请进。”门里传出一个温和的声音。哈利推门而入，德拉科也跟了进来。  
办公室笼罩在一片温柔的银光之中，各种奇妙的银器正冒着泡泡。坐在办公桌前的老人抬起头，推了推那副半月形的眼镜，指了指放在桌前的两张椅子：  
“坐吧，哈利，还有德拉科。”  
哈利在椅子上坐下了，没等德拉科坐稳，他马上快速地说道：“抱歉，教授，我没能阻止马尔福跟过来。”  
邓布利多点点头，看向德拉科。男孩的脸色有些发黄，眼神黯淡，看起来似乎好几天没睡好觉了。  
“好吧，德拉科，我想你可能有话想对我说。”他说道。  
德拉科看着邓布利多，这个他将要杀死的人。他不知道自己在做什么，但他就想坐在这儿，体验一下最直接的濒死之感。也许他是出毛病了。  
“我想听你说几句，教授。”  
话音刚落，哈利就转过头看向他，那双绿眼睛直直地看着他，仿佛在揣测他的含义。  
邓布利多沉默了一会儿，轻轻地摇头：“恐怕不行，德拉科。我想不出能对你说些什么，你知道，如果你需要一些心理辅导，你应该把你的状况说出来。”  
“我不需要什么心理辅导，”德拉科冒冒失失地抢白道，“我以为你会有一些……没用的劝告，之类的。”  
“我确实准备了一些这样的话，但并不是要对你说的。”邓布利多的眼神还是那种令他讨厌的平静和关怀，“你现在还没有准备好，德拉科。你来得太早了……等你真正明白了以后再到这儿来吧。”  
“真正明白？明白什么？”德拉科追问道，但邓布利多却摇了摇头，轻声说道：“到时候你会知道的。”  
德拉科瞪了他一会儿，蓦然起身离开，椅子因为用力过猛而倒在了地上。哈利把椅子扶起来，他看向邓布利多，表情有些尴尬。  
“抱歉，教授，”他说道，“我……”  
“没什么，哈利。”邓布利多似乎一点也不在意德拉科的无礼，“我们先上课吧，今天的内容非常重要。”  
“可是，教授，我想说，我不小心把福灵剂给了马尔福。”哈利连忙说道，“我知道他一直在策划着不好的事情……我——这是我的失误。”  
他说完后便忐忑地看着他，等待着他的回答。邓布利多沉吟了一会儿，微扬起眉毛，问道：“你说你把福灵剂给了德拉科？但我看你口袋里还有一瓶，哈利。”  
“嗯？”哈利一愣，下意识伸进右口袋摸了摸——只有一根魔杖，又翻了翻左口袋，竟然触碰到了一只小小的玻璃瓶。他将它拿出来，紧张地观察着里面金黄的液体，然而很快内心汇聚起的那一丝欣喜又落了下去。  
“这瓶福灵剂被倒掉了一半，教授。”哈利有些丧气。  
“但他没有全部拿走，对不对？而且他真的心无旁骛，那么悲剧早就该发生了……以我之见，德拉科现在恐怕还没有用那瓶福灵剂。”邓布利多交叠着手指，低声说道，“也许你已经发现了，哈利，他最近一直在做一些无意义的事情，比如说莽撞地闯到我的办公室里来，这本是他在正常状况下做不出来的。”  
哈利沉默地听着他的话，没有出声。他确实意识到了，但他在强行让自己忽略。  
“实际上我刚才提到的那些话是要对你说的，哈利。或许你会觉得是无用的……但我希望你还是能听一听。”  
“对我？教授？”哈利有些不安，“你想要告诫我什么呢？”  
“我希望你再坚持一会儿。我知道这个要求非常苛刻，尤其对于你来说很不公平……当然，你完全可以选择拒绝，这对我们的总体计划没有实质性的影响，但我希望你能好好考虑一下，好好考虑……或许我的提议并不是最好的，但我认为，这也许比他的选择要好得多。”  
不知为何，邓布利多并没有明明白白地说清楚，可哈利就是知道了他的意思。他说不清自己是什么感觉，有些惊讶，但更多的是一种模糊而复杂的悲伤。  
邓布利多知道了多少呢……？他想，也许他都知道了，也许他只是有所猜测……如果是后面这种情况，他为什么就要承受这些呢？  
“教授，我做过努力了。”他说道，“但是没有用，这很难改变……非常困难。”  
“有时候一次一次失败便是接近成功的阶梯，哈利。最难的就是要坚持下去。当然，最重要的还是看你到底愿不愿意。”邓布利多湛蓝的眼睛温和地看着他，带着一丝鼓励，但哈利扭过了头，没有和他对视。  
“我知道，教授，但是……也许你的话会比我更有说服力，我是说，站在长者的角度——”  
“不，哈利，这件事只能由你来做。”邓布利多摇摇头，“除了你没有别人能做到。有时候想要将一个灵魂从悬崖上推下去，只需要一句话，甚至话也不用说……而将一个灵魂从悬崖边缘拯救回来，也并非你想像得那么困难。”  
哈利抿了抿嘴唇，没有说话。他想起了那站在休息室门口的身影，想起了破碎的盥洗室中的诅咒，想起了那些发生在黑暗中的种种纠葛……他一直在避免回忆这些，但有些事情却又不能就这样过去。  
“我想我们还是先上课吧，教授。”他说道。

斯莱特林寝室。  
不知出于什么原因，德拉科一直没有把自己已经得到了福灵剂的消息告诉别人，无论是布雷斯还是诺特，更别提克拉布和高尔。  
他也没有使用它。这非常奇怪，因为在此之前他是如此渴望它，他甚至有时候还会梦见一片金黄的海洋，而伏地魔站在岸边赞赏他……当然，这种梦他现在也有做，不过意味却变得不同了。  
德拉科每天晚上都会在睡前把它拿出来看一看，轻轻摇晃，再放回口袋里。他也不知道这样做的意义是什么。  
他清楚自己依然在踯躅不前。如果他足够坚定，他就应该马上去有求必应屋完成任务，但实际上他已经十多天没去那儿了。  
德拉科叹了口气，一手遮住眼睛。他又从口袋里拿出了那瓶福灵剂，将它贴在薄薄的眼皮上。他感觉到了冰冷，像是镇定剂在血液中流动。  
他将它拿下来，放在嘴唇边吻了吻。  
床帘忽然被嘶啦一声拉开了，一个人探头进来，声音有些急冲冲的：“我们必须好好谈一谈，德拉科。我不想和你吵，但你也得承认——这是什么？”  
德拉科还没来得及把福灵剂收回去，诺特便一把夺了过去，他盯着它看了一秒，眼中瞬间闪过一丝狂喜：“老天，福灵剂！你有这么好的东西怎么不早拿出来？”  
他说着就想把玻璃瓶往口袋里揣，德拉科一下子拧过他的胳膊用力去掰他的手。然而诺特抓得很紧，他死不松手，两人咆哮着，渐渐扭打成一团，滚到了地上。  
“松手，德拉科！”诺特怒吼道。  
“把它还给我！”德拉科死命地去折他的胳膊，一只腿死死卡着他的膝盖。  
“反正放在谁这儿都一样！”诺特尖叫着，他用力地打在他的后背上，发出重重的一声脆响，“放开我——”  
他们互相揪着衣领，诺特用力地蹬着腿，使劲按着德拉科的肩膀把他压在地上，一拳一拳揍他的脸。德拉科觉得自己的眼睛一定是肿了，火辣辣地疼，鼻子似乎也流血了。  
他一手托住了床头柜的一角，推着它全力朝诺特的额角撞去。他听见了男孩发出的痛呼，按着他的力道放松了一些。德拉科抓住这个机会脱离了他的挟制，但起身时却一头撞在了床沿上，两眼昏花。  
他晃了晃脑袋，扑过去抢诺特手中的福灵剂，后者却一口咬在了他的手指上，那力道几乎要给他咬下一块肉来。德拉科努力想扯回自己的手，但一动就痛得难以忍受。他探出另一只手用力推他的额头、掐他的脖子，可他还是不松口，德拉科从口袋里摸到了一个坚硬的矩形金属片，抽出来用力扎在了他的脸颊上。  
“啊——！”  
钳子般咬着他的牙齿终于松开了，德拉科后退了一步。他的手指几乎张不开，那深深的牙印已经开始向外渗血，而他的另一只手上也沾着血——他的目光移向了诺特的脸，那儿已经被他的金属片划出了一道血口子，狰狞可怖。  
诺特摸了一把自己的脸，盯着满手的血看了一秒，表情瞬间扭曲了，像是一幅损毁的油画。  
他将福灵剂扔到自己的床上，扯下刚修好没几天的床帘罩在了德拉科身上，死死蒙住他的头，双手压着布料边缘把他按在地上，一拳一拳抡在他身上。  
德拉科被绷紧的床帘缠得几乎喘不过气，他奋力挣扎着，卯足了劲去踹诺特的胸膛，却被对方用坚硬的膝盖重重顶了回来。  
全身似乎没有一处是完好的，而被床帘覆盖的视野依然在不停地摇晃、下降。身体疼痛而炽烈，愤怒与悲哀在血管中燃烧，血液几乎要蒸腾出体表……他挣扎着伸出手，试图用那枚锋利的金属片去刺他，却被诺特打开了手，狠狠撞在了床角，那瞬间的剧痛令他几乎痉挛起来。  
金属片的目标太小了，他把它收起来，手掌在旁边拍打着、摸索着……他触碰到了一个冰凉的东西，似乎是一个玻璃瓶，他抓过了它。  
当布雷斯推开寝室门的时候，看见的便是一地的狼籍中，埋在深绿床帘下的男孩拿着一个酒瓶重重砸碎在了他身上的男孩头上。  
晶莹的酒液和玻璃碎片向四面八方飞溅出去，淋在了周围的床铺、地板和墙面上，有几滴液体也洒在了布雷斯的外套上，濡湿了一片。他怔了一瞬，快步走去将诺特从德拉科身上拖起来，掀开了罩着德拉科的床帘。  
刺目的光令他有些睁不开眼，德拉科强忍着全身的痛挣扎着坐起来。他的外套被撕开了一道大口子，衬衫扣子掉了好几颗，只留下光秃秃的线头，袜子也被踢掉了，仅剩一只挂在脚掌上。  
他摇摇晃晃地扶着床柱站起身，布雷斯正蹲在诺特身边，把他脸上的酒液和玻璃片清理干净。他扭过头望向德拉科，正打算说什么，躺在地上的男孩的身体蓦然筛子般抽搐起来，他两眼上翻，双手紧紧抓着自己的喉咙——下一刻，他便无力地倒在了地上，发出咣当一声响。  
两人都傻傻地愣在原地，瞪着诺特毫无生气的脸发呆。布雷斯慢慢地转过身，颤抖着声音问道：  
“那个瓶子里装的到底是什么？”

校医院。  
灰冷的光笼罩着这片冰凉而惨白的床铺。鞋跟踏在木质地板上发出清脆的声响，咯噔咯噔，吱吱呀呀，像是灰色的鼓点。  
庞弗雷夫人在病房内转来转去，忙得不可开交。她给诺特服下了很多形态诡异的药剂，又给他注射了一种紫色的药水，男孩的脸色才渐渐好转。  
他们身上的皮肉伤庞弗雷夫人一秒钟就治好了，不过德拉科手上被咬出的血印子倒是费了一些功夫，因为她要确认有没有发生细菌感染。  
“再迟一点送过来他就没命了！”她神色严肃地说道，目光在德拉科身上盯了一眼，后者沉默地低着头。  
他和布雷斯静静坐在房间里的椅子上，谁都没有说话。德拉科把脸埋进了掌心。  
“……那瓶毒酒是哪来的？”过了一会儿，布雷斯问道。  
“……我们去三把扫帚酒吧买的。本来是打算送人的。”德拉科闷闷地回答道。  
布雷斯没有在说什么。他隐隐约约地听见旁边传来了一声压抑的啜泣，他侧过头不去看他，但余光还是能看见德拉科的肩膀一耸一耸地发抖。  
“我出去一下。”德拉科忽然站起了身，头也不回地走出房外，没有给布雷斯一丝挽留的机会。  
他慢慢地在漆黑寂静的走廊上走着，灰白的烛光像是摇晃的鬼影，墙角立着的甲胄反射着清冷的银光。他觉得那些肖像画中的每一个人面都朝着他，用冷冰冰的目光斜睨他，低声讨论着他的罪孽……德拉科拉上兜帽，低头不语。他感到异常的寒冷正在从脚底板往上攀升。  
“喂！停下，跟我战斗！”一个骑着马的爵士忽然大喊道，朝他挥舞着手中的剑。德拉科没有理他，但那个爵士却跑到了附近的画框中继续追着他。  
“跟我战斗，你这个懦夫！”  
“我不是懦夫！”他忍不住反驳道，但骑马的爵士却大笑了一声，继续用那种洪亮的声音说道：“那就和我战斗！战斗！”  
德拉科拉紧了兜帽，加快了脚步。他不是懦夫，他当然不是……他只不过是有些疲惫而已……脑海中又浮现了诺特死去了般倒在地上的身影，心脏猛烈地撞击着肋骨，他在墙边停下来，背靠着冰冷的壁，身体慢慢滑下来。  
他将脸埋入膝盖中，眼泪无声地落下来。  
他不是故意的。他不是故意的……他并没有想让他死。他说的那些话只是随口说说而已，他没有真的那么想……他没有想让他死。  
虽然他讨厌他的威胁和世故，但他并没有想过死这个问题，这太可怕了，不应该存在……虽然有时候他恨不得他消失，但当这一切真的有可能发生、并且还是由他而起时，他感受到的却只有恐惧。  
“……对不起，我不是故意的……对不起。对不起。”他低声喃喃，“……对不起。”  
他很响地抽泣了一声，用手背拭去了眼角变得冰凉的泪水。  
“……德拉科？”  
一个困惑的声音在耳旁响起，男孩的肩膀猛地一颤。他抬起头，脸上还挂着泪痕，他一手撑着墙壁站起身就想往外跑，哈利拉住了他。  
“你为什么哭了？”  
“放开，波特！”  
“发生了什么事，德拉科——”  
“滚开——”  
德拉科使劲甩着自己的手想挣开他，然而哈利抓得很紧，难以挣脱的挫败感令他情绪失控，眼泪止不住地落下来。哈利紧紧抱住他的后背，用身体制住他的挣扎。他不停地拍着他的肩膀，试图让他平静下来。  
“别哭了，德拉科，都会好起来的……会过去的……”他轻声安慰道。  
男孩的挣扎幅度渐渐变小了，失掉了气力似地瘫软下来。这反而让哈利更难过了。  
他低下头，伏在他的肩膀上微微颤抖着，然后慢慢地伸出手，死死地抱住了他。哈利被勒得有些痛，但他没有说话，只是轻轻地拍着他的背。  
“……我不是故意的。”他听见他这样说道，“不是故意的……不是我的错……”  
“你不是故意的，不是你的错。”他跟着他重复道。  
“我真的没想让他死……”  
哈利将脸紧贴着他的面颊，他感觉到滚烫的泪水沿着他们紧挨着的皮肤流下来，流进脖颈和锁骨。他感受着他的战栗和脆弱，那像是冰锥直戳入他的心脏和喉咙，让他也窒息般地抽痛起来。  
“没事了……没事了……会好起来的……”哈利在他耳边低声说道，轻轻吻去他眼角的泪水。德拉科的睫毛颤了颤，他松开了他一些，通红的眼紧紧地盯着他，那浓郁的目光又绝望又悲痛，扑面而来的疯狂情绪几乎将他吞没。  
他伸手贴上了他的脸。  
“我该怎么办，哈利，我该怎么办……我不知道……我肯定要完了，我……”他的声音越来越轻、越来越抖，情绪却越来越激动。他低下头，似乎不愿注视他的双眼，他握着他的手也在剧颤着，仿佛下一刻就要崩塌了。  
哈利也被他的情绪深深感染，那种扑面而来的黑暗和崩溃将他固定在原地难以动弹。他只能用尽全力抱住他，用自己的身体去温暖他，但他知道这样远远不够，他需要的不是外部的温暖而是灵魂的靠近，可他却无法给他。  
“别离开我，哈利，别离开我——我只——我只剩下你了。”他的声音很轻，哈利几乎听不清。他靠得更近了，将头挤进他的颈窝，似乎觉得这个姿势更有安全感一些。  
“我不会离开你的，德拉科。”  
“别离开我……就算你讨厌我……”  
“我不讨厌你。”  
“……真的吗？”德拉科抬起头，怔怔地看着他，像是忽然从惶然的梦中醒来，“这是真的吗，哈利？”  
“真的。我不讨厌你。”哈利静静地回答道，“我永远都不会讨厌你。”  
“那就吻我，哈利，吻我……这样我才会相信。”  
哈利盯着他看了一会儿，轻轻闭上眼睛，侧过头覆上他的嘴唇。

黑暗吞噬着生机与妄想，像是浓稠的迷雾挤走了所有光芒。城堡中回荡着遗留至今的哀嚎和抽泣，如同蜿蜒盘旋的黑蛇般的河流。  
德拉科擦了擦额头上的汗，小心翼翼地俯下身吻他，他们脸上都沾满了灰烬般的月光，一滴一滴流下来，汇入彼此交叠的身体。  
他心如擂鼓，竟没有一次这样紧张和惶恐。他害怕弄疼了他——他以前总是说疼。  
哈利以为他会受到他近乎暴虐的对待。他能感觉到他立在悬崖边岌岌可危的灵魂，他想起了邓布利多的话……确实，此时的他脆弱得风一刮就能倒，可他不知道怎样才能将他拉回来。  
他无法轻易地承诺说自己能帮他，他帮不了他，他的苦痛只有他自己能解。他所能做的就是在他崩溃的时候给他一只手，让他能继续前行……  
而此时他处于黑暗的边缘、摇摇欲坠的临界点，他无论会怎样粗暴地对待自己哈利都不会感到意外。可他却感觉到他在温柔地抚摸他、亲吻他，虔诚而静默。  
他睁开眼，望进那双灰蓝的瞳孔中。  
摇坠着，像是星石。  
如果没有这么多纷争，如果没有这些煎熬和骄傲，也许他能够好好地去看他这双眼睛，去炼洗混浊中那颗永不屈服的心，即使低到尘埃里也要用伤痕累累的身体匍匐前进。  
“德拉科。你是在忏悔吗？”他问道。  
男孩看着他，没有点头也没有摇头。  
“我看见他躺在地上的、一动不动的身体，我的内心被恐惧击中了。我不知道该怎么办，如果他死了，我该怎么承担这一切……死亡真的太可怕了，哈利，太可怕了……我不想看到别人死去，我是说，死在我面前。”他轻声说道。  
“那么那些没有死在你面前的人呢，德拉科？那些因为伏地魔而死去的人，也许他们和你没有关系，但你就要装作视而不见吗？”哈利反问道，“也许现在和你没有关系，但是很快就有了。你加入了那个地方就无法再保持游离在外的状态，你的手上也会沾满了血，就算你不想这样！”  
德拉科顿了顿，他的内心升起了一股烦躁。他知道这场对话将会有怎样的走向了，这不是他所期待的，他不想讨论这些，尤其是在自己的犹豫间接导致了这场悲剧发生的时候，他更不愿意谈论这种一点就炸的话题。  
“我知道你想说什么，哈利，”他挠了挠头发，皱着眉，“你想劝说我，确实，对于西奥多的伤我是感到很愧疚——”  
“你想说你只同情和自己关系好的人，或者说你对其他无辜者的诉苦置若罔闻？”  
“我在为我自己的行为负责，西奥多的伤和我有直接的联系！但是其他人，哈利，恕我直言，我们谁都没办法拯救所有人……我们连自己都救不了，你也说过了，我们身不由己！”  
“你错了，德拉科。你把自己和别人的命运分得太清楚了，但在这个时代所有人的路都是连在一起的。如果你只想着为自己的生存而战斗，那是没办法做到任何事情的，因为没有人是一座孤岛。如果你想得到救赎，忏悔自己的错误是无用的……想想你所选择的路，想想那些在濒死中挣扎的人……你还觉得自己和他们没关系吗？”  
他们望着彼此，像是想从对方脸上找到一丝动摇。哈利叹了口气，坐起身，从口袋里拿出了一只装着银白液体的玻璃瓶。他拉起了他的手。  
“跟我来吧，德拉科……我让你看一看你所追求的真实。”

他们沿着走廊往前走，穿过上升的楼梯和回旋的滑道。德拉科认出这条路线通往邓布利多的办公室，而自从上次碰壁后他再也没有踏足过那里——当然，他也不想呆在那儿。  
“你是要带我去找邓布利多吗？”他警惕地问道，“我上次见过他了，他根本不理我。”  
“我想他一直有关注你，德拉科。”男孩头也不回地说道，“你的一举一动都逃不过他的眼睛。”  
德拉科扬起眉，他一点都不相信他的话。如果邓布利多早就知道了他要做什么，那他为什么不阻止他？  
他们再次站在了那螺旋式上升的凤凰旋梯上，德拉科发现这儿确实是一个很好的接吻场所，既神圣又带着点禁忌的味道，最重要的是狭小的空间里难以反抗。  
于是他又强行把哈利吻得七荤八素，两人在楼梯间磨蹭了老半天才拉拉扯扯着走出来。  
哈利白了他一眼，没好气地打开邓布利多办公室的门。里面空无一人，所有的一切都像他离开前那样安静地摆放着，房间里升腾着银白的泡泡。他看了眼福克斯的巢，那儿是空的，只有一堆干枯的树枝和杂草。  
他从墙边立着的柜子里拿出了一只沉重的银制盆子，将它端到桌面上，再将那个小瓶子里的东西倒在银盆中。德拉科朝盆中的水望去，他看见那半透明的液体中倒影着几个晃动的人影，那并不是他们自己的投影，而更像是水中存在着另一个世界……  
然后他感觉有人推了他一把，他猝不及防地沉入了那个世界。  
德拉科发现自己依然站在邓布利多的办公室中，但房间里多了一个人——邓布利多，他正和哈利说着话：  
“……我当然希望这些东西能帮你从那个预言中活下来，哈利。”  
预言……活下来……他在说什么？德拉科皱起眉，他伸手去触碰那个坐在邓布利多面前的哈利的头发，却发现自己的手穿过了他，笔直地停在半空中。  
“你碰不到的，德拉科。这只是一段记忆。”一个声音从背后传来，哈利走到他身边。  
“记忆？什么记忆？”德拉科扭头看向他，“你要给我看什么？”  
然而哈利还没有回答，邓布利多就把一瓶同样的银色液体倒入了桌子上的冥想盆，他们面前的场景瞬间变换成了一条破旧荒凉的乡村小径，一个穿着奇怪的巫师正在田野间行走着。  
“这地方可真够破旧的。”德拉科的注意力马上被吸引过去了，他皱了皱鼻子，似乎闻见了从泥土里散发出的恶臭。  
哈利没有说话，他们随着那名巫师来到了一间衰败的破屋子前，那扇木门上钉着一条死蛇。  
即使是身为斯莱特林的德拉科看到这一幕也感到十分不舒服，然而更令人难受的场景还在后面。他们看见开门的佝偻老人对着那名巫师出言不逊、破口大骂，对自己袭击麻瓜的行为丝毫不感到愧疚，甚至以此为豪。  
“那又怎么样？莫芬随手教训了一个麻瓜——那又怎么样呢？”  
“你以为我们是下三滥啊？魔法部一声召唤，我们就得颠儿颠儿地跑去？你知道你在跟谁说话吗，你这个龌龊的小泥巴种，嗯？”  
德拉科目不转睛地看着冈特先生和他的儿女，不知为何，他的内心产生了一种奇怪的、大不敬的念头……他当然看不上他们的行为举止，粗鲁无礼，肮脏不堪，他从小的教育让他自然地排斥这些。但看到他们理直气壮地说出那些饱含歧视的话，他又觉得有些不适。  
也许是因为太直白了，他想，但他自己又好得到哪里去呢？语言可以伪饰，内心的拷问却是无法逃避的。  
这段记忆很快就结束了，最后那个巫师落荒而逃。而德拉科却沉浸在他们是斯莱特林的传人这个令人震惊的信息中。  
“他们一定是搞错了，他们不可能是斯莱特林的后代……斯莱特林的后人怎么可能会这样？”  
“那你觉得斯莱特林的后代应该是怎样的？”哈利反问道。  
“法力强大，足智多谋，野心勃勃……绝不是像他们这样鲁莽粗鲁的人……”  
“很好，我还以为你会加上‘歧视麻瓜’这一条，”他冷静地说道，“实际上我觉得他们身上汇集了斯莱特林最坏、最极端的东西，你觉得呢？”  
德拉科咬着嘴唇没有说话，而眼前的场景已经跳到了下一幕。  
他们一同去了那所光线阴冷的孤儿院，又和里德尔一起重新回到了那间陈旧的老屋，而那时候屋子里只留下了莫芬一人。  
“你是说，那天晚上里德尔府里的人都死光了？”德拉科不敢置信地问道，“为什么？”  
“因为汤姆·里德尔杀死了他们，虽然他让别人相信这是莫芬做的，莫芬自己也这么认为……”  
“不，我的意思是，他为什么要杀死他们？”他打断了他的话，“他们做错了什么吗？”  
“也许是因为他的父亲不要他，也有可能是觉得耻辱……”哈利沉吟了一会儿，回答道。德拉科的脸色依然很难看，他不知在想什么，身体微微抖了抖。  
他们很快就来到了最后一幕。  
“……杀人会使灵魂分裂，想要制造魂器的巫师利用这种破坏，把分裂出的灵魂封存——”  
“七个！想杀一个人还不够吗？无论如何，分解灵魂已经够邪恶了……七个……”  
他们看着那个男孩笑着走出了斯拉格霍恩的办公室，像是得到了宝藏的小偷，喜不自胜。  
门在身后关闭了，周围的景象渐渐从身边淡去，他们又回到了寂静的办公室里，呆呆地站在原地望着那混浊的冥想盆。  
德拉科觉得空气忽然变得寒冷了。  
“……这和我想得不一样。”沉默了一会儿，他忽然说道。  
哈利转头看着他，用目光示意他往下说。  
“他……真的把灵魂分成了七片？他杀了七个人？”  
哈利叹了口气，摇摇头：“是的，他把灵魂分成了七片，但他杀了无数人，你知道。这是场战争，不是个人的谋杀。当然，后者也足够恶劣了。”  
德拉科没有接话。他低着头，眉头紧皱，不知在想什么。  
哈利也没有继续往下说，而是提起了另一件事：“三强争霸赛上，我们最后被传送到的地方就在里德尔府附近。伏地魔用他父亲的骨，和一些其他东西复活了。他想杀死我，但我逃了出来。”  
德拉科抬起头望着他，他当然还记得那个末日般的夜晚，苍冷的月光泼洒在血腥的树林，他们被一群戴着黑兜帽的人围观，他眼睁睁地看着他惨遭折磨……  
也就是从那一天起，他们再也无法在一起。  
“你还记得那时候我是怎么逃出来的吗？因为有一群幽灵般的人影挡住了他。”哈利认真地看着他，“那些都是他曾杀死的人，他们总有一天会从地底爬起向他复仇。无论你信不信，我就是借由那些人才活下来的——不是我的聪明才智。他做了太多的恶事，也不懂得忏悔，报应总会来的……而我只是那些饱受戕害的人向他复仇的途径而已。当然，我也是他们中的一员。”  
德拉科忽然觉得自己听不懂他的话了，他不明白哈利为什么要这么说自己，他为什么要把自己描述成“途径”？这就像是他有必须要做的事似的，令他感到很难受。  
“你的说法很奇怪，哈利。我知道你的意思，你希望黑魔王死，但你的话听起来就像是……”  
“就像是必须由我杀死伏地魔一样，你想这么说，是吧？”哈利平静地说道，“我以为你已经知道了，你叫了我一个学期的救世之星。你想的没错……确实是这样的——预言厅的那个预言的内容，就是我和伏地魔之间只能留一个。”  
空气一下子变得安静了，德拉科瞪着他，脸色发白，手指不由自主地攥紧，指甲几乎要嵌进肉里去。  
他没有想到是这样的。他以为只是伏地魔想方设法想要杀死哈利，却没有想过摆在自己面前的两条路从来都无法兼容。不，何止无法兼容，一旦陌路便是生与死的距离。  
他又开始动摇了……他命令自己停止，逼迫自己好好想一想、理一理刚才见到的一切。  
他不知道这是不是他想要的。  
但他到底想要什么……？一个巫师统治麻瓜的世界？一个泥巴种被扫地出门的世界？一个像冈特家族这样的纯血统享有至高无上的特权的世界？  
他闭了闭眼，无声地叹息。全都乱套了。  
也许冈特家族的人不会登上高贵的殿堂，但那宝座就应该让伏地魔来坐吗？他想起了被他杀死的那些人，他不是为了他们伟大的使命，只是一己私欲而已。  
这就是他想看见的吗？还是说他根本就不在乎，只要马尔福家族继续辉煌就好？  
德拉科不知道。  
哈利静静地站在一边耐心地等着他，没有催促。他知道这需要时间，可能非常漫长，但却是必须要走的路。  
让他一下子接受这些确实非常残忍，但他们已经没有时间了。  
“……哈利，当你知道你注定要面对黑魔王的时候，当你知道这一切的时候，你是怎么想的？”过了许久，男孩抬起头看向他，低声问道。  
“我感到愤怒和困惑不解。”哈利不假思索地回答道，“因为我在想，‘为什么是我’、‘为什么不能是别的人’、‘为什么我就要承担这一切’，我想把这个责任推给别人，我这样弱小，为什么一个预言就让伏地魔杀死我父母，还让我背负上这些不应有的期待？这不公平，太不公平了。”  
德拉科张了张口，似乎想说什么，然而他还没做出评论，哈利便咽了口口水继续说了下去：“但我后来明白了，有些事是必须要做的。不是因为那个预言，不是因为别人的要求……都不是，只是因为那也是你想做的事，是你的使命。”  
德拉科定定地望着他，目光闪烁着，像是凝望着最为耀眼的存在。  
实际上也确实如此。他想他终于懂得了，他应该为自己做出一个决定——  
不是因为命令与威胁，也不是出于对家族的担忧，而是只属于自己的、内心深处最渴望的东西。  
也许他以后会后悔莫及……但至少这一刻，他是完全自由的。  
“……黑魔王让我和西奥多杀死邓布利多。”他打破了沉默。  
“什么？”哈利瞪大了眼。  
“我们打算利用消失柜构建一条通道，让食死徒进入霍格沃茨。”德拉科继续快速地说道，“黑魔王的意思是让我杀死他……但如果我失败了，西奥多将会接手。”  
哈利说不出话来。德拉科看着他，仿佛想从他的脸上找到什么：“我们一直都无法修好消失柜，所以很想得到福灵剂。但我到现在还没有用福灵剂，所以消失柜还没有修好，我们还有时间……”  
“不，不对。”哈利摇摇头，他在房间里踱着步，“这件事情还有谁知道？我是说，你们的任务……”  
“只有我们两个人知道，怎么了？”  
哈利想到了什么，停下了脚步：“可那天凯蒂受伤的时候，我看见扎比尼在外面放风——”  
“他只是帮我们一个忙而已，我没有告诉他我们在做什么。”德拉科回答道。  
“那么那天你们是怎么把项链给凯蒂的？我记得她说她是从厕所拿到的，你们不可能潜入了女厕所吧？”  
“我们对罗斯默塔夫人施了夺魂咒，让她把项链给了凯蒂。”  
这一切听起来都没什么问题，但哈利心里就是有一种不安感，可他又说不上是什么。  
“对了，邓布利多没把办公室的门锁起来吗？”德拉科看向那扇门，它正轻轻回荡着，发出刺耳的摩擦声。  
“我对他说可能需要用到他的冥想盆，所以他就没有锁门。他好像出学校去寻找一个魂器了。”哈利回想着，“他告诉我，如果——如果发生什么异况就去找斯内普。”  
“我们去校医院。”德拉科一把拉过哈利的手，拉着他往办公室外急匆匆地跑去。强烈的预感几乎要在他的大脑炸开，他们扶着旋梯快速跑下，夜的影子像是鬼魅如影随形，急促的脚步声在空旷的走廊中重重回响。  
而此时，躺在校医院的病床上的诺特忽然坐了起来，他从口袋里拿出了一枚正在发热的硬币，辨认着上面排列更改的英文字符。  
“扶我起来，布雷斯。”阅读完硬币上传达的信息后，诺特看向坐在门边的布雷斯，命令道。  
“庞弗雷夫人说你还不能起来，西奥多。”布雷斯皱起眉。  
“我管她说什么，我现在有正事要做。快扶我起来，我只是中了一点毒而已，很快就好了——”他说着说着忽然倒了下去，掐着喉咙艰难地喘息，布雷斯被吓了一跳，连忙跑到病床边，却被一根魔杖抵住了脑门。  
“灵魂出窍！”诺特低声说道。布雷斯的双眼瞬间变得恍惚起来。他把诺特从床上扶起来，带着他往斯莱特林宿舍走去。  
“去寝室把我床上的福灵剂拿过来。”他得意洋洋地说道，“然后我们去有求必应屋。”  
布雷斯茫然地点点头，大步走进了男生宿舍的通道。  
当德拉科和哈利赶到医务室的时候，里面已经空无一人。德拉科摸了摸原先诺特躺过的病床，还是温热的。  
“他们应该没离开多久，”德拉科走回来，“我们去有求必应屋，西奥多肯定会去那儿的。”  
他们刚走出病房，穿着睡衣的庞弗雷夫人就睡眼惺忪地走出了她的卧室。她一手指着他们，似乎想说什么，但哈利抢在她面前开口了：“庞弗雷夫人，能帮我们找一下斯内普教授吗？”  
“斯内普……？”  
“告诉他有紧急情况发生了，让他赶紧去有求必应屋！”男孩高声说道，拉着德拉科的手跑出了校医院。  
他们拐过长廊和楼梯直奔八楼，哈利只觉得寒冷的空气直往喉咙里灌，双腿被夜风吹得几乎僵硬麻痹。但他依然不知倦地往前跑，紧紧抓着德拉科的手。  
他们的手都很冰，被风吹得冷硬，像是石头锁链扣在一起。越来越猛烈的风刮得哈利眼睛都睁不开了，但他却莫名有种安定感，仿佛只要和他在一起遇到怎样的困难都不会惧怕。  
他们终于来到了八楼，哈利在大老远就看见两个高大的身影堵在走廊上，虎视眈眈，像横亘着的是黑色城墙。德拉科皱起眉，从口袋里摸出了魔杖。  
“让开，克拉布，高尔。”他厉声说道，“你们在这里做什么？”  
克拉布和高尔没有说话，他们瞬间就冲了过来，似乎打算凭借自己的体型和他们肉搏，然而两道红色光束伴随着念咒声重重打在了他们身上：  
“昏昏倒地！”  
他们的身体歪了歪，软倒在了地上，发出沉闷的嘭嘭两声。哈利松了一口气，和德拉科小心翼翼地绕过他们朝那扇墙壁走去，后者看了他一眼，扬起眉毛：“准头不错，哈利。”  
“你也不赖。”哈利咧开嘴朝他笑了一下。德拉科捏了捏他的脸，快步走到墙边徘徊着。不一会儿，墙边便出现了一扇小门。  
他们刚走进有求必应屋，一个黑影便朝他们扑过来，将德拉科压在了地上。  
哈利连忙跑去想把那人拉开，却听耳边响起了一声“钻心剜骨”！他的视野瞬间被一片刺目的红色覆盖了，随之而来的便是贯穿全身的蚀骨般的剧痛，他无力地倒在地上痛苦地抽搐着。  
哈利勉强扭过头，以他的角度只能看见不远处的一双脚和白色消失柜的一角，然后那双脚慢慢走近了，诺特尖利的声音从头顶降下来：  
“来得正好，马尔福，波特……来得正是时候，让你们看看这震撼的一幕，你们一定会不虚此行的……”  
他已经修好了？哈利内心一片冰凉，他们明明已经以最快的速度赶到这儿了，却还是没赶上……钻心咒的效果渐渐消失，他撑着地面摇摇晃晃站起身，从口袋里拿出了小半瓶用剩的福灵剂，滴了一滴在口中。他快步走到那扭打在一起的两个人旁边，用力揪住布雷斯的后颈把他往上拖，又使劲掰开他的手。  
诺特又在背后发射魔咒，这次哈利险险地避开了，光束砸穿了旁边的一只布满灰尘的箱子，一堆肮脏的纸片滑落了下来，撒了一地。  
他们合力把纠缠不休的布雷斯推到一边，德拉科甩下扯破了好几个口子的外套，举起魔杖就要朝诺特施咒，哈利连忙把福灵剂塞到了他的手里：“快喝这个，不然你肯定打不中他！”  
诺特冷冷地看了眼那两人，又痴迷地看向他旁边的高大的消失柜。它已经被他和布雷斯合力修好了，两个人自然比一个人要快得多。他把一只手放在消失柜的柜顶，笑了一声，脸上浮现出一种扭曲的狂喜。  
“你们要完了，波特……马尔福……你们要完蛋了……等我成功后，我会得到黑魔王的宠信，而你们——”他忽然扭头看向他们，目光变得疯狂而狠厉，“你们都会被我们碾压致死！”  
话音刚落，那雪白的消失柜忽然震动起来，柜门晃荡着，似乎有什么力量强行撞击着它，使它像只被敲响的鼓一般发出轰隆隆的声响。  
“他们要来了！”诺特欣喜地高喊道。德拉科忽然指着消失柜大声吼道：“四分五裂！”  
然而魔法光芒还没有抵达那晃动不安的柜子就被扑来的布雷斯挡住了，他身上的衣服瞬间被撕裂，魔咒在他身上划出了好几道血痕。血液四处飞溅，像是盛开在秋夜的荼靡，艳丽又荒凉。  
而就在这几秒钟，消失柜停止了震动。柜门无声无息地打开了，从里面飘出了一股股黑黢黢的雾气，几个面目狰狞的男女大步走出来。  
“这儿就是霍格沃茨？”一个满口黄牙的男人贼兮兮地打量着这间屋子，他拍了拍诺特的肩膀，后者有些嫌恶地避开了。  
“干得漂亮，小诺特！对了，马尔福呢？”另一个面色苍白的男人搓着手问道，他的眼中闪动着兴奋的光芒。  
“他在那儿呢，埃弗里！”诺特一指站在墙边的德拉科和哈利，脸上露出了明显的轻蔑与厌恶，“他背叛了我们，他投靠了凤凰社！”  
“有这种事？”贝拉特里克斯朝德拉科看去，她一眼就看见了站在旁边的哈利，指着他大叫道，“哦，波特！波特在这儿！”  
“好啊，波特！”满口黄牙的多洛霍夫面露凶光，他从口袋里拿出魔杖，指着哈利和德拉科两人，“让我想想，先解决哪一个呢？”  
“除你武器！”说时迟那时快，哈利蓦然抬起魔杖朝着多洛霍夫喊道，多洛霍夫的魔杖飞了出去，不等大家反应过来，他一拉德拉科的手臂，扯着他快速溜出了有求必应屋。  
“抓住他们！”男人在背后愤怒大喊道，好几道魔咒飞出来砸在了墙壁上，一时间背后一片砖瓦破碎飞溅的声音，乒乒乓乓连响无绝。  
他们飞快地冲下楼梯，跳过几个有陷阱的阶梯，一路跑过无数张画像和摇晃的甲胄，楼道中响动着他们剧烈的脚步声。身后追逐的脚步声越来越远，渐渐听不见了，哈利拉着德拉科跑到格兰芬多塔楼的门口，他们停下来喘息着，平复呼吸。哈利正想说什么，德拉科一下子搂过他的肩膀用力吻上他的嘴唇，手臂紧紧扣住他的腰。  
他迫切地吮吸着他的舌头，与他交换着呼吸和唾液。哈利被他吻得几乎喘不过气来，再加上刚刚剧烈运动过，他用力地拍着他的后背，德拉科才依依不舍地放开他。  
“都什么时候了，德拉科！”哈利瞪了他一眼，而德拉科却爱死了这个眼神，他又忍不住抱着他亲了一口，在他胸口蹭了蹭。  
“好了，我上去把D.A.成员叫下来，你在这儿等着我。”哈利叮嘱道，他正想推开他，德拉科拽住了他的手：“我和你一起去。”  
哈利想了想便答应了，他说了口令后带着他跑进格兰芬多男生宿舍，轻手轻脚地推开寝室门，溜到罗恩的床边推醒了他。  
“哈利……？怎么了？”罗恩半睡半醒地坐起身，点亮了床头的台灯，当他看见德拉科的脸时下意识尖叫了一声，但被哈利捂住了嘴，于是便用眼神询问着德拉科为什么会在这儿。  
“没时间解释了，罗恩，学校里出大事了，我们得赶快下去。”哈利焦急地说道，罗恩匆匆忙忙地换上校服，而睡在对床的纳威也醒了过来，那张圆脸绷得紧紧的：“是出了什么状况吗，哈利？”  
“呃……”  
“我也要去。”纳威说着便去换衣服，哈利不知该怎么劝说他，着急地在原地跺脚。  
“让他去吧，哈利……到底发生了什么事？”罗恩一边交换着捂着手臂一边问道，他们正走在通往礼堂的大道上，月亮升到了最高点，将光滑的大理石地面照得一片明亮。  
“食死徒闯进学校了，我们得赶快通知凤凰社成员。”哈利言简意赅地解释道。  
罗恩和纳威倒吸了一口气，他们用硬币更改了信号，商量了一会儿后便决定分头去找老师。哈利和德拉科朝弗立维教授的办公室跑去，然而还没跑到办公室门口，他们远远地便看见办公室门大开着，斯内普正从里面大步走出来。  
“快点离开这里！”他高声喊道，快步往另一个方向跑去。  
德拉科和哈利面面相觑，停下了脚步。  
“我记得刚才让庞弗雷夫人叫斯内普去有求必应屋，但他没有去。”哈利皱起眉。  
“也许在我们离开以后他才到。”德拉科理智地说道。  
“但他为什么会出现在这儿？”哈利的困惑依然没有解除，德拉科咬了咬下唇，犹豫着开口说道：“这么说吧，哈利，我不知道你们是这么想的，但是斯内普不是很可信……他一直试图了解我们在干什么，我觉得他可能想在黑魔王面前抢功……”  
哈利的眉头皱得更紧了，他拉了拉德拉科的袖子：“我们跟上他。”  
他从口袋里拿出隐形衣给两人披上，快速跟上了那个蝙蝠一般的、渐行渐远的黑色身影。  
斯内普快速穿过了迷雾萦绕的灌木小径，走入了一条荒芜狭窄的巷口。他们小心翼翼地避开那些摇晃的碎石板，不出声地跟着他走过两座高大城堡中间的缝隙。哈利渐渐察觉到他的目的地了——他似乎在往天文塔走。  
黑色的风游荡在冷紫色的窗棂中，如同一个没有家的孩子，日夜吹着呜咽的口哨。他们渐渐走到了没有月光的阴影之地，高高的天文塔如同天神的日晷落下幽蓝的滩涂。哈利听到了从不远处传来的打斗的声音，他和德拉科对视了一眼，两人加快了脚步。  
他们看见那群从消失柜中跑出来的食死徒正和一群凤凰社成员战斗：比尔面对着埃弗里，唐克斯对上了贝拉特里克斯，卢平正和一个高大的男人交锋，哈利认出那是狼人芬里尔·格雷伯克。  
“哈利，快看！”德拉科忽然抬起头，指着那漆黑的夜空。哈利也仰起头，他遥遥望见夜幕上闪动着一个一个荧绿色的十字光点，仔细一看，却发现那些光点组成了一个巨大的骷髅头，而那骷髅头的口中正吐出一条蛇。  
“黑魔标记。”他喃喃道，内心被冰冷的惶恐填满了。难道已经发生了死亡，那会是谁……  
斯内普走向他们，朝那几人点点头后轻松地穿过战斗圈走上了天文塔的长梯，很快便消失在了顶端。哈利和德拉科谨慎地弯下腰，试图躲过到处飞射的魔法光束绕到那长梯前，却被那些毫无章法到处乱溅的魔法吓得一惊一乍，德拉科的肩膀还被一道魔咒剜了一记，痛得他低呼了一声。  
“隐形衣不能抵挡魔咒吗？”他低声问道。  
“它不是防弹衣谢谢。”哈利查看着他肩膀上的伤口，回答道。  
他们一寸一寸地往外挪，终于来到了长梯口，两人借着夜色一前一后小步攀移上去。哈利一只手按着扶手，另一只手紧握着走在前面的德拉科的手。  
天文塔的顶层笼罩在明亮的、清澈的星光中，玻璃罩已经打开了，寒冷的风吹着他们的头发和衣服，灰蒙蒙的云层落在他们沉静的瞳孔中。德拉科把哈利拉上来，两人一同站在阶梯口旁，大气也不敢出。  
顶层上已经站了三个人，诺特和斯内普站在一边，而邓布利多则倚在他们对面的扶栏上，他面色惨白，整个身体都瘫软着，似乎下一刻就会滑倒在地。  
“求求你，西弗勒斯，求求你……”他湛蓝的眼睛望着斯内普，苍老的脸上满是脆弱的哀求。哈利的心瞬间狠狠地揪成了一团，又酸又痛，窒闷得喘不过气来。  
到底发生了什么……邓布利多到底遭遇了些什么才会变成这个样子？他忽然非常后悔没有和他一起去寻找那个魂器，虽然他很清楚恐怕自己跟去也很难帮得上忙。  
斯内普看着他，他冰冷的眼中浮现出深深的厌恶，他抽出魔杖对准了他：“阿瓦达索命！”  
绿光如同火焰森林覆盖了他的视野，哈利觉得自己的视网膜已经被烧成了灰烬。又痛，又麻木，最后陷入一种模糊冰冷。  
他这辈子见过太多太多这绿色的火，他的出生便伴随着死亡，而他的成长也穿梭在所爱之人死去的阴影中。他有时候会觉得这大概是烙刻在自己生命中的诅咒，他注定要永远失去，变得越来越孤独。  
他愤怒，他不甘，他感到不公平，他一点也不想要这些虚无的头衔……他只想让那些死去的人回来，让他们回到自己身边……  
如果他们能回来，让他付出怎样的代价他都愿意。  
哈利看着邓布利多的身体向后倾斜，无力地坠下了高塔。他长长的白发在风中吹荡，像是冰冷的雾气将他包裹，深蓝天鹅绒上落下灰白的虚影。  
斯内普转过身带着诺特往长梯跑去，哈利马上反应了过来，快速抽出魔杖指着长梯口：“障碍重重！”  
男人立即停下了脚步，哈利不顾德拉科的阻止掀开了隐形衣，举着魔杖挡在他们面前。  
他喘着气瞪着他，抿了抿嘴唇，眼中满是仇恨。  
“邓布利多怎么会相信你这个叛徒！”他的声音在颤抖，似乎下一刻就会冲他吼起来。斯内普的眼角古怪地抽动了一下，他俯视着他，语气阴冷极了：“让开，波特，除非你只是想展示你愚蠢的鲁莽——”  
“你想去向你的主人邀功吗？——你这个刽子手，你这个懦夫，邓布利多那么相信你——”  
“闭嘴，波特，我不是懦夫！”斯内普似乎有些愤怒了，他握紧了手中的魔杖。哈利注意到了这个细节，冷笑道：“想要像杀死邓布利多一样杀死我吗？那就来吧，你也只能做这些事了，来吧，像杀死他一样杀死我吧，懦夫——”  
“不许——再叫我懦夫——！”男人怒吼道，他的整张脸都扭曲了，眼睛像这片夜一样黑，手中的魔杖迸发出一道血红的光，直直地击中了他的胸口。  
哈利的身体向后仰去，直直地跌下了长梯。他觉得自己全身都通电了似的疼痛起来，体内的每块骨骼化为彗星向大脑涌去。他的长袍擦过细细长长的阶梯发出碎响，如同列车迅速穿过黑暗隧道。  
那一刻他觉得自己似乎正在抵达某种终点。这并不让他感到惧怕，反而有种卸下一切的放松。  
然后他感觉自己的身体停了下来，被固定在空中一动不动，就连乱糟糟的头发和袍子都保持着飞扬的弧度。额头的伤疤裂开了似地疼痛起来，一只冰冷的大手轻轻抚摸过他的肩膀，毫不怜惜地把他推到了一边，越过他向上走去。  
他的脚步不响，但听在哈利耳中格外清晰。他柔软的黑色丝绸像是泥潭漫过了阶梯。  
他走上了天台。  
德拉科缩在围栏边，一脸惊惧地看着这个慢慢前行的男人，他比最深的绝望还要可怕，像是黑洞将所有的光芒都吸走了。他那张扁平的蛇脸在高空的黑魔标记的映照下显得尤为狰狞，他对斯内普说了句什么，挥了挥手便让他带着诺特跑下了楼梯。德拉科听见那擂鼓般的脚步声，以及男人高喊了一声“结束了”……  
他紧紧裹着哈利留下的隐形衣，浑身僵硬，动也不敢动。他不敢去看哈利到底怎么样了，他从楼梯口坠下的那一瞬间他觉得自己似乎也跟随着他死去了，内心空了一大块，空洞地漏着风。  
他不知道他怎么样了，他没有听到肉体坠地的声音，他是否可以自欺欺人地相信他并没有事？德拉科的躯干被冻得像块冰，他的大脑都有些不清楚了，眼前是一片昏厥的星月夜。他还是这么无用，他什么也做不到……他无法拦住他，无法阻拦他去做他想做的事，他只能看着他奔向命定的轨道……他对此无能为力。  
他什么也做不到，他依然是那个看见伏地魔只会瑟瑟发抖的懦弱的小孩子。在强大的黑暗面前，他一次一次地丢下了他的爱人，把他留在深渊之中。  
德拉科望着那个男人，他的目光似乎要在伏地魔的后颈上烧出一个洞。不知是不是感受到了他的目光，伏地魔将脸转了过来，他深红的眼睛像是夜空中的两点烟火。他抽出魔杖无声地施了几个魔咒，然后德拉科就惊恐地看见他的目光转向了他，和他对上了。  
伏地魔将他把从上至下打量了一圈，那冷漠的视线似乎要将他完全割成两半。然后他的嘴角微微上扬，极为轻蔑：“躲在这儿可算不得一个勇敢的做法，德拉科……”  
德拉科僵硬地瞪着他，没有说话。实际上他已经说不出来了，他的脸结成了一块，恐惧也让他喉咙发紧，他觉得自己此时就像一尊石雕。  
伏地魔没有多话，手中的紫衫木魔杖缓缓抬起。迸射出的红光像是诅咒，连接不断地打在他身上，使他不由自主地发出一声声悲壮的呐喊……他想说直接杀了我吧，不要再折磨我了……原来钻心咒是这样的痛，对不起……对不起……  
那仿佛没有止境的痛苦终于停止了，德拉科瘫软在地上，大口大口剧烈地喘息，手脚不自然地抽搐着。  
“知道我为什么要惩罚你吗，德拉科？”男人冷冷地问道。  
德拉科的身体抖了抖，断断续续地嘶哑着回答道：“西奥多给你写了信。”  
“你的多次背叛让我失望，德拉科。我的忍耐已经到了极限。”那根细长的棍子开始闪动着碧绿的光，那样刺眼，德拉科恍惚地想，有时候生与死之间只隔着一面绿色的纱。  
而现在这面纱被揭开了。  
咚。咚。咚。有人踏上了楼梯，迎风立在风口。他的脚步不是很稳，慢慢地走到顶层的另一头。德拉科看见了他握着围栏的手，冻得发红。  
男人垂下了指着他的魔杖，转过身朝着他，他沉默了一会儿，嘴角露出一抹狞笑：“你挣脱了定身咒，哈利……很好，我本以为你会选择胆怯地逃跑，不过现在这样愚蠢地送死反而更让我满意……”  
哈利眯着眼望着他，他额头的伤疤疼得要爆炸了，胸口的项链依然在不正常地发热……他可以肯定刚才他听见了德拉科的悲号，他就是为此而来的，但他穿着隐形衣，他看不见他。  
哈利深吸了一口气，挺直腰背，努力让自己显得毫不畏惧，虽然死亡的预兆一直在叩响他的脑门。  
男人将魔杖转向了他，他红色的眼中闪动着兴奋而仇恨的光芒，轻声说道：“既然你执意要来送死，那我就先处置你……让我们来继续上次未完成的任务吧，这次你们一定能死在一起……”  
“你觉得这是一件很愚蠢的事，伏地魔，你觉得任何与死亡连在一起的东西都不可理喻，”他一开口便灌入了寒冷的风，喉咙发痛，“你自以为是地嘲笑那些死去的人。”  
“因为他们不够强大才会死去，就像你马上就要被我杀死一样。”伏地魔冷然说道，“你一次次从我手中逃走，但现在不会了，哈利，不会了……”  
头顶的星光都消失了，紫灰色的云积结在黑色的河中缓缓漂浮，天文塔像一把锋利的剑刺入了天穹，而他匍匐在这剑锋下，瑟瑟发抖。  
他听着哈利和伏地魔的对话，他知道接下来会发生什么，他的心脏几乎要跳出嗓子眼了。不，他不应该死在这里……！他不应该来救他，不应该跑上高塔，即使像个懦夫一样逃跑，也比死在这里要好得多……  
他摇摇晃晃地站起身，朝着他们走去。然而伏地魔像是察觉到了什么似的，瞬间转过身用魔咒掀开了他身上的隐形衣，德拉科顿时无所遁形，呆立在原地。  
伏地魔扬起嘴角，冷嘲热讽道：“看见了吗，哈利，他正打算逃跑呢……他可不像你，他是一个彻头彻尾的斯莱特林，斯莱特林才不会毫无意义地去送死……”  
“你所以为的毫无意义，对于我们来说正是最伟大的冒险。”他听见那个男孩用沙哑的声音这样说道，伏地魔眼中闪过一丝凶光，几乎是一瞬间，两人都把魔杖对准了对方——  
“阿瓦达索命！”  
燃烧的绿光将天文塔照得通亮。他听不清哈利说了什么，但这都不重要了，哈利无法杀死伏地魔……他还有这么多魂器，他死不掉的，而下一刻他就会将魔杖指向他，他将追随着他而死去。  
也许这样也是一种不错的结局，他想。  
德拉科看着哈利的身体和邓布利多一样向后仰去，风筝断线般下坠，坠入了天文塔南面的黑湖中。他久久地望着那沉寂的海，忽然疯了似的转身就跑，可大脑却蓦地剧痛起来，所有神经都烧沸了般地滚烫。德拉科跪下来，双手抱着头蜷缩成一团。  
不……不……不要！太痛了……我要去找哈利……放开我！  
他哀嚎着，啜泣着，身体在地上打滚，却依然没有挣脱这种窒闷感……他的眼前蓦然一黑，什么也感觉不到了。

呜——呜——呜——  
他觉得自己有了耳朵，能听见远方传来的悠扬的鸣笛；然后是四肢和躯干，清冷的雾气紧贴在皮肤上有些痒痒的；最后是嘴巴和眼睛，他张开了眼，发现自己正静静地坐在火车车厢内。  
车厢中空无一人，只有车轮在慢慢滚动，发出寂寞的声响。他朝窗外看去，那儿涌动着海潮一般的乳白色的雾气，铁轨在白雾中穿梭，车灯的光落在云幕上像是半透明的深海水母。  
火车开得不快，他一直望着窗外，仿佛在等一个人。  
蓦地，他看见一个人影在铁道边一闪而过，他一下子跳起来，把头用力探出窗外，却发现那一块地方被白雾吞没了。  
他慌张地推开车厢内，一路疯跑到火车后门，用力打开后毫不犹豫地跳了下去。他沿着铁道逆向奔跑，眼睛被寒风刮得生疼。  
他终于看见了那个静静的身影。  
他像是模糊的一道轮廓，面容沉浸在潮涌的雾中，双眼被擦得透亮，流露出一丝迷惘。他忽然觉得有些紧张，又害怕极了，怕一触碰他就会消失。  
他走到他身边，轻轻握住了他的手。  
他们在海一般的雾气中前行，慢慢地向前走，与那辆火车背道而驰。他始终一言不发，他们似乎走了很远的路，直到铁轨消失，回荡的机械运作声也弥散，只有冷冷的雾气将他们包裹，呼吸都夹带着疼痛。  
他停下了脚步，驻足回望。  
身边的人等了一会儿，开口说话了：“你在看什么？”  
他低头望向他。他年轻的脸孔一如初见时光，美好得不似人境。可他却不停地回想起他嘶哑的话语、他在他面前跌坠入海。他为什么就能做到如此心无旁骛？  
他想起了他们的初遇，在火车车厢中他向他伸出的手……也许从那时候开始，这一切就已经注定了结局。  
“如果那辆车倒回来，如果那个时候我安分地呆在座位上，一切会不会不一样？”  
迷雾中的男孩没有回答。  
“如果再给你一次机会……如果一切可以重新来过，你是不是还会这么做？”他又忍不住问道，虽然他早就知道了答案。  
“是的，无论多少次都是一样。”男孩轻声说道。  
云开雾散，一片清明，阳光照进了清晨的车道。他们静静地望着彼此，似乎想要将对方的脸庞深深印入脑中。  
蓦地，一股冰冷而阴暗的气息从另一头向他们席卷而来，像是一场奔腾的、散发着恶意的黑洪。他们慌忙转身，一个阴影般的男人正挟着滔天巨浪朝他们走来。他低下头，他看见男孩脖子上的项链闪烁着异常的光。  
它忽然扩张开来，将他们都包裹了进去。  
在失去意识的最后一瞬，他听见了那个男人高亢的声音：  
“——你们逃不掉的！”  
哈利猛地从床上坐起来，背部的布料已经被浸湿了。他揉了揉眼睛，视野慢慢变得清晰。他望向窗外，那儿有一轮明亮的圆月，一如记忆中那般美妙。  
他觉得自己似乎忘记了什么东西。


	3. The End OF The Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱永远在死亡尽头。

【Part 3：The End Of The Death】  
德拉科觉感觉自己做了一个很长很长的梦。实在是太长了，又清晰得吓人，他觉得自己几乎要沉沦在熟悉的记忆中无法自拔。  
他在梦中重温了他们最美好的四年级时光，那时候的他们没有欺骗和伤害，尚未触碰现实的残忍，所以深深地沉溺在年少疯狂的爱恋中忘却自我。有时候他会觉得自己几乎已经想不起来他们最初的模样了，可有的时候他又觉得自己不过是在乘舟漂洋过海，舟的另一头仍系着初始的彼岸。  
他不知道哈利为什么没有死。那时候他亲眼看见那绿光击中了他。他落了下去，坠入黑暗的海。  
他应该是死了的，但如果他死了，那个梦境又是怎么回事……？  
哈利的意识在那个梦中分明是鲜活的。一开始他们一起走在国王十字车站，但后来伏地魔忽然出现，把他们拉入了另一个梦中……他在梦中是一个与哈利毫无交集的陌生人菲柯特先生。他努力地想让他摆脱伏地魔的欺骗，又不能触犯这个梦境的规则而被伏地魔发现。  
庆幸的是哈利最终发现了这是个虚假的梦，这便宣告着伏地魔的阴谋已经失败。  
德拉科睁开眼，慢慢地坐起身。周围摆着一张张雪白的病床，有的床上躺着人，有的床是空的。风从大开的长窗中吹入，深红的窗帘在空中膨胀成一个气球的半透明弧度，又干瘪下来，像是在深海中起伏的水母。  
他看见凤凰社的比尔正躺在床上吃一块煎得很嫩的小牛排，韦斯莱夫人和他在三强争霸赛遇见的芙蓉坐在床边和他聊天；另一张床上躺着的是小天狼星，他不知中了什么魔咒依然昏迷不醒，卢平靠在旁边的椅背上削一只苹果。  
德拉科转回头，又怔怔地盯着天花板发呆。他忽然意识到自己现在已经是食死徒中的叛徒了，但这也不能代表凤凰社成员就是他的同伴，因为没有人能证明他的背叛，除了哈利。  
对了，哈利呢……？  
“哦，马尔福，你终于醒了。”一个有些尖的声音在耳边响起，庞弗雷夫人边脱龙皮手套边走到他的身边，她似乎刚为被狼人咬伤的比尔往伤口上涂抹完药膏，“让我看看，你现在有没有觉得好些了？你昏迷了一整天——”她不由分说地拽过德拉科的手臂，把他宽大的袖子卷上去，在他苍白的皮肤上压按，“我得给你做一个全面神经检查，以免出什么差错……”  
德拉科不得不由着庞弗雷夫人折腾了一番，期间他一直想找机会问问题，但都被她打断了，这让他有些心浮气躁起来。  
“我想知道现在情况到底怎么样了——”  
“躺下来好好休息吧，你的精神状况可不怎么样，孩子！”庞弗雷夫人夸张地摇着头，端着盘子大步离开了。  
德拉科瞪着她的背影，有一瞬间他很想骂脏话，但他强行忍住了。他看向旁边的那些人，他们似乎在用一种怜悯的目光看着他，这让他更不爽了。  
不过他的内心很快就平静了下来。因为他听见了凤凰挽歌。  
他朝窗外望去，那儿什么都没有，可那悠扬而哀伤的歌声却在整个城堡回响，如同温热而缓慢的河流，沿着叶脉般细的血管流向全身。  
他侧着身望向黑暗的窗外，听着那传说中才会出现的歌声。它的曲调是那样的悲伤婉转，可他却觉得像是被安抚了一般，整个灵魂都得到了洗涤。  
他静静地闭上了眼。

德拉科第二天就离开了校医院。  
所有的课程都暂停了，所有的考试都推迟了。不少学生在他昏迷的那一天就被家长匆匆从学校带走，而当他早上独自一人去礼堂吃早餐时，还能看见帕瓦蒂孪生姐妹拖着行李箱跟着她们的父母急匆匆地离开。  
德拉科在斯莱特林餐桌前坐下来，他的脸色苍白得吓人，那凝郁阴鸷的表情让周围的同学都不敢接近他。不过这样也好，反正他也不想和他们说话。  
他下意识地朝格兰芬多餐桌看去，西莫·斐尼甘正在和他的母亲吵架，罗恩、赫敏和纳威坐在一块儿讨论着什么。他没有看见那个熟悉的身影，内心一沉，像是有一块沉甸甸的金属块掉进了胃里。  
德拉科很快就把目光转向了教师席。他一下子便找到了他想见的人——他放下刀叉，粗鲁地推开椅子跑向她，后者正在和身材高大的海格说话，听见他急促的脚步声后转过了头，脸上的表情有些困惑。  
“马尔福？”麦格教授扬起了眉毛，“你从医院里出来了吗？”  
“我有一件事想拜托你，麦格教授，”他上气不接下气地说道，“请问——请问邓布利多教授在哪儿？”  
麦格教授瞪着他，脸上的表情渐渐变得古怪起来：“也许你还不知道，马尔福，邓布利多教授已经——已经去世了，他的葬礼很快就要举行——”  
“现在还不能举行！”德拉科焦急地说道，他的音量有点高，旁边的弗立维教授和斯普劳特教授都捂住了嘴，他连忙压低了声音，“抱歉，我的意思是，邓布利多教授有一件重要的东西，非常重要，不能跟随着他一起下葬——”  
“噢，那是什么东西呢？”  
他张了张口，却发现自己根本没办法描述。那是一个魂器，可他根本不知道它长什么样，也不能直接告诉她。实际上邓布利多显然希望这件事知道的人越少越好。  
“我——嗯——它应该放在邓布利多教授的口袋里。”  
麦格教授盯着他看了一会儿，摇了摇头：“抱歉，马尔福，我恐怕帮不上你的忙。”  
“我说的都是真的，教授！那真的很重要——”  
“我相信这一点，但是邓布利多教授的口袋里什么也没有。我们在下葬前就检查过了，都是空的。”  
德拉科一下子像是噎住了似的脸涨得通红，说不出话来。麦格教授叹了口气，只当他是受刺激过度了便安慰了他几句。男孩一句话也没有说，独自失魂落魄地回到了座位上，沉默不语。  
他舀了几口南瓜粥，把盘子推到一边，木木地盯着另一边花纹繁复的墙柱，目光无意识地勾勒着上面山峰般的纹路。礼堂变得喧闹起来，越来越多的学生和家长涌入坐在一边，空气中充斥着悲哀的低语。麦格教授站起身，那些声音很快便静了下来。  
“时间差不多了，”她说，“请跟着你们的院长到场地上去。格兰芬多的同学跟我来。”  
他们排着队从板凳后面走出来，几乎没有发出一点声响。德拉科看见斯拉格霍恩站在斯莱特林队伍的最前端，他穿着一件华贵的、用银线刺绣的鲜绿色长袍。他垂下了眼睛。  
他们走过那波光粼粼的湖，来到草地上摆着几百张椅子的地方。一半的椅子上已经坐了各式各样的人，有些是德拉科认识的人，但大多数是一些生面孔。  
德拉科沉默地坐在椅子的最后一排。他不知道他该不该出现在这里，他是促使邓布利多死亡的凶手之一，他应该被这儿所有人群起攻之——可他现在却坐在这里，和他们一起为这个老人默哀。  
邓布利多死了。他呆呆地看着海格抱着他的尸体走过中间的那条走道。他死了，倒塌了，这个念头从未在他脑海中这样清晰过。他死了。  
出于很多原因，德拉科以前非常讨厌邓布利多，他经常在他的朋友面前嘲笑他的决定，讥讽他是一个老糊涂、喜欢麻瓜的怪人。可他现在又说不出内心是什么感觉，像是挖掉了一块，并不痛，但触碰的时候又不知从何处传递而来，一片死寂。  
一个穿黑色礼服的小个子男人站在台上发表着沉闷的讲话。禁林里传来一阵动静，马人们也来表示他们的哀悼，他们没有走到空地上来，只是站在若隐若现的树影中静静地望着他们。  
德拉科终于觉得不堪忍受这明媚的阳光了。他将自己埋得很低，用双手挡住了所有的声音。

德拉科下午没有在校医院呆很久，那儿的气氛让他感到极为不适。  
比尔、芙蓉和韦斯莱夫人正讨论着婚礼的事情，韦斯莱夫人说会给芙蓉借来一个妖精做的精美头饰；后来唐克斯和卢平来看望他们，结果唐克斯忽然向卢平告白，后者不知所措地推却着——德拉科实在是看不下去了，几乎落荒而逃。  
他独自攀上天文塔，站在围栏边望着不远处的广阔黑湖。湖面波光粼粼，暗黄的磷光在岸边摇烁，他觉得眼睛有些痛，便合着眼感受高处的微风。  
他觉得自己还是与他们格格不入的。即使选择了同样的道路，可他并不能和他们混在一块儿，他们身上的那种温和的气质是被他排斥的，也排斥着他——当然，也许只是因为他的内心闭塞而孤独。  
德拉科明白自己也许只是需要适应，但他也很清楚，如果说这时候要让他和凤凰社的人相亲相爱，他做不到——他想他们也做不到。他们之间存在着太多的成见，这不是一朝一夕能改变的东西。  
德拉科望着那片湖看了一会儿，慢慢地走下长梯。他在路上看见了赫敏、罗恩和金妮，他们正坐在树下的一张长椅上聊天，盛夏明亮的光芒透过细碎繁茂的枝叶落在他们身上。他本打算视而不见地走过，但脚步一停，又改变了主意。  
“韦斯莱，格兰杰。”  
听见他的声音那三人都转过了头，德拉科走到他们面前。他试图从他们脸上找到厌恶或者愤怒的神色，但是没有，在这种日子似乎所有人都没有力气争吵，只想把自己沉浸在沉痛之中。  
“你们看见哈利了吗？”他问道。  
话音刚落，三人的表情都变了。罗恩脸色惨白，僵硬地扭了扭头，而赫敏和金妮的眼圈都红了，仿佛马上就要哭出来，而现在只是在强忍而已。  
德拉科的内心凉了半截，他下意识把手伸进口袋里想抓住什么东西，却只摸到了魔杖和一枚锋利的金属片。他把它们紧紧地攥在手中，像是寻到了源源不断的勇气和力量似的挺起了背脊。  
“还没找到，他们一直在找……但是还没找到……”金妮抽泣着说道，她低下了红色长发的脑袋靠在赫敏肩膀上，后者拍着后背小声安慰着她。  
“你那时候不是在场吗，马尔福？你明明知道的，他掉进海里了！”罗恩的声音高亢得不正常，德拉科怀疑他马上就要吼出来了。  
“他们说看见了绿光，小天狼星说的，但他还没醒来——不、不知道是不是真的，不过我觉得应该……但是活要见人死要见尸，可我们、我们还不能把这件事宣扬出去，邓布利多已经死了，如果他们知道哈利也——所有人都会疯掉的……”赫敏唏嘘着、断断续续地说道。  
“对了，你肯定知道——那时候到底发生了什么，你在他旁边对不对，是不是你——”金妮忽然冲过来按住了他的肩膀，情绪激烈。德拉科怔怔地看着这张近在咫尺的、痛哭流涕的脸，所有的话语都是这样苍白。  
他晃了晃脑袋，有些生硬地推开了她。  
“他没有死，哈利没有死，”他喃喃着重复道，“没有死，我梦见了——他没有死。”  
罗恩三人面面相觑，转而用一种诡异的、猜疑而怜悯的眼神看着他，男孩指了指自己的脑袋，对赫敏摇摇头。  
赫敏转过头，同样用一种令他反感的同情目光看着他，低声安抚道：“回去好好休息吧，马尔福。你……不要伤心过度了。”  
德拉科知道他们以为自己神经错乱了，也不争辩，沉默着扭头就走。然而他不知道自己要到哪里去，他不可能再回到寝室，但校医院也不想去，他讨厌他们互相扶持、其乐融融的气氛。  
他们都凑在一起，只有他是局外人。  
他望向霍格沃茨遥远的大门，陆陆续续有学生被家长带回家，他们坐着小船或马车渡过黑湖，飘飘荡荡地组成了一只小小的队伍，宛若夜晚的浮灯游过黑水。  
他这才意识到自己实际上无家可归。  
马尔福庄园是绝对回不去了，德拉科控制着自己不去想他的父母会有怎样的下场；霍格沃茨也很快会被关闭，他不可能长久地在这儿待下去。而更重要的是无论哈利现在在哪里，他所要做的就是把他的任务继续下去。  
摧毁魂器，杀死伏地魔……构建新的和平世界。他们需要不停地抗争，只有这样才能消除黑暗，虽然无法彻底消除……但总归是一种希望。  
德拉科在原地站了一会儿，慢慢走进城堡。他沿着楼梯往上走，一路碰见了不少拉着行李箱往下跑的学生，他们似乎对他的行径感到好奇，不过谁都没有心思停下来关心别人的事。  
德拉科一路畅通无阻地走到了邓布利多办公室的石头怪兽前，他回忆了一下哈利说过的口令，说道：“嗯……蟑螂堆。”  
石头怪兽向两侧转开了，他踏进升降梯，仰望着那散发着火红辉光的凤凰。他想起了凤凰挽歌，那只唱着哀歌的凤凰又在何处呢？它知道自己的主人死去了，那它又要去哪儿？  
德拉科摇摇头跨出了升降梯。他拉开了办公室的门，房间内空无一人，墙壁上挂着历代校长的画像，那只冥想盆也依然被摆在桌上。德拉科大步走到办公桌前，那张办公椅被拉开了一段距离，似乎不久前还有人坐在这儿办公，椅背上披着一件深紫色的外套。  
等你真正明白了以后再到这儿来吧，那时候，那个老人这样对他说道。  
德拉科盯着那件外套看了一会儿，转头望向那一排肖像画。那群校长正好奇地盯着他看，其中一位戴着助听器的男校长摸了摸鼻子，用一种遗憾的语气问道：“这么说，邓布利多是真的离开我们了？”  
德拉科望着他许久，点了点头。他低头将那件衣服拎起来，一手伸进口袋里摸索着。他的指尖触碰到了一个冰凉的东西，他拿出来一看——那是一只金色的挂坠盒，有点大，也没有精致的花纹，和他在冥想盆中看见的不一样。  
德拉科沉默了一会儿，将挂坠盒塞进了口袋里，转身离开了办公室。

霍格沃茨逐渐变得空空荡荡，就连胖夫人都不那么认真地守门了，因为有许多家长想进去帮孩子一起整理东西。她靠在一边倦倦地看着他们，叹着气。于是德拉科轻而易举地进入了格兰芬多休息室，快步走进哈利的寝室。  
寝室里已经没剩下几个人了，西莫和迪安早已离开，纳威和罗恩正在收拾行李。他们看见德拉科后透露出了吃惊的表情，罗恩大张着嘴，似乎想问什么，但德拉科没有理他。  
他径直走到了哈利的床边，望着哈利整洁的床铺，慢慢在床上坐了下来。  
“你要替哈利收拾东西吗？”罗恩还是忍不住发问了，他走到他面前，“说实话，马尔福，我一直都不相信你——那时候你到底做了什么？”  
“我没有必要给你解释，韦斯莱。”德拉科冷冷地说道。  
罗恩的脸涨红了：“从这里离开，马尔福，你没有资格动他的东西。”  
“我想碰就碰，还需要你允许？”  
罗恩马上抽出了魔杖指着德拉科的下巴，德拉科抱着手轻蔑地看着他。纳威在一旁手足无措地看着剑拔弩张的两人，不知怎么办才好。  
“罗恩，刚才麦格教授找我们——”外面蓦然响起了一个声音，随后门被推开了。两人都朝声源望去，德拉科趁机打开了罗恩的魔杖，摸了摸被杖尖戳中的部位。  
“——马尔福？”那个女孩吃惊地说道，停下了脚步，“他怎么在这儿？”  
“谁知道。”罗恩哼了一声，撇过头。  
“刚才麦格教授让我们去她的办公室。”赫敏没有理会他们两人之间微妙的气氛，继续说道，“对了，马尔福，你也要去。”  
“我不去。”德拉科立刻回绝了。  
赫敏马上皱起了眉，罗恩狠狠地瞪了他一眼。  
“是麦格教授找你，马尔福，不是我们的请求——”  
“我知道她要问些什么，无非就是那时候发生了什么事，”德拉科露出了一个不屑的笑容，“你们就这么告诉她，西奥多·诺特把食死徒放进了霍格沃茨，斯内普杀死了邓布利多，后来伏——伏地魔过来了。他杀了哈利。”  
“什么？”  
“不过哈利没有死。”德拉科忽然说道，他的声音近乎喃喃，“……他没有死。”  
罗恩和赫敏对视了一眼，后者谨慎地问道，带着一丝颤抖：“你是知道些什么吗，马尔福？你——为什么这么说？”  
“没有为什么，我就是知道。”德拉科不欲多说。赫敏还想再问，罗恩拉了拉她的袖子，对她摇摇头。  
“呃，那好吧……但是你真的不去吗？”赫敏试图劝说，但德拉科已经转过了身背对着他们。罗恩拍了拍她的背，说了句“别管他了”便拉着她走出寝室。  
房间里瞬间陷入寂静。德拉科站了一会儿，从衣柜底层拖出哈利的行李箱，把他挂着的衣服叠好塞了进去。他打开哈利的书包看了一眼，正打算重新拉上，想了想，从里面拿出了一本破旧的魔药书。  
他翻了几页，发现魔药书上涂写着一些古怪的注解，恐怕哈利就是靠着它们成为了斯拉格霍恩的宠儿。德拉科将书翻到了第一页，那儿用细长的字体写着一行字：本书属于混血王子。  
他用指尖摩擦着这行字，慢慢合上了书，把它塞进了口袋里。  
哈利的东西并不多，德拉科没有费多少时间就整理快完了。他蹲下身去移动他放在床底的鞋盒，却在夹缝间发现了一张信纸。德拉科打开一看，脸色瞬间变得惨白。  
这是这场悲剧发生的开端，是他自私的凭证，也是他万恶的、不被允许的爱情的释放。  
他将这张纸小心翼翼地叠好放进口袋里。他会日日携带着它，以此提醒自己犯下的所有过错。他将背负着永恒的罪任一路前行，直到黑暗将他磨砺成坚硬的石头、阳光将他燃烧至灰，直到再与那个人相遇。  
到了那个时候，他不会再放开他的手。  
德拉科将整理好的行李箱放在哈利床边，揣着口袋大步走出了寝室。

哈利死亡的消息目前还是机密信息，在凤凰社严加控制的措施下没有流传出去。德拉科听说凤凰社已经派人去黑湖中进行紧急搜寻了一圈，但并没有重大收获。  
“黑湖连通着外面的一片海，那附近正好有大西洋暖流，想要搜索到非常困难……”  
德拉科默默地在医务室听着他们的对话。不知为何，凤凰社的成员们似乎并不回避他，也没有刻意压低音量。  
“……现在哈利也找不到，不如先把他的姨妈家转移到安全的地方吧？”  
“那个魔法就快要失效了……”  
德拉科皱起了眉头，他们在讨论什么？什么魔法？说起来，哈利以前从没有和他提过他的家庭，他不知道他过得怎么样，只听说他从小是由麻瓜家庭扶养长大的。  
“……那就定在这个星期的星期四下午吧，提前通知一下他们……”卢平说道。  
“可以，那么我去联系一下——”  
“我可以一起去吗？”  
唐克斯还在说着什么，韦斯莱夫人拍了拍她的肩膀，所有人都转过头看着德拉科。  
“抱歉，你刚才说什么？”卢平平静地问道。  
“我想和你们一起去，去哈利的姨妈家。”德拉科直直地望着他。他本以为他会拒绝，但卢平却点点头答应了：“当然可以，德拉科。”  
这倒让德拉科有些意外，他忍不住反问道：“你们不怕我泄露机密吗？”  
“如果我们担心这个，就不会让你听到这么多信息了。”卢平回答道，“不过说到这儿……现在只有你知道那时候到底发生了什么，德拉科，我希望你还是能配合一下我们的调查。”  
“我知道的就是那么多。”德拉科马上说道，“我已经全部告诉韦斯莱他们了。”  
“真的只有那么多吗？”卢平敏锐的眼睛盯着他。  
德拉科心里咯噔一声，他咽了口口水，还是镇定地回答道：“是的，只有那么多。”  
到了周四，德拉科和几个凤凰社的成员坐上了借来的几辆麻瓜轿车，前往德思礼夫妇所在的女贞路。  
他望着窗外掠过的街景，清新的卖花小店和长长的木制围栏连绵到起伏极大的道路的另一头，他从高处看见了在一排排笔直的建筑间穿梭的太阳。行人的侧影被照得明亮，德拉科闭上了眼。他感觉阳光像是电子穿过了他的睫毛。  
德思礼夫妇所居住的女贞路是一条再平凡不过的小路，它完全看不出一点魔法的特征——事实也是如此，几乎没有巫师在此定居。  
蒙顿格斯的开车技术非常差劲，经常急刹车、急转弯，德拉科跳下车后只觉得想吐。他发誓以后再也不会乘这种麻瓜的玩意儿了。  
他揉了揉太阳穴，克服了恶心感后便好奇地左顾右盼——这就是哈利一直居住的地方吗？他在这儿生活了将近十七年？不，德拉科记得他原本是和他的巫师父母一起住的，如果没有伏地魔，他应该会和他一样在巫师家庭中长大……  
“现在就要搬走了吗？”德拉科转过头，他看见一个长着胡子的高高胖胖的中年男子提着两个行李箱从门里挤出来，表情看起来极为不善，“我以为会在七月三十一号，那小子生日那一天！我们还没有完全整理好呢……”  
“本来计划是这样的，但是哈利他……出了点事，所以计划不得不提前了。”卢平解释道。弗农姨夫正想继续说话，他忽然看见了站在一旁的疯眼汉穆迪，他那只蓝色的假眼滋溜溜地转着。这诡异的景象显然吓到了他，他紧抿着嘴唇不再说话了。  
佩妮姨妈是个手长脚长、脖子也长的女人，德拉科觉得她看起来就显得极为尖刻。她正一边拽着她那个极其肥胖的儿子往外走，斥责他别再吃零食了——德拉科非常疑惑那样庞大的身躯是怎么挤出那窄小的门的。  
达力匆匆忙忙地把最后一块蛋白饼干塞进嘴里，抬起头却正好对上了德拉科冷冷的眼神，不知为何浑身一凛，下意识避开了他。  
“他——他没有回来吗？——我是说，他不和我们一起走吗？”达力转了转头，忽然大声问道。  
“什么？”佩妮姨妈困惑地看向他。  
“我是说，表弟他不在这儿吗？”  
“哈利有事不能回来，所以就不和你们一起走了。”唐克斯解释道，她和卢平对视了一眼，都有一丝无奈。  
“哈利的行李你们也帮他收拾了吗？”许久不说话的德拉科忽然问道。  
弗农姨夫的注意力终于从疯眼汉穆迪的眼睛和唐克斯的头发上收了回来，转向德拉科——这个看起来还算正常的男孩，他的勇气仿佛又回来了似的，气呼呼地大声嚷嚷道：“我说过了，我们整理得很急！我们本来以为是七月末……”  
“那就是还没有收拾，对吗？”德拉科打断了他的话，“他的房间在哪里？”  
德思礼一家面面相觑，最后是佩妮姨妈回答了：“他的房间在阁楼。”  
德拉科朝她点点头，对旁边的凤凰社成员说了句“我上去一下，你们不用管我”后便双手揣在口袋里快速跑进了屋内。  
在来之前他曾设想过哈利的住所会是怎样的，但他所看见的一切比他能想象的还要贫瘠。不知是不是值钱的东西都被转移出去了的缘故，客厅里空空荡荡，木质地板上残余着纸屑和垃圾。  
德拉科看见房间里的床铺都只剩下了木板，其中一个房间的桌子上还放着一个报废的电视机和一堆拆开的礼盒。他攀上通往阁楼的狭窄木梯，两侧没有扶手，他只能扶着墙在昏暗的空间中前进。  
那扇门在不远处摇晃，越来越近，他终于走到了它面前，小心翼翼地推开了。  
阁楼狭小而拥挤，带着那个人生活过的杂乱味道。墙角的床上铺着一条洗得发白的床单，书桌面朝着窗户，德拉科走过时踩到了一块动静有些奇怪的木板，蹲下一看却发现那块木板是可以活动的，下面堆着一些用过的旧课本和发潮的羊皮纸。  
德拉科拉开椅子在桌前坐下，静静地望着窗外忙碌的街道。不知从何处传来的哨声在耳边回荡，那几辆车还停在路边，挡风窗反射着太阳的光辉。  
其实他并非完全没有来过这里。在那个梦境中，他曾以菲柯特先生的身份来到这儿，截下了哈利寄给小天狼星的一封信。但那时候是在深夜，他并没有好好打量过这条街，更没有进入过这个房间。  
而此时他坐在这儿，他仿佛看见哈利暑假时是怎样悠闲自得地躺在床上看书写作业，坐在书桌边发呆……不，他的生活应该没有这么容易，从他姨父姨妈的态度和藏在木板下的书本就能得知这一点……那他到底是怎样度过这一个个烦恼的暑假？当他一个人孤独地呆在这不理解他的世界里时，他都会想些什么？他是否觉得孤单，是否感到气愤，是否会在夜中想起魔法界的朋友们？  
德拉科忽然发觉哈利身上还有很多自己不知道的东西。  
而他从未有一刻这样地想了解他。  
德拉科趴在桌面，将脸贴在手臂上。他听见宁静中自己的心跳，像是远方的雷动渐渐响亮起来，怎么都捂不住。一想到他曾经住在这儿，和他靠在同一个位置，呼吸同一片空气，看见同一片景致，德拉科就觉得内心痒痒的，有种控制不住的想哭的冲动。  
他知道得太晚了，他醒悟得太晚了。他走了太多迷途的路，他们进进退退、徘徊不前，彼此折磨的时间远超过紧紧相拥——可他们分明都深爱着彼此。也许正是如此，这份痛苦才如此沉重漫长。  
他们已经没有多余的信任和精力再互相猜疑了。  
在这抉择出的剩下的时光中，他不会再止步不前。  
身后的门被轻轻敲响，将德拉科从一种飘渺的沉思中拉了回来。他猛地站起身，椅子险些被他推倒在地上。他走去打开门，那些凤凰社成员们正站在外面，手中端着一个插着十七根蜡烛的蛋糕。  
他愣愣地看着他们，似乎没有反应过来。  
“唐克斯说今天是你的生日，德拉科。”卢平先打破了平静，他指了指站在后面的粉色头发的女人，后者笑着朝他挥了挥手，“所以小天狼星临时去买了个蛋糕过来——呃，虽然可能不太符合你的胃口……”  
德拉科瞪着他们手中的水果奶油蛋糕，似乎有些难以置信。他又抬起头看向他们，一句话也没有说。  
“我先这么说了，就算不好吃你也得吃，马尔福。”小天狼星翻了个白眼，“哦，对了，祝你生日快乐。你现在是成年巫师了。”  
德拉科又看了眼那只蛋糕，他似乎接受了这个事实。然后他撇撇嘴，高傲地说道：“好吧，谢谢你们的好意。不过我们马尔福只吃高级奶油和上等水果做的蛋糕，像这种路边买来的……”  
“哦，伙计们，我想我们不必和他废话——我们应该直接把奶油抹他脸上！”小天狼星大声说道，卢平严肃地点了点头，唐克斯一脸兴奋地盯着他看，似乎正在思考着该把奶油抹在哪一块比较合适——就连疯眼汉穆迪也没有对这个意见提出异议。  
“喂，等等，你们不会是认真的吧？！——别过来！滚开！门牙赛大——”  
“除你武器！”唐克斯手疾眼快地施了个缴械咒，将德拉科的魔杖夺了过来，在他面前晃了晃，“如果你不想把哈利的房间搞得一团糟的话，就别用魔法，德拉科。”  
德拉科看了眼背后的书桌，咬咬牙，认命地闭上了眼。

霍格沃茨被关闭的那天，广阔的校园中只剩下了凤凰社成员、少数D.A.成员和德拉科。他早早地把自己的行李收拾整齐，跨进了空空荡荡的红皮火车，随便找了间末尾的车厢坐下，将窗户打开让风吹着自己薄薄的刘海。  
车启动了，鸣笛孤零零地响着。这也许是他第一次没有听见走廊中传来热闹的吵吵嚷嚷的声音。  
他坐着听了一会儿，从书包里拿出了那本哈利用过的破旧魔药课本开始翻阅。  
然而他还没看几页，赫敏、罗恩和金妮忽然敲了敲门，推门走进来坐在了他对面。  
德拉科抬起头看了他们一眼，合上书本塞回书包，没有说话。  
三人互相看了一眼，罗恩清了清嗓子，一本正经地说道：“是这样的，马尔福，麦格教授让我们来问你——”  
“我已经把知道的事情都告诉你们了，再问也没有用的，韦斯莱。”德拉科打断了他的话，“还有，我比较喜欢一个人呆着。”  
“如果不是麦格教授让我们来，你以为我愿意坐在这儿？”罗恩忿忿极了，他似乎想站起来，但被赫敏按了回去，“——她让我们问你，你现在打算回哪里去？”  
德拉科一怔，闭紧了嘴巴，面无表情看着他们。  
“她的意思是，如果你没有地方去，你可以和我们一起去凤凰社的总部——”  
“我有地方去，不用你们关心。”德拉科冷冷地说道。  
罗恩涨红了脸，抱着双手重重地靠在椅背上，似乎打定主意再也不和他说话了。赫敏和金妮对视了一眼，前者叹了口气，接过了话头，尽量好声好气地问道：  
“那么你要去哪儿呢，马尔福？”  
“噢，我想我没有义务向你汇报我的行踪，格兰杰。”德拉科讥讽道，他歪着头望着他们，抬起下巴，似乎想看他们还有什么话好说。  
“听着，马尔福，我不知道你是用什么办法说服了麦格教授——”罗恩忍不住插嘴道。  
“我没有说服她——”  
“——但我们都认为你一个人到处乱跑是一件很不负责任的事情！”  
他们一下子安静了下来。德拉科瞪着罗恩，仿佛他的脸上有什么今人极为厌恶的东西。然后他的脸上慢慢舒展开了一个让人很不舒服的假笑，手指敲打着桌面，语气异常尖利：“噢，是吗？……你们觉得我不负责任？你们难道不是为了监视我才这么做的吗？”  
“什么？”  
“收起你们假惺惺的好意吧，我不需要凤凰社的怜悯，也不会和你们扎堆——”  
“够了，德拉科，我们根本没有这么想过！”赫敏激动地提高了音量，盖过了他轻飘飘的话语，“我们怎么可能监视你？你爱怎么选择是你的自由！只是我认为麦格教授说的是对的，哈利已经……”她忽然哽咽了一下，又摇摇头恢复了镇定，“总之，哈利已经去了，而我也觉得不能再让更多的人去做傻事了！”  
“你觉得哈利是在做傻事？”德拉科皱起眉头，他敏感地抓住了她话语中的细节，“你觉得他死得活该？”  
“什——我没有这么说！”女孩瞪大了眼，看起来快要被他气哭了，“我怎么可能这么想，你居然觉得我会这么想！”  
罗恩搂过了她的肩膀安慰着，恶狠狠地瞪了德拉科一眼。德拉科无动于衷地看着他们安抚着赫敏，撇撇嘴，内心浮起了一丝不屑。  
这就是他讨厌他们的地方，总是抱在一起取暖……他痛苦的时候可没有人来安慰他，他只能一个人默默舔舐伤口，还要装出坚强的样子不被人察觉。  
也许他只是嫉妒，那个肯拥抱他的人此时并不在他的身边……不过他不在这儿也好，不然他看见他这样对待他的朋友们，肯定会不高兴的吧。  
“我们是真的想和你谈谈，马尔福，”赫敏克制住了自己的情绪，说道，“我的意思是，哈利已经这样了，你不能因为他去做傻事！”  
“……所以？”德拉科扬起眉。他还想说什么，但又觉得有些可笑，于是便堪堪终止了。窗外的风呼呼地打在脸上，又冷又暗。  
“所以你到底是怎么打算的？”  
“……我有我自己的打算。”德拉科沉默了一会儿，最后还是这样回答道。  
赫敏显然对这个答案并不满意，她继续劝说道：“如果你只是不想和我们住在一起，现在凤凰社已经建立了好几个基地，都施了非常严密的保护魔法，你可以选择住在那儿。不过我还是建议你和我们住在一块，这样消息往来也比较方便。”  
德拉科依然没有马上说话。他忽然想到了什么，没头没尾地问道：“哈利家也被施了这种魔咒吗？”  
“嗯？不，哈利家不是凤凰社的基地——”  
“不，我是说，哈利家原本是不是也被施展了什么保护魔法？”德拉科问道，他望向窗外，眼神似乎有些迷惘。但他很快又恢复了正常，补充道，“这是我听卢平说的。”  
“呃……哈利家的魔咒和这个不一样。”赫敏虽然有些困惑，还是解释道，“他们家的保护咒在他成年后就会自动解除，卢平教授他们怕他的家人受到牵连，所以就让他们搬迁了。”  
“……他的家人对他好吗？”他问道。  
“嗯……”赫敏犹豫着不知该怎么回答，德拉科似乎看穿了她在想什么，直截了当地说道：“我知道他们对他不好，这点不用对我隐瞒。我想知道，他们都是怎么对他的？”  
赫敏和罗恩对视了一眼，后者耸耸肩，用口型说着“告诉他吧”，赫敏皱起了眉。  
“我不明白你们为什么要替他们隐瞒。”德拉科似乎有些不耐烦了，“我不会去找他们麻烦，我没有这个闲情。”  
“好吧，既然你这么说了……”  
“我一年级遇见哈利的时候，他是一个人站在那堵墙前面，他的姨父姨妈没有陪在他旁边。”罗恩抢先说话了，“二年级时我打电话给他，结果被他的姨父挂断了，后来我们用飞车把他接到了陋居——”  
“电话？那是什么？”  
“一种麻瓜的通信工具，需要拨号对着听筒讲话才能听见对方的声音。”  
“……真是令人难以理解。”  
“三年级时哈利把他的玛姬姑妈吹胀了，一个人在夜里离家出走，然后在对角巷度过了剩余的暑假。这导致他没法去霍格莫德，因为那是需要家长签字的。”赫敏接着补充道，“哦，我还记得你那时候在霍格莫德举报了他！”  
被提起黑历史的德拉科一点都不觉得高兴，他反驳道：“那是因为他穿着隐形衣捉弄我！”  
“四年级的时候，我给他寄了一封贴满邮票的信，又把他的姨父惹火了。”罗恩越说越起劲了，“然后我们拜访了他们家——嗯，他的姨父姨妈很不欢迎我们，可能是因为壁炉的灰把他们家地板弄脏了。然后弗雷德和乔治捉弄了他的表哥达力。”  
德拉科想起了那个极为肥胖的男孩，装作不经意地问道：“他们是怎么捉弄他的？”  
“肥舌太妃糖。他们把这个故意丢在了地上，结果他表哥果然捡起来吃了！他简直是个蠢货！”  
“罗恩，你别这么说！”  
“你敢说不是？想想他以前是怎么欺负哈利的！我觉得我是没见过比他更可恶的男孩了——”说着他看了德拉科一眼，改口道，“噢，也许还是有一个的。”  
德拉科：“我听见了，谢谢。”  
两人一人一句地把德思礼家数落了一番，德拉科在一旁认真地听着。随着他们的话语，他的眼前慢慢浮现了那一幅幅他不曾参与的生动画面……他仿佛看见那个男孩躺在黑暗的阁楼上接收着来自他朋友们的生日祝福，而他的家人却时常忘记这件事；他还得知他自己家曾经的家养小精灵多比曾跑到哈利的房间里警告他别去霍格沃茨，这让德拉科不禁想把它揪过来好好问问——这也许是他和哈利的家庭生活唯一扯得上关系的事情了，虽然他在其中没起什么好作用。  
“总言而之，德思礼一家人不喜欢他，他们讨厌魔法。”罗恩总结道，“虽然我爸爸很喜欢麻瓜，但我想，他对德思礼他们的好感也很有限。”  
“马尔福，我认为哈利如果看到你一个人到处乱跑，他是不会高兴的。”赫敏还在做最后的尝试，德拉科不明白她为什么会这么有韧性，他可没什么耐心去劝说一个自己讨厌的人——当然，他根本就不会做这种事。  
“那么你们呢，你们打算做些什么？”德拉科忽然反问道，“你们就打算坐以待毙吗？”  
“当然不是。”罗恩马上说道，他看了赫敏一眼，后者对他摇了摇头，“呃——我们当然会听从凤凰社的指挥，抵抗神秘人的势力。马尔福，你可别说你很不情愿？”  
“我当然会反抗神秘人。”德拉科没有理会他不善的语气。他低下头看着自己的手指，苍白而修长，骨节分明极为优美，可却什么也抓不住。  
他抬起头看向他们，语气恢复了一如既往的漫不经心：“对了，你们认识一个叫R.A.B的人吗？”

马尔福庄园。  
天空中阴云密布，黑冷的风刮着茂密的厚重树叶，将它们吹成了一群闪动着冷光的深海鱼群。而大厅内也笼罩在一片沉闷之中，所有人都静静围坐在桌边，一句话也不敢说。  
坐在最中间的男人冷冷地扫视着下方的人群，那双血红的眼阴鸷如同狮鹫。他双手搭在一起支着下巴，似乎觉得空气中酝酿的恐惧和沉默已经足够了，开口说道：“霍格沃茨的火车今天开回了国王十字车站，车上只有一群凤凰社的成员。卢修斯，你儿子也在上面。”  
所有人的目光都看向坐在角落的那个金发男人。他的脸色比以往更加苍白，眼睑下有一圈黑眼圈，颧骨格外突出，显现出一副颓唐之色。卢修斯没有说话，旁边的纳西莎用力抓住了他的手，长长的指甲勒着他的手臂。  
“他跟着凤凰社的人走了，去了他们的聚集地。如果不是得到了他们的信任，凤凰社是不会随意让他进去的。”伏地魔继续慢慢说道，食死徒们又低下了头，大气也不敢出，“这就是你教导出的好儿子，卢修斯……很好，很好，我给了他不止一次机会，但他屡教不改……你觉得应该怎么办呢？”  
卢修斯抬起头，他感觉纳西莎把他抓得更紧了，吞了吞口水，慢吞吞地说道：“……且听主人安排。”  
话音刚落，抓着他的手猛地一紧，又颓然松开了。  
“我早就察觉他的意志不够坚定，所以一直在给他机会反省，现在看来倒是凤凰社先抓住了机会……不过我想这也许是另一个机遇。”伏地魔低声说道，“这是最后一次了，卢修斯，最后一次……如果你能把你的儿子带回来，我就不惩罚你。”  
卢修斯盯着他，他的声音有一丝难以察觉的颤抖：“请问主人，你把他叫回来是有什么事呢？”  
“我们能从他那里知道进入凤凰社总部的办法，对他们进行伏击。当然，如果你能劝服他当我们的间谍就再好不过了。”伏地魔懒洋洋地说道。  
卢修斯的脸色又灰败了几分，他迟疑了一会儿，最后点点头，不再说话了。  
格里莫广场12号。  
宽阔的布莱克老宅依然维持着五年级暑假时的模样。布莱克夫人的画像挂在楼梯口，地面上铺着绣有布莱克家族纹章的大地毯，家养小精灵克利切围着一条肮脏的围裙哼哼唧唧地走来走去，不干正事。  
穆迪教授在玄关重新布置了一些防止斯内普入内的魔法装置，小天狼星、卢平、唐克斯等人聚在会议室里讨论着魔法界最近的形势，而罗恩和赫敏则坐在二楼的卧室里，一脸烦恼。  
几天前，当他们得知哈利竟然已经把魂器的事情全部告诉了德拉科的时候，两人都感到相当难以置信。  
在罗恩和赫敏看来这件事属于绝密信息，就连凤凰社的成员都不能告知，而哈利居然事无巨细地告诉了德拉科——一个不能确定他是否忠诚的食死徒，这简直令人难以理解。  
“我不相信，马尔福，这是不是你从他那儿逼问出来的？”听完德拉科的叙述后，罗恩马上大声问道。  
“噢，我没你那么傻，韦斯莱。如果是我逼问出来的，那我还会告诉你们我知道了这件事吗？”德拉科毫不客气地嘲笑道，“还有，哈利非常信任我，他对我知无不言，我想你们也应该改一改你们的态度了。”  
罗恩和赫敏异常恼火地瞪着德拉科。不知为何当他说“知无不言”这个词的时候，他们都有种自己养大的孩子被抢走的错觉，内心产生了一种想冲上去把他揍一顿的冲动。  
不过他们当然没有这么做，还必须得耐着性子和德拉科讨论挂坠盒里的那张纸条上的信息。期间罗恩多次差点和他打起来——都被赫敏拉住了，不过到后来她自己也恼怒不已。  
“马尔福，你能不能好好说话！”  
“真不明白哈利为什么会相信你这种家伙！”  
“是吗，可我觉得哈利的眼光挺好的。”德拉科漫不经心地说道，他慵懒地交叠双腿，低头看向放在桌上的那张纸条，“总之，既然你们对R.A.B没有头绪的话，那我就把这张纸先收回去了。”  
“哦，那好吧，我和罗恩待会再讨论讨论。”赫敏重重的合上笔记本，她已经把上面的内容抄在了本子上，所以也并不是很在意他的话。  
然后在接下来的三天中，他们都没有在宅子里见到德拉科，也不知道他去了哪儿。为此罗恩问过卢平和疯眼汉穆迪，他们似乎都不甚关心，甚至还让他们不要对德拉科抱有太大的偏见。  
“德拉科现在已经是我们中的一员了，而且你们还是同学，再持有这种态度是不对的。”卢平平静地说道。  
“可是——”  
“好了，如果你们有空的话就把楼上的小阁楼打扫一下吧，里面似乎藏了一只狐媚子……”  
“真不明白他们为什么会相信马尔福！还有哈利也是，居然就这么轻易地把魂器的事情告诉他了——你看见他那张得意的嘴脸了吗？”一离开房间，罗恩就抱怨起来。他们正踏上那条吱吱呀呀的楼梯，灰绿色的光斑落在他们的拖鞋鞋背和脚趾上。罗恩扶上了木质墙壁，却碰了一手灰。  
“嘘，轻点！”赫敏紧张地看了看四周，确定没有人注意到他们后低声说道，“我也不知道他们为什么会相信他，但应该是有确切理由的……”  
“当初他们相信斯内普也说有确切理由，但现在呢？看看他做了些什么事！”罗恩愤愤不平。  
“这个问题我们已经讨论过了，罗恩——斯内普的事情我也很气愤，但既然我们已经选择了接纳马尔福，就应该相信他。而且我想哈利是不会把这种事随便乱说的。”  
“我一直都在试着相信他，但你看看他的态度！我敢说他肯定只把这些当成了玩笑——”  
“不会的，罗恩，他喜欢哈利——”  
“问题就出在这儿！谁知道是不是哈利被他迷了心窍，才把这些事告诉了他……”  
这场争吵最后没有任何实质性的结果，实际上他们之间就马尔福的事情已经争执了无数次，一直都无法达成一致。  
而这一天，赫敏和罗恩终于在R.A.B的事情上有了重大突破，却发现要拿到真正的魂器恐怕还需要马尔福的帮助。  
“要我说，我们直接去克利切的小房间里把那只挂坠盒拿过来，然后把它摧毁。”罗恩打破了沉默，“赫敏，你太在意克利切的感受了，魂器比这重要得多——”  
“我们必须要和克利切讲清楚，我想它会理解的。”赫敏有些不安，她不停地咬着下嘴唇，几乎要把上面的皮都咬下来了，“我们不能随便动它的东西……”  
“如果它能理解它早就给我们了！那天我们解释了那么久，它都不肯让步。”罗恩说着便开始模仿家养小精灵低哑而古怪的腔调，“‘这是布莱克少爷给我的东西，怎么能给你们！’‘我才不相信你们，你们这群玷污了布莱克祖宅的人一定是想把它骗走！’依我看，它顽固不化，不可能会被我们劝动的。”  
“但我们不能做盗窃的行为，那样是不对的！”赫敏还是不同意，“等马尔福回来再说吧，我想……”  
罗恩正要对这个提议的可行性表示怀疑，宅子的门嗞的一声开了，一个人慢慢地走了进来。  
德拉科瘦削颀长的身影慢慢从玄关的阴影中显现出来。他穿着一件单薄的白衬衣，苍白的皮肤和衣袖的布料材质融在一起，透现出一种半透明的大理石质感。  
他不说话的时候整张脸面无表情如同灰白石像，双眼沉在幽蓝的蝴蝶形阴影之中，阴鸷得甚至有些可怕。  
他看了他们一眼，倒了杯水在沙发上坐下，放松地靠在沙发背上，一手搭着扶手：“你们有什么话要对我说？”  
“马尔福，你这几天到底去了哪里？”罗恩忍不住问道。  
“噢，你很好奇？”  
“废话！”  
德拉科摸着下巴，发白的脸上浮现了一个令人厌恶的得意笑容：“当然，你们的确应该感到好奇，毕竟我能做一些你们做不了的事情，你们可没有这个条件……”  
“你在说什么？”罗恩皱起了眉。  
“噢……原来他们没有告诉你们吗？”他脸上的笑容更浓郁了，“当然，不过如果是我，我可不想整天呆在屋子里无所事事——”  
“谁说我们无所事事了？告诉你，马尔福，我们已经知道R.A.B是谁了！”  
这回倒换作德拉科感到意外了：“你们知道了？没有搞错吗？”  
“当然没有！”  
“是这样的，马尔福，实际上我们需要你稍微协助一下我们的工作。”许久没有说话的赫敏终于开口了。  
德拉科扬起眉，倒是很爽快地点了点头：“说吧，是什么忙？”  
“劝说一下克利切。”  
“什么？”  
“就是劝说克利切把挂坠盒交给我们。”赫敏解释道，她成功地看见德拉科的脸色变得有些难看。  
“你让我去劝说家养小精灵？”  
“是的，有什么问题吗？”  
德拉科张了张口，最后还是干巴巴地回答道：“没有。”

正确。错误。责任。愧疚。理所应当。这几天他的脑子里一直在回转着这些词语。它们像是一群恼人的恶魔，不停地在眼前飞来飞去，把他的大脑凿出一个个漏风的洞，空留一堆废墟。  
德拉科没有告诉罗恩他们的是，他刚刚与卢修斯、贝拉特里克斯见了一面。他们在一家超市里偶遇了——这时机巧得太不自然，他明白他们一定在跟踪他，但他并不在意。  
他很久没见到卢修斯了。上一次的记忆还停留在六年级的圣诞节，那时候他和诺特还没有完全翻脸，回家的气氛虽有些沉重也还算愉快。  
无论如何，至少那时候一切还在正常的轨道上，他们讨论着学校里发生的事，讨论着伏地魔的任务，他还是那个在父亲面前唯唯诺诺的小孩子，而卢修斯还是高大伟岸的父亲。  
至少那时候，卢修斯的金发依然如同金子般灿烂柔顺，神情也一如既往地倨傲优雅。而不是像现在这样，黯淡的眼神难以掩饰憔悴和衰颓。  
父亲老了。这是德拉科脑海中浮现的第一个念头。可这不应该。他才刚刚成年，父亲也正值壮年，他不应该这么快就老去——更何况巫师的寿命比麻瓜要长很多。  
可这个事实就摆在眼前，他无意识地数着卢修斯眼角的皱纹和鬓角忽然冒出的几簇白。还有夹杂在浅金色长发中的几根白丝——这需要极为敏锐的观察力才能看见，浅金和白色的差别并不明显。可德拉科知道它们之间存在着巨大的沟壑。  
年轻与衰老的区别，有时候就在于这模糊的界限。  
而德拉科很清楚，他自己此时也正站在另一条重大的分界线前苦苦挣扎。  
他们在一家酒吧的角落坐下。四周光线明明灭灭，绿色的啤酒瓶垂吊在上空摇晃着，风铃飘荡。空气中弥漫着嘈杂的音乐和浓郁的酒香，带来某种颗粒般的放松感。  
德拉科看着面前的两人，他忽然有种恍然若失的感觉。  
为了一个信念，他失去了另一件无比重要的宝物……世间似乎并没有两全其美的事情。  
“你过得怎么样，德拉科？”沉默了一会儿，卢修斯缓缓开口问道，“你……真的加入凤凰社了？”  
德拉科抿了一口冰凉的啤酒，有点苦涩。麻瓜的酒似乎不太一样，他想，真难喝。  
“当然，我已经被他们接纳了。”他耸耸肩，轻笑了一声，看在卢修斯眼里有些刺眼，“说实在的，他们的待遇不错。父亲，你看起来倒是不太好——恐怕神秘人对你不太满意吧？”  
他顿了顿，欣赏了一会儿卢修斯变得木然的表情，继续微笑着添油加醋：“——也许他觉得你已经老了，不中用了。毕竟如果是我的话，我也会这么想……”  
“……你说什么？”对面的金发男人握紧了手中的杯子，手指用力到几乎发白。坐在他旁边的贝拉克里特斯也皱起了眉头，似乎觉得有些不对。  
“怎么……我说的有错么？”德拉科扬起眉，指尖点着玻璃桌面，“你看看你现在的样子，父亲，还有哪一点像个马尔福家主？马尔福家族的历代祖辈都会为你感到羞愧的，你丢光了他们的脸。你没能让神秘人感到满意，这是你的错，还能怪谁？”  
他说完后悠闲地啜了口酒，慵懒地看向他们。卢修斯的嘴唇微有些颤抖，但看得出他还在保持着最后的镇定。  
“……你觉得造成这一切的是谁？德拉科，我对你太失望了……”他低声说道，然而这句指责只换来了男孩的一声不屑的嗤笑。  
“你不会觉得这都是我的错吧，父亲？你想把这些都赖到我头上？不愧是马尔福一贯的虚伪……就连凤凰社也不会要你的，父亲……”  
卢修斯死死地瞪着他，似乎要将他这张得意洋洋的脸瞪穿。他第一次觉得这种嘲讽是这样讨厌，尤其当它是由他唯一的儿子对自己说出时，这杀伤力简直是致命的。  
而德拉科却侧过了脸，似乎懒得再看他一眼，他朝贝拉特里克斯抬了抬酒杯，假笑着说道：“好久不见，姨妈。你看起来是越来越容光焕发了，想必倍受神秘人信任……不过向你这样的人才在哪儿都是会受欢迎的，我想……”  
“你是什么意思？”贝拉特里克斯皱起眉。  
“我想你很清楚我是什么意思。”德拉科笑意更深，“现在凤凰社在召集人马，我想以你的实力应该是没问题的。只要你离开食死徒的队列，我有把握说服他们接纳你进来，而且你也不用担心你的安全，凤凰社有办法保证这一点……”  
贝拉特里克斯似乎觉得有些好笑，她冷冷地看着他，扬起嘴角：“看来你是真的成为凤凰社的走狗了，德拉科。呵，真是为你们家族蒙羞……还有，你凭什么认为我会背叛黑魔王？”  
“哦，姨妈，难道你看不出神秘人并不是完全信赖你吗？他赞赏你只是因为你完成了他的任务，一旦你出错——你不敢保证你永远都不会出错吧——他就会厌倦你，就像厌倦我父亲一样……”德拉科慢悠悠地说道，手指捻动着纤细的高脚杯颈部，“还有，你听说了吗——你的外甥女尼法朵拉·唐克斯要和卢平教授结婚了，我想神秘人对这个消息应该不会很高兴……他难道就不会对你心生芥蒂吗？”  
贝拉特里克斯紧盯着德拉科的脸，她的眉角抽动着，似乎想说什么又憋在胸口难以吐出，这让她的表情看起来有种扭曲的古怪。  
“你在挑拨我和黑魔王的关系？你觉得我会因此背叛黑魔王？”  
“我不怀疑你的人品，但你不得不承认神秘人不是一个好的效忠对象。你有这样的才能，应该用在更好的地方，姨妈……如果你过来，我和唐克斯都会很高兴的，凤凰社也会给你很好的待遇，不比你在神秘人那儿差……”德拉科低声说道，他的话语充满了诱惑力，卢修斯甚至觉得自己都产生了一瞬的动摇——当然，仅仅是一瞬间，可这足以说明很多事。他情绪复杂地看着面前这个变得无比陌生的男孩，不知该说什么。  
“凤凰社就是拿这些话说动你的？”贝拉特里克斯的脸上扯出了一丝僵硬的笑容。  
“哦，当然不是。这是我想对你说的肺腑之言，姨妈……”德拉科的话还没说完，贝拉特里克斯就站了起来。她瞪着他，双眼突出，抄起手中的玻璃杯朝他的脸泼了过去。  
所有人都愣在了原地。冰冷的酒液淋在德拉科脸、脖子和衣服上，他的头发和睫毛都湿漉漉粘成一片，狼狈不堪。  
德拉科似乎也怔住了，他僵硬了一会儿才脱下薄外套抖了抖，慢慢擦掉脸上的酒水，冷冷抬眼地看向贝拉特里克斯。  
“你会为你今天的言行付出代价，德拉科，我敢说你会的！”贝拉特里克斯尖声喊道，周围的人都纷纷好奇地看着他们，“你居然这么侮辱我……侮辱主人……亏我之前还觉得你勇敢，你这个叛徒、懦夫！你不配成为食死徒！”  
“噢，是吗，”德拉科拭去嘴角的一滴酒，漠然地望着她，“真令我感动，你竟然会觉得我勇敢……看来我们是不能达成一致了，不过我还是希望你能考虑一下……”  
“别开玩笑了，我对黑魔王忠心耿耿，可不像你这个小败类！当初黑魔王失势后，只有我和我丈夫坚持去找他，那时候你还不会说话呢，小男孩！”  
“也许我是不懂你们所谓的忠心，莱斯特兰奇。”德拉科拎着湿透的外衣站起身，撇撇嘴，“不过在我看来，那和发神经没什么区别。”  
说完他没有理会震怒的贝拉特里克斯和一动不动的卢修斯，提着衣服离开了酒吧。  
德拉科没有马上回到格里莫广场，而是从外部绕到了酒吧后门的厕所里，反锁上门。  
他将外套放在一边，对着镜子整理自己的衬衣领子，又用一个清理咒将自己头发上沾着的酒液都清除干净——不过这个咒语倒是把他柔软的发丝搅得乱七八糟，德拉科只好皱着眉重新梳理头发。  
好不容易将一切都打点好，德拉科将外套点燃扔进垃圾桶里。他双手放进口袋里，默默地看着在酒精催化下燃烧得尤为旺盛的布料，浅灰的瞳孔中晃动着孤零零的红色火花。  
他吸了吸鼻子，抽出一只手揉着鼻尖。  
一个人呆着的时候他总会想一些让自己烦恼的东西，而这种时刻又非常地多——比如现在，比如这些天的所有时刻，他总能听见自己的内心在对着灰暗的墙低语，而他很难忽略这些声音。  
他对卢修斯说了那些违心的话。这不是他的本意——但他不得不这么做，他不能让贝拉特里克斯给伏地魔传回这样一个信息——卢修斯也有参与他的背叛。  
他的背叛非常彻底，没有留下任何让伏地魔插手的机会。而他只能让这一切变得更彻底，彻底到让伏地魔认为这是他一个人的抉择，和他的家人没有任何关系。  
他不能给伏地魔杀害他父母的机会，他已经杀死太多人了，他恨他，是他让他们变成了这个样子——猜疑、背叛、分裂、尔虞我诈，亲情、友情、爱情全部破碎，他变成孑然一身。他恨他。  
德拉科仰起头，望着头顶斑驳的天花板。那儿悬挂着一盏破旧的油灯，火焰被气窗外的风吹得左右摇晃，几乎要熄灭。他按了按太阳穴，叹了口气。  
他经常会想自己在做什么，应该做些什么，做的对还是错，到底怎样才能让他们满意……但有时候他又想狠狠地把它们都抛开，扔到看不见的垃圾堆里去，他想对全世界大吼“都给我滚”，他想不顾他人的看法只做自己想做的事。  
不要去看左右，盯着脚下的独木桥就够了。他对自己说道。  
他所走的道是那个人给的，他会一直沿着他留下的痕迹前进，这毫无疑问……但他该怎么做？他要一个人踏上征途，可前方迷茫又黑暗，四周孤立无援，如同独自行舟于飘着迷雾的黑暗海峡之中。  
他到底该怎么做？  
每到这个时候，他就控制不住地开始想念他。如果他在他身边，一切一定会变得不一样……只要他还在，他就有无穷的力量去应对所有强加的压力，无视周围的冷嘲热讽。  
他总能帮到他的——只要他站在他身边，他就觉得这个世界还没有完全抛弃他，梅林也许还留了一只眼关照着他，他并不是无助的一个人。  
德拉科发现自己不知何时已经非常依赖哈利了。他现在几乎仅靠着一点信念苦苦支撑，他回想着哈利对他说过的话，他不会放弃，无论是为了谁，他都会走下去——但他还是想念他，疯狂地想他，他渴望触碰他，慰藉自己过于干涸的灵魂……  
他是他的罪，是他全部的贪欲，是他想要用血肉之躯去拥抱的长满刺的玫瑰。  
他想跑到天涯海角去找他，可他知道他不能。  
德拉科抿了抿嘴唇，他忽然有点想抽烟。他听说这是种麻瓜的东西，能为痛苦的人缓解忧愁——如果在平时他一定不会相信这种鬼话，可现在他什么都想试一试，只要能让他感觉不那么难受，就算是麻瓜的东西……  
“德拉科？你在里面吗？”有人焦急地敲响了厕所的门。德拉科扫了眼那只垃圾桶，火仍在烧，黑色灰烬迷花了他的眼。他从水龙头下捧起一抔水淋了下去，大步走去打开了门。  
卢平和小天狼星正站在门口，两人看起来都有些紧张，后者直接走过来抓住了他的手臂，打量着他的身体：“你没事吧？我刚刚才知道你遇到了那个女人——她没对你怎么样吧？”  
德拉科摇摇头，不留痕迹地抖开了他的手：“我没事，他们没把我怎么样。”  
“下次出去前一定要跟我们说一声，不然——”  
“知道了。”  
卢平和小天狼星对视了一眼，两人都有些无奈。卢平拍了拍德拉科的肩膀，说道：“我和小天狼星送你到宅子门口，我们还有点事要办，就不进去了。”  
“我可以自己回去——”  
“不行。”两人异口同声地说道。

德拉科跟随着罗恩和赫敏来到厨房的一个破柜子旁，赫敏敲了敲柜门，低声唤道：“克利切？你在里面吗？”  
柜子里没有动静。赫敏不得不再说了一遍，然而依然没有任何反应。她转过身抱歉地朝德拉科笑了笑，正想说什么，柜子里传出了一个又尖又细的声音：“泥巴种跟克利切说话，克利切假装听不见，克利切不跟泥巴种说话……”  
“你说什么？”罗恩瞬间就火了，然而另一个人的动作比他更快——德拉科一把拉开了柜门，柜子里黑洞洞的，堆着脏兮兮的小地毯和一些黯淡失色的小玩意儿，里面飘出了一股布料潮湿发霉的恶臭。德拉科皱起了眉。  
“啊，是马尔福少爷。”小精灵用围裙擦了擦脸，恭恭敬敬地朝他鞠了一躬，“马尔福少爷需要喝茶吗？克利切这就去准备……”  
“克利切，你是不是有一个挂坠盒？”  
听到这句话，克利切的身体瞬间僵住了。它抬起头看着他，那双本来就很大的眼睛此时看起来倒像铜铃一般，眼角涌出了泪花。  
它双手不停地磨磋着，唏嘘着，两股战战：“马尔福少爷也需要那个东西吗？不行，雷古勒斯少爷让我别给任何人看！就算是马尔福少爷也不行……”  
“克利切，把它交给我，可以吗？”德拉科尽量耐心地劝说道，“我不会把它交给别人，你可以相信我。”  
克利切低着头，不停地搓着双手，只是摇着头，口中是模模糊糊的几声“不行”。  
德拉科皱起眉，原地跺了跺脚。他回头看向赫敏和罗恩，却见赫敏像是鼓足了勇气似的向前一步，柔声问道：“克利切，你说的雷古勒斯少爷是怎么样的？”  
小精灵看了她一眼，扭过头，眼泪啪嗒地落在地上。它响亮地抽泣了一声，用围裙擦去了脸上的鼻涕和泪水：“雷古勒斯少爷交给克利切保管的挂坠盒，克利切不能交给别人……”  
“那么雷古勒斯少爷为什么会交给你呢？”她继续温和地问道。  
“雷古勒斯少爷信任克利切……他知道克利切不会把他的秘密说出去，”克利切茫然地盯着墙壁，双眼失去了焦距，“他把克利切带到了一片湖边，他喝掉了一个盆子里的水……他让克利切把另一个挂坠盒放进去，带着盆子里的挂坠盒回去，想尽办法销毁它。但克利切做不到，克利切不管用什么办法都不能在挂坠盒上留下痕迹……克利切没用，现在还有人想抢走挂坠盒……克利切对不起雷古勒斯少爷……”  
小精灵的眼中又充盈着泪水，它发出一声干呕，抽了抽鼻子。  
“克利切。”德拉科卷起袖子，慢慢在它面前蹲下来，与它平视，“这是雷古勒斯少爷用命换来的挂坠盒。你还记得他对你是怎么说的吗？”  
没等克利切回答，德拉科便接了下去：“他把这个挂坠盒交给你，不是为了让你保护它，而是让你摧毁它。这是他在生命最后一段路做出的决定，他用自己的命去赌这样的一个可能性——也许有人能接着他的路走下去，完成他未完成的使命。”  
克利切发出了一声凄惨的哭号，泣不成声。  
德拉科没有说话，他等待着小精灵的情绪慢慢平复下来。他忽然有些不忍，也许他们不该对它说这些话。小精灵的思维比他们要简单得多，他们认为理所应当的事情，在它这儿却是走不通的。无论如何，他们的确是在夺走它的一件宝物。  
克利切又用它那条围裙擦了擦眼睛，它眨巴着眼，可怜巴巴地看着他们。德拉科忽然想起了什么，从口袋里拿出了雷古勒斯留下的挂坠盒递给了它：  
“对了，克利切，这是雷古勒斯少爷的挂坠盒，你可以把它留下来——”  
令德拉科没想到的是，克利切看到这个挂坠盒后情绪波动更大了，它捧着它大哭起来，豆大的泪水落在地上积成了小小的一滩。德拉科吓了一跳，手足无措地转身去看身后的两人，罗恩也震惊地瞪着克利切，赫敏倒是一脸温和。  
克利切一边抽泣一边用它肮脏的围裙反复地擦着挂坠盒，仿佛那是世上至高无上的珍宝。它将挂坠盒挂在了自己的脖子上，哆嗦着望了望他们，朝德拉科和罗恩鞠了个躬，当轮到赫敏的时候，它的腰古怪地颤抖了一下。  
克利切小步小步地走进它的小窝，挂坠盒摇晃着打在它干瘪的胸膛上发出闷闷的响声。里面传出了一阵金属碰撞的清脆声响，不一会儿，它拿着一条精致的挂坠盒走了出来，颤颤巍巍地递给德拉科，后者连忙接过来。  
挂坠盒小巧而典雅，上面雕刻着一条绿色的小蛇，和记忆中看见的一模一样。德拉科想了想，把它抛给了罗恩——男孩条件反射地接住了，怒视着他：“你干什么？”  
“这个交给你们保管吧。”他说道，侧过身看了眼唏嘘着开始打扫卫生的克利切。罗恩困惑地看着他，没有说话。  
家养小精灵真是一群古怪的生物，德拉科想，无论是克利切还是多比，都非常奇怪，令人难以理解……能和它们成为朋友的人，肯定也同样的古怪吧……至少他才不会去买一些难看的袜子送人。

马尔福庄园。  
窗外樱桃树纠缠的树枝倒影在光洁的大理石地面上，被七彩玻璃过滤出淡红色的模糊边缘，像是一簇簇遥远的早樱。卢修斯低着头，弯曲的膝盖压在这冰冷的樱花花瓣上，淡淡的金色与未成熟的红融化在一起，如同某种古老的图腾。  
而在他身边，一头卷发的贝拉特里克斯也一并跪坐着。但与他不同的是，她高傲地仰着头与伏地魔对视，眼中没有一丝疲累。  
“你的意思是，你们失败了？”那个男人低声说道。  
“主人，德拉科已经完全投靠了凤凰社，他现在是可恶的凤凰社的走狗了，这种人根本不值得任用！”  
“我知道他投靠了凤凰社。那么，你们有没有把我的话告诉他？”  
贝拉特里克斯的表情僵硬了一瞬，语气变得不那么理直气壮了：“……没有，主人。实际上，那个家伙他还侮辱——”  
“你们为什么没有说？”男人冷冷地打断了她。  
“因为他侮辱你，主人！我实在气不过——”  
“很好，贝拉，我非常感激你维护我的名誉……但你应该要承认完成任务比这更重要。”男人的声音中含着不易察觉的怒火，“看来德拉科变得比想象中要聪明了一些，真令人惊讶……看来劝说的策略行不通，那我们只能采取更强硬一些的方法了……”  
“主人！”卢修斯终于忍不住抬起了头。他面色惨白，那双灰色的瞳孔仓惶得近乎空茫，倒像是盛着满天的飘雪——可现在明明是盛夏。  
“贝拉，你带上多洛霍夫、埃弗里和亚克斯利一起去把他抓过来。这件事最好在我们攻占魔法部之前就完成，到时候我们会需要更多的人手。”伏地魔没有理会男人的悲号，冷酷地下命令。贝拉特里克斯欣然接受，上前吻了吻他的袍子，慢慢退下了。  
卢修斯依然跪在原地没有动。伏地魔望着窗外摇曳的紫红色晚霞的光芒和庭院里茂密的花草，他缓缓踱步到高高的落地窗边，苍白如同蜘蛛脚的手指抚摸着光洁的窗框。  
“不必跪着了，卢修斯。下去吧。”过了许久，那个男人冰凉的声音响起了，像是冬日的冰流涌过全身。  
“主人……”卢修斯嗫嚅着哀求道，双手握得很紧。  
“你不能怪我，卢修斯。这是你儿子自找的。你不能说我没给他机会。”伏地魔关上了窗户，回过身瞥了他一眼，慢慢走到他身边。柔软的黑色布料拖在地上发出沙沙细响。  
“德拉科他……他还只是个孩子，他什么都不懂……”  
“他已经成年了，卢修斯。成年人应该为自己的行为负责。”伏地魔毫不客气地说道，“而且我也给了你机会去劝说他，但你们失败了。我想凤凰社应该给了他不少好处……说不定他们也会用同样的方法把其他人挖走呢，卢修斯。你觉得呢？”  
“我们都是忠诚于您的，主人……”  
“但你们可没在我失势后来找我，对吧？据我所知只有贝拉和她的丈夫……以及小克劳奇……”  
卢修斯张了张口似乎想争辩什么，却在发出一个音节后堪堪止住，一句话也说不出来，只能软软地低下头。  
伏地魔踱着步走过他的身边，脚步声轻得几乎听不见：“当然，我不追究这件事……不过这不证明这一切不可能再次发生，卢修斯。与此相反，实际上我觉得德拉科的做法似乎让某些投机分子蠢蠢欲动……你的儿子真是带了一个好头，卢修斯……”  
“请你原谅，主人……”  
“你应该认识小克劳奇吧，卢修斯？”伏地魔忽然毫无预兆地转移了话题，卢修斯不知他是什么意思，只能点头称是。  
“小克劳奇非常忠诚，就算被抓进了阿兹卡班也想着为我效忠……他非常有用，为我的复生做出了很大的贡献。不过他有一个令人失望的父亲，非常令人失望……当初小克劳奇被魔法部抓住以后，他的父亲克劳奇先生亲手把他关进了阿兹卡班。当然，莱斯特兰奇夫妇也是被他关进去的……”伏地魔像是在漫无目的地追忆往事，但卢修斯已经明白了他的意思，他浑身颤抖起来，紧咬着下唇。  
“主人……”  
“……虽然克劳奇先生非常令人失望，不过他倒是为他的事业做出了一点贡献。卢修斯，这一点你应该和他学学，有点觉悟。”伏地魔低头看了那个男人一眼，像是施舍似的说道，“下去吧。”  
“……是。”  
他看着那个男人缓缓起身，勉强挺直了背走出会议厅，看起来像是衰老了十岁。  
伏地魔在原地站了一会儿，他的手覆在窗台上，忽然握紧了。  
那个梦境中的一切如此真实，而单纯的救世主也如他所愿丝毫未觉……如果不是德拉科，他本来是可以杀死他的……如果不是他的话……  
他窥探了一番他们的世界，那浓郁而甜蜜的少年爱情只令他觉得无趣和幼稚。他无法想象他怎么会被这样的两个男孩打败，可这一切就是发生了。如果邓布利多那个老头还在的话，一定会说这是“爱”的力量……然而就算是他所推崇的“爱”，也没能让他在高塔上活下来，真是愚蠢……  
伏地魔打开门走了出去，他正打算回自己的房间，内心忽然一颤，一个模糊的景象在眼前缓缓形成。那是一座黑暗的房屋，一个额头上有伤疤的男孩正拿着魔杖大吼大叫，而旁边是一个死去的老妇人……他欣喜若狂，发出指令……看住他，把他看住……他马上就来……  
他展开袍子飞出了马尔福庄园，飘扬的黑色长袖如同大鸟的翅膀遮住了明亮的夕阳。

哈利睁开眼的时候看见的就是一片灰蓝的阴影，如同繁茂的蜘蛛网织在他的鼻翼和眼窝的一角，像极了某个人温冷而绵长的眼神。  
他坐起身，感觉有哪儿不对劲，下意识地抚摸向胸口——他摸到了两个破碎的石块。他拿起来对着拉紧窗帘的窗口，终于确认那确实是绿玛瑙和石榴石的残骸。  
他感觉胸口翻滚着一股闷热的恶气，像是置身于窒闷的雷雨未来的夏日正午，有无数烦躁难言的情绪堵着喉咙无法说出口。  
——波特，喜欢我送给你的项链吗？  
那个长长的梦境中男人最后的话语如同一个恶毒的诅咒，让他不得不去深想。  
这条项链原本是德拉科在圣诞节的时候送给他的，而舞会中途他们还偷偷溜出去在校园里逛了一圈。而在梦境中，这一段记忆因为菲柯特先生而出现了扭曲。  
哈利努力地回想着梦中的内容，有些片段已经随着醒来而渐渐从大脑皮层淡去了。他记得那时候伏地魔借德拉科之口对他说——  
“波特，喜欢我送你的礼物吗？我觉得绿色的那颗特别像你的眼睛。”  
当时他并不觉得这有什么奇怪的地方，但现在想来，如果绿玛瑙代表他的眼睛，那么石榴石代表的又是谁的眼睛呢……？  
哈利被自己的猜测吓了一跳，背后冒了一层冷汗。他抓着头发按了按额头，摘下眼镜用被子擦了擦，又戴了回去。  
这条项链已经被使用了两次。第一次，他用它回到了过去，救回了死去的德拉科，那个时候它就已经变得黯淡无光了；而这次伏地魔则用它构建了一个大型的幻境，这比他之前为了得到预言球而制造的假象更加庞大逼真，这也导致了这条项链的彻底破碎。  
这一切到底是怎么回事……难道从一开始，德拉科就把一条被伏地魔下了咒的项链送给了他？他们的爱情难道从那个时候开始就已经蒙上了一层阴影，充满了诡计和欺骗……  
哈利头痛欲裂，几乎不愿意继续思考下去。他本以为他们的分歧点是在那片阴冷的墓地，那像是日界线分开了白昼与黑夜。但如果说在更早的时候德拉科就已经背叛了他，那他从一开始接近他的目的就是不单纯的，也许他们的相爱根本就是他的一厢情愿……  
不，他不应该这么想……这只是伏地魔的挑拨离间而已，对，肯定是这样的……但无论如何，这条项链的确很古怪。也许一开始德拉科送给他的项链是没问题的，但它绝对被替换过。  
哈利小心地把宝石的残骸收起来，装进口袋里。他沉默地坐了一会儿，开始打量这间陌生的屋子。  
他睡的床靠着狭小的百叶窗，夕阳透过窗帘厚重的深蓝拓出一片柔美的树枝晕影，那交错成一片的树叶如同熄灭的陨星。  
哈利甩甩头，他忽然明白了最大的奇怪之处在哪儿——他明明已经死了。  
他结结实实地中了伏地魔的阿瓦达索命咒，可却进入了两个不同的梦境，现在又躺在一张陌生的床上……这究竟是怎么一回事？  
哈利拉开被子爬下床，趿拉着拖鞋走到门边，试探着拉动门把手。门很轻松地被拉开了，发出响亮的吱呀一声，把他吓了一跳。哈利谨慎地探出头朝左右看了看，门外是一条又细又窄的清冷走廊，东面的尽头有一条小楼梯。他跨出了一步，小心翼翼地关上门。  
他沿着走廊往前走，又深又暗的长廊给人一种昏眩的错觉。走廊尽头有一扇布满裂纹的木门，虚掩着，哈利透过狭窄的门缝往里望，那是一间厨房，而里面有一个正在做晚饭的老妇人。她披着长长的纱巾，头上戴着尖顶巫师帽，帽檐落下的阴影挡住了两只深陷的眼。哈利不知为何觉得她有些熟悉。  
“进来吧，孩子。”老妇人忽然说话了，哈利一惊，迟疑了一会儿还是推门而入。  
他慢慢走到桌边，那儿已经摆了一张小椅子，似乎等着他落座。老妇人将热腾腾的黄油烤面包、鸡腿和牛奶摆在桌上，哈利看着有些眼馋。  
“快吃吧，孩子。你已经昏迷了很久了。”老妇人和蔼地说道。哈利不再推辞，而且他也确实感到腹中空空，饥饿难忍。  
“婆婆，我昏迷了多久了？”他一边吃面包一边问道。  
“在我捡到你以后有四五天了吧。”  
“你是在哪儿捡到我的呢？”  
“就在附近的海岸边，那时候你刚被冲上沙滩。”老妇人说道，“你的衣服我已经洗干净放在床边了。”  
“真是太感谢了，婆婆。”哈利由衷地感激道，“请问我能知道你的名字吗？”  
“我叫巴希达·巴沙特。”巴希达回答道。  
“巴希达·巴沙特……”哈利觉得这个名字有些熟悉，他忽然浑身一震，瞪大了眼，“你是《魔法史》的作者？”  
“哦，是的，孩子，我的确写过《魔法史》……不过那是在阿不思的帮助之下。”巴希达摇摇头，端起牛奶喝了一口，“我知道你是谁，阿不思经常对我提起你。那道伤疤……”  
哈利下意识摸了摸额头上的闪电形伤疤。他的内心忽然烦躁起来。  
“是啊，我额头上确实有一道伤疤，谁都知道——”  
“那是一个悲剧。”巴希达忽然说道，她的声音非常沙哑，有种沉重的、安抚的力量，“……阿不思的事情，也是一个悲剧。我很遗憾。”  
哈利沉默了。他差点忘记……邓布利多已经死了。  
那日的记忆重新涌上心头，悬浮在高塔之顶的黑魔标记、斯内普魔杖中爆发的绿光、黑夜中男人深红色的瞳孔……一切如同发生在昨夜，排山倒海的仇恨淹没了他。哈利握紧了手指，心脏针扎似的痛。  
“邓布利多教授……他帮了我很多很多。”他低声说道，“可我却帮不了他什么。”  
“你能好好地活着，就是对他最大的帮助了。”巴希达低声说道，“不要太过自责，你没有令他失望过。”  
“……谢谢你，巴沙特女士。”哈利轻声说道。  
他们不再说话，哈利默默地喝完了牛奶，温暖的热度在体内缓缓升腾，充盈着空荡荡的五脏六腑。他盯着牛奶杯上斑驳的石榴花图案看了一会儿，忽然开口道：“我亲眼看见他被人杀害，向后跌下了高塔。”  
巴希达温和地看着他，没有说话。  
“邓布利多教授很信任那个人，虽然我们都不信任他，可他还是力排众议……但他最后却被他杀死了，我不能原谅……”他说着声音微微颤抖起来，抓紧了自己的衣摆。巴希达依然没有说话，她的目光更柔和了，光芒在眼角跳动。  
“我理解你的心情，孩子。但是有时候事情不能只看表面。”她慢慢说道。  
“巴沙特女士，你是不是知道一些什么？”哈利敏锐地问道。  
“不，我不知道。阿不思没有和我讨论过他的工作，我们只进行一些学术上的交流。”巴希达挥了挥魔杖，桌上的残羹剩饭一扫而空，“去休息吧，孩子。你还有很多事要做。”  
哈利向她道别后独自走回了房间，他打开油灯，看见自己的袍子和魔杖被放在了枕头边，哈利将衣服换下来重新套上。他爬上床，坐在窗边静静望着熄灭的夜空。  
巴希达·巴沙特说得对，他还有很多事要做……他得去消灭魂器，与伏地魔面对面战斗。这一切充满了未知的恐惧，他明白自己肩上的任务沉重……而前途一路险恶，现在已经没有人能替他挡住所有危险，他不知道自己还能走多远。  
但他明白，无论前方有多么艰险、无论结局是否圆满，他都会一直一直走下去。  
确实，他额头上的疤痕是一个悲剧，它象征着无数人的死亡——他的出生就带着死亡的气息，但它也是一个奇迹。  
他是几千年以来唯一一个从阿瓦达索命咒下逃生的人，令他做到这一点的并非他的聪明才智，而是另一种能与黑暗、强权、暴力、死亡相抗衡的东西——也是邓布利多一直推崇的、让他从伏地魔手下一次次逃脱的无比珍贵的东西——  
“爱”。  
也许所有人——无论他多么强大幸运——最终都将殊途同归走向生命的终点。  
但爱永远在死亡尽头。

哈利安静地坐在床头，一夜未眠。也许是昏迷了太久，他竟一点都不感到困倦，反而随着夜深人静，他的大脑变得越来越清晰。  
他想起了很久以前——其实并不久，但现在想来却像是上个世纪的事似的——在世界杯的那片密林里，他和德拉科为了丢失的魔杖起了争执……不，在那更早之前，他们在摩金夫人的服装店相遇。也许从那一刻开始，宿命的齿轮已经悄无声息地缓缓运转，命运女神织着长线将所有人牵引在一起。  
——如果再给你一次机会……如果一切可以重新来过，你是不是还会这么做？  
——是的，无论多少次都是一样。  
预言、命运、抉择、牺牲、爱……无论是谁，无论是处于何种境地和身份，都无法逃脱这个世界卷起的巨大漩涡。而他们会在这场战争中扮演怎样高尚或卑劣、伟大或普通的角色，那都是每个人自己的不同选择，他并没有权力去苛责。  
他只知道他们被死死绑在这台疯狂前行的战车上，战车风驰电掣，将无数生灵毫不留情地碾碎。他听见那些亡魂在云端高声歌唱他听不懂的战歌，不哀不恸，不死不灭，抵达灵魂的那一刻如触电般传递全身。  
他们唱着，后退是死，落马是死，前进也是死。  
身不由己，视死如归。  
哈利看着天空渐渐由紫灰褪为深暗的幽蓝与酒红夹杂的天鹅绒，再变成了一块澄澈的漆黑幕布，上面点缀着闪烁的银色星辰。这样平静的时光他做梦都想拥有，却总是无法长久得到。  
哈利拉上窗帘正打算睡一会儿，却听见房间外隐约传来了东西打碎的巨响和尖锐的争执声。他连忙握着魔杖跑出房间，循着声源往楼梯间走。楼梯间里亮着昏黄的灯，两个突兀的影子在磨砂般的光影中扭动摇晃着，一大一小，一粗一细，看着极为狰狞。  
哈利的心悬得越来越高了，他听见了巴希达的一声尖叫，内心的恐惧感几乎要将他吞没。他终于冲到了楼梯上，正好看见巴希达正穿着睡衣试图用一只凳子阻拦一条大蛇的进攻，一盏提灯倒在楼梯上——看起来她刚刚是起夜来上厕所，因为哈利看见了楼梯另一侧敞开的厕所门。  
那条斑斓的大蛇正缠在那只小的可怜的凳子上朝她吐着信子，它的獠牙又尖又长，一下一下地扎进了她的喉咙。哈利眼睁睁地看着血洞中涌出了鲜血，他觉得自己的视野也被血光覆盖了，绝望与愤怒几乎使他失去理智——  
“不！巴沙特女士！不！”他冲到那条蛇背后，用力拖拽它粗壮黏滑的身体，想把它从她身上拉开。他抽出了魔杖对着大蛇吼道：“力松劲泄！”  
大蛇瞬间就松开了身子，哈利后退了一步，他觉得额头的伤疤裂开了似地疼痛起来，眼前的景象被掺杂进了深红的休止符，一个冰冷的声音在颅脑中回响：  
“看住他，把他看住……我马上就来……”  
哈利后背撞上了坚硬的墙壁，他恍惚间看见大蛇已经扑到了跟前，他握紧魔杖指着它施了个疾眼咒，但咒语打偏了，将墙壁炸穿了一个洞。  
伤疤还在持续地阵痛着，它蓦然火烧般地刺痛起来，几乎让他双目失明。紧接着哈利听见“嘭”的一声，一个黑夜般的男人幻影移形出现在了他的面前。那张惨白的蛇脸是无数个夜晚出现的梦魇。  
男人一步一步朝他走近，额头上的灼痛之感愈演愈烈。他轻轻动了动手指，大蛇纳吉尼便嗖地一下爬到了他的身边，盘踞在他的脚下，吐着猩红的信子。  
哈利一手撑着墙壁，眉头紧紧皱在一起。他攥着魔杖，试图不动声色地使用幻影移形，但伏地魔马上察觉了他的想法。他朝他一挥魔杖，一根又细又长的绳子马上将他捆得严严实实，他慢慢走到他面前，一手抬起了他的下巴。  
“游戏结束了，波特。”他冷冷地说道，加重了手中的力道，哈利觉得自己的下颌都要脱臼了，“那么现在就结束你躲躲藏藏的冒险吧。”  
冰冷的魔杖对准了他的额头，哈利能感觉到从杖尖传导出的浓浓的死亡气息。他将被击毙在这里，被他命中的死敌杀死在这个无名的小屋，一切都要结束了——  
“阿瓦达——”随着男人的咒语从口中吐出，哈利绝望地闭上了眼。身上的魔力完全被封住了，他现在根本没有办法逃脱，这次恐怕是真的得栽在这儿了。  
然而他却没有听到咒语的后续内容，他等了一会儿，小心翼翼地睁开眼，却发现伏地魔脸上表情变幻莫测，一种喜悦和仇恨混合的复杂情绪在他眼底不断闪动。他忽然一把抓起了他的后颈，拎着他旋转着消失在了原地。

德拉科没有想到自己再次回到马尔福庄园会是以这样的一种形式。当贝拉特里克斯带着几个食死徒冲进小卖铺时，他刚从货架上拿下了一盒香烟。他是瞒着凤凰社偷偷溜出来购物的，而且目的也不能为人所知。  
他和那群食死徒玩了五分钟的捉迷藏，在他们摧毁了半个小卖铺、击伤了五个麻瓜后，他最终在一节货架后被贝拉特里克斯抓住了。  
“看你这回怎么躲，马尔福！”她得意洋洋地说道，抓着他的手臂朝她的同伙们走去。德拉科没有理会她，他试图使用幻影移形——但他失败了，他这才想起在食死徒们刚进入小卖铺时似乎对他施展了一个单体反幻影移形咒。  
“等着吧，你很快就要为你的行为付出代价了！”她高声宣布道，高傲自得地按住了她自己手臂上的黑魔标记。  
这就是德拉科现在被绑着双手强行按在冰冷的地板上，面对着十几个食死徒的来由。  
“真不赖，莱斯特兰奇……主人一定会赞赏你的……”  
“这就是卢修斯的儿子，叛徒德拉科？”几个男人倚在门柱边对着他指指点点，夸张地摇着头。  
德拉科的肩膀动了动，他的背脊被多洛霍夫和埃弗里死死按着，这使得他无法挺直腰背，只能低着头看着来往人群的脚。  
他数着那些人的鞋子，现在已经有十一双了……穿着黑色高跟鞋来回走动的是趾高气扬的贝拉特里克斯；而站在沙发边一动不动的红色拖鞋则属于他的母亲纳西莎，在她旁边的那双黑色拖鞋不用说一定是卢修斯……他忽然看见了一双尺码小一些的拖鞋向他走来，他在前进的过程中碰到了不少阻挡在他面前的人，但他依然不屈不挠地前进，似乎一定有话要对他说似的。  
德拉科紧盯着那双鞋，他的内心浮起了一种诡异的预感，他忽然知道他是谁了。  
那人终于走到了他的面前，他用力地推了一把他的肩膀，德拉科身体向后倾险些倒下去，一缕金发落下来遮住了半只眼。  
“真没想到你也有今天，德拉科！”那人尖声说道，“你早该想到会是这种结局的，你这个卑劣的叛徒！”  
德拉科试着用肩膀把散落的刘海拨到一边，但他够不到，于是只好抬起头看着他，嘴角挤出一个讥讽的笑容：“你在逞谁的威风呢，西奥多？是你把我抓到这儿的吗？不是的话就给我闭嘴，你这个不学无术的蠢货！”  
“你说什么？！”诺特气得跳脚，他没想到德拉科明明已经成为阶下囚却依然伶牙俐齿。他一脚朝他踢去，德拉科想要避开，但多洛霍夫和埃弗里按住了他的肩膀，使他的肚子不得不结结实实挨了这一脚。  
“放开我的儿子，我不许你们这么对他！”纳西莎忽然高声叫道，她快步走过来，拨开了挡在她面前的几个食死徒，“放开他，多洛霍夫，埃弗里！”  
“纳西莎，你知不知道你在做什么——”  
“你是要违抗主人的命令吗？！”  
德拉科默默听着旁边几人的激烈争执，他的上半身被埃弗里用力压在了地面上，颧骨硌着坚硬的大理石。他看见那双近在咫尺的鲜红拖鞋随着踮脚的动作起伏着，像是某种红色的海藻……他忽然用力扭动肩膀，重新直起腰：“不用说了，妈妈！”  
那争吵着的三人一下子安静了下来，都低头看向他。德拉科甩了甩头发，高傲地昂着头说道：“不用为我说情了，就算你这么做我也不会回来的——我已经不是食死徒了！”  
客厅里的所有人都瞪着他，似乎没有听清他在说什么。几秒后，诺特刺耳的笑声率先打破了这片死寂：“哈哈哈哈！真是可笑，德拉科，死到临头了你还在说这些话！你以为你的姿态很勇敢吗？这是幼稚、天真、愚不可及！如果你低头求饶，说不定主人还会让你死得痛快一些，我想……”  
德拉科冷冷地看着那个得意忘形的男孩，不屑地撇了撇嘴。他自然不会知道他在想什么，而他也不可能告诉他。他正要说一些话回嘴，一双柔软的手搭上了他的肩膀。  
他浑身一僵。  
纳西莎在他面前蹲了下来，她看着他，眼眶微有些红：“回来吧，德拉科，我和卢修斯会向黑魔王解释的……回到正确的路上来吧，黑魔王会原谅你的……”  
德拉科面无表情地看着她，咬着下唇，没有说话。纳西莎低哑着声音继续说着话，她边劝边哭，不断用手帕擦着眼泪，德拉科侧过脸不忍心看她。他的手越攥越紧，指甲嵌进了手掌心，后背微微颤抖。  
“别说了，妈妈。”他清了清嗓子，试图继续维持那种不屑一顾的骄傲，“黑魔王不可能原谅我的，我也不会回去的。你怎么说也没有用的。”  
“他说得对，纳西莎。”一个寒冷的声音在背后响起，纳西莎瞬间僵在了原地。一阵轻缓的脚步声如风过耳，德拉科感到一股寒气从脊椎底部窜起，他抖了抖，缩紧了肩膀。  
“主人……求求你……”纳西莎转了个方向，朝着那个男人匍匐下身，苦苦哀求着。  
德拉科抬起头，他忽然瞪大了眼，直直地看着伏地魔旁边的那个被绑得结结实实的男孩。其他食死徒显然也看见了他，他们的脸上露出了震惊和欣喜之色，凑在一起窃窃私语起来。  
纳西莎没有理会他们，她依然跪在地上，弓着背，金发委地，似乎伏地魔不答应她就不起身。  
“起来，纳西莎。”男人说道，“站到卢修斯旁边去。我们现在有更重要的事要做。”  
“不，主人！求你放过德拉科，他只是一时糊涂，他什么都不懂……”  
“我觉得德拉科并不是这么想的，纳西莎。”伏地魔打断了她的话，深红的眼望向德拉科。后者正一瞬不瞬地盯着五花大绑的哈利看，被点到名后才转过了头，扬起眉毛。  
“看来只有这一点上我们达成了一致，伏——伏地魔。”德拉科努力提高了音量，想让自己看起来显得不那么害怕，“我清醒得很，我知道我在做什么。我是凤凰社的人，我才不是食死徒！”  
话音刚落，纳西莎的身体猛地颤抖起来，站在角落的卢修斯的脸绷得更紧了。德拉科强迫自己不去在意他们的表情，他深吸了一口气，看向哈利，后者也正望着他，眼神中满是担忧。  
德拉科的腿快要跪僵了，但他又觉得自己身体内部似乎充斥着前所未有的充沛力量，使他能够第一次面对面地反抗这个男人的威压，不落下风。  
伏地魔冷冷地盯着他，他正要说什么，纳西莎忽然摇晃着站了起来，那双疲惫而绝望的眼中闪过一丝疯狂。她抽出魔杖，颤抖着指向哈利：“就是你……一定是你，波特，你迷惑了德拉科……是你让他变成这样的，我要杀了你——”  
“妈妈！”  
“纳西莎！”  
然而魔咒光束还没有从纳西莎的杖尖跃出就被伏地魔阻止了——他懒洋洋地挥了挥魔杖，她便被定在了原地无法动弹。  
“冷静一点，纳西莎。我知道你很恨波特，不过我没让你来惩罚他。”他抚摸着手中的魔杖，低声说道，“实际上，我觉得这件事让你的儿子来做会更有趣。”  
伏地魔朝多洛霍夫和埃弗里挥了挥手，那两人立即松开了德拉科。而他还没来得及体会重获自由的滋味，男人便拿着魔杖朝他一指，声音高亢而尖锐：“灵魂出窍！”  
哈利的目光始终追随着那个跪在地上的金发男孩。他的视线描摹着他瘦削的脸颊、高高抬着的下巴、挺得笔直的腰，一路滑过，又回到那天鹅般白皙高傲的脖颈和嘲讽地笑着的嘴角上。  
即使被逮捕、被众人唾弃，他依然毫不畏惧地反抗，讥笑着他们，仿佛那些人才是错的——实际上确实如此。  
他已经变得和以前不一样了，哈利想。他没有在他身上看到一丝一毫退缩懦弱的影子，而这正是他所期待的——他终于能和他共同承担这一切，他终于能舍弃不得不舍弃的，抛下必须要抛下的，在正确的路上苦行。  
他们经历了如此多的磨难，就是为了这一刻的到来。之前的所有痛苦都不是白费，而之后将要到来的考验他也不会惧怕。这样就够了。  
他看见德拉科的双眼在摄魂咒下变得涣散，他缓缓站起，从怀中抽出魔杖指向自己。这是一场无解的局，可哈利此时却并不感到害怕。他知道这是他们必将经历的，他不会再去怀疑——这与爱情无关，这与爱相关。  
“说‘钻心剜骨’，德拉科。”那个男人用审判般的冷酷语气说道。  
哈利望着德拉科，紧盯着他手中的魔杖。他看见他的嘴唇动了动，心脏马上悬高了。他的喉咙一紧，豁出去似的闭上了眼。  
然而哈利迟迟没有等到想象中的痛苦，再次睁开眼时却发现德拉科依然石像般地僵立着，只有那张脸不停地抽搐着，似乎处于极度痛苦的挣扎中。哈利扭头看向伏地魔，后者眯着眼，手指在扶手上紧握成拳。  
他忽然想到了什么，战栗着开口唤道：“……德拉科。”  
那一刻，他看见他灰蓝的双眼蓦地一动，如同暗夜拨开了云雾似的亮起来，重新有了焦距。他甩了甩头，忽然高举起魔杖指向悬在头顶的那盏巨大的枝状吊灯，大吼道：“四分五裂！”  
所有人都没有反应过来，枝状吊灯咔的应声而落，如同女神的裙摆般将无数精致剔透的挂珠和水晶链子向四周甩出。铺天盖地的晶莹光芒宛若钻石灰尘把视野全部覆盖了，哈利下意识地扑倒在地上试图避开袭击。他看见一只苍白的大手朝他伸来试图抓住他，哈利咬咬牙，一个侧身从台阶上滚了下去。  
虽然台阶不长，只有十几层，但哈利还是被硌得浑身发痛，眼镜摔在地上破了一个角。他蜷起来缩在角落，努力试图挣脱那一圈圈绑得死紧的绳子，但它们却越收越紧，将他勒得几乎喘不过气来。  
四周是纷杂的脚步声、尖叫声和家具倒地破碎的乒乒乓乓，伏地魔怒吼着，贝拉特里克斯的魔咒四处飞射，今人心惊肉跳。哈利听见了一声“速速升温”，随着嘭的一声轻响，所有落在地上的玻璃坠子都颤了颤——有的翻了个身——然后蓦然爆炸开来，碎成十几瓣到处飞溅，瞬间引发了此起彼伏的惊叫声。  
哈利缩起身子用膝盖挡住自己的脸，他身边的玻璃坠子并不多，只有一小部分碎开溅在了他的巫师袍和裤腿上，带来烈烈的刺痛。他正打算继续与那根绳子作斗争，忽然有什么东西打在了绳子上，使它瞬间断开了。  
哈利来不及思考这到底是谁干的，连忙甩开它扶着墙站起来。他拾起了自己的眼镜，眯着眼试图在一片混乱中找到德拉科的身影，却发现四周升起了一股浓郁的白雾，将所有的人和家具都挡住了，他只能看见在雾气中时不时穿过的鞋子和手臂。  
哈利屏住了呼吸，小心翼翼地蹲下身朝迷雾内部前进。然而他还没走几步就被人拉住了胳膊，扭头看去却发现什么也没有。  
“是我，哈利！”一个刻意压低的声音在他耳边响起，然后哈利便看见一片白雾中似乎有一道帘子被掀了起来，里面露出了德拉科的半张脸。  
哈利马上反应过来他穿了隐形衣，二话不说拉过了他递过来的半面隐形衣罩在身上。可他还没来得及和他说上话，有人便在背后大声尖叫道：“他们在那儿！”  
哈利回头一看，喊话的是诺特，然后他惊恐地看见一张苍白的蛇脸凭空从雾气中浮了出来，如同恶魔出世。德拉科猛地拉了他一把，将他塞进了隐形衣中，搂着他的肩膀带着他拐进了一条小道。他重重地踢上门，背后响起几个人蓦然撞在门板上的沉闷声响和此起彼伏的叫骂声。  
他们在狭窄的长廊中飞奔，剧烈的脚步声重重回响。哈利扭头看向他，德拉科的脸颊在昏暗的走廊中映着暗红的光，白皙皮肤下细细的青黑色毛细血管清晰可见。他的胸口充盈着某种强烈的、又胀又鼓的情绪难以宣泄，哈利的嘴角忍不住上扬，即使他已经听见了背后的大门被摔开的声音。  
他有无数话想对他说，有无数事想和他一起做，有无数地方想和他一起去，他想吻他——现在就想，他不知道自己在奔跑中哪来的这么多胡思乱想，可他觉得自己从未如此爱他，爱他的矛盾和缺陷，爱他的骄傲与妥协，爱他的全部。  
然而所有涌动的激烈情感到最后却堵在喉咙口难以溢出，他憋了半天只问出了一句：“刚才客厅里为什么爆炸了？”  
“我家吊灯挂饰用的是钢化玻璃，受热不均匀有可能会爆炸。”德拉科快速说道，他朝后看了一眼，猛地一拉哈利躲过了一道魔咒。魔咒砸在墙壁上发出一声脆响，他们屏住了呼吸，后背紧贴着墙壁。  
德拉科的手掌慢慢下滑，紧紧握住了他的手。后方的脚步声越来越近，他朝他点点头，拉着他继续往前跑。他们刚跑出了几步，一道黑光极速掠过，德拉科的步伐蓦然一顿，整个人向前栽去。哈利连忙按住他的肩膀试图帮助他站稳一些，却触碰到了对方还在冒烟的伤口，引得他倒吸了一口寒气。  
“啊，对不起！”哈利马上缩回手，德拉科白着一张脸指了指他们滑落的隐形衣，摇摇头。他赶紧抓起隐形衣重新披在两人身上，但却发现隐形衣被那道咒语钻破了一个小口，破洞边缘一片焦糊的黑色，切口处还闪着红光。  
最令哈利感到惊恐的是，他发现隐形衣的魔力正在消失——原本透明的布料正慢慢褪去表面的光泽，呈现出一种发灰的粗糙白色。他将它披在了德拉科身上，那些白色的部分没有展现出任何隐形的功效，而这范围还在快速扩大——刚刚只是围绕着破洞的一小环，现在已经有半张人脸那么大了。  
哈利把隐形衣扯下来塞进口袋里，拉着德拉科继续往前跑。没有了隐形衣的遮挡后他明显感觉到后方的火力越来越大了，好几次他们都差点中招，哈利向后施展了好几个铁甲咒，但也只能阻挡一部分咒语。  
“隐形衣还会损坏的吗？”德拉科边跑边问。  
“我怎么知道！我觉得那个咒语有问题，你的伤口怎么样？”  
“应该没什么大碍……可能是隐形衣挡住了一部分。你之前还说它不能挡咒语。”  
“它当然不能挡咒语，现在已经报废了好吗！话说这条路到底有多长？”哈利没好气地问道。  
“很快就到了，待会尽头有一扇锁着的门，出去就是院子的后门通道。”  
在他们说着话的间隙，伏地魔和食死徒们与他们已经不到五米距离。多洛霍夫伸长了手想要抓住他们的后衣领，德拉科忽然回身发射了一道神锋无影，那个男人焦黄的手指马上被干净利落地切去了一块，痛得他失声尖叫起来。  
德拉科的脸色忽然变得很不好看。  
“我们再快一点——对了，我刚还看见斯内普在后面。”他低声对哈利说道。两人都跑得气喘吁吁，后者喘着气点点头，挥手就是一道石化咒，然后便听到了一个沉闷的响声，也不知是击中了谁。  
他们终于看见了那扇门，哈利快速抽出魔杖朝前一指：“阿霍拉洞开！”  
木门应声而开，他用力拽了德拉科一把，推着他的后背冲了出去。他们刚跑出门，两道魔咒光束就飞了出来，打在了旁边的一棵树的树干上。  
“往这边走！”德拉科指了指右侧的方向，他们快速拐进一条被树林遮掩着的小径，哈利能看见小径尽头的一个半掩的小院门，以及院门外干净的街道和一排精致的公寓。  
身后再次传来嘈杂的脚步声和窸窸窣窣穿过树林的摩擦声，几道魔咒擦过他们的耳侧和手背落在了灌木丛中，一堆灌木忽然烧了起来，马上就化为了灰烬。  
“一跑出后门我们就幻影移形到格莫里广场12号。”德拉科吩咐道。哈利点点头，用力握了握他的手。  
汗水洒落在鹅卵石小路上，眼前被树枝割碎的场景摇摇晃晃。那扇小门越来越近，哈利的眼睛张得大大的，也不知是泪水还是汗水模糊了他的眼球，他伸出手朝那扇门伸去，去触碰那扇通往自由的门……  
旁边忽然伸来一只手将他的手打了下去，紧接着一道冷光闪过，院门的穹顶被从下至上切开了，下滑了一寸后重重地坠下来砸在了地上，击起一片灰蒙蒙的烟尘。  
德拉科死死拦住了哈利不让他误打误撞地冲上去。烟尘散尽后他们又继续朝前冲，跨过破碎的穹顶跑到了街上。  
背后的呼喊怒骂声即远即近，恍恍惚惚，但这些都不重要了。哈利呼吸着街道上寒冷而清新的空气，他马上试图使用幻影移形，却发现竟一点反应都没有。他尝试了多次都没有成功，惶恐地扭头看向德拉科，却发现后者的脸色也同样的惨白，他的眼中映着自己恐惧的面孔。  
“我之前中了他们的反幻影移形咒，你是不是也中过？”德拉科问道。他们在笔直的、毫无遮掩的长街上疯跑，哈利的双腿又酸又痛，大脑发昏，但依然咬牙勉力支持着。  
“我不知道——可能有吧，我们现在该怎么办？”食死徒们又在背后发射魔咒了，哈利拉着他躲到了停在路边的一辆福特牌小轿车后。他们听着噼噼啪啪刺耳的金属碰撞声，平复着呼吸，面面相觑。  
“离这儿最近的一个凤凰社基地大概有半个小时的路程，”德拉科喘息着说道，“只要我们再坚持一下——”  
“不可能的，我已经快跑不动了。而且在街上没有障碍物，他们很快就能追上来——”哈利忽然闭上了嘴，他站起身，小心翼翼探出头，又有一道魔咒嘭地一声打在了反光镜上，将镜片炸成了碎片。  
哈利不再犹豫，用魔杖敲了敲车门，门瞬间打开了。他拉了把德拉科，拽着他坐上了驾驶位，把他推到了副驾驶座上，大力甩上了车门。  
他又用魔杖敲了敲钥匙孔，小轿车引擎马上发动起来，从座位底下传出了轰隆隆的声响。哈利握紧了方向盘，用力一踩油门便冲了出去。  
德拉科正想查看后方的情况，却被瞬间加速所带来的推背力死死压在了椅背上，呼吸都缓不过来。  
“你真的会开车吗，哈利？”他大吼道。汽车在空旷的街道上疯狂奔驰，两侧的房屋店铺快速倒退。前方的街道上忽然出现了一个提着篮子的老妇人，哈利拼命把方向盘往一边转，来了个急转弯才险险地避开了她，却也差点让车子撞进街边的一家水果铺中。  
“不会，但总比你好！”哈利的声音也又急又响，他的肾上腺激素几乎飙升到了极致，大脑中血液冲撞轰轰作响。他握着方向盘的双手都在颤抖，而码表上的数值还在不断升高，此时已经达到了八十公里每小时。哈利知道再这样下去恐怕就要出车祸了，但他已经没法控制了。  
德拉科看着他们的车惊险地跑过一条条小巷，冲过一道起伏极大的拱桥，轿车在达到桥的顶点时飞向天空，他几乎要以为他们会翻车了——又重重落在地上，将他震得头昏眼花，脸色发白。  
“哈利，快停下！停下！减速！要撞上了！”他尖叫着，声音都变调了。  
“你别抓着我的脖子！——快被你勒死了！”  
哈利忍受着被德拉科死死抱着脖子的窒息感打着方向盘，他用力推开了他，揉着自己发红的脖颈。德拉科弹回了座位上，他缓了口气，用力拉下车窗，让清冷的风吹进闷热的车中。  
他探出窗外看了眼后方，却看见几个黑蒙蒙的、骑在扫帚上的身影正跟离在他们二十米左右的位置。德拉科还看见了那张噩梦般的蛇脸，他也看见了他，朝他举起了魔杖。  
德拉科连忙缩回头，随后他们感觉车身一震，似乎有几道魔咒击中了车后玻璃。  
“我们得想想办法，哈利！”他大声喊道，声音在尖锐的风声中扭曲了。此时他们正冲过一条满是鲜花店和面包店的小街，天蒙蒙亮，街道上落着模糊而细长的影子，一家早餐铺刚拉开店门，打着哈欠的店主走出门外便被他们风驰电掣冲过的轿车吓了一跳，呆愣在原地。  
“现在别和我说话！”哈利紧绷着脸，勉力控制着方向盘，“你的幻身术能把车隐藏起来吗？”  
“不行，你开得太快了！”  
又有几道魔咒噼啦啪啦地砸在车窗上，其中一发击穿了后车玻璃，落在椅背上，灼穿了一个小洞。德拉科又朝后看去，他忽然回过身，不知按了车顶上的什么键，车顶的通风玻璃便缓缓移开了。他站在车座上，将半个身子探了出去，举起魔杖开始对后方的食死徒发射咒语。  
“你在做什么，德拉科？”哈利大声问道，他现在实在是没有精力分神去关注他的一举一动，“快下来，太危险了！”  
德拉科没有回答。他尽量缩着身子，抬起头试图瞄准那些低空飞行的食死徒。那些黑暗的影子在鱼肚白的天空中起起伏伏，他发射了一道缴械咒，没有命中，然后是一道昏迷咒——险险擦过了一个人脸颊。他们已经发现了他，各种咒语朝他的方向招呼，德拉科连忙缩回了脑袋。  
“快坐回位置上，我们马上就要停车了。”哈利说道，他打着方向盘拐进了另一条街道，两侧立着一些百货商店和服装店。都关着门，冰冷的玻璃墙壁上映着黎明的静谧街道与天空中的黑鸦。  
“为什么？这车终于被你折腾坏了吗？”德拉科的语气不知为何有些幸灾乐祸。他又在顶窗探头探脑，找机会发射了好几道石化术，其中一道终于命中了一个黄头发的男人——他僵直着身子从扫把上滑了下去，重重摔在地上，“哈利，我终于打中了一个！”  
“哦，太棒了德拉科！那么就做好跳车的准备吧，引擎已经冒烟了，我估计三十秒后就会报废。”哈利猛地踩下了刹车，轿车猛然减速急停，德拉科一下没坐稳一头撞到了挡风玻璃上，额头红肿了一块。  
“哈利·波特！你的技术比蒙顿格斯还差！”  
“好了，快点下车，我们躲进那家服装店里去。”哈利打开了车门，德拉科顺手施了一个幻身咒将轿车掩盖了起来。他们用阿霍拉洞开咒打开了门，德拉科又快速将门锁上，叠加了十几个石化术和禁锢咒（哈利：“不用加这么多，德拉科！”），拉着他快速冲进了服装店内部。  
服装店很大，里面一片昏暗，各式各样的夏装安静地挂在衣架上，墙边的试妆镜闪着银亮的光。他们快速穿过几排衣架到达后方，哈利敏锐地发现拐角处的厕所里正亮着灯。他拉了德拉科的胳膊一把，指了指厕所门缝中透出的亮光。  
“一般的服装店这么早就已经有人了吗？”哈利看了眼手表，“现在才六点钟不到。”  
“说不定人家就住在店里。”德拉科皱起眉，“我们从后门出去。”  
他们刚跨出了一步，店外就传来了一阵响亮的爆炸声，这声音让其他停在路边的车辆的防盗系统都鸣叫起来。德拉科和哈利面面相觑，他们惊恐地发现那扇厕所的门动了动，里面的人似乎想出来看看出了什么事。  
“快、快！更衣室！”  
两人惊惶地冲进了离他们最近的那间半掩着门的更衣室，德拉科反手将门锁上。他们紧靠着墙壁大口大口地喘着气，在黑暗中盯着对方明亮的双眼。  
“是那辆车的油箱爆炸了吧？”缓过气来后，德拉科擦了擦额头上的汗，问道。  
“呃，应该是的。”哈利靠在门板上仔细听着，服装店的店主似乎正和街道上的另一个人讨论着刚才的爆炸声——哈利不知道他是怎么出去的，也许还有一扇门——那两人的声音很大，但乡音浓重，哈利听得不是很明白，“我觉得食死徒可能会根据这个声音找过来。”  
“旁边这么多店，他们哪会知道是哪一家——”德拉科的话还没说完就戛然而止，因为店外的街上传来了他们最不想听见的那个冰冷声音：  
“把这几家店都搜一遍，一定要把德拉科和波特找出来。”  
“是，主人。”  
“喂，你们是谁——你们干什么！”  
“你们——再过来我就要报警了！啊——”  
食死徒尖锐冷酷的念咒声和笑声像是冷冰冰的刀子往哈利的耳朵里扎，那些麻瓜的惊恐惨叫给这寂静的早晨笼罩上了一层阴郁的恐怖色彩。  
哈利浑身颤抖着，一手撑着墙壁，碧绿的眼中满是痛苦。是他们的错，是他们给那些麻瓜带来了这些灾难。如果不是他们——  
“别想那么多。”德拉科扯下了挂在墙壁上的两套员工制服，塞给了他一套，“快换上，他们要进来了！”  
哈利沉默地接过了他递来的员工制服，脱下外套扔在地上，将深蓝的衬衫穿在身上。店铺内部又传出了一串下楼梯的脚步声，似乎有住在店内的员工打着哈欠走出来查看情况，而此时店铺大门正好被几个食死徒撞开了，他们一上来就制服了几个员工，有人想要反抗——亚克斯利直接朝他施了钻心咒，那惨厉的尖叫撕裂了寂静的空气，令人心惊肉跳。  
食死徒们开始分头在店中寻找，脚步声仿佛就在耳边响动。德拉科急切地看向哈利，却发现对方正一脸怪异地盯着手中的裙子：“为什么给我的是女士款？！”  
“……我不知道是女士款——而且这不是更容易骗过他们吗？”德拉科的语气又急又快，哈利也明白现在不是纠结这个的时候。他咬咬牙脱下了裤子，套上了那条还不到他膝盖的百褶裙，只觉得又凉又不习惯，还有种难以言喻的羞耻感。  
一根魔杖敲了敲他的脑袋，哈利抬起头，他发现德拉科的头发已经被他用变形术染成了棕色，而他自己的头发——不知是不是他的错觉，他觉得正在越来越长，很快就超过了肩膀，而且还在继续生长。  
“你在干什么？”哈利又惊又怒，德拉科一手伸过来摘掉了他的眼镜塞进口袋里。  
“当然是帮你伪装，哈利。”他一本正经地说道，“这样看起来更像女孩子。”  
“我才不是女孩子！”  
“但你现在就是。好了，他们要来了！”他压低了声音，他们都听见了一阵渐渐逼近的脚步声，德拉科不由分说地将哈利推倒在了地上，拉起他细长的腿盘在腰间。他用力撕开了他的制服衣领，低头覆住了他的嘴唇。  
哈利紧闭着眼，一手环着德拉科的脖子，紧张得浑身都在发抖。他知道他想用什么办法来躲过他们的检查，这太冒险了，但他现在只能配合他。  
他全身的肌肉都紧绷着，双腿夹紧了他的腰。德拉科握住了他的另一只手，他温柔地吻着他，试图安抚他，让他放松下来。  
门蓦然被猛力撞了一下，一声重响打破了房间中的旖旎。哈利慌忙睁开了眼，却被德拉科一手盖住了。他咬着他的下唇，吮吸着他的下巴，发出的清脆响亮的声响让哈利又害怕又羞涩。  
“别这样，德拉科！太过了！”他哑着声音警告道。  
德拉科还没有回答，门外就传来了一声粗哑的“阿霍拉洞开”。门瞬间被破开了，杂乱的脚步声近在咫尺，哈利几乎能听见他们呼哧呼哧喘气的声音。他感觉那锐利的目光在他身上扫来扫去，这让他每一块裸露的皮肤都涨红了。他动了动，而身上的人马上按住了他的腰。  
“哦，亚克斯利，你看看——这儿还有一对偷情的狗男女！”一个轻蔑而讥讽的男声在头顶响起，哈利辨认出这是多洛霍夫。而亚克斯利的声音则在不远处的隔间中传来：  
“你找到波特他们了吗？没找到的话就别说话！”  
多洛霍夫呸了一声，骂骂咧咧地踢了德拉科一脚，用力摔上门。狭小的更衣室内的光线变得更加阴暗了，两人急促的呼吸声清晰可闻。门外传来几个店员痛苦的哼哼唧唧，哈利感觉清冷的气浪夹杂着一丝暖意涌过头顶，像是温湿的暖锋过境。  
他们谁都没有动，屏着呼吸听着门外的动静。不一会儿，亚克斯利和多洛霍夫似乎一无所获，沮丧地走出了店铺前往下一间店。  
直到他们的脚步声完全消失后，哈利才松了一口气，推了推德拉科便想起身，他可不想再继续穿着这奇怪的衣服了。可对方却纹丝不动，握着他的手反而更紧了。  
“德拉科？”哈利皱起眉。  
德拉科灰蓝色的眼珠终于转向他，他的目光落在了他散乱在肩头的黑发上，一路滑过他白皙的脖颈和破碎的衣领下精致的锁骨，以及在纠缠中衣摆上翻露出的腰身。他的喉咙发紧，手向下攀移，用力抚摸着他的大腿感受那柔软的触感，指尖慢慢探进掀开的裙摆……  
“你——别——别在这里，德拉科，”那双眼中沉暗的渴望令哈利明白他恐怕难逃一劫，但他还是试图阻止他，“外面还有人——”  
他盯着他，似乎在压抑着什么，缓慢地摇了摇头。  
“不行，哈利。我忍不住。”  
话音刚落重重的吻便压了下来，他毫不怜惜地噬咬他的唇瓣和舌头，舌尖扫荡着他的口腔的角角落落，似乎要将他的呼吸一并吞没。哈利被他吻得嘴唇发麻，他侧过头想避开他的索取，可对方却一次一次追上来，甚至带着惩罚意味地咬了口他舌头。  
身上单薄的衬衫扣子被解开了一半，露着大片雪白的胸膛，德拉科的嘴唇下移，重重地在他的脖颈、锁骨和胸口吮咬着，手指揉弄着他胸前的两点，使得身下的人不住地低吟喘息着，瘦长的双腿缠紧了他的腰背。  
哈利感觉下身蓦地一凉，短小的百褶裙被直接翻到了腰上。他抬起头看着他，对方眼中炽热的温度几乎让他浑身都燥热起来，他甚至觉得自己有感觉了，脸霎时红得熟透。  
“哈利，”德拉科撩开了垂到眼前的发，低下头在他膝盖上吻了一下，恶作剧似地掀了掀他的裙子，“你不知道你现在有多诱人。”  
“你闭嘴——你不怕他们折回来吗？”哈利瞪了他一眼，不安地扭动着，手指握紧了又松开，膝盖上被触碰的地方烧起来了似的发热。  
“不会，他们不可能想到我们还在这里。如果是我，我就会去后门找找，不过一般是找不到的，因为我们可以幻影移形。”德拉科的手深入他的腿间，隔着内裤揉那一团东西，哈利绷直了身体，克制着不让自己发出声音。  
“反幻影移形咒已经失效了吗？”哈利说着就想试一试，德拉科连忙阻止了他：  
“你现在这副模样想给谁看？”  
哈利脸颊微热，而对方又开始恶意地揉捏，他加重了力道，极有技巧地抚弄着。男孩小声地尖叫，蜷缩成一团，皮肤上浮起了一层浅红。  
他最后交代在了他的手心，喘着气，侧过脸不愿去看他，纠结的长发贴在胸口。德拉科拉高了他的腿，俯下身亲了亲他弯曲的长发，刮了下他的鼻子：“你在害羞什么，哈利？”  
“……这头发到底什么时候才能变回去。”哈利有些咬牙切齿。  
“变回去做什么，我挺喜欢的。”德拉科故意这么说道，他一手抚摸到他的下身，探了根手指进去，有点紧，于是有些粗暴地往里面挤。  
“轻一点，德拉科！你故意的——”  
“乖，放松。”他压下去吻他的嘴角和鼻尖，轻抚他的肩膀和腰肢。  
哈利感受着他还算温和的抚慰，在触碰到敏感点时沉吟一声，渐渐放纵自己沉溺在这片浓烈的海中。德拉科已经迫不及待地进入了他，他托着他的双腿，毫无章法地往里入，只想更深刻地感受这个人的温暖热度。他热烈地吻他的身体，汗水交混，大脑嗡嗡作响，眼前一片混乱的狂热。  
他这时候才真真实实地意识到自己是真正地拥有着他，真正地和他融为一体。他是他的，他也是他的……他们的灵魂伴随着彼此，紧紧相依。  
他动情地望着他，俯下身与他拥吻。他不知道怎样才能表达自己内心膨胀爆发的爱意，他只能吻他，将他的吻烙进他的身体深处，让他全身的骨血都记得有一个人这样爱他的一切。  
“我爱你，哈利。”他在他耳边轻声说道，声音微微有些颤抖。  
男孩睁开迷蒙的眼，他的眼角发红，脸颊也一片红晕，碧绿的双眼像是明亮的绿色潭水闪动着光芒。  
“笨蛋。”他说道，一手勾过他的肩膀贴上了他薄薄的嘴唇。  
这场结合并没有持续很久，因为他们很快就听到了门外嘈杂的吵闹声。店铺旁聚集的人越来越多，不少麻瓜一脸好奇地指指点点，而几位受伤的店员和店长也被救护车送进了医院。  
在哈利的强烈要求下，德拉科不得不停了下来。两人快速地脱下制服，整理好衣物，哈利能感觉到德拉科有些不愉快，但他没有理他。直到他看见他把那条裙子折起来塞进了口袋里时，他才忍不住质问道：“你拿这个做什么？”  
“我要做什么你不是很清楚吗？”某人理直气壮地回答道，目光大胆地在他的某些部位扫来扫去，令哈利面红耳赤。  
“听着，德拉科，我不可能再穿一次了！”他压低了声音恶狠狠地说道。  
“是么，那也很值得收藏。”德拉科朝他露出了一个灿烂的笑容，但哈利此时只想揍他。  
他们悄悄地从更衣室溜了出去，发现虽然伤者都已经被送进了医院，还有不少人围在街上看热闹。哈利和德拉科小心翼翼地从几个提着布袋的老妇人旁边挤过，来到了他们估摸着应该是那辆报废的轿车的位置。  
“怎么办，我们该怎么处理这辆车？”哈利问道，他不知道刚刚有没有麻瓜已经注意到了这片空地上有一辆看不见的轿车——毕竟幻身术不能隐藏物体的存在，它只能改变人眼所见到的景象。  
“你把它变小塞进口袋里，然后我们幻影移形到凤凰社基地去。”德拉科想了想，提议道。  
哈利点点头，悄悄将魔杖塞进宽袖子里握紧，对着那一块空地低声念道：“速速缩小！”  
由于轿车被隐形的缘故，哈利也不知道自己的变形术到底有没有成功。在和德拉科商议后，后者解除了一部分的幻身术，结果他们惊异地发现那辆车消失了——街道上空空如也，只有路面上残留着一些燃烧的黑色焦痕。  
两人面面相觑，德拉科想到了什么，蹲下身仔细看了看，从地上捡起了一只只有半根指头大小的黑色玩具车：“你用力过头了，哈利。”  
哈利小心翼翼地接过来塞进口袋里，拍了拍衣服：“不会，放口袋里刚刚好。”  
他刚抬起头，一个吻就落在了他的额头上，一双手用力将他紧紧拥进了怀中。滚烫的气息扑面而来，哈利觉得自己的心脏像是被紧握住了，不然为什么会这样充实而幸福，几乎要溢出来了。他没有顾忌旁人的眼光，捧着德拉科的脸吻了上去。对方腾出一只手按住了他的后脑勺，加深了这个吻。  
哈利闭着眼，全心全意地亲吻眼前这个人，似乎怎样都无法足够。这个吻足足持续了五分钟，结束后哈利靠在他的胸前平复着呼吸，德拉科轻轻摸着他的头发，在他头顶轻声说道：“我要幻影移形了。”  
“嗯——在这里？不应该找个没人的地方——”哈利的话还没说完就感觉有一股空间的力量拉扯着他，他翻了个白眼，德拉科又没好好听他说话。  
他们下一刻便出现在了一栋陌生房屋的院子里。屋子用白色细砖瓦盖成，暗红的窗帘拉得严严实实。院子中铺着整齐干净的细草，在初阳中透出玻璃般晶莹的光泽。  
一到这儿德拉科便抱着他狂吻起来，那狂热程度让哈利简直无法招架，他几乎怀疑他是不是几个月没进食了。他推了他几下不奏效后不得不用力咬了口他的舌尖，血腥味在两人的口腔中蔓延。  
哈利后退了一步，与他拉开了一些距离。他看了看周围陌生的环境，困惑地问道：“这是哪儿？”  
“韦斯莱的姨妈家，凤凰社的基地之一。”德拉科简短地说道，他摸了摸嘴唇，发现也沾上了血，便轻轻舔去了，那动作性感得让哈利咽了口唾沫。  
“我们这么早打扰别人不太好吧？”他不太自然地问道，侧过了脸。  
“没有关系，她会理解的。”德拉科走近他，拉着他的手倾身在他脖子上咬了一口，“你可以先把那辆车停在后院里。”  
“呃……我觉得提前跟他们说一下会比较合适。”  
“我怕放在你口袋里压坏了，你知道，你一直做事很莽撞——”  
“谁做事莽撞了？”  
“难道不是吗？——是谁忽然冲过去和伏地魔同归于尽的？”德拉科的语气忽然变得很严厉，哈利下意识躲开了他的目光，却被后者硬是掰回了脸，“你知道我是什么心情吗，哈利？你那时候到底有没有想过我一点？还是说——还是说你觉得——”  
德拉科忽然不往下说了。他抿着嘴唇，紧紧地抓着他的肩膀，哈利觉得有些痛，但他没有抱怨。  
他望着他，那双澄澈的灰眼睛中映着晨曦的明光，映着柔软的草坪，映着他的整个人影。他的身体在颤抖，他感觉到了。他知道他在寻求一个答案，而自己的答案很可能并不是他所期待的，但他无法欺骗他。  
“……那个时候，我确实被愤怒冲昏了头脑。”哈利想了想，开口说道，“我以后可能还是会这样，所以你一定要拉住我。但是，德拉科，我想你应该是明白的——我必须要去杀死伏地魔。这很难，非常困难，我们之间只能存活一个人，而这个人很可能不是我——但我还是要去。你明白这个意思吗？”  
“我知道，你赶着去送死，谁都拦不住你。”德拉科冷冷地说道。  
哈利温和地望着他，低声道：“你知道我不是这个意思。”  
德拉科抱着双手，高傲地抬着下巴，俯视着他。他的眼眶有些湿润了，也许他做这个动作只是为了不让眼泪滑下来。他紧闭着嘴巴，而对方依然耐心地看着他。那眼神忽然让他失去了所有气力。  
“你真狠心，哈利。你总是要把这一切说的这么明白。”他的声音有些哑，像是生了一场重病，“有时候我真恨你能这么清醒，一点希望都不给人留下。你总能做到这么心无旁骛吗，连一点回旋的余地都没有？”  
哈利平静地与他对视，慢慢地摇了摇头。  
“……在我还没被伏地魔抓到之前，我被巴沙特女士从海边救起。那个时候我想了很多。已经没有任何人能帮我做这一切了，我最强大的一位保护者也死去了……而我并没有你想像的那么坚定，实际上我很痛苦，也很矛盾。但总会有这么一个过程的——当你明白这些事是你必须做的时候，当你意识到你的逃避只会让这一切变得更糟的时候，你总会明白什么才是最重要的。”  
“所以你会为这个该死的目标抛弃一切，放弃所有的东西，就因为那是你的使命？你就是要成为这么伟大的人，是吗，哈利？”  
“你只是在说气话，德拉科。”哈利没有生气，轻声说道，“我不伟大。我不去杀死伏地魔，他也会杀死我。而且他还害死了这么多人，没有谁能置身于外。”  
“对于我来说你足够伟大了。你拯救了我，而且还要用自己的命去拯救更多人。但你知道，我只是个自私的混蛋。”德拉科笑了一下，有些自嘲，“我会做这一切都是因为你。是你让我认识到了这一切，让我从那个怪圈中走出来，但无论如何我都做不到你的程度。如果可以的话，我还是想带着你逃到没有人的地方去，天天和你做爱，不管这些乱七八糟的事情。但我知道如果我这么说，你肯定会拒绝。”  
哈利的脸微有些红了，他走上前抱了抱他，将头靠在他的胸膛：“……谢谢你能理解，德拉科。”  
男孩的身体僵硬了一下，还是伸出手揉了揉他的脑袋，叹了口气。  
“我还能有什么选择……都到这一步了，我当然只能陪着你去送死了。只是我很不爽……在你心里我居然不是最重要的。”  
哈利笑了。  
“你想不到我有多爱你，德拉科。”  
清晨的阳光透过鱼鳞般的云层泼洒向大地，将所有的阴霾都一扫而空，也将男孩们紧紧拥抱的身影照得明亮而温暖。风轻抚他们的衬衣和发丝，摩擦着柔软的鬓角，最后在瞳中世界停滞，把最美好的一瞬间永远留下。  
哈利把口袋中被缩小的小轿车拿出来，恢复到原来尺寸大小放在庭院中。他打开了车前盖检查它的引擎，又去查看它的油箱——虽然什么也看不懂但还是能判断得出恐怕维修需要很大一笔钱。  
当他站在车前记录它的型号和车牌号，准备到时候寻找车主给予赔偿时，后面有人蓦然推了他一把，使他猝不及防地跌在了车前盖上。  
“你干什么——”他气呼呼地回过头，正对上德拉科平静的脸。他一把拉下了他的裤子。  
“干你。”  
“……什么？”哈利愣住了。而当他意识到对方是认真的的时候，终于忍不住骂出声：“你神经病啊！？我们刚刚不是——唔——”  
“刚刚没有尽兴。”他稍微扩张了一下就想往里进，哈利赶紧阻止了他——真让他这么做他可能会痛死：“你别这么急，德拉科！”  
对方“嗯”了一声，哈利也不知道他到底有没有听进去。他的整个人紧贴着冰冷的车盖，手紧紧抓着雨刷，后来改为抱着车的侧面。身体因为撞击而不断地向上挪动，再落回原处。德拉科将他翻了个身，拉起腿夹在肩膀上，再用力深入他。  
他的进攻越来越猛烈，哈利觉得自己好几次都悬空了，那种失重般的刺激感令他几乎发不出声音，却在后背重新被压回车前盖的时候陷入空白。他的手臂在车盖上拍着，试图抓住什么东西，却一无所获，所能依靠的只有那个人。  
“够了，德拉科……！别再继续了……”  
“可我还想做。”  
“你是疯了吗——这是室外！谁都能看见——”  
“不会有人看见的。”男孩俯下身将他罩住，一手抬起他的下巴在脖颈内侧吮吻了一记，“在你去拯救世界之前，你是我的，哈利。”  
结束后哈利无力地瘫软在车盖上，一手遮着眼，任由德拉科替他清理身体。他的身上布满了他留下的吻痕和齿印，他似乎要在他身体的每一处都宣示主权。德拉科处理完后也躺在了车盖上，和他一同望着渐渐变得明亮的天空。  
哈利呆呆地看着望着远方苁蓉的青色雾气和鳞次栉比的房屋尖顶，那一簇簇细小的窗户反射的光芒在迷雾中点点闪现，像是来自远方的船灯。哈利听见旁边传来窸窸窣窣的细响，转过头去，发现德拉科用魔杖点燃了一根烟。  
“……你什么时候学会了抽烟？”  
“你不在的时候。”他说道，轻轻吐出了一口气。哈利皱起眉看着他，劈手夺过了他手中的烟，折起来扔到地上踩灭了。  
“我不许你抽烟，德拉科。”  
德拉科低头看了他一眼，一只手罩住了他的脸侧，不由分说地吻住了他。呛人的烟味涌入口中，哈利咳嗽起来，用力推开了他。  
“你——”  
“我知道你很忙，哈利。你忙着要拯救世界，而我应该好好协助你，不给你找麻烦……但我希望有时候你还是能看我一眼，把我看得紧一点。”他望着他，双手撑在他的两侧，“不然我也不知道我会做出什么事情来。”  
哈利与他对视了一会儿，伸手抚摸上了他的脸颊，在他鼻尖亲了一口。  
“我一直都在看着你，德拉科。”

接下来的三四天哈利和德拉科一直腻在罗恩的穆丽姨妈家里。她先是对哈利的到来表示了震惊——“原来你还活着？！”——然后给他们提供了一间有两张床的客房。  
虽然房间里还有一张床，但德拉科硬是要和他挤一块儿。在晚上时他紧紧地把他抱在怀里，嘴唇摩擦着他的后颈和耳尖，炽热的呼吸喷吐在他的颈间……这样的后果往往是引发一场大战，哈利知道对方最近有点受刺激，也就任由着他索取，但当他变得越来越过分后——用哈利的话来说就是白日宣淫——他不得不开始反抗，但通常最后还是在德拉科的或强迫或软磨硬泡下妥协了。  
哈利并不讨厌这样的亲近，实际上他也非常喜欢和德拉科紧紧纠缠的感觉，这让他能够真真切切地感觉到这个人的存在。不是虚无缥缈的一道影子，不是若即若离的遥远幻象，也不是捉摸不定的寂冷寒风，而是属于他的、温暖可靠的男孩。他喜欢搂着他，亲吻他干燥的嘴唇和宝石般的眼睛，在他身上留下自己的气息。他的身体像是由一块块纯净的白色大理石砌成，抚摸上去时有冰凉而结实的触感，仿佛行在远古空旷的冰原上。  
但是过分的性爱实在令他有些吃不消，哈利甚至开始怀疑他是不是打算用这种卑劣下流的方法拖垮他，不让他去想魂器的事。  
这天，哈利趁着德拉科去洗漱的空当悄悄溜出了房间。他轻手轻脚地下楼走进客厅，绕过黑皮长条沙发的后方来到楼下的洗漱间。这几天他一直都和德拉科在客房的卫生间里刷牙洗脸，而对方总会在他刷牙的时候对他动手动脚，然后演变成在浴室里来一发……为了这种惨剧不再发生，哈利决定还是要和他保持一点距离。  
他打开了洗漱间的灯，拧开水龙头。穆丽姨妈正和另一位他不认识的女士坐在客厅的沙发上聊着天，她们的声音很响，丝毫没有掩饰，即使哈利不想听也能听得一清二楚。  
“……就在明天！我听说是一个法国女人……”  
“长得是很漂亮！但是不知道脾气怎么样……”  
“听说他们邀请了好多人，多吉也收到邀请了……这种时期这么大张旗鼓真的不担心吗？对了，穆丽，莫丽是不是还要向你借那个妖精做的头冠？”  
哈利简单地洗漱完后又偷偷地溜出了洗漱间。也许是自己私心想和德拉科两个人多温存一会儿，他没有让穆丽姨妈告诉凤凰社他已经回来的信息，但现在应该也到时候了。  
等到那位女士离开后，哈利小心翼翼地走到起身收拾空茶杯的穆丽姨妈身边问道：“请问，阿姨，你们刚刚说的是比尔和芙蓉的婚礼的事情吗？”  
穆丽姨妈回头看了他一眼，随意地点点头，一边擦着桌子上茶水渍一边回答道：“是啊，没错，明天就要举行婚礼了……你和那个男孩也要去的吧？哦，对了，昨天晚上莱姆斯和尼法朵拉过来看我，我就把你的事情和他们说了。”  
“……昨天卢平教授和唐克斯来过？”  
“是啊，挺晚了，那时候你们应该已经睡了，我就没把你们叫下来。”穆丽姨妈耸耸肩，端着盘子哒哒哒快步走到厨房里去了。  
哈利的脸有些热，昨天他被德拉科折腾了一晚上，直到凌晨才昏昏睡去，自然是不可能注意到卢平他们来过这儿的……事实上他现在还觉得腰部和腿部极为酸痛。  
他正这样想着，腰忽然被人从后方轻轻搂住了，然后耳廓被咬了一下。  
“你居然敢逃，哈利。”那人恶声恶气地低声说道。  
“别闹了，德拉科，昨天晚上已经——嗯——”哈利转过头，然而他的话还没说完，嘴唇又被用力堵住了。哈利慌张地往厨房里看，拍着德拉科的后背让他放开自己，可对方却像是在惩罚他不专心似的，重重咬了咬他的下唇，手滑到他的臀部暗示性地反复揉捏抚摸着。  
“昨天晚上你叫得特别好听，哈利。”一吻完毕，德拉科揽着他的腰，食指暧昧地摩擦着哈利发肿的嘴唇，故意这样说道，得意洋洋地欣赏着哈利有些恼羞成怒的表情，“而且你昨晚很乖，我叫你做什么你就做什么……想知道你最后说了些什么吗？你说——”  
“闭嘴，德拉科！”  
“让我再用力——”  
“德拉科·马尔福！”  
“我在，哈利。你还想再来一次吗？”德拉科懒懒地用手梳理着哈利凌乱的头发，亲了亲后者因为羞恼而涨红的脸颊。  
“一点都不想！”哈利的脸更红了。他咳了一声，正色道：“德拉科，我们该回去了。”  
男孩抱着他的手一僵，暂停了为他梳理头发。  
哈利不去看他的表情，继续讲下去：“我们已经在这里待了四天，而你也失踪了四天，再不回去就说不过去了。昨天卢平教授和唐克斯也已经来过，他们知道我们在这里。”  
德拉科只是看着他，没有说话。  
“而且明天罗恩的哥哥比尔和芙蓉的婚礼就要举行了。芙蓉你也认识的，就是三强争霸赛上的布斯巴顿参赛者……不管怎么说我们都要去参加婚礼的吧？婚礼结束后我们就应该去消灭魂器了。”他一口气说完后仰起头望着他，直视着他的眼睛。  
德拉科盯着他看了一会儿，叹了口气，抬起手摸了摸他的脸。  
“我知道这一天会到来的。真想和你就这样一直呆下去。”  
“我也很想，德拉科，”哈利握住了他的手，“但这几天我觉得就像是从别人那儿偷来的时光似的。还有那么多人在死亡，食死徒还在四处横行霸道……那天你也看见了，他们对那些无辜的麻瓜一点都不留情面，如果我再拖延下去，不知还有多少人会蒙受苦难。我们必须得有所行动了。”  
德拉科的眼角抽搐着，似乎在进行一场苦涩的思想搏斗，然后他扯了扯嘴角，故作不在意地耸耸肩：“好吧，我明白你的意思，哈利。但实际上我们已经找到了一个魂器。”  
“什么？什么时候的事？”哈利瞪大了眼。  
“在你不在的时候。”德拉科简要地叙述了一遍事情过程，哈利听完后不由得对他刮目相看，但又有些无语：  
“所以你其实早就已经开始着手做这件事了？那为什么还表现得像一个不懂事的小孩一样？”  
“我当然知道消灭魂器很重要，但我又不是你，把拯救世界放在第一位……我觉得你比那玩意儿要紧多了。”德拉科的语气有些别扭，似乎很不情愿，但哈利只觉得他可爱极了，扬起头在他嘴唇上碰了一下。  
“我们永远会在一起，德拉科。除了死亡，没有什么能把我们分开。”  
德拉科紧紧地抱住了他，在他耳边说道，声音滚烫：“不，死亡也不能将我们分开。”

婚礼的那天早晨晴空万里，热情的阳光一波一波洒向裁剪好的细软草坪、草坪上铺着方格子桌布的白色圆桌和桌上深紫色的鸢尾花，给这片安宁喜庆的景象平添了几分灿烂。  
婚礼还没有开始，宾客已经在韦斯莱家的兄弟姐妹们的带领下陆续落座。四周放着温柔醇厚的法语歌，空气中漂浮着泥土、芳草和鲜花的清香，哈利坐在舞台东侧的一张圆桌旁，望着草坪中央那条用白色百合花包围的细细长长的小径。  
它通往那美好的婚姻殿堂，即将被一对新人携手走过，在这压抑而黑暗的时光里这似乎是另一种能带给人欢欣鼓舞的力量。爱情、亲情、友情，在这战火纷飞的日子中显得热烈奔放，弥足珍贵。哈利曾听韦斯莱夫人说过她和韦斯莱先生便是在战争爆发后一同私奔，飞速地定下了婚约。  
战争让一些原本应该好好享受的事情变得紧迫急促，也使得一些来不及确定的情感被按下了快进键，焕发出动人的光芒。  
哈利和凤凰社的成员们见面后，他花费了好长一段时间才让他们的情绪平复下来。韦斯莱夫人和金妮握着他的手大哭大笑，罗恩和赫敏也挨个儿拥抱了他，小天狼星难得喜悦地去厨房帮韦斯莱夫人的忙——虽然很快就被轰了出来，而韦斯莱双胞胎们则编了新的歌来庆祝他的“死而复生”。  
为了不让哈利回来的消息泄露出去被有心人利用，他们给他服用了复方药剂，伪装成罗恩的一个红头发的表兄弟巴尼。他和德拉科、赫敏、罗恩坐在一桌，旁边还围着一些哈利不认识的韦斯莱家远房亲戚，他们一头鲜艳的红发像是枫叶在风中摇摆，不停地凑在一起叽叽喳喳地讨论着宾客的袍子和礼服长裙。  
“德拉科，你听得懂这首曲子吗？”哈利没话找话，可他却久久没有得到男孩的回应，转过头却发现他正盯着站在隔壁桌的一个绿袍女孩看。  
“喂！”哈利没好气地推了他一把，德拉科像是忽然醒过来了似地甩甩头望向他，一本正经地问道：“怎么了，哈……巴尼？”  
“你在看什么呢？”  
“我只是在欣赏那条绿裙子，我觉得那特别像你眼睛的颜色。”  
哈利哼了一声，德拉科讨好似地凑过来在他脸上吻了一下，拉过他的手握在掌心揉捏着：“哦，放心吧，我只爱你一个，其他人都是过眼云烟。”  
哈利听见旁边的赫敏很响地咳了一声，他的脸有些红了，瞪了德拉科一眼就想把手抽回来，但对方却紧拽着不放。  
“把手放开，德拉科，会被人看见的！”  
“那有什么关系，巴尼。我不介意让全世界都知道我们在一起，这非常、非常马尔福。”  
“但是我想用右手切牛排，谢谢。”  
德拉科不得不不情愿地放开了他，但还是拉着他在耳垂上咬了一口。哈利只觉得脸上火辣辣的，他感觉那些本来正在东张西望的韦斯莱亲戚们都把好奇的目光朝他们投射过来，将议论的话题转移到了他们身上。而德拉科却一副一点都不在意的样子，拿起酒杯给自己倒了杯红酒，还悄悄和哈利吐槽麻瓜的酒有多难喝。  
“我家的酒窖里保存着各种各样名贵的葡萄酒，可不是那种廉价的黄油啤酒，是从荷兰、西班牙、摩洛哥、智利……”  
“好了，我知道你们马尔福很有钱了，所以能让我喝饮料了吗？”  
“不是很有钱，是有品位，我们可不会喝这种充满添加剂的青梅汁——”德拉科说着便感觉如芒在背，他转过头来却发现罗恩正拿着刀叉瞪着他，似乎只要他再说一句话，他就会把刀子朝他飞过去。  
“行了，德拉科，你少说两句不行吗？”哈利在桌底掐了他的大腿一把，男孩马上抓住了他的手，握着他细瘦的手腕温存了一会儿，然后伸过手贴上了他的大腿，再摸向两腿间……  
“德拉科！”哈利咬牙切齿地拍掉了他的手，交叠着双腿坐得笔直。他发誓直到新娘新郎出现前都不和他说一句话了。  
不一会儿，盛装打扮的比尔和芙蓉便出现在了草坪的另一边。比尔穿着纯黑色的精致巫师袍，上面镶着星光般的碎钻，原本不修边幅的红发也被整齐地梳在一边。他牵着芙蓉的手慢慢地跨上那条长长的小径，一步一步小心翼翼地迈向洁白的舞台。芙蓉本来就极为漂亮，她银亮的长发在白色婚纱的衬托下显得更加闪亮动人，而头顶精致的妖精头冠如同湖面上的晨光映着辉芒。她目视前方，灿烂地朝每个人微笑着。  
哈利听着那长长的誓词，思绪飘到了很远的地方，巫师的婚礼并没有麻瓜那样繁琐，但该有的程序一个也不少。周围的人忽然开始鼓掌，他也迷迷糊糊地跟着鼓掌，那些声音都远去了，而那悠悠的法语歌却响亮起来，不停地往他脑中灌。  
哈利不知为何从那歌中听出了一丝忧伤，这很奇怪，谁会在婚礼上放忧伤的歌呢？他戳了戳德拉科的胳膊，低声问道：“德拉科，你听得懂法语吗？”  
男孩放下了往嘴里塞鹅肝的手，拿过一张湿巾擦了擦嘴：“懂一点，怎么了？”  
“这首歌到底在唱什么？”哈利问道。  
德拉科皱着眉听了一会儿，耸耸肩：“我听不清楚。还是先吃东西吧，巴尼·韦斯莱。”  
餐桌上马上就出现了更加丰盛的菜肴。哈利的盘中多了一块巧克力鸡丁，他的杯子中则盛满了黄澄澄的橘子茶；德拉科则皱着眉看着他盘中的那只黑蓝莓蛋糕，然后把它夹到了哈利的盘里：“——我不喜欢太甜的东西。”  
“那你要尝尝我的巧克力鸡丁吗？”哈利扭过头问他。他的嘴角还沾着一点奶油，德拉科伸手帮他擦去了。  
“嗯——不用——”没等他说完，哈利已经欢快地夹了一半的鸡丁放在他的盘子上，并且叮嘱他一定要吃完。  
德拉科：“……”  
宾客们的脸上洋溢着欢乐的笑容，他们频频举杯，觥筹交错，为年轻的新人许下祝福。这一刻，仿佛所有人都忘却了近在咫尺的黑暗，全心全意地沉浸在这短暂的幸福之中。  
舞台上响起了欢悦的舞曲，几对男女率先滑入了舞池。哈利眯起眼，逆光看着那温柔的阳光牵起他们的巫师袍衣摆。明耀的金芒在那些翩翩起舞的衣袍上飞动，仿佛向外飞甩的雨珠。  
罗恩和赫敏也起身跨入舞池。很快，圆桌旁就只剩下了他、德拉科和两个陌生女孩。她们热情地围着德拉科说话，哈利完全插不上嘴，只好郁闷地坐在一旁喝橘子茶。  
身旁忽然坐下了一个人，落下一片阴影。哈利抬起头，发现坐在他身边的是克鲁姆，他一手撑着下巴看着舞池，脸色有些阴沉。  
哈利双手托着橘子茶，用掌心摩擦着清凉的杯壁，没有说话。克鲁姆也一言不发地喝着黄油啤酒，过了一会儿，他忽然开口道：“他们已经在一起了？”  
哈利顺着他的视线看去，发现他正盯着赫敏和罗恩，于是闷闷地点头：“是啊，我想是的。”  
克鲁姆转过头看向他，打量了他一会儿，问道：“你叫什么名字？你也是韦斯莱家的亲戚吧？”  
“呃……我叫巴尼，是罗恩的表哥。”哈利放下了橘子茶。克鲁姆点点头：“我是威克多尔·克鲁姆。”  
“噢，你就是那个有名的国际球星！我崇拜你很久了——”哈利努力让自己的声音显得极为惊喜，克鲁姆的脸上露出了一丝淡淡的笑容，但很快就重新恢复了苦闷。  
“国际球星又怎么样呢，好的女孩子都已经被人抢走了。”他嘟哝着，又不说话了，直直地盯着舞池看。  
哈利不知该怎么安慰他，而那两个围着德拉科的女孩很快就注意到了克鲁姆的存在，她们兴奋地把椅子搬到他身边，对着他问东问西，这成功转移了克鲁姆的注意力，也让哈利松了一口气。  
一只手摸过来覆在了他的手背上，哈利扭过头，德拉科正面对着他坐着。他的面容笼罩在逆光的微蓝光芒中，松软的金发被过滤出一种清浅的轻盈质感。他的背后是起伏的草坪和飞舞的裙裾，那些人仿佛在他黑蓝色的肩头跳舞。德拉科笑了一下，语气有些调侃：“怎么，不高兴么？”  
“没有。”哈利干巴巴地回答道。  
“哦，得了吧，我都看见你的表情了……”德拉科扬起眉，又故作不经意地继续轻声说道，“对了，我以前可没听你说过你崇拜克鲁姆——他不就是球技好吗？”  
“你还说我，你自己也在吃醋。”哈利回头看了克鲁姆一眼，确定他没有听见他们的对话后压低了声音说道，“我还记得当初你是怎么和克鲁姆搭讪的呢，你自己忘了你那副谄媚的面孔——”  
没等哈利说完，德拉科就用嘴堵住了他的话。嘴唇相触时引发的电流令他浑身轻轻震颤，哈利慌忙推开了他，紧张地看向周围。德拉科却拉着他站起身，快步跑进了不远处的屋子里。  
他将他推进了一间狭窄的小仓库中，反手关上门。房间里瞬间陷入了一片静谧的暗，只有从气窗投进来的一束斜光照亮了哈利的牛仔裤和灰色球鞋，他隔着光带看着面前的男孩，飘舞的灰尘像是在诉说某种童话。  
他们对视了一会儿，都没有说话，德拉科拥着他便吻了上去。他把他推在墙上，后来又一同倒在了旁边堆积着的一堆旧窗帘布和桌布中，鼻间是布料干燥的气味和对方温热的呼吸。德拉科把他死死按在柔软的红色窗帘里，他骑跨在哈利身上，从他的额角一路吻到胸口，掀起他的衬衣舔吻他的锁骨和胸前的樱红。哈利紧紧抱着德拉科的脖子，一只手插进了他的发中。他感觉到自己的下腹窜起了一股难以控制的冲动，双腿不自然地绷直了，脚趾害羞地蜷缩起来。  
眼前的景象渐渐变得模糊，哈利知道复方药剂的作用已经褪去了，他将手伸到口袋里试图去找眼镜，但还没摸到就被对方急切地拉出了手。德拉科解开了他牛仔裤的扣子，把他的裤腰拉到了膝盖下方。  
“你已经有感觉了，哈利。”德拉科俯身在他耳边轻笑着说道，隔着内裤捏了捏，哈利抬起腿想踹他，却被对方趁机抓着腿按在两侧。他彻底褪掉了他的裤子扔在地上，手指在某个隐秘的部位按了按。哈利侧过头，有些难堪地将脸埋进了布料中，却被对方硬是扳回来。  
“你知道我刚才在想什么吗，哈利？”他啄了一下他的嘴唇，哈利勾过他的后颈加深了这个吻。两人气喘吁吁地分开后，德拉科有些咬牙切齿地看着身下的人，他觉得他身上的每个细胞都在勾引他，他的呼吸和心跳，汗湿的发尖，发红的脸颊和皮肤，无不散发出诱惑的气息。他只想狠狠地占有他，让他从里到外都沾染上他的味道。  
然而对方却丝毫不自知，似乎觉得他的目光有些烫人，他不自在地避开了他的眼，问道：“你刚才在想什么？”  
德拉科咽了口口水，低声道：“我在想我们什么时候结婚。”  
一听到这话，男孩的脸更红了。他抱紧了他，将头埋在他的胸口。  
“在一切都结束以后，我们可以办一场小一点的。”他小声说道。  
“为什么要小一点？”德拉科皱起眉，“你在替我省钱吗？”  
“你真的想让全世界都知道？”哈利瞪起双眼。  
“当然了，不然你以为呢？”他在他肩头咬了一口，“我要让所有人都知道，你是我的救世之星，不是他们的，你只属于我一个人。”  
他们又吻在一起，凶狠而热烈，气息交混。哈利沉沦着，在重重的冲撞中低吟出声。热浪一波一波袭来，毁灭般地浇灌至头顶，当他被德拉科抬起腿侧着往里入时，他抓紧了旁边的布料才使自己不至于滚下去。  
他又听见那低沉优雅的男音唱着温柔旋转的法语歌，那像是一条柔软的丝绸在脸上飘荡，他仿佛看见了黑色山丘上浓郁的紫色晚霞、站在雨夜深蓝街道上的悲伤的男人……气窗中透入的光变得冷和暗了，照在德拉科的眼角如同浅浅的徽记。他一下一下地吻他，哈利看见他洁白的脖颈上自己留下的痕迹，小小的一块，像是一朵淤紫的黑玫瑰。  
那低哑的男音与温和的女音在耳边缠绕，他们反复地唱着一句话，无奈而悲哀，一如无法触及的蓝色雾气般的忧愁。  
德拉科退出了他，他喘息着，苍白的手就着细碎的光斑抚摸哈利的额头。他也注意到了那温水般流淌的歌声。  
“‘那是在赶集日的一天/我就这样与你相遇/人群中我看见了你的双眼/顿时让我忘却了一切’。”他低声说道。  
哈利困惑地看向他，德拉科解释道：“这是那首歌开头的歌词，是男声唱的部分。”  
哈利点点头，他拽着德拉科的手坐起身，揉乱了糟糕的头发，有些烦恼地看着被他们搞得乱七八糟的布料。  
“那么接下来呢？”他问道。  
“……‘那是在赶集的一天/我鼓起勇气与你交谈/我能感觉到爱情在我们之间降临/纵使战火纷飞……’”德拉科听了一会儿，轻声唱了起来，他的嗓音沙哑而好听，唱起法语歌时更有一种难以言说的优雅韵味。他的目光飘向远处，又蓦然转了回来，直直地盯着哈利的眼睛。  
“Pardon mon amour.”他轻轻地唱道。那双灰蓝的眼中隐含着细碎的、游鱼过海般的星暴，从那幽暗的眼底一瞬一瞬漫出来，将他紧紧包裹。哈利觉得自己的心脏像是被死死抓住了，揪心的酸涩和痛，还有意味不明的柔软。  
“Pardon mon amour.”他又重复了一次，手指轻柔地抚摸他的头发。哈利握住了他的手。  
“这是这什么意思？”他颤声问道。  
“‘对不起，我的爱人’。”他笑了笑，侧过头望向窗外，那儿只有黯淡的一片苍白天空，“‘不，我一点也不后悔/我希望你能知道/就算那天能重来/我也会做同样的事……’”  
“‘我们没有选择死亡/我们选择了一起活下去/彼此的爱意一天比一天更强烈/即使这只是为爱疯狂……对不起，我的爱人/对不起，我的爱人……’”  
哈利紧紧地抓着他的手，他咬着下唇，制止道：“别再说了，德拉科。别再说了……”  
德拉科低下头亲了亲他的手指。  
“是我对不起你，哈利。”  
“你没有对不起我。”哈利弯下腰，从地上拾起衣服和裤子，“我们选择了一起走下去，这是我们共同的选择。你没有对不起我。”  
“我给你找了很多麻烦，哈利。”他低声说道，“之前的事情……对不起。”  
哈利扣好了衬衫的扣子，他听见德拉科的道歉后抬起头，忽然想到了什么，问道：“对了，那条项链是怎么回事？”  
德拉科表情一僵，脸色有些难看。  
“那是我犯下的一个错误……一个愚蠢的决定。”他慢慢地说道，“那时候……我还没有想明白。”  
“是伏地魔让你这么做的？”哈利心中了然，“是什么时候的事？”  
“五年级的时候。”  
他点了点头，不再说话。两人默默地将小仓库恢复原样，哈利的手搭上了门把手，德拉科按住了他的手腕。  
“别生我的气，哈利。”他用几乎是哀求的语气说道，“我错了，我那时候特别……蠢，犯下了很多错误。”  
哈利回头看了他一眼，耸耸肩：“我没有生你的气，德拉科。那些事都过去了。”  
“我知道，我不该听从伏地魔的话把项链换掉，我——”  
“不用说了，德拉科。”哈利打断了他，认真地看着他说道，“都过去了。”  
德拉科望着他。他低下头，从口袋里拿出了一个蛇皮小皮包，从里面拿出了一条串着两颗宝石的熟悉的项链。他解开后面的搭扣，小心翼翼地戴在了哈利的脖子上。  
“这才是原来那条项链。”他说道，“我不会忘记我做过的事，也不会原谅自己。”  
哈利低头看着那条失而复得的项链，绿玛瑙和石榴石相互碰撞发出玲玲脆响。他伸出手触碰了一下，冰凉刺骨。  
“我刚在你的钱包里看到了一张纸，那是什么？”哈利转移了话题。  
“噢……你说那个，”德拉科扬起眉，表情有些纠结，“那是我给你写的情书。”  
“什么？”哈利瞪大了眼，“你给我写过情书？”  
“当初和迷情剂一起寄给你的。看来你没有看见，那么更好。”德拉科耸耸肩。  
“我要看，德拉科！”  
“不行。”  
“为什么，明明是你写给我的！”  
“等我们结婚的那一天再念给你听。”  
“……那看来我是等不到那一天了。”  
“你说什么？”德拉科揪着哈利的后衣领把他拉回来，有些气急败坏，“哈利，你有本事再重复一次？”  
哈利干笑着后退了一步，他正想着该怎么安抚他的情绪，德拉科拍了拍他的脸，叹了口气。  
“算了，这都是我欠你的。”  
哈利内心的某个柔软的点被蓦然触动了，他用力抱住了他，双手缠着他的脖子将自己挂在他身上。德拉科也环抱着他细瘦的腰，向下拉了拉他因为踮脚动作而掀起的衣摆。  
他们又缠绵了一会儿，哈利觉得自己的嘴唇被吻得有些痛了，他用了点力推开德拉科，正想说什么，忽然听见屋外传来了一个模糊不清的声音：  
“……他们已经来了，魔法部被占领了，部长死了……”  
院子里瞬间陷入了一片寂静，只有音乐还在孤零零地响着，却显得更凄凉了。随后院中忽然响起了一声尖叫，这像是打开了水闸的闸门似的，各种恐惧的议论声、喊叫声和幻影移形的嘭响此起彼伏，哈利拉开了仓库的门冲了出去，正好看见草坪上一个银白色的守护神渐渐弥散。  
他呆呆地望着一片混乱的后院，就在之前它还是一副美好的景象，而黑暗的现实却来得如此之快——一切欢乐在它面前似乎不堪一击。  
一只手伸过来，滑入指间与他紧紧相扣，哈利没有转头，他知道他会站在他的身边。  
“哈利！”草坪的另一头出现了两个晃动的人影，罗恩和赫敏踏着石梯跑了上来。他们还穿着参加婚礼的巫师袍，赫敏匆匆将魔杖从一只珍珠钱包里拉出来，再把钱包塞回口袋里。  
他们将手握在一起，没有多思考，赫敏闭上眼，快速地念道：“腾格聂福街！”  
一股空间挤压的力量包裹了他，眼前瞬间陷入一片漆黑。哈利下意识握紧了德拉科和罗恩的手，黑暗中有人回握了他，抓得紧紧的，似乎在害怕他就这样消失……  
哈利一睁眼便发现他们站在一条陌生的街道上，两旁是熙熙攘攘的商店、书店和咖啡馆，来往的行人好奇地盯着这几个凭空出现的打扮奇怪的人看。  
“这是哪儿，赫敏？”罗恩一边张望着一边问道。  
“腾格聂福街，是我刚才忽然想到的一条麻瓜街道。我敢肯定食死徒们一定不知道我们会在这儿。”赫敏解释道。  
他们一同走进了旁边一家光线昏暗的咖啡馆。店内放着低沉的蓝调音乐，窗边挂着摇晃的玻璃风铃。店主站在吧台边看着报纸，见他们走入也只是稍微抬了下眼，让蓝色的眼睛在报纸上方的缝隙中闪过了一瞬便消失了。  
四人在一个不起眼的角落坐下了，哈利点了四杯咖啡，并特地吩咐店主其中一杯不加糖。  
“我们该怎么办？”罗恩低声问道，看起来担忧极了，“不知道他们会不会出事……”  
“我觉得应该不会。”赫敏也压低了声音，“他们的目标是哈利，应该不会对其他人怎么样。”  
“但愿如此。”  
“我们现在去哪儿？”哈利问道，他接过服务生端来的咖啡喝了一口，却险些被烫掉舌头，“马上就去找伏地魔的魂器吗？”  
“我们现在已经找到了一个挂坠盒，但是我和罗恩尝试了无数种办法都无法将它销毁。”赫敏说道，她从那只珍珠皮包里拿出了那只精致的挂坠盒放在桌上，“无论是用恶咒还是用物理方法都无法做到。”  
“这是怎么回事？”  
“嗯……我之前离开学校的时候从校长室拿到了一些关于这方面的书——我敢说是邓布利多把它们从图书馆里收走了，里面的内容非常邪恶，比《强力魔药》还要邪恶得多。书上提到要销毁魂器必须要使用一些极其强大的魔法物品，比如哈利你用过的蛇怪牙齿就是其中一种——”  
“小心！”  
话音未落，哈利感觉有人猛然扯过了他的后衣领将他拽到一边，一道魔咒穿过他刚刚坐着的地方击中了玻璃壁。玻璃瞬间被击穿了一个小洞，裂缝沿着破口一道一道扩散开来。  
那只抓着他的手松开了，哈利仍然惊魂未定。德拉科将他拉到了身后，抽出魔杖对准了不知何时出现在店中的几个男人。他们凶神恶煞地瞪着哈利他们，脸上带着不怀好意的笑容。  
“偷袭也不觉得害臊，埃弗里。”德拉科冷冷地撇撇嘴，“还有你，多洛霍夫，被我切掉的那根手指长回来了么？”  
“别给我嚣张，你这个小叛徒。”埃弗里恶狠狠地说道，他舔了舔嘴唇，“真是运气好，你们都在这儿……今天就是你们的葬生之日！”  
没等食死徒们继续攻击，赫敏的魔杖就迸射出一道红光击中了狼人芬厉尔的额头。他后退了一步，后脑勺重重地撞在了橱窗上，发出轰的一声巨响。  
他们快速分散开来，哈利和德拉科飞快地躲在了一张桌子下，用桌腿和周围的椅子挡住了多洛霍夫的袭击。罗恩抄起一张椅子当盾牌，右手从另一侧伸出去瞄准埃弗里攻击，但后者闪开了他的昏迷咒，而他的袍子却在后退时不小心勾到了椅子腿上，差点把他绊了个狗啃泥。  
咖啡馆中魔咒飞射，耳边时不时响起玻璃破碎的声音。铺着花格子桌布的小圆桌东倒西歪，原本整洁的桌布也被踩得又皱又肮脏，布满了咖啡色的鞋印，地板上到处是泼洒的咖啡液，泥泞不堪。  
哈利将魔杖指向了埃弗里的脚，他躲在一张歪斜的、缺了半块桌面的圆桌之后，德拉科则蹲在他身后不远的椅子旁。  
“昏昏倒地！”他在内心喊道。这个无声咒非常成功，蓦然出现的红光穿过破碎的玻璃片和桌腿击中了埃弗里的右腿，他眼睛一白，身体向后翻倒了下去。  
哈利松了一口气。而另一边，赫敏和罗恩也一同击昏了多洛霍夫，他们喘着气朝他走来，后者朝他竖了个大拇指。  
“对了，那个店主好像吓晕过去了。”罗恩回头看了眼被毁得乱七八糟的吧台。他们用魔法将店铺恢复了原样，将三名食死徒搬到了桌子上。赫敏给他们施了遗忘咒，确保他们醒来后就会忘记自己为什么会来到这儿。  
“得给那个店主也施一个遗忘咒，”哈利提醒道，赫敏点点头。他们处理好一切后立刻离开了咖啡馆，找了间公共厕所换上了赫敏带出来换洗的麻瓜衣服。  
由于她没有给德拉科准备衣服，所以后者只能暂时穿哈利的T恤衫和牛仔裤。当他从厕所里走出来时，哈利一眼就看见他的脚踝露出了一小截。  
“你的衣服给我有点短，哈利。”德拉科看了眼这不合身的裤子，抱怨道。  
“这是我以前的裤子，赫敏拿错了。”哈利解释道。  
他们的穿着打扮总算不再引人注目了，然而现在还有一个更严峻的问题。赫敏带着他们来到了一个不起眼的角落——按照她的说法，只要一有不对劲他们就能在这儿进行幻影移形。  
“那些食死徒为什么会知道我们在这儿？”罗恩马上提出了内心的疑问。  
“该不会是我身上还有踪丝吧？”哈利愁眉苦脸，这个猜想让他觉得自己浑身都难受不已，像是沾染上了什么污秽的东西。  
“不，不可能。你的十七岁生日已经过了，就算是魔法部也不可能在你身上留下踪丝。”赫敏摇摇头。  
他们相对着沉默着，闷闷地思考这个问题。罗恩像是忽然想到了什么，他看了哈利一眼，凑到赫敏身边低头说几句，女孩皱起眉，朝他摇了摇头。  
“我想，我们先找个地方住下吧。”赫敏转过头大声提议道，哈利察觉到她的语调有些不自然，“嗯——我们现在可以直接去格里莫广场12号，那儿比较安全。”  
哈利点点头，伸手握住了德拉科的手腕。他的手腕很细，有些凉，仿佛怎么也捂不热似的。  
格里莫广场12号一如既往地笼罩在化不开的阴影之中，屋中没有一个人。厚重的长窗帘紧紧地拉着，斑驳的墙壁上挂着的壁画中的人也阴沉而严肃，似乎在从阴暗中瞪着他们。  
哈利很难理解克利切为什么会喜欢把布莱克老宅打理成这副模样，也许它是在仿照这栋房子以前的样子进行布置，不过这只让它显得更加阴森晦暗了。  
他们围坐在客厅的沙发上，罗恩用力将一面布满灰尘的窗帘拉开了——克利切似乎对它施了什么魔法，使得它变得格外难以移动。  
哈利和德拉科坐在一张沙发上，罗恩和赫敏则坐在他们对面。他的手被他紧紧地握着，哈利试图挣脱却没有成功。罗恩显然看到了他们之间的小动作，从鼻子里哼了一声。  
“我想，我们应该对接下来的行程定一个计划。”赫敏打破了平静，她拿出了一个小本子和一支羽毛笔，“实际上，哈利，在你失踪的那几天中，我和罗恩商量了一下，我们现在还需要找到剩下的几个魂器。现在还剩下拉文克劳或赫奇帕奇的两个东西，以及被伏地魔保护得很好的那条蛇——”  
“赫奇帕奇的金杯和拉文克劳的冠冕，”罗恩很快地说道，他看了德拉科一眼，“我们在记忆中已经看见了赫奇帕奇的金杯，不过你们觉得它可能被藏在哪儿？”  
他们激烈地讨论了一会儿，一个个有可能的地点被提出又被一一划去。哈利正想说什么，他额头的伤疤忽然一痛，他下意识捂了上去，赫敏马上担忧地看了过来。  
“怎么了，哈利？”  
“我——我去上个厕所。”哈利站起身，强忍着额头的疼痛走进了厕所。他锁上门，打开了水龙头捧起一抔水泼在了脸上。这个举动仅仅是让那种灼烧感冷却了一些，可脑海中的幻象却更加清晰了。他喘着气，难受地闭上眼，又用手背擦了擦脸颊上的水。  
“……所以说，你们又让波特逃跑了？”那个尖利高亢的声音如同锥子刺着他的脑门，他们正站在一间黑暗的房屋中，他的面前跪着三个瑟瑟发抖的男人。  
“主人……原谅我们……”  
“钻心剜骨！”血红的光吞噬了食死徒们因恐惧而扭曲的脸，他们尖叫着、在地上打滚……尖叫声越来越响，哈利发现其实是自己在尖叫……伤疤疼痛得几乎裂开，他感觉冥冥中有人盯了他一眼，似乎察觉到了他的存在。  
哈利霍然睁眼，发现自己躺在了地上，眼镜歪斜在一边。他重新戴好眼镜，一手撑着站起来，对着镜子端详着自己的脸。  
惨白，仓惶，因为惊恐而缩小的瞳孔。哈利揉了揉太阳穴，松了口气。  
他不是伏地魔……他不是，他还是哈利·波特。这一点他早就知道了，但这次刺激感格外强烈的经历让他仍心有余悸。  
哈利觉得哪儿有些不对，自从上次被伏地魔抓住的时候就察觉到了……天文塔上伏地魔明明击中了他，那时候他感觉到自己身体中似乎有什么东西破碎了——可他却没有死去，反而进入了国王十字车站，并且经历了一场长久的记忆回溯。  
那时候他的确感觉自己和伏地魔之间的某种联系已经断掉了，可现在看来却不然，而且还有越演越烈的趋势。这是为什么？  
哈利觉得有些头疼，他坐在了马桶盖上，绞尽脑汁努力回忆着。树林……火车上……霍格沃茨……三强争霸赛……火焰杯之夜应该没有什么问题，有问题的是那些与真实记忆不同的地方。  
他又想起了那个圣诞舞会，他在黑暗中对他说下的谶言般的话语。梦中被伏地魔附身的德拉科暗示他戴着的那条项链是假的，而这一点也已经证实了，这似乎也没什么不对……不，不是这样的。哈利意识到了什么，他蓦然握紧了手指。  
也许梦境中的德拉科所说的项链并不是现实中被调换的那一条，而是他在梦中送给他的那一条项链。他在梦中时不时感觉到的热度、项链中摇晃的诡谲的鲜红色泽，都如同某种潜伏已久的暗号隐藏在他的血肉中缓缓流淌，伺候时机一击必杀。  
哈利闭上眼，长吸了一口气。也许是心理作用，他现在似乎真的感觉到有什么东西缠绕在他的心脏上——更准确地说是灵魂上，如同噬骨之毒渗透内里，慢慢将他侵染。  
他终于明白了伏地魔的恶毒之处——他还留了一招后手，即使在这个梦境中无法将自己杀死，他也能用另一种方法将他紧紧套牢，使他无法逃出他的掌心。  
哈利还不清楚这个魔法具体会有怎样的作用，但他可以肯定不只有加强他们之间的联系这么简单。未知的事物往往是最可怕的，哈利又觉得自己的额头在突突地跳了。  
“哈利，哈利？你在里面吗？”门外响起了赫敏的声音，他站起身，拉开了厕所门。  
“我没事。”他说道，走过了围在门外的罗恩和赫敏身边，“真的没事。”  
“真的吗？”赫敏一脸不相信的表情。她还想说几句，罗恩扯了扯她的胳膊，悄悄一指背后独自坐在沙发上的德拉科。  
赫敏只好点点头，朝哈利做了个手势，将他带到了通往二楼的楼梯间中。  
楼梯间对着一副肖像画，画中的卷发老头正打着瞌睡，头一点一点地下垂。赫敏和罗恩在台阶上坐下，哈利也在他们面前席地而坐，用询问的目光看着他们。  
赫敏用手肘碰了碰罗恩，示意他先开口，后者清了清嗓子，低声说道：“哈利，是这样的，接下来的内容你不要告诉马尔福——”  
“怎么了？”哈利皱起眉，“你们要说的事和德拉科有关吗？”  
“嗯——是这样的，我觉得，这只是一种可能性，就是——我们被食死徒发现，有可能和马尔福有关。”罗恩边说边小心翼翼地观察着哈利的表情，见他没有生气的预兆后松了一口气。  
“为什么？”哈利问道，他的手握成了拳，“我先说在前面，我相信德拉科不会做出卖我们的事情。”  
“我们也相信，哈利，但是你不能否认有这样一种可能性——神秘人可能在他身上留下了一种能够定位他的位置的东西。”赫敏犹豫着说道。  
“他为什么要在德拉科身上留下这种东西？他想杀死的是我，不是吗？”哈利反驳道。  
“哦，你想想吧，哈利，马尔福背叛了他们，那他肯定会和我们在一起！只要知道他的位置，他就很有可能会知道我们在哪儿。而且，你可能不知道，在你不在的时候，曾经有食死徒来找过马尔福。”  
“那是怎么回事？”  
罗恩朝楼梯口看了一眼，那儿空空荡荡，只有他们长长的、虚幻的影子被一节一节分割成不连贯的色块。  
“我们也不清楚，卢平他们不肯告诉我们……我们都是偷听到的。好像是马尔福的家人来找他，但他们的交谈不太愉快。”  
哈利咬住了嘴唇，他能想象得出那个场景，德拉科肯定和他们吵了一架。他何尝不知道他做出这样的决定要承担怎样的后果，他知道德拉科一直都非常爱他的家人，而如今却不得不落到这个地步……  
“我相信德拉科。”他说道。  
“哈利，我明白你的心情。但你要知道，现在食死徒都已经知道他是你的软肋，很难说他身上没有点什么……”  
“那你们打算怎么做，把他赶走吗？他现在已经没有别的地方可以去了！”  
“声音轻点，哈利！”赫敏也慌张地朝后看了一眼，“我知道，我知道……但是为了你的安全，听着，哈利，你以后不要单独和他呆在一块儿，去哪里都叫上我们一起……呃，也不要和他有过于亲密的身体接触……这是我们最低限度的请求了，真的，你别生气……”  
哈利沉默地看着坐在他面前的两个朋友。他明白他们都在为他着想。他痛恨这种事的发生，逼着他和德拉科分开，逼着他去伤害他——这个抛弃了一切陪伴着他的人。可他没有选择。  
过了许久，他慢慢地点点头：“好吧……我答应你们。”  
赫敏和罗恩松了一口气。他们起身走下楼梯回到客厅，却发现德拉科没有坐在沙发上。他不见了。哈利的心瞬间沉入了冰窖中，冷得彻骨。  
“马尔福？你去哪儿了？”罗恩喊道。他的声音在空旷的布莱克祖宅中孤寂地回荡。没有人回应他。  
哈利立刻转身走向旁边的厨房，另外两人也马上反应了过来，去一楼的其他房间进行搜寻。  
“德拉科？德拉科？”他边走边叫着，声音从一开始的充满希望到后来的越来越绝望，“德拉科，你到底去哪了？快出来，别吓我——”  
他们搜遍了一楼大厅的每个房间都没有找到男孩的身影，最后气喘吁吁地聚在客厅中面面相觑。  
“他不会是离开了吧？”罗恩抹着额头上的汗，猜测道。  
“不可能，如果他经过玄关就必须要走过楼梯间，那样的话我们会看见的。”  
“我们还没有查看楼上。”哈利平缓了呼吸，沉声说道。  
“可他没可能去楼上，哈利，我们就坐在楼梯间——”  
“他可以幻影移形。”他说道，“如果他想一个人呆着不被我们发现，他会这么做。”  
“那我们去楼上看看吧。”赫敏没有反驳他。罗恩嘟囔了一句什么，但他们都没有理会。  
哈利率先噔噔噔地跑上楼梯，他试图用行动来掩盖内心的慌乱与恐惧，他知道他只是在垂死挣扎……如果德拉科用幻影移形，他们应该是能听得见动静的……他很可能听见了他们的对话后赌气而走，这是他最害怕的结果。正如他所说，德拉科已经没有地方可去了，他能依靠的只有他……如果他出了什么事，那都是他的错……  
他们在二楼长长的走廊中快步走着，一间一间打开门呼唤着德拉科的名字。他们走到了走廊的分岔口，哈利拐进了右侧的走道，罗恩还没来得及拦住他他便打开了走廊的第一扇门，一股混合的恶臭顿时扑面而来，这让哈利瞬间有了想马上关门的冲动。  
“呃，那个房间是狐媚子的聚集地——”罗恩不好意思地挠着头发。  
哈利大力地关上门，精准地锁上了。他有足够的理由相信德拉科绝对不会躲在这儿。  
他们分开两路进行寻找，哈利独自走在昏暗的长廊中。布莱克祖宅的装饰风格极为古典高贵，但由于久年失修，精致的雕塑和繁复的花纹都褪了色，只留下斑驳的灰棕色痕迹和模糊的轮廓边缘。  
哈利关上了一扇吱呀作响的木门。这个房间中积满了灰尘，床铺上连床单都没有，看起来似乎是一间很少使用的客房。  
他继续往前走，正当他打算拉开下一扇门时，那扇门忽然自己向内打开了，一只手伸出来把他拽了进去。  
他的后背重重地摔在了门板上，痛得他龇牙咧嘴。哈利咳了一声，他的脖子马上被咬了一口，一个高大的身影欺上了他，双手托着他腰背用力抚摸。  
他感觉那人将下巴贴在他的肩膀上轻轻蹭着，他伸手捧起他的脸，端详着那双清冷的灰蓝眼睛。  
“德拉科，你为什么躲在这儿？”哈利问道。  
面前的男孩像是从一层温凉的水中浮了上来，所有的幻觉都如化冰般从脸上褪去了。他扯了扯嘴角，松开了他，那双眼从头顶上居高临下地看着他。  
“你觉得呢，哈利？你难道不知道我为什么要上这儿来吗？”  
“我……”  
“你觉得我会乖乖坐在客厅里听着你们编排我，还要在你们回来以后装出一副什么也没有发生的友善模样吗？”  
“不是这样的，德拉科，我们没有编排你……”哈利很久没有听到德拉科用这种尖刻的语气说话了，或者说他对他总是最温柔的。他的内心简直如漏风了似的一抽一抽地痛。  
“你们难道不是觉得我和食死徒还有联系么？”德拉科靠近了一步，那种强烈的压迫力紧逼着哈利的所有感官，使他浑身战栗起来。他下意识想要低头，但对方伸手捏住了他的下巴。  
“不是——”他张开口刚说了一句，德拉科便把他细长的手指伸进了他的口中，轻轻摩擦着他的舌头。  
“他们让你离我远点，对不对？哈利？”他低声问道。哈利没有回答，实际上他也没法回答。  
“我很遗憾……非常遗憾。”过了一会儿，他冷冷地说道，抽回了被他的唾液沾得湿淋淋的手指。  
哈利顾不及在意他的举动，他抓住了他的手臂，急急忙忙地解释道：“你想错了，德拉科。我们没有怀疑你——我们相信你，只是——只是我们对刚才发生的事情有些担忧——”  
“你相信我吗，哈利？”德拉科的手覆上了他的手背，盯着他的眼睛问道。  
“我当然相信你。”哈利不假思索地回答道。  
“那么今天晚上你跟我睡。”  
哈利有些难堪，他咬着下唇，充满歉意地说道：“抱歉，德拉科……我已经答应他们了。”  
“所以说你还是选择了他们。”覆在手背上的手一下抓紧了，德拉科用力甩开了他，语气冷漠。  
“你为什么要这么想，德拉科，这不是一个二选一的问题。我相信你，但你知道，我不得不考虑一些别的事情……”  
“是啊，你相信我。”他慢慢地重复了一次他的话，手掌贴上了他的脸颊，又移下来慢慢抚摸着他的嘴唇，“但是，哈利，你的所作所为让我感受不到这一点。我和你的朋友一直都无法相处得很好……他们始终不肯相信我，觉得我依然和食死徒藕断丝连……出了这种事第一个怀疑的也是我。我可以为你忍受他们的怀疑，哈利，但我不能接受和你分开。”  
“这不是分开，德拉科，我们依然在一起——”  
“但我们没有任何独处的时光，我甚至不能碰你。这我不能忍受。”  
“但你要知道，我们本来就不是出来享乐的。”  
德拉科看着他许久。他撇撇嘴，随意地摸了摸鼻子：“我没想着要享乐，哈利。但你觉得我为什么会站在这里？你觉得我这都是为了谁？”  
哈利深吸了一口气，低声劝道：“……我知道，德拉科，我没有权力要求你去做什么。但我们现在才刚开始，以后也许还有很多困难，如果我们连这种挑战都无法度过——”  
“你不在的时候，我的父亲和贝拉姨妈来找过我。”德拉科忽然开口了，哈利马上安静了下来，“他们看起来想劝我回去，但我没有给他们这个机会……最后我们不欢而散。那个时候我就想了很多。我知道我会经历些什么，我将要面对怎样的质疑，我知道两边都容不下我，我现在是孤身寡人。我甚至可以说真正相信我的人只有你一个，其他人也许表面上保持着对我的信任态度，但一旦发生什么事就会像他们一样先怀疑到我头上来。我都想过，但我所设想的一切真正发生的时候……我还是很难过。我不为他们感到难过，我只为你。”  
“我一直都是相信你的，德拉科。”哈利认真地看着他的眼睛说道。  
“是啊……所以问题在我，对不对？我总觉得有一天你会在他们与我之间难以抉择。我不想你陷入那种境地，但我也不想被放弃。你看，如果我没有和你在一起过，我也许还不会这么难受。但现在，如果你让我走——”  
“你不能走，德拉科！”  
“你听我说，哈利——”  
门外忽然响起了急促的敲门声，随后传来了罗恩模糊的叫喊：“哈利，你在里面吗？哈利？是不是马尔福那家伙对你做什么了？——回答我，哈利！”  
他们盯着门板没有说话，德拉科耸耸肩，语气既讽刺又自嘲：“你瞧瞧，这话听起来好像我真的对你做了什么似的。”  
“你别在意，德拉科……”  
“他越是这么说我越想实现他的猜想。”  
“……嗯？”哈利一愣，而对方已经揪过他的衣领吻了上来。他揽着他的腰，指尖探进他的衬衣下摆暧昧地向上抚摸。哈利慌张地推着他，背后的敲门声依然在响，仿佛下一刻就要推门而入，而德拉科却更来劲了——他抓着他的手探向自己的裤腰。哈利的脸颊涨得赤红，他用力地拍着他的背，示意他赶紧放开自己。  
门终于被撞开了，罗恩和赫敏冲了进来。那一瞬间哈利使劲推开德拉科退到一边，他也不知道自己为什么要使这么大的力。德拉科被他推得后退了一步，他的脸色顿时有些难看。  
罗恩和赫敏看看哈利，又看看德拉科，似乎在判断他们之间发生了什么事。  
“哈利，你们……”  
“呃，我们之间没什么。”哈利条件反射地辩解道。  
话音刚落他就听见德拉科从鼻腔中冷哼了一声，抱着手扭头离开了。  
“德拉科！”他几步跑了出去，却被赫敏拉住了手臂，她对他摇了摇头。哈利着急地看向走廊中渐行渐远的那个男孩，他没有回头望一眼，背影显得尤为孤独。

然而这天直到晚上在餐厅用餐时德拉科都没有出现。克利切摇摇晃晃地将几盘小菜端上桌子，雷古勒斯的金色挂坠盒在他皮包骨的胸膛上晃荡着，一下一下地拍打着它突出的肋骨。  
哈利全程吃得心不在焉。他没有参与赫敏和罗恩关于魂器的讨论，一听到一点儿动静就充满期待地往门口望去，但希望最后总会变成失望——门口黑洞洞的一片，没有从楼梯间透出的光，也没有某个暗中晃动的人影。  
菜盘上的食物渐渐被他们消灭干净，克利切又不知从哪个角落钻了出来，瞪着水汪汪的、铜铃般的眼睛将盘子都收了起来，拖着它那条肮脏的围裙慢吞吞地朝把厨房走去。  
哈利跟在两个朋友身后慢慢地走向二楼。他们商量好三人一起住一个房间，赫敏睡床上，他和罗恩打地铺。哈利对此没什么意见，或者说他现在根本没有心思去考虑这些细枝末节的问题。  
他难以忽略德拉科的话，但也不可能无视两个朋友隐隐表现出的不满。饭桌上他们激烈讨论时，罗恩和赫敏常常会看向哈利，显然是希望他能加入他们的探讨，可他却没有回应……哈利看得出他们对他过分偏袒德拉科有些不愉快，但他又能怎么办呢？  
哈利靠在墙边用力地挠着头发，他快被他们搞疯了。他真的非常不愿意看见他的爱人和朋友争吵，尤其是在这种需要齐心协力合作的情况下。  
“哈利，该轮到你洗澡了。”罗恩披着浴巾从盥洗室中走出来，抓着浴巾的一角擦了擦鼻子。  
哈利点点头，拿起换洗的衣服拖着疲惫的身体走进了热乎乎的盥洗室。  
熄灯后他们又聊了一会儿，罗恩一直担忧着他的家人，赫敏和哈利都不停地安慰着他，但直到睡去之前哈利觉得他依然处于忐忑不安之中。这种时候语言确实是无力的，只有眼睁睁地看见现实才能让人安心。  
哈利双手枕着后脑勺，呆呆地望着天花板。楼下街道上一闪一闪跳着灯，淡化的浅红和橙黄在漆黑中交错跳动，如同患者纤细的脉搏。耳旁是罗恩平稳的呼吸声，哈利翻了个身，他知道赫敏也许还没睡着，但他并不想打扰她，也不知该如何谈起他们的事情。  
赫敏和罗恩对他和德拉科的事情可以说是毫不知情。实际上那时他说服德拉科之后马上就发生了食死徒入侵霍格沃茨的事情，紧接着就是自己的失踪，而在这之后究竟发生了些什么他也不得而知了。  
一切进行得太快，也太过仓促，几乎没有给他们任何缓冲时间。德拉科和罗恩他们之间的矛盾并没有那么容易调和，哈利可以理解，但这不代表就应该继续这样进行下去……他的太阳穴胀胀地痛，哈利拉高了被子将自己罩进去，强迫自己闭上眼睛睡觉。  
都会好起来的，他想。他就这样迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
然而这一觉并不安稳。他梦见了很长的一条走廊，尽头飘着雪，而雪中包裹着一个披着大衣的男孩。他朝他看了一眼，眼睛和昏暗的天色一样灰沉……蓦地，他向右倒了下去，走廊忽然变成了深蓝的高塔，天空透显出星光，风声仿佛碧绿的焦火在脸颊燃烧……他听见了什么东西坠落破碎的声音，像是一个玻璃球裂开了，从里面滚出晶莹的、石头般坚硬的泪珠来。然后是海风与海潮拍面的声响，他的肌肉与骨头似乎都变成了软绵绵的橡胶布和橡胶管，随着震荡上下鼓动，如同一只箫笛被直落落的空风吹响。  
哈利忽然睁开眼醒了过来。他坐起身，茫然地望着四周。  
天花板上的光已经消失了，空气中孕育的黑暗却更加浓重。起伏的呼吸声宛若山岳，而他从海潮中归来，汗浸湿了衣襟。  
哈利想起德拉科在房间中说的那些话，内心忽然陷入了不安。他从下午就没看见他了，也不知道他到底睡在哪儿……他掀开被子站起身，小声地拉开了房门，轻手轻脚地走出房间。  
黑洞洞的走廊中寒风吹荡，那阴森的气息似乎要钻进骨头缝里似的，哈利抱紧了只穿着睡衣的双臂。  
他不知道德拉科在哪间房间，便一间一间打开往里瞧。当然，他避开了那间满是狐媚子的小房间。  
当他走到走廊最里侧的一间房间时，他一拧手球，却发现打不开。哈利松了一口气，猜想便是这一间了，于是背对着门板坐下来。  
他也不知道自己想要做什么，只是呆呆地望着自己的脚趾。指尖冰凉，他又想起了那些从碗柜的橱窗外望着烛火的日子，以及那些做着关于伏地魔的噩梦、绝望地安慰自己的日子。绿色的火、红色的火，燃烧着，死亡匆匆在耳旁走过。凤凰都熄灭了，黑夜如同穷山小径般漫长。  
身后的木板微微一动，发出咔的一声脆响。哈利浑身一凉，像是有寒潮渡过全身。他连忙回过头，德拉科只穿着一条不合身的牛仔裤站在他面前。他苍白的皮肤在黑暗中也隐隐发亮，灰银的阴影勾勒出他上身流畅的肌肉线条。  
哈利连忙站起身，跟着他走进了房间。  
这房间由于处在走廊尽头的缘故而显得格外狭小，窗帘上蒙着灰扑扑的一层，床铺上凌乱地卷着一团被子。德拉科在床边坐下，双腿立在床沿，支着下巴看着他。  
“这么晚来找我做什么？”他生硬地问道，“你的朋友不是让你不要和我呆在一块儿吗？”  
哈利吸了一口气，他忽然侧过身抱住了他，将头靠在他赤裸的胸膛上。他感觉到男孩的身体瞬间僵硬了。  
“别生气了，德拉科。”他吸着鼻子说道，“如果你在生我的气，那么我向你道歉。但我向你保证，你说的那些情况是不会发生的。你不要那么去想，我们都是为了共同的目标而努力，现在闹矛盾是很不明智的。”  
男孩的身体依然很僵硬，哈利觉得他抱着的身躯不冷不热的，于是便从床铺上扯了被子给他披上，严严实实地裹起来，这才让他看得顺眼了一些。  
德拉科盯着他看了一会儿，又低头看看乱七八糟横着裹在身上的被子。他把它拉了下来用力罩在了哈利身上，将他的头也全部蒙住，然后将他推压在床上。身下的男孩又惊又怒，他挣扎着想要拨开被子，但德拉科抱住了他，将脸靠在他的颈窝里，隔着薄薄的被褥感受那儿的弧度。  
“听着，哈利，我没有生你的气，也没有生他们的气。错在我，是我没有处理好这之间的利害关系。我会忍住，不给你们添麻烦。”他低声说道，将他抱得更紧了一些。哈利早已停止了挣扎，过了一会儿，他拉开了包着头的被子，长出了一口气。  
“这也不是你的错。只是有时候我们都得退一步。”哈利揉了揉他松软的金发，又用鼻尖蹭了蹭。  
“别乱动，哈利。”德拉科用一只手按住了他的手腕，顶着被他揉得乱糟糟的头发抬起头，“我可不想让我的头发变得和你一样糟糕。”  
“我的头发不糟糕——”  
“还说，你看看你自己。”德拉科拍了拍他的头，“从入学以来我就没见你这头发服服帖帖过。”  
“难道我要像你一样抹那么多发胶吗？”哈利将手从被子中伸出来，搂住了对方光裸的背脊，手指好奇地抚摸着他突出的蝴蝶骨。  
“就算抹了发胶也没用。”德拉科哼了一声，在他的喉结上咬了一口，“别乱摸。”  
虽然他这么说了，却一点也没有阻止他的意思。他们互相搂抱了一会儿，德拉科掀开被子触上他的身体，摸到他的胸口用力揉了一把，哈利拧住了他腰间的肉。  
“我得回去了。”他说着就要下床，“罗恩他们醒来发现我不在的话会担心的。”  
“别急。”德拉科从后面抱住了他的腰，脱下了他松松垮垮的睡裤，哈利用力地掰着他的手，“放心，我不进去。把腿夹紧。”  
感觉到他分开了他的大腿挤进来，哈利紧紧地按着德拉科握着他的腰的手，他觉得自己几乎要支撑不住向前倒去了，德拉科让他跪在床头，双手撑在墙壁上。  
完事后哈利只觉得大腿间被磨得发痛，膝盖跪得直都直不起来。他朝德拉科比了一个粗鲁的手势，后者一本正经地说你半夜来勾引我我没把你吃干抹净就不错了，然后不由分说地给了他一个晚安吻。  
哈利最后落荒而逃，跑回了他们三人的房间。

第二天早上当哈利醒来时，罗恩和赫敏都已经穿戴整齐准备下楼吃早饭了。他连忙胡乱套上衣服，一边抱怨着他们不叫自己起来，一边冲进卫生间刷牙洗漱。  
“我叫了，哈利，但是你没有醒。”罗恩打了个哈欠，“赫敏叫我让你再睡一会儿。”  
哈利匆匆吐掉口中的泡沫，用毛巾擦干净脸，关了灯走出卫生间和两个朋友一起下楼吃饭。而令他感到意外的是，德拉科竟已经坐在沙发上悠闲地享用一块沾满酱汁的玉米面包了，而且还挑挑拣拣地对克利切发表着马尔福家的美食言论：  
“酱汁涂抹得不够均匀，这儿太厚，这里又一点都没有——”  
“少爷说的是……”  
“还有面包上切口太少，不够入味。”  
“哦，不愧是马尔福少爷……”  
“德拉科，你在做什么呢？”哈利忍不住问道。他跟着罗恩、赫敏坐在了他的对面。  
“改善我们的伙食。”他抬起头看了他一眼，用小刀优雅地切下一片面包放入口中。棕色的酱汁沾上了他淡色的薄唇，德拉科伸出舌头舔去了。他注意到哈利正直直地盯着他看，于是扬起眉朝他笑了一下。  
“哦，你们两个真是够了。”赫敏摇摇头，弯下腰从克利切的托盘上接过了面包，并小声向它道谢。  
“怎么，难道还不允许我——”德拉科的话还没说完便接收到了哈利紧张的目光，他撇撇嘴，不再说下去了。  
哈利松了一口气，将切下的面包塞进嘴里。罗恩正愣愣地看着前方，他忽然大叫了一声，右手食指指着离沙发不远的一块空地：“你们看那儿！”  
他们一齐转头看去，空地上飘浮着一团不知从何而来的银亮白雾，它渐渐凝聚成了一只四脚动物，哈利分辨出那是只狼；银白的狼张开口，发出了卢平温和冷静的声音：  
“……我们没事，但是被监视了。你们不要替我们担心，不要贸然回来。莫丽让我代她向你们问好，她非常担心你们的安全。现在局势不妙，不要轻举妄动……”  
卢平的守护神的声音越来越轻，最后在空气中无声地溃散了。他们面面相觑，陷入一片沉默。  
“……至少他们都没事，罗恩。”赫敏打破了寂静，她努力想挤出一个笑容。罗恩看了她一眼，他的脸色还是不太好看。  
哈利也沉默着。直到现在他才真正感觉到他们的确已经离开了长辈的庇佑，必须要开始独自的旅途了。所有的幻觉都被击破，最后的一丝希望也生生掐灭，他长吸了一口气。  
“你们接下来有什么打算？”德拉科忽然开口问道，他很不端正地半身倾斜着靠在沙发背上，表情倒是挺严肃，那语气虽然还是有些倨傲，但比起以前已经缓和了不少。  
“说实话，我们现在没什么头绪。”赫敏叹了口气，“下一个魂器也不知道在哪儿，我们觉得伏地魔会把魂器藏在对他很重要的地方，但那会是哪儿呢……”  
“会不会在霍格沃茨？”哈利提出他的猜想，“邓布利多说过伏地魔一直都对霍格沃茨怀有别样的情感。”说出这句话的时候他内心有些不舒服，因为他也是这样想的。  
“但是，哈利，你说过伏地魔曾经来霍格沃茨想要当黑魔法防御术课老师，但是邓布利多没有答应。”  
“可是，他一定——”  
“他也许想弄到剩下的四个创始人的东西，但是邓布利多阻止了他。”  
“好吧，忘了霍格沃茨吧。”  
罗恩提出也许伏地魔把魂器藏在了孤儿院的遗址，但哈利认为不太可能，因为孤儿院对伏地魔来说只有痛苦的回忆。  
“如果有更好的建议的话，我会听的。但我们现在没有其他线索。”罗恩说道。  
他们又进行了一场讨论，赫敏把冈特老宅和里德尔府也写在了笔记本上，并且决定马上就出发。

马尔福庄园。  
布雷斯呆在这儿已经有一个多月了。他以前从来没有来过德拉科的家，也不觉得自己哪一天会得到他的邀请——对方似乎没有把朋友带家里去玩的癖好，而他们也没有好到那种地步。  
所以那天当他从夺魂咒中清醒过来，发现自己站在这么个陌生的地方时，他的头痛得要裂开了。  
“这是怎么回事，西奥多？！”那时候他忍不住朝他昔日的朋友大吼大叫，抛却了所有的风度。他不敢相信——简直难以置信——他居然在无意识中成为了食死徒的跟班，这绝对不在他的预料之中，他甚至没有好好考虑过要跟随伏地魔，他本来只是想在战乱中明哲保身而已，这是最明智的做法！  
男孩不耐烦地挥挥手，哼了一声：“我这是在帮你，布雷斯。追随黑魔王有什么不好的？而且你帮助了我，已经立了大功……”  
“我压根就不想这么做！”他揪住了他的衣领，咬牙切齿地低吼道，“听着，西奥多，这都是你的错，是你把我带到这儿来的，所以你也得把我送回去！”  
“送回去？送回去？你疯了吧！”诺特也极为恼火，用力推开了他，冷笑了一声，“你以为这儿是想进就进想出就出的吗？加入了食死徒就代表着臣服……你以为黑魔王会让你出去？”  
布雷斯感到浑身发冷，他后退了半步，强辩道：“我还不是食死徒……我并没有黑魔标记！”  
“很快就有了。”诺特理了理被他扯乱的衣领，干笑着说道，“黑魔王很快就会让你烙刻上那个印记的，在你成年后。”  
布雷斯冷冷地瞪着他，没有说话。  
“哦，别这么看着我。”他摇摇头，似乎有些惋惜，“想想好事吧，布雷斯，你很快就能得到黑魔王的认可了，这可是别的人求也求不来的。当然，你不用谢我……”  
布雷斯依然没有回答。他盯了他一会儿，转身离开了。  
布雷斯的家庭管教非常宽松。他的母亲结过七八次婚，每次都能得到一大笔财产。她对自己的这个儿子没什么要求，布雷斯甚至觉得她可能都忘了他的父亲是谁——当然，他也不在乎，他过得非常快活，他觉得人生中也不是非得有父亲这个存在不可的。  
不过，当他偶尔看见别的同学的父亲来送他们上火车时，布雷斯的内心还是会闪过一丝淡淡的怅惘。很淡，一吹就消失了，但还是留下了痕迹。  
布雷斯常常能看见德拉科的父亲来送他上学。他一直觉得很奇怪，在他的印象中卢修斯应该是一个大忙人，每天穿梭在各种应酬之中，但他对他儿子的接送却一次都不落下。每当这个时候他就会觉得有一个父亲也不错。  
但这是在他看见卢修斯训斥德拉科之前，这个男人一直像个多面体般有着无数张面孔。他满足德拉科种种任性的要求，但又毫不留情地教训他、压制他，给他灌输偏激的思想。德拉科在他父亲面前唯唯诺诺，大气也不敢出，但却在学校中嚣张跋扈，很难说这其中没有卢修斯的影响。  
想明白了这些，布雷斯又感觉有个父亲也不见得是什么好事了。  
不过他对卢修斯的印象——或者说，对整个食死徒群体的印象，在进入马尔福庄园后来了一次大改变。  
正如他所想的，这儿不是什么好地方。食死徒的水平参差不齐，有的安静高傲，有的野蛮粗鲁，但毫无意外地都无比残忍。他们将杀戮放在嘴边，手中的魔杖也沾满了血腥，灵魂不知残缺到了怎样的地步。  
当然，最可怕的还是那个高高在上的男人——连名字都不能提的男人，无论多么凶残的食死徒在他面前都会变成温顺的猫。他比他们更强大，也更为残忍，他对待自己的追随者和反抗者一样严苛。  
布雷斯见过贝拉特里克斯谄媚的样子，见过卢修斯恐惧的样子，也见过诺特冷酷无情的样子。这些人在这具人性炼炉中被磨成了同一个模样，他眼睁睁地看着自己的朋友变得越来越陌生，几乎看不出原型，尤其是当他来劝告自己多接一些任务来讨伏地魔的欢心时，布雷斯在谈话中多次想拂袖而去。  
“……最近的猎杀小队，你可以随便跟一个队一起出去。”诺特说道，他注意到布雷斯眉眼中有些许反感，于是劝说道，“当然，你可以呆在里面不干事，以你的年纪他们也不会说什么的，不过积累积累经验也是好的。现在黑魔王在他的名字上下了咒，莱斯特兰奇那队已经抓到好几个反抗者了，现在风头正劲呢……”  
“那些人最后怎么样了？”布雷斯冷不丁地问道。  
“怎么样？还能怎么样，死了呗，反正也问不出什么话的——又不是凤凰社成员，我倒希望能抓住几个凤凰社的去领功——”  
“既然不是什么重要人物，那抓了有什么用？”  
“没什么用，那还能留着不成？”诺特很不理解他的问题，“没用的人杀了就杀了，当然，黑魔王说如果是纯血巫师的话可以留一命……你听说了魔法部的新政策吗？黑魔王现在要调查每个巫师的出身，像格兰芬多那个泥巴种那样的是绝对不能留的……”  
布雷斯不想再听下去了。他感到一种难以言说的胀闷和恐惧，他知道他在这群人中是个异类，他害怕被人发现他的不一样，但又不想变得和他们一样。  
这种矛盾的心理日夜折磨着他，让他变得越来越神经质。他时不时地看向马尔福庄园外散着步的花孔雀，既羡慕它们的悠闲，又鄙夷它们的不自由。他一会儿劝着自己赶快融入那群人，和他们一起去抓那些敢说“伏地魔”这个名字的巫师，说不定还能交个好运；一会儿又嫉妒已经逃离地狱的德拉科，他可以离开得这样决绝，反叛得如此彻底，丝毫不拖泥带水。  
德拉科被抓回马尔福庄园的那一天他也在场，只是躲在楼梯间没有参与这场争斗。他惊讶地发现他坚定得几乎不像记忆中那个幼稚又软弱的男孩，他勇敢地反抗伏地魔，带着哈利·波特逃出生天……究竟是什么让他变得这么多？布雷斯百思不得其解，难道仅仅是那段他嗤之以鼻的爱情？  
“喂，布雷斯，我替你跟第三小队的说过了，他们待会就要出去抓人，你跟着一起去吧。”诺特推开了他房间的门，他站在门口没有进来，“做点什么总是有用处的，比整天闷在房间里强得多。”  
布雷斯疲惫地抬起头，手肘支着床铺将自己撑起来。他觉得自己像是大病了一场，浑身无力，难受得几乎窒息。  
他看向诺特。  
“好吧，”他慢慢地点头，站起身，“我这就去。”

他们披着漆黑的斗篷在夜中穿行，仿佛一群捉鼠的猫。  
这是布雷斯第一次跟着猎杀小队一起出来，周围是一群不认识的人，他的内心有些忐忑，也没有人安慰他说“不用怕”。  
队长接收到信号是在三分钟前，以他的说法是“本来我们一接收到信号就要幻影移形的，但因为要等你所以耽误了时间”，这让布雷斯觉得更紧张了，似乎如果没抓到人的话都是他的错。  
但他也想象不出什么人会到这儿来。这是一条荒芜的小街，发臭的河流穿过年久失修的石桥，桥上的扶手已经缺损了好几块，有些缺损的部分似乎还沾着凝固的血，布雷斯不禁怀疑是不是有人曾从这儿掉下去过。  
街道两侧的房屋又矮又破，紧闭的百叶窗后垂挂着肮脏的窗帘。寒冷的月光泼洒在昏暗的街道上仿佛无数面银亮亮的镜子，他在镜子前看见了自己惨淡的脸。  
他们沿着小街走到了一块更大的空地，那儿有一栋废弃的院子——之所以说它废弃，是因为它的窗门都是敞开着的，也没有一丝灯光流泻，宛若空城。  
“我就是在这儿接收到信号的，”队长说道，他是个瘦瘦高高的阴险男人，此时正用袍子擦着他满是手指印的魔杖，“我们进去，然后分头找，找到就发信号让大家都过去。”  
所有人都点点头。他们轻手轻脚地摸进了破旧的屋子，里面一片荒凉，就连家具都被扫荡一空，只有几张破椅子倒在地上。  
队长和几个男人在一楼挨个搜查，而布雷斯和另一个年轻男人则溜到了二楼。男人朝他做了个手势，拉开右侧第一扇门闪了进去。布雷斯还没来得及动作，门里就传来了一声惨叫——是那个男人发出的，他一惊，正要跑去看看究竟，一道红光穿透木板门射了出来，打碎了旁边桌子上的一只肮脏的塑料杯子。  
布雷斯马上就站在原地不敢动了。  
身后传来吱呀一声，他僵硬地回过身，一扇门缓缓打开了，倾斜的银色月光勾勒出那人颀长的身影。布雷斯握紧了魔杖指向他，但当他看清他的脸庞时却愣在了原地。  
“德拉科？”  
那人显然也相当惊讶：“布雷斯？你怎么在这儿？”  
布雷斯飞快地看了一眼身后的门，放下魔杖走到他面前，低声问道：“那个房间里的是谁？”  
“我的朋友们。你们是怎么找到这儿来的？”德拉科一脸警惕地问道。  
布雷斯犹豫了一会儿，像是豁出去了似的说道：“他们在黑魔王的名字上下了魔咒，一但说出口就会被抓走。”  
“难怪……这么说，你是来抓我们的了？”德拉科扬起眉，“刚刚那动静是什么？”  
布雷斯又朝后看了一眼，那个房间中依然响动着各种魔咒飞射、砖瓦破碎的声音和惨叫声，给这片昏暗的夜增添了几分惊悚；通往一楼的楼道已经传来食死徒们骂骂咧咧的询问声，队长和其他人已经听到了响动，正往这儿跑来。  
“我们进去说。”他不由分说地拉过德拉科的手臂跑回了他刚刚出来的那个房间，反手关上门。门把手上的锁松松垮垮地垂在那儿，他慌张地想把锁扣上，可手指刚碰到锁眼，那把布满铁锈的锁的下半部分就脱落下来砸在地上。他慌忙想去捡，德拉科阻止了他。  
“这只锁已经烂了。布雷斯，你到底想说什么？”他的话又急又快，“如果不是重要的事的话，我得去帮他们了。”  
“不，很重要！你听我讲，德拉科……你能不能帮我引见一下他们？”布雷斯一听就急了，酝酿了许久的话语不假思索地脱口而出。说完后他也被自己的话惊呆了，但他又明白这才是他的真心话。  
“引见……？什么引见？”德拉科似乎没听懂他的话。  
“就是……引见凤凰社。”布雷斯咬咬牙说道。他知道他一旦说出口就不能更改了，而他也不清楚以后自己会不会追悔莫及。  
“你想加入凤凰社？”德拉科重复了一次，“你确定？”  
“嗯，我——我是说，我想……”布雷斯的话还没说完，背后的门就被一下子撞开了，两个食死徒和一个男孩跌跌撞撞地冲了进来。他们在地上打了个滚站起身，顾不及擦满身的灰尘，举起魔杖指着对方，剑拔弩张。  
布雷斯担心接下来找不到什么时间来说了，于是趁着他们还没注意到这儿，在德拉科耳边低声说道：“明天下午三点，你家附近的广场见，我有重要的事要说。”  
布雷斯不知道德拉科有没有听清，而那两个食死徒已经看见了他们，表情一变。  
“哦，马尔福！你果然在这儿！”  
“扎比尼，你刚对他说了什么？”  
“你还愣着做什么——快把他抓起来！”  
“扎比尼，你是傻了吗？”  
布雷斯茫然地看向德拉科，又看向那两个食死徒。他咬着下唇，下定了决心。  
“不，我不会——”  
“哦，别说了，布雷斯。你来到这儿不就是为了把我抓走吗？”德拉科蓦然打断了他，手中的魔杖对准了他的鼻尖，“既然如此还要什么废话，你以为我会相信你的花言巧语？”  
“什么……？”男孩一下子没反应过来，他瞪着他，只觉得大脑一片昏眩，“你明知道——你——”  
“昏昏倒地！”  
一道红光闪过——也不知是从哪儿发出的——如同迸射的流星击中了队长的额头，他眼前一白向前倒去，德拉科连忙后退了一步避开了他的身体。  
又有几个人冲进了房间，屋内顿时乱成一锅粥。德拉科慌忙蹲下身躲避四处乱飞的魔咒，但还是被一片破碎的玻璃砸中了额角，一股黏糊的液体顺着脑门流下来。他看见罗恩正大叫着试图击昏一名食死徒，但他的魔咒从窗口飞了出去；赫敏的软腿咒成功让一名食死徒扭到了腿，狼狈地摔在了地上。  
他没有找到哈利，光线太暗了，晃动的人影又如同魑魅魍魉缠绕着他的视线，模糊的红灰色光芒在绝对阈值旁跳跃，刺得他视网膜极为痛楚。  
他忽然看见一个漆黑的人影蜷缩在墙角，定睛一瞧却发现是布雷斯。他看不清他的表情，也不知是愤怒、茫然还是犹豫不决。不知为何他的内心忽然生出一丝后悔来，但德拉科马上告诉自己他没有做错。  
他可不希望别人草率地学着他背叛阵营，在他看来布雷斯并没有考虑过这样做的下场。而且凤凰社也并非收留所，并不是每个人都能得到信任的，这一点他深有体会。  
即使他真心打算来投奔，今天也不是一个好时机，德拉科想，他不再看他，拿着魔杖站了起来。  
布雷斯依然木木地站在墙角望着眼前混乱的一幕。他的内心已经完全乱成了一团。他不知道自己是不是确实想好了——实际上前几天他还在两难中徘徊。但他明白如果没有一个契机，他会一直这样纠结下去。  
他知道凤凰社恐怕不会那么轻易地相信他，所以他也准备好了筹码。告诉他们伏地魔名字的魔咒只是第一件，他还知道另一个秘密，这是他无意中听来的——虽然他不知道到底指什么，但潜意识告诉他这是一个重大情报。  
他已经做好了准备，只要他想，他就能越过鸿沟去往另一方，本来他也已经跨出了这一步——可德拉科的话却像是猛地在他头顶敲了一下，让他回过神来。  
德拉科的话本身并不具备任何意义，但他的态度却让他想到了很多。  
他不禁问自己，他真的想好了吗？他真的准备为这一切付出代价了吗？他真的能承受被猜疑、被指着脊梁骨谩骂、被母亲失望的目光凝视的痛苦吗？……他真的能吗？  
他忽然又动摇了。  
也许他这样做是错的……也许他根本就想错了，谁说追随黑魔王就不是一条明智的路呢？他一点也不了解凤凰社，就这样鲁莽地冲过去，受害的只会是自己……  
布雷斯这样想着，手指慢慢地收紧了。他暗自点点头，觉得自己果然还是过于冲动，他的准备还不够，他还要再深思熟虑一些。  
然而他并不知道，有时候有些决定是不能细想也不能犹豫的，有时候他们只能凭感觉前行，听从内心的指引。  
斯莱特林的冷静谨慎并非时时刻刻都管用，格兰芬多的破釜沉舟也许反而能创造奇迹。  
一个食死徒忽然穿过了重重叠叠的魔咒和东倒西歪的桌椅朝他跑来，他粗鲁地拽过布雷斯的胳膊，拉着他狼狈地跑出了房间。布雷斯任他拉着，没有反抗。  
他们踉跄着连滚带爬地冲下楼梯，飞快地跑出了这间破旧的屋子来到月光照耀的蓝色街道上，布雷斯这才感觉到不对劲，问道：“其他人去哪了？”  
“其他人？都栽了！……真是倒霉，那群小败类……”男人吐了口唾沫，他抓了抓很久没洗的脏乱的棕色短发，扯下了在战斗中变得破破烂烂的斗篷。他回头看去，发现那群人没追上来后便停下了脚步，“布洛第一个就中招，真是没用……还队长呢！也不觉得丢人……”  
布雷斯没有说话。他望着这片寂静而幽蓝的土地，内心充斥着一种苍茫无措感。他觉得自己毫无根基，如同浮萍漂泊在水上，只想快些回到温暖的马尔福庄园。  
然而那男人似乎并没有打算马上幻影移形回去。他仿佛认为德拉科他们不会再追上来了，在前面快步走着大声地骂人，空荡荡的街道上回响着他难听的声音：  
“一群废物……现在连接收器都搞丢了！黑魔王还不知道会怎么生气……这么多人……  
“当初都说了让我来当队长！……  
“一群废物……没用……还有那个叛徒马尔福……”  
他忽然回过头来，那凶狠的眼神把布雷斯吓了一跳。  
“对了！还有你……扎比尼，要不是那时候你磨磨蹭蹭，我们哪里会落到这个地步？……说！你那时候对马尔福说了些什么？”  
布雷斯沉默着没有回答。他以为对方只是想找个出气筒，他忍忍就过去了，然而男人却抓着这一点不放，一个劲儿把责任往他身上推：  
“……我们这次失败都是你的错，扎比尼！要是那时候你把德拉科抓住了，后面就没那么多事了！对，都是你……哦！哦！我明白了！”  
他蓦地怪叫了一声，目光发亮地紧盯着布雷斯，一口发黄的坏牙齿在夜中呈现出腐烂的土棕色。  
“我明白了——要是黑魔王追究责任，我就这么说——是你搞的鬼，你把我们的情报透露给了马尔福！对，就是这样！”  
“你说什么？”布雷斯简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，“你怎么能这么做？！”  
“哦，难道不是吗？那你说说你那时候在做什么，和老朋友叙旧吗？”男人尖锐地问道，他饶有兴致地看着他，一边自言自语着，“没错，就这么说……‘扎比尼受马尔福蛊惑走上了背叛之路，让我们全军覆没，而我把叛徒抓了回来’……黑魔王一定会很高兴的，说不定还会给我奖励呢……”  
“不，你不能这么说！你怎么能把责任推到我头上？”  
“闭嘴，小鬼！你也不看看你自己，你不过是来混水摸鱼的。还想怎么样？”男人大声斥骂道，他握着魔杖朝他走来，面容在逆光中显得格外狰狞。  
布雷斯后退了一步，又后退了一步，他快速举起了魔杖，但男人的反应比他更快：“速速束缚！”  
一圈凭空出现的绳子瞬间将他绑得严严实实，布雷斯奋力挣扎却只是让那绳子越收越紧了。他抬起头怒视着那个男人，后者却得意地笑着朝他走来，舔着嘴唇，一副意得志满的胜利者姿态。  
“跟我斗你还嫩了点儿，小鬼。”他大笑着说道，拎着他的后衣领原地旋转消失了。

寒风在黑夜中悲鸣着，发出丑陋的嘶吼，吹起残旧的石头老屋中深红色的肮脏窗帘，以及大片大片时光的灰尘。它漫无目的地游荡在逼仄房间的每个角落，掀起沾满油渍的抹布的一角，刮动乌拉乌拉作响的破椅腿，最后沉寂在一滩银汪汪的象牙中。  
哈利、罗恩和德拉科将击昏的食死徒严严实实捆好，一个一个施展了遗忘咒后带着他们幻影移形，把他们扔在了迪安森林中。  
“这样没关系吧？”哈利有些担心地问道。  
“别想那么多，哈利！”罗恩倒是完全不在乎，“我们又不可能把他们抓起来……只能这样解决了。”  
他们幻影移形回到了格里莫广场12号，急不可待地瘫倒在了沙发上休息。  
哈利按了按太阳穴，那儿还在突突地跳，他觉得头有些晕。他们在晚上去了伏地魔呆过的孤儿院搜寻魂器的痕迹，却不知为何再次被食死徒们发现了踪迹。  
他害怕他的朋友们再次怀疑德拉科，虽然现在谁都没提这件事，但就连哈利自己都感到不确定了——难道他身上真的有食死徒留下的定位标记？还是说伏地魔能通过黑魔标记感应到什么……如果真的是这样，那他们该怎么办呢？他们不可能再这样下去了……  
“对了，布雷斯告诉了我一个情报。”德拉科忽然开口了，他的声音不响，却像炸雷般击穿了这片寂静，“他说神秘人在他的名字上下了咒语，只要说他的名字就会被抓。”  
哈利一怔，随后松了一口气，看向罗恩和赫敏，却发现他们的神情并没有完全松缓。  
“呃，是这样，马尔福，布雷斯·扎比尼是你的朋友对吗？”赫敏问道。  
“以前是的。”  
“那么他现在是食死徒？”  
“我想，他应该成为了他们中的一员。”  
“那他的话可信吗？”  
德拉科望着她，抿住了下唇。他没有回答。  
“是这样的，马尔福，我们——不能马上相信一种言论，尤其是当它的来源并不那么可靠的时候。你那时候在孤儿院说扎比尼对你说了花言巧语，那是怎么一回事？”  
“那是因为他对我说他想让我帮他引见凤凰社。”德拉科说道，这话让他们惊异不已，面面相觑，“但我们的对话被打断了，我不得不这么说。”  
哈利有些不安地看着他们，他也不知道该说些什么。如果这是真的，那的确是一件好事，但如果只是伏地魔的阴谋……  
“嗯……这是真的吗？扎比尼想要加入凤凰社？”罗恩看起来惊呆了，“我们需不需要和卢平他们说一下？”  
“如果这是真的，我们肯定得汇报给他们。”赫敏说道，她叹了一口气，“不过他现在已经回去了，我们也不能和他有进一步交流……不得不说这个时机不太好。”  
“实际上，布雷斯约我明天下午三点见面，就在我家附近的广场。”德拉科又冷不丁地说道，他双手十指交叠在一起放在身前，银灰的瞳孔极亮，仿佛寒狼。  
罗恩和赫敏又谨慎地对视了一眼。  
“噢，如果是这样，那就最好了。到时候我们可以一起去……不过我建议还是得做点防备措施。我不是说一定就要怀疑你的朋友，但我们肯定要小心一些以免被人发现。”赫敏观察着德拉科的表情，小心翼翼地说道。  
“你是说，布雷斯可能会被人跟踪？”德拉科扬起眉。  
“不排除这种可能性。”  
他没有再说话，似乎是默许了。他们商讨了一会儿具体事宜后便觉得困乏了，于是上楼准备休息。哈利故意落在了后头和德拉科一起走，他拉住了他的手，后者侧过头在他嘴唇上压了一下，用力回握住他。  
“放心吧，我觉得他们已经相信了。”哈利低声说道。  
德拉科不置可否，只是揉了揉他的头发：“那今天晚上你到我这儿来？”  
哈利的脸微有些红，他捏了捏他的手，色厉内荏：“你就想着这些事。”  
“所以你来不来？”  
“不来！”  
“真不来？”  
“当然是真的！”  
他们走到了二楼的楼梯口，德拉科忽然把他按在了楼梯间的墙壁上用力吻住了他。他的舌尖在他的口腔中长驱直入，细密地舔吻着每一处，哈利觉得像是有星星在脑中爆开，强烈、深入而纷乱，所有的感触集中在他所触碰的那一处。  
他的胳膊攀上了德拉科的腰，伸进他的衣服里感受他的皮肤。德拉科腾出一只手按住了他，拽着他的手腕向下探去，哈利吓得想抽回手，但德拉科死死摁住了不松手。  
“你有病啊——这是在楼梯上！”  
“反正没有人看见，”德拉科又靠近了一些，将他逼得紧贴在了墙壁上，“快一点，帮我，哈利。”  
哈利瞪着他，耳根都红了。

德拉科独自回到房间里时，他觉得身边的光芒灰暗了下去，那些热闹时散去的寂寥又重新找上了他。他拖着长长的影子坐在床板上，门没有关，薄薄的银蓝色光辉被他的黑影分成两把细长的尖刀，刀尖直直地指着自己。  
他揉了揉额头，将自己的头发拨乱，又一下子倒在了床铺上，直直地看着漆黑的天花板。  
他回想着布雷斯的话，这让他想起了以前的自己。那时候他也是如此犹豫不决——不，恐怕比他更过分，即使偶尔跨出了一步，又会很快地缩回；即使此夜醒悟了人生至理，想要坚持到第二天早上却又极为困难。  
他也许应该拉他一把，可他甚至不知道自己会不会后悔。这条路适合他自己，却不一定适合所有人。  
他深知其中的痛苦与挣扎，所以从来不会要求别人和他一样——在这种黑暗暴力下勇于站出的人本来就是少数，而那些少数人往往是被残杀的牺牲者。他们用鲜血去唤起人们的觉醒，而这其中到底有多少作用也就不得而知了，可他们都明白，这是必须要走的路。  
他没有权力要求别人去做这少数人，甚至，作为布雷斯的朋友，他内心有一丝希望他不要这么做。  
德拉科的眼睛转了转，从口袋里抽出魔杖指向大门，门便立刻关上了。  
他听着窗外的风声阵阵，那像是时常流淌在梦中的嘶哑的小提琴，以及飘舞的芒草与星光。每到这个时候他就特别想念过去，可他不能想，于是他便去想哈利，但这似乎又是另一种折磨。  
德拉科翻过身，手肘压着床垫把自己撑起来。他忽然睡意全无，于是便下了床，趿拉着拖鞋走出房间。  
他走下楼梯，客厅里一片昏暗。他没有开灯，摸索着坐在了沙发上。  
他叹了口气。他还在想自己到底有没有做对。也许布雷斯回去后便改变了注意，也许他们明天的计划没有意义，也许……他记得那时候一个残余的食死徒带着布雷斯逃了出去，他会不会察觉到了什么？他会对布雷斯说什么，这又会改变什么？  
德拉科摇摇头，试图阻止自己不要再去想这些没有结果的事情，可无端的思绪不断地冲撞入脑。他想起五年级的时候，布雷斯帮他替哈利解围，虽然他们后来为此吵了一架……还有六年级的时候，他和诺特一起把他送到了医务室，他后来还擅自砸碎了他的催眠镜……那时候他和诺特关系还不错，如果不是伏地魔的那个任务他们根本不会走到这种地步。  
都是因为伏地魔……是他让他们不得不分道扬镳、陷入这种痛苦的境地，都是因为他。德拉科闭上眼，他的眼前浮起那些昔日伙伴的面容，诺特，高尔，克拉布，布雷斯……他们都过得怎么样？诺特肯定在伏地魔那儿混得不错，高尔和克拉布又蠢又笨，什么也不懂，至于布雷斯……  
德拉科站了起来，皱起眉。他还是觉得不放心……不，他可能做错了事，那时候他应该把他留下来的，而不是让他被带走……见鬼，谁知道那之后会发生些什么？  
他得做些什么，他必须要做些什么，否则他可能会后悔终生——他潜意识里这样觉得。德拉科从口袋里拿出了哈利的隐形衣，自从它损坏后他们就没有再用过它了。他满怀希望地将它展开——他记得他从书上读到过这类古老的魔法仪器都能进行自我修复——他欣喜地发现它已经恢复了原样。他把它披在身上，跑到镜子前一照，满意地发现那儿什么也没有。  
他用魔杖变出了纸和笔，快速在上面写了一句话，又用一只杯子将它压在了茶几上。  
他知道这样很愚蠢，他觉得自己可能是被传染了——一定是的，就像那在他最无助的时候出现在他身旁的身影、握住他的手，他不会忘记自己是怎样被拯救出地狱的。  
而他所要做的，便是像他一样去爱别人。

与纠结的德拉科不同，哈利洗漱完毕后就躺在了床上。他没有想多余的事，很快便进入了梦乡。  
他本以为这会是一个无梦之夜——他太累了，但也没有太多担忧的事。然而梦总会在大脑皮层隐秘地活跃，那些白日忽略的细节纷纷挤着闯进他不完整的世界。  
他看见自己站在宽敞的街道上，两旁是紧闭的公寓楼，耳边呜咽着几声鸟鸣。一辆福特轿车飞快地跑过身边，他盯着它在雾气中摇摆的车后灯看……他发现自己已经坐在了车上，而车前座还有两个陌生的人，他们正讨论着一场凶杀案，暗暗发笑，似乎没有意识到他的存在。哈利偷偷记着他们的信息，打算找机会报警……车忽然停下了，他抬起头，发现目的地有些熟悉……不，非常熟悉，他认出来了——这是马尔福庄园。  
眼前的视角忽然一变，他觉得自己似乎变高了，他用一双细长的眼睛俯视着台下的众人。那儿站着好几个食死徒，最中间的是两个男人——其中被绑着的那个他还认识。  
“……你说的是真的吗，拉弗伦？”冰冷而高亢的声音从他的口中发出，“你们遇到了德拉科他们？”  
“是的，主人，我们遇到了……”  
“那为什么不让我过来？”  
那男人擦了擦汗，有些畏惧地说道：“抱歉，主人，我没有黑魔标记——您说过只有经过考验的人才能得到，我一直都期待着这一天……据我所知，我们那个队伍里只有一个人有黑魔标记，就是布雷斯·扎比尼！这也可以说明他的叛变，主人……”  
他沉默了许久，似乎在思忖着什么。然后他看向那个低着头的男孩。他双手被绑在背后，从始至终都没有为自己争辩一句。  
“我很失望，布雷斯·扎比尼……非常失望，我听说你以前在学校里和德拉科是朋友，但我以为你会向西奥多学习，做一个忠实的仆人。看来你选择了更愚蠢的一条路。”他慢慢地说道，从怀中抽出了魔杖。  
那个男孩抬起头，他的皮肤黝黑，而那双黑色的眼睛却格外亮，像是有细小的火焰在燃烧。  
“不，我没有背叛——或者说，相比于现在我所要做的，那仅仅只是一点尝试而已！”他高声喊道，蓦然弯下腰一头撞向了拉弗伦，男人尖叫着捂着肚子蹲下身。布雷斯毫不拖泥带水地躺倒在地上，从食死徒们脚下的缝隙中滚了出去，等到他们反应过来时他已经起身站在了墙角，身上的绳索不知何时断开了，手中正握着魔杖。  
“把他抓住！”哈利听见自己尖声叫着，强烈的愤怒几乎将他的大脑蚀穿。他举起魔杖，那只手细长苍白如同蜘蛛脚，他的嘴唇微微翕动，夺命的咒语就要从口中发出……  
不，不要这样！不要杀死他——不！不要！你不能——哈利听见自己在无声地尖叫着，而他知道这才是他的真心话，他无法眼睁睁地看着布雷斯死去，他无法做到……  
什么……这是什么？他听见另一个恼火的声音在脑海中隆隆震响，甚至还带有一丝恐惧……你在做什么？……给我滚出去，波特！  
波特！  
最后的那个名字如同骤降的电闪雷鸣将他彻底震醒，哈利胸口一窒，似乎有什么快速飞离了，进入了另一片冰天雪地。他睁开眼，却发现自己依然没有从那个梦中醒来，他还站在马尔福庄园的大厅中，台阶下是乱成一团的食死徒。  
大门忽然被推开了，一个人快速地闪了出去，随后又有几个食死徒叫嚣着跟着跑了出去。他看见多洛霍夫、拉弗伦和诺特消失在门口，而卢修斯和纳西莎却站在角落一动不动。注意到他的目光，他们把头埋得更深了。  
哈利向前迈了一步——他发现自己成功了——又一步、一步、他加快了脚步。他走下楼梯，在剩余的食死徒敬畏的目光中走出了大厅。寒冷的风迎面拍着他的脸颊和宽大的黑袍，哈利几乎难以控制自己的惊愕，他不得不费了很大劲才不让自己叫出声来。  
他正在顺利地控制着这具身体——按照自己心意地控制着这具身体，而不是通过伏地魔的灵魂感知着他的世界。而且他发现之前那咆哮着的声音消失无踪了，这具身体里似乎只有他一个灵魂。  
也就是说，此时他就是伏地魔。  
哈利的胃一阵翻涌，说不出是惊恐还是恶心。  
布雷斯在黑暗的庭院中疯狂地奔跑着，他听见自己的心跳撞击着肋骨发出砰砰巨响。许久未剪的黑发被风吹得在脸上晃动，仿佛无数张牙舞爪的影子。  
两旁的树影快速掠过，身后是食死徒们纷乱的脚步声和念咒声，一道道红光如同长啸划破了夜空。布雷斯不得不时不时跑开来躲避，而这严重拖慢了他逃跑的速度。  
他想起那时候德拉科和哈利的逃出生天，那简直像一场无法复制的奇迹。他们怎么就那么顺利地逃出去了呢？他们怎么就躲开了那么多追着他的食死徒，驾着车成功离开？  
他跌跌撞撞地往前跑，大口地呼吸，喉咙撕裂了般疼痛。一道蓝光呼啸着击中了他的右臂，破开了他的袍子，他猝不及防地向前倒去，魔杖脱手而出，飞到了几米以外。  
双膝磨得生疼，布雷斯咬咬牙站起来踉跄着向前跑去，蹲下身拾起魔杖。而在他起身时，又一道红光重重砸在了他的后背，这让布雷斯再次摔倒在了地上。  
右臂的疼痛一跳一跳地延伸至大脑，而后背麻木的撕裂感让他几乎难以动弹。他用左手手肘撑起自己，后方食死徒们的脚步声越来越近，他听见了拉弗伦欣喜的叫喊……布雷斯慢慢地抬起手中的魔杖，转了个方向指向身后，用尽全身的力气吼道：“昏昏倒地！”  
魔杖杖身涌过一股热流，朝着杖尖汇聚而去，布雷斯险些握不住手中颤抖的魔杖。背后的人脚步一顿，刺耳的呼啸声穿越长空落在了路旁的一棵树上，将树干凿出了一个大洞，无数树叶哗啦啦惶然抖落。布雷斯趁机忍痛站起，拖着酸痛的双腿继续往前跑，膝盖如同不断地被刀切割，又仿佛被压在玻璃碎片上，刺痛得难以忍受。  
他步履蹒跚，那在夜中摇晃的大门似乎触手可及，又远在天涯，几十米的距离在血与泪中拖长成万亿光年。  
这就是代价，他想，他背叛的代价……这代价太沉重了，他在黑夜中逃向光明，然而黑色的影子依然拖着他的双腿……  
食死徒们终于追了上来，多洛霍夫伸出手要抓他的兜帽，布雷斯拐到了一棵树后，从树杈间朝他的脸施了一个恶咒，差一寸击中他的脸颊。他后退了一步，背后是无可躲避的栅栏，更多的食死徒涌上来，将他的后路断得一干二净。  
“抓住他！”  
“把他的魔杖夺过来！”  
“快、快！”  
布雷斯又向后退了一步，背脊抵在了冰冷的栅栏上。他喘着气，只觉得眼前一片混沌模糊的黑，所有的枯枝败叶混杂着扭曲狰狞的人面，那些开合的空洞黑口直直地指着他的内心，它们发出嘈杂尖锐的声音，召唤来黑暗的雾气将他包裹。  
“除你武器！”有人这样喊道。布雷斯僵硬着没有动弹，然而那道魔咒却落空了，引来了一片嘲笑。  
“准头真差，欧克。”  
“连一个不动的靶子都打不中——”  
被称为欧克的人似乎恼羞成怒了，他用魔杖指着他，泄愤似地大吼道：“钻心剜骨！”  
冰冷的红焰在黑夜中迸发，宛若残忍的烟火。布雷斯的心揪成了一团，可他却不感到恐惧，也并不后悔。他只觉得有些遗憾，他果然无法做到和德拉科一样的事情……也许他缺失了什么，但那是什么呢？可无论是什么，他都不可能再知道了……  
他闭上眼，等待着疼痛的降临，然而先到来的却是一个意料之外的声音：  
“铁甲护身！”  
一道看不见的屏障瞬间在他面前竖起，挡住了钻心咒的光芒向四处飞溅。布雷斯蓦然睁眼，不敢置信地仰起头向上看去，然而那儿什么也没有。  
“是谁？”  
“谁在那儿？！”  
食死徒们东张西望着，布雷斯感觉有一只手拍了下他的肩膀，一个人贴着他的耳朵说道：“把手给我。”  
他马上举起了自己的左手，那人用力拽住了他的手，用了一个漂浮咒减轻重量顺利将他拉了起来。然而周围的食死徒马上就察觉了他们的举动，一堆昏迷咒朝他们飞来，那人不得不松开了他，施展铁甲咒进行防御，但魔咒实在是太多了，他也只能抵挡住一部分。  
布雷斯明白想要明张目胆将他救走几乎是不可能的，趁着食死徒被那个隐形人吸引注意力的时候他找到了一个防备略薄之处，快速地击昏了站在那儿的一个食死徒冲了出去。  
他的双腿依然痛得难以动弹，手臂和后背的伤口火烧火燎，可他却觉得浑身充满了力量。这些疼痛让他无比强烈地认识到自己确实活着，而且从未如此自由。他自由地活着，也许这几分钟的奔跑是他这一生唯一真正为自己拼搏的事情，但只要这样疯狂地跑过一趟，他便不会再后悔。  
那群食死徒们永远不会明白，这几分钟的价值远远超过一生的趋炎附势，他想。他们以为这只是一个叛徒的负隅顽抗而已。  
他疯了似的向前跑，边跑边变出了一只笔和一张纸。他跑到拐角处时那双腿终于坚持不住跌倒在地，头重重压进散发着腥气的泥土里，他抬起头，没有起身，用力抽出了纸和笔。他开始颤抖着写字——即使右手已经握不住笔，但却依然执着地在纸上不停地写着。  
一笔、一笔、字母都连成了滑稽的蝌蚪，几乎难以辨认，身后嘈杂的声音越来越响，脚步声凌乱。而那个隐身的人也无法再替他拦住食死徒了，他跳到他旁边，又急又怒：“你在干什么？！你想死吗？”  
布雷斯抬起头，他看见半空中飘浮着半个人影，德拉科拉开了隐形衣的一条缝，正恨铁不成钢地瞪着他。他将手中的纸揉成一团塞到他手里，说道：“带着这个走……走！快走！”  
“什么？不，布雷斯，我们一起走！一起离开！”  
“来不及了，我的腿已经废了……你快走，去做你自己想做的事吧，别管我了，德拉科！”  
阴影像是涨潮的海水涌上了他们的身体，德拉科只来得及看清楚他最后的、惨淡的笑容。率先到来的几个食死徒上前扑倒了布雷斯。他们将他死死压在地上，兴奋地朝后叫嚣着：“我抓住他了！抓住了！”  
越来越多的食死徒追上来，将中间的几人团团围住。他们将德拉科挤到了一边，挥舞着手中的魔杖朝那儿肆意袭击，欢欣鼓舞，仿佛在享受一场盛宴。  
德拉科后退了一步，布雷斯的惨叫声与一些令人牙酸的破碎声令他近乎癫狂。有一瞬间他想抽出魔杖将他们全都杀死——而他确实拔出了魔杖，但他似乎从那交错的人腿中看见了男孩血染的脸。他们的眼神对上了，他的嘴唇微微动了动，说了句什么。  
德拉科的手臂战栗着，他几乎要握不住自己的魔杖。  
“主、主人来了！主人来了！”不知从哪儿响起了一个又惊恐又欣喜的声音，那群似乎失去了理智的食死徒霎时回过神来。他们纷纷推搡着让开，给那个高大的、漆黑的身影让出了一条道。  
德拉科死死地瞪着那个男人，嘴唇咬得发白。  
哈利怔怔地看着那个躺在地上一动不动的男孩。他浑身是血，身上的袍子被撕扯得破破烂烂，四肢以奇怪的角度扭曲着，显然已经折了。  
他慢慢地朝他走去，越靠近却越感到触目惊心，寒冷的铁色月光流淌在凝固的黑血之上，勾画着他冰冷的嘴角。他似乎在笑，但又似乎在说着什么……哈利头昏目眩，眼前的一幕与某个黑暗逼仄的场景隐隐重合了，他想起了另一场死亡，那个男孩也是这样若有若无地笑着，仿佛都放下了生死……  
不。不。不。不要这样。不是的……  
他一步一步朝他走近，然而还没等他完全看清他的脸庞，有什么东西闪到了面前——不，他没有看见，但他感觉到了一阵风——下一刻，眼前的尸体消失不见了。  
周围顿时一片哗然，所有人都震惊得愣在原地，不知所措地看着黑暗的四周。哈利抬起头，他看见风中揭开了一条缝，缝中闪过男孩灰蓝的瞳孔。那双眼燃烧着熊熊的仇恨和悲伤，像是流火击中了哈利的心脏，他后退了一步，双手捂住了扁平的脸。  
不——

德拉科刚幻影显形出现在格里莫广场的后院中就跪倒在地，双腿重重压在了潮湿的泥地上。他控制不住地向前倾，连忙腾出右手按在了地上才阻止自己倒下去，但胳膊也折叠弯曲到了极致，又冷又酸。  
他呼了口气，拨开了粘在额头上的湿淋淋的刘海，慢慢地将怀中的男孩放在了地上，脱下裹在身上的隐形衣。  
德拉科在他身边跪下，伸出手去感受他的鼻息，那儿什么也没有。然后他不死心地去摸他的颈动脉，依然是静止的虚无。  
他的双眼终于彻底灰暗下来。  
德拉科俯下身，将侧脸贴在他的胸口，仿佛想听见期待中的沙沙声，但又似乎只是一种下意识的举动。他大大地睁着眼，直直地盯着染着血的布料以上的黑夜，一动不动。  
“不……不……为什么会这样……”他无意识地喃喃自语着，“不……醒醒……求你……别吓我，别开玩笑了……”  
他撑起上身，盯着那张苍白的脸看了许久，颤抖着伸出手想去触碰，但又惶然缩了回来，死死揪住自己胸口的衣料。  
“不。”他低语着，“不。不。”  
月光似乎从未如此阴冷，吹过庭院的风仿佛来自最遥远的极地，将他的心也冻成了锋利的冰锥，直直地扎着自己的心口。  
那像是一个黑洞。  
他呆坐在那儿，也不知过了多久，只觉得脸颊凉极了。他这才有了一丝真实的感觉，他才意识到似乎真的有东西彻底从身体里抽走了，他真的失去了一些再也无法挽回的东西。  
“不，布雷斯……为什么……不，这都是我的错，都是我……是我太愚蠢了……”眼泪从发灰的眼角无声地流下，他没有拭去，任凭它漫过脸颊落进黑色的土地，“如果那时候我坚定一点就好了……如果……如果我……”  
可他清楚地明白这一切都没有如果。时间不可能倒转，死去的人也无法复生，错过的手再也无法握住，他永远地失去了他的朋友。  
他小心翼翼地将他的四肢放平，擦去他脸上的血，有些已经干涸了，如同一块漆黑的伤疤；他将他的袍子的褶皱抚平，用手一点一点清理掉上面的污秽。他希望他的朋友在死后也能保持着和生前一样的骄傲，即使没有人知道他曾怎样毅然决然地前行、怎样轰轰烈烈地赴死。  
德拉科本想亲自给他掘一个墓穴，但他发现这工程量太大了，于是只好用魔法变出了一个装饰高雅精致的黑色棺材，用漂浮咒慢慢将他的身体放入其中。  
德拉科望着那狭小棺材中安静地闭着眼的男孩，银白的光均匀地落在他的身上，丰盛、饱满、干净而圣洁。  
“我为你感到骄傲。”他轻声说道，郑重地盖上了棺材盖。  
他用魔法挖出了一个墓穴，将黑色棺材放进去，再盖上一层新土。德拉科为他立了一块墓碑，用魔杖在上面刻字。灰白的石屑细细地沿着他的手腕落下，像是氧化干净的血，原本熟记于心的姓名此时写起来却在隐隐发抖。  
“布雷斯·扎比尼”，他写道，合上眼，眼前浮现了晃动的乌黑中男孩翕动的厚嘴唇。  
他最后说了什么？他不知道，但那一定不是求救，也不是后悔……他用最后一点时光想要告诉他的、想要做的事情……  
德拉科想起了一句话，他曾在父亲的书房里读过的、埃利迪斯的《英雄的挽歌》中的名言——  
“鲜血是为了流淌，而自由是为了不息的闪光。”

德拉科走上台阶，拉开了大门。此时已经是深夜，他在后院中呆了很久，与那块墓碑互相对视。他的脑中闪过很多念头，它们都像刹那的彗星点燃了漂浮在大脑中的烟火，最终孤独地坠落在大陆上，留下一个个月牙般的坑。  
他没有开灯，慢慢地走进黑暗。这个夜晚就像是一场无法醒来的噩梦，他用清洗咒清理干净自己的双手和袍子，把山楂木魔杖塞回口袋里，走上楼梯。他的大脑平静得可怕，可这却又像是一种风雨欲来的前兆。  
他走到二楼，却发现走廊的另一边亮着灯，而那儿正是哈利他们休息的房间。德拉科皱起眉，他脱下皱皱巴巴的外套挂在胳膊上，快步朝那儿走去。  
门半开着，微弱的光线在地上拉长成一个消失的三角。德拉科还没进门就闻到了一股血腥味，他迟疑了一瞬，极度的恐惧感瞬间涌上心头。他敲了敲门，推开门走进去。  
房间里乱成一团，不堪入目。地毯挤成了一堆，窗帘被撕裂了好几道，桌子上的花瓶和茶壶东倒西歪，玻璃渣洒得到处都是。室内光线昏暗，只有一盏床头灯照亮了枕边人的半张脸。罗恩正站在床边颤抖着替床上的人涂抹着什么。  
他抬头看了德拉科一眼，没有说话，吸了吸鼻子继续往那人的脖子和手臂上涂抹药膏。  
德拉科定睛一看，认清了躺在床上的受伤者是赫敏。她的脖颈和右臂上各有一道刺目的血痕，在灯光下泛着狰狞的光。她紧闭着眼，睫毛颤抖着，在罗恩触及伤口时时不时痛吟一声。  
“……她这是怎么了？”德拉科问道，他没有在房间里看见哈利。  
罗恩看了他一眼，将手中的药膏放在了一边，用手背擦了擦眼角。  
“被袭击了。”他的声音毫无生机，“她流了很多血……”  
德拉科注意到他的睡袍袖子上沾着正在凝固的深红色血迹，而他的拖鞋和脚脖子上也黏着一缕缕血丝。他想到了什么，几步走到罗恩身边一把撩起了他的睡袍下摆——不出他所料，他的左腿上有一道足有十厘米长的血口，只经过白鲜精简单的处理，却因为走动时拉扯伤口而不断往外渗血。  
“你干嘛？”罗恩被吓了一跳，向后一退险些撞到后面的柜子上。德拉科放下了他的袍子，又看向床铺上一脸痛苦的赫敏，低声问道：“这到底是怎么回事？”  
罗恩僵硬了几秒，慢慢地站直了身子，拿过药膏继续往赫敏的手臂上涂抹。他的手臂一直在发抖，这让他涂得极为不均匀，有的地方刮了厚厚一层，有的地方却非常薄，而他似乎毫无自觉。  
“嘶！”赫敏忽然倒抽了一口气，罗恩像是一下子从悲痛的梦中惊醒了，连声向她道歉。  
“韦斯莱，你有没有听见我的话？”德拉科皱起眉，而罗恩这次看也没有看向他，他似乎沉浸在一种旁人无法介入的惊恐与沉痛之中无法自拔，一直紧紧捏着手中的药膏，那只药膏已经被他挤出了一大截，在周围堆积了一圈。  
德拉科实在看不下去了，他劈手夺过了罗恩手中的药膏，指尖刮过挤出去的那一圈白色药膏，接着罗恩的进度继续往下涂。  
令他感到意外的是罗恩并没有阻止他。他一屁股坐在了床头柜上，右手撑着额头，一脸颓然。  
德拉科沉默着替赫敏上完药，将盖子旋紧递给罗恩。床头灯昏黄的晕影在他长着雀斑的脸颊上跳动，他愣愣地盯着地板，似乎对上面的花纹产生了极大的兴趣。德拉科见他久久没有回应，便把药膏放在了他旁边，转身就走。  
“等等，马尔福。”当德拉科走到门口时，罗恩蓦然叫住了他，“你要去哪儿？”  
“回我睡的房间。”  
“噢……你要小心一点儿。”他嗫嚅着说道，有些没头没尾的，德拉科站在那儿等着他的解释，可他却转移了话题，“对了……你看到——你有没有撞见哈利？”  
德拉科下意识握紧了手指。是了，这就是他内心隐隐不安的另一个原因……赫敏和罗恩受伤，可他却没看见哈利，这很不对劲。  
“我没有。他为什么不在这儿？”他语速缓慢地问道。  
“他……他跑出去了。”罗恩的目光看向别处，德拉科知道他一定在隐瞒什么，不由得提高了音量：“告诉我，韦斯莱，你们到底发生了什么？哈利怎么会抛下你们独自跑出去？你们又是怎么受伤的？”  
“轻一点！赫敏还在睡觉——”  
“那么你就告诉我真相——”  
罗恩皱着眉看了他一眼，又看向床上的赫敏。他的小腿脖子还在流血，但他一点也没有在意——或者说根本忘了这码事，他叹了口气，伸手关掉了床头灯。  
“我们……是被哈利袭击的。”他说得有些艰难。  
房间中只剩下了狭长的幽蓝月光，冰凉而漫长，蔓延在沉寂的空气颗粒之中。  
德拉科知道自己脸上的表情一定很难看，他难以表达内心的震动——他听到这个消息的第一个念头就是不相信，但他明白罗恩没有在开玩笑。  
“……怎么可能？”  
“是啊，怎么可能……我也不知道是怎么回事。他半夜忽然叫嚷起来，把我和赫敏都吵醒了。我们以为他又做噩梦了，结果他一睁开眼就朝我们攻击……我们不得不躲着他……赫敏受伤了，我也是。然后他停下来，跑了出去……”罗恩断断续续地说着，眉头皱在了一块儿，“说实在的，他那时候根本听不进我们的话，眼睛是红色的，特别吓人……我觉得……”  
他蓦地止住了话头。  
“你觉得什么？”德拉科追问道。  
罗恩犹豫了许久，才迟疑着开口，嗓音略微发抖：“我觉得他……他被什么附体了，或者是魔怔了……根本不像他……我……”  
德拉科没有说话。他转过身，大步离开了。  
温度随着他的渐行渐远而慢慢退离，光线在背后消散，影子也变得模糊不清。德拉科快步走到自己房间的门前，手搭上了门把手。不知为何，他的内心有些恐惧。  
门轻轻推开了，吱呀一声在静夜中格外清晰。  
房间里一片漆黑，德拉科走入后反手锁上门。床上的被子不自然地裹成一团，他轻手轻脚地走去一把拉开了被子，躲在被子下瑟瑟发抖的那人浑身一震，猛然抬起了头。  
男孩坐起身，受惊了似地不停地后退，直到背脊抵在了墙壁上。他翠绿的瞳孔像是一滩化开的冰，惶惑着、剧颤着，嘴唇咬得发白。  
“哈利。”德拉科慢慢在床沿坐下。  
“别过来！”他尖声喊道，抄起了旁边的枕头挡在身前，“你别过来！别靠近我！”  
“哈利——”德拉科尝试着向前挪移了一寸，哈利惶恐地踢着腿继续向右侧退去，然而他已经退到了床边，却依然毫不自知地继续移动。  
眼看着他就要从床上向后摔下去，德拉科蓦地扑过去将他用力抱住，两人一起滚在了床上，身体交叠在一起。哈利拼命地推着他的肩膀和胳膊，德拉科被他撞得几乎背过气去，但他依然死死抱着他不松手，带着他翻了个身压在床板上，重重地堵住他的嘴唇。  
他抓住哈利不断挣扎的双手按在头顶，另一只手粗暴地扯下他在扭动中凌乱的睡衣，手掌毫不留情地在他的身体上揉捏按压，所过之处无不留下红痕。  
哈利吃痛地低呼了一声，缩起了双腿。他试图躲避德拉科的吻，但后者捏住了他的下巴强迫他张开嘴，舌尖强势地顶入，迫不及待地攻城略地。  
他吻得一点都不温柔，充斥着血腥的掠杀抢夺，仿佛一场疯狂的求索。这反而让哈利觉得浑身的血液都沸腾起来了似的，大脑轰轰作响。他回吻着他，不甘示弱地与他厮杀，双腿交错着勾住了他的腰，试图与他贴得更近。  
德拉科松开了桎梏着他双手的手，探下去用力抚触他的大腿根，几乎将那一块皮肤磨红。  
他脱下了他的内裤，直起身拖着他的双腿将他拉近，折叠着压在胸前，让他自己用双手抱住。哈利在颠倒的混乱中看见了他深暗的双眼，像暴风雨前的夜空般压抑浓重，显出一种冷硬的铅灰色。  
他忽然感觉到了恐惧——自己将会被摧毁的恐惧，这令他微微战栗。对方似乎看出了他的担忧。  
“不用怕，哈利。”他的声音嘶哑，擦去了他额头上的汗水，“不用怕。”  
“不，德拉科……”  
“你本来不就是来找我的吗？”他低声说道。  
“不，不是……”哈利抿着下唇摇着头，似乎觉得难堪极了，“你不懂，都是我的错……”  
“那么，把痛苦都发泄到我身上来，哈利。”德拉科低下头亲了亲他的睫毛。  
哈利望着他，眼眶发红。他的心不知为何平静了下来。  
他们紧紧搂着彼此，深入而热烈地接吻，似乎要在对方身上的每个部位留下自己的印记。德拉科紧紧箍着哈利的腰往自己身上按去，一次比一次用力，哈利侧着上身，头埋在双臂间勉力承受着，口中溢出呻吟。  
他俯下身来吻他脖颈、肩膀，哈利环住了他的脖子，将自己的身体往他面前送。他的双眼被汗水糊住了，只觉得面前一片焦灼的灿烂，但又是隐秘的、海一般汹涌着的，仿佛能将他所有激烈的情绪都容纳，使他彻底沉浸在没有边境的以太之中。  
他被他强迫着翻来覆去换了好几个姿势，下身几乎完全酸麻，腰也疲惫得直不起来，而德拉科却依然抱着他不松手。哈利隐约记得自己是求饶过的，也狠狠地哭过，但泪水都被他吻去了。  
他被折腾得精疲力尽，浑身散架了似的酸软无力，到最后直接昏睡在他的肩膀上，但双手依然搂着德拉科细瘦的腰。  
德拉科把他抱到卫生间里替他清理身体，他没有用魔法，而是亲手一点一点替他弄出来。他们身上都布满了对方留下的青青紫紫的痕迹，德拉科的肩头和手腕有一圈很深的牙印，而哈利的腿则是重灾区，看起来似乎每一寸都被德拉科用力吮过。  
他用浴巾将他裹起来抱回床上，拉上被子将两人罩住。他亲了一下他的嘴唇，男孩无意识地哼哼着，缩了缩脖子。德拉科将他抱进怀里，闭上了眼。  
第二天哈利醒来的时候已经是下午，强烈的阳光刺得眼皮生疼。他慢慢地睁开眼，盯着天花板看了一会儿，有些困惑自己这是在哪儿。  
他想抬起手揉眼睛，却发现自己的胳膊酸痛得无法动弹，而腰部痛得像是遭受了重击。他咬着牙侧过身，却看见德拉科正靠在他身边看着一张揉皱的羊皮纸，眼睛低垂着，嘴巴绷成了一条紧巴巴的线。  
哈利撑起上身，小心翼翼地凑过去看他手中的纸。德拉科低头看了他一眼，将他抱到自己的腿上。  
“这是什么？”哈利问道，他努力想辨认上面的字，但这字迹实在是太潦草了。  
德拉科有一下没一下地摸着他的头发，平静地回答道：“这是布雷斯留给我的东西。”  
“布雷斯……？”哈利无意识地重复着这个名字。他浑身一颤，昨夜的记忆潮水般涌入大脑，他拉开被子就想往外爬，德拉科一把圈住了他的腰将他拖回来死死按在自己的怀里，将头压在他的肩膀上制住他的挣扎。  
“放开我，德拉科——”  
“告诉我发生了什么事，哈利！”  
“不，放开——”  
“还是说你想再来一次？”他在他耳边低吼道，用力搂紧了他，哈利的身体僵硬了一秒，又开始挣扎起来。德拉科将他压在床板上毫不客气地再做了一次。  
结束后哈利连手指都无力动弹，只能倦倦地趴在德拉科怀里休息，恨恨地瞪着他。  
“……混蛋。”  
“但你就是喜欢这样一个混蛋。”被子随意地罩着两人的下身，德拉科抬起脚蹭了蹭哈利的小腿。  
哈利咕哝了一句什么，德拉科没听清，便低下头碰了碰他的鼻尖。  
“你现在还想逃吗？”  
哈利抓着他肩膀的手收紧了。他战栗着，身体又缩成一团，德拉科安抚地拍着他的背。  
“那个时候，我通过他的眼睛看到了一切。”哈利忽然开口说道，“我看到布雷斯了，也看到了他的死……我以前就能感知他的思想，看见他看见的东西，但这次不一样……我操控了他的身体，那个时候我就是他，我按照我的意志行动……”  
德拉科听得迷迷糊糊的，他意识到哈利从来没有告诉过他这件事——他能感知伏地魔的思想，他从来没有说过。  
“这是从什么时候开始的？”他问道，又补充了一句，“我是说，能感知他的思想。”  
“从五年级的时候开始，我想大概是因为那个时候他有了实体。不过在这之前只要他在附近，我的伤疤就会疼痛。”哈利回答道，“但那些和这一次不一样，这一次我是真的控制了他的身体，虽然只有几分钟。而当我回来后，我看见的就是——就是——罗恩和赫敏他们——”  
他闭上嘴不说话了。  
德拉科沉默了许久，慢慢开口说道：“也就是说，你那时候和他互换了灵魂？”  
“我想是的。我不记得我做过那些事——我是说，袭击赫敏和罗恩，我不记得我做过。那时候肯定有人在我身上附身了。”哈利低声回答道，“然后我就跑了出去，或许是不愿意面对他们惊恐的表情，但我知道是因为我觉得我是个怪物——我被他利用了，我会给我的朋友们带来灾难，如果他再和我互换灵魂怎么办？我简直不能想象……”  
“可你却跑到了我的房间。”德拉科尖锐地指出。  
“不，不是的，我不知道我去了哪儿——我只是往前跑，想找个没人的地方呆着……我不知道我为什么会来这儿……”哈利抱住自己的头，他显得心烦意乱，“我不知道这是你的房间，至少那时候不知道。我……我想，”他的声音轻了下来，“也许是我内心潜意识想要来到这儿，也许是因为我——我觉得这里能给我一点安慰……”  
“但是我那时候不在。我回了趟家，做了一些……没有结果的事情。”德拉科轻声说道，“回来以后我也没有马上上楼，而是在后院呆了很久。我把布雷斯埋葬在了后院，你们不会介意吧？”  
“啊？……当然不会，我想小天狼星也会理解的。”哈利马上说道，他不敢细想，他的内心几乎要承受不住接二连三的沉重打击——实际上他现在依然沉浸在自我厌恶之中，“对了，德拉科，对于你的朋友，我表示……很抱歉。如果我——”  
德拉科伸出食指抵住了他的嘴唇，朝他摇了摇头。  
“不，不是的。”他说道，“这不怪你，可能这一切就是注定的。”  
“不，如果那时候我们把他留下来，也许就不会发生这种事——”  
“可是没有如果。”德拉科斩钉截铁地说道，他的侧脸坚毅而镇定，但哈利看见他的右手紧紧攥着被子，“是的，没有如果……”  
“德拉科……”  
他转头看着他，眼中满是惶然。  
“……我失去了我的朋友。”他的声音低得几乎听不见，“我不能再失去你。”  
这句话令哈利心头一震，眼神变得复杂起来。他嘴唇动了动，想说什么但又放弃了。  
他们在床上沉默不语，想着各自的心事。德拉科一直在皱着眉研究那张纸条，拿出了纸笔涂涂写写，而哈利累得又趴在他肩头睡了过去。他将被子拉上去将他完全盖住，在他额头上吻了一下。  
而在哈利再次睡着的期间，罗恩曾端着晚餐进来了一次。德拉科询问了他和赫敏的伤况，他的回答是“没什么大碍，很快就能痊愈”。  
“哈利他……没出什么事吧？我是说，他看起来反常吗？”罗恩问道。  
“他的情绪有些不稳定。对了，等他起来后，我有事情要和你们商量。”德拉科说道，他揉了揉熟睡着的男孩的后脑勺，罗恩翻了个白眼假装没看见。  
“好吧，那么你注意一点……我的意思是，既然有了我们的前车之鉴……”罗恩含糊地说道，他叹了口气，走出房间带上了门。  
对于德拉科来说，等待哈利醒来绝对不是一件无聊的事情。他可以肆无忌惮地观察他的睡颜，他呼吸时颤动的睫毛和翕张的鼻翼，微微开合的浅紫红色嘴唇，就连乱七八糟堆在耳角的鬓发都让他感受到无限乐趣。  
德拉科一手撑着脸颊端详着他，忍不住捏了捏哈利的脸，又用指尖去刮他深色的眉毛。他在他棱角分明的下巴上吮了一口，将被子拉开一点去抚摸他脖颈上昨晚他留下的痕迹，又揉了揉他的鼻尖，最后恶意地含住了他的下嘴唇细细地舔了一遍，分开时呼吸有些急促，依然意犹未尽。  
哈利迷糊中感觉到了他的不安分，他无意识伸手去挡，却被德拉科捉住了手腕按在一边。见到哈利的反应后他反而更兴奋了，内心瞬间产生了恶作剧的念头。  
他故意触碰他的敏感点，捏住他胸前的樱红揉搓，还把伸到了他的双腿间……  
哈利感觉到似乎有什么一直在恼人地骚扰他，他扭转身体想要避开，但那人却不依不饶，甚至变本加厉地欺负他。他烦躁地用手肘去顶他，可却依然逃不开那些会产生令他感到羞耻的酥痒的触碰。当那人得寸进尺地握住了他腿间的东西时，哈利猛然睁开了眼，反手一胳膊拐砸在了德拉科的肩膀上：“你就不能让我好好睡个觉吗？”  
“不能。晚上好，哈利。”德拉科面不改色地揉着自己的肩膀，心想他下手还是和以前一样重，“醒了就起来吃晚餐吧。”  
哈利瞪了他一眼，不情不愿地坐起身，磨磨蹭蹭地从地上找到衣服套上。德拉科也快速地换上了自己的袍子，大摇大摆地走过去替哈利拉直衬衫、整理衣领。  
“你这衣服皱皱巴巴的，哈利。”  
“……你以为是因为什么才会变成这样的？”  
“啊，我不能否认这有一部分我的功劳，但肯定也少不了你的。”德拉科把他的衬衫扣子扣到最顶上一颗，凑过去在他脸上碰了一下，然后伸出手给哈利看他咬出来的痕迹，“你不知道你昨天有粗鲁，哈利，要我说，你可得对我负责。”  
哈利：“……”  
德拉科欣赏够了哈利咬牙切齿的表情后便拉着他在桌边吃晚餐，用餐过程中还不忘记挑挑拣拣一番，最后直接被忍无可忍的哈利施了一个锁舌封喉。  
“——这又是你从那本奇怪的魔药书上学来的——”  
“管用就好。”  
当他们终于黏糊够了下楼来到客厅时，赫敏和罗恩已经坐在那儿等候多时了。哈利一看见他们就内心一紧，目光不受控制地朝着他们受伤的地方瞟去。所有短暂的快乐都从心头流走，一滴不剩。  
他们在沙发上坐下，面面相觑。头顶惨白的灯摇碎在每个人的头发和鼻梁上，像刀一般锋利。  
“这个……”德拉科和罗恩同时开口了，又一起停下来。后者挠挠头发，示意他先说。  
“是这样的，昨天晚上我没有呆在这里。我出去了，因为我很担心布雷斯，我总觉得会出事——实际上的确出事了。”德拉科说道，他看了哈利一眼，哈利接过他的话头继续阐述——这是他们事先商量好的：“布雷斯背叛的事情被察觉了，神秘人要杀死他。他向外逃，但是没有逃出去……”  
“很多人在追杀他，情况比我和哈利那时候还要恶劣。他本来是有机会逃出去的——但他为了把一个情报传达给我，放弃了这个机会。”德拉科说得很慢，他从口袋里拿出一张叠好的羊皮纸放在桌上，手臂有些抖。赫敏和罗恩将纸拿过去一起阅读，两个人都皱起了眉。  
“抱歉，我们——对这件事感到非常遗憾，我们不知道会变成这样。”赫敏小心翼翼地说道，“我们对之前怀疑你的朋友感到非常——非常抱歉，真的。”  
德拉科抓紧了膝盖上的袍子，又一下子颓然松开了。  
“……我知道这个时候我应该说没关系。”他垂下眼，弯下腰，直直地盯着地板上晃动的光晕，“实际要对他说对不起的是我，我也没有完全信任他……那时候我还犹豫过要不要去，如果我没有去的话……”  
他的声音越来越轻，直至沉默。  
“不，马尔福，这不是你的错。”赫敏忽然说道，她的声音一开始有些发抖，但渐渐变得坚定了，“这件事我们没有办法阻止，如果一定要说的话，错的是神秘人和食死徒，他们才是这一切悲剧的罪魁祸首，你不必感到自责。”  
“但他死了，就在我面前。”  
“我明白你的感受，我也觉得很难过，非常难过……扎比尼是一个挺好的人——”  
“你怎么知道？”德拉科抬起头，他的脸在惨白的灯光下显得尤为陌生，“就凭这一点？”  
赫敏张了张口，顿了顿，最后点点头：“是的，就凭这一点。”  
德拉科收回目光，没有说话。  
“现在我也能看得见夜骐了。”他没头没尾地冒出了这样一句话。  
赫敏和罗恩对视了一眼，后者看向哈利，然而哈利也心不在焉的，目光不知飘往何处。  
“对了，马尔福，这张纸上写了什么？抱歉，我和罗恩都没有看懂。”赫敏打破了平静。  
“这张纸上写的是，‘莱斯特兰奇夫妇的金库里藏有对黑魔王非常重要的东西’。”德拉科回答道。实际上他也辨认了很久，布雷斯临死前的字迹太过混乱了。  
“非常重要的东西？”哈利终于回过神来，“那是什么？——是不是——？”  
“我觉得有可能。”德拉科点点头。  
“不会吧，难道真的是——？”赫敏捂住了嘴。  
“金库指的应该是古灵阁的金库，海格曾说过，谁想从古灵阁偷东西是极不明智的——”哈利说到这儿忽然闭上了嘴，脸色变得苍白，身体微有些摇晃，“对不起，我想我不应该参加这种讨论。”  
他站起身就想离开，德拉科手疾眼快地抓住了他的手腕。  
“哈利！”  
赫敏和罗恩也站了起来，跑到他身边拦住他。  
“不，我不能让神秘人知道我们在消灭他的魂器——”哈利快速地说道，他看起来似乎难以呼吸，几乎要吐出来了。  
“不是这样的，哈利，你先坐下——”  
“别冲动，哈利！”  
“我袭击了你们，可我自己却不知道！听着，说不定神秘人现在就在听我们说话——他知道我们在做什么，他会摧毁我们——”  
“冷静一点——”  
“你让我怎么冷静？我袭击了我最好的朋友，而我却不知道这种事什么时候还会再次发生——神秘人和我互换了灵魂，你们能想象这种事吗？他完全有可能探知我们的一切！”  
“哈利，你这样也解决不了问题！听我的话，先坐下，我们能找到解决的方法的！”赫敏高声说道。  
周围的空气瞬间寂静了下来，哈利呆呆地望了她一会儿，后退了一步。  
“我需要一个人呆一会儿。”他木木地说道，转身推开他们走上了楼梯。  
德拉科、罗恩和赫敏担忧地望着他的背影，这种情况是他们都没有想过的。如果说他们一点都不害怕，那肯定是假的，但他们不想表现出这一点。不过哈利似乎有所察觉。  
“这真的没有办法了吗？”罗恩压低了声音，“要我说，神秘人这一招太阴损了。即使他什么都不做也能将我们轻松分裂，这就是他想看到的……”  
“更何况他不可能什么都不做。”赫敏皱起眉，“我觉得我们最好还是上去看看——让他一个人呆着总感觉不放心。”  
“如果没想好怎么安慰他的话，最好不要去打扰他。”德拉科开口了，“他有时候其实很敏感，也很易怒。”  
“噢，我还记得五年级的时候他以为神秘人附在他身上，然后一天都没有和我们说话。”罗恩赞同道。  
“但那次是假的，这次是真的。”  
“而且这次是真的有危险，”赫敏叹了口气，“如果不解决这个问题的话，我想——或许我们得采取一些措施，我是说，可能下一次我们受的伤就没有这么好痊愈了……”  
“这是什么意思？”德拉科皱起眉，“你难道要把他关起来？”  
“我没有这么说，马尔福，但我们——好吧，首先我们要找出原因，看看有没有办法扼制。在此期间我们不得不防备神秘人再次附身，而对此我们必须有一个应对措施。还有，别忘了，我们还有魂器要摧毁……恐怕哈利这个状态是无法参与我们的计划了，但我们得接着他的工作继续下去。”  
德拉科不得不承认赫敏说得很有条理，虽然他从心底不希望把哈利关起来，或者采取一些其他限制自由的措施，虽然哈利自己也许能理解……但这会让他想起那些他曾在圣芒戈看见的大脑被魔法摧毁的病人，他们也总是被关在病房里，整日地望着窗外单调的风景。  
如果他的哈利也变成这样，他肯定会疯的，他想。  
他们没有继续讨论这个问题，而是策划着去偷莱斯特兰奇家金库里的魂器。  
“我觉得那肯定是魂器，你想，神秘人肯定会把魂器藏在最安全的地方——海格说过，要说藏东西的最好的地方，只有古灵阁和霍格沃茨了。”  
“赫奇帕奇的金杯或者拉文克劳的冠冕——”  
“最重要的是我们该怎么进去。古灵阁固若金汤，如果我们想强行突破是绝对不可能的。”德拉科说道。  
“嗯……马尔福，你家的金库离莱斯特兰奇家的金库近吗？”罗恩好奇地问道。  
德拉科嘴角抽了抽，面无表情地回答道：“首先，我并不知道莱斯特兰奇家金库的编号；其次，只要我一进古灵阁，神秘人肯定会收到消息，然后他就会来抓我们。”  
“要是他把魂器藏在你家的金库就好了。”罗恩遗憾极了。  
“他不会这么做，因为他不信任我的父母。”德拉科耸耸肩，“我现在还有一把我家金库的备用钥匙，如果运气好的话，说不定还能从里面取钱。”  
“你们家的金库——”  
“堆满了金加隆和各种贵重珠宝，当然了，比你能想象得还要多——”  
“哼，我爸爸以前就和我说过，马尔福家靠着各种捐款给自己弄了不少特权——”  
“是吗，我爸爸也跟我说过韦斯莱家没见识，整天都在为养不起孩子而发愁——”  
“等一下，快停止——你们跑题了！”赫敏连忙阻止了他们，她很怀疑如果不这么做的话他们下一刻就会打起来，“所以我们到底该怎么混进古灵阁？”  
两个男孩面面相觑，一齐摇了摇头。

哈利蜷缩在床角，用被子将自己的身体紧紧裹起来。他感到窒闷，但后背又在不断地出冷汗，这种冷热交替令他惶恐不安，但又有种自虐般的愉悦感。  
他从这种惩罚中得到了快乐，也许这能弥补因内疚而产生的痛苦，但他觉得还不够，他的内心依然空洞地刮着风，冷飕飕的气流摩擦着伤口，他觉得还不够，他沾染了不干净的东西，他的身体里潜藏着怪物，他要用更严厉的惩罚使自己痛苦，他不能感到快乐……  
可当哈利隐约听见楼下传来的说话声和笑声时，他的心脏又紧紧地揪成了一团。他们聊得很愉快，是啊，他可从不知道德拉科什么时候能和罗恩赫敏相处得这么好——即使没有他在，他们也能继续走下去，他们并不需要他。  
他感到愤怒，但又为这种愤怒而厌恶自己，他有什么权利要求别人呢？他们这么做是对的，他确实已经成了一个累赘，一个危险的、随时可能爆发的累赘，他们能够快乐地前行，而他将被抛在这里，这片冰冷阴暗、没有阳光的土地……  
这时候哈利就非常能理解小天狼星的心境，当他被长时间关在这栋他费尽心思想要逃离的房子里时，会不会想着和他一样的事？他会不会觉得所有人都在为了战胜伏地魔而努力，只有自己像个废物似的什么也做不成？  
……肯定会的。哈利想，小天狼星那么热爱冒险的性格，无论如何都不会想呆在这座老宅子里……一想到他的教父曾经有过和他一样的心境，他就感觉他更亲近了。可他现在也不知道他在哪儿，他大概在和凤凰社的其他人一起战斗吧。哈利又变得沮丧起来。  
不，现在的小天狼星和他不一样……他是自由的，他也无法理解他。更何况如果他知道了自己的情况，会不会也开始逃避他，就像他的朋友们一样？哦，曾经说过会一直相信他的朋友们……这证明了他们的话是多么不可靠。  
当然，如果是哈利自己遇到这种事，他肯定也会尽量避免接近对方，毕竟他随时可能变成伏地魔嘛……但他以为，他以为他们会上来看他一眼、说几句话的，虽然他也不清楚自己到底想不想见他们。  
哈利翻了个身，蜷缩得更紧了。他想睡一觉，这也许是唯一能逃避现实的方式，但他今天已经睡得太久了，翻来覆去无法入眠。  
这一切变得更糟了，他想，他直直地盯着墙壁上青灰色的脱落痕迹，五年级的时候他以为被退学是最糟糕的事了，但现在他才明白什么是真正的孤立无援。  
哈利还是睡着了。他梦见自己在天文塔上与伏地魔对峙，然后他死了，身体烟花似的裂开，记忆都变成了泡沫。那个男人驾着舟驶过他的记忆之海，从他破碎的尸体中穿行而过。他拾起了他的灵魂——一块洁净的宝石，上面缠绕着一条项链，红色与绿色的珠子交替闪耀。这时候红色的珠子脱离了链子，飞进了伏地魔的体内，哈利顿时感觉内心似乎多了些什么——一种感应，一种他无法选择的联系，一座桥梁。  
“你瞧，波特，你以为你们已经逃出去了，但实际上还在笼子里。”他的声音高亢尖利，“你的小聪明在我看来愚蠢至极……我想，你会后悔你为什么没有在那个梦中就死去的，当你看见你的朋友一个一个被你杀死之后，你会的。”  
“不，不……”  
“你觉得还有谁会相信你呢？”  
“不，不是的……”  
“当然，如果你愿意为你的朋友们献身……你真的这么在乎他们的话，我也许会放他们一条生路……哦，多么伟大，大难不死的男孩和他的朋友们……”  
哈利在床上翻滚着，痛苦地呻吟着，裹在身上的被子限制住了他的动作，他一溜儿滚到了地上，却一点也不觉得痛。不，不，不……他想找什么来停止这一切，他不想再听他说下去了，不，不会的……他的眼镜摔在了地上，被他的身体压碎了。  
“如果你不相信的话，我们现在就来试试，波特……看好了，你是怎么伤害你的朋友们的……”  
不！  
哈利终于摸到了一块锋利而冰凉的东西，他抓起它，用力朝着自己的额头刺了下去。  
尖锐的疼痛令他清醒了一些，他的眼前开始出现狭窄房间的墙壁和木门，但梦境的影子仍在视野范围内晃动，忽明忽暗。伏地魔的声音依然在脑中徘徊，哈利抓着玻璃片再次朝同一个伤口刺去，粘稠的液体流下来糊住了眼睛。  
他拖着自己的身体挪向床边，但身上的被子太碍事了。他扭转着身子想把它扯掉，血随着他的动作溅得到处都是，可被子却依然固执地纠结在身上。哈利蓦地恼火起来，他抓起旁边所能拿到的东西便用力扔了出去，希望能听见一声厚重的巨响，但却没有，反而是指尖传来了一阵刺痛。  
他低下头，手指已经被刮出了一道血痕。他这才意识到自己刚才扔掉的东西是他眼镜的碎片。  
内心的烦躁与愤怒难以排解，而他又深刻地明白这种情绪毫无道理。他找不到可以埋怨的对象，他只能怪自己，都是他的错……哈利爬上床，在床铺上疯狂地打滚，试图用这种方式平息内心的躁动。他不想安静下来，那会让他听见伏地魔的声音，会让他明白自己有多丑陋……  
“哈利！——你怎么了？”  
那是谁？……他听不见，听不见……  
“哈利！快停下！”  
有人冲进了房间，他感觉自己的腿似乎踢到了什么东西。过了一秒，哈利忽然清醒过来，他意识到他这副样子肯定非常难看——杂乱的头发、凌乱的衣服、被子糟糕地缠在身上、随处可见的血迹……完全的失态，像个发疯的怪物，他们一定不想看见这样的他，他们一定被他吓呆了，在内心暗暗嘲笑……  
“别过来，别看我！你们都出去！”  
“哈利——”  
“出去！别过来——”他胡乱蹬着腿，他不知道自己踢中了什么，口中一直吼着一样的句子。他的声音很快就哑了，喉咙撕裂般疼痛，但他知道他们依然站在那儿没有动弹，用看怪物的眼神看着他。  
他们难道听不懂人话吗？哈利恼怒地想，他们难道不知道应该给他一些私人空间，而不是像看动物园里的动物一样看他吗？就算是怪物也有人权……  
“你们先出去，我来安抚他。”一个声音响起。  
“不，马尔福——”  
“我知道该怎么做。”  
他们又争论了几句，只听门哐的一声关上，周围似乎静了下来。哈利停了一瞬，更大的恐慌笼罩了他。  
不，不行，他缩成一团。不能让德拉科看见他这个样子，不可以……他会怎么想他？他肯定会厌弃他，他自己都厌弃他自己……  
床垫陷下去了一些，一个人跨上了床向他靠近。  
“哈利。”他说道，“你别怕，哈利，是我——”  
“不，滚开——”  
“别怕，哈利，我会保护你的。”那人扯下了他围在身上的血迹斑斑的被子，将他一把抱进怀里，拍着他的背，“别怕，别怕……”  
哈利任他抱着，他直愣愣地盯着那人坚实的背脊看了一会儿，蓦然挣扎起来，但对方马上紧紧抱住了他的背，死不松手。  
“放开我，德拉科，放开我——”  
“不，我不会松手的，哈利。”  
“滚开，我不需要！”  
他一口咬在了他的肩膀上，发泄似的越咬越用力，男孩浑身紧绷，却没有放开他，也没有挣扎，反而用另一只手轻轻抚摸着他的后颈，温柔地安慰着他。  
“别怕，没事了，别怕……”他低声说道，“别怕……”  
哈利浑身颤抖着。也不知过了多久，他慢慢松开口，口腔中充斥着一片血腥味。他忽然泄了气，低头靠在他胸前，紧紧抓着他的袍子。  
鼻间是一股好闻的味道，似乎是某种奇异的花朵与热带水果混合起来的芳香，与铁锈味搅在一起却莫名令人鼻酸。他深深地吸了一口气，内心渐渐平静下来。  
“……对不起，德拉科。”他轻声说道，“一定很痛吧。”  
“没有你痛的万分之一。”德拉科把他的头抬起来，严肃地观察他额头上的伤口，没有他想象得那么严重，但确实有些吓人，“以后我不允许你再伤害自己，听见了吗？”  
哈利没有说话，德拉科拍了拍他的脸颊：“回答我，哈利。”  
他沉默了一会儿，摇摇头。  
“你们一定觉得我非常无理取闹吧。无缘无故朝你们发脾气，还做出这样的举动……我自己也觉得非常不堪……”  
哈利的声音越来越低，似乎又到了崩溃的前兆，德拉科连忙握住了他的手。  
“没有，哈利，我们都明白的——”  
“不，你们不明白——如果有一天我把你们都杀了，你还会说出这样的话吗？如果我成了神秘人的帮凶，如果我——”  
“不会的，哈利，你要相信你自己——”  
“不，这一切会发生的，他都告诉我了——神秘人告诉我了，他就是在那个梦境里给我下了诅咒。我不相信我自己，你们也别信，我会把一切都搞砸的！”  
“这一切不会发生的，我相信你。”  
“你听不懂我说的话吗？我说了，会的！”他忽然朝他大声怒吼道，眼眶发红，脸上满是干涸的血迹，看起来狰狞极了。  
德拉科平静地看着他，过了一会儿，他伸手擦掉了他眼角的泪珠。  
“我去倒热水帮你洗脸，然后我们处理一下你的伤口。”他说道，下床走到桌边。  
他从外衣口袋里拿出魔杖变出了一个脸盆，然后又往里面倒了一些热水，将手伸进去试了试温度，调节到合适水温后将水盆端到床头柜上，拿出一条毛巾沾了水替哈利擦拭脸上的血迹。  
哈利感觉湿热的毛巾力道柔和地摩擦着他的脸颊，小心翼翼地避开伤口，而德拉科的另一只手则贴着他的后脑勺固定他的头部。他垂下目光，看见了对方肩头被他咬出的血印，内心又是一痛。  
德拉科将毛巾放进水里搓了搓，顿时渗开了一层被稀释的黄色，哈利望着他保养良好的修长手指，心想这人肯定从来没有做过家务。  
他这么想着，也就这么问了出来，而这时德拉科正好端着洗脸盆离开了。听见这个问题，他意外地回头看了他一眼，坦然地点点头：“当然了，我爸爸说过那可是仆人做的事情。”  
“……可是你家的家养小精灵已经被驱散了。”  
“雇一个保姆还是很容易的。”德拉科耸耸肩，“放心吧，你嫁过来以后绝对不会让你干粗活的。”  
哈利：“……”  
“对了，哈利，我要开门让他们进来了。你不介意的话——”  
“不行。”哈利条件反射地阻止道，他抬起头对上了对方澄澈的灰蓝眼睛，嗫嚅道，“我……我没脸见他们。”  
“但他们想见你，哈利。”  
“算了吧，谁会想见一个怪物？”  
德拉科放下毛巾，径直走到他面前坐下，捏起了他的下巴：“听着，哈利，以后不准在我面前说这种话。你可以骂我、朝我发脾气，或者揍我一顿，但要是再让我听到你贬低自己——”  
“那你会怎么样？”  
德拉科没有回答，他偏过头吻住了他。  
口腔中的血腥味还没有完全散去，哈利吃惊地扭转头部想要避开，然而德拉科按住了他的脸不让他乱动。  
这个吻持续了很久，哈利一直在奋力挣扎，他们从床头滚到了床尾，最后连德拉科的嘴唇都咬破了。他们气喘吁吁地分开，哈利瞪着他不说话。  
“有进步，哈利，牙齿真锋利。”德拉科用指尖点了点自己的嘴唇，抹下来一层血，于是伸出舌头舔掉了，“但我要说的是，如果再让我听到你说这种话，我就吻到你说不出话为止。”  
哈利笑了一下，挑衅道：“那么你还想再被我咬一次吗？”  
“看来你的牙口很好。但是亲爱的，我认为你应该用它来咬别的东西。”  
哈利一开始没听懂他的话，当他反应过来后脸马上涨得通红，恶狠狠地踹了德拉科一脚，嘀咕了一句“真下流”。  
德拉科耸耸肩，将地上的各种碎片都清理干净后让哈利穿上拖鞋下床。由于没戴眼镜的缘故哈利看得有些模糊，于是他用胳膊肘捅了捅德拉科的腰：“你有看见我的眼镜吗？”  
德拉科身体一僵，没有回答。  
“不会是被你清理掉了吧？”  
“……”  
“这是你弄掉的第二副眼镜了，德拉科。”哈利毫不客气地指责道。  
德拉科眼珠子转了转，马上赔笑着说道：“噢，亲爱的，你以前的眼镜太旧了，我可以帮你重新定制一个高级货——”  
“你这副嘴脸让我想起了你以前讨好斯——斯拉格霍恩教授，德拉科。还有，别叫我亲爱的，太恶心了。”  
“都听你的，亲爱的。”  
“……”  
“那么我就要去开门了？——听我说，哈利，先让格兰杰帮你处理一下伤口，然后我们一起讨论。”德拉科快速地说道，不给哈利反驳的机会，“我们都很关心你，没有人觉得你是个怪物。”  
哈利张了张口，皱着眉，最后才慢慢地点头。  
“好吧……就照你说的做吧。”他叹息着妥协了。  
德拉科松了一口气，忍不住在他脸上亲了一口。  
“真乖。”  
哈利感觉被他触碰的地方又热又麻，触电了似的迅速传递至心扉。嘴角不禁微微上扬，他觉得自己真的太容易受德拉科影响了，几句话就能被他安抚，但他也明白实际上对方也不是一个脾气很好的人，如果在以前被他这么吼他早就掉头就走了，根本不可能会耐心服侍他。  
这只是因为德拉科爱他而已，所以他对他百般忍耐。但如果他真正见到被伏地魔附体的自己，如果他真的因为自己而受重伤，他还会这么想吗？  
哈利发现自己无法回答这个问题。当然，也许是他根本不愿意去想。  
打开门后他们发现罗恩和赫敏并没有站在门口，也许他们是等不及先回去了，但这反而让哈利放下了心。如果他和德拉科的对话都被他们听见了的话，他绝对会羞愤至死。  
他们一起走进哈利、罗恩和赫敏住的卧室。房间里开着日光灯，照得周围一片亮堂。之前德拉科看见的狼藉场面已经被清理干净了，花瓶里也重新插上了新鲜的百合花。  
赫敏和罗恩本来正在讨论着什么，见他们进来后便马上停下了。哈利敏锐地察觉到他们之前一定在讨论他，并且尖刻地猜测并不是什么好事。  
德拉科拉着他在床边坐下，朝那两人点点头。赫敏和罗恩也回以微笑，他们对视了一眼，后者犹犹豫豫地开口：“哈利，你还好吧？……没有感觉哪里不对劲吧？”  
一听这话，哈利蓦地气不打一处来，他这种语气仿佛就在说他肯定有问题似的——哦，没错，他们肯定是这么认为的，所以才会在背后议论他……  
德拉科低头看了他一眼，很自然地抚平了他的眉头，说道：“他的额头磕到了，有没有酒精给他消消毒？”  
“哦，有的！”赫敏连忙打开了她的珍珠钱包，从里面拿出了一瓶医用酒精和棉签，在哈利面前蹲下，小心翼翼地替他替他涂抹。  
冰冷的液体触碰到伤口时有一丝刺痛，随后是一缕一缕扩散的针扎般的痛感。哈利觉得大脑似乎清醒了许多，他晃了晃头，内心重新平静下来。  
以后的交谈便顺利了许多，哈利努力地回答着他们的各种问题，德拉科时不时在其中做补充。他看得出赫敏和罗恩非常想弄清楚他和伏地魔的这种联系是怎么产生的，他询问地望向德拉科，后者似乎没搞懂他是什么意思，做了一个“你只管说”的手势——当然，这只是哈利自行解读，实际上对方只是摊了摊右手而已。  
于是哈利深吸了一口气，把他在坠塔之后做的那个梦告诉了他们。  
“……也就是说，神秘人偷窥了你的记忆，然后他假扮成马尔福迷惑你？是这样吗，哈利？”罗恩看起来有些害怕，他觉得这种事简直太难以置信了。  
“他附身在我记忆中的那个德拉科身上，然后借助他给我下了这个咒语。”哈利解释道。  
他注意到赫敏一直皱着眉，似乎在思索着什么。  
“赫敏，你想到了什么吗？”  
“噢，哈利，你知道，那时候我们都以为你死了——在你从天台上摔下去以后。有很多人都看见了神秘人施展的阿瓦达索命咒，不过很奇怪的是神秘人那时候似乎也昏了过去。当然，没人敢上去看，后来是贝拉特里克斯将他带走的……我们上塔后只看见了昏倒的马尔福。”赫敏说道，“按照你的说法，也就是说在神秘人朝你发射咒语后你们三个人同时陷入昏迷，进入了那个火车的梦境……这很不合理，我没听说过阿瓦达索命咒的效果会是这样的。它一直被喻为‘最简洁的死亡咒语’。”  
“我倒觉得不奇怪，哈利本来就是有史以来唯一一个逃过阿瓦达索命咒的人嘛。”罗恩耸耸肩，“现在可是第二次了。”  
“不，这不一样……不一样。之前有哈利母亲的咒语保护着他，可是哈利你后来说过，神秘人复生的时候使用了你的血，对不对？他可以触碰你了，那个咒语也无法阻止他……哦，我搞不清楚，也许我们得去问问更有见识的巫师，比如麦格教授——”  
“不行，不能告诉他们。”哈利一个激灵，站了起来。  
赫敏和罗恩都担忧地看着他，女孩低声说道：“可是，哈利，这也许会对你摆脱神秘人的纠缠有所帮助的。”  
“我不想再被更多的人知道这件事了。他们会害怕的，他们肯定会把我关起来——”  
“哈利，他们不会的。”  
“谁知道呢？”哈利固执道。  
“好吧，如果你坚持的话。”赫敏无奈地同意了，“但若是这样，我恐怕得去一趟霍格沃茨。”  
“你去霍格沃茨做什么？”罗恩皱着眉看向她，那表情似乎在说“你怎么没告诉过我”。  
“当然是为了霍格沃茨的图书馆。”赫敏没好气地说道，“既然我们一时也想不出什么办法把魂器从古灵阁偷出来，那我不如先去图书馆找找看有没有这方面的资料……当然，我得想办法向麦格教授弄到一张能借阅禁书区的所有书的证明，还得准备复方药剂什么的……而且恐怕得呆很长一段时间，还要考虑住宿问题。”  
“如果你要去的话，我也会跟着你过去。可是霍格沃茨现在已经开学了，金妮已经上了一个星期的课了。”罗恩说道。  
“我们可以先幻影移形到霍格莫德，然后再从密道进入霍格沃茨。我记得蜜蜂公爵的地窖里有一条秘密通道。”哈利提议道，“不过赫敏，我觉得我们得一起去，我还是觉得说不定还有一个魂器藏在霍格沃茨——”  
“噢，哈利——好吧，那我们就去找找。我明天就去找卢平他们帮忙联系麦格教授，然后准备复方药剂……我们回到霍格沃茨的这件事绝对不能被人知道。”赫敏有些焦虑地抓着乱蓬蓬的头发，她不停地自言自语着，直到罗恩递给了她一只笔和一张纸才稍微消停下来。  
“那么今天就先这样吧。”德拉科拉着哈利站起身，“接下来几天哈利就先和我住一个房间，这没问题吧？”  
“呃，没什么问题，”赫敏从奋笔疾书中抬起头，叹了口气，“虽然很不想说，但现在好像也只有你能控得住哈利，所以和你一起住是比较合适的了……不过你必须得照顾好他，马尔福。”她一脸严肃地看着他，“如果让我们发现你欺负他的话——”  
“这里我必须要纠正你，明明是他欺负我的可能性更大——”  
“我不管，反正要是再让我们看见哈利一副精神不振的样子——就像罗恩上次看到的那样——你就把他还回来。”  
“噢，格兰杰，你的双重标准未免也太明显了。你就一点也不在乎他对我的暴行吗？你看，他把我的嘴唇都咬出了血。”  
“但你看起来很享受。”赫敏毫不客气地拆穿了他。  
哈利终于无法忍受他们两人诡异的对话了，他觉得自己就像一只被转手的宠物——鬼知道这是什么比喻。  
“你们能消停一会儿吗？”他说道，“我想睡觉了。”  
“噢，当然可以，亲爱的。我们现在就走。”德拉科说着高傲地抬起了下巴，而赫敏则在一边做出了呕吐的动作。  
哈利着实懒得理会德拉科幼稚的炫耀心理，向两个朋友道了晚安后便拉着德拉科朝外走，后者不急不慢地抱了他的被子和枕头跟在他身后，还一脸愉悦地将脸凑到柔软的被褥中蹭个不停。  
“哈利，你用的是什么牌子的沐浴液？”他问道，“闻起来好香。”  
哈利翻了个白眼，没好气地回答道：“没有你香，天天喷香水的家伙——”  
“你终于发现了？——偶尔一两次而已。”德拉科似乎早就等着他说这句话了，一脸得意洋洋，“说实话，哈利，我们做了这么多次了你居然到现在才发现我有喷香水，我很怀疑你是不是一点也不关心我。”  
“我为什么要关心？——我又不喜欢香水。”哈利皱起眉，他扭过头，而德拉科正好凑过来嗅了嗅他的脖子，遗憾地摇摇头：“好吧，我闻不到那种味道了——不如我们今天晚上一起洗澡吧，亲爱的。”  
“——你想得美！”  
他们走进房间，哈利打开了灯，德拉科将被褥放在床上。哈利犹豫了一会儿，还是走过去拍了拍他的肩膀，从背后抱住了他的腰。  
“德拉科，”他轻声说道，将脸靠在他的背上，“抱歉，我恐怕不能和你一起睡。我的意思是，你知道——我——”  
德拉科没有动弹，也没有回答。  
哈利将他抱得更紧了一些，他的内心忐忑不安，生怕他生气。  
“你明白，我怕我会伤到你——如果你受伤了，我绝不会原谅自己。”  
“那么我打地铺。”德拉科的肩膀动了动，伸手握住了哈利抱着他的手。  
哈利看起来更窘迫了。  
“是这样，我——”  
“如果你是说你想一个人睡，那么我不同意。谁知道你晚上会不会出事？”  
“就是因为我晚上可能会出事，所以才不能和你呆在一个房间！德拉科，神秘人用你们来威胁我——他说他会操纵我来杀死你们，而我会为此后悔终生！谁都不能和我呆在一个房间，尤其是在晚上，就算你不在乎，但是我会在乎！”哈利提高了嗓门，德拉科转过身来望着他，他伸手刮了一下他的鼻子，然后捏了捏他鼻梁上眼镜架压出来的痕迹，似乎觉得很有趣。  
“我刚答应了格兰杰他们说要照顾你，如果他们知道我把你一个人扔在这儿，你觉得他们会怎么想？”  
“得了吧，如果你真有表面上看起来的一半在意他们说的话的话，那你就不是马尔福了。”  
“哈利，可我真的不放心。我都愿意打地铺了——要知道，以前要是谁敢让我睡在地上——”  
“——我相信你会用我们前所未见的咒语教训他。好了，乖，你可以睡在隔壁的房间里。”哈利踮起脚亲了一下他的额头，浅金色的柔软发丝拂过他的脸颊，一点也不刺。  
德拉科苍白的脸浮上了一层红晕，不知是因为他的话语还是举动。他恋恋不舍地抱着他拥吻了许久，直到哈利觉得喘不过气了才被他硬推出了门。  
“我会想你的，”他对着仅拉开一条缝的木板门说道，仿佛决心要让哈利晚上睡不好觉，“我肯定会想你，我要抱着你用过的枕头入睡，然后盖着你睡过的被子——”  
“闭嘴，德拉科！你这个变态！”  
“晚安，亲爱的。”  
哈利关上门后松了一口气，慢慢地走到床边，坐在床上发了会呆，然后闭上了眼。  
他今天晚上不打算睡觉。睡眠时间是他的大脑最薄弱的时刻，也最容易受伏地魔控制。他这几天接连遭受伏地魔的袭击，惊魂不定，疑神疑鬼，把自己弄得神经衰弱。哈利这时候才有些后悔当初为什么没有跟着斯内普好好学习大脑封闭术，不过伏地魔之后想到斯内普只能让他心情变得更糟糕。  
哦，斯内普……他现在肯定在某处逍遥，享受着伏地魔的宠幸，毕竟他可是立了大功……而这大功却是欺骗了邓布利多的信任换来的。  
哈利的胸口又隐隐发闷，他觉得自己必须得做点什么分散注意力。他还得度过一个漫漫长夜。  
也许他应该去向赫敏借本书来看看。他这样想着便下床打开了门，趿拉着拖鞋往罗恩和赫敏的房间走去。  
房门紧关着，一丝明亮的光从一线的缝隙中透出，落在昏暗的长廊上。  
哈利站定后正要敲门，里面忽然传出了一声抽气，然后是赫敏的道歉：“噢，对不起，伤口有点深，所以——”  
“没关系。”这是德拉科有磁性的声音，在夜色中显得格外柔和。  
“我说，马尔福，你怎么不早点过来？都肿成这样了——”罗恩说道。  
“之前没时间。”  
“这还用说吗，罗恩，马尔福肯定是不想让哈利知道……”  
听到这儿哈利内心蓦地一抽，他们在说什么？什么不想让他知道？——德拉科对他瞒了什么，为什么他宁愿告诉罗恩和赫敏也不告诉他？  
哈利凑近得更近了，整张脸都贴在了冰凉的木板门上想听得更清楚一些。但接下来他们都没有说话，房间里只传来罗恩的咳嗽声和摩擦的沙沙声。  
哈利越来越不安了，他不知道他们在做什么，内心闪过各种可怖的猜想。德拉科是受伤了吗，那为什么不告诉他呢？如果不是受伤，难道他也在背后议论他吗？难道他也对他有别的看法……  
哈利正胡思乱想着，房间里蓦然响起了德拉科的声音：“你这里有关于治疗术的书吗？”  
“噢，我带了一本《常见魔法创伤治理指南》，不过这只是最基本的。霍格沃茨的图书馆里会有很多，我想。”  
德拉科为什么要借有关医疗术的书？难道他真的受伤了吗……可他为什么不和他说呢，难道是怕他担心？这也太荒谬了，他是他的爱人，有什么事应该让他第一个知道才是。  
房间里的人又不说话了。哈利在门口等得发慌，他蹲下身，低着头愣愣地看着地面上颗粒般发散的光芒。光线很淡，但却刺得他眼睛发痛。  
也不知过了多久，里面传来了一阵人从椅子上站起的声音。他连忙站起身，却因为双腿弯曲太久而发麻，踉跄着后退了一步。  
“回去以后不要乱动，大概几分钟后就能愈合。”赫敏叮嘱道。  
脚步声离大门越来越近，哈利深吸了一口气，转身拔腿就跑。想要在德拉科开门之前回到房间里是不可能的，他转了个弯跑下楼梯间，站在楼梯口的死角紧贴着墙急促地喘息着，手臂无意识地摩擦着墙壁。  
黑暗中的空气冰冷而空虚，他向右侧看去，那儿是一条延伸至黑洞的楼梯；他朝前方望去，那里的楼梯指向黑夜，黑夜中撒着星光。  
哈利揉了揉鼻子，慢慢地走回了二楼。他敲了敲房门走进房间，坐在桌边的罗恩和赫敏同时扭头看向他，有些惊讶。而哈利说明来意后，赫敏马上从她的那只小小的珍珠钱包中倒出了几十本厚书在床上。  
“天哪，你居然装了这么多？”罗恩捂住了嘴。  
“哦，梅林啊，为什么你连我们的教科书都带来了？”  
“咦，这本书是……”  
“啊，这本不行。”赫敏从罗恩手中抽过了一本黑色封皮的书，塞回了钱包里，“这是讲魂器的书，你们不会感兴趣的。”  
罗恩马上对它丧失了好奇心。哈利踱着步浏览着堆在床铺上的书本，最后挑了一本看上去还不赖的《英国魁地奇的诞生》离开了。  
哈利回到房间的时候发现德拉科正站在墙边。他将书放在桌上，回过身还没说话，便对上了对方略微阴鸷的双眼。  
“你去哪儿了？”他问道，语气有些冲。  
“我去向赫敏借了本书。”哈利指了指他放在桌上的旧书。  
“噢，但我回来的时候没有看见你。”  
“我还去楼下倒了一杯水喝。”哈利脸色不变。  
德拉科盯着他看了一会儿，脸上的表情终于松弛下来。他似乎想耸耸肩表示自己毫不在意，但这个动作马上就中途停止了——哈利看见他皱了皱眉，脸上闪过一瞬的痛苦神色。  
哈利猜到了什么，他手疾眼快地伸手一把扯下了德拉科右肩的衬衫，洁白的肩膀顿时暴露在空气中。他清晰地看见了那一块已经发肿的皮肤，以及上面的一圈发紫的牙印。赫敏似乎在牙印周围涂了些什么，使它看起来还有些发绿。哈利直直地盯着它，眼眶通红。  
德拉科侧过脸咳了一声，故作不在乎地说道：“你不用想太多，哈利，只是小伤而已。”  
“为什么不告诉我你很痛？”  
“我不痛。”  
“你说谎。那时候我都咬出血来了。”  
德拉科扬起眉，他低头看了一眼那深刻的伤口，露出了一个邪恶的笑容：“好吧，也许我下次应该把你的牙印做成纹身，这样大概更有纪念意义。”  
“什么？——喂，别转移话题，德拉科，你为什么不告诉我？”  
德拉科见他死死揪着这个话题不放，只好揉了揉他的头发，无奈地回答道：“我不想让你觉得内疚，这没什么。”  
“但这是我干的蠢事，我……”  
“你干的蠢事够多了，也不差这一件。”  
“可是——”  
“真的不痛，哈利。如果你还担心的话就亲我一下，我敢保证这是最有效的了，胜过所有的魔药。”德拉科狡黠地眨眨眼，不出意外地看见哈利变得羞恼起来。他本以为对方会瞪他一眼，或者骂他几句，可哈利吸了吸鼻子，搂住他的脖子主动把嘴唇凑了上来。  
德拉科僵硬着身子没有动。哈利学着他将舌头伸进去，舔舐着他的牙齿和口腔，勾起他的舌尖与他共舞。他的动作很生涩，但对于德拉科来说却比迷情剂还要诱人。  
他渐渐反应过来，将他搂入怀中，手掌大胆地抚摸着他的背部曲线和柔软的臀部，夺回主权后将他压在桌面上索取了一番。  
“我会为你疯掉的，”他轻声说道，“你简直是我的魔咒。”  
哈利紧抱着他的腰，头靠在他起伏的胸口。德拉科现在是越来越会说情话了，有时候他都招架不住。两人又搂抱着缠绵了一会儿，哈利在德拉科完全被挑起之前推开了他，毫不心软地再次将他赶出了房间。  
他换上睡衣，拿着书本坐在床上，用被子将自己裹起来。  
希望自己能撑过这个夜晚吧，他想，他不想再给他们添麻烦了。  
德拉科用魔法将门前的一块空地清理得干干净净，他将袍子脱了铺在地上，尽量轻手轻脚地坐了下来。  
他背靠着门板，坚硬的木头让他觉得浑身不舒服，肩膀和后背都磕得难受，走廊上的冷风又使他缩成一团。德拉科给自己施了一个升温咒，闭上眼。  
哈利决定的事情一直都难以改变，德拉科有时候能劝动他，但很多时候都无法做到。尤其在这种关乎朋友的事情上，他就变得更加固执，甚至让德拉科有些恼火。  
他明白他的担忧，但他就没想过他一个人睡觉他会有多担心吗？他总以为他的行为是为了他们，却不知道为自己考虑考虑……他什么时候才能多依赖他一些呢？  
德拉科仰头望着走廊的天花板上如海水般波动的幽蓝光芒，他不知道它们来自何处，就像他不知道自己现在为何如此想要流泪。  
房间里传出了一丝细微的声响，德拉科下意识一动，却又马上意识到那是哈利翻书的沙沙声。  
如果现在他开门进去说要和他一起看书，他会同意吗？如果他同意的话就最好了……不同意的话也没关系，他死皮赖脸地粘着他的话他也没什么办法，顶多抱怨他几句，这在他看来不过是打情骂俏……德拉科想入非非，他想象着哈利打着哈欠翻着书，而他将他抱在怀里……他可以抚摸他、吻他，让他没办法好好看书……书有什么好看的，还不如看他呢……  
德拉科感觉到了什么，他看向自己的下身，忿忿地暗骂了一句“该死”。他扭头望向背后的门，他知道能满足他的渴望的人就在这扇门后悠闲地看着书，却不知道有一个人光是想着他就情难自抑。  
德拉科甩了甩头发，有些沮丧。他充满怨念地想着为什么哈利就是不同意呢？他们完全可以在晚上来一场……他敢打包票这种时候伏地魔是不会出现的……  
德拉科想着想着便昏昏欲睡了，他双臂抱着腿，头搭在膝盖上，后背微微起伏。  
也不知过了多久，房间里响起的东西落地的声音把他惊醒了，德拉科一下子站起身，想也不想便推门而入，却哭笑不得地看见哈利坐在床上靠着墙歪着头睡着了，手中的书落在了地上。  
他摇摇头，叹了口气，目光变得柔和起来。他关上门，走上前将书拾起放在床头柜上，小心翼翼地将哈利抱起放在床上，拉好被子。温柔如水的月光流淌在男孩的脸颊上，给他镀上了一层银。他嘴唇的褶皱间闪动着银光，微翘的唇珠如同待人采撷的成熟果实……德拉科忍不住低下头亲了亲，然而所有的忍耐在触碰到他的那一刻全面溃堤，他想把他压在床上狠狠地进入他，让他哭泣求饶……德拉科用了全身的力气才克制住了自己的欲望，他脱掉衣服蹑手蹑脚地钻进被窝，将他搂进了怀里。  
德拉科满足地在哈利的颈窝蹭了蹭，合上了眼。

哈利感觉有什么东西一直在若有若无地触碰他，他伸了个懒腰翻过身，砸吧砸吧嘴想要继续睡，那人轻笑了一声，手伸进他的睡袍里揉捏着他的腰和双腿。  
他迷迷糊糊地睁开半只眼，却什么也没看见。他半推半就地挣扎着，那人已经掀开了他的衣服，拉开他的腿暗示性地摩擦着，手指慢慢地挤了进去。  
哈利觉得似乎有哪里不对，他的身体有些凉，可从下腹窜起的热浪又令他浑身颤抖、难以自持。他想喊些什么证明自己依然清醒，可却什么也说不出来，只能呜咽着发出不成字句的呻吟。  
那人抓着他的大腿将他拉近，恶意地揉弄着他的下身，逼着他不得不在他手中交代了一次。哈利终于完全清醒了，他睁开眼，正对上男孩清亮的浅灰色眼睛，还没来得及说什么对方便迫不及待地推了进来。  
所有的惊愕与羞愤都化为欲念涌过全身，他被海浪淹没，被痛苦与欢愉交替着包裹。他感到了极致的、攀上顶峰的极乐，灵魂深处彼此纠缠以至于难以分清界限……  
他的吻似乎带有神秘的力量，能将他的所有心绪勾起；而他的触摸又如此强烈清晰，哈利几乎承受不住这样的刺激，他的双眼被汗水糊住了，模糊一片。  
当他们终于气喘吁吁地结束这一切时，被德拉科抱在怀里的哈利心想以后决不能再半夜不锁门了。  
然而对方似乎察觉到了他的心思，他低头看了他一眼，用下巴碰了碰他的头顶，懒洋洋地说道：“锁门也没有用，我是个巫师，哈利。”  
“不，你是个流氓。”  
“你不喜欢吗？”  
“……”  
“你明明很喜欢，你把我吸得那么紧——”  
“滚出去，德拉科！”  
“我不，我还要说，哈利，你的里面——”  
“德！拉！科！”  
哈利反身按着他的肩膀把他压在身下，他呼了口气，正要说什么，房门忽然吱呀一声被推开了——  
“哈利，你醒了吗？——赫敏，你别进来！”  
门惨叫着被罗恩暴力地甩上了，门外隐约传来一两句“看了会长针眼”“光天化日之下”之类的话。哈利和德拉科一起盯着大门看了一会儿，后者先收回了目光，伸手在哈利的大腿上摸了一把，擦掉了流下来的液体，然后抹在了哈利的嘴角。  
“什么？这是什么奇怪的——德拉科·马尔福！”  
“哈利，你再叫响一点他们就会听见了。”  
“你这个混蛋！”哈利擦去了德拉科涂上去的东西，但那古怪的味道依然徘徊在口中，令他羞耻万分。而德拉科圈住了他的腰将他抱进怀里揉捏了一番，然后便抱着他去浴室里清洗身体。  
当他们终于磨蹭完离开房间时已经快中午了，灿烂的阳光从布莱克老宅长长的窗户外照射进来，铺满了整个客厅。茶几上的雕花陶瓷杯和水晶花瓶都流动着晶莹剔透的光芒，上面的雕纹和图案或深或浅，照映人面。  
克利切端着一盆水哼着歌走过那些被堆在地上的窗帘布，按照罗恩的说法它似乎想在宅子里进行一次大扫除。所有的窗帘和地毯都被它收走了，整个大厅看起来蓦然整洁了许多，这让哈利有些不习惯。  
哈利和德拉科在沙发上坐下，而罗恩、赫敏正和忽然出现的卢平、小天狼星谈话。他们一脸严肃，时不时点着头。  
“你们真的考虑好了？——这非常危险，要知道，神秘人的势力已经渗透进霍格沃茨了。”  
“现在所有的学生必须要去上霍格沃茨，而且各地都有人在抓逃课的学生。而且所有麻瓜出生的学生都会被抓起来处死……”  
“魔法部现在怎么样了？我的爸爸……”  
“你爸爸没事，只是行动不方便，所有在魔法部工作的凤凰社成员都很不方便，因为他们都被监视了。上次金斯莱给我们写信还用了很难理解的一种密码，我和莱姆斯看了半个钟头才弄懂——哦，哈利！你终于下来了！”小天狼星扭过头朝哈利招了招手，哈利咧开嘴笑了。  
“所以说，如果你们打算进入霍格沃茨的话，会遇到非常多的麻烦。”卢平总结道，他也朝哈利和德拉科打了个招呼。  
“实际上我已经想好了，我们会使用复方药剂隐瞒身份。”赫敏说道，“我们只是想去图书馆查一些资料而已。”  
“能告诉我们是什么方面的资料吗？我们可以帮你们去查。”  
“呃……这恐怕不行。”赫敏看了哈利一眼，说道。  
“好吧，那你们要怎么解决住宿问题？”  
“我们可以住在有求必应屋。”哈利忽然说道，对上卢平和小天狼星困惑的眼神后，他解释道，“就是一间隐蔽的房间，里面能提供各种东西，非常好用。”  
“嗯……好吧，如果你们打定了注意要去，那你们必须得特别注意黑魔法防御术课的老师和麻瓜研究课的老师，他们都是神秘人派来的食死徒。哦，对了，你们还得注意斯内普——他现在是霍格沃茨的校长。你们绝对不能和他起冲突。还有，不要被任何人知道你们回来了，包括你们的朋友和亲人。”卢平说到这儿，罗恩张了张口，但最后什么也没说，“这意味着你们不能做任何鲁莽的事，比如冲过去救人——是的，你们不能做，你们绝对不能暴露身份，这是底线！”卢平注意到了哈利的表情，提高了音量，“如果你们被发现了——先不说会不会被抓起来——就会引起混乱。神秘人说不定会来到霍格沃茨，那会是一场灾难……”  
“……好吧。”哈利艰难地应允了。  
“对了，卢平教授，你能不能帮我们向麦格教授要一张证明单？这样我们才能去借图书馆禁书区的书。”赫敏说道。  
“这个我会和麦格教授说的，但最大的问题还是在你们身上。”卢平再次强调道，“不能被任何人发现。就算你们看到有霸凌现象、看到那几个老师欺负学生，也不能出手救人。特别是哈利——你看见斯内普的时候绝对不能冲动，不能做任何可能暴露身份的事情，知道了吗？”  
“这……”  
“你们必须向我保证这件事，不然我就把你们要回去的事情告诉家长。”  
“不，你不是认真的！”罗恩瞪大了眼。  
“不，我是认真的。”卢平说道，“如果你们不能做到不冲动莽撞，我就会让家长来阻止你们。”  
哈利可以想象韦斯莱夫人知道他们要回到霍格沃茨这个消息时会是什么表情，当初他们要出远门去寻找魂器时她就百般阻挠，恨不得他们忘了这码事。他很理解她的心情，但他也知道他们有必须要做的事情。  
“好，我们答应你。”他们对视了一眼，妥协道。

哈利他们收拾好行李准备幻影移形去霍格莫德的日子是在九月的傍晚，夕阳正挂在枝头，黑色的树叶将它的光芒分割成无数个不规则的闪光切片，一点一点熔化流入薄雾山谷。几只黑色的大鸟掠过窗口，发出尖利的叫声。  
赫敏将所有的东西都变形后装进了另一只小布包里，他们商量好在隐形衣下一起幻影移形，但它罩住四个人似乎有些勉强。  
“我们的脚脖子已经露出来了，哈利。”  
“你觉得街上的人看见八只脚会不会很奇怪……”  
“哦，别说了，罗恩，这太糟糕了。”  
“我们可以幻影移形到尖叫棚屋周围，那儿基本上不会有人去。”哈利提议道。  
“但我们还得穿过蜜蜂公爵的地窖，你知道，那里是很拥挤的。”  
“我可以用幻身术来隐形。”德拉科忽然出声，“我们先幻影移形到尖叫棚屋，然后你们可以继续罩着隐形衣，我用幻身术进入地窖。”  
“嗯——如果你不介意的话，那就这么做吧。这个办法很好，我是说。”赫敏仿佛想极力表现出友好，但还是有些别扭。德拉科耸耸肩，并不在意。  
随着周围渐渐陷入黑暗，幻影移形特有的空间扭曲感将他们包围了。耳边响动着尖狭的风声，隐约夹杂着奇妙的欢声笑语和钱币落地的丁零当啷清脆声响……这些声音忽远忽近，像羽毛拍打在脸上，又如同鸟儿倏忽远去了。  
他们的脚终于触及了坚硬的土地，哈利一个踉跄险些栽在地上，德拉科及时拉住了他。  
“这地好滑。”他抱怨道，“好像刚下过雨。”  
他们按照原计划向蜂蜜公爵前进，可越靠近却越觉得奇怪了。哈利皱着眉，他知道是哪儿不对劲——周围太安静了，听不见任何脚步声和说话声——也许除了他们自己，但他们为了不被人发现已经刻意小心谨慎，可在这荒凉的寂静中还是显得格外突兀。  
雪线之上的世界难得维持着一种细沙流动般的寂静，风吹雪松，两旁不少店铺关进了窗户，木板门上挂着大大的锁或贴着交错的黑色封条。他们沉默着走过这条寂寥的街道，回想着它往日的热闹。  
“为什么这么多店铺都关门了？”罗恩小声问道，“我最喜欢的冰淇淋店也不见了，我还想再吃一次呢。”  
“不用想，这肯定和伏——”  
“别说那个名字！”  
“——好吧，和神秘人有关。”  
“如果蜜蜂公爵也关门了，我们该怎么进去？”  
哈利也开始担忧这个问题，不过令他们放下心来的是蜜蜂公爵并没有停业。那个胖乎乎的老板正站在门可罗雀的店门旁抽着烟卷，青烟漫过了他的眼镜片和胖手指。  
“唷，老约翰，你还在呢？”旁边的糖果店中探出一个人头，穿着紫色袍子的老板娘走了出来，她的那顶尖顶帽随着她的步伐一颤一颤，仿佛下一刻就会滑落下去。  
“哎，最近的日子很不景气啊……你也是这样吧？好多人被抓走了，店里的东西都被抢光了——现在说话可得注意一点儿，要是说了些什么被人听见了，都是会被关起来的……”她靠在他旁边的墙上，抱着双手漫不经心地说道。  
“我知道，我知道，布莱特那小子就是这么被带走的……听说第二天就死了？”  
“我记得是第三天——也许是第二天？这样一说，说不定是晚上死的……我记不清了，下次得再问问罗伯特，他知道的比女人都多。”  
“对了，你说罗伯特为什么会知道这么多？”老约翰压低了嗓音，“说不定他也……”  
后面的对话哈利听不清了，因为他们已经趁机偷偷溜进了蜜蜂公爵店内，走在潮湿阴暗的石头阶梯上前往更加阴冷的地窖。  
地窖没有点灯，一片昏暗，哈利抽出魔杖点燃了一束微蓝的光。他们小心翼翼地避开那些分类摆好的陶瓷罐和保温箱，以及一些难以探究作用的古怪玻璃仪器。罗恩不小心踩到了一块玻璃碎片，发出咯吱一声让所有人都吓了一跳。  
“嘿，你们说，现在霍格沃茨会不会不允许学生去霍格莫德了？”赫敏忽然这样问道。哈利打开了石头女巫雕塑，带着他们走进一条小隧道中。  
“为什么？”  
“因为霍格莫德不限制幻影移形，这样学生就很容易从这儿逃走。”赫敏压低了声音。  
他们谁都没有接话。哈利想起了自己以前在霍格莫德度过的那些愉快时光，旋转的荧灯、冰凉甜蜜的冰激凌、温暖的黄油啤酒、欢笑的年轻男女……人群中若有若无的目光，侧身时无意间触碰的手臂，弥漫在雪花中的悸动与青涩。  
他相信对于每个学生来说霍格莫德的记忆都是不可割舍的一部分，那像是青春中热情涌动的第一段自由旋律，不知有多少故事在此萌发，可此时却要被残忍地斩断。  
他们默默地从通道中走出，拐进城堡的一条旋转楼梯往上走。壁灯摇晃着昏黄的火焰影影绰绰，远处传来学生们嘈杂的喧闹声。哈利觉得自己已经很久没有听到这种充满生机的声音了，这个暑假尤为漫长忙碌，几经波折，而他早就忘记了在象牙塔求学的滋味。  
他们终于爬到城堡八层，进入了有求必应屋。房间里已经按照他们的要求摆好了四张床，每张床之间悬挂着淡色花纹的长帘子，几张干净的书桌和椅子靠墙放置着，角落里还有一个宽敞的盥洗室。  
哈利将自己的行李整理好放在床边的衣柜中，然后便坐在床上发呆。他还记得以前在这儿给D.A.成员上课的时光，他们在这里兴奋而紧张地练习咒语，圣诞节时多比还在天花板上挂满了他头像形状的金球，虽然那时他觉得非常滑稽，但现在想来却充满了乐趣。  
可他已经很久没有看见那些朋友们了，那枚用来联络的金加隆也不知被他放在哪儿了。哈利忽然很想见到他们，他想知道西莫和迪安是不是还在争论魁地奇和足球，纳威是不是还养着他的米布米宝，而卢娜是不是依然还戴着虹吸眼镜和萝卜片耳坠……但他清楚他不能靠近他们，也不能和他们说一句话，虽然他们值得信赖。  
床板向下一陷，一个人在他身边坐下。他一手揽过他的肩膀，在他脸上蹭了蹭，然后朝他的耳朵吐了口气，低声问道：“在想什么？”  
哈利的耳尖马上红起来，他推了他一下，随口说道：“我想起了以前在这儿参加D.A.集会的日子。”  
德拉科扬起眉，他若有所思地将手伸进哈利的衣服里拧了一把——马上就遭到了后者气恼的一句“干什么”——然后慢悠悠地说道：“我只记得我们在这里做了第一次。”  
哈利的脸瞬间就红了。他想起来了，那是在一个大雪纷飞的圣诞节，那时候他们还没有冰释前嫌，他抱着他在冰冷的地上初尝禁果……  
“对了，哈利，我也想听你上课。”德拉科又凑了过来，把他抱在怀里。  
“上课？好啊，我下次可以教你开车。”哈利眼珠转了转，狡黠地笑着回答道。  
“哦，我拒绝。”德拉科翻了个白眼，“你的车技太差了，上次我都快吐了。”  
“你还不会开呢，小少爷。”  
他们整顿完毕后便悄悄溜到食堂的厨房里扫荡了一大袋鸡腿和糕点，满载而归。多比看见哈利时激动得流下了眼泪，它身上还穿着那时候哈利和德拉科一起给它买的袜子，脖子上缠着一条丝巾，胸前挂着一大堆徽章。  
“多比非常想念哈利·波特先生！哈利·波特没事真的太好了！”他边哭泣边说道，用脏兮兮的围裙抹着鼻涕和眼泪。  
哈利不停地朝它微笑着，试图止住它水龙头般流下的眼泪，但这显然只是在做无用功。他们安慰多比许久才勉强让它的情绪平静下来，离开时厨房里的所有家养小精灵都朝他们大力招着手，欢迎他们下次再来。  
“它为什么不想念我呢？”在回去的路上，德拉科盯着哈利手中那袋分外丰富的食物袋，有些怨念地说道，也不知是在嫉妒谁。  
罗恩已经拿了一只鸡腿在路上开始吃了，哈利回头看了德拉科一眼，耸耸肩：“我想你可没给它留下什么好记忆，小少爷。”  
“就连韦斯莱分到的食物都比我多。”德拉科依然皱着眉。  
“好啦，到时候我分给你一点行不行？”哈利觉得他这副斤斤计较的模样又好笑又可爱，忍不住在他脸颊上亲了一下，却被对方揪着不放，硬是在嘴唇上也补了一个。  
“哦，你们两个注意一点儿，虽然现在走廊上没有人——”  
“赫米恩，你忘了我们两个。”罗恩从鸡腿中抬起头，提醒道。  
“我刚才嘱咐多比不要把我们的存在说出去，我希望不会酿成大祸，”赫敏没有理会他的打岔，“待会你们都到我这儿领复方药剂，我配置的是二十四小时时效的，所以失效了一定要来找我补，都听见了吗？”  
“哦，赫敏，你这说话的语气真像我妈妈。”罗恩又插嘴道。  
“也像我妈妈。”德拉科破天荒地附和了一句。罗恩惊讶地看了他一眼，像是达成了某种共识似的朝他点点头。  
“所以呢，男孩们，你们听见了没有？”  
“嗯……”  
“说得响一点！”  
“听见了！”

如果可以的话，哈利真不希望这么快就遇上让他必须打破自己许下的诺言的事情。但有时候就是这么巧。  
那天之后他们便领到了赫敏配置的复方药剂。哈利服用的药剂中的头发来自一个长满雀斑的黑发男孩，他看起来总是没什么精神，但比哈利高一些，瘦得像根竹竿。而罗恩则变成了一个又高又壮的浅褐色头发的男孩，他的新身体把他的衬衫都撑破了，扣子绷掉了好几颗。  
“哦，我不喜欢高尔这一款的，赫敏。”他对着试衣镜端详了一会儿，抱怨道。  
不远处的德拉科哼了一声，一边旋开瓶盖一边说道：“怎么，你有意见吗？”  
哈利转头朝他看去，原来站着德拉科的地方此时是一个看起来非常可爱的小个子金发男生，他身上的衣服都显得松松垮垮的，裤子皱成了一团。  
“哈哈哈！马尔福你——居然——哈哈哈哈！”罗恩指着他，笑得弯下了腰，险些跪倒在地。  
“闭嘴，韦斯莱！——格兰杰，你绝对是故意的！”德拉科气愤地制止道，但这句话并没有起到多少震慑作用，因为他的声音也变得柔软了，听起来就像一个小孩子在撒娇。  
“是吗？我以为你会比较喜欢金发呢。”赫敏的声音从帘子的另一头传来，她现在是一个留着褐色短发的又高又瘦的女生。她低下头戳了戳他的脸，调侃道：“这不是挺好的嘛，至少看起来顺眼多了。”  
哈利几步走到德拉科面前，和他大眼瞪小眼了一会儿，忍不住把他抱了起来，用力揉乱了他的金发。  
“喂，哈利，你在做什么？快把我放下来！”德拉科显然觉得被哈利像抱孩子似的抱在怀里是一件非常耻辱的事，然而哈利却觉得这样好玩极了，他用力掐了把德拉科秀气的鼻子，说道：“别淘气，德拉科。你现在可比我矮多了，应该只有一米四吧——”  
“胡说八道，我觉得有一米六——”  
“我觉得是一米五。”罗恩一脸严肃，“赫敏，我现在一点也不怪你了。至少高尔还是挺高的——”  
然而无论德拉科怎么抗议，他们还是就这样出了门。当礼堂中的学生几乎散光后，他们又溜进厨房里饱餐了一顿，然后手拉着手一起去图书馆。  
通往图书馆的小路在高大的城堡阴影中穿梭，两侧立着的桦树撑开了枝叶茂密的树盖。德拉科全程一直紧贴着哈利往前走，以他的说法是这具身体是近视，他感觉似乎所有人都在看着他。  
“我真讨厌他们的眼神，好像我是一块美味的奶酪似的。”他埋怨道，又往哈利身上靠了靠。  
“算了吧，你根本就看不清他们的脸。”哈利翻了个白眼，“还有，别把手往我腿上摸，明明我现在的长相已经和以前完全不一样了！”  
“但你的反应还是一样的，哈——巴尼。”德拉科改口道。  
这也是赫敏的要求，他们现在互相称呼都要使用化名，哈利是巴尼，罗恩是韦崽，赫敏是利布拉，德拉科是普劳德。  
哈利非常好奇他们为什么会起这样一个化名。罗恩的化名很好理解，多比一直是这么叫他的，而赫敏和德拉科的化名却让他摸不着头脑。  
“你问我的名字为什么这么起？”那时候德拉科正在叠被子，而哈利正站在床边饶有兴致地看着他吃力地把厚厚的被褥卷成一团，“因为骄傲（proud）是马尔福的本质嘛。”  
“那么赫敏你呢？利布拉（Libra）——天秤座——赫敏你是天秤座的吗？”  
“噢，其实我只是取了图书馆（library）的前几个字母——”  
他们很快就走进了安静的图书馆。两侧高高的旋梯穿行在一排排书架之间，天花板很高，清浅的阳光从高高的窗口照射进来，光柱中飘浮着尘埃。  
早晨的人并不多，哈利他们选了一张靠里的长桌坐下。赫敏放下书包后便马不停蹄地去往了禁书区，罗恩则拿出了一份《预言家日报》——也不知他是从哪儿来弄来的，哈利却被德拉科拉着去找书了。  
“你要去哪儿？”哈利问道。他一直被德拉科拖着往前走，后者快步走过一节节书架，目光在上面标着的分类字牌一掠而过。  
“你跟着就行。”他头也不回地说道。哈利不禁觉得德拉科不只是变矮了，连心智都幼化了不少，更任性妄为了。  
他们终于停在了一排书架前，德拉科扯着他往前走，左右张望着。  
“喂，巴尼，帮我把那本书拿下来。”  
哈利说着德拉科手指的方向看去，那是一本放在顶层的又厚又重的大部头的书，封面上写着《治愈术大全》。  
“……你为什么不自己拿？”  
“我够不到，没力气。”德拉科理直气壮地说道，“要怪你就去怪格兰杰。”  
哈利只好认命地帮把他书取下来抱在手中。德拉科一路上得意洋洋地颐指气使，哈利的手上瞬间多了十几本书，重得他抬不起胳膊，然而对方似乎依然意犹未尽，沉浸在使唤人的乐趣中。  
“噢，巴尼，你把那本——”  
“够了，德——普劳德！你先把这些书看完好吗？”哈利忍无可忍，抬腿踹了德拉科一脚。男孩马上回过头来瞪了他一眼，打量着他手中抱着的书，最后满意地点点头：“好吧，我觉得也差不多了。”  
他轻松地将双手放在口袋里往前走，而哈利只能在背后咬牙切齿地跟着他。他气喘吁吁地将书本重重地放在桌上，一屁股坐在了椅子上，把罗恩吓了一跳。  
“哈——巴尼，你怎么搬了这么多书？”他站起身，皱着眉辨认着倒着的书名，“《百种草药辨别》……你什么时候对草药学有兴趣了？”  
“不是我要看的，是普劳德。”哈利解释道，他感觉有人扯了扯他的衣袖，低下头转头一看德拉科正站在他面前。他示意他将椅子往后拉了一些，大大方方地跨进来坐在了他的腿上。他将书都推到了一边，试图从中间抽一本出来，但因为摩擦力过大而险些将堆放在上面的几本书也一同拉出来，哈利连忙伸手将那几本书拿走放在一侧。  
德拉科翻开书看了几行，伸手拽过哈利的手放在自己的腰上：“抱着我。”  
哈利依然愣在原地没有动，呆呆地望着他的后脑勺不说话。德拉科扭头看了他一眼，拉过他的手缠在他的腰上，然后向后靠在哈利的胸膛上，舒舒服服地缩成一团。  
哈利抱着怀里变得小只许多的德拉科，心里充斥着一种暖暖的、快要溢出来的快乐。他想起了以前的德拉科——他们还没有在一起时的那个高傲、刻薄又幼稚的小少爷，总觉得所有人都应该听他的话、围着他转。那时候他觉得这世上简直不会有比德拉科更讨厌的男孩了——也许只有达力和他有的一比，可现在哈利只觉得他的所有小性子都可爱得要命，他不会再这样热烈地爱另一个人。  
“喂，巴尼，帮我去倒杯水。”德拉科在他怀里仰起头，用额头碰了碰他的脸颊。  
“……你是玩上瘾了吗？”哈利毫不客气地捏了把他的脸，倒是意外的柔软。  
“我不要冷水，但温度也别太高。”德拉科继续提要求，“不用倒太满，百分之八十就可以了。”  
哈利也乐于和德拉科玩这种游戏，虽然这有些耗费他的精力，但他愿意惯着他这种小脾气——实际上这段时间德拉科已经收敛了不少了，但在这个契机下又兴起了恶作剧的兴致。  
所以当赫敏回来的时候就看见罗恩将书竖起来挡着脸，而德拉科打着瞌睡蜷在哈利怀里让他替自己翻书。  
“下一页，巴尼。我看完了。”  
“这一句话替我记一下，写在本子上……字写好看一点！”  
“把这幅解剖图画下来，还有这幅艾草结构图……哦，巴尼，看来你的确没有绘画天赋。”  
“难道你就会画画了吗？”哈利不服气地问道。  
“当然，让我画给你看看。”德拉科夺过了哈利手中的羽毛笔，在羊皮纸上开始画画，哈利好奇地凑过去看，心想难道马尔福家族连绘画都在掌握范围内吗？当然，这也不奇怪……  
“我画好了，巴尼。”德拉科说着便让开了手，炫宝似的扭头看向他。哈利低下头，仔细端详着德拉科的画。那是一个只有拇指大小的小人，一头用墨水涂得乱七八糟的黑发，额头上有一个闪电形标志，戴着一副歪歪斜斜的眼镜，下面是一条围巾和涂成全黑的巫师袍……  
“你画得一点也不像，普劳德。”哈利忍不住咧开嘴笑了，“不过我还认得出是我。”  
“我觉得我画得很有神韵，你看，你的标志性特征都在上面了。”说着德拉科便用食指指出他所谓的用心之处，“没救的头发、愚蠢的伤疤和眼镜、从来都不系好的领带……”  
“等一下，你够了——”  
“不过我都很喜欢。”他忽然轻声说道，用羽毛笔沿着小人的轮廓画了一个大爱心。  
哈利觉得自己的脸烧起来了似地发热，为了掩饰他被撩到这一点他咳了一声，将这张羊皮纸卷起来塞进了口袋里：“好吧，那么，这张纸就归我了。”  
“你就感恩戴德吧，这可是你收到的第一张肖像画。”德拉科戳了戳哈利的脸，“帮我把这几本书放回去，巴尼。”  
“我们可以离开图书馆的时候再一起放回去。”  
“不行，我现在不想再看见它们了。”德拉科固执地说道，“快一点，巴尼，我们用了这么长时间才看了一点点。”  
“那是因为你一直在提一些莫名其妙的理由……”  
然而哈利最后还是拗不过他，只好抱着那几本书走向书架。他眯起眼辨认着书架上的编号，一路往后走，阳光穿过狭窄走道的缝隙一道一道滑过他的脸颊。  
当哈利经过第十四排书架时，他听见了一个熟悉的声音——那时他的右脚鞋尖刚与书架平齐，左脚的半只脚掌压在地上正要向前迈出。  
他还是迈出了左脚，然后在书架旁停了下来。  
“噢，你真的看见了那把剑？我是说，它真的在校长室的橱窗里？”这个细细的声音是金妮。哈利听到时有些恍惚，他已经很久没见过她了。  
“……是的，没错……现在斯内普霸占着校长室……”这个刻意压低的声音——哈利几乎不敢相信——来自于纳威，他又说了几句什么，但哈利没听清。  
“我只有周三和周四下午有空……”  
“那么就……这周三下午……趁斯内普……把它偷出来……”  
哈利屏住了呼吸，心脏砰砰地跳。那两人似乎已经商量完了，一串脚步声朝这儿靠近。哈利连忙闪到了前排书架的背后，等他们离开后才尝试着探出了一个头，舒了口气。  
他们要在这周三下午去校长室把格兰芬多宝剑偷出来，哈利回想着那场谈话，得出了这样一个结论。他的心跳依然非常快，呼吸也有些急促了。  
金妮和纳威在策划这样冒险又大快人心的事情……哦，斯内普，如果有任何可以跟他对着干的机会，他一定会积极参与的……不行，他答应了卢平不能莽撞行事……斯内普怎么能霸占着属于邓布利多的办公室，还有格兰芬多宝剑……格兰芬多宝剑……蓦地，哈利眼前一亮，他想起自己曾用它杀死了蛇怪。  
也许他也能用它摧毁魂器，他想，很好，又多了一个理由……  
“巴尼，你干什么去了？为什么这么久都没回来？”一个清脆的声音在耳边响起，哈利回过神来。德拉科正站在他面前，抱着胸气势汹汹地质问他。他一头灿烂的金发即使在书架交错的阴影中也显得熠熠生辉，白皙的脸颊上落着一块一块深浅不一的阴翳。  
“呃……”  
“这点小事也做不好，真是没用的仆人……”  
“嗯？你说什么？”哈利捕捉到了他话语中的关键词，他把书放在地上，揪住了他的衣领把他提起来，“谁是你的仆人——？你还真敢把我当仆人来使唤——”  
“真失礼，居然敢这么和我说话——”德拉科仍然沉浸在角色扮演中无法自拔——也许应该说是本色出演——哈利一把将他抱了起来，亲了亲他柔嫩的脸颊，德拉科搂着他的脖子一口咬在了侧颈上，哈利险些叫出声来。  
“你干什么？”  
“抱我回去。”他昂着头命令道。  
哈利叹了口气：“普劳德，就算你看起来很小，但身高也有一米五。你就不觉得羞愧吗？”  
“哼，仆人哪来这么多废话。”德拉科在他的嘴唇上碰了一下，高傲地说道。  
“我还没把书放回去——”  
“别管它们了，平斯夫人会整理的。”德拉科不耐烦地说道，他扯了扯哈利的领带，把手伸进他的衣领胡乱摸了一把，哈利不得不把他的手反剪在身后，用力拍了一下他的后脑勺。  
“我能想得到你肯定不会带孩子，巴尼。”德拉科捂着脑袋抱怨着。  
“如果每个孩子都和你一样烦人的话，那的确很难办。”哈利毫不客气地反击道。  
事实证明德拉科的游戏还没有到头，他显然非常享受这段使唤哈利的时光。中午在有求必应屋吃饭的时候德拉科坐在他旁边让他喂他吃，这种行径遭到了罗恩和赫敏的一并指责。  
“马尔福，你太过分了——”  
“哈利，你别惯着他，他又不是没有手！”  
哈利看了一眼身边的德拉科，又看了看手中的蛋糕。他正要说什么，男孩忽然凑过来一口咬去了蛋糕的一半——哈利感觉到他的牙齿和舌尖擦过了他的指腹——然后挑衅地看了那两人一眼，擦了擦嘴角。  
最终哈利还是老老实实地把德拉科喂饱了。他有些笨拙地用勺子将切成小块的肉块塞进他的口中，一滴粘稠的汁液沾在了他的嘴唇上，哈利用大拇指轻轻擦去了。他觉得自己仿佛在伺候一只脆弱晶莹的水晶瓶，小心翼翼百般怜惜，也心甘情愿。  
中午睡觉的时候德拉科软磨硬泡地爬上了哈利的床，还一定要他抱着他睡觉。如果在平时哈利一定会拒绝他——他不想在自己的危机还没有解除的时候和别人睡在一块儿，但现在他根本没办法把一个自认为理所应当坐在他床上的死皮赖脸的“小孩”赶下去。  
“抱紧一点，哈利，以你的睡姿我怀疑你会把我踹下去。”  
“你的要求真多，小少爷。”哈利说着把德拉科往自己怀里带了带，把头靠在他窄窄的肩膀上。他柔软的金发轻轻擦过他的鼻尖略微瘙痒，一股淡淡的清新香气涌入了鼻腔。哈利心里想着这喷香水的习惯还真是没变，把他搂得更紧了一些。  
直到晚上他们的复方药剂失去效果后，这场角色扮演才算告一段落。  
赫敏认真地翻阅了一整天的书，还从图书馆带回了好几本蓝皮书。她将自己堆在书本中，就连袍子上也落了陈旧书籍上的灰尘和蚊子尸体，手指上沾得一片乌黑，头发更加蓬乱了。一回到有求必应屋她便钻进了盥洗室。  
哈利在洗澡前便变回了原样，虽然赫敏说这瓶药剂能维持一天，但看来实际效果远没有那么长。  
他去盥洗室冲了个澡，换上睡衣打着瞌睡走回自己的床铺，远远便地看见一个人悠然自得地横躺在他的床上，一手撑着脸颊，另一手翻着他放在床上的书。  
“回你自己的床上去，德拉科。”哈利在床的另一侧坐下，揉了揉德拉科的头发，却沾了一手的水，“啊，你没吹干吗？”  
男孩懒懒地抬起头，他只披了一件松松垮垮的袍子，敞开的V型开领露出大片雪白的皮肤，哈利只要低下头就能看见他流畅优美的胸腹线条。他觉得自己触碰过他的头发的手都有些发烫了，于是默默地收回来，但视线依然围着他打转。  
德拉科放开手，任眼前的书页哗啦啦如同纷飞的羽毛落下，收成了窄窄的一束白光。他撑起身，从一旁的床头柜上拿过一条毛巾塞到哈利的手中：“帮我擦头发。”  
“喂，还没玩够啊？”哈利虽然这么说着，但还是认命地开始擦拭德拉科潮湿的金发。  
他的头发光滑柔顺，每一根都闪烁着银白的光，因为沾着水而显得更晶莹剔透，仿佛纤细的蛛丝。哈利小心翼翼地擦着，似乎害怕稍一用力就会将蛛丝扯断。  
德拉科仿佛有些困倦了，他打了个哈欠，伸手擦去了眼角沁出的泪。他侧过头去吻哈利的嘴角，然后在他的肩头蹭了蹭，把剩余的水都蹭到了他的衣服上。  
“你有心事，哈利。”他说道。  
哈利拿着毛巾的手一抖，但很快就恢复了正常。  
“我心里装着你，德拉科。”哈利一本正经地回答。说完后他马上就觉得自己真的不太适合说情话——且不说台词烂俗，他根本没法做到像对方那样淡定自然，虽然面上不动声色，但内心已经轰然如鼓了。  
德拉科扬起淡色的眉，似乎有些惊讶。他又露出了一个他惯有的得意笑容，轻佻地抬了抬下巴，说道：“那么就吻我，哈利。”  
哈利迟疑了一秒，放下毛巾靠过去，捧起他的头压住他的嘴唇。  
德拉科自然没有放过这样一个好机会。他尽情品尝着他的甜美，手指在他的敏感地带游走流连，很快就把哈利撩拨得浑身发软，睡衣也被扯开了大半。  
“说吧，哈利，”他舔吻着他的胸口，在那儿留下了好几个牙印，“无事献殷勤……你到底想做什么，嗯？”  
“……别得了便宜还卖乖。”哈利拨开他不安分的手，但对方却直接压了上来，抱着他的脖子黏黏糊糊地吻他。  
哈利心不在焉地应付着他，然而他的态度马上就引起了德拉科的不满，他重重地在他的胸尖上咬了一口，哈利猝不及防地痛呼了一声，气呼呼地瞪着他：“你发什么疯？”  
“再亲我一下，哈利。”德拉科双手撑在他两侧，坏笑着凑上来，将嘴唇抵在他的唇边。哈利懒得理他，但对方一副不满足他的要求就不放过他的架势，他只好仰起头碰了一下，将他推到一边。  
“回你自己的床上去，德拉科。”哈利打了个哈欠，他有些困了。  
“嗯。”那人随口应道，手指拨弄着他的黑发。他的手光洁修长，一下一下梳理他凌乱的发丝的力道极为温和，让哈利觉得很舒服。也不知是不是这个原因，哈利的眼皮耷拉下来，睡意涌上大脑，他渐渐进入了梦乡。  
而当他第二天早上醒来时，毫不意外地看见德拉科躺在他旁边，自己的腿还压在他的腿上。他默默地收回腿，侧过身面对着他。  
睡觉时的德拉科显得格外静谧和乖巧，清浅的阳光落在他白皙的皮肤上，浅金色的发向一侧滑落垂在一边。他的嘴唇随着缓慢起伏的呼吸微微开合，像是微风下的淡色花瓣。哈利忍不住用指腹碰了碰，触感柔软极了。  
蓦地，德拉科忽然张开口将他的指尖含了进去，舌头暧昧地舔着他的指腹。他睁开眼，那瑰丽的灰蓝眼睛中闪烁的光芒令他咽了口口水，喉咙一紧。  
哈利慌忙抽回手指，德拉科歪着头看着他。他慵懒地撑起上身，将头压在哈利的肩膀上，双手圈住他的腰，不餍足地贴着他的脸颊蹭来蹭去：“哈利，我们做吧。”  
“哈？”  
“我刚才梦见我们在上床，你又热情又主动，还催我快点儿，真是可爱……”  
“你……我才不会信，你肯定又在耍我。”哈利拉开了他伸进他裤子里的手，慌乱地下了床，背后传来德拉科的轻笑声。  
他们陆陆续续地起床换好衣服后，赫敏开始给每个人分发复方药剂。  
哈利接过他那瓶药剂后犹豫了一会儿，说道：“对了，我今天想呆在这里，不去图书馆了。”  
话音刚落，三人都抬起头来看着他。德拉科皱起眉，罗恩张了张口，最后赫敏犹豫着问道：“哈利，你是觉得哪里……不舒服吗？”  
“不，不是。”哈利马上就明白了她在想什么，“我只是想呆在这里——图书馆里人那么多，如果我出了什么问题，会很不好收拾。”  
赫敏狐疑地盯着他看了一会儿，还是勉强地答应了：“好吧，哈利……如果你觉得哪儿不舒服一定要跟我们说，我们会帮你想办法的。对了，这个给你。”  
她从口袋里拿出了一枚银西可递给哈利，又将剩余的发给罗恩和德拉科：“这是我昨天制作的——嗯——如果你们有紧急情况，就用力捏住它的中间，持续一秒后其他人的银西可就会收到信号。”  
“好，我知道了。”哈利点点头，将银西可塞进了口袋里。  
“我也留下。我陪他呆在这里。”德拉科忽然说道。  
赫敏似乎对此毫不意外，她点点头，只是叮嘱他们一定要小心，然后便和罗恩离开了有求必应屋。  
“三餐我和罗恩都会帮你们带过来的，千万不要到处乱跑！”她不放心地回头补充道，然后便被罗恩推了出去。  
门悄无声息地关上了，墙壁恢复如初。哈利看着德拉科，他朝他笑了一下，笑容却有些僵硬。德拉科扬起眉，他慢慢走到他面前，摸了摸他的脸，低声说道：“我们做吧。”  
“……所以你留下来就是想做这种事？”哈利在说这句话的时候德拉科已经开始解他的衣服了，他知道他大概是从昨天晚上忍到了现在，便顺从着他的动作在床上躺下，甚至害羞地将腿微微敞开。德拉科俯下身跪坐在他的腿间，眼神渐渐变得暗沉。  
几个小时后哈利便后悔了。他不禁怀疑德拉科是不是吃错了药，他几乎有些难以承受他的热情。他开始恳求，但对方完全无视了他的话，将他翻来覆去折腾了个遍。  
“够了，德拉科——你放开我——神经病——”他口中胡乱喊着骂着，用腿去踢踹德拉科的腰，后者直接掰过他的腿压在胸前，让他摆出更羞于启齿的姿势。  
“想停下来吗？”他伏在他的耳侧吹着气，温温热热的如同热带海风，哈利的脖颈处霎时变得更红了。  
“嗯……”  
德拉科拍了拍他的臀部：“但你的身体不是这么说的。”  
哈利满脸晕红地瞪着他，无力地推了一把他的肩膀：“混账……”  
“告诉我你打算做什么，哈利。”  
“……啊？”哈利的大脑还有些昏昏涨涨的，但马上就清醒了过来。他定睛看向他，男孩的脸上还挂着汗珠，眼周微红，金发垂下来披在耳侧，性感至极。  
“别对我说谎，哈利。”他伸出手摩擦着他的下嘴唇，轻声说道。  
哈利依然试图挣扎：“不，我没有打算做什么。我只是想休息一下而已……”  
德拉科笑了，意味深长地说道：“我可没说是你留下来想做什么。”  
哈利愣了一秒，醍醐灌顶。糟糕，被他骗了！  
“所以你说不说？”  
哈利依旧负隅顽抗，德拉科惩罚似地重重地往里送了送，这使得他控制不住地低吟出声，双手抓紧了被单。  
“哈利，我很爱你。”德拉科继续劝道，那语气简直算得上温柔似水、浓情蜜意，“我不会告诉他们，我也不是格兰杰，一定要你遵守规则。告诉我，哈利，你到底打算做什么……”  
哈利咬着下唇，克制着不让自己破碎的吟哦从口中溢出。德拉科的技巧越来越好了，也越来越会说话了……哈利悲哀地发现自己被他吃得死死的，但他甘愿沦陷。  
“你先放开我。”他喘息着说道，试图撑起上身。德拉科退出的时候有些不情愿，他强拉着哈利用手帮他抵达了顶点，然后抱着他靠在床板上。  
“是这样……我在图书馆听见金妮和纳威商量着今天下午去偷校长室的格兰芬多宝剑。”哈利斟酌了一会儿语句，“你知道，现在斯内普霸占着校长室。”  
“嗯。”德拉科随口应着，也不知有没有认真听。  
“呃，斯内普这个叛徒背叛了邓布利多，如果被他抓到了他们——嗯——他们肯定没什么好下场——总之，我得去看着他们……”  
“噢。”德拉科点点头，歪着头瞧着他，“打算行使你格兰芬多的正义感，去保护你的朋友，嗯？真是出乎意料地符合你的风格，哈利。”  
“喂，你在嘲笑我吗？”  
“还是和以前一样，什么都不想地冲上去……如果斯内普把你抓住了怎么办？你就这么想回我家吗，哈利？还是说你根本就不在乎我们怎么想，只想傻头傻脑地做自己想做的事——”  
“德拉科——”  
“如果我不问你，你是不是打算就这么瞒着，然后等被抓住了才让我们知道，嗯？”德拉科的声音越来越尖锐了，他似乎在从牙缝里挤出这些话，“你这个自私鬼，你就不想想我——我应该把你关起来，捆在身边，免得你再逞英雄到处乱跑……”  
“德拉科！”哈利不得不提高了音量，他正欲解释，对方扑过来吻住了他，将他死死按在身下。  
“你哪儿也别想去。”他恨恨地说道，“我才不管什么理由，反正你别想走。”  
哈利扭着头想要避开他狂暴的吻，但对方按住了他的脸颊不让他动弹。他毫不怜惜地噬咬着他的唇瓣，然后是下巴、脖颈、肩膀和胸口，哈利毫不怀疑如果可以的话他会把自己拆分入肚。  
“滚开，德拉科，你出尔反尔！”  
“噢，我承诺了你什么吗？”德拉科扬起眉。哈利仔细地回想了一遍他说的话，发现他的确没有说过不会干涉他。  
德拉科从他变幻的表情上清楚他已经明白了自己的意思，他笑了笑，点着他的鼻尖：“做事之前多长点心眼，哈利。你这么单纯虽然很可爱，但也很蠢。”  
“听我说，德拉科，那把宝剑很重要，我们说不定能用它来摧毁魂器——”  
“所以呢？这就是你打算一个人冒险的理由？听着，哈利，这种事你应该告诉我们，而不是自己藏着掖着！你觉得自己一个人做比较光荣，带上我们不够带劲，是吗？”  
“不是！我没有这么想——我只是觉得你们不会同意而已，毕竟我们都答应过卢平——”  
“是啊，但没过多少天你就违规了。”  
“我——”  
“你是个愚蠢的混蛋，不用说了。”  
“德拉科……”  
“就算你觉得我们不会同意，你也应该告诉我。”德拉科叹了一口气，“我以为我们之间已经足够信任了，没想到你依然打算瞒着我去冒险。”  
哈利抿着嘴唇，内心因为心痛和愧疚而裂成一块一块冰碴。他看不得德拉科失望的表情，他就算愤怒地揍他一顿都比这强，但他知道他不舍得，他只能用这种别扭的方式来表达自己的不满和委屈。  
此时他才能感觉到德拉科内心的不安有多强烈，他一直都没有安全感，仿佛行驶在汪洋大海上的小舟，只要一次涨潮就会被海浪掀翻。他看起来像是融入了他们，但他的内心一直是孤惶而恐惧的，立于孤独的刀锋似的塔尖，面前只有一根细细的钢丝。  
他唯一能做的就是紧紧地抓住他，不让他消失。  
“我向你道歉，德拉科。”哈利内疚地说道，“但我最怕的就是你也反对我。”  
男孩低头看着他，斑驳的光影落在他洁白无瑕的幕布上，像是给他穿上了一件金闪闪的纱衣。哈利避开了他的目光，望着他的长腿因弯折而紧绷的肌肉线条，那儿有一圈碎金在摇晃，衬得他的皮肤更加苍白。他看了许久才后知后觉地发现那是他的手表的玻璃表盘反射的太阳光。  
德拉科叹了口气，拉过他的手贴在了他刚才目不转睛盯着的地方。  
“再做一次，然后穿上衣服去吃饭，下午我陪你去，可以了吧？”  
“……给我把再做一次删掉，谢谢。以为混在一起我就听不出来了吗？”

下午，在吃完中餐后，哈利和德拉科服用了复方药剂，披上隐形衣前往校长室。  
他们拉着手在熟悉又陌生的长廊上走着，哈利一路东张西望。他痴迷地看着墙壁上互相交谈的女巫画像和悬挂的小旗子、墙角立着的银亮亮的甲胄、头顶旋转的玻璃吊灯和背着书包走过的学生们。他们有的手里抱着书，互相交谈着，传来一阵阵欢声笑语。  
如果不是伏地魔，他本可以成为他们中的一员，继续他在霍格沃茨的七年级学业。他会在这儿准备N.E.W.Ts考试，为毕业后成为一个傲罗而努力，而不是东躲西藏、日日处于焦虑担忧之中。  
哈利在来往的人流中碰见了几个他熟悉的身影——已经上七年级的赫奇帕奇级长厄尼，他正在和汉娜边走边说话；格兰芬多的克里维兄弟，他们看起来愁眉苦脸，不知在讨论什么；还有几个预料之外的人——德拉科皱起了眉——高尔、克拉布和诺特，似乎自从德拉科休学后，他们就凑在了一块儿，高尔和克拉布像当初听从德拉科的命令一样跟在诺特身后，一脸茫然地听着诺特侃侃而谈。  
他们已经擦肩而过，而德拉科的目光却依然追逐着那群人，哈利停下了脚步。  
德拉科回过头，有些尴尬地揉了揉鼻子，说道：“走吧。”  
“德拉科，你其实还是很想和他们和好对不对？”哈利忽然问道。  
“啊？当然不是。”德拉科很快地否认了，“西奥多那家伙把我害得那么惨，我怎么可能——？”  
“但你没有真正恨过他，因为你知道他就是过去的你自己。你不可能会恨你自己。”  
德拉科沉默了一会儿。  
“我当然会恨我自己，哈利。如果让我对以前的自己说一句话，那我肯定会给这个混蛋一拳。”  
“噢，我不否认你那时候的确做了很多混账事。”哈利耸耸肩，“但谁没在年轻的时候爱过几个混蛋呢？”  
德拉科皱紧了眉，严肃地看着他：“几个？哈利，你还有几个？”  
“我只是举个例子！重点根本不在这里好吗！”  
也许是他们说话的声音太大了，旁边路过的几个学生惊疑地朝这儿看来，哈利连忙捂住嘴，拉着德拉科快步离开了。  
当他们匆匆赶到楼梯口时，正好看见纳威走进了通往校长室的升降梯。他们尽量小声地大步走去，哈利一直向前伸着手，终于在金妮挤进升降梯之前卡住了门。他小心翼翼地绕过她站在一边，同时紧拉着德拉科的手不让他脱离隐形衣的范围。  
“你快把我的手扯脱臼了，哈利！”德拉科压低了声音说道。他们一同挤在狭小的楼梯上，身体正对着中间展翅的凤凰眼中喷出的火焰，照得头昏目眩。  
“那你把手伸过来，我帮你揉揉。”  
“不用了，回去再找你算账。”  
幸好此时金妮和纳威也在紧张地商讨事宜，才没有察觉他们的声音。  
升降梯很快就到达了目的地，凤凰旋转着指向门口，大门缓缓移开。金妮和纳威轻手轻脚地走出了升降梯，贴着墙小心翼翼地移动，哈利和德拉科也跟了过去。  
说实在，哈利觉得他们这种行动完全没有必要，因为这条走廊直直的没有一点遮掩，无论从哪个角度都能一览无余。  
他们匍匐前进，慢腾腾地挪到了校长室门边。金妮和纳威对视了一眼，点点头，后者从口袋里抽出魔杖，低声念了一句“阿霍拉洞开”，门便轻轻晃荡着打开了，柔和的光线从一堆魔法银器中穿透出来。  
哈利看见门边飘荡着的一片红色羽毛，那来自于贴在墙上的一个鸟类标本；还有桌面上旋转着的银色星球仪、咕噜噜冒着泡泡的小茶壶、堆在墙角书架上的书卷……一切都和邓布利多在的时候一模一样，仿佛他未曾离去，依然坐在办公桌后用那双锐利的湛蓝眼睛温和地看着他。  
在他发呆的时候，金妮和纳威已经悄悄地溜进了办公室，关上了门。哈利回过神来，转过头与德拉科面面相觑。他们互相瞪了一会儿，后者忽然凑上来在他脸上亲了一口，嘀咕了一句：“真傻。”  
哈利扬起眉正想反驳，却听见走廊的另一头传来了一串低沉的脚步声和袍子拖地的沙沙声。阴冷而熟悉，像是从阴间爬出的毒蛇，周围的空气都变得寒冷起来。哈利猛地转过头，那油腻腻的黑发和阴沉灰黄的脸撞进了他的眼中，他的手指一下子攥紧了。  
斯内普。  
哈利死死地盯着他那双冷冰冰的黑色眼睛，仿佛要在他的脸上瞪出一个洞来。他越走越近，伸手推开了校长室的门，那一刻哈利的心脏猛地收缩起来，他想起纳威和金妮还在里面。  
他缓慢地踏上台阶，那漆黑的袍子随之漫了进去，在金光铺就的房间落下了阴影。  
那布料的最后一块黑色消失在视野中，哈利下意识向前踏了一步，但德拉科用力拉住了他。他的嘴巴绷得很紧，似乎也在压抑着什么。  
随后校长室里响起了一连串桌子翻倒、玻璃仪器滚落在地上砸碎的刺耳声音以及男孩女孩的喊叫反抗，他们似乎击碎了一只玻璃橱窗，大片的玻璃碎片到处乱飞，有几片甚至溅到了门口的台阶上，反射着晃动的光泽。  
哈利拉了德拉科一把，两人向大门靠得近了一些。哈利扭过头朝里面望，从他的角度只能看见斯内普背影的一角，其余的部分被墙壁和办公桌挡住了。斯内普此时正一手抓着一个捣蛋的学生，用阴恻恻的声音教育着他们。  
“私闯校长办公室，还想偷东西……真不愧是鲁莽的格兰芬多……”  
“你这个食死徒，你没有资格霸占格兰芬多宝剑！”  
“闭嘴，韦斯莱家的女孩，这把宝剑的归属权也不是由你决定的。”斯内普冷冷地说道，“好啊，让我想想我该怎么处置你们……”  
“哦，你又要杀人了吗？”纳威毫不示弱地喊道，哈利就不敢相信这是以前那个面对斯内普就瑟瑟发抖的男孩会说出的话，“杀了校长又要杀学生，你一定觉得很光荣吧——”  
“逞一时的口舌之快不会给你带来任何好处，愚蠢的隆巴顿。从你没有一点资质的魔药课表现上我就能看出你毫无可取之处。”斯内普得意洋洋地说道，他揪着两个学生往外走，他们走路时不停地碰到那些散落在地上的碎片纸张，发出一片嘈杂的声响。纳威的膝盖还撞到了一个书架的柱子上，痛得他倒吸了一口气。  
“格兰芬多扣八十分，因为你们的违规行为……让我想想，顶撞校长，各扣二十分……还有破坏校长室的装置，扣掉三十分……”斯内普一路想着花招给格兰芬多扣分，哈利气得牙痒痒，而德拉科在后面抱住了他的腰以免他冲出去。  
三个人的身影渐渐消失在走廊尽头，哈利挣脱了德拉科的手，回头看了眼校长室。他忽然灵光一现，指了指校长室虚掩着的门，拉着德拉科推开门溜了进去。  
火红的大鸟标本在头顶晃动着，房间里浮动着淡淡的银色雾气，盛放在银杯中的水球依然在从空中旋转跳跃。哈利和德拉科小心翼翼地避开那些碎片，从狭窄的夹缝中挪向那只放在墙边的橱窗。橱窗的玻璃已经被金妮和纳威砸碎了，格兰芬多宝剑正安静地躺在里面。  
哈利蹲下身，小心翼翼地从破口中将宝剑取了出来。然而他刚把它塞进隐形衣里，校长室的门忽然被打开了，斯内普的脸从台阶后慢慢升了上来。  
他拖着长长的袍子站在桌边，随手挥了挥魔杖，地上的纸卷抖落了污泥灰尘飞回书架上，破碎玻璃也重新拼成了原来的面貌轮回原处。  
另一堆破碎玻璃则朝着哈利他们站着的方向飞来，两人连忙向右侧让了一步——不知是谁的脚后跟发出了短促的声响，斯内普皱了一下眉——而那堆碎玻璃也补全了被砸碎的橱窗的破洞，它现在看起来和原来没什么两样，除了里面少了一把关键的宝剑。  
斯内普显然也注意到了这一点。他大步朝这儿走来，死死地盯着那空荡荡的橱窗看了一会儿，蓦然扭头盯着德拉科和哈利站着的方向。  
过了几秒，他伸出手，鹰爪似的朝空中抓去。哈利心惊肉跳地看着他越走越近，不禁握紧了手中的宝剑。他的内心不知为何产生了一个荒谬的念头，如果斯内普抓到他，他就用这把宝剑抵抗他……能杀死蛇怪的宝剑，自然也能对付这个叛徒……  
他们慢慢地向后挪移，内心祈祷着斯内普不要再靠近了。有那么几个瞬间，他似乎真的停下了脚步，但很快又继续前进；还有几个瞬间，哈利觉得自己的眼睛已经和他对上了，他喉咙发紧，几乎要尖叫出声，但那淡漠的黑色眸子马上就移开了。  
他们继续后退，德拉科的鞋后跟蓦然撞在了书架上，发出清晰的咚的一声，在寂静的空间中显得格外响亮。哈利瞬间大脑一片空白，他看见斯内普的目光立刻向下移动，又缓缓移了上来，然后那令人厌恶的脸上扯起了一个意味深长的笑容。  
“噢，终于露出马脚了，自以为是的格兰芬多们……自己站出来，让我看看你是谁……”他低声说道，抱着双手。  
周围沉默了一秒，哈利感觉握着自己的那只手徒然松了，内心像是被压去了一块，又空又凉，残余着引而不发的阵痛。  
德拉科踩了斯内普一脚，趁他跳着脚后退时快速掀开隐形衣站了出来。  
“好久不见，教授。”他说道。  
斯内普瞪着他，他还在在意刚刚那狼狈的一脚。但此时看见德拉科的脸，他露出了一丝疑惑，眼角抽搐了一下。  
“你是哪个学院的学生？叫什么名字？”他问道。  
“我是斯莱特林的普劳德·珀西瓦尔，”德拉科镇定地回答道，“原斯莱特林的院长连自己的学生也不认得了么？”  
“不，你不是斯莱特林的学生。”斯内普轻声说道，“我认得斯莱特林的每一个学生，没有叫这个名字的人。”  
“那大概是教授贵人多忘事吧。”德拉科冷笑道，“你可能只记得那些阿谀奉承的小人，或者那些在课上表现突出的书呆子……我籍籍无名，自然是不会被教授记住的……”  
“真有趣，”斯内普冷冷地看着他，“我的记性向来很好，在我看来你只是一个想骗我给斯莱特林扣分的卑鄙的格兰芬多而已。把宝剑交出来，珀西瓦尔——我想这也不是你真正的名字，不过我会知道的。不然就罚你关禁闭，或者去禁林和海格那个蠢蛋呆着。”  
“哦，关禁闭，罚去禁林！你的手段还是这么老套，教授。”德拉科尖刻地嘲讽道，“你尽管惩罚我吧——反正你什么也找不到，宝剑不在我这儿！”  
斯内普盯着他，他的目光变得很奇怪，但常受此折磨的哈利一眼就看出他在使用摄神取念。德拉科后退了一步，甩了甩头。  
“得了吧，别这么看着我——我知道你在干什么，我能阻止你！你别想从我这儿得到什么信息——”  
“……倒是让我刮目相看，你学了大脑封闭术。”斯内普皱了皱眉，仿佛想避开一只讨厌的虫子，“我有点相信你不是格兰芬多了……”  
哈利知道他是想起了那几节失败的大脑封闭术课，他翻了个白眼，但内心也暗暗惊讶德拉科居然会大脑封闭术，还能挡得住斯内普。他可还记得那时被他窥视大脑的痛苦滋味。  
“我说过了我是斯莱特林。”德拉科说道，“你难道是觉得斯莱特林不可能反抗你吗？”  
“我没有这么说过。那么，珀西瓦尔——或者随便你叫什么名字，如果你执意不肯交出宝剑的话，我只能对你使用夺魂咒了——”  
“昏昏倒地！”男孩的声音在隐形衣下响起，一道红光击中了斯内普的肩膀，他的身体马上软倒在了地上。哈利跨过他的腿，将隐形衣罩在两人身上，拉起德拉科的手就往外跑。  
他们气喘吁吁地跑过昏暗空旷的长廊，跳进升降梯里。门缓缓合上，凤凰的火光照着他们红彤彤的脸，将两人的瞳孔映成了一面熔岩般烧灼的镜子。  
他们撑着墙壁喘着气，在升降梯到达地面时快速飞奔出去，响亮的脚步声在整个走廊中回荡，急促得如同彼此的心跳。也不知跑了多远，他们已经离开校长室所在的大楼来到了另一片用罗马柱和彩色围幔装饰着的平台上，哈利和德拉科慢慢停下脚步，靠在墙边。  
他们松开了彼此紧紧握着的手，对视着，都从对方的眼中看见了自己。两人用力抱在一起，抱得很紧，似乎要将其勒入自己的骨血。然后，也不知是谁先开始的——或者是彼此共同的意愿——只有不分彼此的亲吻才能表达他们此时的激烈心情，想要互相分享的喜悦、劫后余生的感动、浓郁到即将喷发的爱意，他们想用更强烈的方式亲近彼此，融为一体再也不分开。  
“我爱你，哈利。”他在他耳边说道，“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”哈利搂住了他的脖子，将头靠在他的肩膀上。  
“对了，剑掉地上了。”  
“没事，反正这里没人，他们还在上课……”  
他们含情脉脉地看着对方，又拥吻在了一起。

哈利觉得爱情真是一件美妙的事情。它能让他暂时忘掉所有烦恼，沉浸在轻松甜蜜之中。即使这不合时宜，但他也想暂时逃离苦海，让自己的心不必时时刻刻紧绷着。  
他和德拉科披着隐形衣拉着手在霍格沃茨的城堡中散步。他们走过门厅，两侧的灰白石柱森然矗立，如同石头森林。哈利仰起头看着张贴在布告栏上的告示，有张纸上明晃晃地写着违纪学生的名字和惩罚内容，而下面的签名来自斯内普；还有张纸上写着取消霍格莫德旅行的通知，纸的角落有人画了一个小哭脸；但最夺人眼球的还是贴在中间的那张纸——纸上的原本内容很普通，但有人用红墨水在上面重重地写了一句“邓布利多军还在招收新成员”，并且加了三个感叹号，而且这红墨水似乎被施了魔法，像灯光一般放射着光芒。  
哈利伸手轻轻抚摸着那力透纸背的字句，眼眶有些湿润了。他忽然很想回到课堂中和朋友们一起战斗，一起反抗食死徒的高压，给他们制造麻烦……当然，刚刚的行动也令人血脉喷张。他们击倒了斯内普，从他手中夺得了格兰芬多宝剑，做了一直想做的事情。  
他从口袋里抽出了魔杖，变出了一支羽毛笔在那行字下写字。他的手有些抖，但落笔却格外认真坚定。  
德拉科张了张口似乎想阻止他，但最后还是什么都没说。他凑上来看哈利写了些什么，慢慢地读了出来：“……‘我们一直都在’。”  
哈利把笔塞到了德拉科手中：“你也写一句话吧，德拉科。”  
德拉科皱着眉盯着这支笔，他想了一会儿，在哈利的字下加了一句：“‘哈利·波特万岁！’”  
“喂，你写的什么玩意儿？”哈利推了推德拉科的肩膀。  
“我的真心话。”德拉科无辜地回答道。  
他拉起哈利的手继续往前走，树影、夕阳和槲寄生树叶在走廊外晃动，浓郁的光像是从山顶流向平原的水，向四周平铺洒去，滤过眼皮的深红如同轻轻的马蹄踏过光阴。  
他们经过二楼的一间教室，深蓝色的窗帘紧拉着，但门没有关，讲课老师鸭子般干瘪的声音从里面传出来：“好了，刚刚点到名的人挨个站到前面来——快一点！”  
教室里响起了稀稀拉拉的桌椅推开的声音，然后是窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦声和脚步声，几个男女生磨磨蹭蹭地走到了讲台前，其中一个人因为走得太慢而被那位教授用力拉了一把，踉跄了一步险些一头撞在桌板上。  
哈利和德拉科不由得停下了脚步，躲在墙边观察着他们。  
站着的几个女生瑟瑟发抖，她们看起来简直要昏过去了；而那几个男生也好不到哪里去，小脸煞白、两股战战。  
“不，教授……我们知道错了，不……”一个女生颤抖着哀求道，“不要，不要……”  
“现在知道后悔了？已经晚了，史蒂芬！”男人冷酷地说道，“你当初说那些话的时候怎么不想想会有这么一天呢？你那时候就应该想到鞭子和钻心咒的，不是吗？”  
“不，教授……不，不是我的错——”  
“好了，哪位同学先上来实践一下我们刚教的内容？”他高声喊道，居高临下地俯视着下方的同学，“谁先来？如果没有人的话，我就点名了……哦，很好，克拉布，很好……”  
一个高高壮壮的男孩从座位上站了起来，笨拙地从两张桌子之间的缝隙挪出来，慢吞吞地走下阶梯。他握着魔杖，一脸得意洋洋的笑容，却显得更加蠢笨了。  
他慢慢地走到了从左数第一个男生面前，肥嘟嘟的脸正对着他涣散的瞳孔。男生的身体摇晃着，他的身体忽然痉挛起来，四肢都在不停地打颤。还没等克拉布施咒，他就向后倒了下去，重重地摔在了地上。  
教室里瞬间乱成一团，同学们面露惊恐，议论纷纷。  
克拉布显然也被这忽然的变故吓了一跳，手足无措地呆站在原地，不知该不该继续对地上已经昏迷的男生继续施咒。  
男人气急败坏地抓耳挠腮，朝着讲台大吼大叫：“都给我安静下来！吵什么——谁再吵就把谁抓上来！”  
他的话立竿见影，教室里瞬间安静了下来，所有人都坐直了身子，紧张地盯着他，深怕他不怀好意的目光落在自己身上。  
男人难看的脸色总算缓和了一些，他继续在扫视着台下的学生，直到终于欣赏够了他们恐惧的表情，才慢慢地点点头，继续看着他的点名册，又念了好几个人的名字——基本上是斯莱特林的学生，他们慢慢从座位上爬下来，揉着眼，陆陆续续地走下台阶。  
“一人找一个，用我们今天教的恶咒——谁用得越好、叫得越大声。加的分越多……”  
德拉科死命按住了哈利的肩膀不让他冲进教室，他捂住他的嘴把他拖回来，不停地在他耳边说着“冷静，哈利”，哈利把他捂着他的手拉开，喘了口气，低吼道：“这个混蛋！”  
“听着，哈利，如果你贸然冲进去——”  
“我知道，我不会这么做的——”  
“那就别踢我，哈利。”  
“你勒得太紧了！”哈利还在掰着德拉科的手，“这个疯子——他居然——”  
“我知道你很生气，但如果你被抓住了，你觉得会有什么后果？！”德拉科在他耳边吼道，他拖着他又往回走了几步，把他带离了门边。  
“所以我们就什么也不做？”哈利没有再挣扎，他的声音显得愤怒而悲哀，像是冰冷的刀子直直地往德拉科胸口戳。  
他闭了闭眼，艰难地慢慢说道：“是的，我们什么也不能做……听话，哈利。”  
怀中的人像是被按掉了开关似的失去了动静，德拉科又有些恐慌起来。他低下头去看他，却发现哈利正直直地盯着大门，不知在想什么。  
“我们有隐形衣，德拉科。”他忽然说道。  
“哈利……”  
“我们可以偷偷溜进去，不用发出很大的动静，我们可以不引人注意地——”  
德拉科吸了一口气，心想果然是这样。如果不做点什么肯定难以打消哈利的执念，把他打晕了拖回去好像也不太实际……  
德拉科松开了钳制着哈利的手，拉着他走到门边。他朝里面望了一眼，马上伸手挡住了哈利的肩膀防止他冲上去。  
教室里噤若寒蝉，只有台上的两排人发出的念咒声和痛苦的呻吟声折磨着所有人的灵魂。德拉科看着那排施咒的学生们，他们的处境甚至更可怕——除了几个毫无怜悯心的人乐在其中以外，其他人都是一脸畏惧地看看站在讲台上的老师又看看面前的同学，咬咬牙让自己忽略那些令人牙酸的哀求声和痛呼，以及背后的同学审判般的目光。简直是人间炼狱。  
“你别动，让我来。”德拉科低声说道，抓了抓哈利的手。他们小心翼翼地朝讲台处移去，一路注意着不发出碰撞声。德拉科带着他绕到了一个施咒的男生背后，拿出魔杖抵在离他的背只有一寸的地方，低声念了一个混淆咒，然后拉着哈利快速移开。  
那个男生的身体晃了晃，忽然转过身将魔杖对准了大门，大声念了一句“钻心剜骨”，红光砸在铜门上发出轰的一声，把学生们和老师都吓了一跳。  
“你在做什么，科特？”男人大喊道，朝着科特大步走去。  
科特晃晃悠悠地转过头看向他，傻乎乎地对着他举起了魔杖：“钻心剜骨！”  
男人躲闪不及，惨叫了一声倒在地上抽搐着。全场一片哗然，后排的学生们站了起来，又兴奋又畏惧地朝前望着，还有人干脆离开了位置跑到前面去一探究竟。  
趁着场面一片混乱，哈利和德拉科飞快地跑离了教室。科特还在遭受混淆咒的困扰，到处胡乱发射魔咒，但他马上就被几个男生击昏了，其他的施咒者也很快就被制服。  
哈利回头看了一眼，教室里一片嘈杂，同学们纷纷离开了座位。几个男生将一开始昏倒的男生扶起来，背去了医务室。  
他最后望了一眼，将这一幕深深印在心里，回过头握紧了德拉科的手。  
“不行，我要回去在下面加一句‘德拉科·马尔福万岁’！”他边跑边喘着气喊道。  
“噢，你说给我听就可以了。”男孩回答道，“你的字太丑了。”  
哈利推了一把他的后背，德拉科一个踉跄向前跑了几步，隐形衣从两人身上滑落了下来。  
他撑着墙壁站直了身子，哈利将隐形衣收起来塞进口袋里。两人对视了一会儿，一同大笑起来。  
“我没想过混淆咒会这么好用……！看看他的下场，真是大快人心——”  
“真是棒极了！我从没觉得你的魔咒课学得这么好过——”  
他们又捂着肚子笑了一会儿，哈利拍了拍德拉科的肩膀：“我们回去吧，先去消灭挂坠盒。”  
“嗯。”德拉科反应过来，他们一同披上了隐形衣，走上通往城堡八层的阶梯。  
挂坠盒当初由赫敏和罗恩保管，一直放在赫敏的珍珠钱包里。晚上，当他们从厨房带了晚餐回来后，哈利迫不及待地和他们分享了他和德拉科的冒险经历，果不其然地遭到了赫敏的一顿责骂。  
“哈利，你是说你偷偷潜入了校长室？”  
“是我和德拉科一起——”  
“而且还被斯内普发现了？”  
“呃……”  
“跟你说过了不要到处乱跑！你怎么敢——怎么敢——你自己都说了很危险！马尔福！”她忽然把矛头指向了德拉科，“你怎么也跟着他一起闹？你应该把他拦住——”  
“他决定的事情一直都很难改，你知道。”德拉科抬起头，懒懒地回答道。  
“算了吧，赫敏，他们不也拿回了宝剑吗……”罗恩轻声地打圆场，女孩瞪了他一眼，依然抱着手没有说话。  
“还有，你们打扰别人上课了？”  
“哦，我正要和你说，赫敏，你不知道那个老师有多过分——”  
“所以你们又鲁莽地闯进去了？哈利？还有你，马尔福？”  
“嗯……”哈利有点后悔把这件事说出来了。  
“混淆咒是我施的，要骂就朝着我来。”德拉科忽然说道，他把哈利拉到了身后，“别欺负哈利脾气好。”  
“——他脾气好？”  
“谁欺负他了？”  
罗恩和赫敏同时喊道，哈利不得不蒙住了耳朵。  
在争执了五分钟后，赫敏终于将挂坠盒拿出来，放在了地上。四个人围成一圈盯着那精致的小盒子，莫名地陷入了一种肃穆之中。  
“来吧，哈利。”罗恩敬畏地说道，他看着哈利手中的那把镶着鹅蛋大小的红宝石的宝剑。  
哈利吞了口唾沫，他的内心不知为何产生了一丝异样之感。他望着那挂坠盒上栩栩如生的蛇形图案，微微晃了晃头，用蛇佬腔低声说道：“打开。”  
挂坠盒应声开启，从里面升起了一团雾气。雾气凝成了一个大男孩，他冷冷地看着他们，轻轻地说道：“哦，波特……你做不到，我知道你在恐惧什么……”  
“哈利，快挥剑！”赫敏喊道。  
“……你的朋友都会因你而死，你会辜负他们的期待……”  
“哈利！快一点！”  
“……你无法带他们走向成功，当然，成功是属于我的，可怜的男孩……”  
“哈利！”  
他直直地盯着那个冷酷地笑着的男孩，面容扭曲了，眼神恍惚，握着宝剑的手在不停地颤抖，不禁让人怀疑下一刻他就会把剑扔在地上。他听不见朋友们焦急的呼喊，那些声音虚幻而渺远，仿佛来自另一个世界，如此不真实。  
“哈利！”  
男孩虚幻的身影幻化成了几具尸体，哈利认出那分别是罗恩、赫敏和德拉科，他们僵直着躺在地上，双眼突出，直愣愣地瞪着一个方向。  
银光一闪而过，地上的挂坠盒从中间裂开了，里德尔的投影扭曲成一团黑色的漩涡尖叫着湮灭了。哈利紧握着格兰芬多宝剑，喘着气，死死地瞪着那只破碎的挂坠盒。  
宝剑从手中滑落，他像是失掉了全部力气似地软下来，向后退了一步，德拉科连忙走过来抱住了他，在他耳边安慰着。  
罗恩和赫敏将挂坠盒碎片和宝剑收起来放好，两人担忧地看着哈利，赫敏看起来想说什么，但罗恩对她摇了摇头：“下次再说吧。”  
“可是……”  
“他累了，明天再说也不迟。”  
哈利没有听见两个朋友的议论，他的脑中依然回荡着里德尔的话语，以及最后那令人崩溃的景象。即使魂器已经被摧毁，可残留的精神影响依然钳制着他，甚至有愈演愈烈的趋势。德拉科把他扶到了床上，从背后将他紧紧抱在怀里。  
“放松，哈利，”他轻声说道，“靠在我身上，放松……你做得很好，非常好……”  
哈利目光恍惚，也不知有没有听见他的话。德拉科轻轻按摩着他的背，他不太擅长按摩，只见过一些书籍上的描述，所以尽量凭着感觉按压着他的穴位，让他紧绷的肌肉放松下来。  
他修长有力的手指在他身上挪移，他感觉哈利的身体渐渐热起来，竟是更加僵硬了。德拉科正困惑着是不是自己的方法不对，哈利反手推开了他，回头瞪了他一眼，然后转过身搂住他，在他脖子上蹭了蹭。  
德拉科的嘴角克制不住地上扬，哈利对他的依恋让他极为满足。他当即就想抱着他好好爱一番，但这气氛被忽然拉开帘子的罗恩打破了，后者还浑然不觉。  
“你还好吧，哈利？需不需要喝点水？”他问道。  
哈利这才松开了德拉科，转头朝他笑了笑，说了声“已经没事了”。  
“好吧……如果你觉得不舒服一定要告诉我们。”罗恩说道，他目光一转便看见了德拉科有些不善的眼神，于是毫不示弱地顶了回去，拉开帘子离开了。  
哈利摸了摸头，这天经历了太多的事情，他只想好好睡一觉，于是便拿了睡衣去盥洗室洗澡，完全没有注意到背后某人哀怨的眼神。  
而当他回来后，德拉科依然保持着原来的姿势坐在他的床上，哈利将他推到一边，拉开被子盖在身上。  
“我要睡觉了，德拉科。”  
“我陪你——”  
“不行，今晚不行。”哈利侧身躺着，抬起一只手抚摸着德拉科的侧颈，“今天晚上我会做梦，你不能睡在我旁边。”  
这句话极其自然地被他说了出来。他的预感不知从何而来，但哈利知道就是这样。  
温柔的微光洒落在他们两人身上，在德拉科身体边缘勾勒出了一道浅金色的半透明的边。他抿着唇，不停地摸着哈利的鬓角，看起来似乎有些不太乐意。他们呆在有求必应屋的这几个星期他一直都想各种办法爬上哈利的床——往往都成功了，现在让他睡回自己的床显得显得相当不习惯。  
哈利撑起身在他嘴角吻了一下，抱了抱他，说了声“晚安”。  
他躺下身后很快就进入了梦乡。所有白日里刻意压抑的恐慌都放大了无数倍，化为铺天盖地的黑雨、难以攀越的巨峰、无法逃脱的雾气将他死死困在迷宫中，他看见里德尔的幻影如同直入云霄的塑像立在他面前朝他冷笑着，用那高亢尖利的声音不断地重复着一句话：  
“放弃吧，放弃吧，放弃吧……”  
他在落着黑雨的逼仄街道上疯跑，试图逃离那高大的投影。巷子以肉眼可见的速度收缩着，可通过的空间越来越窄，哈利闭上眼往前冲刺，却还是一脸撞上了一堵湿淋淋的、冷冰冰的墙。他大脑发昏，肮脏的雨水不断地沿着脸上起伏的弧度往下流，渗透了他的衬衫。  
一道阴影落在了他的身上，哈利转过身，那苍白的、扁平的蛇脸如同一道闪电劈开了黑夜，他难以呼吸，缓缓滑坐在了地上。  
伏地魔慢慢走到他面前，伸手捏住了他的下巴。  
“看来上次没能让你长记性，波特……也许你已经忘记了你的处境，不过没关系，你马上就会全部想起来的……”他轻声说道，捏着他下巴的力道又加重了几分，哈利似乎听见了骨骼开裂的声音。  
“你会知道你的朋友们为了你都做出了怎样的牺牲……多么伟大，是不是？他们很快就会做出更大的牺牲了——为你而死，真令人感动……”  
“不！”  
德拉科并没有马上入睡。他在床上坐了很久，脑子里满是一些昏昏涨涨的古怪想法，还有一些难以忽略的忧虑。  
有求必应屋已经熄了灯，房间里一片昏暗。帘子上飘荡着微蓝的光，像是深海水母一般缓缓游动。  
他听见旁边那张床传来了吱吱呀呀的动静，床上的人似乎翻了个身，他拉开被子下床，穿过帘子走到哈利的床边。  
男孩蜷缩成一团，皱着眉头，似乎在做梦。他的被子滑落了一半在地上，剩下的一半被他堪堪裹着，紧攥在手中。德拉科用了点力将被子从他手中扯出来，将被子拉上去重新给他掖好。他在他的床边坐下，手指梳理着他的额发。  
哈利又翻了个身，他的双手无意识地晃动着，双腿时不时抽搐般地踢蹬几下，像一只暴躁的小兽。刚盖好的被子又被他掀了下去，德拉科叹了口气，俯下身抚摸着他弯曲的后颈和脊柱，轻轻拍着他的后背。  
男孩忽然说了句什么，但声音太低了，像是野兽的低吼，德拉科没有听清。  
哈利在做噩梦，这是他的第一个想法。德拉科蓦然觉得耳后一痛，似乎有一根神经被触动了，眼前隐隐约约出现了一幅难以辨别的幻象，他能感觉到充斥其中的压抑又阴暗的风暴，那像是末日洪水般涌进他的大脑，所有的负面情绪化为病毒汇入他的血液中随着心脏泵动流向全身。  
“哈利。”他晃了晃哈利的肩膀，强忍着大脑的剧痛，努力忽略了眼前不断出现的破碎的图案，“醒醒，哈利……”  
男孩的身体颤抖着、痉挛着，剧烈地翻滚起来。他突然直直地坐起来，又重重倒回床上，像是一只大锤子砸进了棉花枕头中。德拉科将他拉起来拖进自己的怀里耐心安抚，亲吻着他的脸颊和嘴唇。男孩无意识地抗拒着，使劲捶打他的后背，扭动身体挣扎着。德拉科将手伸进了他的睡裤，握住后用力揉捏着，男孩的身体颤抖得更厉害了，他扬起脖子喘息着，喉咙中发出野兽般不甘的呜咽。德拉科重新抱住了他，低低地安慰着他。  
哈利睁开了眼，脸上仍浮着一层不正常的红晕。他一脸茫然，眼神涣散，胸口剧烈起伏着，似乎还没有缓过神来。  
他用力挣脱了德拉科的怀抱，低头看着自己一片狼藉的睡裤，又抬起头红着眼瞪着他，德拉科无辜地解释道：“我只是想让你醒过来。”  
哈利依然瞪着他，德拉科从床头拿过魔杖替他清理干净。他又想去抱他，但哈利像是忽然反应过来了似地蓦然推开了他，直直地盯着他看。  
“那些都是真的？”他忽然说道，声音嘶哑。  
“什么？”  
“你的父亲受折磨……还有你的母亲……你也被神秘人折磨过……”  
“不，没有。”德拉科下意识否认道，“我没有——”  
“那你的父母就是真的？”哈利反问道，“我看见了，你坐在你父亲旁边眼睁睁看着神秘人用钻心咒折磨他。”  
德拉科张了张口，却说不出话来。他该说什么呢？那的确发生过，但已经是很久以前的事了。他不知道哈利忽然提这件事做什么，他记得自己从没和他说过这个。  
“那这些是真的？——你真的经历过这些事情——”  
“不，哈利，你听我说，”德拉科的内心莫名恐惧起来，他抓住了哈利的手，“这些都没什么，哈利，都已经过去了——”  
“你怎么能说没什么——？你以为我不知道什么是钻心咒吗？我知道它有多痛苦，更别提被它连续折磨！德拉科，你从没跟我说过这个，我不知道——我——”他甩开了他的手，双手抱住头，使劲抓挠着头皮，一脸崩溃。  
“哈利——”  
哈利向后移动了一步，最后跳下了床，因为太激动而险些直接摔在地上。他撑着墙壁站起身，眼眶通红，死死地咬着嘴唇。  
“你别多想，哈利，真的，那都过去了。”德拉科也站起身，他向他靠近了一步，哈利马上尖叫起来：“别靠近我，德拉科，都别靠近我！——你从没告诉过我，我给你们——我给你们带来这种灾难——”  
“不，这和你没关系！这不是你的错，哈利！”  
“不，你在骗我！”他闭了闭眼，脑海中又浮现出伏地魔给他看的那些画面：深红光芒照耀的大厅里，穿着黑兜帽的食死徒们低着头围成一圈，表情肃穆，如同一场祭祀……站在中间的男人苍白无血，他血红的眼睛像蛇一样阴冷，那双手细长尖利犹如蜘蛛脚，他高亢的声音仿佛某种古老的巫咒，而红光随着他的话语一道一道降落在那个金发男人的身上，将他挺直的背脊打得弯曲下去，他高大的身影一下、一下地矮下去……  
坐在他身边的那个男孩一开始闭着眼，紧抓着自己的大腿上的布料。过了一会儿，他睁开了眼——当他明白发生了什么之后，他露出了更加惶恐绝望的表情。  
不。不。不。他盯着那个男孩颤抖的嘴唇，他在重复这样的话语。他的大脑似乎和他重合在了一块儿，他的心脏随着他的瞳孔摇晃，他的手指随着他的嘴唇颤抖，他承受着他的痛苦——也有可能是伏地魔用魔法强加在自己身上的，但无疑这曾经存在过。  
他赢了，他无法表示不在乎——他太在意了，他的心抽痛起来。他是这样脆弱，轻易地被一个真实的幻象影响情绪……他掌握了挟制他的关键因素——当然，这很容易找到，但他从未觉得自己这样弱小过。他们在遭受着痛苦——过去，现在，将来，另一个时空，他无能为力。  
“不，哈利，我没有骗你。我不会骗你——”那个男孩此时就站在他的面前，披着睡衣，担忧而恐惧地望着他。  
他在恐惧什么呢？他在害怕什么……害怕真相暴露，还是害怕他疯掉？哦，也许他是疯了，也许是这个世界疯了……为什么要让他存在？  
他低下头。他看见了地板上交错的划痕，这也许是以前的人留下的。他们也曾折磨过、被折磨，像发狂的兽一样咆哮，游荡、彷徨，在被星光囚禁的黑屋子里结束了生命。  
“怎么了？发生什么事了？”一只手拉开了帘子，罗恩揉着眼睡眼惺忪地走进来，他的身后跟着同样疲惫的赫敏。  
他看了看德拉科，又看了看哈利，似乎有些困惑。  
“哈利……？你们是吵架了吗？”  
哈利向后靠得更紧了，他望着那三个人，他想象着他们也被红光笼罩的样子，以及那种虚弱的恐惧、绝望的挣扎，直到最后失去挣扎、像是被压垮的桥梁般破碎了掉进湖里，冰冷的湖水是他们能触摸到的东西。  
而他则如同发射后失去目标的冷弹头，无力地落在空茫的、一望无际的雪地上，被踩进雪堆中。  
他发出了一声咆哮，向后摸了摸，触碰到了一个凹凸不平的板门，用力向后一推。门打开了，他跨了进去，再次用力拉上了。  
“哈利！”

哈利独自一人走在一条漆黑的巷子里。他的拖鞋掉了一只，右脚的脚底板贴着凉凉的地面，一些石屑粘在了他的皮肤上，但他不在意。背后响着猛烈的撞击声，以及一些遥远的呼唤，他都当做没有听见。  
他知道他们在焦急，但他在乎他们每一个人，所以他不能和他们呆在一起。  
谁都没有告诉他这些……德拉科为了和他在一起曾遭受了多少磨难，他不是不知道，只是刻意不去想。但当伏地魔将这些血淋淋地呈现在他面前时，他只感觉到了一触即碎的幻灭。  
他们的渺小快乐建立在如此残酷的事实之上，他们只是在苦中作乐而已。这仅仅是一种毫无意义的自我欺骗，他们小小的胜利——打破了一堂黑魔法防御术课，那根本算不了什么，只要伏地魔不倒下就还会有第二节、第三节，永无止尽的噩梦，永不停歇的悲音。  
他们夺回了宝剑、消灭了魂器，这很好，离那个不可能的目标又近了一步……但除此之外，他的灵魂在被吞噬，他的朋友们在经受他所不知道的磨难……那些在他视野之外的人，卢平、小天狼星、韦斯莱先生、金斯莱、唐克斯、蒙顿格斯、疯眼汉穆迪……他们都在做什么？他们也许在魔法部试图拯救那些被处死的巫师，也许在设法保护麻瓜，也许在与食死徒较量，而他却只能一步一步陷入伏地魔的布下的陷阱，给自己爱的人带来灾难。  
他知道他自己的这种状态给他的朋友带来了很大的困扰。他们滞留不前，赫敏日复一日地查找资料，罗恩一直都在留意着他，德拉科为了照顾他也无法安稳地睡一觉……  
他该怎么做？他到底应该怎么做？……也许他应该消失，这样谁都不会痛苦……  
小巷的尽头出现了一道光，然后是一扇打开的门、一张摆放在灰尘中的小木桌。他慢慢地走进屋内，一股刺鼻的木头腐烂味和酒味扑面而来，有些熟悉。  
哈利看向右侧，那儿有一个吧台，一个男人正百无聊赖地擦着手中的肮脏的酒杯，虽然哈利觉得他越擦越脏了。他环视了一周，认出了这里是猪头酒吧。  
他随意地在桌边坐下，怔怔地看着窗外纷飞的雪花。猪头酒吧本来就处于一条人迹罕至的街道上，再加上处于特殊时期，四周空空荡荡，只有冷冰冰的冰霜覆盖着的破旧屋子和呼啸的北风。  
他一只手撑着下巴，下巴尖有些粗糙，似乎长出了一点点胡渣。他觉得喉咙发干，渴望着有什么能滋润自己的牙口，然后他的桌子上就出现了一只盛着火焰啤酒的酒杯，白泡沫都溢出了杯口。哈利抬起头，老板收回了握在杯子上的手，继续走回吧台旁擦杯子。  
他没有多加思考，他在霍格沃茨上学的时候就无数次想象过火焰啤酒的滋味，但未成年巫师是不能饮用的。哈利拿起来就喝了一大口，他的喉咙马上火烧了似的痛起来，那酒液仿佛是由火苗子汇成的，又冷又烫，在血液与皮肉之间的缝隙跳跃。  
哈利扭过头，他的眼睛被呛出了泪花，而那个老板依然坐在那儿，无动于衷。他揉了揉眼，盯着他看了一会儿，冒冒失失地说道：“最近来霍格莫德的人越来越少了。”  
老板抬起头看了他一眼，那双藏在兜帽下的蓝色眼睛令他觉得有些熟悉。  
“是啊，没错，特殊时期……”他放下了手中的杯子，忽然望着他说道，“你不应该出现在这里。”  
“为什么？难道不是你让我过来的吗？”  
“我只是觉得你不应该朝着你的朋友发火。你需要冷静，扼制一下你的脾气。”  
“噢，很好。我没有对他们发火，实际上，我更恼火的是我自己。”哈利冷冷地说道，“可能你也觉得我非常碍事——”  
“你就是把自己看得太严重了。我可没空陪小朋友闹脾气……你觉得自己怎么样，那是你自己的事，你自己的观念。你没有想过其他人——”  
“我当然想过他们！——如果我不在乎，我就不会出现在这儿了。”哈利站了起来。  
老板耸耸肩，没有接他的话。  
他们又沉默了一会儿。空气中响动着玻璃杯叮叮咚咚的声音，哈利闷闷地喝着酒。杯中的酒似乎永远也喝不完，不停地满上来，将他的鼻子濡湿了，吸进的空气都带着燃烧的酒味。  
“你长得很像我认识的一个人。”他忽然又说道，语气有些犹豫，“我……很尊敬的一个人。”  
老板擦玻璃的手顿了顿，但他没有回应。  
哈利等了一会儿，见他久久不说话便放下酒杯，仰起头看着布满蜘蛛网的天花板。  
“我总觉得我辜负了他的期待……什么也没做成，他期望我做的事情我无法做到……”  
“你应该去做你自己，而不是他期待的什么人。”老板说道，“你本来就没有一定要去做的事情。”  
“不，是有的。”  
“那是他在骗你。你以为是有的，但实际上只是陷入了一个圈套。”  
哈利沉默了一会儿，又喝了一口火焰啤酒。酒让人混沌，混沌中又积聚着星火。  
“不，不是这样的……这件事情肯定要有人去做。”  
“哦，那可以交给别人。你把自己想得太重了，所以才会疯掉。”他耸耸肩，“这个时代疯掉的人已经太多了。”  
“不，不能交给别人……”哈利低下头，趴在肮脏的桌面上，望着玻璃杯中混浊的酒液，小小的泡沫从底部升起，升到液面上，破碎。  
“交给别人吧，孩子。你应该躲在屋子里被人保护着，等这段时间过去了，你就发现这一切没这么糟糕了。”  
“……这一切过去？怎么过去？”哈利看着他，“我们躲在屋子里，就会有人自动把破掉的漏洞都修复好吗？”  
“那还能怎么样呢？凛冬虽然漫长，但总会过去的。上面的人是谁，和我们普通民众又有什么关系呢？你觉得真的会有人在意你们在抗争什么吗？——不，他们只关心自己的几亩地，凤凰社完了，神秘人要来了，除非真的降临到他们头上，谁都不会反抗的。”  
“别说你不知道神秘人都干了些什么，”哈利死死地盯着他的眼睛，“他们当然会反抗，只要还有一个麻瓜生活在这片土地上，他们就会反抗；只要还有一个麻瓜出生的巫师存在，他们就会反抗。”  
“你的想法还真是理想化，孩子。麻瓜出生的巫师假装自己是混血，混血巫师假装自己是纯血，他们撇清自己和麻瓜的关系……你知道现在有多少食死徒吗？至少比凤凰社的人要多得多，而且还在不断扩大。如果你多出去走走，你就会发现现在的舆论走向是怎么样的了。”  
“我知道还有谁在反抗。也许我们看事物的角度不一样。”哈利的音量提高了，他知道自己是想证明什么，虽然这微乎极微，“这一切不会过去，如果所有人都躲在屋子里，那么屋子以外的世界就永远是个噩梦。我们呼喊，他们都蒙住耳朵假装听不见；我们在布告栏上写字，他们都遮住眼睛假装看不见；我们死亡，他们踩着尸体而过；但总有人听见的，总有人看见的，总有人不对血腥无动于衷。”  
男人望着他，仿佛在看一个怪人。过了一会儿，他看向哈利来时的那扇门，说道：“你的朋友似乎很想过来。”  
哈利也听见了那越来越响的动静，他不禁怀疑他们是准备把有求必应屋炸掉。  
“……让他们过来吧。”他说道，有些挫败地抱住头，仿佛丧失了所有刚才驳斥他的勇气。  
老板抽出魔杖敲了敲，哈利坐直了身子，假装继续喝啤酒，但这次酒杯中已经空了。他只好站起来，不安地在原地踱着步，头晕乎乎的，似乎是酒劲上来了，脚步也有些晃。  
巷子中传来了沉重的、震耳欲聋的脚步声。首先冲出来的是赫敏，她边哭边跑着，一把抱住了哈利，他一个踉跄险些倒下去。  
罗恩和德拉科脸色苍白，后者紧抿着嘴唇，看起来似乎想揍他一拳。  
“哈利，哈利，你以后别忽然跑出去了好不好？——我们都吓死了，差点就打算告诉老师了……求你了，哈利，我们太担心你了——”赫敏边抽泣边断断续续地说着。哈利只好应允着，但她还是没有放过他，不停地在他耳边唠叨。哈利求救地看向罗恩和德拉科，但他们似乎都不打算帮他，那两人在一张桌子旁坐下了，德拉科对着桌面上的油渍皱起了眉，罗恩则要了一瓶酒郁闷地喝着。  
“我知道了，赫敏，真的，我不会再跑出去了……”哈利无奈地第十次重复这句话，然而女孩依然不放心地盯着他，两眼哭得红肿。哈利只好回过头，叫了一声“德拉科”，后者慢慢地站起身，走到他身边。  
“好了，格兰杰，先放过他吧。”他说道，声音有些虚弱。  
赫敏这才不情愿地松开了哈利，抹着眼泪去和罗恩坐在一块儿了。  
德拉科看着哈利，也不知是不是酒吧光线阴暗的缘故，他看起来有些病态，皮肤发灰，眼周也格外红。他蓦地揪过了他的衣领，抵着他的额头恨恨地低声说道：“真想干死你。”  
哈利被他极度阴郁的眼神镇住了，仿佛就此困在囚笼之中无法逃脱。他张了张口，德拉科忽然侧过头咬住了他的嘴唇，狠厉而绝望，灰红中晃动着黑色的影子。  
辛辣的酒味、霉味混合着清冽的香气，金灰色的灰尘在呼吸中起伏。叮叮咚咚的玻璃碰撞声又响起了，还有酒液在酒瓶中上下摇晃的咕噜咕噜。  
德拉科松开了他，他们微微喘息着。哈利擦了擦嘴唇，手背上有一丝血迹。德拉科定定地望着他，伸手摸了摸他的脸，又垂落下来。  
“我不知道他让你看见了什么，哈利，但你真的不要自责。那不是你的错，错的是神秘人，该死的是他，不是你！听着，哈利，我受的那些痛苦是我应得的，我爱你，我需要你，那是我的错！”  
最后一句话他几乎是吼出来的，格外压抑，涂上了一层冷艳的灰色。  
他吸了口气，像是平静下来了一些，慢慢地说道：“我希望我能替你承受这些痛苦，如果可以的话，我真的不想再看见你崩溃的样子。我们会一起度过所有的劫难，哈利，我们会的。就像你在布告栏上写的那样，‘我们永远在这里’。我想告诉你，你所要做的就是我们要做的，你所追求的就是我们追求的，你去哪，我们就去哪，你在哪里战斗，我们如影随形。”  
不知何时，赫敏和罗恩都已经站在了他们旁边，认真地看着他。德拉科低下头，按着他的肩膀，背脊微微起伏着，仿佛用尽了所有的力气。  
哈利望着他们，他的眼圈红了，眼角渗着泪。他不知道该说什么，此时任何语言都是无力的。  
“对不起，”他说道，声音沙哑极了，“对不起，我不会再做这种事了……谢谢你们。真的……谢谢你们。”  
罗恩抿着嘴唇，上来用力抱了抱他。然后是赫敏，她也吸着鼻子抱了他，退到一边。  
已是深夜，他们在吧台买了点酒，德拉科大方地把他们喝的所有酒一并付了钱——包括哈利毫无节制饮用的火焰啤酒。四人一同走向大门，哈利回头看向酒吧老板，他湛蓝的眼睛在乱蓬蓬的头发中显得尤为明亮。  
“呃，有没有人说过……你的眼睛很像邓布利多？”  
老板扬起眉毛。  
“噢，他是我的哥哥。”  
“你是他的弟弟？……我从来不知道这件事！”  
“你不知道的事情可多了。”老板耸耸肩，“快点回去睡觉吧，你们今晚打扰我的时间够多了。”

那天回去后每个人都疲惫不已。罗恩和哈利都喝了酒，回到房间里拉上帘子倒头就睡。德拉科不得不将哈利沾着酒渍的睡衣脱下来才抱着他的腰入睡，他拉上被子，向他要了一个醉醺醺的吻——也许哈利是真的醉了，他吻着吻着便把手伸到对方的衣服下面胡乱摸着，险些引火烧身。  
第二天醒来已经是中午了，哈利有种宿醉过夜的头痛欲裂。他揉着太阳穴，将被子团成一团抱在怀里还想继续睡，已经穿戴整齐的德拉科走进来一把抽走了他的被子。  
“你干什么，德拉科！还给我！”  
“该起床了，哈利。”男孩将被子抖平叠好放在一边，爬上床坐在他旁边，在腰上掐了一把。  
“我还想睡……”哈利伸手想去够着那被叠好的被子，德拉科抓着他的后腰把他拖了回来，用膝盖分开了他的双腿，修长的手指隔着睡裤抚摸他的大腿内侧。  
“也许做点运动你就不会想睡了。”他低声说道。  
这件事的结局就是哈利被折腾得筋疲力尽，最后只能任着德拉科替他换衣服。他懒得去在意对方趁此机会时不时揩油的行为，抱怨着反而浪费了更多的时间。  
“其实你根本就是想做。”他总结道，“你才不在乎我什么时候起床。”  
“既然你这么通情达理的话，那就再——”  
“不行！”  
他们吃完蓝莓馅饼、土豆丁和牛排组成的中餐后，赫敏将餐桌清理一空。她一脸严肃地看着哈利，说道：“哈利，有件事情我必须要跟你说。”  
“好了，赫敏，我不会再跑出去了——”  
“我不是说这个！”她白了他一眼，显然对昨天的事还耿耿于怀，“其实昨天我就已经在书中查到了一些关于灵魂方面的内容了，我想这些应该对你有用。”  
哈利一听便打起了精神，坐直身子目光炯炯地看着她：“赫敏，你已经知道了？”  
“啊，知道了一些吧……”赫敏从书包里拿出了一本破旧的书，翻到了夹着书签的那一页，“你当初告诉我，神秘人给你施了阿瓦达索命咒以后，你就进入了一个奇怪的地方……”  
“是国王十字车站，赫敏。”  
“对，国王十字车站。”赫敏指着书中的一行字说道，“这本书里提到，在两个这种情况确实有可能发生，虽然很罕见，但的确存在。这种类似于灵魂交流地的境地在双胞胎中可能会见到，因为他们的灵魂比较接近——有些双胞胎之间还存在着心灵感应；而不同的人在交流地看到的情景也不一样，比如哈利你看见的就是国王十字车站，而书中有人曾看见过——嗯——一片森林，或者是一幢老家的别墅之类的，但这无疑都和每个人的内心感受有关。”  
哈利不由自主地点着头，赫敏小心翼翼地翻过了一页，这本书很陈旧，纸页薄而发黄，透过这一页能看到背面的拉丁文如皮影戏般透着黯淡的影子。  
“嗯——不过这儿有一点比较奇怪，就是哈利你和神秘人之间本来应该不会有这种强烈的心灵感应存在才对，虽然邓布利多说过他几年前杀死你的时候将自己的一些能力也输送到了你身上，但这样解释也很奇怪，毕竟这种灵魂交流地非常罕见……比起输送能力，我觉得你和神秘人之间出现的这种状况倒更像是灵魂交流……”赫敏自言自语，她按着眉心，甩了甩头发，“先不提这个，无论如何——我也查到了一点关于灵魂互换内容的记载。这个比灵魂交流地要好找一些，因为这种魔法是有痕迹可循的。它能人为制造，但无疑是一种非常高深复杂的魔法，而且一旦实施就很难解除。”  
“——这没办法解除吗？”哈利的拳头握紧了。  
赫敏犹豫着看了他一眼，慢慢地点点头：“很难，哈利，非常难，因为它涉及灵魂，任何与灵魂有关的魔法都像在走钢丝，非常危险。我想解铃还须系铃人。”  
“噢，很显然神秘人并不愿意帮我这个忙。”哈利自嘲道。  
“还有一种方法就是——呃——消灭神秘人，当然，这本来就是我们要做的……”  
“但这种灵魂互换如果不解除，神秘人就会用它一直来折磨和威胁哈利。”德拉科说道。  
“的确是这样。不过我想，也许还有一种治标不治本的办法。”赫敏有些紧张地咬着下唇，她自己似乎也不太确定，“是这样的，哈利你说过你在国王十字车站碰见了马尔福，对吧？而且后来神秘人设计想要杀害你的时候，他也在里面帮忙……我觉得这种情况和书里说的另一个神秘现象很像。一位巫师可能会在灵魂交流地见到除了与他灵魂相连的人之外的另一个人，这个人一般来说是对他非常重要的存在，可能是亲人、朋友、爱人、导师……无论生者还是死者都有可能。而这其中有一种更少见的情况，就是这个人还活着，并且他的灵魂也被带入了灵魂交流地之中。这需要很强的信任和情感才能做到，而且这种联系一旦存在，就会一直伴随。至少以书上的案例来看——好吧，也没几个——这种影响能伴随终身。涉及灵魂学的内容都会变得很玄妙，也很难理解。”  
哈利和德拉科对视了一眼，后者伸手摸了摸哈利心脏的部位：“就是这儿吗？”  
哈利马上打开了他的手：“你干嘛？”  
“可我感觉不到和哈利有心灵感应。”德拉科摸着被他触碰过的地方，“至少在我看来，他和神秘人的感应强烈多了。”  
“哦，这和心灵感应不太一样。”赫敏解释道，“这更像是一种单方面的心理需求，你可能会在哈利情绪波动非常大的时候有所感应。但你是被动的，主动方是哈利，当他觉得他需要你帮助的时候，你可能会再次进入灵魂交流地，或者以其他的形式让你得到感应。具体情况只有真正遇到才能知道，但我想，或许下一次神秘人试图进行灵魂互换的时候，你可以帮着哈利一起阻止他。”  
德拉科想起了昨天晚上出现在眼前的隐约的幻觉，以及并不清晰的破碎般的激烈情绪。这种情绪显然不是他自己的，而是别人加在他身上的。他看向哈利，后者正托着下巴沉思着，似乎还没有意识到这意味着什么。  
“所以，赫敏，你的意思是——另一个办法就是让德拉科帮助我阻止神秘人？”哈利放下了手，慢慢地说道。  
“是啊，没错。”赫敏点点头，“我也不确定这能不能行，但我想总会有一点作用的。”  
哈利将赫敏面前的书移过来摆在自己面前，认真地看上面的内容。他看得很吃力，因为文献使用的古代魔文他几乎不了解，只能配合着旁边的图案勉强理解。  
哈利读了一会儿后便感觉头昏脑胀，只好询问赫敏能不能给他翻译一遍。赫敏搬了张厚绒沙发椅坐在他旁边，抽了几张羊皮纸给他讲解。  
德拉科坐在哈利旁边，下巴压在他的肩膀上，一手梳理着他毛糙的头发。他听了一会儿就觉得有些深奥和无趣，但这件事又和他有关，只好耐着性子听着赫敏的讲解。  
“……灵魂互换产生的条件非常奇妙，它涉及符号学、神秘学的范畴……神秘人使用的魔法恐怕比普通的灵魂互换要更复杂一些，它能让你们产生某种程度上的交流……互换当然是相对的……”  
哈利若有所思地点着头，一脸严肃，而德拉科完全不理解他到底懂了些什么。在他看来赫敏并没有讲任何能够实际操作的内容，只有一堆架构在推测上的理论概念。他打了个哈欠，抱着哈利的背晃了晃，用力蹭着他的脖子。  
“别乱动，德拉科。对了，赫敏，我不太理解，为什么说互换是相对的？”哈利挪开了德拉科伸进他裤腰的手，问道。  
“噢，是这样的。灵魂互换是双向的，这不只是说你和神秘人会进入对方的身体里，而且这种交换是能够由任何一方发起的，当然，另一方可以进行阻止。”赫敏说道。  
哈利点点头。布雷斯逃亡的那一日他不知为何控制了伏地魔的身体，这显然是在伏地魔预料之外的，也许他在那之前也没有意识到已经和他建立了这种联系，所以他没能阻止他。但在此之后他就意识到这种联系对哈利的坏处远远大于好处，于是开始利用它来要挟他……  
“实际上，我和神秘人互换灵魂的那一天，我先是通过他的眼睛看见了一切，就像以前一样……然后我——嗯——我看见他要杀死扎比尼的时候，我不希望他死，所以我——那时候可能产生了一种强烈的愿望，我夺过了身体的控制权，将他挤了出去。不过神秘人显然是有感应的，他非常愤怒，他让我滚回去。”  
“噢，这很值得探究。”赫敏看起来很感兴趣，“但是他没有夺回来是不是？这可能是因为那时候你已经成功了……不过这种交换没有持续太久……哈利，你还记得你是怎么交换回来的吗？”  
哈利皱起眉仔细回想着当时的场景，然而背后的人一直在不安分地动来动去。他一会儿含着哈利的耳垂，一会儿亲亲他的脖子，或者把手探进他的衣服里故意触碰他的敏感点……哈利忍无可忍地用手肘顶了一下他的胸口：“德拉科！”  
“嗯，叫我做什么？”  
“你要是觉得无聊的话就别在这儿打扰我。”  
“我不觉得无聊。我觉得很有趣。”德拉科回答道，“你们继续。”  
哈利反手在他的腰上用力捏了一把，结果却被后者按着手背压在皮肤上不得动弹，挣扎了半天才抽回来。  
“咳，其实我记不太清换回来的时候了——大概是我看到扎比尼之后……德拉科从我面前把他带走了，我和他对视了一眼……我觉得我可能是自己放弃了控制权。”哈利回忆着。而德拉科也安静了下来，似乎和他一起重温了那段对于两个人来说都足够难忘的经历。  
“好吧，我觉得你自己的经验很值得借鉴，毕竟每个人的遭遇都可能是不一样的。我还是要说，灵魂学的东西很奇妙，到现在依然有很多未解之谜……”赫敏合上书，起身离开了。  
哈利兀自陷入了沉思，他似乎在策划着什么，对着赫敏留下的笔记不停地比比划划，也不怎么理会德拉科的骚扰。  
到了晚上睡觉时，他还处于神游状态，甚至过了一会儿才注意到德拉科解开了他的睡衣，将头靠在他的心脏部位。  
“……你在干什么？”  
“我想知道你在想些什么。”德拉科说道，他按下了哈利想要撑起来的上身，“格兰杰不是说我们之间是有某种联系的吗？”  
他说着就伸手在他胸口摸来摸去，哈利连忙阻止了他。德拉科伸过腿压在哈利的腰上，将他压在了床铺里，剥下他的睡衣。  
“你需要我，哈利。”他低声说道，单手抚按着他的左胸，“你试着思念我，或者渴望我……”  
“德拉科……”哈利的脸有些红，他觉得被他按着的地方有些痒，但德拉科不肯松开。  
“试试看，哈利。说不定会有感应的。”他靠近他，温柔地哄劝道。  
哈利抿着嘴唇，有些羞涩地闭上眼。他想起他们四年级的时候——他们最懵懂的时期，没有任何顾虑地相爱，他们一起在禁林观望火龙，一起携手走过黑暗的迷宫……五年级的德拉科没给他留下多少美好的回忆，但如今想来他早已不再感到愤懑，甚至痛楚中还夹杂着一丝甜蜜。那些挣扎和矛盾是洒满了血的荆棘丛，他们跌倒、受伤，最终遍体鳞伤，但没有倒下就是最大的胜利。  
哈利回想着德拉科的脸，那在记忆中呈现出无数种光彩。在魁地奇球场上驰骋时，他苍白的脸颊染着红晕，映着夕阳的紫红尾翼；漫步于夜晚的霍格沃茨时，他的眼中闪动着幽蓝、灰黄灯火的光芒与飘扬的围幔影子；他们在黎明的街道上驾车狂逃时，灰白的雾气在他的嘴唇边吞吐，唇瓣上的每一道褶皱都蒙在微蓝的颗粒之中……  
他感觉自己浑身燥热起来，他想要嗅见他的气息，无论是淡淡的香水味、温热的呼吸还是皮肤中散发出的熨烫气味；他侧过身想要触碰他，他不知道赫敏所说的联系到底是什么样的感受，但他确实无比深切地感觉到了内心的渴望——他需要他，他沉溺在海中，他急切、焦虑……  
“……我相信你确实是在想我了。”头顶传来一声轻笑，那人握住了他的手，在他额头上落下一吻。  
几个小时后。  
“所以你该死地折腾了这么久，到底有没有感受到那种心灵感应？”  
“噢，你知道，亲爱的，涉及灵魂学的东西都非常玄妙。”德拉科抱着他的爱人，懒懒地模仿着赫敏的语气说道。  
“所以说就是没有了？”哈利歪过头，翻了个白眼，“你这个欺诈师，你诱骗我。”  
“噢……需不需要我重复一次你刚刚在床上都叫了些什么？”德拉科扬起眉，“明明你情我愿的，怨我做什么。”  
“……你动机不纯。”  
“我的动机，”德拉科在他肩膀上吮了一口，“就是想接近你，了解你，和你在一起。”  
哈利的脸红得发烫，他不太好意思地侧过头去，拉上被子不说话。德拉科凑过去在他脸上吻了一下，摸了摸他的脖子。  
谁说没有呢……他闷闷地想，简直难以自拔。

虽然赫敏坚信她还能在书中找到更多有关的资料，但哈利认为再多的内容恐怕也难以真正解除他和伏地魔之间的灵魂互换。当然，这也许对德拉科如何帮助哈利会有借鉴之处，但这种事情也只有实践来得最为可靠。  
然而哈利并不愿意配合德拉科进行实践，原因是对方总是借着实践之名做一些难以描述的事情，而且还振振有词地说这是为了他好。  
“够了，德拉科，你这几天离我远点。”哈利将他推到一边，侧身坐在床边在羊皮纸上涂涂画画。  
“哈利，你最近对我冷淡了很多。你宁愿学习也不愿意和我说话。”德拉科坐在他身后，他戳了一下他的后背，然后又戳了一下，如此反复了三次后哈利背过一只手试图阻挡，于是他开始戳他的手心，并且每次都能飞快地逃过哈利的抓捕。  
“德拉科！”男孩咬牙切齿地转过身，德拉科马上张开手臂抱住了他，不管他怎样挣扎都不肯松手。  
而在这几天他们也有了关于魂器的重大收获——哈利猜测拉文克劳的冠冕可能会藏在有求必应屋，因为他回想起他们在进行D.A.集会时，他曾给一个破旧的老人雕塑戴上了一个沾满灰尘的破冠冕。  
有了上次的经验，这次摧毁魂器行动便容易多了，接连不断的进展也使得大家士气大振。  
这天中午，哈利和德拉科依然呆在有求必应屋，而当赫敏和罗恩提着午餐回来时，他发觉他们的脸色似乎不是很好看。  
“怎么了，罗恩——赫敏？发生什么事了？”哈利问道，内心莫名不安起来。  
罗恩重重地将袋子放在桌面上，一屁股在椅子上坐下了。赫敏的动作没他那么粗鲁，但她的眼圈有些红。  
“到底怎么了？”他追问道。德拉科也从背后走上来。  
赫敏看了罗恩一眼，又看看他们，她吸了吸鼻子，哑着声音说道：“——卢娜被抓走了。”  
“什么？卢娜——？为什么？”  
“大概是因为她参加了邓布利多军的活动——嗯——还有，好像是因为她父亲办的《唱唱反调》，上面有宣扬对神秘人不利的信息……”她抽抽搭搭地说着，“我们就在图书馆，然后就有几个食死徒冲进来把她抓走了——她也在图书馆，旁边有好多人，谁都不敢动——太可怕了——”  
“在他们走了以后，我们听旁边那些同学说这种事不是第一次发生了。前几天西莫被他的母亲带回去了，纳威的奶奶也差点被威胁——”  
“什么？”哈利一下子站了起来，椅子咣当一声倒在地上，“纳威的奶奶——这群没有人性的禽兽！”  
“哈利……”  
“我想，我们必须得有所行动了。”他很快又冷静了下来，尽量平稳地说道，“我们不能再呆在这儿了，必须要去消灭下一个魂器。呆在这里越久，这种事就会越来越多……不能再拖延了。”  
罗恩和赫敏面面相觑。  
“如果你说的是贝拉特里克斯家的金库里的金杯的话，我们也讨论过，不过暂时没想到什么可行的办法。”赫敏说道。  
“实际上，我这几天一直在想这件事……我是说，我有一个办法，不过非常冒险。”哈利有些吞吞吐吐地说道。  
“什么办法？”  
“是这样的，其实我们担忧的是该怎么进入古灵阁并且打开他们家的金库，只要解决了这个问题就好办了。”哈利解释道，“一开始我想的是我们可以让一个人去伪装成贝拉特里克斯，但这不太现实，因为我们拿不到她的头发。但现在我想——如果神秘人要去检查她家的金库的话，我是说，无论以什么理由，古灵阁的妖精们肯定不敢拦住他的。”  
他说完后吞了口唾沫，忐忑地看着他们。他的朋友们都没有说话，事实上他们看起来都惊呆了，一个个瞠目结舌。  
“你是说，你要扮成神秘人——？哈利，这不可能，我们也拿不到神秘人的头发。”过了几分钟，赫敏像是终于解除了冰冻，结结巴巴地说道。  
“不，我没打算使用复方药剂——”  
“你是打算和他互换身体？”德拉科冷不丁地问道，他抱着手站在一边，面无表情地看着他。  
“呃，确实是这样……”  
“我反对。”德拉科眯起眼，斩钉截铁地说道。  
“德拉科……”哈利预料到他会是这个反应，他正打算劝说，德拉科抢在了他前头，语气严厉：“我绝不会允许你去做这种疯狂的事。你到底有没有用大脑思考过——你知道这有多危险吗？”  
“我知道——”  
“我也赞同马尔福。哥们，说真的，这实在是太荒谬了。我觉得还是伪装成贝拉特里克斯靠谱一些。”罗恩也发表了自己的意见。  
“不，你们听我说，这件事没有这么糟。这几天我一直在和赫敏讨论，既然灵魂互换是双向的，那么我完全可以主动和神秘人进行灵魂互换。我们可以选择在他睡觉的时候进行，这样成功率会大一些。”  
“但是，哈利，如果没有成功呢？如果神秘人阻止了你的行动怎么办？”赫敏急切地问道。  
“那么这个计划就宣告失败，我们可以想想别的办法。就算失败了也没有关系，因为神秘人不知道我们要做什么，他可能只会以为我在反抗。”  
“但如果他在你行动的中途就强行换回来了呢？哈利，这实在是——”  
“不，我觉得一旦互换成功后就难以转换了，除非我自己放弃控制权，否则主动权应该都在我手里。当然，我们还是要尽快完成任务，以免节外生枝。”  
“还有一个问题，哈利，如果神秘人跑到了你的身体里，那你该怎么处置他？把他放在哪儿都是不安全的，他可能会借着你的身体大开杀戒！”  
“呃，这个我也想过。这个世界上似乎没有地方能困得住神秘人，但就我所知，似乎在神秘人之前还有一个同样法力滔天的黑巫师，他最后被关在了一个监狱里。既然这个监狱能关得住他的话，应该至少也能阻拦神秘人一会儿吧。”  
赫敏惊恐地看向罗恩，似乎想与他交换一个不敢置信的眼神，但后者已经完全处于震惊状态了，一点儿也反应不过来。  
“哈利，我真难以想象你怎么会想到这些东西……你要把自己关在关押着格林德沃的纽蒙迦德？你有没有想过你该怎么出来！这真的是——我不敢相信——”赫敏挥舞着手，紧皱着眉想要表达自己的情绪，但话语却卡在喉咙间难以说出。  
“总有办法可以出去的。监狱总能被打开的，只要它的目的不是把人永远关在里面。我想格林德沃一定是知道的，因为这个监狱是他建立的。”  
“如果他知道该怎么打开监狱，那么他自己为什么不逃出去呢？”罗恩像是终于回过神来了。  
“这个机制肯定只能从外面打开，被关在里面的人是无法逃出去的。”  
他们沉默了一会儿，似乎一时也没什么问题可问了。罗恩和赫敏不停地交换着眼神，低声讨论着，两人似乎意见不一。哈利回过头，却发现德拉科不知什么时候已经不在了。  
这天接下来的时光谁都没有提起这件事，赫敏又在往图书馆跑，罗恩也陪着她去。哈利觉得呆在有求必应屋实在是太无聊了，但也不想泡在图书馆里，于是便向赫敏申请去城堡里逛一逛。  
“哈利，你向我保证你绝对不会做那些冲动的事情——”赫敏无奈极了，她看起来有些疲惫，语气也急躁了不少。  
“我保证，赫敏。”  
“我总觉得你就算现在这么说了，一旦遇到那些事还是会忍不住冲上去。”  
“我不会的，赫敏。就算看到食死徒抓人，我也会忍住的……应该吧。”  
“哈利！”  
“我真的——我会控制自己的！”哈利连忙补救，但赫敏依然咬着嘴唇，一脸不相信他的样子。最后她看向坐在不远处看报纸的德拉科，说道：“马尔福，你看着他一点吧，绝对不能让他再冲动行事了。”  
德拉科慢慢放下报纸，没有看哈利一眼，朝赫敏小幅度地点了点头。  
赫敏和罗恩离开了，房间里只剩下了哈利和德拉科两人。哈利感觉干站着有些尴尬，他想和德拉科说话，但对方从昨天开始就不理他了，晚上也回到自己的床上一个人睡，将帘子拉得紧紧的。  
他犹豫了一会儿，还是轻轻走到他身边，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“德拉科——”  
男孩抬起头看了他一眼，面无表情地起身走开了。  
哈利愣愣地站在原地，他有点懵，又有些委屈。德拉科从来没有这么对过他——从来没有，即使在五年级的时候他也不会这么冷淡，可现在仅仅因为自己的一个提议——他甚至不清楚他到底在气什么，他觉得自己的计划已经考虑得比较周到了，这并不是他一时热血才莽撞提出的建议。  
如果他能想出更好的方式，他当然愿意听取，哈利忿忿地想着，如果他能有力地驳回自己的建议，那他也只能投降。但他不能，却也不支持他。  
也许他以为这又是他的一次鲁莽行动，但他是真的不想再这样下去了。倍受折磨，在折磨中痛不欲生，他无数次在深夜中对自己感到失望，对自己产生厌恶情绪，他恨自己中了伏地魔的圈套，也恨自己不够洒脱。像他这样重感情的人总会给别人很多把柄，在这方面也许他只能成为弱者。  
他的朋友们在经历苦难——不，世间的所有人都在经历苦难。这不是他第一次意识到这一点，但从未如此强烈。猪头酒吧的酒与诺言唤醒了他，他忽然明白自己已经没有时间再沉浸在无意义的软弱中了。他必须要做点什么——虽然他一直在行动，但他需要更明确的东西来证明自己并没有停滞不前。  
他这样想着便走出了有求必应屋。他知道德拉科一定会跟上来的。果然，在他走出了十余米后，那个男孩出现在了后方，不远不近地跟着他。  
哈利漫不经心地走过长长的走道，拐进旁边的一条楼梯。高高的墙壁和扶手挡住了他的视线，他看不见德拉科了，也听不见他的脚步声，但他知道一定加快了脚步。  
带着一点儿赌气、恶作剧心理，他飞快地转下了楼梯，来到了三楼的走廊上，那儿正有一群学生从教室走出。他在墙边站了一会儿，周围走过的男女生好奇地扭头看着他。  
学生鱼贯而出后，哈利看见麦格教授匆匆拿着教案锁上了教室的门，大踏步快速离开了。她还是梳着一个小圆髻，嘴巴抿得紧紧的，不苟言笑。  
麦格教授是知道他们在这儿的，但她从来没有试图打扰过他们。也许她不想这么做，也许是有更烦恼的事情缠住了她……哈利正这样想着，背后蓦然响起了一串急促的脚步声。一只手猛然拽过了他将他推在墙上，哈利的后背撞得生疼。他抬起头便对上了对方灰蓝眼睛，海中酝酿着冰冷的怒火。  
他们对视了一会儿，德拉科紧咬着下唇没有说话。几秒钟后，他松开了他，不发一言继续往前走。  
哈利看着他瘦削的背影，迟疑了一会儿还是跟了上去，但只是保持着十米左右的距离不靠近。  
他们就这样一前一后地走了一会儿，哈利停住了脚步。他静静地站在大厅里四学院的得分宝石沙漏前，双手放在口袋里。  
代表其他学院的红、蓝、黄宝石都只有浅浅的一层，少得可怜，而斯莱特林的绿宝石却堆得高高的，遥遥领先。  
哈利伸手摸了摸格兰芬多的沙漏，这时候又有几枚红宝石向上飞去。他想起了斯内普给格兰芬多扣掉的一百多分，又想起了很早以前——五年级的时候——乌姆里奇曾给斯莱特林的一群学生特权，让他们能随意地扣学生们的分数。  
那时候他们也处于这样的高压之下，但他们最终反抗成功了。乌姆里奇被赶走，邓布利多又回到了他们身边……而这一次要远比上一次残酷得多。  
哈利转过身，却险些撞上了站在他身后的人的额头。那人皱着眉后退了一步，哈利走上前拉住了他的手，但被他用力甩开了。  
哈利不放弃地再次握住了他的小臂，他感受到对方单薄的布料下紧绷的肌肉线条，不由得拽得更紧了一些。德拉科使了点力想抽回来，哈利一手揽过他的后颈将他拉近，低下头吻住了他。  
他的嘴唇有些凉，过分的柔软。哈利轻轻吮吸着他的唇瓣，将舌头伸了进去，模仿着德拉科以前吻他的方式挑逗着对方。德拉科一开始浑身僵硬，没有丝毫回应。过了一会儿，他扭过头躲开他，跳起来双手抱住他的脖子，将双腿盘在他的腰上，哈利连忙托住他的身体。他生硬地说了一句“学着点”，然后用力地覆住了他的嘴唇。  
德拉科的吻技显然比他要好得多，哈利很快就沉浸其中无法自拔。他的手抚摸着对方缠在他身上的双腿，然后是秀美的背脊、柔软的脖颈，他揉乱了他的金发，嘴唇上马上传来一阵刺痛，德拉科恶狠狠地咬了他一口，从他身上跳下来。  
“看不出来你这么饥渴，哈利。”他傲然地扬着下巴，语气有些戏谑，“你的眼神好像想把我全身都扒光。”  
“不要把你自己的臆想强加在我身上，德拉科。”哈利毫不客气地反击道，“别忘了你现在只是个连接吻都要我抱着的一米五的小矮子。”  
“你也只能趁现在嚣张一会儿了。”他狠狠地瞪着他，“说实话，如果不是你主动，我一点也不想和你说话。”  
“不想说话的话就接吻吧。”哈利脱口而出，说完后他简直想给自己一耳光。  
德拉科狐疑地盯着他看了一会儿，似乎对他的热情感到很困惑。  
“别以为用这种方式我就会原谅你。”他哼了一声，哈利却爱死了他这种别扭的神情。  
“德拉科，你为什么要这么生气？我觉得我已经想得很周到了——”  
“很周到？很周到？我从没见过哪一个计划比这一个更疯狂、更可能出错！”他忽然怒吼起来，死死地瞪着他，目光阴沉。  
“我……”  
“神秘人有无数次机会可以杀死你，在你的计划中。灵魂转换的时候、计划进行的中途、计划结束以后，我真不明白你到底有没有好好考虑过，有没有为自己考虑过，你是觉得自己牺牲了会比较像个英雄，对吗？你是觉得会有人记住你的功勋，会有人感谢你，对吗？”  
“不，不是！我没有这么想——我没有不把自己的性命放在心上！”  
“那你为什么要提出这样一个计划？为什么要做这么危险的事？”德拉科高声质问道，他微喘着气，脸颊发红。  
哈利深吸了一口气，缓慢地开口：“……我不会屈服于他。”  
德拉科面无表情地看着他。  
“他用灵魂互换来折磨我，让我惧怕他、屈服于他，甚至顺着他的心意崩溃自杀……但我不会这么做。我会打败他，会证明他所坚持的是错误的。我没有真正想过成为一个众人瞩目的英雄，除你们之外不会有人知道我曾做了些什么。我所要做的事也许是危险的，但危险总与机遇相随。”哈利缓了口气，继续说道，“我并非没有害怕，但我经历过太多这样的事情了……毫无疑问，我的确做过很多在你看来非常疯狂的事情。一年级时我和罗恩两人在盥洗室对付巨怪，我们和赫敏一起穿过了保护魔法石的三道屏障；二年级时我和罗恩去密室救金妮，最后剩下我一个人面对神秘人的魂器和蛇怪；三年级时我在一百个摄魂怪面前施展守护神咒；四年级时我们一起见证了神秘人的复生；五年级时我们去魔法部救你，当然，你不在那儿……你会觉得这些事都是不可能的，都是莽撞而疯狂的大脑才能想出来的事，我承认你说得对。但你也得承认我们都成功了。”  
德拉科抿着嘴唇，肩膀微微耸动。  
“……我真是受不了你。”过了一会儿，他说道，声音嘶哑而滚烫，“你什么都能成功，你定下的目标都会实现，所以你总有胆量去做这些事。但我从来不是。我经常输，经常失败，我总是输给你，无论在魁地奇球场还是学院杯上。现在我把整个人都输给了你。你能拿生命去冒险，你有这个勇气，但我没有，我害怕，就算你给我一百种理由告诉我这个计划可行，我都不会同意。”  
他的眼睛像是被磨红了，甚至能看得见血丝；眉毛扬得很高，脸颊上细细的青黑脉络隐约可见。  
“所以我再告诉你一次。我反对，哈利。”

在有求必应屋呆着的日子终于让每个人都感到厌倦了。罗恩抱怨着不想再去图书馆，赫敏则说自己完全没有要求他的陪伴；城堡中只有低头行走的人群和越来越压抑的气氛，魁地奇比赛被取消了，所有的学生组织也被解散；哈利已经和德拉科冷战了四天，这四天中他们谁都没有和对方说过一句话，但都和另外两人交谈正常，而且哈利明显感觉到德拉科在故意针对他，和他对着干。  
举个例子，只要是哈利说好吃的馅饼，德拉科绝对会大声抱怨并且推到一边碰也不碰；他还经常会在哈利和罗恩或赫敏说话时故意打岔，却不看哈利一眼，也不理会他的咒骂。  
“赫敏，你这几天有没有考虑过我的建议？”一日中午，趁着德拉科还在午睡，哈利悄悄溜到了赫敏身边小声问道。  
他曾无数次想提出这个问题，但都被德拉科以各种方式打断了。  
赫敏从书中抬起头看了他一眼，将挂在鼻尖的一缕头发拨到耳后，叹了一口气。  
“哈利，我想过，但是你不得不承认这真的——真的太难了，我是说，这个计划成功的可能性太低了。”  
“我没有说一定会成功，但我们可以试一试。如果不成功的话，自然可以换一个办法。”哈利固执道，  
“好吧，那你要怎么尝试？”  
“首先我们去纽蒙迦德，看一看能不能找到将人关进去再放出来的办法；然后到了晚上，我在纽蒙迦德尝试和神秘人灵魂互换，我们可以让一个人在纽蒙迦德看着，无论失败还是成功都传递信号，而另外的人则在古灵阁附近等候；如果成功了，那么你们就在古灵阁静静观察，等我进去后带走金杯。我们在约好的地点见面，你们再用飞来咒把金杯拿走，记得不要靠近我，因为有可能这时候神秘人会换回身体，当然如果出现这种情况我会尽力把金杯扔出去……要是你们发现了任何异况一定要及时离开，避免被神秘人伤害。如果情况进行顺利的话，你们已经拿到了金杯并且用幻影移形回到了格里莫广场12号，而我也已经换回了身体，在纽蒙迦德看守着我的那个人就可以把我放出来，我们再一起回去。”哈利详细地解释道。  
赫敏不停咬着指甲，看起来非常纠结。过了一会儿，她勉强地点点头，说道：“好吧，我去和他们商量一下……我再想想，然后再告诉你我们的看法，可以吗？”  
“啊，当然可以。”  
赫敏并没有让哈利等太久。她很快就叫上了罗恩和睡醒的德拉科一起讨论，哈利忍住了不去偷听他们的谈话内容。  
过了大约一个多小时，他们便边说话边朝这儿走来了——罗恩一直在赫敏旁边说着什么，而后者则不停地点着头，但在哈利看来有些敷衍。德拉科一言不发，仍然保持着那副冷淡的表情。  
他们走到哈利旁边，在他对面坐下了。赫敏坐在哈利的正对面，她从怀中拿出了一张羊皮纸，纸上涂写着许多单词，有几个用黑圈重重地标了起来，旁边还滴着墨。  
“是这样的，哈利，”赫敏清了清嗓子，挪了挪自己坐的位置，观察着哈利的表情，“你听说过流程图吧？就是用来表示某种过程的图形代表。实际上，我们都认为你这个计划——嗯——只要有一个环节出错就会前功尽弃，所以如果画成流程图的话，只要其中有一节执行错误，就必须得终止程序了。”  
哈利点点头，示意她继续往下说。  
赫敏咳了一声，手指指向第一个被标出的圈：“首先是第一步，确认纽蒙迦德具体情况，如果我们无法找到操作监狱的办法，那么这个计划就已经流产了。第二步，也是相当危险的一步——灵魂互换，如果你被神秘人阻止，那么也宣告失败。第三步，整个计划中最危险、最容易出错的部分——你操纵神秘人的身体进入古灵阁。古灵阁妖精肯定不敢检查神秘人的身份，但在这个过程中神秘人绝对会想办法阻止你。我们无法预料会发生什么，也许你还没有拿到金杯的时候就换回了身体，也许你拿到了金杯却没有办法交给我们，甚至我们不知道这种纠缠的情况会不会对你的灵魂产生严重的影响。而且这一步一旦失败，就代表着神秘人已经知道了我们在找什么，他事后肯定会转移金杯，这对于我们消灭它就更困难了。”  
她说到这儿便停了下来，抬起头认真地看着他：“哈利，你这些都想过吗？你真的确定还想执行这个计划吗？”  
哈利不得不与她锐利的眼睛对视，他吞了口唾沫，慢慢地说道：“你说的这些，我大多数都是考虑过的。当然，你说的那几种失败的情况如果一旦发生，那么这个计划就取消，我没有任何异议。我们可以先做一个尝试，如果真的不行再想别的办法也不迟。”  
“关键是，哈利，第三步能出问题的地方太多了。说不定我们根本看不出你到底有没有互换成功，或者我们以为那个神秘人是你，但其实并不是。”  
“这很好解决。如果我失败了，那我就会说一个暗号，而留在纽蒙迦德的那个人听到暗号后就传递消息给你们。”哈利马上回答道，“至于你们说神秘人会将魂器转移阵地，我个人认为就算他不转移我们也很难取到它。如果我们什么都不做的话，那魂器在哪儿对于我们来说没什么变化。”  
“哈利……”  
“如果你们有更好的办法，那么我会听的。但如果没有的话，为什么不试一试我的呢？”他抢白道。赫敏叹了口气，和罗恩对视了一眼，两人都有些无奈。  
“试一试不会有什么损失的，赫敏。也许这个计划在第一步就夭折了。”哈利进一步劝说着，他双手撑着桌面站起了身。  
赫敏拧着眉，嘴巴抿成了一条苍白的线。她看了罗恩好几眼，又看向德拉科，迟疑了好久才犹豫着说道：“哈利，如果你一定要去纽蒙迦德看一看的话，我们会陪你去的……但如果不行的话，我们就回来想别的办法，好吗？”  
“噢，当然，没问题。”哈利松了口气，擦去了额头上的一滴汗。他下意识地朝德拉科望去，后者没有看他——事实上他似乎什么都没看，只是冷冷地注视着前方，仿佛对墙壁上的斑点更感兴趣。  
哈利直起身，他将手放进上衣口袋里，若无其事地离开了。

哈利本以为德拉科不会跟着他们一起去纽蒙迦德，毕竟他从头到尾都对这个行动表现出极度的抗拒。但在他们将东西收拾好离开霍格沃茨、回到格里莫广场12号开始做准备时，他忽然提出要和他们一起走。  
纽蒙迦德坐落于欧洲北部的一个极为寒冷偏僻的角落，四季都刮着西风，空气潮湿阴冷。他们排着队进入火车，哈利选择了一个靠窗的位置。他朝窗外望去，外头已经开始下起小雨，雨滴若有若无地沾在玻璃窗上，将站头行色匆匆的人流扭曲成了红红绿绿的颜料。  
德拉科坐在他旁边看着一份麻瓜报纸。哈利注意到报纸头条是一行醒目的字：西部龙卷风再度来袭，造成五十八人伤亡。他忍不住凑过去看下面的报道内容，他猜测这恐怕并不是普通的龙卷风，而是伏地魔在故意散播恐慌。  
德拉科见他感兴趣便把报纸移了一半到他面前，哈利趁机握住了他垂下的左手，不顾他的挣扎放在了自己的膝盖上。  
“……‘这场龙卷风波及了十几个郡’”他低声读了出来，“‘政府相关部门正在采取紧急措施……’德拉科，这是神秘人干的吧？”  
德拉科哼了一声，把报纸从他手中拿了回来：“或许吧。不过这种事比比皆是。”  
他指了指右上角的一起找不到凶手的集体凶杀案，又指了指下方印着的有关约克郡发生的大型饥荒的报导。  
“这些……都和神秘人有关？”  
“我不清楚。但能确定的一点是，无论是巫师还是麻瓜，现在对于他们来说都不是什么好日子。”德拉科说道，他打了个哈欠，将报纸放在一边。  
“所以我们才需要加快脚步——”  
“哼。”  
哈利望着德拉科撇过的侧脸，他的脖子极为白皙，拉出的美好弧度也令人心驰神往。他忍不住靠过去在他的喉结上轻咬了一口，对方猛地一颤，然后转过头揪着他的头发把他的头抬起，用力地咬住了他的脖颈。  
“痛！德拉科！”  
“别挑逗我，哈利。”他用指腹摸着他咬出的痕迹，几乎将那块皮肤磨红了，“安分一点，我们现在还在冷战。”  
“噢，要接吻吗？”哈利扬起眉毛，将衣领往下拉了拉。  
德拉科阴鸷地盯着他衣领下露出的诱人的锁骨，他一下子将他推在了座位的角落，跨坐在他的大腿上：“这是你自找的。”  
几个小时后火车便到站了。笛声在冰冷狭长的幽暗空间中呼啸着，紫色波浪中涌动的人头。他们彼此看不清眼神，仿佛只是一群顺着水流盲目前行的比目鱼。  
哈利一行人离开火车站后便拐入了一条人迹罕至的小路。路上到处走动着风化的碎石，碎石间窜出半人高的杂草，像是荒凉的稻草人在风中摇晃着。  
纽蒙迦德是一座直入云霄的黑塔，坐落在大西洋海岸。哈利没有见过海，更别提夜晚的大海，徐徐上涌海浪如同铺天盖地的黑色绸缎，月光笼罩着绸缎上光滑的褶皱。他们踏着绸缎铺成的台阶走向遥远的、藏在海雾中的高塔。  
也许在夜晚与朋友们一起看海是一件很有趣的事情，但他们谁也没有情致欣赏美景。海风吹得他们缩起了身子，拍打着沙滩的海浪发出的巨大声响在空旷的黑暗中回荡，路两侧的歪脖子树被刮得东倒西歪。  
哈利戴上了帽子，却还是觉得冷。他搓了搓手掌，又塞进口袋里，缩起脖子。德拉科伸手将他拉到身边，用戴手套的手贴住他的一只耳朵。  
大约走了半个小时他们才到达纽蒙迦德的塔底。高塔周围围着高高的菱形栅栏，都已经生锈了，枯萎的爬山虎在漆黑的铁栅栏上缠了一圈又一圈，像是某种浮游生物的尸体。  
赫敏用几个魔咒在栅栏上砸开了一个大缺口，他们一同跨进了森冷肃穆的冷酷监狱。寻找高塔入口时又费了些功夫，因为纽蒙迦德的大门竟然设在地下，而地下楼层的入口又被风干的地衣和槐树根遮掩着，在夜中极难察觉。  
“我觉得这儿比外面更冷了。”罗恩抱着手臂哆嗦着说道。他的声音在黑洞洞的空间中回响，就连脚步声也显得格外空寂瘆人。  
空气中浮动着腐烂的草木味和一种许久未通风所产生的湿霉味，古怪至极。哈利借着照明咒的光芒观察着走廊两侧的囚牢，大多是空空荡荡的，细长的栅栏在墙壁上涂着灰黑的影子；但也有少数几个囚牢中躺着几具干瘪的尸体，他们以各种不同姿态死在这里，枯槁的手、几乎剩下一层皮的脸朝着天花板或墙壁，仿佛仍想抓住什么。  
赫敏在第一次看到他们时短促地尖叫了一声，罗恩连忙将她搂在了怀里。  
他们沿着肮脏而潮湿的狭长楼梯往上走，四周没有一扇窗户，朦胧的光混合着窒息般的黑暗，像是一只细长的手抓住了他们的咽喉。  
格林德沃被关在最高塔的最高处，正对着月光的地方。哈利难以想象他该如何在这样森寒、寂静得可怕的地方度过无数个漫漫长夜，夜间风与海的呼号仿佛一群失去了魂魄的亡灵，而白昼里散漫的阳光也无法驱散那逼人的湿气，几乎叫人发疯。  
德拉科紧紧拉着哈利的手，哈利能感觉到他的手臂在微微发抖，不知是因为寒冷还是害怕。他看向他，他的鼻尖点着银光，瞳孔中飘着漫天大雪。  
“害怕的话就靠过来一点儿。”哈利取笑道。  
“见鬼，我才没有害怕。”德拉科吸了吸鼻子，瞪了他一眼。  
他们终于站在了最高层。哈利从未觉得月亮这样大、这样满，月光清寒，披在身上像是蝉翼。云雾翻涌，紫蓝和黑灰混成一团，被照亮的絮状边缘明明灭灭。  
他们在顶层唯一一间上着锁的门上看见了一块用铁链子悬挂着的生锈的铁牌，上面用红油漆写着“盖勒特·格林德沃”，下面还贴着一张会动的照片——一个一头金发的英俊男人，笑容张扬而爽朗。他在照片中朝他们笑了一会儿后便转过身去，然后他的身影忽然变小了，哈利这才发现他的手中握着一根魔杖。而在他的对面似乎站着另一个人——只能看见很小的一个点，风吹动着他的袍子边角。  
哈利想起了他一年级时曾在邓布利多的巫师集卡背面看见的那行字——“曾打败黑巫师盖勒特·格林德沃”，他又认真辨认了一会儿照片上站在格林德沃对面的那个人，但最终也无法确认。  
“你在看什么，哈利？”罗恩凑到他身边。哈利还没来得及和他解释，赫敏就把门打开了。他们小心翼翼地跨过高高的门槛，靴子上蹭了一大片石灰粉。  
哈利移动着魔杖照耀四周，一开始他没有在牢房的栅栏后发现任何人；而第二次检查时他魔杖的光芒在墙角多停留了一秒，他忽然发现那儿有一个极度瘦削的、佝偻的影子，赫敏倒吸了一口气。  
“我觉得他可能睡着了，哈利。”罗恩小声说道，“我们不如明天早上再来吧。”  
哈利没有回答。他盯着昏暗银光下的那个身影，他蜷缩着，身上的囚服布满了灰尘，长长的头发和胡子将他布满皱纹的脸遮住了。他难以将这个老人和照片上那个意气风发的男人结合起来，岁月和命运究竟能够怎样无情地折煞一个人的身体和灵魂，他此时只感到难测。  
这时，那人瘦得只剩下骨头的腿忽然动了动，那只手拍打着肮脏的地面。哈利吓得后退了一步，垂下了魔杖。而老人已经慢慢地坐了起来，眼中那一点隐隐发亮的光正望着他们，亦或是望着他们手中的光。  
哈利屏住了呼吸，望着黑暗中的老人。  
“请问，你是盖勒特·格林德沃吗？”他颤着声音问道。  
老人只是看着她们，没有回答。  
哈利等了一会儿，就当他以为他不会理会他们的时候，一个干哑衰老的声音慢慢响起：“……我以为已经没有人记得这儿了。”  
“呃……很抱歉打扰您。”哈利小心翼翼地说着，“是这样的，如果您不介意的话，我们有几个问题想要问您。”  
老人摸了摸胡须，忽然问了一个毫不相干的问题：“你们是霍格沃茨的学生？”  
“啊，是的。”  
他又不说话了，似乎只是随口一问。哈利回头看了他的几个朋友一眼，有些困惑。  
“您好，我们是来自霍格沃茨的学生，但我们现在已经休学了。”赫敏向前跨了一步，尽量温和地说道，“因为现在英国已经被神秘人的势力占领了，而霍格沃茨也变得非常不安全。而我们来到这儿就是想找到消灭他的方法。”  
“如果你是想从我这儿学到一些强大的魔法，那我只能说这是不可能的。”老人沉默了一会儿，说道。  
“不，不是的。实际上，出于某些原因，我们可能需要使用这间监狱，所以——所以我们想向您咨询一下具体的方法。”  
格林德沃用他那双混浊的眼睛看着赫敏，又看向她旁边的人，他的脸似乎抽搐了一下，皴裂的皱纹挤成了一团。哈利反应过来他是在微笑。  
“纽蒙迦德是我建立的，”他轻声说道，“我用它来关押那些反对我的人。我想这么多年过去了——我也记不清到底过去了多少年——那些人应该都已经死了。”  
“嗯……我们在过来的路上有看见那些被关在监狱里的人。他们的确是死了。”赫敏小声说道。  
“噢，我说的不是他们……不是他们。”老人几不可见地摇摇头。  
赫敏和哈利面面相觑，他们都觉得格林德沃的话很奇怪。  
“请问您知道这个牢房的门该怎么打开和关上吗？”哈利问道。他看向格林德沃旁边的另外一间空牢房，细细的栅栏上挂着一个大锁，锁上雕刻着三角形状的花纹。  
“一楼的总控制室有所有牢房的钥匙。不过我不知道现在还在不在。”格林德沃回答道，“当然，他们把我关进来后就把这间牢房的钥匙销毁了。”  
“这么多年来你没有试着逃出去吗？”赫敏问道，她发现格林德沃的表情马上变得很古怪，于是连忙解释道，“我的意思是，这个牢房是不是很难逃出去？它非常坚固，对吗？”  
“噢，当然，我最清楚。被关进牢房的人都无法使用魔法，而这些栅栏都用特殊的炼金术加持过，无坚不摧。”  
罗恩好奇地用手摸了摸冰冷的栅栏，却只碰了一手灰，在一旁皱着眉拍着手掌。  
“噢，谢谢您，我们明白了——非常感谢——”他们向他道谢后走出了顶楼，关上门，沿着长楼梯快步下楼。  
“我不敢相信，格林德沃居然这么轻易地就告诉我们了？”一走到下一层楼，罗恩就忍不住说道。  
“这对他也没什么坏处，我想。”  
“我的意思是，我以为他会要求我们帮助他逃出来才告诉我们之类的。”  
“也许他知道我们做不到，”哈利猜测道，“可能只有用钥匙才能打开牢房的门。他最了解自己建造的监狱，不是吗？”  
“但这个结果出乎意料地简单，就连方式也非常简单——只要我们能找到钥匙，就能把人关在里面。你们说这么多年来为什么就没有人利用这一点呢？”  
“这里一直都是对外隐藏的，罗恩！在格林德沃被关进纽蒙迦德后，这儿就被施了特殊魔法，连巫师都无法发现它。”  
“那你是怎么发现的？”哈利惊讶地看着赫敏。  
赫敏意识到自己说多了，闭上了嘴，但其他三个人都认真地看着她，等待着她的解释。  
她跺了跺脚，抓着头发，只好不情愿地说道：“噢，好吧，其实在哈利提出这个计划后我就去找了有关格林德沃的资料，但是并不多——图书馆里很少，我就猜想是不是被邓布利多藏起来了，就像他把有关魂器的书藏起来一样！然后我就用了一个飞来咒，然后——嗯——实际上就是这样，当然，书中并没有记录如何进入纽蒙迦德，我是在其中一本书里的笔记上发现的。”  
“书里的笔记？你是说……？”  
“哦，肯定是邓布利多写的，这还用说吗？这世上如果只有一个人能进入纽蒙迦德的话，那肯定就是邓布利多了，毕竟是他打败了格林德沃。”赫敏理所当然地回答道。  
接下来的行动进行得异常顺利。他们来到了一楼的总控制室，并且在一只藏在地下暗格中的生锈铁箱中找到了一大串钥匙。每把钥匙上都有不同的编号。罗恩和哈利马上就对着牢房上的编号试着开了几个牢房的门，几乎没遇到什么阻碍就成功了。  
他们熄了魔杖的光，走出纽蒙迦德。哈利仰起头望着头顶的月亮。这样大，这样满，总能今人想起在同一片月光下的所爱之人。  
而在那高高的塔顶，银光如海。

虽然一开始所有人都反对哈利的这个计划，当然他们现在也不见得有多拥护——但在第一步轻松地成功后，罗恩和赫敏对它总算有了些信心。尤其是罗恩，他似乎有些被哈利说动了，甚至开始劝说起赫敏来。  
“我说，虽然这个计划听起来很冒险，但如果成功了那也是皆大欢喜，不是吗？”他说道，“而且说不定我们真的能成功，想想吧，如果我们消灭了金杯，就只剩下那条蛇了。”  
赫敏依然犹豫不定，但她已经答应了哈利要试一试，所以也在做后续步骤的准备工作。而德拉科仍没有任何表态的意思，他每天呆在房间里看杂志和报纸，很少参与他们的讨论和行动。  
他们去古灵阁附近踩点时他没有跟过来；他们商量在行动中如何交换暗号时他远远地坐在一边，一声不吭。哈利多次尝试着劝他，但对方一点也不愿意听，到最后他也只好随着他去了。  
他总有一天会理解他的，哈利想，他会明白有些事情要重要得多。  
终于，在他们演练了无数次、将一切道具准备齐全后，他们要出发了。哈利对着镜子整理着自己的衣领，向后望了一眼。德拉科正坐在沙发上喝茶，他穿着一件白衬衫和深色马甲，修身的长裤包裹着他瘦长的双腿。他端着茶的左手手腕上的袖子自然滑下，露出一截洁白的皮肤。哈利从侧面看见了上面印着的狰狞的黑魔标记，内心蓦然一紧。  
他几步朝他走去，在他面前蹲下来，抱住了他的双腿。  
“……你忽然干嘛？”德拉科被他的举动吓了一跳，险些把手中的茶打翻。  
“德拉科，你真的不和我们一起去吗？”哈利的脸颊贴着他坚硬的膝盖，他的手伸进他的裤管里握住了他细细的脚踝，德拉科的腿瞬间僵硬了。  
“……走之前还要撩拨我，嗯？”他慢慢弯下腰，抬起哈利的脸捏了捏，“还是说你觉得你回不来了，才故意来这么一套？”  
“你就不能说点好的？”  
“噢，那么祝你一路顺风。”  
“喂，这太敷衍了。”哈利抱怨道。他的手向上抚摸，顺着紧绷的小腿摸到了膝盖下方，德拉科抬起腿想踹他，但被哈利死死按住了。  
他低头亲了亲他的膝盖。  
“该死的！”德拉科暴躁起来，捏着哈利的下巴强迫他张开口，将剩余的温茶倒进了他的口中，然后用力吻了上去。清香温热的茶水在两人的口腔中流动，有一些顺着唇角溢了出来。德拉科把他抱起来按在自己的腿上，拉着他的手伸向自己的裤腰。  
不一会儿两人一齐滚在了沙发上，紧紧纠缠在一起。德拉科的衬衫领子被扯得乱七八糟，裤链也被拉开了，而他的手则伸在哈利的毛衣下面，若有若无地挑弄着他胸前的两点。  
“和我们一起去吧，德拉科。”哈利搂着他的脖子低喘着说道，对方正在往下拉他的长裤。  
“那么，为什么？”男孩轻声问道，仰起头去吻他的胸口。  
哈利克制着自己不发出那些令人羞耻的声音，但德拉科的恶意挑逗总能让他甘拜下风。他咬牙切齿地靠得更近了一些，将自己送到他唇边——光是这个举动就耗光了他的羞耻心，但他不得不做。他知道德拉科想要听到什么答案。  
“我需要你，”他长吸了一口气，“我想让你陪我一起去。我不能离开你……我爱你。”  
哈利说完后就低低地尖叫了一声，因为德拉科毫不客气地将手指探了进去。他边吻他的脖颈边问道：“你们准备什么时候出发？”  
“嗯……凌晨三点，幻影移形。”哈利断断续续地回答道。他仰起脖子低声呜咽着，双腿夹紧了他的腰。德拉科将他的裤子完全褪下来扔在地上，像是督促似地拍了拍他的臀部。  
“那我们还有很多——很多的时间。”

这天晚上的月亮没有那日那么圆满。它缺了一小块，被浓浓的云雾遮挡，时隐时现。  
他们将关押哈利的牢房选在了格林德沃旁边的那一间。之前第二次踩点时他们曾试图和这位老人进行沟通，让他在他们的后续计划中提供一些帮助——比如指导他们如何应付互换灵魂后的伏地魔，而他答应了。  
他们站在牢门前，赫敏用魔杖点着光，罗恩对着光找寻找对应的钥匙，而他找到后却被德拉科拿过了钥匙串。  
“我来开门。”他说道。  
哈利低头看着他将钥匙插入钥匙孔，轻轻扭转，里头便传出了清脆的咔的一声。  
德拉科拉开了门，转过头看着他。他的眼中跳动着不明的火焰。  
“进去吧。”他说道，“我会一直在这里陪你。”  
哈利深深地看了他一眼，大踏步走了进去。德拉科并没有马上关门，他向他伸出手：“把你的魔杖给我。”  
哈利一愣，马上反应了过来，从口袋里抽出魔杖递给他。德拉科接过魔杖塞进口袋里，用力关上了门，麻利地上锁。  
罗恩朝赫敏点了点头，后者瞄了眼手表，边走边叮嘱道：“好吧，那么我就先去古灵阁了——你们一定要按计划给我发暗号，出事了一定要幻影移形，明白了吗？”  
“知道了，赫敏！”  
女孩一步三回头地离开了顶楼，随后门外传来了幻影移形的嘭的一声，周围又陷入了一片寂静。  
罗恩将传递暗号的几个硬币拿出来，放在月光照耀的地面上。德拉科脱下外套铺在地面，蹲下身坐在了外套上。  
他看着靠墙慢慢坐下的哈利，灰蓝的眼睛与他翠绿的眼睛对视着，目光中仿佛有无限宇宙。  
“你觉得怎么样？”他问道。  
“好像有点怪怪的……我感觉不到魔法了。”哈利老老实实地回答，“不过我想灵魂互换还是能进行的。我现在先试一试。”  
德拉科向后朝罗恩打了个手势，后者马上将第一枚硬币拧转了一定角度。他回过头，正好对上了黑暗中格林德沃的视线，他似乎觉得他们很有趣，微微扬起眉毛。  
“我没想到你们是把他关进去。”他说道，“你们跟我说是要关押一个黑巫师。”  
“也可以这么说。”德拉科看向哈利，他已经闭上了眼，仿佛一个安详的天使。不知为何他有了一丝不安。  
哈利走在一片空白的黑暗中。他曾做过无数个梦，而其中有一部分与伏地魔密切相关。他曾进入他的大脑，通过他的眼睛看这个世界，通过他的嘴巴发号施令。他们之间始终存在着某种藕断丝连的联系，这种联系被他们两人共同利用着去摧毁对方，但他想，他会证明伏地魔强行把他们绑在一起的行为是一种错误的选择。  
哈利一直在迈步往前走，这条路似乎很长，但也许他根本就在原地踏步，因为周围并没有参照物。他感觉自己的眼睛已经被熏黑了，但又觉得这不过是自己的臆想——他明明只是在自己的意识中行走罢了。  
时间和空间变得漫长、空旷、无止尽，四周漆黑得如同广袤无垠的寰宇，但即使在寰宇中也有恒星海洋……哈利开始有些退缩，他感到畏惧，他不知道自己的做法是不是对的，他真的能沿着自己的意识走到对方的大脑中去吗？伏地魔能创造出一个虚幻的意识世界来囚禁他，但他无法做到……他只能用最普通的方式进入他的梦中。  
德拉科一瞬不瞬地观察着牢狱中的男孩的面容。他从刚刚开始就在略微皱眉，仿佛遇到了令他烦心的事情。他的心情被他的每一个小动作牵动，他无意识地挥动手臂、抖动双腿，抓挠着后脑勺，又在地上翻来覆去。他缩成一团，口中溢出低低的呼喊，似乎感受到了压抑的痛苦……德拉科的心一下子被揪紧了。  
他已经后悔了。  
他不应该放任他做这些的，他想。他应该一开始就坚决拦住他，如果他死不同意，哈利肯定也不能违背他的意愿，没错，不会的……他为什么总是心软，总是答应他的请求，无论这有多疯狂？为什么一遇到那个人他就失去了准绳？  
德拉科手心冒汗，他紧张地盯着那躺在地上一抽一抽的人，他的外套上沾满了灰尘，头发凌乱肮脏得不像样。他站起身，快步走到栅栏边上紧紧握住细长的铁柱往里望。哈利的身体微微颤抖着，他的手紧抠着地面，指甲内沾上了一层厚厚的泥土。  
他蓦然睁开了眼，瞳孔中一片猩红。

哈利睁开眼后就知道自己成功了。但他也明白伏地魔的意识已经被唤醒，他必须得快点行动了。  
哈利的眼珠转了转，慢慢从床上坐起身。他揉了揉眼睛，发现自己能清晰地辨别夜间的景物。他低头看着自己的手指，即使在深夜也透着惨白的光泽，骨节突出，细长分明。  
他掀开被子下床，从旁边的衣帽架上取下一件黑色的巫师袍，换下了身上的睡袍。哈利在桌上找到了伏地魔的紫衫木魔杖，拿着它走出房间，轻手轻脚地来到了马尔福庄园的一层楼。他并不清楚这儿的建筑结构，只能凭着不准确的感觉和模糊的记忆寻找出口。  
大脑在热热地发痛，咽喉也胀得难受。哈利扶住了旁边的一棵树，紧抓着干燥的树皮。他已经走出了马尔福家精致的房屋，站在冷风吹拂的庭院中，耳边是寂寞的干树叶的翻滚声。  
他长吸了一口气，快步走向庭院的大门。门紧闭着，哈利从怀中抽出魔杖念了句“阿霍拉洞开”，门便无声地向外打开了。  
哈利向外跨去，他刚踏出马尔福庄园一步，大脑忽然像被重重撞击了似的疼痛，后脑勺整块灼热起来，让他险些站不稳。哈利蹲下身，咬着牙强忍着痛苦，然而那一阵阵穿刺般的痛一直在逼迫着他，他用力抓挠着自己的脸，他下意识地觉得这张脸的触感有些奇怪——光滑、平整、没有任何凹凸不平之处。  
眼前的景象渐渐淡去了，一个高亢而愤怒的声音伴随着阵痛渐渐清晰响亮起来，而另一幅黑暗的场景也在他眼前晃动着出现。剧痛撕裂了他的视网膜，他甚至觉得自己并不是在用眼睛在看东西，而是通过另一种不可见的渠道……  
“你好大的胆子，波特！你居然敢暗算我……你居然……”  
他又站在了那片黑暗之中，而这一次他不是孤独一人，伏地魔在他面前用力掐住了他的脖子。他被他举了起来，不停地踢蹬着双腿，使劲想挣脱他，但那细长的手指却越收越紧。  
“你觉得自己很聪明，嗯？你以为这样就能威胁我了，是吗？”男人冷笑着，哈利眼睛上翻、双手发软，渐渐失去了挣扎的气力。  
被杀死在意识世界会怎么样？也许他会成为一个植物人，也许他会真正的死亡，但无疑这都是他自作自受，是他的举动给了伏地魔这个机会。  
他勉强抬起一条腿，朝伏地魔狠狠踢去。后者后退了一步，掐着他的手松了一些，哈利用尽全力挣开了他，奋力向前跑去。  
哈利在黑夜中狂奔，身后是男人愤怒的诅咒声。他觉得整个世界都在颠倒、灼烧，后来他才明白这是因为他的大脑在发热、发昏……他站起身，他发现自己又站在马尔福庄园外昏暗的街道上了，路灯拉长了他的影子。他忽略了太阳穴的疼痛，幻影移形消失在了原地。  
哈利摇晃着身体落地，大口大口地呼吸着。仅仅是一个幻影移形就让他觉得像是死了一次般难受，他头痛欲裂，眼前开始出现隐约的幻觉，耳鸣声越来越大了。  
对角巷空无一人，灰紫色的阴影蒙着橱窗和街道，如同一具没有灵魂的空壳。所有的店铺都关着门，只有二十四小时营业的古灵阁还亮着光，如同黑暗大海中的灯塔牵引着迷途之舟。哈利勉强挺直了身子，慢慢朝它走去。  
古灵阁恢宏而庞大，两侧的高柱上雕刻着妖精钱币的符号和几个妖精的形象，长厅两侧坐着两排穿制服的妖精。他们耷拉着脑袋，端着眼镜，低头忙着往羊皮纸上盖章。其中一个妖精打了个哈欠，抬起头，无意间瞥见哈利后眼睛瞬间瞪大了。他扯了扯坐在旁边的妖精的袖子，那个妖精不耐烦地甩开了他，于是他急切地又扯了一次……  
他继续往前走，周围的议论声越来越响了，几乎所有的妖精都停下了手中的工作，惊恐地交换着眼神。他们的这种反应虽然在意料之中，但哈利还是感觉很不好，头更痛了。他飘飘忽忽地走到柜台前，坐在柜台另一头的妖精畏惧地看着他，握着羽毛笔的手都在发抖，  
“带我去莱斯特兰奇家的金库。”他居高临下地看着他，快速说道，声音又急又狠。  
那个妖精用他铜铃般大的眼睛瞪着他，这下他又瘦又短的腿也在发抖了，哈利听见了他的鞋后跟踢着椅腿的声音。  
“这、这是不符合规定的……”他用尖细的嗓音战栗着说道，然而话还没说完，旁边的一个大鼻头妖精就把他从椅子上推了下去，自己坐在了伏地魔面前，一脸谄媚：“噢，黑魔王，您不要管迂腐的皮皮，我很乐意为您效劳！就让我带您去吧！”  
哈利看了眼还在地上挣扎的皮皮，他拼命摇晃着脑袋，眼角渗出大滴的泪水。他抬起头，高傲地朝那个一脸期待的妖精点点头，轻声说道：“你很识相，非常好……黑魔王会记得你的功劳……”  
那个妖精笑得嘴角都要裂到耳边了，他不停地朝他鞠躬，从座位上站起身，带着他走向那条通往地下金库的小路。  
身后的妖精们沉默着目送他们离开。  
“哦，黑魔王，我真是太高兴了，能为您服务……”脚步声在黑洞洞的地下洞穴中回响，妖精推着一个小矿车来到他面前，示意他坐在后面。哈利慢慢地跨了进去，他想起了他十一岁时第一次和海格一起坐在这辆矿车中。  
矿车行驶的速度仍然快得惊人，眼前一晃而过的石钟乳和石笋令他想吐。他一下子按住了额头，他的头又疼痛起来，这次甚至比上一次更强烈了，伏地魔似乎不把他驱赶出他的身体就不罢休。他俯下身，用手臂枕着前额，努力想要忽略那些呼喊和咒骂。男人冰冷的愤怒令他沉吟着，而风驰电掣的矿车又让他头昏脑胀。  
为什么妖精们会喜欢用这样一种东西呢？他胡思乱想着，他们就不能慢一点，或者设两个速度档？  
他觉得喉咙发紧，细长的蜘蛛腿似乎缠住了它；而他的血液也渐渐冷下去，像是放置了许久的热酒，气泡在他的血管中涌动，然后它们一个接一个地破裂，震动的痛感带着电流一般的错觉。哈利紧咬着下唇不让自己尖叫出声，虽然隆隆的车轮滚动声肯定能掩盖住一切。  
矿车在一间庞大的金库前停了下来，巨大的惯性险些把哈利甩出去。他如释重负地下车，抖了抖自己的袍子，而妖精在他面前恭恭敬敬地打开了门。  
金库内部自带着微弱的黄光，所有金银珠宝在稀薄的光照下都显得格外厚重尊贵，像是沉睡已久，并且还将继续安眠。  
哈利一眼就看见了放在右侧墙边的赫奇帕奇金杯，上面雕刻着古老繁复的獾的图案。他的大脑蓦地剧痛起来，这让他身体一晃，死死抓住了门框才没有倒下去，但他的右脚碰到了一堆金加隆，它们马上就丁丁当当地迅速复制叠加了无数个，将眼前的路都堵满了。

德拉科和罗恩一同靠着墙站着，紧贴着格林德沃的牢房。他们死死地盯着那个躺在地上的男孩，他从刚才睁开眼睛后就一直盯着天花板，目光阴冷恐怖。  
他没有说一句话，喉咙中时不时发出一种野兽咆哮般的呼隆呼隆声，僵直地移动下巴。他的目光转了转，移向了站在角落的他们。  
德拉科感觉罗恩贴得更近了，整个人靠在他的背上瑟瑟发抖。  
“这、他这是成功了吧？这个不是哈利吧？”他小声问道，一只手攀着德拉科的肩膀，后者忍住了不把他抖下去。  
“你给格兰杰发信号了吗？”  
“发了……但是……”罗恩咽了口唾沫，他看见“哈利”坐起了身，目光如刀。  
“哈利”冷冷地扫视了一圈，他摸了摸口袋，然后做了几个奇怪的手势——德拉科猜测他可能是想使用无杖魔法，但显然失败了，因为他的表情变得很狰狞，像是一张毁坏了的油画。  
他开始摇晃那细细的栅栏，手指一根根收紧拢着那细铁柱。那看着极为脆弱的栅栏此时却不动如山，在他的晃动下隐隐亮着炼金术的银蓝色光芒。  
“没有用的。如果这样能逃出去的话，我早就逃走了。”一个沙哑的声音响起了，“哈利”转过头看向格林德沃，也许是注意到了他狼狈的状况，他血红的眼中闪过一丝轻蔑。  
“你逃不出去不代表我也不行，老头。”他冷笑道，紧紧拽住了栅栏，“你们以为这样就能困得住我？”  
“这是我建的监狱，我当然最清楚。”格林德沃无动于衷，“我知道总有一天你会到这儿来的，不过没想到却是以这种形式。”  
“你想要吓唬我？”伏地魔眯起了眼睛，“这种做法真是愚蠢至极……”他扭头看向德拉科和罗恩，嘴角扯出了一个残忍的笑容，“还有你们，等我出去了你们就知道什么是生不如死了……不自量力的波特……”  
他没有再尝试着出去，而是闭上了眼。德拉科忽然产生了一种很奇怪的感觉，他觉得有人在拉扯着他的心脏，更准确地说是心脏内部的魂魄……那是一种轻微的呼唤，一丝微热的、战栗的力量，和他与哈利亲密时所感受到的完全不同。更强烈，也更迫切。  
他也合上了眼，落入一片漆黑。  
漆黑中延伸出一条细长的道路，他走近了才发现那是一道浅浅的光芒。他追逐光芒向前狂奔，光的尽头有一团看不出形状的影子。他的视线摇晃着、摇晃成碎片，光芒却越来越弱，以肉眼可见的速度缩短。  
直到他跑到光芒尽头才发现那是两个纠缠在一起的人影，哈利攀在伏地魔身上，后者紧紧抓着他的脖子，他的脸因为缺氧而涨红，双眼涣散。  
德拉科目眦欲裂，他扑上去用力去掰伏地魔的手，但很快就被男人甩到了一边，重重摔在地上，浑身都火辣辣地痛。  
他撑起上身，睁开剧痛的眼，他看见哈利被死死按在地上，腿无力地踢踹着，但动静却越来越小。德拉科再次发了疯似地跑过去，这次他用力拖住了男人的腰将他使劲往后拖，伏地魔晃动着身体试图把他甩下去，他向后踢着腿，重重踹在了德拉科的膝盖和小腿上，男孩咬牙忍着痛，紧抱着不松手。  
伏地魔不得不腾出一只手去推搡他，他尖锐的指甲刮伤了他的脸颊。德拉科似乎闻到了血腥味，他的大脑胀胀地痛，如同被吹鼓了的气球，而男人又用手肘去砸气球薄薄的皮……  
一只手握住了他的小臂将他往外扯，有人在他耳边喊着“德拉科”，他睁开了眼，不由自主地松开了手，被那个人带着往回跑。  
“你给我记着，波特，马尔福！”身后是伏地魔气急败坏的声音，他在朝他们追来。在这个无法使用魔法的意识世界他们都是平等的，谁都不能隔空杀人。  
德拉科望着身边的男孩，他紧拽着他往前跑，脖子上有一圈被掐出的红色印记。感觉到了他的目光，哈利朝他看来，上气不接下气地说道：“快回去，德拉科，不要沉陷在意识中！回去——”  
男孩松开了手，转身面对着飞快到来的伏地魔。他觉得自己的嗓子哑了，喉咙僵直，嘴巴被堵住了，什么声音也发不出。他想扑上去将他带走，可眼前的场景却越来越模糊了，那泼墨一般的黑暗旋转着渐渐淡去，他用双手蒙住眼，可却是真真实实地触碰到了眼皮。他睁开眼，发现自己不知何时已经躺在了地上，罗恩正在一边惊慌失措地叫着他的名字。  
“马尔福，马尔福！你还好吧？”罗恩摇晃着他的肩膀，德拉科按了按额头，拨开了他的手坐起来。  
他甩甩头发，拍了拍身上的灰尘，不顾罗恩的劝阻大步走到牢门前。他盯着那个坐在地上的男孩，后者也睁开了眼，红如夕阳。  
“你对哈利做了什么？”他紧皱着眉，眼睛微微眯起。  
伏地魔冷冷地看着他，低声说道：“谁给你这个胆量来质问我，德拉科？”  
“你只是不敢承认自己失败罢了。”德拉科不知道自己何时有了这样和伏地魔说话的勇气，他浑身发烫，恨不得一吐为快，“你被我们打败了，你觉得耻辱，对吗？”  
“显然你觉得占点口头便宜能让你感到自豪，小男孩。”伏地魔笑了一声，德拉科不知道他为什么能把哈利的声音发得如此尖刻。  
“所以哈利呢？他打败了你，不是吗？”  
“他死了。”  
“你说谎。”沉默了几秒之后，德拉科高声驳斥道，“他没有死，如果他死了你就不会在这里了。”  
“这只是你的猜测而已。他已经死了，你很快就会知道。”伏地魔轻声说道。他不再理会德拉科，合上了眼睛，德拉科仍然瞪着他，却发现他的表情下一刻就变得极为扭曲。  
“不，你在做什么？你敢这么做——你居然——”他怒吼着，抓住了栅栏，德拉科吓得后退了一步，内心猜测着他到底看见了什么。  
也许哈利已经拿到了金杯，将它交给了赫敏……伏地魔果然在骗他，哈利没有死。他的心情豁然开朗，打量着伏地魔的眼神也变得得意起来。  
伏地魔忽然站了起来，直直地对德拉科对视。那双通红的眼睛似乎在融化，深色的瞳孔化为一滩血水打着旋没入了中央，绿光在眼球边缘慢慢闪现，像是亮在山后头的极光。  
德拉科咬住了嘴唇。他伸出一只手握住了铁柱，紧紧地握着，仿佛一松开就会倒下去。他想伸手进去触碰那个男孩的肩膀，但不知为何却无法移动手臂……一切声音都消失了，只有来自黑暗的守望依然在闪跃。  
哈利的眼睛终于变回了完全的翠绿，春水般洁净明亮。他晃了晃脑袋，身体一滑倒了下去。  
“哈利！”德拉科下意识就想冲上去，但却一头撞在了栅栏上。他回过头看向罗恩，男孩马上反应过来，拿着钥匙串冲上来。他哆嗦着在月光下寻找着对应的钥匙，德拉科等不及了便一把夺过开始自己找。  
他终于找到了那把小小的钥匙，颤抖着将它插入钥匙孔中，用力拧转。可令他没想到的却发生了——钥匙根本无法拧动，德拉科将它抽出来再重新尝试，可依然没有办法。  
“怎么回事？！”  
罗恩从他手中拿过钥匙试了试，也没有成功，牢门的锁像是忽然被冻结了似的无法转动。德拉科死死地瞪着那只锁，他蓦然转身走到了格林德沃面前，问道：“请问这是怎么回事？牢门怎么忽然开不了了？”  
老人一脸平静地看着他，他扫了一眼躺在牢房中的哈利，回答道：“你们和我说过是将一个黑巫师关进来。”  
“这有什么问题吗？”  
“当然，本来是没有问题的。但这个监狱一旦将人关进去后就打不开了。”  
“——你说什么？！”德拉科瞬间头昏目眩，他几乎要在格林德沃身上瞪出一个洞来，而老人依然是一副置身于外的神色，“你为什么不告诉我们！”  
“也不是完全打不开，但那需要很强大的灵魂力量……非常强大，绝不是你们能达到的。”  
“那么你可以打开吗？”德拉科像是醒了过来似的，问道。  
“我当然可以，但需要用钥匙才能打开。我够不到那把锁。”  
德拉科的双眼又熄灭了，他转过头，罗恩瞪着眼看着他，眼中布满了血丝。  
“也就是说，你欺骗了我们？”他忽然大吼道，“你告诉我们是可以打开的！”  
“是你们想要用这个监狱，我没有逼你们这么做。”格林德沃冷笑，“我当初设计的时候，就只打算让我自己才能打开它。”  
“但你明明可以提醒我们——”  
“算了，罗恩，已经太晚了。”德拉科突然说道。他走到牢房面前蹲下身，伸手去触碰那个男孩的手臂，“说什么都没用了。”  
罗恩哑了声，红着眼望着地面上被竖条纹分割成一道一道的男孩。他用力擦掉眼角的泪水，可眼泪却越来越多了，不禁有些庆幸此时没人在关注他。  
到底该怎么办？他的大脑乱成一团，哈利被关在监狱里，也许他永远都出不来……不，不，他不能接受，绝对不能接受……罗恩低下头，眼泪落进了沙石中。他看见了被他放在地上的硬币，其中一块的形状微微发生了改变，这代表着赫敏已经带着金杯回到了布莱克祖宅。她现在在那儿满怀欣喜地等他们了，可他该怎么告诉她都发生了什么事？他怎么能告诉她，哈利被关在里面无法出来？罗恩苦恼地揪着自己的头发，几乎要把头皮抓破了。  
不，他不应该这么想……赫敏早晚会知道的，他应该把她叫过来，说不定她能想出办法……对，赫敏这么聪明，她肯定能找到办法……罗恩从地上拾起了一枚金色的硬币，它用于通知紧急情况，一旦有一方使用了它，另一方就得无条件幻影移形到身边。  
他将它捏在手中，正要用力按下去，外头忽然传来了一阵急促的风声，然后它拥挤着将门推开了，大大的月光正对着敞开的门。极冷，黑而空洞。  
他不知为何打了个寒噤。  
德拉科没有抬头。他听见了罗恩不易察觉的啜泣，也听见了那古怪的风声，以及随后的一连串爆炸音。罗恩缩着身子躲在了墙角，德拉科仍望着牢狱中的男孩，他的侧脸那样沉静，流淌着黑色河流。  
如果他将永远被困在这儿，那么他该怎么办？他无法忍受没有他的日子，他也无法眼睁睁地看着他的爱人身陷囹圄。他愿为他赴汤蹈火，愿意为他承担所有灾祸，可此刻他才明白自己什么也做不到。  
他对他的灾难无能为力，他只能目送他去送死，他甚至无法阻拦这一切——是的，他没办法。他的意愿没有人能改变，他总是如此心无旁骛，把他抛在身后。  
他想朝他大吼，为了一个魂器失去半生自由，这值得吗？为什么不能好好想一想呢？！为什么——为什么不能为他想一想，想一想他失去他以后会有多痛苦？……为什么不呢。  
德拉科垂下头，缓缓将脸埋进了手掌心，轻轻笑出声。  
做这些事的时候他到底在想些什么？……他只知道他绝对没想过他。  
“……真是无情。无情又愚蠢……谁受得了你？”他嗫嚅道，那声音说不上是哭还是笑，“冲动、固执、逞英雄，下辈子可别再让我爱上一个格兰芬多了，我真的是受够了。”  
外面的动静越来越响，仿佛一阵飓风将所有的树木都刮倒了，又仿佛是一个巨人在拿着锤子重重地捶打地面，整座塔都摇晃起来，石屑从头顶沙沙落下。德拉科向前靠近了一步，将额头压在栅栏上，他的手穿过栅栏间的空隙向前伸去，去触碰男孩的肩膀。  
“醒醒，哈利。”他说道，“快醒醒……”  
“快点醒来吧……  
“求你了，看我一眼啊……别这样，真的。  
“哈利……”  
他的嘴唇微微颤抖着，又抿成了直线。他闭上了眼，泪水无声地从眼角滑下，在布满灰尘的脸上画出了两条沟壑。  
眼前陷入了一片黑洞洞的虚无，眼泪漫过睫毛的触感格外清晰。他在意识中前行着，他想感受到曾经的光亮，可并没有，哈利不需要他的帮助。  
他呼唤着他的名字，一遍又一遍，不停地呼喊着，希望能唤醒他，让他睁开眼。  
“哈利……哈利……哈利……  
“哈利……哈利！哈利·波特！  
“哈利·波特！”  
他大吼着，撕心裂肺，声音没入了无息的黑暗，像是被吞噬了。无人回应。  
泪水渐渐将视线模糊，他蹲下身，放声大哭起来。  
“别抛下我，求你了，别让我一个人——求你了，所有人的救世之星——”他抽泣着，肩膀一耸一耸，失魂落魄，“可我只要我的哈利·波特。”  
黑暗中只有他绝望的哭泣声和唏嘘声，德拉科觉得自己仿佛又回到了小时候，他和父母一起去北欧的阿尔卑斯山旅游，那时他穿着厚厚的羽绒服，戴着针织帽和龙皮手套，缠着围巾，口中呼着白气。那茫茫的雪原在眼前延伸，一望无际。他望着雪地上坑坑洼洼的幽蓝雪块侧影，以及更远处积着雪的低矮灌木丛、雪松、生长在岩壁上的浅灰色丛草，还有那棱角分明的森黑山岩、洁白雪山上落下的水彩水渍般的冰蓝影子。  
那么远、那么冷静，像是巨大的镜子倒影在世间，投射着来自天国的仙境。  
而待他回头一看，父亲和母亲却都不见了影子，只有冷风抽刮着他僵硬的脸颊，以及涌过整片白海的荒漠。他在空寂中大喊，哭着呼唤他们，可没有人回应他，这片与世隔绝的冰雪仿佛丧失了所有人烟，独留他一人。  
他抽抽搭搭地蹲下身，他讨厌这种一望无际的东西，他害怕被人抛下，他发誓要紧紧抓住他们的手。  
德拉科站起身，他慢慢地朝空中伸出手。他的睫毛上还沾着泪珠。  
“哈利·波特，”他说道，“……我需要你。”  
一片死寂。  
然后，一道光落在了他的掌心。  
他浑身一震，向上望去。那儿是一团黑雾，雾中飘浮着一个熟悉的男孩，一排排黑栅栏将他禁锢着，分割成了无数片。  
光线将他们两人连在一起，他是黑暗中唯一的圣火。  
他将手举起，朝着他大喊：“抓住我的手！”  
“抓住我的手，哈利！”  
“哈利！哈利！哈利——哈利——”  
黑暗中有了回声。

罗恩在墙角缩成一团，一脸惊惧地望着那扇摇晃不定的门。他觉得它在五分钟之内就会倒下来，不，三分钟，或者更短。一阵剧烈的晃动使他险些摔倒在地，他撑着墙壁站起身，却发现墙壁似乎在被分解，石砖如同流沙从指缝中漏过。他从破碎的缝隙中看见了夜空，还有黑袍的一角。  
他捂住了嘴，快步跑到德拉科旁边晃着他的肩膀：“快走，快走！他来了！——他要把这座塔都毁掉！”  
然而德拉科没有回应，他仿佛失去了意识，身体随着他的摇晃而前后摆动。  
罗恩回头看向那扇门，它已经快支撑不住了，夜空中刮起了风暴将月光完全掩盖，高塔陷入了彻底的黑暗。那野兽般的风声中夹杂着催命般的脚步声，死神举着镰刀在徐徐靠近，他不紧不慢，要带走所有人的性命。  
风将地上的硬币吹得打了个滚，清脆作响。罗恩看了哈利最后一眼，咬咬牙抱住了德拉科的后腰，低声说道：“对不起……”  
他还没来得及发动幻影移形，那扇门便迎着面倒下了，重重压在杂乱的地面上。然后他听见了像是玻璃或冰块破碎的声音，一声，又一声，迭动着如同波浪，积聚着引发海啸。  
囚禁着哈利的牢狱蓦地轰然倒塌，那些坚固无比的栅栏的侧面闪耀着月亮的清光、炼金术的银光，只是一瞬，四分五裂。  
被他抱着的男孩睁开了眼，他一下子挣脱他的手，几乎是爬着扑到了哈利身边，将他揽进怀里。他拨开了那些压在他身上的钢铁碎片，然而头顶纷纷泻落的沙石铺了他们一身，身前的石墙忽然碎裂了从几十米的高空落下去，压在地上发出的闷响令人牙酸。  
“快走，德拉科！”罗恩吼道，“他来了……他来了！”  
天昏地暗，暴风夹着沙石将这座孤独的高塔包裹，透不进月光，闻不见悲号。  
格林德沃望着那三个像是在泥地里滚了一圈的男孩，他们慌慌张张地幻影移形，嘭的一声消失在了原地。  
伏地魔的魔法也许能将这座旧塔连根拔起，但他却无法摧毁它。所有的牢笼用古老的炼金术完全纠结在了一起，一处破损对整体并没有太大影响。他看着那黑乌乌的云层，他曾经也渴望着从这儿逃离，怀着渺小的希望认为有人会来这儿看他一眼。  
但也许那个人早已将他忘记。  
一个高大的人影飘进了破碎的房中，他低头环视四周，冰冷的目光扫过一片废墟的监狱，以及那已经被摧毁的牢房。  
他的脸上露出了愤怒至极的表情。  
他抬起手，那苍白的手指握着同样苍白的魔杖，绿光随着他的念咒从杖尖涌出，燃烧着格林德沃的牢房：  
“阿瓦达索命！”

赫敏在格里莫广场12号焦急地踱着步，她身后的桌子上摆放着格兰芬多宝剑和赫奇帕奇金杯，两件上古宝器交相辉映，闪动着炼金术柔美的光泽。  
她看了眼手表，已经六点钟了，天空中开始透出一丝鱼肚白。  
他们停留得太久了。她用硬币发出了好几个询问信号，但罗恩一直都没有回复。她不禁怀疑他们出了什么差错，但她也没有收到求救信号。  
也许是他们根本没有机会发射信号，她想，也许他们遇到了致命的危险，也许他们已经——  
赫敏感觉自己的胃收缩了一下，她不敢再想下去。  
正当她犹豫着要不要幻影移形到纽蒙迦德时，客厅中响起了嘭的两声，几个人影旋转着出现了。他们一落地就倒了下去，罗恩扶着墙壁瘫坐下来，德拉科手中环抱着哈利，他脱下外衣裹住了他的左臂，着急地看向赫敏：“快，白鲜精！”  
赫敏没有询问，马上用飞来咒将那瓶小药剂取了过来。她将药瓶旋开递给德拉科，后者立即解开了缠着的外衣，慢慢脱下哈利的外套，从药瓶中刮了一点小心翼翼地涂在鲜血淋漓的伤口上——那儿的肉缺了一块，几乎能看见骨头。  
男孩无意识地哼哼着，眉头紧皱。  
“这是怎么了？发生了什么事？”  
“他分体了。”德拉科言简意赅地解释道，他把他抱起来快步跑上楼梯，推开房门将他放在床上。  
赫敏和罗恩也连忙跟了上去。他们都显得极为狼狈——赫敏还要好一些，罗恩、德拉科、哈利的身体和衣服上都沾满了肮脏的泥土灰尘，黑漆漆糊成一片，但谁都没有在意。  
他们沉默地望着躺在床上的男孩，赫敏几乎忍受不了这种沉默，她什么也不知道，内心的猜测与恐惧几乎将她压垮，她终于颤抖着颤抖着声音问道：“到底发生了什么……罗恩？马尔福？你们为什么回来得那么迟？”  
“……我们回来得很迟的原因是那个监狱出了问题。”德拉科说道。  
“监狱……？”  
“那个牢房一旦有人进去就打不开，格林德沃骗了我们！我们转不动钥匙，没法带哈利出来……”  
“那——你们后来是怎么救他出来的？”  
罗恩指了指德拉科：“这只能问他了。”  
德拉科抬起头，那张脏污的脸上还残余着清晰的泪痕。他面对着那两人询问的眼神，开口了：“那个监狱只有灵魂力量非常强大的人才能打开，某种程度上来说也就是只有法力高强的巫师才能开启它，而格林德沃当初这么设计就是为了将掌控权握在自己手里……那时候我也不知道该怎么办，我试着把哈利叫醒，我觉得那样也许会有点帮助。但我叫不醒他，于是我就潜入意识世界去唤醒他——”  
注意到了赫敏和罗恩疑惑的眼神，他解释道：“就是大脑中的世界，也可以说是梦中世界，神秘人经常在那里折磨哈利。”  
“也就是说，你能和哈利的意识世界连通？——你和哈利之间的确存在着某种联系？”赫敏跟上了他的思路，问道。  
“我想是的。”德拉科颔首，“总之，我成功在意识世界唤醒了他——暂时唤醒了他，他被监狱中的封印魔法困住了，于是我们齐心协力破开了。这比想象中要简单一些，我想应该是因为我和哈利之间的那种联系才能做到……实际上我也不清楚到底是怎么做到的。从外部强行破解非常困难，但从内部却要轻松很多。”  
“是因为爱的力量。”赫敏忽然说道，男孩们都看着她，“灵魂本来就是一种捉摸不透的东西，它的强弱也是一种说不清的概念。我想，也许是因为心意相通，或者是彼此之间的信赖与托付——但无论如何，这都源于爱。”  
她说完后有些忐忑地看着他们，似乎在等待评价。德拉科低头看向紧闭着眼的哈利，他脸色苍白，看起来很虚弱。他伸手刮去了他脸颊上的一块淤泥。  
“我们该去消灭魂器了。”他说道，目光仍停留在哈利的脸上，“你已经拿到金杯了，对吗？”  
“啊，是的。”赫敏说道，“就在楼下，我们现在就去——”  
她的话音未落，一团银白雾气忽然出现在了他们面前，化成了一只狼的形状。那只守护神在形成之后就开始用卢平和缓的声音说话：“神秘人向霍格沃茨发通碟了。无论你们现在在哪里，千万不要轻举妄动。不要去霍格沃茨。”  
三人面面相觑。罗恩皱了皱眉：“虽然他这么说，但听到这种话……”  
“他难道要我们看着神秘人攻陷霍格沃茨吗？”  
“我们不可能不去，还有一个魂器没有消灭。”德拉科说道，“现在正是时候。”  
赫敏和罗恩点了点头。他们不再多说，赫敏冲下楼将金杯和宝剑拿了上来。她将金杯放在地上，高高举起宝剑，双手有些颤抖。  
她盯着那古老的金杯，宝剑的寒光在眼前静静闪动。她咬咬牙，挥剑用力刺了下去。

这原本只是一个平凡至极的早晨。  
太阳从山后头缓缓爬升，沿着既定的弧形轨道；湖面上响起了一片金色的喇叭声，金色箭矢齐齐作响、万箭齐发，然后又恢复平静；当它们再次投射，天空中泛起一片羽翼般的金黄时，霍格沃茨的学生们便从梦中醒来，迎接他们新的一天。本来应该是这样的；本来应该如此平静。  
但他们并没有等到清晨的光照在他们柔软的床帘上，也没有等来家养小精灵热喷喷的早点。一个高亢的声音刺透了寂静，传遍了整个学校，如同蒙在城堡上空的乌云。  
“我知道你们还在沉睡，你们还没有醒来。你们不知道发生了什么事，但我知道你们其中有人想反抗我，我给你们这个机会；我也知道有人想为我效忠，我也提供了奖励。今天早上八点，我会带着我的食死徒们彻底占领这里，你们还有一点点时间准备迎接我的到来。任何试图隐藏和包庇凤凰社的巫师将得到严惩，而抓住凤凰社成员的——尤其是哈利·波特、德拉科·马尔福、罗恩·韦斯莱、赫敏·格兰杰——将会得到无上奖赏。”  
所有学生都从床上惊醒，坐起身拉开床帘面面相觑，眼中满是恐惧。有人重新躲回被窝里瑟瑟发抖，有人兴高采烈地谈论着自己的打算，有人顾不及刷牙洗漱就冲到休息室里和其他同学惊慌地讨论着伏地魔的发言。  
城堡中乱成一团，走廊上随处可见穿着睡衣的格兰芬多和拉文克劳凑在一起说话、掉了一只拖鞋的赫奇帕奇匆匆跑过、顶着一头乱发的斯莱特林茫然地四处张望。盥洗室成为了各学院各年级学生的聚集地，他们围在一起激烈交谈着；礼堂中也挤满了人，一些很少见到的七年级学生也出现在了人群中，紧张地和周围的人交换着眼神。  
“请大家安静，回到自己的寝室去，穿戴整齐后七点半之前在礼堂集合。”一个阴沉的、滑腻腻的声音在高空中响起，“各学院的院长清点人数，带领学生整队集合。”  
周围寂静了一瞬，但马上又陷入了一场更激烈的议论；学生们从各个角落走出来，边说着话边慢慢归到回宿舍塔楼的大流中，像是河流入海。  
麦格教授穿着深黑色的巫师袍匆匆走过长廊。她薄薄的嘴巴抿得很紧，眉头紧皱。她穿过门厅和礼堂，转弯时正碰见弗立维教授迎面走来。两人都停下了脚步。  
“——你也是因为这件事？”沉默了几秒后两人同时开口，然后再次陷入了沉默。  
“不能再让斯内普这样下去了。”弗立维教授严肃极了，“我想象得出他会说些什么话——”  
“他待会儿肯定会在礼堂发表演说，为他的主子招兵买马。”麦格教授说道，“到时候我们必须得阻拦他，就算当着那几个食死徒的面。”  
“哦，那些不学无术的家伙根本不用担心！”弗立维教授露出了厌恶的表情，“我去通知其他人，还有，学校的保护魔法必须得启动了……”  
他的身影小跑着消失在走廊尽头，麦格教授在原地站了一会儿，继续大跨步往格兰芬多塔楼走。  
无论斯内普要说些什么，无论他打算出什么花招，她冷冷地想，她发誓要保护她的学生不受伤害。  
然而他们并没有在礼堂见到斯内普。这位校长似乎放了全校师生的鸽子，在所有人端端正正坐在礼堂里时玩起了失踪。他们干坐在位置上等了十分钟后，麦格教授站起身，用扩音咒放大了自己的声音让所有人都能听见：  
“我想，我们的校长暂时是不会出现了。”  
话音未落，礼堂里便响起了一片欢呼声——大多来自于格兰芬多餐桌，也有不少赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳，斯莱特林们互相交换着目光，表情不明。  
麦格教授不得不用手势让学生们安静下来，继续说道：“在你们快速吃早餐之前，我要简短地说几句话。你们都听见今天早上那个魔头说的话了，他们很快就会来到霍格沃茨。这一天早晚会来临，我们知道，而我们也做好了准备，虽然准备无论何时都不会足够……那么，待会儿所有未成年的学生不得参与战斗，听从各院院长的安排进行撤离。成年的学生们，我们不能阻止你们自己做出选择，选择留下为了霍格沃茨战斗，还是选择跟随大家离开，我们都尊重你们的想法。好了，现在可以开始用餐了！”  
她结束讲话后便施施然走回了教师席，坐在自己的位置上。整个礼堂陷入了寂静，似乎每个人都在沉思，每个人都在互相看着，想从别人那儿找到一点安全感。过了一会儿，礼堂里渐渐响起了刀叉碰撞的清脆声音。

格里莫广场12号也迎来了它平静的早晨。  
蒙蒙的光落在密不透风的窗帘布上，通过一丝缝隙照亮了小圆桌上的一个青瓷花瓶的雕花纹路；墙壁上布莱克夫人的肖像仍在沉睡，她揉了揉眼皮，换了一个姿势；灰尘在光晕中起舞，家养小精灵克利切无声无息地端着一盘面包片放在餐桌上，用围巾擦了擦手。  
罗恩从盥洗室走出时，赫敏正在擦拭格兰芬多宝剑上的脏污痕迹。这种妖精制造的武器不会沾染灰尘，但赫敏依然小心翼翼地擦着。这个举动似乎能使她平静下来。  
他们都已经洗了澡，换上了崭新的巫师袍。哈利依然没有醒来，但他的脸色看起来比刚才已经红润了不少。德拉科坐在他旁边检查着他胳膊上的伤口，谨慎地往上面又涂了一层白鲜精。  
他已经用魔法替哈利清理了身上的脏污，并用热毛巾擦拭了一遍他的身体。但为了不影响伤口愈合，德拉科没有替他更换衣服。  
“德……德拉科，”罗恩望着男孩金色头发的后脑勺，“你不和我们一起去霍格沃茨吗？”  
“你们先去吧，带上宝剑。”德拉科回过头，他白皙的侧脸与窗户外的柔光融合在了一块儿，几乎分不出界线，“等哈利醒来了，我再和他一起去。”  
“好吧，带上这个。”赫敏从口袋里拿出了两枚银币塞给他，“你们过来了就通知我们，如果有什么危险情况就用这一枚。”  
德拉科默默接过来放进口袋里拍了拍，点点头。  
“谢谢。”他说道。  
“不用谢，我们是战友。”赫敏笑了一下，将格兰芬多宝剑入鞘，银光一现，“那么，我们就先走了。”  
房门轻轻合上，絮状的空气中弥漫着尘埃。德拉科静静地坐在椅子上，垂着双眼。他望着躺在床上的男孩，他的下巴上有一层不明显的胡渣，吻上去会有些刺；他的右眼旁有一道正在愈合的伤口，那是他在地上打滚的时候被牢狱中的石块划伤的。他还在沉睡，德拉科不知道是因为消耗过大还是其他原因，他还在沉睡，不知何时醒来。  
如果能一直这样下去就好了，他想，就让他一直睡着，到大战结束再醒来……他不必看着他去送死，不必再次经历分离之痛，他会紧紧抓着他的手不放开。  
德拉科站起身，走到窗边将窗帘拉上，挡住了明亮的光线。他脱下鞋子爬上床，没有掀开被子，侧身在哈利身边躺下。  
“我真的很爱你，哈利。”他低声叹息着，吻了吻他的发尾。  
赫敏和罗恩幻影移形出现在霍格莫德时，他们被街道上拥挤的人群吓了一跳。到处都是穿着校服的霍格沃茨学生，他们四五个扎堆站在一块儿，时不时仰头望向远处的城堡，脸上满是忧愁。  
三把扫帚酒吧里挤满了人，罗斯默塔夫人手忙脚乱地为蜂拥而至的客人们提供黄油啤酒；熙熙攘攘的街道上依然不断有人用幻影移形出现，大多是一些学生的家长，他们四处张望着、叫喊着，寻找自己的孩子。  
罗恩和赫敏低着头，小心翼翼地穿过人群。他们把隐形衣留给了哈利和德拉科，而复方药剂也早就用完了，此时只能祈祷自己不被人发现。  
蜜蜂公爵前也挤满了人。四五个女生聚在一块儿分吃着柠檬蜂蜜蛋糕，还有几个大口嚼着水晶糖串的男生站在墙边，他们想要从地窖偷偷溜回霍格沃茨就必须从他们眼前穿过，这太冒险了。  
“要是隐形衣还在这儿就好了。”罗恩忍不住说道。  
“没有隐形衣也没关系，我们可以使用幻身术。”赫敏抽出了魔杖，轻轻一挥，罗恩便惊讶地发现他们已经和周围的环境融为了一体。  
“赫敏，你没告诉我你也会幻身术！”他压低了声音，此时他们正轻手轻脚地跨过灰暗地窖的门槛，罗恩弯下腰使自己的头不撞到头顶摇晃的油灯。  
“噢，那你现在知道了。”  
随着城堡内嘈杂的声音越来越近，他们都识趣地闭上了嘴，但把手紧紧握在一起。罗恩刚踏出小路就差点撞上了一个挥舞着魔杖的拉文克劳学生的后背，而他正和一名食死徒过招，两人发射的魔咒将墙上挂着的旗帜和挂毯打了个对穿，肖像画中的人们尖叫着抱成一团，从一幅画跑到另一幅画中。  
到处都是飞射的魔咒和从天而降的沙石，巨人们咆哮着，从楼层中抓出巫师将他们扔到楼下。他们摧毁城堡，二楼的通道从中间被生生截断——罗恩和赫敏正要从那儿通过，看见巨大的朝他们招呼来的手掌后连忙往回跑，躲在了墙后，抱着头蹲下。  
他们看见斯普劳特教授匆匆抱着培植魔鬼网的花盆朝那群巨人扔去；小天狼星拉开一扇教室的门让一群还未来得及撤离的学生快速跑入，他反手锁上了门，用一个昏迷咒击昏了埃弗里，但旁边多洛霍夫的咒语却得了手，在他的胸口刺出了一个血洞。  
“不——”罗恩呼喊着，赫敏捂住了他的嘴，她的眼中有泪光闪烁。  
“我们不能暴露，罗恩，我们是来消灭那条蛇的——”她颤抖着说道。  
“可他们在屠杀！神秘人也不知道在哪儿——他肯定只是在看我们的好戏！”  
“听着，罗恩，我们不能……”她只是摇着头，说不下去了，浑身发抖。这时他们看见韦斯莱夫人从楼梯的另一头跑过，大喊着金妮的名字，而一块崩塌的门柱的碎片差一点儿砸中了她。  
“妈妈！”他大喊着朝那儿跑去，这下赫敏也拉不住他了，只能跟在他身后一起跑。但他们没跑几步就被几道击穿墙壁的魔咒拦住了，卢平、金斯莱、珀西和唐克斯正在离他们不远的地方战斗，他们每个人都对上了两个食死徒，大吼着、穿梭着，七彩的魔咒光束飞射交错，映在他们眼中如同陨落之星。  
“我们——我们必须快点找到神秘人，他一定会把那条蛇带在身边，”罗恩呆愣着站在那儿，赫敏在他耳边急切地劝说道，“不要添乱，罗恩……”  
“你觉得我是在添乱？”  
“不，不是——”  
“我们也可以战斗，赫敏，在神秘人出现之前！”他握住了她的手，眼眶通红。  
他们的背后是火光点燃的塔楼、连天的黑雾以及破碎的穹顶，古老城堡的灰蓝影子在错综复杂的楼梯与天台间穿行，宛若打人柳茂密的枝叶。而现在，这些枝叶在摇晃、在倒塌，废墟下埋没着无名的鲜血，红光、绿光，天边起飞的狮鹫和猫头鹰，雾中环绕的魁地奇圆形观众席和立在周围的帆布柱子，从禁林中跑出的大蜘蛛和马人群……所有的一切都在战争中化为焦土，汗水与血水洒过的地方总有不灭的魂魄。  
“我想，我们不用往别处跑了。”罗恩忽然说道，他睁大了眼，脸上露出了仇恨的表情，“哦，来得正好！”  
赫敏转过身，她望见了一团黑色的雾影，定睛一看才认出那是斯内普。他如同一只大蝙蝠朝他们缓缓飞来，那张阴沉的脸上没有任何表情。赫敏内心产生了一种奇怪的感觉，她觉得他似乎能看见他们，他能看穿她的幻身术。  
斯内普大步走到了他们面前。他停下了脚步。  
一时间谁都没有说话，紧盯着对方不置一词。斯内普的嘴角扭曲成了一个笑容，他阴恻恻地说道：“哦，得来全不费工夫。格兰杰同学，你的技术还得再精湛一点儿……”  
“别以为我们会怕你，你这只老蝙蝠！”  
“朝我大吼大叫并不能让你多一点胜算，韦斯莱。”他冷冷地说道，“很好……很好……那么，这就走吧。”  
还没等他们反应过来，他忽然拔出了魔杖朝他们一指，高喊了一声“速速束缚”——赫敏的“除你武器”卡在了喉咙里——他们的双手便被一根绳子紧紧绑了起来，动弹不得。斯内普揪着他们的后颈带着他们离开城堡，朝禁林的方向飞去。  
风声在耳边呼啸，冰冷的晨雾像是雪块化在他们的喉咙里。罗恩朝下看去，燃烧的城堡中晃动着蚂蚁般的人群，如同一盘巨大的巫师棋。  
他想起自己在一年级的时候下了一盘恐怕是人生中最伟大的巫师棋。他牺牲自己，最后让哈利通过了关卡。总有人要牺牲的，为了最后的王能获得胜利，总有人要付出代价。那时候他把希望放在了哈利和邓布利多身上，那时候他认为他还能醒来，而事实确实如此。  
可现在，邓布利多死了，哈利还在昏迷，没有人会来救他们，没有人能带他们重见天日。  
蓦地，他感觉绑着他的绳索一松，双手重新恢复了自由。他惊讶地朝赫敏看去，却发现她手中握着魔杖，对他做了一个“嘘”的手势。  
罗恩点点头，用下巴指了指抓着他们的斯内普，赫敏摇了摇头。  
罗恩有些不太明白她的意思，不趁现在这个机会干掉斯内普，难道还等着他把他们交给伏地魔？等等，伏地魔……？他想到了什么，愕然看向她，对方慢慢地点了点头。罗恩倒吸一口气，下意识握住了别在腰间的宝剑。  
他们终于开始下降，穿过禁林又高又茂密的松树群落在铺满枯枝败叶的柔软地面上。罗恩的脖子被衣领勒得生疼，上面已经留下了一道深红的印记，他双手背在身后，紧握着宝剑，尽量动作自然地跟在斯内普身后。  
他紧张得想吐，双腿已经有些发软，失去了任何挑衅斯内普的兴致。他想到了自己的死——他们当然会死，无论有没有成功斩杀大蛇，伏地魔的愤怒都将会烧死他们。  
不，他们当然能完成任务，当然……这毫无疑问……但他们还是会死。  
罗恩第一次觉得死亡离自己如此之近。在以前的冒险中他都不曾有这种感觉。即使是在黑暗的纽蒙迦德，他也只觉得紧张、焦急、毫无安全感，因为最大的危险都让哈利承担住了，他只需要传递信号，遇到危险的时候幻影移形而已。这样想来，他实际上并没有遇到过绝对的死地，他们总能险而逃生。  
但这次恐怕是真的要死了，他想，悄无声息地死在无人知晓的禁林。不知为何他松了一口气。  
他们的鞋子踩在干燥的树叶与雪堆上发出沙拉沙拉的声音，一片雪花落在了罗恩的脖子上，凉得他打了个寒噤。他觉得自己听见了什么，似乎是一种古怪的摩擦声，嘶嘶作响，令人头皮发麻。  
他定睛看去，赫然看见伏地魔站在一棵树旁，他的大蛇纳吉尼正围着他打转。而他正用那种诡异的声音和它对话。  
听见了他们的脚步声，男人转过头来。纳吉尼吐着蛇信绕到他的右腿边，那双黄澄澄的眼睛直直地盯着他们看。  
“西弗勒斯。”  
“主人，我把他们给你抓过来了。”斯内普低声说道，“你想要的韦斯莱先生和格兰杰小姐……”  
“不，我不想要他们。我想找的是波特，我会亲手杀死他。”伏地魔冷声说道，“不过，看来波特没和你们在一起，嗯？他抛弃了他的好朋友独自逃跑了……我一点也不感到意外。”  
“他没有独自逃跑，”罗恩大声说道，他自己也吓了一跳，“他才不会像你一样，在别人战斗的时候一个人躲在这儿呢。”  
“噢，很有趣，很有趣……凤凰社的人都有这种缺点，为自己的朋友两肋插刀，即使毫无用处……当然，我得赞赏你们，不然我也没这么容易把波特抓住，不是吗？”伏地魔笑了，他的笑容在那张脸上显得尤为可怖，“把他们绑在树上，西弗勒斯。我想波特会主动来见我的。”  
“是，主人。”斯内普恭敬地说道，他转身恶狠狠地拽着他们的手臂往左侧的树林走去，罗恩顾不及在意他粗鲁的举动，他的目光紧盯着那条扭动的蝰蛇，它瞪着眼，吐着舌，斑斓的花纹在树影下如同一幅油画……近了，越来越近了……他似乎要被那幅画吸进去了……  
当他们走到离那条蛇只有几步远的地方时，罗恩蓦然甩开了斯内普的手，快速拔出宝剑大力挥砍下了纳吉尼的头。冰冷腥臭的蛇血溅在了他的脸上，将他的一只眼糊住了，耳边是赫敏的惊呼以及伏地魔的怒吼。  
他的大脑又热又胀，沸腾了似地燃烧起来，激烈的心跳让他说不出一句话。他用力拉过赫敏的手，带着她往外跑，一道魔咒呼啸着擦过了他的肩膀，带出了一层血。罗恩没有回头，一声痛呼卡在了嗓子眼。  
然而接连不断的魔咒使得他们寸步难行，两人不得在树后躲避。他们心惊肉跳地听着逼近的脚步声和树皮炸裂的脆响，那个黑影朝他们飞来，几乎是瞬间就靠近了，令人心魂欲裂。  
罗恩和赫敏不得不跑进了丛林中，深一脚浅一脚地在雪地里跋涉。雪地反射的光芒令他们头昏目眩，身后急追不舍的魔咒又炸雷般在耳边响起。他们跑过一层雨水积成的冰面，赫敏滑了一跤摔在了地上，罗恩连忙去拉她，他回头看了一眼，伏地魔正举着魔杖指着他们。  
“不，”他喃喃，“不，不。”  
冰面太光滑了，赫敏挣扎了好几次都无法站稳。她急得要哭出来了，而罗恩忽然蹲下身抱住了她，将宝剑塞到了她的手里。  
“你比我重要得多。”他说道，用力将她推离了冰面。  
“不——罗恩——！”女孩哭喊着，朝他伸出手。  
她在草地上站起来就要朝他跑去，罗恩怒吼着“不要回来”！那声音像是生生从喉咙管压出来似的崩溃。  
那一刻她什么也听不见，没有鸟鸣，没有风吹叶落，没有男人高亢的诅咒，她向前伸着手，她看见了绿光。  
“快走——”  
死亡的火，海一般吞没了森林。  
她跪倒在了地上，用宝剑支撑着身体。她喘息着，绝望地朝前看去。当她意识到自己看到了什么时，她蓦然张大了嘴。  
罗恩以为自己要死在这儿了。那一刻他什么也没想，也许死亡来临时就是这样安静，他准备好了——只是一瞬间的准备，一瞬间的超脱。也许这一瞬过去了他又会害怕。  
他闭上了眼。他没有任何感觉，他以为至少会有一点痛楚，但是没有。  
几秒钟后，他又睁开了眼。落入眼中的就是赫敏惊愕的表情，她的手仍向前伸着，但手势却换成了一个指向。  
他无意识地顺着她指着的方向望去，他的面前站着一个人——油腻腻的头发，黑漆漆的袍子，骨瘦嶙峋，张着手臂，像是在保护着什么。  
愣了一秒后他才反应过来，他保护的人是自己。  
一只手用力抓住了他的手腕，拉起他往禁林外跑去。视野在眼前晃动着，他们已经非常接近城堡了，海格的小屋在身边一掠而过，屋子大敞着门，里面空无一人。  
罗恩听见了女孩控制不住的抽泣声，他又回头望去，那个身影终于如同崩塌的殿堂般倒了下来。

哈利感觉自己仿佛在海面上飘荡。海面宽阔，波涛起伏，他的身体随着水浪完全放松，所有紧绷的神经和肌肉都一点一点沉静下来，被换成了柔软的水。银灰色的光照在他的皮肤上，他想要睁开眼，可眼皮沉重极了。  
睡吧，就这样睡下去吧。有人对他说道，不要醒来，不要醒来……  
为什么？他的内心疑惑地问道。那人没有再回答。  
哈利觉得有些不对劲，似乎哪儿出了点问题，一切不应该是这样的。他还有事情要做，没错，他不能一直这样下去了……  
他又开始尝试着睁眼，大脑内部传来一阵一阵痉挛般的痛。他抬起手去压自己的额头，闪电形伤疤蓦然烧灼起来，一种陌生的愤怒情绪占据了他的全部思想，一副画面在眼前一闪而过——  
斯内普张着手臂倒在了禁林湿软的草地上，在他的背后，两个人影拉着手越跑越远……他认出来了，那是罗恩和赫敏……  
哈利猛然睁开了眼，坐了起来。  
他晃了晃脑袋，打量着四周。这里是格里莫广场12号，罗恩和赫敏住的房间。房间里窗帘紧拉着，他判断不出现在已经几点了，他又睡了多久。哈利低下头，德拉科正躺在他身边，缩成一团。他似乎有些冷，哈利拉开被子将他裹起来，但这个动作让他的左臂一痛，他这才发现那儿有一个伤口。  
在他端详着自己的伤口时，德拉科也已经醒了过来。他掀开被子坐起来，揉了揉眼睛，看见哈利的动作后连忙摁住了他的手。  
“别乱动，”他说道，将他按回床上，“你的伤还没好。”  
“这是怎么回事？”哈利问道。  
“我带你幻影移形的时候不小心分体了。”他轻声解释道，“抱歉，哈利。”  
“没关系……罗恩和赫敏呢？”  
德拉科从桌子上倒了杯热水递给他，哈利顺从地接过了。  
“他们有事情出去了。”他回答道，“你在这儿乖乖养伤，他们很快就会回来的。”  
哈利喝了一口热水，滚烫的液体顺着食道流下，温暖着他的五脏六肺。他闭了闭眼，抬起头盯着他，低声说道：“你在说谎。”  
德拉科身体一僵，很快又恢复了正常。  
“我没有，哈利。”  
“他们在霍格沃茨，神秘人在追杀他们。”哈利冷静地说道，“我看见神秘人的思想了。”  
德拉科直直地望着他，那一瞬间哈利觉得自己看见他露出了一个扭曲而愤怒的表情，但立刻消失了，似乎从来都没有存在过。  
“你看见什么了，哈利？”他温和地问道。  
“嗯——我看见他们在禁林，斯内普死了，罗恩和赫敏逃走了……神秘人很愤怒，他非常生气……”哈利努力回忆着，而德拉科已经站起了身。他揉了揉他的头发，俯身在他的额头吻了一下。  
“你太紧张了，哈利，你出现了幻觉。”他说，“休息一会儿吧。”  
“什么？”哈利皱起眉，他觉得德拉科的态度非常奇怪，于是一下子拽住了他的手，“我没有出现幻觉，你知道是怎么回事，我通过神秘人的眼睛看到这一切了！”  
“你只是需要休息。没有什么神秘人，也没有斯内普。你看错了，哈利。你只是太担心了。”  
德拉科平静的语气让哈利恼火极了，他怎么就听不懂他的话呢？他明明知道自己在说什么，他明明知道他根本不是产生了幻觉！  
哈利推开德拉科就想下床，后者蓦然抓住了他的双手压在床上。他低头压住他的嘴唇用力摩擦着，膝盖轻轻蹭着他的大腿内侧慢慢往上。他牵引着他的手让他环在自己的腰上——当然，德拉科很小心地避开了他的伤口。  
他的温柔亲吻逐渐抚平了哈利的怒火，他抱着他的脖子回应着他，手指抚摸着他柔软的头发。德拉科触摸着他的身体，他光洁的背脊、细瘦的腰和微微颤抖的双腿，蜻蜓点水的吻落在他的肩头。哈利喘息着，贴着他的脸颊蹭了蹭。  
“你的胡渣该刮了，哈利。”德拉科抬起他的下巴用指腹摸了摸，嘲笑道。  
“要你管。”哈利捏着他的脸，他忽然想到了什么，一把推开了他。  
“不，德拉科，你听我说，罗恩他们真的处在危险之中，我们必须去帮他们，”他快速说道，“我没有产生幻觉，你知道的！我和神秘人之间的那个联系——”  
“我讨厌，你和神秘人之间的联系。”德拉科忽然打断了他，语气有些冲。哈利愣了一秒，抿了抿嘴唇，讨好似地握住了他的手。  
“我清楚，我也一点都不希望它存在，德拉科。但这没有办法逃避。”  
“所以你又要去送死了吗？”他瞪着他，“我好不容易才把你救回来，哈利，别让我的努力白费好吗？”  
“我没有说过我会死，德拉科。”哈利安慰道，“我们必须要去帮助他们，这不是送死。”  
“我觉得我迟早会被你折磨疯。”他嘟囔了一句，看起来像是被说服了。哈利松了一口气，又温言安抚了他几句，德拉科起身说去帮他拿一身干净的衣服。  
“你身上的衣服太脏了，哈利。”他说着便关上了门。  
哈利实际上非常想马上就冲到霍格沃茨去找罗恩和赫敏，他一点也不在意他穿了件什么衣服。他的太阳穴一直在突突地跳着，内心总有种不好的预感。但他也理解德拉科的心情，后者还沉浸在那个险死逃生的计划中难以原谅他。  
等这一切都结束了再好好和他解释吧，哈利想，那时候他肯定能明白的。虽然不知道还能不能等到那个时候。  
哈利在床上坐了一会儿，又下了床走到桌边。桌面上放着几片厚重的金色碎块，他认出这是赫奇帕奇金杯的碎片。他百无聊赖地把它拼了回去，支离破碎的金杯在幽暗的光线下呈现出一种颓败消亡的美感。哈利起身去拉开了窗帘，他想推开窗透透气，却发现窗户被用禁锢咒锁死了。  
他的内心蓦然一凉。  
哈利大步走到门边，用力拧转门把手，又用身体去撞门板，可怎么也打不开。他搬了张椅子过来使劲砸向门，木制门板晃动了一下，依然杵在那儿不动。哈利咬牙看着门上被砸出的几个印子，又看了眼自己的伤口，刚刚的动作重新撕裂了它，又开始渗出血来。  
“德拉科！你找到衣服了吗？”他喊道，停了停，觉得自己的声音还不够响就又再喊了一遍。  
四周一片寂静，无人回答。  
哈利站了一会儿，背后冒起了一层冷汗。他坐在了床上，一手撑着额头，另一只手去摸口袋里的魔杖，却想起自己在纽蒙迦德的时候就已经交给德拉科了。  
也许他是离得太远了所以没有听见，哈利侥幸地想，但这也无法解释为什么德拉科要把门窗锁上，而且还用上了禁锢咒，就像是怕他逃出去似的。  
哈利又等了将近二十分钟，德拉科依然没有回来。他用力地拍着门，不停地呼唤着他的名字，可没有得到任何回应。  
他的内心渐渐冷下来，那个一直被他压制着的念头终于挣脱束缚窜了出来——也许德拉科说去拿衣服只是一个幌子而已，他也装作没有听懂他的话。他锁上门窗还用魔法加固，就是不想让他去霍格沃茨。  
哈利重重地踹了一下门，却只把脚撞得生疼。强烈的怒火几乎要将他吞噬，他几乎不敢相信德拉科居然会做出这种事，他简直是一个疯子！  
“放我出去，德拉科！你这个神经病！”他大吼着，“你怎么可以——你怎么能把我关在这里！”  
他把门拍得咚咚响，震耳欲聋，整个房间里都回荡着剧烈的撞击声。可直到他把手掌都拍红了、手臂变得酸软无力，德拉科都没有回应他。  
“听着，德拉科，如果你还在这里的话——放我出去，不然我不会原谅你。如果他们出了什么事，我绝不会原谅你！我会恨你一辈子！你听见了吗，一辈子！”他吼到最后带上了哭腔，喉咙嘶哑得直咳嗽。他将刚才没喝完的那杯水拿过来一饮而尽，将杯子扔在了床上。  
哈利浑身发烫，他勉强自己冷静下来，盯着被他放在门边的那把椅子看了一会儿，拿起它走向窗户，抡起来朝着玻璃重重砸去。  
卡啦！  
玻璃应声而碎，哗啦啦洒在地上，还有一半飞出了窗外。哈利拨开窗台上的玻璃碎片，撑着窗台往下一看，这儿是二楼，并不算太高，而且下面是可以缓冲的草地。  
哈利抹了把额头上的虚汗，踢开地上的玻璃片，将椅子放稳。他站在了椅子上，心脏跳得飞快，血液响亮地撞击着耳膜。  
嘭！  
房门忽然被撞开了，金发男孩大步走了进来。他惨白着一张脸，小跑到椅子旁猛力将他拽了下来死死按在怀里。哈利抽出一只手狠狠甩了他一耳光，他喘息着，怒瞪着他，几乎要把嘴唇咬出血来。  
德拉科被他打得侧过了脸，浅金色的刘海飞起来遮住了半只眼。他沉默着没有质问，也没有作任何辩解。  
哈利深吸了一口气，强忍着没有骂脏话，他冷声说道：“放开我，德拉科。”  
对方没有动弹。哈利几乎要气炸了，他用了全身力气去推他的肩膀，但他实在抱得太紧了，他连呼吸都感到困难，而且他刚才用了太多时间去撞门，此时已经没有多余的劲挣脱他了。  
“我告诉你，趁我现在还没有揍你——”  
“下一次我会把窗户也加固的。”  
哈利二话不说，一拳打在了他的脸上。德拉科没有还手，但他抓住了哈利的左手不让他动，于是哈利便用腿踹他的腹部。他把他用力压在了地上，单手扼着他的喉咙，德拉科的头几乎向上仰到了极致，他的金发盛开般地铺在地上，一副任他为所欲为的姿态。  
“把我的魔杖还给我，德拉科。”哈利冷冷地说道，掐着德拉科的脖子的手又收紧了一些。  
德拉科的身体微微动了动，声音沙哑：“先放开我。”  
哈利狐疑地盯着他看了一会儿，还是慢慢地松开了手，但并没有从他身上起来。德拉科坐起身，将自己的外套从他身下拽了出来，从口袋里拿出了哈利的冬青木魔杖递给他。  
哈利接过魔杖塞进口袋里，起身头也不回地朝门外走去。德拉科站起身，跟着他走出了房间。他望着他的背影，慢慢从口袋里拿出了自己的魔杖，颤抖着抬起对准了他的后背。  
“昏昏倒地！”  
哈利听见声音后下意识地回过头，下一刻一道红光击中了他的肩膀。他的眼中闪过一丝震惊，身体却不得不软了下去，倒在地上。  
德拉科走到他身边，蹲下身，从怀中抽出了隐形衣铺在他身上。他从他头上拔下了几根头发放进准备好的玻璃瓶中，盖上盖子。  
“对不起。”他轻声说道，在他额头上落下一吻，把隐形衣拉过他的头顶，站起身离开了。  
德拉科幻影移形到了霍格莫德，用幻身术避开人群进入霍格沃茨。他径直下到一楼，正打算从侧面的走廊进入地下教室，一声格外熟悉的呼唤使他停下了脚步：  
“德拉科！”  
他在原地僵站了几秒，慢慢地回过身，纳西莎和卢修斯正站在他面前。  
怎么回事，难道他们看穿了他的幻身术？德拉科下意识抓紧了自己的衣角。  
纳西莎和卢修斯的袍子都有些破碎，发型也散乱了。他们看起来远没有平时高傲优雅，女人的眼眶微红，似乎是哭过了，男人也紧紧抿着嘴唇，握着他那根银制蛇头手杖。  
德拉科向前走了一步，他下意识想要回应他们，但却发现父母的视线并没有停留在他身上，而是越过了他的肩膀看向后方。  
“德拉科，你在哪儿？”纳西莎继续呼唤道，她也向前走了一步，站得离他更近了，“你在这里吗？”  
德拉科呆立了一会儿，双手紧握成拳，微微颤抖着。他咬咬牙，最后还是背过了身，毅然决绝地离开了。  
他走得很快，到最后几乎跑了起来。他用力撞开地下教室的门，点亮了灯，目不斜视地穿过一排排桌子走到后方的一个大缸旁。他打开玻璃瓶的木塞子，舀了满满一瓶放在桌上，拉开椅子坐下了。  
德拉科趴在桌上，呆呆地望着面前那瓶灰色的液体。它粘稠、胶着，咕噜咕噜地冒着泡，散发出一种淡淡的香气。他盖上了盖子，将它放在一边，把头埋进了臂弯中。  
“对不起，”他嗫嚅着，“对不起，对不起，爸爸，妈妈……对不起……反正我已经这样了，对不起……”  
他后背颤抖着，无声地流泪，眼泪渗入衣袖中浸湿了一片。他知道自己在动摇，而他又是如此容易被动摇，他太重感情了，这让他变得无比脆弱。  
不，不，不，你不能这么做。不要这么做，把它倒掉，返回去找你的父母吧，回去吧，回去吧……回去吧，德拉科，这是最后一个后退的机会，回去吧……别去送命。  
回去吧。回去吧。那个声音在耳边不断地回荡着，试图蛊惑他的心神。回去吧。  
他猛然站起了身，拿起那瓶复方药剂，打开瓶盖用力往口中倒了下去。苦涩的液体涌过喉咙，像是石膏粘在了黏膜上。他吸了口气，站在原地等待着身体的变化。  
对不起。

禁林。四周一片寂静，只有细微的鸟鸣和落雪声。伏地魔站在一片空地的中央，一圈食死徒围着他跪坐着，低着头，谁也不敢说话。他面无表情地望着城堡的方向，不发一言。  
“半个小时已经过去了，主人。”坐在离他最近的位置的贝拉特里克斯轻声提醒道。  
“我以为他会来的。”伏地魔沉默了一会儿，说道，“看来我错了。”  
德拉科用幻身术藏在树后，望着那群食死徒。他在其中看见了他的父母，也看见了他曾经的同学西奥多·诺特。他服用完掺了哈利头发的复方药剂后不久就听见了伏地魔在整个校园传响的话语，他让哈利·波特在半个小时内来禁林与他决斗——如果他不想再让更多的人死亡的话。  
是啊，如果是那个人的话，他是一定会来的。他不可能不来。他就是这样明白，这样目标坚定，永远知道自己在做什么。  
他做这一切事情都如此理所应当，仿佛自己永远在胡闹……但也没有错，他的确在胡闹，他出于自己的意愿将他留在了那儿，擅自来到这里……那么他到底想干什么？他到底想做什么，模仿伟大的救世之星，代替他拯救苍生吗？德拉科知道自己远没有这么高尚。他自私又卑鄙，幼稚又疯狂，说到底他也是一个疯子——自以为冷静的疯子，瞧瞧他都做了些什么混账事。  
——我会恨你一辈子！你听见了吗，一辈子！  
德拉科低低地笑了一声，眼角发红。他慢慢从树后走出，走向那个黑色的圈子。  
恨我吧，哈利·波特，恨我一辈子吧！永远都不要原谅我，永远都不要原谅这个辜负了你的混蛋，他不值得你信任，不值得你去爱，不值得你为他哭泣。  
但他最不想看见的就是你死去。  
他在伏地魔面前站定，慢慢解除了自己的幻身术。  
“不，你没有错！”德拉科尽量用最响亮最坚定的声音喊道。  
所有的食死徒都转过了身盯着他，人群中瞬间爆出了一阵欢呼和尖叫。伏地魔似笑非笑地看着他，朝他举起了魔杖。德拉科也举起了魔杖。  
他会一些黑魔法，也使用过不可饶恕咒，但他从来没有尝试过阿瓦达索命咒。他能成功吗？他的咒语能击溃伏地魔吗？还是说会被轻易闪开？他不知道。  
但无论成功与否，他都应该试一试。这是他唯一能为哈利争取来的机会。即使他死了，失败了，哈利也能占有片刻的先机——如果这能让他活下来，那么他的死亡就是有意义的。  
德拉科定定地看着伏地魔，他观察着他的嘴唇，注意着每一丝颤动。在他动唇的那一刹那，他的咒语也脱口而出：“阿瓦达索命！”  
绿光闪耀，再一次吞没了林野，焚烧着、舞蹈着，不知是谁的死亡之音。  
德拉科的眼被愈来愈近的绿火点燃。周围的一切似乎都变慢了，声音也消失不见，无论是食死徒的吸气声还是自己的心跳都如同被抹去了似的。  
他的意识有些恍惚，他觉得这一幕似乎似曾相识——在很久以前，也许是一年，还是两年？也曾有这样一道明亮的绿光将他包裹，它穿透了他的灵魂，将它彻底击碎。他死了，时间沦为空虚。  
“……对不起，德拉科，”一个渺远而模糊的声音在他颅脑中回荡，声波层层碰撞着头骨被撞散成了粒子，“……是我的错，这是我欠你的。”  
他听见幽远的圣音，听见来回飘荡的游魂的歌唱，它们唱，我走过这样多的路，一直在错误中徘徊；我凝聚、爆发、溃散、沉寂，陨落在茫茫宇宙中……但我不后悔。然后是一阵断断续续的哭声，宛若孤魂野鬼。  
他忽然意识到这是他自己。是他自己在唱歌，是他自己在哭泣；他自己死了一次又一次；他曾经在一个时空死去，又被救了回来。  
他的眼睛一痛，眼前出现了更多零碎的画面……他看见他拉着一个男孩的手在漆黑的屋子里奔跑，时钟的滴滴答答迟钝缓慢……他们在一个装着无数大脑容器的房间里接吻，幽蓝的灰尘在唇边飞舞……一个男人古怪而诡异的笑容……一道绿光，一声玻璃破碎，又是一道绿光……  
他听见了自己灵魂破碎的声音，以及那个男孩的低语……他想说真的不是你欠我，你没有做错，你不要道歉，真的，真的……  
然后是一束刺眼的白光，一股冰凉的力量包裹住了他碎裂的魂魄，他的胸口忽然无比滚烫起来，有什么在抽丝生长、有什么复生了、又有什么在悄然毁灭……  
原来他已经死了一次，他失神地想着，死过一次的灵魂还能再一次被摧毁吗？逃过死亡的力量，会再次被死亡威胁吗……让他站在这儿的除了一股脑的疯劲、除了时间与空间的回溯、除了曾经泯灭的自己，还有什么？  
还有什么……？  
绿光终于吞没了他，就像另一个在漆黑中陨落的自己。  
德拉科眼前一暗，什么也不知道了。

哈利醒来的时候，只觉得自己侧脸的颧骨硌得难受极了，髋骨也隐隐作痛。他慢慢从地上爬起来，丝绸般的隐形衣从身上滑下，他急忙将它拾起，折起来塞进口袋里。  
发生了什么……？自己为什么会躺在地上？身上还披着一件隐形衣……哈利边想边往楼下走，客厅里空空荡荡，一切家具都一如既往地摆放着，没有一个人。  
他的身体晃了晃，蓦然止住了脚步。他想起来了。他被德拉科关在房间里，后来他离开了房间……最后他看见的就是一道红光。他击昏了他。  
这个人真是疯了……疯了！完全疯了！他不知道现在是什么时候吗，罗恩和赫敏正遭受着威胁——不，也许整个霍格沃茨都……！不过为什么斯内普会死去？  
哈利在客厅里喊了几声德拉科的名字，但没有听到回应，也就懒得管。既然他会把他扔在这儿，那就证明他应该已经去了霍格沃茨。也许他已经去帮助他们了，如果是这样的话，他为什么不叫上他？还要把他击昏，难道他觉得自己一个人胜算更大吗？  
哈利没有想太多，披上隐形衣后便幻影移形到了霍格莫德。在他预料之外的是，霍格莫德挤满了形形色色的人，大多是霍格沃茨的学生和他们的家长，还有一些不知从何处赶来的装扮奇怪的巫师，他们一脸悲伤，互相抱在一块儿，有些人用手帕擦着眼泪，还有人愤怒地咒骂着。  
哈利小心翼翼地从他们中间穿过。他隐约听见他们的议论中似乎提到了他的名字，但具体内容却难以听清了。  
他穿过蜂蜜公爵的地窖，踏入了霍格沃茨。他来到三楼的走廊上，沿着扶梯往下走。哈利一路上几乎没有遇到人，他的疑惑也没能得到解答，内心反而更不解了。  
霍格沃茨已经变成了一片废墟。四处都是倒塌的石柱和破碎的半块墙壁，烧焦的围幔落在地上沾着肮脏的脚印，树木东倒西歪、支离破碎，到处燃着火，空气中浮动着令人窒息的哀痛气息。  
他看见了角落里正在疗伤的受伤巫师，他们躺在白布上，庞弗雷夫人往他们的伤口上涂抹着药水，而金妮则在给她打下手。  
墙角还安置着一些用布裹着的尸体，哈利不敢去看那些被白布盖着的人的脸。他的内心充斥着极度的恐惧，他害怕会看见一张张熟悉面孔，那将是他无法承受的。  
但无论如何，哈利知道自己来晚了。战争结束了，霍格沃茨已经被摧毁，他来晚了，什么也没有做到。  
可是他的朋友们去哪儿了？罗恩、赫敏、德拉科……他们都在哪里？还有伏地魔，他已经被杀死了吗？还是说他攻占了这儿，所以他们才显得这么悲伤？  
哈利穿过礼堂，来到前厅。聚集在前厅的人更多了，不少巫师都坐在地上交谈着，门柱旁挤满了人，哈利还在其中看见了几张熟悉的脸——纳威、汉娜、厄尼，纳威和厄尼正安慰着哭泣的汉娜，她的双肩耸动，几乎控制不住自己的情绪。  
“对、对不起……给你们添麻烦了，”她唏嘘着说道，不停地抹着眼泪，可泪珠还是不断往下掉，“但我、我太伤心了，哈利死了，神秘人掌权……我们该怎么办？”  
哈利一下子愣在了原地。  
他……死了？他明明还站在这儿，为什么她会这么说？  
他稍稍地移到了他们身后，蹲下身，仔细地分辨着他们的对话，不肯放过任何一丝细节。  
“……我真不敢相信，他为什么要去禁林那儿送死……谁都知道是送死啊！躲起来也比死掉好得多……”  
“是啊，确实……我宁愿他藏起来……神秘人还让所有人看他的尸体，说了那些侮辱的话……哈利明明是为了我们——他才不是逃跑的时候死的，谁会相信！”  
“哈利他不会逃的。他不会。他也不会躲起来。”纳威忽然说道，他圆圆的脸绷得很红，“因为他是哈利。”  
“可是……”  
他们后面的谈话哈利已经没有再听下去了，他的脑中一直回响着那几句话，头痛欲裂。  
有人冒充了他，去禁林见了伏地魔，并且被他杀死。那个人代替了他。他代替了他。  
是谁？会是……谁？哈利捂住了头，他想起醒来时看见的温柔而沉默的面孔，想起那专注的眼神，想起那最后消失的红光。  
这一切都像极了一场道别。  
他瞬间什么也看不见了。一切都黯然失色，如同断带的黑白默片。内心的情绪太过复杂艰涩以至于难以读取，大脑放弃了思考，让他沉浸在一片空白中。  
他死了。  
德拉科·马尔福死了。  
他代替他去死了……可是、可他凭什么这么做？！他凭什么可以——凭什么能替自己下决定？！到底是谁让他以为他能代替自己做到这一切，能代替他去死，让他独自一人承担这种结果？  
那一刹那哈利甚至以为德拉科是在报复他，报复他一次次的冒险，报复他不听他的话，他也要让他尝一尝失去所爱的滋味。  
如果是这样，那么他赢了。  
但哈利知道他不是。他不是这样想的。  
他只是不想让他死去，是他在逃避，他不愿意承受这个结果，他害怕。哈利有些想笑，他想笑德拉科怎么能这么自私，这么愚蠢，自以为救了他一命，可什么也没有改变。他以为这就是对他的帮助，这就能让他活下来，他是不是还要他感谢他，感谢他大发慈悲替代他成为了牺牲品？  
他恨他。他不会原谅他，他真的够狠……也够绝情。  
哈利凑得近了一些，低声在他们身后问道：“哈利的尸体现在在哪儿？”  
“在神秘人那里。”厄尼下意识回答道。  
“那么神秘人在哪里？”  
“神秘人在禁林……”男孩说着便回过头想看看问问题的人是谁，却发现那儿一个人也没有。  
真是奇怪，厄尼挠了挠后脑勺。  
哈利独自走在去往禁林的路上。来来往往的人群从身边经过，他逆流向前，目视前方。风吹起了隐形衣的一角，他拉过它，裹得紧了一些。  
哈利吸了一口寒冷的空气，口腔中充斥着各种混合的味道，如同他本身的心情，五味具杂。  
他想着德拉科是不是也是这样一个人走向空寂的禁林？他是不是也是这样视死如归地踏上征途，披着他的皮囊，带着他的使命去赴死神的约，再被他杀死？他或许也曾走过和他一模一样的路，也曾思考着死亡、归途与爱，也曾想过死亡的尽头会是什么。  
他们将生与死都走了一遍，将恶与善都尝了一遍，最终殊途同归。  
哈利的脚踩在了禁林潮湿的草地上。太阳高悬在头顶，积雪开始化去，风中夹杂着草木清香与浓浓的血腥味。本应该是一个普通的早晨，他想，不能再普通了。  
他看见穿着黑袍的食死徒们正在不远处围成一圈、大声喧嚷着，放在他们中间的是一个黑色的棺材，棺材中躺着一个死去的男孩。  
黑发、额头上有一道闪电型伤疤、戴着眼镜。救世之星哈利·波特。可惜是假的。  
“待会儿把这个棺材抬到门厅里去，让所有人看看……还有人不相信他们的救世之星已经死了，真是愚昧。”伏地魔得意地说着，“当然，得让几个人看守着不让他们破坏棺材，这可得好好保存起来，作为战利品……”  
食死徒们刺耳地大笑起来。哈利闭了闭眼，无声地走到伏地魔背后，用不大不小正好能让他们听见的声音说道：  
“你说谁是战利品？”  
男人一僵，迅速地转过了身，却发现面前空无一人。哈利一把揭开了身上的隐形衣。  
周围瞬间陷入了一片死寂。  
伏地魔那双通红的眼睛死死地瞪着哈利，似乎要用眼神直接将他杀死。哈利无畏地与他对视着，他从未如此清醒，也从未如此清晰地明白自己该怎么做。  
他们之间必须有一个人要死。他们两人中只能留下一个人。  
他们需要一个死亡魔法，一个就足够。  
他注视着那个男人，看见他抬起了手中的魔杖，直直地指着他的鼻尖。  
“无论你是谁，假扮成波特都是极其愚蠢的。”他的声音阴冷。  
“我到底是谁，你马上就会知道了，里德尔。”哈利平静地说道。  
“你……？你竟然……？”  
“是的，我知道你极力隐瞒的名字……你努力想回避过去，但它始终存在，并且持续不断地影响着你，直至死亡。”  
伏地魔眯起了眼，低声说道：“你错了。我不会死。”  
“不，你会。你所有的魂器都已经被摧毁了。”哈利说道，“现在我们之间没有任何东西隔着了，什么也没有了。没有魂器，没有其他人，我们可以好好地算一笔账……”  
伏地魔冷冷地瞪着他，他似乎没有兴致再和他废话下去了，高声喊道：“阿瓦达索命！”  
哈利用力闭上了眼睛。  
他在奔跑、向前跑、快速奔跑，他一直在跑，跑在意识的黑暗中，他已经靠近了与他相连的另一个灵魂，他将他拽过来，挤进了他的意识世界——  
“不，波特！出去！”  
绿光在眼前闪动，它在大脑的高速运转中似乎变得慢了，哈利被推了回来，他重新用自己的眼睛看见了那逼近的光芒。  
画面一转，他又变高了，用细长的红眼看着对面的男孩；伏地魔再次将他推了回去，宛若高空坠落……眼前的画面疯狂变换，他一会儿是哈利，一会儿是伏地魔；他时而高，时而矮；他的眼睛在绿色与红色中变更着，频率之快宛若疯魔……  
不，不，不……他是谁？他是谁……他到底是谁？  
绿火越来越近，它烧着了他的鼻尖，映在了他的瞳人中，漫进了他的口腔里，哈利用了所有的毅力将伏地魔推开，挤入了他的身体中，他眼睁睁地看着那团沸腾的火将男孩重重击中。  
他向后退了几步，重重地摔在了地上，一动不动。  
周围沉默了几秒，瞬间响起了尖锐的欢呼呐喊声，几乎将他的耳膜震破。食死徒们为他们主人的胜利而兴高采烈，几只鸟儿飞离了枝头。哈利皱了皱眉，他意识到自己依然呆在伏地魔的身体里，他上前了一步，蹲下身去触碰那个放在地上的男孩。  
他已经死了。  
在意识到这一点后哈利的大脑猛然一痛，眼前霎时坠入一片漆黑。  
黑、寂寞、无穷……他看见自己站在空荡荡的黑暗中，一道光从头顶落下来，他仰起头朝上望去，遥远的高处传来了一声模糊的呼唤：  
“回去！……回去，哈利！”  
他感到心脏处传来了一阵被拉扯的刺痛感，有一股熟悉的力量牵引着他抵达另一处黑暗……随后是穿梭般的嗖嗖声、火车的飞跃、尖锐的悲号和呼喊，渐行渐远、时隐时现……  
他的灵魂变得无比沉重，又轻盈起来。他什么也感觉不到了。  
【正文完结】


	4. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 战后甜甜小番外，共六章，十三万字左右

【关于斯内普的番外：不死的回音】  
哈利在那间教室里坐了很久，从早晨到下午，从下午到黄昏，日薄西山，光阴沉下地平线。他离开校医院后做的最多的事就是来到这里，将自己沉在压抑的、无法自拔的哀恸之中。  
一切都结束了。他这样告诉自己，都结束了。战争结束了，不会再有人死去了……不会有了。  
可这又怎么样呢？伤痛并没有停止，那些牺牲的人并不会回来。  
哈利伸了个懒腰，活动了一下酸痛的后背，慢吞吞地站起身。他缓缓穿过地下教室的桌椅，目光在那一排排坩埚器皿上扫过，最后停留在了放在角落的那间又高又大的药草柜上。  
在他六年级的时候，他曾经从那个柜子里得到了一本魔药课本，上面的落款是“混血王子”。靠着混血王子在课本上的批注，他成为了斯拉格霍恩教授的宠儿，成功超越了赫敏和德拉科。  
可他从来没有想过他会把这个给了他无限帮助的魔药天才和那个他最讨厌的男人联系在一起。  
是的，他最讨厌的男人——一位从未给过他公正对待的偏心教授。他不会忘记那些折磨人的大脑封闭术课，也不会忘记他杀死邓布利多的那一瞬间——他觉得自己像是被瞬间撕裂了无数次，每一次都痛不欲生。  
邓布利多怎么会那么坚定不移地相信他？哈利的内心无数次闪过这个念头，他质疑那个男人，丝毫不掩饰自己的恶意，他甚至无数次想要为邓布利多报仇，在他看见那个男人在霍格沃茨耀武扬威时。  
来和我决斗吧，你这个懦夫！他想这样朝他大喊，拔出你的魔杖，将它对准我吧，这就是你一直想做的事，不是吗？  
但他没有这个机会了。他无法向一个死人挑战，更何况他是以那样一种死法倒下，这让哈利不禁怀疑他可能早就准备好了死——时时刻刻，随时赴死。  
那天他用伏地魔的眼睛看见了斯内普为罗恩挡下了死亡魔法，当时他还不敢相信，事后在罗恩和赫敏那儿得到了确认。  
为什么？为什么……为什么他要这么做？他明明一点也不喜欢罗恩，他明明是站在伏地魔那一边的，不是吗？  
带着这个疑问，他来到了斯内普的办公室。他对这儿很熟悉，因为他曾在这里上过几节失败的大脑封闭术课。  
他在角落的柜子里找到了一个冥想盆，盆中的水并不是澄清的，还飘浮着一些乳白色的物质。他朝里面望了一会儿，一下子陷了进去。  
哈利看见自己站在一片冬日的冰冷小公园中，头顶是惨淡的日光。一个瘦削的、穿着一套古怪的孕妇装的小男孩正躲在树后偷偷看着不远处玩耍的两个女孩，眼中流露着渴慕的光芒。  
他忽然跳出去和她们说话，却把她们两人吓跑了，最后只能沮丧地叹了口气，默默一个人回到冰冷的家。  
紧接着是在红皮火车上，他和那两个女孩中年幼的那一个——也就是哈利的母亲莉莉——坐在一块儿，他们恰好遇见了哈利的父亲詹姆和小天狼星。  
“斯莱特林？你想去那儿？”詹姆歪过头看着斯内普，“那里出的可都是黑巫师！”  
“我全家都是斯莱特林的。”小天狼星没有笑。  
“是吗？我还觉得你挺好的呢！”  
斯内普哼了一声，站起身和他的母亲坐到了另一边的座位上。  
哈利看着他和他的母亲被分到了对立的两个学院，随之而来的便是不可避免的成长、争吵、疏离，他走向了食死徒，她选择了凤凰社，两人从此彻底背离，再也没有回旋的余地。  
“他……他认为那个男孩是哈利！他觉得是他——”  
“也许你可以恳求他让他杀了那个孩子和丈夫，留下妻子？”  
“我……我这么说过了，但是……”  
“你真的这么问了？你让我觉得恶心，西弗勒斯。”邓布利多看着他，冷冷地说道，“只要你能得到你想要的，其他的人是死是活都没有关系，是吗？”  
听到这话后斯内普的肩膀动了动，畏缩地后退了一步，整张脸都颓败下来，仿佛失去了所有生机。  
“……那就……那就把他们藏起来，不要被他找到……求你了……”他哆嗦着说道，捂住了自己的脸。  
他疯狂，他堕落，他从悬崖尽头陨落至深，又被一个死亡打醒，可犯下的罪孽已经无法挽回，死去的人无法复生。  
纵使再多的哭泣与懊悔也难以再触及那人分毫，他只能用余生的所有时光去偿还、去赎罪，将自己的命与血炼成伪装的面具，将自己的双手奉献给死亡后的新生。  
因为罪与恨，他已经失掉了自己的灵魂，然而谁又说得清灵魂到底是什么？  
“西弗勒斯，等到了那个时候，所有的魂器都被消灭的时候，你必须要告诉哈利——十五年前伏地魔去杀他的时候，死亡咒语反弹到了伏地魔身上，将他的灵魂击碎了，所以有一片灵魂附在了哈利身上。他是最后一个魂器。”白发苍苍的老人坐在办公桌后，慢慢地抚摸着自己枯槁的手掌，严肃地说道。  
“所以我们保护了他这么久，就是为了有一天让他送死？”他死死地瞪着他，声音中是掩藏不住的愤怒，“我以为我们做这些是为了让他活下来！”  
“噢，难道说你对那个男孩产生了感情？”邓布利多扬起眉。  
“感情？感情？”他的嘴唇颤抖着，用力抽出魔杖，大喊一声，“呼神护卫！”  
一只银白的牝鹿从杖尖跃了出来，如同冬日的雪风跑过那排精致的银器，又化作雾气倏忽不见。  
他收起魔杖，老人湛蓝的眼中已经盈满了泪花。  
“一直都是这样吗？”  
“一直都是。”  
画面一跳，转到了那座被绿色黑魔标记笼罩的天文塔，寒风瑟瑟，星光如同碎屑落在他的黑袍子上。他仰起头，望着那片漆黑的湖水，轻轻闭上了眼。  
噗通！  
躯体落入水中的声音在耳边震响，那飞溅的水花像是泼到了他身上似的，一片冷凉。  
“教授，我们还不走吗？”诺特在他背后不安地跺着脚，问道。  
他睁开眼，最后深深地看了一眼那恢复平静的湖面，它在明亮的月光下显得如此安宁，似乎并没有生灵在此埋葬。  
“走了。”  
哈利发现自己又站在了熟悉的校园，这次是在明媚的早晨，斯内普用幻身咒隐藏着自己穿过了霍格沃茨拥挤的人群。邓布利多的死给巫师界带来了巨大震动，无数人仰慕而来，又有无数人带着自己的孩子离开，整个学校成了一片慌乱又阴沉的祭地。  
他快步跑上楼梯，径直走进了校长室，里面的摆设和他上次来的时候并没有什么两样，寂静而安详，仿佛那个老人还没有死去。他只是暂时离开，总有一天还会回来。  
他盯着墙壁上那一排肖像看了一会儿，从口袋里拿出了那个他在邓布利多临死前“夺过来”的金灿灿的挂坠盒，塞进了他披在椅子上的袍子口袋里。  
然后是一片混乱的马尔福庄园，哈利看见自己正狼狈地倒在地上，徒劳地与那根越缠越紧的绳子作斗争。斯内普站在墙后盯着他，他幅度极小地挥了挥魔杖无声地施了一个烟雾咒，又将杖尖对准了他身上的绳子：“力松劲泄！”  
场景再次消失……  
“波特身上的魂片早就提前被消灭了，他们前几天也闯进古灵阁偷走了金杯。但那条蛇还活着。”斯内普背对着他，朝着校长室最后一副肖像上的老人说道，其他的肖像都纷纷注视着他，其中一位校长还戴起了助听器。  
“在得知魂器被消灭后，伏地魔一定会加强对纳吉尼的保护。但他不会对你有所防备，对吗？”  
斯内普点了点头：“他很信任我。”  
“到时候了，西弗勒斯……虽然我并不能勉强你做什么。”邓布利多望着他，那双眼睛里似乎闪动着光芒，但看不分明。  
“我知道。”他冷静地说道，披上黑大衣转身大步离开了。  
影像如水般从眼前褪去了，他又回到了坚实的地面，站在那昏暗阴沉的办公室里。哈利双手撑着桌面，紧盯着那盆银白的记忆之水，它看起来轻飘飘的，却承载着一个男人如此隐忍而沉重的过往。  
他终于明白他为什么没有在天文塔上死去，终于明白他们的成功究竟耗费了多少人的智慧和生命，终于明白那些不言的灵魂背后有怎样不死的回音。  
即使他们的生命逝去，故事终会流传下来，回响在所有经历过峥嵘岁月的灵魂之中，永不熄灭。  
门吱呀地响了，一个人影忽地闪进来，悄悄地走到他背后。他看了看他面前的冥想盆，又看了看哈利，伸手在他面前晃了晃。  
“喂，喂？”  
哈利紧抿着嘴唇，控制着不让自己的眼泪落下来。  
“喂，你怎么啦？跟我说句话，哈利！”身后的人有些急躁了，在他鼻子上戳了一下，哈利一下子回过神来，踩了他一脚。  
“痛——你干嘛一过来就踩我脚？！”金发男孩抱怨着，“我好不容易才找到你！”  
哈利转过头，他的眼眶还是红的，这把德拉科吓了一跳，连忙弯下腰慌张地好声好气地安慰道：“你怎么哭了？……喂，别哭了，有什么好哭的，不就是戳了一下鼻子……喂！别哭了！”  
“……傻子。”哈利用手臂擦掉了眼泪，用力推了德拉科一把，越过他走了出去。  
“你说谁是傻子？……哈利，你等等我！”  
哈利静静地站在魔药教室里，望着窗外西下的落阳。浓重的红光落在他的脸颊上，染红了他眼底的翠绿。  
他轻轻叹了一声，转身朝大门走去。他刚拉开门走出去就看见墙边站着一个人，他靠着墙面，双手放在口袋里，仰头望着天空，见他出来后便马上站直了身子。  
哈利顿住了脚步，摸了摸鼻子，有些不知所措。  
“你——你来了多久了？”  
“很久，你内疚吗？”德拉科扬起眉，一手撑着墙壁看着他。  
“呃……”  
“把脸抬起来。”他说道，在他下巴上勾了一下，哈利觉得有些痒，便抬起了头。德拉科伸手托住了他的后脑勺，在他的鼻尖亲了一下，趁他没反应过来时用力咬了一口，在上面留了一个印子。  
“啊！你干什么！”  
“报上次的一脚之仇。”

【番外一 审判】  
太阳已经升到了云层之顶，浓郁的光泼洒在马尔福庄园茂密的后花园中。蓝孔雀和绿孔雀高傲地在草坪上散着步，它们抖着脖子，懒懒地享受着温暖的阳光。  
“丁零零！”床头柜的闹钟响了起来，在桌面上蹦蹦跳跳。床上卷得乱七八糟的被子中伸出了一只手，在床头柜上摸索着。他拍了一会儿桌面却怎么也摸不到那只顽皮的闹钟，不得不将被子从脸上扯下来，郁闷地坐起身，从枕头边拿过眼镜戴上。  
哈利将眯着眼将那只到处乱跑的闹钟揪过来，用力地拔出了魔力电池扔到一边，倒回床上就想继续睡觉，然而还没等他重新合上眼，房门一下子被推开了。床垫向下一陷，一个人坐在了他身边。  
“中午好，哈利。”那人懒洋洋地说道，凑过去在他脸上亲了一口。  
“滚出去，德拉科。我还没洗脸。”哈利翻了个身背对着他，向后踹了一脚。  
“十一点了，你还想睡到什么时候？”  
“不用你管。还有，不要随便进我的房间。”  
“是你自己不锁门，哈利。”  
“下次我一定会锁的。”男孩嘟囔了一声，拉上被子蒙住了头。  
“这句话我已经听过不下五次了，我都怀疑你是不是故意开着门勾引我。”德拉科笑了一声，俯下身一手撑在了他的身侧，越过去将床头柜上的闹钟和魔力电池拿过来，将电池重新装了回去。  
“都和你说了别这么粗暴，哈利。你又不是不会按开关。”  
“它太烦了。还有，别每次在我把它放在外面以后又偷偷塞回我房间里，我不需要！”  
“如果没有它，你可能会睡到下午。哈利，我以前可从不知道你这么爱睡懒觉。”  
“那你现在知道了，后悔了吗？”哈利将被子又拉得紧了一些，因为他感觉到德拉科正在试图扒掉它。  
“当然不会，你做什么我都喜欢。”他低声说道。在尝试从上面扯掉被子失败后，他从旁边掀开了一角探进去，掌心暧昧地贴在了他的臀部，“哈利，你确定要背对着我吗？”  
哈利伸了一只手到背后推他的手臂，却反被对方捉住了手腕。他抬腿去踢德拉科，后者用膝盖压住了他的一只腿，趁机扯下了他的半截裤子。  
哈利又羞又怒，他翻过身平躺在床上，用力拉上了自己的睡裤，而德拉科趁他没来得及合拢双腿，跨坐在了他的腿间。哈利这才看清了他的打扮——一头金发用发胶固定着，身上穿着整整齐齐的三件套黑色西装。  
哈利扬起眉，轻佻地勾了勾他夹在衣中的条纹领带，讥笑道：“每天都穿得这么繁琐，你也不嫌累。”  
德拉科握住他的手腕按在了自己的胸口，哈利的虎口正好压在一颗冰冷的银制纽扣上，那温度令他微微一颤。  
“你可以帮我脱下来。”他说道，解开了衬衫的两颗扣子，在他面前俯下身，“把我的领带扯掉，然后一件一件脱掉我的西装……我知道你想这么做，哈利。”  
“……明明是你想脱我的衣服。”哈利努力地想抽回手，但还是被对方牵引着按在了他的西装裤上，他能感觉到那儿灼烫的温度，不由得涨红了脸。  
“喂，你该不会已经忍了很久了吧？”哈利不知道自己为什么会问出这样一个蠢问题，说完后他就想咬掉自己的舌头，但对方显然已经听到了。  
“噢，你说呢，哈利？”德拉科压得更近了一些，哈利能透过他解开的衣领看见里面白皙的皮肤和精致的锁骨，若隐若现引人遐思。对方伸手摸了摸他的下巴和嘴角，然后是脖颈和喉结，不断往下……被他冰凉的手指轻轻触碰时哈利觉得自己几乎要忍不住了，他想要阻止他，但德拉科的手已经慢慢地滑到了他的胸前，隔着薄薄的睡衣揉捏他的皮肤。  
“别动了，德拉科！”哈利推着他的手，却又克制不住地仰起头呻吟。德拉科快速地在他脖子上吻了一下，有些粗暴地解开了他的睡衣。  
“两个星期，哈利，你两个星期占着我的房间不让我睡，也不肯让我碰你，还每天给我甩脸色看。”他恶狠狠地说道，略用力地在他锁骨上咬了一口。男孩倒吸了一口气，手指插入了他的头发，将他准备了一个小时的发型揉得乱七八糟。  
“我可以睡客房，德拉科——”  
“你敢睡在那儿我现在就让你下不了床。”  
“喂！那你想让我怎么样？”哈利觉得又好气又好笑。他刚搬到马尔福庄园的时候也是这样，他到现在还记得他提出要睡客房时对方那副难看到极点的表情。  
“当然是和我一起睡，然后我睡你。”德拉科一脸理所应当地回答道，“还有，你打算什么时候和我结婚？”  
“不结！”哈利瞪了他一眼，“我还在生你的气，德拉科！”  
“噢，亲爱的，我真不明白你为什么能记两个星期的仇——”  
“不止两个星期，还会更久！”  
“我错了，亲爱的，和我结婚吧。”  
“没见过你这么敷衍的求婚，德拉科。”哈利翻了个白眼，“所以你以后还会不会把我锁在房间里？”  
“不会了，亲爱的。”  
“还会不会冒充我去挑战伏地魔？”  
“伏地魔已经死了，亲爱的。”  
“你明白那时候我知道你死了以后我是什么心情吗？”  
“噢，我很愿意了解你的一点一滴——”  
“别给我说这些没用的话！我以为你死了，我那时候真想揍你！”  
德拉科看着他翠绿的眼睛，那在正午的阳光下闪耀着翡翠般的光泽，又如同一片清澈的绿水，映着细细的芦苇。  
他低下头亲了亲他的睫毛。  
“……你干嘛？”哈利有些猝不及防。  
“我还以为你看到我没死会想给我一个拥抱呢，谁知道你一上来就揍我。”  
“我还嫌我揍得不够狠。”哈利哼了一声。

那天他在伏地魔身体里忽然昏厥，醒来时却发现自己正躺在校医院的病床上，旁边围着一圈人。他们一见他睁开眼就大声欢呼起来，喜极而泣。他一脸茫然地看着四周，迫切地希望有人能上来和他来解释一下发生了什么。  
“哦，哈利，你感觉怎么样？”韦斯莱夫人跑上来握住了他的手，含着泪笑着问他。赫敏和罗恩也挤到他旁边，朝他微笑着。  
“呃，我觉得挺好的。对了，这是——你们是怎么发现我的？”  
站在床角的厄尼举起了手，大声说道：“噢，这让我来说吧！那时候是你在问我问题吧，哈利？我听声音觉得是你，但又不敢相信。不过我们马上就去找了麦格教授他们——无论如何，就算那不是你，也可能是某个崇拜你的学生想去挑衅神秘人，这太危险了。然后我们就去禁林把那群食死徒赶走了。”  
哈利点点头，但他明白事情恐怕没有这么简单。食死徒不会这么容易就被驱赶，而他们又难以解释为什么会出现两个哈利·波特……等等。  
“……你们有没有看见德拉科？”他问道，声音有一丝不易察觉的颤抖，手指抓住了被子。  
韦斯莱夫人和赫敏面面相觑。罗恩挠了挠头发，向外看了一眼，表情有些复杂。  
哈利的心凉了半截，内心隐约的期待也慢慢沉寂下去。  
难道——难道他真的是死了，躺在棺材中的男孩确实已经归于死神的领域……他只是在胡乱猜想，抱着不切实际的期盼……但那最后的呼唤又是什么？那股最后将他带回自己身体里的力量又是什么？伏地魔已经死了，只有德拉科才能做到这些，如果他也死了，那自己又是怎么回去的？  
“噢，那个大英雄正在校长室接受记者采访呢。”大家沉默了一会儿，最后罗恩故作轻松地说道，“他让我们代他向你问好，还说你一醒来肯定会第一个问他在哪儿。”  
“那么很抱歉让他失望了，我没有第一个问他。”哈利已经平静了下来，冷冷地说道，“帮我告诉他，只要他一出现在我面前我就揍他一顿。”  
而那天下午，当德拉科结束了凤凰社成员的询问以及闻讯而来的丽塔·斯基特的采访后，他大摇大摆地走进了医务室。哈利正和罗恩、赫敏聊着天，听见他的脚步声后便转过了头，与他视线相交。  
那一瞬间德拉科不知为何有些紧张，他慢吞吞地踱步到床边，内心的得意洋洋已经消散了大半。他不知道哈利会对他说些什么，对他做的那些蠢事有什么看法。他会生气、难过、还是欣慰？噢，欣慰恐怕是不可能的……  
“啊，德拉科，你回来了。”罗恩和赫敏倒是向他打了个招呼，“他们都问了些什么？”  
“无非就是我为什么要装成哈利，还有伏地魔是怎么死的。”  
“那你是怎么回答的？”罗恩看起来很感兴趣。  
“我说，为了维护马尔福家族的荣誉——”  
“真虚伪。”哈利忍不住插嘴道，他本来已经打定了主意不和他说一句话。  
德拉科看了他一眼，耸耸肩。  
“当然啦，都是说给他们听的。我总不能说是因为我喜欢哈利吧。”  
“为什么不呢？反正大家都知道。”  
德拉科又小心翼翼地看了哈利一眼。  
“不，只有你们知道……我想，在我们结婚之前还是不要声张比较好。”  
“原来你们已经开始考虑结婚的事情了吗？”赫敏也兴致勃勃地加入了他们的讨论。  
“不，没有，我没有这么说过。”哈利马上打断了他们的话，所有人都朝着他看来，“我是说，我才没和他讨论过结婚的事。”  
然而令他感到气愤的是，罗恩和赫敏看起来对他的话并不在意，而德拉科也露出了一个戏谑的笑容：“噢，你是在害羞吗，哈利？我们很早就讨论过了。”  
“什么？”  
“你还说在大战结束后就结婚，你忘了？”  
“不，我说的是办一个小一点的——”哈利说到一半就闭上了嘴，狠狠地瞪着他，后者则得意地做了一个胜利的手势。  
“好吧，我想你们两个一定有很多话要说，我们就先回去了。”赫敏朝他们挤挤眼睛，拖着罗恩离开了校医院，关上了门。  
房间里陷入了一片寂静，风吹动窗帘的声音显得清晰起来。哈利和德拉科对视着，谁都没有先说话。过了一会儿，还是德拉科打破了平静：“哈利，你知道，我真的……”  
“真的是一个混蛋，是啊，我知道。”哈利向后靠在了床板上，冷冷地看着他，抱着双手。  
德拉科张了张口却不知该说什么，最后只能无奈地呼唤道：“哈利……”  
“你过来。”哈利朝他勾了勾手指。  
“啊？”  
“靠近一点。”  
德拉科不明所以，但还是乖乖地挪动凳子坐在了床头。哈利直起身，慢慢朝他靠去。他一手揽住了他的肩膀，脸颊越贴越近，眼看着就要吻上了。德拉科的心脏跳得飞快，呼吸也有些急促。他能看见对方近在咫尺的睫毛和额头上的疤痕，以及眼镜上的污渍……他正要伸手揽住他的腰，腹部蓦然一痛，哈利一拳砸了过去。  
紧接着又是一拳，重重砸在了肚子上。  
“你这个混账、疯子！我真想揍死你！”一拳接着一拳打在他的腹部，德拉科痛得整张脸都皱在了一起。他抓住了哈利的一只手将他压在怀里，用力吻住他的嘴唇。怀中的人不安分地挣扎着，他抱着他倾下身将他按在了病床上，凳子被他快速的动作推开了老远。  
病服在两人的拉扯下散开了几颗扣子，德拉科掀开他的衣襟将头探进去蹭了蹭，还吹了几口气，哈利吓得连忙推开了他。  
“别动手动脚的——你给我解释清楚，德拉科，你为什么要那么做？”  
“我爱你，哈利。”  
“这不是答案！”  
他说不下去了，因为德拉科又吻住了他。他用手分开他的腿向两侧压去，隔着裤子抚摸他肌肉流畅的小腿，又逗弄着他腿间的东西。哈利羞耻地绷着脚趾头，双腿夹紧了他的腰。最后他不得不交代在了他的层层攻势下，弄脏了裤子和床单。  
“你就知道做这种事……”哈利有些虚软，他的脖子上满是被用力吮吸过的痕迹，“但你别以为我会放过你，德拉科。你是怎么骗过伏地魔的？”  
“我没有骗伏地魔，哈利。”  
“那他为什么会以为你已经死了？”  
“我的确是死了，但也没有死。”德拉科回忆着，而哈利拉开了他搭在他腰上的手，“对了，哈利，我之前是不是已经死过一次了？”  
哈利一愣，眼神顿时变得有些复杂。  
“是……在五年级的时候，你确实死了一次。为了救我。”他咬着下唇，说道，“但后来我用那条项链将时间向前回转到你还没死之前，把你救了回来。”  
“项链？”德拉科从他脖子上拉起那条他送给他的宝石项链，轻轻摩挲着那颗绿玛瑙，“是这个吗？”  
“不是，是伏地魔的那一条。它已经碎了。”  
德拉科望着那两颗瑰丽的宝石，没有回答。宝石在阳光下折射出不同的璀璨光泽，光线轨迹如同金纹勾画着山原河流。他松了手，石榴石沿着银链子滑下，落在了哈利的脖子上。  
“恐怕不只是时间回转那么简单。”他忽然说道，“有另外一种力量混入了我被咒语击碎的灵魂中，这不一样。”  
哈利静静地看着他，不说话。  
“我很好奇那条项链到底是怎么制作成的，我猜想伏地魔让我把它给你，只是为了控制你。但它的属性在后来可能发生了一些改变……我是说，它也许在使用的过程中吸收了一些你的特质。从某种程度上来说，它成为了你的东西。”  
“……你的意思是，那个时候就已经发生了改变？”  
“是的，显然是这样，不然就难以解释为什么它能发挥这样的效力……我想，那个时候混进我灵魂里的东西，它拥有能对抗死亡的力量，所以这一次它也能抵挡死亡。”  
“啊，这是不是代表你已经获得永生了？”哈利惊讶地捂住了嘴。  
德拉科扬起眉，低头在他鼻尖轻咬了一下。  
“你真可爱，哈利。”他调笑道，“我可不想要什么永生。当然，我也不可能得到永生。就算我的灵魂已经变得非常强大了，但身体还是会老去，所以我还是会死。”  
“噢……”哈利摸了摸自己的鼻子，上面有一个浅浅的牙印。他抬脚将他踹开了，“就算是这样，我也一样不会原谅你。”  
“哈利……”  
“别到处乱摸！”  
“真的，哈利，我这么做都是为了你。”  
“不，你是为了马尔福家族的荣誉。”哈利毫不客气地搬用了德拉科的原话。  
“你知道那都是骗人的，我只是不想看着你死。”德拉科柔情满满地望着他，哈利扭过头不去看他的眼睛，他知道自己肯定会心软，而他一点儿也不想就此放过他。  
“对了，哈利，你跟我回家吧？”德拉科像是想起了什么，兴冲冲地说道，“今天早上我还在食堂看见多比了，它说它很高兴为马尔福家族服务——”  
“是吗？”哈利斜睨着他。  
“——好吧，是很高兴为哈利·波特服务。”男孩只好讪讪地改口，“你可真讨人喜欢，哈利。”  
“如果你改改你那高傲的性格，你也可以变得很讨人喜欢。”哈利嘲笑道。  
“哦，我不需要。反正你喜欢就好了。”德拉科抱着他蹭了蹭，吻了一下他的脸颊，“所以你和我回去吧。”  
“我想，你爸妈应该不会很欢迎我。”哈利垂死挣扎，然而这句话一说完德拉科的脸色就是一白，身体变得僵硬了。他松开了他。  
“看来他们还没有告诉你，”他顿了顿，慢慢地说道，“我爸妈收到威森加摩的传票了。”

不只是德拉科的父母，几乎所有幸存的食死徒都收到了威森加摩的传票——实际上他们中的大多数人在伏地魔死后就被随后到来的傲罗带走，关进了临时搭建的监狱。  
魔法部内部发生了翻天覆地的变化。所有伏地魔安插的人员都被揪出来关进了监狱，魔法部高层人员全部改组，金斯莱临时出任魔法部部长。他一上任就将辛克尼斯定下的所有条例全部推翻，释放了那些被关起来的麻瓜出生的巫师，并且派出了部员对霍格沃茨进行整体修复。  
这些都是德拉科告诉他的。他这些天经常往魔法部跑，穿着正式也是出于这个原因。  
“……他们问了我很多问题。很多细节。关于你怎么杀死伏地魔的，还有一些食死徒的事……我只告诉了他们一部分，我能说的一部分。”德拉科说道，他靠在沙发上朝哈利招了招手，后者便走过来坐在了他旁边，他搂住了他的肩膀，“这些天你别出去。”  
“为什么？”哈利问道。  
“噢，你知道，你现在可是大名人，而我也是大名人，我们出去会被围观的。”德拉科轻松地说道。  
“我早就习惯被围观了。”虽然话是这么说，但哈利还是默许了他的话。但他依然觉得有些奇怪，实际上他觉得德拉科对他的保护太过了——他不让他出门，也不带他一起去魔法部，而哈利知道魔法部已经好几次提出要和哈利谈一谈，但都被德拉科拦下了。  
而且哈利没有在家中找到任何一份《预言家日报》，他所有的消息来源只能依靠德拉科。甚至当他有一日想出门去见罗恩和赫敏时，家养小精灵多比不知从何处出现，堵住了他的去路。  
“对不起，哈利·波特先生……马尔福先生吩咐多比不能让您出去。”多比细长的双手紧张地搓着缠在他身上的围巾，说道。  
“为什么？”哈利皱起眉，“他没有权力把我关在这儿！”  
“马尔福先生说了，这都是为了哈利·波特好……哈利·波特先生还是不要出去比较好……”多比瞪着他大大的眼睛，可怜巴巴地望着他，这让哈利不忍心责备它。  
“我只是想出去见我的朋友，多比。你认识他们的，就是赫敏和罗恩。”他在他面前蹲下身，耐心地解释道。  
多比摇摇头，又点点头：“多比知道，多比知道哈利·波特的朋友，但是为了哈利·波特的安全，多比认为先生还是呆在家里比较好。”  
“为了我的安全？为什么我会有危险？”哈利眯起了眼睛。  
多比一下子捂住了嘴，转身就要朝墙撞去，哈利手疾眼快地抓住了他的胳膊，将他生生拉回来。  
“不许惩罚自己，多比！这是命令！”他大声喊道。小精灵的身体停止了动作，他喘着气，扭过头泪眼汪汪地看着哈利：“哈利·波特先生还是这么善良，但是，多比请求先生不要再想着出去了，不然多比就要受惩罚了。”  
“你不会受到惩罚的，多比。德拉科他不会惩罚你的。”哈利安慰道。  
“不，先生，他会的。哈利·波特先生是好人，多比愿意听他的话，但是多比的原主人……多比……”多比说着便浑身颤抖起来，又想往柱子上撞，哈利再次拖住了他。  
“听我的话，多比！德拉科他不会的——我会去和他说的！你别害怕！”  
“哦，哈利·波特真是太善良了，多比永远感谢……”小精灵抽抽搭搭地说着，用围巾抹着眼泪，“但是多比还是希望哈利·波特先生不要出去，不然多比就不得不惩罚自己了……”  
“好，我不出去，你镇定一点……”哈利松开了他，叹了一口气。  
那天晚上，哈利和德拉科用完晚餐后便把他堵在了书房里，质问他这到底是怎么一回事。  
“你答应过我不会再把我关在房间里的，德拉科。”他盯着他灰蓝的眼睛，“为什么要这么做？”  
“你听我说，哈利。现在时局不稳定，还有不少食死徒逍遥法外，你贸然出去太危险了。”男孩马上露出了一个笑容，低声解释道。  
“但你也不能将我关在这儿——你不能阻止我去见我的朋友！”  
“我会用猫头鹰通知他们来这儿见你，不用担心。”德拉科想要去摸哈利的脸，但被他打开了。  
“你有事情瞒着我，德拉科。告诉我那是什么。”哈利扯了扯嘴角，盯着他问道。  
“你想多了，哈利。”  
“噢，我不是傻子。你也不是第一次说谎，我看得出来。”  
“哈利……”德拉科有些无奈地看着他，但后者依然抿着下唇不肯松口，“我真的是为了你好。”  
“啊，我想你会说你那时候把我关起来也是为了我好。”哈利扬起眉，“有时候你做的事我真的不敢苟同。”  
“现在不会发生那种事了，我保证。”  
“那你就让我出去。”哈利又想到了什么，补充道，“对了，德拉科，你以后不许对多比发脾气！”  
“亲爱的，我没有——”  
“也不许命令他干奇怪的事，比如不让我出去之类的。”  
“哈利，这不是什么奇怪的事。”  
“也不要惩罚他，要是让我知道了——”  
“我没有惩罚他，真的。”  
“哦，我知道你们家族以前对他做过什么。二年级的时候他忽然出现在我姨妈家，那时候他就被你们折磨得够惨了。”哈利严肃地说道。  
“哈利，难道我在你心中还比不上一个家养小精灵吗？”  
“别打岔！听着，以后别让多比拦着我出去，我想去哪儿就去哪儿，不然我就搬到小天狼星那里去。”  
“你要是敢搬出去，我就把你绑起来锁在房间里。”德拉科危险地眯起了眼睛，逼近了一步。  
哈利的后背抵在了书房房门的门板上，他下意识握住了门把手。德拉科一手撑在他的耳边，贴得更近了。  
“我只是说说……我的意思是你别把我关在这里！”哈利有些色厉内荏，德拉科身上古龙水的香味令他恍惚了一瞬，他向后撑住了门板，“德拉科，如果你不肯告诉我到底发生了什么，我就去问罗恩和赫敏！”  
“其实没有什么，哈利。你真的别想太多——这样吧，明天我就让罗恩他们过来陪你。”德拉科抓了抓头发，有些烦躁地吻住了哈利还想争辩的嘴。

第二天下午，哈利就在客厅见到了罗恩和赫敏。德拉科依然一大早就出门了，到了中午都没有回来。  
哈利在客厅招待了他们。两人都是第一次来马尔福庄园，像两个好奇宝宝似地拉着哈利到处参观，并且询问各种奇怪的问题。赫敏对客厅墙上挂着的那些裱起来的植物标本充满了兴趣，她指出其中有好几种草药几百年前就灭绝了；罗恩则很想知道书房门把手上雕刻的那条蛇会不会动起来，它实在太栩栩如生了。  
“它的眼睛在晚上会发光——黄色的光，刚来的那天我还被吓了一跳。”哈利说道，他伸手摸了摸那条蛇的蛇头，“然后如果你想进去的话，就得按一下这儿的一个开关——就是蛇尾这里，按下去以后蛇身上的所有纹路都会亮起来，像这样。”  
说着哈利便将那卷起的蛇尾朝下一戳，给他们演示了一遍。  
“噢，太神奇了！”罗恩瞪大了眼睛，他们随着哈利走进静谧的书房，“你们就是在这儿工作的吗？”  
“是德拉科在这儿工作……呃，我这几天都在睡觉。”哈利有些不好意思。书房的窗帘紧拉着，暖橙的光芒透过厚厚的帘子缝隙透进来。墙壁上贴着深绿的厚绒，地上是一条花纹繁复的蓝色波斯地毯，据德拉科说这原来是一条飞毯，但在飞毯禁令颁布后便被他的祖父铺在了这儿。  
黑色的檀木桌摆放在窗边，上面放着一沓文件和一只雕花银制笔筒，里面插着十几根样式不同的名贵羽毛笔。  
桌子对面放置着大书架，上面摆满了各种语言的大部头书籍。而在书架旁还有一张柔软的单人床，床上的深色被子叠得整整齐齐。  
“噢，哈利，我想德拉科昨晚不会是睡在这儿的吧？我看这被单的形状似乎最近刚有人在上面睡过。”赫敏忽然问道。  
“嗯……确实是这样。”  
“为什么？你们吵架了吗？”  
“没有，不过——”哈利耸耸肩，没有继续说下去。罗恩一脸困惑不解，但赫敏反应了过来。  
“不会吧，哈利，你还在生气……？”她轻声问道。  
“我当然要生气，你们不知道，那时候我醒来得知的第一个消息就是他死了是什么心情，我简直——简直——”  
“好了好了，你别生气了，都已经过去了。”赫敏连忙劝慰道，她小声地加上了一句，“不过我还是觉得德拉科挺可怜的，自己的房间不能住，还要睡书房……”  
“但这个书房看起来也很舒服啊。”罗恩评价道，“我觉得你可以让他在这里多睡一会儿，哥们。”  
他们又回到客厅里坐在一起聊天，罗恩讲着最近在魔法部发生的事——大多是德拉科没有和哈利说过的趣事，韦斯莱先生告诉他的。不一会儿，多比悄无声息地冒了出来，给他们端上了水果拼盘和奶昔蛋糕。  
“哦，多比！你从霍格沃茨辞职了吗？”赫敏有些惊讶。  
“是的，多比很愿意为哈利·波特先生服务！”多比用它又尖又细的声音说道，“在这里虽然没有工资，但是每天都可以看见哈利·波特先生……”  
“我会给你工资的，多比。”感觉到了赫敏尖锐的眼神，哈利连忙说道。  
“对了，德拉科对你好吗？”  
多比愣了一下，点点头：“马尔福少爷对我挺好的，比以前好多了。”  
哈利注意到小精灵不停地搓着手，挤着眉毛，似乎有什么话想说，于是问道：“多比，你还想说什么？”  
多比犹豫地看了他一眼，结结巴巴地开口了：“多比——多比有一个问题想问，但又觉得不该问……”  
“你问吧，多比。是什么问题？”赫敏温和地说道。  
“就是……哈利·波特先生为什么会——为什么会和马尔福少爷呆在一起呢？多比记得哈利·波特先生讨厌马尔福少爷的呀……”多比说得吞吞吐吐，他又看了哈利一眼，见他没有打断他的意思便胆大了一些，“多比、多比认为，哈利·波特先生比马尔福少爷伟大多了！哈利·波特救了我们，把我们从那个名字也不能提的人的阴影下解救出来……多比以为，哈利·波特先生可以不和马尔福少爷在一块的！”  
哈利一开始觉得有些好笑，但后来渐渐地却笑不出来了。他在多比面前蹲下身，将他脖子上的围巾轻轻拉平。  
“不，多比，我不伟大，这件事也不是我一个人完成的。或许神秘人的确是我杀死的，但我得到了很多人的帮助，这其中就有德拉科·马尔福。他一直都在我身边陪伴我、鼓励我，帮助我度过最黑暗的时刻。如果不是他，我根本无法逃离神秘人的折磨，更别提打败他了。”  
“先生……”  
“我不知道德拉科曾经对你做过什么，我也不会对此为他开脱……但我相信他现在已经和以前不一样了。我希望——呃——你能给他一个机会，我保证他不会像以前那样欺负你了。如果还发生这种事的话，你就告诉我，我去揍他。”哈利慢慢地说道，朝他鼓励地笑了笑。  
多比看着他，双手颤抖，眼角渐渐涌出了豆大的泪水：“对、对不起，先生……”  
“啊，你不用道歉——”  
“哈利·波特先生真是太善良了……太谦虚了……多比为哈利·波特感到骄傲……”他一边哭一边抹眼泪，泪水把哈利整理好的围巾都打湿了。  
“不，多比，你要明白这样一件事——这不是我一个人的胜利，知道吗？这是所有人的胜利，是所有人的努力取得的成果，不是我一个人的。”哈利替他拿来了一块手帕，轻声说道。  
多比接过手帕抽抽搭搭地擤鼻涕，朝他深深地鞠了一躬，端着盘子离开了。  
他们很快就开始了一场新的闲聊，哈利询问着罗恩他们的近况，赫敏告诉他她的父母已经从国外旅游回来了——她曾在决定和他们去找魂器后给他们施了修改记忆的魔法，让他们忘掉了她；而珀西和韦斯莱先生也重新回到魔法部上班；韦斯莱双胞胎仍然在对角巷经营他们的笑话商店，他们还打算在霍格莫德开一个连锁店。  
“我们最近在考虑找工作的事情。爸爸和妈妈想让我们去魔法部工作，但——你知道，我其实不太想。我是说，如果去魔法部的话我还得在家自学N.E.W.Ts并且参加考试……我觉得像弗雷德和乔治他们那样也挺好的……”  
“哦，罗恩，我想如果你也放弃N.E.W.Ts的话，你妈妈会疯掉的。”赫敏扬起眉。  
“呃，我只是在考虑。”罗恩似乎也有些害怕，“而且我可不想和珀西共事，我受不了他的脾气。”  
“对了，哈利，德拉科最近都不在家里吗？”赫敏想到了什么，小心翼翼地问道。  
“他经常去魔法部，到晚上才回来。”哈利摸了摸后脑勺，“他还不让我出门，跟我说外面很危险，我简直难以理解……”  
罗恩和赫敏对视了一眼，后者低声说道：“呃……事实上，哈利，我觉得他做的是对的。你近期最好还是少出门比较好。”  
“为什么你们也这么说？……到底发生了什么事？”哈利皱紧了眉。他看着罗恩和赫敏犹犹豫豫的样子，内心有些恼火起来。他们都知道发生了什么却不肯告诉他，让他一个人蒙在鼓里。  
“其实也没什么，”罗恩避开了哈利的眼神，“其实就是——嗯——德拉科的爸妈快要接受威森加摩的审判了，可能会有些麻烦。”  
“会有什么麻烦？”哈利坐直了身子。他知道德拉科每天出门恐怕不只是接受访问，也一直在为这件事忙活。但他从来没有和他提过，就连自己问起时也只是含混地一带而过，说让他不用担心。  
“就是……他们的身份比较敏感，懂吧？就是德拉科和你的关系，你现在出去可能会有记者追着你问问题，会非常麻烦。”罗恩解释道，说完后看了赫敏一眼。  
哈利沉默了一会儿，叹了口气。  
“德拉科根本不跟我讨论这件事。我想帮他的忙，但我现在每天都会睡很久，醒来后他早就走了。我们去圣芒戈检查过，治疗师说这可能是杀死伏地魔时产生的后遗症，我的灵魂受到了某种伤害，需要用睡眠进行自我恢复……大概是这个原因，他什么事都不让我管。”哈利说着便有些沮丧起来，赫敏和罗恩连声安慰着他。罗恩提出让哈利去陋居住几天，但被哈利委婉地拒绝了，他觉得德拉科要是知道绝对会爆炸。  
赫敏和罗恩留下来用完晚餐后便告别离开了，哈利将他们送到了院子门口。夕阳正斜斜地挂在网状的树杈上，树枝的边缘裹着一层毛茸茸的亮光。哈利朝他们招着手，目送着两人幻影移形消失在了原地。他微笑着，手臂慢慢垂下背在身后，晚风吹起了他的额发。  
他转过身正打算回去，却发现有几个十几岁的看起来刚成年的大男孩正鬼鬼祟祟地在马尔福庄园的围墙旁走动着，他们手中都拿着魔杖，彼此之间低头交谈着，表情严肃。感觉到了哈利的目光，他们快速地抬起头看了他一眼，转身跑开了。  
哈利皱起眉。他大步走到那群男孩刚才停留的地方，赫然发现那儿贴了一张又宽又长的白纸条，纸条上用红笔写着醒目的大字：  
反对纯血主义！严惩马尔福！  
哈利盯着那张纸条看了一会儿，那鲜红的字仿佛刀光将他的眼睛割成无数片。他伸手将它扯了下来卷成一团，却又神使鬼差地塞进了口袋里，默默地朝着马尔福庄园走去。  
他边走边觉得有人似乎在看他，刚扭头却看见对面房屋的主人马上拉上了百叶窗，而那旁边的另一间房屋的大门敞开着，一个女人握着扫把站在门口瞪着眼盯着他，仿佛看到了什么极为古怪的东西。  
哈利缩起了脖子，快步走进了大门。他没有马上回到房屋里，而是拐到右侧走到围墙旁的信箱边，将信箱的小门打开，取出了里面的一份报纸。  
果然不出他所料，德拉科还没来得及把今天寄来的报纸收起来。哈利靠着墙将对方想要百般隐瞒的《预言家日报》打开，第一版的第一条内容便吸引了他的目光——  
“马尔福家族：衰落的旧塔还是燃起的新星？”  
加粗的标题下是一张清晨的马尔福庄园的照片，德拉科正从院子里走出。  
哈利将报纸折起来，仔细阅读下方密密麻麻的文字，眉毛渐渐地皱在了一块儿。  
他又翻到了背面，那儿登着一张小幅的照片，一个穿着黑袍的女人正大声宣读着一份提案。  
“‘原魔法法律执行司职员苏丽·科特勒上交提案认为应加大对食死徒的惩罚……她表达了对司法机构的不信任，并且强烈要求加强监察力度，弥补法律执行中的漏洞……’”哈利边读边往下浏览，虽然这篇报道中没有提到任何明确的人名，但他能感觉到其中含沙射影地指向几个暗地里控制着魔法部、威森加摩和国际巫师联合会的大家族，而马尔福家族首当其冲，“‘她表示了对新任魔法部部长执法力度的失望，认为其作风不够强硬，而她非常推崇曾经的傲罗司司长巴蒂·克劳奇的铁血作风……她在谢菲尔德、曼彻斯特和布里斯托尔的演说都得到了极大反响，而魔法部法律执行司某不愿透露姓名的职员也表示，近期收到了大量民众邮件对亚克斯利、辛克尼斯、克拉布等人的审判结果表示不满……’”  
哈利又翻了几页，后面基本上都是一些无关紧要的娱乐新闻和广告，但他还是眼尖地在角落发现了一条关于巫师抗议游行和暴力事件的报道。  
他将报纸折好放进裤袋，吸了吸鼻子，顶着下午的大风走回了房屋。

德拉科这天回来得尤其迟，连晚餐都没能赶得上和哈利一起吃。  
他打开屋门，客厅里没有开灯，一片漆黑。这是德拉科曾经难以习惯的黑暗——以前父母还在家的时候，他总会把所有的灯都点亮，让光芒包裹着自己。但哈利从来不这么做，他的心里还有节约的概念，所以当他发现德拉科离开房间不关灯的时候还会出言责备他。  
他用照明咒点亮了前路，扶着扶手慢慢走上了楼梯。夏天夜晚的空气又闷又潮，粘在身上难受不已。他脱下了外套挂在臂弯，远远便看见哈利的房间亮着灯，灯光从门缝底下透出来，宛如黑夜中唯一的指向。  
德拉科在门口驻足了一会儿，转身走向了书房。  
他没有告诉哈利的是，明天下午他的父母就要正式开庭审判了。他这些天日夜在外奔波，拜访魔法部各部门的高层人员，准备了无数份材料，撰写了十几封申述书提交给威森加摩，试图让他们网开一面——一开始的确起了一些效果，马尔福家族常年累积的财富和人缘并不是吹牛的。但最近来自民众的压力越来越大，许多人都表达了对裁决结果的不满，这也使得他步履维艰。  
原先已经答应了要帮忙的官员们变得言行不一、含含糊糊，更甚者翻脸不认人。德拉科明白这是因为自己的手腕还不够硬，他手中的筹码也不够多。换言之，他们都认为马尔福家族已经走向没落，没有什么利用价值了。  
德拉科在书桌前坐下，把公文包里的文件夹拿出来扔在桌面上。他呆呆地望着墙壁上的挂画，手指无意识地摩擦着手边的纸张，直到把上面的字迹都擦糊了才堪堪停下，却更加茫然无措了。  
他发现自己什么也做不了。  
他帮不了自己的父母，阻止不了旁人的诋毁，也无法维护自己的爱人……他到底凭什么觉得大战结束后一切就会好起来了呢？  
才过了两个星期，这些人情世故就让他感到精疲力尽，德拉科不禁觉得战时的世界是如此简单——至少他所要面对的只有爱与死，而不是叵测的人心。  
所以父亲以前是怎么一步一步走过来的呢？德拉科不敢说卢修斯的选择有多正确，但他的确有一个一家之主的样子，而在伏地魔复生之前他也将马尔福家族的事业经营得非常好……他叹了一口气，慢吞吞地拉开了文件夹，从里面拿出一卷羊皮纸。  
书房的门忽然被敲响了，一个人推门而入。一股沁人的清香袭来，哈利端着一杯茶走到了桌边，将茶托放在了桌上。  
“试试看这个，我刚泡的茶。加了一点醒脑的草药。”哈利边说着边在他这几天睡的那张床上坐了下来。  
德拉科将茶托推到自己面前，端起茶杯轻轻抿了一口，一股清凉之感直冲大脑，驱散了几分烦躁之感。他微微点头，低声说道：“很好喝。”  
“你喜欢就行。”哈利摆摆手，支着下巴看着他，“今天晚上还要工作吗？”  
“嗯……还有些工作没完成。”德拉科故作轻松地耸耸肩，“你要留下来陪我吗？”  
出乎他意料之外的是，哈利竟点了点头，爽快地答应了：“好啊。”  
德拉科愣了一会儿，双臂压在桌子上，身体微微前倾：“你确定，哈利，我可能会工作到很晚……你确定你要陪我？”  
“我陪你，各种意义上的。”哈利定定地看着他，“包括陪睡。”  
“……我能先享受下一项服务吗？”  
“不可以！”  
德拉科有些遗憾地将文件打开，挑了一支颜色最鲜艳的羽毛笔开始做笔记。然而他没看多少行字便发现自己的注意力完全不在面前的威森加摩审判资料上，而是死死地盯着哈利躺在他的床上看着从他的书架抽走的书时，掀起的衣服下摆下露出的肚脐。他不禁幻想着自己如果戳一下，那个人会有什么反应……够了，别再想了，还有更重要的事情要做。德拉科这样劝着自己，然后就看见哈利翻了个身背对着他，背后半截光洁的皮肤刺激着他的眼睛。  
当哈利打了个哈欠，将书放在一边时，德拉科才注意到自己盯着眼前的美景看了足有十分钟，而他面前的资料还停留在第一张纸上。他在内心诅咒了一句，喝了口茶水，低下头避开哈利的目光继续工作。  
“德拉科，你这儿没有更有趣一点儿的书吗？”哈利站起身，晃了晃脑袋，慢慢走到他旁边，“我都快睡着了。”  
“这是我父亲的书架。我的书架在另一个房间，我带你去。”德拉科很高兴他不用再假装认真工作了。他起身极其自然地扣住男孩的腰，手慢慢探进他的衣摆下，“对了，你躺在我床上的时候我特别想脱你衣服。”  
“……你工作的时候都在想些什么？！”  
德拉科的书房就显得小多了，但依然放了两排书架。哈利之前没有来过这儿，他兴致勃勃地打量着书架上的书，时不时抽下来一本翻几页和德拉科讨论几句再塞回去，并且很注意地不把书序放乱。虽然以德拉科的强迫症他还是觉得哈利摆放得不太整齐，但他非常享受这种情侣之间互动的温馨时光，也就懒得纠正他了。  
反正到时候用一个咒语就能修理好，他想。不，还是就保持这样吧。  
“原来你还看童话书啊，德拉科？让我看看，诗翁——”  
“这是我小时候看的，该死，我记得我已经把它扔掉了才对！”  
“我还真想象不出来你看童话书的样子——你会吵着让你妈妈给你读睡前故事吗？”  
看着哈利坏笑的表情，德拉科二话不说拉过他吻了上去。他抱着他亲了一会儿，又掀起他的衣摆四处点火，最后让他后背抵着墙、双臂缠着他的脖子、双腿盘在他腰上。哈利知道他想要做什么，内心甚至有一丝隐秘的期待。  
德拉科双手托着他的臀部支撑着他，极尽缠绵地亲吻他，褪下他的衬衣和裤子。哈利感到了一丝凉意，不由自主地战栗着，将他的脖子抱得更紧了。  
德拉科轻咬着他的后颈和肩膀，感受着怀中的人轻微的颤抖。他将手指挤了进去，哈利整个人伏在他的身上哼哼着，主动去寻他的嘴唇。  
这种姿势入得很深，几乎每一次都能抵达顶点。哈利双眼迷乱，脸颊晕红，似乎分不清自己在哪儿。他沉溺在无止尽的极乐之中，为这难以承受的融合尖叫、哭泣，而身体内部又叫嚣着想要更多更过分的疼爱……  
德拉科将他放下来的时候他双腿发软无法站稳，狼狈地滑坐在了地上。德拉科在他面前蹲下身，他抚摸着他糊着各种液体的腹部，抬起一只腿侧着往里面进，一次一次毫不留情。  
“够了，德拉科……”男孩低声喘息着抱怨道，他的腰上已经被他掐出了好几个深红的印子，肿得发痛。德拉科捏了把他的臀部，又拍了拍他的小腹，给了他一个响亮的吻。  
“但你明明还想要，不是吗？是你不肯放开我，想让我继续，哈利。”  
哈利羞恼地想要反驳，但一张开口便是令人脸红心跳的吟哦。德拉科又开始了一场新的进攻，他仿佛要报复近期被迫的素食主义，让他趴跪在地上，从后方又急又狠地深入他，将他撞得双腿直打颤，似乎下一刻就要支撑不住倒下去。  
哈利被他翻来覆去地折腾了几个小时，早已忘记了自己来这儿的初衷。当他被德拉科抱回自己房间的床上时，他才觉得哪儿不对劲，下意识拉住了他的袖子。  
“别走，”他轻声说道，“陪着我。”  
德拉科扬起眉，在他身边躺下，慵懒地一手撑着脸颊，随意地问道：“这是邀请我在这儿睡的信号吗？”  
“啊，你可以这么认为。”哈利将被子拉高了一些，他注意到德拉科一直盯着他身上猩红的痕迹看。  
“你是不是有什么话要对我说？”德拉科对哈利的好说话感到难以置信，不由得猜测这是有目的的。  
哈利缩起了身子，用手捂住脸。他想了一会儿，还是小声说道：“我的确有话想和你说。”  
德拉科把脸侧过来，示意他往下说。  
“我看到那些被你藏在书房暗格里的报纸了。”哈利开门见山。说完这句话德拉科就懊恼地按了按额头，低头似乎骂了句什么。  
“你怎么发现那儿的？我是说，我当然不是有意瞒着你——”  
“只是运气好而已。”哈利不欲多说，“德拉科，我们必须好好谈一谈。我知道你想向我隐瞒什么，但这些事我早晚会知道的。”  
“我没想过能藏很久，但至少，我想得等你身体完全恢复了——或者等这件事过去了，那时候会好得多。”德拉科用手遮住眼，沉吟着说道。他想起了他桌子上堆积如山的资料文件。  
“那些话我都看见了。关于食死徒的战后审判，还有一些诋毁你们家族的言论，以及关于我的——”  
德拉科的内心不由得悬高了，他紧紧揪着被子，甚至不敢去看哈利的脸。他在内心恶毒地诅咒着那群编排哈利的人，当初他看到那些言论时就险些把报纸烧掉。  
“——他们说我在马尔福的审判中起了不少的影响——不是正面的影响，而是某种弄虚作假、干涉司法的负面作用。他们认为我受了你的蛊惑，会站在马尔福家族这一面，为你们摇旗呐喊……还有人质疑我是否真正杀死了伏地魔，因为当时的场景除了食死徒以外没有任何人看见。而且他们也对那些支持你的言论保持怀疑，他们认为你根本没有假扮成我去挑战伏地魔，这些都是你的谎言……”哈利停了一会儿，扭头看着德拉科，却发现后者闭着眼睛，一副等死的样子。  
“喂，你没有什么看法吗？”哈利推了他一把。  
德拉科不得不睁开了眼。他深吸了一口气，很快地说道：“那群家伙都是在胡说八道，哈利，迟早有一天我会把他们都关进阿兹卡班里让摄魂怪重点关照。”  
“你知道我说的不是这个！”  
“好吧，也许扔到洞穴里喂火龙更合适——”  
“德拉科！”  
“哈利，你不用理会他们说了些什么。你问心无愧，那些都是毫无意义的东西。”  
哈利盯着他看了一会儿，说道：“我不关心他们在说什么，但是，德拉科，你很在意。”  
德拉科张了张口想要说话，但哈利打断了他，继续讲道：“你也必须要在意，我是一个人，但你不是。你的背后还有一个家族，你所要背负的责任要沉重得多，而外界的评价对于你来说是很重要的东西。”  
德拉科只是看着他，一言不发。  
“德拉科，我很抱歉没有及时知道这些事，没能帮得上你……你应该让我去一趟魔法部的，无论如何。”  
“……你真的不感到生气吗，哈利？”德拉科沉默了一会儿，慢慢地说道，“他们用这种方式揣测你，明明你才是救他们于水深火热之中的人。你所拯救的就是这样一群人——你不觉得悲哀吗？你会不会觉得宁愿没有做过这些事，宁愿没有这些苦难。你以为苦难过后会是光明，可那并不是。”  
哈利抓了抓头发，没有马上回答。他想起了曾经被关在阿兹卡班的小天狼星，想起了高塔上坠落的邓布利多，想起了背负骂名的斯内普……真相为众人所知总是少数，而对于多数人来说真相并没有任何意义。  
“你在路上走的时候看到有人落水，如果你可以救他，那么你会视而不见吗？就算他是毫不相干的陌生人，你不知道他会不会对你的救助感到感激，也不知道他会不会倒打一耙，但那毕竟是一条活生生的生命，任何矛盾在性命面前都是渺小的。如果你的好心真的没有得到回报，反而把你送进了更危险的境地——也许会有很多人发誓从此再也不做善事。但如果每一个人都变成这样，那我们又能相信谁呢？我们能把自己的命运交给谁呢？除了少数的亲人、爱人和朋友？”哈利停了停，缓了口气，直直地看着德拉科，“这个世界，它有时候不是对的，甚至错得离谱，它在逼迫你做出一种错误的改变，而且你还会发现如果你不变成它想要的样子你就会非常痛苦。其实就算你知道这一点，你也不能做什么。”  
“但我有我想做的事。我想保护你们，保护我的家人……即使我的行为对于他们来说已经是一种背叛。”德拉科低声说道，他伸手将哈利紧紧地抱在怀里，手臂勒着他的背，“但我很担心，我非常担心……我害怕我没法把你保护得很好，也没法对抗这些舆论，我……我其实，我觉得你和我在一起不是一件好事，他们不会放过我们的，在我们的剩余价值已经被利用完之后。”  
“你不用把我想得那么脆弱德拉科，五年级的时候我听过比这些更难听的话。”哈利想要故作轻松地耸耸肩，但德拉科环抱着他，令他难以动弹，“其实我更担心的不是他们会怎么对我，而是……你知道报纸上登着的几个纯血家族的孩子被报复杀害的事情吗？”  
“我当然知道。想要明白这是一个怎样的时代，就去看看他们是怎么对待孩子的……”德拉科的嘴角噙着一丝冷笑，“那个家族以前和马尔福家族关系也很好，爸爸带我去拜访过他们……所以我才不想要孩子。”  
“你想过要一个孩子？”哈利惊讶地看着他。  
“嗯……想过一两天吧，”德拉科的表情有些不自然，“我在魔法部见到父亲的时候，他跟我提过这件事……不过他应该也知道这是没什么希望的了。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我和你在一起，这还用说吗？”他的音量不知为何有些高。  
哈利仔细地观察着德拉科的神色，忽然问道：“你是不是和你爸爸吵架了？”  
“没有。”德拉科马上回答道。  
“那就是有了。”哈利点点头。  
“不，亲爱的，你别瞎想，真的没有。”  
“你看，你到现在还在对我不诚实。他是不是劝你别和我在一起？”  
“……不，他是劝我和你在一起。”德拉科面无表情地说道，“所以我才和他大吵了一架。”  
哈利愣了一秒，很快就想明白了原因。  
“啊，是这样，我明白了。”他摸了摸鼻子。  
“哈利……”  
“说实话，我倒一点也不吃惊。这很像卢修斯会做出来的事。”  
“不，哈利，你听我说，”德拉科坐起身，他的手在微微发抖，“他只是不了解……我会劝他的！我绝不会那么做，我不会做这种事！”  
“我知道你不会利用我，你别这么紧张。我的意思是，卢修斯本来就很讨厌我。二年级的时候我坏了他的好事，还让他失去了一个家养小精灵，记得吗？况且我在那之前击败过他的主人，他对我本来就没什么好感。现在我又把他的宝贝儿子拐跑了（德拉科：“纠正一下，是我把你拐跑了，亲爱的。”），别打岔！总言而之他肯定很恨我，让你那么做也很正常。”  
“相信我，他们会接受你的。他们不知道你有多好。”  
“……他们会觉得自己生出了一个傻儿子。”  
德拉科扬起眉，他用力地捏了捏他的鼻子，反身将他压在身下，抱着他惩罚性质地亲了几口，直到哈利扭着头埋怨了几句才停下来。  
“好了，快睡吧。”哈利熄了灯，拉上被子将两个人罩住，回身紧紧搂住他，“其实我也很傻。”

第二天早上哈利是被一阵喧闹声吵醒的。他迷迷糊糊地翻过身，用被子蒙住耳朵，但那些尖锐的、遥远的争吵依然不停地往耳朵里灌，令他烦躁极了。  
“——腐败、无耻之徒……”  
“……坚决抗议……”  
哈利坐起身，揉了揉眼睛，趿拉着拖鞋走到窗边向外望。马尔福庄园的围墙外围着一群人，他们手中摇晃着旗帜和横幅，拥挤着、探头探脑，口中喊着一些模糊的口号。  
哈利慢慢走出房间，打着哈欠去卫生间洗漱，然后下楼来到客厅。德拉科正坐在沙发上看报纸，他身上穿着一套深蓝色的西装，黑色的领带打得整整齐齐。  
哈利一屁股在他身边坐下，一手勾住他的脖子凑过去看报纸上的内容：“有什么重要的新闻吗？”  
“没有，”德拉科翻过了一页，“还是一些陈词滥调。”  
“等一下，让我看看这篇。”哈利忽然在一片密密麻麻的字中瞄见了一个“德拉科·马尔福”，于是一把抢过了他手中的报纸，“‘……作为食死徒的儿子，德拉科·马尔福被指出也曾加入过这一行列，并且起到了难以替代的作用。多洛霍夫在拜访中告诉记者，神秘人曾派他去陷害哈利·波特。‘他和波特之间的关系当然非常令人深思，我们都认为他使用了某种手段使凤凰社的论调倾向于他，而波特显然已经被他收买。当然，我也一直认为凤凰社成员都极易受人蛊惑。’他说道。’噢，德拉科，我觉得他们说得挺有道理，我确实被你收买了。”  
德拉科重重地捏了捏他胸前的樱红，惹来男孩的一声抗议后将他抱起来让他跨坐在自己的大腿上。他正要说什么，一只猫头鹰忽然从窗口飞了进来，将一封信扔在了茶几上。哈利反应迅速地抢在德拉科之前夺过了它，用身体挡着他将信纸拆开。  
“把它给我，哈利！这是我的，我看见落款了！”德拉科伸手要抢过那封信，但哈利扭过身用背挡住了他。他无视了他的愤怒和推挤，大声地把信件内容念了出来：  
“尊敬的马尔福先生，很抱歉我无法再履行之前的约定，希望你能谅解。在那日与你进行第一次会谈后，我一直在思考你说过的话，我承认我被你说动了。而在接下来的交流中，我对你的看法也一直没有改变……但我不得不说，最近舆论攻势使我无法再支撑下去。我的上司命令我立即终止这项工作，他认为这是一个耻辱，会让事务所蒙羞；而我在魔法部工作的姐姐最近也经常受人刁难，她整理的资料总会不翼而飞；和我关系很好的表弟最近和我断绝了关系，因为他认为你是一个大骗子、你的父母是纯血主义的渣滓，而我却要为你的父母辩护；而我最近也收到了不少恐吓信，有人给我的工作室寄了吼叫信和大粪蛋，让我们一天都没心思工作。我感到非常抱歉，虽然我很想给你提供更多的帮助，但我真的无法做到了。但我想，如果我仅仅是作为你父母的辩护律师都收到了如此多的威胁，那么你遭受的非议一定比我更多……”哈利没有再读下去了，他扭头看向德拉科，嘴唇抿成一条薄薄的缝，“……你也收到过恐吓信？”  
“哈利……”  
“拿过来给我看一看。”  
德拉科闭了闭眼，脸色苍白。  
“那些我都烧掉了，哈利。这没什么意义，真的。后来我就再也不收除预言家日报和律师以外的任何信件了。”  
哈利没有说话。他以前也收到过类似的信件，在他说出那天在墓地里伏地魔复生的真相时，也有人寄信来咒骂他，认为他是一个疯子。可那时候他身边还有罗恩和赫敏——德拉科却是在一个人承受着这些。  
“好吧，那你告诉我那群围在外面的人是怎么回事？这你总不能瞒着我了吧？”  
德拉科将信纸从他手中拿过来放在一边，安抚地摸了摸他的后颈。这个动作让哈利暴躁的情绪稍稍平复，但他依然紧绷着脸。  
“最近在民间流传着一个谣言，说是我已经用了某种方法说动了魔法部高层，让他们无罪释放我的爸妈。这就是他们义愤填膺的原因。”德拉科缓缓说道，“这种说法其实一直都存在，但这几天才发酵。我一直怀疑是有人在背后推波助澜，但我最近没有精力去揪出他……以后我会好好算账的。”  
“这……为什么会有人这么做？你们家以前有结仇吗？”  
“可能是这样吧，但也许纯粹是想给我施加压力，以免我动手脚。”德拉科握紧了沙发扶手上的布，冷冷地说道，“不过他们居然敢真的聚在那儿……我今天本来还想出去一趟的。”  
“那你要拿他们怎么办？”  
“不用理会，他们过一会儿就会散了。”他耸耸肩，“我们先去吃中饭吧。”

令人感到烦躁不已的是，那群聚众示威的人在正午十二点时的确散去了，但到了下午一点他们又聚集起来堵在院子门口，甚至比早上更声势浩大，让人没有办法集中注意力做别的事。  
哈利推开了书房的门，拖鞋踩在毯子上几乎没有发出声音。德拉科果然坐在书桌前静静地看资料，他用一个静音咒屏蔽了外头的动静，手边放着一杯冒着热气的茶。  
“德拉科，你打算怎么办？下午四点就要开庭了，你没有辩护律师，而且外面还围着人……”  
德拉科这才抬起头，指尖摩挲着下巴：“……噢，我以为你不知道呢。”  
“你是把我当成傻子了吗？”哈利没好气地说道，“下午我和你一起去，这次你别想丢下我。”  
“哈利，”德拉科放下羽毛笔，一本正经地望着他，“听我说，你不能去。只要你出现在那儿，无论审判会有怎样的结果，我们都会遭到质疑。”  
“所以那又怎么样呢？难道我不去的话，就没有人质疑我们了吗？”哈利高声说道，“想找茬的人是永远能捕捉到机会的，无论你做得有多么完美，他们都能无中生有制造麻烦。而且他们的言论不管有多么荒谬，有一点总是对的——我和你的确有关系。我们是恋人，这种关系以后总会公之于众的，迟一点早一点又有什么关系呢？”  
德拉科依然用柔和的目光看着他，轻轻摇了摇头：“别去，哈利。以后我会让所有人都知道的，但现在不是时候。”  
“噢，好吧，你还是打算自己去承担。”哈利抱着双手，恨恨地说道。  
“不，听着，哈利，我并没有打算一个人承担，”德拉科站了起来，定定地看着他，“你只要在这儿等我就已经是对我最好的帮助了，知道吗？你是我的精神支柱，这几天每当我支撑不下去的时候，我一想到你就能再坚持一会儿。所以你不要去，我不想让你再承受那些非议——因我而起的非议，无论如何，这些烦心的东西你以前遇到的就够多了，现在——现在就让我替你挡下吧。”  
哈利一瞬不瞬地望着他，视线渐渐有些模糊了。他从来都没有后悔过和德拉科在一起，但此时他却又一次感觉到了那种冲动，那种想要放弃一切和他一起走的冲动——虽然他已经这样做了。  
他想起了在神秘事务司的大脑室里，微微晃动的幽蓝光芒之下，那个男孩在他耳边悲伤地低语：“我们一起逃走吧，哈利。从这里离开后，逃到没有人的地方去。”  
他们现在已经不需要面对不是分离即是死的毫无退路的境地了，但这不代表生活只剩下平安喜乐。他们仍有更长的路要走、更难的关要闯、更久的时光要与对方一同度过。  
“待会我送你到门口，”哈利低声说道，他抢在德拉科反对之前继续往下说，“我知道你不想让他们看见我，所以我会披上隐形衣。”  
“这……好吧。”德拉科不得不妥协了。  
哈利朝他笑了一下，搂住他的脖子吻了吻他的嘴唇。  
“其实我们可以逃到没有人的地方去。”他轻轻地说道。  
德拉科表情微动，眼神更加柔和了。他的指尖战栗着，轻轻抓住了他的手腕，手指一根一根地收紧。  
“我永远都不会放开你。”他忽然说道，仿佛用了全身的力气，“我爱你，没有人可以阻止我爱你，哈利。”  
“我也是，德拉科。他们都不知道你有多好。”哈利捏了捏他的脸，“对了，你打算怎么解决律师的问题？”  
德拉科低头看了眼自己桌上的资料袋，深吸了一口气：“……我自己来为他们辩护。”  
“什么？”  
“我是说，我亲自为他们辩护。我会用事实让他们都闭上嘴，也不介意让他们看看我的嘴脸，让他们对我的印象更差一些……马尔福本来就是一群得理不饶人的家伙，不是吗？”德拉科微微扬起嘴角。哈利此时简直想蒙住他的眼睛——太亮了，也太夺目，那闪耀的自信光芒几乎要让他窒息。他有些小心眼地不想让任何人看见他这个样子。  
“是啊，不过，你确实没有去魔法部走后门吗？”  
“呃……这个，只有一点点，真的，哈利。”

时间很快就到了。哈利披上了隐形衣，而德拉科站在试妆镜前认真地打理自己的西装。他用发胶将柔软的金发固定好，将西装上的褶皱拍平，又拉了拉领带，并且让哈利替他整了整背后的衣服。  
“这是出行必备的，哈利。以后我一定会好好教你，瞧你这糟糕透顶的头发还有一样糟糕的穿衣品味——”  
“噢，谢谢，我就是喜欢穿牛仔裤。还有，你再不出门就要迟到了。”  
德拉科又意犹未尽地盯着镜子中的自己欣赏了许久，才被等不及的哈利硬拉着拖出了大门。他挽着德拉科的手走过宽阔的长道，他嗅到了两侧剪过的草坪散发出的清新草木香味，转过头，树叶摇晃，风正穿过茂密的树林，阳光洒在皮肤上熨烫发热。  
围在大门前的人越来越多，随着德拉科的出现他们显得更加兴奋了，大喊着、咆哮着，撞击着坚若磐石的铁栅栏。而那些漂浮在空中的、刺目的、用血红的字写着的横幅如同刀子扎进眼中，落下一片幽深的阴影。  
“你打算怎么出去？”哈利紧紧地握住了他的手臂。  
“魔法部会有专门的车来接我。你看，他们已经在那儿了。”德拉科高傲地说道，哈利斜了他一眼，做了一个鬼脸。  
他们渐渐走到了高高的铁栅栏前，哈利终于看清了那群人的脸。他们都是一些平时见面会热情地打招呼、出远门还能帮忙照顾花草的街坊邻居，普通而善良，可此时却站在这儿像群暴徒般呐喊示威，仿佛要将德拉科碎尸万段。  
“把门打开！我们要求公正！”  
“除掉纯血主义捍卫者！自由社会的肿瘤！”  
“严惩食死徒！”  
这些尖利的不堪入耳的声音几乎将哈利的耳膜震破，几个穿着魔法部制服的巫师推开人群走上来，高声叫着让德拉科打开门。他们朦胧在阳光与阴影的强烈对比中的脸颊如同一张一张剪开的窗花，空洞的眼，空洞的嘴，空洞的灵魂，摇晃着、蠕动着，挤成一堆重合的鬼魅。  
哈利只觉得刺眼极了，浑身的毛孔都蒸腾着，从中散发出一缕缕黑烟，无比难受。他一把掀开了隐形衣。那一瞬间，他挽着的那只手臂霎时绷紧了，又颓然松弛下来。  
周围陷入了一瞬间的寂静，随后再次爆炸开来。  
“是哈利·波特！哈利·波特！”  
“哈利·波特真的和德拉科·马尔福在一起！”  
“梅林啊，原来这是真的。哈利·波特堕落了！”  
哈利没有去看旁边的人的表情，他从紧巴巴的牛仔裤口袋里抽出魔杖施了一个扩音咒，说道：“我——我有一些话想说。”  
他的声音通过魔咒传到了整条街巷，重重回响。街边的屋子窗户都打开了，从里面探出人头，还有人打开门站在门边好奇地张望。  
哈利看着面前议论纷纷的、扭动着的人群，长吸了一口气，尽量镇定地说道：  
“我一直有一些话想说，在战争结束后就应该说了，但那时候太仓促，所有人都沉浸在悲伤中，也无法听进去什么。但我想现在已经是时候了。十几天前，我们赢得了战争的胜利，终于迎来了和平。我们以为我们可以就此重建生活，不必再忍受那些压迫和恐怖，过上安宁而幸福的日子。我们可以欢快地走上街和朋友们打招呼，而不必担心会不会有人忽然出现将自己抓走；我们可以将自己的孩子送进霍格沃茨，而不必担忧他的出生会不会让他饱受歧视；我们可以精神抖擞地去上班，而不必担心家中会不会忽然出现黑魔标记……  
“然而我们问问自己，我们在战争中受创的心灵真的得到安宁了吗？  
“我们已经消灭了威胁我们幸福生活的外在敌人，但这并不意味着战斗的停止，因为我们谁都知道我们还有一个更加难缠的、需要永远抗争的对手，那就是我们自己的思想。  
“这些天我呆在家中时，我始终不得安宁。而当我走到街上时，这种不安更为强烈。我看见墙面上涂写着血红的大字‘消灭纯血巫师’；我看见那一队队游行的队伍，他们高举着‘推倒斯莱特林学院’的牌子；我看见那些纯血巫师处处受排挤，他们甚至无法平静地上街买一只面包——你们也许看见了那登在《预言家日报》角落的新闻，一个年仅十四岁的纯血巫师被殴打致死。无人关心，无人在意，仿佛这只是无关紧要的事情。  
“我们问自己，这样的我们与伏地魔和食死徒有什么区别呢？他们歧视麻瓜，我们歧视纯血巫师，这没有什么区别。都是偏见，对象和群体的不同并不能改变这种行径的狭隘和丑陋。  
“我明白，我们曾进行了一场旷日持久的战争。很多我们亲爱的人在战争中死亡，我们怨恨那些使他们离去的源头——伏地魔和他的食死徒，我们希望他们能得到应有的惩罚。这没有错，但这种心理并不应该得到不受限制的膨胀，因为无论怎样严惩他们，那些死去的人都不会回来，而仇恨却会使我们变得扭曲。  
“但我要说，那些死去的人们，他们并没有消失，他们活在每一个爱他们的人的心里。  
“我们会赞颂每一个为战争的胜利做出贡献与牺牲的人，无论是纯血巫师、混血巫师还是麻瓜出生的巫师，无论是家养小精灵、马人还是巨人，无论他们是什么种族、来自哪里、有怎样的出身，我们赞颂他们，只为了这场伟大的奉献，为了这来之不易的和平。  
“我们心中都有自己缅怀的对象，或许是家人，或许是朋友，或许是某个伟大的领袖……但请你们也不要忽略下面这些人所做出的牺牲：  
“请记住小天狼星·布莱克，曾经被当成杀人凶手的无辜者，他背负着不属于他的罪名在夹缝中求生，在最后一战中为保护霍格沃茨而战斗；请记住雷古勒斯·布莱克，他曾经和许多人一样在困惑中徘徊，成为了食死徒中的一员，但却在接下来的时光中用年轻的生命为战胜伏地魔而英勇就义；请记住布雷斯·沙比尼，他的情报为我们消灭伏地魔提供了重要前提，却试图逃离食死徒队列时被伏地魔残忍杀害；请记住德拉科·马尔福，他从始至终都与凤凰社共同战斗，与我们一同享受胜利的喜悦；请记住西弗勒斯·斯内普，也许你们一直认为他是一个狡猾的背叛者，但我要说，他所做的一切是我所见过最勇敢的行径。  
“让我们为他们干杯，为浴血奋战的勇士干杯！  
“为不畏黑暗与暴力的勇敢干杯，为忍辱负重抵死抗争的坚强干杯！  
“为那些保护麻瓜的巫师干杯，为保护学生的霍格沃茨老师们干杯，为坚持真相的《唱唱反调》干杯，为战争中留下的斯莱特林干杯！  
“为守护孩子的父母干杯，为患难中的真情干杯，为我们所爱的人干杯！为胜利干杯，为我们失而复得的和平干杯！  
“让我们为我们自己干杯，我们终于熬过了最黑暗的时光，即将迎来新的、平等的未来！  
“这一杯，敬所有不灭的灵魂，敬所有不悔的搏斗，敬霍格沃茨，敬凤凰社，敬神奇的魔法，敬最伟大的爱！  
“我们曾在黑暗与坟墓中得到爱的力量，也曾在鲜血与战斗中领悟死亡的含义。当光明真正来临，我们又怎能让卑下的情操蒙蔽了双眼。  
“为了使我们始终保持清醒，为了使我们不致再次陷入迷途，请让我们为那些死去的人们默哀。无论他们生前的身份如何，此时他们都是平等地走向死亡。”  
清亮的声音在人群中回荡着，奔向远方、飞向云端。此时此刻，夕阳似乎从未如此明耀，而笼罩在庄园周围的沉默也显得郑重而宝贵。人们低着头回想着自己死去的家人和朋友，回想着那并不遥远的黑暗时光，回想着那些在挣扎中闪耀的人性、在痛苦中绽放的勇气。  
暗中似乎有了光。  
也不知是谁先起的头，有人鼓起掌来。沉思着的人群如梦初醒，纷纷鼓着掌抬起头，朝哈利投来敬仰赞许的目光。掌声越来越响，如同一片有声音的海将他包围，他恍惚地望着他们，那一张张脸又变得不那么空洞了，带着友善的笑容，几乎让他落泪。  
他不知道这些话究竟能产生多大的力量。他只是在尽力做自己能做的事。  
他感觉身边的人一动，转过身用力地抱了抱他。那宽阔的肩膀给了他一种安定感，将他从虚无的天空带回了踏实的地面。  
审判尚未开始。但一切似乎已然结束。  
德拉科松开他，回身打开门，大步迈入了魔法部的车。

【番外二：第N次失败的求婚】  
德拉科的烦恼已经持续了好长一段时间了。  
这个烦恼从几年前就有了，但中途因为各种工作和生活上的麻烦事而暂时忘却。如今一切都已经步入正轨，他不得不再次考虑起了这件事情。  
上个星期他和哈利一起去参加了纳威和汉娜的婚礼。这一对新人在霍格莫德的酒店里定了一个房间，请了双方的所有朋友——当然也包括哈利。但令德拉科感到困惑的是他也收到了请帖，他可不记得自己和纳威有什么交情，实际上自己似乎还欺负过他。  
“你是我的男朋友嘛。”面对德拉科的疑问，哈利随意地解释道。他将斗篷脱了挂在一边，从茶几上拿了一包巧克力蛙撕开，“嘿，德拉科，我抽到了格兰芬多！”  
“哈利，你瞧，隆巴顿都已经结婚了。”他转过身认真地看着他，然而后者却兴致勃勃地浏览着巫师集卡上的介绍。  
“这是我们参加的第几个婚礼了？”德拉科不依不饶地追问道。哈利懒得理他，侧过身靠在沙发扶手上，一口咬下了巧克力蛙的头。  
“别逃避我的话，哈利。看着我。”德拉科挪近了一些，硬是扳过他的头。  
“我不记得了，德拉科。让我先吃完！”  
“韦斯莱家的几乎都结婚了。查理、比尔、罗恩、珀西、弗雷德、乔治，除了金妮……但金妮也已经订婚了。还有你的同学和我的同学，我们光是礼金就送了一大堆。”  
“你还会在乎礼金？”哈利含含糊糊地说道，他的口中还咀嚼着巧克力蛙，目光在德拉科身上的价值上百金加隆的袍子上转了一会儿。  
“我是说我们该结婚了！”德拉科终于说出了重点，他说完后有些忐忑地看着哈利，却发现对方只是模模糊糊地应了一声便没了下文，不由得气恼起来。  
战争刚结束后他就向哈利求过婚——当然只是口头的、没有任何礼物和排场，理所应当地被对方拒绝了；而在卢修斯和纳西莎的审判结束后，他也向他求过婚，那次是在床上，哈利被他做到几乎失去神智，却依然坚定地拒绝了他，理由是他们年龄还太小。  
再后来他们去阿兹卡班探望他的父母——他们分别被判了六年有期徒刑和七年有期徒刑。德拉科望着他们日益瘦削的脸和深陷的眼窝，内心生出一丝悲凉来。  
监狱生活使得卢修斯变得格外沉默寡言，而他确实也没有太多的话要说，所以短短的探监时间中都是德拉科在讲述他的近况。  
“爸爸，目前的局势已经好很多了。我和哈利打算去魔法部工作，我们现在都在准备N.E.W.Ts。”  
卢修斯浅灰色的眼睛终于移到了站在德拉科背后的哈利身上，只是淡淡的一眼，又转了回去。  
“你想去哪个岗位？”卢修斯问道。  
“傲罗司。”德拉科回答道。  
“傲罗司……？你要做一名傲罗？”卢修斯慢慢地重复了一遍，他脸上的表情变得古怪起来，“那么，我想你应该不会去搜查自己家吧，嗯？”  
“爸爸……”  
“时间到了，请你们离开。”在外面看守着他们的巫师快步走来摁响了铃声，德拉科和卢修斯不得不站起身。他看着那个金发男人被粗暴地拉出了探监室，带回牢房中，内心很不是滋味。  
第一次探监就这样不欢而散。  
后来的几次探望并没有多少改善他们的关系，卢修斯显得越来越没有精神了，而德拉科依然固执己见地要和哈利一起当一名傲罗。他们没有激烈地吵过架，但见面时可说的话却越来越少，最后只能陷入沉默。  
德拉科知道哈利其实并不太愿意和他一起去探监，虽然他没有说过，也没有表现得很明显。无论是卢修斯还是纳西莎都对他的存在视而不见，这种待遇换作是谁都受不了，也就是哈利通情达理才没有和他吵架，但德拉科依然感到无比心疼。  
他因为和他在一起而忍受了如此多的委屈，德拉科有时候会害怕他离开自己。他做过许多个梦，梦的色调阴暗沉冷，里面的具体情节他记不清了，但最后的结局都是他一觉醒来发现他已经不在身边。  
德拉科迫切地想用婚姻去绑住他，他甚至想先斩后奏来让他的父母妥协。他曾在纳西莎面前透露过一丝想要和哈利结婚的念头，但这个苗头刚刚显现就被对方用激烈的话语打断了。  
那是最糟糕的一次谈话，他们从阿兹卡班出来的时候外面下起了倾盆大雨。哈利脱下自己的大衣披在两个人身上，德拉科变出了一把足够大的雨伞。  
阴雨使得整个世界都显得昏暗而冷淡，提不起任何兴致。他们在雨中接了一个湿漉漉的吻，吻到最后德拉科手中的伞落在了地上，但他丝毫不在意。  
“对不起，哈利。对不起。”他轻声说道，口中呼出的白气在雨中溃散。  
“我想，你近期内还是不要提这件事了。”哈利说道。他弯腰拾起了落在地上的雨伞。  
后来他们便有很长一段时间没有去阿兹卡班。以前他们每个星期都会去一趟，后来变成了半个月、一个月，再后来由于准备N.E.W.Ts的缘故变得越来越忙，有时候甚至需要哈利提醒德拉科才想起这件事。  
他不是忘了，他想，他并没有，他只是……不太想去面对它。他的父母不喜欢哈利，可他喜欢，喜欢得不得了，他希望他和哈利的婚姻能得到他们的祝福。  
可他们什么时候才会明白哈利对于自己来说到底意味着什么呢？他们什么时候才会知道，离开了他他根本活不下去，他无论用什么办法都会和他在一起，即使代价是与他们背离。  
他没有告诉哈利这些。他不再提起结婚的事情，但他从哈利的眼神中能读到他的担忧。他感到恐慌，他在担心什么？担心他的父母、他们的爱情、还是往后的生活？他不敢问，他怕这是个一戳就破的梦。他只能在夜晚的爱欲中寻求归属感，他频繁地索求，在哈利身体的里里外外留下属于他的印记，似乎只有这样才能让他真正觉得自己确确实实是拥有着他的——每一寸皮肤和呼吸都属于他，他们坦诚地融合在一起，谁都离不开谁。  
不，是他离不开他。

几个月后，他们和罗恩、赫敏一起参加了成年巫师的N.E.W.Ts，并且在考场上遇见了许多以前的同学校友——帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔、拉文德·布朗、西莫·斐尼甘、潘西·帕金森，还有许许多多，他们纷纷上来热情地打招呼，嘘寒问暖。  
“唷，哈利，罗恩，赫敏！你们果然也来参加考试了！我就知道会在这儿看见你们，你们最近还好吗？”  
“哦，哈利，你想好以后做什么了吗？”  
“嘿，你们被分到了哪个考场呀？”  
德拉科站在一边看着被朋友们团团围住的哈利三人，有些不爽地撇撇嘴。  
他的同学不是死了、被抓了就是和他断绝了关系，在战后几乎没有来往。此时见面也只是远远看了对方一眼，没有上来交谈的欲望。只有潘西走上来和他简单地聊了几句，她穿着一件深蓝色的丝绸长裙，一头染成了浅褐色的短发穿过夕阳的缝隙一荡一荡。  
“没想到会在这里看见你，德拉科，”她说道，“我还以为你不需要考试也能去上班呢。”  
“已经今非昔比了。”德拉科耸耸肩，他朝哈利那儿看了一眼，那边的人似乎越聚越多了。潘西也注意到了他的视线，打趣道：“说实话，当初报纸上登的那些鬼话我一个字都不信，但我没想到我最不敢相信的一部分居然是真的！”  
“你不觉得我们会在一起？”德拉科看了眼手表，手放进口袋里。  
“当然，这太不可思议了！当初你会逃离食死徒我就已经很吃惊了，我根本想不到你会做出这种事！”  
“……我的确做了很多以前不会做的事情。”德拉科慢慢地说道，“在喜欢上他以后。”  
他们又聊了一会儿，德拉科用余光瞥见哈利结束了见面会，边向朋友们挥别边朝他走来。他的身影笼罩在浓郁的阳光中，温暖而耀眼。  
潘西识趣地和他道别离开了，德拉科牵起哈利的手往他们所在的考场走去。他不禁想起了以前他们一起考O.W.Ls的时光。  
“哈利，我想这次你的魔法史不会又不合格吧？”  
旁边的人马上瞪了他一眼，他显然也记起来了：“这句话我还给你，德拉科。你可别考得比我还差！”  
事实证明他的猜想确实不太准。哈利的魔法史学科拿了一个“及格”，而他的黑魔法防御术依然是当之无愧的“优秀”，德拉科在这门课程上仍没能赶上他。而哈利拿过他的成绩单看了许久，指着上面印着的魔药学的“优秀”，说道：“德拉科，我觉得你应该发挥你的长处。”  
“……怎么了？”他的内心不知为何有一丝不祥的预感。  
“你可以从事和魔药学有关的工作，你在这方面很有天赋……等等，让我找找，我之前从考试的地方拿了一本就业咨询手册回来……噢，就是这个，你看，其实你不必一定要和我一样去做一名傲罗。”哈利将一本折得皱皱巴巴的小册子打开，胡乱翻到了中间的一页，“你有很多选择，药剂师，治疗师，魔药研究者……”  
“哈利。”他探过手按住了他手中的本子，声音微有些抖，“你是什么意思？”  
“嗯？”  
“你是不想让我去当一名傲罗吗？”  
哈利从沙发上撑起身，看着他，他看了眼手中的册子，叹了口气：“我从四年级的时候起就想当一个傲罗，虽然这个理想启发于一个食死徒。当然，我后来渐渐明白那到底是怎样的一个职业，它也许并不像我想象得那么美好和纯粹，可那毕竟是我的初心。但是，德拉科，你应该没有想过要成为一个傲罗。即使你已经离开了食死徒的队伍，但我也不认为你就真的能——嗯——彻底反对自己曾接受的那些东西。况且，我也不想让你和你父母的关系继续恶化。”  
“不，哈利，我可以做到和你一样。”他的语速又急又快，甚至显得有些尖锐了，“你不用在意我的父母怎么想——”  
“不，我很在意，我也必须要在意。我们并不是孤立地生活着，不是吗？”哈利平静地说道，“听着，德拉科，不管你做什么工作、有没有和我呆在一块儿，这都不重要。我对你的爱不会因此少掉半分。”  
德拉科沉默着，他紧握着拳头，指甲深深嵌进了手心。  
“可我没想过要做别的。”他低声说道，“我只想过这个，我喜欢和你并肩作战的感觉，哈利。”  
“噢，你不会喜欢的。”哈利耸耸肩，“你肯定会想方设法阻止我做各种危险的事情，然后告诉我扣工资也没关系，反正你有钱。”  
“那我就更要跟着你了，哈利。”  
“我只是这么一说。我的意思是，你可以有自己的选择，不必和我一样。”  
他能明白哈利的意思，他在为他们以后的生活着想……这种时候他永远比他明智得多。也许他应该为他的理解感到高兴，但他一点儿也没有放松下来。  
他莫名地觉得自己在离他越来越远，他们之间的隔阂愈发地厚了。虽然哈利还是和以前一样地对他笑，但他就是觉得他的脑中一定藏着对他不满的念头。他对他的一举一动都心惊胆战，只要他不在自己所能感知的范围内的时间多于一个小时他就会坐立不安。德拉科觉得自己可能得了一种病——他变得多疑、敏感、不正常了，他比战争结束之前更缺乏安全感。即使将他抱在怀里，他也依然感觉温度如水逝去，可他无能为力。  
情况变得越来越糟，他开始失眠、贫血、神经衰弱，他的注意力总难以集中。哈利对此焦虑不已，他想带他去圣芒戈医院，但德拉科明白自己这是心病，去医院也没有用。  
“你只要抱抱我，哈利，抱抱我我就好了。”他笑着这样说道。  
他没有让哈利察觉他的心理异常，但这种状态和他五年级时别无二致，高负荷的压力总有一天会把他压垮。  
而在哈利将要去魔法部面试的那天，他将一封圣芒戈医院的面试邀请信递给他时，积郁已久的重压终于爆发了。  
“……是你帮我报名的？”德拉科看着纸上洋溢着赞美之词的文字，猛然抬起头看着他。  
“嗯？不是啊，我没有帮你报名。”  
“那你希望我去？”  
哈利盯着他看了一会儿，慢慢地点了点头。  
“我觉得你可以去试一试。”他说道，“如果你不喜欢的话，也可以拒绝。”  
“它和傲罗的面试时间是重复的，哈利，别告诉我你不知道这个。”  
“呃，我只是多给你一个选择——”  
“你刚才点头了。你希望我去面试治疗师，而不是傲罗。”  
“不，德拉科，我只是——我没有要求你一定要那么去做！”  
“但你内心的确是这么想的，对吗？你希望我不要和你呆在一块儿，你想逃离我，你是不是已经厌倦我了，厌倦了这种生活？”他紧紧抓住了他的手，死死地握着，哈利怎么用力都无法挣开。  
“我没有，德拉科，你怎么会这么想——你放开我！”  
“我爱你，哈利，我不能离开你。”他柔声说道，凑过去吻他，但被哈利躲开了。他显得很震惊，甚至有些恐惧，那种躲躲闪闪的惶恐目光让他的心跌入了谷底。  
他拖着他走到沙发边上，将他推进柔软的沙发垫，骑跨在他身上。在这过程中哈利一直在奋力挣扎着，他怒斥他、咒骂他，甚至用力地打他，试图让他放手，但德拉科无视了这些不痛不痒的举动。他俯下身捧着他的脸用力吻住他的嘴唇，用双手固定住他的头不让他逃脱。他用身体压住他的挣动，即使为此他们像野兽般地在狭窄的空间里翻滚，他们整洁的衣服在纠缠中散乱，头发也变得一团糟。哈利的嘴唇被咬破了，血腥味像是某种激素，混合着汗水与香水味，还有哈利头发里洗发露的清香以及定型水的刺鼻气味，像是一场难以克制的、猛烈喷发的化学反应。  
他在遇见他的每一刻都在发生某种反应，蓬勃的、压抑的，充斥着窒闷的欢愉与明亮的刺痛感的，像是一条链子紧咬在脖子上。而他希望自己能像一条链子一样紧紧锁着哈利，他伸手轻轻抚摸那条因为体温而有些温暖的项链坠子，两颗宝石在指尖流动。  
身下的男孩又愤怒又困惑，他还在试图劝说他，那声音像是缠绕在记忆里的猫头鹰，盘旋，循环不去。他觉得自己仿佛随着宝石清脆的碰撞音回到了无忧无虑的年少，旋转的舞池蓝光、像扇子般展开的丝绸裙子，他们的视线穿过无数攒动的人影汇在一起，青涩而朦胧。  
他还是和他在沙发上做了。过程并不欢愉，甚至有些痛苦，因为哈利很不配合。他不停地看手表，扭动身体想要离开。德拉科扯下他的表扔在地上摔碎了，这个举动让他挨了哈利一拳，而他回报与他的则是更深刻的痛——他觉得可能撕裂了，而哈利脸颊惨白，胸口起伏着，绿眼睛狠狠地瞪着他。  
“我恨你。你简直不可理喻。”他抽息着断断续续地说道。  
“真是可笑，哈利……你以为我就不恨你吗？”他扯出一个假笑，摸了摸他的额发，“我真想撕碎你的惬意。”  
这场结合充斥着疼痛和绝望。哈利死咬着下唇不发出声音，无论是痛苦的还是欢乐的；德拉科想要吻他，但对方咬着牙关不松开，他不得不捏着他的下巴让他张开嘴。  
他们从沙发上滚到了铺着毯子的地上，哈利的后脑勺似乎磕到了茶几腿，德拉科去检查他的伤口时又挨了他一拳。他们撕咬、殴打，又像蛇一样死死纠缠，他的梦带着血腥味将他钳制。  
他摸到了一块玻璃碎片——是他砸碎的手表的表盘，哈利忽然猛地朝着他的手臂撞去，德拉科连忙用手掌包裹住那枚碎片。他感觉自己的手指勾到了什么，而哈利一个翻身压在了他的身上，他的头又撞到了茶几桌角，那细细的缠着德拉科的指头的东西发出咔的一声脆响，然后是齿轮滑过锁链般的静电似的声音，他听见了——很轻很轻，但是又清晰地回响在他们的大脑中——  
嘣。  
嗒，嗒，嗒。  
宝石敲击茶几腿的声音很快就湮没在了柔软的地毯中。哈利的脖子上还有一道细长的红痕。他们都愣在原地，谁都没有动。  
不知过了多久，哈利慢慢地起身，退到一边收拾着自己的衣服。德拉科看着他不太利索地套上外衣，从外衣口袋里摸出魔杖清理掉自己身上的东西，再穿上裤子。他尝试着走了一步，遗留的疼痛感让他龇牙咧嘴，但他还是一步一步慢腾腾地往前挪着。  
德拉科知道自己应该冲上去抱住他将他拦下，他应该向他道歉让他留下来，可身体却像是被钉在地上了似的一动不动，他就这样望着他打开了门，头也不回地离开了。  
门被用力甩上后，大厅里陷入了一片破碎般的寂静。德拉科怔怔地对着大门看了一会儿，他坐起身，松开了手。  
他这才发现手心已经被玻璃片割出了一道深血痕。

那条项链到底是谁弄断的，现在已经不得而知了。  
那天哈利离家出走后，德拉科在地上呆坐了许久。他没有起身，而是趴在地毯上努力搜寻。他很快就发现了那条断裂的链子，而绿玛瑙滚到了茶几的另一头缺了一小片，德拉科用修复术将它还原了。可那颗石榴石却怎么也找不到了。  
他颤抖着手将残缺的项链放进一只盒子里，叫来多比让这几天不要打扫客厅，然后又四处寻找。他翻遍了沙发和毯子，甚至把整个客厅的家具都移了一次，却依然一无所获。  
他颓然坐在沙发上，仰靠着沙发背，呆呆地望着画满了古典油画的天花板。他认得油画上的人——全是马尔福家族历届的家主，他们都有一头浅金色的头发，从上方冷冰冰地注视着他，仿佛在嘲笑他的愚蠢。  
德拉科用力地抓了把自己的头发，将头埋进了手心里。  
他又抬起头，双手贴在鼻子上，看着那只放在桌子上的盒子。他这才意识到哈利确实是离开了。  
第二天德拉科就穿上正装前往圣芒戈医院。他的父亲曾给医院捐过不少钱，也在这儿构建起了自己的人际网，所以德拉科很容易就让他们为自己一个人重新安排了一场面试。  
“啊，马尔福先生的能力我自然是信得过的，这没问题，很好办……”副院长布鲁先生边说着边用一把黄铜大钥匙打开了药剂室的大门，德拉科跟着他走了进去。  
“真是太感谢了，布鲁先生。我本来想昨天就拜访你的，但实在是遇到了一些急事，所以不得不现在来叨扰。”德拉科微笑着说道，他们走到一张摆放着十几个冒着烟雾的银制坩埚和银制天平的桌子前，德拉科下意识地朝窗外望去——医院门口的麻瓜街道上人来人往，可他并没有看见那个身影。  
“没关系，没关系……我也正好有些事想和你商量。”布鲁先生在扶手椅上坐下，他挥了挥魔杖，他们面前就出现了两只悬空的茶杯，“你知道，战后受伤的巫师非常多，我们这儿人员有些不够，物资也不太跟得上……所以我们这次降低了招收的门槛，不过这也就意味着开销的扩大……”  
他边说着边朝德拉科使眼色，德拉科自然明白他是什么意思。他的脸上又堆满了应酬式的假笑，轻描淡写地说道：“当然，马尔福家族会给予你们支持的……这毫无疑问。”  
布鲁先生松了一口气，表情更热情谄媚了。  
德拉科本以为哈利只是一时生气，第二天就会回来。可他一直等到圣芒戈医院给他寄来信件让他去接受培训，他都没有出现在他的面前。  
那天，德拉科一个人坐在桌前切着牛排，他的左手边摊开放着那封手写的通知信。外面阳光明媚，光斑在那黑色的连笔字和印着红色印章的签名上晃动，刺得他眼膜疼痛。他按了按眉心，将已经有些冷掉的牛排喂进嘴里。  
哈利为什么不回来呢？他已经照他的话做了，他已经成为一名实习治疗师了，为什么他还是不回来？他是真的放弃自己了吗？一想到这种可能性他手中的银质刀叉就开始颤抖，几乎握不稳了。  
他推开餐盘走到客厅里，沉默地在沙发上坐着。那日从哈利发间散发出的清香仿佛又在鼻间涌动，他俯下身凑到沙发上闻了闻，却只嗅到了干燥布料的气味。  
“马尔福少爷，哈利·波特先生去哪儿了？”多比从厨房里探出半个头，双手握着门板。  
“他……出去了。”  
“他什么时候会回来？”  
“……我不知道。”  
德拉科明白哈利会去的地方只有那么几个——陋居或者格里莫广场12号，或者是比尔的贝壳小屋——当然，这个可能性比较低。  
可他不敢去找他，他不知道该对他说些什么，也不知道该怎么解释自己费解的行径。他的心像是沉甸甸的冰冷石头在油锅里滚动，沉重、酸痛、煎熬。他害怕他离开他，害怕他对他失望，这种沮丧情绪并非对方简单安抚就能痊愈，但他又如何能渴望更多？他已经给哈利带来了困扰，无论是他的父母还是他自己。他变得比以前要坚强，但在某种方面却更加软弱。  
德拉科忽然站起来，快步跑到二楼，打开了放在柜子里的一只旧皮包。他从里面拿出了一盒挤扁的香烟，里面还剩下几根没有抽。  
他小心翼翼地取出一根含在口中，正要用魔法点燃，想了想起身走向墙边打开窗户。但几秒后他又将它关上了，顺便拉上了窗帘。  
他重新将烟塞进嘴里，像一个背着母亲做坏事的孩子似的兴奋又紧张，手心冒汗。魔杖上跳跃的火花像烟火点亮了他的眼睛，然后是烟蒂，一簇细小的明亮收入了烟卷中，最后融化成漆黑的碳灰和粉末，风一吹便凋谢了。  
德拉科其实并不太会抽烟。他虽然不像一个刚抽烟的小男孩一样会被烟雾呛到，但他的动作说不上有多熟练，也鲜少从抽烟中获得想象中的快感。可这种行径本身就能带给他一种逃避压力的错觉，它似乎有某种魔力，让人觉得虽然口腔里塞满了苦涩的刺激味道，却依然克制不住地想要继续沉浸下去。  
他沉默地抽了一根又一根，封闭的房间里弥漫着呛鼻的烟味。床上、地毯上都落着烟灰，这是他平时决不能忍受的。德拉科将烟蒂按灭在烟灰缸中，那烟火灭熄去，如同他眼底的光芒陨落。  
“你很讨厌我抽烟。”他喃喃自语。抬起头，窗帘缝外散落着一道发光的长线，朦胧而浓厚。  
“所以快点回来吧。看着我，阻止我做这些事。这个房子太大了，也太空了。”

伦敦的冬日阴雨连绵，雾气寒冷，阴魂不散。德拉科离开圣芒戈医院挤进了茫茫人海，他回头望了一眼那座看起来只是个废弃百货商场的建筑，缩了缩脖子，将半张脸埋进黑色围巾中。  
已经第七天了，哈利依然没有回来。他知道他们不能再这样下去了。继续这样他们永远不会变好。他应该去找他，不，他必须要去找他——如果他出了什么事怎么办？他早就该行动了，他怎么能放任他在外面，以他的性格他又不知道会做出什么事！  
德拉科加快了脚步，他打了个喷嚏，摸了摸鼻子拐进一条无人的小巷。他深吸了一口气，心里盘算着先去陋居还是格里莫广场12号，去了以后该说什么……可那群人会嘲笑他的吧？战争结束后才一年多哈利就离开了他，他们一定会觉得他不够好，认为他是个混蛋……  
德拉科在原地僵站了一会儿，最后还是发动了幻影移形。  
“阿兹卡班。”他轻声说道。  
阴沉的天空笼罩着更加阴沉的阿兹卡班，云层低得仿佛要压在他身上。他一身漆黑的西服正好与这森冷的地狱相配，锃亮的黑皮鞋踩着大理石在楼道中回响，冷风吹过他的眉目摇摇欲坠。  
德拉科知道这种行为非常傻，非常无能——出了事就去找父母倾诉，而他们可能会让他的心情更糟。但他就是忽然想见他们，想得到一丝安慰。也许他们会责备他，会劝他离开哈利，这至少证明他们是关心他的，不是吗？这世上关心他的人太少了，能容忍他的人也少得可怜，他紧紧地抓着那个人不放，却最终逼着他离开了自己。  
德拉科被那名先前见过的巫师带到了探监室里。房间里光线清冷，卢修斯已经坐在了玻璃墙的另一面。他金色的长发因为许久不修剪已经长到了腰际，光泽黯淡。  
德拉科在他面前坐下，他将背挺得笔直——以前他不会特别在意，但他今天这样做了。他不想表现出令人失望的懦弱，可这似乎没有意义。  
“爸爸，”他开口了，“我没有当傲罗，我去圣芒戈医院做了一名治疗师……现在哈利也离开我了，这就是你想看见的，对吗？”  
卢修斯平静地望着他，并没有被他的话语激怒。  
“你为什么忽然改变了主意？”他问道。  
“哈利劝我这么做。”德拉科回答道，“因为你们，爸爸。”  
“你更愿意当一个傲罗，而不是治疗师？”  
“当然，我早就想好了。”  
“你真的想好了？”男人微抬起刀锋似的眉毛，“你难道不是因为波特才这么做的吗？如果没有他——”  
“如果没有他，我现在也被关在这里，爸爸。”  
卢修斯沉默了一会儿，放在膝盖上交叠在一起的修长手指一下一下地打着突出的指骨。他忽然说道：“你跟我说一下吧。”  
“……说什么？”  
“你和波特到底是怎么回事。”  
德拉科愣住了。他咽了口唾沫，他几乎不敢相信卢修斯会说出这样的话，但他观察他的表情，他也不像在开玩笑。  
他闭了闭眼。他和哈利到底是怎么开始的，这一切又源于怎样的巧合？命运将阴影投射在他们的手边，缠绕在指甲壳与肉相连的夹缝，他在夹缝中穿梭到另一片时空的过去，又在星辰覆盖的宇宙尘埃中回到原点。  
“……噢，那也就是说，我最应该做的事情就是三年级的暑假不带你去看世界杯。”在听完德拉科的叙述后，卢修斯总结道。  
“实际上，那是最令我难忘的一场世界杯魁地奇比赛。”德拉科露出了一丝淡淡的笑容。  
“我也应该减少你的零花钱，免得你花在请波特吃零食和送礼物上。”  
“那么你就应该别送我去霍格沃茨，这样我就不会遇到哈利了。”德拉科耸耸肩，他的语气又变得忐忑了，“爸爸，你不生气了？”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“只是一种感觉。”  
卢修斯看了他一会儿，说道：“这几天波特一直有来拜访我。”  
德拉科身体一震，手指一下子抓紧了。  
“什么？”  
“他问了我很多你小时候的事。”  
“我小时候……？”  
“比如你睡前会不会听童话故事，晚上会不会因为做噩梦而哭着跑到我们卧室里要和我们一起睡……”  
“爸爸！你不会都和他说了吧？”德拉科瞪大了眼，但愿他是看错了——卢修斯的眼中竟然闪过了一丝狡黠，他简直要捂着脑袋尖叫了。  
“当然，这没什么不可以说的。我还告诉他你不喜欢吃甜食的原因是小时候吃得太多而长了蛀牙，疼得你一个星期没睡好觉。”卢修斯的语气平静到让德拉科有些气结，然而这仅仅是个开始，“我还和他说，你其实是读着关于他的传说长大的，而且你还在每本书里提到他名字的地方都画上了记号，因此被我揍了一顿。”  
德拉科脸上的表情变换着，一会儿愤怒一会儿羞耻，他瞪着卢修斯想说什么，但又一句话也憋不出来。  
“——为什么要把这些告诉他啊？！”他最后有些不甘地喊出了这么一句，内心也不知是何滋味。卢修斯耸耸肩。  
“波特跟我说，他和你之间出了点问题。他发现他没有想象中那么了解你，有时候他搞不清楚你到底是怎么想的。我说这很正常，我也搞不懂。所以他就开始问你的一些事情。当然，我也问了他很多你们的事情，作为交换。”  
“……他听完了以后怎么说？”  
“他说，你就是一个完全被宠坏的小少爷。”卢修斯面无表情地回答道。  
“他真的这么说？”德拉科皱起眉，他盯着自己的指尖，半透明的指甲上过渡的光晕。  
“他说你很容易没有安全感，因为之前的生活过得太安逸了。他还说其实你敏感又骄傲，总是多想，非常难伺候。”  
德拉科紧抿着嘴唇不说话。他知道哈利说得没错，他确实不好相处，爱耍小性子、意志不坚定又很粘人……也许哈利已经开始嫌弃他了，也许他后悔和他在一起了，也许……  
“但他说他会好好照顾你的心情。他很喜欢你，希望能和你一起走下去。”  
德拉科猛然抬起头，愣愣地看着卢修斯。男人的表情依然是淡淡的，不喜不怒，仿佛刚刚只是说了一句再平静不过的话。  
“爸爸，你——你同意了？”他颤抖着声音问道。  
“我说，纳西莎对他的意见很大。而且我们马尔福家族不能就断在你们这儿了。”  
“爸爸……”  
“从某种程度上来说，你妈妈比我还难说服。我和波特探讨过这一点，看到他吃瘪我觉得挺有趣的。”卢修斯笑了一下，德拉科的心却揪了起来。  
“爸爸，你帮他了吗？”  
“我为什么要帮他？”  
“你认可我们了，不是吗？”  
“前提是他能说服你妈妈，虽然我觉得这是不可能的。”卢修斯似乎有些幸灾乐祸。  
“爸爸！”  
“你在这儿求我并没有什么用，我又不能出去劝你妈妈。”他的表情忽然严肃起来，“你得明白，德拉科，最能劝动你妈妈的人应该是你。她之所以特别讨厌波特，是因为她觉得你所经历的痛苦都与他有关。波特再怎么努力都没有用，能成功的只有你。”  
德拉科望着那双与他颇为相似、却衰老了许多的浅灰色眼睛，眼眶不知为何有些湿了。他用力地点了点头。  
他已经多久没有听过父亲的忠告了呢？也许他以为他已经长大了，可以脱离父母的庇佑自由地飞翔，可事实证明无论他怎样成长，那根风筝线还是握在父母手中。当他孤独无助的时候，他依然会像迁徙的候鸟穿越无数森林与沙漠回到他们身边。  
守在门口的巫师摁响了门铃，德拉科起身与父亲告别。他慢慢地走出探监室，沿狭长而空旷的走廊静静地往前走，黏糊糊的空气在身上挪动着，难受不已。  
前方渐渐浮现了一个模糊的人影，朝他靠近。那个人走得很快，风衣长长的衣摆随着他的动作一起一伏，像是无声的波浪。  
德拉科不知为何产生了一种念头，荒诞而毫无根据。他也加快了脚步，他觉得自己已经分辨出了那个人是谁。那人拉着风衣立领吸了口气，揉了揉鼻尖，他的眼镜片浮上了一层水雾。他也看见了他，两人在距离对方还有十米的地方停了下来。  
德拉科平静地望着已经失踪了一个星期的爱人，他的头发依然古怪地向后支楞着，仿佛还留着被雨淋过的痕迹；这件风衣穿在他身上显得有些大了，里面的黑色毛衣也很不符合他的风格。  
哈利打了个喷嚏，眯起了眼睛。他的鼻子被他揉得有些发红，似乎是感冒了。德拉科解下毛线围巾走上前系在他脖子上，认真地替他拉平。  
“你来见我爸爸？”他问道。  
“呃……”  
“还是我妈妈？”  
哈利挠了挠头发，有种被拆穿的不知所措：“都有吧。”  
德拉科点点头，拉起他的手往另一个方向走。  
“我们要去哪儿？”哈利问道。  
“去见你婆婆。”  
哈利被噎得说不出话来。他捏了捏德拉科的手心，对方用力地捏了回去。他们很快就走到了关着纳西莎的牢房，德拉科上前和探监室的巫师说了几句话，那人面无表情地点点头，转身去叫人了。  
哈利正要跟着德拉科一起走进探监室，却被后者阻止了。  
“你在外面等着。”他说道。  
纳西莎很快就出现在了玻璃墙的另一头。她慢慢地在椅子上坐下，那张日益憔悴的脸在冷光中显得更为苍白。  
“妈妈。”他低声唤道。纳西莎看着他，轻轻点了点头。  
德拉科缓缓站起身，蓦然在她面前跪了下来。  
站在门外的哈利和探监室的巫师都倒吸了一口气，哈利正要冲进来，德拉科举起了一只手，头也不回：“别进来，我有话要和我妈妈说。”  
他抬起头继续看着她，观察着她的表情。纳西莎还是僵硬着脸，但他能从她的眼中看到一丝错愕，他咬咬牙，低下了头。  
“对不起，妈妈。”  
女人沉默了。过了一会儿，她问道：“你说，你错在哪里？”  
“我让你们失望了。”他的声音很轻，“我没能走你们期待的那条路。”  
纳西莎看着他，没有马上回答。过了几秒，她开口了：  
“但你还是要这样做，是吗？”  
“是的。我不可能做回以前的那个我了，我也不会放弃哈利。我爱他，妈妈，我不能离开他。不是他离不开我，而是我离不开他。”  
纳西莎望着笔直地跪在自己面前的儿子，又看向站在门口的哈利，他看起来紧张极了，一副随时可能冲进来的样子。  
“如果我不同意呢？”她忽然厉声问道，“如果我就是不想让你们在一起呢？”  
德拉科快速地抬起头看了她一眼，又低下头：“不，你不会不同意的，妈妈。你不会想看着我不幸福的。”  
“但也许我更在乎家族的前途。”  
“不，不是，”德拉科似乎是笑了，“如果你和爸爸真的更在乎家族的前途，你们就不会在城堡里找我了。”  
“什么？”纳西莎露出了困惑的表情，然后马上就变成了震惊，“那时候你听见了？你就在我们旁边？”  
“嗯……”  
“你听见了为什么不来见我们？”  
“妈妈……”  
纳西莎看了哈利一眼，音量提高了：“好啊，我知道了，你肯定是为了他吧？为了他连命都不要了，是吗？”  
“妈妈，我——我错了。”德拉科支支吾吾了一会儿，还回头看了眼哈利，但后者耸耸肩，无声地说了一句“活该”。  
“好了，你们都回去。我不想再见到你们了。”纳西莎忽然说道。  
德拉科呆呆地看着她，没有动弹。  
“没听见我的话吗，德拉科？还跪着干什么？”  
德拉科连忙站起身，却因为跪的时间太长久而险些腿抽筋。他用力拍了拍裤子上的灰尘，试探着问道：“妈妈，你这算是同意了吧？”  
纳西莎冷冷地看着他，没有回答。  
“我就当你是同意了。我们以后会来看你的。”德拉科立刻说道，他回身对哈利做了一个“搞定”的手势。纳西莎气得笑了，说道：“你要是来看我，就别带他过来。”  
“别说笑了，妈妈，我们当然会一起过来看你。”德拉科边走边回过头，他朝她微笑着，但后者只是撇过了脸，什么也没说。  
德拉科走到门边推了哈利一把，拉住了他的手：“走吧。”  
“这样就行了吗？”哈利还是有些不安，他不住地回头去看纳西莎，但他的视线很快就被合拢的门挡住了，“我觉得她并没有松口啊。”  
“放心吧，我妈妈最嘴硬心软了。”德拉科倒是一脸轻松，他捏了捏哈利的脸，忍不住凑上去吻他，却被后者推开了。  
“我感冒了，会传染给你的。”看见德拉科骤变的脸色后，哈利连忙解释道。  
“没关系。”德拉科将他的围巾绑得更紧了一些，托着他的后脑勺再次吻了上去，捕获这失而复得的美好。  
“对了哈利，你怎么开始穿风衣了？”一吻完毕，德拉科忽然想起了什么，皱着眉看着他的装束，“你上次还跟我说要和衬衫牛仔裤过一辈子。”  
“这是小天狼星的旧衣服。呃，你知道，我不可能一个星期都穿同一件衣服。”  
“回去让多比洗了送回去。你应该试试我的旧衣服，哈利，我很乐意帮你穿。”  
“你——我都知道你的那些糗事了，德拉科！”哈利大声说道，“你小时候比我幼稚多了！”  
“噢，那你知道我小时候最喜欢听的故事是什么吗？”德拉科扬起眉，抱着手看着他。  
“呃，什么？”哈利眨了眨眼。  
“‘大难不死的男孩为什么能在一岁的时候就打败了一个世纪以来最邪恶的黑巫师’‘大难不死的男孩为巫师界带来了光明’……”德拉科故意拖腔拖调地说道，他欣赏了一会儿哈利又红又白的脸色，才继续说道，“我很爱看这个，哈利。我觉得那很有趣。大概每个小男孩的心里都有一个英雄梦，我觉得你特别酷，我也想成为像你那样的……我告诉爸爸以后，他把我骂了一顿。”  
哈利忍不住笑出了声，他想象着小时候的德拉科天真又委屈的样子，那一定非常可爱。  
“然后他硬是给我灌输了很多思想，并且不准我再看那些书——当他发现我把书上你的名字都标起来的时候，他揍了我一顿。”德拉科皱了皱鼻子，“然后我就长记性了。”  
“也许我应该对你表示同情，但我现在只想笑。”哈利咧开嘴，他的眼睛弯成了月牙形，“我应该把这个告诉罗恩他们……德拉科小时候的梦想是成为拯救世界的大英雄，真的，他们都应该听一听。”  
“你敢把这件事告诉他们你就完了，哈利。”  
“哦，我为什么不敢？”哈利扬起眉，在德拉科说话之前甩开他的手跑了出去。德拉科连忙也追了上去，嘴角忍不住地上扬。  
“你等着瞧，哈利·波特！”

那天回去后德拉科就迫不及待地脱掉哈利身上不合适的衣服和他在沙发上做了一次，然后又抱着他在地毯上继续纠缠。他们从毯子的这一头滚到了另一头，哈利身上的每一处皮肤几乎都被他吻过，结束后他连手指都抬不起来。  
他被德拉科抱在怀里，头顶是一张张严肃的人物肖像画，这让他有种被历代马尔福家主盯着的错觉，更加羞愧难当了。  
“你越来越棒了，哈利。”德拉科拍了拍他挺翘的臀部，又用力捏了一把。  
“闭嘴。”哈利喘息着说道。  
“你现在只用后面就能——”  
“闭嘴！”  
“哈利，我想去买点东西。”  
“……你想买就去买，不用问我。”  
“不，这是和你有关的事。你还记得我们第二次在有求必应屋做的时候吗？”  
“怎么了？”哈利还是不明白他的意思。  
“那个大架子上的东西……”  
哈利愣了一秒，脸瞬间涨得像血一样红。  
“不行，我不许——”  
“会让你觉得更舒服的，哈利。你会喜欢的。”德拉科懒懒地收紧手臂，将想要逃离的男孩压进怀里。他的手指探进那个刚刚被过度使用过的部位，轻轻地按摩起来，“说实话，我觉得当治疗师还是有一点好处的。”  
“拿出去，德拉科……不行——”  
“一个星期，哈利。你觉得我忍了多久？”德拉科不由分说地按着他又做了一次，这次哈利只能狠狠地用眼睛瞪着他，连话都说不出来。  
“对了，哈利，”德拉科随意地揉着他的头发，凑过去吻了一下他的额头，故作不经意地说道，“那个，我重新送你一条项链吧。”  
“嗯？”哈利仰起头，他的嘴唇像羽毛般轻轻擦过他的下巴。德拉科就势和他来了一个深吻，趁着他平复呼吸的时候说道：“就是，那天那条链子不是被弄断了吗，我找了半天也没有找到那颗石榴石……我真的认真去找了，但是……”  
他的话还没说完就停了下来，因为他看见哈利在扔在地上的裤子里摸了一会儿，从中拿出了一颗熟透的红宝石。  
“那时候被我拿走了，”他解释道，“我穿衣服的时候刚好看见它滚到我脚边。”  
德拉科把这个作为借口，硬是说哈利不提前打好招呼让自己白忙活了那么久，又让他夹紧瘦长的双腿解决了一次。  
最后他被洗干净抱回床上，沾着枕头就睡了过去，一直睡到半夜哈利才忽然惊醒，睁开眼发现周围一片漆黑，自己被德拉科搂在怀里。他稍微一动，金发男孩马上皱着眉将手往里收了收。这只是一种潜意识的动作，因为德拉科的眼睛还闭着，稀疏的睫毛紧贴在苍白的脸颊上。  
哈利用了点力将他的手拉开，下床走向卫生间。他一动就感觉浑身都痛，只能慢慢地往那儿移去。而他回来后却发现德拉科已经醒了，一手撑着脸看着他重新爬回被子里。  
哈利替两个人拉好被子，往里面缩了缩，面朝着德拉科躺着。他望着他在黑夜中仍然显得无比明亮的眼睛，那像是一湾灰蓝的银河，无数星座在尘埃中闪耀。  
“哈利，我们什么时候结婚？”他低声问道，拉过他的手在嘴边吻了吻。  
“等我们工作都安定下来再说吧。别忘了你还搅黄了我的一次面试。”哈利说道，“不过你为什么已经开始实习了？”  
“你不知道有一种东西叫有后台吗？”德拉科扬起眉。他将哈利的无名指含入了口中，在指根咬了一下，留下了一个环状的齿印，端详了一会儿后满意地说道：“总有一天我会给你换一个真的。”  
哈利抽回了手，擦掉了上面的口水，哼了一声：“幼稚。”

德拉科很快就成为了正式的治疗师，每天穿着白大褂早起晚归。哈利坚定地拒绝了德拉科帮他走后门的邀请，和罗恩一起去韦斯莱兄弟的笑话商店帮忙了。  
这份工作有时候非常忙碌，赚的钱也不多——用德拉科的话来说就是不及他的工资的零头，但哈利认为他只是在夸大其词。  
不过哈利呆在这儿也只是为了打发时光。他看着那些兴奋地跑进店来、围着一件件新奇的小玩意儿叽叽喳喳讨论着的霍格沃茨学生，总能露出怀念的笑容。  
“你给我们招揽了不少客人，哈利，”弗雷德说道，他从后面的仓库里走出来，“他们有很多人是来看你的！”  
哈利也注意到这一点了。只要他出现在前厅，总会有不少好奇的男女孩围上来问他问题、和他聊天，他也不厌其烦地回答他们，只要不妨碍他的工作。  
而在临近开学的某一天，店里有几个女生挤在堆放着高级迷情剂的盒子旁大笑着。其中一个女生踮起脚想够着放在更高的架子上的一只玻璃球，但却一直够不到，最后她气急败坏地跳起来去抓，她的袖子却不小心钩到了那一堆盒子。它们山崩般哗啦啦地倒下来，有几件砸在了她的身上，吓得她后退了一步，小脸惨白。  
“啊，你们别动，我来收拾。”哈利挤过人群小步跑过来，用驱除咒将倒塌的盒子都摆回原处。他替那个女生将玻璃球拿下来，递给她，轻声说道：“你可以用飞来咒。”  
女生的脸颊有些红，她小声说了一句“我还没成年”，拿着玻璃球躲在一边。其他的女生都睁大了眼盯着哈利看，等他离开后才凑在一起激动地议论纷纷。  
“嘿，哥们，我发现那个女生一直在盯着你看。”过了一会儿，罗恩走到他身边一手搭着他的肩膀，用下巴朝一个方向指了指。  
哈利朝那儿望去，那个女生还呆在原处。触碰到他的目光后她马上移开了视线，脸颊更红了。  
“我觉得她和金妮小时候有点像。”罗恩耸耸肩。  
哈利并没有在意，他帮乔治将一些新到的货物搬进了仓库，又把弄乱的柜台整理干净。晚霞的光芒映在鱼鳞般的云层褶皱中，将窗边的玻璃缸照得红彤彤的，店里的人渐渐变得稀少，也马上就要到他们下班的时间了。弗雷德看了眼手表，正打算让他们提前回去，那个女生忽然走了上来，在哈利身前停下了。  
她看了他一眼，又低下头去，一句话也不说。以哈利的角度只能看见她的发顶和麻花辫，他有些困惑地挠了挠后脑勺，问道：“呃……你有什么事吗？”  
女生还是不说话，哈利求助地看向罗恩，后者却是一副看好戏的表情，没有丝毫想要帮忙的意思。  
“我可以问你几个问题吗？”女生忽然说话了，但她的声音细得像蚊子叫，哈利费了老大劲才艰难地分辨出她到底在说什么。  
“啊，当然可以。”他露出了一个友善的笑容，鼓励她继续往下说。  
“你……你是哈利·波特，是吗？”女生细声细气地问道。  
“是的，我是哈利·波特。”  
女生抬起了头，哈利这才注意到她的眼睛是褐色的，睫毛很长，白皙的鼻子上有雀斑。  
“我……我非常崇拜你！我读了很多关于你的书，我觉得你特别厉害……”女生的音量因为激动而提高了，她的脸又涨得通红，眼睛很亮。哈利更手足无措了，不知该说什么才好，但她似乎也没打算让他回应。  
“请问，波特先生，请问你有女朋友吗？”在结束了她的溢美之词后，女生忽然问道。她的声音又变得细而轻了。  
罗恩捂住了嘴，弗雷德和乔治一起吹了声口哨，朝哈利竖起大拇指。  
哈利瞪了他们一眼，回过头温和地看着面前的女生，说道：“我没有女朋友，但是……”  
“但是他已经有未婚夫了。”一个声音蓦然在门口响起，所有人都扭头看去，德拉科正抱着手慢慢地穿过一排排货架朝他们走来。  
他还穿着着工作时的白色制服，走起路来时衣袂飘飘。他走到哈利身边勾过了他的脖子，看着那个女生高傲地说道：“这位小姐，如果你看过去年和前年的报纸的话，就应该知道哈利早就和我同居了。你来得可有点晚。”  
女生早在德拉科进来的时候就吓白了脸，等他说完后她低声说了句“对不起”，捂着脸跑出了商店。  
哈利瞥了德拉科一眼，一手将他推开了，问道：“你把她吓到了，德拉科。”  
“喂，韦斯莱，经常有人向他表白吗？”德拉科没有回应他，而是扭头看向弗雷德和乔治。  
弗雷德煞有其事地点点头，一脸严肃：“非常多，每几天就会有一个。你得把哈利看牢一点。”  
“毕竟哈利是大名人嘛，而且没有架子，对女生也很温和。”乔治补充道。罗恩在一旁幸灾乐祸地坏笑着，哈利大声辩解着这明明是第一个，但德拉科明显一点也不相信。  
“晚上再好好收拾你。”他弹了一下哈利的额头，缓缓走到柜台前，将手肘压在桌面上和弗雷德他们聊天。他那美好的背脊和优雅的姿态让哈利几乎移不开目光，他吞了口唾沫，上前一步正想说话，却在听到他们的谈话内容后咬住了舌头。  
“不，没有，我们这儿不卖这种东西。”弗雷德义正言辞地说道，“我们是正经店铺。”  
“真的没有？”  
“真的没有。别想了马尔福，对哈利温柔一点。”  
“但你们这里有迷情剂。”德拉科回身看了一眼那叠得老高的盒子，说道。  
“迷情剂和那种东西不一样。”乔治摇摇头。  
“从目的上来说差不多。”  
“这样吧，我们只能提供迷情剂。你说的那些……恐怕只能去翻倒巷找。”弗雷德抬起眉毛。  
“那就迷情剂吧。”德拉科直起身，揽过哈利的肩膀在他鼻子上亲了一口。  
“你买迷情剂干什么？”哈利警惕地看着他。  
“给生活增加一点情调，亲爱的。”  
“你别想用在我身上！”  
“怎么会呢，亲爱的。”德拉科眨了眨眼，一脸无辜，“我只是买过来研究研究。”  
“你以为我会相信吗？”  
德拉科拍着他的后背、搂着他的腰，又在他的脸上亲了亲，哈利几乎没有机会再抗议下去。当德拉科牵着他的手离开店铺时，他才反应过来。  
“德拉科——”  
“哈利，我会对你温柔一点的。”  
“你——”  
“我很怀念上一次我们使用迷情剂的时候。那是一次非常棒的经历。”他转过头来看着他，笑容暧昧至极。  
“哦，神锋无影吗？”哈利讽刺道。  
“你想不想看一看我记忆里的你是怎么样的？”德拉科危险地眯起眼睛，“书房里有一个冥想盆，我们不如今晚就去重温旧梦，看看你能达到的极致——”  
他没能说完这句话，因为哈利捂住了他的嘴。他恶狠狠地瞪着他：“我才不需要！”

战后第四年，哈利和德拉科一起参加了罗恩和赫敏的婚礼。  
罗恩的婚礼和他的其他兄弟一样在陋居的后院里举行，那天天气很好，阳光热烈而饱满，空气中浮动着芬芳的花香。  
哈利坐在红地毯右侧的圆桌旁，微笑着看着他最好的两个朋友站在舞台上，一同步入婚姻的殿堂。他们和他一起长大，和他一起度过种种难以想象的困难；而他也见证了他们的爱情，那在鲜血与刀锋中磨砺出的柔软的花朵。  
他摸了摸鼻子，低下头，面前的铁盘子上倒映着他特别打扮过的面容。他第一次用发胶去修整自己的头发，但效果似乎并不怎么样，虽然看起来整齐了不少，可他很不习惯，浑身不自在。  
旁边的德拉科靠了过来，握着他的手，不安分地挠着他的手心。哈利觉得有些痒，于是把手抽了回来，德拉科又去摸他的腿，结果被哈利用力打开了手。  
“别动手动脚的。”哈利连忙环视四周，确定没有人看见后才松了口气。  
“我觉得罗恩穿的那件礼服一点品味也没有。”德拉科说道，“如果是我，我肯定不会让你那么穿。”  
“……那你让我穿什么？”  
“穿婚纱。”  
“滚！”  
哈利觉得自己真是太无聊了，为什么要去接他的话。他侧过身背对着他，听着后院中播放的音乐。这次不是忧伤的法语歌，而是一首轻快的英文曲子，跳跃的音符让人心情更愉快了。过了一会儿，桌面上光芒一现，玫瑰香槟、罗宋汤、意大利面凭空出现了，还有一些哈利连名字都叫不出来的菜肴，在阳光下蒸腾着奇异的香气。  
哈利看着这副热闹的景象，忽然产生了一种恍惚的不真实感。他有点难以想象时间已经过去这么久了——他们到了结婚的年纪，那黑暗而血腥的日子已经离他们那么遥远了，风像温柔的母亲一般抚摸着他们的后颈……家人、友情、爱情、婚姻，他庆幸他们还能拥有这些宝石般纯净的东西，他庆幸战争没有将它们全部毁掉。  
哈利侧过头，德拉科正看着他。他的目光像是夜火，又像是燃烧的星球。  
他忽然明白了他想做什么。  
气窗，蓝光，漂浮旋转的灰尘。缠绕在他们之间的、剥茧抽丝般的朦胧气味，以及接触时变化的温度、滚烫的眼神。他们又在那间仓库里肌肤相亲，将彼此交付与对方。哈利紧紧环着德拉科的脖子，蜷着双腿，汗水染湿了他们的身体。德拉科脱掉了他身上名贵又繁复的西装，只穿着一件薄衬衫，领口也被扯开了大半，大片洁白的皮肤若隐若现。  
他深深地埋入他，吻着他的嘴角和下巴，他几乎承受不住这种炽热——剧烈，疯狂，心跳如鼓，感官被眼前的人满满地填充着，狂潮涌过大脑，理智灰飞烟灭。  
哈利用手背挡住眼睛，另一只手紧抓着垫着他后背的衣服。他向后挪移着，因为他觉得自己就要滑落下去了。他听见门边似乎有人走过，热辣辣的羞耻感令他无助地喟叹，他觉得他们没必要每次都来这儿，可他也难以自拔……  
“哈利，你已经工作两年多了。我也早就是治疗师了。按照你的说法，我们早就可以结婚了。”德拉科循循善诱，他擦去了哈利额头上的汗水，亲了一下他的脸。  
“你……真的这么想吗？”哈利望着他，“这些年你一直在催我，我也想过很多次……我觉得还是等你爸妈出狱以后再结婚比较好，这样不会留有遗憾。”  
德拉科盯着他看了一会儿，皱着眉问道：“哈利，你不会是不想和我结婚吧？”  
“怎么会？”  
“不然你为什么一拖再拖？哈利，别让我知道你有别的想法——”  
“你想太多了，德拉科！你觉得我说得没有道理吗？”  
德拉科深吸了一口气，胸口起伏着，像是把一种难吃的东西吞了下去。然后他抿了抿嘴唇，说道：“好吧……这是最后一次，哈利。等我爸妈出狱了我们就结婚，不能再拖了。”  
哈利搂着他的脖子主动吻上他的嘴唇，德拉科托住了他的腰身，他们又重新陷入了一场难以自持的融合之中。

回忆到此结束，德拉科有些咬牙切齿地看向以一种极为不雅的姿势仰靠在沙发上的哈利，后者又开始悠闲地看报纸，一只脚搁在德拉科的大腿上。  
德拉科抓住那只脚，脱掉了上面的袜子，掌心沿着足弓的弧度轻轻抚摸着。那人感觉到了他的触碰，他缩了一下腿，但德拉科马上抓牢了，撩起他的裤腿至膝盖，在他紧绷的小腿上吻了一下。  
哈利想要收回腿的意愿更明显了，他感觉到了危险，但他的动作显然没有德拉科快。后者拨开了他试图合拢的膝盖，挤坐了进去。  
哈利不得不结束了他惬意的看报时间。以他的认知他明白这种姿势非常非常不妙，德拉科有一万种办法将他压在这儿让他爬不起来，虽然他不觉得自己做了什么勾起他的兴趣的事。他坐起身，挪着双腿向后移，直到背脊抵在了扶手上。  
“哈利，”德拉科的手搭在了他的大腿上，手肘贴着他的膝面，“你再回避我的话，我就把你打昏了绑到婚礼上去。”  
“……你刚说了什么？”  
德拉科翻了个白眼，恨不得将他摇醒：“我说我们该结婚了！你忘了吗，哈利？你说过爸妈出狱后就和我结婚的，你是打算反悔吗？”  
“等一下，你冷静一点，德拉科。我没有反悔——”  
“那我们明天就结婚。”  
“你开什么玩笑，明天是星期三，我还要执勤！罗恩还约了我们同组的几个同事一起去聚餐——”  
“所以，你晚上又不回来吃饭了？”德拉科逼近了一步，双手撑在他的身侧，“你天天除了执勤还是执勤，要不然就是莫名其妙的聚餐，你把我放哪儿了？”  
“……没有这么夸张吧？”哈利努力想和他拉开一点距离，他们的呼吸交混，鼻子几乎要碰上了。德拉科按住了他的手，握在手中轻轻揉捏着。  
“除了执勤，你还总是半夜忽然跑出去——”  
“只是一两次而已，那是特殊情况！我跟你说过是我们抓到的那个黑巫师忽然逃走了，我怎么知道——”  
“下次再遇到这种情况，我会给你们的组长写信！”  
“写信？你要写什么，因为我的工作打扰了你的生活？他们都会嘲笑我的，德拉科！”  
“不，我会用最尖酸刻薄的话语讽刺他的无能，居然放跑了一个黑巫师。如果他还有自知之明的话就应该让贤，把位置留给更可靠的傲罗。”德拉科尖刻地说道。他的手隔着牛仔裤摩擦着，哈利不得不去阻止他，但这似乎产生不了任何效果——他自己也在渴望，他的身体反应明确地表达着这一点。  
“别闹了，德拉科。你知道我的工作一直都很忙。”  
“我还以为没有比治疗师更忙的工作了，哈利。”  
“你只是个挂名的名誉治疗师而已，每天迟到早退，别人找你还要预约！”哈利白了他一眼。  
“你找我不用预约，传一只千纸鹤就行，亲爱的。”  
“我是想说你天天闲在家里没事干，大少爷。”  
“你也可以当一个挂名的傲罗，这不是什么难事。”德拉科揉了揉哈利的头发，他开始解他的裤链，而哈利还在顽强地做最后的抵抗。  
“哦，别在这里，德拉科，会被爸妈看见……”他的声音消失在一个旖旎的吻中，德拉科成功地把哈利的裤子脱下来扔到了地上，又迫切地去脱他的衣服。哈利叹了一口气，挥开他的手自己解开了衬衫扣子，展露出因为经常运动而显得清瘦且肌肉线条分明的身体，上面还留着几个浅浅的印子，都是德拉科昨天肆虐的证明。  
德拉科抚摸着那几个即将消失的印记，有一个在相当显眼的部位——脖子侧面，他俯下身将它加深了，在哈利的耳边吹了口气：“你执勤的时候有没有人看见过这个，嗯？”  
“当然没有，你这个独占狂。”哈利搂住了他的脖颈，拉着他的手按在自己的腿上，“快一点，我知道你晚上还有事。”  
德拉科晚上一般是不会去医院的，但这天是例外。据他说那是一个推不掉的任务，院长拜托他一定要好好招待那个赞助商。  
“只是一个令人厌烦的老女人而已，虽然挺有钱的。”他这样说道。  
这场交合没有持续很久。房间里只开了一盏台灯，德拉科正对着镜子梳理着自己的头发。他仅用浴巾围着下身，温暖的橙光照亮了一小块他洁白的皮肤，在他身周勾勒出一道弯曲曼妙的金光。  
哈利侧躺在床上一瞬不瞬地盯着他看，手中的杂志一页也没翻。书本内页的图片中，一只金色飞贼在森林上空盘旋而过。  
“比马尔福还有钱吗？”他咳了一声，问道。  
德拉科“嗯”了一声，开始往脸上涂抹着一些哈利不知道的玩意儿。  
“我不敢相信，还有比马尔福更有钱的人？”哈利站起身，走到德拉科背后，轻轻圈住他的腰。  
“你觉得没有，那只能说明你没见识，哈利。”德拉科用力盖上了护肤霜的盖子，“马尔福家族和真正的商人还是不一样的。”  
“那你们的钱从哪儿来？”哈利好奇地问道。他觉得德拉科的皮肤真的是太光滑了，柔软温暖如同柔荑。  
“哈利，你再到处乱摸我就把你按在梳妆台上来一场。”德拉科回头瞥了他一眼，朝他挥了挥手中的润唇膏，“要不要帮你也涂一涂？”  
“谢谢，不用了。”哈利识趣地收回手，但还是忍不住在他腰上捏了一把。  
德拉科蓦地反身揪着他的衣领将他按在了冰冷的桌面上，明亮的台灯光刺得哈利眯起了眼，他感觉自己的眼镜被取下了，那人用指腹摩挲着他的下唇，啧了一声。  
“你的唇形不错，饱满，也很红润……不过最近是不是没怎么补充水分？……都起皮了。”德拉科喃喃自语着，哈利只能看见一片金黄在眼前晃来晃去。一块冰冷的膏状物压上了他的唇瓣，沿着他的唇线缓缓勾勒着。哈利下意识勾住了他的后背。  
德拉科替他涂完润唇膏后便放在了一边，哈利伸手摸索着自己的眼镜，半天摸不到便坐起了身，却不小心撞倒了一只小箱子，箱子里装着的小玩意儿叮叮咚咚地倾泻下来，撒了他一身。  
“你搞什么……别乱动，哈利！”刚换上衬衫和西装裤的德拉科跨了一步过来蹲下身捏住了哈利的脚腕，在他的脚即将落下的地方捡起了一枚又宽又粗的银戒指。他从桌边拿来魔杖念了一句“恢复如初”，点了一下哈利的额头：“你的眼镜被我扔床上了，自己去找吧。”  
“你还没告诉我马尔福家的钱都是哪儿来的呢。”哈利揉了揉后颈，认命地爬上床。  
德拉科将最后一件黑色的风衣披在了身上，先是把左手伸进袖子里，右手拉着领子将布料扯平，然后右臂套进另一只袖子里，对着试衣镜整了整开襟，拍打着衣摆，左右转身打量着自己。  
“有很多种途径。最显而易见的、也是最干净的一种，是投资。”德拉科边往身上喷香水边说道。哈利翻了个身，避开了那四处弥漫的香雾。  
“好吧，你们是多少大企业大公司的股东？”  
“不是很多，但是够用。”德拉科似乎终于对自己的装束满意了，他走到哈利旁边，弯下腰捏了捏他的鼻子，“在这儿呆着，我希望我回来能看见你躺在床上等我。”  
“你这身打扮还真是够……带劲的。”哈利看着他脖子上戴着的长长的金项链、胸口的精致徽章和手指头上莫名多出来的几枚戒指，他也是第一次看见德拉科把领子扣那么高，“你是打算去干什么？比谁更有钱吗？”  
“唔，差不多。”德拉科耸耸肩，“谈判得在气势上就压倒对方。”  
“你的歪理倒是有不少。”  
“我待会儿回来，会顺路逛一逛对角巷，然后挑我们的礼服。你有兴趣的话可以一起来，不然我就帮你挑婚纱了。”  
“……你不是让我在这里等着你吗？”  
“我改变主意了。”德拉科弯起嘴角。他俯下身，塞在内衬的灰色领带因重力而下垂，曲成了一条美好的弧度，“我们下个周末就结婚。”  
“你开玩笑的吧？你有和爸妈商量过吗？——我们连请帖都没发——”  
“爸妈说什么时候都可以，只要提前通知他们一声。请帖你不用担心，这种事很好解决。”德拉科摸了摸哈利的脸，提起自己之前披着的浴巾扔在他身上，“记得换一件我挂在衣柜里的衣服，别穿着T恤就出去。”  
“……T恤怎么了？！”  
德拉科挥挥手没有再回答，转身走出了房间。哈利听着他的脚步声缓缓下落，有节奏地慢慢远去，然后是一扇大门打开再合上的声音，一切归于寂静。  
哈利躺了一会儿，抓着那条浴巾闻了闻，上面沾着沐浴露清淡的香味，还有一种说不出的幽静芬芳，他猜测也许是德拉科用的某种高级香水。  
他用力地吸了几口，干脆将它盖在了头上，闭着眼小憩。  
哈利的脑中不断地回响着德拉科的话，虽然他没有表现出来，但如果说他对他们的婚礼没有期待那绝对是假的。德拉科从战后就一直催着他结婚，而他确实也出于种种考虑把这个日子往后挪。他不是不愿意与他结合，实际上他们现在的相处方式和夫妻并没有太大的区别，缺少的只是一个仪式和名分而已。  
前几天德拉科忽然兴奋地跑进卧室，大声告诉哈利说他在父亲的书架上找到了那几本被卢修斯没收的书——它们已经有些破旧了，上面还沾满了灰。  
于是两人趴在床上将头凑在一块儿，小心翼翼地把书打开，吹掉里面的灰尘。哈利看见了上面那画得歪歪扭扭的线条，以及那些仿佛来自无比遥远的时光尽头的白纸黑字。他轻轻地念了出来：  
“‘我们曾处于黑暗之中，前所未有的阴霾笼罩着英国巫师。那段日子像是一场挥之不去的噩梦，谁都不敢昂首挺胸地走在街道上——也许除了食死徒，那个名字也不能提的黑巫师的随从们。没有人会感到真正的快乐，黑魔标记和摄魂怪的阴影无处不在，随时随刻都有人死去，生命如同草芥……’”  
“‘但这一切终究是过去了，’”德拉科接着他的话往下读，“‘也许令人难以置信，这个世纪最邪恶的黑巫师竟然就这样突然地结束了他的生命。至于他是怎么死的，巫师界流传着许多种说法，但最为可靠的一种就是那位大难不死的男孩——詹姆·波特和莉莉·波特的儿子——哈利·波特击败了他……’”  
他转过头看向哈利，他们的脸紧贴在一起，而那双翠绿的眼睛也一眨不眨地看着他。  
德拉科伸手拨开了他的刘海，把那块闪电形的伤疤露了出来。他轻轻在上面落下一吻。  
“我的英雄。”

一周后。格里莫广场12号。  
往日阴暗潮湿的布莱克祖宅焕然一新，那些厚重的窗帘都拉开了，墙壁上悬挂着各式各样的彩色气球、风铃、缎带和小金球，风一吹就会发出清澈悦耳的声响。茶几上堆满了各种精致的糕点和小糖果，一张金红色的请帖正躺在桌面上，上面有一张活动的照片，照片上是两个骑着扫帚疾飞的身影，宛若两道光掠过天际。  
“说实在的，你们为什么要选这一张当封面？”小天狼星拿起请帖看了看，“我以为你们会选一张更像结婚照的照片。”  
“我们拍的都是这样的，哈利说我们留下的照片太少了。他最喜欢这一张。”德拉科大步走过客厅，他身上穿着一件精致的漆黑滚银边的长款西服和荷叶边的白衬衫，领口系着黑白条纹的领花，胸口别着一枚鲜艳的红花，“哈利在上面吗？”  
“当然。不过我想，恐怕你没这么容易能进去。”小天狼星的语气有些调侃，他站起身，不紧不慢地跟在德拉科身后走上楼梯。  
德拉科还没走到二楼就听见了一串嘻嘻哈哈的吵闹声。他跨出楼梯间，只见一群人围在一个房间门口聊着天——都是他们的朋友，罗恩、赫敏、弗雷德、乔治、卢娜和金妮，他们穿着非常正式的衣服，一看见他就拍着手欢呼起哄起来。  
“哦，德拉科，等你很久了！”  
“今天的主人公！你终于来了——”  
“你在找哈利吗？”弗雷德吹了声口哨，“他就在里面呢！”  
“不过你得过我们这一关——”  
德拉科扬起眉，抄着双手，抬起下巴：“好吧，那么你们要怎么才肯让开？”  
“金加隆！”不知是谁喊了一声，所有人都笑了起来。德拉科撇撇嘴，从怀中抽出魔杖挥了挥，一道金光从头顶一晃而过。  
先是金妮惊讶地叫了一声，她将自己的外套脱下来，旁边的人都看见她的外衣口袋里正如聚宝盆似地往外冒金加隆。他们还没来得及惊叹，也纷纷感觉到了自己的口袋里鼓鼓囊囊的，似乎有什么在疯狂地涌出来。  
“天哪，这不会是真的吧？！”罗恩捧着一堆金灿灿的金加隆，一脸惊喜地盯着它们。  
“是真的，穷鬼。”四周是一片倒吸凉气的声音，德拉科绕过他们走向那扇门。他经过罗恩时哼了一声，用力推开门。  
他关上门，那一片喧闹被隔绝在了外头。一切都静了下来，德拉科站在门边没有动。他看着坐在床上的那个人，呼吸都迟滞了。  
哈利背对着他坐着，手中正翻着他们的结婚相册。他的身上是一件与他配套的白色西服，袖子上绣着的黑色花纹仿佛水痕落在相册的银面纸张上，从一头蜿蜒到另一头。  
德拉科深吸了一口气，慢慢走到他身边坐下。和别人不同，他和哈利的结婚相册里没有一张穿着礼服的照片，全都是他们在霍格沃茨、格里莫广场12号等地方的日常照。没错，这些照片正是他们从各自的记忆中取出来，在赫敏的帮助下用特殊的成像魔法在冥想盆中制作出来的。  
“你们可真是甜蜜，把一年级的照片都洗出来当结婚照。”那时赫敏一边往一堆银白的半透明液体上施魔法，一边评价道。  
“其实是哈利懒得拍结婚照。”德拉科说道，“不过我们去度蜜月的时候我会让他补拍一套的。”  
“你们打算去哪儿度蜜月？”赫敏好奇地问道。  
“我已经策划好了路线，从英国出发，一路经过法国、意大利、罗马尼亚、乌克兰、俄罗斯、土耳其、埃及、印度、中国、澳大利亚、加拿大、美国、墨西哥、巴西、阿根廷、秘鲁，再绕回亚欧大陆，顺便去冰岛、葡萄牙、西班牙、挪威和瑞典逛一逛，最后回到英国。”德拉科扳着手指滔滔不绝，赫敏翻了个白眼，她看向坐在对面的哈利，后者耸耸肩，一副“我也拿他没办法”的表情。  
“所以你们是打算请年假吗？”赫敏讽刺道。  
“我想半年就能结束。”德拉科认真地回答道，“我最近在为我们的旅行联系各大海运公司，我觉得租一艘游轮挺不错的……”  
“我觉得你们应该租一艘破冰船，顺便去北冰洋上逛一圈，带几只北极熊和海豹回来。”  
“这个意见很值得参考，”他点点头，望向哈利，“亲爱的，你觉得去北冰洋上开游轮舞会怎么样？”  
“不怎么样，谢谢。”哈利瞪了他一眼，“还有，我觉得租游轮完全没必要，我可以开快艇——”  
“如果你的开快艇技术和你的车技一样糟糕的话，我们性命堪忧。而且开快艇环游世界太不实际了。”  
“我没说要环游世界，我只是想去周边的国家看一看！”  
德拉科转过头，继续对赫敏说道：“所以就是这样，我们打算租一艘豪华游轮。我已经在各国的高级宾馆预订好了房间……”  
德拉科望着哈利的侧脸，他的视线慢慢滑落，落在了哈利注意力停留的那张照片上。那是他们一年级时一起被罚去禁林时的场景。  
“我一直劝你别把这张放进去，哈利。”德拉科看着照片上的两个提着油灯一同在黑夜的树林中前行的小男孩。牙牙在他们前面跑着，自己正一脸倨傲地和哈利说话。哈利的眼镜片上蒙着一层薄薄的白雾，映着恍惚的火光。  
“你小时候挺可爱的。”哈利戳了戳照片上的那个小男孩的脸，“不过从小就一点也不会说话。”  
“我还记着你没有握我的手呢，哈利。你真过分，明明是我先见到你、和你打招呼的！”  
“你以为我是什么，先到先得？”  
“让我看看，摩金夫人服装店的那一张，我记得我塞进去了……啊，在这里！”德拉科翻回了前一页，指着两个坐在试衣镜前的小男孩，“你看，你的头发从这个时候就已经糟糕透顶了。”  
“你也从那个时候就开始用发胶了，真令人感动。”  
“现在想来我那时候就应该把你抱回家，说服你和我一起去斯莱特林。”  
“你这是有病吧。”哈利将相册翻到了后面，“啊，我特别想放进去的就是这张——瞧你三年级的时候假扮摄魂怪吓唬我的蠢样——”  
“哈利，为什么你记住的都是这种东西？”德拉科按住了他的手，“你就不能放一些我的辉煌历史吗？”  
“我不是还把魁地奇球赛的照片作为封面了吗？”哈利耸耸肩，“还有四年级的照片我也选了不少……不过我最近才知道你那时候居然偷吻我！——你那时候就开始喜欢我了吗？”  
“什么时候？”  
“看火龙的时候啊。”  
德拉科想了一会儿，回答道：“还要更早。”  
“还要更早？”哈利惊讶极了，“我以为——”  
“我们一起去霍格莫德的时候我就喜欢你了。还有……晚上去看火焰杯的时候，餐桌上给你传千纸鹤的时候……也许我在刚见到你的时候就喜欢你了，只是我不知道。”德拉科回忆了一会儿，他见哈利仍呆呆地看着他，于是捏了捏他的鼻子。  
“好了，我们该出发了。他们都等着呢。”他扬起眉毛，拉着哈利的手站起身。哈利将相册放在一边，跟着他站起来。烫金相册哗啦啦地翻到了最后一页，啪地合上，露出了印在背面的照片。  
那是一片无法目视的漆黑，一个男孩孤独地站在中央。他向前伸出手，低声说了句什么，一道光照亮了他的掌心。他的脸颊蓦地变得洁净明亮起来。  
他仰起头，视线所及之处，光芒如同天神的羽翼笼罩着那个飘浮着的男孩。他微合着眼，神色静谧，仿佛已经在此等待了很久很久——  
等待着这一天，他们互相拯救，做彼此生命中最明耀的光。

这场婚礼德拉科非常满意，无论从筹备、过程还是结果来说，都让他挑不出毛病。他们在一群同学的起哄下接了一个长达三分钟的吻，哈利还被灌醉了。而德拉科自然是千杯不倒的，他扶着他回了房间，自己下楼继续应对客人。他们一直闹到了深夜十二点，最后德拉科、卢修斯和纳西莎将客厅恢复成原样，各自疲惫地回房间休息。  
德拉科打开门，反手轻轻关上。他没有开天花板上的大灯，而是点开了一盏床头灯，温暖的光线弥漫在柔软的枕头和靠在枕头上的那个人的脸上。他解开外套挂在衣帽架上，走去卫生间洗了把脸，换好睡衣后坐上床，将哈利抱到身边，拍了拍他的脸。  
“起来换衣服了，哈利。”  
男人侧过头，有些不适地扯了扯自己的领口，德拉科伸过手替他解开了领子，顺便脱掉了他扣紧的外衣。  
“你身上都是酒气。”他啧了一声，一颗一颗解着哈利衬衫的扣子，“你到底喝了多少？”  
当德拉科要去脱他的裤子时，他发现哈利竟一直兴奋着。他扬起眉，低下头吻了他一下，然后边吻他边帮他解决了一次。随后他便感觉到自己也渐渐浑身发热，只想把床上的人用某种方式叫醒……  
“真是该死。”他红着眼盯着他。哈利的脸颊和脖子因为醉酒而发红，像是熟透了的石榴；而他的嘴唇也格外红艳——可能是被他吻的，但无论如何都对他有着致命的吸引力。  
“如果我现在要干你，你应该不会怪我吧？”德拉科低声说道。哈利哼哼着，曲起了腿，微微敞开的缝隙若有似无地吸引着他的视线。德拉科的目光暗下来，他关掉了灯。  
哈利迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，他觉得自己的身体似乎有些不对劲，难以忽视的热浪从腹部一股一股涌来，几乎要烧毁他的理智。四周一片黑暗，他只能看见夜中的一双明亮的灰蓝色眼睛。此时那双眼睛也沾染着燃烧般的热度，它们渐渐地近了，越来越近……哈利过了一会儿才意识到那人在吻他，他们嘴唇互相摩擦发出很响的声音。  
他无助地呻吟着，侧过头粗重地喘息，双腿紧紧勾着他的后背。他感觉到一双手握着他的腰粗暴地往下按，他尖叫出了声，但紧接而来的又急又狠的侵占使他发不出声音，只能呜咽着、抽着气，无意识地恳求着对方停下来。  
“太过分了，德拉科……！”  
“你能表现得更棒，亲爱的。”那人轻笑了一声，将他抱起来往自己下身压去。他的腹部沾满了黏糊糊的东西，有些是他的，还有些是自己的，哈利不知道这场结合已经持续了多久，但对方似乎还没有结束的意思。  
哈利无力地任他摆布，最后瘫软在他怀里，靠着他的胸膛平复着呼吸。德拉科将下巴压在他的肩膀上，手指在他身上游移着。他拨弄着他的双腿，将它们拉得更开，哈利抓住了他的手腕，低声哀求着让他别再继续了。  
“我特别喜欢你今天穿的衣服，哈利。”德拉科咬着他发烫的耳垂，“你以后再穿给我看。”  
“你在夸你自己选衣服很有品位吗？”哈利觉得有些痒，捏了捏德拉科的下巴。  
对方没有回答，他又吻了他一会儿，紧紧抱住他，将头贴在他的胸口。  
“我们终于结婚了，哈利。”他满足地叹了口气，在他耳边说道。  
哈利应了一声，他忽然想到了什么，回过头：“对了，德拉科，你说过结婚后要给我的！”  
“给你什么？”  
“你写给我的情书！”  
“噢，你真的想看？”  
“当然了，这可是你写给我的情书！”  
“话说回来，哈利，你都没有给我写过情书。”德拉科梳理着他后脑勺茂密的黑发，试图把它们理成一个方向——没过多久他就放弃了。  
哈利愣了一秒，马上说道：“我不管，反正我现在要看你写给我的情书。”  
德拉科勾过他的脖子来了一记深吻，然后从床头拿来魔杖施了一个飞来咒，一只小皮包便从柜子里飞了出来，落在他手边。他点亮了灯，就着灯光从皮包的夹层里抽出了一张羊皮纸。  
哈利正想从他手中拿过情书，德拉科却把手收了回去，说道：“我来念给你听。”  
他浏览了一遍全信内容，清了清嗓子，念道：  
亲爱的哈利·波特：  
我很早就想给你写一封情书了。我听西奥多说金妮·韦斯莱也给你写过情书，我觉得我一定不能写得比她差。但我实际上并没有很高的文学天赋，虽然我编过歌词，也抄过歌德的诗——对，就是那时候寄给格兰杰的那首《爱在身旁》。其实我本来是想抄给你的。  
我想你现在应该已经不记得那首诗的内容了，我在这儿就为你重复一次吧。  
爱在身旁  
歌德  
当晨曦染红大海，  
我想起了你；  
当月色穿透流泉，  
我又想起了你。  
每当遥远的路上，沙尘扬起，  
我看见了你；  
深沉的夜里，流浪者在歧路上忧虑，  
我也看见了你。  
浪起了，深沉的滔声里，  
我听见了你；  
万籁俱寂，在我常去倾听大自然的幽林中，  
我也听见了你。  
我就在你身旁，尽管你似乎在那遥远之所。  
你离我是这样的近！  
夕阳西下，不一会儿就将群星璀璨。  
噢，你要是也在那儿，该多好啊！  
好吧，我也觉得这首诗对于我来说太肉麻了，不，不是非常非常肉麻……但它也许能传递出我的一些心境。  
霍格沃茨没有海，但有一片幽深的黑湖，而斯莱特林的休息室就位于黑湖之底。每当我呆在休息室里写作业的时候，我望着那无所不在的黑湖——漂浮的水藻、贝壳、浮游生物，偶尔会出现的大乌贼，我总会想起你，想起我们一同在那儿进行三强争霸赛的第二项比赛。我记得你的脸映着水光的样子，以及出水后阳光泻落、水珠从你身上滑落的景象。我看见黑湖就仿佛看见了你。  
霍格沃茨的月光总是明亮而安静的，安静这个词我想了很久，我觉得非常合适。我们有很多关于月光的记忆——槲寄生下的月光、夜游时的月光、舞会的月光、校医院床铺上的月光……我们许许多多的故事都发生在夜里，在月光下，当我在夜中独自行走时，那些记忆便会像浮雕一般在墙壁、地面、头顶的枝状吊灯上显现。我看见月光就仿佛看见了你。  
第三句诗就没有那么好诠释了。遥远这个概念非常模糊，怎样的距离才算得上是遥远？一百米、一千米……还是一光年？有时候你就站在我面前，却用陌生的眼神望着我，我们恶语相向，这个时候我觉得你很远；有时候你在离我很远的地方尽情地飞翔，你像鹰一般掠过天空，我望着你，我知道你也在思念着我，这个时候我觉得你很近。距离衡量着内心的宽度，而隔阂却是真实存在的飞尘，此时如果你见到了我，我们又能说些什么？我从一切实在或虚无的东西中看见了你，我仿佛有无数的话要对你说，可再次相见时却变得惘然。  
我想，我的确是一个在歧路上摇摆不定的流浪者。我不知道该向左走还是向右走，我很迷茫。是你让我变得这样迷茫，哈利，在无数个翻来覆去无法入睡的夜里，我难以对自己的命途做出判断。我在想你，也许你厌倦了我的犹豫不决，但我的确在想你。  
我们有过快乐而美好的时光，我相信你并没有忘记它们。我想用一切代价回到过去，我想再次见到你真心实意地对着我笑，我想遇见你时能对你说一些发自内心的话，而不是互相猜疑、揣测、厌弃。  
我就在你身旁，尽管你似乎在那遥远之所。你离我是这样近——我看见什么都像看见了你，你无处不在；但当我触碰实像，幻觉无声破灭，我便知道你不在那儿。  
夕阳和群星都如此美好，可你并不在那里。  
你真挚的，  
德拉科·马尔福  
他重新折起了羊皮纸，将它塞回皮包里，有些尴尬地咳了一声，说道：“好吧，这是我十六岁的时候写的……确实挺幼稚的，还无病呻吟……”  
“写得挺好的。”哈利打断了他，“这是和迷情剂一起放在盒子里寄给我的？”  
“是的，不过你要相信我确实是真心写出这些话的，并不是想说谎骗你使用迷情剂——”德拉科有些急切地挠着后脑勺，他觉得自己似乎越抹越黑了，于是闭上了嘴。  
哈利盯着他看了一会儿，在他的视线下他越来越手足无措了，目光不知该瞟向哪里，却又时不时小心地看他一眼。哈利终于扑哧笑出了声。  
“其实你给赫敏寄的那些信我都有留着，因为你的字很好看，”他眨了眨眼，“也许我以后应该叫你大文学家德拉科·马尔福，你说呢？”  
“哦，闭嘴，你一定是在讽刺我。”德拉科瞪了他一眼，“所以你的评价呢，哈利？只有一句‘写得挺好的’吗？”  
“好吧，评价。”哈利耸耸肩。他转过身，床头的灯仍向四周辐射着柔和的、牧歌般的光芒。  
曾有多少个夜晚，他在同样的灯光下倚靠着霍格沃茨积雪的窗台向外望，雪花打湿了他的睫毛。他望见黑夜中升起的雕塑的影子，望见起伏的山头与峥嵘的星火，望见银色的风吹过魁地奇球场的空席。灯光下只有他一个人，这个夜晚只剩下他一个人，即使他曾在无尽的寒月中看见另一个人的幻影。他向外望。  
“我没有在嘲笑你……你想说的，也是我想说的。你曾经离我这样近，又这样遥远。我也曾经想触碰你而不得……我们见了面只有无言。我曾以为我们都将走向彼此的归途，互不相干——那场相爱只是错误、只是失足，就像在梦里贪欢，醒来依然是冷漠的两个人，就连点头都是奢侈。我本以为是这样。”他轻声说道，“但……我们谁也不会想到人性具有这样大的力量。我们谁也不会想到爱具有这样大的力量。”  
“我难以想象，如果我没有遇见你，我的人生会变成什么样子。”德拉科重新关掉了灯，他拉过被子，哈利爬到他身边和他靠在一块儿。  
“你也会成为很好的人。”哈利轻声说道，“晚安，德拉科。”  
“晚安，哈利。”

【番外三 傲罗与车】  
对于德拉科来说，他的早上并不是从哈利的闹铃开始，而是从被冻醒或者被踹醒开始的。  
他们年少的时候喜欢抱在一起睡觉，恨不得将对方死死融进身体里去，似乎就连一寸的分离都无法容忍。但现在就连德拉科也不会这么腻歪，怎么舒服怎么来，而哈利就更随意了，他的睡姿一直都是被德拉科诟病的一点——只要他一个人睡，过不了几分钟被子就会被他踢到一边；如果德拉科和他一起睡，那么早上就会提早十分钟醒来。  
这天早上他又是被冻醒的。德拉科揉了揉眼睛，扭过头果然发现被子在哈利身上缠成了一团，而对方的腿还大大咧咧地横在他的腿上，丝毫没有意识到自己给他造成了怎样的困扰。  
德拉科拨开哈利的腿，下床走到卫生间里刷牙洗漱，换上工作时穿的白色制服。当他回到房间里时，正看见哈利伸出一只手去关闹钟的铃声，他的手不停地往那儿伸着，眼看就要抓住闹钟了，德拉科快步走去将它从哈利指尖夺了过去。  
“该起床了，哈利。你今天还要执勤。”德拉科懒洋洋地将闹钟放在了哈利够不到的架子上，在他身边坐下。  
哈利似乎想将被子拉得更紧一些，但那团被子已经在他身上缠得乱七八糟，根本无法动弹。他最后只能沮丧地睁开眼，朝德拉科伸出手，后者便如善从流地将他拉了起来。  
“几点了？”他嘟囔着问道。  
“七点半。”德拉科亲了一下他的额头，“记得回来吃午饭。”  
“不，今天——今天来不及。”哈利费力地解开了身上的被子，“我们今天的任务很重。”  
“噢，又是哪儿出现了受害者？”  
“一个黑巫师团伙，泰尔发现了他们的行踪。”哈利从衣柜里拿出衬衫和外衣套在身上，对着镜子理了理，“你今天早上不用上班吗？”  
“我懒得去，反正早上也没有人找我。不过我还是去走个过场吧……”德拉科伸了个懒腰，走到哈利身后帮他整理背后皱皱巴巴的衣领，“如果你们组的某个人需要医疗帮助的话，我可以勉为其难地提供一个就诊名额。”  
“再说吧……他们都不愿意找你，因为请你看病还得接受你的一顿嘲讽。”  
“但他们最后还是来了，不是吗？”德拉科扬起眉。  
哈利耸耸肩，不做评论。他们在楼下吃完早餐后一同走出了家门。德拉科照例给了他一个告别吻，幻影移形消失在了原地。  
德拉科虽然每天都懈怠工作，但还是会卡着点去医院报个到，以免那个看他不顺眼的主任找机会扣他的全勤奖金；中午、下午如果没有病人就会毫不犹豫地提前溜走，留下他的助手应对那些纪检部的人员。  
“马尔福先生，你下次再把我一个人扔在那儿，我就告诉他们你已经溜了！”这天德拉科刚推开诊室的门，他的助理珍妮就严肃地向他抗议。  
德拉科拉开椅子，将公文包放在桌上，头也不回地说道：“辛苦你了，珍妮。下次我叫萨斯主任给你加工资。”  
“噢，你每次都这么说，但我的工资还是这么少。”  
“今天早上有人来预约吗？”  
“没有，我按照你的吩咐在门上挂了暂时休假的牌子。请问现在可以撤掉了吗？”  
“哦，撤掉吧。反正也不会有人来的。”德拉科一边打开文件夹一边从胸口的口袋里抽出一根香烟，弹指点燃了。他用食指和中指轻轻夹着细长的烟卷，放在薄薄的嘴边轻吸了一口，烟雾缭绕。  
“马尔福先生，你的爱人叮嘱过我别让你抽烟！”珍妮拿着木牌走进来，大声说道。  
“好吧。”德拉科耸耸肩，“就抽这一根。别告诉他。”  
他打了个喷嚏，揉了揉鼻子，随手翻过桌上的文件在右下角签了一个名字。  
“马尔福先生，你感冒了？”珍妮敏锐地问道。  
“珍妮，你简直比我妈妈还敏感。”  
“谢谢，我最近正在思考如何做一个好妈妈。”  
“噢，你打算要一个孩子了？”德拉科终于转过了头。  
“是的，我和我先生都非常期待。”  
“那么我得说，这么敏感可不是一件好事。孩子需要放养，而不是将他们紧紧看牢。”  
“得了吧，马尔福先生。你又没有孩子，你怎么知道？”珍妮反驳道。  
德拉科哑口无言，只好埋下头继续签文件。然而珍妮并没有放过他，她一边清理房间的地板一边说道：“我想你应该给自己看看病，马尔福先生。你的感冒看起来很严重。”  
“嗯。”  
“你是怎么感冒的？”  
“着凉了。”德拉科百无聊赖地翻过了几页文件，将它们推到一边。他发现他开始想哈利了，而现在才过去了半个小时，他至少到十点才能回家，而哈利今天中午又不回来。  
“傲罗真是世界上最讨厌的职业。”他喃喃着。  
“对不起，你说什么？”珍妮大声问道。德拉科一直觉得她有点耳背，因为她说话的声音总是特别大。  
“没什么。”  
德拉科的文件夹里除了一些必须得过目的文件以外，就只剩下几本打发时光的魔药学小册子和哈利塞进来的他最喜欢的的一支魁地奇球队的资讯杂志。他打了个哈欠，随手抽出了那本资讯杂志，摇了摇头：“可惜我支持的是查理逊球队。”  
他和哈利经常会在各种魁地奇赛上下注打赌，分别押一支球队，败者需要答应胜者一个要求，乐此不疲。  
上次英国成人魁地奇球赛赌胜的是德拉科，而他押那只队伍胜的原因是队长戴着的眼镜让他很喜欢。  
“和你的眼镜特别像，哈利。”他漫不经心地说道，喝了口他们看球赛时必备的雪利酒。  
“我的是圆框眼镜，谢谢。”哈利伸手去够着那瓶放在不远处的伏特加，德拉科抬起腿压上了他的大腿，悠闲地横躺在沙发上。  
比赛结束后他让哈利换上了之前的那套女款制服，按着他在沙发上做了好几次。  
上上次魁地奇世界杯赌胜的是哈利，他用缩龄药剂将德拉科变回了十一岁的样子，并且兴致勃勃地带了一天孩子。  
“我毫不怀疑，如果我们有孩子，你绝对是唱红脸的那一个。”德拉科在事后评价道。  
“啊，我喜欢小孩子。”  
“看出来了。不过别再把韦斯莱家的孩子带回家了。”  
“为什么？罗斯和雨果都很可爱——”  
“他们上次试图把嗅嗅带进来，幸好我及时阻止！你知道那会有什么后果吗？”德拉科踹了哈利一脚，忿忿道。  
“说到这个，我上次在你的小盒子里看到了几十个款式不同的戒指和项链手环……你什么时候买了这么多？”  
“我还能买更多。别以为我没看见你藏在床底的新飞天扫帚、限量版找球手袍子和金色飞贼模型，你没比我好多少！”  
“我猜你偷偷用过我的扫把，我上次擦它的时候发现有一根毛弯曲了。”  
“你每天都要擦一百次你的扫把，对吗？”  
“你用它来做什么了？”哈利没有理会他的讥讽。  
“哦，好吧，我就是想试试这新型号。”德拉科哼了一声，凑过去在他脸上吻了一下，“你关心它超过了我，哈利。”  
德拉科拿着那本资讯杂志翻了几页，发现上面还留有哈利做的一些笔记——几根弯弯曲曲的线条和潦草的字迹，一些不明所以的涂改——于是他非常感兴趣地开始往下浏览，拿着羽毛笔指指点点。  
翻完杂志后他遗憾地叹了口气，看向手表，发现离十点还有半个小时。  
“帮我去看看萨斯主任在哪儿，珍妮。”他仰靠在椅背上，又手痒地想去摸一根烟，但还是放弃了。  
“你又想开溜了？”珍妮警惕地看了他一眼，收了收自己宽大的袖口。  
“当然不是。”德拉科端着茶杯起身走到窗边，轻啜了一口，静静地望着窗外流动的人群和老式的石头建筑。  
米色的窗帘过滤出了一层光球层与色球层相混合的光芒，他柔软的发尖也蹭上了影影绰绰的薄片。白皙的脸颊上落着的灰色影子似乎毫无根据，树叶的虫洞、枝桠的交错、疾飞而过的鸟，都能从白色的画布上找到踪迹。  
“泡的茶不错，珍妮。”他又啜了一口，目光依然一瞬不瞬地盯着窗外。蚂蚁粒般的椭圆形的光点在他瞳孔中流动。  
“萨斯主任在外面和他的情妇打电话，马尔福先生。”珍妮从外面走进来，平静地说道。  
“真令人惊讶，你还知道他的情妇？”德拉科挑眉，回过头看向她。  
“那么你现在是打算溜了吗？”  
“不，”他喝了口茶，将茶杯放在窗沿上，对着窗玻璃上投射出的影子理了理自己的领口，然后拉开窗户让一只持续撞着玻璃的千纸鹤飞进来，“我们得准备好接客了。”

当哈利跌跌撞撞推开德拉科的诊室，被他的助手珍妮带到一张椅子前时，他觉得自己真是倒霉透了。  
空气中充斥着令人安定的煮茶的淡淡清香和热带水果的芬芳。他望着四周，整个房间空而宽敞，没有太多的杂物——德拉科并没有把自己的私人物品带到这儿，他不习惯这么做。  
墙角放着几盆芦荟和兰花，墙壁上挂着一幅意味不明的色彩浓丽的后现代主义油画。德拉科正站在墙边的一只大橱窗前套着手套，并从抽屉里拿出了几瓶药剂。  
“让他躺到床上去，珍妮。”他头也不回地说道。  
那个短发女助手马上走到哈利身边，后者连忙站起来，慢慢地走到病床边踢掉鞋子跨了上去，小心翼翼地躺下。  
过了一会儿，一串脚步声愈来愈近，哈利分辨出这是德拉科最爱穿的那双黑色蛇皮鞋，它的鞋跟与地板发出的声音格外沉闷。  
德拉科金灿灿的头发逐渐出现在了他的视野中，他走到哈利的右手边，脸上看不出有什么表情。他动作轻缓地将哈利腰上的衬衫掀开拉上去，用消毒棉棒沾了点药剂沿着腰部的一道长达五厘米的伤口往上涂。  
冰凉的液体渗进裂开的皮肉内，强烈的刺激感直冲大脑。哈利倒吸了一口气。  
“现在知道疼了？——撕裂咒和黑魔法的双重伤害，你倒是好得很。”治疗师冷冷地说道，故意用那根消毒棉棒用力戳了戳，痛得哈利拧起了眉，险些就把一句脏话骂出口。  
“我哪里知道运气会这么差。”哈利咕哝了一声，“他本来瞄准的是爱丽，被我发现了——”  
“所以你就上去挡了挡？”正在清理伤口周围的德拉科抬起头瞥了他一眼，声音有些尖，“就是那个开车送你过来的女傲罗？”  
“……什么？”哈利一下子没有理解德拉科的脑回路。  
“你们为什么不幻影移形？”德拉科继续问道，哈利觉得他似乎刻意加重了力道，他每碰一次他都要皱一下眉。  
“我受伤了不好幻影移形。”哈利解释道，“还有，那不是爱丽，是安吉尔。”  
“噢，为什么不是罗恩送你过来？”德拉科重重地盖上消毒水的盖子，拉松了领口的领带，给他的伤口施了一点特殊的小魔法。哈利觉得自己的腰部肌肉像是通电了似的震颤起来，他忍不住揪紧了被单。  
“罗恩根本不会开车……！”他抽吸着回答道。  
“我听说他想去考驾照。”德拉科仿佛没有听出他语气中的痛苦，继续往他的伤口上抹一种气味诡异的黑色半流体。哈利觉得自己的身体似乎在冒烟，他甚至听见了滋滋作响的声音。待会可能就会闻见烤肉味了，他想着。  
“嗯……你轻一点儿，德拉科！”  
“给这位娇弱的傲罗先生拿一瓶麻醉剂来，珍妮。”德拉科讥笑道，他用戴着手套的手拨开了他的额发，用力弹了一下他的额头，“曾经的魁地奇运动员哈利·马尔福，这样就觉得痛了？”  
“你绝对是故意的。”哈利咬牙切齿地从牙缝里挤出这句话。  
“噢，那么你想不想和我接吻？说不定这样就不痛了，你觉得呢？”德拉科低下头理了理自己的衣领，整好以暇抱着胸看着他。  
“……你靠过来。”傲罗这样说道。治疗师走上前，脱下长外套盖在他的腿上，一只腿压上了病床，双手撑在他两侧俯下身。他们的脸越靠越近，眼看就要碰上了，珍妮的大嗓门蓦然打破了这片静谧：  
“马尔福先生，麻醉剂到了。”  
“哦，该死。”德拉科直起身，从她手中夺过了那一小瓶透明的液体，在手里抛了抛。  
“你在骂我吗？”女助手没有马上离开，平静地问道。  
“不。”  
哈利也有些遗憾，他揉了揉鼻子，目光贪婪地打量着德拉科被黑色毛线马甲和白衬衫包裹着的瘦削身体。他分明的锁骨弧度和手腕骨节散发着某种令人想入非非的禁欲感，他想象着昨天晚上他们在卧室里，昏黄的灯光下，他用那只修长的手替他抚慰……  
“我从你的眼中看到了渴望，哈利。你想把我的衣服脱光，是吗？”德拉科娴熟地替哈利打麻醉针，懒懒地问道。他的眼中闪过一丝戏谑。  
哈利朝珍妮的方向看了一眼，女助手似乎什么也没听见，但他发誓他看见她皱起了眉。  
“你不用担心她，我可以叫她出去。”德拉科耸耸肩，“如果你有兴致的话。”  
哈利正想说话，右手一动却不小心牵扯到了另一个伤口，它马上就渗出了血。德拉科连忙重新替他检查了一番，厉声斥责了他一顿。  
“还是算了吧，等我的伤好了再说。”哈利闷闷地说道。德拉科往他的伤口上敷好药，拿起外套重新披在了身上。  
“你可以和罗恩一起去考驾照，哈利。”德拉科忽然把话题又绕了回来。哈利不知道他为什么一定要揪着这个不放。  
“你以前还说这是浪费时间，德拉科。”  
“我现在觉得很有用。”  
“你简直像女人一样善变。”  
“所以你今天下午还要回魔法部吗？”  
“呃，等我伤口好了就——”  
“噢，那你好不了了。”德拉科扬起眉，朝珍妮的方向挥了挥手，“珍妮，你回避一下。”  
珍妮没有说话，转身走出了诊室，带上门。  
“喂，你真的是治疗师吗？我要去投诉你——”  
“投诉箱出门右拐十米处。把腿张开一些，哈利。”

德拉科每个星期都会遭到一大群人投诉。有人认为他脾气古怪，有人觉得他懈怠工作，有的字眼中透露着浓浓的挖苦嘲讽的味道，还有的一打开就一股醋意袭来，酸得令人只想捂住鼻子。  
这些投诉信每个月都会被萨斯主任用橡皮筋绑起来扔在他桌子上。德拉科明白萨斯恐怕对他没什么好感——没有谁会对一个不听话的下级有好感，况且这个下级过的日子还比他好得多，而且德拉科还碰巧知道萨斯主任在战争刚结束的时候一直站在反对他的那一方，他认为他是一个骗子。  
不过这又有什么关系呢？德拉科根本不在乎萨斯怎么想，他和大多数同事都相处得很好，因为他很大方；他也不怕萨斯会到处散播他的坏话，毕竟他有软肋握在他的手里——萨斯的情妇曾来医院找过他，而德拉科帮他把这件事隐瞒了下来，这也就成了一个定时炸弹。  
德拉科经常会把这些投诉信带回家，从里面挑出一些有趣的内容当做饭后甜点大声朗读给哈利听。他们有时候坐在饭桌旁，或者靠在客厅的沙发上，还有的时候躺在床上，哈利每次都听得津津有味，他似乎觉得这比魁地奇杂志还要有趣。  
“倒回去一句，德拉科，我觉得刚刚那句话非常有意思。”  
“你以为我是复读机吗？”德拉科虽然这样抱怨着，但还是翻到前一页，将那一句话重复了一次，“‘这个自命不凡的混蛋根本不懂治疗术，他空有一个花架子，把所有人都骗得团团转，居然还拥有一群所谓的小粉丝……’你看，这个人一看就是在嫉妒我，我只是懒得和他计较而已。”  
“他说的有些话挺有道理的，”哈利将瓜子壳吐出来扔进了垃圾桶，德拉科紧盯着他微张的唇缝里露出的猩红舌尖，“你的确是个自命不凡的混蛋。”  
“那么，现在这个自命不凡的混蛋想吻你，还想上你。”  
“不，你上次在医院把我弄得很疼……我总有一天会投诉你的，德拉科。”  
“欢迎来稿，哈利。”德拉科懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，笑了一声，俯下身点了点他的胸口，“你可以写写我是怎么进入你的，还有你是怎么被弄到哭出来的……你的后面又紧又烫，死死吸着我不放……你还弄坏了我的一件衣服，亲爱的。”  
“哦，闭嘴吧，德拉科。”哈利朝他扔了一把瓜子，德拉科随手一挥魔杖把它们都变成了千纸鹤，整齐地在桌边停成一排。  
“我有些不理解你的审美了。你当初为什么会想到用千纸鹤给我传信？”哈利用脚尖碰了一下德拉科的大腿，问道。  
“给可爱的人传信当然要用可爱的东西。”德拉科蹭了回来，“那我继续往下读了。”  
德拉科下午下班后是一定会去魔法部找哈利的。他总是神不知鬼不觉地出现在哈利的办公室里——哈利第一次在打开办公室的门，看见他神态自若地坐在他的办公桌前翻看着他的文件时还吓了一跳，但后来就渐渐习惯了。  
“你把我的文件都翻乱了，德拉科。”哈利拍拍椅子让德拉科起来，然而后者似乎完全没有理解他的意思，依然霸占着那张柔软的椅子不肯离开。  
“怎么可能。”德拉科看着资料上那些黑巫师的名字和大头照，随口问道，“我的资料在不在里面？”  
“——你还在背着我研究黑魔法？”哈利皱起眉。  
德拉科回过头瞥了他一眼：“我不研究黑魔法，谁来治疗你的那些黑魔法伤口？”  
“呃……”  
“肤浅，愚蠢，自以为是……”  
“喂，够了，你还占着我的位置好吗？”  
“我只有一个位置可以提供给你，那就是我的大腿上。”德拉科一手撑着脸颊，侧着头戏谑地看着他。  
“别告诉我你每天过来都是为了打扰我工作。”哈利扬起眉，一点儿也不领情，将德拉科面前的文件合上了放在一边。  
“是你们下班太晚了，哈利。我也想哪天你能来医院接我。”德拉科伸了个懒腰，站起身在他的嘴唇上偷了一个吻。  
“我不迟到早退，谢谢。”哈利白了他一眼。

这天下午，德拉科下班后独自回到家中。他惯例地脱掉外套挂在衣帽架上，在沙发上坐下。多比给他端来了一盘水果拼盘。  
“德拉科，怎么只有你一个人？”卢修斯从楼梯上走下来，慢慢地走到客厅，他长长的黑色袍子下摆在台阶上摇晃，总让人觉得下一秒就要垂落在地上。他打开灯，坐在了德拉科对面的沙发上。  
“哈利去参加培训班了。”德拉科回答道。  
“培训班？”  
“麻瓜驾驶汽车的培训班。哦，罗恩也去了。”德拉科用牙签拿起了一块切碎的苹果片，说道。他从皮包里抽出了一本汽车杂志。  
“参加那种培训做什么？”卢修斯皱起眉。  
“傲罗的工作需要，爸爸。”德拉科翻看着手中的杂志，他的目光在上面印着的色彩鲜艳的小轿车上快速移动，他忽然眼前一亮，指着一辆银白的保时捷给卢修斯看，“你觉得这个怎么样？”  
“我对这些不感兴趣。”卢修斯挥了挥手，“你的头发变长了，德拉科。”  
“下次和哈利一起去剪。他的头发也和稻草似的。”德拉科看了眼手表，将杂志放到一边，“我该去接他了。”  
德拉科在自己的衣柜里挑了半天，最后翻出了一件深蓝色的长款风衣换上，风衣袖口绣着的亮金色花纹格外耀眼。他又戴上了黑色丝绸手套，把他和哈利的结婚戒指取下来套在手套外面，对着镜子梳了梳自己脑门上柔顺的头发才满意地出门。  
德拉科原本大可让哈利自己幻影移形回来，但在见识过哈利糟糕的车技后，他决定还是自己亲自去接他回来。  
“希望我来得及时，不会看见一片被损坏的训练场。”他嘀咕着，慢慢走向训练场。  
德拉科曾在学生时代就从报纸上得知哈利和罗恩驾驶韦斯莱先生改装过的汽车飞进了霍格沃茨，期间被无数个麻瓜目睹了这一场景，他们最后还惊扰了那棵恐怖的打人柳，最后只能在斯莱特林们的笑声中狼狈地进入城堡。  
而第二天罗恩就收到了来自韦斯莱夫人的一封吼叫信，这件他们想要竭力隐瞒的事情瞬间传遍了全校。德拉科不知为此在斯莱特林休息室里笑了多少次，他恨不得把这件事写成诗贴在每个休息室的公告栏里。  
虽然后来哈利跟他辩解过当时开车的是罗恩，他根本不知道怎么驾驶那辆被改装过的车，但德拉科依然揪着这件事好好嘲笑了他好几天，并且下结论道“原来车技烂还是能传染的”。  
“你有什么资格说我，你根本就不会开车！”那天哈利甩下这样一句话后便气呼呼地抱着被子和枕头跑到书房去睡了。而德拉科则在半夜带着毯子用钥匙偷偷溜进了书房，和哈利一起挤在窄小的床上。  
德拉科快步走进训练场，来到哈利所在的那片场地。那儿的训练似乎已经结束了，耀眼的阳光如同油漆泼洒在地面上，四面围着的墙壁周围停着一排白色的小轿车。哈利和罗恩正站在其中一辆车的旁边兴奋地聊着天。  
面朝着德拉科的方向的罗恩看见了徐徐走来的他，对哈利指了指他的背后。后者转过身，朝他挥了挥手，咧出了一个在德拉科看来很傻的笑容。  
“你们结束了？”他停在了他们身边，问道。  
“是啊，我们都觉得很有意思。德拉科，其实你也可以来学一学。”罗恩拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“谢谢你的好意，不过还是算了。”德拉科不置可否，“你们学了些什么？”  
“老师给我们介绍了一遍车上部件的具体功能。你真别说，这么一小辆车，上面的按钮开关还真不少，有些我到现在还没分清呢。”罗恩说道。德拉科不知道他脸上那种得意的表情到底从何而来，难道这是一件值得夸耀的事情吗？  
“所以你们这一天就光辨认按钮了？”  
“你不知道，那些按钮真的很复杂，有些还分好几个档——”  
“意思就是你们这一天根本没开车对吧？”德拉科打断了他。  
“好吧，的确是这样。”罗恩抓了抓头发。  
哈利看见德拉科刻薄的嘴角微微上扬，似乎就要开始嘲讽，他连忙抢先说道：“其实罗恩的进步挺快的，比我们二年级的时候好多了。他至少还分得清刹车和油门——”  
“难道你分不清吗？”德拉科瞥了他一眼。  
“呃，我当然……”  
“我知道了，我以后不会坐你的车的。”  
“德拉科！”

魔法部特地为哈利和罗恩等组织起来一起去考驾照的傲罗批了特殊的假条，准许他们在学习时间区间不必参加任务，并且宣称这是一种特殊的带薪休假。  
“我之前因为受伤已经请了病假，同事们还问我是不是和你吵架了，因为我以前很少请假。他们认为你没有给我好好治病。”一天他们从驾校回来，哈利从茶几上拿过了一小块蓝莓慕斯蛋糕，“他们好像很期待我们大吵一架，然后看见你垂头丧气的脸。”  
“我猜罗恩也在其中，对吗？”  
“嗯，确实……”  
“我诅咒他考驾照差一分没过。”  
“你也太恶毒了吧？”哈利轻轻踢了他一脚，“对了，罗恩昨天和我商量着有哪些咒语可以帮我们通过考试。他觉得看后视镜是没用的，他可以用超感咒。”  
“他还会超感咒？”  
“这是成为傲罗的必修课，德拉科。说真的，我觉得那些能通过考试的麻瓜一定都会分心术。他们是怎么做到的？”  
“你忘了哈利，你以前也和麻瓜住在一块儿。别告诉我你和罗恩是那里表现最差的。”  
“当然不是，还有泰尔给我们垫底呢。”哈利自豪地说道，“他上次毫无还手之力地被教练足足骂了十分钟。你要知道，泰尔的脾气可暴躁了。”  
“噢，你们可真丢人。”德拉科嘲笑道，揉了揉哈利的头发，用力将它揉乱了，“哈利，你的头发该剪了。”  
“啊，是吗？”哈利也抓了一把，他侧过头想去找面镜子，却正好碰上了德拉科的嘴角。对方顺着他的动作加深了这个吻。  
熬过了刚开始的无所适从后，哈利很快就上手了。他和罗恩结束课程后常常会去附近空旷的原地里散步，而罗恩在第一次见到那些在田间运作的大型机械农具后，对它们一直保持着热忱。  
“哈利，你说麻瓜们驾驶那种东西需要考驾照吗？”  
“呃，我想……应该要的吧。”  
“我觉得我爸爸一定会想要试试看——”  
“我建议你不要让他知道还有这种东西存在。”哈利警惕地劝道，他还记得韦斯莱先生中了蛇毒以后因为好奇而尝试了麻瓜的缝线法，结果效果相当糟糕。  
“天哪，哈利，我刚刚才发现那玩意儿里面没有人——这一定是巫师在操纵，对不对？它里面没有人为什么能自己动起来？”  
“呃……其实麻瓜有种东西叫做计算机……”  
而某天下午，当德拉科在训练场地找了半天都没发现他们，最后在教练的指引下来到这片农场时，正好看见罗恩和哈利正站在大片金黄的麦田中和一个戴着草帽的男人说话，罗恩拉开了那辆农用耕地机械车的车门就要跨上去。  
“真的只是一会儿吗？”那个男人看起来很是担忧。  
“是的，我们就是想看看——”  
“你们想看什么？”一个冷冰冰的声音在背后响起，哈利条件反射地转过头，德拉科正抱着手站在他面前。  
“德拉科，你来了。”哈利有些心虚。  
“你们两个无照司机想要干什么？”德拉科跨过哈利朝农用耕地机械车走去，推开罗恩还没来得及锁上的车门，一脚跨上去把罗恩拽了下来。  
“抱歉，他们两个给你添麻烦了。”他朝那个有点儿被吓到的男人点点头，硬是拉着不停抱怨着的罗恩和当和事佬的哈利离开了农田区域。  
“喂，你干什么啊！”德拉科刚松开罗恩，后者就瞪着他吼道。  
“我干什么？难道要我看着你们两个胡闹吗？”  
“我们哪里胡闹了？”  
“你们还没考驾照就想把别人的农田搞砸吗？”  
“哈？你说什么啊，我们只是想上去看看里面的构造而已。”罗恩不停地揉着那块被德拉科抓痛的地方，而德拉科紧绷着脸，似乎并没有打算为自己的误会道歉。  
“好了，我想那辆机械车里面的构造应该和普通的车也差不了太多，有空我们下次再去看吧。”哈利连忙打圆场。他揪了揪德拉科的衣袖，对方用力地把袖子扯了回来。哈利又去拉他的衣角，努力向他投去暗示的目光，德拉科撇过头假装没看见，气得哈利直跳脚。  
等到罗恩与他们道别离去后，哈利拽过他的手臂质问道：“你刚刚为什么不理我？”  
“我没做错，我才不道歉。”德拉科哼了一声，扭过头不和哈利对视。  
“喂，道歉又不会怎么样！”哈利觉得这人有时候真是又幼稚又倔。他想去踩他的脚，却在落脚的一瞬间被对方躲过了，多次尝试屡屡失败，德拉科总能知道他瞄准的是哪儿并且做出敏捷的反应。  
“停下，德拉科！你让我踩一脚！”  
“不行，这是我刚换的鞋子，你知道有多贵吗？”德拉科退到了离他有十米远的地方，大喊道。  
“我才不管你买了什么鞋子！”哈利吼了回去。  
“那你敢让我踩一脚你的新扫把吗？”  
哈利又气又想笑，冷静下来后也觉得他们两个人真是够幼稚的，于是整了整衣服便朝他走去。  
“好了，我不会踩你的鞋子。”注意到德拉科警惕的目光，哈利白了他一眼，拉着他的手臂往外走，“你可看重你的行头了，我知道。”  
德拉科眼睛转了转，想挣脱他的手去搂他的肩膀，却被对方一句“别动”给制止了。哈利拉着他走到尘土飞扬的田间小路上，面对着他停下来，一脸严肃。  
“德拉科，我知道你不喜欢道歉。可能你觉得这很没面子，但这是礼貌问题。罗恩是我们的朋友，他不会在意这些，但如果是别人呢？你对你的上司也是这样吗？”  
德拉科看着他，背后的夕阳正踽踽独行，滚烫艳丽的红坠落山头，染红了哈利微翘的发尾。风又起了，吹起大片土粒，金灿灿的稻麦整齐地摇晃着，宛若金色波浪。  
他忽然上前用力将他抱在怀里，将他的头压在自己的胸口。哈利惊讶地挣扎着，但德拉科抱得很紧，他只好作罢。  
风很快就停歇了，簌簌的麦田摇晃声也安静下来，此起彼伏的蛙声令人心旷神怡。德拉科松开了他，揉了揉他的头发，在额头上亲了一口。  
哈利愣了一下，马上反应过来，问道：“喂，德拉科，你听懂我的意思了吗？”  
“是是是，听懂了，亲爱的。”  
“……我就没见过你这么敷衍的。”  
“回去想吃什么？”  
“我想吃——告诉你有什么用，你又不会帮我做。”  
“我可以帮你订购，傻子。”  
“哼，不用麻烦你了大少爷。”

哈利一直认为厨艺这种东西的确是有天赋因素存在的，无论对于麻瓜还是巫师来说。  
同样的烹饪魔法在不同的巫师手中运用起来也不会出现两个味道完全相同的食物，这种道理谁都懂，不过像德拉科那种做出死亡料理的就另当别论了。  
德拉科的魔咒学并不差，但为什么在烹饪魔法上没有一点天赋这就很值得讨论了。哈利认为这是他娇生惯养所导致的，而德拉科则驳斥道他根本就在瞎说，他只是想找个理由说自己懒而已。  
“幸好霍格沃茨没有烹饪学这一门科目。”这是他最后的评价。  
哈利的做饭技巧比德拉科稍微好一些，但也仅处于勉勉强强能咽下去的阶段，离“美味”这个词还差得远。  
在某个周末他们将厨房弄得一团糟后，两人都被纳西莎狠狠地斥责了一顿，面面相觑不敢说一句话。  
“我不过半天不在家，你们就把这里搞成了这样？多比呢，多比？”  
“呃，那个……妈妈，这和多比没有关系，是我们的错。”哈利小心翼翼地举起手，但马上被德拉科拉了下来。  
纳西莎瞥见了他们的小动作，她的表情更严肃了，严厉的目光扫向德拉科：“德拉科，你过来。”  
被点名的德拉科一愣，不得不松开了哈利的手，站起身走上前。  
“你说，那些都是你们干的？”  
德拉科沿着她手指向的方向看去——原本贴着深绿色墙纸的墙壁焦糊成了一片；几把样式不同的菜刀胡乱摆在一边，其中的几把还破了刀口、融了刀柄；那口放在桌角的锅看起来像是被炸了似的，各种奇奇怪怪的菜混成一团，散发着一股古怪的味道。  
“是的，妈妈。”德拉科咳了一声，承认道。  
“那么哪些是你干的？”  
德拉科飞快地扭头看了一眼，说道：“那只锅，还有那面墙壁。”  
“也就是说那几把菜刀是哈利弄坏的？”纳西莎锐利的目光扫了过来，哈利不寒而栗，正要硬着头皮站起来，德拉科的话响起了：  
“不，也是我弄坏的，我想试着切西瓜。”  
“你切西瓜把刀子切坏了一个口？还融掉了刀柄？”  
“是的，我技术不太好。”德拉科镇定地回答道。  
哈利无声地沉吟着，简直想把头埋进衣服里去。他的谎言太拙劣了，没有任何掩饰，纳西莎绝对听得出来。  
那几把菜刀是他施展的几个错误的魔法反弹后造成的，当时险些把他的手指切下来，幸好德拉科及时拉开了他，虽然马上遭到了对方的一句怒斥——“我可不想在家里上班！”  
“好吧，那么你把厨房打扫干净。”纳西莎眨了眨眼，“记住了，不许用魔法！”  
说完后她便抄着手大步走出了厨房。  
德拉科和哈利面面相觑，哈利正想说话，只听客厅里又远远地传来了纳西莎极有穿透力的声音：“今天你不用去厨房，多比。不许去帮助马尔福少爷！”  
“……你有见过她这么生气吗？”确定她已经离这儿很远后，哈利小声问道。  
“有，在我小时候把她的口红当成糖果吃了以后。”德拉科用更轻的声音回答道。  
两人叹了一口气，慢吞吞地走进被他们毁得一团糟的厨房。德拉科小心翼翼地避开了地上的一些肮脏的碎片——自从当了治疗师以后，他的洁癖有加剧的趋势。  
“我想，她应该没有限制我不能用魔法吧？”哈利想了想，有些不确定地说道。正盯着那只漆黑的焦锅发愁的德拉科眼前一亮，转过身来用力握住了他的手：  
“那就拜托你了，亲爱的。需要我给你一个鼓励的吻吗？”  
“不用，谢谢。你的目的性太明显了。”  
然而德拉科还是硬是拉过哈利在他脸颊上吻了一下，并且在他将厨房恢复原样后去浴室洗澡时和他在浴缸里来了一场。  
“混蛋德拉科，我再也不想去厨房了。”在被强行要了三次以后，哈利朝背后的某人比了一个粗鲁的手势，有气无力地说道。  
“可我还想看你穿围裙，里面不穿衣服的那种。”  
“你自己穿给自己看！”  
虽然厨房和烹饪给两人都留下了深刻的阴影，但德拉科对美食的爱好依然没有停止。他订阅了不少美食杂志，工作之余时常翻看，并且经常给寄一些他享用美食的动图照片去骚扰哈利——当然，这是他特地摆好了自认为最优雅的姿势，让珍妮在特定的角度替他拍摄的。  
这种无耻卑鄙的行为马上引起了对方的强烈反弹，不久后德拉科便在办公室收到了来自哈利的一只千纸鹤，上面画了一排刀子和一个生气的小表情。  
德拉科扬起眉，在纸上写了一句“这是被你弄坏的那些菜刀吗？”便寄了回去，然后靠在椅背上兴高采烈地等着哈利回信。  
他们来回互相嘲讽调戏了十几封信后，哈利终于寄回来一张明显是从纸巾上撕下来的一小部分的纸，上面写着“我要出任务了，别再来信了！”。  
德拉科扬起眉，小心翼翼将纸条塞进文件夹里，端起放在桌边的茶啜了一口。  
真可爱，他想，真想马上见到他。  
他们在四年级的时候也曾在餐桌上互相传信、挑衅对方，这才有了之后的夜游行动和参加火焰杯，以及种种意想不到的、难舍难分的爱恨纠缠。  
他在年少时折给他的千纸鹤，他曾以为他会永远失去它们了——那段记忆、那种心情、那个人，他曾以为他们再也没有办法在一起。  
所幸十几年后，它们又飞回了他的手中。  
下班后，德拉科带着一个装着预订的巧克力蛋糕的精致手工袋来到哈利的办公室。办公室里空无一人，哈利似乎还没有回来。办公桌上凌乱地堆着一叠资料文件，一杯没喝完的凉咖啡放在桌角，杯托上沾着一点咖啡渍。转椅朝着墙壁的那一侧，能看得出它的主人离开时非常匆忙。  
德拉科在转椅上坐下，打了个哈欠，随手翻了几页文件便觉得无聊了，挥挥魔杖将它们理成整齐的一摞。他在办公室里走了一圈，又走回去拿起那杯凉掉的咖啡看了一眼，仰起头慢慢喝掉了。  
冰冷苦涩的液体沿着喉咙缓缓流下，仿佛还带着那人离去的气息。德拉科擦掉了杯托上的污渍，推开门走出去。  
走廊里的人并不多，只有少数几个职员抱着文件夹匆匆走过。德拉科认识几个和哈利关系比较好的傲罗，但他们现在似乎都不在。  
他皱了皱眉，走到隔壁罗恩的办公室敲了敲门，可等了半天也没有动静。  
“别敲了，罗恩出去执行任务了。”旁边的办公室里走出了一个瘦长的男人，他将一堆废纸扔进了垃圾桶里，“哈利也去了。”  
“他们现在还没有回来吗？”  
“是啊，没回来。傲罗的工作本来就说不准，不是吗？”男人耸耸肩，又走回了办公室。  
德拉科的眉头皱得更深了。他有一种很不好的预感。  
他转身走回了哈利的办公室，从他的草稿本上撕下了一页，快速写了一句话后折成千纸鹤，拉开门让它飞了出去。  
他站在门看着雪白的千纸鹤飞过小职员乱蓬蓬的发顶和亮晶晶的吊灯消失在了拐角口，重新坐回了转椅上，双手交叠在一起，不安地敲着手指。  
他焦急地等待了十几分钟，那只千纸鹤终于飞了回来。不等它停下德拉科便抓住了它，微微颤抖地将它拆开，上面歪歪扭扭地写着一个地名：斯托克伤病医院308病房。

当德拉科急匆匆地赶到斯托克伤病医院的308病房时，看见的就是一个陌生的麻瓜女孩正在喂苹果给躺在病床上挂盐水的哈利吃。后者的右腿上打了石膏横放在一个架子上，看起来倒有几分悲惨。  
德拉科抄着手在门口看了一会儿，实在忍不住了便用力敲了敲门。那两人像是现在才注意到他的出现似的，女孩转过了头，哈利朝他挥挥手，一脸无辜地招呼他进来。  
德拉科在内心翻了个白眼，慢慢踱步走到病床的另一边。他搬了张椅子坐下，交叠着双腿，冷着一张脸看着他。  
哈利感觉到了他周围笼罩的一圈冷气压，于是便好声好气地赔笑着说道：“呃，下午好，德拉科。”  
德拉科看着他，不说话。哈利显得更手足无措了。  
“这位是费里小姐……我帮助了她，所以……”  
“是先生把我从车底下拉了出来，”费里小姐忽然说道，她的脸涨红了，似乎有些激动，“如果不是先生……我可能已经……”  
“别激动，费里小姐。”哈利劝道。  
“不，先生你是我的救命恩人，我一定会好好照顾你到康复的！”  
德拉科看着眼前祥和的景象，只觉得又刺眼又不爽，于是便趁着哈利安抚费里小姐时无声无息地起身来到了走廊。  
他在墙边的长椅上坐下，从口袋里摸出了一根烟，刚刚点燃便被经过的一个女护士尖声制止了：“医院里不许抽烟！”  
德拉科二话不说，直接捏着烟头折起掐灭，将它扔进了旁边的垃圾桶里。鼻间充斥着刺鼻的消毒水味，他呆呆地盯着墙壁上的公告栏中的预防措施宣传海报看了一会儿，又把脸埋进了手中。  
窗外的晚霞渐渐垂落，不一会儿便升起了星光。德拉科看了眼手表，已经七点半了。他站起身，慢慢地走回哈利的病房，推门而入。  
费里小姐已经不在房间里了，哈利正一个人靠在床上看报纸。德拉科走到他床边，将手工袋在床头柜上放下。  
“这是什么？”哈利马上放下了报纸，好奇地扭过头去看。德拉科把手工袋里的小蛋糕拿了出来。  
用特殊魔法保护着的巧克力蛋糕到现在都没有损坏，晶莹的光泽在日光灯下显得尤为可口。上面点缀着的小草莓和奶油仿佛一条红白相间的项链缠绕在周围。  
“这是给我的吗？”哈利有些惊喜，伸出手就要去拿，德拉科却把蛋糕收了回来，放在自己的膝盖上。  
“不，不是给你的。”他面无表情地说道，“是给我自己吃的。”  
“哈？你特地带了一个蛋糕来医院吃吗？”  
“不行吗？”德拉科拆开了包装盒，从袋子里拿出了一把木质小叉子，当着哈利的面叉起了一块冰冻的小草莓。  
“够了，德拉科，你根本不喜欢吃蛋糕！”哈利一脸心痛地看着蛋糕上的草莓一个一个消失，他几乎要扑过去阻止他了——如果他的腿没有骨折的话。  
“我现在喜欢吃了。”德拉科舔掉了沾在嘴角的奶油，瞥了哈利一眼，得意洋洋地切掉了一大块巧克力蛋糕塞进了嘴里。  
“……你绝对在报复我，对吗？”哈利咬牙切齿地瞪着他，心里想着等自己腿好了一定要揍他一顿，“给我寄照片还不够，还要当着我的面吃蛋糕？”  
“你可以叫那位费里小姐给你带蛋糕，哈利，如果你真的需要的话。我想她一定会很乐意的，说不定她巴不得这么做呢。”德拉科尖刻地说道。  
“哦，你在吃醋，德拉科。”  
“我为什么要吃一个没有蛋糕的人的醋？”  
“你这个幼稚鬼，下次再在工作的时候骚扰我就别想和我一起睡。”  
“可笑，你以为我会在乎这个？”  
“那就别在半夜抱着枕头挤过来！也别做一些奇怪的事！”  
“哦，我做了什么奇怪的事？”德拉科扬起眉，身体微微前倾，一只手压在了哈利身边的被子上，“你说给我听听。”  
“……你做了什么事你自己知道。”哈利往外推着他，他的脸在阴影中发烫。  
德拉科重新坐回椅子上在哈利仇视的目光下继续吃蛋糕，他故意最后剩下了小半块放在一边，拿出纸巾擦了擦嘴角。哈利的视线直勾勾地跟着他的手移动，他考虑着推开德拉科再把那块蛋糕抢过来的可能性……太过分了，简直欺人太甚……  
“这是你出车祸后的结果？”德拉科不动声色地偏过身，用肩膀挡住了哈利的视线，“挺酷炫的，哈利。包得和长面包一样。不过我真想不通，你一个巫师居然会被车祸伤到——”  
“我是在救人，你知道什么叫救人吗？”  
“我想你救的人都能把我们家塞满了，是吗？那些仰慕你的女性能绕马尔福庄园一圈——”  
“你就是不肯承认你在吃醋，德拉科。你知道我只是在执行工作。”  
“所以你每次都要把自己搞得一团糟是吗？我终于知道你当初为什么叫我去当治疗师了，你的工资有一半都贡献给医院了吧？”  
“说到这个，德拉科，你能不能让我好得快一点？”哈利神秘兮兮地压低了声音，“那个医生告诉我我得在这里呆上好几个月，这也太无聊了。”  
德拉科闻言起身走到床尾，端详着他被绷带包裹着的右腿。他伸出手碰了碰，又用魔杖轻轻敲打，最后轻描淡写地说道：“普通的骨折，我一秒钟就能接好。”没等哈利露出欣喜的表情，他又意味深长地笑了一下，有些邪恶，“但我为什么要帮你呢？我觉得让你在这儿躺上几个月能让你长点记性，哈利。”  
“——德拉科！你这个混蛋！”哈利反应过来后朝他比了一个粗鲁的手势，他还想继续骂人，但口中马上被塞入了一团甜腻柔软的东西，硬是让他说不出话来。  
德拉科将叉子和盘子放在一边，擦掉了哈利嘴唇上的一点巧克力末。  
“好吃吗？”他又笑，伸手在他的腰上捏了一把。  
哈利一边吞下蛋糕一边恶狠狠地瞪着德拉科，他舔了舔牙缝，说道：“……挺好吃的。”  
“我每天在诊室里吃的比这个还好吃。”德拉科继续笑眯眯地说道。  
“你可以闭嘴了，德拉科。”哈利在枕头边摸了一会儿，本想抽出魔杖，但一伸手却发现自己拿着一枝妖冶的圣诞红，鲜红的尖锐花瓣向四面展开着，中间的一小簇黄澄澄的花蕊正朝着德拉科。  
德拉科愣了一下，从他手中接过了那枝圣诞红，捏着枝梗旋转着看了一会儿，扬起眉：“哈利，你什么时候这么有情调了，还会给我送花？”  
哈利这时已经调整好了自己的表情，他可不敢告诉德拉科这其实是费里小姐送给他的。  
“反正你也没有送过我花。”他耸耸肩，就要把圣诞红从他手里拿回来，但被德拉科避开了。  
“送出去的东西可没有收回来的道理，哈利。我是不是可以把这当成求爱的邀请？”他将它用一枚别针别在了胸前，又凑近了一些，灼烫的气息喷在哈利的脸颊上。  
“想得美，我的腿还伤着！”哈利色厉内荏地说完这一句话后他的嘴唇就被含住了。德拉科捏着他的下巴狠狠地吮吸，另一只手隔着病服抚触着他的上身。哈利发现自己的情绪是如此容易地被挑起，身体内部像是有火在燃烧，他搂住了他的脖子，拉着他的手牵引向自己的敏感处……  
“你把我撩到了，哈利。”他边吻他边低声说道。房间里充斥着暧昧至极的嘴唇相互摩擦和唾液交替的声音，德拉科解开了两颗扣子，哈利在他白皙的脖子上吮了一口，留下了一个清晰的红印。  
“你今晚可以留下来过夜。”他在他耳边吐了一口气。  
“那我想，你的腿可能几个月都好不了了。”  
“别说傻话，你把它治好只是一秒钟的事。”  
“看不出来你这么急切，亲爱的。”德拉科轻笑了一声，又亲了他一口，直起身脱掉外衣放在床头柜上，“真希望你每次都能这么主动。”  
然而哈利并没有真的在医院里待上几个月。这倒不是他向他请求的缘故，而是德拉科最后主动将他治好了，原因是他无法忍受费里小姐每天都来看望哈利。  
他多次暗示哈利让他将她赶走，遭到拒绝后便故意在她和哈利谈话时打扰他们。然而费里小姐完全无视了德拉科故意挑衅的行为，只是一心一意地履行自己的承诺，毫无怨言。哈利也劝过她多次，让她不必这样辛苦地照料自己，但这个女孩非常固执地摇了摇头。  
“这是我应该做的，先生。”她总是这样说，然后便陷入沉默。  
而那朵圣诞红德拉科佩戴了一天就换下了，因为第二天他就在病房里看见了一捧还沾着露水的妖艳的圣诞红。那鲜艳的颜色让他觉得无比扎眼，他觉得他可能这辈子都要和红色杠上了。  
“我还说你怎么可能会想到给我送花，哈利。你这种情商低到没救的人，要你主动给我送东西简直比登天还难。”他靠在床边冷嘲热讽道，那尖酸刻薄的程度马上就让哈利想起了他们上学时乐此不疲的互相伤害。  
“你想让我送你东西就直说，德拉科。”  
“不，我没有这么说过。你的小脑瓜是听不懂我的意思吗？你根本就没想过我——如果我不提这件事，你是不是一辈子都不会主动送我礼物？每次还要我提醒你我们的结婚纪念日，你就只记得执勤和救人！我想你大概已经忘了你姓马尔福了吧？”金发男人提高了音量，他薄薄的嘴唇紧抿着，嘴角微微上扬，冷酷极了。  
“行了，我以后每天都给你办公室送一束花，可以吗？”哈利皱起眉，他搞不懂德拉科为什么忽然发飙，还总是在纠缠一些奇怪的点。  
“这是事后补偿吗，亲爱的？哦，我才不需要。”  
“既然你这么讨厌的话，那就把那枝花还给我。”哈利忽然意识到了什么。德拉科的表现很明显依然是在吃醋，并且由此延伸出一些乱七八糟的陈年旧帐，如果他因此被他绕晕了才是真的傻透了。  
“凭什么？这是你送给我的东西，我才不会还回去。”  
“你明明很在意那是费里小姐送我的——”  
“——你这个白痴、蠢货！你到底有没有理解我的意思？”德拉科忽然暴跳如雷，苍白的脸浮上了一层红晕。他直起身，抄着手大步走出了病房，重重地摔上门。  
哈利愣愣地看着那扇紧闭的门，沉重的回音仍在脑中回荡着。他完全不理解德拉科到底在想些什么，而自己又做错了哪些事。也许这时候他应该追上去安慰他，但自己骨折的腿也做不到这一点。  
没等他想明白，门忽然又被打开了，德拉科的头探了进来：  
“我讨厌你，哈利·詹姆·波特·马尔福，这次你别想让我原谅你了。”  
门又快速地哐的一声关上了，房间里再次陷入一片寂静。  
哈利在床上呆坐了大约有五分钟，茫然极了。真是搞不明白，为什么德拉科的心思有时候比女生还难懂呢？他困惑地想，他到底想说什么？  
而又过了二十分钟左右，病房的门被第二次打开了。德拉科一脸高傲地走进来，哈利觉得他的鼻子都要翘到天上去了。  
“你亲我一下。”他在他面前俯下身，低声说道，似乎有些别扭。  
哈利不明所以，但还是顺着他的意思和他接了一个绵长的吻。分开的时候德拉科用力地咬了一下他的下嘴唇，嘟囔着说道：“你这个负心汉。”  
说完后他又高傲地离开了病房，留下哈利一个人沉浸在毫无头绪的困惑之中。  
那天晚上德拉科没有留下来陪哈利。而第二天下午，当哈利正和费里小姐喝下午茶时，病房的窗户蓦然被风吹开了，一群雪白的千纸鹤从窗外沙沙沙地飞来，叽叽喳喳地挤满了整间屋子。它们零零散散地落在地板上、床头柜上、床铺上和吊灯上，还有几只停在了他的肩头，扑扇着翅膀。  
哈利抓住了一只千纸鹤将它展开，纸上画着一个小孩的鬼脸。他又拆开了停在附近的几只千纸鹤，上面的图案全部一模一样。  
费里小姐摘下了两三只沾在她头发上的千纸鹤放到一边，一脸严肃地站起身：“让我来把它们清理掉吧，先生。”  
“啊，不用了，先这样放着吧。不用清理，真的……”见费里小姐已经开始打扫那些千纸鹤，哈利连忙阻止道。然而没过多久，那些被费里小姐扫成一团的千纸鹤又四散着扑扇着飞了出去，挤在了房间里剩余不多的空隙中。  
“这样怎么能行？先生一定觉得非常不舒坦吧……”  
“不，费里小姐，你听我说！真的不用清理，留着就行了。我自己会处理的！”哈利喊道，他没有控制音量，整个房间里都回响着他高亢的嗓音。费里小姐猛然抬起头愣愣地看着他，像是被他吓住了。  
“抱、抱歉……”她的声音软了下来，嗫嚅着，“先生一定很困扰吧。”  
她说着便提着裙子踮着脚地走过布满千纸鹤的房间，低着头离开了。  
她这是怎么了？……为什么这一个两个都这么难以理解？哈利苦着脸，他的头都大了。  
费里小姐走出房间后就没有再回来。哈利惴惴不安地躺在床上看报纸，眼睛时不时往门上的玻璃窗瞟去，期待着能看见一个一晃而过的影子，却总是希望落空。  
而在他等到她回来之前，这一切的肇事者就先到场了。  
德拉科来看望哈利时已是傍晚。房间里的日光灯的电路似乎出了点问题，灯光闪烁不定，刺得眼睛难受，于是哈利关掉了灯，让整个房间沉浸在晚霞温暖沉重的深红之中。  
蓦地，他听见门发出吱呀的一声，清脆的脚步声传入了病房。哈利一抬起头便望进了一束艳红的玫瑰花中。  
“什……”  
来者将额前的金发拨到脑后，不由分说地将这一大捧玫瑰花塞进哈利怀里，回身望了眼四周挤得满满当当的千纸鹤，微笑着说道：“怎么样，喜欢我送你的礼物吗？”  
哈利恍神了一秒就反应了过来，捡起其中一张被他拆开的纸塞进德拉科的手中，冷哼了一声：“你说的就是这个？”  
德拉科看了眼纸上画的鬼脸，耸耸肩：“哦，亲爱的，你要不要试着找找看，这么多千纸鹤中其实有一只里面画的不是鬼脸。”  
“那么你想让我找到什么时候？”哈利翻了一个白眼，“恶作剧该结束了，德拉科！”  
“你只要把它找到就能结束了，亲爱的。”  
哈利恼火地瞪着他不说话。一阵晚风从窗外吹来，那群染着浓紫色的千纸鹤一齐朝着相同方向微微迭动，掀开了雪白的侧面。而怀中的火红玫瑰幽夜般的清香也忽然变得浓郁了，一股一股沁入鼻中。  
哈利低下头，他看见了一只藏在玫瑰花中的千纸鹤，于是将它取了出来。这只千纸鹤似乎没有什么不同，哈利看了德拉科一眼，对方眼中有一丝一闪而过的不自然。  
他马上就意识到了，伸手就要将它拆开，可千纸鹤却蓦然拍着翅膀飞走了，穿过空气中的虹光落在了德拉科手心。  
德拉科拿着千纸鹤对着光看了一会儿，轻轻吹了一口，那两片齐整的翅膀上渐渐出现了一道道龟壳般的金灿灿的纹路。而那些栖息在房间各处的千纸鹤蓦然拍翅而起，宛若一阵白色暴风般嗖嗖地朝哈利飞去。  
他顿时吓得一动不动，也无处可躲。那群千纸鹤似是毫无目的地纷飞着，却在中途变成了柔软的玫瑰花瓣，纷纷扬扬地洒在洁白的床铺上，将他的身周汇聚成一片起伏的红海，衬着油漆般泼洒的浓郁霞光。  
哈利呆住了，他看看德拉科，又看看那大朵大朵盛开的红玫瑰，张了张口，说不出话来。  
德拉科将那只金色的千纸鹤放在了他的头上，点了点他的额头：“真傻。”  
“真是……很符合你的风格。”哈利的舌头终于恢复了正常。  
“你不打开看看里面画了什么吗？”德拉科扬起眉。  
哈利马上抬起手取下了那只金色的千纸鹤，谨慎地将它慢慢展开。不知为何，也许是因为内心早有设想，他打开到一半就已经猜到德拉科画了什么。他仰起头看了他一眼，后者揉了揉鼻子，似乎有些期待他的反应。  
“你的画技还是一无长进，德拉科。”哈利抚摸着纸上的那个小人的脸，他的手中挥舞着一根短短的魔杖。  
“你可没有资格说我，你的字可比我的画要丑多了。”德拉科反驳道，“而且我现在会画别的衣服了！”  
哈利不置可否地耸耸肩，他变出了一支羽毛笔，在纸上的空白处涂涂画画，德拉科好奇地凑过来看时还被他推开了。  
“喂，你在画什么？”  
“马上你就会知道了。”  
哈利最后匆匆加上了几笔，将纸递给德拉科。德拉科把它翻转过来，只见纸上画着两个小人——他画的那个哈利旁边多了一个同样大小的小人，他穿着一件白大褂（哈利只画了一个长方形和三角形组成的小轮廓），手中也举着一根魔杖。  
德拉科看了许久，最后抬起眼问道：“哈利，我只有一个问题。为什么你把我的发际线画这么高？”  
哈利吞了口唾沫，慢吞吞地回答道：“你知道，和你一样，我只是把最明显的特征画出来了。”  
“你在逼我教训你，哈利。”  
他硬是挤过来吻他的嘴唇，哈利紧抱着怀中的玫瑰花，下意识缩起身体。他的头向后仰去，德拉科俯下身压过来捏着他的下巴吻他，他的手按在布满花瓣的枕头上，沾了一手的花汁。  
“花都被你压扁了。”哈利抱怨道，他的病服和德拉科的白色外衣上都沾着鲜红花瓣和大团漫漶的青色花汁。德拉科随手将那束玫瑰花从哈利手中抽出放到一边，脱掉了弄脏的外衣。  
“想不想试试在花床上做？”他的声音充满了蛊惑力。  
“……我的腿还没有好，德拉科。”  
“只要你说‘想’，我马上就帮你治好。”  
“我猜你这么幻想了很久了，是吗？”  
“别废话，你就说你想不想。”德拉科伸手摸了摸他的喉结，冰冷而柔软的指腹轻轻蹭着那块薄薄的、凸起的皮肤，勾勒着上面的褶皱。哈利浑身一僵，猛地扯过他的领子亲了过去。

那天晚上，当两人把病床弄得一团糟再费力地修复好后，德拉科不打招呼就将哈利带回了马尔福庄园。两人在撒满各种白色、红色、黄色花瓣的大浴缸里继续欢爱，哈利死死扒着浴缸的边缘不让自己倒下去，这令他他想起了霍格沃茨级长盥洗室里的那间超大浴室，打开水池中的水龙头还能放出各种奇妙的泡泡。  
他肯定想这么做很久了，他用仅剩的意识恍惚地想着，这个骚包、华而不实的男人……  
“你在想什么？”那人在背后问道，声音懒洋洋的。  
哈利正想回答，但还没出声就被狠狠顶入的几下打断了，未说出口的话语化为破碎的呻吟从嘴角溢出。  
“对不起，我没听清楚。”他靠过来凑在他耳边说道，轻笑了一声，再次又急又重地进入他，使他只能发出呜咽般的、难以承受的吟哦。  
“该死……”他浑身敏感地颤抖着，手臂发软几乎抓不住缸壁。对方将他翻过来，让他的双臂挂在壁上作为支撑点，大大拉开弯曲的双腿架在浴缸上再次深入他。哈利向后仰着通红的脖子，口中胡乱叫着他的名字。内壁紧紧地不舍地收缩着，极致的感觉令他大脑发昏，通电了似的一片空白。对方修长的手指反复抚摸着他的大腿内侧的皮肤，甚至用指甲掐了一把。忽然而来的刺痛让哈利轻喊了一声，转过脸狠狠地瞪了他一眼，但看在德拉科眼中却是另一种风情荡漾。他将他抱得更紧了一些，从膝盖起一寸一寸吻下去，白皙的皮肤上浮起一串深红的印记。  
“别动……你在干什么？”哈利无力地喘息着，任由对方将他翻来覆去地折腾，他感觉到他似乎捻起了一枚玫瑰花瓣，用指尖轻轻压在了他的左胸上，暧昧而缓慢地揉弄着。花瓣柔软顺滑的质感在他的压按下强烈地刺激着他的感官，他的胸尖迅速发硬挺立起来，花汁沁入的清凉感顺着神经涌向全身。刚泻过不久的性器又半硬了，直戳戳地顶着德拉科的小腹。德拉科握住它温柔地上下律动，指甲在那一层层褶皱上刮动着，旁边的两颗小球也被他捻起来捏弄。他俯下身舔去他胸口的花汁，重重地吮吸噬咬他的乳头，舌头绕着棕色的乳晕打着转。  
哈利的大腿打着颤，几乎要勾不住那冰冷的边缘，他感觉自己的后穴在不断地收紧、敏感地出水，这令他难耐地活动双腿，暗示性地用下身去蹭德拉科的小腹。然而后者依然不知倦地照料他的乳头，将它们吻成了比石榴石还要色情艳丽的颜色。  
“德拉科……”空虚的身体急切地渴望着被填充和占有，胸口传来一阵阵过电般的快感，哈利忍不住腾出一只手安抚自己的性器，但还是不够，空荡荡的感觉令他几乎发疯。哈利颤了颤，手指慢慢向下移去，触摸自己被干得合不拢的温暖穴口。他轻轻探了两根手指进去，已经被开拓过的内部轻松地容纳了外物，哈利摸索得更深了一些，在触碰到敏感处时忍不住低吟出声。在爱人面前自慰令他羞耻无比，他努力忽视内心的羞涩感，闭上眼享受着，可没过多久他的手就被粗暴的拉开了，另一只冰凉的手挤了进来，莽撞地进攻着他的敏感点。  
德拉科紧盯着他那被操得深红的、熟透了似的小口，边缘翻出了一圈细嫩的肉，让人忍不住想要更过分地对待。他修长手指一下一下又狠又重地挤弄着，指腹刮擦着柔软湿润的内壁，毫不留情地冲撞着那个让哈利兴奋到尖叫的地方，每一下都令对方浑身颤抖，口中发出断断续续的呻吟。他俯下身在他耳边说着淫秽不堪的话：“这样用力才能满足你，对吗，亲爱的？”  
“唔……”  
“你可真难喂饱。”他凑到他颈边，咬住了他的咽喉，似乎下一刻就要将他的喉咙咬断。这种濒死感令哈利紧张得似乎要哭出来了，一副被欺负得狠了却无法反抗的委屈模样，而湿软的后穴却也收得更紧，死死地绞着他的手指。德拉科暗骂了一句，抽出指头迫不及待换成自己的性器狠狠地挺了进去，一冲到底。  
哈利吟哦着、抽息着，在他狂暴的进出中放声浪叫，到最后完全无法控制自己，下身泻得一片狼藉，体液沾在腿根和小腹上，黏糊糊的一片。他的声音几乎哑了，刚射过的性器在对方急躁的操弄下又摇摇晃晃地挺立起来，顶着德拉科的腹部。而他的身体内部也被塞满了德拉科射进去的东西，一抽出就有粘稠的白色液体痉挛着涌出来，淫靡至极。  
“别看……”感觉到德拉科火辣辣的视线一直盯着他仍保持着兴奋的下身，极度的羞耻感淹没了哈利，他伸出手想去捂住，但被德拉科拉开了。  
“别乱动，我帮你清理。”  
“你……你能不能用魔法，嗯……”在甬道内刮动的指尖不停地滑过温暖粘腻的内壁，哈利紧闭着眼，哀求着，双腿发软。  
“你太敏感了，哈利。”那人滚烫的气息喷吐在他的胸口，哈利侧过脸轻吟着，感觉到红肿发痛的乳尖又被含住细细舔吮，他试图将他推开，但那力道却仿佛是在欲拒还迎，毫无说服力。  
迷糊的挣扎间德拉科又折起他的腿进入了他，这次哈利连叫都叫不出声了，只能费力地睁眼瞪着他，大开着布满痕迹的双腿任他为所欲为。他不知道最后是怎么结束的，他似乎是昏睡过去了，但又被他的动作生生弄醒。他射了好几次，德拉科甚至将一些花瓣塞进了他的后面，刺激得他不得不呜咽恳求着对方停下。  
“停下，德拉科，求你……别再玩了……”  
“所以，你知道错了，嗯？”  
“我知道了，知道了……”  
“你知道什么了？”  
“嗯……”  
“快说，亲爱的。”  
“别、别动……我……我以后也会给你送花的——”  
“笨蛋，不是这个！”那人咬牙切齿地低吼道，在他的脖子上用力咬了一口，又轻轻地叹息着，“算了，以你的情商也只能理解到这儿了。”

那次结束后，哈利真的开始履行承诺，隔几天就会给德拉科寄一盆小花。有时候是矢车菊，有时候是百合花，还有时候是木棉花，总之永远没有玫瑰花。  
德拉科对他的这种行为表示嗤之以鼻，他并不见得有多喜欢花，也很不认同哈利的品味。但他的助手珍妮似乎对此感到非常高兴，他每天走进办公室都会看见她站在窗边摆弄花草，兴致盎然。  
“这儿的花太多了，珍妮。你摆到旁边去。”德拉科皱着眉看着一盆挤在他办公桌上的水仙花，它半透明的洁白花瓣刚刚一直摩擦着他的眼睫毛，令他难受极了，“他为什么会选这种花送给我？”  
珍妮走过来将装着水仙花的柱型花盆搬到一边，懒得回答她上司的抱怨。  
“如果你不喜欢它们的话，我可以把它们带回家去。”她说道，“这几天你似乎一直在打喷嚏，马尔福先生。”  
“我——也许是花粉过敏。”  
“噢，这可严重了！你可以劝劝他——”  
“没事，你把它们放远一点儿。我想应该是巧合，大概是我最近感冒了。”德拉科摇摇头，又打了个喷嚏，心里骂了句笨蛋哈利。  
实际上出车祸这件事早发生在哈利考驾照之前，也不知是不是这个原因，德拉科对哈利学车一直持有反对态度。他总以各种理由进行阻挠，哈利一开始很不理解，慢慢地也就随他去了，所以他后来忽然主动提出让他考驾照时哈利还吃惊了一把。  
几个星期后，哈利和罗恩终于迎来了驾照考试。那天哈利一大早就站在镜子前打量着自己，还特地让德拉科帮他把关。德拉科皱着眉看着他一身西里古怪的搭配，忍无可忍让他全部脱了重新换。  
“选美都不见得你这么用心，哈利。”他一边替他扣上西装的扣子、戴上领带，一边嘲笑道。  
“闭嘴，这可是重要的考试。”哈利眯着眼享受着他的服务。德拉科扬起眉，恶作剧般地在他的臀部上用力捏了一把。  
“喂，你干嘛？”哈利猝不及防地红了脸，下意识回头看去，确定卢修斯和纳西莎都不在附近后才松了一口气。  
“祝你好运，宝贝儿。”德拉科故意用一种肉麻的语气说道，在他的双颊上各亲了一口，“到时候我会去接你的，希望你会比罗恩表现好一点儿，不必使用作弊的魔咒。”  
“你……少瞧不起人。”哈利拉开了一些距离，自己将衬衫下摆圈进了裤腰里，“等我考了驾照我就天天开车去接你，到时候你不想坐也得坐。”  
“看来我是没有选择了，是吗？”德拉科眯起眼。  
“对，你没有选择。”哈利瞥了他一眼，拿上提包便挽着他出了门。  
他们幻影移形到考场时，考场附近人山人海，麻瓜们聚在一起说着话，吵嚷不堪。  
罗恩和赫敏已经等在那儿了。赫敏一看见他们就跑了上来，罗恩慢了一步，他脸色发白，声音都在发抖：“嘿，哥们儿，你觉得怎么样？”  
“呃，还好……放松点儿，罗恩，你踩到我的脚了。”  
“噢，抱歉。”他后退了一步，却险些摔倒在地。  
哈利觉得此时自己就算看见他同手同脚都不会感到稀奇。旁边的赫敏叹了口气，摊摊手，用口型无声地说着“我已经劝过他了”。  
“没事的，罗恩，你平时表现得都非常棒，这次也一定能行。”哈利安慰着他，带着他一起走进大门。他不禁想起了以前他们一起打魁地奇的时候，罗恩在比赛前就总是紧张得要命。  
他们似乎又重新回到了并肩的学生时代，他想着，内心莫名涌上了一种温暖的伤感。  
哈利回过头，遥遥地朝赫敏和德拉科挥了挥手。他们也隔着风与时光向他挥手，身影映在晨辉中，宁静、安康。

虽然考试前两人都有不同程度的紧张，但考试开始后这种情绪就渐渐消失了。哈利和罗恩从考场走出时两人都松了一口气，击掌而笑，然后便开始分享彼此的考试经历。  
“你知道吗，哈利，我一开始系安全带的时候差点把它插到副驾驶的卡口里，幸好考官及时提醒我——”  
“我考试的时候看到旁边那辆车的考生把手刹都拉断了，吓得我赶紧检查了一遍我的手刹。”  
“啊，对了，哥们儿，其实我最后用了一个混淆咒，”罗恩警惕地看了看周围，小声说道，“想想吧，我只是没看后视镜！我可以用超感咒，说真的。你可别把这个告诉赫敏，她一直觉得我一次考不过呢。”  
“当然，德拉科也总觉得我不用魔法就过不了。”哈利耸耸肩，“我觉得得让他也亲自来考一次，他就知道有多困难了。”  
罗恩很快就开始兴奋地和哈利讨论着该买什么车了，哈利对此倒不是太过着急，他想回去和德拉科好好商量商量。他们来到大门口与赫敏、德拉科会面后便互相道别，各回各家。德拉科带着哈利去了一家高级餐厅享用晚餐，说是为了庆祝他考完驾照。  
“很高兴，哈利，我终于不用再去那个满是尘土的地方了。”他这样说道，将一盘意大利面推到了他的面前。  
“那这几个月可真是委屈你了，大少爷。”哈利用叉子将面条送入口中，餐厅朦胧的光线映在他的脸颊上，温和而安定，“对了德拉科，我觉得我可以去买辆车了。”  
“噢，我已经替你买好了。”德拉科回答道。  
“啊？……什么时候？”哈利一愣。  
“忘了。我买了好几辆，你以后想开哪辆就开哪辆。”  
“……你都买了些什么车？”哈利有种不好的预感，“不会是故意在整我吧？”  
“想什么呢，亲爱的。我当然是精心挑选过的。”德拉科眨了眨眼睛，而在哈利怀疑的目光下他抽出一张纸巾抹了抹嘴角，不情愿地承认道，“好吧，其实我只是看到顺眼的就买了。不过我的确是有审核标准的，放心吧。”  
哈利惴惴不安地吃完了这顿晚餐，内心一直猜测着德拉科到底给他准备了什么大礼……他总觉得他会在马尔福庄园的停车库里看见一辆拖拉机……话说马尔福庄园有停车库吗？  
德拉科看起来倒是毫无心理负担，依然乐此不疲地调侃着哈利，直到对方开始催促后才带他来到马尔福庄园后院的一块用栅栏围起来的空地上，得意洋洋地指着那一排铮亮的汽车说道：“我没说错吧，我都是精心挑选过的。”  
哈利一看见它们就被吓了一跳，他怀疑自己来到了国际豪车展，或者是富豪车迷的限量版收藏库，虽然他并不太了解汽车的品牌，但是——  
“德拉科，你买车的标准就是看价格，对吗？不到一百万绝对不买？”  
“原来还有一百万以下的汽车？”德拉科理直气壮地反问道，在哈利看白痴的目光中挠了挠后脑勺，故作镇定地说道，“……我买的那本杂志上都是这个价位，这不能怪我。”  
“……你看的都是一些什么奇怪的推销杂志？”  
在义正言辞地批评了德拉科一顿后，哈利绕着这个简单的车库走了一圈，边参观边忍不住吐槽：“德拉科，你买的七辆车中有四辆是跑车，你真的对我这么有信心吗？”  
“我只是喜欢两个座的……”  
“真是蠢死了。”  
“你说谁呢？”  
“我觉得我还是再买一辆价位低一些的小轿车吧，这些豪车我可不敢开。”哈利没有理会德拉科，“以后你别再乱买东西了！”  
“你居然还不领情，哈利，你难道一点也不感动吗？”  
“我们得改造一下这个车库，不然这些车根本没办法开出去。”哈利继续无视德拉科的埋怨，“而且我们还需要加一个屋顶，它现在是露天的……”  
“这个以后再说吧，哈利，你就说说你感不感动。”德拉科硬拽住了他，将他拉到身边，扳过了他的脸。  
“非常感动，满意了吗？”哈利没好气地说道，“你还能更幼稚一点吗？”  
“那你要怎么感谢我？”  
“我就知道你的目的在这儿，你这个色情狂——”话音未落他就被吻住了，德拉科抱着他与他唇齿交缠，他的手指揪着他的头发，暮色落在马尔福庄园狭长的栅栏上，一道一道分割着他们脚下的土地。  
两人气喘吁吁地分开后，德拉科仍不肯松手，搂着他在他耳边轻声说道：“哈利，我记得上次从笑话商店买的迷情剂还剩一点儿。”  
“……”

当卢修斯和纳西莎得知他们的儿子和儿媳妇打算在马尔福庄园中改造出一个车库，并且发现了德拉科瞒着他们购置的那七辆昂贵的汽车时，两人都大发脾气，狠狠地将宝贝儿子责骂了一顿。  
“你说说，你买这么多干什么？你以为这是玩具车吗？”  
“爸……”  
“德拉科，你怎么到现在还这么任性！”  
“我错了，爸爸，我以后不会了。”  
“你真是想把我气死——”  
“我知错了，真的，爸……”德拉科的声音越来越轻，他强压住了想抱住头的冲动——小时候他经常做这个动作，因为害怕卢修斯会忽然用蛇头杖敲他。为了克服这个条件反射他费了很大的功夫。  
纳西莎本来也想好好教育一下和哈利凑到一块就智商下降的儿子，但一看见他被卢修斯训得抬不起头的狼狈模样就心软了，快步走去低声劝了丈夫几句才让他堪堪停止。  
“爸，所以——我们去建车库了？”卢修斯停歇下来后，德拉科观察着他的表情，小心翼翼地问道。  
卢修斯瞪了他一眼，冷着一张脸说道：“我早晚要被你们两个气死。”  
德拉科松了一口气，等到父母都回房间后迅速换上了一副愉快的表情跑上二楼。他推开了卧室的房门，哈利正仰躺在床上举着一张报纸看着，双腿不停地踢蹬着床板发出哐哐的声响。见他进来后他马上收起了腿，将报纸放到一边，坐起身问道：“怎么样？他们同意了吗？”  
“你老公出马，还有什么搞不定的？”德拉科在他身边坐下，勾了勾他的下巴，“怎么样，佩服吧？”  
“啊，还行吧。”哈利耸耸肩，随后马上便接收到了对方有些不爽的眼神。他靠过去亲了他脸颊一下，安慰道，“好了，我很佩服，满意了吧？”  
“不满意，再来一次。”德拉科把嘴唇凑了过去，与他的脸贴得几近，鼻息相混。哈利不得不重新吻了他一次，这次他把舌头探了进去，主动去开拓那片潮湿温润的土地。两人拥吻到情动处，德拉科揪着他的领子抱着他滚到了床上，不耐烦地开始扯他的衣服。  
他们早上已经在盥洗室里做了一次，哈利心里想着这次怎么也不能让他得逞了。他不停地向外推着他，但纠缠间还是被对方褪掉了裤子。当德拉科迫不及待地往里进时，哈利痛得咒骂了一声，抬起腿有气无力地踢了他一脚。  
“你悠着点儿，我们待会儿还要去修车库！”他喘着气，却觉得他似乎完全没有把他的话听进去，只好无奈地自己用手将腿分开方便他的动作，“你一定要每次都把我的休息日弄成这样吗？”  
傲罗每个星期只有一天能休息，而哈利的休息日被安排在了星期五。平时为了不影响工作，哈利对于德拉科的求欢是能拒绝就拒绝，实在拒绝不了也不会让他进去。所以一到了休息日——用哈利的说法就是对方简直像变成了一条狼，硬是粘着他百般索求。  
“我会让多比去做，”他的牙齿一点一点咬着他腰腹上的皮肤，“别想那么多，专心一点儿。”  
车库很快就建成了。那天哈利挣扎了半天也没能从床上下来，最后只能狼狈地将自己蒙进被子里，听着身旁的德拉科慵懒地叫来多比吩咐任务。  
“哈利想要一个车库，能放下七辆车的那种，而且墙上必须要挂上我的肖像。”他说道。  
“什么？我可没这么说过！”哈利忍不住反驳道，在被子底下踹了他一脚。  
“——总之，你有分寸就行。”德拉科忍着痛咬牙继续说道，反手狠狠地捏了一把他的臀部，不出所料听见了后者的一声低呼。  
多比离开后，德拉科马上回过身抓着哈利又做了一顿。他将他的双手绑在一起，逼着他趴跪在床上抬高臀部任他驰骋，直到他哑着声音求他停止才放了他一马。  
哈利对此耿耿于怀却又无可奈何。德拉科着迷于他的身体，这也没什么不好的，至少从某些方面上说明了他们对对方都是满意的。只是这种痴缠有时候让他感到又可气又好笑，不知如何是好。  
而当他和德拉科去参观多比建好的车库时，两人都哭笑不得。  
车库非常宽敞，墙壁上每隔三米就有一盏明亮的烛灯，但这些烛灯却全都刻上了哈利的小头像，在摇晃的烛火中显得格外诡异。  
德拉科走到其中一盏烛灯前端详了一会儿，摸着下巴：“刻得挺好看的，亲爱的。多比，我要好好奖赏你。”  
“……我觉得你没救了。”  
“哈利·波特先生不满意吗？”小精灵仰起头，用他水汪汪的眼睛看着他，一副要哭出来的样子。  
“他已经是马尔福了，多比。”  
“呃，没有，我没有这么说，”哈利连忙扯出了一个微笑，“你做得很好多比，我很喜欢。”  
“哈利·波特先生喜欢就好。”多比朝哈利鞠了一躬，“多比担心先生不喜欢，多比可以重做——”  
“啊，这就不用了，你做得非常好。”哈利连忙说道。  
哈利继续参观着，好奇地东张西望。德拉科则堵着多比纠正他的称呼，非要他改口称哈利为马尔福。  
“是哈利·马尔福。”  
“哈利·波特。”  
“哈利·马尔福。”  
“哈利·波特。”  
“哈利·马尔福！”  
“你在干什么，德拉科？”哈利转身走回来，小心翼翼将多比拉到一边，竖起了眉毛，“别欺负多比！”  
“他就是不承认你是马尔福，哈利！这是对我的蔑视！”  
“你和他计较什么？他想叫什么就叫什么，你再欺负他我就让你好看！”  
两人都瞪着对方不说话，多比不停地看着两人，搓着双手。德拉科忽然扭头看向多比，干巴巴地问道：“多比，我的画像呢？”  
多比马上鲤鱼打挺似的直起身，走到他面前，小声说道：“我带你去，少爷……”  
哈利懒得理会德拉科，但又怕他对多比发火，于是便隔着几米跟在他们身后，听着他们的对话。  
“……跟我念一遍，哈利·马尔福。”  
“哈利·波特。”  
“哈利·波特·马尔福。”  
多比抬起头看了他一眼，又缩回去，轻声说道：“哈利·波特·马尔福。”  
“对，就是这样！”德拉科愉快极了，他马上回身跑到哈利身边，一手勾住了他的肩膀，“我成功了，哈利！你听见了吗？”  
“……你还只有三岁对吗，德拉科？”  
“来，多比，你再说一次。”德拉科没有理会哈利的讥讽，招呼着多比过来。  
多比揣着手，小步走到哈利身边，仰起头，眼底似乎闪过了一丝狡黠：“哈利·波特先生。”  
“见鬼，是哈利·波特·马尔福！”  
哈利强忍着笑，扭过头堵住了他爱人喋喋不休的嘴。他的余光看见多比用它干瘪细长的手捂住了眼睛。  
德拉科的肖像被多比挂在了车库尽头的墙壁上，用镂空的金框裱起来。画中的人穿着严肃的黑西装和白衬衫，领口打着领花，脸色苍白，远远望去如同一尊蜡像。哈利盯着那幅肖像看了一会儿，评价道：“我觉得还是不要让爸妈进这间车库比较好。”  
“为什么？”  
“这气氛太诡异了，我觉得我每次开车前都需要先祈祷一番。”  
至于哈利开车之前到底有没有祈祷，德拉科不清楚，也懒得管，他对此一窍不通。而他以前虽然一直说着不会坐哈利的车，但看到哈利在空余时间开车和朋友们四处游玩，也不禁有些动心，于是便要求对方开车来接他下班。  
“先说好，我从来不迟到早退。”当听到这样的要求后，躺在沙发上擦魔杖的某人这样说道。  
“我去你办公室等你下班。我们以前不都是这样做的吗？”  
“噢……那样也行。但我以为你是要我把车开到医院去。”哈利撇过头看了他一眼。  
“你要是到医院里来，我敢说整个走廊都会被堵死，我根本出不了门。”德拉科将腿压在了他的小腿上，脚趾轻轻蹭着，“医院里还有不少以前受过你帮助的人，他们还旁敲侧击地向我打听过你。”  
“啊……这样。”哈利有些意外地挠了挠头发，“不过我真的很久没有去你的诊室了。下次有空去看一看。”  
“得了吧，你最好还是别来。”德拉科哼了一声，“反正你一出现又是受了什么伤吧。”  
德拉科发现任何和哈利一起做的事情都如此容易上瘾。他喜欢和哈利一起慢慢走进魔法部漆黑的地下车库，那条路寂静少人，很适合接一个缠绵的吻。他喜欢哈利常开的那辆车，更喜欢他坐在驾驶座上握着方向盘专心致志的样子，夜晚的车灯流动在碧绿的瞳孔中如同七千年前超新星爆发留下的帷幕星云。  
他爱极了他的这双眼睛，他握着方向盘的手指，他刹车时微微前倾的身体，车载收音机中浮动的音乐，玻璃窗上映着的侧影……他总是在红灯时挤过去吻他，即使只能享受几十秒的欢愉。  
“好吧，哈利，以后你就是我的御用司机了，感动吗？”一次，哈利刚把车停进车库，旁边的人就搂过了他的脖子说道。  
“我应该感动吗？”哈利熟练地拔掉车钥匙，将德拉科的头拨到一边，“你到底抹了多少发胶？味道这么重。”  
“一点点。”那人咕哝了一声。  
荣幸地成为德拉科的御用司机后，哈利的生活并没有发生很大的变化，无非是德拉科变懒了许多——懒得使用幻影移形，懒得骑扫帚，去哪儿都要哈利开车带他去，也不嫌慢。  
有一天哈利正躺在卧室里看电视——这是他们瞒着卢修斯和纳西莎偷偷搬进家里来自行组装的——德拉科忽然推开门将玛莎拉蒂的车钥匙甩到他面前，抄着手靠着门让他赶快从床上爬起来。  
“我要去威客塔酒店，哈利，”他总是用这种理所当然的语气，“半个小时后就要到。”  
“半个小时到不了，自己去。”哈利将钥匙拨到一边，眼睛依然紧盯着电视机上直播的足球赛，“你通过幻影移形考试了，德拉科。”  
“我之前没去过那里，幻影移形只能去我们去过的地方。”德拉科走进来，摘掉了他的眼镜。  
哈利马上坐了起来，伸手去拿他手中的眼镜：“还给我，德拉科。”  
德拉科把手抬高了：“别看电视了哈利，你都近视多少度了？”  
“我一个星期就看这么一次——”哈利伸手去够着德拉科的手，却又被他避开了，“你有完没完！”  
“我真搞不懂，麻瓜的足球赛有什么好看的。”  
“噢，你当然不会懂，大少爷。你只在乎你那一身好看的行头。”  
“你再用这种语气和我说话试试。”  
“谁管你，你他妈快把眼镜还给我——自己骑扫帚，不过别用我的那把。”  
“你什么意思，别用你的？你的难道不是我的吗？”德拉科也有些火了，他将眼镜扔到一边，抿着嘴唇瞪着他，“你很久没有和我去打魁地奇了哈利，你是不是觉得厌烦了？现在你又是什么态度，嗯？”  
“你胡思乱想些什么，我只是让你自己去！别这么任性了德拉科，你又不是没有手脚！”哈利揉着脑袋，在床上摸索着他的眼镜。他的嗓子有点痛，像是裂开了；他的耳边是电视机里传来的进球的欢呼声，以及某个被他忽略的压抑的呼吸声。  
这不是他的错，他想，他难得看一次球赛，凭什么德拉科一定要命令他干这干那？而且半个小时确实到不了，现在还是晚高峰——这位少爷知道什么叫晚高峰吗？  
他的手陷在柔软的被褥里，他似乎看见不远处有什么闪着光，但还没等他伸出手，它就被人拿走放在了更远的床头柜上。  
“你干嘛？”哈利下一句脏话还没骂出口就被一拳撂倒在了床上，德拉科跨上床压上来，脖子上长长的链子垂在了哈利的胸口。  
“你他妈给我滚下去——你不是要去酒店吗？”感觉到那人粗暴地撕开了他的T恤衫，哈利揪住了他的长项链往下扯。是细长的金链子，套着一颗金珠玉和两颗翡翠石，在他手中摇晃着发出清脆的玉响。  
链子勒得德拉科脸色惨白，他松开了他，用力掰开了哈利的手，他的脖子上已经多了一条波浪状的细红痕。他阴着脸将项链解下放到一边，脱掉深色礼服外套，俯下身狠狠地咬在了他的肩膀上。  
现在哈利觉得德拉科不是狼了，而是狗。他在他身上泄愤似地到处乱咬，有几个牙印甚至出血了，不用魔法的话三天都好不了。他手上的银戒指硌得他生疼，上面的家族徽印像是印在了他的皮肤里，还有他衬衫上的金属扣子和家族徽章不停地扫过他的胸口，令他不舒适极了。  
如果不是德拉科还惦记着他的酒会的话，哈利毫不怀疑这会演变成一场新的搏斗。他们会像野兽一样失去理智地在床上撕打狂咬，扯掉对方身上的装饰和遮掩露出真正的灵魂、矛盾与伤疤，还有血淋淋的爱意。  
哈利早在那些黑暗又迷茫的岁月中学会了宽容和忍耐，也在无限的磨合中了解了他的每一个缺陷和坏习惯。他爱他，爱他所有强人所难的要求，所有自以为是的骄傲，他连他的缺点都一并爱着，这种爱曾经是满腔热情的，如今是隐忍无奈的，也许以后会变成一块习以为常的伤疤，一块雕花的伤疤，抚摸时不再有撕心裂肺的力度。  
“德拉科。”他唤了一声他的名字，那人正从他身上爬起来，用魔咒修复他那条被扯得掉了几颗扣子的高级礼服外套和乱糟糟的头发。听见他的声音，他头也没抬，只是从鼻子里哼了一声。  
“德拉科，只有三分钟了。就算用火弩箭都赶不过去。”  
“你以为这是谁害的？”  
“我早说了让你用扫把，你硬是不听。”  
“你到现在还在跟我斗嘴。看你的电视去吧，不用你管。”  
哈利看了眼电视屏幕。  
“球赛已经结束了，都是你的错。”  
“你还怪我？！”德拉科扭过头，那表情可以称得上是狰狞，“我还管得着球赛什么时候结束？你是不是觉得古灵阁倒闭了都是我的错？”  
“你看，你又在胡搅蛮缠。”哈利耸耸肩。  
德拉科二话不说，摔门而去。  
哈利呆坐了几秒，又倒回了床上，愣愣地瞪着天花板。过了一会儿他觉得眼睛有些酸了，便起身去找他的眼镜。它滑到了地上，右眼镜片下方碎了一个小角。  
哈利擦了擦镜片把它戴上，下床走到窗边。以他的角度正好能看见傍晚马尔福庄园漆黑的栅栏和摇晃的杉树。  
他等了一会儿，德拉科瘦削的身影终于出现在了门口。金发男人走得很快，他正要伸手推开门却打了个喷嚏，于是揉了揉鼻子打开门。他转过身，身影被栅栏挡住了，哈利不得不伸长了脖子——他看见他抽出魔杖念了句什么，然后消失在了原地。  
该死的！他用力拍了一下窗沿，手掌生疼，德拉科果然在骗人！  
他关上了窗户，又再次倒回床上，歪过头看着电视机中播放的广告发呆。  
那时候哈利忽然说自己想看电视，德拉科说好啊我们现在就去买。他们换上衣服兴冲冲地去逛了麻瓜的电器商场，像两个小孩似的东张西望，就电视款式争执不下。哈利说你又不看电视管那么多干什么，德拉科说任何不符合他审美的东西都不能进马尔福庄园。两人又幼稚地争辩了一番，最后终于在店员们异样的目光下选中了一款较为大气的电视机。  
付完钱后就是组装，他们不敢让电视机的组装人员进屋，便回绝了他们的好意，将电视机缩小后带进了卧室。但麻烦很快就来了，德拉科根本看不懂那本说明书，他甚至揪着遥控这个词追问了哈利许久；而哈利组装时又总是出各种问题，两人互相嫌弃、推卸责任，最后险些打起来，哈利想摔门而去时却被德拉科拖回来做了一顿——哈利不知道他是什么时候养成这个习惯的，仿佛所有激烈的争吵都能用性爱解决，但这的确能让他冷静一会儿，暂时忘掉很多烦恼。他在床上放肆地呻吟、颤抖，身体变得滚烫又敏锐，每一寸肌肤都沾染着对方的占有欲；他用腿勾住他的腰，用手环住他的脖子，像孩子一样紧贴着他，渴求着他给予的温暖。  
“哈利，我们别看什么电视了。”结束之后他们横七竖八地躺在床上，德拉科这样说道，“没意思，还不如看报纸。”  
“滚，你不想看我还想呢。”  
“以你的智商想把它组装起来简直不可能。”  
“连遥控是什么都不知道的人没资格说我。我想到了，我可以用魔法组装。”  
“哦，别试了，我怀疑你用了魔法以后连拆都拆不掉了。”  
“就像你弄坏那口锅一样？”  
“你什么时候才能不怼我？”  
“可能要到我不爱你的时候吧。”哈利坐起身，德拉科一把将他重新拉倒在床上，他骑跨在他身上，散乱的金发垂在两颊，目光有些危险：“你说什么？”  
哈利看着他，没有说话。  
他们对视了一会儿，最后德拉科起身穿上了裤子，在摆满了各种电线、插线板和说明书的地上坐下来，拿起那份密密麻麻的说明书就着昏暗的灯光开始浏览。  
哈利翻了个身，打量着他金色的后脑勺，打了个哈欠。  
“下来，哈利。这个是什么？”他问道。  
哈利磨磨蹭蹭地穿上内裤，慢腾腾地下床在他旁边坐下，凑过去看他指着的那个单词，却因为落满了阴影而难以辨认，于是把册子从他手中拿了过来。  
“哦，这个是显像管。你看错了啦，这一部分是注意事项，它让我们不要把电视机放在阳光直射的地方，这样会加速显像管的老化。”  
“我们的房间亮吗？”  
“挺亮的，”哈利又打了个哈欠，“不过我们可以装在那面墙上……”  
“这根线是干什么的？”  
“我找找，上面有个图案……啊，找到了！”  
“给我看看。”  
两人凑在一块儿看一本巴掌大的说明书，谁都懒得去开灯。哈利不停地打瞌睡，德拉科皱着眉研究着，时不时揪着他的脸让他解释里面的名词。  
“这是什么？”  
“……我不知道。”哈利看了一会儿，老老实实地说道。  
“书房里有牛津大词典，你去拿过来查一下。”  
“你是不是忘记了自己是一个巫师，德拉科。”哈利拿过魔杖说了一句“牛津大词典飞来”，一本砖头似的厚词典便嗖嗖地撞开房门飞进来，砸中了德拉科的后背。  
“哈利·波特·马尔福，我操你妈！”  
“啊，真是抱歉。”  
他们一边拌嘴一边组装着，折腾了一个小时后终于勉强完成了。德拉科从哈利手中夺过了遥控器，正想开机却被上面几十个花花绿绿的按钮弄晕了，后者于是又从他手中抢了回来，找准了开机按钮按下去。  
两人都紧张地盯着屏幕，德拉科用力地按着哈利的手腕，哈利怎么甩都甩不开。  
当漆黑的屏幕缓缓亮起，上面出现了一个正在进行深夜访谈的男主持人时，两人如释重负地松了一口气，击掌相庆。  
“把裤子穿上，哈利，你这副样子是想给谁看？”德拉科用飞来咒召开了两瓶啤酒，两人坐在床边靠在一块儿边喝啤酒边看电视。  
“反正待会儿就要睡觉了。”哈利扯了被子盖在腿上，无所谓地说道。  
他们有一搭没一搭地聊着，电视的光线在昏暗的墙壁上跳动。哈利越来越困，他感觉德拉科似乎是吻了他一下，带着啤酒味的苦涩的吻，不含情欲，倒像是在安抚。  
“……笨蛋。”  
哈利看了眼手表，不知不觉已经快十二点了。他从未见过德拉科参加酒会到这么晚，这很反常。  
他关掉了电视，站起来在房间里不停地来回走动着。难道德拉科还在生气，所以晚上不打算回来住了？还是他出了什么事？  
他越想越紧张，坐立不安，不知自己是不是该去威客塔酒店看一看。正当他纠结不已时，一只千纸鹤从门外飞了进来，停在了床上。  
哈利连忙将它拿起来，小心翼翼地展开。那是一只用干净的餐巾纸叠成的千纸鹤，上面还印着那个酒店的冷金色标志和名称。  
餐巾纸上只写着几个字：  
来接我。

德拉科没有和哈利说过，其实他一点儿也不想参加这个酒会，但他不得不去。  
他不知道哈利有没有这种感觉——他们有时候会提到这个，但并不多——那些战争结束后遗留下来的阴影依然如同毒蛇潜伏在他们的生活中，它们依附着更阴暗的尔虞我诈、明争暗斗，从言语与眼神中影射着歧视与偏见。德拉科经常遇到这种事情、遇到不理解他的人，从他收到的大把投诉信就能看出。其中虽然有一部分是真的对他的态度表示不满，但大多数只是找了个借口讽刺他的虚伪。  
他不想理会这种事，也很少对哈利提及。哈利是不会懂的，他是大英雄、救世主，他得到都是崇拜和关爱。而自己——无论凤凰社如何为他开脱，他左手手臂上的黑魔标记却是无论如何也洗不掉的。  
他懒得理这些人，但有时候却不得不与他们打交道。比如他其实非常讨厌他的上级萨斯主任，却依然忍受着他的排挤和挑衅，替他隐瞒了一些不大不小的事，并且来参加这个圣芒戈治疗师聚会。  
德拉科到这儿的时候已经很晚了，所有人落座了，而平时和他关系不错的一位治疗师朝他招手让他坐到那一桌去。  
德拉科面带笑容地朝他走去，在仅剩的一个位置上坐下。旁边的一个女治疗师连忙向外挪了挪位置。  
德拉科往自己的被自己倒了点酒，抬起头就看见了隔着几个位置坐着的萨斯主任，他正用一种奇怪的目光看着他。  
酒会进行得还算顺利，菜肴丰盛，所有人都吃得很尽兴。德拉科始终保持着安静，偶尔和旁边的同事讲几句，但表情一直都是淡淡的。  
他对这种酒会并不热衷——也许这很难看出来，因为他在社交圈中向来表现得很好。但他确实不喜欢，不知从什么时候开始。他只想回去。  
“……庞贝小姐怎么没来？”他听见旁边的一个女治疗师问她的闺蜜。  
“她今天晚上出差呢，听说要去约克郡。”  
“真是不幸啊，我还想说这是个好机会呢。”  
“好机会？”  
“就是那个谁啦，她不是暗恋他很久了嘛……”  
“哦！可是人家都结婚了……”  
后面的话德拉科就听不清了，因为她们刻意压低了声音。而萨斯主任又忽然大声嚷嚷起来，他捏着酒杯，满脸通红，似乎有些醉了。  
“……诺曼那小子不错，上次诊治了一个病人……送来了三面锦旗呢……”  
诺曼是萨斯主任的学生，对他低头哈腰、言听计从，但背地里又对其他治疗师极为无礼。如果不出意外，下一任主任恐怕就是他。德拉科边听边喝酒，指尖敲打着杯壁。  
“哼，安东尼那家伙上次被一个病人投诉了，说他滥用魔药……这事儿得好好查查……”  
安东尼就是之前招呼德拉科过来的同事，他个子不高，脸上总是带着笑容——这和诺曼假惺惺的微笑不同，他是发自内心的乐观。安东尼平时兢兢业业，人缘也很好，萨斯主任本来也没有理由讨厌他，但由于他对德拉科也非常热情，再加上说错了几次话，马上就成了他的眼中钉。  
德拉科看了眼安东尼，他那张胖乎乎的脸上依然堆着笑容，似乎没有察觉到萨斯主任对他的不满似的。德拉科端起酒杯又喝了一口，心想接下来就轮到自己了。  
果不其然，萨斯主任又倒了一杯酒，那双几乎要成斗鸡眼的眼睛朝他移来。他的脸更红了。  
“最不懂规矩的要数马尔福……颠三倒四，滥用职权……收到的投诉信比整个科加起来都多……还有……前食死徒……”  
德拉科翻了个白眼，心想这还没完没了了。他的这些事情谁都知道，但每次萨斯主任提起来的时候他们都会极有兴趣地竖起耳朵听，好像这样就能给自己加工资似的。  
不知道这无聊的酒会什么时候才能结束，他想，待会儿一定要让哈利来接他，他们可以一起吐槽他的上司，然后重归于好……有必要的话，他就勉为其难地和他看看电视吧……  
想到这儿德拉科就从桌上拿了张餐巾纸，在上面写了“来接我”几个字，快速地折成了千纸鹤塞进口袋里，准备一有机会就送出去。也许哈利来了他就可以提早离开，不和这些人继续待在一块儿……  
“……哦，他的爸妈也是出了名的食死徒，干过的坏事数不胜数……我觉得他们就应该被一辈子关在阿兹卡班里，谁知道马尔福给了威森加摩多少钱……”萨斯主任的大嗓门传进了德拉科的耳中，他的手指一下子握紧了，修剪过的指甲嵌进了掌心。  
别和他计较，德拉科，这种人和他说了也没用。他永远不会理解你的。但他依然瞪着他，没有移动一丝一毫。  
“……真令人搞不懂，搞不懂……还有那个魔法部的傲罗……对，就是他，哈利·波特……肯定是瞎了眼……说不定有政治阴谋……谁知道他做了些什么呢，救世主……徒有其名……都是阴谋、全都是假的！”萨斯主任忽然嚷嚷起来，他站起了身，举起手中的葡萄酒一口喝掉了半杯，怒气冲冲地瞪着德拉科。  
德拉科冷冷地看着他，他的手也紧握着酒杯，勉强控制着自己的情绪。  
周围的人噤若寒蝉，都用或畏惧或看好戏的目光盯着他们。  
萨斯主任吸了一口气，用力将酒杯放在了桌上，暗红的酒液溅在了陶瓷餐盘上。他喘着气，依然用那双几近涣散的眼睛瞪着德拉科，说道：“如果不是你的背景，我早就把你从科室里赶出去了。你这个伪君子、败类，你的父母和你一样，还有那个傲罗，他也一样——”  
哗啦——  
忽然而来的水声令所有人都惊呆了，几个女治疗师惊恐地捂住了嘴，叫出了声。没有人敢说一句话。  
德拉科将空酒杯放回桌上，擦掉了一滴溅在他手背上的酒液。他看着面前被红酒淋了一身的萨斯主任，后者似乎还没有反应过来，黑发上不停地滴着水，衣服完全湿透了，呆呆地瞪着他。  
“说话前注意一点儿，维克托·萨斯。自以为是的人很多，但希望你不要成为最愚蠢的一个。就你还想把我赶出去？凭什么？凭你换情妇的速度吗？”德拉科嗤笑了一声，几个治疗师倒吸了一口气，旁边的安东尼着急地拉了一把他的手，但德拉科甩开了。  
“还有，你没有资格说我爸妈的不是，更没有资格评判哈利·波特。你一个坐享其成的人懂得什么？是你杀死了伏地魔吗？”德拉科冷冷地说道，用力拉开椅子，椅腿在地上重重刮过发出嘶啦的声音。他转身大步离开了，只留下背后一群膛目结舌的同事。  
德拉科走得很快，他双手放在口袋里，一走出大门就将那只千纸鹤拿出来，放在嘴边轻轻一吹，它便扇动洁白的翅膀穿过蔓延的黑暗，去往那个人身边，一如既往。  
德拉科倚靠在酒店的大门边，仰着头静静地望着无星的夜空。有一颗星，在高楼环绕的天空闪耀，德拉科不知道这是金星、火星、木星、天狼星，还是某颗只有编号的小行星，他不知道。  
他打了个喷嚏，觉得有些冷，于是裹紧了外套。他闭上了眼。

哈利闯了两个红灯、在单行道上逆行了三次，码表上的数字早已超过了限速标准。他的右手紧拽着魔杖，一旦出现即将发生车祸的情况就使用回避咒，好几次死里逃生。  
不知为何，他的内心总有种不好的预感——也许是因为他看见了千纸鹤翅膀上的一点干涸的黑色痕迹，这让他忍不住多想。  
哈利没有去过那家酒店，虽然他知道它在哪儿；他的那把扫帚出了点问题，总会把他从上面甩下来，他一直没有时间去修；而德拉科的扫把他也不知道这家伙到底放在了哪儿，关键时刻他总是掉链子。最后哈利只能骂骂咧咧地坐上了跑车，全速赶往目的地。  
千万不要有事，千万不要……他边开边祈祷着，内心惶惶，千万不要，千万不要……可德拉科为什么不用幻影移形直接回来呢，如果遇到了危险的话？难道他连幻影移形的能力都没有了吗……  
火红的跑车在夜中疾驰，月影在背后卷成了漩涡。他终于看见了那在黑暗中灯火通明的酒店，哈利一个漂移停在了路边，跳下车快速朝大门跑去。  
大地在眼前摇晃，温冷的黄光从三米高的大门中渗出来，点亮了一个蹲在门边的男人。他正在抽烟，脚边落满了烟头，灰白烟雾掩住了他的手指和面颊，孤独而无助。  
哈利快步走到他面前，慢慢蹲下身。那人仰起头来看他，嘴唇动了动，似乎想要说什么却忽然咳嗽起来，烟雾喷了哈利满脸。他抽走了德拉科手中的烟踩灭了，扶着他站起来。  
“你怎么了？……酒味好重，你到底喝了多少？”哈利一边吃力地扶着他往前走，一边问道。德拉科整个身体都软软地压在他的肩膀上，他苍白的脸颊上浮起了一层红晕，像是醉得不轻。哈利伸手摸了摸他的额头，滚烫一片。  
“真是不像话……”哈利抱怨着将他塞进副驾驶座，替他系好安全带，自己从另一边上车，扭转车钥匙启动。  
原来只是喝醉了而已，他想，害得他好一番担心。  
回去的路上哈利开得很慢。街道上空旷无人，两旁的店铺都紧闭着门。漆黑的树影摇摇晃晃，清冷的月光铺在车前玻璃上，沿着他的手指往上爬，映得他无名指上的结婚戒指一片光华明亮。  
他轻驾就熟地减速、转弯，将车从后门开进车库，缓缓停下。他关掉引擎，拔下车钥匙，将自己的安全带解开，侧过身帮德拉科的完全带也解开了，推了推他的肩膀。  
“到家了，德拉科。”他说道。  
金发男人的脖子微微一动。他歪过头，睫毛颤抖着，像是芦苇轻轻摇开了，那双色调极浅的灰蓝色眼睛如同倒映在湖水中的清月。  
哈利的心弦忽然被拨动了，唱出一串又轻又细的、夹缝中的小曲。他有时候会迷茫、会厌倦，走在路上不知自己身在何方。但此时此刻他又记起了第一次被这双眼睛惊艳的时刻。  
“到了……？”那人问道，仿佛刚刚醒来。  
“嗯。我帮你把车门打开吧。”哈利说着就要下车，但德拉科一下子握住了他的手，像是一种条件反射。他的掌心也是滚烫的。  
“别走。”他虚弱地说道，身体朝他的方向倒去，哈利连忙接住了他，“抱着我。”  
坐在车上拥抱一个人实在是一件很别扭的事，但哈利还是照做了。他侧过身，伸出手抱住他的腰，将头靠在他的肩膀上。他的呼吸喷在他的脖颈上，又热又烫，风却是冷的。  
车库壁上的烛灯轻轻摇曳，哈利吸了一口气，将他抱得更紧了一些。  
“哈利，我闯祸了。”德拉科忽然开口了，声音很低，软得像个小孩子，“我没地方可以去啦。”  
“怎么了？”他抬起头来看他。  
“我要被赶出去了，”他环住了他的脖子，微笑着，眼角有点红，“你收留我吧。”  
“德拉科，你……”对方开始吻他的脖子，然后是肩膀、锁骨，他的嘴唇落在了他的胸口，隔着衬衫含着那点凸起细细吮吸。哈利浑身燥热起来，他紧紧抱着德拉科的头，也不知是在抗拒还是迎合，“你……你在酒会上惹事了？”  
男人没有回答。他叹了口气，又吻上哈利的脖子，浑身散发的浓浓的酒味让哈利也有些醉了。他往回拢着他的腰，似乎想把他抱到怀里，哈利连忙低着头跨过中间的障碍物跨坐在他身上，按着旁边的按钮把座椅放下。  
他们很快就吻在了一起，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，舌尖勾着舌尖，身体互相暧昧地摩擦。哈利的衬衫马上就被褪掉了，而德拉科讲究的外套也被扯下来丢在一边。他触吻着他白皙的胸膛，他的皮肤像是无暇的玉、银河的水，只有他能在这片洁净与澄澈中搅起风浪。德拉科的手掌贴着他的臀部，他不断地暗示性地揉捏着，然后粗暴地拉下他的裤子，手指找准了位置狠狠顶了进去。哈利瞬间绷直了身体，痛呼了一声，心想这人喝醉后真是完全不温柔。  
他伏在他身上，双腿分跪在他的腰侧，手指陷在柔软的椅背里，粗重地喘息着。德拉科拉开了自己的裤链就想挤进去，哈利连忙阻止了他，他毫不怀疑真这样做自己会痛死：“等等，我还没有——”  
“快点，”他嘟囔着，“我要进去。”  
哈利回身想去拿魔杖，但他的衣服滑落在了地上，不管怎么伸长手臂都够不到。眼看着德拉科越来越不耐烦，他咬咬牙想要下去，却听见身后传来了一声：“把收音机的下面那个柜子打开。”  
哈利困惑地看了他一眼，但还是拉开了车载收音机下面的一个小柜子，却赫然发现里面不知何时放了一只润滑剂。  
“……你什么时候放进去的？！”  
哈利郁闷地将盖子拧开，挤了一些抹在德拉科身上，扶着他一点点小心翼翼地坐下去。当坐到底的时候他忍不住轻吟了一声，浑身一颤，然而还没等他完全缓过劲来，对方就抓着他的腰用力地挺送了进去。  
隐秘、沉寂，耳边只有混沌不清、黏着暗味的声响，像是海浪般涌过每一个细胞，搅碎、敏锐，凶狠而漫长。两具身体紧密咬合，纠缠在一起不分彼此。哈利紧紧抓着德拉科的肩膀，后者在他的大腿上掐出了清晰的指印。他的每一次顶入都毁灭般地碾过他的敏感处，又急又狠，让他连话都说不出来。像是报复似的，哈利低下头用力地吻他的嘴唇，撬开他的牙关，咬破他的唇片，血腥而残暴地进攻，就像他在他身体内部的翻山倒海一样。  
他能感觉到深度、广度，空气中弥漫的不同的荷尔蒙，低声的呼唤、隐忍的哀求，他俯下身时他的嘴唇刚好触碰胸前的樱红，红得熟透待人采撷。  
“德拉科，”他叹了一声，长吸了一口气，“德拉科，你他妈是在装吧？”  
那人没有回答他，只是重重地咬了一口。  
“你怎么可能喝醉——结婚那天你都没醉！”  
对方回应他的就是狠厉的两下挺入，哈利一下子瘫了下去，根本直不起腰。  
“喂，别装傻！你——嗯——”  
德拉科眯着眼看着趴在他身上还顽强地幻想着撑起身子的哈利，他捏了把他的前端，后者又一个颤抖倒在了他身上，咬牙切齿地瞪着他。  
“你真可爱，哈利。”他按着他的后脑勺亲了亲他，哈利气呼呼地白了他一眼，没有回话。他又抱了抱他。  
“我是真的要被赶出去了，哈利。”他靠在他的胸口，“收留我吧，我想跟着你走。”  
“到底是怎么回事？”哈利皱起眉，他被德拉科意味不明的话弄得云里雾里的。  
“你收不收留我？”  
“你告诉我是怎么一回事……”  
“你收不收留我？”  
“……”  
“你收不收留我？”  
“好啦、好啦！我收留你，被赶出门的大少爷！”哈利不得不这样说道。德拉科露出了一个笑容，干净而明亮。他又把头靠在了他的胸口，蹭了蹭，亲了一口。  
“我爱你。”他的声音很轻，几乎听不清，“别离开我。”  
哈利一愣，抿住了下唇。他们结婚后，德拉科就很少在他面前表现出脆弱的一面。他很少讨论自己的工作，在他看来他似乎就是一个懈怠的治疗师，每天慢悠悠地出门、早早地下班，花费大量的时间在享受奢侈品和谈恋爱上。他仿佛永远也不会长大，还像少年时期一样任性妄为，做自己想做的事。  
但他真的就是自己看见的这个样子吗？……也许这只是他想让他看见的。  
哈利揉了揉他汗湿的头发，在他的额头上吻了一下。他听见了他们共同的心跳声。  
“我不会离开你，从过去到现在，从现在到未来，我们都会在一起。”  
德拉科看了他一会儿。暗中他的脸颊微微发亮，烛灯的光映在他浅金色的发丝上，他又笑了，这次带上了恶作剧的味道。  
“好啊，那我明天就去辞职。”  
“什么？”  
“我不干了，我要去魔法部和你一起当傲罗。”  
“等一下德拉科，你的意思是——”  
“我认识傲罗司的司长，我可以让他把我们的办公室安排在一块儿。”  
“听我说，德拉科，你有没有想过——”  
“你说过要收留我的。”德拉科扬起眉，“你要反悔吗？”  
“你那时候可没说是这种事！”  
“那么你要反悔吗？”他追问道。  
哈利瞪着他，他几乎不敢相信世界上居然有这么无赖的人，装醉装傻装脆弱来让他屈服，而自己偏偏还就吃他这一套。  
“好吧，我——我当然不会反悔。”哈利极不情愿地说出这句话，在德拉科肩头用力咬了一口。  
德拉科侧过头吻了回去。他们又紧紧抱在一起，德拉科拾起那只被哈利扔到一边的管状物，又挤了一些出来填进去，忽然而来的冰凉之感让哈利瑟缩了一下，他忍不住问道：“你到底是什么时候把这玩意儿放在这里的？”  
“刚买了车就……”  
“……你这个变态。”

【番外四 追踪】  
作为新上任的傲罗司司长的助理，乔恩·菲罗多一直觉得自己责任重大。他有义务排除一切让上司烦恼的意外因素，使得他能够全身心地投入到工作之中。当然，意外总是会在不经意间发生，这无可避免；但乔恩认为阻挡某些意图不轨的人进入办公室还是能做到的，比如说现在。  
他抱着手中的文件，死死挡在办公室门前，盯着面前的这个男人。他比他高了半个头，一头金发油光水滑。最令乔恩感到厌恶的是他还在抽烟，那双灰蓝的眼睛隐在青雾之后，时不时朝他投来嘲讽的目光。  
“请不要在这里抽烟，马尔福先生！”他忍着怒气说道。  
那人拿下了烟，瞥了他一眼。  
“我记得规定中没有不允许抽烟。”  
“魔法部马上就会通过这条规定的！”乔恩说道。他的话并没有错，最近魔法部正在向各位司长征求意见，打算重新制订内部的职员守则。  
“那就等通过了再说吧。”他看了眼手表，有意无意地将宝石做的表盘以及上面的商标对着乔恩，“司长什么时候回来？”  
“这不关你的事，马尔福先生。”  
“噢，是这样，”德拉科终于掐灭了烟头，上前跨了一步，“我认为作为助理，你有责任协助司长，而不是带着个人私情来工作。你对别人也是这种态度吗？还是只有对我？”  
“这……”  
“希望司长能对你的工作满意。”他笑了一下，“不过如果是我的话，我会把这样的助理辞退的，你说呢？”  
乔恩不由自主地后退了一步，但又马上感到了羞愧。他挺直了后背，正打算反驳，一个声音打断了他们：  
“你们堵在这里干什么？”  
两人马上转过了头，乔恩马上笑了起来：“啊，司长！”  
走廊的另一头，哈利正拿着一个公文袋往这儿走来。自他出现后德拉科的视线就一直锁定在他身上没有动过，他换了个姿势以便更好地观察他。  
“司长，马尔福先生一定要找你。”乔恩抢先说道。  
哈利看了德拉科一眼，后者正直勾勾地盯着他：“你又欺负我的助理了，德拉科？”  
“我只是在教他怎么更好地工作，司长。”德拉科的脸上露出了一个假笑。  
“不劳你多心。”哈利耸耸肩，从乔恩手中接过了那叠文件，从自己的文件夹里抽出了一叠纸，“帮我把这份文件交到魔法交通司司长的办公室去，乔恩。”  
“好的。”乔恩接过了哈利手中的文件，瞪了德拉科一眼才转身离开。  
走廊里只剩下了哈利和德拉科两个人。哈利用魔杖敲了敲门把手，推开了办公室的门。他打开了灯，德拉科跟在背后走了进来，反手锁上了门。  
哈利转过头正想说什么，肩膀却蓦然被抓住了。那人猛地将他推到墙上吻住了他的嘴唇，迫不及待地顶开他的牙关长驱直入。  
哈利手中还拿着乔恩交给他的一沓厚厚的文件，但此时他却觉得自己快要握不住了。面前的人越逼越近，他双手压在他的耳侧，身体覆盖而下的阴影让他产生了一种被锁在笼子里的错觉。  
“等一下，德……唔！”脖子被用力咬了一口，哈利侧过头推着他的胸膛。他终于抓紧了那叠文件，松了一口气。  
“这就是那小子给你的文件，嗯？”德拉科从他手中抽过了那一沓纸，随手翻了几页，哈利连忙又抢了回来，“这么宝贝，如果我把它们烧了会怎么样？”  
“别胡闹。”哈利白了他一眼，走到办公桌前坐下，将文件放到一边，“你找我有什么事？”  
“我给你寄了十几封信，你一封都没回。”德拉科撑手坐在了办公桌上，伸手握住了他的手臂轻轻抚摸着。  
“噢，你说的就是这些？”哈利指了指茶杯旁的一堆千纸鹤，“我没时间跟你调情，德拉科。你看看你都写了些什么。”  
“我觉得我写的每一个字都值得反复咀嚼，哈利。”德拉科推开了旁边的一堆文件，坐得更近了一些，“你的衬衫扣太紧了。”  
“啊？”哈利低头瞟了一眼自己的领口，又看向德拉科，注意到他视线所延伸的方向后瞬间涨红了脸。  
“神经病，”他咬牙切齿地说道，“没事的话就出去，我要工作了——”  
“我想知道，你每天都在办公室里忙些什么。”  
“我有很多、很多事情要做，不像你，还有时间订购高级咖啡！”  
“所以你上任的第一件事情就是把我的办公室调到了厕所旁边？”  
“呃……”哈利不那么有底气了，“那也挺方便的，不是吗？”  
“你是故意的，那是离你的办公室最远的地方！”  
哈利讪笑着向后缩去，德拉科俯下身向他逼近。他捏住了他的下巴，指腹轻轻摩挲着。  
“你看过我给你写的纸条了吗？”他问道。  
“你……”一想到那些纸条上露骨又下流的内容，哈利的脸就涨得赤红，“你还好意思说？！”  
“看来你是看过了，”他温柔地抚摸着他饱满的嘴唇，另一只手伸下去解开了一颗他衬衫的扣子，“想不想试试看？”  
“滚——”  
“哈利，我现在会画人体动态了。你应该看懂了我的画吧？”  
“我不想看懂，谢谢。”  
“你想不想在这里尝试一下那个体位——”  
“给我滚出去——”哈利恼羞成怒，忍不住嚷嚷起来，德拉科马上低下头封住了他的嘴。他缠绵地吻着他，双脚踩在椅面两侧将他圈住，手从散开的领口探进去抚弄他的胸尖，用两个指头按压挤弄着，让它们在他的抚慰下敏感地充血、挺立。他踢掉了一只鞋子，挤到他双腿间暧昧地摩擦着，他能感觉到那儿膨胀的热度，几乎要将他的脚趾烧灼。  
哈利握住了扶手，又握住了他的小腿。德拉科的小腿肌肉紧绷有力，他将手探进裤管，轻轻触摸着那光滑细腻的皮肤。哈利产生了一种想在上面留下痕迹的冲动。  
德拉科在他的下唇上用力咬了一下，松开了他。他摸了摸哈利微红的脸颊，后者的喘息中流露出的情欲令他蠢蠢欲动，他按着他的头压在了自己的腿间，轻声说道：“帮我，哈利。”  
“你太过分了。”他哑着声音说道，“我是你的上级——”  
“不可以吗？”他的手指在他凌乱的黑发中穿梭着，哈利想抬起头，却被德拉科掐着脖子按了下去，只好认命地解开了他的裤链。他吸了口气，那儿透出的温度让他面红耳赤。哈利舔了舔嘴唇，有些生涩地慢慢吞了进去。  
德拉科低头看着他，双腿收紧了一些，交错在他的腰间。他揪着他的头发让他含得更深，哈利呜咽了一声，他的喉咙胀得难受，而更令他喘不过气来的是他激烈的心跳，以及浓郁的、将他紧紧困住的属于那个人的气味。  
“如果你的下属们知道你在办公室里就做这种事……”德拉科邪恶的声音在他耳边响起，哈利下意识就想反驳，却被对方用力按了下去。  
完事后两人都显得衣衫不整，哈利咳嗽着，不停地瞪向德拉科，仿佛要从他身上剜下肉来。  
“怎么，心理不平衡？”德拉科悠闲地整理着自己的衣领，“那么把裤子脱了，我来帮你含着。”  
“要是有机会，我要把你的办公室移到楼下去。”哈利忿忿然道，抹去了嘴角的一滴液体，“我还要禁止在办公室内传纸条——”  
“这是不可能的哈利，传纸条是正当的工作需要。”德拉科笑了笑，凑过去亲了一下他的嘴唇。  
“……你信不信我把你性骚扰的内容给部长看一看。”  
“哦，给罗恩和赫敏增加情趣吗？”  
在哈利担任傲罗司司长的同时，赫敏已经坐上了魔法部部长的宝座。她现在比哈利还要忙碌一百倍，平时只能在《预言家日报》上看见她的身影，就这件事罗恩也不知和哈利抱怨了多少次。  
“……我不跟你说这个。对了德拉科，那次我让你去世界杯场地旁边巡逻，你怎么没去？”  
“我去了，亲爱的。”  
“你没去，迪可罗查岗的时候你不在那儿！”  
“迪可罗被媚娃迷花了眼，他才不知道我在不在。”  
“不，才不是——那时候媚娃表演已经结束了，你别想蒙混过关。”  
“说到这个，媚娃表演的时候你在想什么？”德拉科倾靠过去，双手撑在扶手上，幽幽的呼吸扫在他的鼻尖。哈利喉咙一紧，不知德拉科是不是故意的，他的视线正好能看见他微微敞开的领口下漂亮的锁骨，那优美的弧度让他简直想咬上一口。  
“你在想什么？”他追问道，拉过了哈利的衣领。  
“——我在外面，没有观看媚娃表演——”  
“不，你有。”德拉科笑得意味深长，“我猜你肯定不敢让别人知道你在亲吻——”  
“闭嘴，德拉科！”  
“——一棵大树——”  
哈利懊恼地捂住了眼睛，叹息了一声。德拉科把他的手拉开了，捏了捏他的脸。  
“说真的，如果你拥抱的对象不是一棵树，说不定他会被你感动呢。”  
“你再取笑我，我就把你轰出去了。”哈利在他的锁骨上啃了一下，他还是满足了自己的幻想，“对了，你没去巡逻的原因难道就是因为这个？”  
“啊，当然不是，”德拉科矢口否认，“单纯觉得很无聊而已。哈利，下次你别去抱树了，直接来抱我吧，我保证给你热情的回应——”  
“下次我会把你的岗位调得离我更远一点的，谢谢。”  
德拉科又死皮赖脸地和哈利纠缠了一会儿后，终于在对方不善的目光中被迫抱着一堆需要审批的文件出去了。他出门时正好遇见往回走的乔恩，后者用狐疑的目光盯着他看，看见他手中的文件后“咦”了一声，停下了脚步：“等一下，这不是要让我送过去的资料吗？”  
“哦，是吗？可能是你来得太迟了吧，司长等不及就让我送过去了。”德拉科耸耸肩，得意洋洋地扬长而去。  
他刚来到魔法部傲罗司的时候，受到的待遇并没有比在圣芒戈医院好多少。傲罗群体中的极端者甚至比治疗师中更多，反应也更激烈。他们几乎不掩饰对他的怀疑和恶意。  
即使已经过去这么多年，这种战争遗留的痕迹却依然存在。有时候德拉科会觉得这个时代的傲罗实际上是一种牺牲品。他们始终追逐的究竟是黑巫师还是内心的遗憾，谁也说不清楚。  
他刚开始来到这儿的那几天，几乎每天都有人往他办公室里扔大粪蛋和吼叫信，走到哪儿都会被指指点点。甚至当他不小心露出自己左手手臂的黑魔标记时——事后他向哈利承认那的确是他的错，那天他忘了戴长手套——那引起的一阵阵尖叫和咒骂几乎将他淹没。  
德拉科问过自己他做出的选择到底是不是对的，如果他只是想逃避这些偏见，那么去哪儿其实都一样。这个世界没有完全光明的地方，阴影无处不在。  
但当某一天，哈利抱着装着他自己的办公用具搬进他的办公室时，他觉得一切都值得了。  
“我不能强行要求你们改变看法，但我也有我自己的判断，”哈利对着围在他们办公室门口的一群傲罗和其他司跑来看热闹的职员们大声说道，“既然你们选择不相信，那我就把我的态度摆在这里：以后你们针对德拉科·马尔福，就是在针对我；你们想对他做什么，最好还是朝着我来，别欺负他是一个新人，这没什么意思。”  
“请问你是在利用自己的名誉来对我们施压吗？”一个职员尖锐地问道。  
“不，我只是在保护我的伴侣而已。”哈利平静地说道。  
德拉科望着他的背影，他已经保持同一个姿势很久没有变化了。他抬起手抹了一下眼角，又抹了一下，当哈利关上门转过身时他连忙做出一副满不在乎的样子，朝他微笑着。  
“你的演讲水平又提高了，亲爱的。”  
哈利没有理会他的调侃。他蹲下身抱住了他，将头轻轻靠在他的胸口。  
“我都说了让你别过来。”他低声说道。  
德拉科没有说话。他将下巴压在了他的发顶。  
“我们做吧，哈利。”

德拉科将文件送到了部长办公室，赫敏的助理将它收好放在了一边。他慢吞吞地逛回了自己的办公室，坐在柔软的转椅上回想着他们那段他们共用同一个办公室的时光。  
那恐怕是哈利对他最百依百顺的时候了。他满足他一切贪得无厌的要求，他们在任何空余的时间做爱，那张宽阔的办公桌一度成为最好的寻欢作乐的场所。  
然而这种痛并快乐着的时光很快就过去了。傲罗司司长找哈利谈了话，晓之以理动之以情，最终劝动了他。而当哈利回来收拾东西准备回自己的办公室时，德拉科百般阻挠，用了各种无赖的方法——比如把他的外衣藏起来——但对方还是毅然决然地离开了。  
“把我的衣服还给我，德拉科。你还真想我一直呆在这儿？”  
“我不管，反正你今天不能回去。”  
“凭什么？”  
“今天是我们的结婚纪念日。”  
哈利一愣，马上就反应了过来：“开什么玩笑，你以为我不记得我们哪天结婚的吗？六月二十一日，现在是九月份！”  
“我想哪天当纪念日就是哪天，不行吗？”  
“你有病吧？”哈利气得笑了，“算了，衣服你留着吧，我还有事就不陪你了。”  
他说完转身就走，德拉科手疾眼快地抓住了他的胳膊，哈利用力甩开他，德拉科又握住了，紧紧攥在手中。  
“你到底想——”哈利回过头，才说了半句就被搂进了怀中。德拉科蹭了蹭他的脸颊，轻轻碰了一下。  
“我们认识多少年了，哈利？”  
哈利眨了眨眼。他已经明白了德拉科的意思。  
“十六年了。”他亲了亲他两边的脸颊，“我还是和以前一样爱你。”  
那天下午哈利最后还是留了下来，在德拉科的办公室里度过了最后一天。他们谁都没有处理公务，也没有做额外的运动，而是静静地靠在一起看他们拍摄的婚纱照。  
他们有两本婚纱照，一本是从他们的记忆中取出制作的，另一本则是在环球蜜月旅行中拍摄的，不管是哪一本都载着他们满满的回忆。  
“这张是在俄罗斯的冰原上拍的吧？我还记得那失败的滑雪经历，我以后再也不想尝试了。”哈利指着一张背景一片白茫茫的照片说道。  
“失败的是你哈利，我还是很成功的。”德拉科打了个哈欠。  
“我搞不懂，明明你不参与任何麻瓜的运动——”  
“运动天赋这种东西是没道理可讲的。”  
“那你哪次在我面前抓到过金色飞贼了？”  
“来，让我们翻到下一页。”  
桌上的收音机里放着那首忧伤而醇厚的《Pardon mon amour》，他们的内心似乎也在法国男人的歌声中变得感伤起来。哈利不由自主地紧紧握住了德拉科的手，后者回握住了他，搂紧了他的肩膀。  
“等我们老了，再也不用工作了，我们再一起去周游世界吧。”当相册翻到了最后一页时，他在他耳边轻声说道。  
“只要那时候你还记得这个诺言。”

德拉科将桌上的书推到一边，他想去找那只收音机，但又想起那个玩意儿好像早就被他弄坏了。今天他没有被安排去执勤，而哈利也没有分配其他任务给他，所以他能做的事情似乎只剩下了一件。  
德拉科随手抽了一张羊皮纸，在上面写了一句“哈利，下班后我们去买只收音机吧”便折成千纸鹤飞了出去。  
他坐在位置上无聊地等待着，不一会儿哈利的回信便到了，他连忙打开了那只千纸鹤——  
“买一个回来给你拆吗？”  
德拉科扬起眉，拿起羽毛笔快速地往下写：“我又想起了我们同居的日子。哈利，我觉得你的办公室的桌子挺大的。”  
这回他等了半天也没有等到回复，便知道哈利恐怕是无视了这张暗含深意的纸条，心里不禁有些痒痒的。  
德拉科拿出了一本奢侈品杂志随手翻着，这份杂志每个月都会由猫头鹰送到他的办公室或是家中，哈利偶尔看见了也会拿来浏览，然后马上开始斥责他一点都不懂得理财。  
“再这样下去马尔福的家产早晚会被你败光！”  
“别担心，哈利。”他将他抱在怀里，亲了口他的鼻尖，然后是嘴唇，“你不用管这么多，好好享受就可以了。对了，昨天我给你定了一双新皮鞋，你那双已经穿了三个月了。”  
“三个月很长吗？”当他们气喘吁吁地分开后，哈利问道，“我觉得我还能穿三个月。”  
哈利怎么也无法理解德拉科的消费观，德拉科也懒得劝服他，依然我行我素地往自己的橱柜和衣柜里添加新成员，并且时不时往哈利的衣柜里塞上几件。  
他们不同的地方太多了，数都数不完——比如哈利喜欢挑最低调的黑色宾利去上班，而德拉科却总是要求他开拉风的法拉利跑车来接他回家。当然，大多数情况下哈利选择无视这些任性又无聊除了炫富毫无意义的请求。  
德拉科拿了一支羽毛笔在杂志上勾画着，挑选他所看中的新款式。  
“这只戒指挺适合哈利的，可以衬他的绿眼睛。”他自言自语着，在旁边画了一颗星。  
正当他自得其乐时，办公室的气窗中蓦然飞进了一只纸飞机，上面还印着傲罗司的标志。德拉科知道这是有临时任务发布下来了，于是有些遗憾地将羽毛笔塞回去，展开了纸飞机。  
“紧急通知：请傲罗司第一分队各成员在一分钟之内集中于司长办公室。”  
当德拉科幻影移形到哈利的办公室时，第一分队的其他人已经等在那儿了。他们一脸肃穆地坐在办公室两侧的椅子上，德拉科快步穿过他们，在离办公桌最近的位置坐下。  
“你迟到了，德拉科。”高高在上的傲罗司司长说道，他此时看起来无比严肃，而德拉科却忍不住想起了刚才他趴在桌上帮他吸出来时满脸潮红的样子。  
“抱歉，我的表慢了一秒。”德拉科说道。有几个女傲罗窃笑起来。  
“如果你一定要踩点到，那么你的月奖金危在旦夕。”哈利咳了一声没有再看他，他双手交叠在一起，表情凝重，“好了，这次把你们叫过来是因为上次犯案的黑巫师团体再次出现了，而且他们留下了明显的痕迹。他们这次至少出动了四人，袭击了三位麻瓜和一位麻瓜出身的女巫，令人发指。你们需要马上做好准备赶往罗德巷进行调查。”  
“明白了。”所有人异口同声地回答道，起身陆陆续续有秩序地离开了办公室。  
德拉科故意留到了最后，等到其他人都离开后走到了办公桌前，上身倾靠向哈利。  
“你怎么还呆在这儿，还不快去和他们会和？”哈利将一叠资料放在一边，头也不抬地说道。  
“哦，是这样的。司长，我想来讨论一下我的月奖金的问题。”德拉科拿腔拿调地说道。  
“这没得商量。你不是第一次迟到了，德拉科。”  
“我不在意钱，司长。我想你用另一种方式补偿我。”德拉科凑过去，拨开了他的刘海，“你可真善变，哈利，刚刚你嘴里还含着我的东西呢。”  
“住口，赶紧给我工作去。”哈利面无表情地说道，他的脸可疑地红了一下。  
“好吧，好吧。司长眼里只有工作。”德拉科意有所指地说道，“对了，如果我遇到了危险，司长会来救我吗？”  
“不救。”哈利恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“所以给我注意安全，别想这些有的没的。”  
“是是是，回来记得帮我订购小蛋糕。”

罗德巷位于伦敦东部，一个离魔法部总部不远不近的地方。它被层层叠叠的老式房屋覆盖着，狭窄而阴暗，到处能看见满得溢出来的垃圾箱和喝着劣质酒的流浪汉。  
德拉科他们到达案发现场时，逆转偶发事件小组和记忆注销指挥部的部员已经在忙碌了。第一分队的队长凯德走去和逆转偶发事件小组组长打了个招呼，那是个留着长头发的不修边幅的男人，他正厉声呵斥着他的一个用错魔法的部下。  
“嘿，约翰。你们早就来了吗？”  
男人朝他看去，马上用力地握了握凯德的手，拍了拍他的后背：“早就来了！忙得不可开交……不过你们来了我就放心了……”  
“这些都是目击者吗？”凯德看向那群围在一边的麻瓜，他们每个人面前都有几个部员正忙着在登记他们的信息并且给他们施遗忘咒。  
“是啊，非常多……你不知道，刚才还有麻瓜记者来采访，都被我们赶回去了……动静非常大，你相信吗，那几个黑巫师居然在这里释放了黑魔标记！就在半空中，几百个人都看见了，这个工作量……”  
“黑魔标记？”德拉科听见后皱起了眉，他本来正随着其他傲罗勘察着周围留下的黑魔法痕迹，“你确定是黑魔标记？”  
“马尔福，别这么和约翰说话——”  
“哦，没事，没事。”约翰不在乎地挥挥手，将一缕头发撩到脑后，“确实是黑魔标记，绿色的骷髅和蛇，大白天的可吓人了。”  
“但现在应该已经没有人会用黑魔标记了才对。我是说，既然神秘人已经死了……”  
“谁知道呢，说不定是他们故意模仿食死徒来迷惑我们，也有可能他们就是那批当初逃走的食死徒……还有，最近不是有一个说要恢复神秘人统治的组织吗……”  
德拉科下意识摸了摸自己左手臂。那丑陋的漆黑印记已经十几年没有发烫过了，但它永远存留在他的皮肤上，提醒着他曾经犯过怎样的错误。  
这些年来他因为这个印记遭受了无数歧视，吃了不知道多少苦。他的内心绝对不是一点都不在意的，他有时候甚至会想哈利是不是也对此有所顾虑——他很少提起这件事，但他吻过他的全身，除了这块皮肤。  
德拉科摇摇头，将这些乱七八糟的想法从脑子里抖出去，走进了那间受袭击的屋子。屋子里家具很少，只有几张东倒西歪的沙发和一张倾斜的小木桌，木桌的桌板缺了一大块，地上洒着碎成粉末的玻璃渣子，在门外透入的光线中反射着沙子般的光芒。几个傲罗正在用携带的各种仪器四处探索着，试图找到一些蛛丝马迹，德拉科走到罗恩旁边，低头去看他手中的那只小仪器。  
“情况怎么样？”  
“痕迹很多，但就是因为太多了所以难以判断。”罗恩回答道。  
德拉科点点头，走到里屋用勘测魔法观察着四周。他一直有种奇怪的感觉，也许是因为那个黑魔标记，也许是因为满屋子的黑魔法痕迹，也许仅仅是因为这条巷子的地理位置，他总觉得哪里不对劲，但又说不上来。  
德拉科走到卧室的墙角，那儿的黑魔法气息最重，勘测魔法一触及就发出了明亮的红光。  
“这儿不会有什么充满了黑魔法的道具吧？”他自言自语。他上一次看见勘测魔法发出这样强烈的红光是在自己家的书房里，那次他无聊施了一个勘测魔法结果险些把自己亮瞎了。  
德拉科蹲下身，他在墙边的书架旁发现了一个普通的黑色小盒子，正是它使得勘测魔法不停地发出警报。德拉科小心翼翼地观察了一会儿，拿出傲罗司特有的联络工具通知了其他同事，然后站在窗边静静等待着。  
一看见黑魔法道具就去触碰是最愚蠢的做法，他在六年级的时候就很清楚这件事。德拉科望向窗外，从那儿能看见正在接受询问的麻瓜和鳞次栉比的灰顶房屋，不少人站在各自房屋的天台上好奇地将头探出朝他们看来，议论纷纷。  
德拉科仰起头，他忽然看见了掠过西面天空的一道黑影，脸色一变。他没有犹豫，快速打开窗户跳了出去，只留下窗面前后摇晃，以及背后一群同事目瞪口呆的脸。  
“他去干什么？”艾米莉亚困惑地问道，“这里是三楼啊。”  
“以他的身手应该不会摔死，”肯特煞有其事地分析着，“不过我们还是提前做好抢救的准备吧。”  
“队长，德拉科又不听指挥了！”  
“什么？！”  
几个傲罗挤到了窗边往下看，还有几人去检查那只放在角落的黑盒子。艾米莉亚深深地皱起眉，手里捏着一只用特殊的隔离魔法加持过的镊子，将它夹起来悬在眼前仔细观察着。  
“这看起来像是一个开关，你看这些魔法网络，”她轻声说道，表情凝重，“我觉得这个房间里可能有一个隐形的魔法阵。”  
“你的意思是我们就站在魔法阵里？”肯特抖了抖。  
“呃，这只是初步判断。我是说——”她的话没能说完，因为那只小盒子忽然打开了，从里面散发出一片刺眼的绿油油的光芒。  
“去死吧！去死吧！”盒子里传出了一阵尖锐嘶哑的叫喊，如同婴儿的哭声。所有人都蒙住了耳朵向后退去，艾米莉亚忍住了将它甩出去的冲动。一道红光从箱子底部射了出来，落在木地板上投影出了一个模糊的图案，如果仔细观察的话会发现那是一个小小的黑魔标记。  
蓦地，她感觉手心一烫，眼前瞬间陷入了漆黑。

德拉科正在一栋大楼的顶层极速飞奔着。他飞快地跑到天台边上，一手撑着扶手跳了出去，身体从早晨车水马龙的街道上飞跃而过。然而他要抵达的对面那栋大楼非常远，即使用上了加速咒依然无济于事。  
眼看着身体在半空中快速下坠，下方正好有一辆装满垃圾的大卡车朝这儿驶来，德拉科手中的魔杖迅速指向对面的大楼，施了一个无声的飞来咒。  
以他的能力自然无法用飞来咒使得大楼被连根拔起，所以起到的效果就是自身被飞快地拉向对面。  
德拉科在空中迅速调整了一下姿势，随着一声玻璃破碎的声响他摔入了屋内，快速打了个滚站起身，朝后又快又准地施展了一个修复魔法使它恢复了原样。正坐在客厅里的一对中年夫妇一脸震惊地朝他看来，手中的苹果饼都落在了衣服上。  
“抱歉，办案需要。”德拉科拿着魔杖快速绕过了客厅，避开了中间的一条羊毛地毯，“能拜托你们开一下门吗？”  
丈夫依然愣在原地，妻子倒是很快地站起来走过去拉开了门，小声问道：“你是密探吗？”  
德拉科低头看了眼自己一身漆黑的傲罗制服，耸耸肩：“算是吧。”  
说完他便冲了出去，噔噔噔攀上楼顶，站在一排晾衣架中四处张望着。  
他追着那个黑影穿过三个街区来到了这个陌生的地方。他一路上记着来时的路线，明白对方一直在将他引向偏僻的地方。是的，他认为那个人是想把他引出来，因为他一直和他保持着不远不近的距离，而且还多次故意让他看见自己的身影。  
德拉科一时难以判断他的目的，也许对方是想把他带到某个人迹罕至的地方杀人灭口，但他不觉得自己有什么仇敌，就算有，也不应该是黑巫师——等等。  
德拉科穿过一堆花花绿绿的衬衫和内衣走到天台边上，从口袋里拿出烟盒，抽出了一根烟点燃，慢慢地抽着。他一手撑起身坐在了扶手上，双腿垂在半空中，站在身后警惕地盯着他许久的一位中年妇女似乎很想冲上去将他拦下来。  
无论如何，如果对方的目的就是他的话，那么他也不必这么着急地追赶了。德拉科衣袋里抽出了一张纸条，随手写了几个字折成千纸鹤飞了出去。  
然后他侧过身，在中年妇女的注视下抽过了一根晾衣杆（“你要干什么！？”“只是暂时借用一下。”），用魔杖在上面敲了敲，将它朝着一个方向快速掷了出去。  
晾衣杆在加速魔法的加持下瞬间变成了一个黑点。不一会儿，不远处的高楼上传来了一声惨叫。德拉科露出了一个得意的笑容，正想为自己击掌祝贺，他的后衣领一下子被人揪住了。  
“你赔我晾衣杆！”

哈利正坐在办公室里浏览着各个小分队交上来的资料，他低头看着文件上密密麻麻的字，右手伸出去想去摸自己的咖啡杯，却怎么也碰不到，只好抬起头去寻找。  
好不容易找到了被埋在一堆材料中的咖啡杯，哈利拿起来刚喝了一口，一只纸飞机就从窗外撞了进来，随后一只千纸鹤也停在了机翼上。  
他不得不放下杯子，先打开了那只纸飞机：  
“第一分队在罗德巷二十一号遭遇定时触发式魔法阵，除德拉科·马尔福外全员沦陷，急需外部支援。”  
他皱起了眉头，又打开了那只千纸鹤，这上面写的内容就简单多了：  
“救我。”  
哈利不是第一次在工作中遇到棘手的事情，实际上随着黑巫师越来越诡计多端，这种情况经常发生。但这次却让他有些摸不着头脑，他最终只能判断是两拨人马同时陷入了困境。  
哈利只好写信寄给了第三分队的队长，拿起一旁的外套甩在身上，将手套进袖管。他起身打开门快步朝外走去，正好迎面碰上走来的助理乔恩。  
“待会儿如果有人来找我，你就告诉他们我出去了，让他们下次再来。”哈利拦住他吩咐道。  
“好的。司长，你要去哪儿？”乔恩连忙问道。  
“去救某个混蛋。”他头也不回地离开了。  
德拉科寄给他的千纸鹤上携带着追踪定位魔法，通过魔法感应哈利知道德拉科此时依然在不停地移动，而且离他越来越远。这种定位魔法在他和德拉科之间比其他人要管用得多，也许是因为他们之间存在着一定的灵魂感应的缘故，他能很清晰地感知到德拉科在哪儿，甚至还能粗略地判断德拉科移动的速度。  
“怎么会在那么远的地方……”他嘀咕了一声，从口袋里拿出了一只被缩小的扫帚重新放大，骑上去迅速升上了天空。  
哈利的扫帚一路向上攀升，直至进入平流层后才停止升高，快速朝着德拉科所在的方向飞去。冷冽的空气无情地刮着他的头发、脸颊和制服，不顾一切地从空隙往衣服里面钻。他忍不住想把领口松开的那颗扣子扣上，但一想到德拉科还在等他就忍住了。  
他想起一年级上第一节飞行课之前，罗恩曾和他吹嘘过他骑扫把撞上了一架麻瓜的悬挂式滑翔机，现在想来这大概不过是小孩子的吹牛。而那时候德拉科也到处自吹自擂，宣扬他小时候骑扫帚进行冒险的经历。他们结婚后哈利问过这件事，那时候他的回答是这样的：  
“你问我是不是真的避过了一架麻瓜的直升机？当然是真的，哈利，你还信不过我的飞行技术吗？”  
“我信不过你的人品。”哈利翻了个白眼，“你小时候吹过的牛数都数不清，我以前还以为是你开启了密室呢。”  
德拉科盯着他看了一会儿，最后摊摊手说道：“好吧，是这样，你知道，玩具直升机也是直升机——”  
“……我就知道。”  
哈利上身微微前倾，操纵着扫帚落在了大楼的天台上。他将扫帚重新缩小放进口袋里，用魔杖打开门，披上隐形衣无声地进入了楼梯间。  
此时，德拉科正站在一间没有开灯的房间里。他可以肯定刚刚看见那个人影闪到了这儿，可他刚走进去门就自动反锁了，他马上站在原地一动不动，尝试着施展无声咒——预料之中地失败了。  
他中计了。这是他的第一个反应。但德拉科内心并不感到害怕，他觉得对方并没有打算杀死他，至少现在是这样的。他深吸了一口气，向前跨了一步。  
“我想，你应该有话要对我说吧？”他试探着问道。他不怕发出声音暴露了自己的方位，这个房间本来就相当狭小，没有太多可以躲藏的地方。  
那人没有回答。德拉科的眼睛渐渐适应了黑暗，他看见了他——瘦高的身影，包裹在一件黑色的斗篷中，只能看见一张紧抿着的嘴。  
这件斗篷的款式非常熟悉，德拉科以前也有一件，但他在布雷斯的正式葬礼上将它烧成了灰烬。那是以前食死徒集体行动或会见伏地魔时的装束，而这在现在是被禁止的。  
这正好证实了德拉科之前的猜测——对方是漏网之鱼的食死徒。大多数食死徒都非常敌视他，毕竟他背叛他们投靠了凤凰社，并且在战后成为了赢家，没有被关进阿兹卡班。他相信那些刑满释放的食死徒一定都曾指着他的脊梁骨咒骂过他，但他不在乎。  
“可能你不介意一直站在这儿直到天黑，但我很介意。我还要和我的爱人回去吃蛋糕呢。”  
过了一会儿，那人终于说话了：“……无耻。你还是和以前一样令人讨厌，德拉科。”  
虽然他刻意压低了声音，但德拉科还是马上认了出来。  
“……西奥多·诺特？”德拉科愣了一下，迅速在脑中过了一遍当初被抓的食死徒的名单。太长了，他并没有完全记下来，但他记得他见过诺特的名字。  
“我记得你被关在阿兹卡班了——你已经出来了？”  
“废话，你以为我要被关多少年？”那人哼了一声，打了个响指，几根冰冷的藤蔓缠绕上来将德拉科死死捆住了。  
魔鬼藤，德拉科想。真是绝好的招待。  
“我会去会给司长提个建议，”他尽量装作满不在乎地说道，“建议他好好观察从监狱里释放出来的食死徒。”  
“不错的想法，但你没有那个实施机会了。”诺特冷笑了一声，踱步走到他面前。借着从门缝里透入的一缕惨淡的光他看清了他左半边脸的四分之一，一点点雀斑，下垂的眼袋，颧骨突出，阴狠的眼神从颓靡中透出来，像是一道发紫的光。  
他确实变了许多。  
“你把我叫到这儿，就是想杀死我？”德拉科不动声色地问道，他的手指正在努力够着口袋里的打火机，“很难想象你没有一点改变，西奥多，这么多年还没有让你放下仇恨吗？”  
“闭嘴，德拉科，你这个背叛者最没有资格说这种话！”他忽然暴怒起来，举起魔杖指着他的鼻尖，“我们在阿兹卡班坐牢的时候你在干什么？你去过那儿吗，你知道呆在那儿是什么感觉吗？还不如死了好！没有一点点希望，让我坚持下去的只有仇恨，我恨你，德拉科，是你让这一切变成这个样子的。”  
“是我？是我？阿兹卡班把你的脑子也弄坏了是吗，西奥多？你凭什么说是我？”德拉科冷笑了一声，“别推卸责任，落到今天这个地步是你自找的，你明明很清楚！”  
“你敢说你没有给凤凰社提供一点点情报？我真搞不懂你为什么会忽然倒戈，凤凰社到底给了你多少好处？”诺特尖声叫道，“看到今天这个结局，你是不是很满意？看到我们被抓，被关进阿兹卡班，”说到这儿，他打了个寒噤，“看见你的父母锒铛入狱，你是不是特别高兴？”  
“我没有觉得高兴，我只是感到遗憾——”  
“你当然是不会有什么感觉的，毕竟你的爸妈活着出来了，不是吗？能活着走出阿兹卡班的人有多少？”诺特径直打断了他的话，他的声音越来越刺耳了，像是直直拉动锯子发出的悲鸣，“我的爸妈死了，德拉科，他们死了！我出狱的时候才知道这件事，那时候我以为我能去看望他们的……他们告诉我我爸妈几年前就死了，于是我就想，那时候我在做什么？我想不起来，在阿兹卡班我分不清日夜，我只知道饥饿、绝望和恨！那种感觉你能明白吗？”  
他的眼睛瞪得很大，眼角发红，鼻翼随着呼吸翕张着。德拉科被他高亢的情绪震住了，一时间说不出话来。他话语中深深的痛苦像是一把无形的刀，切开了他的心脏，而房间的黑暗使得这种痛苦更加窒息，衣襟的颤动都仿佛在呻吟。  
德拉科张了张口想说什么，但身上缠得更紧的魔鬼藤阻止了他。他摸到了那只打火机。  
“你当然不能明白，你还在家里舒舒服服地过着日子呢！你——我——”他激动得喘不上气，用力咳了几声，一把揪住了德拉科的衣领，“我猜你早就把我们忘了，对吗？我问问你，你一定也不记得布雷斯了吧，他是被你害死的你知道吗？他因为和你说了话才被黑魔王当成叛徒斩杀！你去扫过他的墓吗？”  
“什么……？”  
“……我每年都会去。”诺特颓然松开了他，摇摇晃晃地背过身走到了墙边，“我的爸妈没有墓，他们死在了阿兹卡班。所以我去替他扫墓，我就觉得我看见了他们。”  
德拉科呆呆地看着他的背影，他的左手正紧捏着他的打火机，只要他一点燃，害怕温暖的魔鬼藤就会溃散。而现在也是最好的时机。  
可他又不想打破此时的氛围。他知道这些话诺特已经憋了许多年，没有人能听他倾诉。当然，他自己也算不上一个很好的听众，但他还是想听一听。这么多年来他与自己学生时代的朋友们没有一点往来，他并非一点都不感到遗憾，但选择这条道路势必要放弃一些东西。  
他正想说点什么来安慰他，门蓦然被撞开了，一道红光闪过，桌子上的一只花瓶喀啦一声炸开了。诺特瞬间转过身要施展魔法，然而对方的另一道魔咒几乎毫无间断地击中了他，直接打断了他的行动。  
德拉科马上点燃了打火机，缠在身上的藤蔓立即瘫软下来垂在了地上。他活动了一下被勒得发麻的手臂，心里暗暗感叹哈利的魔咒又有所精进了。  
该说真不愧是傲罗司司长吗？明明总是呆在办公室里，可现在看起来一点也没有懈怠……但偏偏是在这个时候，在这么重要的时刻……  
在他走神的几秒钟内，哈利和诺特已经相当迅疾地过了好几招，各色魔法光束在黑暗的空气中激起火花又坠落，化为眼球中一晃而过的掠影。  
他们边互相攻击边移动，德拉科看得出诺特完全落在了下风，他被哈利又准又狠的魔法打得节节败退，凭借着一些出乎意料的黑魔法才勉强支撑下去，但身上的袍子已经被打穿了好几个洞，狼狈不堪。  
眼看着就要被逼入墙角，诺特脸上闪过一丝狠厉与决绝，他的嘴唇快速动了几下，一道黑雾迅速涌上来将他裹住了。哈利向前跑了一步却被呛得喘不过气来，只能眼睁睁地看着他在黑雾中消失不见。  
他在原地站了一秒，忽然回身瞪了德拉科一眼，一把拉过他的胳膊，没等他反应过来他们就幻影移形出现在了大楼底下。  
他们刚站稳，哈利就从口袋里拿出了一辆缩小的黑色宾利重新放大，低头钻进了车内。德拉科仍站在原地没有动，直到对方不耐烦地按了一下喇叭，他才拉开副驾驶座的门坐了进去。  
德拉科一关上门，哈利就猛地一推变速杆，踩下油门向前冲去。一瞬间的推背力使得他被死死压在了椅背上，过了几秒才缓过气来。他扭头看向他，后者抿着嘴唇，面无表情地直视前方。  
“你知道他逃到什么地方了？”他们沉默了一会儿，德拉科打破了寂静。  
“我在他身上留下了感应信号，十公里之内我都能感应到他的方位。”哈利平静地说道，黑色宾利奔跑在下午烈烈的阳光下，玻璃色的风吹荡着七彩的车窗。他忽然扭过方向盘来了一个急转弯，德拉科毫无防备，身体斜着倒下去险些撞在车门上，好不容易直起身后他简直想咒骂他一顿。  
“你怎么回事？！”  
“下次我会提醒你的。坐稳了。”话音刚落，原本已经跑得飞快的轿车再次加速。两侧的店铺和行道树如同倾倒的油画向两侧褪去，德拉科紧紧抓着车把手，有好几次他都要尖叫出声了，因为他看见他们的车朝着几个麻瓜径直冲去，但哈利镇定地施了一个咒语——他不知道是什么——只觉得眼前一晃，眼前的障碍便消失了，他们继续畅通无阻地往前开。  
“你就不能好好开车吗，哈利！”德拉科觉得自己简直要吐了。  
“我的开车技术用不着你来质疑，德拉科。”  
“为什么我们不能用扫把？！”  
“会被麻瓜看见，这是常识！”  
“可你明明能对他进行定位！”  
“十公里以内，你忘了吗？包括高空距离！”  
“那么隐形衣——”  
“我就是不想吹风，行了吗？”  
德拉科握紧了自己的魔杖，他控制着自己不直接给他施一个恶咒。种种复杂的情绪在胸口绞成一团，针扎般的刺痛感几乎难以忍受。他蓦地一拳砸在了车窗上，结实的窗户没有留下一丝痕迹，反而他的手指痛得发痒。哈利猛然踩下了刹车，将车急停在了路边，德拉科又险些被直接甩出车去。  
“你他妈绝对是故意的！”他举起魔杖指着他的咽喉，喘息着吼道。  
哈利哼了一声，瞥了他一眼，扣上了领口的扣子。  
“故意的又怎么样？你敢说你没有心软吗，德拉科？你那时候为什么不帮忙？”  
“不用我帮忙你也能解决得很好，司长。”他不知道自己为什么要用这种极尽嘲讽的语气，他明白哈利最受不了这个。但他就是有种说不上来的憋屈，那一刻他觉得他与他之间有一道深深的鸿沟，无论多少忍耐的时光都无法填补。  
哈利瞪着眼，嘴唇颤抖。他正想破口大骂，而德拉科也准备好了接受他的斥责，窗外忽然传来了一阵鸟群扑翅的声音。它们越来越响，嘈杂不堪，最后一只接着一只砸在了车身上，发出尖狭的哀鸣声，几乎要刺穿他们的耳膜。哈利和德拉科扭头朝窗外看去，只见一群黑色的拍着翅膀的雾气一般的生物正拼命噬咬着宾利的车身。它们的牙齿是又尖又细的两粒乳白，翅膀像黑色的焰火般燃烧，眼睛是幽红的两点雾灯，重重叠叠将所有的阳光都遮蔽了。  
两人对视了一眼，哈利一扭车钥匙踩下油门冲了出去，这次德拉科做好了准备，但心脏还是有些难受。  
那群黑色生物大部分被蓦然加速的轿车甩了出去，惨烈的鸣叫令人大脑发麻。然而还是有不少只用细细的爪子和锋利的牙齿固执地黏在车身上，一下一下试图凿穿玻璃，那声音恐怖极了。哈利一边急转弯，一边大声喊道：“这就是你的朋友干出的好事，德拉科！你自己看看！”  
德拉科没有说话，他打开顶上的天窗用几个疾眼咒逼退了十几只吱吱乱叫的怪物，将车顶清出一片空地后翻身跃到了顶上，一手扒着天窗边缘勉强固定自己，一手挥舞着魔杖快速击退那群不依不饶的生物。  
它们尖叫着四散而去，顽强地扑上来用牙齿和翅膀袭击德拉科。德拉科见好就收，快速跳回车内关上了窗门，但右手手臂还是被利爪划了一道，鲜血瞬间就渗了出来，随即化为黑色的雾气消散了。  
德拉科不清楚这到底是什么生物，但他可以肯定它们绝对是用黑魔法培育出的产物。他抓紧了扶手，侧头看向哈利，后者紧绷着脸，死死盯着前方。  
“他还在附近吗？”德拉科犹豫着问道。他以为他们半路耽误了那么久，诺特早就该逃走了。  
“他没打算放过我们，你看不出来吗？”哈利冷冷地说道。  
德拉科哑口无言。他很清楚诺特对他的恨意，而他对他反而没有当初那么反感了。也许是出于胜利者对失败者居高临下的怜悯，也许仅仅是缅怀他们曾经一起度过的求学时光，还有可能是内心仅存那点朋友情分在作祟，德拉科并不希望看见他再次落入折磨之中。  
“你有几成胜算？”  
哈利看了他一眼，那眼神似乎觉得他简直不可理喻。  
“零成，如果你在一边捣乱的话。”  
“哈利——”  
“听着，德拉科，如果你不想帮忙，那么现在就从车上滚下去。我用我的职权为你保密，你不用付一点责任。但我他妈告诉你，你这犹犹豫豫的样子我看了就想吐！”他忽然暴怒起来，手指紧攥着方向盘，声音却冷得彻骨。  
德拉科的火药桶瞬间就被点燃了，他用力去拧车把手，却没有拧开——已经上了锁，哈利一个急停再次把车停在了路边。他喘息着，红着眼盯着他，咬着下唇。  
“想下去，是吗？”他说道，“下去了就别上来了。”  
德拉科扭了扭头，努力使自己稍微冷静下来，虽然越是克制内心的怒火越盛。  
“我问你，如果你把他抓到阿兹卡班，他会被判几年？”他哑着声音问道。  
“这是威森加摩管的事情，”哈利顿了顿，继续说道，“但以他的罪行，恐怕是别想再出来了。”  
“为什么？”  
“为什么？我可以给你看看他的档案，他所隶属的组织都做了多少坏事。这不是他第一次犯罪，德拉科！你知不知道在你走了以后，你的同事全都被暗算了？！”哈利有些气急败坏了，他想使劲摇他的脑子让他清醒一些，他怎么就这么糊涂？  
“哈利，你不觉得让摄魂怪看守阿兹卡班非常残忍吗？多少人死在里面，大多数犯人根本撑不到被释放的那一天！”  
“真奇怪，德拉科，你会和我争论这个问题，而且你居然是同情的一方。”哈利说道，“诺特说动了你是吗，你觉得他很可怜？那么死在他手里的麻瓜就不可怜了吗？他罪有应得！”  
“我没有说过西奥多是无辜的，我只是觉得不应该让摄魂怪来看守阿兹卡班。”  
“这个问题不是我们能决定的。在你没有更好的解决方案之前，不要对原有的制度指手画脚。”  
“我简直不敢相信你居然会这么冷酷，哈利，你是不是觉得他们都不是人命，都没有人权，他们活该受折磨？”  
哈利冷眼看着他，生硬地努了努嘴：“是的，他们活该。”  
德拉科惨白着脸，握着魔杖的手指剧烈颤抖着。  
“我他妈真是瞎了眼，”他忽然说道，“我就不该跟你谈这个。”  
“滚下去。”  
“你是不是觉得我也和他们一样？我活该，是不是？”  
“滚下去！”哈利厉声喊道，眼睛瞪得很圆。车里响起了清脆的一声，德拉科明白是车把手的锁转开了。他最后看了他一眼，拉开车门重重甩上，头也不回地离开了。  
哈利在驾驶位上坐了一会儿，打开了车载音乐，重新发动轿车高速向前驶去。收音机中正放着那首《Pardon mon amour》，法国老男人的嗓音低沉而醇厚，浓郁的忧伤在狭窄的空间中肆意蔓延，把空气都染成了蓝色。  
他的车越开越快，到最后已经超过了九十码，但码表的指针依然在向后转。他的眼眶发红，眼角有些湿了，但他强忍着不流露出软弱。他没有看后视镜，也不打算去看，他知道德拉科肯定追不上来了，也不会追上来。  
这一天总会来的，哈利想，总会来的，他们总有一天会讨论这些，讨论他们一直回避的过去，那些错误的选择和难以扭转的观念。他以为德拉科已经改变了，他也相信他会做出正确的判断，但他还是觉得委屈，他凭什么因为这种事向他发难，他难道不清楚这其中的孰轻孰重吗？  
车开到了一片空旷的废弃广场上，哈利徐徐将车停下，拉开车门下车，大步走向前。他看见诺特站在离他不远的地方，手中捏着的魔杖缓缓抬起指向他，脸上带着一种古怪的笑容。  
金灿灿的阳光将两人之间平坦的地面涂成了一片绚烂的金海，波光粼粼。他的眼中晃动着恍惚的金子，而这明灿的金光也洒落在对方苍白瘦削的脸和干涩的嘴角上。他的右侧脸颊上有一道不是很明显的淡红疤痕，鼻子下的胡须乱糟糟的。  
哈利在他面前站定，抽出魔杖与他对峙。呼啸的风吹荡着他的傲罗制服，四散的尘埃使他微微眯起了眼睛。  
“好久不见，哈利·波特。”诺特开口了，他嘲弄地扬起嘴角，“你看起来混得不错。德拉科没跟你过来，是吗？”  
“别说这些阴阳怪气的话，”哈利紧盯着他，“你是六年前被放出来的吧，你就这么想再回去吗？”  
“回去？哦，阿兹卡班吗？你们魔法部的拿手好戏，不是吗？你们夺走了我的一切，我还能去哪里呢？”诺特的表情更扭曲了，“你尽管来抓我吧，但谁也不会束手就擒。你觉得你还能逃得掉吗？”  
哈利一愣，他蓦然感觉到了什么，马上向后跳了一步，但已经晚了——一团粘稠的黑雾缠上了他的脚踝，如同蚀骨之毒迅速向上攀升，哈利瞬间感觉到了火舌舔着皮肤般的疼痛。他没有再犹豫，直接朝着诺特连发了三道昏迷咒，其中一道割破了他的袍子，使得他的兜帽落了下来。哈利这才看到了他的全貌，倒吸了一口气——他的头颅右侧有一大块烧伤的焦黑痕迹，翻着卷，狰狞而吓人。  
诺特的脸色霎时变了，有一瞬间他似乎想把自己的兜帽戴起来，但马上就放弃了，似乎觉得这没什么意义。  
他手中的魔杖抬了抬，缠着哈利的黑雾马上勒得更紧了，有几缕甚至蔓延到了他的手臂上，喷出冷气将他的肌肉冻成了结实的一块，根本无法动弹。哈利勉强用还能活动的几根指头操纵魔杖向诺特发射恶咒，但他身体的温度越来越冰，他的双腿很快就失去了知觉，而这种情况还在持续恶化。  
红光在空旷的广场上飞驰着拖过，砸落在地上击出一个个小陨石坑。尖锐的石块在哈利的脸颊上刮擦出了一道血痕，他感到了被过滤的疼痛，并不扎人——他的脸也变得僵硬了，似乎连血液都停止了流动。  
他会死掉，他的脑海里冒出了这样的想法。他会被这团雾气冻成真正的雕塑，这不是暂时的石化术，这是生命被生生剥离。  
他望向站在他对面的诺特，他身上的袍子已经被他的魔咒毁得破破烂烂，一只手臂似乎脱臼了，脖颈上有一道又深又长的血痕。但他依然紧握着魔杖，哈利有理由相信那根魔杖是某个非法的黑巫师制作的，因为它在施展黑魔法时的效力比普通魔法要强得多。  
他背对着太阳，他在笑，那笑容带上了血而显得格外可怖，但又有几分凄楚。  
哈利不知道他在笑什么，他头顶的那块伤疤在阳光下染上了一层亮黄，如同一泊金湖。他忽然有种他即将被太阳吞噬的错觉。  
“你快要死了，波特。”诺特的声音嘶哑，“你应该看看你现在的样子。”  
哈利想说话，但他的声带几乎无法振动。  
此时似乎只有大脑还在运行，他的视野也开始结冰，变得模糊不清；他的耳朵糊上了一层蜡，风成了又长又宽的矩形方块。恍惚间他听见一声尖厉高亢的、有些熟悉的“阿瓦达索命”，然后是绿光，是潮涨潮落的亮绿森林，是涌上眼角的咸涩海水。  
那人走到他身边，对他轻声说了句什么……冰化开了，海面下沉，大地被重新构建，洪水吞没了黑原，月亮在地平线升起……他的身体被从冰壳中挖出，像一团松散的肉块般落下去，又被那人紧紧抱住了。哈利伏在他的胸口喘息着，他终于有了一丝知觉。那些昏暗的幻觉从视网膜和大脑皮层退去，他实实在在地抓住了他坚实的身体，如同溺水的人攀上了礁石。  
空气中弥漫着呼吸声和广袤的光尘，哈利缓过劲来后松开了德拉科，抖了抖外套，慢慢朝前走去。他们一前一后往前走，最后停在了诺特的尸体旁。哈利缓缓蹲下身。  
他的身上有无数道伤口，深深浅浅，但没有一道致命。真正致命的袭击没有留下任何痕迹。它只是一瞬的光。  
他们谁都没有说话，西斜的浓光拖长了两人的影子。他们一起将他的尸体抬起来，搬进了车后备箱中。哈利将后备箱的车盖盖上，侧过头看向德拉科。后者的眼眶在夕阳下显得格外红，仿佛被沙子磨过。  
他看了他一会儿，慢慢抬手覆上他的脸颊。  
德拉科按住他的手，握紧了垂在身侧。他用力地抹了一下眼睛，低声说道：“对不起。”  
“德拉科……”  
“对不起……对不起……”坚硬的面具终于崩溃，德拉科紧抱着他，头靠在他的肩膀上，后背一耸一耸。哈利环住了他的腰，轻轻抚摸着他的背脊。  
“对不起……真的很对不起……”他抽噎着，声音破碎而含混不清，也不知是在向谁道歉。哈利叹了口气，抬起了他满是泪痕的脸，用力吻住了他的嘴唇。  
浓郁的紫光笼罩着伤痕累累的广场上孤零零的黑色宾利，远处传来几声鸣笛与鸟叫，还有一些越飘越远的吆喝。  
他们挤在狭小的汽车后座，胡乱扯下的傲罗制服扔在地上，赤裸的身体紧紧粘在一起，空气中满是情欲的低喃和喘息。哈利的双腿紧紧勾着德拉科的后背，他的后背光滑而优美，像是天鹅柔软的长颈。他用力搂着他的脖子，在他粗暴的进攻中尖叫着，身体在火热的接触中变得更加敏感和诱人，像是熟透的果实。德拉科吮吻着他的脖子，他瘦削的肩膀，他挺立的乳尖，他在上面用力咬了一下，哈利又痛苦又快乐地呻吟了一声，后面收得更紧，死死绞着他。  
他拉起他瘦长的腿从侧面狠狠地进入他，这种姿势总能非常深入地抵达核心。哈利紧紧抓着真皮座椅的垫子来固定自己，每一次撞击都让他产生被生生摧毁的错觉，破碎的吟哦从口中溢出。  
他能感觉到对方发泄在他身上的激烈情绪，这种情绪几乎将他也撕裂。黑夜与火降落在他身上，他的手触碰着他不向外开放的私密地带，这是另一种热烈的交流，他们交换着彼此伤痛的部分，又将更伤痛的力度传递给对方。  
他们翻来覆去地互相索取，从黄昏到夜晚，身体上沾满了彼此暴虐的证明。哈利趴在柔软的车座上，高翘着臀部任由他进出，满溢的液体顺着合不拢的深红穴口沿着大腿流下来，滴在毯子上。他疲惫得说不出话来，喉咙嘶哑，但依然强撑着身体承受德拉科的力量。蓦地，身体被身后的人强硬地拖起，德拉科扭过他的头和他接吻，这个吻也充满了肆虐的味道，黏糊糊的，唾液从两人的嘴角流出。  
“德拉科……德拉科……”他恍惚地低喊着他的名字，也不知道他有没有听见。他又被他拉到身下分开双腿，湿软柔腻的甬道轻松地容纳了粗大的异物，他在他的体内肆意驰骋，热浪一波一波冲刷着神经末梢。哈利眼前发白，他终于哭了出来，抽泣着哀求他停下。他的双腿酸软无力，被对方随意摆弄，皮肤内侧布满了青青紫紫的指印。  
“哈利，”男人低声呼唤着，他伏在他的耳边，指尖触碰着他的嘴角，“我该怎么办？我杀了他，我是个罪人……我从来没有杀过人，从来没有……”  
“你不是，”哈利捧住了他的头，压在自己的胸口，“你不是，不是……你不是……”  
他一遍又一遍地重复着，没有任何解释和劝慰，似乎这样就能安抚他滴血的灵魂。这种催眠似乎起到了一些效果，他们又用力吻在一起，狠狠地吻着，吻出血来。哈利拉过德拉科的左手，一根一根吻他细长的指头，吻无名指上的结婚戒指，吻大拇指上的家族扳指。他将他的手翻过来，用舌尖勾勒掌心的纹路，德拉科瑟缩了一下。哈利将他拉近，轻轻吻了一下手臂上漆黑的黑魔标记。  
德拉科浑身一颤，瞬间想把手抽回去，但哈利一下子拽紧了。他望着他，透过车间昏昏恍恍的光望着他。  
“别害怕，”他拉过他的手温柔地抚摸着那块皮肤，感受着他的战栗，“别害怕，德拉科……你不用担心。我一点不在意你身上有什么痕迹，或者你以前是什么身份。你这个傻子，我怎么可能觉得你和他们一样？你自己难道不知道你是不一样的吗？”  
他又凑上去吻了一下，叹息了一声。  
德拉科没有马上回答。他低头望着自己左手上的戒指，那是他最重要的两个证明。  
“我知道……但我又觉得你这样说是因为你爱我，你能容忍我，但你面对真正的邪恶总是毫不留情。你还记得我们去阿兹卡班探望爸爸的时候，他是怎么说的吗？如果有一天你出于某种原因必须得检查我们自己家，你该怎么办？你能证明我们家是干净的吗？”他顿了顿，继续说道，“你不能，因为我们本来就不干净。我们是对立的哈利，这种对立一直都存在。”  
“我说了我不在意你的过去。我们的确没法证明自己是完全干净的，但至少这已经过去了不是吗？我知道你的书房里还放着那些东西，但我清楚你不会用它们去做坏事。这和你的朋友不一样。我理解你同情他，但是，德拉科，他毕竟犯下了无法原谅的罪孽。”  
德拉科闭了闭眼，一手撑住了额头。他挡住了自己的眼睛，深吸了一口气。  
“我觉得这样他会少痛苦一些，我是这样想的。至少比永远呆在阿兹卡班强。”他擦了擦眼角，“当然我也无法原谅他，他在最后对你用的那个魔法……如果……我很抱歉，哈利，那时候我不应该下去的。”  
“哦，那是我赶你下去的。”哈利说道，“如果你不下去我还不乐意呢。”  
听完这句话德拉科马上伸手用力捏了捏哈利的脸，直到对方喊痛才停下来。  
“那么你以后还要赶我下车吗，哈利？”  
哈利哼哼着推开他勉强撑起身，从地上拿了一件外套盖在身上，只露出一个头。他的脖子上留有他留下的暧昧痕迹，看起来反而更有一种勾人的味道。  
“现在我们没办法开车回去了，”他说道，劈手夺过了德拉科从外套里摸出的烟扔在地上，“你说怎么办。”  
“在这里过一夜？”德拉科将手探进外套底下，摸到他的腿间。  
“滚，别以为我不知道你打的什么主意。啊对了，梅林啊我忘记了！”哈利猛地坐起身，但酸软的腰让他险些又倒了回去。  
“怎么了？”  
“你的同事们还在罗德巷！”  
这件事最后以一个不算完美的结局收尾。罗德巷的傲罗们并没有陷入太大的险境，第一分队和第三分队从魔法阵中逃了出来，并且沿着一些蛛丝马迹找到了黑巫师组织的总部，却发现那儿已经人走楼空。  
“……道路漫长，我们仍在路上，”哈利在集体会议上做总结的时候这样说道，“我们会遇到许多困难、许多令人迷茫的事情，我们总会遇到的。但所有的努力总有一天会得到证实，我们所做的所有微小的尝试都不是白费，都是燎原之火。”  
德拉科因为击毙西奥多·诺特而被威森加摩起诉，哈利担任了他的出庭证人，证实他是为了保护自己才不得不对诺特施了不可饶恕咒。  
很意外地，这次德拉科并没有受到太多的责难。威森加摩以极大的票数通过了对他的审判，判决他临时革职三个月。  
“所以我无缘无故多了三个月的假期，哈利。”从威森加摩走出时，德拉科这样说道，而哈利马上捂住了他的嘴。在他们的背后，魔法法律执行司司长正踏上楼梯。  
几天后，他们找了一个哈利空闲的时间去了远离市区的纪念墓园，布雷斯的墓便修在那儿。战争结束后他们重新给他举办了葬礼，并且把他的墓转移到了哀悼战争牺牲者的纪念墓园，将他和无数在战争中死去的人们葬在一起。  
布雷斯的墓碑是灰白色的，他们走近时上面便会浮现他的半身人像，正朝他们微笑着，仿佛什么也没有发生过，一切仍是最初的模样。时间定格在了这一刻。  
哈利和德拉科在他的碑前放了一束白花，两人退后了一步，静静地看着墓碑上的男孩，以及上面由德拉科题的字。  
“鲜血是为了流淌，而自由是为了不息的闪光。”  
“西奥多说得对，我们已经很久没有想起他们了。”抚摸着石碑的边缘良久，德拉科低声说道，“我们不应该忘记。”  
“当然。”  
风呜呜地吹过洁白的石头森林，将遥远的呼唤与冥思带往已故的彼岸。

【番外六：十九年后】  
马尔福庄园。  
“哦，泰迪，我听说你去古灵阁参加面试了？”  
“只是一个尝试，教父，是比尔叔叔的提议——”  
“我猜你是去找维克托娃的时候被他抓住了，对吗？”  
“啊——算是吧。”  
德拉科一回到家看到的就是这样的情景：哈利和一个年轻男孩一起坐在沙发上翘着二郎腿分吃着他昨天藏在冰箱深处的滋滋芒果冰奶酪蛋糕，桌子上到处散着吃完的榛仁巧克力包装纸和瓜子壳。  
他将皮包挂在墙上，脱下外套甩在沙发背上，走去俯下身拨开刘海亲了亲哈利的额头。哈利仰起头朝他笑了一下，转回头继续和泰迪·卢平聊天。  
“我觉得你可以去魔法部试试，泰迪——”  
“噢不，教父，我不喜欢被拘束。实际上我想去当一个记者，我上个星期给《预言家日报》投了简历。”泰迪将一勺奶酪蛋糕送进口中，含糊不清地说道。  
“啊，那也不错。”哈利点点头，“你有崇拜的记者吗？”  
“哦，我很欣赏丽塔·斯基特！我觉得她什么都敢说，我也想成为那样的——”  
哈利脸上的笑容有些僵硬了，他开始考虑着该怎样打消自己教子的这个念头。  
“你也喜欢丽塔·斯基特吗？”一个声音从天而降，身旁的沙发向下一陷，德拉科挤在了哈利身边，一手勾着他的脖子，“我也很喜欢。”  
泰迪扬起眉，吹了声口哨，朝德拉科伸出手与他握了握：“这恐怕是我们第一次达成共识，马尔福先生。”  
哈利翻了个白眼，暗暗地用力拧了一把德拉科的大腿。后者吃痛，脸色一白，强装着假笑继续和泰迪瞎扯：“我还在霍格沃茨读书的时候最喜欢看的就是她的报道，总能让我找到很多乐趣。她的很多看法和我不谋而合，比如她对哈利嘶——”  
他忽然不往下说了，伸手按住了哈利拧着他的大腿肉的手。泰迪好奇地看着他，似乎在等他继续。  
“总之，泰迪，我不反对你当记者，但你不能学哗众取宠的丽塔·斯基特。”哈利一手捂住了德拉科的嘴，快速说道，“好了，时间不早了，我送你回去吧。”  
泰迪疑惑地看了他们两人一眼，还是乖乖地点点头，吃掉了盘子里的最后一块蛋糕。  
哈利松了一口气，回头瞪了德拉科一眼，拿起钥匙走去打开了门。  
当他将泰德送到马尔福庄园门口、看着他幻影移形离开后回到客厅里时，德拉科已经不坐在沙发上了。桌上的垃圾和残羹被收拾得干干净净，他拿起沙发背上的外套抖了抖挂在衣帽架上，刚转过身便蓦然听见了一阵淅沥的水声。他侧过头，浴室里亮着灯。  
哈利想了想走去推开了浴室的门，一股热蒸汽迎面扑来在他的眼镜上蒙了一层白雾。  
他摘下眼镜朝浴缸走去，拿过了挂在架子上的毛巾。德拉科正仰靠在浴缸里，淡红色花瓣飘浮在水面上，遮遮掩掩别有风味。他淡金色的发柔顺地垂在耳边，沾了些水，水珠沿着脖颈的弧度流入了浴缸中。  
哈利将毛巾浸湿，轻轻擦拭着德拉科的后颈，一下一下滑过敏感的皮肤带来潮湿温暖的触感。德拉科微吐出一口气，转身按住了他的手，捏在手里抚摸着掌心的沟壑，每一次深深浅浅的触碰都显得热而暧昧。  
“你把他送回去了？”他问道，潮湿的手指触摸上哈利的薄衬衫，那单薄的布料马上就显现出半透明的质地，隐隐约约的腰部弧线和漂亮的人鱼线都令人垂涎不已。  
“是啊，当然。”哈利拨弄着他的头发，德拉科的头发又细又软，像婴儿新生的毛发一般浅而轻柔。他忍不住把它们揉乱了，又捧起一抔水浇上去，看着水流抖动着渗入薄薄的一层发中。  
“我说，哈利，”长着薄茧的手指来回流连在他的腰腹，德拉科也捞起一把水彻底淋湿了他的衬衫，贪婪地盯着他若隐若现的胴体，“以后能不能别让爱德华·卢平老是来这儿了？”  
“哈？你这是什么话！”  
爱德华·卢平是莱姆斯·卢平和尼法朵拉·卢平的儿子，哈利他们一直叫他泰迪。和唐克斯一样，他是一个天生的易容马格斯，能轻而易举地易容成各种不同的模样。他前几年已经从霍格沃茨毕业了，卢平一直都希望他能成为和他母亲一样的傲罗，可他本人却对魔法部的工作没什么兴致。他先是去某个没什么名气的麻瓜乐团混了几个月的主唱，又在三把扫帚酒吧做了侍者，闲暇时间则和韦斯莱双胞胎讨论着各种捉弄人的鬼主意。而现在他连三把帚酒吧都不去了，整天在对角巷跑来跑去，也不知道在做什么。  
卢平一直对他的这个儿子管得很松，只要他不惹事就不会对他太严厉。哈利只见过他在泰迪的N.E.W.Ts仅拿了三门通过时发过火。  
“你看，他每个星期都要来一趟——”  
“那又怎么样？热热闹闹的不是挺好的吗？”  
德拉科叹了一口气，索性直接跟他挑明了：“他每个星期过来的第一件事就是把我藏起来的零食找出来。”  
“噢，你不觉得他在找东西方面挺有天赋的吗？我觉得他适合当一个傲罗。”  
“然后试穿我的礼服——”  
“那是我让他穿的，我觉得他身材不错。”  
“什么？”德拉科马上就炸了，“你再说一次？”  
哈利意识到自己无意中透露了什么重要信息，连忙抽走毛巾起身就想走。但德拉科一下子抓住了他的手臂，硬将他拉到身边。  
“给我解释清楚哈利，你这是什么意思？”  
哈利几次挣扎无果后，不得不投降：“我只是觉得好玩，如果你介意的话我下次就拿我自己的衣服。”  
“……你就不能别让他穿我们的衣服吗？”  
“但是我觉得他——”  
“你再往下说试试？”  
哈利拗不过这个在某些方面幼稚至极的男人，直接凑过去吻住了他。德拉科双手搂住了他的腰，一用力将他带进了浴缸中。  
实际上，由于哈利不知为何总喜欢把朋友的孩子往家里带，德拉科不止一次向哈利提起这件事情。他用各种委婉的方式表达了自己不希望别人入侵他们的私人空间的意愿，但往往都被哈利无视了。  
上次比尔和芙蓉的三个孩子兴致勃勃地来马尔福庄园做客，他们几乎将冰箱里冷藏的冰淇淋搬空，并且围着哈利在客厅大声喧哗，吵得德拉科没法好好休息。他不得不从书房里走出来自认为和气地教育了他们几句，结果刚回到房间，客厅里又响起了多米尼克和路易斯的大笑声，甚至比刚才更响。  
当他们闹了几个小时终于离开后，哈利有些心虚地溜进书房。德拉科正一手撑着下巴浏览着一本金融杂志，似乎完全没有察觉到哈利进来。  
但他肯定是看见了。他走过的时候，他的睫毛微微一颤，眼睛下意识要抬起但马上又低了下去，这个细节很明显，虽然他用翻页的动作掩饰了。他的脚趾不自然地上下摩擦，拖鞋在地上发出轻轻的沙响。  
哈利看得一清二楚，但他不点破。他的爱人在生闷气。虽然哈利知道就算自己不去安慰他，过一会儿他也就会没事人似地主动贴上来了，但他还是走到德拉科背后力道柔和地帮他按摩肩膀。  
德拉科的身体向后靠了靠，但没有挣脱他。他依然绷着一张脸继续看书，但哈利注意到他的视线停留在同一行已经好一会儿了。  
“我爱你，德拉科。”他伏在他耳边轻声说道，气息吹拂在他的耳边。对方的耳尖马上就红透了。  
“哼。”他用力合上书，侧过头看向他，“你的按摩技术太烂了，哈利。”  
“你还在生气？”哈利搬了张椅子坐在他对面，“其实你应该出来和他们说说话。他们挺喜欢你的。”  
“别骗我了，他们怎么会喜欢我？”  
“真的，维克托娃觉得你特别酷。”  
维克托娃是比尔的大女儿，也已经从霍格沃茨毕业了。她是泰迪的女朋友，性格活泼大胆，有八分之一的媚娃血统，长得相当漂亮，哈利从她身上看到了当年她母亲芙蓉的风姿。她毕业后一直跟着泰迪到处转，两个人对什么都很好奇，也什么都敢玩。当年泰迪还是主唱的时候她便天天去音乐酒吧听他唱歌，他在三把扫帚酒吧当侍者时她就找借口要酒和他调情。哈利觉得他们其实是非常般配的一对，无论从哪个方面来说都是。  
“维克托娃？她还觉得爱德华很酷呢。”  
“泰迪的确很酷，你不觉得吗？”  
德拉科翻了个白眼，懒得再和他计较。他们思考的东西根本不在一个频道上，他想，还是上床比较实在靠谱。  
他们做爱非常频繁。虽然哈利总以工作缘由拒绝德拉科，但有时候也拗不过他的痴缠，不得不答应他无理的要求。他们在什么地方都做过，也尝试过各种各样的情趣。有一段时间德拉科特别喜欢用各种道具，哈利被折磨得几乎下不了床，只能抱着他低哑地恳求。  
“把它拿出去，德拉科……”他低喘着，伸手去挪动那根插在深处的正在他体内嗡嗡作响的按摩棒。德拉科牵引着他的手让他自己探进了早已湿漉漉的穴中，感受着那不断收缩的滚烫内壁，并且将那根按摩棒使劲往里面推进顶弄着最敏感的那个点，使得他惊叫连连，汗津津的双腿无意识地分得更开，身体扭动出更淫乱的姿态。  
“看看你自己，哈利，你明明很想被它干。”他恶毒地说道，按着他的头用力堵住他的嘴唇，将他柔软的唇瓣咬得深红，一面又将自己早已兴奋的火热性器抵在他的大腿根摩擦着，一次一次蹭过私密的臀缝，惹得他的腿不住地打颤。  
哈利无力地纵容着他的恶意挑弄，弓着背尖叫着，最后泻得一塌糊涂，狼狈地蜷成一团。穴口已经被反复摩擦得一片泥泞，大腿内侧的软肉也被蹭得几乎脱皮，德拉科把按摩棒拔了出来，将他翻过身，拉开他的长腿让他自己按住，径直进入了他。  
那次他们做得特别久，第二天两人都迟到了，傲罗司的同事们都用见怪不怪的暧昧眼神看着他们，毫不掩饰地议论纷纷。  
哈利曾害羞地和德拉科提过不要每次都那么过分，虽然那次的时机算不得很好，因为他们正在一家高级餐厅里吃饭。  
“每次和你做完我都不能坐椅子，害得别人以为我就是喜欢站着办公。”  
“你是说你屁股痛？”  
“你他妈声音轻一点！”哈利的脸涨得通红，他朝左右看了看，确定没有人听见后小声抱怨道，“反正你懂我的意思。”  
“哈利，你知道，我只会和你一个人做。”德拉科在脆皮糕上倒了一些樱桃酱，慢悠悠地说道。  
“我知道，但这不是你过分的理由——”  
“真难以想象你会和我讨论这个。我以为我每次都有好好地喂饱你，亲爱的，你在床上可不是这么说的。”他抽了张纸巾抹去了沾在嘴边的一滴樱桃酱，似乎是在笑，“你简直不能自已。”  
“……真想封上你的嘴。”  
“噢，我喜欢樱桃味的。”  
哈利别过了脸，他觉得真是没法和德拉科谈下去了。  
“我爱你，哈利。”他忽然说道，认真地看着他。哈利被他真挚的眼神弄得有些面热，不知该怎么回应他忽如其来的告白，于是应了一声便低下头自顾自地喝汤了。  
“我们都在一起那么久了，我觉得你应该已经适应了才对。”  
“你这个无耻的混蛋。”  
“你喜欢就好。”  
这场谈话最后以哈利被德拉科撩得面红耳赤告终。他们回去后又尽兴地滚了一次床单，哈利被干得意识混乱，口中胡乱地喊着平时绝不会说的羞耻话语。  
“不，别，真的……不要……”他的手抚摸着他的脖子，那细瘦的脖颈几乎弯曲到了极致，喉结耸动着，胸膛剧烈起伏。他又沿着锁骨的弧度探下去抚摸他的肋骨，一节一节如同沟壑。他的掌心贴着温暖的腹部，那儿微微鼓着一块，能触摸到自己在他体内开拓的力度。  
“你感受一下，亲爱的。”他将他的手按在小腹上，“感觉到我了吗？”  
“嗯……”两根手指伸进了他的口中按压着他的舌头，那粘腻的触感刺激着他的神经。他无法合上口唇，无法逃避那狠厉的占有，几乎每一下都去到最深。他忘我地吟哦，唾液顺着嘴角滴下。粘稠的体液涌进深处，被射精的快感几乎超越了一切。  
“别再……真的，会弄坏的……”他含糊地呻吟着，粗重的呼吸声中透露出的欲望令人口干舌燥。对方抽出了他口腔中的手指，沾着唾液恣意地揉弄着他已经微微挺立的小巧乳头，摩挲着那一圈棕色的乳晕，将那儿揉搓成了两粒鲜红欲滴的饱满樱桃。他凑过去咬了一口，用牙齿轻轻研磨拉扯着，又探出舌头啧啧舔吮，那羞耻至极的声音令哈利几乎失控。  
“不会的。”德拉科按压着他的腹部，轻轻吻了一下他的耳朵，“哈利，你说你这样会不会怀孕？”  
“滚……”  
他的手探下去握住了他胯下早已硬邦邦的东西，温柔地按摩着，恶意地揉搓着，照顾着每一寸敏感处，惹得他惊呼连连，性器吐露出了更多的淫靡液体。  
“大概是我不够努力，哈利，”他轻咬着他的嘴唇，将舌头探进去舔他的牙齿，“我们做了这么多次了，你怎么还没有怀孕？”  
“……你他妈别给我——呜！”重重的一下顶入使他的话戛然而止，德拉科紧紧圈着他的腰，捏着他的喉咙让他完全承受自己的进出。过于高频的操干使得他说不出话来，他拉过他的手让他抚摸着自己的肚子，不停地在他耳边说着暧昧不堪的话。  
“哈利，为我生个孩子吧。”  
“别发神经，德拉科——”  
“我们的孩子一定很聪明。”  
“你还幻想上了，是吧……嗯……”  
“魁地奇打得特别好，而且擅长魔药。”德拉科固执地继续说着，哈利咕哝了一句“想得真多”，拿开了他贴着他肚皮的手。  
“你是不是还给他想好名字了？”他嘲笑道。  
“噢，我想好了，”德拉科竟煞有其事地点点头，“我要叫他斯科皮。”  
“斯科皮？真是奇怪的名字。我觉得詹姆啊莉莉啊挺好的，你不觉得吗？”  
“……那不是你爸妈的名字吗？”  
“那有什么关系？我还想起名叫阿不思——”  
“不行，叫斯科皮。”  
“嘿，我说，是不是你们家的人起名都这么奇怪的？德拉科也很奇怪……”  
哈利还没说完就被对方叼住了嘴唇用力吮吸，他惩罚似地在他唇瓣上咬了一口，忿忿地说道：“不许说我的名字奇怪。还有，我觉得斯科皮这名字挺好的。”  
德拉科曾非常严肃地向哈利解释过自己和卢修斯的名字的来源，并且拿出了星图指给哈利看。然而天文学算是哈利不感兴趣的几个学科中的一个，他很快就打起了瞌睡，这把德拉科气得不轻。  
“总言而之，我们的孩子名字就叫斯科皮！”  
“我还是想叫詹姆或者阿不思……”  
“斯科皮！”  
“我真想揍你，德拉科。说得好像我们真有孩子似的。”  
“斯科皮！”  
“阿不思！”  
“门牙赛大棒！”  
“咧嘴呼啦呼啦！”  
他们痛痛快快地在客厅打了一架，最后被纳西莎揪着耳朵骂了一顿。当她知道缘由后，似乎恨不得用核桃夹把他们的脑袋敲醒。  
“你们两个是傻子吗？！”她一副恨铁不成钢的样子，“不过哈利，我也觉得斯科皮比较好。”  
德拉科得意地朝哈利笑着，做了个鬼脸。后者气呼呼地瞪了他一眼，用口型无声地说了句“走着瞧”。  
虽然他们两人都知道彼此之间不可能真的有孩子，但这并不妨碍德拉科时常拿这个来调笑哈利，并且以此来索要更多的欢爱。  
哈利对德拉科的揶揄一直嗤之以鼻，不过无可否认的是他的确很喜欢小孩子，也渴望过能拥有自己的孩子。  
“你生一个啊。”对于哈利的幻想，正在看报纸的德拉科这样说道。  
“……你可真幽默。”  
“下次我再努力一些，说不定你就能怀孕了。”德拉科放下报纸，凑过来戳了戳哈利的肚脐。  
“你这个死变态，我不和你讨论这个话题了。”哈利挥开了德拉科的手，“还有，为什么不是你生。”  
德拉科拖着哈利的后腰把他抱到膝盖上好好亲热了一番，直到他被吻得面红耳赤意识混沌后，才慢悠悠地说道：“谁想要谁生。”  
而这天正好是霍格沃茨开学的日子，罗恩和赫敏送他们十一岁的大女儿罗斯去上学，哈利和德拉科也一起来到国王十字车站为她送行。  
“嘿，哈利，德拉科，你们来了！我还在想你们能不能从魔法部那儿请到假呢。”一看见他们，罗恩和赫敏马上围了上来。他们的孩子罗斯和雨果也跟在身边，两个小家伙看起来又兴奋又紧张。  
哈利弯下腰抱了抱罗斯，微笑着说道：“不用太紧张，罗斯，霍格沃茨的老师都非常好。”  
“哈利叔叔，你觉得我会被分到哪个学院呀？”小女孩一脸严肃地看着他，问道。  
“当然是格兰芬多。”哈利毫不犹豫地说道，“当然，我想你爸爸不会介意你去别的学院的。”  
他扭头看向罗恩，却发现后者正和比尔、芙蓉打招呼，他们的孩子维克托娃、路易斯和多米尼克围在一边叽叽喳喳地讨论着什么。  
“嘿，路易斯！多米尼克！”罗斯和雨果马上跑了过去，小男孩小女孩们笑成一团。已经毕业的维克托娃似乎没有兴致参与他们之间的讨论，她左右张望了一会儿，忽然眼前一亮，朝着火车的方向跑了过去。  
德拉科抱着手和哈利站在一边，他看了他一眼，发现后者正一脸慈爱地看着这群活泼的小孩子，内心明白他一定又在打那个念头了，于是不动声色地掐了他的腰一把，在他耳边轻声问道：“你喜欢这群孩子吗？”  
“嗯？喜欢啊。”  
“那你想要一个吗？”  
“想……喂，你要干嘛？”哈利反应过来，警惕地回头看着他，“别给我打什么歪主意。”  
“我们可以去领养一个孩子。”  
德拉科说完这句话后哈利就不吭声了，不知是没听清还是不想回应，这反而让德拉科有些忐忑起来。他正要再次询问，哈利却走开了，向着白色蒸汽中出现的小天狼星、卢平和尼法朵拉挥着手：“嘿！你们也来啦！”  
他望着哈利热切地和他们说着话，直到他回头招呼着让他也过去时才慢慢地挪动脚步走到他身边，一手搭在哈利的肩膀上。  
“见到你们真高兴，要知道平时你们可是大忙人，见面都要预约呢。”尼法朵拉调侃道。  
“这也太夸张了。你要是想见我们，我以前给你排个时间。对了小天狼星，你最近在做什么？”  
“我？也就到处转转，做点小生意什么的……”  
“不会是弗雷德他们拉拢你了吧？”  
“噢，当然不是。”他笑了，“我和莱姆斯开了间酒吧，在麻瓜的街道上。有空你们可以来坐坐。”  
“真难想象卢平会和你一起去开酒吧。”哈利耸耸肩，“免费供应酒水吗？”  
“当然不。”卢平插进来一句。他们都笑了起来。  
“对了卢平，泰迪来了吗？”吐槽完小天狼星的酒吧后，哈利问道。  
“他啊，早就来了，但又不知道跑哪儿去了。”卢平有些苦恼，“这孩子就是不让我省心。”  
“他找到工作了吗？我记得他上次和我说想当一个记者。”  
“就他的心性还能当记者？我觉得他就喜欢到处玩。”卢平摇摇头。  
“他还年轻得很呢卢平，多见识见识没什么关系。以后就会安定下来了。”哈利劝道。  
“我刚才看见他了，好像是和维克托娃呆在一块儿。”德拉科忽然说道。  
“什么？我得去看看。”卢平脸色一变，说着就要走，哈利连忙拉住了他，劝他别这么着急。  
火车的鸣笛声在雾气中吹响了，大家马上停止了聊天。罗斯拖着行李箱匆匆忙忙跑上了火车，站在门口朝他们挥着手。  
一些新生从火车车窗中探出头来，好奇地看着哈利。罗恩拍了拍哈利的后背，说道：“嘿，他们在看我。是我，我比较有名。”  
雨果和路易斯都笑了起来。德拉科撇撇嘴，凑过去和哈利咬耳朵：“这个自恋鬼，他们明明是在看我。”  
“喂，我听见了！”  
将孩子们送上火车后，比尔和唐克斯因为还要工作便先告辞了。剩下的人去旁边的一家小餐馆吃了一顿才互相道别离开，雨果和多米尼克、路易斯约好了下午去对方家里玩，维克托娃则和泰迪讨论着自行车旅游的计划，两人看起来都非常激动。  
“维克托娃，你们可别乱来！”芙蓉忍不住提醒道，但两个孩子似乎都没有在意。  
哈利和德拉科只请了半天假，下午又匆匆赶去魔法部上班了。德拉科一下午都心不在焉的，工作时频频出错，不是签名签错位置就是拿反了笔，周围的同事都对他感到有些无奈。  
“嘿，马尔福，你是不是上午被刺激到了？”艾米莉亚随口问道。  
“什么？”他回过头。  
“我听说你是和司长一起去送韦斯莱的孩子上学了吧？”  
“啊，没错。”  
“挺羡慕的吧？我见过那两个孩子，都很懂事。”艾米莉亚在他面前坐下了，撑着下巴，“说得我也想找个人嫁了算了。”  
“说起来我很奇怪，你已经二十七岁了，难道还没有考虑过这方面的事吗？”  
“傲罗的结婚率一直不高，你不知道吗？特别是女傲罗……哎，工作这么忙，哪有时间谈恋爱呀。”艾米莉亚叹了口气，将话题转了回来，“说实在我挺羡慕你和司长的，根本不用考虑这方面的问题。上次我妈妈给我介绍了一个人，他一见面就说不喜欢女人做傲罗这种工作，气得我扭头就走了。”  
“确实……非常过分。实际上很多女傲罗都相当优秀。”德拉科安慰了她几句，等她离开后又靠在沙发椅上发呆。他想起了哈利的话，以及他注视着那群孩子时憧憬的眼神。  
他真的很喜欢小孩子。可无论他们有多爱彼此，这层隔阂总是闯不过去的——他们无法得到一个属于自己的孩子。  
德拉科知道哈利不会因为这个而跟他过不去，但他也想满足爱人的心愿，所以才会提出那个建议，可对方冷淡的反应让他心里直打鼓。  
好不容易混到了下班时间，德拉科照例在哈利办公室门口等他一起回去。他等着那个男人收拾好公文包从里面走出，十分自然地和他讨论着今天遇到的事。  
“拉娜跟我请了婚假，真是预料不到呢。”  
“但傲罗司的未婚女性还是挺多的。”  
“这也没办法，傲罗的工作本来就非常繁重。”  
德拉科张了张口，他本来想问关于领养孩子的事情，但话到嘴边不知为何又说不出口了。要说他心底没有一点对孩子的渴望是不可能的，他当然希望能和哈利有一个爱情的结晶，但这从性别上来说就是无望的。  
为了能在一起，他们必须要舍弃很多东西。有些东西能够日后弥补，但有些却永远也补不回来了。  
德拉科见过卢修斯和纳西莎遗憾的眼神。当初他们不同意他和哈利在一起，也有这方面的考虑。虽然后来在自己的坚持和哈利的努力下父母总算是同意了他们的婚事，但这层遗憾却一直无法抹除，毕竟他们只有他一个儿子。  
德拉科纠结了半天，最后还是在他们吃完晚饭后和哈利挑明了这件事：“哈利，你有没有考虑过我今天早上说的那件事？”  
“你是说领养孩子？”  
“对，就是那个。”  
哈利沉默了一会儿，叹了口气，转身看向他。  
“我考虑过，德拉科，实际上我想了很久。但你有没有想过，我们真的有时间抚养孩子吗？傲罗的工作太忙了，我们每天七点半就要上班，晚上六点才回来。我们能分给这个孩子的时间其实很少。”  
“早上爸妈可以帮我们照看着他。他们现在也没有工作，平时其实非常空闲，有个孩子也能热闹一些。”  
“但是——”  
“我会和他们解释清楚的，我觉得他们都能理解。”  
“不是，德拉科，你想要领一个麻瓜孩子吗？”  
德拉科愣了一下，马上明白了他的意思。  
“你是说……”  
“我们都是巫师，你的父母也是巫师。你从小受的就是巫师教育，很多麻瓜的事情都不清楚。但巫师并没有孤儿院吧？我们只能领养一个麻瓜的孩子，你知道该怎么抚养他吗？而且我相信爸妈也不会愿意帮忙照料一个麻瓜小孩。我不是在指责什么，只是如果我们无法给那个孩子提供一个好的生活环境，那干脆还是不要有。”哈利认真地看着他说道。  
德拉科无言以对，只好暂时搁置了这个提议。  
然而过了几天，德拉科就不知从何处领来了一个小男孩。他看起来只有八九岁，一头浅棕色的短发，看起来沉默寡言的，不爱说话。  
“这是我们办公室的杰珂尔的儿子，”他拉着他对哈利介绍道，“他老家在瑞典，最近家出了点事，他和他夫人得回去处理，所以就拜托我照看一段时间了。”  
哈利看了看这个小男孩，又看向德拉科，有些难以置信：“德拉科，我记得你以前可没有这么好说话。”  
“你不是很喜欢带孩子吗？”  
“我什么时候——”哈利意识到在孩子面前说这个不太好，他闭上了嘴，侧过头看向小男孩，温和地问道，“你叫什么名字？”  
小男孩低着头，没有说话。  
“他叫罗克帕尔·萨拉丁。他比较内向，哈利。”德拉科解释道。  
哈利朝罗克帕尔笑了笑，拉起他的另一只手让他坐在沙发上，端来了一盘水果布丁放在他面前：“吃点东西吧？”  
罗克帕尔抬起头看了他一眼，又低下头去，一言不发。  
哈利这下有些不知所措了，他扭头看向德拉科想寻求他的帮忙，后者慢慢走上前来，揉了揉罗克帕尔的头发：“吃吧，罗克帕尔。”  
小男孩仰起头看向德拉科，他那双水亮的眼睛静静地移动着，目光缓缓转向眼前的盘子。他伸出小手拿过了哈利放在一边的小勺子，试着勺了一口，慢吞吞地塞进嘴里。  
哈利这才松了一口气，勾着德拉科的脖子靠在他的背上，脸颊在他的肩膀上蹭着。  
“我从没遇到过这么内向的孩子。”他在他耳边低声说道，“你觉得我们真的能照顾好他吗？”  
“尽力吧。我想杰珂尔不会离开太久的。”  
那天晚上哈利用尽了一切办法想和罗克帕尔套近乎。晚餐时他特地吩咐多比给罗克帕尔准备了一份丰盛的儿童餐，并且在吃完饭后拿了一些据说是巫师小孩喜欢的玩具和他一起玩，然而效果并不好。罗克帕尔依然没有和他说过话，无论他怎么逗他。  
哈利感到了一种深深的挫败感，这个小孩子实在是太怕生了。虽然他不哭不闹，也不提出过分的要求，但这种过分沉默的状态反而让哈利极为担心。  
“德拉科，罗克帕尔以前是不是……呃，过得不太好啊？为什么会这么……”当德拉科走过客厅时，哈利抓住他的袖子轻声问道。  
德拉科毫不掩饰他对哈利这种小心翼翼地依赖求助的态度的享受，他亲了亲他的脸颊，随口说道：“我不清楚，杰珂尔和他夫人都很忙，也许他们有点……忽视教育，我想。”  
德拉科提出让他们去楼上的卧室休息，哈利回头便看见罗克帕尔坐在地毯上摆弄着哈利之前放在那儿的几辆小火车和一根玩具魔杖，便兴奋地抛下德拉科走了过去，小心翼翼地在罗克帕尔身边坐下。  
“你喜欢它们，是吗？”他轻声问道。小男孩回头看了他一眼，又低下头去。  
哈利没有气馁，他继续说道：“我小时候也特别喜欢火车，当然现在也是。”  
罗克帕尔像是被他引起了兴趣，转过头用那双湿润的眼睛望着他。  
“我小时候一直以为自己和别人没什么不一样，直到在我十一岁生日的那一天，有人给我带来了一个蛋糕，告诉我，我是一个巫师。”哈利慢慢地说道，“然后我就坐上了一辆火车，就和这一辆一样，是红色的。它把我带往了一个前所未见的奇妙世界。”  
罗克帕尔不知何时已经面朝着哈利坐着，一脸期待地望着他。  
哈利清了清嗓子，继续讲下去：“那个地方就是霍格沃茨，全英国最好的魔法学校。里面有一座充满了古老魔法的城堡，城堡里的楼梯会动，画像上的人会说话，还有幽灵、马人、鹰头马身有翼兽。霍格沃茨的老师也是最好的，他们会教给你所有有用的知识。我们那时候一年级有魔咒课、魔药课、变形课、草药课、黑魔法防御术课、天文课和魔法史课，后来的课越来越多了，但也都很有趣。”  
一只手搭在了他的肩膀上，德拉科在他身后坐了下来，从后面将哈利搂在怀里。  
“在给小孩子讲故事？”他蹭了蹭他的后颈。  
“讲霍格沃茨呢。”哈利摸了摸他的脑袋。  
“我以后也可以去那儿吗？”罗克帕尔忽然问道。  
“嗯？去哪儿，霍格沃茨吗？”哈利反应过来，露出了一个微笑，“当然了，你也会去的。你会在那里遇到你一生的好朋友。”  
“还有一生的挚爱。”德拉科补充了一句。哈利用手肘顶了顶他的腰侧低声说了句“对小孩子别说这个”，德拉科反驳说“那有什么关系”。  
“好了，也到了该睡觉的时间了。”哈利想要站起身却被德拉科拉了回去，于是不动声色地手肘顶了他一下，“罗克帕尔，你一个人睡可以吗？”  
罗克帕尔点点头，他从地上拾起了呜呜作响的小火车和玩具魔杖，跟着哈利和德拉科往楼上的客房走。  
在进门的那一瞬间，他忽然停住了脚步，回头问道：“那么我也会有一根自己的魔杖，对吗？”  
对着小男孩期待的眼神，哈利又笑起来，蹲下身抱了抱他。  
“当然，你会有的。”

在哈利的不懈努力下，罗克帕尔终于渐渐习惯了这儿的生活。他的话依然不是很多，声音也很轻，但他会朝着他们自在地微笑，也会忽然跑过来拉着哈利去看停在窗框上的一只鸟，兴奋地跳来跳去。  
由于工作繁忙，哈利和德拉科只能下班后来陪伴他，平时他便和多比呆在一块儿。哈利本以为罗克帕尔会感到非常孤单，但根据多比的汇报他似乎早就习惯了和自己玩耍，一个人和一堆玩具就能呆上一天。哈利后来还从对角巷给他购置了很多玩具，而罗克帕尔最喜欢的是一个大型的会活动的霍格沃茨模型，他每天都会把它摆出来，痴痴地盯着它看。  
“我什么时候才能去霍格沃茨？”这个问题是他问得最多的一个，几乎每天都要问上一两次。哈利总是不厌其烦地回答他，他知道他并非真的想得到那个答案，他只是需要着一个肯定的希望。  
然而过了三天后，罗克帕尔又变得闷闷不乐起来。他不再出门了，总是呆在自己的房间里望着窗外摇晃的树枝，似乎在等待着什么。  
哈利想知道这是为什么，但每次他询问罗克帕尔的时候小男孩总是轻轻摇摇头，什么也不说。  
“你是不喜欢这些玩具吗？”摇头。“是最近的零食不好吃吗？我可以让德拉科叔叔帮你重新带一些——”摇头。“是最近睡得不好吗？”摇头。  
“他这是想家了。”躺在沙发上的德拉科说道，“他在这里呆了四天了，杰珂尔也没有寄封信来。”  
“可能是太忙了吧。”哈利叹了口气，揉了揉罗克帕尔柔软的头发。小男孩没有躲避，只是静静地靠在窗边，眼中倒影着幽蓝的夜空。  
哈利本想晚上陪罗克帕尔一起睡，然而这个提议遭到了德拉科的坚决反对。他板着脸说哈利对孩子实在是太溺爱了，一点也不懂得收放自如。  
“你不能这么宠着他，会把他惯坏的！”  
“哦，真是够了，也不知道谁是从小被宠到大的。”  
“我不管，反正今天晚上你得和我一起睡。”  
“这才是你真正的目的吧。”哈利翻了个白眼，“我觉得我已经把你宠坏了，德拉科。”  
无论如何，哈利最后还是跟着德拉科回到了房内。他们关掉了灯，在闷热的被窝内热烈拥吻了一会儿，哈利褪下德拉科的内裤，趴在他身上帮他吸了出来，并且阻止了对方某些得寸进尺的举动。  
“明天还要早起，你这个混蛋。”他死死按着他贴在他臀部上的手，踹了他小腿一脚。  
“你他妈能不能改改这个习惯哈利，痛死了！”  
“哼，你活该。”话虽这么说，哈利还是俯下身替他揉了揉紧绷的小腿，在上面吻了一下，然后卷过被子将自己裹成一团。  
哈利很快就沉入了梦乡。他做了一个梦，梦见自己还是那个孤独的十一岁小男孩，穿着不合身的宽大衣服，睡在狭窄的碗柜里。他做梦，梦见一瞬闪过的绿光和一辆会飞的粉色摩托车。他逃跑，从房屋各个缝隙中钻进来的信件包裹了他。他又坐上了汽车摇摇晃晃地开往风雨中的小屋，那是他的生日，可没人记得。  
豆大的雨点噼里啪啦地打在窗户上，化为透明的栅栏流下来。他趴在窗边向外望，背后胖乎乎的男孩吃惊地问着到底是谁想要找你？……对呀到底是谁想要找我？难道这个世界上还有人需要我吗，难道这个世界上还有人理解我吗？  
那扇阻挡着风雨的大门还是轰然倒下，一个庞大的身影走了进来。他蓄着长长的胡子，穿着牛皮大衣，从口袋里掏出一个被压扁的蛋糕递给他，说，哈利，生日快乐。  
他蓦然睁开眼，从床上坐了起来。夜间冰凉的空气包裹着他，静谧极了。哈利按了按眉心，看了眼身旁仍在沉睡的德拉科，拉开被子下床。  
他推开房门去了趟卫生间，在走回的路上却听见了一阵隐约的声音，抽抽搭搭，似乎是一个孩子在哭。他的脚步一顿，马上又加快了，大步走向罗克帕尔所在的卧室。  
哈利轻轻打开门，哭声变得更响了，房间里的窗户大开着，寒冷的夜风让他打了个寒噤。他立即走去用力关上窗，将坐在窗边的罗克帕尔抱到了床上，用被子将他冰凉的身体裹紧。  
“为什么把窗户打开？这样会着凉的知道吗？”哈利摸了摸他的双颊，也是一片冰凉。他连忙跑到卧室倒了一杯热水让罗克帕尔握住，打开了房间里的灯。  
小男孩的脸总算渐渐红润起来，他哈了口气，将被子裹得更紧了一些，眼中沾着水雾，看起来可怜巴巴的。  
哈利在他旁边坐下，轻轻拍了拍他的后背，轻声问道：“是不是想你的爸爸妈妈了？”  
罗克帕尔沉默地点了点头，低声说道，“……妈妈说要把窗户打开，”他仰起头看着他，“这样猫头鹰就能飞进来了。”  
哈利感觉像是有一颗酸涩的果核卡在了喉咙里，一句话也说不出来。  
这个世界还有人需要我吗，这个世界还有人理解我吗……他后来明白，这个世界需要他，可理解他的人却寥寥无几。  
那个孤独的小男孩依然坐在女贞路小屋的阁楼上，望着窗外窄窄的月亮。

德拉科抓狂地发现自从那天以后，哈利铁了心地要陪着罗克帕尔一起睡，无论他怎么恳求耍赖威胁都无法改变他的决定。他们甚至为此还大吵了一架，用对方孩童时代干的各种蠢事来进行嘲讽，并且翻出许许多多的烂账互相攻击。  
“我还记得你之前让别人把我肋骨都打断的那一次，德拉科，那天我还要去乌姆里奇那里关禁闭！”  
“你难道就没有揍过我吗？打完魁地奇以后是谁把我按在地上打的？”  
“那是你活该，你自己要来挑衅我！我那时候应该揍得更狠一点儿！”  
“你是觉得我们打得还不够多是吗，哈利？”  
他们在房间里绕着圈朝对方怒吼，最后也不知是谁先动的手——哈利说是德拉科先抽的魔杖，德拉科说是哈利先扑上来他才抽的——总之最后还是打到了床上，然后做了个天昏地暗。  
哈利被德拉科死死压在墙壁上，翘着修长的双腿，胳膊搂着他的头。他恍惚间觉得对方的头发似乎变长了，抓在手中柔软而冰凉。他忍不住蹭了蹭，埋在他的颈侧。  
“别乱摸我的头发，混蛋。”  
“你才是混蛋。”  
德拉科在他鼻子上咬了一口，往里面用力挤了挤。  
“怎么不去剪头发？”他含混地问道，在他的动作下哼哼着，“都到肩膀了，我之前没发现……”  
“你根本不关心我，你这个负心汉。”德拉科又使劲顶了几下，哈利忍着不发出呻吟，反而嘲讽道：“你是早上没吃饭吗，德拉科？应该不用我教你——啊！”  
“你教我？你教我什么，怎么操你吗？——亲爱的，不用你教，我一直都知道。”他贴着他的耳朵恶狠狠地低语道，“我这就实践给你看。”  
这场性爱在哈利的挑衅下变得极为漫长，哈利几乎都不记得后面发生了什么，几乎比用了迷情剂还混乱。  
怀着一种报复心理，哈利第二天就抱着自己的枕头去了罗克帕尔的房间。而德拉科也拒绝搭乘哈利的车上下班，两人一起走的时候中间都要隔五米，任谁都看得出他们吵架了。  
然而傲罗司的同事却一点儿也不担心，安吉尔打赌他们一个星期内就会和好，爱丽说是三天，肯特煞有其事地点点头，说哈利和德拉科是他见过的最恩爱的夫妻了。  
“说真的，我没见过哪个成年人还喜欢折千纸鹤，但我每天都能在司长的桌上看到一堆！”  
哈利心想你看到的还只是九年一毛，德拉科每天不知道要写多少乱七八糟的东西来骚扰他，他还会写打油诗和小黄歌，还会画小黄图……不，打住，想到这儿就够了。无论如何，他们这次的冷战肯定要出乎他们的预料了，因为他不会屈服，而德拉科——他才不管他呢，他一个人睡又不会怎么样。  
现在哈利每天回家做的第一件事便是去罗克帕尔的房间看看，他有时候甚至连包都不放下就跑上楼，气得德拉科重重摔上卧室的门并且反锁了半个小时，最后发现对方没有进来的意思后就更郁闷了。  
他们这样僵持了四天后，德拉科终于意识到劝说哈利是没有用的。于是他便换了一种方式，趁着哈利被卢修斯叫下楼的空当溜到罗克帕尔的房间，在他面前坐下来。  
小男孩正盘腿坐在床上摆弄着他的红皮火车，他已经收集了五辆不同样式的小火车了，此时他正看着它们赛跑。  
德拉科勉强耐着性子等着他没完没了地赛了一场又一场，他实在搞不懂这种每次结局都一样的游戏有什么好玩的。难道哈利每天都在和他玩这些？他觉得更难以理解了。  
当罗克帕尔准备开始第七场赛车时，德拉科终于忍不住出声阻止他了：“嘿，罗克帕尔，我找你说点事。”  
小男孩抬起头看向他，然后坐直了身子。  
这种乖巧的表现总算让德拉科感到欣慰了一些，他咳了一声，说道：“罗克帕尔，你已经九岁了，该自己一个人睡觉了，知道了吗？”  
罗克帕尔呆呆地看着他，仿佛没有听懂他的话。  
“你知道，哈利叔叔每天都很忙很累，晚上要好好休息。你不要打扰他，能做到吗？”  
罗克帕尔的手渐渐收紧，抓住了上衣下摆，咬着下唇不说话。  
“喂，你听懂了吗？”德拉科又不耐烦起来，他抓了抓头发，“总之从今天开始你就一个人睡吧，可以吗？你不回答的话我就当你同意了。”  
德拉科见他没反应，站起身就想走。然而他刚迈出了两步，背后就传来了一声啜泣，他的心头咯噔一声暗道不好。果然，那最令他烦躁的哭声马上就响了起来。  
而正好此时哈利走上了楼梯，他一推门看见的就是手忙脚乱的德拉科和泣不成声的罗克帕尔，顿时气不打一处来，挥手就把他推到一边：“你做了什么？我没见过这么过分的事，你居然欺负一个小孩子？！”  
“我哪里欺负他了？我劝他一个人睡有错吗？他都这么大了！”德拉科正心烦意乱，想也不想怒气冲冲地吼了回去，哈利怕吓着罗克帕尔一下子捂住了他的嘴，却被他咬了一口。  
“你不用管他一个人睡还是两个人睡，你这么大的时候还怕打雷呢！我陪陪他怎么了？”哈利低吼道，担心地看了罗克帕尔一眼，后者已经不哭了，正直直地望着他们。  
“你他妈就记得这些东西，你怎么就不记得我有多爱你？”  
哈利被德拉科忽如其来的告白镇住了，一下子不知该怎么回答。德拉科倾过身就要吻上去，哈利连忙再次捂住他的嘴，同时看向罗克帕尔。德拉科不由分说地把他拖到了外面。  
“我现在觉得不要孩子是一个正确的选择了哈利。如果我们真有了孩子，你肯定会抛弃我。”结束了强吻之后，德拉科这样说道。  
“你居然还会吃孩子的醋，德拉科。”  
“我什么醋都吃，不行吗？”  
哈利简直对德拉科的胡搅蛮缠没有办法，最后随口搪塞了几句便想回房，但被对方固执地拉住了：“对了，爸爸刚找你干什么？”  
“他问我们为什么吵架。放开，我要进去了！”  
“你怎么回答的？”德拉科充耳不闻。  
“我说你欲求不满，满意了吗？”哈利没好气地说道，用力甩开了他的手，进屋去安慰罗克帕尔了。  
两人虽然进行了一次别扭的感情交流，但结局并没有实质性的改变。德拉科依然独守空房，而哈利则每天都要拿着书给罗克帕尔讲睡前故事，一到这个时间点小男孩就什么也不做了，总是总是躺在被窝里用期待的目光看着他。  
“……嗯，最后他将蛇怪的牙齿扎进了日记本中，救出了同伴，被凤凰带出了险境。”  
“凤凰！那是什么？”  
“那是一种非常强大的神奇生物，它全身火红，会飞，能拖动很重的物体。它的眼泪能够疗伤。”哈利解释道，“它很稀有，几乎不会为人驯服。”  
“叔叔，你见过凤凰吗？”罗克帕尔睁大了眼睛。  
“我见过，”哈利点点头，“其实，那个故事里的小男孩就是我。”  
“……你？你是说，你打败了蛇怪，救出了金妮公主？”小男孩的声音一下子变尖了，他坐起了身，“那你之前讲的寻找魔法石的故事，也是真的吗？”  
“是的，是真的。”哈利轻声说道，“都是发生在霍格沃茨的真事。在霍格沃茨什么都有可能发生，那是个神奇的地方，需要帮助的人总能在那儿得到帮助的。”  
“哇，这真是太酷了！我真想早点去霍格沃茨！”  
站在门外偷听的德拉科哼了一声，摸了摸鼻子走开了。

在圣诞节之前，萨拉丁夫妇终于寄了封信来。信中夹着一张他们的照片，一对男女站在一栋别墅前朝他们挥着手，周围飘着大雪。  
“他们在圣诞节之前回来不了了。”德拉科看完信件后这样说道，“他们的事情还没有处理完。”  
“到底是什么事情？”  
“也就是遗产问题……可能还要打官司。”德拉科回头看了罗克帕尔一眼，“要我说，他们不把这孩子带过去是对的。”  
哈利还在霍格沃茨上学的时候，他的圣诞节要么是呆在霍格沃茨，要么就是和韦斯莱一家在陋居度过。而在他和德拉科结婚后，自然是和马尔福一家人一起用餐。一开始哈利以为晚餐的气氛会很严肃，后来发现并非如此——在他眼中高傲又不好接触的卢修斯和纳西莎也会笑着和他开玩笑，并且讲一些德拉科从来没有告诉过他的他小时候的琐事。  
“其实我不太喜欢带德拉科去翻倒巷，尤其是去博金·博克，因为他老是乱动那里的东西。”卢修斯一边优雅地切蛋糕一边说道。  
“啊，这个我记得，”哈利说道，所有人的目光都朝他看来，“呃，一年级暑假的时候，我第一次用飞路粉，误打误撞进入了博金·博克，然后刚好看见你们去那儿卖东西。”  
“是这样吗？”卢修斯扬起眉毛。德拉科也皱着眉头盯着他。  
“嗯——因为韦斯莱先生要搜查这里，所以你们就去了博金·博克。呃，还有，我那时候就站在一个大柜子里面，德拉科差一点就要看到我了。”哈利有些慌张地解释着，卢修斯似乎已经忘掉了这件事，德拉科倒是一下子想了起来。  
“就是你和洛哈特在丽痕书店拍照的那次吗？爸爸，你还和那个——韦斯莱先生打了一架！”  
“噢，那可算不得什么好经历。”卢修斯似乎有些不悦。  
“我那时候真应该把柜子的门打开。”德拉科一手撑着下巴，看起来有些遗憾。  
罗克帕尔坐在哈利旁边安静地吃饭，哈利逗了他几句，他便握住了哈利的手，软软的，非常舒服。  
吃完饭后他们便坐在沙发上有一搭没一搭地聊天。纳西莎打开了收音机收听古怪姐妹的新专辑，卢修斯看着报纸，罗克帕尔坐在地毯上摆弄他的玩具魔杖和小汽车。哈利昨天刚给他讲了自己曾坐着一辆会飞的小汽车进入霍格沃茨的故事。  
哈利正想坐到他旁边和他一起玩，德拉科手疾眼快地勾着他的脖子将他捞了回来，让他坐在他的膝盖上。  
“今天是圣诞节。”他说道。哈利等着他的下文，可德拉科却不往下说了，只是抱着他的腰。  
哈利伸手摸了摸他柔软的金发，他惊讶地发现他的头发竟然已经长到背脊了，明明前几天还只是刚到肩膀的长度，勉强能绑个小辫子。  
“喂，德拉科，”他推了推他的肩膀，“你是不是用了生发剂？”  
“哈？谁会用那种玩意儿。”对方矢口否认，但哈利怎么听那声音都觉得有些心虚，“……好吧，是用了一点。只有一点点，真的。”  
哈利怀疑地看着他，又抓起那头发拉了拉，似乎想看看那头发是不是真的。  
“别扯我头发，哈利！你还只有三岁吗？”  
“到底是对自己的发际线有多么不自信的人才会用生发剂啊？”哈利毫不客气地反驳道，“告诉你德拉科，我的头发不用生发剂都长得特别快。”  
“这是值得骄傲的事情吗？”德拉科翻了个白眼，侧过身把他压进沙发里好好亲热了一番。卢修斯斜睨了他们一眼，无奈地摇摇头。  
第二天哈利和德拉科便带着罗克帕尔去陋居拜访罗恩他们了。傲罗是没有假期的，即使在圣诞节他们也只能多放假一天，所以他们便邀请了所有亲友一起聚在陋居开了个派对。  
当他们从陋居的壁炉中出来时，小小的客厅里已经挤满了人。罗恩、小天狼星、卢平和弗雷德正围在茶几旁玩噼里啪啦爆炸牌，他们的手边堆满了瓜子壳和果皮；金妮、卢娜和唐克斯坐在沙发上讨论着八卦，时不时发出一阵笑声；韦斯莱夫人、赫敏和芙蓉在厨房里忙得不可开交，韦斯莱先生想去帮忙却被拒绝了；比尔和乔治坐在角落里认真地下着巫师象棋。  
德拉科皱着眉拍打着沾在身上的灰烬，弗雷德忽然跑过来拖着他加入了牌局。哈利站在一边看着只想笑，这时旁边的一扇房门打开了，罗斯、雨果、路易斯等几个小孩子欢叫着跑了出来，围在了他旁边，好奇地盯着躲在哈利身后的罗克帕尔看。  
“哈利叔叔，他是谁呀？”  
“是你的儿子吗？”  
“他好可爱！”  
“嘿，你们吓到他了，他很害羞。”哈利安抚地摸了摸罗克帕尔的头发，介绍道，“他是我朋友家的孩子，也想和你们一起玩，可以吗？”  
“太好啦，我们有新伙伴了！”  
“你好，我是罗斯·韦斯莱，你叫什么名字？”罗斯大大方方地朝罗克帕尔伸出手。  
罗克帕尔看着她，看向哈利，后者鼓励地朝他点点头。他吸了一口气，慢慢地握住了她的手：“……罗克帕尔·萨拉丁。”  
“我们一起去堆雪人吧，罗克帕尔！”雨果也跑上来握住了他的另一只手。  
“好啊好啊，我去厨房里拿点胡萝卜过来！”多米尼克自告奋勇。  
“不要被妈妈发现，她不喜欢我们在后花园乱转！”路易斯说完后朝哈利做了一个嘘的手势，吐了吐舌头。  
哈利扬起眉，也做了一个嘘的手势，拍了拍罗克帕尔的后背。  
“那么罗克帕尔就交给你们了。一定要保护好他，各位小巫师们。”  
“我们会的，哈利叔叔！”孩子们郑重其事地答应道。  
看着他们欢呼着跑向后花园，哈利咧开嘴笑着，双手放进了口袋里。他回过身，蓦然看见德拉科站在他面前，脸色有些难看。他的背后还站着罗恩、金妮、卢娜、弗雷德、小天狼星等一群人，他们脸上都带着幸灾乐祸的笑容。  
“怎么了？”他有种不好的预感。  
德拉科抿了抿嘴唇还没有说话，罗恩就开始催促了：“快一点，德拉科，是你自己选的！”  
德拉科回头瞪了他一眼，不情不愿地走上前，故作不在意地说道：“帮我编个麻花辫，哈利。”  
“……啊？”  
在确认了德拉科不是脑子出问题了而是在玩真心话大冒险，并且自己选了大冒险之后，哈利如善从流地坐在了德拉科背后，将他的长发拢在一起，接过金妮递过来的梳子轻轻梳着他的头发。  
德拉科的头发柔软直顺，哈利几乎没有遇到任何障碍就梳到了底，他忍不住又梳了几次，然后就朝金妮使眼色，让她教自己下一步该怎么做。然而金妮朝他做了个鬼脸，示意他自己摸索，哈利又看向卢娜，后者也耸耸肩，表示她也帮不上忙。  
哈利茫然地望着手中那一束浅金色的长发，他咬咬牙，在内心说了无数次不会有事的，在众人期待的目光下动手了。  
德拉科全程绷直后背，双手紧握在一起。他不会告诉哈利当他手中的梳子穿过自己的头发时，他的心跳有多快，简直要跳出嗓子眼。而接下来当哈利小心翼翼地将他的头发分成两束，一节一节绑在一起时，他的手指不断地轻轻触碰过他的后颈，这让他几乎难以克制。当他快要忍不住的时候，背后终于传来了一声“好了”，两人都松了一口气。  
卢娜递给了德拉科一面镜子，德拉科有些颤抖地接过了，他对哈利的手艺实在没什么信心。  
德拉科转了转头，将背后的辫子拉到了身前，不禁在内心翻了个白眼。哈利的编头发技术确实不可恭维，每一节编发的大小都不一样，有的地方紧绷着，有的地方却松松垮垮，而且总体还是歪的，看起来滑稽极了。德拉科扭头看向哈利，后者本来正一脸忐忑地望着他，见他撇过眼来后马上移开了目光。  
“那个，我觉得哈利编得还是挺不错的，哈哈哈！”罗恩终于忍不住笑了起来，他似乎忍了很久了。德拉科把镜子往他手里一放，狠狠地说道：“小心我给你的晚餐下毒，穷鬼。”  
“哦，那我下次就带人马去你家里搜一搜。”  
他们幼稚地威胁着对方，最后德拉科不得不接受了这个结果，气呼呼地抓上哈利一起加入了他们的游戏行列。  
哈利糊里糊涂地加入后才知道是打牌输掉的那个人才需要接受惩罚。而令他感到无比吃惊的是两位女士的牌技出乎意料得好，哈利才上场第一局就落得了惨败，只好在他们的起哄下选择了真心话。  
“喂，你们可别问什么奇怪的问题——”  
“哈利，你们第一次接吻是什么时候？”  
“呃……”  
“四年级，我请他去看火龙的时候。”哈利还没来得及回答，旁边的德拉科已经懒洋洋地开口了，他调笑地看了他一眼，继续用不紧不慢的语气说道，“他站着都能睡着，还是我把他带回了寝室，所以作为补偿……”  
“看火龙，这就是男人之间的浪漫吗？”  
“卢娜，那时候他们还是小男孩——”  
“哦，我很好奇，你们是谁先告的白？”  
“是他。”哈利和德拉科同时说道，然后扭头看着对方。  
“……所以到底是谁？”罗恩好奇地问道。  
“当然是他，他说他对我感兴趣。”哈利毫不犹豫地回答道。  
“我只是说对他感兴趣而已，但是哈利吻了我。”德拉科说道。  
“噢，哈利你居然这么主动！”弗雷德吹了声口哨。  
哈利涨红了脸，在桌子底下暗暗踢了德拉科一脚。  
“那么你们第一次……”  
“喂，一个问题就够了吧？”哈利连忙打住。  
然而第二局结束后，哈利又不幸地成为了最后一名。  
“哎，哈利，你不行啊。”罗恩摇了摇头。  
“来吧，这次是真心话还是大冒险？”  
哈利犹豫了一会儿，还是说道：“呃……还是真心话吧？”  
“你最喜欢德拉科身上的哪个部位？”  
哈利困惑着他们为什么对自己和德拉科之间的感情这么感兴趣，他转头看向德拉科，后者也一瞬不瞬地正望着他，正等待着他的答案。  
“眼睛，”他说道，“他的眼睛特别漂亮。”  
“哦哦哦！”周围的人都欢呼起来，哈利觉得自己的脸有些发烫。他不敢去看德拉科，心想他一定在内心得意地嘲讽他。  
他们的游戏热烈地持续了好几个小时，中间仓促地吃了一顿晚餐，后来就连赫敏和韦斯莱夫人都加入了进来，热闹非凡。  
罗恩、小天狼星和弗雷德都喝了很多酒，站在客厅里放声唱歌。德拉科也喝了不少，但他显得尤为安静，只是慢悠悠地坐在了哈利旁边，搂着他的腰不放。  
“旁边还有人，德拉科。”哈利推了他几下，见对方死不放手也就懒得挣扎了，“你怎么又喝这么多。”  
德拉科微敛着眼睛，头靠在他的肩膀上，又把脸埋在哈利的颈窝里。  
“哈利。”他唤了一声，似乎也并没有想让他回答，又唤了一声，“哈利。”  
哈利想起身给他拿一碗醒酒药，但德拉科拉住了他，将他拽了回来。他凑得很近，滚烫的呼吸喷在他的脸上，伸手触上他的脸颊，指尖也是烫的。  
“你的眼睛也好看，”他喃喃着，摩挲着哈利的眼周，后者忍住了没有躲，“特别好看，像绿宝石。”  
哈利被他浑身的酒气和暧昧不清的话语搅得头昏脑胀，他的手在他身上攀移，或轻或重地摩擦着，昏暗的光落在他们两人之间如同浮动的尘埃，  
“我能亲一下吗？”他忽然问道，有些小心翼翼，如同初次恋爱的青涩少年。哈利望着他微红的脸颊，没有吭声。他想知道他还会说些什么。  
德拉科靠了过来，薄薄的唇片在他的睫毛上碰了一下，然后是鼻子、嘴唇……缠绵而轻柔，却又如此令人心动。  
“你的嘴唇我也很喜欢，还有脖子、肩膀、胸、手、腰、腿……”他忽然伏在他的耳边低声说道，“还有里面，特别棒，比你自己诚实多了。”  
哈利一愣，马上反应了过来，咬牙切齿地将他推开：“我就知道你又在装醉！”  
“好用就行。”他笑着捏了一下他的脸。他们靠在沙发上，静静地看着客厅里欢闹的人群。  
他们欢笑、歌唱、舞蹈，仿佛没有一丝烦恼，没有人知道岁月曾在他们身上留下怎样的痕迹，又是怎样的幸运才让他们欢聚一堂。  
哈利微笑着，不知为何却有些想落泪。他也不知道他为什么要哭，是太高兴了吗？  
门忽然被撞开了，罗斯带着一群小孩子跑了进来，夹雪的冷风穿过客厅。罗克帕尔跑到了哈利身边，用力地拽着他的袖子。  
“怎么了？”哈利推开瘫在他身上的德拉科，问道。  
“叔叔，我们一起去打雪仗吧！”小男孩的脸冻得发红，却依然兴奋不已。哈利伸手刮去了他鼻尖的一块雪。  
“不行，外面太冷了。”没等哈利回答，德拉科就干脆地拒绝了，把哈利往怀里抱了抱。  
眼看着罗克帕尔扁起了嘴，哈利回头瞪了德拉科一眼，拉开了他的手：“嫌冷你别去就是了。好啊，罗克帕尔，我和你们一起去。”  
罗克帕尔马上露出了一个大大的笑容，拉着哈利的手就往外跑。德拉科在原处躺了一会儿，还是重新披上外套、系好围巾，板着脸跟了出去。  
他慢吞吞地走在荒草丛生的后院里，内心不停地吐槽着，小心翼翼地避开地上的冰层和地精，将半张脸埋在厚厚的围巾里。  
哈利正被带去观赏小孩子们堆的大大小小的雪人，他站在影影绰绰的小小的身影之间，笑着夸奖他们，那灿烂的笑容在昏黄的路灯中显得格外明亮，让人移不开视线。德拉科恍惚了一瞬。  
蓦地，他感到脸颊一凉，一个雪球擦着他飞了过去。德拉科回过身，弗雷德和乔治正笑着看着他，手中各拿着一个雪球。  
“嘿，德拉科，知道吗，这是麻瓜的游戏。不能使用魔法。”乔治笑嘻嘻地说道。  
德拉科反应过来，脸上露出了一个惯有的假笑，他后退了一步，快速地闪到了一棵树后。他从地上抓起了两坨雪球，却没有朝那两人扔去，而是瞄准了正和罗克帕尔说话的哈利。  
“啊！”哈利后背猝不及防地挨了一记雪球，回过身却看见那个金发男人从树后朝他得意地笑着，伸出两根指头做了一个胜利的手势。  
“好啊德拉科，你等着！”哈利也笑了，拉上罗克帕尔便开始追着德拉科扔雪球。他们随捡随扔，洁白的雪球上沾染了泥块与草根，穿梭在半亮的昏野中。越来越多的人从屋子里跑出，跑入纷飞的大雪中，欢笑着加入他们的行列。  
哈利和德拉科都被对方投掷的雪球多次砸中，显得有些狼狈。哈利的衣服领子里满是冰块，头发上也沾满了雪；德拉科的围巾散了，干脆解下来硬塞进口袋里。  
哈利觉得有些累了，便停下来在草地上坐下，仰起头望着头顶的天空，月光格外皎洁明亮。德拉科慢慢走来坐在他身边，歪过头将自己的发辫甩到胸前，拍了拍哈利的肩膀。  
“嗯？”  
“辫子散了。”  
“噢……我回去帮你弄，这里看不清。”  
“不行，现在就要。”  
“喂，你之前还那么不情愿的！”  
“你就说你编不编？”  
“好好好，大少爷。”哈利侧过身，轻轻解开了德拉科的辫子。他的头发相当柔软光滑，一松开就旋转着恢复了原样，几乎不用哈利费力去解。由于没有梳子，哈利便用手指简单地梳理了一下，拨开他的发开始重新编。  
银白的月光流转在同样纤细而光洁的金发上，手指穿梭如同拨动天神的琴弦。周围的喧闹声、雪球落地的声音都渐渐远去了，只有来自黑夜的风在吹荡。哈利不知为何产生了一种错觉，他们仿佛置身于寂静而广袤的宇宙之中，周围是瑰丽的恒星，星雾缭绕，冷光一波一波洒在身上，洒在他们柔软而丰满的灵魂寂地。  
“好了吗？你怎么这么慢。”  
身边的人已经在催促了，哈利连忙用皮筋将发尾扎好，说了声“好了”便转回来。  
德拉科将辫子勾到身前打量了一会儿，还算满意地点点头，懒懒地说道：“有点进步，哈利。比你处理自己的头发要上心多了。”  
哈利没有回答，侧身靠过去吻住了他。只是嘴唇的轻轻触碰，一触即走，但德拉科马上按着他的后脑勺吻了回去。雪花落在他们的唇间，化为冰冷的水滴入口腔中。  
“谢谢你，德拉科。”结束了这个吻之后，哈利靠在他肩头轻声说道。男人的身体一颤，没有说话。  
感谢你陪伴至今。  
END.


End file.
